Bienvenue à White Oak
by Callisto111
Summary: Dean a passé sa vie à veiller sur son petit frère. Alors il est normal que ce dernier compte beaucoup pour lui non ? Même si Dean préfèrerait mourir que de l'admettre... Slash Sam/Dean Cette histoire se déroule vers la moitié de la saison deux environ, attention spoilers. Wincest
1. Sur la route

_Premier chapitre d'une longue histoire encore en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas je m'amuse bien à l'écrire._

 _Ceci n'est pas un UA, on retrouve nos deux frangins en train de chasser, parce que j'adore cet univers, tout simplement !_

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Sur la route**

Et le revoilà de nouveau.

Ce sourire. Ce beau sourire, croissant rayonnant de lèvres et de dents blanches. Yeux qui pétillent. Pommettes. Ils ont beau être de la même famille, Dean ne se reconnaîtra jamais dans le sourire de son petit frère.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de te marrer deux minutes et m'aider à me relever ? »

Sam rigole carrément à présent. Dean fronce les sourcils. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer qu'il adore ça quand son frère rit.

« Sam ! » le rappelle-t-il à l'ordre.

Trop tard, son pantalon, jusque là épargné, se recouvre d'une mixture écœurante de tripes et de sang. Le mélange dégouline abondamment de sa veste.

« Quoi ? C'est pas un peu de sang qui va effrayer le plus grand chasseur de tout les temps, si ?

-Le sang, non, mais je te préviens, c'est toi qui te tape le pré-lavage. Marre de toujours devoir nettoyer toute cette merde dans l'évier ! »

Les sourcils de Sam se lèvent, mélange d'étonnement et de sarcasme. Dean a sa dose. Il soupire et s'apprête à se lever quand la main de Sam se tend vers lui. C'est vrai qu'assit ainsi, sur les fesses et plein d'un sang qui ne lui appartient pas, il fait peine à voir. Enfin, cela pourrait aussi être effrayant. Mais pas pour les frères Winchester. La poigne de Sam est vigoureuse et Dean se retrouve sur ses pieds avant même de sentir la pression. Il s'empresse de se débarrasser de son habit souillé.

« Ma veste préférée putain. »

Dean a l'air tellement dépité que Sam le prend en pitié et se retient de le taquiner sur cet air de chien battu.

« C'était quand même un beau coup Dean, bien joué »

Et il l'étreint rudement, lui tapant dans le dos avec satisfaction. Un monstre de moins dans le monde, c'est toujours ça de prit ! Dean cligne des yeux, serré contre le torse de Sam, il se sent plus petit que jamais. Ça ne lui plaît pas plus que ça, cette sensation de faiblesse. Il se dégage un peu rapidement.

« Non mais tu as vu cette pouffiasse ! Il a fallu qu'elle se vide sur moi ! Beurk.

-C'est une harpie Dean, enfin c'était. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Puis avec un sourire moqueur : Finalement ça ne doit pas te changer tant que ça. »

Dean est trop fatigué pour trouver une répartie bien sentie.

« Ouais c'est ça. Allez on rentre, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. »

La chambre du motel est sombre. L'ampoule au dessus du lit cassée. Un cafard se sauve derrière la cuisinière. Le vent fait claquer les volets. Sam soupire lourdement devant ce spectacle.

« Décidément ce motel rentre dans notre top 3 des pires du pire.

-Ah bon tu crois ? Et celui de San Antonio ?

-Celui où une camée est venue essayer de nous cambrioler et où on l'a trouvé endormie sur le lit les mains pleines de notre pognon ? Ah oui, j'oubliais San Antonio.

-On a fait pas mal à Mount Barrow aussi.

-Mount Barrow ?

-Oui Mount Barrow. Papa venait de nous déposer et ... »

Dean s'assombrit soudain. Ses yeux tournent au gris. Incroyable mais vrai. Sam sait bien reconnaître la douleur quand il la voit sur le visage de son frère.

« Laisse tomber, lance-t-il pour clore le sujet, tant que le lit tient le coup, c'est parfait pour moi »

et il se laisse tomber de tout son long sur l'un des lits double. Qui casse. Au tour de Dean de s'esclaffer comme un imbécile.

« Oublie donc ton sommeil réparateur idiot ! Tu es trop lourd. »

Et Dean s'allonge sur son lit, croise les bras derrière la tête et fixe le plafond, un petit rire sourd à la bouche.

« Oh non ! » Sam implore Dean de lui laisser son lit. Demande immédiatement rejetée.

Et c'est d'un geste énervé que Sam projette son matelas par terre, abandonnant le sommier trop fragile.

« Vraiment, quel motel pourri ! On mérite pas ça, tu parles d'une vie ! »

Il est frustré, Dean le sent bien et tourne son regard vers lui, pensif. Ce n'est pas la meilleure des périodes pour les frères Winchester. John vient de mourir. Dean refuse d'en parler mais ses humeurs sont plus sombres. Il est blessé. Sam ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Connaissant la façon de faire de Dean, il va sans doute attendre que ça passe sans rien dire.

Encaisser et passer à autre chose. Sam pense avec ironie que ça devrait être leur devise. Mais combien de fardeaux peut on accrocher à ses épaules avant d'être cloué au sol ? Il ferme les yeux et s'endort tandis que Dean fixe toujours le plafond. Ça s'arrangera.

Peut être.

* * *

Dean appuie sa main contre la bouche de son frère. Il lui intime le silence le plus absolu, les yeux déterminés, le front plissé d'inquiétude. L'air sent le souffre.

Merde, Sam n'a que 8 ans !

Sam a les yeux fermés, essaie de faire moins de bruits possible en respirant mais en vain. Il est terrorisé, et il peut. Le démon est juste à coté, il examine la chambre, n'en est pas encore au placard où les deux frères sont cachés. John devrait être là. C'est lui le père, le protecteur. Dean essaie de se rappeler sur quelle affaire il est parti. Il ne se souvient pas. Pas le bon moment pour se creuser la tête. Que peut il faire seul avec Sam face au mal absolu ? Pas grand chose. Alors il presse sa main contre la bouche de Sam, colle son front contre son front. « Ça ira, essaie-t-il de lui transmettre par télépathie, ça ira Sam. On va s'en sortir. »

Sam n'a que 8 ans.

Un enfant n'est pas sensé ressentir une peur aussi intense. John devrait être là. Dean note les gouttes de sueurs qui dégoulinent du front de son frère. Le pauvre fait vraiment son possible pour ne pas faire de bruit. Recroquevillés comme deux petites souris dans leur abri, Dean sait que cette fois ça ne suffira pas. Ce n'est pas juste.

Sam n'a que 8ans.

Soudain la porte du placard s'ouvre à la volée. Sam hurle. Le démon les dévisage, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

« Ah, je me disais bien qu'il y avait des friandises dans le coin. »

Il rigole. Le démon rigole et Sam pleure. Dean ne pardonnera jamais ce moment à son père. Là, à cet instant précis, il le hait. Cette absence ne quittera jamais son esprit. Dean fait un pas en avant pour se placer devant son petit frère, les bras légèrement écartés, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Le démon arrête de rire.

« Oh voyez-vous ça ! Quelle grandeur d'âme ! Le minus qui défend le petit minus ! Tu veux protéger ton insignifiant petit frère, mon crakers ? »

Toujours ce sourire terrifiant. Mais Dean fait face. Plutôt mourir que de courber l'échine. Puisque son père n'est pas là, c'est à lui de protéger Sam.

« Bon, si tu y tiens vraiment, je vais commencer par lui alors ! »

Et Dean sent brusquement ses pieds quitter terre. Le possédé le projette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Aie, Dean s'écrase contre un pied du lit.

« Vous les chasseurs, vous m'écœurez à toujours vous prendre pour des héros ! Alors m'en veut pas petit, mais je vais laisser un message à ton papounet.

Avec tes tripes. »

Sam pleure toujours, les deux mains devant le visage en geste vain de protection. Terrorisé.

Sam n'a que 8 ans.

Il essaie de s'enfuir, fonce vers la porte. Dean prie pour qu'il réussisse mais le démon lui barre la route à nouveau, sans un effort, avec un plaisir certain même. Cette ordure aime la chasse. Sam hurle.

Dean tire.

Le corps martyrisé du possédé s'écroule tandis que de la bouche s'échappe une fumée noire Le possédé est mort, le démon enfuit. Dean lâche le colt que son père cache toujours dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il se précipite vers Sam, le prend dans ses bras.

« C'est fini ! Plus la peine d'avoir peur. »

Serré contre son frère, Sam se calme peu à peu. Le sang du pauvre possédé se répand doucement, colorant la moquette miteuse de rouge intense.

Dean n'a que 12 ans.

* * *

La première chose que voit Dean en ouvrant les yeux, c'est le visage de Sam en plein sommeil. Moment suspendu. Moment d'apaisement. Dean profite de ce calme. Son cœur bat un peu moins vite, son cauchemar de la nuit à moitié oublié. Pas de meilleur médicament que cette vision ordinaire. Puis Sam se met à baver. De quoi se moquer de lui pendant longtemps ! Dean savoure.

Il s'apprête à le prendre en photo quand soudain son portable émet un bip étouffé. Message de Bobby. Fin de la pause détente. Dean braque à nouveau son téléphone sur son frère et déclenche l'appareil photo. Le flash arrose abondamment Sam, qui se réveille en sursaut, pointant le couteau qu'il garde toujours sous son oreiller en direction de Dean.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sacrés réflexes de combat. Dean approuve intérieurement. Sam est bien entraîné.

« Debout petite nature, une affaire. » et il lui lance son portable sur le matelas.

* * *

« Sam baisse toi ! »

Sans attendre de voir si son frère a bien suivi ses ordres, Dean lance la hache à lame d'argent de toutes ses forces. Elle se plante droit dans la poitrine du polymorphe qui s'écroule dans un gargouillis ignoble. Dean se précipite vers Sam.

« Ça va ? »

Ce dernier reprend à peine son souffle.

« Ça ira. »

Une méchante coupure entame son front. Une fois encore, c'est pas passé loin. Dean a l'air inquiet, la blessure saigne beaucoup.

« Fais moi voir. »

Après un examen sommaire Dean soupire.

« Bon, un ou deux points de sutures et ça devrait aller. Assieds toi dans la voiture. »

Sam s'exécute sans discuter. Son frère sait toujours quoi faire. Sam lui accorde une confiance absolue. Il serre les dents quand Dean lui transperce la peau avec l'aiguille. Dean aussi serre les dents. Il sait que son petit frère est fort et brave, mais parfois il voudrait juste ne pas avoir l'habitude de le recoudre. Triste vie.

« Voilà, ça ira pour ce soir. »

Sam semble soulagé. Il se renverse légèrement sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala.

« Je suis désolé. »

Le grand brun rouvre immédiatement les yeux, en alerte.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? »

Dean le fixe, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres.

« Pour tout ça. Pour ce soir. Pour cette vie. »

Sam le trouve bien sérieux pour une fois. Il a plus l'habitude de l'entendre jacasser des bêtises.

« T'y es pour rien. C'est comme ça c'est tout. » Sam ferme à nouveau les yeux.

Dean reste là à fixer son frère, pensif.

« Peut être... Mais t'as pas à t'inquiéter Sammy.

-Quoi ?

-Je te protégerai toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Déclaration intense. Le visage de Dean est fermé, décidé. Il tient à être pris au sérieux. Sam pense soudain que peu de frères peuvent se vanter d'une telle loyauté. Ce qui les unit est bien plus qu'un vague lien de sang. Il en est conscient.

« Merci Dean. Tu peux compter sur moi aussi. »

Dean se retourne avant que Sam puisse voir quoi que ce soit traverser son regard.

« Bon, alors commence par choper le corps. Hors de question que je tache encore ma veste !

-Mouais, n'en fait pas trop surtout, je suis blessé je te rappelle. »

* * *

Sam s'est endormi. Dean conduit depuis maintenant plus de 10h. Rien ne lui fait jamais autant de bien.

Son Impala fonce dans le vent, fend le bitume, du moins dans son imagination. Il vole. Pas besoin de ces maudits avions pour ça. L'Impala c'est la liberté. Avec elle il peut aller ou il veut, elle peut les transporter partout, lui et Sam. Il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps elle le fait. La seule différence c'est qu'avant c'était John qui tenait le volant. Dean est plein de tristesse. Il le sait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut y faire ? C'est comme ça. Son père est parti, ne reviendra pas cette fois. On ne peut pas dire que les Winchester possèdent beaucoup de chose, mais le sens de la famille ça oui ! Sam ne se rend pas compte. Sam a toujours été plus indépendant, plus fort en un sens. Capable de vivre seul. Dean cache à tout prix que lui ne pourrait pas. De toute manière que pourrai-t-il faire ? Universitaire ? Agent immobilier? Electricien ? Prof de yoga ? Rien de tous ça ne le fera jamais vibrer comme la chasse.

C'est ça le monde de Dean, la famille et la chasse. Il se trouve un peu pitoyable, mais bon, c'est comme ça.

Sam est là pour relever le niveau. Sam et sa tête bien faite. C'est sûr, il a pu partir faire des études lui. Heureusement que ça sert aujourd'hui ! Dean lui en veut encore un peu. Seul avec John, il n'était pas si heureux que ça... Sam lui, n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête. Dean se rappelle des disputes terribles entre lui et leur père. Est-ce que Sam y pense aussi parfois ? Est-ce qu'il réagirait différemment en sachant comment tout ça allait finir ? Est-ce qu'il aurai réagi différemment si il avait su que John mourait à cause de Dean ?

Ses tripes se nouent. Sam pense-t-il ça ? Il devrait.

Il tourne ses yeux vers son frère endormi. C'est un moment précieux. La route, Sam et l'Impala. Il est beau. Dean veut bien le reconnaître. Son petit frère est vraiment beau. Dean a envie de lui caresser le coté de la tête, comme quand ils étaient petits. Rien ne calmait autant le petit Sammy, tout nerveux, tout inquiet, que ce geste d'affection. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi lisse, toujours aussi soyeux. Dean le scrute un peu trop longtemps. Un camion dépasse la voiture en klaxonnant quand l'Impala fait un écart. Sam se réveille en sursaut.

« Dean !

-Oui désolé.

-Tu es fatigué. Tu devrais me laisser conduire un peu. »

Dean hésite. Sam le fixe avec ses beau yeux plissés par l'inquiétude. Dean aime un peu trop ça.

« Non pas question. Ça va je continue. Repose toi, tu l'as pas volé.

-Wahou un compliment ! Mais qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez vous fait de mon frère ?

-Ah ah très drôle petit comique. Dors. Je te réveille quand on arrive.

-Pas la peine je suis réveillé maintenant. »

Il ouvre son éternel ordi portable tandis que Dean regrette ce moment de paix qui a prit fin.

* * *

« ... »

Dean examine pour la centième fois l'étiquette de sa bière. Dégueulasse. Comment peut on faire une bière aussi dégueulasse ?

« ... »

Pourtant Dean n'est pas difficile, une mousse est une mousse. Mais aujourd'hui le monde semble le haïr plus que tout.

« ... »

Dean est persuadé de pouvoir en faire une meilleure avec juste ses pieds comme outils.

« Oh mais tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

-Hein quoi ? »

Dean détache ces yeux de cette abomination pour trouver un Sam interloqué en face de lui.

« Est-ce que tu as écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dis ?»

Oh oh, le petit Sammy a l'air tout prêt de se fâcher maintenant. Dean hésite une seconde. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment envie d'arranger les choses ? La réponse est non.

« Ça va, lâche moi deux minutes, maman. Je peux boire ma bière tranquillement sans que tu devienne tout rouge de colère ? Si tu m'accorde ce privilège, je suis même prêt à t'appeler Mère Thérésa »

Et Dean s'envoie une gorgée majestueuse, exagérant au maximum son plaisir, quasi inexistant. Sam n'en revient pas.

« On bosse là ! Tu peux arrêter de boire plus de trente secondes et te concentrer un peu ?

-On bosse tout le temps je te signale. Notre vie c'est le boulot. Alors si j'ai envie de m'accorder une pause, je m'accorde une pause et c'est tout. Tu commence à me gonfler à gueuler comme ça Castafiore »

Seconde gorgée, un peu plus rapide celle là. Zut, Dean commence à vraiment se sentir énervé en fin de compte. Il voulait juste embêter un peu son idiot de frère, et voilà qu'une colère venue d'on ne sait où commence à réellement monter en lui. Sam le foudroie du regard.

« Dean, tu peux être un vrai con quand tu t'y met. Tu es conscient de ça j'espère ?

-Mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin ! Toujours là à me juger, à observer tout ce que je fais, à me faire des reproches ! Ça va j'ai compris, tu es parfait toi, tu n'a rien à te reprocher, t'es même un putain de végétarien ! Je le sais ! Laisse moi juste savourer une bière Sammy, une bière ! Je te demande pas la lune, merde !

-T'as fini de t'emballer pour rien ? »

Dean est debout, il crie sur son frère sans aucune retenue, sans aucune raison.

« M'emballer pour rien ? C'est bien une phrase de premier de la classe ça. Forcément tu t'énerve jamais toi hein ? Tu bois jamais non plus d'ailleurs ! Gentil petit Sammy, si parfait. Et bien pardon si moi j'ai besoin de temps mort de temps en temps ! Pardon si parfois pour dormir j'ai besoin d'un doigt de whisky ! Pardon si j'arrive pas toujours à suivre tes résumés barbant de la vie de gens complètement barrés qui se transforment en monstres sérial killer ! Et pardon si papa est mort à cause de moi !

-Dean ! Tu vas arrêter tes conneries maintenant ou … Quoi ? »

Sam qui commençait à se lever lui aussi se fige, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Dean se fige également. Zut ! Il a fallu qu'il le dise finalement.

« Je sors » il attrape sa veste, ses clés de voiture et claque la porte derrière lui.

Dean et Sam ne sont pas cote à cote, séparés par de plus en plus de kilomètres, au rythme de l'Impala qui dévore la route. Ils ne se rendent donc pas compte de la similitude de leurs comportements. Ils vérifient leurs portables toutes les quinze secondes environ. Ils se passent nerveusement la main sur le haut de la tête, aplatissant leurs cheveux. Ils soupirent, leurs fronts plissés par une ride d'inquiétude. Ils se demandent si c'est à eux de faire le premier pas, d'appeler l'autre.

Sam se dit qu'il faut qu'il laisse Dean se calmer un peu avant d'essayer de lui parler.

Dean se dit que cette larme qui dégouline de son œil droit est vraiment de trop.

Tous les deux maudissent la situation. Sam regrette de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt l'ampleur du tourment de son frère. Enfin peut être qu'il s'en doutait un peu quand même, ne savait juste pas comment réagir. Dean regrette d'en avoir parlé. C'est son problème, pas celui de Sam. Maintenant il ne sait plus comment rentrer. Il se sent ridicule. Mais de toute façon, ou pourrai-t-il bien aller ?

Deux heure plus tard la porte du motel s'ouvre doucement. Dean essaie de faire le fier, de se comporter normalement. Il renifle, s'essuie le nez avec le dos de la main et se dirige d'un pas qu'il veut résolu vers la salle de bain sans un coup d'œil vers son frère. Sam ne le laisse pas faire.

« Dean » appelle-t-il doucement.

Dean ne peut pas ne pas répondre à cet appel. Impossible. Que ce soit du conditionnement ou autre chose, il ne peut tout simplement pas. Alors il tente tant bien que mal de ravaler sa fierté et fait face à son frère.

« Désolé » réussi-t-il à dire avant de tourner la tête dans une autre direction.

C'est bon, assez de sentimentalisme pour aujourd'hui, Dean a sa dose pour une bonne année. Pas vraiment son truc les explications larmoyantes. Il se prépare à repartir vers la salle de bain quand Sam se lève brusquement et l'attrape. Il le serre dans ses bras. Dean sent sincèrement son corps exploser à ce contact.

« C'était pas ta faute Dean. »

Il ferme les yeux une seconde, savourant cette étreinte. Il sent bien toute la compassion de son frère, son inquiétude aussi. Bizarrement, ça lui donne du courage. Le contact de Sam, l'odeur de Sam. Il se dégage tout de même au bout d'un court instant.

« Ok Sammy, merci, mais ça ira pour ce soir hein ? N'en parlons plus. »

Il lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. Cette fois la douche est toute à lui.

« Bon, comme tu veux ... »

Sam n'a pas l'air convaincu. Mais là tout de suite, Dean est incapable d'en penser quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Le silence est agréable.

Sam et Dean sont assis sur le capot de l'Impala, leur fidèle maîtresse. Pas une ville à l'horizon, pas une route si ce n'est le petit chemin par lequel ils sont arrivés. La nuit est noire comme de l'encre et les étoiles ressortent magnifiquement sur cette toile neutre. Les deux frères fixent le ciel sans rien dire, absorbés dans leur contemplation passive, une bière à la main.

Instant de paix.

* * *

« Beurk ! Mais comment tu peux avaler ça ?

-Tais toi Sammy, tu sais pas ce que tu rates. »

Le burger est énorme, Sam ne se fatigue même pas à compter le nombre de steaks, il sait juste qu'il y en a beaucoup trop. Dean lui sourit. De la sauce en profite pour s'échapper de sa bouche.

Répugnant.

Sam regarde son frère, se demande une seconde si le même sang coule vraiment dans leurs veines. C'est quand la chemise de Dean s'écarte un peu et que son flingue apparaît qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'y a que leur famille pour vivre de cette manière. Personne d'autre ne pourrait supporter ça. D'ailleurs personne d'autre ne pourrait supporter Dean non plus.

Il soupire lourdement et jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. La chasse reprend.

* * *

Les cris du petit Sam résonnent dans tout l'appartement. Pas terrible d'avoir un bébé avec soit quand on squatte illégalement une maison vide. John essaie de le calmer, le berce, sans doute un peu trop rudement, excédé par la journée qu'il vient de passer. Toujours pas de trace du démon aux yeux jaunes.

« Allez Sam, allez, calme toi. Pourquoi tu pleures autant ? »

Dean assiste à la scène, se demande comment de si petits poumons peuvent faire tant de bruit.

« Sam ... »

John se passe la main sur le visage, essuyant à la fois sa sueur et ses yeux humides. Il est à bout, Dean le sent bien. Il voit aussi combien il s'y prend mal avec son petit frère.

« Si seulement Mary était là » Cette fois John laisse ses larmes couler librement.

Dean pense que si sa mère était encore là ils ne seraient pas dans cette maison pourrie à traquer un monstre pouvant tous les tuer en un claquement de doigt. John sanglote en cœur avec Sam maintenant, d'épuisement, d'exaspération. C'est trop dur. C'est trop.

Se sentant sur le point de craquer pour de bon, il pose brutalement Sam dans les bras de son grand frère.

« Occupe toi de lui Dean, fais le taire. Moi j'ai pas le temps, j'ai des recherches à faire. »

Dean attrape Sam, le serre fort contre lui par peur de le faire tomber. Pour un garçon de cinq ans, c'est plutôt lourd un bébé. Il lève un regard triste vers son père mais John est trop préoccupé pour le remarquer. Il se dirige d'un pas ferme vers la pièce qu'il s'est aménagé en bureau et claque la porte derrière lui.

« Pfou » Dean soupire doucement et fixe le visage rouge et crispé de son petit frère.

Déjà six mois que leur mère est « partie » et la situation ne s'arrange pas.

« Sam... »

Six mois. C'est tout le temps qu'il aura eu avec elle. Dean se demande s'il se rappellera d'elle ou si en grandissant chaque détails s'effacera peu à peu. Comme la maison a brûlée, il ne reste qu'une photo d'elle et elle est dans le portefeuille de leur père. Dean espère qu'il la gardera précieusement.

Petit Sam pleure toujours. Dean lui caresse la joue.

« Ça va Sam, ça va. Je suis là t'en fais pas. »

Mais en réalité ça ne va pas vraiment. Dean n'a que 5 ans. Comment pourrait-il veiller correctement sur qui que ce soit ? Pourtant ces derniers temps John ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix. Alors tant pis, il apprendra sur le tas. Il fera de son mieux.

« Dean ! »

John hurle depuis l'autre pièce.

« Ça suffit fais le taire ! J'arrive pas me concentrer. »

Dean ignore royalement l'injonction, s'adresse toujours à Sam d'un ton le plus doux possible.

« Moi aussi Sammy, moi aussi elle me manque. »

Et il se met à chantonner, pas vraiment juste ni vraiment faux, la seule chanson dont il se souvient, la seule qu'il a pu retenir de tout le répertoire de Mary. Enfin Sam semble se calmer et cesse de hurler.

C'est Dean qui pleure maintenant, mais en silence.

* * *

Il ne le trouve pas.

La panique fraie lentement son chemin dans sa tête. Encore une porte donnant sur une pièce vide. Sam la claque violemment, exaspéré. Pas très malin d'annoncer sa position de cette manière, quelqu'un ou quelque chose pourrait l'entendre. Ça avait bien commencé pourtant ! Ils étaient préparés, avaient fait leurs recherches. Une banale histoire d'hôtel hanté, rien de nouveaux sous les tropiques. Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Sam se reprend, souffle lentement en fermant les yeux. Calme. Il doit être calme. C'est la meilleure façon de retrouver tous ses moyens. D'être efficace. Tous ses sens en alerte, le regard déterminé, il se remet à la tâche. Il ne peut pas échouer. Il sait que Dean l'attend quelque part par là. Il ne le décevra pas, ne le laissera pas tomber. Impossible. Le cadet Winchester s'attaque donc à la porte suivante. Ce vieil hôtel est un vrai cauchemar. Succession sans fin de pièces et de corridors sombres. Sam est bel et bien perdu, depuis un moment déjà.

Et il a entendu Dean crier.

Il se reproche pour la centième fois d'avoir proposé de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain. Quelle idée stupide ! Une erreur de débutant ! Ils ne sont que deux, pas tout un gang, ils ne peuvent compter que l'un sur l'autre, c'est tout. L'histoire de leur vie ...

Sam parcourt rapidement une chambre sinistre au possible, avec son lit couvert de moisissures et ses taches d'humidité aux murs. Rien là non plus. Il débouche sur un autre couloir, plus petit celui ci. Probablement destiné aux domestiques de l'époque. Si son frère est blessé Sam ne répond pas de lui. La rage est revenue, il voit littéralement rouge. Ses doigts enserrent sa barre de fer de toute leur force. Cela fait un moment déjà qu'il ne les sent plus vraiment. Un bruit attire son attention sur une pièce sur sa droite. Rapide et souple comme un félin, il se colle contre le mur et écoute attentivement. Ralentit sa respiration. Prêt à bondir. Quand il surgit comme une furie de l'encadrement de la porte une horde de rats s'enfuit à toute allure.

Et merde !

Il s'appuie un instant contre un mur, essuie la sueur qui coule de son front.

Où peut il bien être ?

Soudain un fantôme se jette sur lui de nulle part. Il ne doit sa survie qu'à ses extraordinaires réflexes de chasseur qui lui permettent de se baisser pour esquiver et de se retourner dans le même mouvement pour transpercer l'agresseur de sa barre de fer. Le fantôme disparaît immédiatement. Coup d'adrénaline. Sam est reboosté. Il se précipite une fois encore à la recherche de son frère. Il s'imagine déjà le pire. Dean mort. Dean gravement blessé, handicapé pour le reste de sa vie. Dean en train de se vider de son sang. Dean étranglé. Dean pendu. Dean noyé.

« Arrête ça idiot ! »

Voilà que Dean lui parle dans sa tête maintenant ! Sam est trop préoccupé pour questionner sa santé mentale. On verra ça plus tard.

« Bon, reprend toi mon vieux. Où est-ce que tu n'as pas encore cherché ? »

Et la réponse lui apparaît soudain, claire comme de l'eau de roche. Le sous sol. Et en effet, plus il essaie de descendre, plus il tombe sur des apparitions fantomatiques essayant à tout prix de lui arracher les tripes. Il doit être sur la bonne voie.

« Dean ? » chuchote-il doucement.

Il se rapproche, il en est certain à présent. Au détour d'un énième couloir sombre et humide il tombe soudain sur son frère. Étendu sur le sol, il semble inconscient.

« Dean ! »

Sam se précipite à ses cotés. Mais à peine l'a-t-il atteint que Dean ouvre les yeux, un rictus de souffrance au visage.

« Sam ? Ne crie pas s'il te plaît. »

Il se relève doucement en position assise, porte une main à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Cette saloperie m'est tombé dessus comme une tique sur un chien ! Rien pu faire. Celle là, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui cramer la gueule, crois moi ! »

Quand il retire la main de son crane elle est imprégnée de sang.

« Et merde ! »

Sam est partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. Il a retrouvé Dean. Mais il faut le ramener à l'Impala maintenant, pas question de traîner dans le coin.

« Accroche toi, on se tire d'ici ! »

Et les deux frères repartent, Dean appuyé sur son frère cadet.

* * *

Sam grimace de douleur. Dean hurle de rire.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aie cru ! Incroyable comme je peux te faire faire n'importe quoi !

-Dean c'est pas drôle !

-Oh si mon vieux, c'est même super drôle.

-Ça fait mal putain ! »

Sam se frotte les fesses, des larmes de douleur aux yeux.

« Je te faisais confiance !

-Eh il y a pas écrit expert en plantes urticantes sur mon front, comment tu as pu croire que je savais de quoi je parlais ?

-Tu m'as tendu les feuilles !

-Oui bon, peut être. Mais tu t'en remettra petit frère. Et puis quels merveilleux souvenirs familiaux ça nous fait !

-Ah tais toi donc, j'en ai marre de toi Dean. »

Le rire de Dean reprend de plus belle.

« T'es mon fardeau personnel, je sais pas ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour avoir un frère comme toi !

-Oh dis pas des choses pareilles, tu vas me faire chialer. Enfin, je sais que tu m'aimes très fort au fond de ton petit cœur. »

Et Dean, avec un sourire narquois, souffle un baiser dans sa direction.

« Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Quel enfer ! S'il te plaît rappelle moi de ne plus jamais partir camper avec toi.

-Il faut ce qu'il faut pour choper un Wendigo Sam, tu le sais bien. Allez, reprends toi fillette, la voiture n'est plus très loin. »

Sam gémit de souffrance, il se masse toujours la fesse droite.

« Oh non pas la voiture, pitié ! »

Il n'arrive pas à s'imaginer rester assis plus de 5 secondes d'affilés.

* * *

Les roues de l'Impala crissent sur le gravier du sentier tandis qu'elle s'arrête doucement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande Sam « la nuit tombe je te signale, et le motel est encore loin »

Le visage de Dean est fermé, soucieux. Il se lève tout d'un coup et se dirige vers le ponton auprès duquel il a prit soin de garer la voiture. Sam le suit du regard, intrigué, peut être un peu inquiet. Ça ne ressemble pas à son frère de s'arrêter comme ça sans rien dire. En fait ça ne ressemble pas à son frère de ne rien dire tout court. Dean se place au bord du ponton et se met à fixer l'horizon. Les mains dans les poches, il ne bouge plus, semble réfléchir intensément. Encore une chose qui ne lui ressemble pas, pense Sam un peu méchamment. Il se décide à sortir de l'Impala et se rapproche doucement de son frère.

« Tout va bien Dean ? »

Ce dernier tourne la tête vers lui.

« Plutôt pas mal tu trouve pas ?

-De quoi tu parle ? Je te suis pas là ... »

Est-ce une lueur de malice que Sam détecte alors dans les yeux de son aîné ? Pourtant Dean garde une expression grave. Sam ne comprend pas. Ils restent comme ça un moment, sans que Dean daigne répondre quoi que ce soit. Sam est bien forcé de reconnaître que le lac près duquel son frère a voulu s'arrêter est magnifique. Entouré d'une épaisse forêt, l'eau rayonne doucement sous l'effet du couché de soleil. Étonnement, l'endroit est désert, malgré les quelques maisons disposées ça et là autour du lac.

« Donne moi ton portable » lui demande soudain Dean.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Donne moi ton portable Sam, c'est tout ! »

Sam le fusille du regard mais s'exécute et sort le téléphone de sa poche. Pourquoi faut il toujours que Dean le traite comme un enfant ?! Il a la désagréable impression que Dean se prend de plus en plus pour leur père.

« Merci. »

Et dans un éclair, Dean jette le portable sur l'herbe, près de la voiture et pousse son frère à l'eau. Sans pouvoir résister, Sam se sent plonger. Il percute l'eau dans un grand fracas et provoque ainsi un véritable fou rire à Dean, qui se tape littéralement les cuisses tant il se marre.

« Dean ! »

Sam est indigné. Mais difficile d'être prit au sérieux quand on peine à se maintenir hors de l'eau.

« Ah tu devrais voir ta tête ! Trop drôle !

-Dean tu me le paiera ! »

Dean se débarrasse rapidement de ses chaussures et saute à l'eau rejoindre son frère.

« Ah ! » hurle-t-il de joie en remontant à la surface « Elle est bonne Sammy ! »

Sam observe son frère s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il plonge et remonte sans cesse, secoue la tête dès qu'il est à la surface et arrose copieusement Sam. On dirai un petit chien tout content. En tout cas il est tout aussi bruyant, il crie et rit de vive voix, sans retenue. Dean a toujours aimé se baigner. Sam avait presque oublié. Cela fait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas relâchés ainsi, un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas profité de petits bonheurs de ce genre. Sam se promet de remettre ça le plus rapidement possible. En attendant, il nage vers son aîné et tente de le noyer avec violence. Pas question de lui pardonner non plus ! Les garçons se battent dans l'eau un moment, joyeux, insouciants.

Ils finissent tout de même par se calmer, à bout de souffle et décident de s'arrêter avant de se noyer tout les deux, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Dean saigne du nez. Sam se soupçonne de lui avoir mit un coup de coude sans faire exprès. Deux chasseurs qui se battent, il y a forcement des dégâts ! Ça n'empêche pas Dean de sourire à pleine dents. Il savoure cet instant. Ce lac est vraiment magnifique !

« Ah ben bravo Sammy ! J'attire simplement ton attention sur la beauté de la nature et en retour tu essaie de me noyer ? Quel frère indigne !

-Et toi quel poète tu fais ! La beauté de la nature qui nous entoure ? Tu voulais juste me mettre à la flotte, avoue !

-Hmm il y a de ça aussi. »

Dean se laisse flotter sur le dos, planche improbable. Il se sent bien, heureux de sentir la caresse de l'eau sur sa peau. Sam retire ses chaussures et les jette sur la berge.

« Tu sais comment s'appelle cet endroit ? »

Sam, Sam. Sam et ses éternelles questions. Il ne s'arrête jamais.

« Non Sammy, je ne sais pas. »

Pourtant pour rien au monde Dean ne souhaiterai se retrouver ici sans lui. Sam barbote un peu autour de lui, pensif. Sam est presque tout le temps pensif. C'est bien l'intellectuel de la famille ! Dean le dévisage discrètement. Son petit frère est beau, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Dean s'en veut, s'en inquiète, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le regarder. Chaque jour, chaque heure. Quelque chose cloche vraiment chez lui. Dean ferme les yeux à regret. Il refuse d'y réfléchir plus avant. Le bien être qu'il ressentait jusqu'ici s'est un peu amoindri. Il voudrais pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce moment de tranquillité mais il n'y arrive plus aussi bien.

Sam abandonne un peu son frère et se lance dans un crawl vigoureux. Il apprécie de sentir ses muscles en action. Il se sent vivant. Dean a raison, l'eau est vraiment bonne.

30 minutes plus tard il rejoint Dean qui s'est étendu sur l'herbe, à quelques pas de l'eau. Il s'allonge à coté de lui, encore un peu essoufflé de sa performance sportive. Il laisse passer un moment puis lance :

« Tu avais raison.

-J'ai toujours raison Sam, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir.

-Ouais c'est ça. »

Un silence.

« Mais sur quoi est-ce que j'ai raison cette fois ?

-On devrais faire ça plus souvent.

-Je te pousse à l'eau quand tu veux, pas de problème. Ne me remercie pas.

-Idiot.

-Imbécile. »

Une volée d'oies sauvages les survole. Le soleil est pratiquement couché cette fois, la lumière décline peu à peu.

« Dean ?

-Sam ?

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Je pense que seule les fillettes posent ce genre de questions. Sérieusement Sam ?!

-Ça va !»

Les deux frères se taisent. Dean est en pleine introspection quand il entend soudain Sam se mettre à ronfler. Cet idiot s'est endormi ! Dean n'en revient pas ! Il s'apprête à le réveiller avec une gifle ou quelque chose de ce genre mais il hésite au dernier moment. Après tout si Sam arrive à se détendre à ce point, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Dean se remémore tous ce qu'ils ont du traverser ces derniers temps et décide que Sam a bien le droit de se reposer un peu.

Il se rallonge donc et ne bronche pas quand Sam remue un peu et ronfle de plus en plus fort. En bougeant dans son sommeil Sam ne se rend pas compte que son bras touche le bras de son frère. Dean se garde bien de dire quoi que ce soit mais une désagréable chaleur semble soudain enflammer sa peau. Dean se demande si sa chair réagira toujours ainsi au contact de son petit frère. L'éternuement de Sam sonne le glas de cette agréable pause. Un peu déstabilisé, un peu perdu, Dean se relève immédiatement.

« Tu vas prendre froid. Viens Sam, on va se sécher. »

Il se lève et va chercher une serviette dans son sac. Il la balance sur Sam et se rassoit derrière le volant.

« Tu peux dormir pendant que je conduis si tu veux. »

* * *

« Dean, tu comprends pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire ça hein ? »

John essaie de discuter pour une fois, Dean ne s'y attendait pas.

« Mais papa, il l'a mérité. C'est notre boulot non, de punir ceux qui le mérite ? »

Dean qui d'habitude ne s'oppose jamais à son père se sent plein de courage. Enfin, plein de rage surtout ! Le sang de son camarade de classe colore toujours sa main de rouge. Quand il a tapé il a entendu un grand craquement. Il pense qu'il lui a cassé le nez. Il lui faudra un moment pour s'en remettre, à cet abruti. Voilà un bon avertissement ! On ne s'en prend pas aux frères Winchester !

A 14 ans Dean se prend un peu pour un caïd. John le voit bien. Cela l'énerve.

« Tu es plus stupide que ce que je pensais ! Toutes mes leçons ne t'ont donc rien appris ? On ne s'en prend pas aux humains ! Encore moins à ses camarades de classe ! Discrétion et bon sens Dean ! Ça te dis quelque chose? »

Ça y est John est reparti dans une de ses colères. Mais Dean ne veut rien savoir, ne veut rien entendre. Il est fort. Il est entraîné. Il ne comprend pas en quoi se servir de ça est une mauvaise chose.

« Mais papa, il a frappé Sam ! Ce gros plein de soupe !

-Oui, et c'était à Sam de se débrouiller tout seul pour se sortir de cette situation. Je ne t'ai pas entraîné pour réagir aussi stupidement !

-Je protège Sam. »

John sent tout le sérieux et le détermination de son aîné. Il y a du feu dans ces beaux yeux verts. Il soupire lourdement. Voilà autre chose.

« Très bien Dean, bien sûr que tu protèges Sam. Mais pas de cette manière, pas comme ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi de toute façon ? »

La voix de Dean se fait acide, mauvaise.

« Tu n'es jamais là quand il le faut. Sans moi Sam serait déjà mort cent fois ! »

Il a crié ces derniers mots. Sam les entend depuis sa chambre, malgré la cloison qui les sépare. Il entend également le choc de la chair contre la chair. John vient de gifler Dean. Ce dernier colle la main contre sa joue gauche qui rosit déjà. Il baisse les yeux. Très bien. Son père ne comprend pas. Tant pis.

« Excuse moi papa » il prend un air contrit.

Rien ne sert de continuer cette discussion. Il accepte sa punition sans discuter et part rejoindre Sam dans l'unique chambre de la petite maison qui leur sert actuellement de squat. Dès qu'il le voit Sam se précipite vers lui :

« Dean pardon ! »

Il s'arrête une seconde, fixe son jeune frère. Sam lui enlève la main de la joue.

« Laisse moi voir. »

Dean détourne le regard.

« C'est rien Sam. Pousse toi. »

Sam lui libère le passage à contrecœur et Dean s'étend sur le matelas posé à même le sol. Il croise les bras derrière la tête et se met à fixer le plafond.

* * *

Sam pleure.

Pas comme un petit garçon qui vient de perdre son jouet, mais pas non plus comme un adulte qui vient de perdre un proche. Sam pleure comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas rempli sa mission, Sam pleure de colère et de haine, contre le monstre, contre lui même. Sam pleure comme quelqu'un qui va craquer et commettre un meurtre. Son visage est rouge vif, contracté si fort qu'il semble grimacer. Quelques larmes s'échappent de ses yeux et viennent mouiller ses joues. Il serre tellement les dents que Dean se dit qu'elles vont certainement finir par exploser.

Le corps de la fillette repose contre son torse en une étreinte poignante et morbide.

Parfois ils arrivent trop tard. Parfois il n'y a plus rien à faire.

« Merde ! » Une flaque de sang se forme peu à peu autour d'eux. La fille est atrocement mutilée et ressemble plus à un steak sanguinolent qu'à une personne qui vivait encore il y a quelques heures de ça. Agenouillé, Sam la berce inconsciemment, un mouvement doux et peut être un peu rassurant pour ce géant qui ne s'est jamais sentit aussi impuissant.

« Sam …

-Merde ! »

Dean pose la main sur l'épaule de son frère. Parfois ils arrivent trop tard et ça fait mal.

« Fais chier ! »

Encore deux larmes qui coulent doucement. Sam renifle, s'essuie le nez du dos de la main, laisse échapper un râle de désespoir. Cette capacité d'empathie, cette sensibilité, c'est peut être ce qui le définit le plus. C'est peut être aussi ce que Dean aime le plus chez lui. Mais c'est difficile de veiller sur quelqu'un comme ça. Veiller sur celui qui veut à tout prix protéger tout le monde. Veiller sur le veilleur.

Parfois Dean aimerais que ce soit plus facile. Mais hé ! son frère est un type bien, il ne va pas s'en plaindre ! Le voir agenouillé là, le cœur brisé, ça c'est vraiment difficile ! Dean ne sait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. Lui aussi est dépité, lui aussi s'en veut de n'avoir pu éviter cette mort si inutile, si pitoyable.

Alors pourquoi est-ce la douleur de Sam qui lui importe plus que tout le reste ?

« Sammy …

-Ah c'est pas juste !

-On l'aura Sam, tôt ou tard. On fini toujours par les avoir. »

Sam s'essuie les yeux avec la manche de son pull tandis que Dean s'agenouille à coté de lui.

« Fais moi confiance petit frère. »

Sam a toujours la bouche tordue en un rictus de haine et de dépit.

« Je veux le retrouver Dean. Je vais le retrouver et le massacrer. Comme une bête. Comme l'ignoble monstre qu'il est ! Vermine méprisable ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre. »

Dean a rarement vu Sam aussi impitoyable. Il a toutes les raisons de l'être.

« On le trouvera. »

Il glisse la main derrière la tête de Sam et colle leurs fronts.

« Je te jure qu'on le trouvera Sammy ! »

Promesse solennelle.

Sam acquiesce et ferme les yeux, trouvant du réconfort dans ce contact. Le cadavre de la fillette repose toujours entre eux deux.

* * *

La bête est énorme. Noire. Dangereuse.

Presque autant que Dean. Elle retrousse ses babines, commence à grogner doucement tandis que Dean la fixe avec prudence, une menace voilée dans le regard. Il ne reculera pas. Elle non plus. Les deux créatures se tournent autour. Méfiantes. Sur le qui vive. Bientôt elles se sauteront à la gorge.

« C'est pas ce soir qu'on me mettra au menu ma jolie, désolé pour toi. »

Dean s'apprête à tirer sur l'imposante chienne qui lui bloque la route quand Sam intervient.

« Non ! Laisse moi faire. »

Sam, le brave Sam, toujours prêt à arranger les choses. Mais cette fois Dean n'est pas confiant.

« Méfie toi Sammy, elle a pas l'air de vouloir prendre le thé celle là »

Sam fronce les sourcils.

« Laisse moi faire je te dis.

-Ok docteur Doolitle, vas y, étale ta science animale. »

Dean ne quitte pas la bête des yeux, montre les dents inconsciemment.

« Tout doux ma belle, tout doux.

-Ma belle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! »

Sam le foudroie du regard. Dean lève les mains, fait signe qu'il se rend et accepte de se taire 5 minutes. Sam reprend d'une voix posée, calme. Ah cette voix ! Grave et suave à la fois. Douce. Agréable. Dean ne le lui a jamais dit, bien sûr, et puis quoi encore ! mais cette voix est parfois la seule qui résonne dans son univers.

« Tout va bien. »

Sam ne se rend pas compte que Dean le dévisage pensivement. Peut être en a-t-il trop l'habitude. Peut être que quand quelque chose est juste sous notre nez c'est là qu'on le voit le moins. Sam se concentre, veut émettre des ondes apaisantes. Il tend doucement la main vers la bête.

« Pas besoin d'avoir peur, on ne te veut pas de mal. »

Pas de doute, Sam sait vraiment s'y prendre avec les grosses bêtes. Dean est soudain prit d'une violente envie de donner la patte.

« On va repartir maintenant. Laisse nous juste tourner les talons ok ? »

Incroyable mais vrai, le gigantesque doberman semble se calmer. Il cesse de grogner, se contente de fixer les deux frères qui s'empressent de repartir en sens inverse.

« Autant pour la filature » Dean grommelle, mécontent.

« T'es pas croyable. Je viens de te sauver la vie, montre un peu de reconnaissance. »

Sam le taquine. Il est de bonne humeur. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ce soir, il se sent à sa place.

« Me sauver la vie ! C'est ça ouais ! Ton cœur de mamie à caniches a craqué en voyant que j'allais tuer cette bête abominable, c'est tout.

-Ouais, t'a qu'a essayer de te convaincre que c'est vrai. Lopette.

-Idiot.

-Imbécile !

-C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est !

-Oh mon Dieu, je peux pas croire que tu viennes juste de dire ça ! »

* * *

L'espace d'une seconde Dean titube au bord du vide. Il pense qu'il va tomber. Il imagine la douleur qu'on doit ressentir quand tout ses os se brisent en même temps. La sensation de se désintégrer, d'exploser en milliards de morceaux. La perspective d'une mort incroyablement douloureuse. Est-ce qu'on est encore conscient quand on heurte le sol ? Ou est-ce que la longue chute permet de tomber directement dans l'inconscience ? Mais Dean ne tombe pas. A la place il se retrouve propulsé en arrière. Il s'affale sur une surface molle. Sam. Il vient de le ceinturer et de le sauver du vide. Dean se demande si Sam sera toujours là pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Putain ! » Le soulagement est immédiat. Pas d'explosion de Dean aujourd'hui.

« Mais t'es con ou quoi ? T'approche pas aussi près du bord ! »

Sam lui fait la leçon. Dean lui rabattrais bien le caquet, mais considérant la situation, il décide de ne rien dire pour cette fois.

« Ouf » se contente-t-il de murmurer.

« Vire ton gros cul, tu m'écrase ! »

Dean se redresse doucement. Il a la tête qui tourne et les jambes qui tremblent un peu. Vivant pour un jour de plus. Ce n'est pas le cas du changeling qu'ils pourchassaient. Son corps finit de se vider de son sang 20 mètres plus bas. Il a bien failli entraîner Dean dans sa chute. Sam gît toujours sur le dos, il respire lentement, ralentit son cœur encore emballé par la poursuite.

« Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Ce changeling n'embêtera jamais plus personne. »

Il retrouve son calme si rapidement que Dean s'inquiète. Est-il vraiment sage de confier sa vie à un mec aussi bipolaire ? Toujours un peu hébété, Dean se tourne vers lui.

« Comment tu fais pour changer d'humeur aussi vite ? T'as un diplôme de grand maître zen ou quoi ?!

-Non, je suis juste plus intelligent que toi, c'est tout. »

Dean lève un sourcil mais ne réplique pas. Il observe le paysage un instant. L'endroit est magnifique, c'est sûr, éclairé comme en plein jour par une lune qui semble si proche que Dean tend le bras vers elle comme s'il pouvait l'atteindre, des arbres à perte de vue et sa chère Impala garée au bout de la petite route en terre par laquelle ils sont arrivés.

« Rappelle moi comment on a atterrit sur ce putain de château d'eau déjà ? Plus jamais ça d'accord ! »

Sam rit doucement.

« Ravi de voir que ça te fait marrer, espèce de psychopathe. C'est pas toi qui a failli y passer !

-Arrête un peu de râler idiot, le boulot est fait ... »

Dean grimace en direction du cadavre désarticulé en bas.

« … on a pu sauver le fils Laurens et t'es pas mort. Mission accomplie ! »

Dean ne trouve rien à répondre.

Sam reste étendu sur le dos, le regard fixé pensivement vers les étoiles. Dean se demande une fois de plus ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête de son cadet. Pourquoi faut il toujours que la personne avec qui il partage sa vie lui semble si mystérieuse ? Sans rien dire, mais avec un petit soupir de lassitude, Dean s'allonge à coté de son frère. Et c'est vrai que c'est beau, incontestablement.

Dean profite de ce petit bout de tranquillité. Frôler la mort de si près le pousse à savourer la sensation d'être en vie. Finalement ce n'est pas si mal.


	2. White Oak

_Remerciement spécial à narutine et MicroFish pour leurs commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : White Oak**

L'adrénaline de la chasse. Le sang de Dean parcourt ses veines à toute vitesse. Ses yeux sont dilatés, son regard fou. Il aime ça. Il est bon à ça, très bon même. La tête vole à travers le champs. Dean fait craquer son cou, lentement, avec délice.

« Je te l'avais bien dis saleté. Faut toujours croire un Winchester. »

Impitoyable. Le corps s'effondre à ses pieds. A cet instant il est lui même, maître de ce qu'il se passe, en contrôle total. Il a été élevé pour ces moments là ou tout se résous, ou les bonnes gens peuvent à nouveau dormir tranquilles. L'aboutissement de la traque, des heures de recherches ennuyeuses (le boulot de Sammy ça).

La mise à mort, la fin de la menace. Pour un temps, les monstres retournent dans leurs tanières. Avant que tout ne recommence. Finalement la chasse est sans fin. Dean se trouve bien philosophe aujourd'hui. Il secoue la tête et attrape le corps. Ce vampire est énorme, une horreur bien loin des monstres romantiques d'Anne Rice. Si elle savait ! Dean sourit, comparant dans sa tête tous ces bouquins bien loin de la réalité. La réalité fait trop peur. Et c'est le rôle des Winchester de lutter pour que d'autres vivent insouciants, inconscients de leur chance. Le cadavre sans tête ne rentre pas dans le coffre de l'Impala.

« Me voilà bon pour une petite partie d'Evil Dead. Ash donne moi ta force !»

Sam l'appelle alors que la hache vient enfin à bout du bras gauche de la créature. Le sang gicle à nouveau sur la veste de Dean.

« Sammy ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Et toi ? Tu as pu coincer notre cible ?

-Ouais, Big Mama est toute à moi »

Il lance un regard blasé sur le bras gauche qu'il tient toujours dans la main.

« Tu crois que tu peux la faire parler ? On sait qu'elle est pas la seule dans la région, elle peut peut être nous aider à trouver le nid.

-Heu, je parierais pas là dessus. »

Dean dépose enfin le bras dans le coffre.

« Elle était pas vraiment coopérative si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Et toi ça va ? T'es pas blessé ?

-Non maman. Bon je raccroche, il me reste encore de la tambouille à finir. »

Un fois le corps entier séparé en petit morceaux, Dean prend le volant de l'Impala et part jeter les restes dans la rivière la plus proche. En chemin il croise un panneau annonçant la ville de White Oak. Pas mal comme bourgade, le diner du coin est loin d'être dégueu ! Dean se passe inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres en repensant à son dernier burger.

Il fait bon, l'air est doux. Une fois le dernier sac balancé à la flotte Dean décide qu'une petite pause bière ne serait pas de trop. Il a besoin de penser. Qui aurai cru que penser serait si dur ? Il n'est pas l'intellectuel de la famille, ça c'est un fait. La bière descend doucement sa gorge. Assis sur le capot de sa voiture chérie, Dean se sent bien. Ne lui manque qu'une chose.

C'est à ça qu'il doit réfléchir. Depuis quelques temps, un certain temps en fait, même avant la mort de John, Dean pense un peu trop souvent à Sam. Voilà, son nom résonne dans sa tête. Sam, toujours Sam. Depuis tout petit, son rôle se résume à prendre soin de lui. Le boulot d'un grand frère quoi ! Normal, surtout vu leur situation familiale... Mais John n'est plus là, plus de papa pour l'aider dans son travail. La bière atterrit à ses pieds, vidée. Dean en attrape une autre dans la glacière. La décapsule. Sam... Son petit frère est devenu bien grand pourtant, il le voit bien. Mais comment se détacher d'un rôle qu'on vous a forcé à tenir toute votre vie ? Même si le petit Sammy le dépasse d'une tête, c'est toujours...

Son téléphone sonne. Il sait qui l'appelle. Ça ne peut être que lui.

« Sam ?

-Et ben qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es partis depuis plus de deux heures ! »

Dean jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Ça va lâche moi la grappe, je rentre. T'es au motel ?

-Nope, au Sally's. Je crois que la serveuse ma drague.

-Par pitié Sam, comporte toi en homme pour une fois. Invite la à prendre un verre. »

L'humeur de Dean se dégrade. Mais assez d'auto-analyse pour aujourd'hui, il n'est pas vraiment du genre à « être à l'écoute de son corps et de ses sentiments ». Rien de pire que ces trucs new age.

« Inviter une serveuse à boire un verre. Classe. T'es pas au top de ta forme toi. Bon je te laisse. »

« Oui, laisse moi » Dean ajoute à part lui.

« A plus » et il raccroche.

* * *

Deux heures du matin. Dean est seul au motel. Il a froid.

« Ils connaissent pas la putain d'isolation dans ce bled ! ». Affalé sur son lit, la tête tournée vers le réveil, Dean est incapable de rien faire à part guetter l'heure.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! »

Sam n'est pas rentré. Dean se retourne sur le dos, tente de penser à quelque chose d'autre, ferme les yeux, les rouvrent, va au bureau parcourir rapidement quelques documents pour trouver une piste concernant leur affaire, sans succès, puis se pose rageusement sur un fauteuil. Il s'enfonce dans le coussin trop mou. Décidément rien ne va aujourd'hui ! Puis, enfin, il entend une clef tourner dans la serrure. Dans un réflexe stupide de gamin, il ferme les yeux d'un seul coup, simulant le sommeil. Sam entre dans la pièce. Il pue le parfum, Dean déteste instantanément cette odeur. Il avance à petit pas mal assuré vers le lit.

« Parfait, il est beurré en plus. C'est parfait ! » ce détail fini de l'énerver et il se lève d'un coup.

Sam sursaute violemment et tombe sur les fesses, à deux pas de son lit. Apercevant l'expression de son frère aîné, tout rouge de rage, Sam part dans un grand éclat de rire. Fou rire incontrôlable qui l'empêche de parler.

« Je … ! Tu … ! »

Dean ne sait pas quoi dire, ce qui accentue encore le comique de la situation pour Sam, incapable de s'arrêter de rire.

« Ah si tu pouvais voir ta tête ! Trop drôle ! »

Ces mots ont la vertu étrange de calmer Dean instantanément. Pas la peine de s'énerver contre un Sam saoul. Il se contente alors de redresser son frère et de l'aider à se mettre sous la couette.

« Espèce d'idiot va ! Tu vas regretter tout ça demain, tu sais à quel point tu tiens pas l'alcool. »

Sam écoute religieusement son grand frère, son fou rire enfin calmé. Dès que Dean tourne les talons, Sam s'endort. D'un seul coup, comme ça. Dean lui en veut un peu. Dire que lui n'a pas réussi à dormir parce qu'il s'inquiétait !

« Est-ce la vraie raison ? »

Faisant taire, enfin ! ses pensées, Dean put trouver un peu de repos. Il attendrait le lendemain pour interroger Sam sur sa soirée.

* * *

Les yeux de Sam pétillent littéralement.

C'est tellement agréable de le voir comme ça, détendu, heureux même ! Enfin enfant. Dean ne regrette pas une seconde son investissement, ce feu d'artifice maison est superbe. Le sourire qu'il adresse à son petit frère est bien épanoui lui aussi. Le regard de Sam, est joyeux, mais surtout pétri de reconnaissance pour cet instant. Il n'oubliera jamais ce que son grand frère a fait pour lui, en ce jour de son anniversaire.

Rien ne peut rendre plus heureux un gamin de 12 ans que de voir une tonne de trucs éclater en l'air. Et tant pis si les couleurs chatoyantes lui brûlent un peu la rétine, tant pis si les tonnerres qui se déchaînent abîment ses tympans, cet instant est un pur délice.

« Joyeux anniversaire Sammy. »

Sam se tourne vers lui, étourdi par tous ce grabuge. Il a l'air sonné, un peu idiot. Dean est tellement incroyable ! C'est ce que pense sincèrement le petit Sam. Il ne peut pas savoir qu'il changera grandement d'avis plus tard, passant plus de temps à se disputer avec lui qu'à l'admirer. Du moins en apparence.

Le dernier feu éclate, illumine le ciel d'un magnifique halo bleuté avant de disparaître progressivement. Dean soupire, regarde Sam.

« La fête est fini. Viens, faut qu'on retourne au motel, papa va pas tarder. »

L'humeur de Sam s'assombrit immédiatement. Dean voudrait que ce ne soit pas aussi flagrant. Il est vrai que John n'est sans doute pas le père du siècle, mais il fait de son mieux. Pas évident au vue des circonstances.

Dean aimerait que Sam s'en rende compte.

* * *

Le lendemain Sam n'est pas frais du tout, mais alors, pas du tout. Dean se réveille au bruit des vomissements de son petit frère.

« Ben alors Sammy, ça va pas ?

-Arg, ne crie pas ! Par pitié !

-Mais je ne criai pas. LA JE CRIE ! Tu saisis la différence ?

-Dean ! S'il te plait... »

Le pauvre Sam au teint cireux se rince la bouche dans l'évier, une expression de souffrance sur le visage.

« Jolies couleurs Sam, je savais pas que le jaune revenait à la mode.

-Mais fiche moi la paix, c'est pas possible ! »

Et Sam lui claque la porte au nez. Dean n'apprécie pas du tout. Il se retourne et allume la radio, volume maximum.

« Mais t'es une vraie plaie ! Éteins ça tout de suite ! »

Sam hurle depuis la salle de bain.

« Ah ! Content de voir que tu as retrouvé des forces Sammy ! » Hurle son frère en retour, avant de commencer à chanter à tue tête.

« Dean je te hais » murmure Sam, appuyé contre le lavabo, yeux fermés et sourcils froncés. Une ride de souffrance apparaît sur son visage. Un voisin de chambre a le malheur de venir se plaindre du bruit au même moment. Dean lui ouvre et lui décoche son regard assassin + +

« J'espère que c'est important ... »

Le pauvre balbutie quelques mots incohérents, évoquant vaguement la radio trop forte, avant de détaler à toute allure.

« Non mais sérieusement, je sais pas comment je te supporte, je dois être un surhomme, quelque chose comme ça »

Sam quitte enfin la salle de bain, se précipitant sur la radio pour l'éteindre.

« Ouais c'est sans doute ça. Oh mais quel héro ! » Dean imite à présent le hurlement d'une demoiselle en détresse « Au secours ! Viens me sauver super Sam, viens vite ! ».

Sam soupire lourdement, s'assit sur un des lits jumeaux, la tête entre les mains. Dean est déchaîné, la journée s'annonce longue et difficile. En effet, Dean préfère lui en faire baver toute la journée plutôt que de lui reprocher sa majestueuse cuite.

* * *

Dean est sous la douche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? »

Aujourd'hui Dean a du vague à l'âme. Comme un poids sur le cœur. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Le fardeau sur les épaules, ça il connaît, plutôt bien même, mais jusqu'à maintenant ça ne lui était jamais descendu dans la poitrine. L'eau chaude fait du bien, soulage un peu.

Tandis qu'il savonne son torse zébré de cicatrices, de vieux souvenirs lui remonte en mémoire. Cette marque en forme d'éclair, par exemple, que Sam a du lui recoudre une fois qu'ils en ont eu fini avec le plus gros loup garou qu'ils aient jamais vu. Il pense à Sam. Il essaie de se rappeler lequel d'entre eux est le plus marqué. Difficile à dire. Il sourit doucement en tombant sur la cicatrice en demi lune qui barre sa hanche. Celle là il ne l'a pas obtenu en combattant un monstre, mais en prouvant à Sammy qu'il pouvait tout à fait marcher sur un mur de deux mètres de haut sans risquer quoi que ce soit. John n'avait pas spécialement apprécié. Juste à coté la marque de la pointe d'une lame tenue par un spectre et déviée à la dernière seconde par Sam. Difficile de ne pas reconnaître là la qualité de leur travail d'équipe. Dean ne l'avouera jamais, mais son frère lui a très probablement sauvé la vie ce jour là.

Ce sont des souvenirs de douleurs, c'est sûr, mais d'autres choses aussi. Une sorte de complicité dans le sang peut être ? Non, ça sonne vraiment trop malsain, même pour eux. Dean refuse d'y penser de cette manière. Il fait glisser ses doigts sur toutes ces marques. Il ne les détestes pas, ne les aiment pas non plus. Ça fait partie de lui voilà tout.

Leur histoire est gravée sur sa peau. Qui peut en dire autant ?

* * *

Sam avance prudemment, tous les sens en éveil. Cette fois il joue gros.

La forêt est calme comme jamais, le manteau de neige qui la recouvre étouffe également tous les bruits habituel. Sam ne voit que du blanc, partout du blanc. Il évite de fixer le sol de peur de perdre un peu de son acuité visuelle. Attention à ne pas sous estimer son adversaire ! Il sait qu'il doit être au maximum de ses capacités pour espérer pouvoir le vaincre.

Il souffle doucement. Sa respiration se change en fumée dans l'air froid. Sam adore ça. Tout est plus pur sous la neige. Il observe un instant le vol d'un rapace dans le ciel. Il voudrait être aussi libre que lui.

C'est le moment que choisit Dean pour surgir hors de sa cachette. Il bondit comme un diable hors de sa boîte et bombarde Sam. De boule de neige. Sam rage, il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu ! Pour essayer d'éviter les projectiles il se lance sur son frère de toute ses forces. Dean et lui roulent au sol, essayant chacun de prendre le dessus. Dean s'esclaffe quand Sam laisse échapper un cri de guerre. Le petit Sam prend les choses au sérieux !

Mais Dean a toujours quatre ans d'avance sur lui et le maîtrise rapidement. Il appuie de ses deux mains sur la tête de Sam, lui enfonce dans la neige.

« Mange, petit frère, ça t'apprendra à me défier ! »

Deux heures plus tard ils sont de retour au motel. John n'est pas là, partit en repérage, comme d'habitude. Sam boude. Il a beau être fier de ses 17ans, pour certaine choses il reste encore un enfant. Dean trouve ça plutôt rafraîchissant. L'ambiance familiale n'a pas entièrement déteint sur lui.

Sam est un peu différent et Dean aime ça.

* * *

Sam est encore avec la rousse. Dean le sait, Dean le sent. Vanessa, Béa, Maria … Dean ne se rappelle pas. Quelque chose avec un « a » à la fin ... Mais peu importe son nom ! Il renifle bruyamment, appelle son frère pour la troisième fois. Il ne répond toujours pas, le traître ! Dean peut bien crever, se faire dévorer par tous les monstres de la terre, Sam considère qu'il y a plus important. De rage, il jette son portable à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et merde ! Ils sont sur une affaire, pas le moment de batifoler ! Il ne réalise même pas sa mauvaise foi.

Sam jette un coup d'œil sur son portable. Dean évidemment. C'est la troisième fois qu'il essaie de l'appeler. Sam commence à en avoir marre, pas possible de passer une soirée tranquille. La rouquine assise en face de lui lui sourit doucement. A peine deux semaines qu'il la connaît et étrangement ses sourires timides l'apaisent. Il éteint son portable. Dean peut attendre.

* * *

Sam fait un cauchemar. Encore.

Dean s'en veut un peu. Avec sa mauvaise humeur dernièrement il ne lui facilite pas la vie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrive pas à le laisser profiter tranquillement de ses rares moments de détentes ? Sam s'agite, gémit. Il est plein de sueur. Le front plissé par l'angoisse, les doigts agrippés de toute ses forces aux draps du lit. Il se tord comme un dément, les larmes aux yeux. Sa respiration est chaotique. Dean va s'asseoir à coté de lui, tente de le calmer, lui maintient la tête entre ses mains.

« Chut Sam, ça va, ça va. »

Il a l'habitude des terreurs nocturnes de son petit frère. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant elles le hantent, surgissant de temps en temps, sans jamais s'annoncer. Certaines nuits Dean doit le plaquer contre son lit pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Mais ce soir la crise passe vite, Dean n'a même pas besoin de le réveiller, Sam se calme doucement. Il retombe dans un sommeil paisible et laisse Dean songeur, toujours assit à ses cotés. Il remet doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille droite de son petit frère sans que celui ci ne moufte. Mis a part ses problèmes de cauchemars, Sam a toujours eu le sommeil profond, Dean est un peu jaloux.

Sam a l'air en paix à présent, le visage détendu. Parfois Dean voudrait pouvoir savoir ce qui se passe dans cette tête. Si proche de lui, mais en même temps si loin... Est-ce normal de vouloir disséquer les rêves de son frère ? Dean trouve qu'il se demande un peu trop souvent s'il agit normalement ou pas vis à vis de Sam. De toute façon que peut il y avoir de normal dans la vie qu'ils mènent ? Il attrape un mouchoir et essuie la sueur du front de Sam. Il se sent torturé. Pourquoi la simple vision de son frère endormi le perturbe ainsi ? Dean est fatigué.

« Dors bien Sammy. » et il lui caresse rapidement la joue avant de retourner se coucher dans son lit.

Il aurait voulu rester auprès de Sam toute la nuit. Mais ça ne se fait pas.

* * *

Sam est en train de l'embrasser. Le petit frère pudique se laisse emporter. Il n'aurait jamais osé faire ce genre de chose quand John était encore là. Dean n'apprécie pas.

Quand Sam daigne enfin lâcher sa bien aimée et se diriger vers l'Impala, Dean regarde du coté opposé. Il préfère faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

* * *

« Toujours rien ? »

Dean est penché sur son frère, il essaie de lire par dessus son épaule ce qu'affiche l'ordinateur.

« Non Dean. Et tu m'as posé la même question il y a moins d'une minute. Je n'avance pas si vite que ça.

-C'est ce que je vois. »

Le ton de Dean est cassant. Sam se tourne vers lui, un peu surpris. Dean est de mauvais poil. Encore.

« Tout va bien ?

-Comment ça tout va bien ? Bien sur que non tout ne va pas bien ! Je te signale qu'on en est à trois maintenant ! Trois personnes vidées de leur sang pendant qu'on est là à pédaler dans la semoule !

-On fait de notre mieux Dean, calme toi

-Trois morts c'est trois de trop. Je te rappelle que c'est notre boulot d'éviter ça ! »

Sam soupire doucement. Dean n'est pas un cadeau ces derniers jours.

« Tout va bien ? » Voilà que Dean le singe maintenant ! Avec cette horrible voix de fausset que Sam déteste par dessus tout !

« Dean tout va bien ? » Puis l'aîné Winchester se met à grommeler dans sa barbe.

Sam est plutôt patient avec son frère. Il peut tout à fait comprendre que ce dernier se sente frustré par cette affaire qui traîne en longueur. Mais il n'y est pour rien. Il tente un petit regard discret dans sa direction. Dean a la tête appuyé sur une main, les sourcils froncés et une moue de gamin capricieux. Ok, là il boude carrément.

« On va trouver Dean. On trouve toujours. »

Dean tourne la tête vers lui, le dévisage froidement quelques secondes puis détourne le regard sans même daigner répondre. Super.

* * *

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ton frère me déteste Sam ?

-Oh c'est rien. Il est de mauvais poil en ce moment. C'est pas contre toi.

-Ouais, ben n'empêche qu'il est encore en train de me fusiller du regard ».

Et elle lève son verre en direction de Dean, lui adressant un sourire désarmant. Pris sur le fait, il s'empresse de détourner les yeux. Arf, elle l'a bien eu cette fois ! Sa bière a soudain comme un arrière goût. La serveuse qu'il draguait ne lui semble plus aussi jolie. Est-ce des marques de moisissures qu'il aperçoit derrière le comptoir ? Quel bar pourri !

Sam rigole doucement.

« Mon frère est un idiot. »

La belle rousse est surprise par toute l'affection que Sam a mit dans cette simple phrase.

* * *

« Des cornichons ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu sais très bien que je déteste les cornichons ! »

Dean recrache sa bouchée et foudroie Sam du regard. Ces derniers temps il en faut vraiment peu pour qu'il s'énerve. Sam commence à en avoir assez.

« Écoute, si ton sandwich te plaît pas, t'as qu'a aller le changer, mais moi j'ai autre chose à faire. D'ailleurs je te signale que c'est toujours moi qui vais chercher la bouffe, feignasse. »

Dean écarquille les yeux. Aie. Cette fois Sam n'a pas eu le courage de calmer le jeu, Dean va vraiment exploser.

« Sam, si tu estime que commander un sandwich est trop compliqué, on peut peut être te faire passer des tests de QI. Parce que n'importe qui s'en sortirai mieux que toi !

-C'est bon, lâche moi t'es lourd.

-Je suis lourd ? Je suis lourd ! »

Dean balance son sandwich par la fenêtre de toute ses forces.

« Je te demande pas grand chose quand même ! Juste de me ramener de la bouffe de temps en temps! C'est pas la mort si ?»

La moutarde monte au nez de Sam. Marre de ces disputes de vieux couples !

« Mais tu vas te taire oui ! J'en ai marre de toi Dean ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Arrête un peu de te comporter en parfait imbécile !

-Ne me traite pas d'imbécile! De la part d'un idiot comme toi, c'est un comble ! »

Les deux frères se font face, à deux doigts de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

« De toute façon j'en ai assez de te supporter, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête mais j'ai pas à subir ça. Je me tire. »

Et Sam se dirige fermement vers la porte, bien décidé à quitter cette atmosphère étouffante.

« T'aura qu'a m'appeler quand tu te sentira plus calme.

-Compte là dessus ! »

Sam s'arrête et se retourne une seconde, atterré par le comportement de son frère aîné.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez toi en ce moment.

-C'est ça, merci pour ce commentaire Nostradamus ! »

Sam claque la porte et Dean se sent soudain très bête.

« Imbécile ! »

Il grommelle dans sa barbe quelques minutes, tourne en rond dans la pièce et fini par s'avachir sur un fauteuil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à prouver ? Dean se gratte le haut de la tête, contrarié.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrive plus à se comporter normalement avec Sam ?

* * *

Dean fait la tête. Pour changer. Sam finirai presque par s'y habituer. Mais il commence plutôt à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas normal. Il se passe quelque chose dans la tête de son frère et il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Voilà plusieurs fois qu'il l'interroge le plus délicatement possible, mais Dean ne fait que se refermer encore plus sur lui même. C'est comme si de sombres nuages planaient en permanence au dessus de lui. Sam ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire.

« Là ! » Dean crie soudain, sortant violemment Sam de ses pensées noires.

Il arrête immédiatement l'Impala sur le bord de la route et se jette à la poursuite de l'ombre qu'il a entre-aperçue.

« Dean attend ! »

Mais trop tard, son frère s'éloigne déjà à pleine vitesse. Sam jure et se précipite à sa suite. Il fait nuit noire, Dean est fou de s'élancer comme ça sur le territoire de leur proie ! Sam ne doit pas le perdre de vue, son frère semble en état second, absorbé par la chasse. Et en effet, Dean ne pense qu'à la mise à mort et au sentiment de satisfaction que ça peut lui apporter. Il en a désespérément besoin, de ce moment de bien être que lui procure toujours la sensation de travail bien fait. Il s'élance au mépris de toute prudence. Les bois sont si sombres, à peine éclairés par un petit morceau de lune. Sam pense perdre son frère cent fois, mais il le retrouve toujours au dernier moment, au détour d'un virage. Il court si vite ! Sam allonge la foulée, mais il sait très bien qu'il ne rattrapera jamais Dean à la course. Pourtant il essaie. Il entend soudain des bruits de lutte sur sa droite, immédiatement suivit d'un cri de satisfaction.

Sam déboule comme une furie, mais il est déjà trop tard. Dean se tient au dessus du cadavre de vampire, triomphant. Il exulte de joie, la tête du mort brandie au bout de son bras. Sam n'en revient pas.

« Dean ! »

Il semble enfin remarquer la présence de son petit frère.

« Regarde Sammy ! Celui là, je l'ai pas raté ! »

Sam est partagé. Dean a risqué bêtement sa vie.

« Tu aurais du m'attendre » grommelle-t-il doucement.

D'un autre coté cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu Dean aussi épanoui. Son frère est un chasseur, pas de doute là dessus, s'en est presque effrayant.

* * *

Il fait chaud dans ce bar. Dean aime bien ça. Ça et tout le reste, tout ce qui fait qu'un bar est un bar. Le vieux rock diffusé en boucle, le brouhahas des conversations, l'odeur de la bière et des cacahuètes, la fumée des cigarettes qui monte vers le plafond, le bruit des boules de billards qui se percutent, le bar qui colle un peu sous les verres. Et les jolies filles. Oh oui ! Dean a toujours apprécié les jolies filles. A 19ans, il n'en est plus à son coup d'essai !

Et sa proie actuelle, qui se tient juste là, devant lui, avec son petit top décolleté irrésistible, porte des santiags. Dean n'a jamais su dire non à une fille en santiags. D'ailleurs il ne prévoit pas de le faire un jour ! Cette fille est vraiment magnifique. Brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleus. Dean est complètement sous le charme. Alors que la conversation s'engage, plutôt bien, entre eux (« et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? » « oh en ce moment je voyage beaucoup » « ah tu es une sorte d'aventurier alors ? » « oui on peut dire ça ») il jette un coup d'œil vers Sam.

Ça ne le dérange pas du tout d'emmener son petit frère de15ans dans un bar (c'est quoi le problème?) mais si Dean ne craint pas d'être une mauvaise influence, il redoute toujours le monstre qui peut se cacher dans l'ombre. Garder un œil sur Sam c'est un peu son mantra dans la vie. Bon là Sam ne subit aucune attaque de monstre. Par contre il fait la gueule. Clairement.

La petite brune note le froncement de sourcil. Le joli garçon semble complètement ailleurs soudain. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand il ramène ses yeux sur elle il a déjà l'air de s'excuser. Elle devine immédiatement la suite. Il soupire.

« Désolé, faut que je file. » et le beau parleur pose un billet sur le bar avant de se frayer un passage dans la foule vers son frère. Au bout de quelques pas seulement il a déjà tout oublié de la jolie brune. Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise à coté de Sam.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sammy ? C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? »

Sam fixe son coca d'un air absent. Dean remarque toutefois cette petite note de tristesse qui transparaît sur son visage.

« C'est rien Dean.

-Alors si c'est rien fait pas cette tête. On revient à peine de la chasse, et on s'en est plutôt bien sorti non ? Ça se fête ! » et Dean tend sa bière vers lui avec un clin d'œil.

« Il est temps que tu apprenne à boire comme un homme tu crois pas ? »

Sam laisse échapper un petit sourire mais sa mine reste sombre.

« Non merci Dean, pas ce soir. » et il repousse la bière vers lui.

Dean l'examine un moment en silence. Puis il demande à nouveau :

« Bon, vas y balance, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Le problème Dean, c'est toujours la même chose.

-C'est à dire ? »

Sam ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, semble hésiter avant de finalement cracher le morceau :

« Il était pas si mal mon lycée... »

Dean comprend instantanément.

« T'es triste parce qu'on bouge encore ? Mais on a plus de raisons de rester, ce loup garou ne refera plus des siennes, on s'en est bien occupé. Vivement que tu finisse le lycée, ce sera plus simple ! L'école obligatoire, quelle plaie ! T'apprendrais 100 fois plus de trucs avec papa et moi, sur la route. La vraie vie quoi !

-J'aimais bien mon prof de français. Et les autres élèves étaient sympas. Pourquoi je peux jamais rester ? Je déteste pas le lycée comme toi Dean. »

Dean fixe son petit frère et sent pour la première fois de sa vie la profonde différence entre eux deux. Il se demande soudain s'il aurait préféré une vie normale, une enfance comme tout le monde. Finalement est-ce qu'il a réellement eu une enfance ? Et s'il avait pu choisir ? Mais de toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant. Et la question ne se pose pas, il a un travail à faire, un travail que peu de gens pourrait supporter. C'est à lui de s'en occuper. S'il ne le fait pas qui d'autres le fera ?

Sam fait tourner pensivement sa bouteille de coca entre ses mains. Dean ne sait pas trouver les mots pour le réconforter. Il peut le protéger physiquement des attaques extérieures, il peut tuer pour lui, mais il est bien incapable de trouver les mots pour l'aider à aller mieux.

« Je vois ... »

Tandis qu'il sirote doucement sa bière il pense soudain à quelque chose. Il affiche un grand sourire, donne un coup de coude à Sam et lui lance : « Tu veux apprendre un vrai truc Sam ? »

Il sort un jeu de carte de sa poche.

« Alors je peux t'apprendre le poker ! »

Sam lui rend son sourire, se détend un peu. Il sait que Dean ne comprend pas. Mais c'est pas grave, tant qu'il reste l'ennuyeux petit frère qui gamberge trop et que Dean l'accepte comme ça, Sam s'en fiche.

Dean est Dean, et Sam est ok avec ça.

* * *

Les roues de l'Impala crissent dans le parking du motel. Dean bondit littéralement de sa chaise. Enfin ! Il se précipite vers la porte d'entrée.

« Toi ! lance-t-il plein de colère vers Sam, toi je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! »

Il incendie son frère du regard et ignore royalement la jolie fille qui accompagne Sam. Dean s'agenouille devant sa voiture

« Oh bébé, je suis tellement désolé ! Je te laisserai plus jamais c'est promis ! » Il semble à deux doigts de l'embrasser.

« Ils ne t'ont rien fait au moins hein ? »

Il se met soudain à parcourir la carrosserie de ses doigts l'air inquiet, à la recherche du moindre point d'impact, de la moindre rayure.

« Ça va, t'en fais pas un peu trop là ? »

Sam ose se moquer de lui !

« Toi, la prochaine fois que tu emprunte ma voiture sans me prévenir je te jure que je te tue ! Tu peux me croire !

-Ouais tu peux toujours essayer !

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé ! Ne vous disputez pas à cause de ça s'il vous plaît... »

La scène se fige soudain. La rousse vient de parler. Dean la toise un instant, l'évaluant ouvertement de haut en bas. A la fin de son examen il se contente de laisser échapper un reniflement de dédain. Il pointe le doigt vers Sam.

« Ne recommence jamais ça, c'est compris ? »

Et il leur tourne le dos rageusement.

* * *

De la jalousie. Cette fois il n'est plus permis d'en douter. Dean doit se rendre à l'évidence. Ce qu'il ressent à l'égard de cette rousse, c'est un puissant sentiment de jalousie.

Sam lui appartient ! À lui et personne d'autre ! Combattre cette émotion insensée est une lutte de chaque instant. Et Dean commence à craquer, il le voit bien. Cette fille ne le mérite pas, jamais de la vie ! Dean s'aperçoit seulement maintenant de l'affection si forte qu'il porte à Sam. Possessif. Le mot correspond assez bien.

Avec convoitise. Voilà de quelle façon il pense à Sam maintenant.

Il se prend la tête dans les mains, gémit doucement, à deux doigts de la rupture. Ce n'est pas bien ! Ce n'est pas bien ! On ne pense pas à son frère de cette manière ! Il se griffe la joue, se punissant inconsciemment et laissant trois marques rouges là où passent ses doigts.

C'est mal, très mal ! Cette fois l'eau chaude de la douche ne suffit pas à le calmer. Si John savait ! Si John pouvait se douter des sentiments de son fils aîné ! Quelle honte ! Dean essaie de se souvenir à partir de quel moment quelque chose s'est mis à clocher dans sa tête. A quel moment il a cessé de voir son frère de la même manière.

Quelle horreur ! Quelle erreur ! Cette envie qui lui brûle les entrailles ! Dean est en feu. Il regarde ses doigts et ne voit que des flammes qui montent de plus en plus haut. Il devient fou. Finalement Dean voudrait ne s'en être jamais rendu compte. C'est une vraie tempête qui s'abat sur lui, il ne sait plus comment gérer. Il est perdu.

En geste vain de protection, il croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Cette fois c'est son biceps qu'il égratigne sans s'en apercevoir, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau. Il tente de refaire surface, de reprendre ses esprits et de penser de manière rationnelle. Après tout c'est peut être normal ? Une simple phase qui finira par passer. Une conséquence banale au fait qu'il ai passé sa vie à veiller sur son frère. Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécus ensemble, tout ce à quoi ils ont du faire face, à commencer par la mort atroce de leur mère. Forcément, ça créé des liens assez uniques...

Mais Dean sait que c'est faux. Le problème vient de lui et il n'y a absolument rien de normal dans tout ce qu'il ressent. Son poing fermé vient fracasser le mur en face de lui. Laisse un cratère assez impressionnant. Du sang s'écoule de ses phalanges. Dean semble plus calme l'espace d'un instant, fixe ce fluide vital qui s'échappe hors de lui.

Même là, Sam est présent. Dans chacune de ses gouttes de sang. Connectés à jamais par ce lien de parenté. Il l'a dans la peau.

Comment pourrait il bien se détacher de lui ?

* * *

Dean mène l'interrogatoire.

Pour une fois Sam le laisse faire. Il se sent étrangement fatigué, malgré ses nombreuses heures de sommeil. Il se soupçonne d'avoir encore fait des cauchemars. Mais rien à faire, le matin il n'arrive jamais à s'en souvenir. Il se demande si Dean a été réveillé. Il se demande s'il a encore tenté de le calmer, comme quand ils étaient petits. Il est un peu nostalgique de cette époque où il voyait Dean comme un véritable héro. C'est différend à présent, non ? Ils ont grandis. Sam n'est plus le petit dernier tout fragile qu'il faut protéger. En réalité il est même largement plus grand que son frère ! Alors pourquoi ce sentiment ? Cette étrange impression qu'il sera toujours le soucis numéro 1 de Dean ?

Sam fixe Dean. Il n'arrive décidément pas à se concentrer aujourd'hui !

* * *

Sam en est à sa quatrième série de pompes et Dean sent qu'il ne va pas tarder à prendre feu.

Le dos de son frère est parfait, tendu par l'effort, à peine luisant de sueur. Dean se dit qu'il est foutu, que l'enfer lui tend grand les bras pour cette simple pensée. Il se mettrait des claques. Mais pour l'instant il essaie juste de se concentrer très fort pour ne pas regarder Sam. Oublier ce fourmillement qui lui parcourt soudain le corps à toute allure. Oublier qu'il a du mal à même déglutir. Oublier qu'il doit oublier. Dean se sent malheureux. Son monde s'effondre et il ne peut rien y faire.

Il commence à avoir du mal à respirer, un poids énorme lui compresse la poitrine.

Sam en est à sa troisième série d'abdos.


	3. Fracture

**Chapitre trois : Fracture**

Au motel.

« Dis moi, tu vas continuer encore longtemps à te comporter comme un idiot ? Parce que j'en peux vraiment plus de tes conneries ! »

La situation s'envenime. Sam ne pensait pas être si en colère, mais cette fois Dean l'a vraiment fait sortir de ses gonds.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?! »

Dean lui lance un regard mauvais.

« Quoi ? Tu veux encore me délivrer un de tes précieux conseils comme « il faut toujours dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur » et ce genre de débilitées que tu adores ?

-Pour une fois Dean, pour une fois seulement, arrête de jouer les durs et dis moi ce qui ne va pas... »

Sam baisse un peu sa défense. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que les choses reviennent à la normale entre eux. Il voudrait pouvoir aider Dean.

« Allez crache le morceau, t'es mon frère après tout. »

Dean le toise.

« T'es mon frère après tout ? C'est vraiment tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

Dean est vexé, sa colère augmente d'un cran. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit subir ça ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Comment peut on autant aimer et haïr quelqu'un à la fois ?

« Je suis ton frère, c'est sûr, et je m'efforce de veiller sur toi Sam, alors lâche moi un peu ! Je fais mon job il me semble, t'es encore vivant non ? Je mérite pas d'être harcelé comme ça !»

Sam n'apprécie pas, mais alors pas du tout cette réplique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Moi aussi je m'occupe de toi je te signale ! Ne te sers pas de ça comme prétexte ! On veille l'un sur l'autre, c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait ! »

Ça fait mal à Dean d'entendre ça. Littéralement, physiquement. Une sorte d'enclume invisible lui tombe sur la poitrine.

« Je veux juste que tu m'expliques Dean, c'est tout. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui te ronge à ce point ? C'est pas sorcier putain ! N'importe quel gamin de cinq ans communiquerait mieux que toi !»

Comme une bête acculée, Dean montre les dents, refuse absolument de laisser voir sa faiblesse. Comment pourrait-il réagir différemment ? C'est comme ça qu'il a été élevé.

« Mais tu vas me foutre la paix oui ?! Si je veux faire la gueule, je fais la gueule ! On est toujours l'un sur l'autre c'est pas normal ! J'étouffe ! J'en ai marre ! »

Tout l'inverse de ce qu'il pense. Mais Sam n'est pas dupe. Juste très énervé. Il attrape Dean par le col et le plaque violemment contre le mur.

« Tu vas arrêter de me raconter des conneries ?! Tu ne fais que mentir depuis un moment, ça suffit ! Ne me prend pas pour un con Dean, surtout pas ! »

La menace est claire, le visage de Sam suffisamment explicite. De la fumée sortirait presque de ses narines. Sam est à bout, veut des explications et pas ce blabla que Dean lui sort continuellement. Mais Dean est un chasseur qu'on ne manipule pas à sa guise. Surpris par l'attaque soudaine de son frère, c'est presque par réflexe qu'il réplique.

« Ne me touche pas ! » et il le frappe. Fort. Le poing fermé.

Sam accuse le coup, recule un peu en se tenant la joue. Ses yeux se plissent de concentration. Un regard que personne ne voudrait se voir adresser. Promesse de mort.

« Dean !

-Arrête ça ! Fous moi la paix ou tu prendras la raclée de ta vie ! »

Mais Dean a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçoit un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre. S'ensuit une série de prises de lutte et de karaté qui emmènent les deux hommes au sol, haletants, le visage en sang. La rage les a clairement emportée. Cette fois Sam domine Dean, agenouillé sur lui il lui assène encore des coups de poings au visage. Il grimace de colère et de douleur à la fois.

« Tu vas me le dire ! Je te jure que tu vas finir par me le dire ! »

Toujours déterminé à entendre la vérité.

Même quand plus rien ne va, quand ils ne se comprennent plus, les frères Winchester trouvent un moyen de communiquer. Un moyen physique et violent, mais un moyen de ne pas perdre le contact, de rester liés. Même dans la douleur.

Sam s'arrête une seconde quand il s'aperçoit que Dean ne réplique plus. Mal lui en prend, Dean en profite pour le renverser sur le dos et reprendre le dessus. Alors qu'il arme son bras une énième fois, Sam réplique par un coup de boule instinctif qui les laisse tous les deux un peu étourdis. Sam est le plus rapide à reprendre ses esprits et se retrouve sur Dean une fois de plus.

« Crache le morceau ! »

Toute la colère du monde enflamme les yeux de Dean. Il n'existe pas de pire démon au monde en cet instant précis.

« Non. »

Sam grince des dents, le visage contracté par la colère. Il colle son front contre celui de ce frère si contrariant.

« Si »

Ils sont proches. Trop proche. Bizarrement, Dean se sent plus connecté à son petit frère que jamais. Là, avachis sur le sol, à se jeter des regards brûlant, chacun essayant de faire plier l'autre en premier... Comme si, enfin, il pouvait être sincère. Comme si cette violence rendait son calvaire plus doux.

Et soudain, Dean s'embrase, soudain un barrage cède dans son esprit. Un flot de désespoir l'envahit, comme un hurlement silencieux qui s'élèverait de tout son être. Un cocktail détonnant d'amour et de ras le bol, de tendresse et de haine. Rage longtemps retenue. Un puissant courant d'abandon dans lequel il se retrouve entraîné malgré lui.

« Ah tu veux savoir hein ?!

-A ton avis !

-T'es vraiment qu'un emmerdeur !»

Et Dean attrape rageusement le visage de Sam et colle ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'est pas un baiser agréable. C'est puissant, rageur, possessif, désespéré, dominateur. Dur. Leurs bouches se rencontre violemment, leurs dents se cognent. Mais Dean s'abandonne. Il heurte sa malédiction de plein fouet. Déchaîné. Le feu qui couve en lui entre en contact avec du petit bois. Une explosion de chaleur. C'est comme si chaque centimètre carré de sa peau en contact avec Sam prenait feu.

Il est si bon de se sentir enfin brûler dans cet incendie là !

Et puis d'un coup tout s'arrête. Les flammes, le baiser, l'étreinte. D'un coup Dean rouvre les yeux et réalise que c'est son petit frère qu'il embrasse.

Sam le repousse, choqué, et se relève, laissant Dean à moitié dressé sur ses coudes mais toujours au sol. Haletant. La scène se fige. Ils se dévisagent tous les deux.

Difficile de dire lequel est le plus effrayé. Sam a les yeux écarquillés, il tient sa main sur sa bouche comme pour interdire à Dean de se rapprocher encore. Comme pour essayer de réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Dean lui n'y parvient pas. Il reste paralysé. Un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de faire.

Sam réussit enfin à prendre la parole d'une voix étouffée.

« Dean ! Mais … qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Dean ouvre la bouche, essaie de dire quelque chose, n'arrive qu'à émettre un son de poisson tiré hors de l'eau.

« Je … Tu … Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?! »

Le bouche de Dean est toujours scellée. Que pourrait il bien dire de toute façon ? Il se contente de regarder Sam, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. Son frère le scrute, ahuri. Il n'en revient toujours pas, ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe.

« Je sors prendre l'air !

-Non attend ! »

La vision de Sam qui s'éloigne de la pièce réveille soudain Dean. Comme une piqûre d'adrénaline.

« Ne pars pas ! »

Sam lui jette un regard perdu. Mais ne s'arrête pas.

« Sam ! Sammy ! Reste ! S'il te plaît ! »

Les pas de Sam ralentissent. Sa tête se tourne légèrement dans sa direction. Il semble hésiter.

« On peut en parler ! C'est rien ! Je te jure ! Sammy... »

La panique imprègne tout son être, chacun de ses mots. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Sam secoue la tête, détourne le regard et finit par franchir la porte.

« Faut que je sorte. »

Le ton de Dean se fait suppliant.

« Sam... s'il te plaît... »

La silhouette de Sam s'éloigne déjà.

« Sammy ... » ce n'est plus qu'un gémissement à peine audible.

Dean reste seul. La nuit passe avec lenteur. Dean ne bouge pas, en état de choc. Il ne ressent rien. Le vide. Comme si sa vie était soudain entre parenthèse. Comme s'il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Attendre avant d'évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. Il s'inquiète vaguement de cette absence d'émotions. Est-ce normal ? Il rit doucement. Plus rien ne sera jamais normal. Ne reste que des cendres. Sam et lui réduit à un petit tas de cendres. Voilà qui résume assez bien la situation. Il ne pense pas à s'occuper de ses blessures. Il ne pense pas à la douleur grandissant de sa pommette droite en sale état. Il ne pense pas. Vide.

Sam revient au petit matin. Et d'un coup c'est comme si la marionnette Dean reprenait vie. Il se retrouve brusquement sur ses pieds, à faire face à Sam. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sam le contourne et attrape son sac. Il fait ses bagages. Sans même lancer un regard à son frère aîné, il commence à plier ses affaires.

« Alors tu veux même plus me parler c'est ça ? Au temps pour le « on veille l'un sur l'autre » »

Dean est désabusé. Une pointe de cynisme transparaît dans sa voix.

« Je pars » Sam lâche-t-il enfin.

Le silence qui s'ensuit est plus lourd que jamais. On entendrai une mouche voler. Devant le manque de répartie de son frère, Sam se sent soudain obligé de se justifier.

« Écoute Dean, j'ai réfléchis, c'est allé trop loin tous ça ! La vie qu'on mène tous les deux c'est ... » il hésite un instant.

« … c'est pas sain. Je ne te reproche rien mais ce boulot … toujours sur les routes à rester que tous les deux, toujours à se battre, à se mettre en danger, à vivre en marge de la société … c'est pas possible, c'est pas ça la vraie vie tu comprends ? C'est pas normal. Faut qu'on voie d'autre gens, qu'on vive d'autre choses ! Je suis fatigué de tout ça, et je sais que toi aussi. »

Il ose un regard en coin en direction de Dean. Qui semble encore plus perdu que la veille.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais fatigué de tout ça...

-Et tu n'en as pas besoin ! Je te connais Dean, je te connais mieux que personne.

\- ...

-Je pense juste que ce serai mieux pour nous deux tu sais.

-Mieux pour nous deux ... »

Dean semble pensif, presque trop calme au vu de la situation. Mais Sam connaît cette expression, il sait que c'est cet air que prend Dean chaque fois qu'il va se mettre en colère. Et la suite lui donne raison.

« Mieux pour nous deux hein ? Trop gentil Sam, c'est si attentionné de ta part ! Partir et essayer de te convaincre que c'est pour mon bien... Bien joué Sammy ! C'est malin, et bien pratique... »

Le ton de Dean est acide, presque corrosif.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça.

-Je le prends comme je veux ! Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de toujours me dire comment je dois réagir ! Je ne suis pas ton petit chien !

-Je sais bien.

-Non, tu ne sais rien. Je peux te demander où tu compte aller ? »

Sam marque une hésitation.

« Vanessa accepte que j'habite avec elle quelque temps »

D'un coup le visage de Dean se durcit. Le changement est violent et immédiat. Le peu de retenue que Dean avait réussi à grand peine à garder s'évanouit en un éclair.

« Tu m'abandonnes pour cette traînée ? »

L'aîné des Winchester n'en revient pas.

« Sérieusement Sammy ? Sérieusement ? Pour une fille que tu connais depuis même pas un mois ? »

Sam se décide enfin à se tourner vers lui.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec elle ! Je viens de t'expliquer qu'on pouvait pas continuer comme ça !»

Dean le foudroie du regard. Son regard de chasseur, dangereux, dur, calculateur.

« Mais merde, tu t'attendais à quoi Dean ? Comment voulais tu que je réagisse ? Dis moi ! »

Une lueur de tristesse éclaire soudain les beaux yeux verts de Dean, mais cela ne dure qu'une seconde, à peine le temps pour Sam de la repérer. La seconde suivante l'expression de Dean se fige, il se referme en lui même comme Sam l'a déjà vu faire tant de fois. Un mécanisme de défense habituel. Une rage froide s'empare de l'aîné Winchester. Sa fierté est gravement touchée et il ne peut pas le supporter, n'a jamais su comment le faire.

« Tu sais quoi Sam ? Vas y. Va-t-en. » Son ton est glacial.

« De toute façon t'en as jamais rien eu à foutre de papa ou de moi...

-Dean, c'est faux !

\- … alors vas y, dégage. Reprends tes études, trouve toi une petite femme bien gentille qui te fera la popote...

-Dean on pourra se revoir, c'est seulement temporaire !

\- … et puis adopte un chien tant que tu y es. Tu as toujours aimé les chiens hein Sammy ?

\- On a besoin de quelque temps loin l'un de l'autre c'est tout !

-FERME LA ! »

Dean a crié cette fois. Sam se tait immédiatement, choqué par la violence de cette injonction. Dean voit rouge.

« Dégage maintenant ! Sors d'ici tu m'entends !

-Dean ... »

Sam ne bouge pas.

« Je t'ai dis de partir !

-Pas avant que tu te sois calmé... »

Blessé, acculé, Dean ne sait plus quoi faire. Il préfère chasser Sam que de lui dire au revoir. Le rejeter avant d'être rejeté.

« Va-t-en ! » gronde-t-il doucement, menaçant comme jamais.

« Je ... »

Mais s'en est trop pour Dean, voyant que son frère ne bouge toujours pas il se rue sur lui, sort son couteau et le lui colle contre la gorge. Voilà deux fois en peu de temps qu'un frère Winchester en plaque un autre contre le mur.

« Je ne te le redirais pas ! »

Dean est comme enragé. Sam ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Il montre les dents, littéralement. Une goutte de sang perle le long de la lame. Sam fixe son aîné et prend peur. Il est sérieux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'est pas protégé par le couteau de son frère, au contraire, il en subit la menace. Du mauvais coté de la lame ... C'est douloureux.

Il sort donc, un trait de sang sur la gorge, un peu ahuris. En marchant vers la route il entend une bouteille exploser et il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la bouteille de Whisky achetée la veille vient de finir projetée contre un mur. Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour imaginer la colère se déchaîner sur le visage de son frère.

Il n'en a pas besoin parce qu'ils ont toujours étés connectés l'un à l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

« Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! »

Dean fracasse tout ce qui passe à sa portée. Quand le gérant de l'hôtel se pointe, inquiété par tout ce boucan, Dean lui fait si peur qu'il fuit rapidement sans demander son reste. Dean est possédé. Possédé par une rage sans pareille.

Quelle injustice ! Quelle injustice ! Qu'a t'il donc fait pour mériter tout ça ?! Il n'a rien demandé lui !

Tout ce que voulait Dean c'était se sentir un peu normal. Pas de sa faute si le monde se ligue contre lui ! Pas de sa faute si tous ces sentiments insensés se sont un jour invités dans sa tête ! Pas de sa faute ! Il ne s'arrête que quand il a cassé tous les objets disponibles dans la chambre.

Pas de sa faute si Sam est parti.

A ce moment seulement, Dean s'assoit par terre et se prend la tête dans les mains, recroquevillé sur lui même. Il a froid. Un froid intense, inexplicable, qui remonte de ses pieds jusqu'à sa tête. Il n'est plus qu'une statue de glace. Il reste figé. Incomplet.

Sam s'éloigne. En dépassant l'Impala son cœur se serre. Il sait que si il se retourne il verra le motel disparaître peu à peu. Il sait qu'il aura envie de faire demi tour. Mais il ne s'arrête pas.

* * *

Dean démonte son flingue. Sans expression.

Dean remonte son flingue. Un vrai robot.

Dean démonte son flingue. Sa pommette saigne un peu. Il ne s'était jamais battu aussi fort avec son frère. Ça leur est déjà arrivé bien sûr. Mais jamais aussi fort.

Dean nettoie son flingue. Passe dans la moindre rayure. Il frotte avec tant de force que bientôt son poignet lui fait mal. Le produit lui pique les yeux. Ils sont rouges à présent. Fini le beau vert profond.

Dean démonte son flingue. Un fantôme. Voilà à quoi il ressemble. Guidé par un instinct simple et précis.

Dean remonte son flingue. Trois heures plus tard Dean remonte son flingue pour la centième fois. Il marque un arrêt, semble réfléchir une minute, les sourcils froncés. Il fixe son flingue. Tourne les yeux vers son portable. Puis détourne à nouveau le regard.

Et démonte son flingue.

Sam arrive chez Vanessa. Il entre, ne prend pas la peine de la rejoindre dans le salon et monte directement dans la chambre dont il claque la porte. Sam se met au lit, essaie de ne penser à rien. A un moment il sent vaguement que Vanessa l'a rejoint. Mais pour l'instant il s'en fiche. Il voudrait juste être seul.

Dean attrape son portable et compose un numéro dans le même mouvement. Il n'a pas lâché son flingue, il le tient juste de la main gauche, plus fermement que jamais.

« Allo ?

-Bobby ?

-Ben ouais, étant donné que tu as composé mon numéro, c'est bien moi crétin !

-... »

Dean aperçoit soudain une chaussette perdue sous le lit. Une chaussette jaune particulièrement moche et terne. Une chaussette à Sam.

* * *

Sam et Dean se retrouvent dans un énième motel après une énième chasse éreintante. Quand Sam retire ses chaussures Dean croit mourir. Il se couvre vivement le nez et grimace en direction de son frère.

« Beurk ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

-A ton avis gros malin ? Tu crois qu'on peut passer la journée dans les égouts et remonter en sentant la rose ?

-Non je te jure Sam, c'est pas normal là ! Fait gaffe, quelque chose à dû mourir dans tes chaussures !

-Oui, ma tranquillité. Tu vas me fiche la paix oui ? »

C'est alors que Dean remarque les chaussettes de son petit frère. D'une vague couleur jaunâtre, elles recouvrent à peine ses immenses pieds. Dean pense qu'il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi moche. Mais Sam prend mal la critique.

« C'est bon, c'est pas comme si on avait un défilé de mode prévu dans la semaine.

-Dommage, parce qu'avec mon nouveau jean, les filles tomberaient toutes comme des mouches. Non mais tu as vu ces fesses ? Qui pourrait résister ? »

Sam n'en revient pas. Son frère est pourtant bien en train de se contempler le postérieur dans le miroir. Il secoue la tête doucement.

« Hum, bref, fait moi le plaisir de jeter ces vieilleries, on t'en trouvera d'autre en ville. »

Sam fronce les sourcils. Dean remarque qu'il a l'air gêné.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive blanche neige ? Fais attention tu rougis là !

-Laisse tomber, je les garde ! »

Dean hausse les sourcils. Voilà que Sam lui fait un caprice.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Sa curiosité est piquée. Les Winchester n'ont pas beaucoup de possession matérielles. Ils ne peuvent tous simplement pas se le permettre. Alors quel intérêt de se raccrocher à une vieille paire de chaussettes ?

« Tu ne t'en rappelles pas hein ? Dean sérieusement, tu as des problèmes de mémoire ! Tu oublie tous ce qui ne concerne pas les jolies filles.

-En parlant de jolies filles, je peux te réciter par cœur le numéro de celle qu'on a croisé hier au bar. Angélique, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Angélique. A ton avis ... »

Et soudain il se rappelle. Comme ça, dans un éclair. Il fixe son frère, les sourcils froncés. Soudain sérieux.

« C'est moi qui te les ai offertes. Il y a une dizaine d'années à Noël... Papa n'avait pas pu nous rejoindre à temps alors j'avais du improviser pour les cadeaux. »

Il se tait un instant plongé dans ses souvenirs. Sam ne dit rien non plus, il se contente de retirer doucement ces fameuses chaussettes.

« Sammy... » Dean semble hésiter un moment. Puis il se remet soudain à sourire, son visage ayant perdu toute trace de gravité.

« Sam t'es pas sérieux, je les ai trouvé à coté d'une poubelle tu sais ! Tu peux pas garder ça...

-C'est un bon souvenir...

-Un bon souvenir ? Papa qui nous laisse tomber une fois de plus ? » Dean n'a pas gardé longtemps son ton léger.

« Et c'est moi qui ai un problème de mémoire !

-C'est bon, lâche l'affaire, je les garde, c'est tout. »

Les deux frères se défient du regard. Finalement c'est Dean qui détourne les yeux, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il ressent là tout de suite.

« D'accord, tu les gardes, j'ai compris »

Puis il lui lance un regard malicieux.

« Alors tiens, les voilà ! »

Il se jette sur Sam, le prenant par surprise et tente de lui coller les affreuses chaussettes sous le nez.

« Dean non ! »

Sam se défend comme il peut.

« Tiens Sammy, tiens ! Tu sens toute l'affection de ton frère pas vrai ? »

L'odeur est affreuse. Les deux frères combattent dans une arène aux relents de pourriture. Ils ne cessent de lutter qu'une fois que Dean ai cassé une lampe de chevet avec son coude dans un faux mouvement. Alors qu'ils se laissent tomber sur le dos, cote à cote, Dean glisse à Sam :

« T'es vraiment qu'un idiot.

-Tais toi imbécile. »

* * *

« Eh oh ?! Dean ? Tu es toujours là ? »

Les larmes coulent enfin sur le visage de Dean, nombreuses mais silencieuses. Elles dévalent ses joues sans gêne, glissent de ses yeux rougis par la tristesse.

«…

-Dean, il y a un problème ?

-Bobby je ... » il regarde le flingue.

« J'ai besoin d'aide je … j'ai besoin d'aide.

-Ok, j'arrive fiston, dis moi juste où vous êtes !»

Dean lui donne l'adresse puis lâche son portable et fixe le vide. Ses larmes coulent toujours, doucement.

* * *

Quand Bobby arrive il trouve Dean recroquevillé au sol, le flingue toujours à la main. Il pense un instant qu'il a du se prendre une balle ou un coup de couteau dans le ventre, tordu comme il est. Il se précipite vers lui. Rassuré de ne pas voir de blessure apparente, il ne comprend néanmoins pas ce qui peut justifier une telle position.

Dean ouvre deux yeux rouges comme le sang.

« Bobby ?

-Dean est-ce que ça va ? »

Dean prend le temps de la réflexion. Est-ce que ça va ? Un instant il ne se rappelle plus pourquoi il voulait mourir hier. Puis tout lui revient.

« T'es quand même conscient que c'est un peu con de dormir par terre alors qu'il y a un lit à environ deux mètres sur ta droite ? »

Mais le lit en question n'a pas fière allure, draps arraché et matelas éventré. Bobby aide Dean à se redresser. Ce dernier se remet péniblement sur ses pieds, marque une pause, se racle la gorge et demande :

« Tu as une affaire pour moi ? »

Bobby n'en revient pas. Il lui demande de répéter.

« Est-ce que tu as une affaire pour moi ?

-Mais enfin ! Dis moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé ici ! » Il désigne la pièce entièrement ravagée.

« Où est Sam ? »

Le monde tourne autour de Dean. Pourquoi ce vertige ? Il n'a même pas bu hier soir ! Encore une injustice. Il examine un instant le lustre, curieux des reflets de lumières qui brillent sur les faux cristaux.

« Dean ! Reste avec moi mon garçon ! »

Bobby a perçu son malaise. Il le soutient comme il peut pour l'empêcher de tomber. Et en effet, pendant un instant, Dean sent qu'il est à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Mais le vertige passe.

« Ça va ça va, c'est rien » et il se laisse tomber sur une chaise.

Il se frotte les yeux. Bobby le dévisage toujours comme si c'était un extraterrestre.

« Bobby arrête de me regarder comme ça s'il te plaît, je vais commencer à croire que je te plaît un peu trop.

-C'est ça fait le malin espèce d'imbécile ! »

En réalité voir Dean tenter de plaisanter le rassure un peu, juste un peu.

« Alors, tu vas me dire où est passé Sam ? »

Le visage de Dean se ferme d'un coup.

« Je ne sais pas

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

-Je te dis que je ne sais pas. »

Bobby fronce les sourcils. Alors ça, c'est tout sauf normal.

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Bobby, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé quelque chose lui arriver ? »

Il devient pensif soudain.

« Ou peut être que oui finalement.

-Mais enfin, je ne comprends rien Dean ! Tu veut bien me répondre clairement, j'ai pas toute la journée !

-Je ne sais pas s'il va bien » s'énerve Dean « et je ne sais pas où il est. C'est plus mon problème maintenant !

-Plus ton problème ?

-Est-ce que tu as une affaire pour moi oui ou non ? »

Dean le foudroie du regard. Bobby reçoit le message 5 sur 5. Dean ne lui en dira pas plus aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !_

 _La suite arrive bientôt._


	4. Survivre

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent, lire vos reviews est toujours un vrai plaisir !_

 _Mais je me tais, et vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 4 : Survivre**

Vivre sans Sam ce n'est pas exister. Il n'arrive pas à penser autrement. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas trente six façons d'analyser sa situation ? Dean n'est plus qu'une ombre. Plus mortel que jamais. Plus sombre que jamais. Il se fond dans le noir, il s'y fond si bien que ça en est effrayant.

La lumière le fuit. Il fait froid dans la vie de Dean, tellement froid maintenant. Hiver permanent. Dean a bien essayé d'en sortir, mais que ce soit la Floride ou la Californie rien ne semble pouvoir le réchauffer. Ah si ! Peut être cette bouteille de vieux whisky le peut-elle ? Ou sa sœur avalée la veille. Pour le moment en tout cas aucune réaction chimique ne vient chasser cette sensation. Dean retentera quand même le coup, sait on jamais … Que pourrai-t-il faire d'autre de toute façon ?

Dès lors que Sam a franchi la maudite porte de ce maudit hôtel Dean a perdu un énorme morceau de son être. Sam, âme … curieuse similitude de sonorité. Dean ne croit plus au hasard. Le plus gênant dans tous ça c'est qu'il n'est plus vraiment sûr de se rappeler comment être humain, comment être vivant. Finalement, qu'est-ce qui le différencie vraiment des monstres qu'il chasse ?

Il est toujours capable de marcher, mettre un pied devant l'autre ça n'a jamais été trop dur pour lui, mais c'est pour le reste, tout le reste, qu'il est perdu. Champs de brouillard constant. Voilà plus ou moins à quoi ressemble son esprit ses derniers temps. Tout est brumeux, lent, sans intérêt. Non, décidément, plus rien n'a d'intérêt. Dean voudrai juste que cet enfer soit un peu plus chaud. Marre de frissonner des pieds à la tête chaque putain de jour ! Peut être que Dean est à bout ? Peut être qu'il a touché le fond ? Pourtant la chasse est là, toujours là, valeur sure. Il ne compte plus le nombre de monstres abattus ces derniers temps.

Dean continue de sauver des gens. Il ne s'en sort pas si mal en solo finalement, l'esprit entièrement focalisé sur la chasse. Alors pourquoi cette pensée lui donne envie de mourir ?

Dean continue de sauver des gens, mais plus le temps passe et plus il se persuade que rien ne pourra le sauver lui.

* * *

Sam hurle.

Vanessa n'a jamais entendu un tel son, jamais. Le cri lui glace le sang, la paralyse un moment. Quelle puissance ! Quand elle reprend enfin le contrôle de son corps Sam hurle à nouveau.

« Sam ! Sam réveille toi ! »

Sam agrippe le matelas de toutes ses forces, les muscles des mains et des bras tendus au maximum. Son visage est contracté, les yeux désespérément fermés, crispés avec force. Il roule d'un coté à l'autre du lit, remue la tête dans tous les sens comme s'il cherchait une respiration qui ne venait pas. Chaque veine se dessine clairement dans son cou. Oh Dieu, Vanessa voudrait qu'il arrête, vraiment ! Elle se demande brièvement d'où peut venir une telle souffrance.

Sam semble agoniser. Il crie toujours.

« Sam je suis là ! Ça va aller ! Calme toi ! »

Vanessa essaie de l'apaiser, elle encadre son visage de ses deux mains tremblantes. Il est brûlant.

« Sam tu m'entend ? »

Juste quand Vanessa est prête à appeler une ambulance Sam cesse de hurler. Il gémit, son corps agité de quelques spasmes encore. Soudain il écarte les lèvres avec peine :

« Dean ? Dean. »

Vanessa se fige. C'est la première fois que Sam reparle de son frère aîné depuis leur séparation. Un simple nom murmuré à travers les voiles du sommeil … Vanessa se demande ce que ça veut dire, pourquoi son cœur se serre comme ça ? A présent ça lui fait presque mal de regarder Sam s'apaiser. Elle réajuste la couverture sur les larges épaules de l'ancien chasseur et embrasse son front avant de se lever et d'aller préparer le café.

Inutile de tenter de se rendormir après ça.

* * *

Dean se tient sur le ponton, droit comme un I. Il observe les trois canards qui nagent tranquillement devant lui, se demande si ce sont les même que la dernière fois. La dernière fois ... Le vent joue dans les arbres, secouant les feuilles en une douce mélodie. Ici tout n'est que calme, calme et blancheur.

La dernière fois c'était la fois avec Sam.

Dean se laisse tomber à l'eau. Sans enlever ses chaussures, sans enlever ses vêtements. Il ne plonge pas, il saute juste droit, les pieds en avant, les bras légèrement levés. Il frappe la surface du lac de tout son corps. Le choc est rude. L'eau est gelée. Forcément, on est plus en été. Le temps qui passe est une vraie plaie. Un brusque frisson le pousse à remonter à la surface. Il nage un moment, sans grande conviction. Apprécie et n'apprécie pas le grand silence qui règne ici. Dean n'est pas pour la perfection. Ça fait bien trop peur. Et ça ne dure jamais. Alors cet endroit si particulier, là, tout de suite, il a envie d'y foutre le feu.

Il veut tout cramer, tout brûler, réduire ces arbres en cendres. Ah putain, il enflammerai le lac même s'il pouvait ! Il imagine le grand feu de joie dans sa tête et c'est presque agréable. Dean flotte doucement, un peu en transe. Une sorte de planche qui coule à moitié. Un peu comme lui en fait. Accord presque parfait du corps et de l'esprit. Dean est revenu parce qu'il pensait qu'il se sentirai plus proche de son morceau manquant ici. Mais autant être réaliste, ça ne marche pas du tout. Dean est encore réaliste. Il n'est plus tout un tas de choses mais réaliste, si, toujours. Sûr que ça ne doit pas arranger les choses !

Il ferme les yeux, essaie de prendre plaisir au souffle du vent sur sa peau, au calme du lieu, au doux son de l'eau qui clapote. Rien n'y fait. Alors il tente autre chose. Sur un coup de tête, il garde les yeux fermés et se laisse couler. Ce n'est pas difficile, vraiment pas. Il suffit juste de lâcher prise.

Dean coule et pendant un moment c'est agréable. Pendant un moment il arrive à se représenter le visage de son frère tout près de lui. Les bras en croix en véritable Jésus aquatique, Dean a soudain l'impression qu'il peut se reposer. Il le mérite bien, après tout, est ce qu'il n'a pas déjà tout donné, tout abandonné au monde ? Que peut il encore y apporter ? Quand il ouvre les yeux l'eau le blesse à peine. Il croit toujours apercevoir ce visage. Dean sourit un peu. Un sourire triste mais apaisé.

Pour une fois, il sent qu'il fait parti de ce monde, de cette terre à laquelle il ne pense jamais mais qui est toujours là. Quand il ferme à nouveau les yeux il croit même sentir une caresse douce sur sa joue. Il s'imagine que c'est Sam. Oui, après tout, il n'est pas si mal ici. Ce n'est pas le froid qui réveille Dean et l'empêche de se noyer, ce n'est pas non plus le visage de Sam qui l'exhorte de remonter, loin de là ! C'est son instinct qui, au moment ou il est prêt à ouvrir grand la bouche et à emplir d'eau ses poumons, le pousse à donner un coup de pied au fond et à remonter à la surface.

Dean se traîne sur la berge, à bout de souffle, ahuri, abasourdi même par ce moment de paix inattendu qui a failli lui coûter la vie. Dean ne veut pas mourir. Il vient de le réaliser. Le problème c'est qu'il ne veut pas vraiment vivre non plus.

Il s'étend sur le dos, fait face au ciel et hurle sa rage.

* * *

Sam travaille dans un diner. Ce n'est pas le nirvana. Ce n'est pas le truc le plus passionnant du monde. Mais au moins, San ne risque sa vie qu'avec la friteuse, en témoigne cette nouvelle marque sur son bras gauche. Une blessure tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Sam ne devrait pas, mais cette vie simple l'émerveille. Peut être l'attrait de la nouveauté …

Sam décide que non. C'est ce qu'il voulait. La liberté. La sécurité. Sam refuse de douter une minute.

Tout va pour le mieux.

* * *

Dean s'essuie pour la dixième fois le nez. La situation n'a pas vraiment tournée à son avantage. Son mouchoir se rempli peu à peu de sang. Il conduit à toute allure, conscient de devoir quitter cet état le plus rapidement possible. Pas envie de passer une énième nuit en détention. Dean chéri sa liberté. Après tout, que lui reste-t-il d'autre ?

Il jette un coup d'œil à son retro, revient sur la route et jure violemment. Quel idiot ! Quel crétin ! Ces derniers temps il semble ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de se mettre dans des situations pareilles. Il vient de semer trois voitures de flics. Au fond il est plutôt fier de cet exploit. Il est toujours excellent conducteur. Pour le self contrôle par contre, on repassera. Il vient d'amocher sévèrement un type. Pas un monstre. Juste un pauvre type. Dean plaque une fois encore son mouchoir contre son nez.

Devenir la terreur des bistro. Est-ce vraiment à ça qu'il aspire à présent ? Rien de plus pathétique. Dean a sentit les os craquer sous ses coups. La limite ou il s'arrête généralement, suffisant pour une bagarre de bar honnête. Mais pas cette fois. Il a continué.

Dean tourne brusquement à droite, rejoint la route nationale et se sent un peu soulagé en apercevant le panneau de changement d'État.

Il faudra qu'il se souvienne de ne pas revenir ici pendant quelques temps. Quelques années sans doute … Ce pauvre mec l'a bien cherché c'est sur, mais Dean sait bien, au fond, qu'il a exagéré. Ce n'est pas courageux d'amocher autant plus faible que soit et Dean connaît peu de personnes plus fortes que lui. Il se remémore la scène, essaie de savoir ce qui a pu le rendre aussi fou de rage. Il revoit le visage du barbu. Se rappelle comment il l'a provoqué. Rien de bien extravagant, rien qu'il n'eut déjà vu, un pauvre type à la recherche d'un peu d'animation. Pour ça, il n'a pas du être déçu ! Dean pense qu'il lui a cassé le nez, la pommette droite, peut être la mâchoire … Quand il est sorti son visage ne ressemblait plus à rien, un gros bout de steak sanguinolent.

Bravo Dean ! C'est ça ta vie maintenant ? Te battre comme un enragé dès qu'on te fait une remarque ? Prendre le risque de finir en prison pour une raison aussi minable ?

Merde ! Dean donne un coup sur le volant, les dents serrés par la colère. Quel imbécile ! C'est alors qu'une idée le frappe. Une idée qu'il se prend de plein fouet. Une pensée qui lui fait bien plus mal que ce putain de nez qui ne veut pas arrêter de saigner. S'il fini en prison, qui viendra le chercher ? Sa mère ? Son père ? Même son petit frère ne viendra pas. Ce n'est pas drôle de se sentir seul au monde, de perdre tous ceux à qui on tient.

Dean se sent ridicule. A son age, pleurer encore la mort de sa mère ! Il a été mieux élevé que ça. Il tente de ravaler ses sentiments, comme toujours, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas un franc succès.

Sur un coup de tête, Dean déplie sa vieille carte sur la banquette et y jette un coup d'œil. Quand ses yeux reviennent face à la route, il accélère encore.

* * *

Dean entame sa dixième bière. Beau score, même pour lui. Et ne parlons pas du fond d'une vieille bouteille de whisky qui est passé avec ! La veille son nez n'a cessé de saigner qu'au bout de plusieurs heures. Il sait qu'il a du perdre pas mal de sang. Dean est complètement bourré, reconnaissons le. Il ricane bêtement, sans aucune raison. Mais dans cet état Dean se sent bien. Dean a tellement de mal à se sentir bien. Il est toujours dans sa voiture, bien sûr, mais au moins elle est à l'arrêt, garée le plus discrètement possible dans une allée sombre. En face de la maison qu'il scrute depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Au moins deux heures pense Dean en regardant les cadavres de bouteilles. Il ricane encore, essaie de se dire qu'il doit vraiment arrêter de faire ça. Sans succès.

Il chante à tue tête du Led Zep quand, enfin, il aperçoit ce pour quoi il est venu.

Sam et Vanessa descendent doucement la rue, en pleine conversation.

Dean ne ricane plus du tout. Sam, c'est son Sam, juste là, à quelques centaines de mètre de lui ! Une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Dean se rappelle soudain les moindres détails de leur vie à deux. Il se rappelle les manies de son frères, manies qui avaient tendance à l'agacer plus que tout, manies qui lui manquent tant à présent ! Oui, cette façon de se passer la main dans les cheveux ! Cette façon de rire ! C'est bien lui ! Sam ! Dean envisage une seconde de bondir de la voiture pour se jeter sur lui et l'étouffer dans ses bras. Mais il sait qu'il ne pense ça que parce qu'il a bu.

Dean ne fera jamais une chose pareille.

Sam et Vanessa arrive devant la maison et la jolie rousse ouvre la porte. Comme elle a l'air petite à coté de son frère ! Comme il est grand ! Dean avait presque oublié. La porte se referme brusquement et Dean se retrouve seul, sans plus rien à scruter. Peut il y avoir instant plus douloureux ?

Dean se laisse doucement aller en arrière. Dans sa hâte à fixer le couple, il réalise que son visage touchait presque le pare brise. Il faut dire aussi que pour ne pas se faire repérer il a du ranger l'Impala assez loin. Difficile de rater une voiture aussi reconnaissable. Bon et maintenant ? Quelle est la suite du programme ? Il est venu, il a vu que son frère allait bien. Et maintenant ?

Dean ne peut se résoudre à repartir aussi vite. Impossible. Il a beau ordonner à sa main de tourner la clé et de démarrer, rien ne se passe.

Trois heures plus tard Dean est toujours là. Son attente est récompensée de temps en temps quand un visage passe devant la fenêtre, quand la silhouette de son grand petit frère traverse la pièce. Dean n'a plus du tout envie de rire. L'effet de ses dix bière est passé depuis longtemps. Dean ouvre une bouteille de Whisky.

Sam croit un instant entendre un bruit de moteur familier, mais quand il tourne la tête vers la rue, il ne voit rien. Pincement au cœur.

* * *

Les mois suivants Dean revient souvent. Il gare l'Impala dans un coin discret et observe, sans bouger, parfois avec l'aide de jumelle. Tout pour ne pas se faire repérer ! Silencieux, calme et empli de peine, on pourrait le croire en deuil. C'est un peu le cas. Mais ces moments volés lui redonnent de la force. De quoi tenir encore un peu. Sam existe toujours quelque part, il n'est perdu que pour lui.

Dean se sent funambule. En équilibre précaire au bord du vide. Ce précipice lui fait peur. Ses parois sont trop lisses, sa crevasse trop profonde. Parfois le vent souffle un peu fort et Dean redoute de basculer. Peut être qu'il bascule parfois ? Il se souvient très bien de cette stupide bagarre de bar qui lui a interdit le Maine tout entier ! Dean voudrait juste arrêter de penser. Devenir un robot, perdre son âme, agir sans se poser de questions. Il se rend compte plus que jamais à quel point son impulsivité reposait sur le sang froid et le sérieux du modéré Sam.

Intellectuel Sam. Une question d'équilibre encore... Maintenant que Dean travaille seul il réalise le temps et la concentration que demandent les recherches préalables. Impossible de faire l'impasse sur ces interminables heures de réflexion. Dean n'est pas un idiot, mais il marche plus à l'instinct qu'à autre chose.

A quel point Sam et lui se complètent ! Comme Dean voudrait qu'il soit encore avec lui !

* * *

Dean sort de l'ombre. Le cœur de Sam rate un battement. Dean. Là. Juste ici. En face de lui. Dean avec son éternel soupçon de barbe. Dean avec ses jolis yeux verts toujours un peu plissés, toujours un peu sur le qui vive. Mais Sam note néanmoins qu'il paraît aussi détendu que possible, la ride horizontale qui orne habituellement son front n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il sera avec son grand frère. Rien de plus normal au monde.

Dean s'avance. Il sourit. Sam se demande quand est-ce qu'il lui a déjà semblé si heureux. Il n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire sur le type de vie qu'ils mènent ? Rien de positif en tout cas ... Mais pour l'instant Sam s'en fout. Tout ce qui compte se tient là devant lui.

Sam ne s'était pas rendu compte. Sam n'avait pas réalisé et il s'en veut. A quel point Dean lui a manqué ! A quel point sans Dean il n'est pas Sam ! C'est un tel soulagement. Dean s'avance encore et Sam se dit que le temps est étrangement long, il ne semble pas s'écouler comme d'habitude. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre Sam remarque mille petits détails. Mille petites nuances de Dean.

La coupure juste en dessous de son menton. Les nouvelles lunettes de soleil Ray Ban posés en attente sur le haut de sa tête. Il trouve ça bizarre parce qu'il neige. Cette façon de sourire en relevant le coin droite de la bouche plus que le gauche. Le petit grain de pollen pris dans ses cheveux (Pollen ? En hiver?). L'angle familier de ses sourcils. Le son sourd de ses lourdes bottes sur le béton. Le collier qui se balance au rythme de ses pas. Et surtout, surtout, cette chaleur qui se dégage de son regard. Cette complicité bienvenue. Cette gentillesse qui émane de Dean dès qu'il pose les yeux sur lui. Sam ne connaît pas d'autre manière de se sentir protégé. Trop petit quand sa mère est morte, Sam ne peut se rappeler que des rares et rudes (maladroites?) caresses de son père et des yeux de Dean sur lui.

Quand Dean arrive devant lui et l'étreint, Sam se sent enfin à la maison. Comme cela lui avait manqué ! Et maintenant c'est cette odeur si particulière, si unique, qui l'atteint, mélange désordonné d'after shave à la lavande (combien de fois Sam s'est moqué de lui avec ça!), d'essence, d'un peu de sueur et de cette flagrance difficilement identifiable que Sam attribue à la terre elle même. Ça sent son grand frère.

Dean...

Sam l'enserre dans ses grands bras, voudrait ne jamais avoir à le lâcher. Quitte à mourir étouffé, ce ne serait pas si grave.

« Salut Sammy. »

Quand Dean murmure à son oreille Sam pense sincèrement que jamais personne ne pourra prononcer son nom de la manière dont Dean le prononce. Cette tonalité là, ce son, il n'appartient qu'à eux deux, c'est tout. Eux deux contre le monde, comme toujours. Sam savoure même la sensation du vieux cuir, rugueux sous ses doigts. Parce que cela aussi, ça fait partie de Dean, cette veste qu'il traîne depuis tant d'année. Tout ce qui lui rappelle son frère est bienvenu dans le cœur de Sam.

Dean toujours là pour lui. Combien de fois lui a-t-il sauvé les fesses ? Sam préfère ne pas compter. Dean, qui le laisse toujours partir quand Sam le décide. C'est dans ces moments difficiles que Dean prouve la profondeur de sa loyauté. Respecter les décisions de son idiot de petit frère … Comme ça a du lui coûter parfois ! Mais qu'importe les conséquences, qu'importe la solitude, Dean n'a jamais pu se résoudre à empêcher Sam de quitter le business familial quand il en ressentait le besoin. Comme la chasse doit être dure quand on est seul ! Sam n'avait jamais pensé à ça, tout simplement parce que ça ne lui été jamais arrivé.

Quand enfin Dean se décide à relâcher son étreinte c'est un froid terrible qui s'empare de Sam. Sensation de perte glaçante. Sam a beau se dire que c'est tout le contraire d'une perte ce qu'il se passe là, plutôt des retrouvailles, rien n'y fait. Les papillons de joie qui s'agitaient dans son ventre gèlent d'un seul coup. Et la suite n'arrange pas les choses.

Un instant Dean se tient face à lui, rassurant, avec un petit rire de satisfaction, l'instant suivant il n'est plus là. Disparu. Pfouf ! En un éclair, plus de Dean.

Sam se retrouve seul dans la rue déserte. Et sombre. Quand est-ce que la nuit est tombée ?! Le souffle coupé Sam regarde autour de lui. « Dean ? »

Seule une bourrasque lui répond. Que se passe t-il ? Sam se met à courir, espérant apercevoir une silhouette, des traces de pas dans la neige, quelque chose ! Il jure tout bas, promet de poignarder dans la seconde la chose qui vient de le priver de son grand frère. Deux blocs plus loin, toujours rien. Pas de Dean. La panique se repend doucement dans ses veines. Il hurle le nom de son frère.

« Dean ! »

Tend l'oreille. Silence. Se remet à courir. Est-ce un loup qu'il vient d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil ? Pas le temps de vérifier.

« Dean ! »

Sam s'époumone tandis que la neige tombe de plus en plus drue. Il a beau courir de toutes ses force, le paysage défile mais il n'a pas l'impression d'avancer. Il tourne sur lui même, étrange yéti épouvanté par le froid. Les larmes aux yeux, il essaie désespérément de repérer le fameux blouson en cuir de son frère dans le blizzard.

Où est Dean ? Où est Dean ?

Puis Sam se réveille.

* * *

Dean transpire à grosses gouttes. Cette saloperie ne veut rien lâcher !

Il se passe le dos de la main sur le front dans une vaine tentative d'essuyer cette sueur qui le gène, le pique, glissant dans ses yeux alors qu'il doit rester concentré. Il ne réalise pas que ce geste lui laisse une traîné de sang sur la peau. Dean se lave les mains, évacue tout ce sang dans les égouts. Cadeau ! Lui n'en veut plus. Dean ne se sent pas souillé, pas vraiment, plutôt très en colère.

Il prend péniblement appui des deux mains sur l'évier crasseux de la maison abandonnée qu'il squatte en ce moment. Sur le fil. Encore. A nouveau. Il sent presque le vide se déployer à sa droite et à sa gauche. Cette ordure ne veut pas parler ! Refuse encore et encore !

Dean perçoit bien la force de la colère qui l'anime. Il veut faire mal, très mal, blesser, tuer même ! Ce qui le sépare des monstres qu'il chasse diminue de plus en plus. Dans des instants comme celui là, il se demande si ce n'est pas plutôt lui qu'il devrait chasser. Mais ce fichu sens du devoir, qui lui gâche probablement la vie depuis à peu près sa naissance, lui rappelle bien vite qu'il a mieux à faire pour le moment.

La chose qui l'attend, ligotée au sous sol, a déjà tuée deux petits garçons. Elle traquait le troisième quand Dean l'a débusquée.

« Quel genre de tordu il faut être pour s'attaquer uniquement à des gamins ! »

Dean croyait avoir tout vu, mais comme d'habitude, les monstres s'échinent à être de plus en plus monstrueux ! Quelle perte pour l'humanité de ne plus avoir un chasseur comme Sam ! Comme il pourrait faire la différence ! Dean est toujours en colère, seulement sa rage passe d'un à deux objets. Le monstre du sous sol, tueur de petits garçons, et le presque monstre de l'étage, celui qui a poussé le chasseur le plus talentueux du pays à ne plus chasser.

Dean en endosse toute la responsabilité, pas de demi mesure avec lui, il n'y a jamais cru. Verre à moitié vide ou à moitié plein, mon cul ! Tout ce qu'il y a sur cette putain de table c'est un verre, rien qu'un verre ! Si Sam ne chasse plus c'est à cause de son taré de frère et de ses sentiments … Mais Dean refuse d'y penser. Tout refouler en bloc ça lui avait plutôt bien réussi jusque là.

Le fait qu'il ai craqué de manière spectaculaire cette nuit là ne le pousse pas à reconsidérer la question.

Rien à envisager de ce coté là. Oublie, oublie, oublie ! Dean se serine ce simple mot de plus en plus souvent. Comme un mantra un peu bizarre qui l'éloigne du vide. Dean soupire bruyamment, fronce les sourcils et sort de la salle de bain. Il descend les marches avec lenteur, focalisé sur la tache qui l'attend.

Cette goule dégénérée lui donnera la localisation de son repère. Dean ne lui laissera pas le choix. Et ensuite il pourra lui couper la tête et se délecter de sa mort. Cette perspective lui arrache un sourire. Peut être est-ce ce sourire impitoyable qui entaille la résistance du monstre, mais trois jours plus tard l'Impala reprend la route, laissant derrière elle un entrepôt désaffecté réduit en cendre et quelques cadavres de plus.

* * *

Sam gribouille ses commandes sans vraiment y prêter attention. Et même si l'une de ses clientes le drague ouvertement, il n'a pas vraiment la tête à ça. Il ne daigne pas poser les yeux sur elle et tourne les talons dès que possible, la laissant visiblement vexée au possible. Sam ne se sent pas très bien. Lui qui ne tombe jamais malade, monstre de bonne santé, ne fait pas le fier aujourd'hui. Même l'effet du rêve un peu estompé, une méchante boule d'angoisse lui serre encore la gorge.

Sam a l'impression de faire une erreur.

Il se raisonne, essaie de se dire que partir était la bonne solution, mais n'arrive jamais tout à fait à se convaincre. Sa place n'est elle pas sur les routes, à parcourir le pays aux cotés de son frère comme il l'a toujours fait ? Qu'en penserai John ? Sam a tellement l'habitude de le décevoir cependant, que même le fait qu'il ne soit plus là n'y change rien. Sam n'en fera toujours qu'à sa tête. Il maudit toutefois ce rêve imbécile qui vient perturber la petite routine qu'il essaie désespérément de se créé.

Dean revient systématiquement le hanter. Parfois Sam se dit qu'ils sont maudits, voués à s'attirer et se rejeter sans répit tout au long de leurs vies. Deux petits aimants pitoyables, qui s'aiment et se détestent. Sam est encore en colère.

Après tout, tout ça c'est la faute de Dean, uniquement de sa faute ! Si rien ne s'était passé, ils auraient pu continuer comme avant. Poursuivre leur route ensemble, sans (trop) de heurts.

Chasser. Conduire. Manger. Dormir. Ce n'était pas si mal tout compte fait.

* * *

Le fil a lâché. Dean le sait, Dean le sent. Mais il ne peut rien y faire. De toute façon il n'a jamais été le plus grand équilibriste du monde. La sensation du mince cordon qui le maintenait en équilibre a disparu de sous ses pieds. A quoi bon battre des bras ? Dean ne peut pas voler, sinon il partirait loin, le plus loin possible. Aux Caraïbes ? En Alaska ? Dean n'a pas encore décidé. C'est une question qu'il se posait souvent, mais puisque le fil n'est plus là, ce n'est plus la peine.

Plus rien ne vaut la peine.

Dean ne chasse plus. Dean ne mange plus. Dean boit. C'est à peu près tout. Et c'est comme ça que Bobby le trouve.

« Cest pas vrai » murmure-t-il dans sa barbe quand il aperçoit cette épave. C'est à grand peine qu'il le convainc de venir chez lui quelques temps. Dean ne conduit plus non plus. Mais quand Bobby le pousse sans ménagement dans l'Impala, il ne peut s'empêcher de caresser le volant : « Mon bébé …

-Oh ! Voilà qu'il parle à présent ! Bravo mon chou ! Tu veux peut être une sucette d'encouragement ? »

Le regard que Dean lui lance est plus sombre que la plus noire des nuits sans lune. Il se garde néanmoins de répondre à la provocation. Trop de mots à prononcer. Dean est fatigué et a perdu l'habitude. Pas vraiment sûr d'avoir encore sa voix. C'est à toute vitesse qu'il se décide à conduire jusqu'à chez Bobby, le dépassant dès le premier mile. Ce qui lui vaut d'arriver des heures avant lui et de devoir crocheter la serrure pour pouvoir entrer.

Les jours suivants Dean ne fait toujours rien. Avachis dans un coin, le regard sombre. Ombre de lui même. Les piques que Bobby lui envoie systématiquement ne lui font rien. Plus envie de se battre, tout simplement. Plus envie de rien.

« Family business … mon cul ouais ! »

Plus de Mary, plus de John, et maintenant plus de Sam ! Ça en fait un peu trop pour Dean. Est-ce sa faute ou celle du monde ? Finalement il n'aura tenu qu'un temps. Dans cette famille personne ne dure trop longtemps de toute façon ! Il ne dit pas un mot mais Bobby arrive toujours à deviner à quoi il pense. Ce bon vieux Bobby ! Dean n'arrive pas à se sortir de la tête que lui aussi il ne durera qu'un temps …

« Bon fillette, t'as pas bientôt fini de te morfondre ? »

Chaque jour Bobby vient le titiller, tenter de le faire réagir. Chaque jour en vain. Dean s'enfonce encore et encore.

* * *

Vanessa conduit. Doucement. Vanessa est toujours prudente. Sam soupire, un peu fatigué de voir le paysage défiler si lentement par la fenêtre.

« Et ben Sammy ? Pourquoi ce soupir ? »

Sam sursaute presque. Presque. Piqué au vif. Il fronce les sourcils, et même si Vanessa ne le voit pas, il se frotte l'arrête du nez dans un geste contrarié.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plaît. »

Vanessa lui jette un regard étonné.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Ça fait bizarre, c'est tout.

-Je trouve ça mignon pourtant.

-C'est pas mignon.

-Personne ne t'a jamais appelé Sammy ? Même pas ta mère ?

-J'en sais rien. Elle est morte quand j'avais six mois. Je me souviens pas comment elle m'appelait. »

Vanessa se tourne encore une fois vers lui, horrifiée.

« Oh mon Dieu je suis désolée Sam !

-C'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Vanessa ne rajoute rien pendant un moment, l'air songeur. Puis :

«C'est vrai que tu ne m'as encore jamais parlé de ta famille. A part Dean, bien sûr. Et ton père ? »

Sa voix se fait plus douce, interrogatrice mais prudente. Sam passe vraiment un mauvais moment à présent. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne pose pas toutes ses questions. Il veut prendre du recul, s'éloigner de tout ça. Cette pensé le frappe instantanément. Est-ce que c'est ça ? Est-ce qu'il ne fait que fuir ? Comme un enfant qui ferme les yeux et se bouche les oreilles pour se protéger ?!

Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est …

« Sammy ?

-Mort aussi. Et ne m'appelle pas Sammy ! »

Sam est à deux doigts de s'énerver contre elle. Cette manière d'utiliser son surnom ! Il vient pourtant de lui dire de ne pas le faire ! Et puis va-t-elle se décider à accélérer un peu ?! Pire que tout, elle lui adresse un regard plein de pitié. Sam déteste tellement ça que de la chair de poule recouvre ses bras. Il n'est pas un pauvre petit chiot qu'il faut protéger ! Il est l'un des chasseurs les plus redoutés d'Amérique ! Puis il se rappelle qu'en fait il ne l'est plus. Et de toute façon peu de personnes savent qu'il l'a été ...

Il se prend la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il n'est pas si stupide que ça ! Si Vanessa lui demande tout ça, c'est qu'elle tient à lui, voilà tout. Alors pourquoi cette colère soudaine ?

« Changeons de sujet d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler là tout de suite …

-Bien sûr, comme tu veux. »

Et elle lui caresse doucement la joue, pleine de compassion. Sam tourne la tête dans l'autre sens.

* * *

Dean n'a pas bonne mine, ça non ! En fait Bobby l'a rarement vu aussi sombre, et ce n'est pas peu dire ! C'est l'effet que Sam a sur lui. L'importance qu'il lui accorde dans sa vie. Au fond Bobby n'est pas surpris. Il a toujours un peu craint cette co-dépendance si forte entre les deux frères. Mais comment leur en vouloir ? Comment reprocher à deux personnes de s'appuyer l'une sur l'autre pour s'en sortir ? Et Dieu sait que ces deux là en ont eu besoin !

Bobby ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, n'a aucune idée de comment un lien aussi solide a pu se rompre d'un seul coup mai hé ! après tout c'est la vie. Impossible de se projeter pour toujours avec quelqu'un. « For ever » c'est juste un mensonge de film romantique, rien de plus. La réalité c'est qu'au fond on est seuls, seuls avec nous même. C'est peut être terrifiant, mais c'est comme ça. C'est ce qu'il voudrait que Dean comprenne. Ça ne veut pas dire que la vie ne vaut pas d'être vécue. Et après tout, les combats c'est bien la spécialité des chasseurs non ?

Ce dont Dean a besoin, c'est d'un bon coup de pied au cul !

Comment Bobby se retrouve à lui écraser son poing dans la figure, il n'en a aucune idée ! Pourtant il entend bien ses jointures craquer. Il sent bien cette odeur de fer si caractéristique quand quelques gouttes de sang s'échappent du nez de Dean et volent dans la pièce.

Retour en arrière.

Bobby se tient face à Dean, avachis dans le canapé comme d'habitude. Avachis dans mon canapé ! Grommelle-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Tu vas te décider à sortir de l'adolescence ou quoi ? T'as eu suffisamment de temps pour digérer non ? Remonte en selle cow boy et arrête de faire ta fillette ! »

Dean lui jette un regard noir. Un autre à ajouter à sa collection ! pense Bobby.

« Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? C'est nouveau ça !

-Depuis quand tu en as besoin, idiot ?!

-Lâche moi Bobby. Tout ce que je demande c'est d'avoir un peu la paix, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

-La paix ça n'existe pas, t'as pas compris ça encore ?

-Bobby …

-Non, pas de Bobby qui tienne, tu vas m'écouter fils, et tu vas m'écouter attentivement. J'ai été suffisamment patient avec toi, alors ouvre bien tes oreilles : Sam a le droit de vivre sa vie sans toi. »

L'expression de Dean se ferme encore plus si c'est possible. Sa mâchoire se serre. Ses yeux se plissent de colère. Bobby le voit même relever un coin de la bouche dans un tic nerveux.

« Alors oui, c'est nul, ça craint, c'est sûrement douloureux mais c'est comme ça. Fais toi une raison !

-Tais toi Bobby !

-J'ai pas fini, petit ingrat ! Ton frère te manque, c'est normal. »

Ce sont les poings de Dean qui se serrent cette fois.

« Je sais tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble. Merde, même moi j'ai trouvé ça dur !

-Bobby !

-Et je sais que si John à réussi à te faire rentrer un truc dans le crane, c'est bien de veiller sur Sam. Mais on dirait qu'il n'en a plus besoin maintenant. »

Bobby n'arrive pas à distinguer clairement si l'humidité des yeux de Dean est due à ses heures passées devant le poste ou à sa rage. En tout cas il le sent sur le point d'exploser. Pas grave, ce que cherche à faire Bobby, c'est bien à provoquer un réaction quelle qu'elle soit.

« Maintenant ton job c'est de surmonter ça. Merde, de t'en réjouir même, si tu peux ! Il est en sécurité non ? Alors reprend le dessus ! Des gens comptent sur toi, t'as pas le droit de les laisser comme ça ! Tu connais les saletés qui traînent sur cette putain de terre ! Tu peux pas laisser tomber, c'est trop important ! Qui d'autre peut faire ça ?

-Mais Sam …

-Laisse tomber Sam. C'est ton rôle de grand frère non ? Le laisser prendre ses propres décisions ? Apprends à vivre sans lui mon grand, t'as pas le choix. »

Dean se lève d'un coup, tendu comme un arc. Bobby peut détailler chacune de ses veines dans son cou. Joli dessin, mais inquiétant.

« Ferme la Bobby ! Ferme la ! Je te jure que je te ferais taire !

-Oh quoi ? Tu me menaces maintenant ? C'est ça la personne que tu veux devenir sans ton frère ?

-Je ne deviens personne sans mon frère ! Personne ! Je ne peux pas !

-Non mais tu t'entend ? C'est de la merde ça ! Bien sur que tu es quelqu'un sans lui !

-Très bien, je suis quelqu'un alors ! Mais je n'ai plus personne ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? J'en ai marre d'être seul ! J'ai essayé Bobby, je te jure que j'ai essayé ! Mais je ne peux plus, c'est trop dur.

-Oh pauvre chou ! Tu veux que je te plaigne ? Que je m'apitoie sur ton sort ? Merde Dean, je le sais que c'est dur, je le sais que sur la route au final on est seul. Mais tu crois être le seul à souffrir sur ce monde ? DES GENS ONT BESOIN DE TOI ! »

Bobby appuie bien sur chaque mot, essaie de les graver dans le crane de Dean.

« Sans Sam je n'y arriverais pas ! Je ne sais pas vivre comme ça ! Je ne sais pas vivre si je l'ai perdu ! »

Dean rage, hurle à plein poumon comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose, altérer la réalité et lui rendre son petit frère.

« J'ai tout perdu, tout ! Il ne me reste plus rien ! Je peux pas vivre comme ça, c'est trop dur ! »

Dean a l'air paniqué maintenant. Un animal sauvage acculé. Ces yeux parcourent la pièce à toute vitesse, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. De toute évidence il ne trouve rien.

« Je ne sais pas vivre comme ça ! »

Bobby pense que Dean utilise un peu trop « comme ça » à la place de « sans Sam ». Il est plus gravement atteint que ce qu'il pensait. Il fait néanmoins front. Tant pis si pour le moment Dean ne fait que souffrir, il a besoin de l'entendre.

« Il est parti Dean. Tu dois surpasser ça. »

Dean pousse un cri de rage, ne surpasse rien du tout, ne sait pas quoi faire, comment s'exprimer, comment rejeter tout ça en bloc. Il envisage sérieusement de se coucher par terre, de fermer les yeux et de ne pas les rouvrir avant que Sam soit là.

« Non ! Je refuse ! UN MONDE COMME CA JE N'EN VEUX PAS !

-T'as pas le choix putain ! Imprime un peu !

-Mais tais toi ! Tais toi !

-Non. »

Toute l'agressivité de Dean se tourne d'un coup vers Bobby.

« FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! »

C'est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter. Sans aucun signe avant coureur il lève son poing et donne un énorme coup dans le mur, à un cheveux de la tête de Bobby. Qui ne cille même pas.

« J'ai plus rien !

-Si t'étais un peu moins con tu verrais que tu m'as moi. Je te laisserais pas tomber. »

Dean s'essuie le front de sa manche, à bout de souffle, un peu calmé par le coup, le fait d'avoir libéré un peu d'énergie. C'est presque dans un murmure qu'il répond :

« C'est ce qu'il disait aussi. « Toi et moi contre le reste du monde ». Mais dans ce monde on passe son temps à mentir. Rien n'est vrai. Rien n'est pour toujours.

-Dean, je ne te mentirais pas. Jamais. »

Dean relève la tête et le fixe. Bobby à l'impression de passer un étrange examen. De toute évidence il ne le réussit pas. Le désespoir qu'il lit dans les yeux de Dean, la déception aussi, le touche profondément. Jusqu'à ce qu'un air mauvais traverse son visage. Dean doit trouver un objet à sa colère, et le seul disponible pour le moment, c'est Bobby.

« Je m'en branle que tu me mentes ou pas. Ça change rien. Arrête de faire comme si ça te concernait tout ça. T'es pas mon père, juste un vieil ivrogne de merde. »

Et voilà. C'est comme ça que Bobby se retrouve à mettre son poing dans la figure de Dean. C'est plutôt agréable. Celle là il ne l'a pas volé. Dean se plie en deux sous le choc, lève un regard surpris vers lui.

« T'es qu'un sale gosse Dean, un sale petit ingrat. Reviens quand tu aura un peu grandi » et il lui montre la porte du doigt.

Il n'y a plus trace de colère sur le visage de Dean, juste un mélange bizarre de regret, d'égarement, d'incompréhension et de ce qui ressemble à une sorte de supplication silencieuse. Oui, Bobby, l'espace d'un instant, a l'impression que Dean le supplie de l'aider. C'est ce qu'il vient de faire. Bobby a un pincement au cœur. Il ne peut rien faire de plus. Dean s'en rend compte, se redresse doucement et sort sans un mot.

Bobby entend le moteur de l'Impala s'emballer tandis que Dean reprend la route.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_


	5. La pioche et le couteau

_Salut tout le monde, nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui._ _Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, c'est très encourageant :) je suis contente de partager mon histoire avec vous tous._

 _Accrochez vous ! On se retrouve en fin de page._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La pioche et le couteau**

Sam et Vanessa sont lovés dans le canapé, en train de regarder un quelconque téléfilm, tout au plus passable, quand le téléphone de Sam sonne. Il pousse gentiment la jeune femme et part décrocher dans la cuisine.

« Bobby ? C'est toi ?

-Décidément, aussi bête l'un que l'autre ! Si mon nom s'affiche sur ton écran c'est bien que c'est moi, génie ! »

Sam reste interdit un moment, un peu gêné par la situation, un peu surpris par le plaisir qu'il a à entendre la voix de son vieil ami.

« Toi tu ne changes pas non plus à ce que je vois. Comment ça va ?

-Je t'appelle pas pour rien Sam, je sais que tu as raccroché et tout ça, mais je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise... »

Cette fois c'est l'inquiétude qui frappe Sam en un battement de cœur. Comme un sombre pressentiment. Bobby, reconnaître une erreur ? La situation est grave, clairement.

« C'est Dean...

-Bobby, ça ne m'intéresse pas, Dean et moi on …

-Laisse moi finir bon dieu ! Il a disparu. »

Le cœur de Sam a un raté.

« Comment ça disparu ?

-Disparu comme dans disparu idiot. Il te faut un dessin ? »

La main de Sam est déjà sur les clés de la voiture de Vanessa avant même qu'il ne réponde.

« Donne moi les détails, je pars tout de suite. »

Vanessa entend les éclats de voix et entre dans la cuisine juste à temps pour voir Sam se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

« Sam ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre et s'installe derrière le volant, le portable toujours à l'oreille. Vanessa réussi à se glisser sur le siège passager avant que Sam ne démarre à toute allure.

« C'est Dean » lui lâche-t-il à demi voix, la mâchoire serrée et le front plissé d'inquiétude.

Maintenant qu'elle est monté dans la voiture il n'a plus le temps de s'arrêter pour la poser quelque part. Le temps presse, il le sent dans ses tripes ! Tant pis, il prend le risque.

Bobby est toujours en ligne, Sam l'entend tourner les pages d'un carnet de note.

« Aux dernières nouvelles il était sur la piste d'un Djinn dans la ville de … laisse moi deux minutes. » bruit de pages froissées « Ah voilà ! White Oak. »

La sang de Sam se glace. Dean dans sa ville ? Est-ce qu'il voulait venir le voir ?

« White Oak ? Vraiment ? C'est là que j'habite Bobby !

-Oh … Je ne savais pas. »

Silence embarrassant.

« Tant mieux alors, tu y sera plus rapidement !

Bref, il m'a parlé de plusieurs entrepôts désaffectés aux abords de la ville. C'était il y a deux jours, depuis plus rien. Je ne t'aurai pas appelé si j'avais pas de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter fiston, mais cette fois je le sens vraiment pas. Cet idiot passe le plus clair de son temps saoul comme une bourrique, j'aurai du me douter qu'il ne serait pas en état de chasser mais … la vérité c'est qu'il m'a fait pitié. Après tout, je suis peut être bien un vieil imbécile. »

Longue tirade pour Bobby. Ce n'est pas pour rassurer Sam. Un sentiment puissant de culpabilité l'envahit doucement. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son frère ce sera de sa faute, uniquement sa faute !

Il interroge rapidement Vanessa sur la direction à suivre vers les entrepôts.

« Ce doit être l'ancienne usine à bois. Prend à droite au prochain carrefour, on est pas loin ! »

L'urgence lui serre le cœur. Comme si une main gigantesque lui écrasait la poitrine.

Sam refuse d'envisager une existence dans laquelle Dean serait mort. Impossible. Il réalise au fond de lui qu'il n'a jamais sérieusement imaginé de ne pas retrouver son grand frère un jour. Ils sont les Winchester, à la fin de l'histoire, ils sont forcément ensemble !

Peut être que ce lien si fort lui a fait peur.

Il voulait juste se donner un peu de temps. Juste punir un peu Dean de sa conduite erratique. Avant de revenir. Avant de le retrouver. Comme toujours. Est-ce que ce n'est pas de cette manière que leur relation fonctionne ? Sam râle, se plaint, part quelques jours, mais Dean devine toujours que ce n'est pas sérieux. Dean sait toujours que Sam finit systématiquement par revenir. Non ?

C'est vrai que cette fois est différente. Six mois sans nouvelles, ça doit être long quand on est aussi fier que Dean et qu'on refuse d'être le premier à appeler.

Sam se rend compte que ces états d'âmes peuvent lui coûter très cher à présent.

« Accroche toi ! »

Il fonce à toute vitesse, grille des feux, double à droite.

Vanessa s'agrippe à son siège de toute ses forces.

« Ralentis, tu vas nous tuer ! »

Elle ferme les yeux, terrorisée.

Mais Sam refuse obstinément de toucher à la pédale de frein.

« Merci Bobby, je te recontacte rapidement.

-Soit prudent Sam. S'il devait vous arriver quoique ce soit, à toi ou à ton frère, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Retrouve le.

-Compte sur moi. »

« Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Sam !

-Pas le temps,Vi, plus tard.

-Prend à gauche, là, c'est là Sam ! » crie Vanessa, paniquée.

Sam braque juste à temps, écrase le frein, manque de renverser un piéton et ré-accélère immédiatement. La petite route les fait quitter la ville et filer à toute vitesse entre les arbres. Au détour d'un dernier virage d'immenses bâtiments apparaissent en face d'eux.

Sam freine brusquement devant l'entrée et se précipite vers le premier entrepôt.

« Reste là! » ordonne-t-il à Vanessa avant de franchir la vieille porte rouillée.

« Compte là dessus ! » murmure-elle en le suivant à l'intérieur.

/

Dean a enfin réussi à couper ses liens. Deux jours qu'il gratte cette putain de corde avec sa petite lime ! La créature ayant prit soin de le fouiller avant de le suspendre comme un vulgaire gigot, plus de couteau caché pour l'aider à se détacher ! Heureusement, il n'a pas trouvé la petite lime que Dean garde toujours dans la doublure de sa manche gauche.

Deux jours qu'il tient cette position impossible, les mains liées au dessus de sa tête par une corde attachée à un crochet et les jambes touchant à peine le sol. Dean n'est plus vraiment sûr d'avoir des jambes, voilà un moment qu'il ne les sent plus. Pour être honnête, il ne sent plus grand chose. A part la douleur de ses deux ongles arrachés dans sa quête de liberté.

Putain de lime ! Il a failli la lâcher à plusieurs reprises. Putain de Djinns avec leurs poisons ! Dean doit lutter pour rester conscient. Il n'y arrive que quelques minutes par ci par là. C'est dans ces moments qu'il s'efforce de limer. Le reste du temps son esprit s'évade dans une sorte de transe, de demi sommeil. Un peu comme un lendemain de beuverie quoi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce poison à la con !

Mais son travail porte enfin ses fruits, le voilà libre ! Il titube un instant tandis que la gravité reprend ses droits. Sa tête tourne. Il se force à se concentrer sur une tâche d'humidité sur le mur en face de lui pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

« Pas maintenant ! Surtout pas maintenant Dean ! » s'exhorte-t-il.

Ses jambes tremblent, peine à soutenir son poids après trois jours d'inaction.

Cette tâche ressemble étrangement à la tête de Sam. Dean ricane bêtement. Avant de se donner une claque. Décidément ces derniers temps, que ce soit par l'alcool ou le poison, il plane complet !

« Concentrons nous. Il faut se sortir de là maintenant. » et il commence à marcher doucement vers la seule source de lumière que ses yeux capte. Probablement la sortie. Dean l'espère, la dernière chose qu'il veut c'est de se perdre dans le labyrinthe de pièces de cette immense usine.

Quel imbécile aussi, de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu par ce monstre tatoué. Si Dean devient mauvais même à la chasse il ne lui reste plus rien.

« Allez champion, une bonne douche, un bon burger (il salive), et tu reviens faire la fête à cette saloperie de monstre de merde ! »

Sauf s'il tombe sur lui avant.

Alors qu'il se dirige encore vers la lumière en boitant des bruits de pas lui font rebrousser chemin précipitamment.

« Putain ! Déjà de retour ! »

Dean tente de rassembler ses forces en vue d'un probable combat. Le seul résultat notable qu'il obtient est que son petit doigt gauche cesse de trembler une seconde.

« Putain ! »

Loin d'être suffisant !

Il avise une pioche abandonnée à sa droite et l'attrape maladroitement. Le manche de boit tient à peine droit et le bout est plus qu'émoussé mais il ne sera pas dit qu'il sera mort sans combattre ! Dean inspecte les alentours, choisit à raison la stratégie de la fuite et se dirige vers un énième couloir sombre, s'éloignant le plus possible des bruits de pas. La pioche pèse lourd au bout de ses bras. La sueur qui coule de son front l'aveugle à moitié.

Dean sait qu'il est bien amoché. Mais hé ! C'est les risques du métier. On verra plus tard pour le bain relaxant.

Tandis que les pas se rapprochent Dean se repasse sa dispute avec Bobby dans la tête. Il redoute de ne jamais pouvoir s'excuser auprès de lui. Et Sam … Il a encore des choses à dire à Sam ! Plein !

Il se rend compte à présent qu'il n'aurai jamais du le laisser partir, quelles qu'en soient les raisons ! Quand on a quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) qui compte autant dans sa vie on en prend soin, on ne le laisse pas s'échapper !

« Bon, maintenant que j'ai atteint le niveau de philosophie du Dalaï-lama autant en profiter pour survivre ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Regarde moi papa, regarde comme ton fils se bat ! Comme tu lui a bien appris ! Tu seras fier de moi. Peut être que tu me pardonnera de t'avoir tué. »

Dean se frotte les yeux, remplaçant les larmes par de la crasse.

Un dernier effort. Il rassemble son courage et réussi miraculeusement à accélérer un peu la cadence, même s'il boite toujours de la jambe gauche. Celle là a bien morflé dans le combat raté qui l'a conduit à être pendu comme un jambon. Il a essayé de la palper pour trouver le problème mais peine perdu, il a failli s'évanouir de douleur. Autant éviter de s'en inquiéter maintenant et se concentrer sur se sortir de là. Il y a de l'espoir, tout n'est pas perdu, il pourra sans doute se reconvertir sans problème en pirate à la jambe de bois.

« Tu as tout le charisme qu'il faut Dean, les filles se jetteraient toutes à tes pieds. Enfin, à ton pied. »

Ce poison n'est vraiment pas bon ! Il doit encore se retenir de rire. Faible comme lors de sa première cuite !

Alors qu'il s'éloigne toujours plus de la sortie, alors que les bruits de pas s'atténuent derrière lui, sans doute partis dans une autre direction, Dean tombe face à face avec le Djinn.

« Quoi ? Mais ?! »

/

Sam court toujours, cherche le moindre signe du passage de Dean. Il fait sombre dans ce bâtiment, la lumière pénètre difficilement à travers les quelques fenêtres poussiéreuses de la façade. Il entend soudain Vanessa cavaler derrière lui et se retourne, en colère.

« Je t'ai dis de rester à la voiture ! C'est dangereux ! »

Mais Vanessa a beau être prudente quand elle conduit, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas courageuse. Elle se dresse sans hésiter en face de lui.

« Raison de plus pour que je vienne avec toi »

A cet instant Sam la trouve plus belle que jamais. Elle se tient droite dans un rai de lumière, entourée de grains de poussière comme un fin voile autour de son corps.

Sam est saisi par cette vision, comme une apparition fantomatique. Sauf que pour lui ce n'est pas vraiment une nouveauté.

Sa colère retombe d'un coup et il apprécie soudain de n'être pas seul dans cette situation compliquée. Vanessa reste son soutien quoi qu'il arrive. Il lui en est reconnaissant.

Sam a l'impression d'enfin retrouver ses esprits. Il doit être plus malin que ça, plus calme, plus stratégique. Se réapproprier ses réflexes de chasseurs. Considérer la situation comme une chasse ordinaire. Oui, voilà ce qu'il doit faire ! Que ce soit son frère la victime cette fois, ça ne doit rien changer, au contraire ! Il doit être encore plus concentré.

Il ferme les yeux une seconde, expire profondément, calant son souffle sur un rythme plus lent.

« D'accord »

Il rouvre les yeux, fixe son regard un court instant sur Vanessa.

« Merci »

Elle lui sourit d'un air un peu crispé.

« Bon, tu peux venir, mais reste bien derrière moi, d'accord ?

-Oui ! Bien sûr ! »

Et Sam repart, plus lentement. Ils arrivent à un croisement et Sam choisit le couloir de droite. Il sort sa lampe de poche et avance prudemment.

/

Dean reprend tout de suite ses esprits. Trop bien entraîné pour paniquer au premier face à face inattendu. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être conscient de ses faibles chances de victoire. Chances qui diminues encore quand le monstre sort son couteau et le braque dans sa direction.

Son couteau ! Quel affront ! Quelle ironie ! Mais Dean ne prévoit pas de mourir empalé sur sa propre lame !

Il se déplace latéralement, évalue son adversaire du regard. Bon, il n'est pas bien costaud ce grand tatoué, mais Dean se méfie cependant. En observant ses jambes, il voit tout de suite que ses appuis sont solides et qu'il ne sera pas évident de le mettre à terre. Reste l'option d'un grand coup de pioche dans la tête. Brutal et efficace. Tout ce qui plaît à Dean. Et surtout, l'empêcher de s'approcher assez près pour le toucher. Pas question d'assimiler encore une dose de ce poison qui poisse de sa peau !

Il rassemble ses forces en vue de donner un coup, un seul et unique coup. Dean est réaliste, il sait que c'est là son seul espoir. Il n'aura pas la force d'en donner un deuxième. Il doit être précis.

Pas la chose la plus facile, là tout de suite, étant donné que le monde tourne tout autour de lui. Le monstre s'avance doucement vers lui.

Dean s'aperçoit brusquement qu'il sourit. Cette ordure sourit ! Le Djinn doit sans doute s'imaginer que la victoire est acquise, que Dean est trop faible pour combattre. Rendu fou de rage par ce mépris, Dean hurle et donne un grand coup de pioche, utilisant toute la puissance de son corps de chasseur surentraîné.

Son attaque a au moins le mérite de surprendre le Djinn, qui doit reculer précipitamment pour éviter l'outil. Le sourire disparaît vite de ses lèvres. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Le coup ne porte pas. Dean titube à nouveau, se sent à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Rien que le fait d'armer une deuxième fois son bras lui parait insupportable.

Son adversaire profite de cette faiblesse pour tenter de le couper au niveau du torse. Dean arrive de justesse à éviter le poignard mais la pointe pénètre légèrement sous ses cotes.

Il commence à saigner. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Dean serre les dents, fait face, encore et toujours. Au moins la menace de la pioche empêche le Djinn de trop s'avancer.

Il pare la seconde attaque, sur son flanc gauche, en interposant le manche de la pioche. Il s'en faut de peu pour que la lame du couteau reste coincé dedans mais d'un mouvement habile du poignet le Djinn la dégage. Il recommence à tourner autour de lui. Dean se fait l'effet d'un naufragé à la barque entourée de requins.

Ce n'est pas une sensation agréable. Mais Dean se défend mieux que ce qu'il pensait. Il anticipe les mouvements de son adversaire, s'esquive au dernier moment. Il cherche l'ouverture. L'erreur qui lui permettrai d'enfoncer sa pioche dans le cœur de cette ordure.

Au sein d'un combat, quel que soit son état, Dean n'est jamais entièrement dépassé.

Dur à cuire. Dur en cuir. Quelle que soit l'appellation, Dean ne déclare jamais forfait.

/

Sam tourne brusquement la tête.

« Tu as entendu ? »

Vanessa se fige, tend l'oreille.

« Quoi ?

-Là aussi ! Encore !

-Je n'entend rien …

-Je suis plus entraîné. Vite, dépêche toi ! »

Et Sam repart en sens inverse en courant.

« Comment ça plus entraîné ? » pense Vanessa « qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? »

Mais tandis qu'elle suit la cadence (à grand peine) elle aussi se met à entendre des éclats de voix un peu plus loin. Et des bruits. Comme des bruits de lutte.

/

« Allez, approche pucelle ! Approche petite merde ! Viens tâter de ma pioche ! »

Dean se redonne du courage en parlant. Depuis tout petit le son de sa propre voix le rassure. Impossible de savoir d'où ça vient, c'est comme ça.

« T'attends quoi hein ?! Viens ! »

Il tente de dissimuler le fait que sa tête tourne de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'il perd du sang de sa coupure au coté gauche. Si ça continue il va bientôt devoir se battre à genou.

« T'es vraiment moche d'ailleurs, on te l'a déjà dit ? Non mais tu as vu ta tronche ?! Ta mère à du s'évanouir d'horreur en voyant ta tête pour la première fois ! »

Encore un coup de couteau que Dean esquive in extremis.

« C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ?! »

Soudain Dean détecte une faiblesse dans la garde du monstre et arme sa pioche, prêt à frapper le coup décisif.

C'est alors que Sam déboule à toute vitesse de l'autre extrémité du couloir.

/

« Dean ! »

Le voilà ! Enfin ! Sam l'aperçoit, tenant difficilement debout. En sale état. Vraiment sale état.

Sam ne reconnaît pas tout de suite l'objet que Dean serre fermement dans sa main. Ce qu'il remarque en premier, c'est le sang qui s'écoule de son flanc gauche. Puis les marques qui ornent son visage. On dirait bien que son nez est cassé, tordu bizarrement d'un coté. Un œil au beurre noir. Les lèvres fendues, probablement de déshydratation. Sa pommette droite fait également peine à voir.

Mais quand son frère se fige et tourne le regard vers lui il reconnaît instantanément cet éclair vert.

C'est d'abord un énorme soulagement. Le voilà. Dean. Il est vivant.

Avant de se transformer en horreur pure quand Sam aperçoit enfin le Djinn caché dans l'ombre.

« DEAN ! ATTENTION ! »

/

Dean s'apprête à frapper quand il a sa première hallucination. Rien de bien surprenant, avec tous ce poison qui se promène dans son organisme.

Il croit entendre la voix de Sam. Il se retrouve paralysé par cette simple tonalité. « Sam ! » hurle son esprit « c'est Sam ! »

Impossible de contrôler l'impulsion qui lui fait tourner la tête en direction de ce son.

C'est bien lui. Il se tient là, à bout de souffle, à seulement quelques pas.

Quel rêve agréable ! Quitte à halluciner, Dean est content que ce soit Sam qui vienne le visiter.

« DEAN ! ATTENTION ! »

C'est alors qu'un éclair blanc le traverse. Le corps de Dean flanche pour de bon, ses genoux se plie sous le choc, ses mains lâchent la pioche.

Il entend un autre cri. Un cri aigu cette fois. Un cri de fille.

Dean est désorienté, ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux sur son ventre.

Un couteau y est planté.

Seul le manche dépasse.

« Oh oh. Pas bon ça ! »

Dean se sent partir en arrière.

« NON ! »

Le visage de Sam se décompose. Même alors qu'il est en train de tomber, Dean ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il voudrait lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Vraiment, il voudrait parler, mais sa langue semble adhérer à son palais. Elle a du au moins tripler de volume, la garce !

Dean commence à voir toute sorte de couleurs se déployer devant lui. Elles sont jolies ces couleurs ! Dean les aime bien !

Il n'a même pas la sensation de heurter le sol.

/

« AHHHHHHHH ! »

Sam hurle tandis qu'il se jette à la poursuite du monstre qui vient de poignarder son frère. En quelques pas seulement il est sur lui, et d'un seul mouvement, il attrape la pioche par terre et la plante dans la tête du Djinn. Rage destructrice. La créature n'avait pas la moindre chance.

Pendant ce temps Vanessa se précipite vers Dean et l'accueille dans ses bras tandis qu'il tombe en arrière.

« Aie »

C'est à peine un murmure que Dean arrive à exprimer, mais Sam l'entend tout de même. Il ne lui faut pas plus de trois seconde pour revenir vers lui et pousser brutalement Vanessa, qui atterri en arrière sur les fesses, choquée de la façon dont Sam l'expédie.

« Ne le touche pas ! Tu lui fais mal ! »

Il s'agenouille à coté de Dean, le prend doucement dans ses bras, l'examine à toute allure, évalue la gravité de ses blessures. Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps. Un couteau dans le ventre c'est jamais bon signe.

« Dean ! Non ! Merde ! »

/

Dean a toujours les yeux ouverts. Il ne les fermerai pour rien au monde. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le monde s'agite autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il conçoit pour le moment c'est le visage de son frère si proche du sien. Et tout ces grains de couleurs autour de lui ! Ça lui va bien.

Il réussi à tendre suffisamment la main pour suivre le tracé de son sourcil droit du pouce. C'est le contact le plus agréable du monde. Quelle perfection dans cette simple virgule !

Au fond de lui Dean réalise bien qu'il délire complètement. Mais après une vague interrogation, il estime qu'après tout ça, il a bien le droit de s'évader un minimum. Et puis ça commence à le gratter un peu vers le nombril. Il préfère de loin penser aux sourcils de Sam.

D'ailleurs il n'y a pas qu'eux. A-t-on jamais vu lèvres plus attirantes que celles de son frère ? Est-ce que Dieu existe ? Est-ce que c'est là toute la puissance de son savoir faire ?

/

« Dean ! Tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi, mon vieux, on va s'occuper de toi ! Accroche toi ! »

Sam s'arrête une seconde, interloqué.

« Tu souris ? Sérieusement ? T'es en train de sourire ? »

Dean lui répondrai bien, mais il tourne de l'œil l'espace d'un instant.

« Dean non ! » Sam le secoue, essaie de le faire réagir. « T'endors pas ! »

Alors Dean obéit et ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

Sam adopte une expression résolue.

« Je vais te sortir de là. Fais moi confiance d'accord ? »

/

Dean a soudain l'impression de décoller. Quelle sensation particulière ! Tout son corps s'élève et il perd entièrement contact avec la terre.

Qui eu cru qu'il fasse si chaud en lévitation ? Dean se love contre cette chaleur si agréable.

Et puis le visage de Sam est toujours là. Ne le quitte pas. Il semble cependant préoccupé par autre chose. Ses jolis yeux bleus ne restent plus uniquement fixés sur lui, ils regardent aussi devant, un endroit que Dean ne peut même envisager. Le monde se résume à ces deux bras qui l'enserrent fort.

Il a la sensation d'être bercé tendrement.

/

Sam a prit Dean dans ses bras, il le porte en courant vers la voiture. Comme un couple de jeunes mariés un peu macabre.

Dean est recroquevillé dans l'étreinte de son géant de frère. Il le fixe toujours. Ne semble pas le moins du monde réaliser ce qu'il se passe.

Derrière eux Vanessa suit, aussi vite qu'elle peut. Elle pleure. Ne comprend pas ce dont elle a été témoin. Est-ce que Sam vient vraiment de tuer quelqu'un ?

Sam ne sent même pas le poids de son frère dans ses bras, paniqué qu'il est, il pourrait le porter des heures comme ça, si besoin. Drogué à l'adrénaline. Il serre les dents, déverse un flot de paroles rassurantes sur Dean.

« Ça va aller, tu vas voir. Ça va aller. Accroche toi juste encore un peu. »

Quand ils arrivent enfin dehors Sam a l'impression que plusieurs heures se sont écoulées. Le soleil l'aveugle momentanément.

Pourquoi le monde continue à tourner rond alors que sa vie s'effondre ? Ce n'est pas juste !

Il jette les clés de la voiture à Vanessa.

« Conduit ! Vite ! » et il se précipite à l'arrière, Dean toujours dans ses bras.

/

Dean n'arrive plus à discerner le visage de Sam. Quelle tristesse ! Tout ce qu'il voit à présent c'est les points de couleurs.

Le grattement qu'il ressentait juste au dessus de son nombril s'accentue encore. Ça le démange. Il voudrait vraiment que ça s'arrête.

Comme il n'a plus rien à regarder il enfouit entièrement sa tête dans la nuque de Sam. S'il n'a plus l'image, autant profiter de l'odeur.

Il commence à cracher un peu de sang.

/

« Dean ! Reste avec moi mon vieux ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! »

La panique et l'horreur se disputent dans l'expression de Sam. La haine aussi. Tuer ce monstre une fois, ce n'est pas suffisant !

« Plus vite Vanessa, accélère ! »

Le jeune femme conduit comme elle n'a jamais conduit. A toute vitesse. Mais elle n'a pas les extraordinaires réflexes de Sam, c'est certain.

« Je sais, je sais ! Je vais aussi vite que je peux !

-Ça suffit pas ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Il faut arriver à l'hôpital ! »

Sam détourne les yeux de Dean un instant. Le temps d'envoyer un regard suppliant vers elle. La douleur qu'elle lit sur son visage lui brise littéralement le cœur.

/

Les points de couleurs disparaissent peu à peu eux aussi. Tout devient noir.

Et la douleur, quelle douleur ! Dean en a connu, des blessures, de toute sorte même, mais rien d'une telle intensité.

Il a l'impression que son corps entier n'est qu'une plaie géante.

Dean n'est plus au milieu d'un combat. Son organisme, tendu à l'extrême par le danger, le besoin de se défendre, se relâche entièrement à présent, et Dean n'est pas assez dans les vapes pour ne pas réaliser que ce n'est pas bon.

Son sang semble vouloir s'échapper à tout prix de ses veines malmenées. D'où, peut être, ce battement dans sa tête qui lui fend le crane.

Mais le pire, c'est la sensation d'un corps étranger dans son ventre. Il tente d'arracher ce couteau qui lui fait si mal, mais heureusement Sam veille au grain et l'en empêche.

/

« Non mon vieux, touche pas à ça ! Ça reste là pour l'instant ! »

Sam essaie d'avoir l'air assuré, mais sa voix tremble tellement fort ! Vanessa ressent son inquiétude à travers chaque mot qu'il prononce.

Dean s'agite un peu plus. Il se tord d'un coté puis de l'autre en gémissant. A chaque fois qu'il essaie d'ouvrir les yeux la lumière lui brûle la rétine.

« Vanessa, plus vite !

-D'accord Sam, d'accord !

-Il est si chaud ! Si chaud Vanessa ! Est-ce qu'on arrive ?

-Bientôt. »

Sam passe et repasse sa main sur le front de Dean en un geste continu et rassurant. Il est brûlant de fièvre, les cheveux collés au front par la sueur. Sam le berce tout doucement.

Il y a tellement de sang ! Sam a l'impression qu'il ne doit plus rester un seul globule dans le corps de son frère.

Est-ce que c'est la fin ? Est-ce que c'est comme ça que finit Dean Winchester ?

/

Est-ce que c'est la fin ? Ce ne serai pas si mal finalement.

Plutôt héroïque, de se vider de son sang sur la banquette arrière de la fille qui lui a volé Sam. Dean se demande égoïstement si dans sa mort il réussira à arracher le cœur de Sam, à le kidnapper pour toujours, le rendant indisponible pour cette insignifiante rousse.

Puis la douleur surpasse tout et Dean ne pense plus qu'à ça.

/

« Sam ... »

La voix de Dean est faible, très faible, mais Sam reprend courage en comprenant que son frère est toujours là. Il n'est pas encore partit trop loin.

« Oui, je suis là Dean ! Je suis là !

-Sammy... »

/

Vanessa est foudroyé. Instantanément. Un seul mot sorti de la bouche de Dean et la voilà réduite en cendre. Est-ce que c'est l'amour que ces deux là se portent qui la frappe soudain si fort ? Ce n'est qu'un surnom pourtant, un stupide surnom ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sent évincé à ce point ? Expulsée d'un cercle très réduit, un cercle de deux personnes dans laquelle elle ne sera jamais admise.

Elle s'en veut un instant de s'apitoyer sur son sort dans une telle situation.

Étape 1: tout faire pour que Dean ne meurt pas.

Étape 2: ramasser les miettes de son cœur et voir ce qu'il en reste.

Voilà.

/

« Sammy … ça fait mal... »

Sam lui serre la main à l'en broyer. Comme s'il risquait de s'envoler d'un moment à l'autre.

Dean se dit que c'est peut être le cas.

« Je sais Dean, je sais ! Mais tu te débrouilles comme un chef ! Je te jure, t'assure ! »

Dean gémit, crache un peu plus de sang. Tourne encore de l'œil.

« Hé, me lâche pas maintenant vieux, on arrive ! »

Mais cette fois Dean ne répond plus.

Paralysé par la peur, Sam envisage le pire. La fin. Il ne l'entend plus respirer.

« Vanessa … Je crois qu'il ne respire plus ... »

Vanessa jette un regard dans le retro. Sam a l'air d'un drogué en plein bad trip.

Dans le meilleur des cas.

Ses pupilles sont dilatées à un point qu'elle ne pensait pas possible.

Elle note toutefois que la poitrine de Dean se soulève encore. Avec peine, doucement. Mais Dean se bat toujours.

« Mais non regarde ! Il respire encore ! »

Les yeux écarquillés par la panique, Sam semble complètement dépassé. Il n'a plus la force de parler. De toute façon, selon toute probabilité, Dean ne l'entend plus.

/

Vanessa arrête la voiture juste devant la porte des urgences et Sam bondit de la voiture comme un dératé, Dean toujours dans ses bras. Hors de question de jamais le lâcher ! Il surgit dans le couloir et se précipite sur la première blouse blanche qu'il voit.

« Aidez le ! Aidez le, il a été poignardé ! »

Comme si ce n'était pas assez évident avec le manche du couteau dépassant de son ventre.

Le personnel médical prend immédiatement en charge le blessé et en un rien de temps le voilà à moitié étendu sur un brancard, le plus dur étant d'obtenir du géant qui clame être son frère de les laisser faire. Les bras de Sam s'agrippent désespérément à Dean, Sam n'arrive pas à leur ordonner de lâcher.

Il regarde son frère et tous ce à quoi il arrive à penser c'est que s'il le laisse partir maintenant il ne reviendra peut être jamais. Un infirmier est obligé de l'arracher de force à cette étreinte acharnée.

« Il faut nous laisser faire à présent ! Non, vous ne pouvez pas nous suivre dans cette salle, impossible ! Attendez là, on viendra vous chercher dès que possible. »

Sam envisage sérieusement de lui briser le cou. L'infirmier doit le sentir car il recule prudemment.

Sam observe le brancard sur lequel est posé son frère disparaître au coin d'un couloir. L'angoisse lui tord les entrailles.

* * *

 _Je sens que vous allez me détester pour ce chapitre ... Je m'excuse ! Et Microfish, promis, je veux pas ta mort !_

 _Le chapitre suivant est presque prêt, vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps._

 _Alors allez y, j'attends vos reviews pleines de haine ..._


	6. Tu as perdu

**Chapitre 6 : « Tu as perdu »**

Vanessa reste figée devant la scène qui s'offre à elle.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, froide, blanche et impersonnelle au possible, Sam et Dean dorment dans le même lit.

Vanessa est assez impressionnée par la capacité de Sam a replier son grand corps pour lui permettre de coucher à coté de son frère dans ce lit une place.

Voilà trois jours déjà que Sam tourne en rond en attendant de Dean se réveille, refusant de quitter la chambre même un instant. Il est si épuisé, ce grand mec, si fatigué par cette attente interminable.

Alors le voilà, enfin endormi, étendu sur le coté droit afin de faire face à son frère inconscient. C'est un tableau touchant, qui lui serre le cœur. Quand l'inquiétude et la tendresse se rencontre, cela doit donner quelque chose de ce genre là.

Vanessa laisse ses yeux parcourir la pièce et s'arrête quelques secondes sur les fleurs posées près de la fenêtre, seule décoration que Sam a permise dans cette chambre d'hôpital si glaciale. Des tournesols. Un choix plutôt inhabituel. Comme un défi à la vie. Ici il fait jaune, n'entre pas la mort ! Personne ne portera de noir !

Elle croit deviner l'histoire d'affection qui se cache derrière cet achat. Un réconfort qui doit soutenir Sam quand elle, elle ne peut pas. Un souvenir agréable de soleil et de lumière sans doute. Un espoir.

« Ne pars pas Dean. Tu ne peux pas. Pas de cette manière. »

Voilà ce qu'ils disent ces trois tournesols. Une prière à base de pétales et de senteur florale.

Sam n'a pas parlé. Silencieux pendant des heures puis des jours.

Si sombre que quand il est revenu avec les tournesols dans ses bras, Vanessa a cru voir un fantôme.

Si inquiet qu'elle a eu peur de le voir faner avant les fleurs.

Si triste et lointain qu'il n'a pas pensé à les arroser. Impossible de prendre soin de vagues tiges quand c'est Dean qui risque de tomber en poussière.

Vanessa leur a donné toute l'eau qu'elles réclamaient, heureuse de participer. Heureuse d'avoir encore une raison d'être là. Si seulement elle pouvait arroser Sam aussi ! Avec toute l'eau qui a coulé de ses yeux pourtant, il aurait du éclore mille fois.

Ces heures terribles ou il a tenu la main de Dean... Sans rien dire. Sans rien penser. Immobile et concentré.

Vanessa pense qu'il aurait tout donné pour échanger sa place avec Dean sur ce lit clair et froid. Le lit entre deux mondes. Le lit point d'interrogation. Droite ou gauche ? En arrière ou en avant ? Vie ou trépas ?

Elle s'appuie sur le chambranle, heureuse et malheureuse à la fois. Sam a trouvé un peu de repos. Dean, lui, ne doit pas en prendre trop. Dualité parfaite.

Et soudain, elle sursaute.

Dean vient d'ouvrir les yeux.

D'un coup, comme ça. Éclair vert.

On dirait presque que quelque chose est venu le chercher. Ou que quelque chose n'a pas voulu le laisser partir. Peut être en a-t-il décidé ainsi, tout simplement. Peut être qu'il lui reste trop de chose sur le cœur pour se laisser glisser plus loin.

Ou peut être est-ce le sommeil de Sam à ses cotés qui l'a poussé à se réveiller à toute vitesse.

Le message d'espoir qui a enfin atteint son destinataire. La douloureuse prière qui a rencontré son objet principal.

Quoiqu'il en soit Dean cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et fixe le plafond, des interrogations plein la tête. On ne dirait pas le plafond d'un motel.

Avant de se tourner vers la gauche et de découvrir le visage de Sam à quelques millimètre du sien. Son expression de surprise est bien vite remplacé par une joie incroyable.

Un bonheur si évident, si frappant !

Si on pouvait caresser avec un regard, Sam serait enveloppé tout entier. Dean le fixe comme un miracle tombé du ciel.

Quand Dean revient à la vie c'est Vanessa qui meurt un peu.

Son visage affiche une expression si paisible ! Une telle adoration pour l'être qui se trouve à ses cotés ! On dirait que toute sa vie, Dean n'a attendu que ça, de se trouver si proche de son frère cadet.

Et tant pis si la mort n'est pas passé loin ! Vanessa devine que Dean serait près à prendre le risque un million de fois pour pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et trouver Sam endormi à coté de lui.

Le temps semble gelé.

Dean ne bouge pas, ne parle pas. Se contente de respirer. D'admirer l'être qui partage son lit. De se réapproprier doucement son odeur. De se remémorer chaque détail de ses traits.

Sam. Sam est là avec lui.

Et si son œil gauche est un peu humide, c'est juste que c'est son cœur qui transpire. Sam est la plus belle chose qu'il ai jamais vu. Le mystère divin le plus incroyable.

Pourquoi la beauté est elle toujours plus éclatante quand elle vient après la souffrance ?

Sam dors et Dean vit.

A-t-on jamais vu retrouvailles plus douces ?

Vanessa ne sait pas combien de minutes, (d'heures ?) elle reste là à observer Dean observer Sam. Elle sait qu'elle devrait prévenir quelqu'un, agir, Dean vient de se réveiller ! Mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Comme si elle était témoin d'une étrange cérémonie sacrée.

Dean lève la main droite, comme s'il voulait toucher le visage de Sam, mais se ravise au dernier moment et laisse son geste inachevé. Un peu comme s'il craignait de gâcher ce moment.

Il se contente donc de couver Sam du regard.

Encore une fois, Vanessa ne se sent pas à sa place ici. Elle se fait l'effet d'une voyeuse. Observatrice invisible. Pourtant rien ne la fait détourner les yeux de cette scène. Elle aurait aimé avoir un frère pour la veiller de cette manière, avec cette douceur. Mais n'est-ce pas un rien trop tendre pour un amour fraternel ?

Elle se pose la question quand un fin courant d'air l'atteint et la pousse à éternuer doucement. Dean fronce les sourcil et tourne la tête vers elle, cherchant la provenance de ce son. Il croise le regard de Vanessa, qui se tient toujours sur le pas de la porte, ni complètement dans la chambre, ni complètement dehors.

Il plisse les yeux le temps d'ajuster sa vue. Et la reconnaît.

Ce qu'elle lit dans son regard à ce moment là elle a du mal à y croire. Et pourtant, le doute n'est pas permis, la seule émotion que Dean lui communique c'est de la haine. Une haine pure et dure, assortit d'une menace à peine voilée.

Un avertissement que Vanessa prend en pleine face. Fusillée par deux yeux. Crucifiée. Jugée et exécutée dans la seconde. La mise en garde silencieuse que lui adresse Dean lui coupe le souffle. Comment une telle méchanceté peut elle émaner de la seule personne qui partage le patrimoine génétique de Sam ? Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part !

Et soudain la seconde suivante, la noirceur disparaît entièrement du visage de Dean et c'est un air confiant qu'il affiche, décontracté au possible. Il commence même à lui sourire, un unique sourcil levé en l'air, provocateur. Un sourire qui semble dire : « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

Il la nargue !

Le salaud ! Il la nargue c'est évident !

Lui fait bien comprendre que Sam a choisit de s'endormir à ses cotés et non pas avec elle. Lui demande implicitement si Sam a jamais veillé sur elle comme il veille sur Dean.

Il connaît déjà la réponse et Vanessa se sent blessée. Comme si le lien entre les deux frère rétablit, il n'y avait de place pour personne de plus.

La force de son ressentiment la prend de court. Elle ne pensait pas être capable de détester quelqu'un aussi fort et aussi vite !

Dean attrape doucement une mèche de cheveux de Sam et lui remet derrière l'oreille sans quitter Vanessa des yeux. Un coin de la bouche relevé bizarrement en un sourire. Image même d'une possessivité malsaine.

Le message est clair.

Il ne prend même pas la peine de se redresser ou de lui parler. Il est à sa place. Sam aussi. La seule étrangère ici, c'est elle.

Dean finit pas dédaigner la vue de Vanessa et ramène son attention vers son frère. Il frotte lentement son front contre celui de Sam, une caresse presque animale, avant de se recroqueviller tout contre lui.

Vanessa peut bien rester là à les observer, Dean s'en fiche. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça ne compte pas.

La jolie rousse tourne les talons sans réveiller Sam.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard

Sam croise deux infirmières qui sortent de toute évidence de la chambre de Dean. Elles gloussent abondamment. Décidément, certaines choses ne changent jamais. Et c'est tant mieux.

Sam entre dans la pièce alors que Dean est encore torse nu. Une énorme bandage enserre son torse, protégeant ses deux cotes cassées et son entaille profonde, mais ce n'est pas ce qui attire immédiatement son attention. Il pose les deux cafés qu'il a prit soin de ramener du coffee shop du coin et pas de la cafétéria de l'hôpital et se rapproche de lui.

« Dean ? C'est quoi cette marque ? Tu t'es fait ça comment ? »

La marque en question n'est pas si grande que ça, mais cette petite virgule, Sam est persuadé de ne l'avoir encore jamais vu sur le dos de son frère. On dirait une coupure mal cicatrisée.

« Elle a une sale couleur celle là ... »

Instinctivement, il pose la main dessus, inquiet.

Dean frissonne, recule brusquement.

« C'est douloureux ? »

Dean voudrait lui crier que bien sûr que non, c'est pas douloureux ! C'est même super agréable de sentir à nouveau la peau de Sam sur sa peau ! Que s'il frissonne, ce n'est pas de froid !

Mais il se contente de remettre son tee-shirt d'un air impassible.

« Juste une petite coupure. J'ai eu du mal à la recoudre, derrière mon dos. Ça à du s'infecter un peu sans que je m'en rende compte. »

Sam ne dit rien mais un poids lui serre le cœur subitement. Il aurait du être là. C'est entièrement de sa faute. Il y a une raison pour laquelle les chasseurs travaillent souvent à deux. Pouvoir recoudre les blessures que son partenaire ne peut pas atteindre en fait partie.

Est-ce que tous les actes de Sam ne feront jamais que blesser son frère ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sam réalise qu'il pourrait être celui qui veille sur son frère, et non l'inverse. Simple décision à prendre. Le cadet qui veille sur l'aîné. Au lieu de toujours s'attendre à ce que Dean s'occupe de lui...

Comment a-t-il pu être aussi égoïste ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant que Dean ne veuille plus de lui !

Dean surprend Sam à le fixer, les yeux plein d'inquiétude, comme frappé par une soudaine révélation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut encore bien se passer dans la tête de cet idiot ? » se demande-t-il.

« Et si Dean ne voulait plus de moi ?! » se demande Sam.

« Dis Sam, tu voudra bien faire un truc pour moi ?

-Tout ce que tu veux ! »

Dean est frappé par la conviction de son frère.

« Tout ce que je veux ? Méfie toi quand même avant de lâcher des bombes comme ça ! Là tout de suite je serai bien capable de vouloir un massage des pieds ! »

Sam rit, un peu rassuré de retrouver son Dean inchangé. Mais finalement est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ?

« Bon ok, je retire ça. Pas tout. Mais demande toujours.

-Ben c'est à dire qu'un petit massage quand même …

-Non !

-Zut t'es dur ! Ok, alors va juste jeter un coup d'œil à cette vieille usine. Il faut qu'on retrouve mon bébé. Le Djinn n'a pas du la déplacer bien loin, le salaud est pas partit longtemps, mais il l'a peut être dissimulé dans un chemin ou dans les bois …

-D'accord j'irai voir. »

Au souvenir de ce jour là, l'humeur de Sam s'assombrit un peu.

« En fait j'y vais maintenant.

-Tu as toujours le double ?

-Bien sûr, toujours.

-Faudra que tu me le rende un de ces jours. Je crois pas que tu mérites de le garder. »

Sam lui balance l'oreiller dans la tête. Dean rit à gorge déployé et lui renvoie de toutes ses forces. Avant de grimacer en se tenant le ventre.

« Aie.

-Bien fait, idiot.

-Imbécile.

-Fillette.

-Allez dégage de là maintenant. J'en ai marre de voir ta tronche. Et reviens pas sans mon bébé.

-Je vais y réfléchir ... »

Et Sam tourne les talons sans voir Dean se frotter le menton d'un air triste.

* * *

Vanessa entre dans la pièce. Elle est jolie, il faut le reconnaître, dans sa petite robe à fleur, les cheveux ramenés en arrière par une barrette.

Elle s'arrête brusquement en réalisant que Sam n'est pas là. Nez à nez avec Dean. Qui la dévisage déjà d'un air narquois.

« Oh salut Dean ! Contente de voir que tu vas mieux …

-...

-Heu … Sam n'est pas là ?

-Comme tu le vois.

-Bon, je reviendrais tout à l'heure. Dis lui que je suis passée d'accord ?

-Non. »

Estomaquée, Vanessa a du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Dean lui se contente de savourer quelque gorgées du café que Sam lui a ramené. Parfait. Pile comme il l'aime.

« Pardon ?

-Tu as perdu tu sais ? »

Elle ne trouve rien à répondre, trop surprise par cette agressivité gratuite. Elle savait bien que Dean ne l'avait pas à la bonne, mais à ce point là ! Il ne se cache plus.

« Perdu ?

-Sam est à moi. Je ne te le laisserais plus.

-Sam est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions par lui même non ?

-Pense ce que tu veux. Mais tu ne fais pas le poids. »

Vanessa fronce les sourcils, sentant la colère monter. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette situation tordue ! Pourquoi elle a l'impression d'être en compétition avec le frère de son petit ami !

« A quoi tu joue là ?

-Je ne joue pas, c'est la vérité c'est tout. J'ai gagné. »

Le regard qu'il lui lance est mauvais, la bouche tordue en un rictus de mépris. Il savoure toujours aussi ostensiblement son café.

« Mais tu te crois où là ? Tu t'imagines que c'est un jeu ? Qu'on va tirer Sam au sort entre nous deux ? »

Le visage de Dean exprime de l'amusement à présent. Il la toise d'un air supérieur.

« Tu peux te débattre tant que tu veux, crier, pleurer, ça m'est égal. Tu as quand même perdu. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Vanessa repart vers la porte.

« Si c'est comme ça, je préfère m'en aller. C'est dommage pour Sam, que tu ne puisses pas faire l'effort de t'entendre avec moi. »

Dean serre les dents.

« Arrête de me parler de lui ! Je le connais cent fois mieux que toi ! Tu n'es rien pour lui, tu ne compte pas. Un accident de parcours, c'est tout. Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui !

-Et toi tu en as peut être ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Vanessa le foudroie du regard.

« Sam et moi … je ne te laisserais plus jamais nous séparer. C'est fini.

-Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu débloques Dean !»

Et elle sort d'un pas énervé. N'importe quoi !

L'expression de Dean s'assombrit encore. « Connasse ! » pense-t-il.

Il repose son gobelet. Vide.

* * *

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

-C'est terrible Sam, tu devinera jamais ! »

Sam accroche sa veste et rejoint Dean sur le lit. Il mange une glace.

« Ou diable as tu trouvé cette glace ?

-Une infirmière qui m'a à la bonne. Écoute plutôt ça : Sally est partit avec Robert. Robert, Sam, tu réalises ? Il a 20 ans de plus qu'elle, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Quand je pense que Harry venait juste de lui proposer d'emménager avec lui ! Non mais sans déconner, qui préférerait un éleveur de chien à un maître nageur ?! Tsss tsss. Elle va le regretter. »

Dean secoue la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

Sam fixe son frère. Comment peut il paraître aussi peu changé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit se passer de suffisamment fort dans sa vie pour qu'il y ait des répercussions sur sa personnalité ? En tout cas pour l'instant rien n'y a fait, pas même le fait de frôler de très très près la mort, pas même le fait d'être séparé de lui pendant six mois... Sam se sentirait presque vexé.

Dean est toujours Dean.

Comment a-t-il jamais pu penser vivre sans lui ? Cette pensée le frappe si fort qu'elle lui coupe presque la respiration. Comme il se sent à sa place là tout de suite ! Comme ce feuilleton débile qu'ils suivent tous les deux lui paraît génial quand il le regarde avec Dean !

La vie brille toujours plus fort quand ils sont ensemble

Il s'aperçoit un peu tard que Dean le scrute, pensif.

« Tu fais une drôle de tête Sam.

-Un problème de famille, méfie toi. Mais regarde plutôt par la fenêtre, tombeur d'infirmières ! »

Dean se lève et boite doucement vers la fenêtre. Les docteurs lui ont pourtant laissé une canne, le temps que sa jambe récupère, mais Dean refuse obstinément d'y toucher. Elle repose toujours sur le mur près de la porte, jamais utilisée.

Le visage de Dean s'illumine soudain. Exactement l'expression que Sam attendait. Ils sourient tous les deux à présent.

« Ah la voilà ! »

Les yeux de Dean examine sa voiture, à la recherche d'une fissure, d'une tâche suspecte. Mais ne détectent rien. Elle semble en très bon état. C'est un réel soulagement pour l'aîné Winchester.

« Elle n'a rien.

-Comme neuve !

-Merci Sam. »

Et le sourire qu'il lui adresse est renversant. Sam cligne des eux, un peu éblouit. Depuis quand son frère lui fait cet effet ? Est-ce le fait qu'il vienne de le retrouver ? Qu'il ai failli le perdre ? Ou bien était ce déjà là, caché tout au fond de lui ?

Mais Dean le coupe une fois encore dans son introspection.

« Allons y Sam !

-Quoi ?

-Ben allons y ! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ?

-Mais … »

Sam hésite entre un million de réponses possibles. Partir ensemble, comme ça, naturellement ? C'est si simple que ça ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, après ces mois de séparation ? Il suffirait de monter ensemble dans l'Impala et de démarrer le moteur ? Balayer les événements passés par un coup d'accélérateur ? Ne faudrait il pas clarifier les choses avant ?

Sam a toujours eu besoin de poser des mots sur ce qu'il se passe. C'est le seul moyen pour lui de comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants d'une situation. Esprit analytique. Mais tout ce qui sort de sa bouche c'est :

« Tu as le droit de partir ?

-Comment ça ?! Si j'ai le droit de partir ?! Je leur souhaite bien du courage s'ils essaient de me retenir !»

Dean jette encore un regard d'envie vers sa voiture.

« J'en peux plus Sam. J'étouffe. Reprenons la route. »

Sam fronce les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

« Les médecins ont dit que c'était bon ? »

Dean commence à s'énerver.

« Lâche moi un peu avec tes médecins ! Je suis plus un enfant que je sache ! Ils m'ont soignés, mit un joli bandage, tu vois. »

Il soulève son tee-shirt pour lui montrer la bande enroulée autour de son torse.

« Et je n'ai plus d'hallucinations. »

Il se fige soudain, fixe Sam avec un air bizarre. Sam lève un sourcil. Allons bon, quoi encore ?

Dean lui pince brusquement le bras.

« Aie ! Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

-Juste pour être sûr. »

Une lueur d'amusement éclaire ses yeux.

« Imbécile » grommelle Sam.

« Tu vois, je vais parfaitement bien ! Exactement comme d'habitude ! Partons ! »

Sam est à deux doigts de céder. Dean soupire lourdement, fouille une minute dans les poches de la veste de Sam et lui tend les clés de l'Impala.

« Voilà, t'as qu'à conduire si ça te rassures. Rabat joie ! »

Sam le dévisage sans répondre.

« Quoi encore ?

-J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps.»

Le visage de Dean s'assombrit. Il comprend très bien ce que ça signifie. Si seulement il pouvait faire un sorte que Sam ne revoit plus jamais cette fille, n'y pense même plus ! Si seulement il pouvait effacer de la mémoire de son frère jusqu'au moindre souvenir d'elle ! Ou mieux encore, supprimer ces six derniers mois.

Mais il ne peut pas.

« Très bien. J'attendrai. »

Alors que Sam hoche la tête et se dirige vers la porte, Dean rajoute :

« Mais seulement jusqu'à demain, d'accord ? »

Sam ne répond pas, se contente de ralentir le pas et de lui jeter un regard énigmatique avant de sortir.

* * *

« Je ne peux pas le laisser repartir tout seul ! Je ne peux pas ! C'est mon frère tu comprends ?! »

Vanessa n'a pas l'air de comprendre, non. Le ton monte entre eux. En même temps il fallait s'y attendre. Qui accepterait sans broncher de se faire larguer pour une raison aussi absurde ?!

« Enfin Sam ! Si tu es parti c'est pour une bonne raison non ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça se passera mieux maintenant ? »

Sam est contrarié, cherche ses mots. Mais comment expliquer ? Comment lui faire comprendre que sa place est aux cotés de Dean, quoi qu'il arrive ?!

« Il a besoin de moi ! Il n'a personne d'autre...»

C'est presque d'un ton suppliant qu'il lâche cette dernière phrase.

« J'aurais jamais du le laisser tomber. »

Vanessa le toise durement.

« Tout ça c'est des histoires.

-Mais …

-Sam, ton frère a 27 ans ! Comment tu peux croire qu'il ne peut pas se passer de toi ? Une telle dépendance, c'est pas normal ! Il te met la pression c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour que tu retourne courir dans ses pattes comme ça ?!

-Ce n'est pas comme ça …

-Il a trop d'influence sur toi ! Réveille toi enfin !

-Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ! Tout ce qu'il a sacrifié ! Tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble … C'est à mon tour de lui rendre la pareille !

-Alors explique moi ! Je t'écoute !

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Non, je ne comprends pas ! Il te manipule Sam ! Tu ne vois pas ça ?

-...

-D'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es parti ? Explique moi donc ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu le rejette du jour au lendemain et que tu t'installes chez moi ! Tu ne m'as jamais dis, je serai curieuse de savoir ! »

Sam secoue la tête, un peu gêné, regarde dans un autre direction.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

-Au contraire ! C'est maintenant qu'il faut y réfléchir Sam, pas dans dix ans ! »

Sam ne répond rien. Il plisse le front, obstiné.

Vanessa, elle, sort de ses gonds :

« Et tant qu'on y est, tu pourrait peut être m'expliquer ce que vous faites tous les deux, seuls sur les routes à parcourir le pays ! Quel genre de boulot vaut que vous risquiez de vous faire poignarder à tout moment ?

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas. »

Vanessa se détourne, couvre ses yeux de sa main, visiblement bouleversée.

« C'est n'importe quoi !»

Sam est malheureux de la voir dans un tel état. Encore une fois c'est entièrement de sa faute. Tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est blesser son entourage ! Si seulement son père lui avait apprit à gérer les relations sociales et pas les arts martiaux ! Comment prendre soin de quelqu'un au lieu d'abattre un vampire ! Comment s'excuser sincèrement au lieu de brûler des cadavres !

Finalement est-ce que Dean sera toujours la seule personne au monde à pouvoir le comprendre entièrement ?

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

-Tu as tué quelqu'un … Tu as tué ce mec dans l'usine et je n'ai rien dit à la police, pas un mot ! Parce que tu me l'a demandé ! Après ça tu vas vraiment refuser de m'expliquer ?

-... »

Vanessa renifle encore une fois, se frotte les yeux, déjà pleins de larmes. Elle lui montre la porte du doigt, la bouche tordue dans un rictus de colère.

« Allez c'est bon, vas t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir, toi ou ton frère. Quelque chose tourne pas rond chez vous, je regrette de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt ! »

Sam baisse les yeux vers le sol dans une attitude contrite.

« D'accord.

-Mais ne t'avises pas de croire que tu fais ça par devoir ou je ne sais quoi ! C'est par choix que tu retourne avec lui ! »

Alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte, refusant de s'interroger plus avant sur les raisons profondes qui le poussent à retourner auprès de Dean, Vanessa se tourne brusquement vers lui.

« Sam attend ! Quoi qu'il y ai entre vous deux, je ne fais pas le poids, c'est clair.

Mais, s'il te plaît, je sais que je me répète, mais pose toi des questions sur votre relation. Il y a quelque chose de malsain là dedans ! C'est évident ! Tu finira par en souffrir une fois de plus et je ne serait plus là pour t'aider...»

Il fronce les sourcils, perturbé, avant de quitter la pièce et de laisser Vanessa pleurer tout son saoul.

* * *

Cette nuit Sam dort encore avec Dean.

Le personnel a pourtant rajouté un lit d'appoint pour lui. Mais rien n'y fait. Sam finit toujours par s'endormir au plus proche de son frère. Veilleur obstiné. Comme si sa grande silhouette allait chasser tout le mal qui guette Dean simplement en étant là. Menace pour quiconque n'est pas Dean.

Dean ne pourrait pas être plus ravi. Il tire tant de réconfort de la présence de Sam. Même s'ils n'ont pas beaucoup discuté ce soir.

Sam est triste. Il n'en a pas parlé, a gardé le silence sur ses états d'âme mais Dean connaît trop bien son frère pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Et reconnaître sa délicatesse. Dean apprécie de ne pas avoir à le réconforter d'avoir quitté sa copine. Il peut difficilement imaginer pire discussion entre eux deux.

Mais ce qu'il voudrait c'est lui insuffler du courage, le rassurer. Lui rendre un peu de bonheur même ! Dommage qu'il ne s'en sente plus capable.

Dean ne demande rien de plus que de reprendre sa vie d'avant. C'est tout. Les routes, la chasse et Sam. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ai plu !_

 _Merci encore à MicroFish et narutine, mes fidèles, pour leurs reviews x) Merci à Kazuki Temura aussi, je vais essayer de continuer à te faire rêver ! Et puis merci à tous les autres hein, c'est pas une liste exclusive ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des retours !_

 _Et puis à bientôt pour la suite._


	7. Vague à l'âme

**Chapitre 7 : Vague à l'âme**

Mary est en train de rire. Quel son agréable ! John l'observe d'un air émerveillé. Il n'en revient toujours pas. Comment a-t-il réussit à conquérir une femme si parfaite ! Il ne la mérite pas c'est certain !

Pas une seule ombre au tableau, leur bonheur est absolument étincelant. Les boucles blondes de Mary flottent librement dans le vent tandis qu'elle adresse son plus beau sourire à son mari. Mari qui s'empresse d'avaler le reste de son sandwich et de se précipiter vers elle.

« Hé Mary ! Combien tu paries que j'arrive à cet arbre avant toi ? »

Ses yeux brillent, plissés malicieusement.

« John Winchester ! Tu ne m'as jamais battu à la course, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera ! »

La clairière qu'ils ont choisis pour leur pique nique familial est magnifique, éclairé par un soleil presque trop brillant. Sam babille, étendu sur le plaid que Mary a posé au sol. Dean, lui, joue à observer des insectes à la loupe, fasciné par ce monde minimaliste qui s'étend sous ses pieds.

Après avoir vérifié que ses enfants sont bien en sécurité, Mary s'élance vers le grand érable, bousculant John afin de prendre de l'avance.

« Hé tu triches ! »

Elle se retourne juste le temps de lui crier :

« Pourquoi donc crois tu que je gagne à chaque fois ? »

Et ce son s'élève encore, ce rire cristallin qui rend John fou de joie. Il se jette à sa poursuite, laissant échapper un grand cri qui attire l'attention de Dean. Il pouffe en voyant son père rattraper sa mère et se rouler par terre avec elle. Même Sam émet un petit gazouillement ravi.

Dean se tourne vers lui et l'empêche de justesse de mettre une fleur dans sa bouche.

« Non Sammy ! C'est pas bon ça ! Tiens ! »

Il lui tend sa sucette et en profite pour chasser une araignée qui lui escaladait patiemment le bras.

« Maman, il y a trop de bêtes ici ! Elles montent sur Sam !

-Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, il ne risque rien ! »

Un grand clic raisonne soudain dans la clairière. John vient de photographier Mary. Elle lui tire la langue.

« Stalker !

-Oui. Fais toi du soucis. »

Elle exagère intentionnellement son soupir.

« John, tu m'aimes vraiment trop ! »

Elle fait semblant de le gronder.

« T'as pas idée ! »

Et Dean tourne la tête en faisant la grimace quand ses parents s'embrassent.

« Beurk ! »

Mary échappe enfin à l'étreinte de son mari et rejoint ses enfants. Elle serre Dean dans ses bras.

« Sois pas jaloux, mon petit homme, toi aussi je t'aime !

-Maman ! C'est bon, lâche moi ! Je suis plus un bébé ! »

Ce qui n'empêche pas Mary de lui frotter énergiquement le haut de la tête, emmêlant ses cheveux.

« Maman ! »

C'est John qui rit cette fois. Il s'étend sur le dos et attrape Sam, le fait bondir en l'air avant de le rattraper au dernier moment, plusieurs fois de suite. Jusqu'à que son fils manque de lui vomir dessus.

« Oh pardon Sammy ! »

Il le pose doucement sur son ventre. Sam joue avec la barbe de son père, la tiraillant dans tous les sens.

« Aie. Quelle poigne Sam ! »

Mais John ne l'en empêche pas. Mary les observe avec un regard tendre. Elle se promet de revenir dans ce champs le plus souvent possible. Elle ne peut pas savoir que c'est déjà la dernière fois. Elle se laisse tomber aux cotés de John et de Sam et ferme les yeux, les bras en croix.

Entourée de tournesols.

John se redresse, pose discrètement Sam à coté de son frère et la photographie une nouvelle fois.

Cette photo, elle déteindra beaucoup avec le temps, finira pliée en trois dans le portefeuille de John, un coin à moitié arraché, recevra son content de larmes amères, mais jamais le sourire de Mary ne tarira.

Bien plus éclatant que tous les tournesols du monde.

* * *

Dean regarde le paysage défiler. Finalement ce n'est pas si mal d'être passager ! Son seul regret ? Le CD de Bon Jovi qui joue plein pot dans l'Impala.

« Ah Sam s'il te plaît ! Change de CD ! Je t'en supplie ! C'est trop nul !

-C'est celui qui conduit qui choisit la musique ! Tu te rappelles de cette règle ? C'est toi qui l'a inventé !

-Oui je sais, mais seulement parce que c'était toujours moi qui conduisait !

-C'est bien de le reconnaître. Maintenant, tant pis pour toi ! »

Et il monte encore le son. Dean se tourne vers le paysage, jouant son meilleur air de martyr. Sam rit, ce qui lui vaut d'être foudroyé du regard dans la seconde.

« Pas la peine d'essayer de me culpabiliser. En plus je sais que tu l'écoutes de temps en temps.

-Occasionnellement oui. Mais aujourd'hui ça me dis rien, gros bêta. C'est comme ça que tu me remercie de toutes ces heures ou je nous ai fait traverser l'Amérique alors que tu pionçais comme un bébé sur la banquette arrière ?! Ça valait pas le coup finalement ... »

Sam lui sourit. La meilleure des réponses. Décidément, Sam a toujours le dernier mot dans leurs conversations. Rien à faire, à coté de son frère, Dean se trouve toujours bête.

L'Impala dépasse le panneau White Oak et la bonne humeur qui régnait dans la voiture s'évanouit aussitôt. Sam s'autorise à penser à Vanessa pour la dernière fois. A ce que leur vie ensemble aurait pu être.

Dean sait que Sam pense à Vanessa.

Est-il possible qu'il soit encore plus possessif envers Sam qu'avant ? Il est fermement décidé à ce que plus personne n'approche de Sam avant un bon bout de temps !

« Alors, commence Sam, on va où ? Tu as une idée ?

-Chez Bobby.

-Ah ?

-J'ai quelque chose à lui dire.

-Quoi ?

-Pardon. »

Sam écarquille les yeux, tourne brusquement la tête vers Dean.

« Wahou !

-Quoi ?

-Ben … je crois pas t'avoir jamais entendu reconnaître un tort. Encore moins t'en excuser !

-C'est ça moque, toi de moi. Tu penses que je suis trop bête pour savoir quand je fais une connerie ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais je suis parfaitement conscient d'avoir fait un sacré tas d'erreurs ! »

Sam ramène les yeux sur la route, pensif. C'est sûr que niveau erreurs … ils ont eut leur lots, tous les deux !

Le ronronnement de l'Impala apaise Dean à un point qu'il ne pensait pas possible. L'odeur de vieux cuir de la banquette, la sensation de la vitre froide sur le coté de sa tête, la vision des main de Sam sur le volant... autant de choses qui lui font tant de bien ! Dean a l'impression de revenir peu à peu à la vie. Il ferme les yeux et s'endort doucement.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Sam engage à nouveau la conversation, bien que de manière hésitante.

« Dean …

-Hmm ?

-A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six mois...

-...

-Tu sais …

-Arrête la voiture.

-Dean il va bien falloir qu'on en parle à un moment ou à un autre, c'est important.

-Arrête la voiture !

-Enfin, fais un effort !

-Arrête cette putain de voiture ! »

Quand Sam ose enfin se tourner vers lui il le trouve blanc comme un linge. Il freine brusquement, se range sur le bas coté. Dean ouvre sa portière et vomit dans un râle écœurant.

« Dean ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

-À merveille. » répond-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

Sam lui plaque une main sur le front de manière autoritaire.

« Tu es brûlant !

-Mais non, c'est rien.

-Faisons demi tour !

-Hors de question ! Je retourne pas là bas ! Trouvons plutôt un motel pour passer la nuit, demain ça ira mieux. »

Sam semble dubitatif.

« Allez Sammy, s'il te plaît. Faisons comme ça.

-Bon, si tu insistes …

-Ça ira, promis !

-Tes promesses valent pas grand chose.

-Oh vraiment ? Tu veux qu'on parle des tiennes ? »

Le ton de Dean est glacial soudain. Cassant comme du verre. Sam a l'impression de s'être prit une claque monumentale.

Il écarquille les yeux, surpris. Mais Dean regarde déjà ailleurs. Impossible de déchiffrer son expression.

* * *

Dean reste étrangement silencieux le reste du trajet. De temps en temps Sam lui lance des regards anxieux. La rancœur qu'il a sentit dans la dernière pique de Dean l'inquiète. Le fait qu'il garde le silence ainsi n'est pas pour le rassurer.

Dean n'a pas bonne mine. En même temps, il commence seulement à se remettre de ses blessures, c'est sûrement normal, mais Sam détecte plus que ça sur son visage. Il fait la gueule. Quelque chose le travaille. Sam donnerait sa main droite pour savoir quoi.

Depuis quand se préoccupe-t-il autant de ce qui traverse la tête de son frère ? Sam passe sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste nerveux, déstabilisé. Il ose encore un regard inquiet en direction de Dean.

Cette fois ci Dean le prend sur le fait.

« Tu as l'intention de regarder la route de temps en temps, maman, ou tu vas continuer à me mater avec ces grands yeux de biches ? »

Sam se rembrunit immédiatement, les joues soudain un peu plus rouges, piqué au vif.

« Excuse moi de m'inquiéter pour toi, Rambo. »

Dean secoue la tête d'un air contrarié.

« Sans déconner Sammy, me dis pas que t'as jamais vomi de ta vie ? C'est pas si terrible ! Je te dis que ça va mieux maintenant, pas la peine de me couver.

-Si tu le dis...

-Je le dis. »

Nouveau silence gênant.

Sam s'en veut d'avoir énervé Dean. Il n'en avait pas l'intention, loin de là ! Mais qui pourrait lui reprocher de s'inquiéter pour son idiot de grand frère ? Réponse : l'idiot en question.

Sam est passé trop près de le perdre pour ne pas le surveiller un peu plus qu'avant … Il se demande avec amertume si ils retrouveront jamais leur complicité d'antan. Sam a l'impression qu'un fossé les sépare.

Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ! Six petits mois loin l'un de l'autre et tout parait si différent ! En apparence tout semble comme avant, mais en réalité milles petits détails dans le comportement de Dean démontrent un changement dans leur relation...

Sam voudrait reconquérir son frère. Leurs petites vannes inoffensives lui manque. La façon qu'avait Dean de le regarder lui manque.

Sam ne peut pas se souvenir du moment ou Dean a ouvert les yeux, à l'hôpital, pour le trouver à coté de lui. Il dormait. A présent Dean semble faire tout son possible pour éviter de croiser le regard de Sam.

Le grand brun grince des dents, agacé.

Dean fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

L'atmosphère dans la voiture devient si pesante que Sam éprouve une pointe de soulagement quand un panneau annonçant un motel émerge au détour d'un virage.

« Ça fera l'affaire. »

Dean soupire lourdement et Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il tient sa main droite résolument appuyée contre son ventre, juste au dessus de sa blessure.

* * *

La chambre est étonnamment accueillante.

Des draps propres, sans tâches suspectes, une moquette aux tons pastels sans trace de miette, pas de couches de poussière sur les tables de chevets, une peinture à peu près fraîche aux murs et une cuisinette qui brille de mille feux.

« Et bien ... » lâche Dean.

« Pas mal pour une lune de miel hein ? »

Et il envoie un de ses fameux clins d'œil à Sam.

Qui lève un sourcil.

« J'avais pas réalisé qu'on venait de se marier ! »

Un sourire énigmatique naît sur les lèvres de Dean.

« Je parlais pas de toi, abruti, mais de mon bébé. »

Il lui jette un regard amoureux depuis la fenêtre de la chambre.

« A t'on jamais vu plus belle chose ? »

Sam est étrangement agacé par cette réplique.

Mais Dean ramène ses yeux sur lui.

« De toute façon tu ne réalises jamais rien toi !

-Très drôle Dean ! Et toi ça te paraît normal de vouloir te marier avec une voiture ?

-C'est pas une simple voiture, tu le sais bien.

-Ah bon ? Un capot, un moteur, quatre roues … On dirait bien une simple voiture pour moi. »

Dean le fusille du regard, courroucé.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire !

-Jamais !

-Idiot !

-Imbécile !

-Tssss, je vais laisser passer pour cette fois. Mais tu le mérite pas !

-Dis plutôt que t'as pas la force de te battre, mauviette !

-C'est pas bien, Sammy, de provoquer ton grand frère comme ça. Prend plutôt exemple sur lui. »

Et Dean pose son sac sur l'un des deux lits jumeaux et déballe ses affaires pour la nuit avec un plaisir évident.

« Pfou, jamais de la vie ! »

Sam ronchonne encore en peu, mais la vérité c'est qu'il est rassuré. Ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi on vient enfin de lui rendre son frère, pourquoi son humeur s'est soudain améliorée. Peut être l'habitude ? Le fait de se trouver dans un énième motel tous les deux. La routine qui reprend le dessus...

Dean cache toujours tout au fond de lui, difficile de deviner ses pensées, même si Sam ne s'en sort pas si mal d'habitude.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour la première fois, il a l'impression que les choses reviennent à la normale entre eux. C'est agréable, mais Sam sait malgré tout qu'il faudra plus que ça pour que leur relation redémarre sur de bonnes bases.

Dean se laisse tomber sur son lit et soupire de contentement. Impala, motel, Sam. Pour l'instant tout est parfait. Puis il tourne la tête vers son petit frère et surprend son air songeur.

« Oh non ! » se dit Dean, devinant dans la seconde ce qui va suivre. Sam et sa détestable manie de toujours briser un moment agréable. Sam et sa détestable manie de mettre des mots sur absolument tout ! Sam ne supporte pas la simplicité.

« Maintenant que tu te sens mieux …

-Je te l'avais dis. »

Et Dean se retourne précautionneusement sur le ventre, plongeant la tête dans l'oreiller, priant pour que Sam s'arrête là et n'insiste pas plus. Peine perdu.

« Ne me coupe pas la parole Dean ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! »

Dean ne répond rien et Sam en profite pour se racler la gorge, se reprochant déjà cet accès d'énervement. Il reprend d'un air un peu hésitant :

« Bref, tu dois être prêt à parler maintenant...

-Bien sûr Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » La voix de Dean est un peu étouffée, il garde la tête dans l'oreiller.

« Est-ce qu'il va faire beau demain ? Qui a chanté l'hymne national au Super Bowl ? Les trois meilleures façons de faire craquer une nana ? »

Sam est estomaqué par la mauvaise foi de son aîné. Il se moque de lui ou quoi ?!

Changera-t-il un jour d'attitude ? Sam sait bien que cette nonchalance n'est qu'une façade, un mur protégeant ses véritables pensées, ses émotions. Parfois Dean en semble dépourvu.

Rien ne saurait être plus faux bien sûr, mais Sam se sent affreusement seul d'un coup. Il en veut à Dean. Est-ce vraiment si difficile d'être honnête avec lui ? Il ne peut pas voir que les mains de Dean commence à trembler un peu. Il ne distingue pas les légers frissons qui parcourent également ses jambes.

Sam déploie des trésors de patience et répond calmement :

« Non Dean, pas de ça, tu le sais très bien. »

Dean reste immobile, retient son souffle sans s'en rendre compte. Attend craintivement la suite. Sam ne pouvait pas juste se contenter du plaisir d'être à nouveau ensemble sur la route ! Il a fallu qu'il l'ouvre, comme d'habitude ! Dean lui en veut terriblement.

« Je voudrais qu'on parle de ... »

Mais Dean ne peut en supporter plus. Il se redresse d'un seul coup et fait sursauter Sam.

« Je vais prendre ma douche. »

Sam n'en revient pas. Son visage exprime toute sa confusion. Il attrape la manche de Dean quand celui ci passe devant lui.

« Dean ! »

C'est une supplication à présent. Mais Dean se dégage brusquement et plaque un regard étonnamment froid sur son cadet :

« Je-vais-prendre-ma-douche. »

Il insiste bien sur chaque mot.

« Ça veut dire ferme là Sam ! » pense-t-il très fort.

Sam le lâche à contrecœur.

« Dean ... »

Mais cette fois son frère ne se retourne pas et claque la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Sam ne comprend pas cette réaction disproportionnée. Son grand frère ne tourne vraiment pas rond.

Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se lever et d'aller poser doucement son front contre la porte qui les sépare. Dans un soupir triste il ferme les yeux et tend la main contre la cloison, imaginant qu'elle se pose contre Dean et pas sur cette surface froide.

Comme s'il essayait de communiquer ses regrets à travers la matière. Son affection aussi.

Il ne peut pas savoir que si Dean a bien ouvert le robinet de la douche, il n'est pas sous le jet mais accroupi, dos contre la porte, la tête dans les mains tandis que la vapeur s'élève lentement. Il essaie en vain de calmer ces frissons imbéciles qui le parcourent tout entier. Il fixe ses mains, se concentre fort, mais n'arrive pas à les faire arrêter de trembler.

Alors il se contente de ramener les genoux contre la poitrine et d'attendre que ça passe, bien content que Sam ne le voit pas dans cet état. A moitié conscient que Sam joue sans doute un rôle dans cet accès de faiblesse qui le terrasse subitement.

Juste séparés par une mince cloison, les frères sont bien plus proches que ce qu'ils pensent.

* * *

Quand Sam ouvre les yeux, il se demande un instant ou est-ce qu'il peut bien être. Ce plafond ne lui dit rien. Puis tout lui revient et il tourne la tête vers le lit de Dean.

Vide.

En un éclair Sam est debout. Il scrute la pièce. De la lumière dans la salle de bain. Dean est toujours sous la douche ? Sam vérifie l'heure. Plus de trois heures se sont écoulées.

Impossible ! Il n'entend pas le bruit de l'eau... Il frappe doucement à la porte.

« Dean ? T'es là ? »

Pas de réponse, mais Sam croit entendre une respiration. Il ouvre précipitamment la porte qui ne résiste pas, de toute évidence pas fermée à clé, et bute contre un obstacle. Dean est au sol, recroquevillé sur lui même. Visiblement il a encore vomit, la cuvette des toilettes en témoigne.

« Hé, hé ! Ça va pas vieux ? »

Sam s'agenouille à coté de lui inquiet. Dean ouvre péniblement un œil. Fixe Sam un instant puis le referme à nouveau.

« Ça va.

-Mais t'es brûlant ! Et t'as encore vomi ?

-C'est rien.

-Si c'est rien, qu'est ce que tu fais par terre idiot !

-Lâche moi Sam, je te dis que ça va ! »

Dean proteste violemment quand Sam tente de le soulever dans ses bras.

« Me touche pas ! »

Vexé, Sam le remet sur ses pieds et le lâche. Bien sûr, les jambes de Dean tremblent toujours, il se pète donc royalement la gueule par terre, la tête la première.

« Putain ! » arrive-t-il seulement à dire.

Sam le ramasse comme il peut.

« Dean t'es vraiment un boulet.

-Ta gueule Sammy. »

Mais il accepte finalement d'arrêter de gigoter le temps que Sam le porte vers son lit. Comme un enfant capricieux trop fatigué pour lutter encore. Dean est dans un sale état. Il sue à grosse goutte, sujet à une forte fièvre et tremble sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sam lui pose la main sur le front pour l'apaiser un peu.

« Arrête papa ! Arrête ! »

Sam ouvre de grands yeux. Voilà qu'il délire à présent ! Pas bon ça ! Il hésite un instant à l'emmener directement à l'hôpital le plus proche. Les yeux crispés, le visage tendu, Dean semble en proie à un cauchemar intense.

« Papa ! Non ! »

Sam va chercher un gant de la salle de bain, le mouille avec de l'eau fraîche et le pose délicatement sur le visage de son frère. Immédiatement Dean se détend, soupire même de soulagement. Sam arbore un petit sourire satisfait. Bon, pour l'instant pas d'hôpital.

Mais Dean refuse toujours d'ouvrir les yeux. Est-ce qu'il dort ? Sam approche son visage du visage de son frère, cherchant à voir s'il est réveillé. Comme par un sixième sens, Dean capte immédiatement la présence de Sam et plonge ses yeux verts dans les siens.

« Sam. »

Sam sursaute. Puis se flagelle mentalement pour cette réaction de gamin. Depuis quand Dean a un tel effet sur lui ?! Sam n'est pas sûr que ça lui plaise.

« Dean ! Tu te sens mieux ?

-Sammy.

-Ben … oui, c'est moi. »

Bravo Sam ! Quel répartie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ! Pour un peu, il rougirait presque !

Dean ferme à nouveau les yeux, mais pas avant d'attraper la main de son frère. Un peu mollement, de manière totalement inattendue, mais la volonté de contact est claire. Sam ne cache pas sa surprise. Un peu gêné il fixe leurs deux mains entremêlées. Ils n'ont jamais fait ça avant … C'est normal ça entre frères ? Ou est la limite ? Parfois Sam aimerait avoir un manuel sur les relations familiales ! Ce serait tellement plus simple ! Il pourrait en donner un à son frère ...

Mais dès que Dean pousse un petit grognement de douleur, toutes ces considérations sont immédiatement évacuées de son esprit, pour le laisser s'occuper uniquement de l'état de Dean. Il change le gant, déjà chauffé par le front de Dean « il doit avoir au moins quarante ! » et pense soudain à vérifier le bandage.

Et effectivement, la bande est déjà à moitié recouverte de sang. Sam jure lourdement. Les points n'ont pas du tenir !

« Dean ? Tu m'entends ?

-Mmmmmh. »

Sam s'en veut déjà, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que Dean est vraiment mignon là tout de suite. Comme un enfant dont il faut prendre soin.

« Dean, je vais devoir changer ton pansement. Tu te sentiras mieux après. »

Une fois encore Dean pose ses beaux yeux verts sur son petit frère. Il semble mettre un moment à le reconnaître.

« Ah parfait ! Tu te réveilles ! »

Et délicatement, il soulève son frère et le maintient assit, le temps de dérouler la bande sale et de lui mettre la nouvelle. Heureusement que Sam s'y connaît un peu.

« Papa... Il est parti hein ? »

Le cœur de Sam se serre.

« Oui. Il ne reste que toi et moi, Dean. Mais on s'en sortira tu verras. On s'en est toujours sortit pas vrai ?

-Je voudrais qu'il soit encore là. Sans lui c'est plus dur.

-Bah, c'était jamais vraiment simple non plus.

-Il t'aimait Sam.

-C'est pas la question.

-Si, parfois c'est la question. Malgré vos disputes … Qu'est-ce que vous avez pu me saouler avec ça vous deux !

-C'était pas ma faute !

-C'était pas toujours la sienne non plus. Mais tout ça, ça compte plus. Papa … il a fait ce qu'il a pu. Il nous a bien appris.

-Le problème c'est pas tant qu'il nous ait rien appris, c'est plutôt ce qu'il a choisi de nous apprendre. »

Dean est étrangement docile tandis que Sam le soigne, et Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que ce contact est agréable, torse contre torse tandis qu'il s'occupe du bandage. La tête de Dean repose lourdement sur son épaule droite, les lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres de sa nuque. Il peut sentir chacune de ses respirations dans son cou. Mais ce moment d'intimité, ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça, au contraire.

« Tu te rappelles tes cours de tirs à l'arc Sam ?

-Je risque pas d'oublier, j'avais dix ans !

-Qu'est-ce que t'étais nul ! Pas une seule flèche dans la cible !»

Et Dean rit doucement tandis que Sam déroule encore le bandage autour de son torse.

« En même temps quel chasseur tire à l'arc ! C'est stupide !

-C'est pour apprendre à viser, robin des bois. Et ça fait les bras.

-Pas la peine d'avoir des bras de titans à dix ans …

-Arrête un peu de geindre, c'est pas comme s'il t'avait fait pousser de la fonte.

-Non, pour ça il a attendu mes treize ans c'est vrai. »

Sam en profite pour vérifier l'état des points. Pas terrible. De ce qu'il voit, plusieurs ont lâchés. Il déchire l'emballage de la nouvelle bande avec les dents puis commence à l'enrouler autour de son frère, ce dernier toujours fermement appuyé contre lui. Toujours fiévreux.

« On a quand même eu de bon moments. »

Sam pense qu'il a rarement vu Dean aussi bavard sur le passé. La fièvre déclenche bien des choses chez lui.

« On a eu de bons moments, c'est vrai.

-Papa s'est jamais remis de la mort de maman.

-Je sais. »

De vagues souvenir d'odeur de brûlé, des flashs de lumière, des mouvements rapide, affolés. C'est tout ce qu'il en reste dans l'esprit de Sam.

« Moi non plus. J'aurais voulu que tu la connaisses plus que ça Sam. Elle était douce. »

La gorge de Sam se serre douloureusement. Il aurait préféré que Dean ne dise pas ça. Il arrête une seconde d'emmailloter son frère dans son pansement géant et se frotte un œil.

« Est-ce qu'elle te manque parfois ? Est-ce que tu peux ressentir un vide même si tu ne l'a côtoyé que six petits mois ?

-Bien sûr Dean, bien sûr qu'elle me manque aussi. »

Dean laisse échapper un râle de souffrance quand Sam effectue un mouvement un peu trop brutal près de la plaie.

« Désolé ! »

Dean se contente de grogner en retour et cesse de parler le temps que Sam finisse d'attacher le bandage. Puis il lâche dans un souffle, si bas que Sam n'est pas bien sûr d'avoir entendu correctement :

« Ils me manquent tous les deux. Mais heureusement, ils t'ont mis au monde, Sammy. Grâce au ciel ! »

Sam reste interdit un moment. Finit de fixer la bande. Réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre quand Dean a un frisson plus fort que les précédents.

« Ah putain Dean. T'aurais pas du quitter l'hôpital aussi vite.

-C'est ce que ces idiots de médecins arrêtaient pas de me répéter... »

Sam ouvre de grands yeux. Dean ne peut pas le savoir, sa tête repose encore dans la nuque de Sam.

« C'est pas vrai ! Mais t'es inconscient ou quoi ?!

-J'ai chaud.

-Sans blague ! Change pas de sujet !

-Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-T'en as vraiment aucune idée ? »

Dean fait visiblement un effort de réflexion. Pendant à peu près trois secondes. Puis il soupire bruyamment et abandonne.

« Non »

Sam le lâche brusquement et il retombe allongé sur le dos. Ce qui n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça, il se contente de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Sam se frotte la mâchoire, contrarié.

« Je le savais ! » pense-t-il en dévisageant méchamment son frère. « J'en étais sûr ! »

Il faut toujours que Dean lui cache les informations les plus importantes ! Il décide de lui poser la question directement. Après tout, peut être que la fièvre peut l'aider à être enfin entièrement honnête.

« Dean, pourquoi tu as voulu partir si vite ?

-Hmmm ?

-Pourquoi tu as tant insisté pour partir tout de suite ? C'était une erreur visiblement …

-J'ai chaud. »

Ouais, autant pour leur tentative de communication.

Sam se rapproche un peu, se demande ce qu'il peut encore faire pour soulager Dean. Il lui tamponne doucement les tempes avec le gant. Il ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois qu'il a prit soin d'un Dean malade. Mais l'a-t-il seulement fait une fois ? Pas sûr.

Dean gémit encore, tourne un peu la tête, le visage crispé de douleur.

« Ça lui apprendra ! » pense Sam.

Mais au fond, il reste inquiet. C'est lui qui attrape la main de Dean cette fois. Il la serre entre ses grandes paluches.

« Sam ?

-Je suis là, espèce d'imbécile.

-Sam, tu vas partir ?

-Quoi ? Ben non, je suis là. Je reste avec toi.

-Tu vas me laisser, encore ? »

Le visage de Dean est agité, plus que tout à l'heure. Sam a la gorge qui se serre quand il comprend d'où vient le tourment de son frère.

« Non, non. Je reste. Je te le jure.

-Sammy, ne pars pas s'il te plaît ! »

Voilà qu'il se remet à halluciner, cette nuit n'en finira donc jamais !

« Je ne veux pas rester tout seul ! »

Sam sent son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Ne se souvient pas avoir été déjà autant touché par une phrase de son grand frère. Il souffre, c'est évident, et pas que physiquement. Sam veut l'apaiser. Il le désire de toutes ses forces.

« Je suis là. Je ne partirais plus jamais. C'est promis Dean ! »

Il lui caresse la joue, intense. Lui pose l'autre main sur le front, son visage très proche de celui de son frère pour pouvoir lui parler plus facilement.

« Calme toi d'accord ? »

Il n'est même pas sûr que Dean l'entende encore. Voir Dean comme ça, si faible... Jamais il n'avait pensé définir Dean par ce mot : Faible ! Jamais !

Mais Sam veut bien reconnaître que c'est idiot. Après tout, Dean reste un être humain non ? Chasseur extraordinaire, oui, grand frère plus ou moins exemplaire, certes, mais également un être humain.

Et il est clair que pour lui Sam a beaucoup d'importance.

« Sam. »

Mais il va arrêter de dire mon nom à la fin ! Avec cette voix … cette voix quoi ? Douce ? Sensuelle ? Cassée ? Un peu tout ça à la fois. C'est perturbant !

Sam finit par détourner le regard, gêné.

Mais sa main gauche reste sur le front de Dean, le pouce caressant distraitement son visage.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

 _Vous avez du remarquer que les chapitres sont un peu moins long ces derniers temps, c'est pour pouvoir poster régulièrement :)_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, j'en suis ravie, sincèrement !_


	8. Sermon

**Chapitre 8 : Sermon**

Dean pousse Sam dans le dos, le forçant à pénétrer dans l'église.

« Dean ! Arrête ! »

Difficile pour le Sam de treize ans de résister face à son frère de dix-sept. Il trébuche, manquant de peu de s'étaler lamentablement dans l'allée. Dean rit à pleine gorge.

« Allez Sam, je sais que tu voulais entrer, alors nous voilà ! Si tu avais vu la façon dont tu fixais la façade, flippant ! Faut pas hésiter Sam, si tu veux aller quelque part vas y. Je serais pas toujours là pour t'y pousser. »

Sam rougit, gêné au possible. Dean a bien deviné. C'est vrai que cela fait un moment qu'il pense à se rendre ici. Cette grande église gothique l'intrigue. Et maintenant qu'il se retrouve à l'intérieur, sa fascination grandit encore. C'est immense ! Et magnifique. Silencieux. Pratiquement vide. Sam prend une grande respiration avant de s'avancer d'un pas plus assuré.

Dean rit encore, ne fait aucun effort pour contenir le volume de sa voix.

« Sacré Sam ! »

L'aîné aussi jette des regards curieux autour de lui. Mais ce n'est pas la piété qui fait briller ses yeux, plutôt du dédain.

Dean n'aime pas les églises. N'adhère à aucune religion. Et pourquoi diable le ferait il ? Mais impossible de rester impassible devant l'air de chien battu de Sam. Si son frère veut aller se confesser, rien n'empêchera Dean de le traîner par la peau du cul devant le premier prêtre qu'il trouve !

Dean observe discrètement Sam. Ce dernier marche doucement, prenant bien garde à rester sur les cotés, dans l'ombre tandis que son regard parcours chaque détails du bâtiment. Les œuvres d'arts religieuses, l'architecture du lieu, les diverses croix réparties un peu partout, le reflet des chandelles illuminant les murs... tout ça à l'air de grandement l'intéresser.

Dean ne comprend pas trop pourquoi.

Il marque une pause sous un vitrail particulièrement glauque, avec un Jésus en sang, rendant de toute évidence son dernier souffle dans une souffrance atroce.

« Beurk ! »

Sam se tourne vers lui, interloqué. Dean pointe le vitrail du doigt.

« Quitte à choisir de croire en quelque chose Sammy, pourquoi ne pas choisir un truc un peu plus joyeux ? Moins lugubre ? »

Il grimace en direction du Jésus.

« C'est du sado masochisme de représenter un truc pareil ! »

Une mamie qui passait près de lui se retourne, choquée. Dean lui lance un clin d'œil tendancieux. La vieille dame quitte l'église, révoltée.

Dean laisse échapper un éclat de rire.

« Dean ! Moins fort ! Enfin ! »

Dean ne sait pas se tenir. Sam regrette soudain d'être entré ici avec lui.

« C'est pas la première fois qu'on va dans une église, baisse le ton !

-Oui, mais d'habitude c'est pour voler de l'eau bénite. Pas pour soulager un de tes excès de foi.

-Dean ! »

Sam n'est pas très impressionnant, à essayer de crier sur son frère sans faire trop de bruit. Dean le trouve attendrissant. Il se permet de l'attraper par la main et de l'entraîner vers les bancs de prières.

« Viens Sam ! C'est l'heure de la prière ! »

Dean semble s'amuser comme un fou. Sam ne pourrait pas être plus embarrassé que ça. Il s'assoit rageusement, foudroie son aîné du regard.

« Tu te calme maintenant, ou je me barre ok ?

-Mais c'est toi qui voulais venir là je te signale !

-Alors attends moi dehors, j'en ai pas pour longtemps ! »

Mais peine perdu, comme à son habitude, Dean fait exactement l'inverse de ce que Sam lui demande. Il croise les bras, un air satisfait sur le visage.

« Non je reste. Mais ne te sens pas gêné surtout ! Vas y, fais tes trucs de bondieuserie, j'attends. »

Sam soupire.

« Pourquoi tu détestes autant les églises Dean ? »

Cette fois Dean s'accorde un instant de réflexion avant de répondre.

« Dieu n'a jamais rien fait pour nous Sam. Soit il n'existe pas, soit ce n'est pas notre ami.

-Comment tu fais pour toujours croire que les choses sont si simples ?

-Parce qu'elles le sont.

-Dieu... c'est peut être un peu plus compliqué que ça quand même. Il n'a pas que nous à surveiller tu sais. »

Dean dévisage pensivement son petit frère. Avant de détourner les yeux.

« Pense ce que tu veux Sam, ça m'est égal. Mais moi je croirais en Dieu le jour ou un petit ange se posera sur mon épaule, pas avant. »

Sam hoche la tête, joint les mains et ferme les yeux.

« Tu serais canon en nonne, Samantha. Tu rendrais papa très fier tu sais ?

-Tais toi un peu ! »

Sam le gronde à mi-voix.

« Laisse moi tranquille s'il te plaît, juste cinq minutes ! C'est pas la mort !

-T'es pas drôle Sammy... »

Sam se replonge dans la prière mais Dean ne tient pas une minute entière avent de reprendre la parole.

« Non mais sérieusement, tu trouves pas ça lugubre toi aussi ? Pourquoi se prosterner devant des images si affreuses ? La souffrance des autres, c'est ça qui excite les gens ? »

Sam relève la tête pour observer Dean et le trouve soudain désabusé, dépassé. Eux ont vu de vrais atrocités, en chair et en os, et son frère à du mal à comprendre qu'on voue un culte à un mec réduit en charpie. Dean n'a pas envie que quelqu'un souffre pour ses pêchés, il souffre bien assez tout seul !

Sam lui sourit.

« Dean … tu as regardé je ne sais combien de films d'horreur à la télé, et ce qui te choques le plus c'est de voir Jésus sur sa croix ?

-Non, grogne Dean, ce qui me choque c'est que tout le monde l'affiche comme ça. Si je finissais sur une croix, j'aurais certainement pas envie que des milliers d'idiots prient pour moi devant la scène de ma mort ! Le monde est assez sombre comme ça, non ?

-C'est un symbole.

-La colombe de la paix aussi c'est un symbole. Et c'est plus joyeux. Alors pourquoi on laisse pas entrer tous les pigeons de la ville ? Plutôt que de chialer devant un mec qui a souffert le martyr, je trouverai ça plus sain !

-Ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis.

-Ouais t'as raison. Et puis ils chieraient partout. »

Sam laisse échapper un rire. Dean sourit à ce son, semble retrouver un peu de joie.

« Bon ok, ça va. Dis moi comment ça marche.

-Comment ça marche ? T'es sérieux là ?

-Quoi ? Tu crois peut être que Papa m'a payé des cours de catéchismes ?

-Mouais c'est sûr...

-J'ai pas eu six mois en école privé, moi. Vas y balance. Il y a une formule magique à dire avant de commencer ? Un truc comme ça ? »

Sam le dévisage, blasé. Dean plaisante encore. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Sam décide de laisser couler pour cette fois.

« Il y a pas grand chose à savoir. Tu fermes les yeux et tu penses juste fort à ce que tu veux demander à Dieu. »

Dean lève un sourcil amusé.

« Aussi simple que ça ?

-Ouais.

-Dieu devrait engager un sacré nombre de secrétaires si tout le monde faisait ça...

-Dean !

-Ouais ouais ça va. Désolé. »

Sam se détourne et ferme à nouveau les yeux, concentré. Une ride de contrariété vient barrer son front. Parfois Dean se dit qu'il devrait arrêter de l'embêter. Puis il décide toujours que non.

Il se force à fermer les yeux lui aussi. Il ne sera pas dit qu'il n'aura pas tenté le coup ! Sait on jamais !

« Salut...euh... Dieu. Désolé pour la forme, je fais pas ça souvent hein ?! Bon mais tu dois le savoir en fait, vu que tu sais tout et tout ça …

Bref, je suis conscient qu'on est pas trop copain toi et moi … non mais sérieusement, je t'ai fais quoi pour que tu me détestes comme ça ?! Enfin, si tu pouvais quand même garder un œil sur Sam. C'est un bon gars, et même si je sais pas trop pourquoi, il t'aime bien. Fais ça pour lui ok ? Moi je me débrouillerai, comme d'habitude. »

Quand Dean ouvre les yeux, légèrement agacé par ce qu'il vient de faire, Sam le fixe avec un petit sourire en coin. Dean a l'impression l'espace d'une seconde qu'il a tout entendu. Il se rembrunit.

« Qu'est-ce t'as à me fixer comme ça, sister act ?

-Tu vois, tu t'en sors pas si mal. »

Dean le frappe dans l'épaule.

« Tais toi donc ! C'est ta faute !

-Ah ah et tu as demandé quoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir ?

-J'ai demandé à avoir la force de supporter mon idiot de petit frère ! S'occuper de toi, ça devrait être une des épreuves d'Hercule !

-N'exagère pas surtout ! »

Sam lui tape à son tour dans l'épaule.

« Tu sais, maintenant que tu es un homme pieux, tu as le droit d'arrêter d'être con. Tu pourrais peut être ouvrir un livre de temps en temps, par exemple.

-Compte là dessus, nerd.

-Imbécile.

-Idiot.

-Fillette ! »

Les deux frères rient ensemble. Ça fait mal à Dean de le reconnaître, mais il passe plutôt un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'un prêtre les repère et se fraie un chemin vers eux. Il leur adresse un sourire amusé.

« Bonjour … je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu ici, vous êtes nouveaux en ville ? »

Horrifié, Sam est persuadé d'avoir vexé le religieux avec ses éclats de voix. Réflexe de rat de bibliothèque sans doute.

« Désolé ! On va faire moins de bruit ! »

Le prêtre tourne un regard bienveillant vers lui.

« Mais non, enfin ! Ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir un peu d'animation ici. Dieu s'adresse à tout le monde, pas qu'à ceux proches de la fin. »

Il lui fait un clin d'œil. Sam est favorablement impressionné. Il n'a jamais vu de prêtre comme ça. En même temps il n'a pas vu beaucoup de prêtre...

C'est à ce moment que Dean émet un gros soupir d'ennuis. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Sam devine tout de suite que Dean va poser problème. Son aîné toise le vieil homme avec un air narquois. Pas dupe.

Ce dernier ne s'en formalise pas.

« Alors, nouveaux arrivants ?

-Ouais on peut dire ça. » réplique Dean, dédaigneusement.

« On peut espérer vous voir à la messe de dimanche alors ? »

Cette fois Dean éclate carrément de rire.

« Je crois pas non !

-Dean ! Excusez le, mon père !

-C'est pas ton père Sammy.

-Et bien, vous ne manquez pas de répartie jeune homme. »

Dean ne joue plus. Ça ne l'amuse pas de laisser croire qu'il est comme tout ces idiots de croyants à la noix !

« De la répartie, j'en ai, ouais, mais le truc c'est que notre mère est morte brûlée vive quand Sam avait six mois, et sous ses yeux. Alors je ne crois pas que notre père franchira la porte d'une église de si tôt. D'ailleurs on ne devrait pas être là non plus, c'est une erreur. »

Il se lève brusquement et attrape Sam par le coude, le dirigeant vers la sortie

« Allons y Sam. »

Sam aurait bien voulu rester, mais quand il regarde le visage de Dean il ne voit pas que de la colère. Il y lit de la tristesse aussi. Alors sans un mot il le suit, tournant ses yeux une dernière fois vers le religieux en articulant un « désolé » silencieux.

L'homme d'église les voit sortir sans rien pouvoir faire.

* * *

Sam conduit , Dean couché sur la banquette arrière. Il se remet encore de son accès de fièvre de la nuit.

Sam en profite pour se flageller mentalement.

Quel imbécile ! Croire que Dean n'a pas changé ! Mais quelle idée !

Son frère est traumatisé, c'est évident ! Sam ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait quand ils n'étaient plus ensemble, ce qu'il a vécu, pourtant il est évident que quelque chose l'a profondément atteint. Dean a toujours dissimulé ses sentiments.

Six mois passés loin de lui et Sam a déjà oublié cette règle élémentaire : ne jamais croire Dean quand il dit qu'il va bien !

Sam est profondément contrarié. Plus encore quand il réalise qu'il l'est.

Quelque chose est définitivement cassé entre eux, il le sent bien. En réalité ça le rend triste. Comme s'il avait perdu à jamais la confiance absolue que Dean avait en lui. Comme s'il venait de le placer dans une situation d'instabilité perpétuelle. Comme s'il n'était plus la base inaltérable autour de laquelle Dean pouvait construire sa vie. Comme si Dean en avait peur.

Sam voudrait que Dean puisse encore s'appuyer sur lui, il voudrait toujours pouvoir le soutenir.

Mais ces derniers temps il semble être l'élément perturbateur de la vie de Dean plutôt que son appui.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard :

« Sammy, ne pars pas, s'il te plaît !

-Arrête tes conneries Sam ! J'ai jamais dis ça ! Enfin, déconne pas, c'est pas moi ça ! Pas possible !

-Et pourtant.

-Allez ça suffit, te moques pas d'un pauvre malade.

-T'es un pauvre malade quand ça t'arrange ! Et surtout pas quand ça te forcerait à rester à l'hôpital !

-Mais lâche moi un peu avec ton hôpital ! Je suis pas encore mort, si ?

-Parce que je me suis occupé de toi abruti ! »

Dean lui lance un regard noir mais ne répond pas. Se rallonge sur la banquette arrière et fait semblant de dormir.

* * *

Sam ouvre violemment la porte de la maison de Bobby, Dean posé sur son épaule comme un sac de patate. Les deux frères semblent hors d'eux.

« Non mais quel abruti Bobby, dis lui !

-Mais repose moi, espèce de géant !

-Cet idiot m'a caché qu'il avait une infection ! Peut on être si stupide !

-Mais t'es pas ma mère putain !

-Les médecins ne voulaient pas qu'il sorte !

-Pose moi !

-J'en ai tellement marre de toi Dean ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi con !

-Mais pose moi, putain !»

Sam le remet brutalement sur ses pieds.

Chacun croise les bras, Dean à droite de la porte, Sam à gauche. Les deux arborent une moue boudeuse. Ils se foudroient du regard avant de se tourner en même temps vers Bobby et de lancer à l'unisson :

« Dis lui, Bobby !

-Salut les garçons ... »

* * *

Sam et Dean décident de rester quelques jours chez Bobby, sans vraiment lui demander son avis d'ailleurs. Ce dernier commence à regretter un peu sa tranquillité, pas qu'il ne soit pas content de voir ces deux idiots, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils sont bruyants, et qu'ils prennent de la place !

Mais Dean a besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer de sa blessure, et puisqu'il refuse toujours de retourner dans quelque hôpital que ce soit, Sam et Bobby se dévouent pour s'occuper de lui. Cependant, si Dean abuse pleinement de l'hospitalité de Bobby, réquisitionnant sans vergogne chaque fauteuil ou canapé à tour de rôle, il refuse de laisser quiconque approcher de sa blessure. Depuis son accès de fièvre au motel, il prend grand soin de se dérober à la vue de tout le monde pour s'occuper de ses soins.

Ce qui rend Sam assez perplexe. Est-ce qu'il regrette son accès de faiblesse ? Ça ne dérange pas Sam de continuer à prendre soin de sa blessure pourtant … Trop tard pour essayer de préserver sa réputation de chasseur invulnérable !

Un jour, alors qu'ils sont encore tous les deux posés sur le canapé à regarder toujours cette même série débile, Sam se risque carrément à lui poser la question :

« Comment tu t'en sors avec ce bandage Dean ? Tu as réussi à refaire les points tous seul ? C'est pas évident … Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Dean qui montait le goulot de la bière vers ses lèvres suspend son geste quelques secondes, le temps de dire :

« Pas la peine. Ça va. »

Sam est légèrement agacé par cette réponse bien trop facile.

« Je te rappelle quand même que la dernière fois que tu m'as dis que ça allait, j'ai du passer la nuit à te veiller …

-C'est bon Sam, tu veux quoi ? Une médaille ?

-Un peu de reconnaissance, ce serait pas mal oui … Mais surtout de l'honnêteté de ta part ! Tu peux me promettre de ne plus me mentir sur ton état ?

-Faut toujours que tu exagères …

-Dean, s'il te plaît !

-Ok, ok ! Je promets ! Voilà ! Maintenant tais toi ! Je n'arrive pas à suivre si tu jacasses tout le temps ! »

Sam n'est pas convaincu, mais se contente de hocher la tête distraitement et de revenir à l'écran télé.

En réalité, Dean n'est pas si contrarié que ça. Il dévisage discrètement son frère, heureux de voir que ce dernier se fait du soucis pour lui. Seulement impossible pour lui de changer de comportement. Laisser voir ses sentiments … Dean à l'impression que ce sera toujours au dessus de ses forces !

Bobby les rejoint à ce moment là.

« Sam, sans vouloir te commander … tu veux bien aller me couper quelques bûches pour le poêle ? »

Bobby à l'air renfrogné. Plus que d'habitude. Sam hésite un instant.

« Bobby … ça va ? Si Dean te tape trop sur le système on peut l'installer dans le garage tu sais...

-Traître ! Profiter que ton frère soit blessé ! C'est du propre ! »

Sam rit à pleine gorge.

« On s'en souviendra de ta blessure Dean ! Dire que hier tu as réussi à me faire te masser les pieds !

-Excuse moi ! Tu es passé à deux doigts de mourir toi ? Je ne crois pas !

-Plus jamais ça, en tout cas !

-On verra …

-Plus jamais ! »

Bobby est obligé de les couper.

« Bon c'est finit les chamailleries ! Espèces de gamines !

-Pardon Bobby. J'y vais. »

Dean lève sa bière vers Sam, saluant cet effort.

« Travaille bien Charles Ingalls. »

Sam grince des dents vers lui.

« Te ramollis pas trop Dean quand même, je m'en voudrais de te laisser en arrière sur notre prochaine chasse.

-Jamais de la vie ! »

Sam finit par quitter la pièce. Bobby soupire lourdement. Mais quelle plaie ces deux là ! Toujours à se chercher !

Il se laisse tomber à coté de Dean.

« Dis moi tu compte continuer à atterrir chez moi à moitié mort souvent ? Je voudrais pas que ça devienne une habitude... »

Dean laisse échapper un petit sourire, mais se contente d'avaler une gorgée de bière pour toute réponse.

« Dean ... »

Bobby a l'air contrarié. Dean le dévisage, curieux de savoir ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête de son ami.

« J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose …

-Vas y, je t'écoute. »

Bobby hésite un peu, cherche ses mots, de toute évidence. Puis lâche, avec son habituel ton de reproche :

« Dean … Tu n'as pas fais exprès hein ?

Tu n'es pas passé à deux doigts de mourir parce que tu pensais que c'était le seul moyen de récupérer Sam ? Rassure moi ...

Parce que ça, ce serait vraiment très, très tordu ! »

Dean prend le temps de réfléchir à la question. La réponse n'est pas évidente. Il avale encore un peu de bière, autant pour se donner une contenance que pour gagner du temps.

« Je n'ai pas fais exprès Bobby. Comment j'aurais pu savoir ce qui allait arriver ? Mais …

-Quoi ?

-Je suis heureux que les choses se soient passées ainsi.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais. » grommelle le vieillard, inquiet.

« Tu réalises que c'est pas normal de réagir comme ça ?

-Ah bon ? Alors comment je suis censé réagir ? Explique moi ?! »

Dean élève un peu la voix, contrarié que Bobby puisse voir si clair en lui.

« Tu ne dois pas te réjouir d'avoir failli mourir !

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me réjouie ! Mais si je dois en passer par là pour récupérer Sam …

-Bon Dieu Dean ! »

Bobby se frotte le front das un geste d'impuissance, atterré par l'honnêteté de Dean.

« On a déjà parlé de tout ça.

-Et je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas d'un monde sans Sam !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir pour lui ! »

Dean se lève brusquement.

« Je ne lui vole pas ses choix ! Il a l'air malheureux pour toi ?

-Sam ne connaît pas d'autre manière de vivre ! Si tu retournes le chercher à chaque fois, il ne pourra jamais savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment !

-Je ne suis pas allé le chercher !

-Très bien. Alors dis lui qu'il peut repartir. Dis lui que tu te sens beaucoup mieux, qu'il n'a plus besoin de s'occuper de toi. »

Dean affiche un air sombre.

« Je ne lui dirai pas ça.

-Pourquoi Dean ? Pourquoi ? Ce serait la meilleure chose à faire pourtant !

-Et ce que je veux moi, alors ? Ça ne compte pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'en fous toujours de ce que je peux bien vouloir ?!

-Tu dois penser à Sam avant tout. »

Cette fois Dean se permet de le toiser avec mépris.

« Je pense bien plus à Sam qu'à tout le reste. Il est mon univers et tu le sais.

-Dean … Sam avait choisi de partir. Ne l'en empêche pas !

-Bobby ! Tu insinues quoi là ? Que je maltraite mon petit frère ?!

-Non, idiot ! Simplement que ... »

Bobby fixe le sol un moment, désespérant de jamais faire comprendre à Dean ce qu'il veut dire.

« La vie ne se réduit pas à Sam !

-Oh vraiment ? Alors vas y, je t'écoute ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qui peut me pousser à me lever chaque matin ? A affronter chaque jour un nouveau monstre meurtrier qui fera tout ce qu'il peut pour m'éventrer ? »

Dans son empressement à expliquer à Dean, Bobby bafouille presque.

« Ce n'est pas ce que ton père aurait voulu ! Ni pour toi, ni pour lui ! »

Dean se rassoit, rageur.

« Tu n'en sais rien ! Et de toute façon il n'est plus là pour le dire.

-Dean, quoique tu puisses croire, vous êtes deux personnes différentes. Pas un tout indissociable !

-Bobby. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je ne laisserai pas Sam repartir.

-Même s'il le veut ?

-Il ne le veut pas. »

Pour Dean, cela clôt la conversation.

« Ne meurs pas pour lui. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Gronde Bobby.

Dean lui jette un dernier regard, surprit.

« Bien sûr que je mourrai pour lui, s'il le faut. »

Et il secoue la tête, peiné de ne pas s'entendre avec son vieil ami sur ce sujet délicat, mais pourtant évident.

« Sam ne sera jamais d'accord avec ça.

-Sam n'a pas à le savoir.

-Sans déconner Dean ! Sans déconner, tu crois qu'il ne se rend compte de rien ? Tu crois que ce n'est pas une pression terrible pour lui de savoir qu'il est toute ta vie ? »

Dean reste encore silencieux. Sa bière se vide de plus en plus vite.

« Je m'en fiche. » Il fixe sa bouteille, pensif.

Bobby ne l'interrompt pas dans sa réflexion.

« Je l'aime trop Bobby. Je le sais, et je m'en fiche. »

Le vieux chasseur fronce les sourcils.

« Au moins tu en es conscient. »

Dean rit jaune.

« Si j'en suis conscient ? C'est pour ça que je l'ai perdu ! C'est ce qui m'a coûté six mois de ma vie sans lui ! »

Alors que Bobby est tout prêt à interroger Dean plus avant, Sam refait son apparition, trempé de sueur, l'air indécis.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? »

La tension dans la pièce n'est que trop palpable.

Dean lui adresse un regard tellement chargé d'affection que Bobby jette l'éponge. Pour l'instant. Il pourra toujours essayer de raisonner cet imbécile de Dean plus tard. Difficile de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas toujours bien de trop aimer.

« On en a pas fini toi et moi ! » lance-t-il à Dean avant de quitter la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » demande Sam, déjà résigné à aller s'excuser à Bobby de sa part. Son frère est un boulet.

Dean lui sourit tendrement.

« Rien. C'est juste moi.

-Ouais, bizarrement, ça me rassure pas... »

* * *

 _Merci encore à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir de vous lire :)_

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_


	9. Réajustements

**Chapitre 9 : Réajustements**

Bobby pousse le bordel de la table, bières vides, papiers de toute sortes, emballages alimentaire... et pose à la place une grande carte de l'état.

Un cercle rouge entoure une ville. Le vieux chasseur pointe la marque du doigt :

« Weeping Water, les garçons, à à peine quatre heures de route d'ici. J'ai reçu plusieurs appels sur des morts inhabituelles. Apparemment une simple histoire d'esprit vengeur, mais j'ai personne d'autre à envoyer. Alors Dean, t'es peut être pas encore tout à fait remis...

-Je vais bien, ronchonne ce dernier.

-...mais j'ai besoin de vous sur ce coup là. »

Sam examine son frère aîné.

« Tu te sens prêt à reprendre la chasse ?

-Si je me sens prêt ! Rassemble nos affaires Sam, on part ce soir ! »

Dean qui n'en pouvait plus de rester à rien faire bout déjà d'impatience.

« Allons faire notre job !

-Notre job ... » reprend pensivement Sam « celui pour lequel on est pas payé, celui pour lequel personne ne nous remercie jamais... »

Dean fronce les sourcils.

« N'exagère pas, on nous remercie parfois. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas important. On fait pas ça pour la reconnaissance. Sinon je serais déjà star du rock !

-Je sais bien.

-Alors arrête un peu de râler, princesse ! Si on ne s'en occupe pas, qui le fera ?!

-Oui, quitte à ce qu'on ait gâché notre enfance à s'entraîner, autant que ça serve maintenant. »

La moutarde monte au nez de Dean.

« Tu vas pas recommencer avec tes conneries ! »

Sam ne se laisse pas intimider.

« Et toi ! Tu vas enfin me laisser dire ce que je pense ou continuer à m'interrompre dès que ça ne te plaît pas ?!

-Oh pauvre Sammy ! Tu voudrais qu'on te plaigne peut être ? C'est terrible cette manie de toujours te placer en victime !

-Tu commences à m'emmerder avec …

-C'est moi qui t'emmerde ? Mais tu t'entends pas parler ! Six mois à rien glander dans un village de merde, à servir des cafés et à flirter avec ta nana, et tu fais la gueule dès qu'on commence à parler de chasse ?!»

La rancœur de Dean est évidente, et Sam est un peu prit au dépourvu.

Heureusement Bobby intervient avant que la situation dégénère.

« Bon ça va maintenant ! On se calme là ! »

Dean croise les bras sur la poitrine et évite ostensiblement le regard de Sam.

Sam, quant à lui, dévisage son frère, un peu peiné par sa réaction. Rappel douloureux que Dean est plus que jamais sur les nerfs. Il faudra du temps pour que Sam reconquiert sa confiance.

* * *

Sam esquive pour la troisième fois. Ce fantôme ne lâche pas l'affaire ! Difficile de déterrer une tombe et d'affronter un esprit vengeur en même temps ! Il faut dire que Dean ne l'aide pas beaucoup, accroupi au centre de son cercle de gros sel, il se contente d'être témoin du combat de son frère. Pire que ça même, il picole en se moquant de lui !

« Oh Sam, je crois qu'elle t'apprécie vraiment celle là ! »

Sam évite un nouveau coup et se débrouille pour traverser l'esprit de sa pelle en fer.

« Joli ! » apprécie Dean, tirant une gorgée de plus de sa bière.

Le fantôme disparaît et Sam en profite pour se tourner vers lui, énervé.

« Tu crois pas que tu pourrais me filer un coup de main non ?

-Mais tu t'en sors très bien Sammy ! Comme un chef. Attention ! » l'avertit il du retour du fantôme.

Sam s'en débarrasse rapidement.

« Et puis c'est toi qui m'a dit de ne pas creuser ! Ça pourrait faire sauter mes points.

-Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai donné le flingue et les cartouches de gros sel ! Couvre moi, au moins ! »

Dean tourne les yeux vers le fusil.

« Hmm je sais pas j'hésite … Prend ça pour une petite vengeance ok ?

-Une vengeance de quoi ?! Dean je ... »

Mais le retour de l'esprit l'interrompt. Alors que Sam se débat comme il peut avec sa pelle, Dean se dit qu'à ce rythme là il ne sont pas près d'arriver jusqu'au cadavre. Encore au moins la moitié de terre à enlever …

Mais Dean doit reconnaître qu'il s'amuse bien ! Il ferait bien durer encore un peu le plaisir...

Sam expédie une fois de plus l'esprit et recommence immédiatement à creuser, les muscles tendus par l'effort, le regard aux aguets, le front plissé de concentration.

Dean le trouve plus beau que jamais, et se dit qu'il aurait dû remercier son père de son travail de géniteur. Belle prouesse, faire naître quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que Sam !

Puis il s'efforce de penser à autre chose. Tout pour ne pas revenir sur cette pente glissante …

Alors que Sam creuse toujours, le fantôme réapparaît dans son dos. Sam ne le voit pas, ne l'entend pas, trop appliqué à enlever le plus possible de terre du dessus de la tombe. La détonation du fusil résonne dans le cimetière vide et Sam se retourne dans un bond, dévisage Dean. Il a finit par tirer.

Bien sûr qu'il a tiré ! Bien campé sur ses deux pieds, son regard a prit cet air menaçant qu'il réserve aux monstres qui s'attaquent à Sam. Pas question de laisser qui ou quoi que ce soit lui enlever son frère ! Il vient à peine de le retrouver !

L'apparition fantomatique disparaît une fois de plus.

« Bon allez, dépêche toi Sam, on va pas y passer la nuit ! »

La tombe est déterrée et le cadavre arrosé d'essence et de sel quand l'esprit tente une dernière attaque sur Sam. Mais Dean en a a marre, cette fois il ne joue plus. Il pose précautionneusement sa bière par terre, attention à ne pas la renverser ! puis sort son zippo et en un geste fluide, l'allume et le jette dans le cercueil.

« Bye bye Samara ! »

Le corps flambe et l'esprit est réduit en cendre en un dernier grand cri.

* * *

De retour chez Bobby.

« Alors ?

-Alors, mon frère est un idiot. » râle Sam.

« Je le sais ça, t'as rien de nouveau à m'apprendre ?

-On s'en est chargé Bobby, ce fantôme ne causera plus de problème. » Dean pose son sac sur la table du salon et commence à en sortir les divers fusils qu'il contient. Il en jette un à Sam, qui le rattrape de justesse.

« C'est l'heure de faire un peu de nettoyage. Récure moi ça, Sammy. La dernière chose qu'on veut, c'est un flingue qui s'enraye au pire moment. »

Sam soupire mais ne le contredit pas. Il sort les nettoyants et se met consciencieusement au travail.

« Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Bien sûr. »

Dean le foudroie du regard.

« Tu nous as pris pour qui ? Des débutants ? »

* * *

Sam et Dean se disputent encore. Sur un sujet certes plus banal, mais ça n'empêche pas Bobby d'en avoir vraiment marre !

« Si je te dis que c'est Peter !

-Peter ! Mais jamais de la vie Sam ! T'es à coté de la plaque !

-Ah oui ? Alors selon toi, qui d'autre avait la possibilité de se glisser dans le bureau du docteur sans se faire remarquer ?

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Peter a absolument aucun mobile ! Pourquoi il serait allé tuer le vieux ?

-Et le fait qu'il sorte avec sa fille t'en fait quoi ?

-Il se l'ai tapé une fois Sam, ça veut pas dire qu'il tuerait pour elle...

-N'empêche, il est suspect. Depuis le début il évite les questions.

-Et alors ? Il a le droit d'avoir envie qu'on lui foute la paix non ? En plus je te signale que le chien du docteur ne le connaît pas. S'il s'était introduit dans le bureau, le clebs aurait aboyé. Cette Maria par contre … Je la sens pas.

-Maria ?! Mais pas du tout ! Elle était avec Josh toute la soirée.

-Ça empêche rien ! Elle aurait pu se faufiler à un moment ou à un autre sans que personne la voit.

-Ça ne colle pas du tout Dean ! Tu rêves !

-Oh mais arrêtes un peu ! Si t'es assez bête pour te faire avoir par un scénario aussi con, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Moi je te dis que c'est Maria. Point.

-Donne moi une seule bonne raison Dean ! Une seule preuve !

-Mais tu me fais chier ! Apprends à reconnaître ta défaite !

-C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Tu refuses toujours de m'écouter ! Je te dis que c'est pas elle !

-Oh je refuse toujours de t'écouter ?! Mais c'est terrible Sam, terrible ! Tu peux chialer si c'est trop dur pour toi !

-Faut toujours que tu me traites comme un gamin !

-Mais tu ne me prouves pas que tu n'en es plus un !

-Dean !

-Si je te fais tellement chier, t'as qu'à repartir, c'est pas compliqué. Ce sera jamais que la troisième fois que tu me fais le coup …

-Putain j'y crois pas ! Tu me ressors Stanford ! J'hallucine ! »

Cette dispute ne tourne pas bien du tout. Une fois encore, Bobby est obligé de calmer le jeu.

« Mais vous allez la fermer oui ! S'engueuler pour un film aussi débile ! »

Surpris d'être interrompu, les Winchester tournent de grands yeux vers le vieux chasseur. Qui ronchonne doucement :

« D'ailleurs c'est Josh le tueur, bande d'idiots. Je l'ai déjà vu celui là. »

* * *

Dean ricane bêtement. La psy scolaire le dévisage sans rien dire depuis l'autre bout du bureau.

« Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui te fais rire, Dean. C'est sérieux ce qu'il se passe là.

-Oh ça va ! Avec vous les profs faut toujours qu'on ai l'air gentils, bien soumis, polis. Désolé mais moi je ne serai jamais comme ça. »

Dean la défie du regard, malicieux. Il a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

La jeune femme ne perds pas son calme. Toujours rester détaché avec ces gamins, c'est ça le secret. Et Dean ne l'impressionne pas du tout. Des gosses impertinents, elle en a vu passer un sacré nombre dans son bureau ! Même si Dean est pas mal dans son genre.

Elle détecte toutefois une fragilité derrière ce gamin qui se la pète du haut de ses quatorze ans. Elle se doute bien qu'il y a quelque chose de plus sombre derrière tout ça.

« Je ne te demande pas d'être soumis tu sais, personne ne te demande ça. Mais tu comprends bien qu'on ne peut pas te laisser te comporter comme tu le fait.

-Allez y, dites le ! Pourquoi vous le dites pas ? C'est le mot alcool qui vous fait peur ? »

Dean croise les bras sur la poitrine, toise la psy avec un air supérieur.

« Vous me faites la leçon pour trois bières avalées derrière le portail c'est ça ? Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a des choses plus graves dans le monde quand même ?

-Plus grave que de se massacrer le foie ? Plus grave qu'une cirrhose à quarante ans ?

-Oui. Plus grave que tous ça. De toute façon je ne vivrai pas jusqu'à quarante ans. »

Voilà autre chose ! La jeune femme fronce les sourcils. Dean, lui, sourit toujours. Il apprécie de voir qu'il l'a un peu déstabilisée.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez. »

Elle prend quelques minutes pour fouiller son dossier, tourne quelques pages, le visage grave et concentré.

Dans le silence Dean n'est plus aussi à l'aise. Ça le rassure de monopoliser l'attention. Il a l'impression d'être en contrôle. Il soupçonne la psy de l'avoir deviné et d'essayer de s'en servir contre lui. Mais il ne se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement.

« Vous cherchez quoi la dedans au juste ? Je doute qu'il y ait grand chose d'intéressant. »

Ou quoi que ce soit de vrai d'ailleurs.

« Tu as perdu ta mère Dean, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. On se lance dans l'analyse de mon histoire familiale maintenant c'est ça ?

-Tu as du mal à laisser le contrôle t'échapper pas vrai ?

-J'ai du mal avec vos questions à la con. Le contrôle ne m'échappe jamais. »

Nouveau silence. La jeune femme le scrute attentivement. Puis reprend la parole.

« Parlons de Sam alors. »

Là, la réaction de Dean est instinctive. Il décroise les bras, se penche en avant et arrête de sourire.

« Sam n'a rien à voir la dedans ! Laissez le en dehors de ça !

-Et bien ! Quel instinct de protection !

-...

-Ne t'en fais pas, ton comportement ne lui causera pas de tort, on sait bien faire la différence entre vous deux. Ton frère est un élève exemplaire.

-Oui. »

Est-ce de la fierté que la psy croit détecter dans sa voix ?

« Alors pourquoi ne pas prendre exemple sur lui ?

-Parce qu'il faut qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous soit fort.

-Boire de l'alcool à quatorze ans c'est être fort pour toi ? »

Dean la foudroie du regard. Il commence à avoir du mal à garder son calme.

« L'alcool ça aide parfois.

-Tu as besoin d'aide Dean ?

-Non, c'est moi qui aide les gens, pas l'inverse. Moi et mon père …

-Et Sam ?

-Non, pas encore, pas beaucoup.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer un peu ce que tu veux dire par aider les gens ?

-Non.

-Tu es bien mystérieux. Tu penses que ça te rend plus intéressant ?

-Pffff »

Dean laisse échapper un soupir. Il perd son temps ici.

« Revenons à ton frère. Vous êtes proche tous les deux ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« J'en sais rien. Peut être, oui.

-Pourquoi tu considères que tu dois être fort pour lui ?

-C'est comme ça c'est tout. Je veux bien souffrir si ça signifie que sa vie est un peu plus douce.

-Quel sens du sacrifice !

-Ce n'en est pas un. Sam est la partie de moi qui doit être heureuse. »

La psy fronce les sourcils d'un air songeur, note quelques mots sur son calepin. Un tel dévouement à quatorze ans, elle a rarement vu ça !

« Pourquoi Sam devrait il être heureux au détriment de ton bonheur à toi ?

-Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien.

-Explique moi alors.

-On m'a volé mon enfance. Je ne laisserai pas la même chose arriver à Sam. Même si c'est pas toujours évident, mon père ... »

Mais Dean s'interrompt. Il ne veut pas en dire trop. Nouveaux grattements sur le carnet.

Dean s'énerve un peu.

« Ça vous amuse de prendre des notes sur ma vie ?

-Je suis là pour t'aider Dean. Ne sois pas autant sur la défensive. »

L'expression de Dean reste sombre.

« Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ?

-Encore un peu de patience d'accord ? »

Dean croise à nouveau les bras, cherche quelque chose d'intéressant sur quoi poser ses yeux.

« Dis moi ce que tu ressens pour Sam exactement. »

Dean la dévisage, surprit dans un premier temps, puis méprisant.

« Sam est mon frère, c'est tout. Je n'ai rien à ressentir de particulier !

-Moi j'ai l'impression qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi.

-On est juste deux combinaisons différentes des même composants. Sans Sam, je ne crois pas que je pourrais être Dean. »

Dean regrette immédiatement ce qu'il vient de dire. Il jette un regard vers la psy, curieux de voir sa réaction. Évidemment, elle est encore plongée dans son cahier.

Ce qu'elle écrit, c'est que Dean parle avec une grande simplicité, une honnêteté assez déstabilisante, de Sam. Comme s'il énumérait des faits et non pas des sentiments. Dean ne parle pas de ce qu'il ressent, il n'a pas l'impression de se dévoiler, il explique la situation c'est tout.

Pas besoin de pudeur quand on expose la réalité.

« Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble ?

-Quelle question idiote ! On habite ensemble, oui !

-Sam n'a quasiment pas connu sa mère. »

Elle tourne sa tête vers lui avec une expression de compassion sur le visage.

« Ça doit être dur.

-Demandez lui.

-Non je veux dire, pour toi. »

Ah elle l'a bien eu !

« Pas plus que pour lui.

-Toi tu avais quatre ans. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Dean reste interdit.

« Ça aussi c'est dans votre dossier sur moi ?

-Ce n'est pas important.

-Si ça l'est. »

Dean se fait la réflexion d'avertir son père que beaucoup trop d'infos circulent dans ce dossier. Qui a bien pu le remplir ainsi ? Il scrute la jeune femme en face de lui d'un air soupçonneux.

« Comment vous pouvez savoir tous ça ?

-Peut être que Sam m'en a déjà parlé. »

Dean est surprit. Sam ! Quelle idée de confier tant de choses de leur vie privée à cette étrangère. Il grogne, contrarié.

« Sam n'aurait pas du.

-Sam en a le droit. C'est son histoire autant que la tienne.

-Merci de l'info. Comme si je le savais pas !

-Tu l'a sorti de la maison en flamme. »

Le regard de Dean devient flou. L'espace d'un instant il se replonge dans cette nuit d'horreur.

« C'est moi qui porte Sam. »

La jeune femme attend la suite, mais rien ne vient. Dean a dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Rien à rajouter. Elle l'interroge doucement.

« Peut être qu'il est temps de le poser. »

Dean la foudroie du regard.

« Je ne peux pas.

-Tu penses que tu dois encore le protéger ? Qu'il en a encore besoin ?

-Toujours. »

C'est une profession de foi. Elle évalue son expression fermée une seconde, et décide de ne pas le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

« Revenons à ton père tu veux bien ?

-On en revient toujours à mon père. »

Il soupire pour la forme, mais il a l'air soulagé du changement de sujet.

« Tu trouves qu'il exige beaucoup de toi ?

-Rien que je ne puisse accomplir.

-C'est à dire ?

-Il m'a bien préparé.

-Préparé à quoi ?

-Sam aussi d'ailleurs. Vous devriez voir son crochet du gauche, pas mal du tout pour un gamin de dix ans ! »

Voilà qu'il se vante à présent ! En plus d'esquiver habilement ses questions...

« A quoi ça pourrait lui servir ? Sam veut faire de la boxe ?

-C'est important de savoir se défendre non ?

-Dean, tu te sens en danger ?

-Tout le monde devrait se sentir en danger. Et maintenant, je peux y aller ? »

Cette fois elle ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Elle fronce les sourcils, note trois mots sur une page, suçote le bout de son stylo. Avant de relever les yeux et de les plonger dans ceux de Dean.

« Tu bois souvent des bières avec ton père ? »

Dean réfléchit quelques secondes. Bon, fini de jouer, il ne veut pas causer de problèmes à son père. L'honnêteté n'est jamais bonne, il le sait bien.

Il fixe la psy d'un air contrit et articule doucement :

« Non. Je suis désolé de vous causer des ennuis, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit mais je ne recommencerai plus. C'est promis. »

La jeune femme lève un sourcil, perplexe. Elle n'est pas dupe, Dean ment, c'est évident, mais il s'y prend sacrément bien ! Comme si quelqu'un lui avait appris...

« Ça va pour cette fois. Tu n'auras qu'un avertissement, mais je voudrais continuer à te voir de temps en temps.

-Pas question. J'ai dis que je regrettais, c'est suffisant non ? Vous pouvez pas me forcer.

-Je pense vraiment que ça pourrait te faire du bien Dean. »

Il lutte pour retenir toutes les répliques insolentes mais tordantes qui lui viennent à l'esprit. Calme Dean, s'exhorte-t-il.

« De toute façon on ne reste pas longtemps. D'ici une semaine vous devriez être débarrassé de nous...

-Où allez vous ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Ailleurs.

-Vous voyagez beaucoup ? »

Dean hésite, la dévisage un instant. Étrangement, il a envie de lui répondre. Mais il secoue la tête. Pas question d'accorder sa confiance si facilement.

« Oui. Au revoir. »

Il se dirige vers la porte d'un pas assuré.

* * *

La barque se balance doucement sur les flots calme. Pieds nus, manches retroussées et canne à pêche dans la main, Sam, Dean et Bobby attendent en silence que le poisson morde. Ils patientent depuis environ trois minutes quand Dean prend la parole :

« Putain Bobby, mais comment tu as pu nous convaincre de venir pêcher avec toi ?! J'en reviens pas !

-Vous devez apprendre à vous détendre tous les deux ! Vous allez pas passer votre vie à vous sauter à la gorge au moindre prétexte, c'est pas possible ! Alors je vous apprend à vous relaxer ... »

Dean jette un regard triste à sa ligne, désespérément immobile. Il se tient la tête dans les mains.

« J'aurais du prendre ma radio …

-Jamais de la vie ! Ça fait fuir le poisson.

-Quel poisson Bobby ?! J'aimerais bien le savoir !

-Mais tu vas arrêter de râler oui ! » au tour de Sam d'intervenir.

« Sam ! Je croyais que tu serais de mon coté sur ce coup là !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-La souffrance animale tout ça … Tu t'en fous maintenant ?

-Je m'en fous pas. Mais on va manger tout ce qu'on attrape alors pas la peine de s'exciter. C'est la nature.

-Mais ça suffit ! Fermez là ! Je pourrais jamais rien attraper avec vous deux, espèces d'idiots ! »

Dan laisse échapper un grognement, ne s'est jamais autant ennuyé de toute sa vie. Sa ligne refuse toujours de bouger. Dans un effort désespéré d'apporter un peu d'animation sur le bateau, il attrape le pot de vers de terre et le montre à Sam.

« Je te défie Sammy ! »

Sam lui adresse une grimace de dégoût.

« Beurk, pas question !

-Allez Sam ! Rien qu'un ! Regarde, celui là, il est petit !

-Non Dean ! T'es dégueulasse !

-Bon alors, combien tu me donnes si moi j'en avale un ? »

Sam se surprend à entrer dans le jeu de Dean.

« Rien … mais si tu en prends 5 je te file 20 dollars.

-20 ? Mais c'est rien 20 ! Allez, un petit effort !

-Ok, alors disons 100 dollars mais tu dois en avaler dix !

-Mais vous allez la fermer oui ! On risque pas de pêcher quoi que ce soit avec le boucan que vous faites !

-Et toi Bobby ? Tu serais cap ? »

Bobby attrape une pleine poignée de vers et se la fourre dans la bouche. Il mâche consciencieusement en défiant Dean du regard. Avale. Puis

« Bon, tu veux bien la boucler maintenant ? »

Sam et Dean se regardent avec la même expression de surprise sur le visage. Puis éclatent de rire. Même Bobby laisse un petit sourire effleurer ses lèvres.

Soudain Sam laisse échapper une exclamation. Dean le fixe immédiatement, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam !

-Regarde là ! Dans l'eau ! »

Dean se penche en avant. Évidement Sam n'attend que ça. Il le pousse des deux mains dans le dos et Dean tombe à l'eau. Sam rit à gorge déployé.

« Vengeance ! »

Il continue à ricaner un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Dean n'est pas encore remonté à la surface... Un peu inquiet, il se penche devant la barque.

« Dean ? »

Pas de réponse. Il tourne sur lui même, regarde s'il n'est pas remonté à distance de l'embarcation. Pas de traces de son frère.

« Dean ! »

Juste quand il commence à envisager le fait qu'il vienne de tuer son grand frère, Dean surgit comme une furie hors de l'eau et l'attrape par le col, l'entraînant à sa suite dans la rivière.

Bobby voit les pieds de Sam quitter la barque avec un soupir fataliste.

Quand Sam remonte à la surface il hurle un cri guerrier et se bat avec Dean, essayant de lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau. Mais Dean l'entraîne une fois encore sous la surface et reprend le dessus. Il empêche Sam de remonter. Et avec le sourire.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » lui crie Bobby.

« Dean, laisse ton petit frère respirer ! Tu vas finir par le tuer ! »

Alors Dean lâche la tête de Sam. Il recrache une quantité inquiétante d'eau.

« Dean ! Je me vengerai ! »

Bobby lève les yeux au ciel et reprend les rames de sa barque. Il s'éloigne sans un mot de plus à leur attention, grommelant dans sa barbe.

« Hé Bobby ! Nous laisse pas là ! » crie-t-ils à l'unisson.

« Vous êtes grands, démerdez vous ! » leur lâche-t-il.

Après avoir échangé un regard lourd de sens, Sam et Dean commencent à faire la course vers la berge.

* * *

Tandis que leurs habits sèchent, Dean s'accorde une petite sieste dans l'un des transats de la cour. Ce soleil est vraiment agréable. Dean est torse nu, il se dit que son bronzage va être vraiment moche avec le gros pansement qui protège encore sa blessure, mais cette pensée ne suffit pas à le faire se lever. De toute façon qui pourrait bien s'intéresser à la couleur de sa peau ? Les monstres qu'ils chassent ? Sûrement pas ! Bobby ? Pas vraiment son genre, non. Sam ?

Non, pas Sam.

« Arrête Dean » s'exhorte-t-il dans l'instant. « Arrête de penser à Sam de cette manière ! »

L'avertissement qu'il a reçu est assez clair. Six mois de séparation pour cinq secondes de lèvres jointes. Dean considère que ça ne vaut pas le coup.

Il n'a rien dit à Sam, mais depuis leur nage forcée, sa blessure le démange de plus en plus fort. Il regrette un peu de s'être laissé emporté par la compétition... Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

Il fixe une minute ce bandage si gênant. Si seulement il pouvait glisser ses doigts dessous et gratter … juste un peu, pas longtemps... Dean détourne le regard en soupirant. Pas le moment de retarder encore sa guérison. Quand est-ce qu'il pourra enfin enlever cette foutue bande ?! Dean envisage une minute de la dérouler entièrement et d'y foutre le feu...

Mais Dean n'est pas malheureux. Et putain, ça fait du bien ! Il encaisserait sans problème tous les coups de couteaux du monde pour cinq minutes de jeu avec Sam. C'est un raisonnement dangereux. Dean sait que c'est exactement ce qu'essaie de lui faire comprendre Bobby. Mais Dean n'est pas malheureux. Et la seule raison à ça porte un nom à trois lettre. On ne jette pas son antidote aux toilettes.

La nouveauté dans la vie de Dean, et il est heureux que Sam ne puisse pas lire ça dans ses pensées, c'est la peur. A chaque minute, chaque instant, chaque petit morceau de sa vie, Dean a peur.

Il s'est rendu compte que c'était trop facile de tout perdre. Ce sentiment, que le contrôle nous glisse entre les doigts sans qu'on puisse l'attraper … Dean le connaît maintenant, et parfois il n'en dort plus la nuit. Ça pourrait très bien arriver encore. Et rien que d'y penser, Dean se sent mourir. Plus jamais ça ! Il ne le supporterait pas ! Peut être que c'est ça qui lui fait si peur … Peut être que c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il ne pourrait pas le revire encore une fois. Qu'il trouverait un moyen d'y échapper, quel qu'il soit.

Dean laisse son regard dériver autour de lui. Des carcasses de voitures. C'est à peu près tout ce qui l'entoure mais étrangement cet environnement l'apaise. Une voiture ça se répare. C'est jamais qu'un empilement de composés mécaniques. Rien de sorcier là dedans. Mais comment on répare une relation ?

Dean voudrait réussir à faire confiance à Sam comme avant. Le problème c'est qu'il passe plus de temps à examiner craintivement son comportement, la menace sourde d'un nouveau départ toujours tapie dans son cerveau. Dean ne croit plus qu'il pourra garder Sam pour lui. Il a l'impression qu'un sablier géant lui renverse le cœur, égrenant lentement le temps qui passe avant que Sam ne reparte pour de bon.

Est-ce que c'est vraiment si malsain de vouloir garder la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde auprès de soi ? Si oui, Dean ne veut pas être sain.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, un peu aveuglé par le soleil mais ravi de sentir la caresse de la chaleur sur sa peau. Il n'espère rien de plus de Sam. Rien de plus que ce qu'ils partagent déjà. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter d'avoir peur.

C'est à ce moment que Sam le rejoint. Il se laisse lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil à coté du sien.

Sam embrase toujours l'espace autour de Dean. Il n'y a a que lui pour le remplir de cette manière. Cette présence fracassante … Dean sent son univers se torde autour de lui, laissant toute la place possible à Sam.

Il se frotte l'arrête du nez, contrarié d'être aussi conscient de l'attrait de son frère sur lui.

Certaines choses ne changent pas, et c'est douloureux.


	10. Guerre et paix

**Chapitre 10 : Guerre et paix**

Sam est en train de lire Moby Dick. Pas mal pour un gamin de 9 ans ! Dean ne lui avouera jamais (et puis quoi encore!) mais il est plutôt fier de son petit nerd de frère. Il se demande parfois comment ils peuvent être aussi différent. Dean a l'impression de ressembler à son père, il fait tout pour en tout cas. Parfait petit soldat. Dean ne réalise pas qu'à treize ans il est déjà bien plus impitoyable que la plupart des adultes foulant cette terre.

Sam, lui, doit tenir de sa mère.

Au fond ça rend Dean triste, parce qu'il ne s'en rappelle plus tant que ça, des caractéristiques physiques de sa mère. C'est pas comme s'ils avaient une photo d'elle encadré dans leur salon.

C'est pas comme s'ils avaient un salon.

Dean se laisse tomber sur le lit contre lequel est appuyé Sam. Quand il se plonge dans un livre, le cadet Winchester adopte toujours la même position : assis par terre, les jambes croisés et le dos appuyé au lit. Dean sort un vieux comics de son sac et le lance vers Sam. Il atterri pile sur le livre ouvert de son frère.

Dean est fier de toujours viser juste. Les longues heures passées avec leur père à tirer sur des canettes ne sont pas perdues.

« Hé ! »

Sam lève la tête, agacé d'être interrompu.

« Essaie d'avoir l'air un peu moins nerd, Sam, s'il te plaît. T'es un Winchester ! Un livre aussi épais, sa seule utilité ça devrait être de brûler dans un feu de camp pour nous réchauffer. »

Rien ne fait plus plaisir à Dean que de titiller son petit frère.

« Ah ouais ? Et les bouquins d'oncle Bobby alors ? Ils ne sont pas épais aussi ? Tu crois qu'il te laisserais les brûler peut être ?! »

John laisse échapper un grognement. Affairé à la table de la cuisine, il travaille sur un cas assez problématique de combustion spontanée. Il n'a rien dit, mais il espère y découvrir un lien avec la mort atroce de Mary.

« Moins de bruit les garçons. Je bosse là.

-C'est Dean, papa ! Il faut toujours qu'il m'empêche de lire !

-Sale lèche botte !

-Ça suffit ! »

John se pince l'arrête du nez, soudain très fatigué. Trois jours qu'ils sont enfermés dans cette chambre. Il peut comprendre que ses garçons commencent à en avoir marre. Il sort un billet de son portefeuille et le tend à Dean.

« Tiens, emmène ton frère en ville. Faites vous un ciné, allez manger une glace, je m'en fous, mais ne me dérangez plus d'accord ? »

Dean hoche la tête, soudain sérieux.

« Viens Sammy, allons y. »

Les deux garçons se retrouvent donc assis dans un parc, au soleil, à regarder les gens normaux passer devant eux. Pourquoi Dean sent une barrière immense les séparer du reste du monde ? A cause de ce qu'ils savent ? De ce qu'ils font ?

L'an dernier Dean a tué quelqu'un.

Pour sauver Sam, certes, quelqu'un possédé par un démon, d'accord, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il ai prit une vie. Dean n'oubliera jamais. Il tourne la tête vers Sam. Ce dernier a fermé les yeux, le visage levé vers le ciel, heureux d'être sortit de cette chambre qu'il ne supportait plus.

Dean le referait. Cent fois s'il le fallait. Aucune vie ne passera jamais avant celle de son frère.

« Bon anniversaire Sam! »

Sam écarquille les yeux quand Dean lui jette un paquet sur les genoux.

Il est moche ce paquet. Boule de papier journal scotché de manière complètement désordonné, et avec un ruban fripé qui s'enroule un peu partout autour, défiant toutes les lois de la physique. Mais rien de tout ça ne compte.

« J'avais oublié... »

Dean fronce les sourcils. Quel genre de gamin oublie son anniversaire ! Il en veut à son père. Il en veut à la terre entière.

« Sam ! Comment tu peux oublier ton anniversaire ?! »

Elle est un peu désespéré cette voix. Sam ne veut pas rendre son frère triste. Il secoue la tête, sourit.

« Dean … tu as mis un ruban ... »

Beau changement de sujet. Dean réplique dans la seconde, exaspéré.

« Ça va. Fais moi un procès.

-Non mais sérieusement ? Un ruban ? Genre, tu est allé dans un magasin et tu as acheté ça !

-Ta gueule Sammy ! Pour ta gouverne, je l'ai trouvé par terre ! »

Sam ramène son attention sur le vieux ruban à la couleur un peu effacé par le temps.

« Ouais j'aurais du m'en douter.

-Allez, ouvre le maintenant ! »

Sam le déballe lentement, éprouvant les nerfs de Dean qui s'agite à coté de lui. Surexcité, ravi de sa surprise.

« Guerre et paix.

-Tu l'as pas lu celui là hein ?

-Non.

-Le titre avait l'air cool. »

Dean ne tient plus et lui arrache des mains, le feuilletant à toute vitesse.

« Il y a des chevaliers tu crois ? J'espère que ça parle plus de guerre que de paix, sinon bonjour l'ennui ! »

Sam ne parle pas. Ça éveille la curiosité de Dean.

« Tu ne dis rien ? Ça te plaît pas c'est ça ? »

Et soudain horreur ! Une larme s'échappe de l'œil droit de Sam. Dean panique.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Arrête ! »

Sam a rarement vu son frère aussi effrayé. C'est lui qui lui fait aussi peur ? Il s'empresse de s'essuyer les yeux et d'envoyer un sourire rassurant dans sa direction.

« C'est rien. Merci Dean. Ça me fait plaisir. »

Dean fronce les sourcils, encore un peu déstabilisé.

« Refais jamais ça. On est pas des fillettes. » grogne t-il, mal à l'aise.

Dean ne pleure plus. Il a décidé d'arrêter, un jour, comme ça. Une sorte de canicule imposée à ses yeux. Il voudrait que Sam fasse comme lui. Non, en fait, ce qu'il voudrait vraiment, c'est que Sam n'aie jamais aucune raison de pleurer.

Mais c'est un peu tard pour ça.

Il le regarde d'un air méfiant, comme si Sam allait brusquement se briser en mille morceaux. Mais tant que Dean est à ses cotés, ça n'arrivera pas.

« Je suis content c'est tout.

-Alors chiale pas ! »

Quand Dean ne sait pas comment réagir il s'énerve. Sam commence à connaître la manière de fonctionner de son frère. Ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer à lui sourire.

* * *

Il se passe une chose incroyable ce soir ! Si inattendue ! Sam n'en revient pas !

Dean perd au poker. Il perd même de beaucoup, se fait complètement laminer par Bobby et Sam. Mais le plus extraordinaire, c'est qu'il reste de bonne humeur ! Pas de crise ! Dean se contente de rire et d'essayer de remonter la pente vaille que vaille.

Quand Sam lui en fait la remarque :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton caractère de cochon de Dean ? Ça ne te ressembles pas d'accepter ta défaite bien calmement ! »

Dean lui adresse juste un petit sourire énigmatique.

« Moi ça m'est égal que tu fasses la gueule ou pas Dean, tant que tu continue de perdre bien gentiment.

-Et ben dis donc ! Vous êtes pas sympa avec moi vous deux !

-On est pas là pour être sympa. Pas vrai Sam ? On va te plumer comme un pigeon, et quand ce sera fait, je m'attaquerai à ton petit frère ici présent. Je vais vous apprendre ce que c'est le poker moi ! »

Bobby s'enflamme et Dean pouffe, amusé.

« C'est ça grand père, beau discours, mais tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire !

-Grand père ! Mais dis donc, je te permets pas, petit con ! »

C'est alors que le portable de Sam émet un bip étouffé, annonçant un appel. Sam se précipite sur l'appareil mais trop tard ! Dean a déchiffré le nom qu'affiche l'écran. Immédiatement son visage exprime une incompréhension douloureuse, rapidement suivie d'une colère profonde.

« Vanessa ?! »

Il se lève en un bond et confronte Sam.

« Sam tu déconnes ! Ne me dis pas que tu lui parles encore ! » sa voix est si menaçante que Sam prend peur.

Il se lève aussi.

« Dean c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Sam ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ?! Sale menteur ! »

Dans sa rage, il n'attend même pas la réponse de Sam. Il se contente de fracasser l'appareil par terre et de quitter la pièce, non sans lui adresser un dernier regard empli de haine.

« Hé ben ... »

C'est tout ce que Bobby trouve à dire depuis sa chaise. Il est le seul à ne pas s'être levé. Sam se rassoit avec un soupir de regret.

« Il était pas censé voir ça »

Bobby fronce violemment les sourcils.

« Comment ça pas censé ? Sam tu parles à qui tu veux, ça ne regarde pas ton frère tu sais. »

Sam a une petite moue des lèvres.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça entre Dean et moi.

-Allons bon ! Et comment ça marche alors ? »

Sam est bien incapable de répondre, et c'est peut être le problème, justement. Bobby secoue la tête, un peu désespéré d'être le seul à voir que cette relation ne tourne pas rond. Même s'il s'imagine mal donner des leçons sur le chapitre des relations sociales. Le lien qui unit les frères Winchester est si particulier, si destructeur, qu'à coté d'eux Bobby se sent presque équilibré !

« Des ennuis. C'est tout ce que vous m'apportez ! Vous êtes pas foutu de vous entendre correctement !

-Ce n'est pas la faute de Dean.

-J'ai jamais dis ça.

-Il est blessé. »

Bobby peut difficilement dire le contraire.

« C'est pas une raison pour t'en faire baver Sam.

-Peut être que si.

-Un chasseur ça se blesse à la chasse. C'est normal. Il a pas le droit de te pourrir la vie juste pour ça. »

Sam cligne des yeux, interloqué.

« Je ne parle pas de ça Bobby.

-Ah bon ? De quoi tu parles alors ? »

Sam cherche ses mots, hésitant.

« Je n'aurais pas du le laisser seul. »

Bobby soupire brusquement, expulsant d'un coup tout l'air de ses poumons. Il se lève et va chercher une bouteille d'alcool sans étiquette.

« Si on doit vraiment avoir cette conversation, hors de question que je sois sobre !

-Bonne idée.

-Recette maison ! »

Le bruit de l'alcool qui coule dans les deux verres est réconfortant. Sam fixe la bouteille et se demande si Dean lui pardonnera jamais.

« Bon alors, cette fille là...

-Vanessa.

-Tu la vois toujours ?

-Non. »

Bobby pense que cela simplifie les choses.

Dean est dans la pièce d'à coté. Il s'arrose la tête d'eau froide puis fixe son reflet dans le miroir, les mains fermement appuyés sur le bord du lavabo. Son souffle vient embuer la glace. Il étudie son visage. Il ne se l'avoue pas, mais chercher ses ressemblances physiques avec Sam l'a toujours rassuré. Ainsi ils sont toujours reliés. Quoi qu'il arrive. Dean essaie désespérément de ne pas se briser en mille morceaux. Pas facile quand son cœur bat la chamade ainsi. Il se frotte nerveusement le bas du visage, suivant inconsciemment le tracé de sa barbe naissante. Dean a peur. Encore. Toujours.

Est-ce que son amour pour Sam ne fera jamais que le blesser ? Trouvera-t-il un jour une sorte de bonheur un peu bizarre dans cette relation ? Peu probable. Écrasé par cette attraction si forte, par ce désir irréalisable, Dean pense durement qu'il n'aura jamais plus que ça. Il ne peut pas. Mais qui l'a maudit à ce point ?!

Quand Dean se décide à revenir auprès de Sam et Bobby, son petit frère lui tombe dans les bras. Il babille des mots incompréhensibles et rit avec un air stupide.

« Mais ?! Bobby ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! »

L'expression impassible qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à se créer s'efface en un instant.

« Hé c'est pas de ma faute ! Je lui ai filé un peu de mon cocktail maison c'est tout ! »

Il fixe pensivement la bouteille.

« Mais je devrais peut être revoir le dosage... C'est sûr que c'est pas de la pisse de chat ça. »

Dean se fait une raison et part coucher le petit Sam, qui semble ne pas pouvoir arrêter de se marrer deux secondes.

« Mais c'est pas vrai Sam ! Comment un si grand gabarit peut tenir aussi mal l'alcool ?!

-Dean ! Ton nez ! Il est marrant ! J'avais pas remarqué !

-Super, je suis ravi ! »

Dean le gronde doucement, mais au fond il aime bien voir son frère si insouciant. Ça ne lui arrive pas souvent, pas avec la vie qu'ils mènent … Il s'efforce de le soutenir le long du couloir qui mène aux chambres, malgré sa jambe gauche encore un peu fragile.

Tout les états d'âme de Dean, toutes leurs disputes, toutes les trahisons de Sam, ne pourront jamais l'empêcher de s'occuper de son petit frère quand il en a besoin.

C'est avec une douceur inattendue que Dean met Sam au lit. Bobby ne peut que s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Dean conduit et c'est comme si tout revenait à la normale. Rien de plus naturel au monde que de parcourir les routes avec Sam à sa droite sur la banquette. Sa jambe a suffisamment guérit pour qu'il puisse se mettre au volant et retrouver cette sensation familière le rempli de bien être.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il retrouve confiance. Sa vie ne peut pas être qu'une suite ininterrompue de désastres, ce n'est pas possible !

Quand Sam se met à fredonner doucement l'air d'AC/DC que joue le lecteur cassette, Dean se surprend presque à imaginer le bonheur frapper à sa porte. C'est à ce moment que le moteur se met à émettre un tac-tac-tac inquiétant. Sam fronce les sourcils vers lui, alarmé.

« Oh oh ! Bébé, tu me fais quoi là ?! »

Dean se range sur le bas coté. Une panne, ce n'est pas bon. L'affaire sur laquelle les envoie Bobby ne doit pas souffrir trop de retard. Le timing est toujours serré quand on s'occupe d'un loup garou. Dean soulève le capot et de la fumée s'échappe.

« Et merde ! »

Étrangement, Sam arbore un sourire résigné.

« Dean, tu as passé trop de temps à te faire masser vieux, t'aurais mieux fais de t'occuper de ta caisse. »

Dean lui jette un regard noir.

« Et si tu avais appris à entretenir une voiture je n'aurais pas à le faire tout le temps ! »

Sam lève les mains en signe de reddition.

« Ok, ça va. Dis moi ce dont tu as besoin.

-Va chercher les outils dans le coffre. »

Sam les lui fait rapidement passer. Puis il sort une glacière, la pose par terre et s'assoit dessus après en avoir sorti deux bières bien fraîches.

« Carburant ?

-Bonne idée ! »

Dean attrape sa bouteille avec reconnaissance. Alors qu'il se met au travail sur la voiture, Sam laisse ses yeux glisser sur le paysage. Il a fallu qu'ils tombent en panne en plein milieu d'un désert ! Rien d'autre que du sable rouge à perte de vue.

Dean trifouille les entrailles de sa voiture adoré. Sam l'observe un moment, essayant vaguement de comprendre ce qu'il fait. Les minutes s'écoulent lentement. Dean transpire. Sam se sent un peu coupable de lui avoir proposé une bière. Pas besoin d'alcool pour se déshydrater par ici ! Le soleil tape fort. Il laisse échapper un soupir qui attire l'attention de Dean.

« Hé ! Fais pas la gueule pendant que je bosse Sammy ! C'est pas juste ! »

Son regard est malicieux.

« T'en fais pas, j'ai trouvé d'où vient le problème. On repart bientôt. »

Quand Dean lui sourit comme ça Sam a toujours l'impression que son cœur bat plus fort. C'est agréable. Il se demande comment il a pu se passer de cette sensation.

« Oui tu as raison, désolé, c'est juste que ... »

Il marque une hésitation.

« ...je déteste les déserts.

-Ah bon ? Moi je trouve ça plutôt reposant.

-Reposant ? Trois pauvres buissons d'épines qui se battent en duel tous les cent mètres ? La poussière qui recouvre absolument tout, se glisse sous tes vêtements pour te gratter la peau, te pique les yeux ? Le soleil qui ne fait qu'essayer de nous vider entièrement de toute notre eau ? Les serpents, les scorpions, les tempêtes de sables, la lumière aveuglante …. et j'en passe ! Comment tu peux trouver ça reposant ? »

Dean secoue la tête.

« Le désert ce n'est pas que ça tu sais. Moi je trouve que c'est … comment dire ... »

Il prend quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Pur. »

Voyant que Sam lève déjà un sourcil moqueur, Dean rajoute précipitamment :

« Sauvage tu vois. Honnête. Dans un endroit comme celui là tu sais toujours à quoi t'attendre.

-Ouais, à rien de bon.

-C'est pas vrai ! Quand la vie est dure, peut être qu'elle a l'air plus belle...

-Ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis. »

Dean fronce les sourcils, l'air un peu perdu, les yeux au loin. Un ange passe. Sam se garde de rompre ce silence. Il se sent connecté à son frère. Les yeux braqués dans la même direction.

Dean se décide enfin à se tourner vers lui.

« Alors ça doit être mon coté cow-boy. » et il hausse les épaules.

Sam éclate de rire.

« Ouais c'est ça ! Dans tes rêves ! »

Dean lui sourit.

« Tu ne crois pas que je ferai un bon cow-boy Sammy ? Regarde ça ! »

Et il se met soudain à caracoler, imitant un cavalier, agitant un chapeau invisible de la main droite comme dans un rodéo. Le rire de Sam s'accentue, il se tient les cotes, regrette de ne pas avoir de caméscope pour immortaliser ce moment absolument ridicule.

« Aie »

Dean s'arrête brusquement, serre les dents. Il se tient la jambe.

« Dean ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ouais ouais.

-C'est l'univers qui te rappelle d'être moins con.

-Ferme là.

-Mais sans rire, sois plus prudent, imbécile, tu es toujours en convalescence.

-Convalescence mon cul.

-Dean !

-Ça va, rabat joie, je me calme. Mais avoue quand même que tu es ébahi de ma prestation !

-Pas vraiment non. »

Il se lève cependant, se rapproche de Dean.

« Ça va ta jambe ? »

Il lui offre son épaule comme appui.

« Ouais »

Mais il accepte l'aide de Sam et marche prudemment vers la voiture, la jambe moins sure. Il se remet au travail sur le moteur, un peu douché dans sa bonne humeur. Dean n'aime pas avoir l'air faible. Encore moins l'être vraiment !

Sam le connaît par cœur.

Il se rassoit sur la glacière et fixe le ciel. Un vol d'aigle occupe ses pensées dans les minutes qui suivent. Il croit presque comprendre Dean. C'est vrai qu'ici tout a l'air calme et la vue dégagée donne une impression d'immensité bienvenue.

Sam pense que Dean ne détonne pas dans ce paysage. Dans son esprit, il est aussi pur et sauvage que cet endroit.

Dean jure quand une pince d'obturation lui échappe des mains. Il réclame une autre bière avant de replonger sous le capot. Sam a soudain l'impression que ça y est, c'est le bon moment pour emmener Dean à lui parler. Il reste persuadé que le meilleur moyen d'exorciser leur dernière séparation de six mois est d'exprimer ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur.

Pas sûr que Dean approuve. Mais Sam tente tout de même sa chance, délicatement.

« Dean, dis moi, tu as beaucoup chassé après … tu sais … sans moi ? »

Son aîné relève la tête d'un air suspicieux.

« Pas mal ouais.

-Faudrait que tu m'en parles un peu tu crois pas ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Histoire que je sois au courant de tout. Ça peut être utile. Est-ce que tu as appris des choses qu'on ne savait pas ? Que papa ne nous avait pas apprises ? »

 _« Que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »_ pense très fort Dean.

« Pas grand chose non. Rien de plus que la routine. Enfin presque. »

 _« Parce que tu n'étais pas là avec moi »_ pense-t-il encore.

« Passe moi la clé de serrage s'il te plaît. »

Sam lui tend l'outil et Dean se penche à nouveau. Sam se fait la réflexion que la réparation ne doit pas être si simple que ça, sinon ils seraient reparti depuis longtemps. Ce qu'il ne peut pas savoir c'est que la blessure de Dean au ventre le brûle atrocement, au point qu'il ai du mal à se concentrer sur la voiture.

Bien sûr, il garde ça pour lui.

« Alors dis moi ce que tu as chassé. Il y a toujours autant de vampire dans le Maine ?

-Ouais quelque uns. »

 _« Moins si tu étais resté avec moi ... »_

« Quoi d'autre ? »

 _« Je t'en veux encore. Il me faudra du temps »_

Dean fronce les sourcils, essaie tout de même de se rappeler.

« Trois goules, un rou-garou, un dieu païen, et un sacré paquet de fantôme dans le Mississippi. Une histoire tordue de bus renversé dans un ravin. Tu devineras jamais ce que les gamins décédés ont fait au chauffeur survivant et à sa famille !

-Aouch dur ! »

 _« Ça aurait été plus facile avec toi. »_

« Je crois que c'est tout. Après Bobby m'a hébergé. »

Dean réalise soudain ce qu'il vient de dire. C'est trop. Sam n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. Évidemment ce dernier se précipite dans le brèche.

« Tu es resté longtemps chez lui ? »

 _« Des années lumières sans toi. »_

« Quelque temps... Bon c'est bon Sam ? On peut passer à autre chose ou tu veux aussi savoir si je vais à la selle régulièrement ?!

-Ça va t'énerve pas ! Je suis curieux, c'est normal.

-Si t'étais si curieux que ça, t'avais qu'à pas partir, non ? »

Cette fois Dean a pensé à haute voix. Il ne le regrette pas. Sam écarquille les yeux, surprit par cette violente pique. Il voudrait vraiment que Dean arrête de l'assassiner dès que l'occasion se présente. Puis il pense qu'il le mérite bien.

Il baisse les yeux avec un air coupable.

En voyant son air contrit, Dean s'attendrit un peu. Ça lui rappelle quand ils étaient gamins. Sam faisait souvent cette tête. Sam a toujours prit la vie trop au sérieux. Mais bon, ça lui va bien de penser ça ! Il n'a jamais été un monstre d'insouciance non plus. Parfois Dean voudrait pouvoir prendre du recul. Que la vie ne le heurte pas continuellement.

Soudain Sam rassemble son courage et relève la tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.

« Dean, à propos de ce que tu as fait à White Oak... »

Dans un beau réflexe de défense Dean lâche le capot, qui s'abat dans un grand bruit, interrompant Sam.

« Je pense que c'est bon. Tentons le coup, ok Sam ?

-Mais ! »

Dean le contourne et s'assoit derrière le volant. Quand il tourne les clés et que le moteur démarre il lui adresse un grand sourire

« Ton frère est vraiment le meilleur ! Monte Sam, ou je pars sans toi. »

La joie forcée de Dean ne trompe pas Sam une seconde. Mais il renonce tout de même à l'interroger plus avant. Dean est le coffre fort le plus solide du monde ! Sam se demande s'il retrouvera un jour la combinaison...

Il se dépêche de mettre la glacière sur la banquette arrière et de s'asseoir dans la voiture, pas fâché de quitter ce paysage déprimant.

« Combien de temps avant qu'on arrive ?

-Un jour et demi, pas plus.

-Alors allons y. »

La voiture soulève un nuage de poussière en démarrant.

* * *

Sam s'affale complètement sur le lit, soulagé de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

« Ah j'en pouvais plus. »

Dean garde un visage un peu fermé.

« Tu t'es ramolli. Ça fait que deux jours qu'on roule. »

Sam fixe son frère. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Enfin, il fait plus la gueule que d'habitude quoi.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Dean ? »

Dean jette son sac sur la table dans un geste énervé et déballe ses affaires pour la nuit sans répondre.

« Dean ?

-Oh non Sam ! C'est pas vrai ?!

-Quoi ?

-T'as pas pris ma brosse à dent ?! »

Sam met un moment à réagir, plus qu'étonné par cette réplique.

« Tu plaisantes là ?

-Je t'avais dis de la mettre dans mon sac ! Tu l'a laissé au motel d'hier, c'est ça ?!

-Tu m'as jamais demandé de prendre ta brosse à dent !

-Sam ! » gronde t-il entre ses dents.

Il se détourne soudainement, s'appuie d'une main contre le mur en face de lui et baisse la tête. Alarmé, Sam se redresse.

« Dean ? »

Dean se frotte l'arrière de la nuque, hésitant. Il lutte contre sa nature. Essaie de passer outre cette retenue qui le caractérise. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est à se planter devant son frère et à lui crier :

« Ça me fait chier ! Tu peux même pas faire l'effort de ramasser ma brosse à dent ! Comment je fais moi maintenant ? Et j'ai mal au ventre, Sam ! »

Sam écarquille les yeux, surprit par la violence de ce petit discours. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais il devine que ce que Dean a eu tant de mal à lui dire, c'est cette dernière information. Dean est un spécialiste pour dissimuler ses intentions derrière un tas d'inepties.

« D'accord, tu as mal au ventre, j'ai compris. Mais tu es obligé de me hurler dessus comme ça ? »

Sam demande doucement.

« Tu m'as demandé d'être honnête avec toi mais tu n'as rien dit sur le ton que je devais employer. Ne me reproches pas de tenir ma promesse ! »

Logique implacable.

« Alors voilà, j'ai mal. »

Dean se passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, déstabilisé par cet aveu qu'il a eu tant de mal à sortir. Il ne sait pas vraiment de quelle manière se comporter.

« Je me sens vraiment ridicule maintenant. Merci Sam !

-Tu t'en remettra. »

Et Sam lui adresse un sourire compatissant, heureux que Dean réussisse malgré tout à s'ouvrir un peu à lui. Il a prit cette petite promesse au sérieux. Ce serment arraché à grand peine devant un feuilleton débile qui accaparait toute leur attention. Un accord donné du bout des lèvres, mais Dean n'a pas oublié.

Dean n'oublie jamais les moments passés avec Sam.

Sam apprécie à sa juste valeur l'effort qu'il a fournit pour respecter sa parole. Il essaie de rétablir la communication entre eux. De partager son ressenti avec lui. Même s'il ne s'agit que d'une information d'ordre purement physique, et non émotionnelle. Faut pas non plus trop lui en demander.

« Ça fait longtemps ?

-Deux trois jours.

-Deux trois jours non stop ? »

Sam fait un gros effort pour ne pas lui reprocher de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt.

« Pas non stop. J'ai pris quelques cachets.

-Bon, laisse moi voir.

-Ça aussi, je suis obligé ? Ça va plus loin que de l'honnêteté non ? »

Dean râle. Lutte pour conserver une contenance.

« Ça s'appelle de l'entraide idiot. Soulève ce tee shirt ou je te l'arrache. »

Sam est agacé.

Dean hausse les sourcils. Fait tout pour ne pas imaginer Sam lui arracher son tee shirt. Oh non, non, n'y pense même pas !

« Ok. Mais t'es lourd.

-Ça me va. »

Dean enlève son tee shirt et frissonne quand Sam soulève délicatement le pansement qui protège sa coupure. Il ne voit rien d'inhabituel. Les points sont en place, la cicatrisation plutôt bien avancé. Elle est assez voyante, cette blessure. C'est un rappel douloureux pour Sam. Un tas d'émotions qu'il essayait de repousser depuis pas mal de temps l'assaillent d'un coup.

« Je ne vois rien d'anormal.

-Super, docteur Quinn. Alors tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? »

Sam s'exécute, un peu ailleurs.

« Si tu as encore mal demain, faudra peut être aller voir un docteur.

-Oh non pitié ! Pas encore des docteurs, j'en peux plus ! »

Mais Sam n'écoute pas.

Ça lui fait mal de penser à la cicatrice que Dean gardera. Ça lui fait mal de penser que tout ça, c'est en grande partie sa faute. Voilà, c'est dit. Sam veut bien le reconnaître. Il aura mit le temps ! Dean n'est pas le seul à se voiler la face. Un défaut de famille, probablement.

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit avec une expression de tristesse qui, bien sûr, n'échappe pas à l'œil aiguisé de Dean.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive d'un coup ? »

Sam fixe ses mains d'un air contrit, la tête baissé. Dean n'aime pas ça, s'attend à l'habituel interrogatoire sur ses sentiments, ce qu'il s'est passé à White Oak et bla bla bla. Mais cette fois ce n'est pas du tout ça. Cette fois Sam relève la tête et s'excuse.

« Pardon Dean. Cette blessure, c'est entièrement ma faute. Je le sais. »

Dean soupire, à moitié rassuré.

« Racontes pas de conneries. T'y es pour rien.

-Je t'ai distrait. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à ce moment là... »

Dean ne le dit pas, mais il est bien content que Sam soit arrivé à ce moment là. Bon, il est pas maso non plus, il aurait bien évité ce fâcheux coup de couteau. Et le timing était certes très mauvais. Mais tout ce qu'il retient, c'est que Sam est arrivé. Sam l'a rejoint. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble dans ce motel aujourd'hui.

Ils roulent des yeux à l'attention de Sam.

« Arrête de te prendre la tête comme ça.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? Tu devrais. »

 _« pas pour ça en tout cas »_

« Non. Alors passe à autre chose ok ? C'était pas ta faute. »

Sam reste silencieux, pas bien sûr de comment réagir à ce pardon accordé un peu trop rapidement. Son air reste sombre.

« Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. Même en temps que chasseur, j'aurais jamais du débouler comme ça en criant ton nom ! C'est une erreur affreuse ! »

Dean soupire et va s'asseoir à coté de son frère. Il prend grand soin de capter toute l'attention de Sam.

« Regarde moi. »

Sam relève la tête.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Sam hoche la tête, peu convaincu.

« Je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu sais, même sans ton entrée fracassante, j'avais peu de chance de l'emporter. »

Il laisse ses yeux fixer le plafond soudain. Il ne veut pas que Sam se rende compte qu'il ment. Qu'en fait c'est parce qu'il a entendu des pas approcher qu'il s'est précipité dans les bras du Djinn. Sam n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

« Sans toi j'aurais eu personne pour me ramasser. Il m'aurait latté la gueule et je me serais vidé de mon sang par terre. Je préfère autant que tu me portes à l'hôpital. »

Sam esquisse une petit sourire, un peu rassuré. Un silence reposant s'installe tandis que Sam digère ce que Dean vient de lui dire. Il décide finalement que c'est assez convaincant.

« Je mérite pas un frère comme toi, Dean. »

Dean fait une petite moue de la bouche, une grimace comme lui seul en a le secret.

« Je sais pas si c'est un compliment ou une insulte, mais oui, c'est sûr. Je suis bien trop cool pour toi. »

Sam laisse échapper un petit rire. Ah ! Voilà qui est mieux. La joie de Sam est un baume sur la plaie de Dean.

« Je suis un putain d'addict » pense-t-il, apaisé jusqu'à la prochaine dose.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on bouffe ? »

* * *

 _Si vous m'avez suivie jusqu'ici, alors je vous remercie, lecteurs, lectrices. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours super encourageant :)_

 _Merci encore à mes fidèles, Microfish, narutine, Fullby , KazukiTemura. Mon histoire ne serai rien sans vous !_

 _Gaali1, si mes chapitres ne sont pas plus longs, c'est parce que ça me permet de poster régulièrement ^^ j'espère que ce ne sera pas un frein pour continuer à me suivre._

 _A bientôt tout le monde !_


	11. Loup garou et partie de poker

_Nouveau chapitre ce soir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas ça me fait très plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous :)_ _Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 **Chapitre 11 : Loup garou et partie de poker**

Voilà bientôt deux heures que Sam et Dean planquent dans cet immense champs, uniquement éclairés par la pleine lune. Il sont arrivés pile pour le coucher de soleil. Juste à temps.

Assis cote à cote, ils fixent attentivement la grange qui leur fait face, cachés par les grands épis de maïs qui les entourent. Typique de la région. C'est Dean qui porte les lunettes à vision nocturne. Sam lui, s'use les yeux à essayer de distinguer une silhouette, un mouvement, quelque chose, sous les rayons de la lune. Ça ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Dean mâchonne bruyamment les bonbons qu'il a prit soin d'emmener avec lui.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de faire autant de bruit ? »

Dean tourne la tête. Il est ridicule avec ces énormes lunettes qui cachent ses yeux. Il pioche à nouveau dans le paquet et enfourne consciencieusement une pleine poignée dans sa bouche. Quand il avale enfin, d'un seul coup, il manque de s'étouffer.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sam ? T'en veux ?

-Beurk, non merci.

-T'as tort. C'est délicieux.

-T'es qu'un ventre Dean, un putain de ventre. »

Dean lui sourit et un peu de chocolat s'échappe de sa bouche.

« T'es répugnant ! »

Dean rigole.

Soudain quelque chose bouge vers le bâtiment sur leur gauche. Sam s'apprête à bondir mais Dean l'arrête, barrant son torse de son bras.

« Te fatigue pas. C'est un lapin. »

Sam se rassoit en grognant.

« Rappelle moi d'acheter une deuxième paire de ces lunettes.

-Ben ouais bien sûr. Je suis ravi de te tenir lieu de liste de course. Te gênes pas surtout. »

Il mâche encore, émettant à présent des petits bruits de plaisir.

« Tu sais pas ce que tu rates Sammy. Ces bonbons ont goût de paradis !

-Tu crois pas au paradis.

-Mais s'il existait il aurait sûrement ce goût là. »

Sam fixe son frère, atterré.

« Mais arrête ces bruits de mastications ! C'est super énervant ! »

La voix de Dean se fait menaçante.

« Quoi, tu vas m'interdire de manger aussi ?

-C'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

-Oh oui, parce que c'est toi qui décide hein ? J'ai faim alors je mange. Fais moi un procès !

-Papa s'est bien planté sur ton éducation.

-Ah bah super, tu vas insulter papa maintenant. Un vrai enfant de cœur ! Tu veux pas te détendre un peu ? Pourquoi tu me fais chier comme ça d'un coup ? »

Sam grince des dents.

« Tu me tapes sur les nerfs, c'est tout.

-Sans rire ? »

Et Dean fait exprès de mastiquer un gâteau juste à coté de son oreille. Sam soupire résigné. Ça va être une longue nuit.

Une heure plus tard rien n'a bougé. Dean a fini son paquet et commence à fatiguer un peu de sa position inconfortable, le cul par terre. Il gigote d'un coté sur l'autre.

« Tourne toi » ordonne-t-il à Sam.

« Pourquoi ?

-Tourne toi je te dis !

-Ok, ok ça va. »

Sam effectue un quart de tour et permet à Dean de reposer son dos contre celui de son frère. Il émet un soupir de contentement.

« C'est mieux. Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries.

-T'as juste quatre ans de plus que moi ... d'ailleurs c'est pas juste, quand on était gamins, c'était toujours moi sur la banquette arrière ! Juste pour quatre petites années de moins !

-Oh quoi ? Tu vas me faire ta crise d'adolescence maintenant ? Sérieusement ? »

Sam pouffe doucement quand soudain il entend Dean laisser échapper un petit grognement de souffrance.

« Tu as toujours mal au ventre ? A ta blessure je veux dire, parce que j'imagine bien que ton estomac doit être à l'agonie, là tout de suite...

-Oui, et non. »

Sam garde le silence une minute. Lève la tête, observe les étoiles, apprécie le calme des lieux.

« Tu devrais retourner à la voiture. Laisse moi gérer seul ce loup garou.

-Hors de question ! Je suis peut être un vieux croulant, mais je peux toujours couvrir tes arrières ! »

Sam sourit, rassuré. Dean n'est pas encore à l'agonie. Il fixe à nouveau son attention vers la grange. Calme plat.

« On s'est pas trompé de ferme au moins ?

-C'est ça, traite moi de débile tant que tu y es !

-Débile.»

Dean laisse échapper un éclat de rire. Il pose l'arrière de sa tête contre l'épaule de Sam, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Un silence agréable s'installe.

Sam a ramassé une brindille et dessine de petits motifs dans la terre. Il sent le poids de Dean dans son dos. Un puissant sentiment d'apaisement l'envahi. Il souhaite que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il voudrait pouvoir rester toujours comme ça, en totale harmonie avec son idiot de frère.

« Passe moi le café please.

-Il y en a plus.

-Merde ! »

Dean grimace, mécontent. Se tait une minute. Observe une étoile filante passer.

Ce ciel est magnifique. Dean se sent tout petit devant ce spectacle. Il n'est rien face à l'immensité de l'univers. Ça ne l'apaise pas, ça lui file plutôt le cafard en fait. Il compte tellement peu, finalement. Sa vie est insignifiante. Sam ne se doute pas une seconde des pensées sombres de son frère. Il se contente d'effacer ses gribouillis et d'en commencer d'autres.

Dean ramène ses yeux sur la grange. Toujours rien. Peut être que ce n'est pas pour ce soir ? Peut être qu'ils ont fait une erreur quelque part ?

« Putain j'en ai marre ! C'est trop long !

-Un peu de patience Dean.

-Rah t'en as pas marre d'être toujours la voix de la raison ? Moi ça me saoule en tout cas !

-Tu me reproches d'être quelqu'un de censé ? »

Dean se garde bien de répondre. En fait il s'accorde plusieurs minutes pour rassembler son courage, et lance d'un ton posé :

« Bon, puisqu'on a rien d'autre à faire, bavardons un peu. Dis moi pourquoi Vanessa t'a appelé l'autre jour. »

Belle tentative de paraître détaché, mais Sam sent le dos de Dean se raidir d'appréhension. Autant pour ce moment de bien être. Sam peut faire une croix dessus.

« Ça y est, tu te décides enfin à me poser la question ?

-Me le fait pas regretter ... »

Dean grommelle dans sa barbe, nerveux. Luttant pour ne pas s'énerver.

« Tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter Dean. Je t'ai dis que je ne repartirai pas.

-C'est pas ma question. »

Sam réfléchit quelques secondes.

« La police l'a appelé te concernant. Ils voulaient des détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sur la façon dont tu t'étais fait agressé. Il lui ont aussi posés des questions sur ta disparition de l'hôpital. Elle a paniqué. Elle m'a envoyé quelques messages. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aie des problèmes à cause de nous c'est pour ça qu'on est resté un peu en contact. »

Dean avale difficilement sa salive.

« T'es trop gentil. T'étais pas obligé de lui répondre.

-Elle n'a rien fait de mal, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas correct avec elle. »

Dean s'étouffe à moitié en entendant cette réponse. L'effort qu'il fait pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose de très, très, méchant lui arrache presque les tripes. Il redresse la tête, diminuant la surface de leurs corps en contact. Il n'a plus envie de se reposer sur son frère. Ça suffit.

« Tu ne la verra plus alors ? »

Mais Sam se relève brusquement.

« Dean ! Regarde ! A droite de l'écurie ! »

Sam a raison, une silhouette se détache, éclairé par la lune.

« Oui, c'est lui ! Go, go, Tiger ! Je te suis ! »

Sam s'élance discrètement en direction du monstre. Dean trottine à sa suite, ralenti par sa jambe pas encore tout à fait remise.

Cinq minutes plus tard les deux frères se dépêchent de revenir à la voiture, laissant un cadavre fumant derrière eux. Comme d'habitude. Travail rondement mené toutefois, aucun d'entre eux n'est blessé et la balle d'argent à atterrit pile entre les deux yeux de la bête.

« Toutes ces heures d'attente pour ça. Je sais que je devrais être habitué, depuis le temps, mais ça fait quand même bien chier ! »

Sam lève un sourcil, moqueur.

« Tu veux quoi Dean ? Que tous les monstres de la terre s'alignent pour que tu puisses les buter un à un ?

-Ouais, ce serait pas mal ça !

-Arrête un peu de râler, chochotte. En plus c'est moi qui ai fait tout le boulot.

-Mais tu délires là ! C'est ma balle qui l'a eu, pas la tienne !

-On a tiré en même temps, comment tu peux le savoir ?!

-Parce que je suis cent fois meilleur tireur que toi. Voilà comment je le sais.

-N'importe quoi ! »

Dean est agacé, fatigué par ces heures d'attentes. Et son ventre le lance toujours. Il a besoin de décharger un peu ses sentiments négatifs.

« Au fait, ta Vanessa, c'est une connasse. Je la supportais pas. »

C'est sortit de nulle part.

Ah ça fait du bien ! Un souffle de joie malsaine le parcoure de haut en bas. Plaisir coupable. Sam lui fait les gros yeux, estomaqué.

« Quoi ? C'est bien toi qui voulais que je sois honnête.

-Honnête, oui, pas détestable.

-Et bien pardon de choquer tes chastes oreilles. Mais c'est bien ce que je pense. »

C'est Sam qui s'énerve à présent.

« C'est pas une connasse.

-Si. Et elle a un gros cul en plus. »

Sam est révolté de l'attitude de son frère. Mais quel gamin ! Un gamin cruel en plus ! C'est bien pour suivre Dean que Sam a dû la laisser derrière lui. Ce qui n'a pas été la chose la plus facile qu'il ai eu à faire dans sa vie.

La moutarde lui monte au nez, et avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, il lance méchamment :

« Puisque t'es à fond dans l'honnêteté, allons y alors ! Parlons de ce que tu as toujours habilement éviter de m'expliquer ! Parlons de White Oak ! De ce que tu as fait ! Tu te rappelles ?! Quand tu m'as embrassé ! »

C'est sortit beaucoup plus violemment que ce que Sam voulait. Il n'a pas le temps de regretter ces mots toutefois, Dean est déjà en train de lui hurler dessus.

« Ferme la ! Ne dis pas ça ! Ne le dis pas ! »

Il s'arrête une minute, se prend la tête dans les mains. Essaie de trouver un moyen de ne pas exploser, là, tout de suite. Mais quand il relève les yeux et tombe sur l'expression inquiète de son frère, sa colère augmente encore d'un cran. Il est furieux.

« Putain Sam, mais t'es trop con ! Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre hein ? Toutes ces fois ou je ne t'ai pas répondu … Pour moi c'était assez clair... Mais toi tu t'en fous, tu continue d'essayer ! Tu m'oblige à te le dire clairement ! Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix hein ?

Alors allons y, ouvre bien tes oreilles : JE NE VEUX PAS EN PARLER ! Pourquoi faut toujours que tu ramènes ça sur le tapis ! Sors toi le de la tête ! Tu peux oublier ! Je n'en parlerais pas ! Jamais ! J'ai rien à en dire ! »

Sam est cloué sur place. C'est beaucoup de mots prononcés pour quelqu'un qui ne veux pas parler... Il ne trouve rien à répondre. Essaie de ramener un peu de calme entre eux. Il ne tient pas à pousser Dean dans ses derniers retranchements. Juste à lui faire admettre la vérité.

« Dean, si on en parle pas, ça n'ira pas mieux. On pourra pas mettre ça derrière nous. »

Le regard de Dean est meurtrier.

« On ne se portait pas si mal avant que tu ramènes ta fraise ! Faut toujours que tu enferme le monde dans des mots ! Ça ne marche pas à chaque fois Sam, parfois il faut juste savourer et ne pas se poser trop de questions. Tu n'es pas malheureux en ce moment, si ? On s'entend plutôt bien. Moi je suis content d'être là avec toi. Une phrase de travers, ça peut faire mal, gâcher beaucoup de chose. Ne prenons pas le risque d'accord ? »

Dean s'adoucit. Sam regrette de devoir le contredire.

« Une phrase ça peut faire mal, mais ça peut faire du bien aussi. C'est tout toi ça ! Tu te braques, refuses de partager ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens. Moi j'ai du mal à te suivre Dean, à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

-T'as pas besoin de le savoir. Je partage les informations utiles, Sam, pas tous ce qui peux me venir à l'esprit dès que j'ouvre les yeux le matin !

-Mais c'est une information utile que je te demande là ! Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est plutôt important non ? Ne me reproche pas d'y chercher un sens ! »

Et voilà, Dean se fâche à nouveau. Décidément, ils n'y arriveront jamais ! Dean est trop fier, trop têtu. Trop fragile, mais ça, Sam ne le sait pas.

« Il n'y a pas de sens ! Tout n'a pas toujours un sens ! »

Rien n'est plus faux bien sûr.

Dean panique. Complètement. Le pire c'est qu'il s'en rend compte. Mais il est furieux que Sam le brusque comme ça. Il ne veut pas. Ne parlera pas. C'est trop risqué, bien trop dangereux. Sam déguerpirait dans la seconde si Dean lui avouait tous ce qui lui passe par la tête, chaque jour que Dieu fait, quand il regarde son magnifique frère. C'est insensé ! Il a beau lutter pour repousser ses sentiments à chaque instant, si Sam passe son temps à le pousser à bout, il n'y arrivera pas !

« Maintenant ça suffit ! C'est comme ça que je fonctionne, Sam ! Soit tu peux vivre avec et on continue soit … je sais pas. Mais je ne veux pas en parler. Grave toi bien ça dans le crane et arrête de me provoquer ! Passe à autre chose ! »

Sam est malheureux devant la détresse de son aîné. Il se sent impuissant. Mais Dean lui interdit clairement d'essayer de le réconforter. Il ne peut qu'abdiquer.

« Ok. »

Dean est douché d'un seul coup dans sa colère.

« Ok ? »

Tellement étonné d'avoir gagné la bataille qu'il ne sait plus quoi dire.

« Ok je n'essaierais plus de t'en parler. Mais c'est une erreur. »

Dean fronce les sourcils. Tourne le dos à Sam et souffle doucement, tentative timide de chasser toutes ses tensions. De retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Ses mains tremblent un peu mais il les ignore. Son ventre lui envoie encore de petites décharges de douleur, mais ce n'est rien face à la migraine atroce qui lui laboure maintenant le crane.

Dean garde tellement de choses en lui que même son corps en souffre.

« Bon, oublions cette histoire alors. »

Effort désespéré de passer à autre chose. De laisser derrière lui cet événement dont il ne veut plus entendre parler. Dean cache à quel point il est bouleversé.

Le trajet du retour est lugubre.

* * *

Sam s'approche à pas lents, concentré. Il plisse le front, attentif à ne pas faire de bruit. Dans sa main, un poisson d'avril, sa cible ? Le dos de John juste devant lui.

Sam se presse la main contre la bouche pour essayer de se retenir de rire. Il est de plus en plus proche. Il va réussir ! Il y est presque. Dean l'observe, depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Il l'encourage de la main, sourit tendrement devant la blague de son petit frère de quatre ans.

Le regard qu'ils échangent est complice, l'expression de Dean approbatrice. Mais ils auraient du se douter que dans leur famille, quelque chose d'aussi normal que le 1er avril ne se déroulerait pas comme prévu.

Quand Sam atteint son père et pose le papier dans son dos, exerçant la pression nécessaire sur le scotch, John sursaute violemment, se retourne et envoie une énorme claque sur la personne qui l'agresse. Avant de dégainer son flingue et de le pointer sur le petit garçon.

« Papa ! »

C'est Dean qui a crié.

« Sam ? »

Mais John réalise enfin que l'agresseur n'est autre que son fils. Il baisse son arme tandis que Dean se précipite vers son frère.

Sam écarquille les yeux, choqué, apeuré. Il se tient la joue, déjà rougie par le coup.

John se pince l'arrête du nez, soufflant tous l'air de ses poumons. Il essaie de relâcher la tension. Cet instinct qui le pousse à se défendre violemment à chaque fois qu'on l'effleure est une qualité pour un chasseur, mais pas forcément pour un père. Il a du mal à redescendre, l'adrénaline coule toujours à flot dans son grand corps.

John sait bien qu'il est toujours sur le qui vive, prêt à défendre sa vie à chaque instant. Mais il ne peut rien y faire, c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour venger Mary. Et pour protéger ses fils également. Son cœur retrouve doucement son rythme normal. Mais la fatigue de John est extrême.

Ses enfants ne peuvent pas lui faire ça ! L'alarmer de cette manière ! La panique fait place à la colère.

« Sam ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?! »

Après s'être assuré de la bonne santé de son frère, Dean lève un regard accusateur vers son père.

« C'est juste une blague papa ! Il a appri ça à l'école ! »

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir foutu la peur de sa vie à son jeune fils, John lui hurle allègrement dessus à présent.

« Ne refais jamais ça ! Sam, merde ! J'aurais pu te tuer ! »

C'est trop pour le cadet de la famille, qui explose en larmes.

« Je … je voulais juste … bouhou ! »

Devant la détresse de Sam, John regrette un peu sa rudesse. Ce n'est pas qu'il manque d'amour pour ses fils, loin de là ! Mais parfois sa quête du démon aux yeux jaunes prend le pas sur tout. Il en est conscient. Le but de John n'est pas de passer ses journées à poupouner ses garçons. Ce qu'il essaie de faire, c'est de les protéger, et surtout de leur apprendre à se défendre.

Ce monde est sombre, ils doivent être prêt pour ce qui les y attend. Il baisse néanmoins le ton et se penche vers Sam.

« Désolé mon grand. Tu m'as fais peur, c'est dangereux tu comprends ? »

Sam ne comprend pas, mais il essuie ses larmes et fait signe que oui. Dean n'est pas dupe. Mais Dean a huit ans, qu'est-ce qu'il peut y faire ?

« Bon, fais voir ça. »

John examine délicatement la joue de Sam.

« C'est pas grand chose. »

Il hésite légèrement.

« Mais vaut peut être mieux que tu évites l'école demain... »

* * *

Ce bar est un peu trop propre pour Dean. Forcément, c'est Sam qui l'a choisi. Un bar d'intello, on aura tout vu !

Pas d'odeur de friture. Pas de vieux piliers de bar déjà bourrés. Pas de groupe de jeunes en train de s'exclamer bruyamment, pas d'odeur de cigarette, pas de mec s'époumonant dans un micro ... Mais putain, cet endroit est aseptisé ou quoi ?!

Dean roule des yeux, excédé.

« Quand j'ai proposé d'aller boire un coup, Sam, c'est pas exactement le genre d'endroit auquel je pensais... »

Il pointe du doigt un couple de danseurs assez âgés qui tourne doucement au rythme de la balade que joue le juke-box.

« Sérieusement ?! »

Dean a l'air dépité. Sam fronce les sourcils.

« Ben quoi ? Un bar, des tables, des chaises, des bières... Je vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus !

-Un peu de vie peut être. »

Dean scrute désespérément la salle, au trois quarts vide tandis que Sam choisit une table un peu à l'écart et s'assoit.

« Tu veux boire ou quoi ? Pose ton cul sur une chaise et arrête de râler ! »

Alors que Dean s'exécute à contrecœur, Sam sort son éternel ordi portable de sa pochette.

« Oh non Sam ! Je croyais qu'on devait juste s'envoyer des verres jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher droit ! Je veux pas bosser ! »

Sam le dévisage, toujours étonné de l'immaturité de son idiot de frère, pourtant plus âgé que lui de quatre ans.

« Non, ça c'est ce que toi tu vas faire. Mais vu qu'il ne reste qu'un seul mec intelligent dans notre famille, et c'est moi au cas ou tu n'aurais pas compris, ben il va profiter de ce moment pour chercher une affaire. »

Dean grommelle.

« Mais on vient d'en finir une … Tu t'arrêtes plus toi, ça y est ! »

Sam prépare une répartie bien sanglante quand un serveur vient les interrompre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vous sers ? »

Immédiatement, l'expression de Dean s'illumine.

« Alcoolo ! » lui glisse Sam.

Dean l'ignore royalement.

« Allez y, surprenez moi, c'est quoi la spécialité de ce zinc ? »

C'est à peine s'il ne se lèche pas déjà les babines.

« Voyons … On fait une très bonne bière à la cerise. Oui, je vous conseille d'en goûter une. »

Dean écarquille les yeux.

« Sam, tue moi ! Tout de suite, s'il te plaît ! »

Sam s'esclaffe, mort de rire de la déconvenue de son frère.

« On va prendre deux tequila. Merci. » lance-t-il au serveur avant que Dean ne tente de l'égorger sauvagement.

Dean observe le serveur repartir avec un air décomposé.

« Non mais tu le crois ça ? Où est-ce qu'on est là ? De la bière à la cerise ! J'hallucine. »

Il se renfonce dans sa chaise avec un soupir de souffrance.

« Le monde part en couille. C'est moi qui te le dis. »

Il croise les mains derrière la tête et ferme les yeux.

Sam le fixe pensivement. Il a un peu de mal dernièrement. Un peu de mal à suivre Dean qui change d'humeur comme de chemise. En fait, il change probablement plus d'humeur que de chemise. Sam n'est pas idiot, devine bien que beaucoup de choses s'agitent dans la tête de son frère. Des pensées auxquelles il n'a clairement pas accès. Il commence à en avoir assez d'être repoussé violemment dès qu'il évoque un sujet un peu plus grave que la couleur de ses chaussettes ou le nouvel album de Metallica.

Dean fait tout pour que leur relation ne redevienne pas aussi profonde qu'avant et se réduise à ces dialogues sans intérêts. Il a peur.

Sam a quand même fini par s'en rendre compte. Mais après son éclat de la dernière fois, Dean n'est pas encore prêt à subir un autre assaut. Sam fera tout ce qu'il peut pour protéger son frère. Mais ignorer la réalité, essayer à tout prix de ne pas penser aux choses qui fâches, ça ne peut durer qu'un temps …

Sam est inquiet, il veut bien le reconnaître.

Quand le serveur revient avec leurs verres, Dean le foudroie du regard et refuse obstinément de lui adresser la parole. Le pauvre homme ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, ce qu'il a fait de mal. Il repart avec un air penaud.

« Tu peux arrêter d'être aussi malpoli, Dean ? T'es pénible.

-Rien de ce que tu dira ne pourra me forcer à être sympa avec un mec qui m'a proposé une bière à la cerise !

-Tu lui a demandé sa spécialité, il t'a juste répondu !

-A la cerise, Sam !

-Et ben, quoi ? Tu n'as rien contre les tartes à la cerise !

-Une BIERE à la cerise !

-Tape toi donc une crise cardiaque, c'est plus mon problème. T'es trop stupide. »

Dean reste silencieux, un groupe de jeunes femmes vient d'entrer. La vue est plus agréable soudain. Dean cesse un peu de faire la gueule et avise un jeux de fléchette à sa droite.

Il s'empresse d'avaler son verre et se redresse.

« Une petite partie Sam ?

-Nan. Je bosse.

-Nerd.

-Idiot.

-Workaholic ! »

Dean commence à jeter les fléchettes vers la cible quand il remarque que les nouvelles arrivantes gloussent abondamment dans leur direction. Il est plutôt fier de cette attention. Il se rengorge et bombe le torse, quand il réalise brusquement que c'est Sam, la cible de ces rires.

Absorbé par ses recherches, ce dernier ne s'en rend même pas compte. Dean souhaite bien du courage à la fille qui voudrait aborder Sam quand il bosse comme ça.

Mais sa fléchette manque sa cible. Est-ce de l'énervement qu'il ressent tout à coup ? Il voudrait bien que ces idiotes arrête de glousser comme des dindes ! Il s'éloigne un moment, histoire de choisir une nouvelle chanson et de répondre à un appel de la nature. Sam ne réalise pas du tout que Dean s'en va. Il plisse le front, concentré sur une page écrite, de toute évidence, en grec ancien.

Quand Dean revient, horreur ! Une des filles est attablée devant Sam, son verre à la main.

Ben voyons !

Sam affiche une moue résignée quand il croise le regard de Dean. Il a l'air de dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Dean s'en fiche, il garde une expression neutre et retourne à ses fléchettes. Il n'aidera pas Sam à se sortir de là, et puis quoi encore !

Cette fois ce n'est plus de l'énervement. Dean est carrément furieux. Ce moment ravive de pénibles souvenirs. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que son frère soit si beau ! Dean pense méchamment que cette fille devrait être plus effrayée qu'attirée par son géant de frère. Il sait qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le contrôler physiquement, à pouvoir le dominer.

Cette fille, il la croque en une seconde !

Sa visée est nettement moins précise d'un coup.

« Alors comme ça tu lis du grec ancien ! Bravo, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

-Ouais. »

Sam n'a pas l'air super emballé non plus. Dean se sent un peu rassuré.

« Tu as appris ça où ? A la fac ?

-Ouais.

-Laquelle ?

-Stanford. »

Finalement Dean s'amuse bien. Les réponses de son frère, qui ne dépasse pas un seul et unique mot, devrait décourager cette buse. Mais il lui en faut plus que ça.

« Stanford ! Wahou ! Et ben, tu en as dans la tête toi ! »

Elle prend la liberté de rapprocher sa main de Sam. Erreur fatale. Une fléchette atterrit pile devant son index.

« Ah !

-Dean ! »

Dean rigole.

« Oh, que je suis maladroit ! Je m'excuse ! »

Il prend la chaise juste à coté de la fille et lui sourit malicieusement.

« Plus de peur que de mal. »

La fille le dévisage, à moitié rassurée.

Sam lui enfonce son coude dans les cotes « aie ! »

« Salut, au fait moi c'est Dean »

Il tend la main vers elle et percute malencontreusement son verre. Probablement une bière à la cerise de toute façon, c'est pas une grande perte ! Ce dernier va s'éclater par terre, en mille morceaux.

« Oups ! »

Il lève un sourcil amusé tandis que Sam roule des yeux. La fille serre les lèvres, vexée.

« Ah ouais ok. Chasse gardée quoi. »

Dean lui adresse son plus beau sourire.

« Personne ne jette son dévolu sur mon petit frère. Il est trop bête pour savoir se défendre correctement. »

La fille s'en va et Dean soupire de soulagement. Sam lui, se contente de regarder dans le vide avec une expression un peu coupable. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il se sent perdu. La vérité c'est que ça ne lui a pas déplu que Dean vienne à son secours de cette manière. Et ça, c'est tout sauf normal.

« Allons nous en Dean. T'as raison, c'est nul ici.

-Avec plaisir, Sam. »

Ils marchent vers la sortie quand soudain Dean est frappé par une idée.

« Hé ! Tu crois que Bobby a encore une de ces bouteilles d'alcool fait maison ?

-Peut être. Mais pas pour moi. La dernière fois, ça m'a suffit ! »

Dean éclate de rire. Bouscule un peu son frère.

« Mauviette !

-Imbécile. »

Ils ne se rendent pas compte de l'image qu'ils renvoient aux autres. L'image de deux jeunes hommes très heureux d'être ensemble. Le sourire de Sam est éclatant et le rire de Dean communicatif.

Ils sortent sous le regard incendiaire d'un groupe de filles.

* * *

Dean est parti en ville acheter à manger. Ce qui revient à dire qu'il a eu envie d'une part de tarte.

Sam et Bobby jouent au poker, laissant la télé en bruit de fond. Sam ne s'en sort pas si mal, mais face à Bobby il est conscient d'avoir peu de chances de l'emporter. D'ailleurs, si Dean s'est sauvé aussi vite, c'est probablement qu'il a sentit la victoire lui échapper lentement mais sûrement.

Sam décide de profiter de l'absence de son frère pour interroger Bobby.

« Dean m'a dit qu'il était resté chez toi quelque temps. »

Il hésite légèrement et Bobby lève les yeux vers lui, intrigué.

« Ouais. Et ?

-Tu ne m'avais pas dis.

-C'était pas à moi de le faire non ?

-Peut être... »

Devant l'air de chien battu que prend Sam, Bobby soupire.

« Laisse moi deviner, tu as voulu l'interroger sur cette période et il t'a gentiment envoyé bouler.

-Exactement.

-Ça devrait pas t'étonner. Tu connais ton frère. »

Sam reste pensif quelque instants.

« Mais là, c'est pire qu'avant. Il refuse de me parler Bobby. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Bobby le fixe intensément. Sam fronce les sourcils, surpris de cet examen.

« Je peux te poser une question Sam ?

-Ben je me vois mal te l'interdire. »

Bobby sourit. Ce gamin est bien élevé. Plus sage que Dean. Bobby pense tout à coup qu'il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de les voir comme s'ils étaient encore des enfants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Dean, pour que tu te tires comme ça avec cette fille ? »

Sam a un mouvement de recul inconscient. Il affiche une mine sérieuse, se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Je peux pas te le dire, Bobby. Il me tuerait à coup sûr ! »

Bobby hausse les sourcils.

« A ce point !

-Ouais, il a bien déconné, c'est certain. Mais peu importe, ça ne justifiais pas mon départ.

-Ça a l'air assez grave pourtant... »

Sam a un doute soudain. Il plisse le front, songeur.

Étai-ce vraiment si grave que ça ? Est-ce qu'il n'en a pas trop fait ? Après tout, ce n'était jamais qu'un bisou. C'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu aucun contact physique ! Il n'y a qu'un tout petit pas à franchir pour en arriver à ce niveau d'intimité entre eux. Ils partagent déjà tellement ! Dean a pu s'égarer un instant, voilà tout. Et puis il n'a jamais recommencé. Il n'a pas tenté de se rapprocher à nouveau de Sam. Il s'est montré raisonnable ces derniers temps, et il mérite bien son pardon maintenant.

Sam essaie de se rappeler la sensation des lèvres de Dean sur les siennes. Il a un peu de mal, parce que la surprise était si grande qu'il n'a pas vraiment prit le temps d'analyser ses sensations physiques.

« Bon tu joues ou quoi ? »

Sam écarquille les yeux, soudain conscient de la gravité de ses interrogations. Il secoue la tête, atterré. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas penser à Dean de cette façon !

« Euh, oui, pardon ! »

Bobby le dévisage avec un air curieux.

« Hé gamin, je crois que tu rougis là …

-Non, pas du tout ! Du tout, du tout ! Je vais pisser ! »

Il repousse la table et se lève brusquement. Quand il revient, un peu plus tard, il s'est recomposé une expression neutre.

« Bon on en était où ?

-A ton tour d'annoncer. Et Dean est un idiot.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. »

Bobby sourit de son habituel air bourru.

« Difficile d'oublier ça hein ?

-Combien de temps, Bobby ? Combien de temps il est resté chez toi exactement ?

-J'en sais rien, quelques semaines, un mois, quelque chose comme ça. »

C'est délicat. Bobby ne veut pas trop en dire. Ils jouent en silence un moment avant que Sam se décide à poser sa prochaine question.

« Et il était comment ? »

Cette fois Bobby est carrément agacé. Cette conversation ne mène nulle part.

« A ton avis, Sam ? Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Tu connais la réponse non ? »

Sam se mord encore la lèvre inférieure. A ce rythme là il n'aura bientôt plus qu'un trou béant pour lui tenir lieu de bouche. Bobby soupire lourdement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver avec ce genre de questions ? Tu veux te prendre une dose de culpabilité ? Alors allons y ! Attention, scoop : Quand t'es pas dans le coin, Dean tire la gueule. Voilà. »

Le vieux chasseur regrette soudain son honnêteté. Sam n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Il ne mérite pas de se prendre la vérité en pleine face. En même temps, Bobby ne veut pas lui mentir. Pas vraiment son genre.

« Laisse moi quand même te dire que tu devais avoir une sacrée bonne raison de le planter là. Et peut être que ça va lui faire du bien. Peut être qu'il va apprendre une bonne leçon comme ça.

-Je m'en fous qu'il apprenne une leçon ! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il ne souffre pas ! »

Bobby a un pincement au cœur. Wahou ! Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort ! La détermination de Sam l'atteint de plein fouet. Ces deux là, décidément, ne sont rien l'un sans l'autre.

Alors pourquoi cet amour les détruit ? Pourquoi Dean est blessé comme jamais et Sam plus malheureux que les pierres ?

Pas facile de gérer une relation aussi forte ! Bobby se gratte pensivement le coté de la tête.

« Bon, ben il est où le problème alors ? Tu veux pas le blesser, il veut pas que tu le blesses... Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à encore vous prendre la tête !

-Mais c'est de la faute de Dean ! Il refuse d'en parler ! Impossible de dépasser le fait qu'il m'est … enfin... ce qu'il a fait si on en parle pas !

-Dean t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler ?

-Oui. Clairement.

-Bon alors, on dirait bien que si tu insistes autant, c'est que c'est plutôt toi qui en a besoin non ?

-Je … mais non ! Ça ne marche pas comme ça !

-Tu as du mal à encaisser ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Non, c'est pour lui !

-... ou alors tu culpabilises tellement que tu cherches juste une raison de t'excuser ?

-C'est Dean qui devrait s'excuser !

-Peut être que ça te fait peur. Dean te fait peur ? »

Le fameux Dean effectue son glorieux retour à ce moment là, les mains chargés de provisions. Son sourire est éclatant.

« Hé Sam ! De la tarte au citron ! Je t'ai trouvé de la tarte au citron ! Je suis le meilleur des frères ! »

Il s'arrête brusquement en réalisant la tête d'enterrement que tire les deux hommes. Mauvais timing.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Il fronce les sourcils en s'apercevant que Sam est bouleversé.

« Sam ?

-Espèce d'abruti ! »

Sam lui crache ces mots au visage avant de s'enfuir de la pièce.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! »

Dean affiche un air déconfit. Incompréhension. Bobby pouffe.

« C'est rien. Ton frère cogite trop, comme toujours. »


	12. Parlons-en Sam !

**Chapitre 12 : Parlons-en Sam !**

Sam reste pensif devant la marque de balle qui orne le mur, juste à coté du placard de la chambre. Il parcourt du doigt les rebords du trou, absorbé dans ses souvenirs. C'est comme ça que Dean le surprend. Curieux, il s'empresse de le rejoindre.

« C'est bien ce que je pense ? » lui demande Sam.

Dean s'esclaffe.

« Ouais, c'est bien ça. La fois où tu as eu peur du monstre du placard. »

Le sourire de Sam est timide. Mi figue mi raisin.

« Papa n'aurait jamais du me filer ce .45

-J'avais jamais vu Bobby lui gueuler dessus comme ça. Je les revois encore. »

Dean imite le ton bourru de Bobby :

« Mais t'es complémentent dingue John ! Filer un flingue à un gosse ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Il aurait pu se tuer ! »

Sam laisse échapper un éclat de rire. Les imitations de Dean sont toujours aussi hilarantes. Ce dernier est ravi de trouver Sam bon public.

« En même temps il avait raison non ?

-Qui ? Bobby ou papa ?

-Bobby bien sûr !

-Bah, t'es pas mort … »

Sam fixe son frère, incrédule.

« Et ben ! Je suis content de voir que ça te laisses relativement indifférent ! Pourtant j'aurais vraiment pu y passer !

-Le plus gros risque, ça aurait été qu'il y ai réellement un monstre dans ce placard. Vu comme tu vises, il aurait largement eu le temps de te découper en morceaux avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. »

Sam lutte pour retenir encore un éclat de rire. Il ne donnera pas cette satisfaction à Dean. Il se contente de lui taper dans l'épaule. Dean lui sourit, doux comme un agneau soudain.

« De toute façon, tu sais bien que je n'aurais rien laissé t'arriver. »

Sam voudrait vraiment que son cœur arrête de s'emballer aussi vite ! C'est insupportable ! Il s'empresse de détourner le regard avant que Dean ne se doute que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Il appuie son dos contre le mur et soupire.

Dean a l'air détendu aujourd'hui, apaisé. Sam le dévisage. Il hésite. Se mordille encore la lèvre inférieure. Il sait que Dean lui a interdit de lui en reparler mais … il a envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas grave. Que ce n'est pas un simple faux pas qui l'éloignera de lui pour toujours.

« Dean je ne t'en veux pas tu sais ... »

Dean comprend tout de suite où il veut en venir. Le regard qu'il lui adresse est furieux. Dean a toujours eu cette capacité de passer du feu à la glace en une seconde.

« Merde Sam ! Tu fais chier ! »

Et il sort de la chambre avec un pas lourd, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Sam se pince l'arrête du nez, regrette déjà ces quelques mots. Ce n'était pas grand chose pourtant ! Il se laisse glisser le long du mur et atterrit par terre. C'est plus fort que lui. Il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher ! Une fois de plus, il a froissé Dean.

Bobby intercepte Dean au bas des marches. Trop occupé à porter un plateau avec sandwich et mug (café ou alcool ? Probablement les deux ) il ne prête pas attention à son air déconfit et lâche distraitement :

« Dean, faut que tu parles avec Sam. Il ne va pas bien. Il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. »

Quand il lève les yeux vers lui, il réalise son erreur. Dean est excédé, à deux doigts d'imploser.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, putain ! Foutez moi la paix ! »

Et plutôt que de se diriger vers le salon et de squatter le canapé comme il comptait le faire, il tourne à gauche et sort de la maison. Bobby voit l'Impala démarrer depuis la fenêtre.

* * *

Dean débarque comme une furie dans le salon, quatre heures plus tard.

« Puisque tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie avec ça, alors ok Sam, t'as gagné. Parlons en ! Parlons en de ta trahison, faux frère ! »

Il commence à hurler sur Sam, qui ouvre de grands yeux, complétement prit au dépourvu.

« Tu veux parler Sammy ?! On va parler, espèce de lâcheur ! Je suis prêt ! »

Dean est clairement dévasté. Il titube et pu l'alcool à plein nez, le visage tordu en une grimace de haine. Il jette ses clés de voiture de toutes ses forces sur la table. Renverse sciemment un vase vide posé là on ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Cherche une manière de décharger ce trop plein de ressentiment.

Bobby déboule à toute allure de la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il brandit une carabine. Sam se lève immédiatement, se place entre Dean et la ligne de mire.

« C'est rien Bobby, je m'en occupe ! »

Dean grogne.

« Rien, c'est exactement ça ! C'est rien ! »

Il tourne en rond, comme un fauve en cage. Essaie en vain de retenir cette rancœur qui lui brûle les entrailles, réduit ses organes en cendres.

« Dean ?

-Bobby ! »

Sam lui montre la porte de la cuisine avec une grimace explicite.

« Laisse moi gérer ça.»

Dean attrape un verre et le balance contre le mur, juste à coté de la tête de Sam.

« Arrête de dire ça ! Tu ne gères rien du tout ! Et surtout pas moi ! »

Bobby hésite, observe Dean avec inquiétude. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Il se décide enfin à vider les lieux devant l'insistance de Sam, qui lui fait les gros yeux en lui désignant la cuisine du doigt. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, grondant quelques menaces inaudibles contre ces gamins qui abîment son mobilier.

Sam peut donc affronter seul les foudres de Dean.

« Alors pourquoi Sam ? POURQUOI ?! »

Ce dernier s'époumone, hors de lui. Si seulement c'était vrai ! Si seulement il pouvait sortir de lui et se promener comme un fantôme dans la pièce, ignorant Sam ! Ignorant le fait qu'il soit autant blessé.

« Comment t'as pu partir comme ça ?! Comment t'as pu m'abandonner aussi facilement ?! J'ai crié ton nom ... »

Un sanglot l'empêche de poursuivre sa phrase. Il ne pleure pas, mais sa voix est brisée. Sa respiration chaotique.

« … mais tu es parti quand même ! »

Et voilà, le cœur du problème. Quand Dean se décide enfin à parler de ses sentiments ça fait toujours mal, c'est toujours violent. Une explosion d'émotions retenues trop longtemps. Exactement ce que Sam voulait éviter.

Dean fulmine.

« Putain Sam ! JE MÉRITAIS PAS ÇA ! »

Sam est tétanisé par la fureur de son frère.

Il ne peut que rester là, les bras ballants, à attendre que l'orage passe. Voilà pourtant plusieurs semaines qu'il pousse Dean à mettre des mots sur ce qui traverse cette tête dure et bornée. Évidement, Sam aurait du se douter que quand ça arrive enfin, c'est de façon inattendue et extrême. Dean ne connaît pas les demis-mesures, ne les apprendra sans doute jamais.

Il hurle toujours.

« Pour une putain d'erreur de quoi ?! Cinq secondes ?! C'est ça ? Vingt trois ans que je veille sur ton cul et tu te casses pour cinq secondes de connerie ?! Mais quel frère de merde ! »

Le souffle de Dean est tellement saccadé, tellement rapide que Sam fixe sa bouche et pense qu'il va finir par s'étouffer.

« SALOPARD ! LÂCHEUR ! »

Il jette ses mots comme des couteaux.

Sam n'arrive pas à répondre. Ne voit pas bien ce qu'il pourrait dire de toute façon. Alors il se contente de rester là, passif, acceptant le flot de rage que Dean déverse sur lui sans réagir. Sans se défendre non plus. Les yeux pleins de tristesse.

« Et ça suffit pas que tu me brises une fois ! Non, il faut que tu reviennes à la charge chaque putain de jour ! Que tu ré ouvre la plaie, encore et encore ! »

Dans un grand geste du bras, Dean projette le contenu de la table basse par terre. Assiettes, verres et couverts se rependent sur le sol.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas, Sam, c'est ça ? Mais putain c'est pas à toi de m'en vouloir, espèce d'ordure ! »

Sam a beau ne rien trouver à dire, il est choqué par un tel déchaînement de colère. La haine que Dean ressent pour Sam est à la hauteur de son amour : démentielle.

« Pourquoi, Sam ? POURQUOI ?!»

Encore une lampe qui s'écrase par terre. Un peu comme le cœur de Sam.

« JE MÉRITAIS PAS ÇA ! »

Il fixe son regard sur Sam un instant, cesse de s'arracher les cheveux. L'accusation que Sam déchiffre dans ses beaux yeux verts est terrible. Dean ne lui avait jamais adressé un tel regard. Jamais.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de comment c'est ! TU N'AS AUCUNE IDÉE DE COMMENT C'EST DE VIVRE SANS TOI ! »

Il passe au bar. Balance hargneusement chaque bouteille. Défouloir ultime. Dean a besoin de voir des choses éclater, de briser, fracasser, écraser chaque objet immobile qui croise son chemin. Tout pour ne pas ressentir ce vide qui l'envahit des pieds à la tête.

Les murs se retrouvent tapissés d'alcool. Bobby ne va pas être content. Mais là, Sam a plutôt peur que Dean enflamme la pièce avec son ressentiment. Quelle ironie s'ils déclenchaient ainsi un autre incendie !

Leur famille est maudite.

« Tu m'a laissé seul ! Tout seul ! Après maman ! Après papa ! Il a fallu que toi aussi tu t'en ailles ! PUTAIN SAM ! MAIS TU VAS DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

Il serre les dents, confronte son petit frère plus silencieux que jamais. Crucifié par le désespoir de son aîné. Mais Dean n'a pas encore planté tous ses clous, et si sa voix flanche un peu, c'est pour mieux retrouver des forces et continuer l'attaque.

« Tu ne parles jamais quand il le faut ! Toujours quand il ne le faut pas ! »

Sam esquisse un geste vers Dean, tentative maladroite de contact. Dans son urgence à s'éloigner de lui, Dean renverse brutalement une chaise avec sa hanche.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS ! Je vais t'en mettre une je te jure ! »

Dean revient sur ses pas. Ses yeux parcourent la pièce à toute vitesse. Cherchant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Une bouée pour ne pas couler. Il n'en trouve pas alors il arrache un tableau du mur et l'envoie en direction de Sam.

« DIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! MAIS DIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

Il serre les poings, s'enfonce les ongles dans la peau. Sa gorge est tellement compressée que ça en est douloureux. Sam le laisse se noyer. Dean coule et Sam se contente de regarder.

« Ouais j'ai merdé, j'ai merdé, mais putain Sam, ça peut arriver à tout le monde non ?! »

Il ne cherche pas vraiment confirmation.

« Mais pas à toi, non ! Toi t'es parfait, c'est sûr ... »

La voix de Dean baisse d'un ton, se fait mauvaise, pernicieuse. Il cherche à blesser, à faire partager une toute petite partie de sa douleur à Sam. Mutiler, estropier, lacérer la seule personne qui peut autant le faire souffrir. Le punir de cette emprise malsaine, de ce pouvoir qu'il détient sur lui alors que Dean était destiné à être libre et fort.

« Je te déteste. »

Dean lâche sa bombe, le visage fermé et l'expression grave. Ça fait mal. Il scrute Sam comme s'il voulait le voir tomber raide mort devant lui. Voyant que rien ne se passe, il se détourne et se prend la tête dans les mains. Appuie sur ses tempes comme si ça pouvait le soulager un peu.

« J'avais que toi ! MA VIE TOURNAIT AUTOUR DE TOI ! »

Dean hurle à nouveau. Se brise la voix contre sa haine.

« POURQUOI IL A FALLU QUE TU M'ENLÈVES ÇA ?! »

Sam note qu'il s'est mordu la lèvre supérieure au sang. Le tourment qui l'agite est si fort que même sa chair en est marquée.

Sam est soudain prit d'une violente envie de pleurer. Il ne veut pas causer la souffrance de son frère, au contraire. Sam fixe Dean et tout ce qu'il ressent c'est de l'amour. Rien d'autre. Pourquoi faut il que tout soit toujours si compliqué dans leur vie ? Pourquoi un sentiment si pur, si naturel même, se transforme dans leur famille en quelque chose de malsain, de destructeur ?

« Tu ne peux pas tout me prendre, tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Dean bafouille à présent, dépassé par le flot d'émotions qui s'échappent de tous les recoins de son être, de là où il les avaient cachés précieusement.

« TU NE PEUX PAS ! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! PAS LE DROIT DE PARTIR ! PAS LE DROIT DE M'ABANDONNER ! »

Dean se frotte les yeux du dos de la main. Renifle bruyamment.

C'est un cauchemar ! Un vrai cauchemar ! Si Sam est capable de vivre sans lui, Dean n'est plus rien. Plus rien qu'une plaie ouverte. Plus rien qu'un corps vide de sens, une grande carcasse sans âme. Un vide monstrueux.

Son souffle est de plus en plus court. Il revit chaque instant, chaque secondes de cette nuit où Sam l'a laissé derrière lui. Puis chaque moments passés avec cette absence. Il titube.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Sam lui rappelle si cruellement qu'il ne lui appartient pas ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il découvre de cette manière que Sam ne l'aimera jamais autant que lui ?

« MAIS QUELLE SITUATION DE MERDE ! SAM ! JE ... »

Mais sa phrase s'étrangle dans sa gorge. L'air ne pénètre plus ses poumons, chassé par beaucoup trop de rage. Dean commence à suffoquer.

C'est ce qui tire enfin Sam de son immobilité. Piqûre d'adrénaline. Sam ne laissera jamais Dean arrêter de respirer ! Jamais ! Quoi qu'il y ai entre eux, quelque soit la difficulté avec laquelle ils vivent. Et même si parfois, être ensemble est une torture, ce n'est pas grave, parce que ça ne doit pas être autrement.

Il se précipite vers lui et lui prend les mains.

« Dean regarde moi ! »

Mais Dean ne peut que fixer le sol d'un air apeuré, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Tente par tous les moyens d'aspirer un peu de cet air dont il a désespérément besoin. Mais sa poitrine a beau se soulever chaotiquement, l'oxygène ne passe pas.

Il se tient la gorge, persuadé qu'il va mourir, consommé entièrement par cette colère démente. Réduit en cendre par la force de ses sentiments. Étouffé par son amour pour Sam.

« Dean ! Calme toi ! »

Enfin Dean réussi à lever les yeux vers son frère.

« Je suis là. »

Et brusquement, Dean respire. Il prend quelques grandes inspirations. Affaibli mais pas encore à terre. Malheureux, mais toujours là. Il ne partira pas aussi vite. Il a encore envie de se battre. Les combats, c'est un peu ce qui le maintient en vie.

Même si sa respiration reste lourde, il se débrouille pour murmurer à Sam :

« Je te déteste. Pourquoi tu me fais tant souffrir ? »

Le cœur de Sam se déchire littéralement en deux.

« Moi je t'aime Dean. »

Dean sursaute et se dégage brusquement. Rejette les mains de son frère.

« Menteur ! »

Maintenant que sa respiration est un peu moins désordonnée la colère revient. Emporte tout sur son passage. Dean n'en a pas encore fini avec elle. Mais quel puits sans fond de douleur ! Sam a l'impression de se noyer devant la détresse de son frère.

Mais cette fois il ne reste plus passif.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai Dean !

-Ne dis pas ça ! Pas toi ! Je te l'interdit !

-Dean calme toi ! Ça suffit maintenant !

-Ça suffira quand je le déciderais ! »

Et il envoie un majestueux coup de pied dans la télé.

« TRAÎTRE ! FAUX FRÈRE ! »

L'écran explose en un milliers de morceaux coupants. Sam ne laissera pas la même chose arriver à leur relation.

Malgré la menace évidente, il se rapproche de Dean et l'attrape par le col. Tente de l'apaiser en collant son front contre le sien. Geste qui les a toujours relié, rassuré, connecté quand le monde entier était contre eux.

« Depuis quand es tu aussi cruel Sam ?! Dis moi ce qui a foiré ?!

-Dean ... »

Mais Dean remue la tête, ferme les yeux. Refuse de se calmer.

« Je te déteste. Je te déteste. »

Ce n'est plus un cri, juste un murmure. Parfois quand on persiste à dire quelque chose cela devient vrai. Et parfois, on peut le répéter un million de fois et c'est toujours aussi faux.

« Arrête de dire ça Dean, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Dean ne répond pas. Il est encore agité, respire difficilement, renifle beaucoup. Une migraine terrible lui fend le crane. Sa blessure au ventre le brûle comme jamais.

Mais il ne retire pas son front. Au contraire. Il se rapproche encore un peu plus, presse l'arrête de son nez contre celui de Sam. Dean plisse le front tellement fort, crispe son visage entier, les yeux toujours fermés. Ils ressemblent à deux ados qui se provoquent et se poussent, tête contre tête, juste avant de se battre. Lutte intense.

Dean remue la tête de droite à gauche, mouvement saccadé, récurent, un peu brisé. Un non répété à l'infini. Son front appuie tellement fort contre celui de Sam qu'il redoute soudain de lui enfoncer le crane. Mais tant pis ! C'est un risque à courir !

L'odeur de Sam, la sensation de Sam collé à lui... Il n'a pas lâché son col, le salaud !

Quelque chose se brise en Dean. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. C'est plutôt comme un relâchement, un soulagement. Un abandon.

Dean se sent enfin désiré. Sam a réussi. Sam l'a attrapé. Il ne veut plus reculer maintenant, n'a plus envie de délaisser cette chaleur qui le parcoure toujours agréable quand Sam le tient contre lui. Peut être que cette fois Sam ne partira pas ? Peut être que Sam aura envie de le garder avec lui ?

Peut être bien qu'il compte finalement.

Dean prend un plaisir coupable à ce contact, c'est évident. Ce qui est aussi évident c'est le combat qui se déroule dans son esprit. L'éternelle tentation qui se love au fond de lui, attendant juste qu'il cède une fois de plus. Chaque centimètre de son corps fourmille de légers frissons. Il est si proche de Sam ! Leurs jambes se touchent maintenant, leurs torses également. Il retient à grand peine un petit gémissement de plaisir et de peine mêlés.

C'est trop ! Trop d'un coup !

La pression du corps de Sam contre le sien … Dean est à deux doigts de franchir la ligne …

« Sam... »

C'est à la fois une menace et une supplication. Mélange étrange mais typique de la relation entre les frères Winchester.

« Je suis là. »

Sam se laisse faire, accepte sans problème d'être collé contre Dean. C'est comme ça que ça doit être entre eux. Pas une guerre, pas une lutte souffrance contre souffrance, mais juste une intimité réconfortante. Sam n'a pas l'impression de franchir une limite quant à ce qu'il peut se passer entre deux frères. Sam n'a aucun élément de comparaison.

La seule chose qui entre en ligne de compte c'est que Dean ne le fuit plus.

Sam, pourtant si connecté à son frère, ne réalise pas à quel point Dean est torturé là tout de suite. A quel point il est près de craquer.

"Sam..."

Dean agrippe le visage de Sam, crispe ses doigts sur ses joues, leurs fronts toujours liés. Impulsivement, Sam imite le geste de son frère.

La limite est carbonisée.

On ne distingue même plus Sam de Dean. Désespérément raccroché l'un à l'autre.

« Ça va aller. Calme toi. Je suis là, Dean, je suis là. »

Difficile de dire le contraire quand chaque partie du corps de Dean est écrasé contre Sam.

Dean est au bord de la rupture. Ne résistera plus longtemps à ce délicieux supplice.

Il ne reste qu'une toute petite distance à parcourir pour que leurs bouches aussi entre en contact. Une distance si minuscule ! Si facile à combler ! Sa chair exige de rencontrer celle de Sam. Elle le supplie ! Lui laboure les entrailles !

Il commence déjà à avancer ses lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle raccourci comme après une course de plusieurs kilomètres. Assoiffé comme un homme qui traverse le désert de cette sensation de bouches jointes. Comme il le désire là tout de suite ! Comme il donnerait tout pour pouvoir faire ce tout petit pas qui les sépare encore !

Mais Dean se dégage brusquement des bras de son frère avec un sanglot étouffé.

Non.

Il tourne le dos à Sam, se plaque les mains sur la bouche. Il ne faut pas. Il sait bien comment ça a fini la dernière fois qu'il s'est laissé aller. Sam fronce les sourcils, beaucoup plus déçu qu'il ne le devrait de ne plus sentir Dean contre lui. Il se frotte nerveusement la mâchoire. Déboussolé, fatigué. Amer.

Le silence qui s'installe est tellement lourd que Sam croit traverser le plancher. Difficile de digérer autant si rapidement. Sam a l'impression de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide. Épuise par les émotions de son frère.

Jusqu'à ce que Dean lâche à mi-voix :

« Je me sens pas bien. »

Il ne plaisante pas. Sam le voit trembler, se pencher en avant, essayer de prendre appui contre un mur. Il vacille.

« Sam ? »

Est-ce que c'est un appel à l'aide ? Ça y ressemble beaucoup ! Il y a de la peur dans cette voix.

Dean se tourne vers lui, fronce les sourcils. Ses yeux fixent le vide. Et soudain il s'effondre complètement, marionnette privée de ses fils. En une seconde son corps le trahit et relâche la tension. Sa tête heurte durement le sol.

« Dean ! »

Sam se précipite vers lui.

« Dean, tu m'entends ? »

Pas de réaction.

« Bobby ! »

Sam hurle, appelle à l'aide comme un enfant qui ne sait pas quoi faire.

« Bobby ! »

Ce dernier surgit de la cuisine, pose un regard atterré sur la pièce, complètement ravagée, avant de se rendre compte que Dean est au sol.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ! Il s'est évanoui d'un coup ! »

La voix de Sam est paniqué.

Dean aura sa peau ! Il n'a pas le droit de le faire passer par autant d'émotions en si peu de temps ! Il le secoue. Bobby s'agenouille à la droite de Sam.

« Gamin ? Gamin ? Dean ? »

Toujours rien.

« Dean ! Réveille toi vieux ! »

Sam ne pense pas survivre à cette soirée.

Bobby finit par mettre une énorme claque à Dean. Plutôt efficace, puisque qu'il rouvre immédiatement ses yeux verts forêts.

« Aie. »

« Dean ! »

Le soulagement de Sam est énorme. Dean se redresse difficilement, reste tout de même à genoux, se frottant l'arrière du crane.

« Dean faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'évanouir comme ça ! Tu me fais flipper sérieux !

-Ma tête ... »

Mais Sam ne le laisse pas continuer. Il l'enlace avec force, le presse contre son cœur comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de disparaître, l'empêcher de se dissoudre dans la tristesse. Il ne prend pas la peine de se mettre debout. Un étreinte agenouillée est bien suffisante.

Bizarrement cette fois Dean ne fuit pas. Peut être le coup à la tête l'a-t-il trop étourdi ? Il se laisse faire.

Maintenant que Dean lui permet de le toucher, Sam veut se l'approprier tout entier, avaler ses peines comme sa joie, partager chaque morceaux de Dean, chaque sentiment et chaque sensation. Absorber sa douleur. Oui, Sam veut tout accueillir en lui.

« Je suis désolé » glisse-t-il à son oreille. « Pardon, pardon, pardon. »

Depuis combien de temps Sam souhaite lui dire ! Comme ce fardeau a pesé sur ses épaule ! C'est un soulagement, de supplier Dean de le pardonner.

Dean reste interdit un instant. Mais rien qu'un instant. La seconde suivante il passe ses bras autour de Sam et le presse à son tour contre lui, heureux de répondre à cette étreinte. Ce n'est plus un combat mais une trêve.

« Pardon. Tu as raison. Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai ! »

Dean hoche la tête, ému au point de ne pouvoir émettre un son. Excuses acceptées.

Dean a le cœur qui déborde. Il enfonce sa tête dans la nuque de son frère, tente de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Peut être est-ce la solution ? Peut être est-ce le problème ? Il ne sait plus.

Dean pleure doucement, en silence. Sam ne peut pas le voir, heureusement. Seul Bobby est témoin de cette effusion, non de sang mais de larmes.

Dean pleure de tristesse, de fatigue, de soulagement aussi. Sam est enfin avec lui.

Dean pleure d'amour.

Cet éclat de colère les a étrangement apaisés. Ils offrent un tableau saisissant, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme deux rescapés d'un naufrage. Mélange de désespoir et de tendresse. Comme un urgent besoin d'être là l'un pour l'autre, de partager plus que des mots, mais aussi des corps. Contact brûlant et absolument nécessaire de deux êtres perdus qui se cherchent encore. Qui se cherchent alors qu'ils viennent de se trouver.

Un réconfort un peu tardif, un peu maladroit, mais tellement puissant !

Bobby assiste à cette scène, incrédule. Il aurait du s'en douter pourtant. Leur père fonctionnait déjà de la même manière. Ces idiots ne peuvent se pardonner qu'après un bon coup de gueule ! Rien n'est possible tant qu'ils ne se sont pas confrontés, tant qu'ils ne se sont pas violemment hurlés dessus. Un moyen comme un autre de renouer le contact finalement. Peut être une tare de chasseur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le pire est sans doute derrière eux maintenant.

« Désolé d'interrompre votre petit câlin, les garçons, mais qui va payer pour tout ça ? »

Et il pointe du doigt le salon dévasté.

« Sûrement pas moi en tout cas ! »

* * *

Le docteur examine Dean. Enfin docteur, c'est un bien grand mot ! Tout ce que Bobby leur a dégotté, vu l'urgence, c'est un vétérinaire. Sam le fixe bizarrement. Dean devine que ce qui l'intrigue, c'est que cet homme est plus grand que lui.

Et oui c'est possible ! Ça existe !

Il lui tire la langue par dessus l'épaule du docteur qui soulève délicatement son pansement. Sam lui fait les gros yeux. « Sage ! »

« Non, tout a l'air d'aller bien de ce coté là. La guérison est en bonne voie.

-Ah bon ? Alors j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi ma tête continue de rencontrer le sol aussi souvent ! »

Le docteur réfléchit .

« Avant votre évanouissement, étiez vous en proie à une émotion forte ? Du stress, de la colère, de l'anxiété ? »

Dean : « Non. »

Sam : « Oui. »

Dean grince des dents.

« Ne répond pas à ma place !

-Et toi ne mens pas ! »

Sam le gronde. Dean lève les yeux au ciel et se tourne vers le (très) grand homme.

« Bon ok, peut être.

-Alors il s'agit sans doute d'un malaise vagal. Il est normal que votre organisme soit un peu abîmé par votre récente blessure, il ne peut plus faire aussi bien son travail. Vous serez un peu fragile pendant quelques temps. »

Sam s'esclaffe soudain. Soulagé et amusé en même temps. Bobby tente de cacher un éclat de rire en toussotant maladroitement. Dean ne comprend pas la blague.

« Malaise vagal ? C'est quoi ça ? C'est grave ?

-Non pas vraiment. C'est dû à un dysfonctionnement du système parasympathique et du nerf vagal, qui ralentit le cœur.

-Niah ?

-Un malaise provoqué par une émotion forte.

-Sérieusement ? Des gens s'évanouissent pour une émotion forte ? »

Dean est incrédule.

« Toi aussi apparemment ! » lui balance Sam, sans pitié.

Dean l'ignore superbement, se drape dans sa dignité.

« Et le fait que je n'arrive plus à respirer ?

-Attaque de panique, probablement.

-De mieux en mieux ! »

Dean fixe ses pieds d'un air triste. Bobby lui tape rudement dans l'épaule.

« Hé ! Tu ferais mieux de te réjouir que ce ne soit pas grave non ?

-Ouais, ouais. Trop bien. »

Mais Sam ne résiste pas à la grimace de dépit que lui adresse Dean.

« Allez, fais pas la gueule ! Ça va aller maintenant ! Je m'occuperai de toi. »

Sam lui sourit et Dean réalise qu'il n'arrive plus à lui dire non. C'est au dessus de ses forces. Il baisse la tête, vaincu.

« Ok. »

Sam ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Ok ?! Sérieux ?

-Bon ça va Sam ! Me le fais pas regretter ! »

Sam se contente de rire. Il plisse les yeux, malicieux, et lui lance :

« Tu réalises quand même que tu arrives à exprimer ce que tu ressens seulement quand tu es malade ou bourré ? T'es vraiment détraqué Dean !

-Ferme là ! T'es pas un modèle d'équilibre non plus ! »

Dean le foudroie du regard et Bobby soupire lourdement devant ce spectacle.

* * *

Dean est avachi dans le canapé, le regard vague, l'expression sérieuse, une bière à la main.

Un instant Bobby a l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, au moment ou Dean n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Au moment où il était un peu mort, juste avant de manquer de mourir pour de bon. Puis Sam entre dans la pièce et se laisse tomber à coté de lui. Le visage de Dean s'illumine en une seconde chrono.

Difficile de dire quelle est sa friandise préférée : Sam ou la glace qu'il lui tend.

« Juste à temps Sam ! »

Bobby fixe Dean et il se demande comment il peut y avoir une si grande différence entre maintenant et il y a quelques mois. C'est effrayant, glaçant de voir la place que Sam tient dans la vie de son aîné. En fait Sam est tellement encombrant que Bobby n'est même pas sûr qu'il reste encore de la place pour Dean dans le cœur de Dean.

Mais finalement, même si c'est anormal, inhabituel, dangereux, même si c'est difficile, douloureux, Dean ne l'a pas choisit. C'est comme ça voilà tout.

Et quand Bobby tombe par hasard sur une telle scène, sur les deux frères profitant chacun du réconfort de la présence de l'autre, heureux d'être ensemble, ça lui donne envie d'y croire. Ça lui donne envie de penser qu'il peut y avoir une fin joyeuse dans tous ça.

Peut être est-ce juste un équilibre à trouver ? Toujours est il que là, tout de suite, Dean est rayonnant. Il se chamaille avec son frère, rit à gorge déployée, commente cette série débile qu'ils suivent ensemble... Il a presque l'air normal quoi. Bobby rit sous cape quand Dean croise son regard.

« Ben pourquoi tu te marres toi ? Je suis si drôle que ça ?

-Crétin. »

Dean ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il commence à s'habituer à ce qu'on l'insulte à longueur de journée, ce n'est pas normal … Il devrait peut être se révolter un peu de temps en temps, histoire de ne pas laisser croire qu'il est inoffensif.

Mais quand Sam lui enfonce son coude dans les cotes pour lui faire une remarque sur la série, il oublie tout de suite son envie de révolte.

C'est inquiétant. Sam a tellement de pouvoir sur lui !

Pour l'instant toutefois, Dean est en paix avec sa relation avec lui. Bon, ça durera le temps que ça durera, sûrement pas pour toujours, mais probablement pour aujourd'hui et peut être demain. Dean s'en contentera, c'est pas si mal !

Ça le tuerai de l'admettre, mais laisser sa colère se déverser sur son frère lui a fait du bien. Ok, beaucoup de bien même ! Et si son cœur bat toujours aussi vite quand Sam est à ses cotés, au moins n'a t-il plus envie de le tuer pour ça. Il leur reste toute la vie pour essayer d'arranger ce qui cloche dans leur relation non ?

Quand Sam se tourne vers Dean il le trouve en train d'afficher un sourire satisfait. C'est agréable. Et contagieux. Quand il fait à nouveau face à l'écran, un beau sourire illumine aussi son visage.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre du jour, si vous avez lu jusqu'ici les amis (douze chapitres quand même, ça commence à faire !) et que vous avez passé un moment pas trop désagréable, ce serait gentil de me donner votre avis ^^ Ça prend que quelques secondes, et ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur._

 _MicroFish, KazukiTemura, narutine, Fullby, Gaali1 et lalala1995 je vous aime fort et j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre :)_

 _Narutine, je veux absolument voir ton nouveau dessin, préviens moi quand il sera terminé x) tu dessines bien, je suis impressionnée :p_


	13. La plus appétissante des tartes

**Chapitre 13 : la plus appétissante des tartes**

Sam finit de charger la voiture tandis que Dean converse encore avec Bobby.

« Eau bénite, Bobby ! J'en suis sûr !

-Tu commences à me gonfler, gamin ! Si je dis que l'huile sacré est plus efficace, c'est que l'huile sacrée est plus efficace, point barre ! »

Sam ferme le coffre et vient s'interposer.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant, hein ? Vous allez pas vous crier dessus toute la journée !

-J'aurai pas besoin de lui crier dessus s'il était un peu moins con !

-Bobby ! »

Sam voulait prendre un ton de reproche, mais il réalise qu'il est plutôt en train de rire.

« Tout est prêt Dean. Allons y avant que tu te ramasses encore une claque.

-Hé !

-C'était un acte de gentillesse, pour qu'il sorte de son inconscience. »

Bobby se justifie en grommelant, encore et toujours.

« Ouais quelle grandeur d'âme. » souffle Dean

Les trois hommes se font face, un instant à court de mots. C'est Bobby qui brise le silence.

« Ben vous attendez quoi, les filles ? La route est toute à vous ! »

Sam lui adresse un beau sourire et le serre dans ses bras.

« Merci pour tout Bobby. Je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi !

-Des bêtises, comme d'habitude. »

Il lui rend son étreinte, le pressant brutalement contre lui. Dean lève un sourcil, amusé.

« M'en voulez pas tous les deux, mais je vais me contenter d'une poignée de main hein ? »

Bobby lâche Sam, uniquement pour attraper Dean.

« Compte la dessus ! »

Et finalement c'est avec plaisir que Dean répond à son accolade.

Sam s'installe sur le siège passager et Dean monte à son tour, souriant en entendant le moteur gronder tandis qu'il tourne les clés. Il ferme sa portière et avance doucement la voiture, s'arrêtant devant Bobby. Il descend la vitre et affiche une mine grave que Sam ne peut pas voir.

« Je suis désolé Bobby. Je sais que j'en fais qu'à ma tête. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement tu comprends ?

-Ne lui pardonne surtout pas Bobby, glisse Sam vers le vieux chasseur, c'est un abruti. »

Bobby a un pincement au cœur devant l'expression un peu triste de Dean.

« Essaie juste de pas trop déconner, d'accord ? Pense à ce que je t'ai dit. »

Sam réalise soudain à quel point il est écarté de la conversation.

« Quoi ? Il t'a dit quoi ? » demande-t-il à Dean.

« Ça te regarde pas, Roméo.

-Roméo ?

-Et appelez moi avant Noël hein ? Donnez des nouvelles de temps en temps …

-Ouais ok. Allez, salut Bobby, à la prochaine !

-Salut Bobby !

-Tchao. »

Cette fois la voiture accélère et dépasse le portail. Bobby est inquiet. Il se dit que ces deux là ne sont pas encore tirés d'affaire.

* * *

Dean arrête la voiture devant une zone marchande. Sam le dévisage, intrigué.

« Et bien ? Tu as un truc à acheter ?

-Ouais. Tu m'attends là ?

-Ok, mais je te rappelle qu'on vient à peine de manger, j'espère que tu vas pas revenir avec un burger... »

Dean lui tire la langue et s'éloigne.

« ...ou deux d'ailleurs... »

Sam baisse sa fenêtre et expose son visage au soleil. Reprendre la route avec son frère, ça lui paraît si … naturel. Normal. Une évidence. Une malédiction aussi parce que Sam n'arrive pas à vivre autrement.

Mais au moins il se sent à sa place. Cette culpabilité latente qui l'envahit toujours quand il n'est pas à la chasse est vraiment pénible ! Enfin, ce n'est pas si désagréable de contribuer à rendre le monde meilleur. Et ça lui permet de rester avec Dean.

Dean. Son grand frère, son meilleur ami, son protecteur, son … son quoi ? Son tout ? Non quand même pas ! Sa deuxième moitié ? Non, ça aussi c'est trop. Sam s'énerve à chercher un qualificatif. Dean est son … Dean. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre mot pour le décrire.

Unique, ça lui va bien. Parfois con comme ses pieds, parfois capable d'éclairs de génie. Parfois insupportable … non, toujours insupportable ! Tout de même sentimental à ses heures perdues … ok des heures vraiment, vraiment perdues, genre qu'on retrouvera jamais ! Mais quand même ! Dean a prouvé qu'il pouvait être submergé d'émotions comme n'importe qui. Dean est brut de décoffrage, voire brute tout court.

Dean parle trop, mais jamais assez. Trop de bêtises, pas assez de choses importantes. Trop de Sam, pas assez de Dean. Parfois Sam se demande à quoi ressemble Dean quand il n'est pas avec lui. Comment les gens le voient ? Il doit sans doute faire peur quand on ne le connaît pas. Ou alors il passe pour un abruti, dragueur, provocateur et malpoli. L'un ou l'autre.

Mais Dean, au fond, est bien plus que ça. Et peut être que Sam est le seul à le voir, à toucher cette partie de lui qu'il garde précieusement caché. Cette gentillesse, ce dévouement sans faille et ce courage que Sam pense ne jamais retrouver chez personne d'autre. Ce sens du sacrifice aussi. D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment un problème ça. Sam se jure solennellement de surveiller avec attention cette tendance à considérer sa vie comme moins importante que celles des autres.

Sam n'est pas d'accord. Dean lui est précieux. Un diamant non taillé, coupant, dangereux, mais tellement magnifique sous la lumière appropriée ! Et Sam a bien l'intention de veiller sur ce petit trésor de pirate. Jalousement. Sans répit. Parce que depuis qu'il est revenu avec son frère, Sam a l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Comme s'il avait retenu son souffle pendant des mois sans même s'en rendre compte.

Sam ouvre les yeux, fixe droit devant lui, soudain frappé par cet enchaînement de pensées. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Depuis quand passe-t-il autant de temps à réfléchir à Dean ? Leur relation a toujours été instinctive, normal non ? Ils sont quand même ensemble depuis leurs naissances ! Alors pourquoi ce besoin de décortiquer Dean dans sa tête ? Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant !

Mais avant, Dean ne l'avait pas embrassé.

« Sam ! »

C'est Dean qui vient de crier. En une seconde, son cerveau assimile cette information et lui ordonne d'agir. Il se tourne en direction de la voix, prêt à se jeter sur le monstre qui menace probablement son frère. Mais tout ce qu'il trouve à affronter, c'est un flash aveuglant et un Dean mort de rire. Il tient un polaroid dans sa main droite.

« Dean ! Mais t'es taré ! Me refais jamais ça ! »

Sam pose une main sur son cœur, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éjecter de sa poitrine.

« Rah trop drôle ! T'es vraiment qu'un grand crétin Sam, regarde ta tête ! »

Et Dean lui tend la photo qui vient de sortir de l'appareil. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'avec son air alarmé et sa grimace de surprise, le visage de Sam est plutôt expressif.

« Sérieusement ?! C'est ça que t'es parti acheter !

-Ouais, et ça valait chaque dollar dépensé !

-Chaque dollar que t'as pas gagné je te rappelle. Ça te dérange vraiment pas d'utiliser tes arnaques à la CB pour ça ?!»

Sam est agacé, il se frotte le menton. Dean est un idiot. Voilà le bon qualificatif !

« Nan, pas le moins du monde. »

Il arrache la photo des mains de Sam.

« Celle là, je vais la faire encadrer.

-T'as pas intérêt ... »

Le ton de Sam se fait menaçant.

« J'avais jamais remarqué que tu pouvais loucher comme ça Sam, c'est inquiétant !

-Ah ferme là. Tu me gaves. »

Mais Sam donnerait tout ce qu'il possède, sans exception, pour que Dean ne redevienne plus jamais silencieux.

« Tu me laisses un peu conduire, pour te rattraper ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je reste les deux mains libres avec un appareil photo à portée ?

-Ok oublie, grogne Sam.

-Dommage ! J'ai plein de parties anatomiques très intéressantes à photographier pour la postérité !

-Beurk !

-Oh non, pas beurk. Tu peux me croire.

-Super méga beurk !»

Quelques minutes plus tard l'Impala avale de nouveau les kilomètres.

Sam est énervé, perturbé par la prise de conscience de ses sentiments forts pour son frère. Bon, certes, c'est pas non plus la révélation du siècle ! Ils ont toujours veillés l'un sur l'autre. Bien sûr que leur relation est intense, prenante, et quasi-exclusive. Mais le cœur de Sam bat plus vite quand il regarde Dean, et le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à se sortir du crâne qu'il le serrerai bien contre lui, comme ça , sans raison, n'arrange rien.

Il l'énerve. Il le fascine. Dean remue toujours tellement de choses en Sam, c'est fatiguant et addictif.

Il fronce les sourcils, un pli de contrariété au front. Complètement dépassé. Incapable de choisir comment réagir. Dean observe son frère et se demande bien pourquoi il a soudain l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser.

« Dean ? »

Ah ! Le volcan en éruption parle encore !

« Pourquoi tu as voulu un polaroid soudain ? »

Dean adopte un air songeur. Il n'y a pas vraiment réfléchit.

« J'en sais rien. Ça m'a prit comme ça, c'est tout.

-On avait dit qu'on serai honnête Dean » lui rappelle brusquement Sam.

Wow, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive aujourd'hui ?

« Tu vas pas ma balancer ça à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche quand même ?

-Si, s'il le faut. Allez accouche.

-Bon, ça va. »

Dean paraît tout à coup très absorbé par le ruban de route qui se déroule devant lui. Il se frotte distraitement l'arrière de la nuque. Il est nerveux, traduit Sam.

« J'ai eu envie d'avoir des souvenirs. »

Lourd silence dans la voiture.

« Genre … des photos de moi quoi. » reformule Sam, mi figue mi raisin.

«Ouais peut être. »

C'est un aveu qui lui arrache presque les entrailles.

« T'es au courant qu'on est ensemble 24h sur 24, hein ? »

Dean ne répond pas tandis que Sam est enfin frappé par l'évidence.

« Tu veux des souvenirs au cas ou je repartirai ! »

Dean ne dit toujours rien. Sam a envie de le cogner. De lui hurler dessus. De lui faire mal. Il veut aussi le rassurer. Lui rendre son sourire. L'aider à redevenir ce Dean imperturbable et serein qu'il aime tellement. Pas ce mec un peu brisé, un peu incertain. Abîmé par la vie et par ce que Sam lui a fait.

« Merde Dean ! Je t'ai dit cent fois que je ne repartirai pas ! Tu peux lâcher l'affaire maintenant !

-Mais t'as fini de me gueuler dessus ?! C'est pas que pour ça ! C'est normal de vouloir garder une image des moments heureux non ? Toi le spécialiste de la normalité, tu devrais comprendre ça.

-...

-Je te rappelle aussi qu'avec le boulot qu'on fait, on peut jamais savoir...

-Encore mieux alors ! Tu t'imagines déjà la vie après ma mort !

-Mais t'es malade ! J'ai jamais dit ça !

-Si, c'est bien ce que tu viens de dire !

-Ça peut m'arriver à moi aussi Sam, pas qu'à toi. Tu ne veux pas avoir des images de tous les deux si jamais je pars en premier ?

-Arrête tes conneries, c'est morbide ! »

Sam se sent dépassé par la colère qui le possède sans véritable raison. Colère qui s'étend peu à peu à son frère.

« J'hallucine que tu me prennes la tête pour un simple polaroid !

-C'est moi qui te prend la tête ?! Excuse moi de ne pas vouloir que tu me prenne en photos toute la journée sous prétexte que je pourrais t'abandonner, ou bien mourir, encore mieux, la seconde suivante ! »

Dean fixe son frère, atterré. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, de se fâcher de cette manière. Et c'est vraiment irritant.

« Ok j'ai compris. »

Il attrape l'objet de la discorde et le jette par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Merci, Sam, d'avoir gâché ce moment. Merci beaucoup. »

L'appareil explose au sol et les yeux de Dean ne quitte plus la route pendant un très long moment. Il en veut à Sam. Sam aussi, s'en veut. Ce n'est pas son genre d'agir ainsi. Dean n'a pas à payer pour sa confusion. Il grogne et se prend la tête dans les mains.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

* * *

Dean observe son petit frère de quatre ans descendre prudemment le toboggan avec une expression calme et concentré.

Dean ne sait pas si c'est normal, d'être aussi méditatif devant un jeu. Il lui semble que les gamins sont plutôt censés courir partout en criant non ? Mais il n'a aucune autre référence, il ne connaît que Sam comme enfant. Toutefois il est à peu près certain que Sam est un gamin sage et vraiment pas difficile. Non ?

Dean ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas. Il a beau faire de son mieux, c'est pas évident de veiller sur quelqu'un quand on a soit même que huit ans. Dean se renverse un peu en arrière sur le banc, les yeux toujours fermement braqués en direction de Sam. John l'a autorisé à sortir son jeune frère seulement une fois qu'il le lui ai promis.

Il n'y a pas grand monde dans ce parc. Ça rassure un peu Dean. C'est plus simple ainsi. Sam glisse lentement, s'arrête à mi pente, bloque son corps d'enfant dans la descente. Il observe avec curiosité ses pieds s'agiter dans le vide.

Dean tourne la tête. Il n'y a que six personnes dans les environ. Sam, lui et deux mamans avec un enfant chacune. Dean les guette un peu jalousement. Ils ont l'air heureux ces gamins, c'est incontestable. Ils rayonnent, rient, se jettent dans les bras de leurs mères adorées. Sam n'a pas ça lui. Tout ce qu'il a c'est un père trop absent et un frère trop jeune. Personne pour lui donner ce genre d'amour qui se déploie devant ses yeux à l'instant.

Dean serre les lèvres, mécontent. Ce n'est pas juste. Il ne réalise même pas qu'à huit ans, lui aussi aurait le droit de réclamer ce genre d'attention. Mais Dean a grandi trop vite. Pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort quand Sam risque d'en souffrir.

Le cadet est enfin arrivé au bas du jeu. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui, choisit une balançoire et commence à donner des impulsions avec ses jambes. Il ne va pas bien haut toutefois, se contente d'un rythme régulier et peut être un peu rassurant. Un bercement qui lui va tout à fait. Dean se décide à se lever et vient se placer derrière lui.

« Tu veux que je te pousse un peu Sammy ? »

Sam laisse son regard errer au loin, un endroit que Dean ne peut pas atteindre et qui ne lui appartient qu'à lui. Une retraite mentale ou Sam va parfois se réfugier sans rien en dire à personne.

« Non ça va. »

Dean trouve ça triste à en mourir. Sam n'est pas un enfant comme les autres. Il ne veut pas aller plus vite, plus haut, il ne veut pas de sensations fortes, non merci ! Ce qu'il souhaite, ce serai plutôt une petite dose de normalité. Dean devine bien ça sous le crane de son cadet. Il le laisse donc sur sa balançoire et retourne s'asseoir.

Le temps est dégueulasse. Dean regarde le ciel. Gris et froid. De minuscules gouttes viennent de temps en temps s'écraser sur sa tête. Sans doute pour ça que le parc est quasiment vide. Dean observe l'une des femmes donner un baiser à son fils. Il se demande si sa mère l'embrassait comme ça aussi. Oui, il en est sûr ! Même mieux que ça !

Dean décide que sa famille vaut cent fois plus que tous ces gens si ordinaires. Son père est trente fois plus fort que tous les papas du monde réunis ! C'est plus facile de penser ça. Sam délaisse la balançoire et s'approche du toboggan à nouveau. Il grimpe la petite échelle et se retrouve hors de vue, dans la cabane qui protège le haut du toboggan.

Dean soupire. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit qu'à 8 ans, il est encore tout à fait en age d'aller jouer avec son frère. Non, Dean a d'autres préoccupation. Comme le fait que son père vienne de rentrer d'une chasse infructueuse. Il le sait parce que John commence à lui expliquer un peu ce qu'il fait. L'entraînement vient de commencer, mais Dean n'aspire qu'à devenir plus fort, plus rapide, plus efficace. Plus utile surtout.

Quand son père revient d'une chasse difficile, comme aujourd'hui, John est dévasté et tout ce que Dean peut faire pour aider ce sont de petites choses. La cuisine, la vaisselle, et Sammy. Toujours s'occuper de Sam, quoi qu'il arrive. Sans répit. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez. Dean a huit ans et voudrait protéger sa famille. Ils ne sont que trois. Rien que trois. Dean fera tout pour que chacun d'entre eux, chaque membre de ce cercle très réduit, reste hors de danger. Ce n'est qu'un souhait naïf de petit garçon, mais Dean y met toute sa force, tout son dévouement, toute sa volonté.

Sam dévale la pente, plus rapidement que la première fois. Mais sans sourire, sans rire. Sérieux et appliqué. Dean se demande avec un pincement au cœur si son frère est malheureux. Il préfère ne pas y réfléchir plus avant, parce qu'il sait que la réponse ne lui plairai pas.

L'une des deux mères le dévisage soudain avec une expression curieuse. Il tourne la tête vers elle et lui sourit avec effort. Il ne doit pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Sur eux. La mère répond à son sourire par un petit signe de la main. Bon ça va oui, elle va lui fiche la paix maintenant ?

Sam remonte pour la troisième fois l'échelle en bois. Apparemment il ne doit pas être si mal ce jeu. Dean laisse un petit sourire effleurer ses lèvres. Tout n'est pas perdu. Sa famille en bave peut être maintenant, mais plus tard … peut être que ça ira mieux plus tard ?

Sa mère ne reviendra pas, Dean en est douloureusement conscient. Pourtant s'il arrive à veiller correctement sur les deux membres restants de sa famille, Dean est certain que sa vie ne sera pas vide de sens. Il a hâte de grandir encore, toujours plus. Et quand il sera devenu le géant bodybuildé qu'il est destiné à devenir, il en est certain, Sam pourra se tenir dans son ombre. A l'abri. Et peut être que son père sera fier de lui.

Dean ferme les yeux. Il se projette cette image rassurante dans la tête.

Sam a prit plus de risque, cette fois il dévale le toboggan la tête la première. Laisse échapper un petit rire. Enfin. Doux son aux oreilles de Dean. Il rouvre les yeux et adresse un signe d'encouragement à son petit frère. Frère qui s'empresse de se diriger vers l'échelle. Finalement Sam ne se focalise plus sur ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Il accepte pour un instant de renvoyer l'image d'un enfant capable de s'amuser comme n'importe quel gamin de son âge. C'est rafraîchissant.

Sam s'accorde une descente plus rapide, prend de l'élan pour se jeter à toute vitesse dans la pente. Il se ramasse comme il peut à l'arrivée, tombe quand même sur les genoux. Dean se lève, inquiet. Si Sam se blesse alors qu'il l'emmène au parc leur père ne lui pardonnera jamais ! Il ne l'autorisera plus à sortir seul avec Sam ! Dean a besoin de ces moments pour décompresser. Il refuse de rester enfermé toute la journée dans la même pièce. Qui pourrait supporter ça 24h sur 24 ?! Mais Sam se redresse rapidement, indemne. Dean soupire de soulagement en voyant le sourire de son cadet.

Les deux femmes bavardent comme des pipelettes à la droite de Dean, accaparant son attention une minute. Sam se dirige à nouveau vers l'échelle quand un autre garçon lui barre la route. Sam lui demande timidement de s'écarter. L'autre refuse.

« Mais je veux encore y aller. »

Sam ne se démonte pas, sa voix prend même un peu d'assurance.

« Nan, c'est fini pour toi maintenant.

-T'as pas le droit... »

Sam proteste vivement, indigné.

« Le parc est à tout le monde !

-Pas aux pommés comme toi. Tu viens d'où d'abord, on t'a jamais vu ici ? T'es nouveau c'est ça ?

-Ça te regarde pas. Laisse moi passer s'il te plaît.

-J'ai dit non. »

Le gamin le pousse en arrière. Grave erreur. Dean examine avec curiosité le maquillage qui éclaire le visage de l'une des mamans quand il entend soudain un grand crack, suivi immédiatement de cris. Il tourne vivement la tête dans cette direction et voit un des gamins se tenir le nez. Il saigne. Sam se tient droit devant lui, les bras croisés, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

« Je t'avais dit de me laisser passer. »

Dean se précipite vers eux. Il est à coté de Sam avant même que les femmes ne réalisent qu'un enfant pleure.

« Ça va Sam ? T'es blessé ?

-Nan. »

Dean examine l'autre enfant. Il a la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre un coup de boule. Et Sam a un peu de sang sur le front. Il devine très bien la scène et attrape la main de son frère, le tirant vivement par le bras pour le faire sortir du parc.

« Tu l'a frappé Sam ! »

Ce n'est pas une question, plus une exclamation.

« Pourquoi ?

-Il m'empêchait de monter. Je voulais encore faire du toboggan. »

Il jette un regard de regret vers le jeu. Dean se retient de rire.

« Tu peux pas réagir comme ça dès qu'on te bouscule un peu.

-Pourquoi ?

-On doit pas se faire remarquer tu te rappelles ?

-Mais comment je fais si on m'embête ?

-Tu le sais Sam. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu m'appelles. »

Et il lui sourit gentiment.

* * *

Click.

Dean se lève en un bond, momentanément aveuglé par le flash.

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

Seul le rire de Sam lui répond.

« Sam ? »

Dean se frotte les yeux, désagréablement surprit par ce dur réveil.

« Il est déjà 9h, marmotte ! Tu as dormi plus de 8h ! »

Dean lui sauterait bien à la gorge pour l'égorger dans l'instant mais il est interloqué par l'objet que son frère tient dans sa main. Un beau polaroid tout neuf. Sam suit son regard et lui sourit.

« Ouais c'est bien ce que tu crois. »

Et il s'assoit à coté de lui en lui tendant l'appareil.

« Je suis désolé Dean. J'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça hier. »

Prit au dépourvu, Dean n'a pas le temps de se composer une expression neutre. Le visage qu'il tourne vers Sam est tellement reconnaissant et empli de tendresse que le cadet sent son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Dean s'en rend compte. Il fronce les sourcils et fixe vite l'autre coté de la pièce.

« Ça va, t'étais pas obligé d'en racheter un autre.

-Oui, mais autrement j'aurais pas eu cette photo. »

Et il s'évente ouvertement avec l'image en question.

« Donne moi ça !

-Pas question ! »

Dean se jette sur lui, essayant avec peine d'atteindre la main de son frère. Mais combien mesure ce bras ?! Dean n'en voit pas le bout ! Quelle injustice !

« Donne la moi Sam !

-Jamais de la vie. »

Sam rit à gorge déployée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Ils s'affronte un moment, les forces équitablement réparties entre eux. Mais Dean a toujours eu une préférence pour la lutte, et même s'il prend sans doute sa pâtée face au karaté de Sam, au corps à corps il ne lui laisse aucune chance. Il finit par le plaquer contre le lit en grognant comme un animal. Ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer le fou rire de Sam.

« Dean ! Faut que tu m'apprenne cette prise ! Je l'avais encore jamais vu.

-Seulement si tu restes bien sage.

-Compte la dessus ! »

Il déplie brusquement ses jambes contre les cuisses de Dean, évitant soigneusement son ventre de peur de rouvrir sa blessure, mais le projetant quand même par dessus lui. Quand Sam se redresse, bien campé sur ses deux jambes, les yeux de Dean s'enflamment. Littéralement. Son sourire est flippant.

« Dean ? »

Dean n'a jamais renoncé à un défi. Son frère veut jouer ? Il va jouer ! Il se jette dans ses jambes, le projetant au sol en une seconde.

« Wow ! »

Dans leur chute, Sam entraîne involontairement une des lampes de chevet.

« Dean ! Mais t'es abruti ou quoi ? Fais gaffe !

-J'ai gagné. »

Dean est très fier de dominer son grand petit frère. Il le maintient impitoyablement au sol, complètement en appui sur lui. Il a l'air content et idiot. Sam laisse échapper un rire.

« Tu m'as eu par surprise. Tricheur ! Je ne te donnerai pas la photo.»

Il affiche un sourire provocateur. Jusqu'à ce que le regard de Dean se pose sur ses lèvres. Là, Sam se marre beaucoup moins d'un coup. Pourquoi sa bouche a l'air de la plus appétissante des tartes dans les yeux de son frère ?

Sam y lit une hésitation si évidente, un trouble profond. Une lutte de volonté.

La scène se fige et plutôt que de fondre sur les lèvres de Sam, Dean se mord la sienne. Il se relève lentement, brisant le contact de manière si douce que Sam peut presque le sentir encore là, contre lui.

« Garde la alors. Je m'en fous. »

Et il se dirige vers la porte. Sam se redresse à demi, sur les coudes.

« Tu vas où ? »

Le regard que Dean lui lance est hanté. Concentré et triste. Un peu désespéré et incontestablement énervé. Il en meurt d'envie, de cette tarte, c'est évident.

« J'en sais rien. »

Et il claque la porte derrière lui.

« Mais ... »

Sam reste seul dans la chambre.

« Pars pas comme ça... »

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est Sam qui fait la gueule. Dean ne sait absolument pas pourquoi. Il lui jette des regards intrigués de temps en temps, mais tous ce que ses yeux surprennent, c'est une gêne, un empressement à détourner la tête.

Ambiance ! Ce trajet va être long ...

L'Impala roule à toute allure, en accord avec l'humeur de son conducteur. Dean soupire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, à son frère ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a un caractère de cochon d'habitude ! Dean n'apprécie pas qu'il inverse les rôles ainsi.

« Bon, crache le morceau, Madonna, c'est quoi qui va pas ? »

Sam sursaute en entendant la voix de son frère.

« Sam ! Mais tu planes ou quoi ? Fume pas sans moi ! »

Sam revient sur terre et ose enfin regarder son frère en face.

« Je ne fume pas.

-Ouais, merci, je le savais. C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ?

-C'est toi mon problème. »

Sam a parlé trop vite. Tiré de ses pensées, il n'a pas eu le temps de contrôler les mots qui sont sortis de sa bouche. Il écarquille les yeux, prit en flagrant délit d'honnêteté.

« C'est moi ton problème ? »

Dean fronce les sourcils vers lui.

« Tu m'expliques ? Je te suis pas là... »

Sam se rembrunit, refuse d'en dire plus, pince la bouche.

« Rien, c'est rien. »

Dean lâche un éclat de rire totalement incongru.

« Et ben, on s'ennuie pas avec toi ! Tu veux bien être un peu moins clair que ça, s'il te plaît ? »

Il secoue la tête, indulgent. Reste silencieux de longues minutes, fredonnant un petit air rock avec une expression paisible. Sam le fixe et se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas remarquer plus tôt à quel point son frère est beau. Dean surprend son regard et lui sourit. Sam détourne les yeux.

Dean lève un sourcil. Mais à quoi il joue cet idiot !

« Bon, refais moi un topo Sam, que je sois prêt quand on arrive. »

Sam se racle la gorge, se raccrochant comme il peut à son amour du travail bien fait, heureux du changement de sujet.

« Alors, laisse moi deux minutes. »

Il ouvre son ordinateur, tape le mot de passe et fouille dans ses dossiers.

« Ah voilà ! Jeremy Clark, 30 ans, retrouvé mort, de toute évidence torturé de longues heures sur le fauteuil de sa chambre. Une caméra de surveillance montre sa femme rentrer chez elle et repartir pile à l'heure de sa mort.

-Et le hic, parce qu'il faut toujours qu'il y est un hic pas vrai ? C'est qu'elle prétend être à l'autre bout de la ville, chez une amie, en même temps, c'est ça ?

-Ouais. Et son amie témoigne qu'elles étaient bien ensemble.

-T'en penses quoi ? Shapeshifter ? Doppelgänger ?

-Shapeshifter, probablement. Faut qu'on ai accès aux vidéos pour être sûr.

-Et laisse moi deviner, on va encore devoir porter ces horribles costumes du FBI ?

-Ouaip.

-J'ai l'air d'un clown là dedans.

-Avec ou sans, t'as toujours l'air d'un clown.

-On se moque pas, Sam. On respecte ses aînés.

-Laisse moi rire.

-Ben vas y, ça nous changera de ta bouderie de tout à l'heure.»

Sam détourne le regard une fois de plus et Dean se pince l'arrête du nez.

« Non mais sérieusement, si tu as un problème avec moi tu me le dis hein ? On va pas s'en sortir sinon...

-J'ai pas de problème avec toi.

-Tout va bien alors ?

-Tout va bien. »

Dean n'est pas dupe. Il dévisage Sam un instant, se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire ou dire. Mais il abandonne vite, de toute façon Sam se vexe toujours pour un rien. Il se contente donc de ce raisonnement et ramène les yeux sur la route. Ça lui passera. Ça lui passe toujours.

Dean a hâte de voir son frère dans ce costard noir qui lui va si bien. Quand il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de penser il plisse les yeux, contrarié. Rien à faire, ça par contre, ça ne passe pas. Comme une infection noire qui envahit son âme et refuse de reculer. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus profond, la tumeur gagne du terrain. Chaque partie de son être en est imprégnée. Chaque bout de ses pensées le ramène à Sam, encore et toujours Sam. Métastase implacable.

Il est un peu découragé Dean, il pense qu'il ne trouvera jamais de remède, qu'il est tordu et que rien ne le rendra droit à nouveau. Leur relation ne redeviendra jamais comme avant. Impossible de revenir à la normale, Dean en est bien trop loin maintenant. Le cancer est trop étendu. Un nœud se forme dans son estomac. Peut être qu'un jour ce sera moins douloureux ?

Ils sont deux à présent à éviter le regard de l'autre.

* * *

 _Ça se bouscule dans la tête de nos deux loulous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! La suite bientôt ;)_


	14. Quelque chose

**Chapitre 14 : Quelque chose**

Sam est en sueur, son expression de chasseur, concentré et impitoyable, plaqué sur le visage.

« Merde ! »

Il jure quand sa cible lui glisse entre les doigts. Le Shapeshifter passe par la fenêtre et s'enfuit dans la nuit noire.

« Dean ! »

Sam hurle à l'attention de son frère, un peu en arrière, encore dans le couloir alors que Sam se jette à la poursuite de sa proie.

« Il s'échappe ! »

Sam est lancé à pleine allure.

« Sam ! »

Mais son frère est déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Dean se précipite à sa suite en balançant quelques injures. Sam court derrière le Shapeshifter et Dean court après Sam. L'histoire de sa vie !

L'ordure est rapide, Sam le perd presque de vue plusieurs fois, mais il finit quand même par le coincer dans une ruelle obscure. Le monstre lui fait face en grognant. Et c'est vraiment bizarre, parce qu'il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Dean.

« Sam ! »

Crie le Dean qui arrive derrière lui.

« Attrape ! »

Il lui lance un couteau en argent. Sam s'empare de l'arme et se tourne vers sa cible. Il n'hésite qu'une seconde. Une seule seconde. Pourtant c'est suffisant, le Shapeshifter escalade une issue de secours et se retrouve sur les toits en moins de deux.

« Fais chier ! »

Les deux frères grimpent à leur tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Pourquoi t'as été si lent ? »

Dean l'engueule déjà pour cette erreur. Son frère est un partenaire exigeant et attentif, qui ne laisse rien passer.

« T'es marrant ! C'est toi quand même ! »

Malgré son essoufflement, Dean se débrouille pour le tancer vertement :

« C'est pas moi, imbécile ! Te laisses pas avoir aussi facilement ! »

Sam lèverait bien les yeux au ciel, mais le monstre apparaît soudain devant lui. Il est acculé au bord du vide. Sam doit rester concentré. Le Dean devant lui tend les mains dans un geste d'abandon.

« Sam, attend, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Il le supplie, la peur assombrissant ses yeux. Sam le dévisage et doute encore. C'est bien le visage de son frère, là, devant lui, qui le conjure de l'épargner.

« Sammy ? »

Le Dean à coté de lui fronce les sourcils.

« Déconne pas ! Tu vois bien que c'est pas moi hein ?!

-Je ... »

Mais Sam ne peut se résoudre à planter un couteau dans la chair de son grand frère. Il refuse d'assister à cette douleur une fois de plus. Impossible de se forcer à tuer Dean !

« Sam, espèce de mauviette. »

Le Dean à sa droite lui arrache le couteau des mains et l'enfonce violemment dans le cœur du Dean en face de lui. La seule expression que trahit son visage, c'est de la haine, pure et dure. Il observe avec intérêt chaque seconde de l'agonie de ce monstre qui a osé prendre l'apparence de Dean Winchester.

En fait, c'est presque agréable. Dean devrait sans doute s'en inquiéter, mais ça lui fait du bien de se voir mourir. D'être la cause de ce décès même ! Si seulement il pouvait tuer si facilement cette part de lui qui lui pose problème, cette noirceur qui l'empêche d'aimer Sam comme un frère ...

Sam n'a pas les même sensations que Dean c'est certain. Ça lui fait mal d'assister à cette scène. Il n'est pas plein d'empathie pour le monstre qui a assassiné sauvagement plusieurs personnes, non, par contre voir son frère trépasser devant lui n'est pas la plus apaisante des visions. C'est bien ses profonds yeux verts qui se ferment pour toujours, c'est bien ses grandes mains agiles qui se crispent sur sa poitrine, c'est bien sa bouche qui se tord de souffrance. Il détourne le regard avant que la créature n'expire son dernier souffle. La gorge serrée, Sam se reproche cet accès de faiblesse. Il est conscient que cette chose n'est pas Dean, mais regarder son aîné mourir est au dessus de ses forces.

Dean perçoit son trouble. Dean perçoit toujours ses sentiments, c'est pas juste ! Sam a l'impression d'être un livre ouvert … Dean se rapproche de lui, abandonne une minute son propre cadavre.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi triste ? »

La tête penchée sur le coté, Dean le fixe, perplexe. Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? On peut pas être aussi innocent que ça ! Surtout pas Dean ! Pourtant son expression inquiète a l'air sincère.

« Pardon. »

Dean chavire devant la mine déconfite de son frère. Il rit doucement, un peu content.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Sam. Ce truc, c'est pas moi, loin de là ! »

Sam hoche la tête mais Dean voit bien qu'il est encore perturbé.

« Sam ... »

Il place sa main sur le coté de la tête de Sam, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« Remet toi, princesse ! »

Sam est surprit par le geste de Dean. Il y a de la tendresse dans cette caresse. Il lève les yeux du rebord du toit pour les fixer dans ceux de son aîné. Savoure la sensation de ses doigts contre sa peau. Oui, il le savait, que les mains de son frère étaient rugueuses. Il ferme les paupières, un rien trop prit dans ses sensations physiques. Pose sa main par dessus celle de son frère.

Dean a l'air d'hésiter d'un coup. Il fronce les sourcils, désarçonné par la réaction de Sam, un peu trop consentant à son goût. Il retire sa main et prend grand soin de regarder ailleurs.

« Bon, ça c'est fait. »

* * *

Dean se sent bien.

C'est rare ! Appréciable ! Qu'il l'eut cru ?! Et pourtant, il se sent en paix. Il sirote sa bière au bar en attendant que Sam revienne. C'est un sentiment plutôt sympa, de savoir que Sam est en route pour le rejoindre. D'être conscient que seulement quelques minutes le sépare encore de la présence indispensable de son cadet. A ses cotés. A sa place.

Dean sourit bêtement dans le vide. Sam n'est pas un cadeau, pas tous les jours. Mais putain, impossible de vivre s'il n'est pas avec lui ! Cette passion le terrorise encore, soyons réaliste. Pourtant Dean n'est plus aussi à vif qu'avant. C'est un fatalisme un peu apaisé. Une certitude rassurante. Sam est avec lui. Rien d'autre ne compte, rien d'autre n'a compté et rien d'autre ne comptera jamais. La confiance est revenue, et avec elle cette complicité si forte qui les conduit aux quatre coins du pays.

Sam et Dean Winchester contre le reste du monde !

Dean lutte toujours, bien sûr, conscient qu'il ne pourra jamais arrêter de combattre ses sentiments les plus extrêmes … mais tant qu'il n'est pas seul, Dean peut faire face à presque tout. Il l'a déjà prouvé par le passé, passe sa vie à le prouver en fait. L'équilibre est à portée. N'a jamais été aussi proche.

Dean commande une autre bière quand le motard à sa gauche renverse son verre. Rien de bien étonnant, Dean a remarqué depuis un moment déjà que le grand barbu est complètement bourré. Il n'aurait rien dit, si seulement un peu de bière n'avait pas atteint sa veste en cuir et si le gus en question n'émettait pas cette odeur de vieille chèvre morte depuis un bail.

« Hé vieux, gaffe à tes coudes. »

Le motard se tourne vers lui avec un grognement. Ok Dean, c'était pas forcément une bonne idée d'attirer son attention comme ça... Le barbu fronce les sourcils, se passe lentement la langue sur les lèvres, prenant son temps pour dévisager Dean. Beurk !

« T'es qui toi ? »

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. Et voilà, c'est parti ! Une conversation qui commence comme ça c'est jamais bon signe. Pourtant Dean ne l'a pas cherché. Les merdes lui tombent juste dessus sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

« Barack Obama. Et toi ? Santa Klaus ? »

Bon ok, là, il l'a un peu provoqué. Mais on va pas non plus ramper devant tous les piliers de comptoir qu'on croise ! Et puis Dean en croise un sacré grand nombre dans ses déambulations à travers le pays.

« T'es un marrant toi ! »

Il serre son poing gauche dans sa main droite avec une grimace désapprobatrice. Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'on peut être encore plus cliché que ça ?! Oui on peut, quand les mains en question sont entourées de vieilles mitaines en cuir dégueulasses.

« Ouais, on me le dit souvent.

-T'aurais du fermer ta gueule cette fois. »

Mais Dean a vu le coup arriver à des lieux à la ronde. Il se contente de se baisser pour esquiver le direct du droit que lui balance le barbu à moto.

« Hé mais j'ai rien contre les motards moi ! Quelle agressivité ! »

La foule s'écarte prudemment autour des deux bagarreurs. Direct du gauche. Cette brute n'a pas beaucoup de prises dans son répertoire apparemment. Dean rigole doucement en évitant pour la deuxième fois la rage de ce Hell's rider raté.

« Bon ça va oui ?! »

Il lui envoie à son tour un coup de poing. Puisqu'il ne semble communiquer que par ce moyen.

« Aie ! »

Ce mec a la tête dure. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Dean secoue sa main, choqué. Il ne méritai pas ça, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est profiter de sa bière tranquillement en attendant Sam ! Mais non, il a fallu que robocop cherche la bagarre avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce que l'univers considère qu'il n'a pas droit au repos du juste ? Il ne doit pas être assez juste…

Le barbu lui adresse un sourire édenté. De mieux en mieux. Dean affiche ouvertement une grimace de dégoût.

Direct du gauche.

Sans dec' ce mec a vraiment rien d'autre à proposer ? Dean esquive d'un pas de coté. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est le copain moustachu de son barbu. Oui, celui qui l'attrape par derrière juste quand il s'apprête à ébahir la foule de son merveilleux coup de pied retourné (celui qu'il a appris dans Bloodsport mais n'a jamais pu placer face à un monstre).

« Petit merdeux ! On va t'apprendre à parler comme ça à Big Bob !

-Big Bob ? BB ? Sans rire ? »

Là ça commence à sentir le roussi. Surtout après le premier coup de pied qu'il se prend dans le bide. Quand il redresse la tête c'est son regard de chasseur qu'il adresse aux deux mastodontes.

« Croyez moi, vous voulez pas faire ça. »

Mais apparemment ils le veulent vraiment. C'est un vrai passage à tabac qui se prépare quand un géant débarque en hurlant et se jette sur le mec qui tient Dean. Il l'envoie au sol en un seul coup. Et ouais, Sam a largement plus de talent dans son petit doigt que l'ensemble de ces motards réunis ! Largement plus de muscles aussi. C'est impressionnant.

Enfin libre Dean fait un quart de tour afin de sourire à son frère.

« Sam. Bienvenue à la fête !»

Mal lui en prend, il a oublié le barbu n°1, qui en profite pour lui écraser son poing dans la face. La honte. Dean voit des étoiles. Bon ok, ce mec ne connaît qu'un coup, mais il faut reconnaître qu'il le maîtrise à la perfection.

Sam hurle de rage et se place face à BB. Ben quoi, apparemment c'est son vrai nom hein ?! Il pose une main sur la poitrine de Dean, le forçant à reculer. Dean se laisse faire à contrecœur. Voilà que Sam l'écarte comme un enfant à présent !

Sam lance un regard si menaçant à l'idiot en mitaines que Dean en aurait presque des frissons, s'il ne se tenait pas la joue comme un abruti qui vient de s'en prendre une.

« Pas touche à mon frère. »

Sam retrousse les babines, et ok, cette fois, Dean a vraiment des frissons. Le grand motard commet l'erreur de ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Quelques secondes plus tard il gît au sol et Sam escorte Dean hors du bar sous les yeux admiratifs et peut être un peu effrayés des clients.

« Je peux pas te laisser seul cinq minutes, c'est hallucinant !

-Non tu peux pas.

-T'es un vrai aimant à emmerde !

-Alors heureusement que tu es là. »

Et Dean se retourne vers les buveurs avec un sourire triomphant. Il pointe Sam du doigt.

« Hé c'est mon frère ! Mon petit frère !

-Arrête tes conneries » gronde Sam à mi-voix.

« Faut profiter de ton heure de gloire, Sam !

-Je vais surtout en profiter pour te ramener au motel. Comment ça se fait que ce mec ai réussi à te toucher au fait ? »

Dean est douché dans sa bonne humeur.

« Une erreur. C'est bon, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ... »

Cette fois Sam éclate de rire.

« Si papa te voyait...

-Bon, ça va, on est pas tous devenu gigantesque en grandissant, on va pas en faire toute une histoire !

-Espèce d'imbécile.

-Ouais. Mais avoue, avec moi tu t'ennuie pas hein ?

-C'est sûr ! »

Dean se rengorge, fier comme un coq sans vraie raison. Il est de bonne humeur et ce n'est pas une petite bagarre qui va changer ça, au contraire ! Il lève le regard vers le ciel étoilé. Content de sa soirée.

Sam soupire devant tant d'insouciance. La bagarre de bar entre probablement dans le top 5 des meilleurs moyens de se détendre pour un chasseur. Ça n'a aucun sens, et Sam refuse de devenir comme ça !

Mais quand il tourne la tête vers Dean et le surprend si réjoui il se dit qu'après tout ce n'est pas si grave. Il est là pour veiller sur lui.

* * *

Quelque chose change.

Quelque chose se passe, sans que Sam n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus exactement. Quelque chose a évolué, avancé dans l'ombre jusqu'à sortir enfin à découvert. Une différence subtile. Un changement inattendu et furtif.

Sam fixe Dean et il peut la sentir là, en lui, cette énergie nouvelle qui s'amuse de son grand corps. Comme une envie tapie au fond de lui qui sort prendre l'air. Un frisson désagréable et doux à la fois. C'est possible ça ? Sam soupire, se tient la tête entre les mains. Ça ne veut rien dire ! Rien du tout ! Pourquoi donc ses pensées jouent aux montagnes russes en ce moment ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! En fait, c'est plutôt énervant.

Sam n'arrive plus à suivre Sam. Il a l'impression bizarre d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Plus le même en tout cas.

Quelque chose change.

Quand ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur le Dean endormi à sa droite son estomac se noue à son tour. Dean, Dean, Dean ! Il n'y en a que pour lui ! Sam ne pense qu'à lui. Il se pince l'arrête du nez, crispe ses paupières. Tout se bouscule, s'affole, se renverse. Méli mélo de sensations. Sam a le cœur qui bascule. Ne comprend pas ces signaux que son corps lui envoie désespérément depuis quelques temps.

Dean soupire, probablement prit dans un rêve. Change de coté, les yeux toujours fermés. Sam n'en perd pas une miette. Il prendrait bien une photo, là, tout de suite, mais hors de question de risquer de réveiller le dormeur !

Sam se dit que si Dean savait qu'il l'observe dormir comme ça, il ne serait pas content. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il ne le fera pas. Finalement, le seul moment ou Dean baisse sa garde, c'est dans le sommeil.

Sam repousse ses draps et s'approche lentement, s'assoit par terre, dos au lit de Dean. Comme il faisait toujours, à l'époque, pour lire pendant que Dean jacassait sur tout et n'importe quoi. Comme il le fait depuis le début, et comme il espère le faire encore longtemps.

Il n'a qu'à tourner la tête pour apercevoir le visage de son frère. Sam ne laissera jamais plus d'un mouvement les séparer encore. Il ferme les yeux, laisse l'arrière de son crane reposer contre le rebord du lit.

Quelque chose change.

Si seulement il pouvait entrer dans le rêve de Dean. Partager avec lui cet espace merveilleux ou rien n'est impossible ! Ou la liberté exerce ses droits, en dépit de toute logique ou de toute morale. Est-ce que Sam se sent prisonnier ? Est-ce que c'est ça qui cloche chez lui en ce moment ? Des chaînes invisibles qui le clouent au sol un peu plus chaque jour ? Peut être.

Mais cette légèreté qui lui gonfle la poitrine et lui envoie une tonne de papillons dans le ventre alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ? Cette joie brutale qui jailli soudain, à des moments qui lui paraissent complètement aléatoires ?

Le seul point commun, la seule récurrence, c'est Dean. Dean. La base autour de laquelle Sam a construit sa vie. Sans forcement s'en rendre compte. Sans le faire exprès. Et voilà qu'un beau jour, paf ! Il prend la réalité dans la tronche ! Il ne peut plus vivre sans lui. Sam a beau partir souvent, est-ce que ce n'est pas pour pouvoir mieux revenir ensuite ? A moins que ce ne soit juste une tentative inconsciente d'échapper à ce lien exclusif et puissant qui régi sa vie ? Un caprice enfantin, une révolte mal réfléchie contre le destin qui l'a attaché comme un forcené à son frère ?

Quelque chose change.

Sam grogne doucement. Il a mal à la tête et mal à l'âme. Essaie de ne pas se trahir. De saisir ce qui lui échappe. C'est juste à sa portée pourtant, il le sent ! Juste là ! La conclusion évidente à son tourment. La réponse à la question qu'il n'a toujours pas trouvé. Celle qu'il voudrait se poser mais qui ne se dévoile pas encore. Fermement camouflée dans une partie de lui qu'il n'a pas encore atteint.

Sam se frotte les yeux, fatigué, torturé même ! Par ce questionnement incessant. Il tourne à nouveau la tête vers Dean, à la recherche d'un réconfort qu'il ne peut trouver que dans la présence de son frère. Dean ronfle un peu et ce simple fait amène un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Sam.

Son frère est le plus plus bel homme du monde. Le plus brave aussi. Le plus casse pied et le plus incroyable à la fois. Le plus, point. Et Sam est fier de marcher à ses cotés. Il ne le décevra plus jamais, s'en fait la promesse solennelle.

Quelque chose change, mais dans un sens, Sam sait que ce n'est pas forcement négatif.

Il caresse les cheveux de Dean en un geste protecteur et tendre. Peut être un rien possessif aussi. Dean, qui se vante d'être toujours sur ses gardes, ne cille même pas.

Sam pense que quelque part, dans son cerveau reptilien, Dean doit savoir que la personne qui le touche de cette manière ne peut lui vouloir que du bien. Peut être même sa chair a-t-elle enregistré depuis longtemps la sensation de la main de Sam sur lui. Comme une mémoire du sang, des gènes. Finalement, est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas qu'un ? Un seul être, plein de doutes, de regrets et de souffrances, mais un quand même. Liés par la vie et les morts. Connectés à jamais.

Parce que Sam est Sam et Dean est Dean.

Et parce que ça, ça ne change pas.

* * *

« Bon alors... »

Sam met un peu d'ordre dans le bordel de feuille éparpillées sur la table de leur chambre. Un motel qui se targue du beau nom de Pink Paradise.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui rappelle le paradis à Dean, c'est ce lit au matelas ni trop mou, ni trop ferme. Parfait ! Son dos le remercie à grands cris de ce répit et c'est avec un soupir de contentement que Dean prête l'oreille à ce que raconte son frère.

« Rebecca Smith, mariée, 43 ans, originaire du coin. Retrouvée morte chez elle par son amant.

-Ah ben elle se faisait plaisir celle là ! Dommage qu'elle soit morte, elle me plaît déjà. »

Sam lève la tête, un peu amusé, même s'il ne devrait pas.

« Parait que la confrontation avec le mari ne s'est pas très bien passé.

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Bref » Sam reprend son sérieux.

« D'après le rapport du légiste...

-Que tu as obtenu avec talent, reconnaissons le.

-Si tu fais référence au fait que je l'ai distrait pour que tu puisses te faufiler et piquer le dossier, alors oui, avec talent.

-Je fais surtout référence à ta chemise déboutonnée juste ce qu'il faut et à son sourire gourmand.

-N'importe quoi.

-Allez, arrête. Il te dévorait des yeux ce beau docteur.

-Bon ça va Dean ? On va pas en parler pendant trente ans ! J'ai retenu son attention, c'est tout. Rien de plus.

-Tu as dragué ce pauvre type.

-Jamais de la vie !

-Et tu lui a pas laissé la moindre chance.

-Dean, c'est toi qui a déboutonné ma chemise ! J'avais rien demandé moi ! »

Dean éclate de rire devant les grands airs de son frère, révolté par ces accusations. Il décide magnanimement de ne pas le provoquer plus que ça.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce précieux rapport ? »

Sam grommelle quelques mots que Dean ne peut pas entendre avant de retrouver le fil.

« Oui, donc, notre victime avait absolument tous ses organes liquéfiés...

-Ah dégueu ! C'est nouveau ça !

-On a également retrouvé des marques de liens sur ses poignets.

-Séquestration alors.

-Ouais, et elle s'est débattue, son corps était plein de bleus. On a aussi retrouvé des résidus sous ses ongles abîmés. Les flics attendent encore l'analyse de ces fragments.

-...

-Mais tu veux savoir le plus bizarre ?

-Quoi, plus bizarre que tout son intérieur qui se transforme en gelée d'un seul coup ?! Vas y, surprend moi.

-Notre banlieusarde infidèle avait également un crane de lapin dans l'estomac. Enfin, dans son ventre quoi, vu que l'estomac avait disparu...

-Une tête de lapin ? »

Dean se redresse enfin, s'assoit de manière à faire face à son frère. Il grimace.

« Ça sent la sorcellerie ça non ? Le rituel noir …

-J'y ai pensé, mais il y a rien dans le journal de papa sur une incantation nécessitant un crane de lapin. »

Les deux hommes restent silencieux un moment, plongés dans leurs pensées. Finalement leurs regards se croisent.

« Peut être que Bobby sait quelque chose ? » avance Dean.

« J'allais le dire » Sam sourit. « Appelons le. »

Sam esquisse un geste vers son portable mais quelque chose l'arrête.

« Dean ? Viens par là. »

Dean apprécie un peu trop cette injonction. Il se jetterai volontiers sur Sam oui. Mais non. Ça n'arrivera pas.

« Quoi ? »

Sam fixe son visage.

« Viens je te dis !

-Hola, on se calme ! J'arrive. »

Dean s'avance, les sourcils froncés. C'est quoi ce délire encore. Mais quand il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son frère, Sam lève la main et lui caresse la joue. Enfin, c'est ce que croit Dean, jusqu'à ce que Sam précise :

« T'as un cil qui est tombé. »

Il lui sourit doucement et Dean se consume dans la seconde. Foudroyé par son petit frère, comme d'habitude. Bien sûr il n'en laisse rien paraître. Comme d'habitude. Tout ce que Sam détecte dans son attitude c'est de la perplexité. Dean se laisse faire, étrangement docile.

Sam met un temps infini à attraper ce cil.

Ils sont proches, très proches. Dean peut presque sentir le souffle de Sam sur ses lèvres. Si seulement quelque sorcier bienveillant pouvait figer le temps pour eux ! Faire en sorte que ce moment ne s'arrête pas.

« Fait un vœu. »

Sam lui présente son doigt avec un petit rire, conscient que Dean va très probablement l'envoyer bouler. Mais pas du tout, Dean se contente de pencher la tête de coté et de souffler avec application sur cette petite partie de lui. Son air sérieux et concentré décontenance un peu Sam. Dean a toujours les yeux rivés dans les siens.

« Sam ? »

Le cil s'envole mais Dean ne recule pas.

« Ouais ?

-T'es bizarre.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je sais pas. Différend. »

Dean est terrible, ne laisse rien passer. Toujours à l'affût du moindre changement dans le comportement de son cadet.

Sam ne sait pas comment se justifier. Comment expliquer que la seule différence en lui c'est qu'il a prit conscience de l'importance de Dean dans sa vie ? Juste un sentiment remonté à la surface mais qui était là depuis longtemps. Juste une chaleur qui l'enveloppe tout entier quand il pense que Dean est avec lui. Qu'ils sont ensemble et que Sam souhaite que ce soit ainsi jusqu'à la fin.

« Ben non, je suis toujours pareil.

-Sérieux ? Le coup de souffle et fait un vœu, tu affirmes que c'est pas bizarre alors ? Que tu aurais fait ça avant ?

-J'en sais rien moi. »

Sam a soudain la pénible impression de subir un interrogatoire. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Dean est révolté devant ce geste. Un violent courant électrique le parcoure des pieds à la tête. Comme un besoin impérieux de couvrir le corps de son frère du sien. Sam n'a pas le droit d'être aussi sensuel ! Ce n'est pas juste !

Dean se lève. Tout pour ne pas rester là, à contempler ce qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir.

« Bon appelle Bobby ok ? Je vais prendre une douche pendant ce temps. »

Ouais, une douche bien froide …

« Ok »

* * *

John vient de tuer une goule. Là. Tout de suite.

Le monstre guettait juste derrière la porte du motel où il avait laissé ses fils. Elle aurait pu les attaquer. Attendait juste le bon moment. John aurait pu ne pas revenir à temps.

Une fois de plus, il a risqué la vie de ses enfants. Peut il y avoir pire père au monde que lui ?! Quelle horreur ! John veut protéger ses fils, et tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est à les mettre toujours plus en en danger... Rien n'y fait, leur chasseur de père attire toujours auprès d'eux les pires engeances du monde !

Il passa ses doigts sur la coupure qui lui entaille le torse et grimace. Ce n'est pas bon. Il faut qu'il se soigne. Il marque un arrêt en voyant le sang sur sa main. Ce n'est pas passé loin. Non, vraiment pas. Ce n'est pas passé loin que ce soit le sang de ses fils rependu sur ce sol.

John s'imagine une seconde la scène. Rentrer et retrouver Sam et Dean morts, étendus par terre, les entrailles éparpillés autour d'eux. Leurs visages tordus en une dernière grimace de douleur. Ce n'est pas passé loin.

Bouleversé, il ouvre la porte de la chambre sans s'annoncer. Immédiatement il se retrouve avec un .45 braqué sur lui. Dean veille au grain. Impitoyable.

« Papa ? »

Son fils de 14 ans écarquille les yeux de surprise et John éclate en sanglot.

Parfois c'est trop. Parfois il a beau faire de son mieux, il n'arrive à rien. Parfois John se dit que c'est lui qui aurait du mourir et pas Mary. Souvent en fait. Que ça aurait été mille fois mieux pour le bonheur de ses enfants.

John pleure et Dean est désarçonné, ne sait pas quoi faire. Il se sent impuissant et se déteste pour ça. Alors il fait la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

Il prend son père dans ses bras et lui caresse l'arrière de la tête, le visage dur et fermé.

Le câlin n'est pas vraiment en usage dans cette famille, mais Dean ne renoncera jamais à apporter un peu de paix à son père. Il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour ça. John accepte la moindre miette de réconfort que peut lui accorder Dean. Sam passe la tête par l'encadrement de la porte, curieux. Reste figé devant la scène. Frappé par la détresse de son père, qui sanglote toujours contre Dean.

Ce dernier ressemble à une statue. Déterminé et droit tandis que son père s'effondre. Quelqu'un doit maintenir cette famille à flot, et si son père ne peut plus le faire, Dean s'en chargera.

« Ça va aller. » lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

« Ça va aller papa. Tiens bon. »

C'est Sam qui sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux à présent. Pas vraiment habitué à voir son père craquer de cette manière. Les sanglots de John diminuent peu à peu. Dean sent qu'il tremble moins. Il passe ses bras autour du torse de son fils et le serre à son tour contre lui.

« Dean.

-Je suis là papa.

-T'es un bon gars tu sais. »

Il redresse la tête enfin. La crise est passé. Son fils aîné est un bon calmant. John s'en veut. Ce n'est pas à lui de réconforter son père, ça devrait être l'inverse. Décidément, il a vraiment tout fait de travers. Quelques larmes s'échappent encore de son visage ravagé quand il aperçoit Sam qui les observent avec un air triste de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il lutte pour lui adresser un sourire mais cela ressemble plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Alors il ouvre les bras et l'appelle doucement.

« Sam. »

Sam se rapproche et serre prudemment son père dans ses maigres bras d'enfant, un peu incrédule mais ravie de cet éclat de tendresse. John lui embrasse le haut de la tête.

« Je suis désolé petit homme. Tu mérites mieux que ça. »

John recommence à pleurer et le cœur de Sam déborde.

« Papa ! »

Leur étreinte est plus forte. Un peu désespérée. Mais emplie d'amour, sans conteste. Dean les rejoint et rajoute ses bras autour des deux autre Winchester d'un air grave. Cette fois ils sont ensemble. Trois êtres prit dans la tempête. Trois pauvres naufragés. Et même s'il arrive au capitaine de faire des erreurs, jamais ses matelots ne le laisseront tomber. Non. Trois ils sont, trois ils doivent rester.

Dean se battra pour ça. Jusqu'au bout. Sauvagement. De toute son âme. John enlace ses deux fils, se gorge de leurs odeurs, de leur présence. A travers eux, c'est Mary qu'il embrasse.

« Je suis sans doute un vieil imbécile les garçons, un sergent instructeur plus qu'un père. Mais je vous aime. N'en doutez jamais ! »

Dean est frappé par cette déclaration. Il le sait que son père ferait tout pour eux, bien sûr. Mais c'est tellement rare de l'entendre le dire à haute voix ! C'est réconfortant.

« Tous les deux, je vous aime plus que ma vie. »

C'est une communion qui se passe là. Une mise en commun de courage et de force. Un appel à l'espoir et à l'union. Pourvue que la vie ne les heurte pas plus que jusqu'à maintenant ! Pourvue qu'un peu de paix leur soit accordée !

Sam sourit. Son père l'aime. Il le savait, mais ce soir est un peu différent. Entendre ces mots est agréable. Il se sent plus serein.

« C'est pour vous. Pour vous que je fais tout ça. On est une famille. »

C'est indéniable. Et pourtant si rassurant à entendre. John a encore envie de pleurer. Il ne pense pas que ce besoin le quittera un jour. Non, le bonheur n'est pas envisageable dans une vie ou Mary n'existe plus.

De l'espoir, il voudrait bien en voir quelque part, mais au fond il sait bien que pour lui c'est vain. Ce qu'il voudrait, c'est que ses fils ne le suivent pas aussi bas. Il doit être le seul à toucher le fond du gouffre. Pas question d'entraîner Sam et Dean là dedans !

Dean, lui, se recule et fixe ses yeux dans ceux de son père.

« La prochaine fois je viens avec toi. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Dean ne lui laisse pas le choix. Alors John acquiesce et son cœur se serre encore un peu plus. Il a transformé ses fils en soldats. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il est incapable de le regretter.

Dean remarque le sang sur le flanc de son père.

« Sam, ordonne-t-il, va chercher la trousse de secours. »

* * *

 _Gaali1, merci beaucoup pour ta dernière review, je n'ai pas pu te répondre personnellement alors je le fais ici. Ça m'a fait très plaisir x) Et je préfère aussi prendre mon temps, c'est pas évident de traiter d'un tel sujet tout en restant fidèle aux personnages (Sam et Dean Winchester, merde ! C'est pas n'importe qui !)._

 _Et puis j'espère que ce chapitre vous a aussi plu, oui vous mes revieweurs habituels ! Plus la peine de vous nommer, si ? ;)_

 _MicroFish à mon tour de t'envoyer de bonnes ondes ! Du courage en boite ! Je pense à toi._


	15. Second rôle

_Salut tout le monde ! Ces dernier temps le site a connu un problème, et certains mails avertissant les followers de la publication d'un nouveau chapitre n'ont pas été distribués. Donc vérifiez bien que vous avez lu le chapitre publié la semaine dernière (chap 14 : quelque chose) avant de vous lancer dans la lecture de celui-ci !_

 _Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir "le second rôle", à bientôt :)_

 **Chapitre 15 : Second rôle**

« Regarde Sam ! »

Dean intercepte Sam au bas des marches de la bibliothèque municipale. Il semble fasciné par quelque chose. Sam tourne la tête dans cette direction mais ne voit rien de si intéressant.

« Quoi ? »

Sam est un peu agacé. Dean trouve le temps de s'amuser alors que lui passe ses journées le nez plongé dans toutes sortes de bouquins ésotériques. Il y a vraiment un déséquilibre dans la répartition des tâches entre eux, et Sam compte bien lui en reparler très bientôt !

« Ça y est ! Il vient de trouver un pou ! Je le savais ! »

Dean se marre comme un idiot et Sam réalise soudain qu'il parle du SDF qui fouille sa barbe, de l'autre coté de la route.

Sérieusement ?!

« Dean... » Sam commence à grogner.

Dean est toujours impatient d'entendre les remontrances de son petit frère. Surtout quand il gronde de cette manière. Dean trouve ça passionnant. Sam est une personne si intéressante ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il passerait ses journées à étudier ses réactions, à le tester de mille et une façons ! Mais bon, peut être que c'est déjà ce qu'il fait, en fait …

« Tu peux rester concentré deux secondes s'il te plaît ? »

Leurs joutes verbales sont ce qui donne toute sa saveur à la journée. Le rayon de soleil qui éclaire la noirceur de leurs enquêtes. La seule et unique chose qui parvient, parfois, à le sortir de son humeur morose habituelle.

« Je cesserai de t'interrompre le jour où tu me battras aux fléchettes.

-Je te bat toujours aux fléchettes.

-Oh … c'est vrai en fait. »

Il lui sourit innocemment et lève le bras droit.

« Café ? »

Ah, voilà que Sam apprécie soudain plus la compagnie de son frère. Il attrape un gobelet avec reconnaissance.

« Merveilleuse idée.

-Tu me flattes ! »

Sam lui jette un regard moqueur mais Dean ne s'en formalise pas. Il parade, fier comme un coq. Sans vrai raison d'ailleurs. Juste parce que Dean est Dean et que c'est sa manière d'être.

Sam ne comprend jamais comment Dean peut paraître si insouciant. De temps en temps, il y a des jours comme celui-ci ou Dean est content. C'est comme ça, voilà tout. Demain il fera peut-être la gueule. Se rappellera douloureusement que leur situation n'a rien de réjouissante. Qu'ils sont seuls au monde depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Et qu'il y a peu d'espoir que leur avenir s'améliore.

Mais en fin de compte, Sam doit reconnaître que Dean a toujours eu cette capacité à profiter de l'instant présent. A laisser au lendemain la tristesse et le sérieux. A oublier le temps de quelques heures ou d'une nuit. Peut-être que son frère est plus adapté que lui ? Plus chasseur que lui ne le sera jamais ?

Sam cache qu'il se sent souvent fade à coté de Dean. Commun. Trop grave aussi. Il ne rit plus beaucoup. D'ailleurs seul Dean arrive à lui arracher des sourires. Dieu, comme il doit paraître insignifiant à coté de son frère ! Il n'a jamais été lumineux comme Dean peut l'être s'il le décide.

Sam a le second rôle. Le travailleur de l'ombre qui donne la réplique au héro quand il le faut. Soudain Dean l'attrape par la manche et le retient, le tournant violemment vers lui. Sam fronce les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une voiture passer à quelques millimètres derrière lui.

La route. Il n'a pas fait attention, a failli se faire écraser.

« Sam ! »

Dean devient rouge de colère en une seconde.

« Mais t'es inconscient ou quoi ?! »

Sam observe Dean l'engueuler en affichant un air contrit de circonstance.

« Oups. »

Oh oh, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Dean voit rouge, s'indigne puissance mille.

« Oups ? Oups ! Mais tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! »

Dean s'agite comme un diable et Sam doit se retenir de rire. Il doit être en état de choc, ça doit être ça, parce que là tout de suite, il n'arrive pas à prendre Dean au sérieux. Et ce dernier s'en rend compte. Il désespère devant la non réaction de son cadet.

Souffle, plus calme mais encore énervé. Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne, les yeux fixant le trottoir.

« Fais attention, espèce d'idiot. Je ferais quoi moi, s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? »

Il écarquille les yeux, surprit de ce qu'il vient de dire. Sam aussi, d'ailleurs.

« Quoi ?

-Rien, rien. »

Dean se remet à marcher, plus gêné que jamais. Faut vraiment qu'il arrête de dire tout ce qu'il pense à voix haute ! D'ailleurs c'est la faute de Sam ça, depuis qu'il lui prend le chou avec cette histoire d'honnêteté.

« Mais non pas rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Lâche moi, t'es lourd.

-Répète !

-Non ! »

Dean se laisse tomber sur un banc et tente de changer de sujet.

« Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as trouvé dans ce tas de vieux bouquins. »

Sam hésite. A soudain envie de frapper son frère. Pourquoi faut-il que Dean soit si borné ! Depuis quelque temps il agit comme si Sam allait le dévorer tout cru à la moindre démonstration d'affection ! Comme s'il n'avait plus le droit d'exprimer ses sentiments !

Sam aurait voulu réentendre ces quelques mots. Les enregistrer et se les repasser en boucle. Mais ce n'est pas très normal de penser ça, si ? Il soupire, très fatigué d'un coup.

« C'est un démon.

-Sérieux ? »

Dean lève un sourcil, interloqué.

« Ouais. Et un bien tordu. »

Dean soupire.

« En même temps si c'était des enfants de cœurs, on passerait pas nos vies à les poursuivre.

-C'est sûr.

-Alors, c'est quoi sa spécialité à celui-là ?

-Les femmes infidèles.

-Et c'est dans un bouquin que t'as trouvé ça ? »

Sam lui mentirait bien, juste pour lui prouver que ces heures de recherches en bibliothèque ne sont pas perdues. Mais Sam est un mec bien, et fera tout pour ne pas devenir quelqu'un dénué de toute valeur morale comme Dean.

« Non, c'est Bobby. »

Dean reste étrangement silencieux. Sam lui adresse un regard curieux.

« Il va bien ?

-Je crois oui. Tu veux retourner lui faire un câlin ? J'aurais pas cru que sa gifle aurait cet effet sur toi.

-Hé ! »

Mais le rire de Dean se mêle à celui de Sam. Finalement, quand Dean est là, Sam se fiche bien d'avoir un rôle secondaire. Parce qu'il sait que dans le cœur de son frère, Sam n'est pas qu'un simple figurant.

Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

Dean bouillonne. Il est si rouge de confusion qu'on pourrait cuire un œuf sur son crâne. Bien sûr il se cache dans la salle de bain en attendant que ça passe. Bien sûr il ne se gêne pas pour râler à travers la porte, saoulant Sam de paroles.

« Mais putain quel genre d'hôtel est complet en plein mois de janvier ! Je te préviens Sam, si on entend des filles bosser à travers les murs je pète un câble ! »

Sam ne répond pas. Dean lève un sourcil, interloqué. Sam ne rate jamais une occasion de lui dire de la fermer, ce n'est pas normal ! Il entrouvre délicatement la porte. Sam est endormi. Il ne plaisantait pas en disant qu'il était trop fatigué pour chercher un autre hôtel ! C'est une vision agréable et en même temps un peu drôle.

Sam prend quasiment toute la place sur l'unique lit king size de la chambre. Plus de lits doubles disponibles dans cet hôtel de merde ! Comment Dean est censé faire maintenant ?

Sam laisse échapper un petit râle et son souffle soulève une mèche de devant sa bouche. Il est plus que temps que son frère se coupe les cheveux, ça devient n'importe quoi … Mais finalement Dean l'aime bien comme ça. Détendu. A la limite du négligé. Dean a l'impression de se sentir chez lui. Ça n'a aucun sens ! Dean n'a aucun sens !

Il s'approche avec réticence du lit. Sam n'a même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller. Bon, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Rien que d'imaginer un seconde la chair de son frère exposée, à quelques centimètres de lui dans le même lit … Dean est malade. Ne sait pas quel médecin consulter. SOS problème d'affection ? Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir !

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Comment Sam peut occuper autant d'espace, c'est démentiel ! Dean se promet de lui interdire d'écarter les bras à l'avenir. Trop risqué pour l'équilibre de la planète. Dans son sommeil Sam fronce les sourcils, émet un son étouffé. Un cauchemar ? Dean s'inquiète. C'est vrai que cela fait un moment que Sam n'a pas eu de terreur nocturne. Est-ce la fin du répit ?

Mais Sam se calme. Dean réalise soudain que sa main est sur le front de son frère. Quand est-ce qu'il l'a posé là ?! Si ses membres commencent à agir sans lui demander son avis ça ne va pas aller... Mais il ne retire pas son bras et lui caresse distraitement le front du pouce.

Quelque chose a changé.

Dean peut le sentir. Ça l'imprègne tout entier. Un petit rien, une série de détails sans importances mais qui réunies, forment un dessin que Dean n'arrive pas encore à déchiffrer.

Ça concerne Sam. Bien sûr, dans son monde, tout a toujours tout à voir avec Sam. Ce grand benêt. Cet être exceptionnel. La malédiction de sa vie. Sam mérite mieux. Mieux qu'un frère déréglé comme Dean.

Mais quelque chose a changé.

Ça l'effraie. Lui qui met un point d'honneur à paraître tout contrôler, il a de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler le fait que tout lui glisse entre les doigts. En roue libre depuis un moment. Perdu devant le nouveau tour que prend sa relation avec Sam.

Quelque chose a changé.

Sam est différent. Impossible d'être plus précis que ça. Dean a pris l'habitude de vivre dans le brouillard, mais jamais Sam ne lui a semblé si accessible et si lointain à la fois. Une minute à lui caresser la joue, la suivante à lui faire la tête. Sam prend une direction lunatique et inattendue.

Quelque chose a changé.

Dean suit attentivement la courbe de la joue de son frère du bout des doigts. Il ne devrait pas. C'est peut-être une erreur, mais parfois Dean en a marre de se retenir de respirer. Parfois il a besoin de se rassurer aussi, de s'envoyer une dose de Sam. Dean est un addict après tout ! Et puis cet imbécile ne se réveille pas. Ce n'est pas très prudent de baisser ta garde comme ça Sam ! Dean imagine déjà mille façons de profiter de la situation. Sam entrouvre les lèvres et c'est Dean qui bave.

Il se force tout de même à détourner les yeux. Ça doit être ce qu'on appelle un stade terminal … Irrécupérable. Définitif. Irrémédiable. Tous ces mots Dean les connaît par cœur. Les maîtrise sur le bout de la langue.

Dean est triste. Comme toujours. C'est contradictoire, car Sam est capable de le rendre si heureux ! D'un sourire, d'un rire ou d'une remontrance. De tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Tout pourvu que son regard se pose sur lui. Dean ne sait pas vivre sans cette chaleur. Alors quand Sam ferme les yeux Dean a l'impression de ne plus exister. Et après le plaisir d'être avec Sam vient la douleur de ne pas être avec lui.

Peut-on être plus pathétique que ça ? Vivre éternellement sur des montagnes russes ? Effleurer le bonheur, avoir un aperçu de paradis avant de se retrouver brusquement ramené sur terre ? Dean a la nausée. Pas facile sa vie.

Et pourtant, quelque chose est en train de changer.

Et ce qui terrifie Dean, ce qui le glace et l'enflamme en même temps, c'est que ça ne vient pas de lui, cette fois.

Ça vient de Sam.

* * *

Sam observe discrètement par le trou de la serrure. Pas très classe, c'est sûr, mais à 11 ans, il ne se pose pas trop de question. L'objet de cette attention c'est Dean. Dean et cette magnifique créature blonde accroupie sur lui.

A 15 ans, Dean est un vrai tombeur, et Sam mentirai s'il disait que ça ne le fascinait pas.

Comment autant de filles peuvent se laisser avoir par les techniques de son frère ? Pas qu'il en ait beaucoup en stock en plus ! Un sourire, un clin d'œil aguicheur, et Sam ne tarde pas à entendre des gloussements venant de la chambre d'à coté. Sam se moquerait bien de lui, mais voir Dean collectionner les conquêtes, finalement c'est un peu triste quand on le connaît comme Sam le connaît. Parce qu'il sait bien quel vide ça dissimule. Quelle sombre fissure Dean essaie de colmater, jour après jour. Quel manque affreux il lutte pour compenser.

Sam dirait bien que si sa mère était encore là, tout serait différent, et Dean aurait peut-être une amie plus régulière … mais c'est bien trop pathétique à admettre. Sam préfère largement ignorer cette réalité et continuer à espionner son frère. Parce que Sam se décrirait lui-même dans la vie comme l'opposé de Dean. Et si son grand frère ne fait qu'agrandir son tableau de chasse, le vide de Sam le pousse plutôt à chasser toute personne de son cœur. Personne n'a le droit d'accéder à son intimité. Personne à part sa famille bien sûr.

Parce que tout est éphémère et que Sam refuse de prendre le moindre risque. De s'attacher alors qu'il ne pourra que partir, un jour ou l'autre. Sans attaches, sans rien qui le retienne. C'est bien plus facile de cette manière.

Parfois Sam se dit qu'au fond, il est bien plus impitoyable que Dean. Que tout le monde se trompe et que s'il y a une personne qui cache une vraie noirceur, c'est lui et pas son frère. Dean essaie de réagir, s'accroche de toute ses forces à la vie, il se bat chaque putain de jour pour rester à la surface alors que Sam ne fait que couler. Alors peut être que Dean est maladroit, fait des erreurs parfois, mais Sam le trouve bien plus humain que n'importe qui.

Et si l'un d'entre eux devait partir à la poubelle, Sam voterait sans hésitation pour lui. Il a beau se plaindre, réclamer à grand cri une vie plus ordinaire, Sam est bien le plus vide d'entre eux.

Toujours est-il que là, tout de suite, il est bien occupé à scruter son frère. Dean embrasse sa conquête et Sam se retrouve malgré lui embarqué dans ce mouvement rotatif et répétitif.

Sam a du mal à comprendre l'intérêt qu'on peut porter à ce simple geste. Tourner la langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre … Beurk ! Sam ne voit pas vraiment pourquoi il aurait envie d'accomplir une chose aussi sale ! Déjà qu'il hurle toujours quand Dean se trompe et utilise sa brosse à dent ! D'ailleurs il se trompe beaucoup trop souvent pour ne pas le faire exprès. Sam le soupçonne depuis un moment d'agir en parfaite connaissance de cause. Tout pour titiller son petit frère et lui rappeler qui commande ! Du moins c'est comme ça que l'interprète Sam.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'interroger Dean quelques minutes plus tard, une fois la jolie fille partie. Il affiche un air gêné de circonstance et ses joues sont anormalement rouges. Dean le fixe comme s'il était un débile profond.

« Comment on embrasse ? Tu veux savoir comment on embrasse ?! »

Il éclate de rire. Cette manière de s'esclaffer, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux à moitié fermés et un énorme sourire aux lèvres … un pur concentré de Dean attitude. Mais pour l'instant Sam a juste envie de disparaître sous terre. Il regrette puissance mille d'avoir osé poser la question à son frère. Il tente faiblement de reprendre contenance.

« C'est bon laisse tomber. Je me débrouillerai.

-Tu te débrouillera ?! »

L'hilarité de Dean crève le plafond. Il se tape les cuisses. Si Dean continue à rire comme ça, il va exploser. Sam espère un peu que ce soit le cas. Il n'a qu'à s'étouffer, cet abruti !

« Ah ah, putain Sammy, mais t'es vraiment ... »

Trop mignon. Dean allait dire trop mignon, mais se retient à la dernière seconde.

« … trop bête !

-Ouais c'est clair, j'aurai jamais du te demander ça » réplique Sam dans un grognement.

Le visage de Dean exprime un ravissement tout à fait hors de propos. C'est excessivement énervant et Sam est soudain prit d'une envie de s'enfuir. Ou de le frapper. Au choix.

« C'est vraiment pas difficile Sammy. Je t'apprendrais si tu veux. »

Et il lui lance ce fameux clin d'œil qu'il distribue en série. Sam grimace.

« Non, finalement je préfère pas. T'es trop tordu. Je verrais bien par moi-même. »

Dean se mord la lèvre, se retient à grand peine d'éclater à nouveau de rire devant l'air sérieux de son petit frère. Appliqué et minutieux. Voilà comment sera le premier baiser que Sam accordera, il en est certain.

« Comme tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est moi le maître en la matière. Tu ne pourras jamais m'égaler à ce niveau-là. »

Parfait, songe Sam. Il n'en a pas le moins du monde envie.

* * *

Le démon rit, de sa voix cassée et quasi hystérique.

Étrange, venant d'un petit corps de femme, mais ce monstre a perverti chaque once de surface humaine disponible. On peut difficilement faire plus visible que ça. La jolie blonde se tord en deux sur la chaise où elle est ligotée, prise dans son fou rire. Du sang perle à la commissure de ses lèvres. Quelques coupures entaillent sa jolie peau couleur lin. Sam et Dean en sont la cause.

Sam se passe une main sur le front, essuie la sueur qui lui coule dans les yeux. Cet exorcisme ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu.

« Vous êtes pathétiques ! Tous les deux ! C'est ça les fameux frères Winchester ? Je pourrais vous avaler pour mon goûter !

-Avale toujours ça. »

Dean l'arrose abondamment d'eau bénite. Le démon hurle, lève la tête au ciel, le cou tordu à l'extrême.

« Dean arrête ! Tu vas la tuer. »

Dean jette un regard atterré à son frère. Il n'a pas oublié. Il le sait bien, qu'en dessous de cette âme putride est caché une vraie personne. Une femme qui subit chaque blessure qu'ils lui infligent. Les démons sont vraiment la pire engeance qui puisse exister ! Dean serre les dents, refrénant cette envie qui lui brûle toujours les entrailles. Ce besoin de tuer. Chaque jour qui passe, il est plus fort. Dean commence à s'en inquiéter, à se demander jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller si Sam n'était pas là à chaque fois pour le ramener à la raison. Dean a trop perdu, trop souffert. Le vide en lui a grandi. Lentement mais sûrement. Rien ne semble pouvoir le remplir, Dean a essayé bien des choses pourtant. Des pratiques dont il refusera toujours de parler, des actions dont il n'est pas fier. Mais peine perdue. Les ténèbres ont fait leur nid en lui.

« Va chercher le rituel de Bobby, Sam. Faut passer à la vitesse supérieure. »

Dean ne renonce pas à sauver cette fille. Le démon retournera en enfer, les pieds devant, il s'en fait la promesse ! Tandis que Sam quitte la pièce d'un pas pressé, Dean examine la fille de son regard froid et calculateur. Plus menaçant que jamais.

« Tu vas gicler, raclure, tu peux en être sûr ! »

Le démon se contente de pouffer en réponse. Il le toise avec un air supérieur et amusé à la fois.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, gamin. Tu es loin d'être aussi menaçant que ton défunt père. Papa John … Il te manque ? »

Dean laisse échapper un cri de rage et se jette sur le monstre, le couteau brandit juste sous sa gorge. Il doit lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas enfoncer la lame dans cette chair docile qui s'offre à lui.

« Ne parle pas de mon père ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Prononce encore une fois son nom et je t'égorge comme un putain de poulet !

-Ne te gêne surtout pas, beau gosse. Je peux te garantir que cette fille n'attend que ça, de mourir. Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé question torture sur celle-là. »

Le monstre ricane encore. Dean est à deux doigts de craquer. Deux tout petits doigts. Heureusement, il réussit néanmoins à reprendre ses esprits à temps.

« Je vais te montrer ce que c'est la vraie souffrance, ordure. » le menace-t-il tout en reculant d'un pas.

Ce qui n'a pas pour effet de diminuer l'hilarité de la créature, au contraire.

« Je veux bien te croire. Toi, Dean Winchester, tu t'y connais en souffrance pas vrai ? Et ce n'est que le début !

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu penses peut-être que tu as une chance de t'échapper de ce piège à démon ? Tu crois que tu peux me blesser ? C'est moi qui vais te saigner, je te le garanti, pas l'inverse.

-Pffff, tu es vraiment si prévisible. Mais je ne parle pas de ça, petit cœur. »

Les poings de Dean se serrent sauvagement. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau. Il montre les dents.

« Non, je parle de ton adorable petit frère. Est-ce que Sammy est au courant du désir qui grandi dans tes veines ? Des sentiments si peu fraternels qui t'animent ? »

Si c'était possible, Dean dirait que sa colère augmente encore. Mais ce n'est pas envisageable, vu qu'elle crève déjà le plafond.

« Ferme la, sale parasite ! Je m'en branle de ce que tu peux bien penser !

-Oh allons, pas de ça avec moi ! On sait tous les deux que je peux lire tes pensées. Et la seule image qui règne là-dedans, c'est Sam. Sam. Sam. Sammy. » chantonne-t-il gaiement.

« Mais dis-moi plutôt, il commence à comprendre à quel point son aîné est tordu non ?

-Ferme la …

-Non mais parce que c'est évident là, non ? Pauvre Dean, incapable d'amour, excepté pour son propre sang. C'est un peu mesquin non ? Égocentrique même ! Pour te plaire il faut s'appeler Winchester ! »

Pour toute réponse, la jolie blonde reçoit une nouvelle rasade d'eau bénite. Quand elle cesse de hurler, ses yeux fous se braquent dans ceux de Dean.

« J'aurais presque pitié de toi, ma petite brebis galeuse. Tu sais, il y a un endroit spécial pour les gens comme toi en enfer. Juste à coté des pédophiles et des terroristes. »

Dean lui tourne le dos, comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher d'entendre la suite. Comme si ça pouvait le préserver. Mais au fond, peut être que Dean ressent un besoin masochiste et malsain d'écouter ce que cette ordure peut bien avoir à lui dire. Dean est plus que jamais à la recherche de réponse sur le mal qui refuse de lâcher son emprise sur lui.

« T'es au courant que Sam ne t'aimera jamais de cette manière, hein ? Je lis dans ses pensées aussi... »

Et le monstre repart dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Tu n'as aucune chance. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est dépérir peu à peu, bouffé par cet amour trop fort et trop éloigné de ce qu'il devrait être. Aucun espoir. »

Dean ne réplique plus, se contente de fixer le sol. De la glace coule dans ses veines. Il se sent anesthésié. Peut-être est-ce une bonne chose ? Parfois il vaut mieux éviter de ressentir. Le monstre l'observe, ravi de la peine qu'il lit sur le visage de Dean. Si heureux de pouvoir le rendre si malheureux.

« Ta souffrance est un vrai bonheur ! Et si évidente, si perceptible ! C'est délicieux ! »

La créature lui sourit.

« Finalement je te prendrai bien dans mon équipe. Il y tellement de rancœur en toi ! Tellement de révolte ! Tu ferais un bon démon.

-Jamais.

-Tu as tort. Il n'y a rien qui ressemble à la morale, ou à ces préceptes débiles, de notre coté. Tu serais libre de faire ce que tu veux avec ton frère adoré.

-Non.

-J'ai dit tout Dean. Y compris ce à quoi tu as rêvé cette nuit !

-...

-Pour ça, tu as de l'imagination, je dois le reconnaître. Tu veux que je laisse une notice à Sammy ? Histoire qu'il se place dans la bonne position la prochaine fois que ... »

Nouvelle interruption bénite.

« Arrête de l'appeler Sammy ! »

La jolie blonde commence à fumer. Ce qui ne l'empêche de poursuivre que temporairement.

« Et toi arrête de te braquer et ouvre les yeux, Dean Winchester. »

Le démon est étrangement sérieux soudain.

« Je ne plaisante pas. Le seul soulagement que tu puisses jamais trouver, c'est en offrant ton âme au diable. De toute façon Dieu ne voudra jamais quelqu'un d'aussi corrompu que toi en son royaume. »

Le regard de Dean est brûlant. Brûlant de peine et de détermination.

« Économise ta salive, déchet. Jamais je ne vous rejoindrai. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis. »

Le sourire revient sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

« Comme tu voudras. De toute façon, c'est assez drôle de te regarder t'enfoncer. Pauvre humain de pacotille. Tes sentiments sont écœurants. »

Dean ne répond pas. N'a rien à ajouter. Il sait déjà tout ça.

« Je préfère te prévenir, il n'y a pas d'avenir heureux pour toi. Tu peux t'agiter autant que tu veux, lutter, crier, te débattre pendant des années, ça ne changera rien. Tu es pourri de l'intérieur. »

Le regard du monstre est réjoui. Il se délecte de la détresse de ce chasseur, qui fait pourtant tout pour la cacher.

« Et Sam finira par en avoir marre, de ce frère dégénéré qui ne tourne pas rond. Mais je parie que tu t'en doute déjà, pas vrai ? Pas moyen que Sammy accepte ce comportement de tordu. Il partira. »

Dean se demande soudain ou est passé Sam. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tant de temps ?!

« Il partira, comme il le fait toujours. Sans se retourner. Sans même hésiter une seconde à abandonner ce frère bien trop pervers. Et alors il te restera quoi ? Tes beaux yeux pour pleurer ? »

Dean a besoin que Sam revienne. Maintenant. Une main glacée lui écrase les cotes, enfonçant soigneusement sa poitrine. Le démon ferme les paupières, savoure cette situation désespérée. S'imagine le visage vide et défait de Dean qui regarde son frère disparaître au loin.

« Je dois t'avouer que je préfère ma place à la tienne. Tu as vraiment un grain. Moi tout ce que j'ai c'est la liberté. Toi tes chaînes sont si lourdes que je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore avancer. Bientôt tu seras cloué au sol, suppliant pour qu'on t'achève. Quelle douleur sublime ... »

La jolie blonde se passe la langue sur les lèvres.

« … bon Dieu Dean, tu es un vrai délice pour un démon comme moi ! Une friandise irrésistible !

-Mais tu vas finir par la boucler oui ?! »

Dean n'en peut plus, ne peut pas supporter plus longtemps les mots de ce monstre, qui se plantent l'un après l'autre dans une région dangereusement proche de son cœur.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'observerai. Ta douleur sera ma récompense. »

Sam fait son retour, les mains encombrés de livres anciens.

« Ça y est Dean je l'ai, enfin ! »

Sam se fige devant la mine torturée de son aîné. Son expression est si sombre que Sam se décompose à son tour. Il n'est plus entier quand la tristesse s'affiche sur le visage de Dean.

« Dean, ça va ? »

Le rire de la blonde augmente jusqu'à l'hystérie.

« Ah Sammy, si seulement tu savais ! »

Mais un jet d'eau bénite vient lui couper la parole.

« Bon t'attend quoi Sam ? Lis ce satané exorcisme !

-Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus ... »

L'entité maléfique est renvoyée en enfer tandis que Dean se dit que même les démons le considèrent comme perdu. Ce n'est pas vraiment encourageant. Sam se rend compte de l'humeur noire de Dean, bien sûr. Il le dévisage et Dean ne le réalise même pas. Il est à des lieux de là, très, très loin. Réfléchit aux paroles du diable.

« Dean ?

-Ouais ? »

Dean secoue la tête, se force à revenir sur terre. Comme toujours à l'appel de la voix de son frère. Sam est inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, ce démon, pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Dean est désarçonné. Tourne un regard pensif vers Sam.

« Des choses vraies, je crois. »

Sam fronce les sourcils.

« Tu peux être plus précis ?

-Non. »

Clair et net. Sam soupire, et s'apprête à se lancer dans son habituel sermon sur l'honnêteté quand la jeune femme allongée devant eux ouvre les yeux en criant et pleurant de douleur. Cette discussion devra attendre.

* * *

Quelque chose change, et c'est pour bientôt.

Mais qu'est-ce qui est pour bientôt ? Sam se réveille avec cette impression dans la tête. Sans raisons. Sans explications. Juste un sentiment diffus mais puissant : il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. Un oracle étrange sortit d'on ne sait où.

Qui est le sorcier qui a ouvert son crâne et gravé cette phrase au stylet dans son cerveau ? Un marquage au fer rouge, comme une bête. Sam n'apprécie pas vraiment. Il tourne la tête. Cherche son ancre, bateau à la dérive qu'il est.

Dean se brosse les dents dans la salle de bain attenante. Il sifflote joyeusement en même temps. Capacité étonnante mais assez inutile, à chantonner la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Sûrement pas ce qui va sauver le monde. Un matin comme tant d'autre.

Mais Sam n'est pas dupe. Aujourd'hui le regard de Dean est plus dur que la veille. Son humeur plus sombre. Sam le voit à travers mille détails. Cette petite ride d'inquiétude près de ses yeux. Ce tee-shirt gris qu'il porte depuis hier et n'estime pas devoir changer. Le bracelet qui repose à coté de son sac au lieu d'orner son poignet.

C'est pour bientôt.

Encore cette rengaine idiote ! Cette sentence inattendue. Ces trois mots qui lui paralysent le cerveau. Sam fixe ses doigts et réalise qu'ils tremblent légèrement. Voilà que son corps réagit à sa manière, lui aussi !

Sam a le mal de mer. Prit dans les embruns. Trop loin de la cote. Il se prend la tête dans les mains et gémit. Ce sont des frissons d'angoisse qui se jouent de lui à présent. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Un poids descend sur ses épaules. Un nœud envahit son estomac. C'est une crainte bizarre, comme un refus d'aller de l'avant. Peur de l'inconnu et de ce qu'un tel avenir peut lui réserver.

C'est pour bientôt.

Un froid l'envahit joyeusement avant de laisser place à une chaleur terrible. Est-ce qu'il est malade ?

Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.

« Sam, tout va bien ? »

Quand il redresse la tête il se retrouve à quelques millimètres du visage inquiet de Dean. Il s'est accroupi devant lui et Sam ne l'a même pas entendu approcher. Au temps pour ses réflexes de chasseur !

Tiens il n'avait jamais remarqué cette tâche de rousseur sur la peau de Dean. Juste là, la troisième en partant du nez et en allant vers l'œil gauche. Elle est jolie. Parfaitement placé. C'est une sirène pour son cœur de pirate.

Dean fronce les sourcils.

« Sam, t'es avec moi ? »

Oh oui ! Plus que jamais !

« Et toi Dean ? C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Dean se rembrunit immédiatement. Traître, pense Sam, ça ne te gêne pas d'accourir à mon chevet dès que je fais une tête bizarre, par contre moi, je n'ai pas le droit de te rendre la pareille !

« Ça va.

-Je ne te crois pas. »

Dean le foudroie du regard.

« Et ben ne me crois pas, c'est pas grave. Ça va pas m'empêcher de vivre. »

Dean réalise soudain qu'il a été un peu dur. Le regard de Sam est blessé. Il souffle doucement.

« Pardon Sammy. Je suis un idiot.

-C'est rien de le dire. Si tu m'expliquais plutôt ce qui cloche ? »

Dean fixe le sol avec un air désolé. Si seulement tu savais ! Pense-t-il. Mais au lieu de l'engueuler comme d'habitude, Sam lui sourit délicatement. Agréable variante.

« C'est aussi à ça que je sers. Partage un peu ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête de débile et je pourrais sans doute t'aider à y voir plus clair. »

Dean hausse les sourcils. Alors ça mon pote, c'est pas près d'arriver ! Son téléphone sonne soudain. Sauvé par le gong. Il s'éloigne avant de décrocher. Sam par contre, reste accroché. Frustré d'être interrompu une fois de plus. Ils n'y arriveront jamais si on continue de les empêcher d'avoir une réelle discussion.

Mais arriver à quoi ?

Sam gronde, se laisse retomber en arrière, dans le lit. Il fixe le plafond comme si le mystère allait se dénouer par magie sur cette peinture coquille d'œuf ignoble.

C'est pour bientôt.

Dean est abîmé. Depuis ce maudit exorcisme ! Il allait mieux, paraissait plus détendu. Mais quoi que ce monstre lui ait chuchoté à l'oreille pendant son absence, on dirait bien que c'est ce qui a réveillé ses démons intérieurs. Ironie. Sam ne sait plus quoi faire pour l'atteindre. Peut-être que c'est ça la solution finalement ? L'attirer dans un piège à démon, le ligoter à une chaise et pratiquer un exorcisme...

Sam voudrait que son frère se sente bien. Parce que … juste parce que ! C'est comme ça que ça doit être !

Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.


	16. Lâcher prise

**Chapitre 16 : Lâcher-prise**

« Putain ! »

Dean jure pour la centième fois. Au moins. Sam lui jette un regard blasé.

« Tu l'a déjà dit.

-Ferma la et cherche Sam, on va pas y passer la nuit ! »

En fait il y a de fortes chances, si. Le soleil commence doucement à se lever. Sam maudit son frère. A quatre pattes, comme des idiots, ils sont à la recherche des clés de l'Impala. Tout ça parce que le grand chasseur qu'est Dean est incapable de les ranger ailleurs que dans sa poche arrière droite ! Alors forcément, quand il y a un peu d'agitation, comme cette nuit, et que Dean atterrit au sol à plusieurs reprises, ces satanées clés ne restent pas en place bien sagement.

Sam grogne, contrarié. Ce fantôme leur a donné du fil à retordre ! Tout ce qu'il souhaite à présent c'est une bonne douche bien chaude. Rien d'autre.

« Fait chier ! »

Encore une injure à rajouter à la collection de Dean. Ses mains ont beau tâtonner partout, impossible de retrouver ces fichues clés ! Soudain Dean est brutalement remit sur ses pieds, agrippé par une force monstrueuse. Sam vient de le tirer par le col.

« Bon, Dean, pour la dernière fois, refait le chemin que tu as pris ok ?

-Ouais. »

Les deux hommes se mettent alors à se déplacer cote à cote, à peu près à la vitesse d'un escargot malade, scrutant le sol à s'en faire sortir les yeux des orbites. Toujours pas de scintillement. Sam finit par s'énerver.

« Mais t'en as fait quoi, merde ! Elles ont pas pu disparaître comme ça ! Je te préviens, si jamais tu les retrouves dans ta poche plus tard, je t'éventre !

-Lâche moi la grappe, Jack. Elles doivent être là, quelque part... »

Il fixe le gazon avec un air désespéré qui attendrit un peu son géant de frère.

« On a regardé quarante fois Dean.

-J'en sais rien moi, merde ! »

Et il revient sur ses pas, se baisse une fois de plus afin d'examiner un bosquet de plus près.

« Démarre la avec les fils Dean » supplie Sam. « J'en peux plus !

-Pas question ! Et prend pas cette voix de gamin pour essayer de m'influencer, ça marche plus depuis au moins quinze ans. »

Sam gémit, fait une petite moue des lèvres, déçu. Il aura essayé...

« On va bien finir par les trouver, merde ! »

Vingt minutes plus tard, toujours rien. Dean fouille encore, des endroits de plus en plus improbables, comme dans les branches hautes des arbres autour d'eux. Sam par contre, a abandonné depuis un moment déjà et se contente d'observer son frère s'agiter, assit en tailleur par terre, pensif.

Dean n'y fait pas attention, s'accroche encore au maigre espoir de mettre la main sur les clés et de ne pas avoir à abîmer volontairement la moindre partie de sa voiture adorée. Il ne renoncera pas ! Même si le jour est levé à présent, même si leur présence dans ce cimetière est de plus en plus susceptible d'attirer l'attention, Dean s'en fiche. Il y a des priorités dans la vie !

« Dean ? »

Sam a prit sa voix sérieuse. Celle qui annonce quasi systématiquement une dispute. Dean soupire, n'a pas vraiment envie de tenir une conversation là, tout de suite.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il un peu brusquement.

Sam hésite. Il peut deviner que Dean ne tient pas à se montrer bavard avant d'être sûr que les fils de sa voiture resteront intacts. Mais tant pis. Après tout, c'est de sa faute s'ils sont encore là, coincés comme des crétins, au lieu de se noyer sous une douche brûlante.

« Il t'a dit quoi le démon pendant que j'étais pas là ? »

Dean comprend immédiatement où il veut en venir. Il lève les yeux au ciel et construit à toute vitesse cette muraille de béton qui le maintient encore debout. La seule carapace qui lui permet d'avancer et de ne pas se recroqueviller au sol en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. La protection indispensable contre la bonne volonté de Sam qui parfois le blesse plus qu'elle ne l'aide.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux toujours tout savoir, Sam ? On est ensemble 24h sur 24 et je m'efforce d'être honnête avec toi. Mais tu en veux toujours plus. »

Son ton est doux et résigné à la fois. Un grand frère qui sacrifie tout pour son cadet, mais qui parfois a un peu de mal devant le dévouement terrible que cela demande.

« Je ne peux pas avoir un minimum de vie privée ? Un minimum de choses que j'ai le droit de garder pour moi ? »

Dean connaît la réponse mais pose quand même la question. Si Sam exige quelque chose de lui il sait bien, au fond, qu'il finira toujours par lui donner. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne entre eux. Sam ordonne et Dean s'exécute. Parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas d'autre manière de vivre. Dean accepte que Sam le vampirise totalement, mais parfois il voudrait juste pouvoir conserver un peu de distance. Pas beaucoup, juste un petit bout de lui qui n'appartiendrait pas à Sam ! Il lui accorde déjà tellement !

Pourtant, n'est-ce pas contradictoire ? De souhaiter avoir toujours plus de Sam, tout en lui cachant une partie de lui ? Sam n'a pas répondu mais Dean ne prend pas la peine de se tourner vers lui. Il se tait et continue plutôt à chercher ses clés.

Quand soudain, miracle ! En écartant un tas de feuilles mortes, Dean tombe enfin dessus ! Il brandit le trousseau, le bras levé en un geste de triomphe exagéré.

« Ah, les voilà ! »

Dean affiche un sourire ravi et un petit rire de contentement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Heureux. Quand brusquement il se fige le bras toujours levé comiquement en l'air. Ses yeux fixent le vide. Son front se plisse de surprise. Il a l'air perdu. Un poids vient de s'abattre sur son épaule gauche. La tête de Sam. Ses bras ne tardent pas à venir lui enserrer la taille.

« Dean. »

Il ne l'a pas entendu venir.

Sam ne peut pas voir l'expression confuse qui s'est emparée de son frère. Dean n'est pas bien sûr de ce qui est en train de se passer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à son frère ? Pas tous les jours qu'il vient l'étreindre dans son dos, comme ça... Dean préfère attendre la suite sans réagir. Sur ses gardes. Enfin si, il se décide quand même à abaisser lentement son bras, les mains toujours fermement refermées sur ces fameuses clés qui ne lui paraissent soudain plus si importantes...

« Je ne veux pas que tu gardes des choses pour toi. »

Ça, je le sais déjà, petit égoïste, pense Dean.

« Parce que ça te rend triste. Dès que tu refuses de parler, c'est que ça ne va pas. J'en peux plus de te voir comme ça moi. Je voudrais pouvoir te réparer Dean, parce que tu es tout cassé. »

Dean fronce les sourcils. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il est capable de faire. Paralysie inattendue et plus que gênante. Il ne remue pas un seul muscle, n'y arrive pas. Le front de Sam est lourd sur son épaule. Pourtant ce n'est pas désagréable, Dean aime être l'appui de Sam. Même s'il n'est que ça, ce n'est pas grave.

Il ne se rend pas compte que pour son frère la donne a changée.

Sam est bouleversé. Une émotion qui l'a saisit comme ça, sans réelle raison. Sans élément déclencheur. Une main géante et glacée qui lui a soudain attrapé le cœur, l'exhortant de se rapprocher de Dean. De faire en sorte de lui transmettre une dose de courage et d'espoir. D'affection aussi. Comme un besoin vital de proximité. Une étreinte ordonnée par le Sam au fond de lui, celui qui refuse de laisser Dean partir plus loin. Son frère ne doit plus souffrir comme il le fait. Sam veut être celui qui s'interpose entre la vie et Dean. Celui qui veille et protège. Échanger les rôles et devenir la raison de sourire de Dean. Parce que c'est ce que Dean est pour lui.

C'est une sensation étonnamment puissante, cette proximité avec le corps de son grand frère. Même s'il ne s'agit que de lui entourer la taille de ses bras. Sam se demande depuis combien de temps cette envie grandit en lui. Il le savait déjà, que Dean était son oxygène, par contre il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il nageait en eau profonde depuis un moment !

« Tu ne dois plus être triste. Ça suffit ! Parce que moi, je ne le supporte pas. Dean, je ... »

Mais Sam s'interrompt, violemment foudroyé par l'évidence.

Il a trouvé la question. Là, à l'instant. D'un seul coup. Enfin. Et la réponse ne supporte aucune hésitation.

Un silence étrange s'installe.

Mais ce n'est pas ce genre de silence lourd et lent. Non. Celui ci est plutôt naturel et... oui... peut être... un peu agréable. Dean fixe le ciel, conscient de la respiration de Sam dans son dos. Conscient de tout son être autour de lui. Il remercie pour la première fois le monde pour la longueur des bras de son frère qui peuvent ainsi s'enrouler autour de lui de cette manière. Le vent souffle dans les feuilles et Dean se sent en paix. Il ferme les yeux. Savoure ce moment, étonnamment apaisé.

Quelque chose se passe quand ils sont ensemble. Toujours. Quelque chose de beau et de fort, que Dean chérit de toute son âme.

Il n'attend pas forcément la suite des paroles de Sam. Parfois se taire peut être un moyen de communiquer suffisant. La volonté de soutien de son frère est assez claire. Dean n'a pas besoin de plus, pense-t-il.

Sam n'éprouve pas le moins du monde ce calme serein. Au contraire ! Sa respiration se fait lourde. Un étau lui enfonce la poitrine. La réponse à la question … la question qu'il cherche depuis longtemps ! Celle qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ! La question la plus évidente du monde, pourtant !

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens vraiment pour Dean ? »

Il fixe le vide et laisse cette émotion s'emparer de lui, atteindre chaque recoin de son être. Cette certitude est si forte qu'elle en devient presque douloureuse. Elle se répand doucement dans ses veines, sensation glaçante et brûlante à la fois. Se déroule et se déploie en lui. Jusqu'à l'envahir totalement. Voilà. Il ne peut plus reculer maintenant. Se replonger dans le noir alors que la lumière l'a enfin atteint.

Il finit par retourner Dean et l'enlacer plus encore, poitrine contre poitrine. Il presse le corps de son frère contre lui, de toutes ses forces. L'étreint comme il ne l'a jamais étreint. Oui, Sam se raccroche à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et quelque part, c'est un peu ça. L'émotion lui broie la gorge.

Comment a-t-il pu être si aveugle ? Si ignorant de ses propres sentiments ?

Dean a plus que jamais l'impression d'être une poupée que son frère manipule à sa guise. Il garde les bras le long du corps, se laisse enlacer sans rien dire. Spectateur passif d'événements dont il ne saisit pas la portée. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de savourer ce contact inattendu. Dean est toujours ravi de se retrouver dans les bras de son frère. Et ce qu'il perçoit là, dans cette étreinte, c'est une réelle affection.

Oui, Dean apprécie, c'est certain, mais il est aussi inquiet. Il se passe quelque chose, et ça ne lui plaît pas de ne pas avoir la main. De ne pas être celui qui décide et agit. Toujours ce foutu besoin de garder le contrôle ! Dean ne peut pas lutter contre sa nature.

« Dean, je ne sais pas comment te le dire ! Comment te le faire comprendre ! »

Dean lui dirai bien de ne rien dire, justement, mais sa gorge est si serrée qu'aucun son ne peut en sortir. Ça a l'air grave. Ça a l'air de quelque chose qui va changer leur relation, atteindre leurs vies à un niveau profond.

Dean ne veut pas le savoir.

A ce stade ce n'est plus de l'inquiétude qu'il ressent, mais une peur panique.

Pendant ce temps Sam lutte avec lui même. Essaie de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et sentiments. Ça part dans tous les sens ! Embarqué malgré lui dans un gigantesque ouragan. Une tempête qui balaie toutes ses certitudes, tout ce qu'il croyait savoir sur lui et sa famille. Tout ce qu'il pensait éprouver pour Dean. Il était encore bien loin du compte ! Tout vole autour de lui et Sam ne trouve rien à quoi se raccrocher. Rien à part Dean.

Sam s'agrippe à lui pour ne pas se perdre. Certain de pouvoir affronter n'importe quel typhon tant que Dean est avec lui.

Il n'y a que de cette façon qu'il peut se sentir entier. Lui. « Sam Winchester, bonjour, je suis avec Dean. » Sam ne connaît pas d'autre manière d'être, ne veut pas en connaître d'autres !

« Tu me protèges depuis toujours. Tu veilles sur moi, et moi je ne savais, je n'avais pas réalisé... »

Sam s'arrête une seconde, reprend son souffle. Sa respiration est chaotique. Il se passe trop de chose en lui ! Trop d'un coup ! Dean dégage légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir lui faire face. Pour pouvoir scruter le visage de son frère et essayer de comprendre où il veut en venir. Son regard est grave. Inquiet. Curieux. Interrogateur et rempli d'appréhension.

Oui, tout ça à la fois ! Dean ne choisira jamais la simplicité.

« Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est ... »

Dean penche la tête de coté, attentif et Sam bascule. Perd pied pour de bon. Il ne sait plus comment parler, oublie de quelle façon on doit se servir de sa langue pour former des mots. Il se retrouve à ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Sammy ? » Dean l'interroge doucement, le pousse à continuer.

« Moi aussi je veux m'occuper de toi ! »

Oui, c'est pas mal ! Continue comme ça Sam ! Sam s'encourage mentalement.

« Parce que … tu comptes pour moi … et je ... »

Sam commence à bafouiller et Dean lève un sourcil moqueur.

« J'ai envie que tu sois bien ! » Sam bredouille.

Il rougit, conscient de la faiblesse de son argumentation. Il n'arrive pas à faire mieux ! Dean ne va pas comprendre ! A quel point il est important ! A quel point Sam a besoin de lui ! Comment faire ? Sam panique, clairement.

Il faut que Dean sache ! Sam veut être clair sur la tempête d'émotions qui l'envahit quand Dean est avec lui. Il doit trouver un moyen de l'atteindre ! Un moyen de satisfaire ce besoin de proximité !

« Dean, je ... » son ton est suppliant.

Un moyen, vite, une issue ! Délaisser ces mots qui échouent à exprimer la profondeur de son affection et trouver autre chose ! Alors Sam laisse son corps prendre le contrôle et agir en son nom.

« Dean, espèce d'idiot, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Il lui saisit le visage et presse sa bouche contre ses lèvres. Avide d'une intimité qu'ils n'ont encore jamais partagée, ou presque jamais...

Fusion de chairs. Deux versions un peu différentes de la même peau qui s'enflamment en entrant en contact. Comme un puzzle qui s'assemble enfin. C'est bon ! Divin ! Les lèvres de Dean sont étonnamment douces. Ça lui avait échappé la dernière fois.

Parfois lâcher prise est le meilleur remède. La solution inattendue mais appropriée.

Le monde se renverse pour Dean. Perd soudain tout sens. Quoi ?! Il ouvre de grands yeux surpris que Sam ne peut pas voir. Abasourdi. Il jurerai que son cœur vient d'exploser dans sa poitrine ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ça !

Mais Sam embrasse bien. Ses lèvres ont un goût sucré, un goût de rêve.

Une fois dépassé cette première réaction de stupéfaction, Dean ferme lentement les paupières avec un air grave et décide de s'accorder quelques secondes d'abandon. Instinctivement, ses mains viennent se placer sur le visage de son frère, accompagnant son baiser. Juste quelques secondes. Un instant où il oublie la réalité, s'échappe de ce monde étriqué qui le tue chaque jour un peu plus. Un moment où Sam n'est plus son frère, mais juste la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. Un petit bout de minute ou il peut être réellement lui, ou il accepte ce sombre désir qui le possède toujours plus profond.

Sans doute les meilleurs secondes de sa vie. Dean ne peut pas toujours lutter, toujours retenir ses sentiments, ils sont bien trop démesurés. Après tout, il n'est qu'un homme, rien qu'un homme. Sam ne peut pas se douter de l'effet de son geste sur Dean. Il prend feu. Littéralement. De la tête au pied. Du bout de ses doigts au plus profond de sa poitrine. Quelle apocalypse ! Dean se consume de l'intérieur.

Ses lèvres accentuent leur pression sur la bouche de Sam, exigeant toujours plus. Ses mains ne lâchent pas ce visage si longtemps désiré, au contraire. Il s'agrippe comme jamais. Il ne pensait pas un jour voir son corps réagir de cette manière, avec cette violence ! Cette urgence !

Sam est inconscient. Dean rouvre les yeux. Ça suffit.

Il repousse brutalement son frère.

Ouvre la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, une révolte dans le regard. Mais rien d'assez fort ne lui vient. Alors il tourne le dos à Sam et va s'asseoir rageusement derrière le volant.

Sam met un moment à réaliser que Dean est parti. Un moment à redescendre sur terre. Il était trop loin. Catapulté vers un monde vibrant et unique. Transporté par la sensation des lèvres de Dean contre les siennes.

« Mais ... »

Le vide laissé par son départ le frappe enfin. Il se tourne vers lui, incrédule.

« Dean ? »

Ce dernier baisse la fenêtre.

« Monte dans la voiture Sam. »

Son ton est dur. Il a l'air fâché. Sa réaction ne pouvait pas être plus douloureuse pour Sam. Après le tourbillon d'euphorie, le calme plat fait mal.

Sam se laisse tomber sur la banquette. Ses jambes tremblent. Il se sent bizarrement anesthésié. Paralysé par la situation. Comme un enfant qui goûte une sucette merveilleusement délicieuse et qui apprend la seconde suivante qu'elle n'est pas pour lui. Cruel espoir. Mais Sam n'est pas dupe, se doute bien que cette sucette lui est interdite, et qu'il vient de franchir une sacrée limite.

Alors pourquoi était-ce si bon ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui a semblé si naturel ?

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Pendant ce temps Dean conduit. Vite et nerveusement. Les mains crispés si fort sur le volant que Sam pense qu'il n'arrivera plus jamais à les décrocher de là. Mais où est-ce qu'il va ? Leur conflit est intérieur et mettre de la distance avec le lieu où ils se sont embrassés ne changera rien.

Le visage de Dean est fermé. Sa bouche tordue en une grimace un peu bizarre que Sam ne parvient pas à décrypter. Impossible de deviner ce qui est en train de se passer dans la tête de son frère. Dean se passe les doigts sur les lèvres, tâtant inconsciemment cette zone que Sam vient d'embrasser. Perdu dans des pensées auxquelles Sam n'a pas accès. Fermement verrouillé.

Sam retrouve par miracle l'usage de la parole.

« Dean ? Tu ne va rien dire ? »

La voix de Sam contient une supplique évidente. Le Dean en question le foudroie du regard avant de ramener ses yeux sur la route. C'est le regard de trop, Sam est bien redescendu de son petit nuage cette fois. Dean vient de l'envoyer six pieds sous terre.

« Ne m'ignore pas ! »

Dean se passe une main dans les cheveux, refuse toujours de lui faire face. Ce silence la est insupportable.

« Merde ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça ! » lui intime Sam.

« C'est cruel ! Dis quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !

-Sam... » gronde Dean en réponse, menaçant. « Ferme la une minute. »

Mais Sam est loin d'être d'humeur obéissante. La panique fraie son chemin dans son esprit.

Est-ce qu'il a commis une erreur ? Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas du ? Fallait-il accepter de laisser cette limite en place et ne marcher que derrière la ligne ? Mais Sam secoue la tête. Refuse de laisser tomber quelque chose d'aussi fort que ce qu'il ressent pour Dean. D'ailleurs, Sam est persuadé que Dean ressent la même chose pour lui. Il ne peut pas se tromper la dessus. Impossible ! On ne fait pas semblant d'embrasser comme son frère vient de le faire !

« Dean. » et il tend la main vers lui, essaie de se rassurer de toute les manières possibles et imaginables. Incapable d'abandonner le sentiment de plénitude qui l'a envahit en tenant son frère contre lui. Hors de question de le laisser repartir. Mais Dean évite adroitement sa main et gare brusquement la voiture sur le bas coté. Dérapage pas si contrôlé que ça …

Il se lève, claque violemment la portière et s'éloigne de quelques pas, en direction de la forêt de pins qui s'étend devant lui. Il se frotte nerveusement le bas du visage, suivant le tracé de sa barbe naissante et respire profondément, rassemblant ses forces pour ce qui va suivre. Dean déteste être obligé d'avoir cette conversation. Il aurait tout fait pour l'éviter, mais Sam vient de mettre les pieds dans le plat et ne lui pardonnera pas s'il ne lui donne pas quelques explications.

Quelle épreuve terrible ! Il n'est pas certain de réussir … Mais Dean est courageux, il fera comme d'habitude, essaiera de se montrer fort et sûr de lui alors qu'il meurt un peu à l'intérieur. Un peu plus à chaque mot. Même si ça lui arrache les tripes, même s'il a l'impression qu'un couteau aiguisé lui poignarde le cœur cent fois. Ça ne change rien. Il doit le faire pour Sam.

« Bon sang Sam, mais à quoi tu joues ? »

Sam soupire, rassemble son courage lui aussi. Bon. Dean semble prêt à parler. Ouvert au dialogue autant qu'il le peut. Alors en avant Sam ! Et cette fois, essaie de ne pas user d'un baiser en argument...

« Je ne joue pas. Laisse moi t'expliquer d'accord ? Laisse moi parler, et ensuite je te laisserais me répondre. »

Dean se place face à lui, croise les mains sur le toit de l'Impala. La voiture les sépare. Dean a fait exprès de la mettre entre eux. Il soupire lourdement.

« Ok » abandonne-t-il.

« Je t'écoute Sam. Quoique que tu aies à dire, dis le maintenant. »

Il a l'air sincère. Peiné, inquiet, mais sincère. Sam ferme les yeux, se reconcentre avant de se lancer.

« Dean, j'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps. »

Oh, énorme scoop pense Dean, et il se retient de lever les yeux au ciel.

Commençons par les basiques s'encourage Sam.

« Toi et moi, on est seuls. C'est évident. On ne peut compter que l'un sur l'autre.

-Wahou Sam, mais on devrait parler plus souvent ! Ton analyse de la situation est époustouflante ! Tout m'apparaît soudain tellement plus clair ! » ironise Dean.

« Dean ! Tu as promis de me laisser parler ! »

Ouais, mais pas facile d'abandonner un réflexe de défense aussi perfectionné.

« Ok, pardon. Continue alors. »

Sam tente de faire le tour de la voiture, de se rapprocher un peu, mais Dean ne le laisse pas faire.

« Non. Reste où tu es. Pas besoin d'être à coté de moi pour t'exprimer si ?

-Comme tu voudras. Alors je serais bref. Je ressens … certaines choses pour toi, Dean.

-Encore un scoop. Je suis ton frère, bien sûr que tu as des sentiments pour moi ! C'est plutôt rassurant non ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je ne parle pas de ces sentiments là. Pas de l'affection normale qu'on est censé ressentir dans une fratrie. Non, ce n'est pas que ça. C'est différent.

-...

-C'est plus que de simple sentiments fraternels, c'est ça que j'essaie de te dire. Cette qualification … ça ne va pas ! Ça ne correspond pas à ce que j'ai envie d'être pour toi, c'est trop réducteur. Toi et moi …c'est … c'est juste plus ! Je crois que j'ai besoin de plus. »

Dean en est réduit au silence pour le coup. Se prend cette déclaration comme un énorme direct du droit dans la gueule. Tente de digérer cette affirmation.

Sam déglutit difficilement. S'entendre partager ce genre de pensées à haute voix lui fait un effet bizarre. Il est en train de fracturer sa relation avec Dean. Démonter pierre par pierre ce qui leur a pris tant d'années à bâtir. Une déstructuration nécessaire mais tellement dangereuse ! Détruire quelque chose sans savoir ce qui le remplacera. Mordre dans l'inconnu à pleine dent.

Il sait très bien qu'une fois prononcés, il ne pourra plus reprendre ses mots et faire en sorte que Dean les oublie. Mais tant pis. Sam est prêt à prendre le risque.

« Dean, je crois que j'ai envie de plus... C'est effrayant, sans doute anormal, tordu mais c'est comme ça. Je n'ai aucun contrôle là dessus. Et je l'ai appris aujourd'hui. »

Il marque une pause, jette un regard craintif en direction de son frère. Avant de finalement avouer :

« Après tout, l'appellation on s'en fout un peu, non ? Ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, Dean. Vraiment avec toi. »

Enfin. Sam l'a fait. Il a été honnête, entièrement honnête. Envers lui et envers Dean.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour Dean ?

Un amour bouillant et sans faille. Un désir dévorant et terrifiant.

Tout ce à quoi Sam aspire, c'est à combler le dernier petit vide qui les sépare encore. A franchir la ligne. La ligne qui leur interdit encore de se voir comme deux amants au lieu de deux frères. Cette putain de ligne qui se met entre eux depuis le début !

C'est à ce moment que Dean décroche. Il se tourne vers les arbres pour cacher sa grimace de tristesse à Sam. Il n'a pas besoin de voir ça. Mais Dean, lui a besoin de s'accorder une pause. D'encaisser ce sacré retournement de situation. Il s'appuie un instant le dos contre la voiture et laisse ses yeux fixer un point loin, très loin de cette situation de merde. Leur famille est maudite. Et alors même qu'ils ne sont plus que deux, les choses empirent encore.

Il s'essuie les yeux de sa manche et respire un grand coup.

« Dean ? »

Sam commence à s'inquiéter quand son frère se décide enfin à lui faire face à nouveau. Son regard est dur et déterminé. Un peu froid. Sam n'apprécie pas du tout.

« Bon je t'ai laissé parler Sam, maintenant laisse moi te répondre. Ce ne sera pas long : non. »

Sam fronce les sourcils, déstabilisé.

« Non ? Non à quoi ?

-Non à tout. Non, je ne te crois pas, pour commencer. Tu es confus Sam, c'est pas bien clair dans ta tête. Et c'est de ma faute.

-Comment ça ?

-Avec le comportement que j'ai eu, tu t'es cru obligé d'agir de même, de ressentir la même chose.

-Hein ?

-Oh arrête ! C'est normal que ça te perturbe. Comprendre que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez ton frère puis passer à deux doigts de le voir mourir dans tes bras … N'importe qui serait perdu !

-Pas moi.

-Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de m'imiter pour que j'aille mieux. C'est n'importe quoi. »

Sam est soufflé par cette réplique.

« Tu veux me réparer, parce que je suis tout cassé... »

Dean reprend les mots de Sam, mais dans sa bouche ils ne sonnent pas pareil. Non, ils ont l'air vains, un peu ridicules même.

« Et c'est comme ça que tu veux me faire aller mieux ? En t'offrant à moi de cette manière ? Tu penses que c'est ce que je veux, ce dont j'ai besoin ? Ça n'a aucun sens Sam.

-Toi et moi ça a du sens. Ça en a toujours eu. »

Mais Dean ne l'écoute pas, concentré sur son argumentation. Concentré sur chaque flèche qu'il se plante lui même dans la poitrine.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça, Sam. Jamais. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le donnes. Je suis désolé si tu as mal interprété mon comportement. Si je t'ai induit en erreur d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si tu as cru que j'attendais autre chose de toi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Dean ...

-Ça part d'une bonne intention, j'en suis sûr. Tu veux m'aider à surmonter ce que je traverse en ce moment. Et le seul moyen que tu as trouvé c'est en imitant mes actes, mes erreurs passées... En croyant que ça, ça me ferait aller mieux... »

Mais Sam l'interrompt, malade de l'entendre se tromper à ce point sur ses intentions.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça ? Que je reproduis juste le comportement de mon grand frère ? Tu penses que je suis si influençable ? A ce point dépourvu de libre arbitre ?

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-C'est la meilleure celle là !

-Je vois bien que tu tiens à moi Sammy, et ça me fait très plaisir » insiste Dean.

« Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour me le prouver. Ne mélange pas ton affection pour moi avec un amour plus … démonstratif, plus physique. Ne te mens pas à toi même. Tu ne m'aimes pas de cette manière.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Dean.

-Oh c'est pas ça alors ? C'est pas un simple égarement passager ? Un questionnement banal sur la force de l'amour qu'on peut porter à sa famille ? Moi je suis sûr que oui. C'est rien qu'une sorte de jet lag dans notre relation Sam, rien de plus. Ça te passera.

-Non, ce n'est pas que ça. »

Dean secoue la tête. Cette discussion ne mène à rien. Sam fait exprès de ne pas comprendre. Est-ce trop demander ? Est-ce trop espérer ? Que Sam cesse de faire sa forte tête et entende vraiment ce que Dean essaie de lui dire ?

« Tu m'aimes Sam, d'accord, mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Je ne peux pas le croire. »

Sam ne sait plus quoi faire pour convaincre Dean de sa sincérité.

« Et pourtant, je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce que je fais ma crise d'adolescence ! Ne me traites pas comme un enfant. Ce que je ressens pour toi c'est réel. Bien plus réel que tout ce qu'on a jamais vécu. »

Dean émet un grognement mécontent. Mais Sam poursuit.

« Je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé, Dean. Je ne pourrais te dire à partir de quand j'ai cessé de te voir seulement comme un frère. »

Les paroles de Sam semblent sorties de sa propre tête et Dean n'aime pas du tout ça.

« Et pourtant, c'est arrivé. Par quel moyen, de quelle façon, j'en sais rien. Mais c'est là maintenant et je ne peux pas l'ignorer.

-Tu te trompes.

-Non. Je ne me trompe pas. Chaque jour je te regarde, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi. Tu me fascines. Et cette sensation de chaleur qui m'envahit toujours quand on est ensemble...

-Tais toi.

-... elle m'enflamme agréablement.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Et alors tous ce à quoi j'arrive à penser c'est que j'ai envie de t...

-Arrête ! »

Dean le coupe avant d'entendre ce dernier mot. Avant de ne plus pouvoir oublier à quel point son corps réagit aux explications de Sam. Il croise les bras derrière la tête, incrédule. Il n'en revient pas. Comment est-ce que ça a pu se produire ? Comment Sam a-t-il pu développer de tels sentiments, là, juste sous son nez ? C'est un cauchemar !

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mais pourtant c'est là maintenant. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer. J'en ai marre de me voiler la face ! On ne peut pas renier pour toujours ce qu'on est, Dean. Et moi je ne suis rien sans toi. »

Dean le laisse parler, soudain malade de sentir l'effort que Sam déploie pour lui parler sincèrement.

« J'ai essayé de comprendre, de rapprocher ce que je ressentais de sentiments fraternels. Mais ça ne marche pas. Dean, rien que de t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi … je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est un égarement passager ! Non, c'est plus que ça. Ça me dépasse. Mais pourtant j'ai envie de le partager avec toi. En fait, je veux tout partager avec toi ! »

Dean se pince l'arrête du nez. Essaie de garder un ton objectif et raisonnable.

« Mais on partage déjà tout Sam ! En tant que frères, certes, mais on vit ensemble.

-Tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Tu ne trouves pas notre relation assez fusionnelle comme ça ?

-Ce n'est pas suffisant.

-Pas suffisant ? T'es un sacré cannibale, dis moi.

-Je veux tout de toi. »

Dean se détourne une fois de plus. Sam est sacrément têtu. Ça ne rend les choses que plus douloureuses. Allons y à fond alors ! Mettons des mots sur ce que Sam a en tête !

« Bon, admettons, même si je ne crois pas que tu ressentes réellement ça pour moi, admettons que ce soit le cas. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? Vas y, je t'écoute ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Tu peux appeler ça comme tu veux Sam, ou même ne pas l'appeler du tout, mais ça ne change rien. Ça reste de l'inceste. »

Le mot est lâché. Et c'est comme un souffle froid qui les enveloppe. Comme une barrière infranchissable qui se dresse soudain devant eux. Un jugement express et sans alternative. Un mot impitoyable. Dur, mais précis. Une simple combinaison de lettre qui se met entre eux et les empêche d'être ce qu'ils ont envie d'être. De faire ce qu'ils ont envie de faire.

« Et j'ai vraiment besoin de te dire que ce n'est pas bien ? »

Sam baisse les yeux, ne répond pas.

« Je ne vois aucune autre façon d'analyser la situation, aucun autre angle que celui là ! J'ai beau chercher, rien à faire ! »

Et Sam le croit. Son ton est bien trop désespéré pour quelqu'un en train de mentir.

« On ne peut pas. Hors de question que j'entraîne mon petit frère là dedans ! Pas moyen. »

Dean ne s'adresse plus vraiment à lui. En fait là tout de suite, il fixe ses pieds avec un air tellement malheureux que Sam a l'impression que quelqu'un vient de lui broyer le cœur. D'en faire de la gelée. Et il maudit le monde entier pour ça. Le rôle de grand frère est bien trop ancré en Dean pour qu'il envisage une seconde de l'échanger contre un autre. Non. Et surtout pas contre celui d'amant.

« Dean...

-Sammy ne me demande pas ça. »

Dean a l'air si épuisé soudain. Usé comme un vieux tapi sur lequel on a trop marché.

« S'il te plaît. On ne peut pas. »

Il se répète et Sam voit bien qu'il essaie de se convaincre lui même.

« Alors on va laisser les autres décider pour nous ? »

La colère s'empare de Sam.

« C'est ça ?

-...

-Juste pour un putain de mot de merde ?! »

Sam qui commence à jurer, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Dean se couvre les yeux de la main.

« Ce n'est pas qu'un mot. » lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

« Parce qu'un jour, des siècles plus tôt en fait, une bande d'abrutis a décidé que ça ne se faisait pas ? Que ce n'était pas bien ? C'est ça Dean ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Toi qui te vantes de toujours faire passer la famille en premier, te voilà bien hypocrite !

-Arrête. »

Le ton de Dean est suppliant. Sam lui fait mal. Encore. Dean ne s'en remettra jamais des accusations de son frère. Mais ça ne suffit pas à empêcher Sam de continuer.

« Merde Dean ! Je suis à toi depuis le commencement. C'est évident ! On le sait depuis longtemps. Est-ce que c'est si dur à reconnaître ?

-Tu n'es pas à moi. J'ai pris soin de toi quand tu en avais besoin, c'est différent.

-J'en ai toujours besoin. J'en aurais besoin jusqu'à la fin.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-C'est la vérité !

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Tu le sais au fond de toi. Je t'appartiens.

-Sam, arrête de dire ça !

-Je le dirais jusqu'à ce que tu l'admettes !

-Tu délires. »

Dean ne sait plus comment mettre fin à ce dialogue. Comment anéantir les espoirs insensés de son frère sans trop le blesser.

Alors il tente un autre angle. Retrouve un peu d'énergie grâce à la colère qui l'envahit brusquement. Pourquoi est-ce à lui de briser le rêve que Sam lui envoie dans la face ? Alors qu'il voudrait tant le partager avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce toujours son rôle de se montrer raisonnable ? Lui aussi parfois, il voudrait être celui qu'on ramène sur terre quand il part trop loin. Avoir le droit de s'égarer de temps en temps.

Mais il ne peut pas, parce que c'est lui le grand frère, et que quoi qu'il fasse, il placera toujours le bonheur de Sam avant le sien. Il élève la voix, excédé.

« Apparemment ça ne te pose aucun problème alors ? C'est ça ? On peut commencer à se promener dans la rue main dans la main, à se rouler des pelles toutes les cinq minutes ? C'est ça que tu veux et tu l'assumes à 100% ? »

L'attaque de Dean porte et Sam baisse les yeux soudain. Il rougit un peu. Mais Dean rit jaune devant cette hésitation.

« Bon c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça alors. Même toi tu le reconnais.

-On trouvera un moyen.

-Il n'y en a pas. »

Sam a le front plissé de contrariété. Il ne veut pas finir la dessus. Voudrait prouver la profondeur de ses sentiments. Forcer Dean a les voir et les accepter. Parce c'est ce qu'il est maintenant, et il ne pense pas pouvoir continuer à vivre en ignorant cette partie de lui.

« On a toujours fonctionné à notre manière. Différemment des autres. On a jamais été normaux, pas un seul jour. Finalement ce n'est qu'un pas de plus vers l'inconnu pour nous. C'est tout.

-C'est tout ?! Tu réalises ce que tu dis là quand même ?

-Oui. Mais je suis persuadé qu'on peut faire en sorte que ça marche. On n'a qu'à édicter nos propres règles. Comme on l'a toujours fait.

-C'est un putain de grand pas à faire Sam !

-Mais si on est tous les deux, ça ira ! »

Dean secoue encore la tête.

« Non. Laisse tomber. C'est trop gros. Même pour nous. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vit un peu en marge de la société qu'on peut agir comme bon nous semble sans jamais en payer les conséquences.

-Je m'en fous des conséquences ! Qu'est-ce qui peut nous arriver de pire de toute façon ? »

Mais Dean continue son travail de sape. Ne renonce pas. Il y a trop d'argument « contre » dans sa tête pour qu'il laisse les beaux yeux de Sam le faire dévier de sa ligne de conduite.

« Et maman. Tu sais, celle qui nous a mis tous les deux au monde ! Qu'est ce qu'elle en penserait tu crois ? »

Sam redresse la tête et répond avec tout l'aplomb dont il dispose :

« Dean, maman je ne l'ai connu que six mois. Je me fiche bien de ce qu'elle pourrait en penser. C'est avec toi que je partage ma vie ! Chaque instant depuis ma naissance ! Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi dans mon monde.

-T'es vraiment qu'un putain d'égoïste Sam ! Ne reparle jamais d'elle comme ça ! Sale gamin ! »

Dean se prend la tête dans les mains. Grimace de dégoût.

« Je ne dis pas que je la rejette en bloc. Je voudrais qu'elle soit toujours là, avec nous. Simplement on ne peut pas changer le passé. Et tu ne penses pas qu'elle voudrait que ses fils soient heureux ?

-Ne sois pas aussi naïf. Personne ne peut souhaiter que ses enfants soient heureux de cette manière.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Alors allons y ! Tu veux qu'on pose la question à tous les parents du monde ? Je suis partant ! Pas un seul n'acceptera ça ! C'est trop … malsain. Même pour nous.

-Alors je ne veux pas être sain.

-Et papa ? Tu veux t'amuser à imaginer sa réaction ? Peut être que tu t'en fous aussi ? De tout ce qu'il a fait, de tous ses sacrifices, de toutes ses espérances pour nous. Tu vas les piétiner aussi ? »

Sam affiche une mine obstinée.

« Il n'est plus là aujourd'hui.

-Sans rire ? C'est ça ta réponse ? Sérieux ? Elle est simple ta vision du monde dis moi !

-Oui, elle est simple. Il n'y a que toi. Il ne me reste que toi.

-Et c'est exactement ce qui brouille ton jugement ! On a perdu tout le monde. On se retrouve seuls, et c'est là que je déconne. Tu m'étonnes que ça parte en vrille !

-Si ça part en vrille, c'est que ça doit partir en vrille. Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses si obstinément de reconnaître que toi aussi, tu as envie de lâcher prise ?

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai dit pourquoi !

-Tout ce que j'entends moi, c'est que tu as peur. »

Dean se retient de pleurer. Depuis un moment en fait. Mais cette dernière phrase perce profondément son armure. Sam voit ses yeux devenir humides.

« Merde Sam. »

Cette fois Sam se rapproche de Dean sans lui laisser le choix. Il se retient de le prendre dans ses bras toutefois, se dit que ça ne ferai qu'empirer la situation. Alors il plonge son regard dans ses yeux, cherche à atteindre son âme.

« Tu dois me croire. Me faire confiance. Parce que tu auras beau dire, je suis aussi tout ce qu'il te reste. »

Un instant le regard de Dean se perd dans le vide. Un instant Sam pense remporter la partie. Son souffle se raccourci, imaginant déjà avoir le droit d'échanger un autre baiser avec Dean. Cette envie ne le quitte décidément pas.

Mais un instant seulement. La seconde suivante Dean refait le tour de la voiture. Met encore de la distance entre eux avant de s'adresser à lui par dessus le toit avec un air déterminé.

« Même si je te croyais, ça ne changerais rien. C'est non. »

Sam laisse échapper un gémissement de désespoir.

« Dean !

-Tu le regrettera. Tu te réveillera un jour en te demandant ce qu'il t'a prit. Et tu m'en voudra d'avoir profité de la situation. Tu finira forcément par en souffrir, et ça, c'est hors de question. Hors de question que je prenne ce risque pour un brusque élan d'affection sortit d'on ne sait où !

-Non, je te jure que non !

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir !

-Bien sûr que je le peux !

-Mais merde ! Comment tu peux t'imaginer ça, Sam ?! Comment tu peux croire que ça pourrait fonctionner de cette manière entre nous ? J'hallucine !

-J'en aie envie. Je veux tenter le coup.

-Mais tu te crois où là ?! Putain, reviens sur terre ! Ce genre de chose, ça ne se fait pas ! On ne devrait même pas être en train d'en parler ! C'est dingue, comment tu peux accepter cette situation si facilement...»

Le regard de Dean est désespéré. Il ne sait plus quoi dire pour convaincre son frère.

« C'est toi qui m'a embrassé. » lui reproche Sam.

« White Oak, tu te rappelles ? C'est toi qui a lancé tout ça.

-Est-ce que je n'ai pas déjà reconnu que c'était une erreur ? Je me suis excusé.

-En fait, pas vraiment non. Tu m'as surtout reproché d'être parti. Et tu avais raison.

-C'est à cause de mon comportement que tu dérailles. Je le regrette.

-Ne le regrette pas. Recommence, plutôt !

-Sam ! Ça suffit maintenant. Je t'ai écouté. Alors accepte ma réponse !

-Dean...

-Non ! C'est non, Sam. »

Ton définitif.

Si l'un d'entre eux doit rester raisonnable, Dean vient de prouver que ce sera lui. Il accepte cette responsabilité, parce qu'il ne peut envisager d'en prendre une encore plus énorme. Inatteignable. Celle de profiter de son frère de la manière dont il le lui demande. Impossible. S'il y a une chose que Dean refusera toujours de faire, c'est de prendre des risques quant au bonheur de Sam. De se lancer dans quelque chose qui a tellement de chance de le faire souffrir au final. Lui enlever pour toujours cet espoir de vie normale. D'être quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

Dean ne veut pas. C'est aller trop loin, sans retour possible. Il n'est pas là pour supprimer des possibilités à son frère, le couper de toute normalité. Ce n'est pas ça son rôle. Dean pense ironiquement que Bobby serait fier de lui aujourd'hui.

Sam a perdu. C'est la seule chose qui lui traverse l'esprit là tout de suite. Il n'a pas été suffisamment convainquant. Il en veut à Dean. Plus que tout. Il renifle bruyamment. A perdu tous ses repères. Ne sait pas comment survivre à ce retour négatif. Il n'arrive plus à affronter les yeux de Dean sur lui. Ça fait trop mal. Alors il commence à s'éloigner sur la route.

Marcher. C'est tout ce à quoi il arrive à penser. S'enfuir de cette détresse et de toute cette douleur. Mettre le plus de pas possibles entre lui et la source de sa souffrance. Mais Dean ne le laisse pas faire.

« Tu vas où putain ?! »

Il marche derrière lui, cherche à le rattraper.

« Sam ! »

Il y a de la haine dans cette voix. Dean se met à courir et tire violemment Sam par la manche.

« T'avise pas de faire ça, salopard ! Surtout pas ! Espèce de lâche ! »

Dean fulmine.

« Tu ne fais que fuir. Encore et toujours ! Comment veux tu que je te prenne au sérieux si tu réagis comme un gamin à chaque fois que ce que je te dis ne te plaît pas ?! »

Sam le repousse brusquement. Il serre les dents, plus blessé que jamais. Refuse que Dean pose la main sur lui. Il n'en a plus le droit.

« Ferme la Dean ! Je te déteste ! Si tu savais comme je te déteste. »

C'est trop pour Dean, qui l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre un arbre. Il envisage sérieusement de le frapper.

« C'est toi qui va la fermer ! Tu m'infliges cette putain de conversation et tu te sauves dès que je refuse ta proposition insensée ?!

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me briser le cœur et d'exiger que je reste avec toi, Dean ! » proteste Sam, a deux doigts de pleurer. Bien trop éprouvé pour réagir calmement.

« C'est trop injuste !

-Et toi tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ta grande déclaration d'amour et de te tirer la minute suivante ! Mais putain, ta loyauté a une durée de vie de quoi ? Trente secondes ? Tu fais chier !

-Lâche moi !

-Espèce de menteur ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ! Essayer de me convaincre de ce lien si fort entre nous juste avant de te barrer ?! T'es au max de tes capacités là ? Explique moi comment je suis censé te croire maintenant ?! »

Dean s'époumone, hors de lui et Sam réalise qu'il n'a pas tort. De toute façon où pourrait-il bien aller ? Sa place est avec Dean. Il baisse les yeux avec un air contrit, plonge sa tête dans ses mains, cache ses yeux bien trop humides pour la saison. Anéanti.

« Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu n'y a même pas réfléchi, avoue le ! Tu ne penses toujours qu'à ta gueule Sam ! Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments ! Merde ! Toutes tes belles déclarations c'est du vent finalement. »

Le regard que Sam lui renvoie est déchirant, de regret et de peine mêlés. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Tout l'inverse en fait. Mais on dirait que quoi qu'il fasse, Dean est celui qui se retrouve toujours à en payer le prix.

« Grandis Sam, s'il te plaît ! Tu m'épuises. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux tenir encore comme ça. »

C'est un aveu plein de tristesse. Dean est à bout. La vision de Sam en train de partir a finit de l'achever. Qui a décidé que sa vie serait une putain de boucle sans fin ?! Qu'ils ne pourraient se sortir de ce schéma destructeur ?

Sam aime Dean et Dean aime Sam. Seulement, pas de la bonne manière. Pas comme il le faudrait.

Quand il relève les yeux vers Sam, il croise un regard brûlant. Le désir qu'il déchiffre sur son visage est déchirant. La déception aussi. Merde, il a fallu que ça lui tombe dessus ! Il a fallu que ses sentiments, qui n'auraient jamais du exister en premier lieu, soient réciproques.

« Dean... »

C'est une supplication à laquelle il n'a pas le droit de répondre.

« Tes sentiments, ils comptent. C'est aussi ce que j'essaie de te dire.

-...

-Et je les connais. Parce que toi et moi, Dean, au fond on ne fait qu'un.

-Tu mélanges tout Sammy.

-Non. »

Le ton de Sam est doux soudain, caressant.

« C'est toi qui sépare trop les choses. Regarde moi Dean. »

Sam attend de rencontrer les lanternes vertes qui éclairent sa vie avant de continuer.

« Ne me repousse pas. Parce que ce n'est pas que moi que tu trahis. C'est toi aussi.

-Sam. »

Dean a envie de céder, vraiment envie. Mais il ne peut pas. C'est trop dur, ça va trop à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi il croit. Il laisse son front reposer contre la poitrine de Sam, toujours agrippé à son col. Il s'imprègne profondément de cette délicieuse odeur familière. Sam en profite pour glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Toi et moi, Dean. Toujours toi et moi.

-Mais pas de cette manière.

-De la manière dont on le décide, c'est tout. »

Incroyable mais vrai, Dean arrive quand même à apprécier ce moment. Alors qu'il est en train de s'assassiner, de mettre fin au rêve de sa vie. Oui, il savoure tout de même la main de Sam lui caressant la nuque. Un gémissement faible lui échappe. Il serre les dents à s'en faire mal.

« Sammy tu es mon petit frère.

-Je le sais Dean.

-Alors si tu le sais, n'exige pas de moi des choses impossibles.

-Ce n'est pas impossible.

-Comment tu peux croire que les règles de ce monde ne s'appliquent pas à nous ? Qu'on a le droit de n'en faire qu'à notre tête ?

-Parce que c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait. »

Dean se tait un instant. Pensif. Également absorbé par la sensation de sa joue sur la poitrine de Sam. Comme il voudrait pouvoir rester ainsi pour toujours ! Avoir encore la sensation que c'est Sam qui le protège et non l'inverse.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Sam fixe le cou de son frère. Il peut presque en faire le tour de ses grandes mains. Il a envie de l'étrangler et de le couvrir de baisers en même temps.

« Et toi, comment tu peux penser qu'il existe encore des règles en ce qui nous concerne ? Comment tu peux renier aussi facilement cette partie de toi ? Tu aurais du me parler de tes sentiments depuis très longtemps !

-...

-Dean, ça ne sert à rien de te cacher encore. Pas après White Oak. Pas après tout ce que tu m'a dit chez Bobby. Tu étais peut être bourré, mais ça ne change rien.

-...

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

-...

-Être fidèle à ce qu'on ressent ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose. »

Dean se dégage brusquement.

« Arrête un peu de balancer ce genre de conneries ! Tu ne peux pas être aussi bête que ça, ce n'est pas possible ! »

Dean est à nouveau en colère et Sam ne comprend pas pourquoi.

« Nous deux, ça ne peut pas être une bonne chose ! Tu vois bien à quoi ça nous mène ! Combien de fois on a risqué nos vies pour sauver l'autre ? Combien de fois on a renoncé à quelque chose qui nous faisait envie pour rester ensemble ? »

Le nom de Vanessa lui brûle les lèvres, mais Dean refusera toujours de le prononcer.

« Et je ne te parle que de ce qu'on fait en tant que frère. Et toi tu voudrais plus ? Mais plus, ça nous tuerai, Sammy ! C'est évident. Je ne t'entraînerais jamais la dedans. »

Un refus de plus que Sam se prend dans la gueule. Un refus de trop. Il laisse échapper un grand cri et c'est lui qui plaque Dean contre un arbre.

« Dean, ferme la ! Tu ne m'entraînes dans rien du tout ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ce genre de conneries ! »

Il lui hurle dessus et Dean ricane amèrement, réplique d'un ton acide.

« C'est ça, bouche toi les oreilles et ignore la réalité. Ça t'a toujours bien réussi hein ? Monsieur je m'enfuis à la première difficulté. »

Ils s'affrontent du regard. Sam serre les dents à s'en faire mal. Envisage sérieusement d'écraser son poing dans le visage de son frère. Dean ne demande que ça. Un peu de douleur physique pour lui faire oublier qu'il a mal à l'âme. Mais ce que Sam veut, ce n'est pas le blesser. Loin de là.

« Dean. »

Il enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de son frère. Cette même nuque qu'il tenait en son pouvoir quelques instant plus tôt. Il s'incline devant elle à présent. Quand Dean sent qu'il a reprit le dessus, il s'adoucit immédiatement.

« Je suis désolé Sammy. Mais c'est toujours non. »

Il l'attrape doucement par les épaules et l'éloigne de lui.

« Fais toi une raison. »

Dean repart en direction de la voiture et shoote dans un caillou du bout de sa chaussure, les mains fermement enfoncées dans les poches, résolu à en cacher ainsi le tremblement. Sans se retourner pour voir si Sam le suit ou non. Il veut encore croire que Sam ne peut pas se montrer si cruel et choisir de l'abandonner au pire moment. Il a raison. Sam se place lentement à ses cotés. Dean ne le regarde pas, mais il peut sentir cette présence si fracassante. Cette différence de gravité qui s'empare toujours de lui quand Sam est dans le coin. Parce que son monde tourne autour de lui, et qu'il n'y a rien, absolument rien, qu'il puisse faire pour changer ça.

« Et maintenant ? » demande Sam.

Dean soupire. Et voilà, encore une fois, à lui de décider de la suite.

« Monte dans la voiture et tais toi. Je vais essayer de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pour l'instant je peux pas te proposer mieux.

-C'est pas fini Dean. Je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement. » prononce encore Sam du bout des lèvres.

Avertissement fair-play.

« Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra. »

Ils roulent un moment en silence. Trop épuisés pour dire quoi que ce soit. Trop malheureux pour tenter de parler d'autre chose. Sam finit tout de même par lâcher :

« Tu n'as pas dit que tu ne m'aimais pas. »

Dean garde les yeux sur la route.

« Non. Et tu sais très bien que je ne le dirai jamais. »

Sam hausse les sourcils à l'extrême. Il ne devrait pas être surpris. Il le sait. Mais pourtant entendre Dean lui déclarer son amour de cette manière, à la fois si détaché et si honnête lui retourne l'estomac.

C'est un rire nerveux qui s'empare de lui, à la limite de l'hystérie. Il se cache les yeux de la main mais ce n'est pas difficile de deviner que des larmes dévalent ses joues. Dean met un point d'honneur à ne pas tourner la tête dans sa direction. Sam rit encore quand ils dépassent le panneau annonçant le changement d'État.

A-t-on déjà vu situation plus pathétique que la leur ?

Leurs sentiments sont clairement réciproques, mais jamais en même temps. Incapables de trouver un terrain d'entente. Incapables de se rencontrer alors qu'ils sont systématiquement ensemble.

C'est drôle et triste. Tellement triste !

Sam fixe le paysage et se dit que mourir doit être moins douloureux que ce qu'il vient de vivre.

* * *

 _Je me suis arraché les tripes sur ce chapitre, je l'ai réécris 40 fois. Il m'a demandé un investissement (émotionnel notamment) énorme, alors ne m'en voulez pas, mais il va me falloir un peu de repos avant d'attaquer la suite !_

 _Est-ce que les raisons du refus de Dean vous paraissent évidentes ? Attention, la question c'est pas de savoir si vous êtes d'accord avec lui ah ah. Mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour que ses raisons soient claires. J'espère que vous avez bien saisi ce que j'essayais de transmettre._

 _Soyez patient, dès que je reviens d'entre les morts je vous envoie le chapitre suivant !_


	17. Meredith

_Salut à tous, et merci d'avoir été patients !_

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture dernièrement, alors le rythme de publication chute un peu, je suis désolée._ _Mais je promets de continuer quand même à partager mon histoire avec vous ! Pour ça rien ne m'arrêtera._

 _Et pour preuve, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre d'aujourd'hui !_

 _Hâte d'avoir vos avis :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Meredith**

 _«_ Mange Sammy. »

Le regard que Sam lui renvoie est aussi sombre que la nuit qui les enveloppe. Et quelle nuit ! On ne connaît pas le vrai noir tant qu'on n'a pas passé minuit au plus profond de la forêt.

Dean a mit longtemps à allumer le feu, les doigts transis de froid, rendu maladroits par ce vent glacial qui souffle sur eux. Maintenant que cette chaleur les atteint doucement, c'est le cœur de Dean qui se refroidi. Gelé depuis plusieurs jours. Congelé par la situation. Château de glace beau et pratique. Tout pour ne pas tomber en morceau. Bâtir toujours plus loin et toujours plus haut.

Dean pense qu'à ce rythme, il ne devrait pas tarder à atterrir sur la lune. Entrer dans le livre des record. Il fait -30 dans ses veines. Comment s'appelle ce dessin animé à la mode déjà ? La reine des neiges ? Ah ah, petite joueuse ! A lui seul, Dean rattrape la fonte du pole nord. La calotte glacière ne risque rien tant qu'il reste dans le coin.

Dean fait les gros yeux à Sam, lui désigne encore une fois la boite de haricots.

« Ce n'est pas en te laisser crever de faim que la situation va s'améliorer ! »

Et par situation, il ne parle pas de de thermostat, mais bien de sentiments. C'est assez clair.

Et quand Sam réalise que rien, non rien, ne peut empêcher Dean de prendre soin de lui, c'est encore plus douloureux. Le cœur de Sam n'est pas de glace, il n'est pas protégé par cette couche de neige. Non. Il serait plutôt en train de fondre au soleil. Il se détourne sans répondre, repousse la boite de conserve et se pelotonne dans son sac de couchage. Couché en chien de fusil. Évidemment.

« Réveille moi dans 3 heures, je prendrai la relève. »

Dean fixe ce dos et meurt un peu plus. Sam refuse toujours de lui pardonner. Pas très marrant de partir en chasse quand on a plus de maison.

Sans la chaleur des discussions avec son frère Dean dépérit un peu plus. Mais il ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il l'a cherché après tout. Sam finira bien par comprendre que Dean fait ça pour son bien. L'amour le plus pur est bien celui qui est désintéressé non ?

Sam fait semblant de dormir. Impose à sa respiration une cadence lente. Il ne veut pas parler à Dean. A quoi bon partager si peu ? Finalement Sam préfère ne rien dire. Il fixe les flammes de ce feu que Dean a eu tant de mal à allumer. Souhaite parfois se dissoudre dans cette chaleur. Ne plus sentir. Ne plus penser. Et surtout arrêter de vivre sur des braises. Tant que ces épines lui transpercent le corps, Sam ne pourra pas revenir vers son frère.

Il est en colère, mais en même temps pas tant que ça. En bon petit soldat, Dean a oublié ce qu'était la liberté. Comment sortir du sentier qu'on a passé sa vie à parcourir ? Comment dépasser ces limites qui l'ont maintenue toute sa vie sur la route que son père a tracé ?

Parfois Sam en veut à John. De ne pas leur avoir appris à vivre, mais seulement à combattre. Qui a dit que l'existence ne devait être qu'une lutte sans fin ? Maintenant Dean ne sait plus comment déposer les armes. Ou quand. Sam voudrait être ce professeur pour lui. Seulement Dean n'accepte d'ordre de personne. Un soldat qui a perdu son général.

Parfois Sam en veut à leur mère. Pour être morte. Et juste après il se sent si sale ! Si mauvais ! Quelle genre de personne cela fait de lui ? Il n'a pas très envie de trouver la réponse à cette question. Le démon qui a détruit sa famille est mort. Mais quel bien est-ce que ça leur a fait ? Rien de plus que de se retrouver à deux au lieu de trois. Et ça aussi, ça a abîmé Dean. Sans doute plus que ce que Sam peut imaginer.

Quel sens donner à sa vie quand le seul et unique objectif qu'on s'était fixé : protéger sa famille à tout prix, a échoué lamentablement ? Sam observe les flammes et quelque part c'est son âme qui prend feu. Ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Non, Sam ne peut pas imaginer pire situation, pire passe que celle qu'ils traversent. Et personne ne viendra les sauver.

Si Dean arrête de se débattre et se laisse couler, alors tout est perdu.

Dean observe la silhouette de son frère. Un coup d'œil, une gorgé de sa flasque. Inutile de dire qu'à ce rythme il se retrouvera bientôt à téter une gourde vide. Même perdu au fond des bois, Dean reste Dean. Et ce n'est pas un peu d'alcool qui rendra sa visée moins précise. Il l'a déjà prouvé maintes fois. Par contre cette brûlure pourra peut être entamer sa couche de glace.

Parce que là, tout de suite, ça le consume. Oui, Dean a froid et voudrait bien se serrer contre Sam. Enfouir sa tête dans ce cou à l'odeur sucrée. Respirer à plein nez cette flagrance incroyable et magnifique. Familière. Et gorgée de délicieuses effluves d'interdit. Glisser sa main dans ce dos musclé. En parcourir chaque marbrure. Laisser ses doigts redécouvrir les cicatrices de leur vie commune. Se les approprier. Oui, emprisonner chaque partie de Sam. Tout ce que ses cinq sens sont capables de saisir. Cage de chair et d'amour.

Dean en a tellement envie !

Oublier lui demande de plus en plus d'effort. De plus en plus d'alcool. Parce que Sam l'a autorisé. Pire que ça même ! L'y a poussé ! Le sale petit ange perverti. Dean se passe la main sur le visage. Bon, ce whisky a fait plus que son boulot. Dean se sent pâteux. Mais c'est déjà un progrès. Dean sent quelque chose. Une sensation qui n'est pas entièrement hivernale. Pourquoi pas ?

Dean a bénit Bobby de les envoyer sur cette affaire. Un monstre qui traque les gens dans les montagnes ? Ok, pas de problème, Dean portera son sac de randonnée avec plaisir ! Lui qui aime pourtant l'animation, aujourd'hui il ne se plaint pas d'être envoyé en no mans land. De toute façon si Sam ne lui parle pas, son monde peut bien devenir silencieux, ça ne change rien.

Dean rajoute du bois dans le feu. Si seulement la vie pouvait être aussi simple que ça ! Si seulement il suffisait d'obtenir ce qu'on veut pour que tout aille comme sur sur des roulettes ! Dean lui, a du dire non pour que son monde continue à tourner rond. Il ne se sent pas mieux pour autant. Aurait souhaité que Sam ne lui impose pas cette épreuve. Au fond il lui en veut un peu, lui aussi.

Certaines choses doivent rester non dites. Parce que la théorie de Dean se vérifie toujours, les mots ne sont bons qu'à blesser.

Dean a envie de s'occuper de Sam comme de ce feu. Mais comment l'entretenir quand il lui demande la seule chose que Dean ne peut lui accorder ?

Un bruit de branche brisée lui fait tourner la tête sur sa gauche. Oh oui ! Si seulement un hideux monstre pouvait sortir de ce buisson ! Comme Dean aimerait le massacrer ! Passer toute sa rage sur un être vivant ! Parfois Dean se dit qu'il aime un peu trop la mort. En même temps, cela fait un moment qu'il ne s'est pas senti vivant.

Et le baiser qu'il a échangé avec Sam ne compte pas.

Sam met longtemps à s'endormir, mais quand il y parvient enfin, son sommeil est profond. Sans rêves, sans cauchemars. Juste un repos bienvenu et accueilli avec les honneurs. Parfois Sam voudrait être capable d'arrêter de penser. Il a longtemps cru être le plus cérébral des Winchester, mais finalement, quand Dean cogite aussi, il ne fait pas semblant ! Oui, Dean s'empêche de vivre parce qu'une petite voix au fond de lui lui hurle que ce n'est pas bien, qu'il n'a pas le droit.

Petite voix de merde qui prive son frère de la seule chose dont il a réellement besoin ! Mais pour l'instant c'est la petite voix intérieure de Sam qui est au repos. Recharge sa batterie.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui secoue l'épaule.

Sam se réveille en sursaut, bondit comme un ressort.

« Quoi ?! »

C'est le froid qui le frappe en premier. Un regard vers le feu lui permet de se rendre compte qu'il est éteint. Dean se tient devant lui, il lui impose le silence, un doigt pressé sur ses lèvres. Oui, ces lèvres aux courbes pleines et à la forme tentatrice. Sam se souvient parfaitement de la sensation de ces lèvres sur les siennes. Une douceur inattendue révélée par un baiser franc. La couleur de la pomme interdite, appétissantes comme jamais. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de s'attarder là dessus.

Dean lui désigne une direction de la tête. Et en effet, il ne faut pas longtemps à Sam pour repérer cette fumée qui s'échappe au dessus des arbres, dans les 500 mètres sur leur gauche.

« On est plus seuls, lui chuchote Dean, et qui que ce soit, c'est un sacré abruti de signaler sa présence comme ça. »

Sam se retient de lui dire qu'ils ont fait exactement la même chose. Difficile de renoncer au réconfort d'un feu quand on se gèle à -10 degrés ! C'est plutôt une question de survie là, non ? Mais Sam se contente de hocher la tête et de se lever rapidement. Sans se consulter, les deux frères ouvrent le sac d'armes et s'équipent en silence. Cette forêt est loin d'être sûre, et ils ne savent pas encore ce qui se cache dans cette noirceur.

Toujours être prudents. Sur ses gardes.

Toujours être un Winchester, quoique la vie leur réserve de pire ou de meilleur. Probablement de pire ...

Sam et Dean se dirigent vers ce feu inconnu, concentrés et sérieux soudain. Prêt à toute éventualités. Le sol est humide sous leurs pieds et la mousse épaisse absorbe le bruit de leurs pas. Dean plisse le nez. Cette nuit la forêt sent la pourriture. C'est comme un mauvais goût accroché au bout de sa langue dont il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. La décrépitude, la décomposition … finalement on reste dans le thème de ses émotions du moment !

Dean zigzag entre les arbres, en rythme avec son frère. Il se sent plus que jamais loup. Et quand il part à la chasse, Sam est sa meute.

Il l'observe discrètement, témoin presque involontaire des muscles puissants qui animent le corps de son frère. Admiratif devant la souplesse et la coordination que Sam doit posséder pour mouvoir son grand corps de cette manière. Où est donc passé le petit garçon qui pleurait parfois sous sa couette quand il pensait que personne ne l'entendait ? Tout ce que Dean voit maintenant c'est un homme accompli et sûr de sa force. Pas mal comme mutation ! Dean ne se plaint pas. Même s'il sait qu'hier soir encore, Sam a pleuré sous sa couette.

Ils sont de plus en plus proches de la lumière des flammes. Une petite clairière se dessine lentement devant eux. Dean jette un coup d'œil inquiet vers son frère. S'assure qu'il est en pleine possession de ses moyens. Chez les Winchester, l'erreur n'est pas permise. Parce qu'une seule de ces connasses suffit à priver leur famille d'un de leur membre. Et Dean est loin d'accepter de risquer de perdre Sam.

Il lui fait un signe de la main et chacun se plaque dos à un arbre. Ils vérifient leurs armes. Sam ose enfin un regard discret dans la clairière. Dean ne sait pas ce qu'il voit, mais il a l'air rassuré.

Tout ce que Sam aperçoit, c'est une petite brunette aux cheveux tout ébouriffé. Elle a l'air plutôt jeune et elle n'est pas bien grosse, même emmitouflée dans son épaisse doudoune. Elle fixe le feu avec un air intense que Sam ne comprend pas, comme si elle réfléchissait à un problème insolvable.

Pas de menace imminente à priori. Sam lève le pouce vers Dean et s'avance à découvert.

« Hey salut, je ... »

En une seconde la fille panique, une profonde peur s'affiche sur son visage et elle brandit un fusil sortit de nul part.

« Non attend ! »

La balle vole vers Sam, le rate de peu et fait exploser un morceau d'écorce à sa droite. Immédiatement il se jette au sol, hors de portée.

« Hé ! » hurle-t-il, surpris.

« Ne tire pas ! On ne te veut pas de mal ! »

Une seconde balle siffle à sa gauche. Sam cherche Dean des yeux, soucieux de sa sécurité autant que de la sienne. Mais il n'est plus là. Sam exerce une contorsion bizarre et plutôt risqué pour ses lombaires afin d'essayer de le repérer quelque part près de lui.

« Dean ? »

Sam ne le voit nulle part.

C'est alors qu'un râle étouffé lui parvient. Il lève prudemment la tête. Dean a fait le tour de la clairière et saisit la fille par derrière. Là tout de suite il l'étrangle, le bras droit passé devant sa gorge et croisé sur le gauche, derrière sa tête. Prise mortelle et imparable.

« Tire encore sur mon frère, pétasse, et je te jure que je t'arrache la tête. »

Dean n'a pas élevé la voix, pas grimacé. Non, mais pas la peine d'être sorcier pour sentir qu'il ne plaisante pas. La menace est suffisamment claire ainsi. D'ailleurs il ressert encore sa prise et la fille suffoque, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, les mains désespérément agrippés aux bras du chasseur, dans une vaine tentative de lui faire desserrer son étreinte meurtrière.

« Dean ! »

Sam accourt vers eux.

« C'est bon, tu peux la lâcher maintenant. »

Le regard que Dean lui adresse est si froid que Sam a soudain l'impression de se baigner dans une piscine de glaçons. De toute évidence Dean n'a absolument aucune envie de lâcher prise. Et aucune intention de le faire.

« Dean ? »

Sam fronce les sourcils, interloqué par cette pulsion agressive, tandis que le teint de la fille vire dangereusement vers le bleu schtroumpfs.

« Ça suffit ! »

Sam crie cette fois, prêt à frapper son frère pour le ramener à la raison.

« Tu vas la tuer ! »

Enfin Dean semble retrouver ses esprits et il dénoue ses bras du cou de sa victime. La fille s'effondre devant lui, tousse à s'en faire cracher les poumons, porte les mains à sa nuque rougie. Sam soupire de soulagement et ramasse le fusil, tombé au sol pendant l'altercation.

Dean pointe encore le doigt vers elle.

« On ne tire pas sur Sam, c'est compris ? »

Il y a du feu dans les jolis yeux qu'elle tourne vers lui.

« Mais ça va pas ?! » réussit-elle à croasser d'une voix incertaine.

« Vous êtes complètement tarés ou quoi ?!

-Surveille la, ordonne Sam.

-Compte sur moi. »

Dean se fait un plaisir de mettre la fille en joue. Sam part fouiller la tente, fait un rapide tour du petit campement et examine le contenu de l'unique sac de randonnée posé près du feu. Rien à signaler.

Alors Sam s'agenouille face à elle et la dévisage sans rien dire. Il ne sent aucune force maléfique derrière cette façade innocente.

« Et voilà, ça tombe toujours sur moi ce genre de truc ! » se désole la fille.

« Arrête tu vas me faire chialer. »

Le regard de Dean sur elle est toujours aussi impitoyable. La jeune femme grimace, tente vaille que vaille de reprendre contenance. Pas évident quand on vient de frôler la mort.

« Vous êtes pas comme ces consanguins de Détour Mortel hein ? » demande-t-elle à Sam.

« Détour quoi ?

-Ah ah tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne pour les références cinématographique ! C'est un film Sam.

-Ça me fait une belle jambe. » le rabroue son cadet.

« Et pourtant, la culture c'est important non ?

-On parle pas vraiment de classiques là.

-Oh excuse nous, nous les petites gens du peuple ! Bien sûr que c'est un classique ! Tu devrais voir la scène où ils essaient de s'enfuir par les arbres. Je te raconte pas, mais un indice : la jolie fille en perd la tête !

-Rien à battre de tes films de merde ! Tu vois pas assez de sang comme ça ?

-Rarement du sang aussi sexy que ça ... »

Sam lève les yeux au ciel et la fille les dévisage comme s'ils étaient débiles profond.

« Dites, c'est bon, vous avez fini ? On peut se préoccuper une minute du fait que l'autre givré ai voulu m'enfoncer la gorge ?

-C'est toi qui a commencé à faire feu sur nous ... » lui rappelle Sam.

La petite brune le foudroie du regard et tousse encore. Il lui faudra un moment pour se remettre de l'irruption de ces deux là dans sa clairière !

« On ne surgit pas des bois comme ça, à 5h du mat sans arrières pensées ! Bien sûr que j'ai tiré ! Je sais me défendre. »

Sam a un sourire un peu moqueur devant cette bravade. Dean grogne derrière lui.

« Ouais on a tous vu ça.

-Et maintenant vous allez faire quoi ? » les défie-t-elle.

« Profiter de mon corps avant de m'achever ? »

Il y a plus de colère que de peur dans cette voix. Plus d'agressivité que de résignation.

« Sans façon, répond Dean avec une grimace de dégoût, j'aime pas les maigrichonnes.

-On ne te fera rien. Tu peux te détendre.

-Ouais c'est trop le pied là. » réplique -t-elle vivement, la voix encore un peu âpre.

Elle a de la répartie cette fille ! Un trait de caractère qui ne déplaît pas à Sam.

« Merde, je veux pas finir morte dans un fossé !

-Et une clairière alors, ça irai ? On peut s'arranger...

-Arrête Dean. Tu vas juste lui faire peur.

-Tant mieux. Ça me va tout à fait.

-J'ai pas peur !

-Un peu de patience ma jolie.

-Calme toi Dean. Je crois pas qu'elle nous ré-attaquera de si tôt.

-Je m'en balance de ce que tu penses, sans moi tu aurais les fesses criblées de plombs à l'heure ou je te parle !

-C'était une erreur, une simple erreur. Pas vrai ? »

Sam quête l'approbation de cette jolie inconnue qui a rendu son frère si fou de rage. La fille hésite une minute. Jette un regard craintif en direction de Dean. Mais Sam semble déjà lui inspirer plus confiance. Le fait qu'il lui ai très certainement sauvé la vie joue sans doute en sa faveur.

« Ouais » finit-elle par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

« Bon »

Sam essaie de lui sourire d'un air rassurant.

Dean se prend ce sourire dans la face. Comment Sam arrive-t-il à toujours faire ça ? Distribuer de la bienveillance à tour de bras ? Sans rien demander en retour, sans même se forcer. Juste parce que son frère est un type bien. Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Il voudrait que Sam soit heureux lui aussi, pas qu'il passe sa vie uniquement à améliorer celle des autres. Ce n'est pas juste. Mais c'est ainsi depuis longtemps dans sa famille.

« On reprend de zéro alors » continue Sam.

« Je m'appelle Sam et voici mon frère, Dean. On est …

-Gardes chasse. » enchaîne immédiatement Dean.

La jeune femme se frotte pensivement le menton. Hésite encore à baisser sa garde. Tout de même choquée par son étranglement récent. Les limites de la légitime défense sont clairement atteintes non ? Mais elle se dit que pour protéger son frère, elle aurait fait bien pire encore.

« Je peux voir vos badges ?

-Bien sûr. »

Et Dean lui envoie sa fausse plaque en plein dans le visage avec un sourire de politesse si exagéré qu'il en devient effrayant.

« Aie mais ça va pas ! Il a un grain celui là ! »

Elle semble avoir retrouvé quelque forces, sans doute puisées dans sa haine pour Dean.

« Vous devriez le tenir en laisse Sam, il a l'air fou à lier !

-J'aimerai beaucoup. »

Et Sam laisse échapper un soupir fatigué qui arrache presque un rire à la petite brune.

« Hé ! » s'indigne Dean, furieux d'être le dindon de la farce.

« D'ailleurs c'est une vocation, garde chasse, dans votre famille ? C'est normal d'être frères et partenaires en même temps ?

-Heu...

-Arrête un peu de la ramener et dis nous plutôt qui tu es et ce que tu fais là avant qu'on t'embarque pour une nuit en prison à Jackson ! »

Elle fronce les sourcils, soupçonneuse. Décortique la fausse plaque sous tous les angles.

« Il y a pas de prison à Jackson...

-...

-Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ton nom. » rattrape Sam comme il peut.

Elle reporte son attention sur Sam et Dean n'apprécie pas, mais alors pas du tout, la bonne volonté qu'elle met à répondre aux questions de son frère.

« Meredith. Je m'appelle Meredith.

-D'accord, bonjour Meredith. »

Et Sam lui serre gentiment la main tandis que Dean lève les yeux au ciel. Sam se tourne vers lui. Pas trop tôt. Dean n'aime pas se faire évincer par qui que ce soit dans les yeux de son frère.

« T'avais pas écrit au comté pour interdire les randos dans ce coin ?

-Pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que je l'ai fait !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Meredith ? Tous les chemins sont fermés pour le moment. »

Sam l'aide à se relever.

« C'est dangereux.

-J'ai remarqué oui.

-Pourtant crois moi, on est pas les pires dans le coin. Personne ne devrait venir ici seul. »

Meredith paraît soudain très absorbée par la tâche un peu disgracieuse d'enlever toute la poussière de ses fesses. Pas vraiment un geste très glamour. Mais bon, vu la situation, ce n'est sans doute pas bien grave !

« Je cherche mon frère.

-Ton frère ?

-Ben. Il a disparu. »

Le silence se fait tandis que les Winchester digèrent cette information. Le regard qu'ils échangent est consterné. Meredith fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Cette poussière qui recouvrait son derrière a bizarrement muté dans son œil gauche. Une irritation qui la pousse à s'essuyer discrètement la paupière.

« Ben Horne ? » Le visage de Dean se ferme tandis qu'il se rappelle du dossier de disparitions que Sam lui a lu la veille.

« Tu es sa sœur ? »

C'est une pointe de sympathie qui transparaît dans la voix de Dean. S'il y a une chose qu'il peut comprendre, c'est cette volonté farouche de veiller sur un membre de sa famille.

« Je viens de le dire. T'es bouché en plus du reste ? »

Sam bloque immédiatement l'impulsion meurtrière de Dean en s'interposant.

« Wow, on se calme !

-Sammy pousse toi ! Cette gamine a besoin d'une bonne raclée !

-Et toi tu es à cran ! Arrête, s'il te plaît. »

Dean se fige et dévisage son frère. Impossible de résister à cet air de chien battu. Le diable lui même lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession ! Son frère est vraiment trop bienveillant.

Dean a envie de se réfugier contre lui et d'oublier qu'il existe un monde en dehors de ses bras. Le laisser lui caresser la tête en lui murmurant que tout va bien, qu'ils vont s'en sortir et que quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne pourra jamais les séparer.

Même s'il sait que c'est faux. Il y a un monde entre ce que Dean désire et ce qu'il s'autorise.

Alors il se détourne et shoote dans un caillou. Bousculé de l'intérieur par tous ces sentiments qu'il ne peut ni exprimer ni contenir. Bloqué dans un espace si réduit qu'il en perd le souffle. Parfois respirer lui semble si difficile !

« Merde ! »

Sam n'est pas dupe. Il devine très bien les raisons de la mauvaise humeur de son frère. Mais la seule solution qu'il peut lui proposer, Dean l'a déjà repoussé de toute ses forces.

« Une laisse. Oui décidément, je ne vois que ça. »

Meredith tire la langue vers Dean mais prend quand même soin de se placer derrière la grande carcasse de Sam.

« Meredith dis moi, tu es partie seule ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi ? C'est mon frère ! »

La détermination qu'elle affiche soudain est frappante.

« Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il a disparu et les autorités ne font rien !

-Je comprends bien, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre toi aussi en danger.

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'attendais chez moi, à tourner en rond pendant des heures, à m'imaginer le pire … Je devenais folle ! Je dois le retrouver Sam. Il le faut ! »

Sam est ému par ce discours. Et inquiet aussi. Aucun des nombreux disparus de cette montagne n'est jamais reparu.

« Bon. Tu vas rester avec nous maintenant, c'est le mieux.

-Non ! Je dois le chercher !

-On cherchera ensemble. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on est là.

-Mais le shérif m'a dit qu'ils avaient abandonné les recherches …

-Pas nous.

-Sam. »

Dean l'appelle avec une inflexion dure dans la voix. Sam soupire lourdement.

« Je reviens. »

Sam s'avance à regret vers Dean, bien conscient de ce qu'il va entendre.

« Ne l'invite pas avec nous comme ça, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance !

-Je m'en fous. »

Dean lève les sourcils, surpris.

« Elle cherche son frère, et je vais l'aider. Toi t'as qu'à faire ce que tu veux.

-...

-Autre chose ?

-Non, Sammy, c'est bon. Mais sois un peu plus froid encore, d'accord ? J'adore quand tu m'envoies balader comme ça ! »

Sam retourne vers Meredith sans répondre et Dean reste figé, incrédule.

« Hé Sam ! C'était une blague ! »

Et il écarte les bras en un geste d'impuissance.

* * *

« Ça ne me plaît pas ! Redescend Sammy ! »

Mais Sam ne l'écoute pas, déjà lancé dans son escalade de l'arbre le plus haut qu'ils aient trouvé.

Meredith laisse échapper un petit rire et s'attire les foudres de Dean.

« Sérieux ? Tu l'appelles Sammy ? »

Dean envisage un instant de finir le travail et de l'étrangler à mort tant que Sam est dans son arbre. Mais ce dernier doit le sentir, parce qu'il lâche son sac à dos et oblige Dean a faire un bond de coté pour éviter de se le prendre dans la tête.

« Sam ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! »

Dean est tout rouge de colère maintenant, et le rire de Meredith monte d'un cran. Pliée en deux, elle se tape presque les cuisses.

« T'as qu'à te tordre le cou, j'en ai plus rien à foutre ! »

Et il croise les bras, vexé, essayant d'ignorer la petite brune qui s'esclaffe bruyamment à coté de lui.

Sam efface un sourire de son visage. Son frère est un vrai gamin. Comment cette personnalité arrive à cohabiter avec le chasseur redouté qu'il est aussi ? C'est un des mystère de Dean que Sam espère ne jamais percer. Il se concentre tandis qu'il monte encore un peu plus haut. Le brouhahas de voix ne lui parvient plus aussi clairement. De toute façon Meredith ne risque rien, Sam lui a rendu son fusil sans le dire à Dean. A lui de se tenir à carreau maintenant, ou le plomb sera pour ses fesses cette fois !

Le vent se lève et secoue un peu la branche sur laquelle se tient Sam. Il s'arrête une seconde, évalue la distance qu'il lui reste à parcourir jusqu'au sommet. Enlève une mèche de devant ses yeux. Ses cheveux sont trop long, il faudra qu'il demande à Dean de les lui couper. C'est ce qu'il pense avant de se rappeler qu'il est fâché contre lui. Bon, Meredith est peut être habile avec une paire de ciseau ?

Le vent souffle plus fort et arrache quelques feuilles qui lui viennent droit dans le visage. Sam a un mouvement de recul qui lui coûte presque son équilibre. Il se rattrape de justesse au tronc, l'entoure de ses bras. Il ferait mieux de rester focaliser sur le fait qu'il culmine à plus de dix mètres du sol !

« Putain » lâche-t-il dans un souffle

« Sam ? Ça va ? »

Mais c'est pas vrai, comment Dean a fait pour l'entendre ? Il est branché non stop sur sa fréquence ou quoi ?

« C'est rien. »

J'ai juste failli mourir. Mais ça il ne le dit pas.

Au sol Dean se frotte l'arrière de la tête. Il se sent impuissant. N'apprécie pas du tout de voir son cadet risquer de s'aplatir comme une crêpe devant lui.

« C'était vraiment une idée de merde » Dean grommelle.

Meredith le dévisage avec un sourire moqueur.

« C'était ton idée, Dean.

-Je voulais que ce soit toi qui grimpe.

-Ouais, bravo la galanterie.

-Ah non ! Pas encore cet argument de féministe détraquée ! Je considère les femmes et les hommes égaux et je les traite de la même manière ! Il est ou le problème ?

-Oh mais t'es un putain de héro ! Tu veux quoi, une médaille ?

-Tu es plus petite, moins lourde sur les branches. Ça aurait dû être toi.

-Heureusement que ton frère est un homme cent fois meilleur que toi. »

Dean grince des dents mais ne rajoute rien. Cette fille lui tape sur les nerfs. Et savoir Sam en randonnée verticale n'est pas non plus pour lui plaire.

Sam est encore un peu plus haut. Le paysage se dévoile lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il dépasse la cime des autres arbres. Cette forêt semble sans fin. Il respire profondément, se gorge de cet air froid. Bon, il n'est pas non plus le plus grand ermite du monde, et son ordinateur lui manque atrocement, mais difficile de ne pas apprécier la pureté qui règne ici.

Ce calme et cette tranquillité … c'est quelque chose de précieux. Des émotions qu'il ne ressent pas souvent ! Il laisse pensivement son regard dériver sur ce paysage.

Il y a de l'espoir.

Sam ne laissera pas Dean s'enfuir.

Voilà, cette détermination, cet espoir qui revient, il le doit sans doute à son escalade. Quoi de mieux que de prendre de la hauteur sur sa vie ? Un peu de recul. Difficile de faire les bons choix sans ça. Un rapace quelconque passe devant le soleil et projette son ombre sur Sam. Ici comme partout ailleurs, les prédateurs guettent. Sam soupire et monte encore, il est presque au sommet à présent, et s'assure bien de chaque prise avant de passer d'une branche à l'autre.

« Alors ? » crie Dean, encore inquiet.

« Mais tu vas le lâcher un peu ? C'est le son de ta voix qui va le faire dégringoler !

-Ou bien ton râle d'agonie. Comme tu préfères. »

Le ton de Dean se fait menaçant, son regard froid. Meredith lève les mains en un geste de reddition.

« Ça va, ça va. »

Et ses yeux se braquent vers la cime des arbres.

« C'est pas la première fois qu'il monte au sommet d'un arbre j'espère. Sinon c'est vraiment un piètre garde chasse. »

Elle ramène son regard vers lui, curieuse de voir sa réaction. Pas vraiment dupe. Mais Dean est trop occupé à fouiller le sac de Sam pour répondre. Il finit par en sortir deux barres chocolatées qui amènent enfin un sourire sur son visage.

« Grave erreur Sam, de me laisser ton sac comme ça. »

Puisque son frère s'efforce de le faire mourir d'inquiétude, Dean se vengera en dévorant ses petites douceurs. Le chocolat dégouline agréablement dans sa bouche et Dean émet un soupir de satisfaction. Meredith le dévisage, incrédule.

« Et c'est ça qui est censé m'aider à sauver mon frère ?

-Jamais l'estomac vide, petite. C'est la base.

-Je suis pas petite. J'ai trente ans. »

Dean avale de travers. Se frappe le torse pour faire passer cette bouchée.

« Pardon ? Trente ans ? Pas moyen !

-Et pourtant. Bon il fait quoi ton frère, il bronze ? Faut repartir ! »

Dean la dévisage avec un air épouvanté.

« Trente ans … mais t'a pas eu à manger pendant ta poussée de croissance ou quoi ? »

Et il lui tend une barre chocolatée avec un air de pitié. Meredith accepte cette offrande, mais ses sourcils restent froncés. Fini son hilarité de tout à l'heure, son esprit est à nouveau focalisé sur la raison de sa présence ici. Ben l'attend, là, quelque part et elle ne le laissera pas tomber ! Jamais !

C'est à ce moment que Sam refait son apparition.

« Et bien ! Ravi de voir que je vous ai pas trop manqué ! C'est mes barres que vous mangez là ? »

Et Dean rit devant son air défait.

« Et ouais. Ça t'apprendra. »

Sam serre la mâchoire. Dean lève un sourcil, s'accorde une nouvelle bouchée et désigne Meredith du doigt.

« C'est elle qui a eu l'idée.

-Quoi ?! »

Mais Sam les coupe avant que ça aille plus loin.

« J'ai vu des constructions. Enfin plutôt des ruines. Plein nord. »

Dean plisse le front.

« Il n'y a rien au nord d'ici sur les cartes.

-Je sais. Ça vaut le détour non ?

-Pitié ne me dit pas que des indiens habitaient la région ? Je veux pas me retrouver avec une malédiction apache au cul ! Elles sont violentes celles là. »

Sam lui fait les gros yeux mais trop tard, Meredith les fixe avec un air bizarre.

« Vous êtes pas vraiment gardes chasse hein ? »

Elle ne semble pas plus surprise que ça. Sam soupire.

« Non pas vraiment.

-C'était pas dur à deviner. Vous êtes quoi alors ? »

Les deux frères échangent un regard. Une de ces conversations silencieuses dont ils ont le secret.

« Des chasseurs. »

C'est Dean qui a répondu. Il affiche une expression grave.

« Des chasseurs ? On ne parle pas de simples chasseurs là hein ?

-Non.

-Et rien à voir avec du gibier habituel ?

-Non. »

Meredith s'accorde un temps de réflexion.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous chassez exactement … Ne me dites pas que c'est pas un plan à la Wolf Creek ! »

Dean se tourne vers Sam avec un air savant.

« C'est un...

-Un film oui, j'imagine. » le coupe Sam, agacé.

« On ne chasse pas des humains, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Mais en vérité ce n'est pas vraiment mieux...

-On s'occupe de ce qui se cache dans le noir. » complète Dean.

Meredith a un mouvement de recul.

« Ce qui se cache dans le noir ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et Ben alors … Quel rapport ? Vous savez quelque chose ?

-Rien encore, mais ce n'est pas la première disparition étrange ici. On est là pour découvrir qui ou quoi en est responsable. Et l'éliminer. »

Terminé la petite pause détente et chocolat. Sam et Dean sont plus sérieux que des papes, et Meredith retrouve pour la première fois cette impression de danger qui se dégage d'eux. Cette menace sourde et noire. Cette aura inquiétante qui semble les exclure du reste de leurs semblables. Après tout, Dean a quand même bien failli l'étrangler à mort. Ces deux là ne rigolent pas.

« Bon Dieu » lâche-t-elle dans un souffle

« Non, justement. Plutôt l'inverse. » et Dean lui adresse un sourire provocateur.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites … merde j'espère que vous ne venez pas de vous échapper de l'asile du coin ! »

Sam ramasse son sac.

« Maintenant tu sais que le danger est réel. Reste bien près de nous. On va retrouver ton frère, je te le promets. »

Dean jette un regard surpris à son frère. On ne promet jamais ça, et Sam le sait bien. Ce n'est pas très malin. Mais le regard que lui renvoie Sam est plein de détermination. Bon sang, cette affaire pue à des lieux à la ronde !

Dean reprend sa marche, mécontent. Comme son Impala lui manque ! Le vert c'est très bien, mais à petite dose. Il accélère et se place à coté de Sam.

« Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça. » lui glisse-t-il à voix basse.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Mais Sam n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à se faire sermonner par Dean. Non, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Rien que d'y repenser, son cœur palpite encore douloureusement.

Sam est blessé et Dean refuse de lui laisser le temps de se remettre.

« Lâche moi un peu Dean, j'ai encore le droit de dire ce que je pense non ? »

Son ton est glacial et Dean fronce les sourcils. Parce que Sam n'est pas le seul à être blessé et parce que même la chair à vif, Dean a besoin de son frère.

« Ok, fais comme tu veux alors. Mais si jamais ça tourne mal, ce n'est pas moi qui lui annoncera qu'elle ne reverra jamais son frère vivant. »

Et Dean le dépasse rageusement.

Décidément, rien ne va ! Même perdu au milieu de nulle part, ils n'arrivent pas à mettre derrière eux … ce qu'ils devraient mettre derrière eux !

* * *

Meredith a un pli de concentration au front. Elle analyse la situation sous tous les angles, essaie d'avoir les yeux partout. L'erreur n'est pas permise. Une goutte de transpiration lui glisse sur le visage. Peut être est-elle trop près du feu, mais pas question de s'en éloigner ! Elle a besoin de voir ce qu'elle fait. Enfin elle se lance, actionne les ciseaux tandis qu'une mèche de cheveux tombe au sol.

Sam a un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu as l'air de savoir t'y prendre.

-J'ai cinq frères. »

Sam écarquille les yeux.

« Cinq !

-Oui, tous plus jeunes que moi. J'ai passé mon enfance à essayer de me défendre face à des montagnes de poils et de voitures en plastiques. »

Sam songe qu'il aurait aimé avoir cette enfance.

« Ça explique que tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds par Dean... »

Le Dean en question est assit dans son coin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il fait la gueule depuis au moins une heure. Depuis qu'ils ont monté la tente pour la nuit et allumé le feu. Et surtout depuis que Sam a demandé à Meredith de lui couper les cheveux. De temps en temps il laisse échapper un grognement désapprobateur que Sam prend grand soin d'ignorer.

« Dean ? C'est qui ça ?

-Très drôle.

-Ah, la pierre derrière nous a parlé Sam ! »

Elle se tourne vers lui, moqueuse.

« Tu veux bien être encore plus flippant que ça ? J'adore quand on me fixe avec un regard mauvais sans rien dire !

-Dean aime bien faire ça.

-Ok, parfait, je vois que vous vous entendez comme larrons en foire tous les deux ! Je vais faire une ronde. Sam essaie de rester sur tes gardes entre deux gloussements. Que flirter ne cause pas ta mort, ce serai con. »

Sam écarquille les yeux. Juste avant de serrer les dents.

« J'hallucine ! Dean, reste là ! »

Mais Dean s'éloigne, ne se retourne pas à l'appel de son frère. Alors Sam se relève brusquement.

« Excuse moi » lance-t-il rapidement à Meredith avant de courir après Dean.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » répond-elle. Mais elle est déjà seule.

« Dean ! »

Il lui faut parcourir une centaine de mètre avant de le rattraper, et il manque de se tordre la cheville au moins trois fois, trop énervé pour faire vraiment attention à là ou il marche. Il arrive enfin derrière Dean et le tire par le bras, le force à l'affronter.

« C'est quoi ça ? Tu me fais quoi là ?

-Rien Sam, c'est rien. Excuse moi de déranger ta petite promenade champêtre.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-De rien ! Je viens de te dire que c'était rien ! »

Mais Dean crie un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à dire. Sam finit par perdre son calme. Un calme bien fragile, un calme qui fond comme neige au soleil devant la mauvaise foi de son aîné.

« T'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

-Te faire quoi ?

-Une crise de jalousie. »

Dean blêmit.

« Alors là mon vieux, tu pourrais pas être plus à coté de la plaque ! »

Sam se pince l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, geste d'un total épuisement émotionnel.

« Tu me fatigues putain. »

Dean fronce les sourcils. Ne s'attendait pas à voir Sam débarquer comme ça. Habituellement la tolérance de Sam à son comportement provocateur est plus élevée. Mais ces derniers temps Sam semble ne rien supporter. Peut être Dean devrait il calmer le jeu ?

Non.

Lui aussi a le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur, ce n'est pas réservé qu'à son idiot de frère.

« Et toi, tu me la fait au nom de quoi ta crise ? Pourquoi tu viens me casser les pieds comme ça ?

-Parce que tu es insupportable ! »

Sam lui fait face, plein d'une fureur toute nouvelle. Pourtant ses cheveux se balancent bizarrement dans le vent, un coté largement plus court que l'autre. Ce n'est pas franchement intimidant.

« Arrête de passer ta colère sur Meredith et moi ! C'est stupide.

-Je ne passe pas ma colère sur Meredith !

-Ah oui ? Alors c'est normal que tu aies failli la tuer ? Tu ne voulais pas lâcher prise, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait y passer ...

-Elle nous tirait dessus Sam ! Je fais ce qu'il faut pour nous protéger !

-Tu n'es plus toi même.

-Quoi ?

-Quelque chose te travaille Dean, et je me doute bien de ce que c'est.

-Je suis le même ! C'est toi qui vient me piquer ta crise là …

-N'inverse pas les rôles ! C'est toi qui fait la gueule, pas moi ! »

Dean serre les dents. Commence à en avoir ras le bol de devoir se justifier en permanence.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire des crises de jalousie tout en refusant d'être autre chose que mon frère, Dean. T'es capable de comprendre ça ? Ça ne peut pas marcher comme ça.

-Je ne fais pas une crise de jalousie !

-C'est tout ou rien.

-Tout ou rien ?

-On ne peut pas garder que les désavantages sans … »

Dean ricane méchamment.

« Sans quoi ? Vas y, va au bout de ta pensée ! Sans quoi ? Les avantages en nature, c'est bien ça ? Je suis toujours ton frère, Sam ! »

C'est Dean qui hurle à présent, lui crache ces mots au visage. Il n'arrive pas à s'exprimer autrement. C'est trop complexe, trop bordélique. Il ne sait plus comment réagir à tout ça. Personne n'a prit le soin de lui laisser un manuel !

« Et je refuse d'avoir cette putain de conversation avec toi toutes les cinq minutes ! Le chapitre est clos ! Passe à autre chose ! »

Sam laisse échapper un râle de fureur. Il place son bras sous la gorge de Dean et le repousse jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve collé contre un arbre. Dean pense qu'il passe décidément beaucoup trop de temps dans cette position. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle habitude étrange ? Etre incapables de discuter sans, à un moment ou à un autre, s'affronter physiquement... Les engueulades entre Winchester devrait varier plus que ça, ou ils vont finir par s'en lasser.

Oui, Dean a décidé d'adopter un détachement protecteur. En parlant de vieille habitude.

Il est trop tard pour le faire réagir, Dean vient de décider qu'il en avait assez. Il se referme comme une huître. Solution la plus facile et la plus rapide. Fermer les écoutilles. Ne pas ressentir et se contenter de regarder. Spectateur passif et atone. Et là tout ce qu'il a à regarder c'est Sam qui explose de rage.

Si Dean choisit de faire face à ses émotions en ne pas y faisant face, justement, Sam prend le parti de lui crier sa désapprobation dans les oreilles. La colère est encore bien présente chez son frère, elle est juste là, sous la surface, prête à remonter à n'importe quel moment.

« Tu me rends fou Dean ! Être aveugle à ce point, c'est pathologique ! »

Dean ne répond pas.

« Tu ne vois pas à quel point tu en souffres, toi aussi ? Bon Dieu, comment on peut être aussi borné !

-Ce n'est pas être borné, proteste Dean, juste réaliste et sensé.

-Sensé ? Vraiment ? Et c'est pour ça que tu te comportes comme le dernier des idiots ?

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. »

Mais Sam ne l'écoute plus vraiment. Son regard s'est posé sur ses lèvres et il se rapproche dangereusement, acculant Dean contre l'arbre. Il lui coupe toute retraite et s'arrête à seulement quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Bien trop proche.

Sam ne se préoccupe plus de limites maintenant, et c'est vraiment gênant. Oui, parce que cette énergie, qui circule toujours autour et en eux quand ils sont aussi proches, est très dure à ignorer.

Dean s'efforce de ne pas laisser ses yeux rencontrer ceux de Sam. S'efforce de ne pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il abaissait ses défenses ne serai-ce qu'une seconde.

« Je devrais te forcer. »

Sam prend un air menaçant et Dean s'efforce encore d'ignorer les frissons qui l'envahissent toujours quand Sam le domine ainsi de toute sa silhouette. Mais il ne le repousse pas, ne se défend pas. Il se contente de fixer ses pieds avec un air neutre.

« Tu pourrais. »

Comme il le disait, Dean est réaliste.

« Mais tu ne le fera pas. »

C'est une affirmation qui ne souffre d'aucune hésitation.

Sam considère la chose encore quelques secondes. Il est sérieux, envisage réellement de se passer du consentement de son frère. Parce qu'au fond Dean en a envie lui aussi. Et peut être est-ce le seul moyen de lui ouvrir les yeux ? La tentation est si forte qu'un instant Sam pense ne pas pouvoir y résister. Mais dévorer son frère ne sera pas la solution.

Sam s'écarte à regret. Finalement il a encore trop de respect pour Dean. Lui imposer quoi que ce soit, sans lui demander son avis, ne ferait que le braquer encore plus. Et Dieu sait que Dean n'en a pas besoin !

Dean cache du mieux qu'il peut son soulagement en voyant Sam se reculer. Quand soudain il aperçoit une petite silhouette qui les observe. Il grogne de désapprobation et se dirige vers elle.

« Alors, tu as apprécié le spectacle ? »

Et il retourne vers le feu, encore plus énervé que tout à l'heure, en prenant bien soin de bousculer Meredith de l'épaule en passant devant elle.

« J'ai entendu des cris ... »

Elle s'adresse à Sam, essaie de se justifier mais c'est bien le dernier des soucis du chasseur. Il l'ignore et s'appuie d'un bras contre un tronc, se frotte le front. Déstabilisé. Perdu au point de ne plus savoir que faire pour calmer sa douleur. Il a de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid.

Dean l'épuise.

Et cette colère ne le lâche pas. Il laisse échapper un gémissement affligé.

« Sam, ça va ? »

Meredith s'approche de lui, pose sa main sur son épaule. Sam la repousse brutalement.

« Pas maintenant. »

Et il retourne lui aussi vers le feu.


	18. Dans les bois

**Chapitre 18 : Dans les bois**

Ils marchent depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Mais rien à faire, toujours pas de ruines à l'horizon.

« Tu es sûr qu'on va dans la bonne direction Sam ?

-Oui. »

Dean lève un sourcil, mi amusé mi triste. Des réponses d'un seul mot. Voilà tout ce à quoi il a droit maintenant. Et bien, il n'aurait pas parié que la situation pouvait encore se dégrader, et pourtant !

Dean découvre que son frère peut se montrer aussi borné que lui. C'est inquiétant.

Il tourne la tête vers Meredith, en quête d'un peu d'animation. Merde, à ce stade Dean serait même content de l'entendre se foutre de lui ! Mais rien à espérer de ce coté là. Meredith affiche un air sombre, concentré sur chaque pas qui, pense-t-elle, la rapproche de son frère.

Bon …

Dean refuse de laisser cette morosité l'atteindre. Il a eu sa dose. Alors il se met à chanter à tue-tête. Commençons par Simple Man, Dean a toujours adoré ce morceau. Sam grogne et Meredith ouvre de grands yeux épouvantés.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Ah voilà qui est mieux ! Dean est ravi d'avoir attiré son attention. Sam lui jette un regard noir. Il connaît trop bien son frère pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il l'a fait exprès.

« Comment ça ce qui me prend ? Je ramène un peu de bonne humeur dans cette équipée, voilà ce qu'il me prend !

-Ouais mais non, merci, ça ira comme ça ! »

Dean continue de marcher et accentue encore le volume sonore de son chant. Meredith se colle les mains sur les oreilles.

« Mais c'est pas possible de chanter aussi faux ! C'est criminel ! »

Ce qui n'affecte en rien Dean.

« Comme ta coupe de cheveux. D'ailleurs c'est une coupe ça ? A ta place Sam, je l'aurai pas laisser m'approcher avec des ciseaux. »

Et il recommence à s'époumoner.

« Sam ! Mais dis lui d'arrêter ! Toi il t'écoute ! »

Mais Sam secoue la tête et se contente d'accélérer un peu la cadence. Refuse d'entrer dans le jeu de son frère. Dean ne cesse de chanter que plusieurs kilomètres plus tard. Ce n'est pas aussi drôle quand Sam ne l'engueule pas. Ils s'arrêtent un moment, le temps de reprendre des forces et d'avaler un peu de nourriture.

A ce rythme ils auront bientôt fini leurs réserves et Sam commence à s'inquiéter. Mais rien ne semble pouvoir entamer la fausse bonne humeur de Dean.

« On aura qu'à chasser un peu. Il doit bien y avoir quelques gibiers dans cette forêt.

-Ouais. »

Dean dévisage son frère, consterné.

« Ne force pas trop sur ta voix Sam, surtout !

-Ok. »

Et Sam regarde dans une autre direction. Meredith se retient de rire devant l'air déconfit de Dean. Il donne l'impression de s'être pris une gifle magistrale. C'est un peu le cas en fait. La froideur de Sam est cinglante.

Dean se lève brusquement et s'éloigne dans une autre direction.

« Je vais pisser. Et non, Sam, pas la peine d'insister pour venir avec moi, je devrais m'en sortir tout seul. Tu es vraiment trop prévenant parfois ! »

Cette fois Meredith pouffe carrément. Elle observe Dean disparaître derrière les arbres avant de s'adresser à Sam.

« Ton frère est un sacré numéro !

-Ouais. Il me fatigue.

-Hm hm. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam soupire en entendant Dean l'appeler.

« Sammy ?

-Quoi Dean ? Tu peux pas la fermer, même quand tu pisses ?

-J'ai fini, rassure toi. Mais tu devrais venir voir ça ... »

Sam se lève à regret et se dirige vers son frère.

« Dis moi, l'interpelle celui-ci quand il apparaît au coin d'un bosquet, tu n'es pas venu te promener dans le coin, par hasard ?

-Quoi ? Ben non, bien sûr que non.

-Alors on a un problème. Et il est gros. »

Dean lui désigne quelque chose au sol et Sam baisse les yeux. Pour découvrir une énorme empreinte de … de quoi ? De pied ? De main ? Ce n'est pas très clair, mais Sam s'y connaît suffisamment en biologie pour savoir que la circonférence de ce membre est trois fois trop grande. Au moins.

« Putain ! »

Même un ours ne laisse pas de trace aussi gigantesque. Meredith ouvre de grand yeux derrière eux.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Ce truc ... » commence Dean, en laissant planer le suspens avec un certain plaisir « ça ne peut être que Big foot ! »

Sam et Meredith ne disent rien, trop estomaqués par leur découverte pour donner la réplique à Dean.

« Big foot … j'aurais jamais cru qu'on chasserait big foot un jour ! La chance ! »

Sam fronce les sourcils mais Meredith est la plus rapide. Sa réaction est assassine.

« Ça te fait marrer Dean ? Tu es content ? Mon frère a disparu, on trouve des traces de monstre géant et tu fais la fête ? Espèce de connard sans cœur ! »

Et elle le plante là et remonte le chemin, s'essuyant rageusement le nez. Elle essaie de toute ses forces d'empêcher ses larmes de couler, mais peine perdue. Dean reste figé, foudroyé par cette attaque.

« Bravo, bien joué Dean. Très subtil ! »

Et Sam part à la poursuite de Meredith.

« Merde. »

C'est tout ce que Dean arrive à dire, et à penser.

« Hé c'est pas de ma faute tout ça ! »

Mais plus personne ne l'écoute.

« Excusez moi d'essayer de tirer le meilleur parti de cette situation pourrie. » marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe.

Frustré de savoir Sam aux cotés de Meredith plutôt qu'aux siens. Mais bon, c'est un grand garçon, il se débrouillera ! Il secoue la tête, évacue de son esprit tout ce qui ne concerne pas la chasse.

Les sentiments ne rentrent pas en ligne de compte quand il s'agit de trucider une créature maléfique, et c'est un vrai répit pour lui ! Il laisse à son frère le soin de réparer le petit cœur brisée de cette fille, lui partira à la recherche de ce qui lui a probablement enlevé Ben...

Laisser le beau rôle à Sam, ça ne le dérange pas, tant qu'il trouve quelque chose à abattre.

Il suit un moment la piste, mais au bout d'une centaine de mètre les traces disparaissent. Dean lève les yeux vers les arbres. Cette chose ne serait pas capable de se déplacer de cette manière, si ? Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant. Dean rejoint les autres sur le chemin et s'efforce de faire comme s'il ne sentait pas ce malaise qui plane entre eux.

Après son compte rendu à Sam, les deux frères décident de continuer à se diriger vers les ruines. L'ambiance reste lourde et Dean n'a plus vraiment envie de pousser la chansonnette. Les armes à la main, ils avancent en silence, les yeux scrutant attentivement les arbres autour d'eux, les oreilles à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect.

Plus tard dans la journée Sam vient se placer à coté de Dean, visiblement il hésite sur la conduite à tenir.

« Dean, on devrait peut être ramener Meredith chez elle plutôt que de continuer...

-Ah tiens, tu acceptes de me parler maintenant ?

-Je suis sérieux. C'est dangereux pour elle. On devrait la laisser derrière nous.

-Elle ne voudra jamais Sam. Elle cherche son frère. »

Il appuie bien sur ce dernier mot.

« Si on lui dit de rentrer, elle partira juste sans nous. A moins de l'attacher à un arbre, elle refusera de laisser tomber. Il vaut mieux qu'on soit là quand elle se retrouvera face à ce qui a enlevé Ben non ?

-Ouais peut être. »

Mais Sam n'est pas vraiment rassuré. Dean ne peut rien de plus pour lui.

* * *

Sam est assit sur une grosse pierre, le nez plongé dans la carte. Dean lui laisse avec plaisir le soin de les guider dans cette mer de verdure. Lui, son truc, c'est plus de les mener de Burger king en Taco Bell.

« Non, non, non Meredith, je peux pas te laisser dire ça ! Alien 4 est un vrai chef d'œuvre !

-Un vrai chef d'œuvre ? Décidément il n'y a plus aucun espoir, tu es vraiment handicapé du cerveau !

-Peut être bien, mais ça ne change rien ! Ce film est un modèle de développement de personnages. L'équipe de combattants est géniale.

-Mais pas du tout ! Plus caricaturaux que ça tu meurs ! Ils sont tous cons comme leurs pieds !

-Excuse moi, mais rien que le casting prouve que ce film ne peut pas être mauvais. Team Ron Perlman ! »

Et Dean lève son poing fermé en l'air, soudain pénétré de la force de son héro.

« Pfff ça suffit pas à en faire un bon film.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Bien sûr que non. »

Meredith ne le dit pas mais cette dispute idiote et plutôt agréable. Elle lui permet d'oublier un peu à quel point la situation est désespérée, à quel point la peur la dévore. Étranglée chaque minute un peu plus par cette angoisse qui lui tord les entrailles. Ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvé Ben.

« Une pale copie du 2 je te dis.

-Tu rêves ! Et en plus les aliens sont vraiment magnifiques dans cet opus. Non mais tu as vu la gueule de la mère pondeuse ?!

-Ça justifie pas un scénario aussi pourri. »

Dean lève les yeux au ciel.

« Sam aide moi ! Je sais que tu l'a aimé. Tu te rappelles, papa nous avait emmené le voir au cinéma en plein air. »

Dean sourit à ce souvenir. Il se tourne vers Sam, s'attend à rencontrer une lueur de complicité dans les yeux de son cadet.

Que nenni. Sam ne lève même pas le regard de la carte.

« Hé, je te parle.

-J'ai entendu. »

Dean attend la suite mais rien ne vient. Meredith retient de justesse un petit rire.

« Wow c'est tendu ... » murmure-t-elle en direction de Dean.

« Sam a fini par se rendre compte que t'es qu'un idiot. Pas trop tôt... »

C'est une vanne inoffensive mais Dean se contente de faire silence lui aussi. Concentré à nouveau sur les alentours. Ne pas oublier qu'ils sont en chasse. Oublier que Sam l'assassine chaque jour un peu plus.

Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ces deniers temps ? Il ne cherche qu'à l'énerver ou quoi ? A ce rythme Dean ne tiendra pas longtemps.

* * *

« Kill » annonce Sam, montrant discrètement quelqu'un du doigt.

« Marry » continue-t-il en désignant quelqu'un d'autre.

« Et Fuck. »

Dean éclate de rire, tape dans l'épaule de son petit frère de 17ans.

« Ah ah, bon choix, Sammy. C'est pas mal ! Mais j'aurais inversé Fuck et Marry »

Il tend le doigt vers les deux jolies femmes concernées.

« Cette brune a vraiment l'air chiante ! Je voudrais pas passer tous mes repas avec elle.

-Avec toi tout revient toujours à la bouffe.

-Pas du tout ! Bon à mon tour. »

Dean se concentre un instant sur les femmes autour de lui. Son choix est rapide.

« Kill, fuck, and marry »

Sam affiche un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est un jeu stupide.

-Mais tu l'adores, avoue le ! »

Sam parcourt la foule des yeux. Ça en fait du monde, quand on planque dans un aéroport ! Le téléphone de Dean sonne.

« Alors ? » demande John.

Dean reprend immédiatement son sérieux. Le changement est impressionnant. Dean est un bon soldat.

« Rien encore. Il n'est pas là. »

Sam plisse les yeux, essaie d'apercevoir leur cible. En vain.

« Bon. N'oublie pas le plan d'accord ? Et tu m'appelles dès que tu le vois.

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien. »

John raccroche. Dean laisse échapper un soupir et Sam tourne un regard surpris vers lui.

« Est-ce que ça va Dean ?

-Ouais. »

Mais en fait non, pense-t-il.

Parce que ce qu'il a trouvé hier, dans le sac de son frère, ne lui a pas plu du tout. Une lettre à l'en tête de Stanford. Dean reste silencieux un moment, son attention tournée vers la foule. Pas question de rater leur proie, John ne leur pardonnerai pas ! Mais Dean a beau faire, aujourd'hui il a un peu la tête ailleurs.

« Dis Sam, tu sais que tu peux me parler, hein ?

-Ben oui. Je te parle là...

-C'est pas ce que je veux dire, imbécile. » grogne Dean, agacé.

« Abruti.

-Fillette. »

Sam lui jette un coup d'œil curieux. Dean se frotte nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Dean fait toujours ça quand il se force à communiquer. Et Sam trouve ça vraiment attendrissant, de savoir que son frère fait des efforts pour lui.

Il lui enfonce le coude dans les cotes, un petit rire aux lèvres.

« Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? No chick flick moment, tu te rappelles ? »

Dean voudrait bien s'énerver contre son frère. Mais le visage de Sam est si épanoui là, si content, que sa colère fond comme neige au soleil. Cette complicité est parfois tout ce qui le maintien en vie.

Et c'est pour ça qu'imaginer Sam à la fac, loin de lui pour au moins un an, lui déchire les entrailles. Il fixe Sam comme s'il allait disparaître d'un seul coup.

« Quoi ? » demande Sam, inquiet.

« T'es bizarre Dean.

-Alors il n'y a rien que tu souhaites partager avec moi ? »

Sam prend le temps de la réflexion, laisse son regard courir sur les gens autour d'eux, toujours attentif à leur mission. Avant de finalement répondre.

« Hier je t'ai dit de me prendre une salade, mais en fait, je t'ai piqué des frites.

-Je le savais ! Il en manquait, je l'avais bien vu ! »

Dean fait semblant de rire avec son frère, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

Ainsi Sam préfère ne rien dire pour le moment. Bon, Dean fera avec, tant pis.

Il sait bien au fond, que Sam peut aspirer à une meilleure vie que celle qu'ils mènent. Il aurait simplement voulu être capable d'accepter ça de façon sereine. Il ne pensait pas qu'un vide se creuserait aussi vite en lui. Continuer seul avec John... Dean ne l'avouera jamais, mais il n'en a pas vraiment envie.

Sam est la seule chose qui l'encourage à continuer. La seule raison qui le pousse à avancer, encore et toujours, à faire de son mieux.

Il ne veut pas perdre ça.

Dean soupire encore et Sam se demande ce qu'il lui prend. Aujourd'hui Dean a l'air mélancolique. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Alors, dans une tentative ouverte de lui remonter le moral, Sam lui désigne une jolie blonde.

« Marry ou fuck ?

-Kill. J'aime pas les fausses blondes. »

Et cette fois le rire qu'ils partagent est sincère.

* * *

La nuit commence à tomber quand Sam décide qu'il est temps de monter le campement.

Dean grimace, mécontent. Cette affaire prend bien trop de temps ! Qu'on lui montre un singe géant à abattre et Dean sera ravi de s'exécuter ! Mais cette marche forcée est interminable. Pas vraiment son truc.

Dean allume le feu et réchauffe quelques boites de conserves. Quand il tend la sienne à Sam, ce dernier lui fait un geste de refus et repart faire une ronde sur le sentier plutôt que de s'asseoir avec Meredith et lui. C'est un peu le refus de trop pour Dean, qui a passé la journée à essayer de prendre sur lui, de retenir sa rancœur et de laisser un peu d'espace à Sam. Mais bon faut pas pousser non plus !

« Bon ça suffit maintenant. Sam vient manger avec nous.

-Non. »

Regard froid. Dean se pince le nez.

« Sam pose ton cul, ou je te jure que je te botte les fesses !

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'a entendu sale petit ingrat !

-Houla. » lance Meredith, frappé par cette soudaine agressivité.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Dean.

-Je te parle sur le ton que je veux ! Et tu commences vraiment à me taper sur le système. Tu comptes me faire la gueule encore longtemps ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Oh, laisse tomber tes gamineries une minute ok ?

-Ce n'est pas moi le gamin ici.

-Meredith compte pas. »

Sam lui jette un regard blasé.

« Bref, tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que j'ai pu faire pour t'énerver comme ça. »

Sam serre les dents.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis fâché, Dean. Ne joue pas l'innocent. »

Et en effet, Dean abandonne immédiatement son ton conciliant pour révéler la colère qui l'agite lui aussi.

« Encore cette histoire, hein ? Décidément tu me pourrira la vie jusqu'au bout avec ça !

-Oh, excuse moi d'avoir un peu de mal à encaisser ! Et si tu me foutais un peu la paix ? Peut être que j'aurai le temps de m'habituer au fait que tu es le dernier des idiots !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour faire ce qui est bien pour nous ! » la voix de Dean est désespérée.

« C'est pas juste ! »

Cette fois Meredith est complètement oubliée, et les deux frères haussent le ton, chacun à un bout du feu.

« Justement, c'est ça le problème ! Je me tue à te dire que ce que tu fais, ce n'est pas ce qui est bien pour nous !

-Putain recommence pas avec ça Sam ! »

Dean se frotte les paupières, fatigué, tandis que Meredith s'éclipse délicatement.

« Bon je vais aller … plus loin moi, hein ? »

Personne ne lui répond.

« Ouais, un peu plus loin quoi.

-Je ne mérite pas ça ! Ne tourne pas ta colère vers moi !

-Vers qui d'autre alors ?!

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! Mais j'ai pas à subir ça !

-Tu te places toujours en victime ! Assume plutôt tes actes ! Tu ne peux pas me rejeter et t'attendre à ce que je ne t'en veuille pas un minimum.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas rejeté ! » proteste Dean.

« Alors comment tu appelles ça ? Tu sais souvent les gens n'apprécie pas d'ouvrir leur cœur et de le voir se faire piétiner devant eux !

-J'appelle ça remettre les choses à leurs places et je n'ai rien piétiné du tout ! » s'indigne Dean.

Sam laisse échapper un rire sarcastique.

« Pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Hé, je suis là, avec toi, aujourd'hui, non ? »

Sam adopte un air pensif. Bon, Dean n'a peut être pas tout à fait tort là dessus.

« C'est toi qui met autant de distance entre nous d'un coup. » regrette Dean.

Le volume tombe, et c'est d'une voix plus calme que Sam et Dean réussissent à se parler maintenant.

« Et tu n'as pas besoin de le faire.

-Peut être que j'en ai envie. » lance encore Sam.

« En tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui t'y oblige d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais souhaité ça. »

Sam garde encore le silence.

« Je ne voulais pas t'éloigner de moi. Pas du tout. »

Le cœur de Sam bascule devant cet aveu. Comment Dean arrive-t-il à être aussi touchant ? De temps en temps, comme ça, des perles d'honnêteté sortent de son frère, prouvant qu'il y a bien des sentiments qui s'agitent derrière cette façade imperturbable.

Moment rare et d'autant plus précieux.

« Je voudrais juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

-C'est impossible Dean. Honnêtement.

-Tu ne fais aucun effort. »

Simple constatation.

« Quoi ?! Aucun effort ? Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ?! C'est moi qui fais tous les efforts !

-Tu ne respectes pas ma décision. Tu t'efforces de me faire plier à tes désirs. C'est égoïste Sam. Je t'ai dit non et tu t'en fiche.

-Je …

-Si j'avais su que ton affection pour moi te conduirait à être aussi froid ... »

Son ton est amer et Sam ne sait plus quoi répondre, chamboulé plus qu'il ne se l'avoue par ces arguments.

« Je suis toujours ton frère, ça ne change pas. Mais tu as oublié qu'il y avait aussi de bons cotés à ça ? Tu peux toujours m'adresser plus de trois mots dans la journée, tu peux toujours m'engueuler quand je te saoule avec mes films pourris, tu peux toujours me faire confiance pendant une chasse, tu peux toujours ... »

Il marque une hésitation, se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

« … tu peux toujours me demander de te couper les cheveux. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Sam reste silencieux.

« Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer. »

Dean guette un signe sur le visage de son frère, cherche une réponse. Essaie de comprendre pourquoi Sam n'arrive plus à se comporter normalement avec lui. Enfin, aussi normal qu'un Winchester le peut. Se demande surtout combien de temps cette froideur va encore durer.

« Les choses ont changées... » c'est tout ce que Sam arrive à admettre.

« Alors c'est un nouvel équilibre qu'il faut qu'on trouve. Parce que ... »

Dean lève un regard triste vers Sam.

« ..mon frère me manque. Tu me manques, Sammy. »

C'est à ce moment qu'un grand cri d'épouvante résonne dans la nuit. En une seconde les frères se tournent dans cette direction.

Leurs regards se croisent.

« Meredith. » lancent-ils à l'unisson.

* * *

Sam prend soin de Meredith, panse ses quelques blessures superficielles tandis que Dean s'époumone au téléphone.

« Un putain de gorille géant avec un troisième œil Bobby ! En chair et en os, merde ! »

Sam n'entend pas la réponse de Bobby mais elle ne semble pas plaire à Dean. Meredith fixe le vide, les yeux écarquillés. Sam n'est pas médecin, mais pas besoin de diplôme pour déceler un état de choc. Et tu m'étonnes ! Sa première immersion dans le surnaturel n'aura pas été de tout repos. Sam et Dean l'ont arraché de justesse aux bras de ce singe maléfique.

« Mais arrête de te marrer ! J'y crois pas ! Il a failli bouffer Meredith !

-Meredith hein ? On l'appelle par son petit nom maintenant ?

-Ok Bobby, t'as fumé ou quoi ? T'es complètement à coté de la plaque.

-Bon ça va. »

Dean l'entend se racler la gorge.

« J'ai jamais entendu parler d'une créature comme ça. Il y a pas mal de légende sur les cyclopes mais rien sur … comment on dit du coup ? Tri-clope ?

-On est bien dans la merde. »

Dean se passe la main sur le visage et Sam peut voir à quel point cette histoire l'atteint.

« Tu aurais du voir les balles ricocher sur sa peau ! Ce truc est entièrement imperméable aux armes à feu.

-Va falloir trouver autre chose alors. Vous avez essayé les balles d'argent ?

-On a pas vraiment eu le temps de jongler entre les chargeurs …

-Ouais j'imagine. Bon je vais passer quelques coup de fils, voir ce que je peux vous dégoter.

-Oui t'as qu'à faire ça.

-Mais franchement, un gorille géant à trois yeux ... »

La voix de Bobby traduit son incrédulité.

« T'es sûr que vous aviez pas assaisonné votre repas d'une ou deux baies sauvages ? Tu sais qu'il faut pas toucher aux violettes hein ? Parce que là, c'est quand même pas mal dans le genre !

-M'en parle pas …

-Et aucune vieille centrale nucléaire dans le coin ?

-Pas d'après les archives du comté... On a fait les choses bien avant de partir crapahuter comme des cons. Mais …

-Mais quoi ?

-Sam a vu des ruines qui ne sont pas notées sur les cartes.

-Aie c'est jamais bon ça ! Vous allez y faire un tour ?

-Sauf si tu as une meilleure idée.

-...

-...

-En route cow boy !

-Ouais je m'en doutais.

-Mais dis moi, une dernière chose ...

-Quoi ?

-Ton singe là … il a pas voulu de Sam ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben je sais pas, entre géants, et pour peu que ce soit une femelle …

-Très drôle Bobby.

-Oui je suis tordant. »

Dean se tourne vers Sam.

« Comment va Meredith ?

-Elle survivra »

Mais le regard que lui jette Sam est préoccupé.

« Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup.

-Ouais, quel dommage. » raille Dean

« Bon, Bobby, rappelle nous quand tu aura quelque chose d'intéressant à nous apprendre ok ?

-Yep. Soyez prudents.

-Au pire on pourra toujours essayer d'envoyer Sam séduire la bête. Mais je suis pas convaincu, il a quand même plus de poil qu'elle.

-Quoi ? »

Sam réagit en entendant son nom. Dean lui adresse un de ses sourires sortis de nulle part qui lui font toujours chavirer le cœur.

« T'occupes. »

Meredith remue un peu soudain, semble revenir à elle.

« Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? »

Meredith lève deux yeux vides vers Sam.

« Sam ? »

Dean se rapproche discrètement, la dévisage.

« Et Dean. »

Elle se passe une main sur le visage, essaie de se rappeler de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Avant de se mettre à fixer ses pieds avec un air de regret.

« Je pourrai plus jamais regarder King Kong comme avant. »

Dean éclate d'un rire franc. Bon sang ça fait du bien ! Sam dissimule à peine un sourire amusé.

« Elle va bien Sam, toujours aussi givrée qu'avant !

-Je te permets pas, espèce de John Wayne raté !

-Pire qu'avant même... Finalement je te préférais en état de choc.

-Oh non vous allez pas recommencer ! Pitié, cinq minutes de répit avant que vous ne vous sautiez à la gorge à nouveau ! » implore Sam.

Meredith examine une minute ses écorchures en silence. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais elle se demande si Ben affiche les même stigmates. Prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, qu'il ai évité cette rencontre malheureuse.

Faites que ce ne soit pas la raison de son absence !

Sam perçoit cette détresse soudaine. Il plisse le front avec une expression inquiète. Plus le temps passe et plus il doute de retrouver Ben. Face à cette créature, le jeune homme n'aurait eu aucune chance. Il soupire et se tourne vers son frère. Sam se tourne toujours vers Dean dans les moments difficiles.

Dean surveille les environs, évite de croiser le regard de Meredith, qu'il devine perturbée. Il ne sait pas remonter le moral, ne sait pas prendre soin de qui que ce soit. Apparemment, il n'a pas su veiller sur Sam aussi bien qu'il le voulait non plus.

Pourtant quand ses yeux se tourne vers lui, son cadet lui adresse un petit sourire triste. Tiens, un sourire ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, même si Dean ne sait pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. Au moins Sam reconnaît son existence à nouveau …

« Il faut repartir. »

C'est Meredith qui a parlé. Les frères se tournent vers elle, surpris.

« On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps. Ben ... »

Mais quelque chose semble l'étrangler une fois de plus, et elle ne termine pas sa phrase. En réalité elle n'en a pas vraiment besoin.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » s'assure Sam, indécis.

« Je peux marcher.

-Alors allons y. » Dean lance sans attendre.

Elle tourne un regard reconnaissant vers lui, mais il ne peut pas le voir car il marche déjà devant.

« Je vais me faire une putain de cervelle de singe pour midi ! »

Et il se place en tête de cortège, décidé, les doigts bien accrochés à sa machette.

« Force et honneur !» lâche-t-il encore d'une voix ferme.

Sam fronce les sourcils, interloqué.

« Gladiator... » lui glisse Meredith à mi-voix avant de le dépasser.

Sam secoue la tête, efface un sourire de son visage. Quelle équipée ! Meredith se révèle pleine de ressources. Sa détermination et son courage font plaisir à voir. Sam se dit qu'il devrait prendre exemple sur elle.

* * *

Toujours ce goût de pourriture … Dean en vient à se demander si cela ne vient pas plutôt du fond de ses entrailles que de la forêt elle même ! Finalement est-ce que ce n'est pas lui qui se décompose ? Parfois ça lui semble cohérent.

Dean avance, pose un pied devant l'autre comme il l'a toujours fait, mais aujourd'hui il a très envie de reculer. Oui, ralentir et souffler un peu. Quitte à prendre une pause même ! Et rien à voir avec le fait que Sam est juste derrière lui. Non. Rien à voir avec cette envie plus présente que jamais de n'accepter de n'avancer qu'à ses cotés.

Il ose un petit coup d'œil en coin dans sa direction. Se demande ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire le sourire que Sam lui a adressé tout à l'heure. Avant de ramener ses yeux sur le chemin en se flagellant mentalement. Il doit faire confiance à Sam. Croire qu'il ne lui faudra qu'un peu de temps pour lui pardonner. Pour comprendre ses raisons et finir par les accepter.

Parce que Dean est vraiment fatigué de camper sur des positions aussi douloureuses.

Il voudrait ne plus y penser, ne plus l'envisager. Arrêter de se détester aussi. Et puis, rien à faire, voir Sam souffrir par sa faute est la pire chose au monde ! Dean veut être son soutien, son réconfort dans les heures les plus sombres, pas autre chose. Ni plus ni moins.

Mais vraiment pas moins.

Soudain, au détour d'un virage, les fameuses ruines apparaissent enfin. Dean leur fait signe de s'arrêter immédiatement, plaque un doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur intimer le silence. Il examine les environs, sur ses gardes. A première vue tout est calme.

« Je prend le coté gauche, annonce Sam, pars à droite avec Meredith ok ?

-Ok. Merdith suis moi. »

Elle laisse échapper un soupir moqueur qui fait tout de suite réagir Dean. Il la rabroue violemment.

« On ne rigole plus là ! C'est sérieux ! Alors tu restes derrière moi, et tu obéis à chaque ordre que je te donne, c'est compris ? Même s'il te semble stupide, même si ça ne te plaît pas. Ce n'est pas un jeu. »

Le regard de Dean est intense et elle ne peut qu'abdiquer, hocher la tête avec un air contrit. Dean a hérité de l'autorité de John, clairement, et quand il s'agit de donner des ordres, cette grosse voix lui vient naturellement. Sam se demande jusqu'à quel point Dean est conscient d'imiter leur père.

« Bon. »

Dean se tourne vers Sam.

« Sois prudent

-Toi aussi.

-C'est parti ! »

Et Dean s'éloigne d'un pas assuré, la machette fermement brandie devant lui. Meredith le suit sans faire des siennes.

Sam les regarde disparaître derrière l'édifice et fronce les sourcils, un peu inquiet. Il se décide enfin à avancer aussi, part dans la direction opposé. Et immédiatement, il sent que quelque chose cloche. Il n'arrive pas tout de suite à mettre le doigt dessus. C'est une sensation diffuse, mais qui sonne une alarme dans sa tête. Un instinct qui le pousse à se méfier. Quelque chose ne va pas.

C'est quand il tourne au coin de l'ancien bâtiment qu'il comprend. Le problème ici, c'est l'odeur. Une flagrance acre et entêtante qui lui fait tourner la tête. Un goût de fer sur le bout de sa langue.

L'odeur du sang.

Et les centaines de mouches qui s'agitent devant lui n'annoncent rien de bon. Sam se dirige vers la seule entrée qu'il aperçoit. L'odeur est vraiment répugnante par ici. C'est en arrivant en face de l'ouverture qu'il est enfin capable d'apercevoir la montagne de cadavre dissimulée juste derrière le mur. Sam se couvre le nez devant la puanteur qui l'assaille. Quelle horreur !

Il avance juste assez pour essayer de décompter le nombre de victimes, le cœur broyé dans un étau de tristesse et de haine. S'agenouille avec déférence devant ce monticule de personnes disparues. C'est alors qu'il reconnaît un visage dans la foule des anonymes.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour en être sûr, car si la créature à dévoré le torse et les membres, elle a laissé la tête intacte.

C'est Ben.

« Sam ? »

Dean fait irruption derrière lui, les sourcils froncés et le nez plissé par l'odeur pestilentielle.

« Dean, non ! Ne la laisse pas approcher ! »

Mais il est déjà trop tard. Meredith vient de poser son regard sur le cadavre.

« Ben ? » sa voix tremble, trahit son incrédulité.

Quand elle réalise ce qu'elle vient de voir, c'est un gémissement déchirant, un râle de désespoir qui lui sort droit de la poitrine. Immédiatement Dean la ceinture, lui maintient les bras le long du corps et l'empêche de se précipiter vers ce qu'il reste de son frère.

« NON ! NON ! BEN ! »

Meredith se débat, cogne le vide, hurle à mort, s'époumone en vain tandis que Dean se mord la lèvre au sang. Ce ne sont pas les retrouvailles qu'il espérait. Les larmes coulent librement sur le visage de la jeune femme, la bouche tordu en une grimace d'horreur.

« BEN ! LACHE MOI DEAN ! C'EST BEN !

-Ça ne sert à rien Meredith. C'est trop tard.

-NON, NON, NON ! »

Elle rue encore dans le vide, se débat comme si son combat pouvait ressusciter son petit frère.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Son corps perd soudain toute force et elle se serait écroulée au sol sans la prise, protectrice cette fois, de Dean.

Vidée de toute force, de toute vie et de tout espoir.

La douleur est si visible sur son visage, sa détresse si évidente ! Dean a l'impression que quelqu'un vient de lui tordre le cœur.

« Non, non, non. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Meredith pleure à en mourir, souhaite que ce soit le cas. Qu'elle puisse ainsi rejoindre Ben. Elle se tient les deux poings contre les yeux, refuse d'affronter ce monde qui a osé lui enlever celui qu'elle voulait protéger.

Détruite par un simple regard. Anéantie par la vision de ce qu'il reste de son frère. Entièrement réduite en cendre quand elle s'imagine les derniers instants de Ben. La peur qu'il a dû ressentir, la douleur, la solitude …

À cette pensée c'est Meredith qui se craquelle de l'intérieur. Puzzle de chair à vif.

Dean ne se retient pas plus longtemps, il la prend dans ses bras avec une expression de regret si viscérale que c'est Sam qui doit se retenir de pleurer en cœur avec Meredith. Dean la presse contre sa poitrine, une main derrière sa tête.

« Meredith. »

Il ne dira pas que tout ira bien parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

Elle enroule ses bras autour de lui en réponse, accepte cette étreinte avec une urgence inattendue, se blottit contre Dean.

« Non ! »

Elle se raccroche à lui comme pour éviter de se noyer.

« C'est pas possible. Non ! »

Elle sanglote contre sa poitrine, le corps secoué de violents frissons.

Le regard que Dean adresse à Sam par dessus Meredith est brûlant de détermination. Quelque chose va devoir mourir dans les heures qui suivent, ou Dean ne répond plus de lui. Il ferme les paupières une seconde, s'imprègne profondément du désespoir de la jeune femme comme s'il pouvait ainsi la soulager un peu. Dean fait toujours ça. Accepte sur ses épaules plus de fardeaux qu'il ne peut en porter pour que les autres n'aient pas à le faire. Mais cette fois ça ne suffit pas.

Sam laisse l'amertume l'envahir entièrement. Une fois de plus, les Winchester arrivent trop tard. Comme Sam se déteste quand c'est le cas ! Il se frotte le menton avec un air désabusé. Prend soin de poser sa veste sur le mort, cachant ce corps affreusement mutilé. C'est la seule chose qu'il peut faire.

Quand il tourne à nouveau ses yeux vers Dean et Meredith il les distinguent à peine l'un de l'autre, figés sous forme de statue de chagrin et d'affliction. Meredith pleure toujours. Et elle en a bien le droit.

* * *

Meredith est encore accrochée à Dean. Les lueurs dansantes du feu se réverbèrent contre sa peau blanche, lui donnant des allures de fantôme. Ce n'est sans doute pas bien loin de la réalité... Elle enserre obstinément le bras gauche de Dean, la tête contre son épaule. Recroquevillée tout contre lui.

Meredith refuse de le lâcher quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais Dean n'a pas protesté, ne lui a pas demandé de s'éloigner.

Non.

Il repose même sa joue contre le crane de la jeune femme. Accepte d'être ce roc dont elle a manifestement besoin là tout de suite. Étrange choix de réconfort. Sam est étonné mais pas choqué. Dean doit se reconnaît en Meredith comme Meredith se reconnaît en lui. Assis cote à cote près du feu, ils contemplent tous les deux les flammes avec un regard vide.

La jeune femme ressemble plus que jamais à un petit animal blessé, les yeux brillants et rougis par les larmes. La bouche tordue en une grimace de désolation. Dean n'a pas beaucoup parlé non plus. La mâchoire serrée. Soutien profond et silencieux.

Et tandis que Sam s'occupait d'allumer le feu, ses yeux ont croisés ceux de Dean et la douleur qu'il y a lu, la haine aussi, Sam est sûr qu'elle le hantera longtemps.

Sam ne se souvient pas d'avoir jamais vu Dean accepter un contact aussi envahissant, à part avec lui, peut être ... Sa compassion est sincère. Une preuve de plus que son frère est un type bien. Qu'il ne mérite pas d'être puni pour se comporter comme on lui a appris à le faire.

Sam secoue la tête. Quelle piqûre de rappel ! Ce monde est cruel, et l'on peut toujours vous arracher quelqu'un à qui vous tenez en un claquement de doigt.

Si ça lui arrive, Sam ne veut pas partir fâché contre Dean.

« Dean, à propos de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure... »

Dean grogne et le regard qu'il lui renvoie n'est pas vraiment amical.

« C'est pas le moment Sam.

-Tu avais raison. »

Dean hausse les sourcils, surpris.

« Tu es toujours mon frère et … je veux bien essayer de me raccrocher à ça.

-D'accord » acquiesce Dean après un instant de réflexion.

« C'est bien. »

Meredith tremble contre lui et il ramène immédiatement son attention sur elle. Elle recommence à pleurer.

* * *

Meredith est installée sur le canapé, elle essaie en vain de se concentrer sur le film mais il y a trop d'agitation autour d'elle. Ses cinq frères ne tiennent jamais en place.

« Aie ! » proteste-elle quand un coude atterrit dans ses cotes.

« Pardon Mere, mais c'est Peter, il m'embête !

-Peter fous lui la paix !

-C'est pas moi qui ai commencé !

-Rah ! »

Meredith laisse échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Cinq frères, mais qu'est-ce qui leur a prit à ses parents ! Elle ne peut pas savoir qu'il ne leur reste plus que deux ans à vivre, et que ce sera à elle de s'occuper de sa bruyante fratrie.

Elle s'extrait avec peine du canapé. Pourtant avec son petit gabarit elle ne prend pas beaucoup de place. Même à 18ans ! Elle se sent ridicule d'être aussi menue... La bouilloire siffle et elle se précipite vers la cuisine, jure tout bas.

« Pas possible d'avoir la paix ici ! »

Ben passe sa tête par la porte et lui jette un coup d'œil timide.

« Reste pas là à rien faire, viens plutôt me filer un coup de main ! »

Ben s'avance et l'aide à préparer le plateau de thé et de pop corn. Un samedi soir habituel chez les Horne.

« Ben, ta maîtresse m'a dit que tu avais de moins bonnes notes ... »

Ben baisse la tête et rougit.

« Est-ce que tout va bien à l'école ?

-Pardon. »

Ben est toujours prompt à s'excuser. Elle le couve d'un regard attendri. Devine qu'il est le premier à s'en vouloir de cette mauvaise note. Son frère est trop sérieux.

« C'est pas grave Benji. Ne fais pas la tête d'accord ? Viens plutôt voir le film avec nous.

-Oui »

Et ils rejoignent le salon, échangent sur des sujets plus joyeux. Ben est le petit dernier, et Meredith ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ça rafraîchissant, un frère plus calme, qui ne passe pas son temps à hurler et à s'agiter de partout. Pourtant à huit ans, il en aurait entièrement le droit.

Ben est bien plus cérébral qu'eux tous. Parfois elle a l'impression qu'il vit dans sa tête.

« Pousse tes grosses fesses, Kevin ! Tu prend toute la place ! »

Meredith leur dégage un petit espace et s'assoit à coté de lui.

« C'est quoi le film ?

-Terminator »

Et Meredith lui sourit.

Ben se contente de fixer l'écran pendant quelques minutes. Elle peut voir qu'il réfléchit à quelque chose. Regrette de ne pas pouvoir se glisser dans les pensés de son frère comme une petite souris. Elle est sûre que ce monde là renferme bien des secrets et bien des merveilles ! Ben fronce les sourcils, semble lutter un instant contre lui même. Avant de finalement se tourner vers elle et de lancer.

« Mere, plus tard je veux être explorateur ! »

Meredith pouffe devant cette détermination.

Malheureusement Peter aussi a entendu cette grande déclaration. Il en profite pour se moquer immédiatement de son cadet.

« N'importe quoi ! T'arrive même pas à libérer la salle de bain à temps le matin ! Je voudrai bien te voir déambuler dans le désert sans une seule goutte d'eau à proximité ! »

Ben le fusille du regard.

« Tu verras ! J'irai partout ! Du pôle nord au Brésil ! »

Et dans sa tête de petit garçon, cela représente sans doute le bout du monde.

« Trouve déjà le chemin de ta chambre, tu nous empêches d'entendre le film ! »

Ben croise les bras et part dans une de ses fameuses bouderies. Meredith rit sous cape. Si Ben décide d'être explorateur, il le sera. Il refusera de laisser tomber avant d'avoir atteint son but. Son frère est un sale garnement, plus têtu qu'une mule.

Et Meredith l'aime de toute son âme.

« Écoute pas cet abruti de Peter. C'est lui qui devrait passer un peu plus de temps sous la douche si tu veux mon avis ! »

Les yeux de Ben brillent soudain d'un éclat amusé. Elle lui adresse un clin d'œil complice.

-Hé ! » proteste le frère en question.

« Quoi ? Tu veux peut être que je dise à maman que ça fait deux jours que ta serviette de bain est sèche ?

-Rapporteuse. »

C'est lui qui fait la gueule maintenant. Meredith soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Mais qui m'a fichu une bande de porcs pareils ?!

-On a ce qu'on mérite dans la vie. Papa dit toujours ça.

-Bravo Kevin. Merci de partager tes lumières avec nous ! »

Ben éclate carrément de rire, à l'aise dans cette cacophonie. Il prend toujours plaisir à écouter les disputes de ses frères et sœurs, même s'il préfère ne pas y participer en règle générale …

« Non mais sérieusement Ben, tu peux être ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est à le décider, c'est tout. »

Ben médite un instant en silence, se pénètre de ce morceau de sagesse. Puis il décide que sa sœur a raison et hoche la tête avec un air grave.

« D'accord.

-Ok. Alors maintenant ferme là, j'arrive pas à suivre. »

Ben hausse les sourcils, amusé.

« Et Mere ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te ramènerai une Edelweiss. C'est promis »

Meredith reste interdite un instant. Hésite. Plus touchée par la poésie de son frère qu'elle ne veut le laisser voir. Elle finit par se décider pour une approche plus réaliste.

« Rapporte plutôt un oreiller, j'en ai marre que Jack me pique le mien. »

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui les amis ! En espérant qu'il vous aura fait passer un bon moment._

 _Je tiens à remercier Melanie, qui me laisse soigneusement une review par chapitre depuis quelques temps. Sache que ça me fait très plaisir ! J'ai de la chance d'avoir des lecteurs aussi gentils x) même anonyme ;)_

 _Merci à toi aussi Guest, et tu as raison d'ailleurs, ce ne sera jamais fini entre eux x)_

 _Et puis mention spéciale à mes fidèles, MicroFish, narutine, KazukiTemura ... que dire de plus à part que je vous aime et que vous êtes toujours une source de motivation sans fin pour moi ?!_


	19. Le troisième œil

_Certains chapitres demandent beaucoup de temps et de corrections, ont besoin d'être repris quarante fois avant d'être à peu près corrects. D'autre s'écrivent tout seuls et on est surpris à la relecture de les trouver pas si mal. C'est le cas de celui-ci :) J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !_

 **Chapitre 19 : le troisième œil**

Bon, la situation ne s'arrange pas. Loin de là. En fait ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

Sam se demande comment il fait pour prendre le temps de penser ça alors que tout s'accélère autour de lui. Dean est toujours à terre. Évanoui de toute évidence. Recroquevillé au sol de telle manière que Sam ne peut pas voir s'il a quoi que ce soit de cassé. Ou quoi que ce soit d'intact. Couché entre les racines de l'arbre le plus gros qu'il ait jamais vu. De toute évidence le tendre foyer d'une horreur de la nature.

Malheureusement Sam a d'autre préoccupations plus urgentes que Dean qui ne se relève pas. Là tout de suite, une espèce de King Kong à trois yeux lui fait face avec une grimace de ce qui s'apparente à une colère viscérale. Une envie de tuer si évidente que Sam ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner.

Ouais, désolé d'envahir ton territoire ! Mais si jamais Dean est mort, ta vie prendra fin dans une douleur immense, c'est une promesse.

Les naseaux de la bête se soulèvent dans une expiration profonde. Sam fixe ces yeux rouges. Il n'y lit que de la folie. Son regard descends vers ces affreuses dents jaunes et il s'imagine déchiqueté par cette mâchoire infernale. En fait ce n'est pas si dur, parce que la vie est déjà passé par là. Sam a une connaissance profonde des types de blessure qu'on peut lui infliger. Pas vraiment une nouveauté pour lui. Des morsures, il en a connu un nombre respectable, et ce n'est pas ce qui lui fait peur. Non, parce que maintenant il sait qu'une blessure morale peut être bien plus douloureuse et bien plus dure à soigner.

Dean a remué. Sam l'a remarqué du coin de l'œil. Le soulagement qu'il ressent est si immense qu'il évite de justesse le coup de bras que lui envoie le monstre. Il se baisse à la dernière seconde, jure tout bas. C'est pas passé loin. Maintenant il doit l'éloigner de Dean. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir son frère subir une deuxième blessure.

Sam et le monstre se font face et un instant le monde se fige. Difficile de dire qui est le plus menaçant. La détermination se retrouve dans les deux camp. La haine aussi. Sam a l'impression bizarre de subir un examen. Il surprend une hésitation dans le regard du monstre.

Quoi, tu t'attendais pas à autant de résistance mon coco ? Bienvenue dans le monde des Winchester ! Ta tête fera un très beau trophée.

Puis la créature expulse un cri à glacer le sang et Sam commence à courir. Sam sait que la fuite peut être le meilleur moyen de vaincre. Surprendre l'ennemi en se retournant et en attaquant au dernier moment … Sam a pratiqué cette technique de nombreuses fois. Il se rappelle très bien du son des pas de son père lui courant après. C'était une très bonne motivation pour accélérer. John ne rigolait pas avec l'entraînement, et Sam aurait tout fait pour ne pas se faire rattraper.

Il se lance à pleine allure, passe en une seconde de l'immobilité à la course. Droite ou gauche, il s'en fiche, tant que Dean ne se trouve pas sur le chemin. Et tant pis si cette fois il n'arrive pas à semer la chose. Il fera de son mieux, bien sûr, a appris à ne jamais abandonner. Mais Sam a semé un sacré paquet de truc dans le passé, et il est préparé à trouver un jour la créature qu'il ne pourra pas distancer.

Ce n'est pas grave, un chasseur ne vit jamais vieux de toute façon. Sam le sait. L'héritage familial ... Sam regrettera juste de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son frère.

Dean.

Encore et toujours Dean ! Si ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une obsession !

Dean vient de tirer.

La bête s'arrête immédiatement, coupée dans son élan. Tourne la tête au ralenti, à peine gênée par la balle qui a rebondit dans son dos. Elle découvre ses monstrueuses babines en direction de Dean.

Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que Sam voulait ! Ça ne colle pas à son plan ! Protéger Dean, pas le laisser attirer la fureur du monstre sur lui ! Pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il vient de faire.

Dean est toujours au sol, bat des paupières si rapidement que Sam devine qu'il lutte encore contre l'inconscience. Il ne s'est pas relevé, n'en a sans doute pas la force. Se tient la jambe avec une grimace de douleur. Du sang s'échappe de son nez et Sam voudrait effacer cet instant. Geler le temps et revenir en arrière. Comment ont ils pu se laisser avoir comme ça ? Cette espèce de démon à poil leur est tombé dessus si rapidement qu'ils n'ont rien vu venir.

Un instant ils marchaient en silence en direction du campement, l'instant suivant Sam a sentit Dean le pousser de coté et vu son frère décoller sur au moins cinq mètres avant de s'écraser contre l'arbre en dessous duquel il gît encore. La bête n'a pas ratée son coup, Sam n'avait jamais rien vu capable de balancer son frère sur une distance pareille ! Bien sûr, Sam n'a pas laissé la chose se rapprocher plus de Dean et il avait réussi à garder son attention focalisée sur lui.

Jusqu'à ce que Dean fasse feu pour le protéger. Dean s'essuie le nez de la manche et jette un regard d'excuse vers Sam pendant que la bête change de cible et le charge.

Quoi ? Non !

« DEAN ! » hurle Sam.

Il se précipite dans sa direction quand le monde explose autour de lui. Éclair de lumière et son à lui briser les tympans. Sam titube, les mains collés sur les oreilles. Quelque chose l'a frôlé, il l'a senti. La créature s'écroule sans émettre un seul cri. Morte avant de toucher le sol. Sam cligne les yeux, tourne sur lui même à la recherche de la source de ce sauvetage d'urgence.

Il tombe sur Meredith.

La jeune femme agrippe son fusil de chasse d'une main ferme. Elle contemple le cadavre avec une expression de haine pure sur les traits. Tord la bouche en une grimace de dégoût devant la bête à qui il ne reste plus que deux yeux à présent.

Meredith vient de lui pulvériser celui qui trônait au dessus des deux autres.

Sam n'a pas le temps de remercier le ciel de cet instinct qui a poussé Meredith à viser cet emplacement exact. De toute évidence le seul point faible de cette monstruosité.

Il se jette devant Dean, encadre son visage de ses grandes mains. Hésite entre le frapper de toutes ses forces et le prendre dans ses bras. Cet idiot ricane. Oui, littéralement. Alors que sa joue droite gonfle à toute vitesse, alors qu'une bosse impressionnante lui sort du front, alors que Sam a encore les yeux brillants de peur. Cet imbécile rit comme le dernier des débiles !

« Dean ? »

Puis le poids du visage de Dean dans ses mains s'alourdit étrangement. Dean vient de tourner de l'œil. Encore.

« Hé, non ! Reste avec moi vieux ! T'endors pas ! »

Dean sursaute quand Sam le secoue.

« Ça compte pas ! Balbutie-t-il d'une voix boudeuse.

-Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui compte pas ?

-C'est pas un malaise vagal ! » se justifie Dean.

Sam en perd son latin.

« Je m'évanouis pas pour une émotion forte ! » croit il bon de rajouter.

« Sérieusement, c'est ça qui t'inquiètes là tout de suite ?

-Meredith ? »

Sam se rappelle soudain qu'ils ne sont pas seuls au monde. Parfois sa capacité à oublier tout ce qui ne concerne pas directement son frère l'inquiète. Après s'être assuré que Dean est bien réveillé cette fois, il abandonne une seconde le chevet de son patient préféré pour se diriger vers la petite brune.

Elle se tient encore au dessus du gigantesque cadavre, les yeux enflammés d'une aversion légitime. Elle ne tremble pas. Sam lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Merci. »

Elle tourne un regard surpris vers lui, semble reprendre ses esprits.

« Je devais le faire, Sam. »

Premiers mots sortis de sa bouche depuis Ben. Sam affiche une moue admirative.

« Et tu l'a fait. Personne ne pourra dire le contraire. »

Meredith ne répond pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur la chose au sol. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure, en proie à une agitation que Sam ne comprend pas.

« Ça ne change rien. »

Sam attend la suite, attentif.

« Ça ne change rien, Sam. » la déception dans sa voix est déchirante.

« Je ne me sens pas mieux. »

Dean claudique vers eux, la jambe gauche visiblement en sale état. Il prend appui sur Sam et s'adresse directement à Meredith.

« Alors, le troisième œil hein ?

-Ça paraissait logique sur le moment.

-Mes petites fesses te sont redevables.

-Beurk. »

Dean rit encore.

« Tu es un sacré bout de femme. »

Une larme s'échappe de son œil mais elle ne se tourne pas vers eux. Comme si la pudeur était encore de rigueur. Comme s'ils ne partageaient pas ce lien spécial des gens qui ont soufferts et combattus ensemble.

« Mais on ne se sent jamais mieux après. Peut être juste un peu moins en colère. Un peu moins faible. »

Meredith laisse ces mots l'imprégner. Elle croise les bras sur la poitrine et crache sur le cadavre. Dean affiche un sourire triste.

« Bon. Cramons cette merde maintenant, d'accord ? »

Sam et Meredith hochent la tête avec conviction. C'est à ce moment que les jambes de Dean flanchent. Il serait sans doute tombé si Sam ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Dean !

-Sam, aide moi à me rasseoir tu veux. »

Il s'essuie la bouche avec un air pâteux, à deux doigt de s'évanouir une fois de plus. C'est lui ou cette chose émet vraiment une odeur abominable ? Ses pieds quittent terre mais cette fois ce n'est pas pour être projeté au loin. Au contraire, il se retrouve plus proche de son paradis personnel. Sam vient de le prendre dans ses bras et le porte comme une jeune mariée.

Son frère est un surhomme, et Dean se laisse faire avec plaisir, étrangement docile.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui te prend les coups ? demande Sam.

« Tu vas bien finir par en avoir marre !

-C'est parce que je m'interpose, Sammy. Mon boulot, tu te rappelles ? »

Et l'affection entre ces deux là, le dévouement total de l'un pour l'autre, à cet instant c'est ce qui permet à Meredith de ne pas s'écrouler. Un sourire apparaît entre ses larmes tandis qu'elle observe Sam déposer doucement Dean près de la tente et sortir la trousse de secours.

« Encore la jambe gauche hein ?

-La jambe gauche » reconnaît Dean.

Sam serre les dents au souvenir de ce maudit Djinn. Au souvenir de cet hôpital trop blanc qui a accueilli Dean plusieurs jours. Même maintenant, Sam se retrouve face aux conséquences de sa désertion. Et si le temps passe, la douleur et le regret ne s'effacent pas.

« On aurait du lui laisser plus de temps pour récupérer » regrette Sam.

« Bien sûr. Et on en aurait profiter pour se relaxer agréablement sur le canapé d'angle de Bobby, entre deux séances de yoga.

-T'es vraiment trop con. »

Dean lui tape dans l'épaule sans répondre. Cette complicité lui fait chaud au cœur. Lui redonne espoir.

Lui et Sam, ça ne pourra jamais se finir. C'est une certitude profonde et apaisante. Une idée qui trahit probablement la névrose de sa vie. Mais tant pis. Reconnaître son addiction est la première étape pour avancer non ?

* * *

John les emmènent au parc.

Quand il leur a annoncé Sam a sauté au plafond de joie. Du haut de ses sept ans, Dean aussi est content de cette sortie familiale. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose cloche. Pour commencer ils ont roulés bien trop longtemps. Dépassés au moins trois parcs différents déjà. John ne les conduit pas au hasard, il a une idée en tête, Dean s'en rend bien compte.

Son père est tendu, le visage fermé et ses grandes mains étreignent le volant de l'Impala comme s'il risquait de s'envoler à tout moment. Quand Dean lui a timidement demandé si tout allez bien, John l'a envoyé sur les roses. Bon, son père est un peu plus crispé que d'habitude, c'est pas grave, Dean fera avec.

Il se tourne vers Sam.

Son petit frère n'a pas encore le droit de s'asseoir sur la banquette avant, ce qui commence à causer des problèmes de torticolis à Dean. Sam dort profondément et Dean sourit à cette vue paisible. L'Impala freine doucement quand un énième parc apparaît, se range derrière un bosquet d'arbres, à l'écart. Apparemment c'est celui là que vise son père.

John plisse les yeux. Il semble chercher quelque chose et Dean se demande quoi. En fin de compte il avait raison, cette visite aux jeux pour enfants n'a rien à voir avec les timides demandes de Sam. Non. Dans leur famille on ne fait jamais rien pour rien. Et ça, même à sept ans, Dean l'a déjà intégré.

John ouvre sa portière avec toujours cet air concentré. Dean le voit glisser quelque chose de métallique à sa ceinture. Sam remue un peu quand son père le prend dans ses bras et s'avance vers les jeux pour enfants. Dean les suit sans rien dire, attentif à ce qu'il se passe. John repose directement Sam dans le bac à sable. Son petit frère ouvre de grands yeux surpris, se raccroche dans un réflexe aux bras du chasseur.

« Lâche moi Sammy » grogne John.

Sam s'exécute aussitôt. Bien sûr.

« Dean reste avec lui. »

Dean hoche la tête avec un air grave. Il s'exécutera. Bien sûr.

John part s'asseoir sur un des bancs et Dean remarque que son regard ne quitte pas un groupe de jeune mères à sa gauche. Il se détourne dans un soupir. Sam le surprend avec un sourire. Sourire que Dean se force à lui renvoyer.

« Papa nous a emmené au parc tu as vu ?

-Oui !

-Tu peux t'amuser maintenant. »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Sam plonge avec enthousiasme ses mains dans le sable chaud. Une petite fille les observe, juste à coté d'eux. Elle doit avoir à peu près l'âge de Sam. Dean se redresse et s'assoit sur le rebord en bois du bac.

Rester avec Sam, d'accord, mais il n'a plus vraiment l'âge de faire des pâtés de sable. Il regarde la petite fille se rapprocher avec entrain de Sam.

« C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire. »

Sam lève deux yeux curieux.

« Regarde je te montre. »

Les deux enfants se concentrent sur l'édification approximative d'un véritable château tandis que Dean surveille son père. John a beau faire de son mieux pour se fondre dans la masse, sa silhouette reste facilement reconnaissable. Cet air sombre et cette aura menaçante ne le quittent jamais, quoi qu'il fasse.

« T'as pas de seau ? Pas de pelle ? »

Sam fronce les sourcils.

« Non.

-Pourquoi ? Ça sert à rien de venir jouer dans le sable sans ça ! »

Mais quel ton de maîtresse d'école ! Dean grince des dents et la foudroie du regard. Sam affiche un air un peu triste maintenant. Il fixe ses pieds sans rien dire. Expression qui semble attendrir la petit fille. Elle lui tend un seau en plastique rose.

« Tiens je te le prête.

-Merci ! »

Le visage de Sam s'illumine tandis que Dean ricane.

« Du rose Sammy ! Tu vas te transformer en fille, fait gaffe !

-Mais non. »

Et Sam se remet au travail en chantonnant avec vigueur une comptine, pas déstabilisé pour deux sous. Il est très beau ce seau, Sam l'aime bien.

« Je m'appelle Sam.

-Moi Edith.

-Et c'est mon frère Dean. »

Mais Dean ne participe pas aux présentations, les yeux braqués sur son père qui se dirige nonchalamment vers une fontaine à eau juste derrière le même groupe de femmes. Dean devine qu'il espionne leur conversation.

« Ils sont beaux tes cheveux ! »

Sam tripote avec intérêt les couettes d'Edith. Ça semble le fasciner.

« Moi aussi je voudrais les avoir plus longs ! »

Edith pouffe doucement.

« T'es un garçon, tu peux pas !

-Ah ... »

La déception du petit garçon est évidente et Dean lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ma maman dit que ce sont les plus beaux du monde ! » rajoute la petite fille.

« Ah oui ? Moi j'ai pas de maman. »

Dean tique en entendant cette réplique.

« Arrête, bien sûr que tu as une maman ! Elle est morte, c'est tout.

-Oui.

-Oh c'est triste ! »

Mais Sam se contente de hausser les épaules et de dessiner de petits motifs dans le sable avec ses doigts. La gorge de Dean se serre sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Le détachement de son petit frère quand il parle de leur mère est glaçant. Sam n'a pas le droit de considérer que Mary ne compte pas ! Elle a bien été là ! A pris soin d'eux de toutes ses forces ! Et ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est morte.

Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue, empli d'une tristesse qu'il traite comme une vieille amie.

« Et ton papa ?

-Il est fort. »

Dean doit maintenant se retenir de rire. Oui, pas mal Sam ! Si on devait choisir un mot pour qualifier leur père, fort correspond assez bien.

« Mon papa à moi il soigne les dents des gens. Et le tiens ? »

Sam se frotte le menton, geste qui trahit sa perplexité. Il hésite un instant avant de répondre.

« Il conduit sa voiture. »

Meredith rigole.

« C'est pas un métier ça !

-Dean, il fait quoi papa ? »

La curiosité dans cette question est sincère. Dean bombe le torse et relève fièrement le menton.

« C'est un héro. »

Silence ébahis. Tout content, Sam se tourne face à Edith.

« Voilà. »

Rien à ajouter. La petite fille adopte un air songeur tandis que la troisième tour de leur château prend forme.

« Ça non plus c'est pas un métier » chuchote-t-elle sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

« J'aime bien ta robe. »

Dean ouvre la bouche, horrifié. C'est Sam qui vient de parler. Son petit frère aime un peu trop les atours des filles, c'est inquiétant ...

Edith rit et les voilà repartis dans une discussion à bâtons rompus. Dean soupire devant ce spectacle, content que son frère réussisse à s'amuser, et en même temps un peu triste d'être le seul à toujours s'inquiéter autant. Il sort une voiture miniature de sa poche et la fait pensivement rouler sur le bord du bac à sable.

Mais son expression calme s'efface tout de suite quand il s'aperçoit que John n'est plus là. Il se lève immédiatement et fait le tour du petit parc. John n'est nul part. D'ailleurs le groupe de mères qu'il espionnait n'est plus là non plus.

Alors Dean retourne auprès de Sam, résigné. Toujours rester avec Sam, quoi qu'il arrive. Sa mission n'est pas difficile à comprendre. D'ailleurs il a des consignes précises à appliquer si un jour John ne rentre pas.

Sam et Edith s'amuse un moment. Puis la mère de la petite fille vient la chercher pour la ramener à la maison. Dean en crèverait de jalousie.

Edith leur adresse un dernier signe de la main avant d'aller rejoindre le confort douillet de son foyer. Enfin Sam réalise que John n'est nulle part en vue.

« Où est papa ? » demande-t-il d'une petite voix inquiète.

« Parti faire un tour. Il revient bientôt » lui ment Dean.

« Tu veux faire un peu de balançoire ? »

Finalement Sam aura fait de la balançoire, du toboggan, de la cage aux singes, du mur d'escalade, du tourniquet et beaucoup de dessins dans le sable.

Quand John fait son retour, cinq heures plus tard, Sam est endormi, la tête sur les genoux de Dean. Dean qui s'amuse à faire rouler sa voiture miniature sur son frère sans le réveiller. Il étouffe un bâillement et relève la tête. Quand il aperçoit son père, le soulagement s'affiche aussitôt sur son visage. Pourtant John fait peine à voir, l'arcade droite en sang et le visage recouvert de griffure bizarres.

Son père l'attrape par le bras et le force à se lever, balance Sam sur son épaule.

« Faut partir. Maintenant ! »

Il a l'air effrayé. Son père, effrayé ? Des frissons d'angoisse s'emparent de Dean et il se hâte vers la voiture.

Une banale sortie au parc pour les Winchester.

* * *

Dean a un regard de pure adoration. Un sourire plus éclatant que jamais. Il passe ses doigts sur toute la surface, frissonne presque de plaisir au contact de cette étendue familière.

L'Impala.

C'est un soupir de soulagement qui lui échappe. Sa voiture n'a rien. Toute à lui à nouveau.

« Oh ma belle, tu m'a tellement manqué ! »

Meredith le fixe avec un sourcil moqueur levé en l'air.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? »

Sam ne répond pas mais son sourire fait plaisir à voir. Si Dean est content, alors lui aussi. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il pose son lourd sac de randonnée avec un râle de soulagement. Le trajet de retour n'a pas été de tout repos ! Sam a du porter le plus gros de leur affaires tout en soutenant son frère. Dean a boité avec courage, mais sa canne improvisée n'a pas tenue bien longtemps.

Sam ne se plaindra jamais de soutenir son frère. Mais il est fatigué. Il se tourne vers Meredith.

« Ça va aller ?

-Non pas vraiment. »

Sam a une moue des lèvres un peu triste. Même Meredith trouve ça mignon à en crever.

« Alala tu ne laisses pas la moindre chance à Dean !

-Quoi ?

-Tu es un homme bien, Sam Winchester. Et je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Même si les circonstances … enfin... tu vois. »

La tristesse n'est pas prête de quitter les yeux de la jeune femme. Sam fronce les sourcils avec un air inquiet. On ne se remet pas de la perte d'un frère. Sam n'imagine même pas sa vie sans Dean. Bon, peut être que leur relation est un peu plus complexe qu'une simple fraternité... Mais ça ne change rien.

« Et tes autres frères ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ? »

Le poids sur les épaules de Meredith semble s'alourdir considérablement. La jeune femme s'affaisse un peu, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

« Ils ont le droit de savoir. »

Elle se passe la main sur les paupières.

« C'est une jolie clairière. »

Elle parle de là où ils ont enterrés Ben. Si la créature a brûlée assez rapidement, Sam a mis plus longtemps à creuser la tombe. Dean n'a pas pu l'aider et Meredith … Et bien Meredith n'a pas sa force, tout simplement.

« Les autres ... » elle lève des yeux interrogateurs vers le chasseur.

Sam devine qu'elle parle des autres victimes. Ils n'ont pas pu creuser assez de tombes.

« Un coup de fil anonyme va prévenir les autorités. Les familles méritent d'être fixées. »

Meredith acquiesce avec un air grave.

« Bon, je suppose qu'on en a fini alors. »

Sam pense qu'il n'en aura jamais fini. D'autres personnes ont besoin de son aide. De leur aide. Et cette fois il fera tout pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

« Tu sais Meredith, je te suis vraiment reconnaissant.

-Pour avoir zigouillé ce monstre ? C'était pas si dur. »

Elle tente d'afficher un air assuré. Pas une franche réussite.

« Pour avoir zigouillé ce monstre, comme tu dis, avant qu'il n'arrive sur Dean. »

Meredith le dévisage, un peu moqueuse.

« Dieu, vous êtes vraiment pas croyables tous les deux ! »

Sam ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvais chose ? Il ne saisit pas bien où elle veut en venir.

Et soudain une pensée le frappe. Il avait complètement oublié ! Dans le tourbillon d'événements, il n'y pensait plus ! Pourtant elle les avait surpris ce soir là... Meredith observe avec incrédulité le visage de Sam rougir d'un seul coup. Elle retient avec peine un éclat de rire. Plutôt drôle de voir un géant réagir avec la retenue émotionnelle d'un gamin de trois ans.

Elle le bouscule un peu de l'épaule, amusée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout à coup ?

-Je … c'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Et qu'est-ce que je crois ?

-Dean et moi »

Meredith attend la suite avec curiosité mais rien ne vient. Alors elle se contente de soupirer.

« Je ne crois rien, Sam. Mais j'ai des yeux et des oreilles. »

Sam semble trouver le sol étrangement fascinant tout à coup.

« Et je ne juge pas. »

Sam pince le lèvres, évite toujours son regard.

« Je pense juste que tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter autant. »

Elle fixe le ciel, expose son visage au soleil avec un certain plaisir. Soulagée de se sentir encore vivante après tout ça. Contente de croire que pour certains d'entre eux les choses s'arrangeront certainement. Et tant pis si elle, elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir continuer sans Ben. Elle sera là pour ses autres frères dans cette épreuve.

Quand elle ramène ses yeux sur terre elle rencontre ceux de Sam. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

-Dean finira par craquer. C'est évident. Personne ne peut te résister pas vrai ? »

Et elle le plante là, s'avance vers le Dean en question. Sam se demande jusqu'à quel point elle a saisit la situation. Combien est-ce qu'elle a pu deviner exactement ? De toute évidence, plutôt pas mal ! Et ses encouragements lui réchauffent le cœur. Lui redonnent espoir. Si seulement Dean pouvait sentir aussi à quel point les gens qui tiennent à eux se fichent de quelques vieilles interdictions morales !

Dean est en train de caresser le volant avec passion. Quand il émet un soupir de plaisir, Meredith estime que c'est vraiment trop d'amour à accorder à une voiture !

« Tu as un problème tu sais ?

-N'interromps pas nos retrouvailles.

-Pfff. »

Meredith se contente un moment de s'appuyer contre le coté de la voiture. Elle cherche ses mots.

« Dean ?

-Hm ?

-Je ne te déteste pas. »

Dean se fige, se tourne vers elle et pose la main sur son cœur.

« Tu vas me faire pleurer. » annonce-t-il d'une voix exagérément émue.

Elle pouffe doucement.

« Merci d'avoir été là quand j'en avais besoin. »

Dean abandonne son expression amusé pour un air plus grave. Il n'oubliera jamais ces moments. Il l'écoute avec attention mais se refuse à la moindre réponse. Il n'y a pas grand chose à ajouter.

« Mais Dean...

-Quoi ?

-Arrête d'être aussi con avec Sam. »

Ils se taisent tout les deux un instant, observent Sam pianoter compulsivement sur son PC portable, récupéré du coffre de la voiture deux minutes plus tôt, en tailleur au sol, le dos contre un arbre. Dean ne supporte plus ces troncs, il a développé une allergie depuis que l'un d'entre eux a failli lui rompre le dos !

Il finit par ramener ses yeux sur la jeune femme. Avec effort. Sam reste la chose la plus fascinante au monde, et Dean voudrait pouvoir passer son temps à le contempler.

« Je t'aime Meredith » lui annonce-t-il sans transition.

« Mais ce qu'il se passe entre moi et Sam, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Putain non ! C'est sûr ! Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que vous deux.

-Exactement.

-Alors il est où le problème ?

-Quel problème ?

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore avec lui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis avec lui !

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

Dean lui jette un regard de colère mais Meredith ne se laisse pas faire.

"Tu ne trompes personne, Dean. »

Dean serre la mâchoire, soudain moins bienveillant envers elle.

« Ah oui ?

-Non. Pas une seconde.

-Ça me fait une belle jambe. » grogne-t-il.

Meredith lui envoie un regard plus dur.

« Ne gâche pas tout en étant aussi borné d'accord ? Ce qu'il y a entre Sam et toi, c'est beau. Et si ça vous fait du bien à tous les deux, ça ne peut pas être mauvais.

-Si, ça le peut. »

Elle secoue la tête, lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es prêt à prendre le risque de le perdre, Dean ? »

Dean ne répond pas, jette encore un coup d'œil en direction de son frère.

« Je ne le perdrai pas.

-Bouge toi les fesses alors !

-Arrête ça » menace-t-il avec une voix sourde.

« Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas ! »

Sam redresse la tête en entendant le ton monter. Dean s'empresse de baisser la voix.

« Je sais ce que je fais, et je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. Je suis un grand garçon. »

Le regard de Meredith s'emplit d'inquiétude. Bon, peut être que ce sera plus compliqué que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle souhaite bien du courage à Sam !

« Je voudrais juste... »

Mais Dean se détourne, refuse de l'écouter plus longtemps. Meredith soupire en face de ce dos recouvert de cuir.

« Ne sois pas aussi dur avec toi. Avec vous. Tu peux faire ça ? »

Dean hésite avant de répondre. Considère la question.

« Un frère c'est précieux.

-Je le sais Meredith ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!

-Alors prend soin de Sam. »

Là Dean se redresse, se campe bien sur ses deux jambes. Même si la gauche lui fait un mal de chien. Ça ne change rien.

« Je prend soin de lui ! Qui es tu pour me juger de cette manière ? Tu crois tout avoir compris de nous parce qu'on a passé quelques jours ensemble ? Tu ne sais rien. » gronde Dean, la voix toujours basse, mais le ton proche de la menace.

« Ça ne sert à rien de se fâcher contre moi. Tu vas si mal que ça, Dean ? »

L'inquiétude que trahit cette phrase frappe Dean en plein cœur. Il cesse de faire le fier et se rassoit. Il ressemble plus à un gamin puni qu'à autre chose, et sa façon de se frotter le menton, perdu dans ses pensées, n'arrange rien.

« Ce n'est pas facile. »

Il est aussi surpris que Meredith en entendant cet aveu. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de dire ça. Mais trop tard, elle lui adresse déjà un sourire de compassion qui lui donne juste envie de se tirer une balle et d'en finir, là tout de suite, avec toutes ces mièvreries.

« J'imagine. »

Il fronce les sourcils en retour. Ne veut surtout pas paraître soulagé par l'approbation de Meredith. Même si, finalement, c'est un peu le cas. Quelqu'un reconnaît que sa vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille et … oui, c'est vrai, ça fait un peu de bien ! Juste un peu.

« Écoute, tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais si tu essayais de … je sais pas … arrêter de trop cogiter ?

-C'est la chose la plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendu.

-Bon, en même temps il n'y a pas trente six moyens de s'en sortir là ! Lâche prise, Dean. » ça sonne comme un ordre.

« Lâche prise et voit ce que ça donne ! On sait jamais, ça pourrait déboucher sur quelque chose de bien. »

Dean a un rire amer.

« Ça ne donne jamais rien de bon quand je lâche prise, crois moi !

-Prend le risque alors ! Merde on ne vit qu'une fois ! Tu n'es pas curieux ? »

L'enthousiasme de Meredith est agréable, mais Dean décide qu'il en a assez. Les petites confessions à cœur ouvert, ce n'est décidément pas son truc.

« Non, je ne suis pas curieux. Alors stop ! Change de sujet. »

Meredith le dévisage avec regret. Espère qu'il a quand même entendu ce qu'elle avait à dire, et que ses mots resteront cachés quelque part en lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à les accepter. Peut être ...

« D'accord alors, comme tu veux... »

Immédiatement le visage de Dean s'adoucit.

« Sammy » appelle-t-il, et c'est toujours aussi bon de pouvoir prononcer son nom et de savoir qu'il y répondra.

Dean a vraiment un problème ! Et que des gens autour de lui s'en rende compte ne lui plaît pas du tout.

« Ramène tes fesses de geek dans la voiture, je veux un burger ! »

Sam sourit et se lève, s'avance vers eux.

« Ok mais c'est moi qui conduit. Tu te rappelles que tu as la jambe en miette ?

-Difficile à oublier. »

Dean grince des dents et se décale coté passager avec un soupir résigné.

« Alors où est-ce qu'on te dépose Meredith ? »

* * *

Meredith n'est plus là et Sam est surpris d'être à ce point attristé par son départ. C'est pas comme si ils pouvaient être trois dans l'Impala, Sam sait bien que seul son frère et lui peuvent mener cette vie sur les routes, mais pendant un moment, il pense que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé tant que ça que Meredith les accompagne sur un bout de chemin...

Leurs adieux ont étés chaleureux pourtant, et Sam se promet de prendre de ses nouvelles le plus souvent possible. Même s'il sait que chez les Winchester les appels purement amicaux ne sont jamais légion...

« Elle va me manquer. » lance-t-il à Dean.

Son frère grogne pour toute réponse et cela amène un sourire sur le visage de Sam.

Ça veut dire « à moi aussi ». Sam a un traducteur de Dean intégré sous la peau.

« Comment tu te sens Dean ? Encore des nausées ?

-Je suis pas enceinte si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes.

-Une commotion cérébrale. Voilà ce qui m'inquiète.

-Tu devrais pas. T'es le premier à me dire que j'ai pas de cerveau.

-Je t'emmène voir un médecin.

-Emmène moi. » demande Dean avec un sourire triste.

« Loin et vite. Ensemble jusqu'au bout de la route. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça doit être et que je ne connais pas d'autre moyen de respirer. Parce que la merde dans laquelle on vit, la tristesse qui est notre quotidien, je ne pourrais jamais l'endurer sans toi. » pense-t-il.

Sam fronce les sourcils. Emmène moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Parfois son traducteur de Dean tombe en panne. Parfois Dean fait exprès d'y insérer des bugs.

Il se tourne vers lui, le regard empli de questions. Mais Dean ferme les yeux et fait mine de dormir.

S'efforce d'ignorer le désespoir qui l'envahit quand il repense à l'expression de Meredith devant sa maison. A ce regard déterminé et triste à en mourir. La même expression que devant la tombe artisanale de Ben.

Et maintenant c'est ce qu'elle va devoir infliger à ses frères. La douleur de la perte. Oui, Dean préfère fermer les paupières et faire semblant de dormir plutôt que de laisser Sam voir à quel point il est atteint.

Dean veut bien faire des efforts de communication, mais il vaut mieux que son frère ne sache pas toujours tout. Est-ce que c'est lui qu'il protège ou Sam ? Tout se mélange en lui, et il n'arrive plus à faire la distinction, de toute façon.

Ce que Dean garde en lui, c'est cette partie sale et sombre. Et il ne veut pas partager ça. Pas la peine de rajouter une couche de noirceur sur son frère.

Inconsciemment il passe la main sous son tee-shirt et tâte la cicatrice du coup de couteau du Djinn. Comme pour s'assurer que quoiqu'il puisse arriver, Sam finira toujours par venir le chercher.


	20. Une nuit au musée

**Chapitre 20 : Une nuit au musée**

« Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? »

Dean se laisse tomber sur la banquette arrière, étend les jambes et s'apprête à s'accorder une petite sieste bien méritée. Il croise les bras derrière la tête, décontracté au possible.

« Alors qu'est-ce que le médecin a dit ?

-A ton avis ? C'est toujours la même chose …

-C'est à dire ?

-Du repos, pas d'effort avant quelques jours, etc ... »

Sam souffle bruyamment, excédé de devoir toujours lui tirer les vers du nez. Dean ne sera jamais le patient le plus obéissant du monde. Sam peut arrêter d'espérer.

« Et etc ça veut dire quoi ? »

Dean rouvre les yeux, fixe le plafond de l'Impala. Il n'a pas envie de répondre. Mais au vu de l'expression de Sam, s'il ne le fait pas il risque bien de s'en prendre une. Ce ne serait pas entièrement immérité...

Il hésite quand même avant de reconnaître à mi-voix.

« Il voudrait que je fasse un peu de rééducation. »

Sam fronce les sourcils, inquiet.

« A ce point ?

-Ouais, il exagère ce toubib. Roule Sam, allons nous-en.

-Non.

-Non ?

-On doit trouver un kiné d'abord. »

Dean a une moue boudeuse.

« Te fatigue pas, Sam, j'irai pas.

-Bien sur que tu ira !

-Je suis pas un putain d'infirme ! »

Affirmation un peu désespérée qui laisse place à un silence consterné.

« Même si j'ai rien contre les infirmes hein ? » se reprend Dean en baissant la voix.

« Ce sont sans doute des gens très bien et …

-Tu ira, Dean. C'est non négociable. »

Dean se redresse sur les coudes, affiche une expression révolté.

« Depuis quand c'est toi qui décide pour nous deux ?

-Depuis que tu ne fais que les mauvais choix. On va s'occuper de ta jambe, et on ne repartira pas en chasse tant que tu n'ira pas mieux.

-Je vais très bien. Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à me dire que je vais mal ? »

Il se laisse retomber sur le dos avec un soupir de lassitude.

Sam secoue la tête. Dean est un vrai gamin. Comment a-t-il fait pour prendre aussi bien soin de Sam pendant des années tout en se négligeant à ce point ?! C'est un vrai mystère, et un problème récurent. Sam compte bien s'efforcer de le régler bientôt. Ce déséquilibre n'a que trop duré.

Bizarrement, les jours qui suivent sont reposants. Enfin, pour Sam plus que pour Dean probablement. Pendant que Sam s'offre de longues heures de lecture et de footing en pleine nature (oui, les hobbies de Sam sont désespérément sains!) Dean, lui, doit faire l'effort de côtoyer plusieurs fois par semaines quelqu'un dont le seul but est de faire en sorte qu'il marche à nouveau droit un jour.

Et si il y a une chose que Dean n'aime pas, c'est bien d'avoir l'air faible ! D'avoir besoin d'aide. Dean n'accepte cette attention que de Sam. Parce que, soyons réalistes, il n'y a pas grand chose que Dean lui refuse. Juste le plus important.

Mais peut être que s'il s'accroche et prend soin d'exécuter chaque exercice destiné à renforcer sa jambe, c'est parce qu'il pense que ça fait plaisir à Sam. Ou bien qu'il pourrait un jour en avoir besoin pour botter le cul de quelque chose qui chercherait à s'en prendre à son petit frère. Ou bien encore juste parce qu'il n'a pas la force d'encore s'engueuler avec lui.

Dean est prêt à lâcher du lest. Il est fatigué de trouver plus de peine que de réconfort dans sa relation avec Sam. L'équilibre est si dur à atteindre ! Souvent Dean a l'impression de passer sa vie à lui courir après, sans jamais le rattraper. Finalement c'est d'un psy dont il a besoin, plus que d'un kiné ! Bien sûr, Dean ne l'admettra pas. Se débattre, c'est un peu sa spécialité. Rester en mouvement ou bien mourir. C'est ainsi.

Quand les frères quittent la ville, Dean est soulagé. Rien n'est plus beau que le spectacle du paysage qui défile à travers les vitres de l'Impala. Il est faux de dire que les Winchester n'ont pas de foyer. Et Dean n'échangerai celui là pour rien au monde. Il se cale confortablement sur la banquette, satisfait. Au revoir séances barbantes de rééducation ! Dean est de retour dans la course. Autant le reconnaître, la chasse lui a manqué. Incroyable mais vrai ! Dean est fait pour ça, a passé sa vie à s'entraîner pour être à la hauteur. Il ne sait rien faire d'autre, ne veut rien faire d'autre !

Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu pitoyable ? Est-ce que Dean aurait pu apprendre à vivre autrement ? Peut être, mais il est trop tard à présent. Pourvu que Sam reste avec lui, Dean chassera jusqu'à la fin, c'est une certitude.

« Hé Sam, je dois être plus souple que toi maintenant ! »

Sam sourit.

« Peut être oui. Tu vois, c'était pas si terrible.

-Oh pitié, pas le discours du je te l'avais bien dit, c'est insupportable !

-Je te l'avais bien dit.

-Abruti.

-Idiot.

-Fillette ! »

Quand Dean essaie de mettre une de ses cassettes de vieux rock, Sam l'en empêche.

« Non Dean ! C'est moi qui conduis. »

Dean le foudroie du regard.

« Oui, parlons-en d'ailleurs ! Comment ça se fait ? Ma jambe est comme neuve, tu n'as plus aucune raison de te trouver derrière le volant !

-C'est parce tu étais trop occupé à avaler cet énorme tacos pour remarquer que je t'avais piqué les clés.

-Depuis quand on accepte le vol dans cette famille ? » grommelle Dean, furieux de s'être fait avoir de cette manière.

« Je sais pas, une vingtaine d'années je dirais … depuis que papa nous a appris à crocheter notre première porte !

-Profite, sale petit escroc, au prochain arrêt je récupère le contrôle de cette beauté ! »

Sam soupire exagérément. Laisser croire à Dean qu'il lui porte sur les nerfs est son jeu favori. Même si souvent la réalité dépasse le jeu et Dean finit par réellement le mettre hors de lui. Cette faculté à l'énerver à ce point est assez impressionnante d'ailleurs ! Seul Dean peut lui inspirer autant de mal que de bien. Cette connexion entre eux est incompréhensible, et solide comme le roc.

Parfois Sam perd pied en essayant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Souvent même. Surtout ces derniers temps. Sa gorge se serre encore quand il repense au jour où il a voulu être sincère avec son frère. Dean ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point Sam se sent dépossédé. Sa relation avec Dean, ce lien si fort, il est toujours là. Mais il n'a pas le droit d'en parler. Pas le droit de le faire évoluer. Pas le droit de le concrétiser.

Sam commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de se voir si souvent refuser une chose aussi vitale. Pas évident de côtoyer chaque jour l'objet de notre désir sans jamais avoir le droit d'y goûter. Sam doit s'habituer à vivre avec une tentation permanente. Et le plus dur dans tout ça, paradoxalement, c'est leur proximité.

Parce que ce que Dean refuse encore, ce n'est finalement qu'un tout petit pas de plus dans leur relation. Pas grand chose de plus que ce qu'ils partagent déjà. Mais un petit plus si essentiel que sans ça Sam n'est pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à respirer. Sam se sent condamné à rester derrière cette ligne imaginaire que Dean a tracé entre eux. Cette limite qui le rassure, qui lui rappelle que malgré tout, ils appartiennent encore au commun des mortels. Ils ne sont pas allé trop loin. Ce putain d'interdit stupide qui ne fait que les empêcher d'être enfin complets ! Enfin sincères avec eux même !

Sam ressasse beaucoup de choses et il lui est de plus en plus difficile de sauver les apparences. Dean intercepte le regard un peu triste de son frère sans faire exprès. Il s'empresse de détourner la tête. Dean fait du Dean et préfère ignorer la réalité que de s'y confronter.

Sam ne l'acceptera qu'un temps.

* * *

Sam a des étoiles plein les yeux. A croire qu'il vient de voir le père Noël. Dean soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, Sam, c'est un musée. Reviens sur terre, on est pas là pour s'amuser. »

Sam se racle la gorge, tente de reprendre son sérieux.

« Mais quand même, il est réputé ce musée tu sais.

-Non, je sais pas.

-J'en reviens pas qu'il soit si facile d'y entrer ! La sécurité laisse à désirer.

-Tant mieux pour nous ! Tu pourras envoyer des fleurs au gardien si tu veux, mais pour l'instant au boulot, d'accord ?

-Oui, allons y. »

Sam sort son détecteur d'EMF et commence à déambuler dans les couloirs, essayant de ne pas trop s'attarder sur les objets autour de lui. Parce qu'il sait que s'il commence à s'approcher de cette tablette grecque par exemple, Dean aura beaucoup de mal à le forcer à partir avant le matin. Et les morts sur lesquelles ils enquêtent ne seront jamais résolues. Trois crises cardiaques en une semaine. C'est beaucoup, même pour un lieu passionnant comme celui-ci. Évidemment, les morts sont répartis un peu partout dans le bâtiment, ça aurait été trop facile s'ils avaient tous succombé au même endroit …

« Alors ? »

Dean surgit d'un couloir devant lui et Sam ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter.

« Rien pour l'instant.

-Hé je t'ai fait peur ! »

Le sourire de Dean est moqueur. Sam se contente de l'ignorer et de continuer à promener sa lampe autour de lui. Le détecteur reste désespérément silencieux. Sam le passe devant un vase ancien, une série de pièces de monnaies antiques, un arc et des flèches, un bracelet simple en or, un masque de bois assez terrifiant avec une figure grimaçante gravée dessus.

Sam tire la langue.

« Pas terrible la classification ici ! Tous ces objets ne sont pas du tout de la même époque. »

Sam a l'air déçu et Dean le dévisage, blasé.

« Comment ça se fait que je me sois toujours pas habitué à ton coté geek ? Tu me surprendra toujours !

-C'est parce que tu es trop bête. Ce bracelet ... »

Sam se rapproche, colle presque son nez à la vitre.

« Il me dit quelque chose. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir …

-On s'en fiche Sam, le détecteur n'indique rien. C'est un objet inoffensif. Cherche plutôt ce qui a pu provoquer trois crises cardiaques à des hommes en bonne santé et dans la force de l'âge.

-Trois hommes … C'est pas un peu bizarre ? Aucune femme ? »

Sam se redresse et envoie un regard songeur en direction de son frère. Dean hausse les épaules.

« Trois, c'est peu pour savoir s'il s'agit d'une coïncidence ou pas. Et on va faire en sorte qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autre !

-Bien sûr. Bon je prend le couloir de droite. »

Ils se séparent encore. Sam avance de pièce en pièce, concentré, mais rien d'inhabituel ne se passe. Enfin, rien d'inhabituel pour Mr et Mme tout le monde. Il reste peu de choses pouvant vraiment surprendre un Winchester … Sam repense avec horreur au dernier monstre débusqué dans les montagnes. Plus jamais ça, par pitié !

Sam promène encore le rayon de lumière autour de lui. Rien. Il commence à perdre espoir de trouver quoi que ce soit. Est-il possible que ces morts rapprochées ne soient qu'un hasard ? Une coïncidence macabre ? Il soupire, s'accorde une pause et contemple avec envie une étagère entière remplie de vieux registres de commerce.

Qu'ont vécu les gens ayant écrit dans ces antiques livres ? Avec quel état d'esprit ont ils noircis ces pages ? Quels secrets renferment ces écritures serrées et précises ?

Sam se perd sans ses pensées quand Dean surgit à nouveau derrière lui. Il a décidé de le tuer ou quoi ?

« Si tu continues à me surprendre comme ça, ce sera moi la quatrième victime, imbécile. Pas besoin d'objet maudit ou de fantôme pour ça ! »

Mais Dean ne tient pas en place, trépigne d'impatience, les bras croisés dans le dos. Il cache quelque chose et Sam ne lit que de l'amusement dans ses yeux. Ce n'est jamais bon signe.

« Tend les mains Sammy.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Sam fronce les sourcils, méfiant.

« C'est quoi ?

-Tend les mains je te dis ! »

Avec hésitation, Sam avance ses grandes paluches vers son frère. Dean lui adresse un immense sourire, ouvre la bourse qu'il cachait derrière son dos et déverse environ une tonne de pierres précieuses dans ses mains. Sam ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits tandis que les trois quart des pierres tombent au sol. Dean se dit que les yeux de son frère vont probablement s'éjecter de leurs orbites. Rouges, bleus, verts, ces diamants brillent de milles feux. Sans doute inestimables.

Dean rit, ravi de son effet. Tous les bijoux du monde ne veulent rien dire pour lui, il s'en fiche comme d'une guigne. Mais il n'en est pas de même du sourire de son frère. Dean plonge sa main dans la bourse et en sort encore une pierre.

« Ah il en reste une. »

Il la place délicatement dans la main de Sam et pose sa main par dessus pour éviter qu'elle ne dévale le tas qui rempli déjà les paumes de son frère. Moment surréel. Sam fixe cet empilement avec un air si éberlué qu'il en devient comique. Il n'ose pas bouger d'un poil, de peur d'en faire encore tomber au sol. Il ne pense pas avoir jamais vu autant de richesse d'un coup.

« Mais t'es taré ?! Ou as tu trouvé ça !

-Je me suis dis que tu étais sage en ce moment. Alors j'ai eu envie de te les offrir. Tu les mérites Sammy. »

L'affection contenue dans cette phrase atteint son but et Sam hausse les sourcils, touché en plein cœur.

« Mais Dean ... »

Sam en perd son latin et c'est pas peu dire. Il fixe ses mains avec une incrédulité magique.

« Tu ne peux pas m'offrir des bijoux volés …

-Bien sûr que je peux ! Que quelqu'un essaie de m'empêcher de t'offrir ce que j'ai envie de t'offrir ! »

Puis Dean baisse le regard vers les pierres.

« J'aime bien celle là. »

Il en désigne une du doigt.

« Elle est jolie. Sous la lumière elle avait un peu la couleur de tes yeux. »

Sam déglutit difficilement. Son frère n'a pas le droit d'être aussi adorable. C'est intenable !

Mais Dean regrette un peu son geste en voyant à quel point Sam est perturbé. Il se mordille les lèvres avec un air de jouvencelle effrayée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sentimentalisme, c'est jamais qu'une pile de pierre non ? Pas la peine d'être aussi ému …

« Sam. »

Il hésite brusquement, sent une chaleur anormale lui emplir le cœur. Son frère mérite bien plus que quelques cailloux de couleurs. Dean voudrait pouvoir lui offrir mille fois mieux !

Un ange passe.

Ils se fixent en silence et quelque chose traverse leurs regards. Une lueur de tendresse peut être. Une reconnaissance mutuelle. Ou alors juste l'habituelle énergie grisante qui circule toujours ente eux.

C'est Sam qui brise le silence, les yeux à nouveau braqués sur les pierres.

« Je ne peux pas les garder Dean. »

Dean a un soupir de regret.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. Rabat joie. »

Sam fronce les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il dit ça ! Que pourrait il dire d'autre ? Sam n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que Dean attend de lui. Difficile de le suivre, il peut se montrer si froid et si affectueux la seconde suivante ! Il tend ses mains pleines vers Dean.

« Va les remettre à leur place maintenant. T'aurais jamais du y toucher, c'est précieux.

-Relax cendrillon, ils viennent de la réserve. C'est des faux. Des souvenirs à deux dollars pièce. »

Sam retient de justesse un rire incrédule. Maintenant qu'il le sait, il détaille plus attentivement les pierres et effectivement, elles sont loin d'être aussi parfaites qu'elles lui ont semblé au premier abord. Difficile d'évaluer la valeur d'un objet dans le noir.

Enfin, Sam laisse un sourire effleurer ses lèvres.

« Espèce d'idiot. Tu m'as bien eu. »

Mais Dean ne rit pas avec lui. Il lui envoie un regard plein de sérieux.

« Si j'en avais trouvé de vraies, je te les aurais donné aussi, tu sais. »

Sam tique, un peu embarrassé par cette confession. Dean l'examine avec attention, comme s'il attendait sa réponse. Mais Sam est bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors son frère se rapproche et lui caresse les mains. Enfin non, pas exactement, il se contente juste de récupérer précautionneusement les pierres en toc afin de les remettre dans la pochette. Sam ne peut retenir un petit frisson. Il prie pour que Dean ne l'ai pas senti.

Oh et puis après tout, il n'a plus besoin de se cacher ! Tant mieux si Dean réalise l'effet qu'il peut avoir sur lui ! Mais Dean ne bronche pas, il ramasse chaque pierre une par une et lui glisse :

« Je les ramène alors. Mais pas celle-ci. »

Et Dean saisit sa pierre favorite, celle qui a la même couleur que les yeux de Sam sous la lumière. Il la lance en l'air avant de la rattraper avec adresse et de la fourrer dans sa poche. Sam lui fait les gros yeux mais Dean s'en fiche. Il lui envoie un clin d'œil et repart vers le département de minéralogie en essayant tant bien que mal de remettre les souvenirs en toc dans la bourse.

Sam pense qu'ils perdent vraiment trop de temps avec ces bêtises. Il se sent un peu coupable, et repart avec vigueur fouiller ce musée plein de surprise.

* * *

« Rien. Nada. Aucun putain d'indice sur ce qu'il se passe dans ce maudit musée ! »

Dean n'est pas de bonne humeur, et Sam peut comprendre. Leur nuit n'aura servie à rien. Et maintenant il n'ont aucun moyen d'empêcher de prochaines victimes de succomber à ces incompréhensibles crises cardiaques. Mais Sam n'abandonne pas. Pas encore.

Depuis leur retour, tôt dans le matin, il compulse son ordinateur avec frénésie. Dean ne sait pas ce qu'il cherche exactement, mais il connaît assez son frère pour savoir que c'est plutôt bon signe. Quand Sam s'implique à ce point, les monstres n'ont aucune chance ! Dean lui accorde une confiance absolue. Sam va trouver. Résoudre leur affaire avec brio. Parce qu'au fond, le plus talentueux d'entre eux, ça a toujours été lui.

Et Dean cache à tout prix qu'il se sent parfois inutile à coté du cerveau brillant de son petit frère. Bon, peut être que Dean a un problème de confiance en lui … Mais hors de question de s'interroger plus avant ! Dean est peut être beaucoup de chose, mais pas une fillette perclus de complexes !

« Je le savais ! »

Quand Sam laisse échapper un cri victorieux, Dean ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer le regard le plus affectueux du monde. Sam sera toujours son petit miracle, et il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il le prouve une fois de plus.

« Quoi Sammy ? Vas y, éblouis moi !

-Tu te rappelles, ce bracelet égyptien ? »

Dean fronce les sourcils. Tente de se souvenir. De toute évidence sans succès.

« Non » reconnaît il

« Mais si ! Celui en or, à coté du masque bizarre !

-Heu oui, disons que je vois alors …

-Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part !

-Bravo Rain Man.

-Et bien il s'agit du bracelet de Nounet.

-Nounet ? Je suis censé savoir qui c'est ?

-Seulement si tu as suivi un cours sur le panthéon égyptien.

-Tu as suivi un cours sur le panthéon égyptien ? Sans rire ?

-Écoute plutôt ça : plusieurs légendes anciennes accordent à cet attribut antique un pouvoir d'hypnose. Et quelques cercles mystiques en parlent aussi

-Tu vas traîner sur ce genre de site toi ?

-Bien sûr, c'est très intéressant ! Il y a parfois un fond de vérité dans les croyances de ces allumés.

-Bon, un pouvoir d'hypnose, d'accord, mais ce serait assez puissant pour provoquer l'arrêt du cœur ?

-Selon certains oui …

-Certains, c'est pas suffisant Sam !

-C'était pas un déesse très sympa, Dean. D'après ces légendes, elle punissait chaque homme indigne qui croisait son chemin. Elle pouvait lire en eux d'un seul regard.

-C'est quoi un homme indigne ? C'est vague. »

Sam se racle la gorge, un peu gêné sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Apparemment, quelque chose à voir avec l'amour et le sexe.

-Oh rien que ça ? Encore une déesse qui savait s'amuser !

-On devrait peut être reprendre les dossiers des morts de ce musée, voir s'il y a quoi que ce soit de louche dans leurs passés … »

Dean lâche un soupir et se redresse du lit.

« Ce serait pas plus simple de cramer directement ce bracelet à la con ?

-On ne détruit pas comme ça un artefact de Nounet.

-Bien sûr » se désespère Dean « pourquoi quelque chose serait simple, une fois dans notre vie ? »

Sam lui adresse un petit sourire d'encouragement.

« Il vaut mieux me laisser encore un peu de temps. Histoire vérifier que c'est bien ça. Et de trouver le moyen de le neutraliser. »

Sam affiche une grimace devant une photo que Dean ne peut pas voir de là ou il se tient.

« Crois moi, tu veux pas jeter ce bracelet au feu !

-Crois moi, mais oui, j'en ai bien envie. Bon ça va, je m'occupe de vérifier les victimes, toi assures toi qu'on a bien affaire à la Netnou ou je ne sais qui.

-Nounet.

-Ouais c'est ce que j'ai dis. »

Sam s'affaire en silence mais Dean a un peu de mal à se concentrer. Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre eux non ? Il se sent fatigué. Pas toujours évident de rester sur ses gardes tout le temps … Et puis, il a quand même passé la nuit à faire le guignol dans un musée sans rien trouver pour autant !

Dean ne se rend pas compte qu'il ferme les paupières. Quand Sam lève les yeux de son écran il tombe sur Dean profondément endormi sur son lit, les dossiers éparpillés comiquement autour de lui. Sam sourit devant ce spectacle. Son frère est bel homme, c'est certain, et Sam apprécie la scène. Il cherchera encore un peu. Mais sans réveiller Dean. Sam est content de pouvoir lui permettre de se reposer sur lui à nouveau. La confiance de son frère es lui est réconfortante.

Il se remet au travail avec enthousiasme.

* * *

« Tu aurais du me réveiller Sam » grommelle Dean, plus pour se donner une contenance que pour autre chose.

Dean n'aime pas donner l'impression qu'il ne s'investit pas autant que Sam.

« Tu avais besoin de repos.

-Toi aussi, non ? Et pourtant tu n'as pas sombré comme un imbécile. »

Sam le gratifie d'une petite moue de désapprobation.

« Arrête d'être aussi dur avec toi même.

-Papa n'est plus là pour me foutre un bon coup de pied au cul. »

Sam écarquille les yeux.

« Sérieux ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Moi aussi je peux te botter les fesses si c'est ce dont tu as besoin ... »

Dean gronde une vague menace avant de tourner la tête dans une autre direction. Sam le dévisage, intrigué par cette étrange réaction. Dean estime que quelqu'un doit le punir quand il n'est pas sage ? C'est assez étonnant, ce besoin enfantin d'autorité parentale, surtout venant de Dean !

Il fixe son frère un moment avant d'oser reprendre la parole.

« Dean, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus besoin que papa dirige ta vie. Tu es un grand garçon. »

Le sourire de Sam est un peu moqueur et Dean songe qu'il n'a pas tort.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. » se défend-t-il.

Dean hésite, réfléchit à ce qu'il essaie d'exprimer au juste. Bon, allons au plus simple. Il ferme les yeux avec un air grave.

« Il me manque Sam, c'est tout. »

Un éclair de tristesse traverse le regard de Sam.

« A moi aussi.

-Je voudrais qu'il soit encore là. Il savait toujours quoi faire.

-Toi aussi tu sais prendre des décisions Dean, ne te sous-estimes pas. »

Dean renifle et se frotte le nez, un peu étonné du tour qu'à pris la conversation. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Mais il est vrai que la vie paraissait plus simple sous les ordres du patriarche Winchester. Dean voudrait le rendre fier. Il se raccroche à cet objectif de toutes ses forces.

Parce qu'il ne faut pas que son père soit mort en vain. Dean se battra toujours pour défendre son sacrifice. Il sauvera la plus de gens possible et fera en sorte que sa vie serve à quelque chose. Essayer de rendre le monde meilleur n'est pas un mauvais objectif non ?

« Bon Sherlock, dis moi que tu as du nouveau.

-J'ai du nouveau. »

Et même si les yeux de Dean sont un peu plus brillants que d'habitude, Sam détecte de la fierté dans ce regard. C'est agréable. Dean a toujours su comment l'encourager sans rien dire. Et depuis tout petit, Sam a appris à déchiffrer son langage corporel.

Parfois il lui arrive encore de se perdre dans l'admiration que Dean laisse transparaître dans ses yeux. Sam chérit ces éclairs, brefs mais intenses, preuves de l'amour sans faille que Dean lui porte depuis toujours.

« Bon, d'après ce que j'ai trouvé, quand on fixe le bracelet suffisamment longtemps, Nounet apparaît et évalue si on mérite la mort ou non.

-Quoi ? Elle posséderait cet objet depuis si longtemps ?!

-On dirait bien.

-Mais comment elle fait pour décider ? Elle lit les esprits ?

-Quelque chose comme ça.

-Charmant ! Et comment on se débarrasse de ce truc ?

-Surtout pas avec du feu. J'ai mis la main sur un vieux rituel noir qui devrait faire l'affaire.

-Mais attend une seconde ... »

Dean semble réaliser quelque chose. Il écarquille les yeux, épouvanté.

« Tu l'as fixé, ce bracelet de la mort ! Tu avais le nez dessus au musée !

-Mais on a pas vu de femme apparaître …

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'était pas là !

-Alors apparemment je ne suis pas un homme assez indigne pour mourir. Quels que soient mes désirs... »

Il lance un regard lourd de sens à son frère, mais Dean ne réalise pas le sous entendu.

« Ce truc aurait pu avoir ta peau ! »

Dean serre les dents, mécontent du risque inutile qu'a couru son jeune frère.

« On pouvait pas savoir Dean. Comment éviter de regarder un objet exposé dans un musée ?

-En effet, c'est la planque pour lui. Comment elle s'y prend pour empêcher des cœurs de battre ?

-Un truc de déesse sans doute. »

Dean se passe la main sur le visage. Il commence à en avoir marre de ces discours surréels. Place à l'action. Quand son corps est en mouvement, au moins , il se sent un peu vivant.

« En route alors ! Je conduis.

-Pas tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il me fallait certains ingrédients pas si évidents à trouver.

-Ah super, alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On attend. J'ai passé commande.

-Tu as passé commande ?

-Rien de plus magique qu'ebay. »

Sam lui adresse un clin d'œil amusé tandis que Dean laisse échappé un râle consterné.

« On peut commander des ingrédients sur internet maintenant... Tu m'étonnes qu'il y ait un boom de sorcières à la sauvette ! »

* * *

Sam hurle.

Tord son grand corps dans tous les sens, les poings désespérément fermés. Dean peut voir qu'il s'enfonce les ongles dans la peau. Sa respiration est si chaotique qu'il semble à deux doigts d'étouffer. Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, les veines gonflées et chaque muscle contracté à tour de rôle.

Son cœur bat si vite qu'il menace d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

« Je suis là Sam. Ça va aller. » lui murmure Dean pour la centième fois.

Son frère est bouillant. Ne l'entend pas, bien sûr, mais Dean espère quand même qu'il peut sentir sa présence à ses cotés. Sam laisse encore échapper un grand cri. Il parait souffrir le martyr et Dean hait le monde entier pour ça. Cette crise est forte. Dean s'appuie de tout son poids sur Sam pour lui éviter de tomber ou de se blesser plus que ça.

Mais il est conscient du corps de son frère qui se soulève avec violence sous le sien.

Une putain de séance d'exorcisme, voilà à quoi ça lui fait penser ! Excepté que le démon en Sam ne porte pas de nom maléfique. Il s'agit de Sam, uniquement Sam, et surtout de ce que le monde a fait de lui.

Il pleure à présent, les yeux toujours fermement crispé, les paupières closes. Des larmes désespérées qui dévalent son visage marqué par l'angoisse. Un mouvement chaotique de mâchoire et Dean devine immédiatement qu'il va se mordre les lèvres. Il interpose sa main sans aucune hésitation, laisse Sam enfoncer ses dents dans la peau ainsi offerte. Il cligne à peine des yeux quand la douleur l'assaille.

Ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'il peut ressentir en voyant Sam dans cet état.

« Ça va aller Sammy. Fais moi confiance. »

Mais Dean n'est pas aussi confiant qu'il veut le laisser croire. Son frère frissonne sous lui, tremble comme s'il nageait dans l'océan arctique. Se débat comme un dément. Dean se raccroche à l'idée que ça passera. Ça passe toujours.

Les dents de Sam sont encore plantées dans sa chair, mais Dean ne pourrait pas y être plus indifférent. Ainsi Sam ne se mordra pas la langue. A son tour de frissonner en imaginant un matin se réveiller et trouver Sam mort, étouffé par le bout de langue qu'il se serait sectionné. Tout mais pas ça.

« Reviens Sam. Reviens moi maintenant. » lui intime-t-il avec autorité.

Il ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps, le cœur de Sam ne supportera pas indéfiniment ce traitement ! Un gémissement déchirant s'échappe des lèvres de son frère. Dean échangerai sa place contre la sienne avec le plus grand bonheur si seulement il le pouvait ! Que peut il bien se passer dans la tête de Sam pour que son corps ressente le besoin de se défendre de cette manière ? Quel cauchemar affreux peut le pousser à cette extrémité ?

Le corps de Sam se soulève une fois de plus et Dean se dit qu'on est plus proche d'une crise d'épilepsie que de terreurs nocturnes.

Sam gémit plus fort encore. Semble presque supplier mais Dean ne sait pas quoi, ni qui. Il se déteste d'être aussi impuissant dans un tel moment !

« Sammy réveille toi ! Maintenant ! »

Sa voix grimpe dans les aigu tandis que la panique s'insinue en lui.

« Ça suffit ! »

Il manque d'être éjecté par un vigoureux mouvement du torse de Sam. Il se rattrape de justesse.

« Sam ! »

Et soudain tout s'arrête. Le silence qui s'abat si brutalement est presque glaçant. Dean ose à peine prendre une inspiration. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrent en grands et son corps cesse de s'agiter.

L'expression d'incompréhension et de peur qui s'affiche sur son visage est saisissante. Il est terrifié. Un instant Dean se retrouve transporté des années en arrière, au jour où Sam a découvert que les monstres étaient réels et qu'ils lui voulaient du mal.

Mais qui pourrait le blâmer de cet affolement ? Dean ne peut même pas imaginer l'effet que ça doit faire de perdre le contrôle de son corps à ce point. De se réveiller sans comprendre d'où peut venir un tel sentiment d'effroi.

« Sammy.»

Il chuchote le surnom de son frère comme une incantation magique capable de le protéger de tout. Repousser les ténèbres. Le préserver, voilà ce que Dean voudrait être en mesure de faire. Malheureusement il n'y arrive pas à chaque fois.

Sam revient doucement à lui. Il halète encore et sent un goût de fer sur le bout de sa langue. Son humeur s'assombrit un peu plus quand il réalise que la main de Dean est en sang. Ses yeux restent bien trop écarquillés. Dean peut presque ressentir l'angoisse viscérale de son frère.

« Dean ? » il lève les yeux vers lui avec un air perdu.

A cet instant Dean est prêt à jeter toutes ses belles résolutions à la poubelle. Plus rien n'a de sens quand Sam le supplie ainsi, la douleur et l'incompréhension gravé sur les traits. Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

« Tout va bien. »

Dean souhaiterait vraiment que ce soit vrai, de toute son âme. Mais il n'a pas besoin d'y croire, juste d'en convaincre Sam. La tristesse succède à la peur sur le visage de son cadet, et c'est juste plus que Dean ne peut en supporter.

Il lui sourit d'un air qu'il veut réconfortant et le prend dans ses bras avec douceur. Le soulagement qui l'envahit en sentant Sam bien vivant contre lui est si puissant qu'il chasse toute autre émotion de son cœur.

« Tout va bien Sammy, je suis là. »

Et c'est lui qu'il essaie de rassurer, autant que son frère.

Sam se laisse faire, encore étourdi, épuisé par sa crise. Il a la tête qui tourne et chaque muscle lui semble douloureux. Il lui faut un moment pour ordonner à son corps de se relâcher même un tout petit peu. Comme après la pire des séance de sport. La réalité le rattrape peu à peu, et il accueille avec bonheur la sensation des bras de Dean autour de lui. Il n'est pas vraiment surpris, juste reconnaissant.

Dean le tient toujours contre lui et Sam ne mettrait fin à ça pour rien au monde. Il ferme les paupières et passe ses bras autour de son frère à son tour. Il est conscient d'être couvert de sueur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et la respiration encore lourde. Mais rien de tout ça ne compte.

Les Winchester contre le reste du monde.

Y compris quand le problème vient de lui, et uniquement de lui.

« Dean, je suis désolé.

-De quoi tu parles ? »

Dean doit se forcer à parler. Cette étreinte est trop prenant, trop douce et emplie de tendresse pour lui laisser la possibilité de tenir une longue conversation... Il attend longtemps une réponse mais plus le temps passe plus il réalise que Sam glisse à nouveau vers le sommeil, épuisé par son agitation précédente. Dean le berce imperceptiblement, entame un lent mouvement de balancier, sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

« Sam ce soir c'était différend. » lui annonce-t-il avec réticence.

« Hmm ?

-Plus long, plus violent. Tu ne te réveillais pas... »

La peur dans sa voix est évidente. Mais Sam choisit de l'ignorer pour le moment. Demain il sera toujours temps de s'occuper de ce problème. Là tout de suite il n'arrive pas à penser correctement. Une brume mystérieuse étend son emprise sur lui dès qu'il essaie de se concentrer. Son corps a besoin de repos. D'un vrai repos, pas de ce cauchemar qu'il a du affronter une fois de plus.

Et les bras qui l'entourent agissent comme un calmant puissant sur son cœur.

« Merci de veiller sur moi. »

Dean sent le corps de Sam se relâcher progressivement contre lui. D'abord les bras, qui ont de plus en plus de mal à assurer leur prise sur lui, puis le torse, qui prend lentement appui contre sa poitrine, et enfin la tête, qui se repose entièrement dans son cou à présent. Chaque respiration de Sam lui caresse agréablement la nuque et Dean songe qu'il souhaiterait rester dans cette position toute sa vie.

« Dean. »

Sam prononce son nom par réflexe, sans réellement y penser, juste parce qu'il aime entendre cette sonorité sortir de sa bouche. Ça a toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui.

« Dean.

-C'est rien Sam. Tu peux te rendormir maintenant.

-D'accord. »

Dean laisse un petit sourire effleurer ses lèvres.

Après une de ses crises, Sam est toujours aussi obéissant qu'un enfant. Probablement parce qu'il lui faut du temps pour revenir à lui. Et le fait qu'il accepte cette faiblesse sans broncher, qu'il l'expose à Dean sans honte, c'est vraiment attendrissant. Une preuve de plus de la confiance absolue qu'il a en lui. Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre eux.

En fin de compte rien ne peut être assez fort pour les séparer.

Sam se rendort, Dean ne met pas longtemps à s'en apercevoir. Sa respiration est plus calme, ses mains au repos et il ne tremble plus. Mais Dean ne le lâche pas. A la place il se laisse aller en arrière, entraînant Sam avec lui en position couchée.

Il veille sur le sommeil de son frère, cerbère patient et impitoyable. Médecin attentif. Il peut sentir les battements du cœur de Sam contre lui, et rien ne lui paraît aussi réconfortant que ce son régulier.

Dean passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sam. Trouve le moyen de se gorger de son odeur familière, appuie sa joue sur le haut de son crane. Après l'urgence et la violence de la crise de son frère, Dean profite de ce moment de paix.

Il s'endort avec la tête de Sam enfouie dans sa nuque.

Il le tient toujours dans ses bras.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui les amis._

 _En espérant qu'il vous poussera à faire de beaux rêves ;) Merci encore de me soutenir comme vous le faites ! Sans vous je ne suis pas sûre que j'en serais arrivée aussi loin x)_


	21. Indigne

**Chapitre 21 : Indigne**

Dean conduit avec un air inquiet. Sam ne peut que remarquer les regards insistants que son frère lui jette de temps en temps.

« Ça va je te dis. Je me sens bien.

-Tu peux pas te sentir bien, c'est pas possible. Pas après cette nuit.

-Bon écoute, je sais que ça doit avoir l'air impressionnant, vu de l'extérieur, mais après un peu de repos c'est pas si terrible, je t'assure. »

Dean ne le croit pas. Mais il ne peut pas forcer son frère à rester enfermé s'il ne le veut pas. D'ailleurs ça ne résoudrait pas le problème. Dean grogne encore, se frotte le front et Sam se demande ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans sa tête.

« Ne fais pas ça Sam.

-Ne fais pas quoi ? »

Ne fais pas comme moi pense Dean.

« Ne refuse pas de me parler quand ça ne va pas ! »

Sam soupire, laisse ses yeux courir un moment sur le paysage.

« Comment je suis censé veiller sur toi si tu ne me dis rien ? »

Sam réfléchit, prend le temps de choisir ses mots avec soin.

« Ce n'est pas ma première terreur nocturne, Dean. Et je n'ai rien besoin de dire pour que tu veilles sur moi. »

Dean fronce les sourcils, ne sait pas vraiment comment répondre à ça. Difficile de savoir sur quel pied danser. Surtout après cette nuit si … étrange et pourtant si … si quoi ? Attendue ? Apaisante ? Rassurante ?

Dean a voulu combler la détresse de son frère. Ça c'est un fait. Mais il n'est pas sûr d'avoir prit la bonne décision. S'occuper de Sam, d'accord, ça, ça ne change pas. Pourtant peut être aurait il du quand même garder plus de distance ? Tabler moins sur le réconfort physique ?

Bon, soyons honnête, Dean n'a tout simplement pas pu se retenir.

Les lueurs de l'aube sont venues les tirer de leur sommeil et c'est avec gêne que Dean s'est extirpé de son étreinte avec Sam, les bras encore ankylosés de leur prise sur son frère. Ils ont dormis serrés l'un contre l'autre toute la nuit et pas une seule fois Dean n'a envisagé de le laisser partir. Ou de se décaler sur le lit jumeau. Non. Et Dean déteste ce déchirement qu'il a ressenti en pensant que ça ne doit plus arriver.

C'est trop dangereux. Largement trop délicieux. Dean ne peut pas se le permettre, pas sans renier toutes les résolutions qu'il s'acharne à appliquer quant à sa relation avec Sam. Toutes ces nouvelles règles idiotes. Tout ce qui l'empêche d'être encore plus proche de Sam. Il a pris soin de ne pas voir l'expression un peu déçue de son frère quand il s'est redressé sans rien dire.

Ça aussi il vaut mieux l'ignorer. Que pourrait il bien lui dire de toute façon ?

Dean a vraiment tendance à accorder à Sam tout ce qu'il lui demande. Comme une sorte d'instinct un peu bizarre gravé dans sa chair. Il a encore le droit de lui refuser quelque chose non ? Ça lui donne l'impression de garder un minimum d'intégrité. Parce que parfois Dean a l'impression de se fondre en son frère, de n'exister qu'à travers lui. Et si c'est une chose dont il avait conscience depuis longtemps, ce n'est que dernièrement qu'il a décidé de lutter contre ça.

Et même si Sam ne le comprend pas, c'est pas grave. Dean veillera toujours sur lui de toutes les façons imaginables. Le musée apparaît soudain devant eux.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

-Oui, Dean, mais je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour piquer ce bracelet en plein jour comme ça. On a pas de plan en fait...

-Fais moi confiance, c'est moi le plan ! »

Et Dean lui envoie un clin d'œil, bien trop sûr de lui. Sam hausse un sourcil moqueur mais ne réplique pas.

« De toute façon on pouvait pas laisser ce truc encore une journée exposé à la vue de tous ! » rappelle Dean.

« C'est vrai. Alors allons-y. L'improvisation, c'est pas mal aussi ... » reconnaît Sam avec fatalisme. « Au pire on pourra toujours déclencher l'alarme incendie. Simple et efficace. »

Mais la situation ne leur laisse pas le loisir d'être créatif.

En entrant dans le grand hall Sam se dirige résolument vers l'emplacement du fameux objet tandis que Dean le suit à pas plus lent, examinant la foule autour d'eux. Il repense à ce matin un peu différent des autres. N'arrive pas à se sortir de la tête l'expression apaisée de Sam encore endormi dans ses bras. Impossible de s'empêcher de penser que ça pourrait très bien se reproduire. Devenir leur quotidien. Qui viendrait les en empêcher ?

Mais Dean s'empresse de secouer la tête.

Non, non, non ! Ils n'ont pas traversé tout ça pour que Dean craque au dernier moment, ruinant toute chance pour Sam d'accéder un jour à la vie qu'il mérite ! Mais quelle vie ? Une vie sans Dean ?

Un étau lui broie la poitrine tandis que Dean s'empêtre dans le labyrinthe noir de ses pensées. Pourquoi l'avenir lui apparaît toujours aussi incertain ? Toujours aussi terrifiant ? Il prend une grande inspiration, essaie de chasser ces considérations qui ne mènent à rien. Tente de se raccrocher à un souvenir heureux.

Les yeux de Sam qui papillonnent devant le premier rayon de lumière de la matinée, ses paupière qui s'ouvrent lentement sous cette caresse, l'ombre de ses cils si longs pour un homme et la courbe douce de ses lèvres figées en un demi sourire...

Décidément certaines images restent gravées en lui, quoi qu'il fasse !

Quand il rejoint Sam devant la vitrine, Dean a reprit son calme. A nouveau concentré sur la mission du jour. Il fait bien attention à ne pas fixer le bracelet. Précaution inutile. Le visage de Sam pâlit brusquement.

Le bracelet n'est plus là.

« Merde ! » lâche Dean dans un souffle.

« Ils l'ont peut être déplacé ? » lance Sam

Dean acquiesce et traverse la pièce en direction de l'exposition voisine. Mais impossible de trouver ce fichu bracelet où que ce soit !

« Au moins il est plus exposé, c'est pas une mauvaise chose, non ? »

Quand Dean tente de positiver, l'inquiétude de Sam atteint toujours des sommets. Il interpelle poliment un des employés du musée, se fait passer pour un amateur d'art et demande où est passé ce merveilleux artefact dont un ami lui a parlé. L'homme leur apprend qu'un collectionneur l'a racheté au musée pour une coquette somme. Quand Dean tente d'obtenir le nom de ce riche collectionneur en glissant quelques billets à l'employé, l'homme les menace d'avertir la police et leur ordonne de quitter les lieux.

Sam doit retenir Dean. Son envie de meurtre est plus qu'évidente et Sam a du mal à lui faire vider les lieux. Ils reviennent, tant bien que mal, à la voiture, bredouilles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demande Sam avec un soupir.

« On commence par aller manger. » grommelle Dean, encore de mauvaise humeur.

« J'ai la dalle.

-Sans rire ? Dans un moment pareil ?

-Impossible de réfléchir l'estomac vide. »

Sam reconnaît avec réticence le bien fondé de cette affirmation, et c'est un peu défaits qu'il rejoignent le diner le plus proche.

* * *

Quand Dean effectue son retour dans leur chambre du motel, Sam affiche une expression désabusée. Dean doit se retenir de rire en sentant toute sa déception. Il pose un café devant lui avec un grand sourire.

« Laisse moi deviner champion, le système informatique du musée n'est pas si facile à hacker ?

-Tu connais ce mot toi ?

-Ne sois pas méchant et avoue plutôt à ton grand frère que tu as fait chou blanc.

-Je ne comprends pas. Comment on a pu entrer par effraction si facilement ? Parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec leur sécurité informatique ! Je me suis fais jeter en deux secondes chrono ! »

Le regard qu'il a adresse à l'écran de son ordinateur est si désappointé que Dean doit lutter contre une soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Une réaction familière et qu'il s'était promis d'éviter. Il se contente donc de glisser un papier droit vers ses mains.

Sam le ramasse avec curiosité et le porte à ses yeux. Dessus un nom et une adresse.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Black rain, 27 septembre 1986 et Jimmy Page.

-Quoi ?

-Le titre de l'album d'Ozzy Osbourne de 2007, la date de la mort de Cliff Burton et le nom du guitariste de Led Zep. »

Sam le fixe avec amusement maintenant. Commence à deviner ce qui se trame ici. Son sourire est fier. Dean confirme ses soupçons.

« Je suis retourné faire un tour au musée et apparemment, qui l'eut cru, tous les employés de cet endroit ne sont pas des abrutis fini. Je suis tombé sur un fan de rock classique, qui a promis de me laisser jeter un coup d'œil dans la base de données si je répondais juste à trois petites questions. »

Dean laisse planer un silence victorieux, lève le menton avec orgueil.

« Ton frère est un génie ! »

Cette fois Sam laisse échapper un éclat de rire.

« Bravo, bien joué !

-Heureusement que j'étais là pour rattraper le coup !

-Tu n'es pas tout le temps parfaitement inutile, je veux bien le reconnaître...

-Bien, je m'en contenterai. Monte dans la voiture on a de la route à faire ! »

* * *

« Non sans rire !

-Sans rire, jeune homme ! Je vous promets que le prince de Novgorod m'a bien laissé voir le rubis royal !

-Incroyable ! »

Si Sam ne connaissait pas aussi bien son frère, il se laisserait sans doute prendre à son petit numéro de séduction. Cette façon d'exposer ses dents blanches tout en laissant ses yeux briller de joie, Sam la connaît par cœur. D'ailleurs il n'y est pas aussi insensible qu'il le voudrait. Mais Dean n'a que peu de secret pour lui, et il voit bien que son frère est à deux doigts d'éclater d'un rire moqueur devant la fierté de leur hôte.

Un petit coup discret du coude dans les cotes lui rappelle de ne pas sortir du personnage.

Dean le foudroie du regard mais la veille dame ne remarque rien, se contente de rester accrochée au bras que Dean lui a galamment offert pour les mener à travers son impressionnante collection d'art. Sam prendrait avec plaisir quelques heures pour examiner de plus près toutes ces merveilles, mais ils ne sont pas là pour s'amuser. Ne sont jamais là pour s'amuser. A moins de trouver particulièrement hilarant de risquer sa vie de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

Ce n'est pas son cas.

« Excusez moi madame Henderson ? Pourrai-je emprunter vos commodités ? »

La riche collectionneuse lui indique la direction de la main, un sourire satisfait en prime. Ouais, elle a pas l'air mécontente de rester seule avec Dean. Sam grince des dents, pas vraiment ravi d'abandonner son frère à qui que ce soit. Et bien madame, vous pensez avoir votre chance ? Bon courage avec cet idiot !

L'idiot en question lui adresse une grimace par dessus son épaule, mimant un vomissement. Subtil. Du Dean tout craché. Sam secoue la tête et s'esquive avec élégance.

« Dites moi Mr Kilmister, avez vous déjà vu une authentique estampe de Hashiguchi Goyō ?

-Oh non, vous vous moquez de moi ?! »

Sam lève les yeux au ciel devant cet enthousiasme si manifestement exagéré, persuadé que Dean n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'est une estampe. Mais le rire pétillant de la vieille dame vient balayer son irritation et au fond, Sam décide qu'un peu d'animation ne fait pas de mal à cette collectionneuse si manifestement en manque de compagnie. Il s'en veut de la piéger de cette manière, mais impossible de laisser un objet si dangereux être exposé à nouveau un jour.

Il se glisse avec souplesse à travers les nombreuses pièces du manoir. Bon, s'il a bien compris le système de classement de cette collection, et soyons réaliste, il ne se trompe pas sur ce sujet, le bracelet devrait avoir sa place … ici ! Bingo !

Sam s'empresse de soulever la vitrine et emballe l'artefact dans un mouchoir qu'il a prit soin d'emporter avec lui. Le bijou mortel est bien au chaud dans sa poche quand il effectue son retour auprès du couple. Dean essaie désespérément d'avoir l'air intéressé par le discours de sa compagne. De ce que Sam capte du coin de l'oreille, un résumé assez détaillé de l'art de créer des papyrus.

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'adresser une petite moue moqueuse à son frère. Dean lève les yeux, croise son regard et fronce les sourcils, lui demande implicitement s'il a trouvé l'objet. Sam lève discrètement le pouce avant de s'avancer pour remercier la veille dame de son accueil chaleureux.

Malheureusement ils ne peuvent rester plus longtemps.

Oui, parce qu'un rituel noir les attend, et ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile à gérer. Sam redoute un peu les délicates manipulations que demandent toujours une telle cérémonie. Mais bon, ça, il ne peut pas vraiment lui dire. Il se contente donc d'un au revoir sincère.

En sortant Sam essaie encore de se persuader qu'ils n'ont pas exactement abusé de sa confiance, mais plutôt qu'ils lui ont rendu un service.

* * *

Sam expire profondément, tente de se vider l'esprit. Que lui a dit Bobby déjà ? Trois bougies rouges et une blanche ou trois blanches et une rouge ? Il laisse échapper un grognement de contrariété. Impossible de se souvenir. Et la moindre erreur peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Pas question de se tromper la dessus.

« Je me souviens plus ! » râle-t-il à tout hasard en direction de Dean.

Dean qui trace méticuleusement les signes requis dans le sol, autour du petit autel artisanal qu'ils ont dressé dans le premier champs suffisamment éloigné de la ville qu'ils aient trouvé. Il lève des yeux confiants vers son frère.

« Arrête de te mettre autant de pression. Tu vas te rappeler. »

Décidément, Sam ne se fera jamais à cette gentillesse toute neuve que lui accorde Dean ces derniers temps. Il a l'impression de sentir son cœur accélérer. Ça lui arrive bien trop souvent, une sorte de tachycardie chaotique qui le possède toujours quand Dean est dans les parages.

Dean interprète de travers l'air perdu qui s'affiche sur le visage de son frère. Il se relève lentement et se place face à lui.

« Respire Sam. Tu es tendu comme un string, je peux le sentir. »

C'est un rire nerveux qui s'échappe des lèvres du cadet.

« Toujours aussi poétique, Dean.

-Ouais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis un artiste dans l'âme. »

Le sourire qu'ils partagent est complice.

« Alors … trois rouges ou trois blanches ?

-Heu … »

Sam se frotte le front, plisse les yeux dans un vain effort de faire marcher sa mémoire. Dean a une petite moue désapprobatrice.

« Ok, alors ferme les yeux Sam » lui ordonne Dean.

Sam pense qu'il le lui demande un peu trop souvent.

« Pas de cascade de diamants cette fois, c'est promis ? »

Dean tord la bouche en une grimace mécontente.

« C'est juste pour t'aider à te souvenir idiot ! Ne t'habitue pas à ce que je te couvre de cadeaux. »

Son sourire contredit son expression sérieuse. Alors Sam s'exécute, s'efforce de ralentir son souffle.

« Bien, maintenant … rouge ou blanc ? »

Sam prend le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Pas si évident quand Dean pose sa main sur son épaule de cette manière. D'un coup Sam se sent incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce contact réconfortant.

Dean est plus tactile qu'avant avec lui, c'est un fait. Peut être un détail, mais Sam ne pense pas. Ce petit changement est important. Le fait de vouloir poser sa main quelque part, ce n'est jamais anodin. Ça part d'un ordre adressé à son cerveau. D'une impulsion sincère. Et Sam veut croire que ça compte, parce que ça signifie que Dean a envie de se rapprocher de lui. Même s'il ne le réalise probablement pas. Même s'il ne s'agit que de cinq doigts appuyés sur son épaule.

C'est un vent d'espoir qui souffle sur Sam. Et putain, ça fait du bien !

« Rouge. »

Il rouvre brusquement les paupières.

« C'est trois rouges et une blanche !

-Et voilà ! Suffit de demander ! »

Dean est ravi de son effet. Il parade fièrement autour de Sam.

« Fermer les yeux permet de se concentrer plus facilement. J'ai lu ça dans un magazine. Alala Sammy tu serais perdu sans moi !

-Oui. »

Et Sam s'accroupit devant l'autel sans prêter attention à l'expression comique d'incrédulité qui s'affiche sur le visage de Dean. Suivi d'un raclement de gorge contrarié.

« C'était une blague » lui précise Dean sur un ton de reproche.

Sam l'ignore et vérifie rapidement les signes tracés par son frère avant de se relever.

« Bon cette fois on est presque prêt. Laisse moi juste installer ces maudites bougies. Tiens, mets le dans la coupe tu veux. »

Mais quand Sam tend le bracelet vers Dean, ce dernier a un mouvement de recul violent. Il tourne la tête en sens inverse et s'exclame :

« Wow, range ça, t'es dingue ?! »

Sam le dévisage, les sourcils froncés. Il ne saisit pas cette réaction de rejet. Dean refuse de ramener ses yeux vers lui, il fixe avec obstination la voiture.

« Dean ? »

Et soudain la connexion se fait dans son cerveau. Il plisse le front, en colère devant la réaction puérile de son aîné.

« Dean, regarde ce foutu bracelet. »

C'est un ton menaçant que Sam a choisit d'utiliser, et Dean ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Quoi ?

-Tu m'a entendu ! »

Dean risque un coup d'œil prudent en direction de Sam. Il ne rigole pas. Loin de là même. Mais pourquoi il a l'air aussi fâché ?

« Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ? » lui demande-t-il dans un souffle.

« J'en étais sûr !

-Sûr de quoi ?

-Tu penses que tu es un homme indigne ! J'aurais du m'en douter !

-Oh excuse moi d'être réaliste. Mais tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance d'échapper à un nana qui traque les mecs ayant une conduite sexuelle ou amoureuse déviante ? »

Sam reste paralysé devant cette remarque, la bouche toujours grande ouverte dans son indignation. Dean se moquerai bien de lui, mais difficile de le faire alors qu'il évite à tout prix de le regarder en face. Sam ferme enfin la bouche et décide de se pincer l'arrête du nez à la place.

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'indigne, espèce d'imbécile.

-Heu, pardon, mais ça me paraît un peu contradictoire là. »

Sam relève les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de son frère sans lui laisser la possibilité de détourner le regard.

« Si Nounet ne m'a rien fait, elle ne te fera rien.

-Tu es sûre qu'elle ne t'a rien fait ?

-Hein ?

-Ta dernière crise Sam, elle était vraiment plus forte que les précédentes...

-Mais ça n'a aucun rapport !

-Tu n'en sais rien ! Pour ce qu'on en sait, ça pourrai aussi bien être elle ! »

Sam se mord l'intérieur de la joue, se force à réfléchir posément. Encore une théorie que Dean a laissé mûrir dans sa tête sans lui en parler. Encore une idée idiote qui a du le travailler toute la journée sans que Sam n'en sache rien. Dean est incorrigible !

Sam ne sait pas s'il a envie de le rassurer ou de le frapper. Sans doute un peu des deux. Dean attend en silence que Sam se décide à reprendre la parole.

« Dean, réfléchit, toutes les victimes ont succombé dans le musée même. Pas des heures plus tard alors qu'elle étaient rentrées chez elles. »

Dean s'accorde une minute de réflexion, sans pour autant porter les yeux sur ce maudit bijou. Ça lui fait mal de reconnaître que Sam n'a peut être pas tort.

« C'est pas faux. »

Dean pense que Nounet a puni Sam de ses sentiments envers lui. Quand cette réflexion se fraie son chemin dans la tête de Sam il trouve ça triste à en mourir. Comment Dean fait pour toujours tout se mettre sur le dos ? Pour toujours croire que les mauvaises choses qui arrivent à Sam sont de sa faute ? Il faut un certain talent d'auto persuasion pour en arriver à ce stade !

« Dean, ce n'était pas Nounet. » affirme encore Sam.

« Je te jure que je n'ai rien ressenti de différent par rapport à d'habitude. Juste cette bonne vieille panique familière. » rajoute-t-il devant l'expression sceptique de son frère.

Dean pince les lèvres, sensible aux arguments de Sam, mais seulement à moitié rassuré.

« D'accord alors, si tu le dis, je veux bien admettre que ce n'était que ça. Juste une crise de plus, sans rapport avec cette vieille égyptienne. Mais, Sam, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je peux m'en sortir aussi bien que toi. »

Sam est certain que si Dean ne lui tournait pas le dos, il verrait de la gêne apparaître sur son visage. Une fois de plus Sam se retrouve face à cette obstination malsaine. Dean est vraiment persuadé de ne pas être quelqu'un de bien ! Et c'est douloureux. Quoi qu'il fasse, Sam n'arrive pas à le convaincre du contraire.

Dean reste son héro et Sam est prêt à tout pour lui prouver qu'il a tord. Qu'il est tout l'opposé d'un mauvais bougre.

« Dean » sa voix prend un ton étonnement doux et Dean ne peut que répondre à cette injonction.

« Tu me fais confiance ?

-Aveuglément. »

Profession de foi sérieuse et sincère. Sam le ressent à travers chaque pore de sa peau.

« Alors regarde ce bracelet. »

Dean plisse le front, hésite. Sam insiste, brandit le bijou devant lui avec conviction.

« Regarde ce bracelet qu'on en finisse ! Tu ne risques pas grand chose de toute façon !

-Juste la mort.

-Le rituel est prêt. Je te jure qui si Nounet décide d'apparaître devant nous, elle n'aura pas le temps de te faire quoi que ce soit avant que je ne l'incinère pour de bon. »

Le regard de Dean est encore indécis quand il ramène ses beaux yeux verts sur Sam.

« Ça ne me plaît pas.

-Fais ça pour moi. »

Ils s'affrontent en silence un moment.

« C'est un risque inutile.

-S'il te plaît. »

Sam est déterminé à lui prouver son erreur de jugement. Convaincu à 100% que rien ni personne ne peut juger son frère mauvais au point d'empêcher son cœur de battre. Dean soupire lourdement, pose une main en renfort sur sa poitrine et demande une dernière fois.

« Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Absolument. »

Seule son absolue dévotion pour son frère pousse Dean à tourner les yeux vers le bracelet. Il le fixe avec une lueur de défi.

« Allons y alors ! Prouvons à Sam que je ne suis pas aussi pur qu'il se l'imagine ! »

Le temps semble se figer tandis que Dean scrute de toute ses forces le bijou, attentif au moindre des battements de son cœur. Il se sent si fragile soudain, conscient de n'être maintenu en vie que par une mécanique bien trop vulnérable. Un simple organe à l'intégrité vitale.

Dean se demande si son cœur cessera de battre par la faute de Sam. Jolie ironie. Il aura donc bien fini par le lui offrir.

Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il retient son souffle, tout comme Sam. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il espère. Que Nounet apparaisse ou n'apparaisse pas … Quelle serait la meilleure option ? Dean essaie de se mettre à la place d'une déesse vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années. Pas évident. Comment juger des sentiments immoraux ? Selon quels critères ? Est-ce que l'inceste n'était pas accepté à une certaine époque ? Dean ne connaît rien aux coutumes égyptienne après tout.

Le suspens plane encore un moment mais quand toujours rien ne se passe au bout de plusieurs minutes les frères commencent à se détendre. Le sourire de Sam est victorieux et Dean se sent plus soulagé qu'il ne le pensait. Un étrange poids quitte ses épaules. Devant l'air ravi de Sam, Dean fond encore un peu plus.

Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise soirée finalement.

Il se force néanmoins à soupirer lourdement. Pas question de perdre la face.

« Détruisons ce machin Sammy. Plus je le regarde et plus je le trouve moche. »

* * *

Dean dort encore quand Sam quitte la chambre du motel.

Son frère est fatigué. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Il est néanmoins rare de le voir dormir autant. Sam se demande si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Peut être Dean est il moins sur ses gardes ces derniers temps ? Sam referme doucement la porte derrière lui. Mais il ne reste pas longtemps dehors, juste le temps de traverser la rue, de commander deux cafés et de poser les yeux sur le journal local.

« Merde ! »

Il retourne bien vite auprès de son frère, essayant d'éviter de renverser du café sur le journal qu'il tient coincé sous son bras.

« Dean ! »

Quand il pénètre dans la chambre Dean n'est plus dans son lit.

« Dean ? »

En entendant l'urgence dans la voix de Sam, Dean se précipite hors de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés, une serviette négligemment accrochée autour de la taille.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sam déglutit difficilement devant cette vision.

« Heu »

Un vide intersidéral lui emplit soudain le cerveau. Mais c'est pas possible ! Il secoue la tête. Pas la première fois qu'il voit son frère dans cette tenue !

« Sam ?! »

« On a un problème. » et il lui tend le journal.

« Un mort de plus au musée.

-Quoi ? Quand ça ?

-Hier après midi.

-Tu veux dire, quand on était en train de détruire le bracelet ?

-Exactement.

-Merde ! »

De rage, Dean projette le journal au sol.

« Ok, ressort tous ce qu'on a sur l'affaire, j'arrive.

-Heu … d'accord.. »

Dean fronce les sourcils, soudain suspicieux.

« Hé Sam t'es avec moi là ? »

Sam se baisse pour ramasser le journal, dissimulant ainsi son malaise.

« Ouais, ouais. »

Va t'habiller par pitié ! lui hurle-t-il en silence.

« Bon. »

Et Sam souffle de soulagement quand Dean referme la porte sur son corps d'Apollon. Bon Dieu ! Ça en est presque douloureux. Un nœud d'angoisse se forme au sein de son estomac. Ce n'est pas assez. Ce qu'il partage avec Dean. C'est déjà beaucoup, mais Sam aspire à tellement plus.

Il en est conscient depuis longtemps. Mais chaque jour est comme une nouvelle épreuve pour lui. Rester dans cette normalité rassurante et ne pas franchir le pas est une lutte de chaque instant. Une bataille que Sam n'a pas envie de gagner.

Il grogne tout bas, un peu désespéré.

Dean quitte la salle de bain à peine trente seconde plus tard. Pour trouver Sam encore au sol, la bouche tordue en une moue mécontente, de toute évidence perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixe le journal devant lui sans vraiment le voir.

« Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? »

Dean a droit à un regard brûlant de colère. Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

« Sam ? »

Son frère efface soudain la rancœur de son regard et se lève lentement.

« Au travail. »

* * *

« Sam vient voir ça ! »

Deux heures plus tard c'est Dean qui est par terre, le dos appuyé contre un lit, entouré d'un impressionnant tas de papier. Tout ce qu'ils ont pu rassembler sur ce maudit musée et cette déesse aux tendances psychotiques.

Sam quitte sa chaise et va s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« Oui ?

-Regarde. »

Dean pointe son doigt sur un plan des salles d'expositions. Plusieurs traits sont tracés dessus. Des trajectoires ?

« Je dois voir quoi ? Des gribouillis de maternelle ? » le taquine Sam.

Le regard de Dean est amusé.

« Sage Sam. Tu ne veux pas me provoquer. »

Sam étouffe un éclat de rire.

« Bon, montre moi plutôt ce que tu as trouvé, terreur des bacs à sable. » et il accompagne sa phrase d'une petite tape dans l'épaule.

Dean ne réplique pas et se contente de savourer la proximité qu'il partage avec Sam. Ils se penchent tous les deux sur le plan de Dean.

« Alors, ça c'est la victime n°1, d'accord ? »

Il désigne le trait vert.

« Bon, celui là on l'a retrouvé juste à coté de la salle où le bracelet était exposé, c'est facile. Il l'a regardé, Nounet a jugé que c'était un enfoiré et elle l'a expédié six pieds sous terre. Mais regarde un peu ces deux là. »

Il montre cette fois le tracé violet et le jaune.

« Pas du tout au même endroit, bon, on le savait déjà. Victime n°2 dans l'aile gauche et victime n°3 au premier étage.

-Oui, je me rappelle.

-On s'est dit qu'ils avaient quand même vu le bracelet dans cette salle et qu'ils avaient essayé de s'enfuir, en sentant leurs cœurs s'emballer ou en voyant cette nana bizarre apparaître, ça paraît logique.

-Ou bien tout simplement que leurs cœurs étaient plus solides et qu'ils avaient eu plus de temps pour avancer dans leur visites du musée avant que quelque chose ne commence à déconner dans leurs poitrines.

-Ouais parce qu'on ne sait toujours pas vraiment si elle apparaît en face de ceux qu'elle juge ou si elle se contente de claquer des doigts pour stopper leur cœur sans s'embêter à se rendre visible d'eux.

-C'est juste. Impossible de trouver des témoins d'une quelconque apparition au jour de chaque mort. Les seuls qui pourrait nous le dire sont les victimes.

-Donc on en a déduit qu'ils étaient tous forcément passé par la salle du bracelet. Mais je crois qu'on s'est trompé.

-Vu la nouvelle mort, oui sans doute. Le bracelet n'était plus là.

-Ouaip. Maintenant regarde, la victime 2 était bien au premier étage, d'accord. Mais il y a un ascenseur juste là. »

Il pointe du doigt l'indication sur la carte.

« Et les toilettes sont au premier. Et si il était en route pour se soulager, ou se calmer après une vision affreuse qu'il aurait eu ? Tu sais, se passer de l'eau sur le visage, ce genre de truc qui sert jamais à rien. Dans ce cas on peut très bien considérer qu'il se trouvait dans la même salle que la victime n°3 quand quelque chose a déconné. »

Il refait du doigt le trajet probable de l'homme au jour de sa mort.

« Il n'y a que deux salles entre celle de la victime 3 et l'ascenseur. Il aurait très bien pu le prendre pour rejoindre les toilettes et succomber à mi chemin, au premier étage au lieu d'être au rez de chaussée. »

Sam examine attentivement le plan.

« Oui, ça pourrait bien être le cas ! Alors la victimes 2 et 3 auraient été jugé par Nounet au même endroit ? Ça place une victime dans la salle du bracelet »

Sam montre l'aile sud.

« Et les deux autres aux alentours de cette salle là. »

Nouvelle désignation, cette fois à l'opposé.

« Alors si on part du principe qu'ils ont eu exactement le même temps avant que la crise cardiaque ne se déclenche... » continue Sam.

Dean le dévisage avec un petit sourire, attend d'entendre la conclusion de son frère.

« … et qu'ils sont tous morts de la faute de Nounet...

-Ouais, même mode opératoire pour tous les trois. Il y a pas vraiment de doute là dessus. Aucun n'avait de problème cardiaque. »

Sam fronce les sourcils, concentré. Dean peut presque voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau. C'est un spectacle très distrayants.

« … ça voudrait dire que ... »

Sam relève les yeux, rendus brillants par un éclair de compréhension. Leurs regards se croisent.

« Il doit y avoir un autre artefact de Nounet ! » disent ils à l'unisson.

Dean laisse échapper un rire satisfait.

« Ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dis. Cette pétasse doit pouvoir posséder deux objets en même temps.

-Voyons ça ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte ils avancent tous les deux leurs mains vers l'inventaire des objets exposés et leur doigts entrent en contact.

Petit éclair électrique. Sam retient un léger frisson et baisse les yeux vers la main rugueuse de son frère. Il semble se perdre dans la contemplation de ces bagues d'acier que Dean porte depuis si longtemps que Sam ne peut même plus se l'imaginer sans. Et ce bracelet de cuir qui entoure élégamment son poignet. Beau et brut comme lui.

Il ne retire pas ses doigts. Non merci, pas vraiment envie ! Ils sont très bien là où ils sont. Dans une impulsion il ose même poser carrément sa main par dessus celle de Dean, avide d'étendre la surface de ce contact.

Dean a l'air figé lui aussi. Le regard bloqué sur leurs mains superposées. Les doigts de Sam sont chauds sur sa peau. Il aimerait bien les laisser là encore un peu. L'électricité qui circule entre eux, Dean la ressent aussi bien que Sam. C'est comme un souffle qui réchauffe sa poitrine. Et rien à voir avec Nounet.

Il relève le regard et dévisage Sam. Allez Sam, retire ta main maintenant. Je n'y arrive pas moi. Mais quand Sam redresse la tête ce n'est pas pour rompre le contact. Loin de là.

Et merde, impossible de résister à cette attirance ! Il se passe trop de chose en lui quand Dean est aussi proche ! Cette fois c'est le visage de Dean qu'il observe. Et ses lèvres. Quand il amorce un mouvement vers elles sans plus se poser de questions Dean a une violente poussée d'adrénaline. Il se jette en arrière, tombe sur les fesses avec un air affolé.

« Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ! »

Il serre les dents, tandis qu'en une fraction de seconde la colère remplace la surprise.

« C'est pas vrai ! Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ces conneries !

-Tu en as peut être fini, pas moi » ne peut s'empêcher de répondre Sam, agacé de voir Dean se dérober encore au dernier moment.

« Trouvons ce fichu bijou tu veux ? »

Sa voix tremble un peu. Dean se raccroche à leur affaire, refuse d'affronter tout de suite le comportement de Sam envers lui.

« On s'occupera de ton espèce de complexe d'œdipe raté plus tard !

-Un complexe d'œdipe Dean, ça concerne la mère, pas le frère. » souffle Sam, pas vraiment au top de sa forme là.

Difficile de trouver une répartie intéressante quand la déception forme une boule dans sa gorge. Dean reste inaccessible. Juste ici, devant lui, à quelques centimètres seulement. Mais pour l'instant il pourrait être à l'autre bout du monde que ça ne changerai rien. Il refuse encore de laisser Sam l'atteindre.

« Oh super ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me faire un cours ?

-Calme toi.

-Excuse moi de paniquer un peu quand mon petit frère cherche à tout prix à fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche ! »

Le regard de Sam est glacial.

« Pas la peine d'être vexant. Si c'est pour dire des trucs pareil, autant la fermer, Dean.

-Je ... »

Mais Dean se retrouve à cours de mot. Il se passe la main sur le visage, essaie de mettre fin à ce sentiment de panique qui l'envahit entièrement. Il se relève maladroitement. Place encore sa main sur sa bouche.

Sam le dévisage soudain avec plus de curiosité que de colère tandis qu'une idée se forme dans sa tête.

Quand Dean a peur il attaque. Il connaît bien son frère et sa manière de fonctionner. Alors si Dean réagit aussi violemment à son geste est-ce que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est de plus en plus tenté ? Parce qu'il sait qu'il a failli se laisser faire ? Se laisser attraper ? Finalement plus Dean s'énerve et plus Sam est rassuré.

Tout le monde sait que le contraire de l'amour ce n'est pas la haine.

Dean fait de grands pas autour de lui, toujours prit dans les affres de la colère.

« Dean calme toi. » essaie de le raisonner Sam.

« Tu réalises quand même que le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner parce que j'ai voulu t'embrasser... »

Dean s'arrête une seconde, juste le temps de lui adresser un regard furieux. Quoi, Sam va se la jouer grand maître zen maintenant ?

Silence consterné.

« Tu fais chier, Sam. On était bien. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu gâches tout ?

-C'est moi qui gâche tout ?! Tu es sûr de toi ? Parce que j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui freine des quatre fers dès que je m'approche un minimum.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te rapproches autant ! J'ai déjà été clair la dessus non ? »

Le ton de Dean est dur. Il projette ses mots comme des lames vers son frère.

« Et bien trace une putain de ligne au sol, Dean, ce sera plus simple ! Parce que j'ai vraiment du mal à savoir où sont tes limites en ce moment ! »

Sam commence à hausser le ton. Il se sent humilié. Combien de fois encore va-t-il devoir subir un rejet de la part de Dean ? Le visage de Dean se couvre peu à peu de rouge, signe de sa confusion et de sa rage.

« Tu as du mal à savoir où sont les limites ? Mais tu es complètement abruti où quoi ?! Tout le monde sait où sont les limites entre frères !

-D'accord, alors disons que je le sais, et que je m'en contrefous. Ça ne s'applique pas à toi et moi. »

Dean ouvre la bouche, indigné, mais aucun son n'en sort. Ils s'affrontent du regard un instant.

« Encore cet argument ! » réussi enfin à dire Dean.

« Ce n'est pas en le répétant à l'infini qu'il en deviendra plus vrai ! Bien sûr que ça s'applique à nous aussi !

-Tu te voiles la face. Tu en as autant envie que moi, et tu le sais. » balance Sam avec aigreur.

« Putain Sam, on va pas avoir cette conversation tous les quinze jours, c'est pas possible ! » se désole Dean.

Cette fois sa voix trahit sa détresse. Assez ! Dean en a marre de toujours lutter ! De toujours être sur ses gardes. De toujours devoir refuser une proposition si alléchante. Sam refuse de se montrer raisonnable !

« Tu trouves pas que nos vies sont assez compliquées comme ça ? N'en rajoute pas une couche s'il te plaît... »

Sam hésite. Vaut-il mieux argumenter encore ? Mais il sent que le moment est passé. Dean n'acceptera rien de plus aujourd'hui. Il est trop sur la défensive. Et puis Sam ne veut pas le faire fuir. Putain il pense à son frère comme à un animal sauvage qu'il essaierait d'apprivoiser ! Tu parles d'une relation saine !

« Ok Dean, ça va. »

Dean fronce des sourcils dans sa direction, tente de deviner ce que ce « ça va » veut dire. Si il aura droit à une autre tentative bientôt ou si Sam dépose réellement les armes.

Sam soutient son regard avec un air impénétrable.

Alors Dean se détourne en lâchant un dernier « Tu me fatigues » plein d'amertume.

* * *

 _Chapitre un peu plus intense que les précédents ! J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas moi j'apprécie toujours autant de partager mon histoire avec vous !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je prend le négatif comme le positif :)_


	22. Pathétique

**Chapitre 22 : Pathétique**

« Toute une parure. » ressasse encore Sam.

« Si ces idiots n'avaient pas séparés les bijoux, peut être qu'on aurait pu éviter une mort. » continue-t-il, manifestement désappointé.

S'il attendait un peu de réconfort de son frère, c'est raté.

« C'est de notre faute. On a été négligents.

-On pouvait pas deviner...

-On aurait dû faire plus attention. »

Le ton de Dean est sec. Sam lui adresse un regard peiné. Est-ce que leur relation ne sera jamais qu'une succession de hauts et de bas ? De hauts très hauts et de bas désespérément bas ? Sam commence à en avoir la nausée.

Bon, pas la peine de se lancer dans une conversation, finalement Sam préfère quand ils ne parlent pas. Il place la bague et le collier dans la coupe et commence à réciter les incantations en latin. Dean reste appuyé contre la voiture, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard braqué sur le lointain. Sam peut sentir toute sa mauvaise humeur dans son dos. La désapprobation et la rancœur encore fraîche.

Sam se prend soudain à souhaiter remonter le temps au moment où son frère lui offrait une montagne de pierres précieuses. L'affection qui jaillissait alors de son regard lui manque cruellement.

Sam bafouille et doit reprendre une phrase du début. La concentration lui fait défaut. Peut être est-ce ça qui permet à Nounet de prendre forme ? Toujours est-il qu'une magnifique femme en pagne doré apparaît soudain devant eux. Elle ne porte pas grand chose de plus pour être honnête.

En un éclair deux gueules de fusils se lèvent dans sa direction.

« Nounet je présume ? » demande Dean avec un sourire menaçant.

« On t'attendait plus tôt. »

La femme tend les mains devant elle. Elle a l'air effrayée.

« Ne faites pas ça ! »

Sam marque une hésitation, le livre de sorts encore ouvert dans sa main gauche. Nounet a une belle voix, grave et profonde. Elle parle sans la moindre pointe d'accent. En même temps elle a eu des centaines d'années pour apprendre. Au moins. Ses cheveux bruns cascadent comme par magie (c'est probablement le cas) autour de ses épaules couleur chocolat. Sam admire son port altier et la finesse de ses doigts aux ongles parfaits.

« Et pourquoi on ne le ferait pas ? » l'interroge Dean avec une mine effrontée.

Il a presque l'air content de ce face à face, et l'inquiétude s'empare de Sam. Que l'humeur morose de Dean ne le pousse pas à l'imprudence, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaite.

« C'est pas bien de tuer des gens, on t'a pas appris ça dans le désert ? »

Mais Nounet ne lui accorde aucune attention, ses yeux aux reflets violets toujours tournés vers Sam. Bon après tout, il est vrai que Sam est celui sur le point de la renvoyer six pieds sous terre.

« Sam » son ton se fait suppliant.

Elle n'est pas très intimidante pour l'instant, mais Sam n'oublie pas qu'elle a la capacité de bloquer son cœur à son bon vouloir. Sa faible constitution n'est peut être qu'un piège de plus, destiné à les tromper sur sa véritable puissance.

« C'est trop tard. On ne peut pas te laisser continuer. »

Tutoyer une divinité lui fait un effet bizarre. Mais bon, ce ne sera pas la première fois.

« Tu n'aurais pas du tuer tous ces gens.

-Ils étaient mauvais Sam. Pourris au plus profond de leurs racines ! »

Elle s'adresse à Sam comme si elle le connaissait intimement, ce qui n'est pas pour plaire à Dean. Il commence à s'agiter un peu.

« Sam, finit le rituel.

-Non ! Sam tu n'es pas mauvais, je le sais, je l'ai vu. Je ne mérite pas d'être détruite pour avoir rendue la justice.

-Ce n'est pas ton rôle Nounet. Pourquoi t'accrocher à ça ?

-Parce que personne d'autre ne le fait ! Personne d'autre ne défend leurs victimes ! Ces hommes étaient répugnants. Ils ont été puni pour leur violence. Il n'est pas permis d'user du sexe de cette manière. Pas sur un enfant. Pas quand la femme n'est pas d'accord. C'est ça que je juge Sam, la violence et uniquement la violence. En quoi est-ce mal ?

-Alors les fessées ça compte pas ? Non mais parce que j'ai quelques filles qui pourraient témoigner en ma défaveur. Finit la Sam. »

Nounet daigne enfin se tourner face à Dean. Elle semble interloquée. Elle se déplace gracieusement dans sa direction, les hanches se balançant d'un mouvement si lascif que Dean doit se retenir de baver. Elle ne fait pas du tout son âge !

« Toi je ne te comprends pas. »

La voilà qui penche la tête de coté, son joli front caramel un peu froncé. Elle l'examine comme si la réponse était gravée sur son visage.

« Ah merde ! » s'exclame Dean, faussement embêté « c'est con ça ! »

Mais Nounet ne détache pas ses yeux de lui.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui voulait autant être jugé coupable. Pourquoi ? »

Dean ricane, l'air faussement sûr de lui. Sam n'est pas dupe.

« Parce que je le suis, Pocahontas. »

Sam grimace et Dean hausse les épaules vers lui.

« Ben quoi, va trouver une référence égyptienne toi, c'est pas si facile ! » se défend-t-il

Cette fois Sam se cache carrément la tête dans les mains. Dean !

« Je me fiche de ce que tu souhaites obtenir de ton frère. Je punis la violence, je l'ai déjà dis. Vous deux... » elle inclut Sam dans l'échange.

« la violence vous la côtoyez en permanence. Je l'ai vu. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui vous pose problème. Non. C'est la douceur entre vous que vous ne laissez pas s'exprimer. Je ne comprends pas. »

Son questionnement à l'air sincère et Sam et Dean échangent un regard gêné. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une thérapie de couple. Cette fois c'est sûr, Dean a vraiment horreur qu'on lise dans sa tête !

« Il y a plus de paramètres à prendre en compte. »

Dean se surprend à vouloir argumenter avec cette folle. C'est stupide, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

« Paramètres ? »

Elle porte une main à ses lèvres. Elle a l'air de réfléchir intensément. Soudain un éclair de compréhension traverse ses jolis yeux. Elle les braque sur Dean.

« Tu as peur de lui faire mal, Dean ? Hm c'est sans doute probable, mais ce n'est pas le genre de violence que je sanctionne. Pas si Sam est d'accord. »

Cette fois Dean écarquille les yeux, choqué.

« Wow on se calme là ! Stop ! »

Sam pince les lèvres, ne sait pas comment réagir. La panique de Dean est comique. Peu de personnes arrivent à le faire ainsi sautiller sur place pour essayer de dissimuler sa gêne. Il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, la main tenant l'arme néanmoins toujours assurée. Mais Sam n'a pas non plus envie d'entendre une déesse discuter de ce qui pourrait se passer entre Dean et lui. Ça devient un peu trop intime.

Est-ce que c'est un sourire taquin qui tord la bouche de Nounet ? Elle n'est pas aussi innocente qu'elle en a l'air, elle semble se délecter de la confusion qu'elle vient de créer dans l'esprit de Dean.

« Je t'interdis de lire dans ma tête, Akasha de mes deux ! »

Il se tourne vers Sam avec un sourire content.

« Tu vois quand on me laisse un peu de temps, je fais mieux. »

Sam lui fait les gros yeux.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de t'amuser Dean ?

-Akasha ? La reine des damnés ? Rah Sam, t'as aucune culture ! C'est désespérant.

-Ah l'humour. Voilà une chose appréciable que les humains ont développés.

-Ouais t'incrustes pas dans la conversation surtout. »

Sam croit rêver. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette scène surréelle ?!

Nounet sonde encore Dean. Ah, il ne va pas apprécier, devine Sam. A chaque fois qu'elle le regarde de cette manière la phrase suivante...

« Tu penses que ton père n'apprécierait pas ? Pourquoi ? Il t'a demandé de veiller sur Sam pourtant non ? »

… voilà, elle parle de ce qu'elle lit en lui.

Dean est soufflé par cette remarque.

« Mais ça va pas ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on veille sur quelqu'un ! » s'écrit-il, révolté.

Encore ce soupçon de sourire. Non décidément, Nounet n'est pas si innocente. Elle joue avec Dean et ça ne plaît pas à Sam. Elle essaie de gagner du temps ?

« Bon ça suffit comme ça, jouer le psy ne te sauvera pas. » grommelle encore Dean en secouant la tête. Il a du arriver à la même conclusion que Sam.

« On ne tue pas, point à la ligne. Ça c'est facile à comprendre, non ? Tu déconnes, on arrive, espèce de cupidon dégénéré.

-Ce n'est pas si différend de ce que je fais.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Le regard qu'elle adresse à Dean est moins amical cette fois. Un tic nerveux agite ses lèvres. Elle remue un peu trop ses doigts.

« Nous, on est du coté des gentils, tu vois. » explique Dean.

Mais Nounet ne l'écoute plus, elle fait à nouveau face à Sam.

« Sam. Ils le méritaient. »

Nounet a clairement un favori et ça commence fortement à taper sur le système de Dean.

« Arrête de t'adresser à lui comme ça ! Il ne t'épargnera pas. »

Sam affiche une expression désolée.

« Il a raison. Tu ne peux pas continuer à tuer. Ça doit s'arrêter, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Sam baisse à nouveau les yeux sur son livre et alors là Nounet ne rigole plus, mais alors, plus du tout.

La peau de son visage … pas que de son visage d'ailleurs... beurk Dean n'a jamais rien vu se flétrir à cette vitesse !

La chose qui révèle enfin sa vraie nature devant eux ne mérite vraiment pas de porter un pagne !

Ses cheveux soyeux tombent au sol, sa peau se craquelle de toute part, prend une teinte sablonneuse. Ses longs doigts se recourbent et des ongles noirs lui poussent au bout. Ses dents chutent de sa bouche dans un bruit écœurant. Un liquide verdâtre s'échappe de ses lèvres et Dean pense qu'il ne veut surtout pas savoir ce que c'est. Ses yeux fondent. Littéralement. Laissant deux cavités vides absolument répugnantes.

Et juste quand Dean imagine que ça ne peut pas être pire des asticots se mettent à couler du trou béant qui remplace son nez. Une vision bien assez affreuse pour provoquer une crise cardiaque, Dean n'en doute pas un instant !

« Alors tant pis. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. »

Sa voix est nettement moins sensuelle d'un coup, se rapproche plus ou moins d'un grincement de porte. D'un petit mouvement de la main elle éjecte Sam plusieurs mètres en arrière. Le livre tombe dans l'herbe devant elle.

« Sam ! » hurle Dean.

Il ouvre le feu mais bien sûr, c'est parfaitement inutile face à une déesse. Les balles la traversent comme de rien.

Elle les observe avec curiosité. Comme un enfant qui regarderait des fourmis brûler sous sa loupe.

« L'humanité a pris un chemin vraiment étrange. »

Dean tente de répondre, mais c'est pile à ce moment là qu'une douleur affreuse s'empare de sa poitrine. Il se place une main sur le cœur, une grimace de souffrance sur le visage.

« Sois content Dean, je te juge coupable. C'est ce que tu voulais non ? »

Heu non, ce n'est plus franchement ce qu'il souhaite. Dieu, son cœur s'affole comme un poisson tiré hors de l'eau ! Et à attendre les grognements de Sam derrière lui, Nounet n'a pas décidé de l'épargner non plus.

« Pétasse » balbutie Dean

Mais Nounet passe devant lui et s'accroupit à coté de Sam. Elle a l'air de regretter de le voir ainsi. Comme si elle n'était pas la raison de son état.

« J'ai le droit d'exister. Je rends le monde meilleur. »

Elle l'inspecte des pieds à la tête, et si son cœur n'était pas en train de lutter désespérément pour continuer à battre, Sam trouverait sans doute ça inconvenant.

Elle avance doucement sa main vers lui, le touche au niveau du poignet avant de remuer la tête avec délice. Enfin, Sam suppose que c'est du délice, difficile de lire les expressions faciales d'un visage sans peau !

« Tu aurais fait un amant superbe ! »

Sam doit retenir un vomissement. Non merci ça ira ! Il se tord au sol, cherche en vain à stopper cette sensation affreuse de brûlure au niveau de la poitrine.

« Quel gâchis ! » murmure-t-elle.

Quand soudain un son de voix lui parvient il est déjà trop tard. Dean s'est traîné jusqu'au livre et vient de réciter les derniers mots que Sam n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcer.

« NON ! »

« Si. »

Le regard de Dean est impitoyable tandis qu'il l'observe prendre feu dans un grand cri. Pas une once de pitié en stock. Faut pas pousser. Dean est trop jeune pour mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Il n'acceptera ce sort que dans un très grand nombre de burgers.

La bague et le collier disparaissent entièrement de la coupe dans un sifflement strident. Bye bye ! Sam et Dean inspirent une grande bouffée d'air en même temps, la poitrine libérée.

« Pfou ! »

Dean se laisse tomber sur le dos, respire avec délice l'air frais du soir. Son cœur reprend peu à peu un rythme normal.

« Ça va Sammy ? » s'enquiert-il sans se retourner pour autant.

« Ouais trop le pied. J'adore être balancé comme une merde.

-Fillette. »

Mais Sam n'a pas la force de le contredire. Il se contente de soupirer et de se redresser lentement.

« Pas si sympa que ça la vioque finalement. » lance Dean.

Sam s'accroupit près de lui.

« Et pourtant tu lui plaisais, Sam. T'attires toujours les plus tarées.

-T'es jaloux.

-Elle avait de beaux yeux. Tu sais, si on aime les regards profonds …

-Hilarant. »

Dean se tait. Il jurerais qu'une étoile filante vient de passer devant lui ! La nuit paraît étonnamment belle quand on vient de passer à deux doigts de mourir.

« On a bien fait tu crois ? »

Et voilà ! Pas trente secondes qu'ils viennent de finir une affaire que Sam se pose à nouveau une tonne de questions !

« Tu plaisantes ? C'était une meurtrière !

-Mais les mecs qu'elle a tué … peut être qu'ils le méritaient vraiment ? Elle a parlé de pédophilie Dean !

-On n'a aucune preuve que ce soit vrai. Et puis on a une police pour ça, Sam, et une justice. C'est pas à nous d'en décider, encore moins à une psychotique de l'Égypte ancienne !

-Elle était pas folle. Impitoyable, d'accord, et avec un sens de la justice sans doute trop aigu..

-On en parle de son obsession du sexe ou pas ? Pas que ça me dérange chez une belle femme en général...

-...mais elle était perspicace.

-Facile quand on peut lire dans les esprits.

-Dean ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Même elle, elle ne t'a pas jugé indigne.

-Ça l'a pas empêché d'essayer de me trucider.

-Mais …

-Change de disque Sam. »

Dean se relève et coupe court à tout debriefing gênant.

« On taille la route ?

-Ok »

Ils accueillent avec soulagement les bruits familiers de la route qui défile sous le ventre de la voiture. Le moteur de l'Impala, le vent qui passe par la fenêtre entrouverte de Sam, même le doux fredonnement de la radio leur semblent rassurant. Combien de jours ont ils passés ainsi ? Combien d'instants reposant après la tempête d'une chasse ?

Sam voit les traits de Dean se détendre un peu. Juste un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave. A ce stade Sam se satisfait du moindre signe d'apaisement entre eux. Il tapote le rythme de la batterie sur la boite à gant. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard amusé. Voilà qui est mieux.

Mais quand Sam tente de lui rendre son sourire, Dean détourne la tête.

Deux heures plus tard la nuit tombe et Dean reconnaît à contrecœur qu'un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Sam a un mauvais pressentiment en arrivant à l'accueil du motel pour s'enregistrer. Quelque chose dans le regard taquin de la jolie fille derrière le comptoir.

« B'soir » lâche Dean avec toute la politesse dont il est capable là tout de suite. C'est à dire pas grand chose.

Il prend négligemment appui sur le comptoir devant lui tandis que la femme les dévisage avec une lueur de … de quoi tient ? Est-ce vraiment une lueur de concupiscence ? Oui, pas de doute, elle les passe au crible des ses yeux bruns, les examinant avec un sourire appréciateur. Et un peu moqueur. Envieux également.

« Ben tiens, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de t'imaginer toi ! » se demande Sam. Il ne met pas longtemps à avoir la réponse à sa question.

« Lit King size donc ? »

Oula, la pauvre n'a pas conscience de la tempête qui s'agite dans la tête de Dean, et voilà qu'elle s'attire ses foudre de la pire des manières. Dean lui envoie un regard brûlant de colère.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ?! »

La jeune femme écarquille les yeux, surprise par cette agressivité subite.

« Vous êtes tous abrutis ou quoi ?! On est frères ! Ça doit bien se voir quand même !

-Oh je suis désolée !

-Sam occupe toi en, tu veux ? J'ai oublié un truc dans la caisse. »

Et Dean tourne rageusement les talons avant d'exploser pour de bon. Ces derniers temps Dean est pire qu'une cocotte sous pression, pense Sam. Et puis c'est sûr qu'après la soirée qu'ils viennent de passer, c'est pas vraiment le moment de mettre ses nerfs à l'épreuve.

Il adresse un sourire d'excuse à l'employée.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien. Une chambre au rez de chaussé s'il vous plaît. »

Dean s'assoit à l'abri des regards dans la voiture et soupire longuement, très fatigué. Il laisse reposer sa tête contre le volant.

Il a besoin de souffler un moment, juste un instant.

Cet étau qui lui écrase la poitrine depuis que Sam a essayé de l'embrasser à nouveau est vraiment douloureux. Bon faut dire aussi qu'il a frôlé la crise cardiaque. Plus que frôlé d'ailleurs, plutôt encaissé de plein fouet.

Si seulement l'univers pouvait arrêter de l'éprouver constamment à propos de sa relation avec Sam ! Non mais sérieux, pourquoi d'un coup tout le monde veut y mettre son grain de sel ? Meredith, Nounet, même cette idiote de réceptionniste ! C'est open bar dans sa vie ou quoi ?! Manque plus qu'il appelle Bobby pour lui demander la meilleure façon d'emballer Sam !

On dirait que soudain chaque personne qu'il croise doit à tout prix lui rappeler qu'il meurt d'envie de céder à son frère. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Des épreuves destinées à tester sa force morale ? C'est à ça que Dieu s'amuse ? Sans rire ? Il voudrait mieux pour lui qu'il n'existe pas, sinon Dean compte bien lui faire sa fête !

La banquette grince agréablement sous son poids tandis qu'il s'allonge, la main droite sur le front. Piégé comme un rat. Voilà commet il se sent. Coincé entre son refus absolu de quitter les cotés de Sam, et ce besoin incessant de l'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui. Qui pourrait résister longtemps à cette situation intenable ?

Dean prend l'eau de toute part. S'observe couler un peu plus chaque jour. Il faut trouver une solution. Un moyen de continuer à avancer. Parce que là, Dean n'y arrive plus du tout.

* * *

Brouhahas de conversations, lumière tamisée et bières pas dégueulasses. Dean passe presque un bon moment.

Presque parce que Sam est encore sur son dos. C'est avec un regard détaché que Dean est témoin de la tentative de communication de son frère. Dean voit bien qu'il essaie de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Et dans un sens, c'est pour l'aider, Dean le sait. Mais quoi, quand on prend une décision ce n'est pas pour changer d'avis au bout de deux secondes ! Et quand Dean décide d'agir d'une certaine manière, et de ne pas se laisser porter par le courant, c'est qu'il a une très bonne raison de le faire.

Pourquoi est-ce que Sam est incapable de comprendre ça ?

Il prend une gorgée de bière, affiche un air pensif. Dean ne le montre pas forcément, mais il est en colère. Fatigué et remonté contre ce frère qui refuse encore de croire que Dean fait ce qu'il fait uniquement pour le protéger, et rien d'autre. Dean a passé sa vie à veiller sur lui, et il lui semble qu'il n'a pas fait un si mauvais boulot que ça, au vu des circonstances !

Sam est encore vivant, en un seul morceau. Une victoire qui a déjà demandé pas mal de sacrifices !

Sam ajoute quelque chose et cette fois Dean ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer vivement.

« Oh alors quoi ? Je suis un homme bon parce qu'une vieille égyptienne n'a pas eu envie de me tuer quand j'ai regardé son bracelet c'est ça ? C'est un peu facile. »

Dean ricane et Sam écarquille les yeux, soudain prit d'une irrésistible envie de l'étrangler là tout de suite. Tout pour stopper ce son insupportable.

« J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que tu dois arrêter de croire que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien, c'est tout. Après si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, très bien ! Débrouilles toi tout seul ! »

Sam croise les bras sur la poitrine et Dean pense que la soirée empire encore. Les voilà vexés tous les deux à présent. Bon ce n'est pas vraiment le résultat que Dean escomptait.

Il hésite un instant avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers Sam à nouveau.

« Bon ça va, fais pas la gueule » lui dit il.

Mais vu le regard furieux que lui renvoie Sam ce n'est pas une franche réussite.

« Sammy » souffle-t-il, soudain épuisé par cette bataille permanente.

« J'ai entendu ce que tu avais à dire. »

Sam a une petite moue des lèvres. Difficile d'y attribuer la moindre signification.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise au juste ? »

L'interrogation de Dean est sincère. Sam le ressent et s'adoucit. Il souffle, décroise les bras et prend appui sur la table qui les sépare.

« J'en sais rien. » reconnaît il à mi-voix.

« Bon alors, est-ce qu'on peut juste boire deux bières tranquillement sans se sauter à la gorge ?

-On peut essayer.

-Ça, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. »

Mais en entendant cette réplique Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher de réagir. Impossible, c'est plus fort que lui ! Il parle avant même de réfléchir, les mots s'échappent de sa bouche comme des oiseaux de leurs cage.

« Être vraiment avec moi aussi, ça te ferait plaisir. Pourtant tu t'acharnes à refuser encore et encore. »

Il réalise trop tard à quel point sa voix sonne désespérée. A quel point il semble le supplier. Comme un gamin qui n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut du premier coup. Il s'apprête à se justifier immédiatement, reprendre ces paroles un peu trop sincères mais il n'en a pas le loisir.

Quand il relève la tête vers Dean il y a plus de colère dans ses yeux qu'il n'en ai jamais vu. Dean plisse le front, furieux, perdu aussi, mais c'est peut être moins évident à voir.

Bousculé une fois de plus. Ces derniers temps Sam n'est capable que de le blesser. Cette insistance permanente est terrible. Dean n'en peut plus de ces conversations qui tournent éternellement en boucle. Répondre une fois à Sam était déjà douloureux, Dean avait tellement souffert cette première fois ! Mais si chaque jour la question revient sur le tapis Dean pense qu'il n'y arrivera pas.

Il faut mettre fin à ça.

Dean plante sa bière sur la table en un mouvement plein de rage, renversant la moitié de la bouteille par la même occasion. Il montre les dents, foudroie son frère du regard, plus proche d'un animal sauvage que d'un homme civilisé, la bouche tordue en une grimace de dégoût.

Cette fois c'est trop !

« Arrête d'espérer Sam » lui crache-t-il au visage. « Tu es vraiment pathétique ! »

Les conversations prennent fin aux tables voisines, tandis que les gens réalisent le drame qui se joue devant eux.

Mais Dean ne leur donne pas la satisfaction d'un beau spectacle, il soutient un instant le regard blessé de Sam avant de tourner les talons et d'aller s'accouder au bar. Sam est trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit ou pour l'empêcher de partir. Choqué par la violence de ces propos.

« Oui, arrête d'espérer parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te résister » voilà ce que Dean pense en réalité.

Mais ça, Sam ne le sait pas.

Pathétique ? C'est un mot qui fait mal. Soudain Sam n'est plus sûr de rien.

10 minutes et 5 shots plus tard Dean est en grande conversation avec une blonde plantureuse. Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour commencer à lui caresser la joue avec avidité. Pas besoin d'être devin pour avoir une idée de la suite de leur soirée.

Dean rit avec cette fille et la poitrine de Sam se craquelle de toute part.

Il se lève et sort avec dignité. Sans un mot. La froideur du dernier regard qu'il adresse à Dean est frappante. Est-ce une hésitation qu'il détecte dans les yeux verts de son frère ? Trop tard. La leçon que Dean a voulu lui donner est plus qu'évidente et Sam refuse de rester pour assister au naufrage de ses derniers espoirs.

L'air glacial du dehors le frappe brutalement. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave. A l'intérieur il n'est déjà plus qu'un glaçon géant, ses organes remplacés par d'imposantes congères. Il ne sent pas non plus la pluie tambouriner contre lui. Sam grimpe dans l'Impala, convaincu que Dean n'en aura pas besoin pour rentrer.

Il retourne seul au motel.

Sam n'est même pas encore couché quand quelqu'un tambourine à la porte. Il fronce les sourcils, interloqué. Dehors la pluie n'a fait que monter en puissance et sous ce déluge, Sam se demande bien qui peut vouloir le voir. Il attrape son arme et se plaque du coté droit de la porte. Il l'entrouvre juste assez pour voir la personne qui attend derrière.

« Dean ? »

Son frère fait peine à voir. Trempé des pieds à la tête. Les chaussures pleines de boue. Et cette expression. Oui cette expression si triste fait mal au cœur. On dirait un drogué en plein bad trip. Dean lève deux yeux rouges vers lui.

Il se tord les mains de nervosité, osant à peine affronter le regard de son frère.

« Je suis trop con. » annonce-t-il dans un murmure.

La voix si basse que Sam l'entend à peine. Mais c'est suffisant. Quelques gouttes dévalent ses cheveux et atterrissent juste devant les pieds de Sam. Sam les trouvent étonnamment fascinantes. Il se perd une seconde dans la contemplation de ce gâchis. Avant de se rappeler que Dean se tient encore devant lui dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Ouais, c'est clair » admet Sam avec joie avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

« Mais ! » Dean semble retrouver vie, juste le temps d'exprimer la plus profonde incrédulité.

« Sam ! »

Il frappe encore contre le battant.

« Laisse moi te parler Sam ! » implore-t-il.

« Je croyais que tu en avais marre de toujours avoir cette conversation ? » lui crie Sam a travers la porte.

Dean hausse les épaules, retient un rire un peu désespéré. Bon, il l'a bien mérité celle là, autant le reconnaître. La pluie pénètre allègrement l'intérieur de ses bottes à présent. Il ne pense pas avoir encore un millimètre de peau non recouvert d'eau.

« Sammy »

Dean s'adosse à la porte et se laisse glisser sur les fesses. Il se prend la tête dans les mains, étonné du petit réconfort que lui apporte cette position fœtale. Ça lui rappelle cette autre fois au motel, celle où Sam l'avait récupéré gisant sur le sol de la salle de bain. Celle ou il avait prit soin de lui toute la nuit.

Il souhaiterait presque se reprendre un coup de couteau. Presque. Sauf que ça n'a aucun sens, parce qu'ici finalement, c'est lui qui se plante les lames tout seul dans la poitrine.

« Ça devait s'arrêter. Je n'avais pas le choix » murmure-t-il encore entre ses mains. Comme pour essayer de se convaincre.

Impossible que Sam entende ça. Mais ce n'est pas grave. La pluie tombe encore longtemps tandis que Dean repasse sa vie entière au crible, essayant de déterminer quand est-ce que tout s'est mis à aller de travers. Il s'endort sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain Sam ouvre la porte et manque de piétiner son frère.

« Mais ! Tu es encore là ? »

Dean se relève d'un bond, honteux de s'être fait prendre dans cette position de faiblesse. Ils se toisent un instant en silence. Mais Dean renonce très vite à faire le fier, en particulier après cet éternuement sidéral qui les surprend autant l'un que l'autre.

« Tu as dormi dehors ? Tu es trempé.

-Ah bon ? »

Bon ok, Dean n'est vraiment pas réveillé là.

Mais face au regard froid de Sam, il ne fait pas le fier longtemps. Il baisse les yeux avec un air de chien battu, accepte de monter à quel point il se sent minable, là tout de suite. Devant ce spectacle inhabituel, Sam a un pincement au cœur. Dean qui rend les armes au lieu de se pavaner fièrement comme un idiot, ce n'est pas courant !

Alors il décide de lui pardonner un peu. Juste un peu.

Il soupire à son tour et l'attrape par le bras.

« Rentre espèce d'imbécile, on va te sécher. »

Dean se laisse faire, reconnaissant. Il suit Sam à l'intérieur et s'assoit sur une des chaises de la petite cuisine. Sam part chercher une serviette et lui retire son tee shirt avec une précision toute chirurgicale. La serviette râpeuse passe rapidement sur son torse ses épaules et ses bras. Dean reste passif, obéissant, la poitrine lourde.

Le poids de sa conscience ou juste sa récente crise cardiaque ? Difficile à dire, mais si il y a une chose que Dean n'aime pas, c'est de savoir qu'il a laissé tomber Sam.

Son cadet a toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir et Dean lui même se maudit pour cette réaction impulsive face à l'insistance de Sam. Dean a l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'un sale gosse à qui on vient de lever la punition.

Sam s'assigne ensuite la noble mission de lui sécher entièrement les cheveux. Dean le soupçonne d'en profiter pour lui frotter le crane plus fort que nécessaire mais il se garde bien de faire la moindre remarque. Trop content d'être accepté à nouveau dans cet espace qu'ils partagent tous les deux. Sam est assit sur une chaise juste en face de lui. Il se souci comme d'une guigne de respecter cette habituelle distance rituelle entre eux. La distance de sécurité comme Dean l'appelle toujours en silence.

Mais Dean estime que pour cette fois, il a bien le droit d'ignorer les limites qu'il veut. C'est Dean qui est allé trop loin, pas lui. Que ce soit dans un sens ou dans un autre, Dean a l'impression de ne jamais devoir trop s'éloigner du centre. Ni trop distant ni trop proche de son frère. Quelle gageure ! Dean défie qui que ce soit de réussir ce challenge stupide !

Sam passe encore la serviette dans ses cheveux et examine attentivement son visage. Sa douceur est un cruel rappel pour Dean. Son frère est un type bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de preuve pour le savoir, mais Sam lui en fournit quand même encore une.

Qui accepterait d'être traité comme Dean l'a fait avec lui ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sam passe prudemment ses doigts sur une marque rouge qui barre la joue gauche de Dean. Merde, Dean ne tient pas vraiment à justifier cette griffure.

« La fille...

-Tu connais pas son nom hein ? »

Une simple petite remarque et Dean est crucifié. Il n'a pas envie d'en parler. Et Sam n'a sans doute pas envie de l'entendre. Mais il lui doit bien ça.

« Elle était pas ravi quand je me suis barré d'un seul coup.

-Hm hm.

-On était déjà dans sa chambre. »

Sam marque un petit arrêt. C'est un mouvement de recul microscopique mais Dean est quand même capable de le sentir. Branché plein pot sur la radio de son frère, comme toujours. Et le pincement au cœur qu'a ressenti Sam, Dean se le prend de pleine face lui aussi.

Parce que quoi qu'il fasse, quels que soient les choix stupides qu'il choisit de prendre, le lien entre eux ne casse jamais.

« Elle m'a foutu une claque alors que je m'y attendais pas.

-Elle devait avoir des ongles longs. »

Cette discussion est insupportable ! Tout comme l'apparente indifférence de Sam. Dean est à deux doigt de se lever et de s'enfuir en courant comme un lâche. Ce ne serait jamais que la deuxième fois en douze heures !

Mais juste quand il pense qu'il ne peut pas en supporter plus Sam se lève et le toise de toute sa taille.

« Je vais chercher la trousse. Faut désinfecter ça. Je veux pas savoir où cet ongle a pu traîner avant de te déchirer la peau. »

Dean baisse encore la tête. Il n'y arrive pas. Il n'arrive pas à assumer son comportement avec Sam. Quoi qu'il fasse, ce n'est jamais bien, ce n'est jamais la bonne solution. Il voudrait être plus intelligent, plus inventif, mais chacune de ses réaction ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Dean est épuisé. Vampirisé par ces sentiments qu'il n'arrive pas à gérer.

Pas de doute, il vient d'être recalé à l'examen des grands frères imperturbables !

Dean ne sait plus où il en est, tous ce qu'il comprend, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'avec Sam qu'il se sent réellement bien. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'échine toujours à tout gâcher ?

Quand Sam revient avec le nécessaire de premier soin, Dean se mordille l'intérieur de la joue. Il cherche quelque chose à dire mais Sam n'a pas l'air de vouloir discuter. Il tamponne doucement la griffure avec un coton imprégné de désinfectant, concentré sur son travail. Dean ne peut que le dévisager en se laissant faire.

Ce moment est à la fois tendre, au fond Dean adore quand Sam prend soin de lui de cette manière, et triste. Triste parce que c'est l'émotion que Dean perçoit sous la carapace que Sam s'efforce de construire. Il n'est pas aussi bon que Dean à ce jeu là.

Dean peut supporter que Sam soit froid avec lui quelque temps, mais pas qu'il encaisse avec fatalisme tout le mal que peut lui faire Dean. Ce n'est pas juste.

« Je suis trop con. » répète-t-il encore, la tête un peu penchée de coté et les yeux en attente de rencontrer ceux de son frère.

Mais Sam ne lève pas le regard de son ouvrage.

« Tu l'as déjà dis » répond il d'une voix égale.

Mais merde, quand est-ce qu'il va se décider à lui passer un savon ? Dean n'attend que ça ! Il met plusieurs minutes à comprendre que Sam n'ajoutera rien. A lui de se dépêtrer tous seul de cette situation qu'il a créé.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais. » réplique immédiatement Sam.

Pas question de le laisser dire n'importe quoi, Sam ne l'acceptera pas.

« Je ... »

Il grince soudain des dents quand le désinfectant atteint le fond de l'entaille. Sam reste imperturbable. Dean ne sait pas quoi faire. De toute façon il sait bien qu'on ne se rachète pas en une phrase.

« Je le ferai plus. » affirme-t-il avec une petite voix.

Tout pour apaiser la souffrance silencieuse de Sam.

Cette fois Sam redresse la tête. Il l'examine un moment sans rien dire, pose le coton usagé sur la table à coté de lui, pensif. Il ne le fera plus … Quoi, être avec quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est ça ?

Sam aimerait trouver ça touchant, vraiment ! Mais en réalité ça lui tord le cœur. C'est juste impossible. Personne ne peut vivre de cette manière.

« Alors quoi, Dean ? On va rester ensemble comme ça sans rien changer ? Tous les deux célibataires à vie ? Ensemble sans l'être, mais jamais intimes avec personne d'autre ? Ce n'est pas une solution. »

Sam est sincère. Il sait qu'il peut sembler froid, mais ce n'est que la vérité. Il ne perdra pas son temps à essayer de l'embellir. Dean se passe la main à l'arrière de sa nuque. Cette fois il ne sait vraiment plus quoi dire. Ça ne change rien, de toute façon il ne peut rien dire, absolument rien qui répare ce qu'il vient de casser.

Sam a raison. Cette situation est intenable. Il éternue encore violemment. Sam lui lance un regard inquiet. Regard qui fini de fracasser la résistance de Dean. Il se sent trop mal, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur (tient son nez commence à couler, le traître!).

Il se lève de sa chaise sans rien ajouter et embrasse son frère sur la joue. Incapable de lui apporter la moindre solution aujourd'hui.

« Pardon » glisse-t-il à son oreille avant de se diriger à pas incertains vers la salle de bain.

La tête lui tourne soudain et il doit se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il verrouille derrière lui tandis que Sam garde les yeux braqués sur la porte, une main posée sur la joue que Dean vient d'embrasser, l'air interdit.

* * *

 _Hmm décidément c'est encore un chapitre un peu morose ..._ _Ne m'en voulez pas trop d'accord ? Dean a besoin de temps, il progresse à son rythme..._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, je ne me lasse pas de les lire et les relire ah ah Vous êtes super !_

 _Merci à toi Melanie, je ne peux pas te répondre alors je le fais là, j'ai adoré lire tes pétages de câbles envers Dean x) Si seulement il pouvait t'entendre !_

 _Merci aussi au Guest du dernier chapitre, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais j'espère que ton épreuve au bac s'est bien passé ! Et n'écoute pas Dean sur le complexe d'Œdipe, il se trompe complètement ah ah_

 _Kazuki j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir avec ma représentation de Nounet, loin d'être très exacte au niveau historique :/ j'ai fais simple, alors pourvu que tu ne sois pas déçue !_

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_


	23. Temps mort

**Chapitre 23 : Temps mort**

Sam et Dean trinquent, leurs bières tintent agréablement en entrant en contact, reflétant les rayons du grand soleil de cette journée. Cette fois pas de bar enfumé, pas de jolies femmes accoudées au comptoir. Non, juste Dean et son frère appuyés contre l'Impala, le regard braqué sur les montagnes au loin.

Cette aire de repos sortie de nulle part est une vraie bénédiction, et Dean doit reconnaître que cet endroit l'apaise.

Il écoute un moment le chant des oiseaux qui s'échappent des arbres à leur droite, savoure sa bière à petites gorgées. Ça sent bon dans le coin, mais Dean ne sait pas laquelle des fleurs autour d'eux émet ce parfum si enivrant. Pas vraiment sa spécialité, l'étude des végétaux. Même s'il croit se rappeler être « sorti » avec une fleuriste ou deux... Des jumelles ?

Sam ne comprend pas le sourire fier qu'affiche Dean soudain. Mais malgré la question silencieuse qu'il lit dans son regard, Dean ne dit rien. Il préfère remettre son nez dans sa bière avec un raclement de gorge embarrassé.

Mais Sam est juste à coté de lui. Dean aime savoir qu'il n'a qu'à tendre le bras pour le toucher. C'est une distance rassurante.

Finalement c'est quand ils ne parlent pas que Dean se sent le mieux. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter de sa prochaine phrase, pas besoin de surveiller chacun des mots qu'il prononce. Il ose un coup d'œil en coin en direction de Sam. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées lui aussi. Dean donnerait tout pour savoir quoi. Ou pour ne pas savoir. C'est selon.

Il soupire doucement.

« Prenons des vacances, Sam.

-Quoi ? »

Quand Dean brise le silence, Sam croit d'abord avoir mal compris.

« Tu m'as entendu. Je suis fatigué, et on les mérite tu crois pas ?

-Tu n'a jamais voulu de vacances, Dean.

-Et bien quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de changer d'avis ?

-Si bien sûr.

-Alors où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ? Dis le moi, et je t'emmène. »

Le petit sourire qu'il lui adresse est irrésistible. Sam sent son cœur s'emballer une fois de plus.

Il ne se souvient pas que Dean aie jamais été si prévenant avec lui. Il semble réellement regretter son comportement et Sam ne peut qu'apprécier cet adoucissement dans leur relation. Finalement pour que Dean devienne plus agréable à vivre, il a fallu qu'il soit d'abord entièrement détestable. Allez trouver un sens à cette manière de fonctionner !

Sam sait qu'il s'en veut encore. Il peut le sentir. Et c'est un peu bizarre non ? Dean ne s'est jamais excusé de sortir avec de jolies femmes. En même temps cette fois là était prévue exprès pour le blesser, et ça, c'est carrément nouveau. Ça a d'ailleurs plutôt bien marché, Sam a fait en sorte que Dean s'en rende compte. Parfois il a besoin de l'éduquer : « Tu vois Dean, si tu veux me blesser, ça marche, mais au final, toi aussi tu en souffres. »

Dean doit réapprendre les basiques en ce moment !

« Alors ? » insiste Dean « où veux tu aller ? »

-J'en sais rien...

-Fais un effort !

-Je sais pas ... le Colorado ?

-Sam … je t'offre le monde et tu veux juste visiter l'état voisin ? »

Dean fait semblant de le gronder mais au fond Sam détecte de l'amusement dans ses jolis yeux verts.

« J'ai jamais vraiment réfléchit à où j'ai envie d'aller. » avoue Sam à mi-voix, sans se rendre compte de l'effet que sa sincérité a sur Dean.

« Alors ça, c'est pas triste du tout. » réplique-t-il dans un souffle.

Mais son visage exprime l'inverse. Une ride de contrariété vient naître sur son front. Un pli au coin de sa bouche prouve son désarroi. Sam regrette sa réponse. Il se met à réfléchir avec sérieux.

Ce qui remonte indéniablement le moral de son frère. Dean aime tellement le voir ainsi ! Sam a toujours été trop appliqué. Trop sage. Enfin presque toujours.

« Au Costa Rica.

-Hm ?

-J'aimerai voir un pays sans armée. »

Dean s'étouffe avec sa bière.

« Sans armée ? Mais ils sont tarés !

-C'est courageux.

-C'est stupide ! »

Sam se tait un moment.

« Oui, j'aimerai voir ça. »

Ses yeux se perdent au lointain et il n'en faut pas plus pour que Dean se jure solennellement de traîner son idiot de petit frère pacifiste au Costa Rica.

« Alors va pour le pays des lopettes ! »

Il lève sa bouteille au ciel avant de la finir en quelques gorgées et de la jeter dans l'herbe devant eux.

« Hé ! »

Sam s'empresse de la ramasser.

« Sois pas con tu veux ?

-Chacun fait de son mieux. »

Sam éclate de rire. Dean décide que c'est le son qu'il préfère au monde.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, Dean ? »

Le concerné hausse les épaules et attrape une seconde bouteille dans la glacière.

Des éclats de voix attirent son attention un peu plus loin. Une famille a pris possession d'un des bancs et dîne dans un brouhahas joyeux. Sam détecte une pointe de jalousie dans les yeux de son frère.

« Hé ! » lance-t-il pour le distraire de cette vision douloureuse « il doit y avoir un sacrée paquet de plages au Costa Rica. »

Dean lui lance un regard taquin.

« Ça y est tu lâches plus l'affaire toi ! T'inquiètes pas Sammy, je te promets qu'on ira.

-Non mais sans rire, c'est quand la dernière fois qu'on est allé à la plage ? Jamais je crois ! Pas trop le genre de papa. Je l'imagine mal en bermuda, à caler son parasol. »

Sam porte la bière à ses lèvres, étonné de ne pas voir Dean rebondir sur sa dernière phrase. Mais son frère est trop occupé à fixer encore cette maudite famille. Sam voudrait les faire disparaître. Il ne veut plus voir cet éclair de tristesse dans les yeux de Dean.

« On y est déjà allé pourtant » lui assure Dean.

« Vraiment ?

-Avec maman. Tu n'étais pas vieux, rien de plus qu'un petit troll hurlant.

-Hé ! »

Sam le bouscule un peu de l'épaule et Dean lâche un rire.

« Les faits Sam, rien que les faits, tu me connais !

-Raconte moi » exige Sam avec toute la persuasion possible.

Dean lui jette un regard en coin. Semble envisager la question. Bon, après tout, Sam a bien le droit de l'entendre. C'est une partie de son histoire dont Dean est involontairement le gardien, étant donné son faible âge à cette période.

Il commence à parler d'une voix sûre les yeux toujours braqués sur la famille.

« Il me semble que maman était fâchée contre papa …

-Maman fâchée ? Je pensais que c'était le couple parfait.

-Le couple parfait ? Tu crois encore à ces conneries à ton âge ? »

La remarque est dure et Sam ne réplique pas, laisse ses yeux courir encore sur les montagnes en face d'eux.

« Est-ce que la perfection ce n'est pas la normalité ? » grommelle finalement Dean

Sam est étonné par cette réflexion. Il examine soudain Dean avec respect. Oui c'est ce qu'on peut croire quand on mène la vie qu'ils mènent. Que l'ordinaire est parfait, le quotidien répétitif attirant. Il ne pensait juste pas que Dean puisse, lui aussi, voir les choses comme ça.

« Bref, c'était un couple comme un autre Sam, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Ils devaient bien se disputer de temps en temps. Puis se réconcilier. La vie quoi. »

En effet Sam voit tout à fait ce qu'il veut dire. Mais il se garde bien de répondre. Dean, lui, se garde de préciser que ce qui l'agace autant, c'est que Sam en soit réduit à essayer d'imaginer la vie de couple de ses parents. Ce n'est pas juste. Et Dean a tendance à oublier que Sam ne peut pas avoir autant de souvenirs que lui. Il n'a eut que 6 mois de vie de famille normale en tout et pour tout.

« Et cette journée à la plage ?

-Ouais. » Dean rassemble ses pensées.

« Du coup maman lui en voulait pour quelque chose. Ne me demande pas quoi, j'avais cinq ans après tout !

-Hm hm.

-Alors papa a organisé un voyage d'un week-end à la mer. Sans dire à maman où il nous emmenait, il nous a fait monter tous les trois dans la voiture et conduit à l'aéroport. »

Il caresse avec amour ledit carrosse.

« Toi dans un avion ?

-Ferme la.

-Ok »

Et Sam est vraiment prêt à s'exécuter. Il veut entendre la suite.

Il n'en revient pas du comportement de son père ! John Winchester, partir sur un coup de tête ? Tout lâcher pour quelques jours loin avec sa famille ? Quoique en fin de compte s'il y a une chose qui a bien compté pour leur père, c'est la famille. Sam n'a plus tant de mal que ça à l'imaginer dans la peau d'un mari comblé et d'un père aimant.

Quel gâchis ! La haine en lui grandit encore devant l'exposé de tout ce que ce maudit démon leur a enlevé !

« Deux heures plus tard on atterrissait et hop ! Première fois que tu as vu la mer ! »

Sam est captivé. Il ne quitte pas son frère du regard, s'imprègne de chaque phrase qui lui sort de la bouche. L'histoire ennuyeuse de la famille Winchester avant le démon aux yeux jaunes !

Sam est surpris de son envie d'en apprendre plus, d'en entendre plus. Sur cette période avant que leur destin à tous ne bascule.

Même si ce n'est qu'un jour.

Même si ce n'est que quelques heures.

Elles ont existé.

« Où ça ? »

Le regard de Dean s'assombrit légèrement.

« Je ne me souviens pas. »

Plus personne n'est là pour combler ses trous de mémoire. Mais Dean s'accroche à la douceur de ce souvenir pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la mélancolie.

« Papa et moi on a commencé un château de sable. »

Dean fronce les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler de chaque détails.

« Il ne faisait pas trop chaud en fait, et il y avait un vent fort. Mais maman a quand même tenu à t'emmener dans l'eau. Elle te portait contre elle. Tu étais si petit. Je me souviens avoir eu peur qu'elle ne te laisse tomber sans faire exprès. Tu aurais disparu si vite dans cette mer agitée ! »

Dean lève les yeux vers le soleil, soudain désireux de sentir cette chaleur sur lui. Il ferme les paupières et se plonge des années en arrière.

« Maman … elle essayait de mettre tes tout petits orteils dans l'eau. Rien que ça, rien que les orteils. Ces espèces de petits boudins ridicules... Laisse moi te dire que tu n'étais pas grand chose ! »

Il évalue ouvertement la taille de son frère.

« Qui l'eut cru. Enfin, maman ne s'était pas beaucoup éloignée de la plage, l'eau atteignait tout juste ses mollets. Mais rien à faire, dès qu'il y avait une vague, tu hurlais comme un condamné à mort ! A chaque fois pareil ! Elle avait beau te bercer, te serrer contre elle … rien à faire. Tu étais déjà insupportable tu vois ?! »

Sam est ému. Sa gorge se contracte douloureusement. Il écoute le récit de son frère comme s'il parlait d'une autre personne, d'une autre vie. Et pourtant chaque mot le touche plus profondément qu'il ne voudrait. C'est bien de lui dont il s'agit.

Il envie parfois son frère de ces souvenirs que lui n'a pas.

« Tu étais terrifié. Alors elle a finit par abandonner et elle t'a posé à coté de papa et moi. »

Dean lui sourit doucement.

« Ça, ça t'a plu ! Le sable ... J'avais jamais vu ça ! Pour un peu tu l'aurais même mangé !

-Arrête. » lui lance Sam, incrédule.

« Je te jure ! » insiste Dean « Tu te roulais dedans comme un cochon dans la fange ! Papa avait tellement rit. »

Sam imagine un moment la scène. Il n'y arrive pas totalement, mais ce n'est pas grave s'il manque des morceaux, s'il ne se rappelle plus exactement les traits de sa mère, si le son du rire de son père lui échappe. Il peut quand même sentir la chaleur de cette journée normale qu'il a vécu il y a longtemps.

Son frère est un bon conteur, et il se laisse porter avec plaisir par sa voix grave et posée.

« J'ai fini par t'imiter et on s'est retrouvé couverts de sable de la tête aux pieds. Mais quand maman a voulu nous nettoyer un peu, papa l'en a empêché. Il a dit que ce n'était pas de vraies vacances si on restait propre.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il a même jeté une pleine poignée de sable sur elle.

-Elle était fâchée ?

-Non, elle s'est mise à rire elle aussi. »

Sam aurait vraiment voulu connaître sa mère. Mais là il est plutôt impressionné par la mémoire de son frère.

« Dean, tu te souviens du moindre détail...

-Oui, après … l'incendie, ça m'a aidé de me repasser cette journée dans la tête. »

Il fixe ses pieds avec un air embarrassé.

« Et je ne voulais surtout pas oublier maman. Je me suis raccroché à ça. »

Sam perçoit son émotion intense. Il vient à son secours.

« Continue. Papa a jeté du sable sur maman, elle a rit, et après ?

-Et après » Dean se racle la gorge, reprend contenance « après papa a absolument voulu m'enterrer dans le sable. Tu sais, le truc que tout le monde veut faire avec ses gamins, avec juste la tête qui dépasse. Comme ça ils foutent la paix et en plus ils sont contents. Et bien ça m'a pas fait rire très longtemps. La peur de ma vie quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus bouger ! J'ai même ... »

Mais Dean s'interrompt, hésitant soudain.

« Quoi ? Tu as même quoi ?

-Je me suis mis à pleurer. » admet-il, chassant toute pudeur.

« Papa a eu l'air si surpris ! Il ne comprenait pas. Et toi à coté, quand tu t'es rendu compte que je ne sortais pas … tu as pleuré aussi.

-Et ben, super journée ! Si je comprend bien j'ai pleuré du début à la fin. » Sam utilise un ton volontairement ironique pour cacher son émotion mais Dean ne prête pas attention à sa remarque.

« Oui » continue-t-il sur sa lancée « c'était parfait. »

Il sourit dans le vide. Cette fois la boule dans la gorge de Sam l'étouffe à moitié. L'émotion l'étreint plus fort qu'il ne s'y attendait.

C'est un chien qui vient rompre le silence entre eux. Il se précipite sur les jambes de Dean en jappant comme un fou.

« Hey d'où tu sors toi ? »

Sam s'empresse de s'agenouiller devant lui, lui flattant la tête avec savoir faire.

« J'attire peut être les tarées, mais toi tu intéresses les chiens, Dean.

-Normal, je suis irrésistible. Tout le monde en veut un bout ! »

Sam pouffe doucement. En réalité Dean est nettement moins à l'aise que Sam. Il le laisse avec plaisir prendre soin de ce chien sorti de nul part. Parfois lui aussi il voudrait être un animal cajolé par les mains douces de son frère. Le voilà jaloux d'un cabot ! Bravo Dean, très classe.

Le chien s'obstine à coller son museau sur son jean et Dean croit même sentir de la bave couler sur sa cuisse.

« Lâche moi. » et il le repousse doucement du bout du pied.

Mais c'est quasi inutile, sitôt que Sam a commencé à le caresser, l'animal ne lui prête plus aucune attention. Tout le monde fini toujours par tomber amoureux de son frère, même les animaux. Dean commence à en avoir marre.

« Va-t-en » lui ordonne Dean avec une voix grondante.

Le chien lui adresse un regard courroucé avant de retourner vers la petite fille au fond du parking en train de crier son nom. Rex. Original. Sam l'observe s'en aller avec un peu de regret dans les yeux. Dean tord la bouche, essaie de s'empêcher de faire le moindre commentaire.

« Vous avez fini le château de sable ?

-Quoi ?

-Papa et toi ? »

Dean reprend le fil de ses pensées tandis que Sam se redresse. Il se frotte le bas du visage comme si ça pouvait l'aider à se souvenir.

« Non on a jamais pu. Tu as roulé dessus »

Sam éclate de rire. Dean lui sourit. C'est un bel après midi pour les Winchester.

« Je t'en ai voulu, je t'ai même crié dessus mais papa m'a engueulé. « Dean Winchester ! » Dean bombe le torse et imite la voix de son père « si je te reprend à crier sur ton frère comme ça, tu vas te prendre une fessées dont tu te souviendras longtemps ! Sam est jeune, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Ne lui reproche pas d'agir selon son âge ! »

-Ah ah bien fait ! Interdit de m'embêter !

-Alors pour me consoler maman m'a emmené me baigner et papa est resté avec toi. Elle était tellement belle Sam ! Et joyeuse ! Même l'eau glacée n'a pas pu effacer son sourire. »

Sam reste silencieux tandis que le regard de Dean s'illumine de fierté.

« Ce jour là elle m'a appris à nager en mettant la tête sous l'eau, et sans se boucher le nez. »

Dean en parle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde et la poitrine de Sam s'alourdit encore un peu plus.

« J'ai bien failli me noyer plusieurs fois, mais ça valait le coup. »

Dean semble réaliser qu'il s'appesantit sur des détails qui n'intéressent probablement pas son frère. Il s'empresse donc de clore le sujet après une dernière précision :

« Ensuite on est allé manger des glaces tous ensemble. »

Comme si ce détail avait néanmoins toute son importance. Dean se passe la main sur la bouche, encore perdu dans son souvenir.

« C'était bien.

-Je ne savais pas, Dean. Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté. »

Dean ne remarque pas la voix un peu vacillante de son cadet.

« A quoi bon ? C'est du passé ».

Il se frotte l'arrière de la nuque, ne sait pas quoi ajouter. Est-ce qu'il en a trop fait ? Il ne tenait pas spécialement à transformer ce moment en réunion larmoyante sur de vieux souvenirs mais Sam lui a posé la question, et il n'a fait qu'y répondre après tout. Dean finit par secouer la tête. Il se tourne vers son frère.

Et là, panique à bord ! C'est une larme qu'il voit dégringoler sur la joue de Sam ?

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! »

La surprise de Dean est comique et Sam s'empresse d'essuyer cette unique larme avec un maigre sourire.

« C'est rien. »

Mais Dean le dévisage comme s'il venait de lui avouer qu'il arrêtait la chasse pour devenir prof de Pilates.

« Ça va. C'est juste … notre histoire. »

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. L'expression de Dean s'assombrit. Il lui passe une main sur la joue, frotte du pouce la zone mouillée.

« Ce n'était pas une journée triste pourtant.

-Je sais. »

Sam secoue la tête, honteux de ce relâchement, prit au dépourvu par cette réaction excessive.

Mais c'est plus fort de lui. Il vient de se rappeler que Dean aussi, était un enfant normal avant tous ça, un sale morveux probablement, mais aussi un gentil bambin qui éclatait en sanglots quand il avait peur. Si seulement Dean en était encore capable ! Peut être que ce serait plus facile, plutôt que de toujours tout enfouir profondément en lui. Comme un enfant dans le sable.

Sam prend conscience de tout ce qu'on leur a arraché, de tout ce qu'ils ont perdu, et c'est douloureux.

Dean l'examine avec méfiance. Est-ce que c'est vraiment fini ? Le dernière chose dont il a besoin c'est d'un Sam en passe de craquer ! Il n'avait pas envisagé que ce souvenir heureux puisse avoir un tel impact sur son frère. Mais Sam prend une grande inspiration et semble requinqué. Il hoche la tête d'un air qu'il veut rassurant.

« Rappelle moi de plus rien te raconter ok ? Pas la peine si tu peux pas le supporter... » Dean le gronde doucement.

Il retire sa main et fixe à nouveau son regard sur l'horizon.

« Je vais bien » lui assure Sam.

« Ouais ben on dirait pas. Fillette.

-Idiot. »

Dean accepte l'insulte sans répliquer, avec juste une petite moue approbatrice des lèvres. Grimace typique de Dean.

« Donc en fait, il y a de fortes chances que je n'aime pas la mer. » reprend Sam.

-Quel emmerdeur !

-Hé !

-Tu pourra toujours te rouler dans le sable. Je te construirai un château. Ce n'est pas grave si tu le détruit. »

Sam ouvre de grands yeux surpris que Dean ne voit pas.

« Mais tu n'es jamais allé à la plage à Stanford ? T'étais pas loin. »

Une fois de plus, Sam est étonné par la question de Dean. Il n'a jamais été trop bavard sur Stanford. Est-ce qu'il finirait enfin par lui pardonner son escapade scolaire ?

« Une fois seulement. J'avais pas le temps, je devais étudier.

-Quel geek ! »

Pourtant c'est avec bienveillance qu'il lui tend une autre bière.

« On devrait repartir. »

Il se se tourne vers la portière mais Sam l'arrête d'un geste vif, une main sur sa poitrine.

« Dean...

-Quoi ? »

Dean baisse le regard sur cette grande main qui l'empêche de s'asseoir derrière le volant.

« Je voulais te dire... »

Dean lève deux yeux inquiets vers son frère, pas bien sûr de pouvoir résister si Sam décide de lui faire une nouvelle déclaration.

Il redoute également une réprimande. Après tout Sam n'a jamais plus reparlé de cette stupide soirée où Dean a d'ailleurs attrapé le rhume le plus pénible de sa vie !

Est-ce qu'il va lui avouer qu'il lui en veut encore ? Que rien ne sera plus pareil entre eux ? Qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir lui pardonner un jour ? Dean n'espère pas, parce que le moment qu'il vient de partager avec son frère lui a fait du bien. Il ne veut pas perdre ça.

Sam parle et Dean écoute, suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Tu sais, j'étais content que tu sois revenu ce soir là. »

Sam le fixe avec gentillesse et Dean a beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'écrouler de soulagement.

« Content ?

-Content. Je ne l'ai peut être pas montré...

-T'avais pas à le faire. » le coupe Dean.

« Mais ça compte pour moi » poursuit Sam, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Dean.

« Tu as choisi de revenir sans … je sais pas, sans aller jusqu'au bout quoi ...Ce n'est pas rien et j'en ai conscience. Je voulais que tu le saches. »

Dean hésite, pince les lèvres.

« Je ... »

Et Sam maudit profondément son portable quand il le sent vibrer dans sa poche. Bon en même temps pas la peine de s'appesantir trente ans sur cette histoire. Dean n'a pas réussi à aller au bout de sa trahison envers Sam cette nuit là. Et c'est tout ce qui compte non ?

Il sort son portable et décroche sans même regarder le nom qui s'affiche.

« Qu'est-ce que ton frère a foutu de son portable ? Trente fois que j'essaie de le joindre !

-Ah salut Bobby ! Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles ... »

Dean fouille ses poches sur un signe de Sam mais impossible de remettre la main sur son téléphone. Il secoue la tête en direction de son frère, l'air perplexe.

« Cet idiot l'a sans doute perdu. Aie ! Dean arrête !

-Bref, ça va vous ? Et ce bracelet alors ?

-C'est bon. Le rituel a marché. Mais il n'y a avait pas qu'un bracelet, on a aussi trouvé une bague et un collier.

-Ah merde !

-Yep.

-Bon, mais si c'est réglé …

-Ça l'est.

-Alors j'ai peut être une affaire pour vous, pas loin. »

Sam retient un soupir de lassitude et envoie un petit sourire désolé à Dean. Les vacances ce sera pour une autre fois. Pas qu'il aie vraiment prit au sérieux la proposition de son frère d'ailleurs. Il n'y a jamais eu de place pour des temps morts dans leur vie.

« Vas y je t'écoute. »

Bobby lui donne tous les détails avant de raccrocher rapidement. Sam fixe son portable interloqué.

« Quoi ? » lui demande Dean.

« Rien sans doute mais …

-Mais quoi ? » s'impatiente son frère.

« Mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose. »

Dean hausse les épaules, fataliste.

« Crois moi, j'ai pas du tout envie de connaître tous les secrets de ce vieillard !

-Secret … Quels secrets pourrait avoir Bobby ?

-Peut être qu'il a décidé de commencer à s'épiler ? »

Sam éclate de rire face à l'image qui se forme dans sa tête.

« Bobby glabre … Quelle horreur !

-Je te le fais pas dire ! »

Cette fois Dean s'assoit derrière le volant sans que Sam ne s'interpose.

Sam le rejoint et les premiers kilomètres sont silencieux. Dean n'est pas encore entièrement revenu, la tête remplie de soleil et d'océan.

Sam, lui, regarde le paysage défiler, se demande combien de souvenirs de ce type traînent encore dans la mémoire de son frère. Ça avait l'air bien, vraiment bien. Il aurait apprécié cette vie, il en est sûr.

« Est-ce que maman lui a pardonné ? » demande-t-il finalement à Dean

« Hein ?

-Tu sais, après la journée à la plage ? Tu as dis que papa avait fait ça parce qu'elle était fâchée.

-Ah oui. Heu j'en sais rien je … je suppose que oui. »

Sam garde le visage tourné vers la vitre. Il ne veut pas que Dean déchiffre la peine sur ses traits. Il serre les dents et laisse le regret l'envahir un moment. Conscient plus que jamais de tout ce qu'il a perdu.

Et de tout ce qui lui reste.

* * *

 _Hello tout le monde ! Voilà pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, un peu spécial et plus court ^^_

 _Je voudrais remercier chaudement SumCat pour sa review: merci de tout cœur, ton commentaire m'a fait si plaisir ! J'étais très touchée x) Je ferai tout pour t'émerveiller encore et encore, c'est promis !_

 _Melanie, je t'oublie pas, merci de toujours être au rendez-vous :)_

 _Merci aussi au Guest qui a commenté le chapitre précédant, je suis ravie que tu adores mon histoire, vraiment :p tu la suis depuis longtemps ?_

 _Fullby j'aimerai beaucoup te faire hurler encore (c'est un peu chelou ? C'est pas grave j'ai le droit !) on verra si j'y arrive encore ;)_

 _Kazuki ... ben Kazuki tes propositions de syndromes de Stockolm sont intéressantes mais peut être légèrement extrêmes xD_

 _Micro, j'apprécie chacun de tes commentaires, même entre deux apéros ! Faut profiter de la vie tu as bien raison :p_

 _Et narutine, ma chère narutine ... continue de t'énerver contre Dean, c'est marrant !_

 _Merci à tous !_


	24. Tout ce qui lui reste

_Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour le petit retard que j'ai pris sur ma fiction ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de beaucoup avancer :/_

 _Mais voici tout de même un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous :) Nouvelle enquête, nouveaux rapprochements (?), j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre 24 : Tout ce qui lui reste**

Dean avale ce burger avec un enthousiasme et une goinfrerie sans borne. Sam a du mal à quitter des yeux cet exemple parfait de gloutonnerie. Il ne dissimule pas son dégoût, mais comme d'habitude, Dean se contente juste de l'ignorer.

« Bref » Sam essaie de reprendre le fil de son discours.

« C'est Jodie qui est rentré la première et qui a trouvé le corps.

-Attends une minute. » Dean tend des mains pleines de gras vers lui pour lui faire ralentir le rythme.

« Jodie c'est la fille c'est ça ?

-Oui, Jodie, 16ans, lycéenne dans l'établissement du coin.

-Ok continue.

-Bon, elle est rentré la première, a allumé la lumière du salon et est tombé sur le corps de sa mère étalé par terre. Apparemment avec beaucoup de sang. »

Il lui met la photo, peu ragoutante, sous le nez. C'est un petit test pour voir si Dean en perd l'appétit. A l'évidence la réponse est non. Il hoche la tête et lui fait signe de poursuivre.

« Le père n'était pas en ville ce soir là, conférence pour le boulot. Les flics ont vérifiés son alibi, pas de problème de ce coté là.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi on enquête là dessus déjà ? » demande Dean tandis qu'un morceau de steak s'échappe de sa bouche.

« Parce que Bobby nous l'a demandé. »

Dean avale une bouchée indécente et fait passer avec quelques gorgées de bière. A ce stade, Sam est désespéré.

« Mais tu crois que ça pourrait être notre genre de boulot ? »

Sam prend le temps de la réflexion, se force à avaler une fourchetée de sa salade. Pas question de mourir de faim parce que son frère est un idiot.

« Je pense que ça vaut le coup qu'on creuse un peu. » répond il avec une légère hésitation qui n'échappe pas à Dean.

« Bobby nous aurait pas envoyé pour rien... si ? »

Dean grogne vers lui. Vu comme sa bouche est pleine, il peut difficilement s'exprimer autrement. Sam estime sa patience exemplaire. Mais il fini tout de même par la perdre quand la sauce de Dean manque de peu de dégouliner sur une des feuilles du rapport policier.

« Dean, bon Dieu ! Ne salis pas mes papiers, espèce de porc !

-Tu devrais goûter ce burger Sammy. Il est extra !

-Jamais de la vie ! »

Sam rassemble avec vigueur son dossier, repousse sa salade et commande un café en attendant que Dean finisse son génocide. Ce qui lui prend étonnamment peu de temps vu la taille de l'engin.

« On se charge de la morgue en premier et puis on va fouiller la maison des … c'est quoi leur nom déjà ?

-Summers.

-Ok, Summers. On fait comme ça ?

-Ça me va.

-Mais si on a rien d'ici ce soir, on taille la route. J'aime pas cette ville, il y a que de ploucs.

-Premièrement, on est là que depuis deux heures, comment tu peux estimer qu'il n'y a que des ploucs ? Et deuxièmement tu penses vraiment être un modèle de raffinement ? »

Dean lui désigne un homme seul accoudée au comptoir.

« Une coupe Mulet Sam ! Sans déconner !

-Bon ça va comme ça, on y va ! »

* * *

La morgue est étonnamment propre. Une petite musique douce s'échappe des nombreux hauts parleurs accrochés au plafond. Sam et Dean échangent un regard appréciateur.

« Pas mal ! » estime Dean, content d'éviter le sous sol glauque et sombre qui accompagne la plupart des morgues qu'ils ont visités.

Sam hoche la tête et accélère pour rattraper la secrétaire qui les guide à travers le dédale de couloirs. Elle leur ouvre une dernière porte et les invite à entrer d'un signe de la main. Le légiste est encore au travail, et dans cette salle, l'odeur est nettement moins accueillante.

« Ah voilà » grimace Dean « là je reconnais ... »

Sam lui intime le silence et se présente au médecin comme agent du FBI.

« Vous alors, vous débarquez au bon moment. Enfilez ça et joignez vous à la fête ! »

Il y a un peu trop de chair morte pour que Dean se sente d'humeur festive. Il note tout de même la lueur de curiosité qui s'allume dans les yeux de son frère. Sam a toujours eu plus d'intérêt que lui pour les opérations de découpage de cadavres.

Dean glisse ses mains dans les gants en plastique, habitué malgré lui à ce contact froid et austère, synonyme d'examen macabre. Il secoue la tête et consent à enfiler le masque que lui tend son frère, uniquement parce qu'il espère qu'avec, il sentira moins cette odeur de mort.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le légiste lui mette dans les mains un bocal contenant de tout évidence le cœur de la morte. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours sur lui que ça tombe ? Il lutte contre son instinct qui le pousse à jeter ce truc le plus loin possible de lui. Il a eu son comptant de cœurs, c'est bon, et ne parlons même pas de sang et d'entrailles !

Le sourire moqueur de Sam lui donne juste envie de le lui balancer à la tronche, mais son regard s'arrête sur l'organe en question.

« Heu doc ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis peut être pas un expert, mais c'est pas normal d'avoir un gruyère dans la poitrine, si ?

-Vous êtes observateur vous. » se moque l'homme de science.

Dean le foudroie du regard tandis que Sam éclate de rire.

« En effet, la surface est couverte de minuscules trous... Je n'avais jamais vu ça, je dois le reconnaître. Et si ce n'était que le cœur... »

Il tend les poumons à Sam, cette fois.

« On dirait que chaque organe a subit ces percements. »

Sam inspecte les poumons avec un air sérieux.

« Des idées sur ce qui pourrait provoquer ce genre de blessures ?

-Aucune. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cette pauvre femme a dû souffrir le martyr, ces marques sont ante mortem.

-Hein ? »

Sam grimace et Dean l'interroge du regard.

« Ça veut dire avant la mort.

-Oui » confirme le légiste en ajoutant une rate percée de milliers d'impacts minuscules à la pile.

« Aie ça doit faire vraiment mal ça ! » conclue Dean avec à propos.

Le légiste affiche un air pensif.

« Ça ne peut pas être une arme, la peau n'est pas percée. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de cette femme a creusé ses organes de cette manière, et c'est ce qui l'a tué. Pas d'autres blessures, d'ailleurs celles ci sont amplement suffisante pour zigouiller n'importe qui. »

« Donc si je résume » se lance Dean « tout ce qu'on sait c'est que cette bonne femme s'est soudain retrouvées percée de toute part, mais uniquement de l'intérieur, sans aucune marque extérieure, et qu'elle s'est tapé l'hémorragie interne du siècle. C'est bien ça ? »

Le légiste acquiesce avec perplexité.

"C'est un bon résumé. Si je devais tenter un diagnostique... »

Il lance un regard interrogatif à Sam qui lui fait signe de poursuivre.

« Je parierais sur une belle saleté de maladie. Une virus bien vorace, et encore inconnu. J'aimerai autant appeler le CDC... »

Dean tique, mais Sam est le plus rapide.

« Pas tout de suite. Laissez nous un ou deux jours avant s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme les dévisage avec méfiance.

« Vous vous pensez qualifiés pour résoudre ce genre de mystère médical ? »

Ils échangent un regard entendu. Cette fois c'est Dean qui prend la parole.

« Un ou deux jours doc, c'est tout. Ensuite vous pourrez appeler qui vous voulez. »

Le sourire qu'il ajoute est sans doute de trop, mais le médecin est trop perturbé pour y accorder attention. Il examine la morte avec tristesse.

« Si vous trouvez ce qui a provoqué ça … j'aimerai bien le savoir. J'ai trois gamins vous savez ? »

Le silence qui s'ensuit est sinistre. Sam promet de le tenir au courant et les deux frères quittent la pièce une fois obtenue la promesse que le rapport complet du légiste leur sera envoyé rapidement.

« C'est définitivement notre genre d'affaire. » lui glisse Dean.

« Et pas la plus ragoutante. » confirme Sam.

« Ça dépend, tu te rappelles le démon qui liquéfiait l'intérieur de ses victimes ?

-Ah oui, il y a eu celui ci aussi. »

Dean marque un temps d'arrêt. Il semble réfléchir intensément. Finalement il relève la tête et lui sourit.

« Tu préfères les trous ou la liquéfaction ? A choisir je prendrais les trous je pense.

-Je préfère ne pas avoir à choisir, idiot.

-Oh ça va, décoince toi un peu ! T'es pas drôle. »

Sam soupire.

« Je suis content de voir que tu es de bonne humeur Dean, mais excuse moi de ne pas sauter au plafond devant ce genre de mort.

-Ce genre de mort, on en voit tout le temps. » réplique Dean avec un ton étonnement sérieux soudain « vaut mieux en rire non ?

-J'imagine ... » reconnaît Sam à contre cœur.

« Sinon tu risques de te transformer en vieux ronchon comme Bobby. C'est pas ce que tu veux si ? » lui demande Dean en lui enfonçant son coude dans les cotes.

« Moi je ne voudrai pas de toi comme ça. » rajoute-t-il avec bravade.

Sam se retient de lui dire qu'il doute fortement que Dean ne veuille plus de lui un jour. Mais c'est un peu prétentieux de penser ça non ? Il pose le regard sur son frère aîné qui parcourt les couloirs avec assurance et une joie forcée et décide que non.

Il a beau parfois le regretter, cette connexion entre eux est bien trop forte pour être un jour brisée. Sans Dean, Sam refuse de continuer. Il revient brusquement à lui quand il manque de se prendre une porte en pleine face.

« Hé qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Regarde ou tu marches, agent Terry, c'est pas très pro de s'exploser le nez comme un abruti. »

Dean laisse un éclat de rire lui échapper et provoque involontairement le plus beau sourire de Sam de la journée.

* * *

« C'est parti ! »

Sam et Dean sortent discrètement de la voiture, scrutent les alentours. Personne en vue. Ils se dirigent à pas mesurés vers la maison entourée de l'habituel ruban jaune de la police. Dean se glisse dessous et s'attaque à la porte avec son matériel de cambrioleur. Mais un sifflement l'interromps dans son travail.

Sam a trouvé une fenêtre ouverte. Dean remballe ses outils avec un petit grognement.

« Crâneur » balance-t-il à son frère avant de passer l'ouverture avec mauvaise humeur. Sam n'est pas long à le suivre.

La maison est dans le noir complet, aucune lumière ne venant dissiper la noirceur de la nuit. Dean allume sa lampe torche et manque de sursauter devant le spectacle qui s'offre à eux. Spectacle beaucoup trop sanglant à son goût.

« Beurk. »

Sam hoche la tête avec compassion.

« C'est le mot. Au boulot maintenant. »

Le détecteur d'EMF sort par magie de sa poche tandis que Dean scrute les fenêtre à la recherche de souffre.

« Tu fais quoi avec ça ? Tu crois qu'un esprit vengeur transformerait ses victimes en passoire ?

-Pourquoi pas ? » se défend Sam « c'est tout à fait possible. »

« Ouais, si il était mort en passant à travers une moissonneuse batteuse peut être …

-Un démon ça te paraît plus probable ?

-Ces enfoirés ont déjà prouvés qu'ils pouvaient être imaginatifs non ?

-Mouais peut être. On parie ?

-Non » décline Dean après une hésitation « je déteste quand tu gagnes, et tu gagnes toujours ... »

Sam laisse un sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres, et monte à l'étage, à nouveau concentré sur son détecteur. Pour l'instant l'aiguille ne s'agite pas beaucoup, c'est vrai.

Dean secoue la tête, maudit une fois de plus les fossettes si adorables de son frère et continue son exploration du rez de chaussée. C'est une belle petite maison, bien tenue si l'on ne tient pas compte de cette tâche répugnante sur le tapis du salon. La fin de la petite ménagère. Mourir ainsi, c'est un peu ironique pour une femme d'intérieur.

Dean imagine aisément le traumatisme de la fille en tombant sur le corps de sa mère. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé trouver en rentrant du lycée. Bon mais soyons réaliste, à 16ans il est tombé sur bien pire, et de toute façon il n'avait plus de mère depuis longtemps.

Toujours pas de souffre. Dean reste interdit un moment devant un tableau d'art contemporain. Il penche la tête de coté, persuadé que la toile a plus de sens à l'envers et que quelqu'un a du se tromper en l'accrochant au mur quand soudain une idée le frappe.

« Oh non pitié, pas ça. » implore-t-il à mi-voix.

Il retourne dans le salon et commence à chercher de manière plus précise, soulève le tapis, regarde sous le canapé, examine tous les coins de la pièces. C'est quand il pousse le coussin d'un des fauteuils qu'il trouve enfin ce qu'il espérait ne pas trouver.

« Et merde ! »

Sam redescends les marches pile à ce moment.

« Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose ?

-Ouais. »

Et Dean pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme en levant la main. Il tient un sac à sort.

« Ah. Sorcière alors. » fait Sam posément.

Dean secoue le bras dans un geste contrarié.

« Putain, je déteste les sorcières ! Fait chier !

-Désolé Dean... »

Sam est sincère, mais tout de même un peu moqueur. Il n'ignore rien de l'aversion de son frère pour ces monstres aux visages si humains. Sûr que ce n'est jamais une chasse évidente, mais Sam n'a aucun problème à envisager mettre fin à une série de crimes. Quel que soit le responsable. Pourvu qu'il n'existe aucun autre moyen, bien sûr.

Il pose une main qu'il veut réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère. Dean cesse immédiatement de s'agiter, c'est presque magique. Sam retient un petit rire quand il constate à quel point ce simple contact semble foudroyer Dean. Il ne bouge plus et fixe le vide. Sam commence à penser qu'il a beaucoup plus de pouvoir sur Dean que ce qu'il s'imaginait.

Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Sa main s'aventure délicatement de l'épaule au visage. Parcours court et intense. Sam retient son souffle tandis que les yeux de Dean se plantent dans les siens. Il semble partagé, comme toujours quand Sam le touche. Pas difficile d'imaginer la lutte qui le traverse dans des moments pareil. L'envie contre la raison. L'éternelle peur de dépasser cette limite.

Il fronce les sourcils avec comme un avertissement dans le regard, sans pour autant bouger d'un muscle. Tétanie que Sam interprète comme encourageante. Ok, allons un peu plus loin cette fois, Dean a l'air d'accepter la zone joue alors voyons …

Cette fois sa main glisse délicatement sur la courbe de la mâchoire et s'arrête près de la bouche. Il caresse avec hésitation la lèvre inférieure de son frère du pouce. Une sensation électrique des plus agréable l'envahit de la tête aux pieds. Sa respiration s'accentue légèrement, contre sa volonté. Imaginer avoir le droit de saisir ces lèvres avec les siennes … Leurs souffles se rencontrent déjà.

Mais c'est trop pour Dean, qui secoue la tête et chasse cette main baladeuse.

« On ne fait pas ça. » le rabroue-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

Le premier réflexe de Sam est de serrer les dents, piqué au vif. Un affamé à qui on retire au dernier moment l'assiette qu'on venait de placer en face de lui.

Sa deuxième réaction est de cacher un sourire satisfait. Dean l'a laissé aller plus loin que d'habitude, c'est indéniable. D'ailleurs, même s'il n'a pas l'air ravi par l'initiative de Sam, il n'est pas non plus en train d'exploser de colère, ce qui est déjà une victoire en soi.

Sam décide de retenter le coup. Encore et encore. Autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Jusqu'à ce que sa main ait le droit de se poser sur chaque morceau de Dean sans exception. Sa détermination est de taille à affronter l'entêtement de Dean. Merde, on ne peut pas retenir pour toujours des impulsions comme celles qui naissent entre eux !

* * *

Dean est silencieux derrière le volant. Sam le dévisage avec curiosité. Donnerait tout pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette tête dure. Mais Dean n'a pas l'air d'humeur à partager. Sam réagit en voyant la voiture dépasser le seul motel de la ville.

« Mais ?! Où tu vas ? Le motel est là !

-Je sais. Mais c'est aussi là que les Summers passent la nuit. Ils supportent pas de rester dans leur maison tant que tout le sang n'est pas nettoyé. Et franchement, ça se comprend, non ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous empêche d'y prendre une chambre...

-Allons Sammy ! »

Le sourire de Dean est éclatant soudain.

« On mélange jamais boulot et vie privée !

-Ah ah très drôle ! Si seulement on avait une vie privée ! » regrette Sam.

« T'inquiètes, j'ai repéré cette maison tout à l'heure, elle sera parfaite. »

En effet, il s'arrête devant une villa un peu à l'écart des autres. Un jardin à l'abandon et une vieille pancarte « à vendre » offre toute la discrétion dont ils ont besoin.

« Super » souffle Sam.

« Je suis sûr que c'est cosy » lui affirme Dean, toujours avec cette imitation de bonne humeur.

Ça c'est nouveau. Réagir aux avances de Sam par une fausse décontraction au lieu de se répandre en injures... Est-ce qu'on peut considérer ça comme un progrès ? Probablement. Dean gare la voiture dans l'allée et s'empresse d'ouvrir la porte devant Sam.

« Après vous, cher acheteur !

-Je suis vanné. »

Sam entre dans le salon sans vraiment le voir. Un pauvre fauteuil a été oublié là et il se l'approprie dans la seconde.

« Demain à la première heure on va interroger les Summers.

-Ok. Trouvons la vilaine sorcière avant qu'elle ne tue encore.

-Peut être qu'elle ne tuera plus ? » espère Sam.

« Une fois qu'on a goûté à ça, difficile d'y renoncer. Le pouvoir et compagnie … sans compter que ces saloperies sont rarement du genre modéré !

-Hm hm. » acquiesce vaguement Sam.

Dean monte à l'étage et trouve un vieux matelas deux places.

« Parfait ! »

Il le traîne derrière lui et le place dans le salon. Impossible d'envisager de dormir dans une autre pièce que Sam quand une sorcière rode dans les parages ! Il est même prêt à laisser Sam prendre le matelas, ce fauteuil n'a pas l'air si mal. Mais quand il pose son regard sur lui il trouve son frère profondément endormi.

Bon, va pour le matelas alors !

Dean ne dort pas tout de suite, il préfère veiller un peu d'abord. Il se place près de la fenêtre dans le noir et observe la rue devant lui. Rien ne bouge. Mais on est jamais trop prudent. Son colt bien calé dans sa ceinture, prêt à intervenir à la moindre alerte, Dean reste plusieurs heures à sa place de gardien.

Voilà, ça c'est son rôle, ça il l'accepte sans problème.

Et non, le fait qu'il détourne les yeux toutes les cinq secondes pour les poser sur Sam n'a rien d'anormal ! Après tout, Sam reste son frère. Et l'être qu'il aime le plus au monde. Mais surtout son frère.

Aux si jolies lèvres... autant reconnaître que la tentation a été forte de laisser Sam finir son geste tendre dans la maison Summers... Cette attirance ne cessera jamais. A-t-on jamais vu plus beau cils que ceux de son frère ? Cette longueur est indécente ! Mais son expression apaisée est un vrai délice pour le regard appréciateur de Dean.

Il se prend à imaginer la sensation de cette peau contre lui.

Pourquoi être autant attiré par une version si proche de lui ? Inutile de se voiler le face, ça doit prouver un certain égoïsme quelque part. Un refus de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à ce qui provient de sa famille. La chair de sa chair en quelque sorte. Et comme il aimerait qu'elle soit vraiment sienne !

Mais après tout, est-ce que ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il a jamais eu, la famille ? Le cercle se réduit d'années en années cependant, et Dean se raccroche de toutes ses forces à l'espoir que rien ne lui enlève Sam.

Il est tout ce qui lui reste.

Tout ce qu'il a envie de conserver.

Dean n'est pas vraiment matérialiste, mais s'il y a quelque chose qu'il garde jalousement, c'est bien Sam. Là, on ne partage pas ! Ses yeux descendent à présent sur ces grands bras aux muscles dessinés. Quelles sensations lui procureraient l'étreinte solide de ces bras là ? Rien de tout ce qu'il a déjà pu ressentir auparavant ne doit s'en approcher !

C'est la culpabilité qui l'enflamme face à de telles pensées. Et un sacré mal de tête.

Dean souhaite prendre Sam dans ses bras. Une envie qui ne le quitte jamais. Mais pour la première fois il se demande ce qu'il ressentirait en laissant Sam l'enlacer. Lui abandonner le rôle de protecteur pour une minute. Lui laisser la main et lui permettre de lui prouver la force de cette affection qu'il déclare avoir pour lui.

Le monde doit être plus beau sous les caresses de Sam.

Dean se pince l'arrête du nez. Rien ne sert de ressasser ce genre de choses ! Ça ne peut mener à rien de bon.

Il lui suffit d'imaginer l'expression de son père témoin de ce genre de scène entre Sam et lui pour immédiatement arrêter d'y penser.

Quand il est persuadé que rien ne rôde à l'extérieur de la maison, il se décide à s'étendre sur le matelas et à fermer les yeux.

* * *

Ses rêves sont doux et apaisants, Dean se promène avec bonheur dans ce monde plein de promesses où rien n'est interdit, où plus rien ne le blesse, et surtout pas lui même. Il est bon de casser cette autocensure qu'il s'inflige au quotidien, même pour une période aussi courte.

Quand il ouvre les paupières, quelques heures plus tard, il cherche immédiatement son frère du regard. Ce n'est pas bien difficile, car si le fauteuil est vide, Sam lui, se trouve à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

Sa réaction de recul est si violente qu'il atterrit par terre.

« Wow Sam ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon pieu ! »

Sam entrouvre les yeux juste le temps de lui envoyer un regard encore endormi.

« Tu m'appelais. » consent-il à répondre du bout des lèvres, pas perturbé pour deux sous par l'indignation de Dean.

« Je t'appelais ?! Et c'est une raison suffisante pour te glisser sous ma couette ?! Je dormais Sam !

-Tu m'appelais quand même » persiste Sam, agacé par ce réveil bruyant.

Dean grince des dents. Il se sent dupé. Sam n'a pas le droit de prendre des libertés dans son sommeil ! Quand il ne peut pas se révolter contre le comportement envahissant de son frère !

Il se lève à contre cœur.

« Tu m'appelais. » singe-t-il avec dédain.

Cette fois Sam se redresse, complètement réveillé.

« Tu as dis mon nom. »

Et quoi d'autre ? Se demande soudain Dean avec inquiétude.

« Peut être, mais je t'ai sûrement pas demandé de me rejoindre ! C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ?! »

Sam le foudroie du regard.

« Arrête de paniquer comme une vierge effarouchée. Je t'ai pas touché.

-Mais j'espère bien ! »

Dean se tait et croise les bras avec un air vexé. Sam doit se retenir de rire devant ce geste enfantin au possible.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Dean ? Tu n'aimes pas ne pas avoir le contrôle hein ? Cette fois Sam est bien décidé à lui en faire baver. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite. C'est aussi le meilleur amusement à sa disposition….

Bon et puis, entendre Dean l'appeler dans son sommeil, de sa voix suave et douce, peut être qu'il n'a juste pas pu résister. Dean qui envoie un signe positif, bien sûr que Sam a sauté sur l'occasion ! Même s'il sait que l'inconscient de Dean est bien plus réceptif, bien plus démonstratif que son cerveau en pleine possession de ses moyens.

C'est un peu triste.

Toujours est-il que Dean a cessé de s'agiter à la seconde ou Sam s'est faufilé près de lui. Comme s'il avait pu sentir sa présence à ses cotés par une sorte de sixième sens développé. Un sens Sam. Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

« Habille toi » lui enjoint Dean avec son ton le plus autoritaire. Le ton John Winchester. Celui qui lui donne l'impression d'être pleinement en contrôle de la situation. Sam le connaît par cœur.

Il se frotte les yeux, chasse les derniers vestiges de sommeil de son esprit.

« Les Summers hein ?

-Les Summers. »

Dean est de mauvais poil. Et le regard amusé de Sam n'arrange rien.

« Quoi encore ? » lui demande-t-il violemment.

« Tu as la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue.

-Continue à te moquer de moi et c'est la marque de ma main que tu auras sur ta joue ! »

Sam envisage une seconde d'accepter. Mais il doute que Dean ait voulu parler d'une caresse. Alors il se redresse et balance sa chemise sur Dean.

« Quel emmerdeur tu fais, Dean ! Je dormais bien !

-Au moins moi je m'introduis pas en cachette dans le lit des autres ! Non mais sérieux, qui fait ça !

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble. »

Dean le fusille du regard.

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Vas y, va au bout de ta pensée ! »

Sam hésite soudain. Dean se braque à nouveau. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière.

« Alors, moi, j'aime bien ça. » avoue-t-il du bout des lèvres. Regard en coin vers Dean.

Dean se sent scruté, examiné sous tous les angles et ça ne lui plaît pas. Il ne sera pas le cobaye d'une expérience ratée sur les comportements incestueux !

« Je ... »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il avait préparé une répartie bien sentie dans sa tête, pourquoi sa bouche refuse de prononcer ces mots blessants ? Voilà qu'il subit une censure bien étrange. Sans doute la partie de lui qui refuse de faire du mal à Sam, de quelque manière que ce soit. Toutes ses forces le quittent et il se retrouve à refermer la bouche sans avoir rien dit, un curieux poids sur la poitrine.

Sam le scrute comme s'il allait tomber en poussière d'un moment à l'autre, et ça pourrait bien être le cas, pour ce qu'il en sait.

La remarque incisive qui lui brûlait les lèvres s'évanouit dans un éclair et tout ce qu'il arrive à sortir c'est un pitoyable « ok » qui arrache à Sam le plus haut haussement de sourcil qu'il aie jamais vu.

« Ok ? »

Il ne semble pas en revenir et c'est ce qui ramène Dean sur terre. Faut pas exagérer non plus.

« Ça va t'emballe pas. Je te pardonne pour cette fois ci, c'est tout.

-D'accord ... »

Sam n'a pas l'air convaincu alors Dean insiste d'une voix qu'il veut assurée mais qui tremble tout de même légèrement.

« Prend pas l'habitude, princesse. »

Oh Dieu il déteste son cerveau là tout de suite ! Pire moment au monde pour traiter son frère de princesse ! Dean panique, ne veut pas que Sam s'imagine quoi que ce soit. Il réagit de la pire manière qui soit, il crie sans réfléchir :

« ET JE SUIS PAS TON PUTAIN DE PRINCE ! »

Cette fois Dean a hurlé et Sam écarquille les yeux, scotché par cette rage sortie de nulle part. Dean s'énerve quand il ne s'y attend pas et se calme quand il devrait s'énerver... Sam est entièrement perdu.

« Heu je sais » affirme-t-il doucement « Dean, tu te sens bien ? »

Dean plonge sa tête dans ses mains, embarrassé au possible. Il ne sait clairement plus ou se mettre, dépassé par les événements.

« Monte dans la voiture Sam, tu veux ? Restons en là pour ce matin. »

C'est tout ce qu'il est capable de dire.

Sam hoche la tête mais cette ride d'inquiétude au dessus de son front ne s'efface pas. Dean n'accepte aucune de ses émotions. Être paniqué à ce point par une broutille, juste parce que Sam l'a un peu provoqué... Cette fois Sam et persuadé que son frère est bien handicapé dans la gestion de ses sentiments.

Et sa panique entraîne la colère. Le coup classique.

Sam quitte la pièce, laissant Dean reprendre le contrôle de lui en paix.

Une fois dehors il souffle un grand coup et lève les yeux au ciel. De gros nuages s'amoncellent, et Sam craint que la neige se mette à tomber bientôt. Avec ce froid glacial, se serait le bouquet. Il ressert sa veste sur sa poitrine, regrette la chaleur de leurs deux corps sous les draps.

Parfois Sam se demande si ses quatre ans à la fac ne lui ont pas permis de développer des compétences sociales dont Dean est désespérément dépourvu. Une connaissance de soi et une sensibilité qui font défaut à son frère. Une certaine capacité à lâcher prise également, à ne pas être tout le temps en contrôle. Des qualités pas vraiment indispensables ni même souhaitables pour un chasseur, et que leur père s'est bien gardé de leur apprendre.

Un pas en avant deux en arrière se souvient-il.

Dean va aussi vite qu'il peut.

* * *

« Nos sincères condoléances Mr Summers »

L'homme en face d'eux a tout sauf l'air d'être en deuil.

En entrant dans la pièce Sam a bien vu que Dean buguait sur ce bouc luisant qui orne le menton du jeune veuf. Il a du lui écraser discrètement le pied pour effacer cet air stupide de son visage.

Le mari malchanceux est bien habillé, veste et chemise sans un pli. Pas de cernes, ni d'yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurés, pas de voix tremblante. Non, décidément, rien ne trahit le fait qu'il vienne de perdre sa femme de façon atroce.

« Merci beaucoup. Vous pouvez m'appeler John. »

Nouveau silence imprévu. C'est comme un petit coup de poignard au niveau de la poitrine. John est un nom courant pourtant. Est-ce que ce sera toujours aussi douloureux de l'entendre ? Sam fronce les sourcils et se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas connaître le prénom du mari de la victime. Le rapport ne mentionnait probablement que l'initiale, J.

La surprise passée, Sam se racle la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Dean dévisage le veuf avec une expression mauvaise. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il se rende antipathique à l'égard du chasseur. Un bouc et un nom un peu trop familier ont suffit.

« D'accord John. Est-ce qu'on pourrait abuser de votre hospitalité et demander un café ?

-Bien sûr »

Et l'homme quitte la pièce juste le temps de les laisser se reprendre et se reconcentrer. Dean a beau éviter le regard de Sam, ce dernier peut très bien sentir à quel point il est sur les nerfs.

« Relax ok ? » lui glisse-t-il à voix basse.

« Il ne me plaît pas ce type. Qui fait des mots croisés alors que sa femme vient d'être retrouvée en morceau ? »

Dean désigne rageusement le journal et le stylo qui traînent sur la table basse devant laquelle ils sont assis. La maison d'amis de la famille qui acceptent de les accueillir quelque temps.

Mais Sam n'a pas le temps de répondre, John revient déjà avec un plateau dans les mains. Il le pose devant eux dans un geste sûr, démontrant une fois encore son self contrôle.

« Bien John, pour commencer, je suis désolé d'avoir à poser cette question, mais votre femme avait-t-elle des ennemis ? »

Dean laisse Sam entamer l'interrogatoire et garde les yeux rivés sur l'homme, examinant ouvertement sa réaction.

« Des ennemis ? Bon Dieu, non, non, pas du tout ! Pourquoi en aurait-elle ? Jane ne sortait pas beaucoup vous savez. Je subviens aux besoins de ma famille ! »

John bombe le torse avec un air offensé. C'est un bon acteur, ou un complet abruti, pense Dean.

« Une voisine jalouse de ses hortensias, peut être, ou quelque chose du genre ? » demande-t-il un peu perfidement.

« Ce n'est jamais très sorcier de se faire des ennemis. »

Sam fronce les sourcils, tourne les yeux vers son frère, interloqué par ce choix de mots précis. Dean lui adresse un petit sourire, fier de son trait d'esprit. Mais John ne relève pas l'allusion. Il semble se forcer à réfléchir intensément.

Dean l'observe se caresser le bouc et décide ce mouvement bien trop suggestif. A gerber. En plus vu son brillant, ce type a du y mettre du gel. Beurk !

« Non, je suis désolé, mais tous le monde aimait Jane. Comment faire autrement ? Elle était parfaite. »

Déclaration chirurgicale. Aucune émotion ne transparaît dans sa voix, il énumère juste des faits d'un ton posé. Sam penche la tête de coté, curieux. C'est un homme bien froid qui lui fait face.

« Vraiment personne ? Réfléchissez bien. » insiste-t-il encore.

« Non, je ne vois pas.

-Très bien alors. Votre femme avait elle des activités, en dehors de ses obligations de femme au foyer ?

-Heu, une fois par semaine elle jouait au bridge avec la voisine, Mme Connor, une vieille dame qui n'a plus toute sa tête. Et puis il y avait ce groupe de lecture aussi.

-Un groupe de lecture ?

-Oui, depuis un mois seulement. Elle avait besoin de compagnie je crois, de sortir un peu. »

Son ton reste sec et clair.

« Parlez moi de ce groupe. »

Sam poursuit l'interrogatoire, Dean lui laisse la voie libre et note chaque information sur un petit carnet.

« Et bien, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire... Elle se réunissait avec quelques autres femmes du quartier et elles parlaient de bouquins, ce genre de trucs j'imagine... Je ne suis jamais allé avec elle.

-Depuis un mois seulement, c'est ça ?

-Oui, à peu près. »

Sam échange un regard entendu avec Dean.

« Est-ce que Jane vous a semblé différente ces derniers jours ? Inquiète, un peu sur les nerf ? Ou bien plus secrète peut être ?

-Non, rien de tout ça. Elle était juste … ma femme. Comme d'habitude. »

Cette fois ses yeux se perdent un peu dans le vide, premier signe de désœuvrement. Enfin, songe Sam.

Dean capte soudain une présence derrière eux. Il se tourne et intercepte le regard d'une jeune fille. Prise sur le fait, elle s'avance un peu dans leur direction. Immédiatement John se relève.

« C'est ma fille, Jodie. » explique-t-il rapidement.

« Ma chérie, tu devrais te reposer ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être ici pendant les interrogatoires.

-C'est moi qui ai trouvé le corps ! » lance-t-elle d'un ton de défi vers les deux hommes assis, ignorant ouvertement son père.

Sam sourit tristement et Dean adore et déteste à la fois le regard doux qu'il lui adresse.

« On le sait Jodie. »

Voix grave et rassurante. Dean se damnerait pour l'entendre sans interruption.

La jeune fille qui affichait un air rebelle semble se flétrir à ces mots emplis de gentillesse. Elle serre les lèvres, retient de toute évidence ses larmes et se tord les mains dans un geste d'anxiété poignant.

« On est désolé pour ta mère. »

Jodie renifle avec un brin de dédain. Elle croise les bras sur la poitrine dans un vain effort de réconfort.

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit.

-Difficile d'être original dans ces circonstances. » réplique vivement Dean sans une once de délicatesse.

La jeune fille le dévisage, surprise. Avant d'afficher un maigre sourire. Ah, Sam devine qu'elle vient de prendre son frère à la bonne. Du genre à aimer les grandes gueules hein ? Sam remarque que John est allé passé ses bras autour des épaules de sa fille. Peut être est il meilleur père qu'époux affligé ?

« Sympa le tee-shirt » ajoute Dean en pointant son haut AC/DC.

« Sympa la veste » répond elle avec une moue appréciative des lèvres.

« Rien ne vaut le cuir » et il lui envoie un clin d'oeil qui ne plaît pas spécialement au père attentionné.

Sam décide de couper cet échange.

« John, on va avoir besoin du nom des autres membres de ce groupe de lecture.

-Oui bien sûr. Tout ce qu'il vous faudra. Mais laissez moi un instant d'accord ? Viens Jodie, je te ramène en haut. »

Jodie paraît sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravise au dernier moment. Dean lui sourit avec un air désolé et après un dernier regard sombre vers les supposés agents du FBI elle consent à suivre son père d'un pas incertain.

John soutient la jeune fille dans les escaliers tandis que Dean se laisse tomber en arrière sur le canapé, s'enfonçant profondément dans les coussins avec un soupir fataliste.

« Encore une famille détruite » regrette Sam.

Dean lui envoie un regard lourd de sens.

« Pas évident de veiller sur les siens hein ? »

Sam fronce les sourcils

« Comme tu dis. »

Le père revient rapidement, leur donne toutes les informations demandées et les congédie un peu brutalement.

« Jodie est vraiment perturbé. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne vous vois pas. »

Dean secoue la tête, irrité.

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui cacher ce qu'il s'est passé. Croyez moi, à 16 ans, on a ce qu'il faut pour encaisser ça. »

John le foudroie du regard.

« A vous de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! La police a parlé de maladie, mais vous deux, vous avez l'air de chercher quelqu'un !

-On doit envisager toutes les hypothèses, Mr Summers. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que ce n'était pas une maladie. » tente de le rassurer Sam, reprenant le vouvoiement dans un réflexe.

« Trouvez ce qui est arrivé à ma femme. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Et il leur claque la porte au nez.

« Wow ! » proteste Dean, mais Sam l'entraîne vers la voiture par le coude.

« Laisse tomber Dean.

-Quel enfoiré ! Sam, je déteste ce type !

-Il a le droit d'être un peu froid. Sa femme est morte hier.

-Toute notre famille est morte. Tu ne me vois pas foutre des gens à la porte pour autant ! On est des agents du FBI merde !

-Heu, non, on ne l'est pas...

-Mais ça il en sait rien !

-Allons en discuter ailleurs, d'accord ? »

Dean acquiesce à contrecœur.

« On est là pour l'aider non ? » grommelle-t-il encore.

Une petit silhouette à la fenêtre capte son attention. Il lui fait un signe de main avant de s'asseoir derrière le volant.

« Cette gamine va en baver. » affirme-t-il dans un souffle.

« Ouais. Mais elle est pas seule. »

Sam ouvre le carnet de note.

« Prend main street, on va rendre une petite visite à cette Mme Dixon, reine incontestée du club de lecture.

-Génial, j'adore les femmes au foyer complètement barrées avec des tendances dominatrices.

-Je veux pas le savoir, pervers. Démarre. »

Cette fois Dean ne se fait pas prier.


	25. Un manteau blanc

**Chapitre 25 : Un manteau blanc**

Dean secoue la tête avec un air dégoûté.

« Rien de rien Sam. Je te jure, l'objet le plus maléfique que possède cette nana, c'est le dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

-Ouais je m'en doutais, elle a pas beaucoup de conversation non plus. Vu que ta petite fouille n'est pas plus convaincante que ça, je pense qu'on peut la rayer de la liste des suspects. Rentrons, je voudrai jeter un coup d'œil à ce sac de sort, peut être qu'il nous apprendra quelque chose. »

Mais cette piste aussi ne mène à rien, le sac se révèle des plus communs, toute proportions gardées. Rien d'inhabituel. De la sorcellerie basique.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demande Sam « On a pas encore interrogé les autres membres du groupe de lecture...

-Pas la peine, si la meneuse est aussi inoffensive, je doute qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit de dangereux chez ses suivantes. Je les vois mal se lancer dans des cérémonies obscures avec cette idiote en chef. »

Il fait mine de réfléchir.

« A moins d'invoquer l'amour de Tom Cruise peut être...

-On est pas non plus allé voir la voisine. » continue Sam. « Tu sais, la vieille dame qui jouait au bridge avec Jane.

-Mme Connor » se souvient Dean. « Pas mal comme nom, pas vrai ? Sara Connor ? » imite-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Sam ne réagit pas à son numéro, alors il reprend son sérieux d'un petit raclement de gorge.

« Ok, rabat joie, je m'en occupe. Pendant ce temps tu devrais peut être vérifier que rien de pareil n'est jamais arrivé à personne d'autre dans les parages. Tu sais, le coup classique du cycle de mort qui se répète tous les quarante ans ou autre...

-Bonne idée. »

Sam déplie son ordinateur et se plonge en une seconde dans son monde virtuel. Dean lève les yeux au ciel en attrapant ses clés de voiture et passe la porte.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour évaluer que la santé mentale de Mme Connor ne serait pas suffisante pour lui permettre de lancer quelque sort que ce soit. Ou même de lacer ses basket. Jane a du mentir à son mari, impossible de jouer aux cartes avec un zombi pareil !

Il rentre bredouille, l'expression sombre. Un coup d'œil en direction de son frère lui apprend que ce dernier n'a rien trouvé non plus. Il se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Tu parles d'une affaire ! C'est le boulot de la police qu'on se tape là. Va trouver un suspect plausible dans cette maudite ville ! Ils pourraient tous l'avoir fait, pour ce qu'on en sait. »

Sam est obligé de reconnaître que Dean n'a pas tort.

« Je vais chercher encore. Peut être que quelque chose m'a échappé. »

Devant l'air blasé de Dean il se sent obligé de rajouter :

« De toute façon on ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment si ? »

Dean grogne ce qui ressemble à un assentiment. Mais plusieurs heures s'écoulent sans qu'aucun nouvel élément ne vienne éclairer la situation. Sam étouffe un bâillement qui n'échappe pas à Dean.

« Il est tard Sam. On reprendra tout ça demain, t'as qu'a dormir sur le matelas ce soir ok ?

-Ok » capitule le cadet.

Il s'endort rapidement, l'esprit rempli d'hypothèses à vérifier. Une sorcière, ça doit bien se trouver quand même ?! Elle doit se trahir d'une manière ou d'une autre ! A eux de savoir la démasquer.

C'est un mouvement vif des draps qui le réveille une heure plus tard environ.

« Dean ? »

Son frère vient de se glisser à coté de lui et il n'en faut pas plus pour que les battements de son cœur dépassent des sommets de vitesse. La peau de leurs avants bras se frôlent. Sam pourrait monter au paradis par ce simple contact. Sa respiration se fait plus profonde tandis qu'il savoure déjà cette proximité bienvenue.

« J'arrive pas à dormir sur ce fauteuil de merde. » grommelle Dean en justification.

Sam n'ose rien dire de peur de casser cet élan inattendu. L'odeur de Dean est déjà partout autour de lui, à lui en faire tourner la tête. Comment a-t-il fait pour ignorer toutes ses années à quel point la présence de Dean lui était vitale ?

« Me touche pas d'accord ? »

Dean a le chic pour briser la magie du moment.

« Ça risque pas. » le rabroue Sam méchamment.

« Je suis sérieux Sam !

-Oh mais ça va, tu m'a pris pour quoi ? Un vieux pervers dégueulasse qui sait pas se tenir ?!

-Peut être bien que oui.

-Tu me gonfles ! »

Sam lui tourne le dos, emportant toute la couette avec lui. Étonnamment, Dean ne proteste pas. Il se sent coupable en vérité, coupable de céder à ce besoin d'intimité. Rien au monde n'est meilleur que la sensation de Sam juste à coté de lui. A part une bonne tarte peut être...

« Dean ?

-Hmm ?

-Pourquoi tu penses que Bobby nous a envoyé sur cette affaire ? Je veux dire, avant que le légiste n'examine le corps, rien ne laissait penser à une cause surnaturelle.

-J'en sais rien, je lui ai pas demandé.

-C'est bizarre.

-L'instinct peut être ? »

Dean gigote, se rapproche des draps que Sam a éloigné de lui.

« File moi de la couette, marmotte. Je me gèle. »

Sam lui cède à contrecœur un bout de chaleur, encore pensif. Il en a oublié qu'il était fâché par les remarques blessantes de son frère. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fait pas attention et donne un coup de pied à Dean dans un geste désordonné pour ajuster les draps.

« Aie ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Fais gaffe à tes gigantesques panards !

-Oups, désolé.

-Et arrête de t'agiter comme ça, c'est insupportable !

-Ok, ok.

-Bon. »

Une mèche de cheveux vient se poser à quelques centimètres de son nez, mais cette fois Dean se garde de rappeler son frère à l'ordre. L'odeur de ces cheveux est toujours aussi rassurante. Elle ramène plein de souvenirs dans sa mémoire, bons et mauvais. Surtout bons.

C'est décidé, le prochain à lui couper cette tignasse ce sera lui, Meredith ou pas Meredith ! Il n'imagine pas d'autres doigts que les siens avoir le droit de se glisser dans ces cheveux. D'ailleurs il n'aurait qu'à tendre légèrement la main pour transformer cette envie en caresse réelle. La tentation est forte... Mais à quoi il s'attendait en rejoignant Sam ?! Dean joue avec le feu.

« Bobby chasse depuis longtemps. »

Cette fois Dean émet un grognement irrité.

« Sans rire ? T'as d'autre scoops à m'apprendre ? Faut que je m'accroche là, sérieux ! »

Il entend Sam renifler brusquement. C'est le son de son mécontentement, Dean le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Un pied percute violemment son tibias.

« Hé ! Tu l'as fait exprès !

-T'as aucune conversation.

-Je veux pas discuter ! J'essaie de pioncer je te signale ! Je commence à croire que je serai mieux sur ce fauteuil... Au moins lui, il est immobile.

-Non. » le coupe Sam avec précipitation. « Reste. »

Dean se fige, interdit pour un moment. Contrarié de sentir l'importance de sa présence sur ce matelas pour Sam. Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable. Difficile de donner des leçons sur la distance de sécurité à respecter entre eux si au premier prétexte il se précipite dans le lit de Sam ...

Mais le temps qu'il réfléchisse aux conséquences de ses actes et décide si c'est une mauvaise décision ou pas, il entend la respiration de Sam s'apaiser. Comment son souffle peut résonner autant en lui ? C'est comme une vibration profonde et relaxante. Mieux que tous les lits massant du monde. Un sentiment étrange de mission accomplie. Sam est là, il dort, respire et vit encore. Le combat de Dean n'est pas vain.

Il fixe le plafond et se laisse bercer par ce rythme, heureux de pouvoir en percevoir chaque variations.

« Dean ? »

Tiens, il ne dormait pas finalement. Est-ce qu'il est conscient que s'il s'apaise, Dean se relâche aussi ? Est-ce qu'il en joue ? Dean ne sous estime pas l'intuition de son frère ni son savoir faire avec lui. Personne ne peut le comprendre et le manipuler comme Sam le fait.

Parfois c'est terrifiant. Mais la plupart du temps Dean accepte sans réserve cette connexion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sammy ?

-Il neige.

-Quoi ? »

Sam pouffe. Dean qui le rejoint dans le lit, pas étonnant qu'il se mette à neiger !

Curieux, Dean repousse les draps et se place à la fenêtre. C'est un froid mordant qui s'empare de Sam, immédiatement. Zut, il n'avait pas pensé que Dean lui échapperai de cette manière !

Dean observe le phénomène, des étoiles plein les yeux. Sam n'a pas menti, les flocons se précipitent au sol dans un élan imprévisible et chaotique. S'il n'aime pas les sorcières, Dean n'a rien contre la pureté d'un manteau blanc.

C'est un moment agréable, qui s'améliore encore quand il sent Sam le rejoindre. Il s'accoude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à coté de lui, pas trop loin ni trop près. C'est la distance qu'il prend avec Dean parce qu'il sait qu'elle est réconfortante. Proche, très proche, mais néanmoins pas encore assez pour qu'on puisse penser qu'ils sont autres choses que des frères. Juste à la limite. Encore et encore.

Dean inspire une grande bouffée d'air.

Il est reconnaissant à Sam de toujours être attentif. De penser à ses sentiments autant qu'aux siens. Dean a beau se forcer à le repousser plus souvent qu'il ne le voudrait, Sam est toujours là, à continuer sa route avec lui. Il peut littéralement ressentir le respect et l'affection sincère qu'il éprouve pour lui.

Quelques flocons se posent sur le capot de l'Impala et Dean décide qu'il a assez lutté pour aujourd'hui. Temps mort.

Il penche la tête et l'appuie sur l'épaule de Sam.

Voilà, là il est vraiment très bien. Un soupir de bien être dépasse même ses lèvres.

Sam retient sa respiration quand il sent Dean abandonner sa tête contre lui. C'est un geste nouveau, et Sam se raccroche à tout ce qui peut lui prouver que ses sentiments sont partagés. Dean fait clairement un pas vers lui.

A son rythme et à sa manière. Mais tout de même un bon pas.

Sam remercie silencieusement ce temps romantique qui est venu à bout de la résistance de Dean. Pour ce soir. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà vu son frère se reposer sur quelqu'un. Pas même leur père. Cette place lui sera réservée pour toujours, Sam le sait au plus profond de lui.

Cette simple tête appuyée sur son épaule est un aveu fort. « J'ai besoin de toi » ou « merci d'être là » ou encore, connaissant Dean, quelque chose comme « je ne déteste pas être avec toi, espèce d'avorton ».

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est suffisant pour lui réchauffer le cœur.

Ils restent longtemps face à la vitre. Rien ne vient troubler cette communion reposante. Et si aucun autre geste n'approfondit ce rapprochement, ils n'en ont pas besoin. Pas vraiment.

Quand le dernier flocon se pose au sol ils se recouchent et s'endorment dos à dos.

* * *

Le rituel du matin est un peu plus doux que d'habitude. Pas un mot n'est prononcé, mais leurs gestes s'accordent naturellement, et ils se retrouvent prêt à sortir en même temps.

Dean les conduit au diner du coin pour un petit déjeuner survitaminé. Il a l'air plein d'enthousiasme.

« Je vais la trouver Sam, tu vas voir ! Je le sens ! Et je vais lui apprendre à jouer avec les forces obscures !

-Très bien Dean, je te crois. »

Il le couve d'un regard amusé. C'est agréable de voir Dean comme ça, reposé et de bonne humeur. Même si la neige de la nuit n'a pas tenue. Sam commence à croire que ce moment un peu magique n'a été créé que pour eux.

Il attrape le journal local avec un sourire satisfait. Et manque de renverser son café.

« Merde !

-Quoi ? »

Sam prend quelque seconde pour lire l'article en entier avant de lui répondre.

« Une autre mort. Une jeune fille de 17 ans cette fois. »

Silence consterné.

« Une fille du coin ? » demande Dean

« Oui. Rebecca Harris. Élève dans le même lycée que Jodie. Et ... »

Il s'interrompt brusquement, sort un dossier de sac et se met à remuer les pages dans tous les sens.

« Sam ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiète Dean.

Sam parcourt à toute vitesse une feuille volante et finit par pointer triomphalement son doigt sur une ligne.

« Voilà, je le savais ! Devine qui est proviseur de cet établissement ? »

Dean fronce les sourcils.

« Bouc-man ?

-Exactement ! John Summers ! »

Ils échangent un regard lourd de sens.

« Ok, cette fois, c'est vraiment suspect. On va lui rendre une petite visite ?

-Hm je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se rende sur les lieux d'abord. La fille est morte en pleine classe.

-Aie, sans doute le pire cours de bio de leurs vies. » ricane Dean.

« C'est rien de le dire ... »

Sam remballe précipitamment ses affaires.

« Mais … Et mes œufs au bacon ?

-Oublie tes œufs, quelqu'un est mort ! » lui rappelle Sam.

« Bon, bon. » grommelle Dean en se levant.

* * *

Sam discute avec les officiers de police tandis que Dean fouille discrètement la salle de classe. Bureau du prof, table de l'élève, armoire de rangement, tout y passe. Pas de sac de sort.

Dean fronce les sourcils. Pourtant à en juger par ce que la police leur a dit, la morte était dans le même état que le cadavre de Jane. Coïncidence ? Sûrement pas. Il fait signe à Sam, lui indique qu'il a fini.

Sam remercie l'agent et le rejoint dans le couloir.

« Alors ? » chuchote-t-il.

« Rien.

-Rien ?

-Nada. »

Au tour de Sam de froncer les sourcils. Mais Dean ne s'attarde pas à ses cotés, il aperçoit Jodie qui se tient à l'écart avec un groupe d'amies.

« Jodie ? Déjà de retour au lycée ?

-Heu oui. Je préfère, plutôt que de traîner à la maison... »

Ses cernes n'ont pas diminués et elle se triture nerveusement une mèche de cheveux. Cheveux qu'elle a pourtant relevé en un chignon strict. Elle ne respire pas la joie de vivre et il est facile de deviner que la jeune fille vient de vivre une tragédie.

Pas sûr qu'elle aie trouvé même une heure de sommeil depuis.

« Je vois. » acquiesce Dean.

Sam se place derrière lui et salue Jodie de la tête. Dean se rengorge quand il réalise que l'une des filles le fixe avec curiosité.

« Agent Smith, FBI » se présente-t-il avec retard.

Toujours aussi classe de pouvoir sortir cette phrase, Dean est très fier. La jeune fille lève un sourcil un peu moquer. Grande brune d'environ 16 ans, elle n'a pas l'air de s'en laisser compter.

« Beth, je suis une amie de Jodie. Vous allez trouver qui a fait ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que quelqu'un est responsable ? » demande Sam, prenant la suite de son frère.

« Ben c'est un empoisonnement non ? Il paraît qu'elle s'est mise à cracher du sang d'un seul coup, comme ça ! » ajoute-t-elle avec l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse.

Elle ne s'aperçoit pas du regard chargé de colère que lui renvoie Jodie. Pas très délicat, c'est sûr, pense Sam.

« Peut être bien » reconnaît Dean sans trop s'avancer.

« Vous la connaissiez toutes les trois ? »

Il se tourne vers la troisième fille, qui les observe en silence. Jolie couleur rousse. Mais Dean n'aime pas trop les taches de rousseur probablement parce qu'il estime en avoir assez pour deux. Beth est obligée de donner un petit coup de coude à son amie pour qu'elle se décide à parler aussi.

« Heu non, pas vraiment. De vue quoi. » annonce-t-elle avec une voix mal assurée.

« D'accord.

-Ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est affreux. » rajoute-t-elle après un coup d'œil craintif en direction de la salle de classe.

« Vous pensez que c'est quelqu'un du lycée ? » demande Beth en se tournant vers Sam.

Décidément celle là n'aime pas perdre la main. Jodie fixe ses pieds avec application. Elle semble vouloir disparaître sous terre. Sam lui adresse un petit sourire.

« C'est possible » admet-il

« Oh on peut vous aider si vous voulez ! » affirme Beth avec vigueur.

Sam rit doucement.

« Hola non ça ira. Un peu trop jeune pour enquêter non ?

-Je lis beaucoup de policiers » grommelle-t-elle.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Beth lui adresse un sourire lumineux. Cette fille sait ce qu'elle veut mais Dean ne lui laissera jamais Sam, soyons sérieux ! Il plisse les yeux, très attentif à la suite de la conversation.

« Vous savez, j'aimerai rentrer dans la police après le lycée.

-C'est un magnifique métier. » ment Sam avec aplomb.

Dean hausse un sourcil. Mais quel baratineur !

« Est-ce que tout les agents du FBI sont comme vous ? » demande encore Beth avec un regard approbateur.

Dean éclate carrément de rire tandis que la discrète rousse écarquille les yeux, choquée de l'effronterie de son amie.

« Beth ! » Mais sa voix n'est pas vraiment autoritaire, juste étonnée.

« Quoi ? » la rabroue vivement la grande brune en fronçant les sourcils « tu as retrouvé ta langue toi ? »

La jeune fille se rembrunit et Sam décide de couper court à ce petit spectacle de domination adolescente.

« On vous préviendra si on a besoin de vous » la calme Sam en lui tendant sa carte.

Beth la saisit avec un joli sourire.

« Jodie ? » demande Dean « Tu veux bien venir avec nous quelques minutes ? On a des questions à te poser. »

Cette fois la petite rousse fronce les sourcils. Elle lui attrape la main.

« Vous pouvez parler devant nous. Jodie est notre amie. »

Mais Beth intervient avant que les faux agents ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ne soit pas bête Linda. C'est le FBI. »

Comme si ce simple sigle pouvait tout justifier. Dean apprécie à sa juste valeur le respect des force de l'ordre. Surtout quand c'est lui qu'on prend pour l'ordre.

« Jodie, ça ira, pas vrai ? » s'enquiert Beth avec une voix douce.

La jeune fille hoche la tête.

« Oui. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Et elle lâche la main de Linda pour suivre les frères dans une pièce vide.

« Ah le lycée. Tout était plus simple à cet époque. » glisse Dean à Sam sur le trajet.

« Ah bon ?

-Oui. Il suffisait de trouver la plus jolie pom pom girl et voilà ! Popularité !

-Mouais, parle pour toi.

-Tu penses quoi de cette Beth ? Elle a du répondant non ?

-Trois mots : détournement de mineur.

-J'ai toujours aimé les petites chefs. Celle là elle te mangerait tout cru.

-Arrête de parler je t'en supplie. »

Sam se retourne pour ouvrir la porte à Jodie.

« Comment ça va Jodie ? Tu tiens le coup ? »

Sam reprend une voix professionnelle en une seconde, habitué à ignorer les bêtises que son frère passe son temps à lui glisser à l'oreille. Dean referme derrière eux et s'assoit sur un des pupitres, en face d'elle.

« Ça va... » répond elle avec un air dubitatif. Elle croise les bras sur la poitrine.

« On a quelques questions pour toi...

-J'avais compris, oui » répond elle avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Dean l'évalue du regard. Pas si fragile qu'elle le laisse penser... Jodie a de la ressource.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées, Jodie, mais ...

-Ça concerne ton père » coupe Dean avec sincérité, ce qui lui vaut un regard dur de la part de Sam.

« Quoi ? » s'offusque-t-il « on va pas tourner autour du pot pendant trente ans ! »

Jodie fronce les sourcils et pâlit soudain.

« Quoi à propos de mon père ? »

Les deux frères ramènent leur attention sur elle. Sam soupire avant de demander

« Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose dernièrement … un changement peut être... Est-ce qu'il s'absente souvent ? Est-ce que ses humeurs sont différentes ?

-Non, rien de tout ça. » affirme-t-elle immédiatement.

« Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine. »

Elle le toise à présent, avec quelque chose qui ressemble à du dédain dans le regard.

« Bien alors … Tu n'as rien d'autre à nous dire à ce sujet ? Une personne qui t'a paru étrange ces derniers temps peut être ?

-Non.

-Réfléchit bien, chaque détail peut être utile. »

Elle se tourne soudain vers Dean avec un air suppliant.

« S'il vous plaît, est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Elle pince les lèvres avec force, semble à deux doigts de vomir.

« D'accord » accepte Sam à regret, bien décidé à ne pas brusquer une jeune fille déjà si perturbée.

Mais Dean s'empresse de poser la main sur la grande poitrine de son frère pour l'arrêter. Il lui lance un regard de reproche. On ne jette pas l'éponge aussi vite !

« Jodie, c'est important ce qu'on te demande. Tu pourrais être en danger.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! » se révolte-t-elle « mon père n'a rien fait ! Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ?

-Tu sais Jodie » fait Dean d'une voix posée, les yeux plantés dans les siens « tu n'a pas l'air forte quand tu réagis comme ça. Juste terrifiée. Maintenant, tu te tiens face aux deux seules personnes qui peuvent t'aider dans cette période difficile. A toi de saisir ta chance. Parle nous.

-Je … Je ... »

Elle prend un air si paniqué que Dean regrette presque ses mots. Mais parfois ce dont on a besoin, c'est d'un bon coup de pied au cul. Il est bien placé pour le savoir.

« Mon père n'a rien fait, laissez nous tranquille ! » hurle-t-elle.

Elle se précipite hors de la pièce tandis que Dean se prend la tête dans les mains. Sam applaudit sarcastiquement.

« Bravo Dean, beau boulot.

-Oh ça va, lâche moi.

-Non mais sérieux. Si elle accepte de nous reparler un jour, ce sera un vrai miracle. Tu t'es surpassé.

-On a besoin de ce qu'elle sait ! » Dean s'énerve face aux moqueries de Sam. « Ça se voit qu'elle est traumatisée non ? Son père est un vrai taré qui fait joujou avec la magie noire ! »

« On en est pas sûr. Pas encore. Et puis il n'y avait pas de sac à sort cette fois-ci. »

Dean se frotte pensivement la mâchoire. Sam vient s'asseoir à coté de lui, dans une volonté d'apaisement.

« On va trouver. »

Il le bouscule gentiment de l'épaule. Contrairement à toute attente, c'est une attitude qui vexe Dean plus qu'autre chose.

« Ça va j'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne. » balance-t-il d'un ton dur.

Il se redresse brusquement. Une idée vient de lui traverser l'esprit.

« C'est lui Sam, tu n'as pas l'air de me croire, mais j'en suis persuadé. Depuis le début il ne me plaît pas.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas... On a besoin de plus de preuves, c'est tout.

-Très bien. Je t'en ramène une tout de suite. »

Sam le suit des yeux tandis qu'il sort de la salle et se dirige d'un pas assuré vers la cours. Arrivé devant l'enceinte, Dean réfléchit une minute, cherche à s'orienter correctement. Il s'applique ensuite à suivre la façade extérieure tandis que Sam le rejoint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dean ?

-Tais toi et regarde. »

Dean longe un moment la façade. Il s'arrête devant une série de fenêtre. De l'autre coté la salle où la victime est morte. Il se baisse et fouille à geste vifs les bosquets. Sam commence à comprendre le raisonnement de son frère. Il s'accroupit à son tour et cherche avec lui.

C'est Dean qui se redresse le premier. Il lève triomphalement le menton et dépose délicatement la petite bourse dans les doigts de son frère.

« C'est lui je te dis. Allons y. »

Il esquisse un geste suggestif vers le colt à sa ceinture.

« Non Dean, ça ne suffit pas.

-Comment ça, ça ne suffit pas ?! Il connaissait les deux victimes, sa fille est terrorisée, et il est incapable de montrer la moindre tristesse ! Parfois la solution du mystère est la plus simple, pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin.

-Jodie est peut être perturbé parce qu'elle a retrouvé sa mère vidée de son sang sur le tapis du salon ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi blindé que toi et moi, tu sais. Retournons fouiller la maison.

-C'est pas la peine !

-Je ne suis pas convaincu. John était marié à la première victime. S'il avait voulu la tuer, il se serait arrangé pour que le corps disparaisse non ? C'était le moyen le plus sûr pour ne pas être un suspect !

-Quoi, parce qu'on ne soupçonne jamais le mari quand la femme disparaît mystérieusement ?!

-Quand on connaît un peu de magie noire, il doit sans doute exister un meilleur moyen pour supprimer sa femme...

-Des connaissances en magie ça empêche pas d'être un idiot. Et je te rappelle qu'il s'est créé un alibi, il était à une conférence le soir de la mort. Et de toute façon la police ne peut pas conclure à un assassinat, Jane n'avait aucune marque de coup !

-Empoisonnement …

-Tu as lu le rapport comme moi. Pas de trace de substances toxiques ou corrosives dans son sang.

-Et la seconde victime alors, tu en fais quoi ? Une élève de son propre lycée, c'est sûr que ça le rend plus suspect ! Ce n'est pas malin d'enchaîner les tueries comme ça.

-Il doit se penser intouchable. Après tout, la police n'a aucun moyen de l'arrêter si ce n'est pas considéré comme un meurtre !

-Je sais pas... C'est un peu trop facile...

-Bon, on avance pas là. Retournons à la maison Summers si ça t'amuse, mais ensuite il faudra qu'on l'arrête.

-D'accord, faisons comme ça. Mais Dean, ne lui tire pas dessus avant qu'il aie avoué.

-Et s'il n'avoue pas ?

-On trouvera un autre moyen. »

Aucun des deux n'a vraiment l'air convaincu, mais ils quittent les lieux ensemble d'un bon pas. Décidés à découvrir la vérité.

* * *

Retour à la maison de la famille en deuil.

Cette fois pas besoin de pénétrer par effraction, Sam et Dean se contente d'entrer simplement, protégés par leur statut d'agents fédéraux. Ils marchent ensemble en direction de la chambre du couple. Dean retourne méthodiquement la table de chevet, scrute chaque éléments tandis que Sam s'occupe de l'immense dressing.

Il se retourne brusquement en entendant son frère pousser un juron.

« Quoi ?

-Je crois que je sais ce que Bobby te cachait... » Dean fixe une photo avec un air surpris.

« Fais voir ! »

Sam lui arrache presque l'image des mains. Dean ricane bêtement. « Bobby petit cachottier ! »

C'est une photo de classe, prise au lycée probablement. Une photo ou Bobby Singer passe son bras autour des épaules d'une jolie camarade. Jane.

« Je vois... Il la connaissait. » réalise Sam.

« Plutôt bien on dirait ! Il aurait pu nous le dire. » s'étonne Dean.

Sam rend la photo à Dean et retourne à son placard.

« Bien sûr. Parce que Bobby passe son temps à nous raconter sa vie. »

Dean penche la tête de coté avec une petite moue de la bouche.

« Pas faux. »

Sam passe les mains sur l'étagère la plus haute et rencontre un obstacle. Il monte sur une chaise et attrape une caisse en bois. Elle est plutôt lourde et protégée par un cadenas.

« Tu as pris le silencieux ? » demande-t-il à Dean.

Son frère lève un regard curieux vers lui et avise le petit coffre.

« Ah, ça devient intéressant. »

Une balle à bout portant les débarrasse du cadenas et les deux frères tombent sur le parfait petit équipement du sorcier amateur. Quelques os de rongeurs, des bougies, des plantes rares, un livre de sort etc …

« Bon, tu as ta preuve. Allons y maintenant. » lance Dean.

« Attends... ça te paraît pas trop facile ?

-Trop facile ?

-On a rien trouvé la dernière fois qu'on a fouillé ici.

-On cherchait des traces de créatures surnaturelles, on a pas vraiment retourné les tiroirs. C'est toi qui a cherché à cet étage d'ailleurs. Tu as vraiment examiné attentivement cette étagère ?

-Non. » reconnaît Sam. « Mais même, il faut être stupide pour laisser cette boîte ici. John aurait bien du se douter que sa maison serait fouillée après la mort de sa femme.

-Pas forcément. Et puis même, qu'en aurait conclu les enquêteur ? Qu'il est un peu barré, voilà tout, et pas que quelques os de rats et des symboles cabalistiques bizarres ont le pouvoir de tuer...

-Hm je sais pas, j'ai un pressentiment. On dirait que quelqu'un a placé ça là, exprès pour qu'on le trouve... »

Dean soupire, un peu désespéré.

« Tu m'a demandé une preuve, je t'en donne une. Tu veux quoi de plus ? »

De toi ? Tout. Pense-t-il très fort. Mais ce n'est pas sa réponse.

« Écoute, on a qu'à le surveiller pendant un moment. Si c'est lui il finira bien par se trahir. »

Sam réfléchit une minute.

« En plus il y a eu deux morts je te signale. Comment John a fait pour tuer Rebecca Harris si tout son matériel est là ?

-Il a peut être une réserve...

-Ça colle pas je te dis. »

Dean pince les lèvres.

« Ok, surveillons le, je suis d'accord. On avisera ensuite. »

* * *

 _Hello tout le monde ! Juste pour vous remercier une fois de plus de votre soutien, c'est très précieux pour moi x)_

 _Melanie je suis trop contente de te retrouver à chaque chapitre :p merci pour ça ! J'espère aussi que Dean va craquer :)_

 _Misew j'ai oublié de te répondre sur le chapitre précédent, mais j'ai bien lu ta review et ça m'a fait suuuuuuuuper plaisir x) action, enquête, sentiments, on va essayer de continuer comme ça :p D'ailleurs tu m'avais déjà laissé une review, au chapitre 2 en fait :) ah ah tu avais peur que ce soit une histoire avec des coups de stress et de la tristesse ... Hm tu avais raison non ? Bravo !_

 _Fullby, Kazuki et MicroFish ... ben je suis folle de vous, voilà quoi xD_

 _narutine je t'aime même si pour la première fois tu n'as pas reviewé un de mes chapitres :3 j'espère que tu vas bien._


	26. Comme un jeu

**Chapitre 26 : Comme un jeu**

Dean se saisit d'une énième chips tandis que Sam scrute attentivement la maison en face d'eux à l'aide de ses jumelles. Coup de chance, un petit parc fait face au lotissement, et les deux frères peuvent donc planquer tranquillement assis sur un banc dissimulé par un bosquet d'arbustes.

« Toujours rien » prévient-il Dean.

« Il va peut être ralentir un peu le rythme des tueries non ?» répond Dean « Deux mortes en trois jours, il est déjà pas mal. Elle a fait quoi la petite pour qu'il la zigouille tu crois ? Elle a repoussé ses avances ? »

Sam pince les lèvres, dubitatif.

« Possible. »

Dean hoche la tête et sort son téléphone tout neuf de sa poche.

« Passe moi le numéro de Bobby tu veux, que je l'enregistre. J'ai deux mots à lui dire. »

Mais la réaction de leur ami au bout du fil est des plus habituelle.

« Ben oui, je la connaissais oui. J'étais obligé de vous fournir tous les détails pour que vous fassiez du bon travail ? Oh, vous pensiez peut être que j'étais encore vierge, c'est ça ? Désolé pour le choc ! »

Dean s'esclaffe. Bobby est le meilleur modèle qu'on puisse avoir. Sa mauvaise humeur est toujours un vrai plaisir à ses oreilles. C'est sans doute étrange, mais c'est ainsi. Dean aime que certaine choses ne changent pas. Il prend soin de tenir son ami au courant des progrès de l'enquête.

« Des sorcières hein ? Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis très longtemps, dans quoi est-ce qu'elle a bien pu se fourrer ? » c'est un regret sincère qui pointe dans sa voix.

Dean lui laisse quelques secondes pour encaisser avant de continuer. Une fois son petit résumé terminé Bobby grommelle un peu dans sa barbe. Bien sûr. Sam ne quitte pas la maison des yeux, mais reste à l'écoute de la conversation des deux chasseurs.

« Hm je suis pas convaincu.

-Oh non Bobby, tu te ranges du coté de Sam, sérieux ?

-Il est pas net ce type, c'est sûr, mais je sais pas... Il y a un truc qui cloche dans tous ça.

-Ouais merci mais ça nous aide pas beaucoup. Et toi Sam arrête de sourire comme un idiot s'il te plaît !

-Je te l'avais bien dit. Bobby pense comme moi.

-D'ailleurs c'est assez rare, un homme seul qui touche à cette saloperie de magie noire » ajoute le vieux chasseur. « Je crois que j'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas pareil.

-Bon, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas possible.

-En effet. »

Soudain Sam fait signe à Dean de se pencher. Jodie descend d'une voiture, de toute évidence de retour de sa journée au lycée. Elle fait un signe de la main à la conductrice. Sam reconnaît Beth, qui démarre à toute vitesse sitôt son amie sortie.

« Jolie Mustang » admire Dean à mi-voix.

« Chut ! »

Jodie marque un arrêt devant la maison, semble hésiter. Elle se frotte le bras droit dans un geste nerveux. Avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de monter les quelques marches du perron.

Sam se redresse lentement. Dean met fin à sa conversation avec Bobby, lui promet de le tenir au courant et raccroche, songeur.

Ils fixent la maison en silence, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées, sans se rendre compte de la similitude de leurs humeurs. Connectés sans jamais avoir besoin de fils. Ils donneraient cher pour savoir ce qu'il peut bien se passer entre ces quatre murs.

Au bout d'un moment toutefois la concentration de Sam est interrompu par un craquement sec. Une chips. Il tourne son regard vers Dean, mais au lieu de le rappeler à l'ordre comme d'habitude, il se contente de piocher lui aussi dans le paquet. Dean lui sourit, agréablement surpris.

Mais alors que Sam se tourne à nouveau vers la maison, Dean aperçoit quelque chose dans le buisson à leur droite.

« Sam ?

-Oui ?

-Ferme les yeux et tends les mains. »

Sam hausse les sourcils, toujours méfiant des surprises de son frère.

« Quoi encore ?

-Allez ! » lui ordonne Dean. « Je te promets que ça va te plaire !

-C'est pas vraiment le moment si ?

-Tais toi et obéis.

-Bon d'accord. »

Sam s'exécute à contrecœur. Quelque chose atterrit dans ses mains ouvertes. C'est doux et ça ronronne. Sam s'empresse de rouvrir les yeux et se retrouve à contempler un chaton tout blanc.

« Oh ! »

Dean s'esclaffe, ravi de son effet. Il ne faut pas une seconde avant que Sam commence à lui caresser la tête avec amour.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? »

L'espace d'un instant Dean oublie ou ils sont et ce qu'ils font. Il contemple juste la douceur de son frère. Elle transpire par toutes les pores de sa peau et Dean souhaiterait juste que rien ne vienne entacher cette nature aimante. Un vent glacial les enveloppe et Sam protège l'animal en le plaçant à l'abri de sa veste, contre son ventre.

« Je me demande si c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les sorcières et les chats. » s'interroge Dean à voix haute.

Sam lui répond en riant.

« Tu veux quoi ? Entrer pendant une cérémonie en tenant un couteau sous la gorge d'un chaton et menacer de l'égorger si elles se rendent pas ?

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Le petit chat commence à ronronner et Dean a beau trouver ça très mignon, ça ne vaut pas le regard d'absolue adoration que Sam lui adresse. Décidément, Sam fait un piètre chasseur. Heureusement qu'ils ne pourchassent pas réellement des animaux !

Deux heures plus tard Sam joue toujours avec la bête, il s'amuse à agiter un fil devant son nez et à lui enlever au dernier moment. Rien ne bouge dans la maison. Dean commence à sérieusement s'ennuyer.

« Dean ?

-Hm ?

-Tu en as d'autre des souvenirs comme celui de la dernière fois ?

-Quoi ? »

Dean fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, comme toujours quand il est mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais, la plage...

-Ah je vois. Non.

-Non ?

-Non Sam, j'en ai pas quarante en stocks, désolé. Pas des comme ça. Pas avec toi.

-Sans moi alors, c'est pas grave. Avec maman. Raconte encore. »

Dean garde les yeux rivés sur la maison.

« Dean !

-Lâche moi ! Je suis pas un livre de contes !

-Mais …

-Non, Sam. Pas aujourd'hui. Désolé. »

Dean refuse de se crever les intestins chaque putain de jour sur un passé révolu. Hors de question. Sam ne semble pas réaliser que c'est encore douloureux, et que ça le sera toujours.

C'est le moment que choisit un autre chat, tout tacheté celui-ci, pour s'approcher d'eux avec circonspection. Le chaton s'agite dans les bras de Sam, miaule doucement.

« C'est ta mère ? » demande Sam à la petite boule blanche.

Cette fois c'est quand même trop niais pour Dean, qui s'exclame :

« T'es conscient qu'il va pas te répondre hein ? Rassure moi ! »

Sam lève deux yeux outrés vers Dean mais ne dit rien. Il place le chat à terre et lui dit au revoir, le poussant vers l'autre. Les deux animaux s'éloignent sans se retourner.

« Ingrat ! » l'insulte Dean, qui lui, aurait bien aimé rester à l'abri du vent sous la veste de Sam.

Il tourne la tête vers son frère, taquin.

« Tu vas pleurer, Sammy ?

-Ça va » grommelle Sam « lâche moi tu veux ?

-Oh je comprends, c'est encore trop tôt pour en parler... » et il affiche une expression peiné de circonstance.

Ils observent les deux chats disparaître derrière un arbre.

« C'était peut être son grand frère ? » lance Dean.

« Non » réplique Sam « sinon ils se seraient engueulés non ? T'étais où ?! Je me suis fais du soucis pour toi idiot ! » mime-t-il avec entrain.

Dean pouffe et le bouscule de l'épaule.

Mouvement de rideaux. John se prépare visiblement à dormir.

« Tu devrais rentrer Sam, faire quelques recherches sur notre lycéenne décédée. Je doute qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit ce soir. Et puis même, je suis de taille à gérer.

-Tu me vires ? » demande Sam, amusé.

« Ouais, tu prends tout le banc, ça me saoule.

-D'accord alors. Tu appelles au moindre problème ?

-Je crierai au secours de toutes mes forces, c'est promis.

-Imbécile.

-Idiot.

-Fillette.

-Sauveur de chat à la sauvette.

-Gorille.

-Gorille ? »

Sam hausse les épaules, à court de surnom.

« File moi les clés.

-Pas la moindre rayure Sam, que ce soit bien clair.

-Que ce soit bien clair, je n'ai jamais abîmé cette voiture, alors si tu me foutais un peu la paix avec ça ?

-Jamais ! »

Sam secoue la tête et s'éloigne.

Mais Dean n'attend pas longtemps avant que son téléphone ne sonne, une trentaine de minutes tout au plus.

« Je te manque tant que ça ? » demande-t-il innocemment.

Sam s'amuserait bien de cette remarque, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment.

« Je reviens tout de suite Dean, on a un problème. » annonce-t-il d'une voix grave.

« On a que ça, des problèmes » soupire Dean en réponse.

« On a essayé de me tuer. »

Silence. Dean se redresse brusquement.

« Quoi ?!

-Un sac de sort, dans la maison abandonnée. Heureusement, je l'ai trouvé à temps.

-Tu es blessé ? » s'inquiète Dean.

« Pas trop.

-Pas trop ... » le sang de Dean ne fait qu'un tour. « Ce connard est mort. »

Il raccroche avant que Sam n'ai le temps de lui dire de l'attendre. Dean range froidement son portable et se redresse, dangereusement calme. Il avance à pas assurés jusqu'au porche et défonce la porte d'un phénoménal coup de pied.

Immédiatement, Jodie passe la tête depuis la porte du salon. Mais Dean ne lui prête pas attention, sa proie se tient juste devant lui, enfoncée dans le canapé.

« Jodie » voix froide et désincarné « va dans ta chambre tu veux. » lui ordonne Dean.

-Mais enfin ! » s'exclame John, terrifié par cette entrée violente.

Jodie tourne les talons sans demander son reste. Dean peut alors tranquillement sortir son colt favori et le pointer sur John.

« Ça suffit, on ne joue plus mon vieux.

-Quoi ? Mais ?!

-Deux victimes, c'était déjà beaucoup, mais là tu as eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Très mauvaise idée de t'en prendre à Sam. » Regard glacial.

Le veuf affiche une expression terrorisée très convaincante. Dean entend le son caractéristique du moteur de l'Impala se garer dans l'allée. Sam se précipite vers eux.

« Dean non ! » Il entre dans la pièce et s'appuie contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle, un filet de sang au coin de la bouche.

« Ne fais pas ça... »

Mais Dean l'ignore, la haine est trop forte. Il balance la bourse trouvée le matin même au lycée sur John.

« Tu reconnais ça ordure ?! Il se trouve qu'on sait très bien ce que c'est, nous aussi ! »

John a les yeux écarquillés par la peur, le souffle chaotique. Il mime très bien la terreur, les bras tendus en un geste suppliant.

« Je … Je ne... » babille-t-il d'une voix paniquée « Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! Mais enfin … qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous n'êtes pas agent du FBI ?

« On sait ce que tu as fait, inutile de nier » réplique Dean, le visage contracté par la colère.

Sam évalue l'expression de John et décide qu'il ne joue pas la comédie. Il est bien trop convaincant.

« Dean... ce n'est pas lui.

-Sam ! » Dean le foudroie du regard.

« Réfléchis ! Regarde autour de toi ! Pas d'autel, pas de bougie ! Quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort il y a moins de cinq minutes de ça ! »

Dean se rappelle soudain de la présence de Jodie dans le salon au moment de son entrée. John n'a pas pu être en train de maudire Sam en même temps. Impossible. Il fixe un regard neuf sur l'homme qui se tient devant lui, visiblement à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglot.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai rien fait. Je vous en supplie ! »

Il crispe les paupières, ferme les yeux en espérant que le cauchemar sera fini quand il les rouvrira.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » insiste-t-il encore.

Dean baisse son arme avec hésitation. Surtout parce que Sam vient de se placer dans la ligne de mire en fait.

« Bon. » Sam soupire de soulagement.

« Je suis désolé Mr Summers. »

John le fixe, les lèvres pincés, pale comme la mort. Maintenant que le danger semble écarté, une lueur de colère naît dans ses yeux, probablement du à la pénible scène qu'il vient de vivre.

« Mais enfin vous êtes fous ! On n'agresse pas les gens comme ça... Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire croire que j'avais quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça ?! Hein ?!

-C'est compliqué » se justifie maladroitement Sam.

« C'est compliqué ?! C'est ça votre réponse ?! » le ton de John monte dans les aigus.

« C'est ma femme qui est morte, ma femme ! VOUS LE COMPRENEZ ÇA ! »

Voilà qu'il se met à s'époumoner à présent. Des larmes dévalent ses joues. La peur intense qu'il vient de ressentir semble avoir brisé toutes ses barrières et la tristesse s'écoule librement de lui à présent.

Dean est figé sur place. Paralysé par cette démonstration tardive de chagrin. Si seulement John avait pu leur montrer plus tôt sa réelle détresse, peut être ne l'aurait-il pas soupçonné immédiatement.

« Elle ne reviendra jamais. Ma femme. Jane ... »

Certaines personnes s'acharnent à faire bonne figure envers et contre tout, quelque soit la situation, et Dean vient de comprendre que c'est exactement le cas de cet homme. John s'écroule, les mains sur les yeux, le corps agité de sanglots.

Sam échange un regard avec son frère et y déchiffre une pointe de culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé John » se répète Sam en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« Allez vous-en. Partez. S'il vous plaît » les supplie le père affligé.

« Bien sûr. »

Et Sam pousse Dean vers la sortie. Il le force à s'asseoir coté passager et démarre à toute allure.

« Non mais t'es malade ! Ça va pas de dérailler comme ça !

-J'ai cru que c'était lui Sam. Je le croyais vraiment. »

Un coup d'œil dans sa direction et Sam voit bien qu'il est sincère et qu'il regrette cette sortie de route.

« Rends moi service, et ne perds plus jamais les pédales comme ça, Dean, c'est flippant ! »

Mais Dean ne répond pas, il se décale un peu vers lui et essuie le sang à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Sam soupire.

« Oui, c'est rien. J'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait, et, pour être honnête, le sac n'était pas très bien caché.

-J'en ai plein le cul de cette affaire ! »

Dean croise les bras sur la poitrine.

« Et maintenant c'est retour à la case départ ! »

Sam hoche la tête.

« Mais je ne comprends pas … quelqu'un s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour nous lancer sur une fausse piste, le coffre dans la chambre de John, tout ça. Alors pourquoi essayer de nous tuer maintenant ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

-Je ne sais pas » reconnaît Dean

Il réfléchit une minute.

« Toute cette histoire fait amateur tu trouves pas ? On nous lance sur une fausse piste, mais on essaie de nous tuer, mais on ne cache pratiquement pas le sac et tu peux le détruire facilement... C'est une sorcière qui change d'avis toutes les cinq minutes, ou une schizophrène ! C'est pas possible. »

Sam prend un virage serré et arrête la voiture sur un petit chemin de terre éloigné de tout.

« Dormons ici, ça vaut mieux. Évitons de retourner dans la maison.

-Hm » acquiesce Dean docilement « je prends la banquette avant. »

Sam se décale à l'arrière à regret. Inutile d'espérer dormir contre Dean ce soir.

* * *

« Non Sam ! Mauvaise idée ! On ne se sépare pas !

-Ça ira Dean. Je vais juste voir ces femmes du club de lecture, ça ne me prendra pas longtemps.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, je viens avec toi, c'est dangereux.

-Tu es dangereux ! »

Les deux frères s'affrontent du regard.

« Je préfère que tu te reposes un peu. Tu as failli flinguer ce type, tu sais, c'est pas passé loin.

-Je suis reposé ! On a dormi !

-Deux heures, Dean, pas plus. Ce n'est pas suffisant.

-Sam ... » menace Dean.

« Tiens, t'as qu'a examiner le rapport de la police sur Rebecca Harris d'accord ? Ça ce serait bien plus utile que de m'accompagner. »

Sam change d'angle dans l'espoir de voir Dean capituler. Il arrête la voiture devant un petit resto.

« Tu pourrais même prendre un petit dej en attendant... »

Dean le foudroie du regard, bien conscient de ce que son frère essaie de faire.

« Tu me mets à l'écart.

-Plonge ton nez dans ce dossier, et je serais de retour avant même que tu t'en rende compte.

-Ok, ok, si tu préfères bosser en solo, je m'incline. »

« Traître » rajoute-t-il à mi voix, suffisamment fort pour que Sam l'entende quand même.

« A toute à l'heure. » lui lance Sam avec un petit sourire qu'il veut rassurant.

« C'est ça. » râle encore Dean avant de traverser la rue en direction de son repas, les feuilles calées sous son bras.

Il se poste à une table proche de la grande baie vitrée offrant une vue imprenable sur toute la rue.

« Où te caches-tu donc, sorcière de mes deux ? »

* * *

Dean laisse ses yeux fatigués errer sur les passants dans la rue devant lui.

Rien de vraiment intéressant dans ce dossier. Dean commence à en avoir marre de tous ces papiers qui finissent toujours en face d'eux. Toutes ces photos de gens innocents morts dans d'atroces souffrances. Toujours plus nombreux. La chasse n'a pas de fin. Combien de temps est-ce que ça peut durer ?

Son portable vibre dans sa poche et vient le distraire de ses sombres pensées.

« Sammy ?

-Ouais, j'ai peut être du nouveau.

-Enfin ! Vas y balance !

-On a eu tort de penser que toutes ces dames étaient forcément soumises à cette idiote de Johanna Dixon, plusieurs d'entre elles m'ont eu l'air bien plus éveillées que ça. L'une d'entre elle en particulier. Toute en résilles et jupes noires. Elle avait même un collier avec un pendentif en forme de pentacle.

-Intéressant.

-Oui, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a plusieurs livres ésotériques chez elle... Mais tu veux le meilleur ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Elle est prof dans le même lycée que John et Jodie. Là où Rebecca est morte. Ça mérite qu'on creuse un peu, non ?

-Complètement. Passe me prendre.

-Pas tout de suite. J'ai eu un appel de Beth.

-Beth ?

-Tu sais, l'amie de Jodie. On l'a vu au lycée. Elle voudrait me parler de quelque chose. Je vais la voir rapidement et puis je te rejoins, ok ? »

Mais Dean est distrait.

La Jodie en question vient d'apparaître au coin de la rue. Elle marche avec un air sombre, bouscule les passants de l'épaule quand ils ne daignent pas s'écarter de son chemin, perdue dans ses pensées. Quand elle relève la tête et croise les yeux de Dean, elle repart brusquement en sens inverse.

Merde !

Dean se dresse en un bond et part à sa suite. Marre de la ménager ! Dean est persuadé qu'elle détient la clé de l'énigme.

« Ok » abrège-t-il vivement avant de raccrocher.

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver la trace de la jeune fille, elle trottine et jette des regards inquiets derrière elle de temps en temps. Cette fois ça suffit, jeune fille ou pas, Dean ne joue pas et il est bien décidé à arracher à Jodie tout ce qu'elle sait !

Il lui tend une embuscade dans une ruelle sombre et la coince.

« Jodie. »

Elle sursaute, prise au piège.

« Vous !

-Moi.

-Je ne vous dirai rien ! »

Dean écarquille les yeux, un peu surpris. Décidément, elle leur cache bien quelque chose, il n'est plus permis d'en douter.

« Je n'ai encore rien demandé …

-Ça ne change rien ! Je ne parlerai pas.

-Tu sais qui a fait ça pas vrai ? »

Dean décide de la surprendre et cela marche plutôt bien. Sauf qu'en plus de l'étonnement, c'est une peur panique qui s'affiche sur ses traits. Ainsi qu'une pointe de … tient, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dean ne déchiffre pas tout de suite le sens de cette lueur dans le regard de Jodie.

« Je ne sais rien.

-C'est ça, et moi je suis le pape, hein ? De qui est-ce que tu as peur ? Qui est-ce que tu protèges comme ça depuis le début ? Ton père ? » tente Dean.

« C'est lui c'est ça ? Il t'a fait du mal ? »

Elle le fixe un instant, interdite, avant d'éclater d'un rire complètement déplacé.

« Mon père... »

Elle s'étouffe à moitié.

« Mon père... Cet idiot ! »

Son sourire est aussi grand que vide.

Elle remonte ses manches d'un mouvement vif que Dean n'avait pas anticipé et expose pour la première fois ses bras. Dean marque un recul instinctif. Pas un centimètre de peau ne semble épargné. Des bleus les recouvrent quasi intégralement. Il serre les dents, saisit d'une colère profonde.

Jodie l'observe avec ce qui ressemble à de l'amusement mêlé à une tristesse installée depuis longtemps.

Une révolte aussi.

« Et ce ne sont que mes bras.

-Ton père ?

-Je viens de dire que non. Essayez encore. »

Dean fronce les sourcils, l'interroge en silence.

« Maman. » finit-elle par lâcher dans un souffle.

Dean sent son estomac se tordre. Mauvais pressentiment qui vient lui alourdir la poitrine. Souffle froid et sensation de danger diffus.

« Ta mère...

-Et oui, miss perfect. Qui l'eut cru hein ? »

Elle rit encore et ce son aigu est un peu désespéré. Dean attend la suite, sur ses gardes, incapable de prendre les devants. Il a bien trop peur de deviner ce qui se trame en face de lui.

« Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà battu ? Est-ce que vous savez l'effet que ça a sur vous ? »

Elle essaie de garder une voix sure, mais Dean est le témoin impuissant de la transformation de son rire en larme.

« Non.

-Alors vous ne pouvez pas deviner. Impossible. La peur. La souffrance. Le dégoût. »

Elle s'essuie rageusement les yeux.

« Mais c'est fini maintenant. »

Cette phrase est terrible. Froide. Dean a l'impression de se prendre un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre. Il en a le souffle coupé.

« Oh non Jodie, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Dean se place la main sur le front, atterré par la tournure que prend cette conversation. Elle renifle, baisse le regard. Laisse Dean apercevoir sa détresse l'espace d'une seconde.

« Je ne voulais pas. »

Cette fois la jeune fille ne garde rien de son ton autoritaire. Plus trace de défi, juste une profonde fatigue. Elle lève même deux yeux suppliants vers lui. Maintenant qu'elle lui avoue ce qu'elle sait, il a l'impression qu'elle l'appelle à l'aide. Mais c'est trop tard.

Dean se rappelle de la lueur dans son regard, entraperçue plus tôt. Il devine maintenant qu'il s'agissait de culpabilité.

« Je lui ai dit non. Encore et encore. Un nombre incalculable de fois ! Elle revenait tout le temps à la charge, me disait que personne n'en saurait rien, qu'elle voulait juste m'aider, c'est tout. Elle me parlait de ce livre qu'un mec louche lui avait filé un soir, qu'il y avait tout là dedans pour qu'on soient heureuses toutes ensemble, pour l'éternité.

-Jodie ...

-Qu'on avait plus à souffrir ! Il suffisait juste de le vouloir et de suivre ses ordres. Je répondais toujours non. Et puis un soir, ma mère m'a frappé tellement fort que j'ai failli me crever un œil contre la table en tombant. »

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

« Alors ça a été trop. J'ai dit oui. »

Dean écoute cette confession sans rien dire, sans rien ajouter. Il observe un fantôme. On ne revient pas parmi les vivants après ce genre d'expériences. D'ailleurs le teint de Jodie est d'une pâleur inquiétante.

Ses pleurs s'intensifient et Dean comprend qu'elle ira jusqu'au bout de cette confession, que ce poids est juste trop pour elle, et qu'elle s'en débarrassera à tout prix.

« J'ai tué ma mère. »

Quand les mots sortent de sa bouche, ils prennent tous leurs sens. Jodie se met à hoqueter, comme si elle n'en revenait pas. Comme si pour la première fois, elle saisissait la gravité de ses actes.

Si Dean avait été un vrai policier, elle aurait accepté sans problème qu'il lui passe les menottes.

« Ma propre mère... » balbutie-t-elle péniblement.

Elle s'essuie le nez de la manche et reprend la parole, la voix presque éteinte.

« Ça ressemblait presque à un jeu … Quelques bougies, un peu de sang et une langue que je ne connaissais pas … Je crois que je ne pensais pas réellement que ça marcherait. C'était trop bizarre. Et quand on a eu fini, on a rit et bu des bières devant la télé. »

Le sang de Dean se glace quand il imagine cette scène si surréelle.

« Je ne pensais pas que … c'était comme un jeu non ? Et puis je suis rentré chez moi et elle était là, étendue par terre, avec tous ce sang … Elle ne bougeait plus. »

Ses pleurs redoublent d'intensité.

« Ma mère ! »

Elle doit s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour retrouver un souffle suffisant et continuer à parler.

« Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Une fois le pas franchit... elle a voulu continuer. C'était trop … puissant, trop … enivrant. J'ai essayé de les en empêcher. »

Elle fixe Dean pour essayer de le convaincre. Elle ne ment pas, elle ne ment plus.

« Elles ne voulaient plus s'arrêter »

Dean note dans un frisson qu'elle vient de passer au pluriel. Sa gorge se serre affreusement. Ce n'est pas bon, vraiment pas bon.

« Il leur en fallait plus. Elles ont choisi cette pauvre Rebecca juste parce qu'elles ne l'aimaient pas. Une histoire de banc qu'elle aurait refusé de leur laisser … C'est tout, sans autre justification. »

Dean secoue la tête, voudrait se boucher les oreilles. C'est bien trop terrifiant. Un récit affreux de jeunesse et de mort. D'insouciances gâchées par l'envie. Et par un vieux livre qu'une ordure leur a mis entre les mains.

« Et quand je leur ai dit que je ne le ferais pas, qu'elle ne le méritait pas, elles m'ont menacés. Elles ont dit que je serai la suivante. Qu'une fois le cercle formé, personne ne pouvait en sortir impunément. »

Elle parle de plus en plus vite, articule à peine, pressée de se débarrasser de cette culpabilité si lourde.

« Et puis vous êtes arrivés et Linda a paniqué. Elle n'a pas voulu écouter et suivre le plan. On devait faire accuser mon père. »

La bouche de Dean se tord en une grimace de dégoût.

« Tu aurais fait accuser ton père à tort ? »

Incrédule.

Elle retrousse les lèvres en un sourire de dédain, étrange au milieu de ses larmes.

« Mon père n'a jamais rien fait pour arrêter ma mère. Jamais. »

Dean est légèrement rassuré d'appendre qu'il ne s'est pas entièrement trompé sur cet homme. C'était bien un monstre, juste pas un sorcier.

« Bien sûr, il dira qu'il ne savait pas … qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait chez lui une fois parti au travail … mais sérieusement, qui pourrait le croire ? Pas moi. »

Regard de feu.

Tout se paye dans ce monde. C'est la réflexion étrange qui traverse l'esprit de Dean à ce moment.

« Il méritait bien la prison. J'étais d'accord. Mais Linda a paniqué. Elle a dit que ça ne marcherai pas et que vous finiriez par nous trouver. Alors elle a essayé de se débarrasser de vous. »

Dean repense au sac maladroitement caché. A la timide rousse qui osait à peine prendre la parole devant les deux agents fédéraux.

« C'est elle qui a tenté de vous tuer. » insiste-t-elle comme si ça avait une importance.

« Et maintenant je … je crois qu'elle le sait. Elle sait ce que Linda a fait. Elle va être fâchée, très fâchée de ne pas avoir été obéie. »

Jodie se prend la tête dans les mains, à deux doigts de s'écrouler, en pleine attaque de panique. Le souffle chaotique. C'est ce qui sort Dean de sa torpeur. Ça suffit, tout frappé qu'il soit par ces révélations, il faut mettre un terme à ces tueries insensées.

« Qui ça Jodie ? Qui a lancé tout ça ? Donne moi son nom. » exige Dean, envahit par un froid inexplicable qui le rempli des pieds à la tête.

« Elle va la tuer. Et puis elle me tuera pour vous avoir tout raconté !

-Réponds moi Jodie !

-Il aurait mieux valu que je meure. Que ma mère me batte jusqu'à ce que j'y reste. J'ai tué ma mère. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ? Quel genre de monstre sans cœur ?

-Donne moi son nom ! »

Même s'il croit l'avoir deviné, tout fait sens à présent.

Jodie relève les yeux, rougis par la détresse. Elle sursaute, comme surprise de le voir encore là. Perdue dans ses actes passés et son futur sombre.

« Dis le moi Jodie ! » ordonne encore Dean.

Il l'a saisit par les épaules et la secoue, dans un effort pour la ramener à la raison. Un ruisseau interminable de larmes dévalent encore ses joues.

« Dis le ! »

Alors elle prend une grande inspiration et lâche dans un souffle.

« Beth. »

Elle s'écroule, la tête dans les mains, brisée. Mais Dean n'est déjà plus là, il court à perdre haleine, la mâchoire serrée.

« Sam ! »

* * *

 _Melanie ta review m'a bien fait rire. Dean est fétichiste des cheveux tu crois ? C'est ça qui débloquera la situation entre eux ? Ah ah ce serait pas mal oui !_

 _Misew, c'est normal de prendre le temps de répondre ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une review ! Un happy end au max des possibilités des Winchester ? Hm, pas sûr que ce soit vraiment joyeux alors ... Ah ah les pauvres._

 _Catsule retour Dean est lent, mais il ne faut pas désespérer ! Hm en réalité il n'a pas du tout de concurrence pour Sam, ils ne sont toujours que tous les deux, pas le temps de se lier avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ce qui fait que Dean ne ressent peut être pas le besoin de se battre pour l'avoir... en un sens il l'a déjà ! Il a juste très peur d'aller plus loin. Et puis j'ai quand même l'impression qu'il avance … tout doucement, d'accord, mais il a quand même rejoint Sam au lit ! Faut pas lui en demander trop d'un coup xD Bref, voilà pour le pitch, désolé ! En tout cas merci pour ton intérêt sur cette histoire, et dis moi si tu arrives à recaser les citations qui t'ont fait rire dans ta vie ah ah_

 _Une Shapeshifter merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Et bien rire aussi, par cet usage tordant du mot screugneineu que je croyais disparu de la langue française :p si tu as vraiment l'impression de lire des épisodes, c'est un très beau compliment ! Je vais m'appliquer pour que ça reste crédible tout en m'éloignant un peu du canon ... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as autant plu !_

 _Et puis merci à tout les autres aussi, mes fidèles :3 c'est vraiment agréable d'être motivée comme ça ! J'ai toujours hâte de lire vos avis :) c'est vous les meilleurs !_


	27. Vivre

_Hello la familly ! De retour de vacances (trop de vins et de fromages qui puent !) j_ _e me dépêche de partager ce chapitre avec vous :) Il est costaud celui là, alors accrochez vous et on se retrouve à la fin !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 **Chapitre 27 : Vivre**

Dean court et se maudit en même temps.

Quel idiot ! Quelle erreur de débutant ! Ne pas voir ce qui était juste sous son nez ! On écarte pas des suspects parce qu'ils ont l'air trop jeunes ! Comme John les aurait engueulé s'il était encore là !

« Oh je voudrais vraiment rentrer dans la police. »

Cette connasse a du bien s'amuser avec eux ! Dean est hors de lui.

Il débarque à toute allure dans le quartier où il sait que cette Beth habite, le même que Jodie et son père. Reste à trouver la maison. Il reprend sa course, les yeux parcourant chaque façade une par une, le plus rapidement possible. Il finit par se précipiter sur l'une d'entre elle, sûr de lui. La mustang jaune canari garée devant ne trompe pas.

La porte est ouverte et Dean n'entend pas un son. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Pas le temps de se poser trop de questions !

Quand il débarque comme un dément dans la pièce à vivre il se fige brusquement et embrasse toute la scène du regard. Il y a beaucoup à voir.

Le cadavre de la rousse Linda, vidée de son sang dans le couloir. Ainsi Jodie avait raison sur la réaction de Beth face à la désobéissance … Le cadavre de Beth, lui, est en plein milieu du salon, un couteau de cuisine planté droit dans le cœur. Dean reconnaît la précision mortelle de son frère, ce genre d'efficacité qu'on n'acquiert qu'avec l'expérience. Enfin, Sam se tient prostré dans un coin, les mains pleines de sang, assis dos au mur. Il pleure, le visage déformé par la culpabilité.

« Sam ! »

Dean se jette accroupi devant lui.

« Tu es blessé ? »

Sa voix tremble tandis qu'il essaie de repousser la panique pour réagir efficacement. Sam lève deux yeux vides vers lui, semble à peine le reconnaître.

« Dean ? » voix atone.

« Est-ce que tu es blessé ? » répète Dean alors que ses mains tâtent déjà son frère sous tous les angles, à la recherche de la moindre entaille, le front soucieux.

« Non. » répond enfin Sam d'un ton lointain en fixant ses mains « ce n'est pas mon sang. »

Dean souffle de soulagement, permet à son cœur de reprendre un rythme un peu moins proche de la crise cardiaque. Sam pose ses yeux pleins de larmes sur lui, une grimace de souffrance au visage.

Bon ok, un simple état de choc, Dean pense pouvoir gérer.

Il dévisage son frère. Sam tient les deux mains devant lui, les genoux recroquevillés contre sa poitrine. Il s'est passé les doigts sur le visage, Dean le devine en voyant les traînées de sang qui recouvrent maintenant son menton et son front.

« Dean, combien de temps ça va durer ? » demande Sam d'une voix brisée.

« Quoi ?

-Combien de temps est-ce qu'on va tenir, comme ça ? » sa voix se casse tandis qu'il attend sincèrement une réponse, désespéré.

Dean ne dit rien. En réalité il n'est pas bien sûr de ce dont Sam veut parler. De leur situation affective, de la chasse … peut être des deux. Quoi qu'il en soit il réalise pleinement à quel point Sam est au fond du gouffre là tout de suite. Tout ça parce qu'une pétasse a choisit de péter les plombs et ne lui a pas laissé d'autre choix que de la buter !

« Je l'ai tué. » explique-t-il, torturé par cette réalité. « Quand je suis arrivé, Linda était déjà dans le couloir et ... »

Mais Dean le coupe.

« Plus tard Sam, faut qu'on s'en aille. Les parents peuvent rentrer à tout moment. »

Il jette un coup d'œil craintif vers la porte.

Mais Sam ne bouge pas d'un poil, les yeux toujours braqués sur ses mains pleines de sang. Incapable d'en détacher le regard. Quelques larmes coulent encore sur ses joues. Ses regrets sont poignant. Sa colère aussi, contre ce monde qui exige toujours plus de meurtre de sa part. Comment est-ce que sauver des gens peut impliquer de tuer aussi souvent ?! C'est insensé ! Bien trop douloureux.

« Je ne voulais pas » murmure-t-il d'une voix presque éteinte.

« Elle avait quoi ? Seize ans ? » bredouille-t-il encore, atterré.

C'est une plainte terrible à entendre, mais Dean ne peut pas se permettre d'être sentimental, là tout de suite.

« Sam, on ne doit pas rester ici ! »

Dean gérera plus tard les états d'âme de son frère. Il ne tient pas spécialement à être surpris avec les cadavres de deux lycéennes. Très mauvais plan. Il relève Sam avec peine. Il n'est pas vraiment coopératif.

Son regard s'attarde encore sur le cadavre en face de lui et un petit gémissement lui échappe des lèvres. Dean le rattrape de justesse quand ses jambes flanchent.

« Sam !

-Je ne peux pas... » pleure-t-il.

Dean serre les dents.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Ce qui est fait est fait, laisse moi au moins te sauver les fesses ! »

Sam rit jaune et accepte que Dean l'emmène dans la cuisine. Il lui lave rapidement les mains et le visage. Sam observe l'eau devenir rouge dans l'évier.

« Dean » appelle-t-il faiblement.

« Je sais je sais. Mais Sam, c'est de la légitime défense, et tu as bien fait. Maintenant, restes avec moi ok ? Reprends toi ! Il faut qu'on décampe ! »

Il aurait aussi bien pu parler à une porte, Sam ne l'écoute pas. Est-ce normal d'avoir les pupilles dilatées à ce point ?

Sam est très loin de Dean, encore perdu par ce geste défensif qui a ôté la vie à une adolescente. Il peut toujours entendre le son qu'a fait la chair de Beth quand il a planté le couteau. Un son élastique et humide absolument répugnant. Et l'expression de la jeune fille quand elle a compris. Quand elle a compris qu'elle ne se relèverait pas...

Sam aimerait se rasseoir, et attendre de mourir, lui aussi. Mais Dean refusera de le laisser faire.

« Sam ! » Dean essaie de se fâcher.

« Réveille toi ! Où est la voiture ?

-La voiture ? »

Dean est là. Il se tient devant lui avec ses beaux yeux verts enflammés par l'urgence, les poings crispés et la bouche tordue par l'inquiétude. Finalement Sam préfère ne pas rester ici. Il veut aller là où Dean va. Toujours.

« Elle est pas devant la maison. » insiste Dean.

« Je me suis garé au bout de la rue ... »

Ah voilà qui est mieux. Enfin une phrase intelligible.

« Ok, attends moi là. »

Dean sort de la cuisine après avoir attrapé un torchon au passage. Il va s'agenouiller rapidement devant le cadavre de Beth et efface les empreintes de Sam du couteau. Il passe le torchon un peu au hasard sur les meubles autour de lui. Bon, Sam n'a pas du non plus passer l'après midi à papoter et à promener ses doigts partout ...

Un dernier regard sur la pièce et il repère la fausse carte de son frère posé sur la table. Il s'empresse de la récupérer et retourne vers Sam.

Dean soutient à nouveau son frère hors de la cuisine. Il traverse le salon aussi vite qu'il le peut, pour éviter à Sam d'avoir à être à nouveau témoin de ses actes. Peine perdu, Sam éclate en sanglots.

« Elle a essayé de me tuer. » se justifie-t-il encore, le corps tremblant.

« Je sais, je sais. Elle aurait pas du.

-Je me suis défendu. »

Oui, ça, Dean peut le voir.

« Tu as bien fait. »

Dean le répéterait un million de fois si ça pouvait aider Sam à aller mieux. Il examine une dernière fois son frère. Lui essuie vivement le visage pour effacer cette humidité gênante près de ses joues. Ils doivent traverser la rue, pourvu que personne ne les voit partir, Sam ne ferait pas illusion une minute ! La culpabilité clignoterait presque sur son front !

Dean repère une tache rouge sur sa veste et la lui retire aussitôt. Il la roule en boule sous son bras. Sam se retrouve en tee-shirt dans ce temps hivernal. Mais mieux vaut ça qu'une preuve de son efficacité à tuer. Bon, c'est parti.

Dean porte à moitié Sam hors de la maison et marche résolument vers la voiture. Il aperçoit déjà la carrosserie familière quand il entend soudain une sirène de voiture de police.

Merde !

« Sam ! Redresse toi ! Tout de suite ! »

Sam qui s'appuyait entièrement contre Dean perçoit l'urgence dans sa voix et réussit tant bien que mal à avoir l'air plus normal. Il se tient droit et fixe la voiture en essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à cet habitacle familier. Ce cocon dans lequel il se sent en sécurité et là où il n'a besoin de tuer personne pour se défendre.

Dean l'examine craintivement, mais Sam garde une allure neutre jusqu'à ce que la voiture les dépasse. Sitôt qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue, Dean souffle de soulagement et Sam laisse à nouveau tout son poids reposer sur les épaules de son frère. Dean le pousse dans la voiture et démarre. Pour une fois, il respecte les limites de vitesse. Pas le moment de se faire arrêter pour une raison aussi stupide.

Sam repose son front contre son épaule, les mains accrochées un peu désespérément à son bras droit. Il refuse d'ouvrir les yeux pour le moment et enfin, Dean s'autorise un regard compatissant.

Cette fois, Sam en bave réellement.

Dean n'est pas sûr de se montrer plus fort si lui aussi doit un jour mettre fin à la vie d'une personne si jeune. Il s'en veut de n'avoir pas deviné plus tôt les manigances de cette petite bande de lycéennes. Peut être aurait il pu trouver une autre solution ? Mais il en doute.

Sale histoire, très sale, et triste à en mourir.

Est-ce que Sam pleure encore ? Il aimerait le savoir, mais il ne peut apercevoir son visage. Alors il lève le bras droit et permet à Sam de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux tout en conduisant de la main gauche.

« Ça va, je suis là. Tout va bien Sammy. »

Cette fois il n'est plus permis d'en douter, Sam pleure. Tout contre son cœur. Il cache sa tête dans ses grandes mains mais ses sanglots soulève sa poitrine et Dean peut en ressentir chaque nuances. Il serre les dents.

Pourquoi est-ce toujours à eux de souffrir ? Toujours à eux d'être témoin du pire ? Personne ne peut ressortir indemne de ce quotidien ! Et maintenant Sam se sentira coupable toute sa vie !

Dean donnerait tout pour inverser les rôles et être celui qui a mit fin à tout ça. Ce n'est pas juste. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

Finalement Sam a raison.

Combien de temps est-ce qu'on peut tenir comme ça ?

* * *

Dean met le plus de distance possible entre eux et cette maudite ville. Il finit tout de même par s'arrêter dans un motel miteux quand il estime être assez loin.

« Ça devrait aller. » souffle-t-il.

Sam ne répond pas et Dean le soupçonne de s'être endormi.

« Sam ... »

Il le secoue doucement. Sam se redresse dans un sursaut, un instant perdu. Mais quand ses yeux rouges tombent sur Dean il se calme. Et se souvient. Dean voit son visage se décomposer. Il tourne la tête plutôt que d'affronter encore cette souffrance.

« Attends moi là, je vais nous prendre une chambre. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il revient chercher Sam dans la voiture et l'emmène dans le motel.

« Ça va ? » lui demande-t-il un peu vainement.

Sam ne dit rien, regarde autour de lui avec tristesse. Il semble moins perdu, mais tout aussi malheureux.

Il choisit de prendre appui contre un mur sans s'asseoir et observe Dean déballer leurs affaires pour la nuit. Conscient qu'une fois encore, Dean a prit soin de lui en le tirant de ce mauvais pas. Sam sait qu'il aurait accueilli la police sans résister, si elle était arrivé avant lui.

« C'est Jodie qui m'a tout dit » explique Dean comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. « Et putain heureusement qu'elle l'a fait ! »

Dean frissonne en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il ne l'avait pas croisé par hasard.

« Sa mère la battait. Tu le crois ça ? J'ai deux mots à dire à Bobby quant à ses choix d'amitiés !

-C'était il y a longtemps. » Sam défend Bobby faiblement. « Les gens changent. »

Dean lui jette un coup d'œil curieux, rassuré de le voir reprendre ses esprits. Sam est fort.

« C'est Beth qui lui a proposé de reprendre sa vie en main, de se venger. »

Sam écoute, attentif. Il voit l'histoire se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il voit aussi toutes les erreurs qu'ils ont commises sur cette enquête et se promet de ne plus jamais refaire les même.

« Jodie a fini par accepter et paf ! Première cérémonie macabre. Jane est morte. »

Dean déplie puis replie un tee-shirt sans s'en rendre compte, juste pour s'occuper les mains.

« Et puis elles ont voulu continuer. Beth avait aussi recruté Linda. »

Les épaules de Sam se crispent au son des noms de toutes ces filles mortes. Dont l'une de ses propres mains. Dean ne se tourne toujours pas vers lui, absorbé par le classement de ses chaussettes par couleur et longueur. Ce n'est pas trop long quand on en a que trois paires.

« Bref, le goût du pouvoir, tout ça … Rebecca est morte. C'est là qu'on arrive. »

Il marque un arrêt, se frotte les mains contre son jean, les paumes moites.

« Beth et Jodie voulaient piéger John, mais Linda a paniqué. C'est elle qui a caché ce putain de sac dans la maison qu'on squattait. »

Sam baisse la tête, un poids terrible sur la poitrine. Linda … cette gamine timide ? Il se rappelle à quel point Beth semblait avoir l'ascendant sur elle.

« C'est pour ça que Beth l'a tué ... » comprend-t-il.

« Ouais. »

Silence lourd. Dean ne sait plus quoi faire de ses mains.

« J'ai passé un coup de fil à Jodie. Je lui ai fait comprendre que si jamais il se repassait quelque chose de louche autour d'elle, on reviendrait lui rendre une petite visite...

-D'accord » acquiesce Sam.

« Je pense que ça ira pour elle » tente Dean, dans le but évident de rendre un peu d'espoir à son frère.

« Ça m'étonnerai qu'elle retouche un jour à la magie. C'est déjà ça... » rajoute-t-il à mi-voix. « elle s'en tirera ... »

Silence.

« Dean ?

-Hm hm ?

-Je vais aller en enfer. »

Sam détache chaque mot froidement, convaincu du bien fondé de son affirmation. Quoi ? Dean freine des quatre fers devant cette idiotie.

Il se décide enfin à faire face à son frère, les sourcils froncés par la contrariété.

« Sam ! » le rabroue-t-il

« C'est vrai ! » insiste ce dernier. « J'ai tué une fille de seize ans...

-Arrête, tu n'as fait que te défendre !

-Ça ne change rien.

-Ça change tout ! C'était une sorcière !

-C'était une fille paumée qui est tombé sur un livre maléfique.

-Mon cul ! Elle a fait ses propres choix Sam, et ils étaient tous mauvais ! Elle méritait qu'on l'arrête.

-On aurait pu la convaincre de ne plus tuer personne...

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis » gronde Dean, exaspéré.

« Si. » Sam secoue la tête. « Je vais aller en enfer. »

Ils s'affrontent du regard.

Un instant Dean semble sur le point de le frapper, sa colère trahie par son expression crispée.

Comment Sam fait il pour se convaincre de ce genre de conneries ?! Tout ce que Dean voit, c'est que son frère est le meilleur homme qu'il puisse exister ! Et que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que d'avoir à tuer une gamine le détruit.

Il essaie de lutter contre cette envie stupide qui le prend aux tripes soudain. Une envie violente de pleurer. Comme un gamin. En se roulant par terre et en criant aussi fort qu'il le peut. Pleurer sur ce monde qui leur arrache toujours tout ce qui leur est cher. Cet univers qui leur interdit de s'aimer et n'attend d'eux que des meurtres, encore et encore ! Comme si ça, c'était normal ! Ils ne sont pas des putains de faucheuses ! Pas que ça ...

Mais quand il lève les yeux vers Sam et y lit une tristesse profonde, il s'oublie aussitôt pour ne plus penser qu'à Sam.

Merde ! Il s'avance résolument vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Réaction protectrice de grand frère.

« Je ne te laisserai pas aller en enfer, Sam. Jamais. »

Promesse autant qu'aveu de faiblesse.

« Jamais ! »

Cette étreinte est forte, et Sam sent une pointe d'espoir lui revenir dans ces bras réconfortants.

« Alors s'il te plaît Sam, arrête de dire ça. » insiste-t-il encore en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à lui.

Sam ferme les yeux et serre à son tour Dean contre lui. Il peut ressentir tout son désarroi, et ça ne fait qu'accentuer sa peine.

« De toute façon je viendrais avec toi. Tu crois quoi, que je vais rester seul comme un con pendant que tu bronzes ? »

L'humour de Dean arrache un sourire à Sam mais ne le trompe pas une seule seconde. Il sait très bien ce qu'il y en dessous.

Leur étreinte n'en est pas moins déchirante. Se raccrocher l'un à l'autre comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Partager ce désespoir permanent qui est leur quotidien. Cette noirceur qui fait toujours tout pour les atteindre.

Dean veut absorber toute la détresse de Sam en lui. Qu'il n'en reste plus une goutte dans le corps de son frère. Sam mérite d'être heureux et Dean ne sait plus quoi faire pour que ce soit le cas !

C'est uniquement à ce moment que Sam recommence un peu à se sentir vivant. Il respire profondément l'odeur de Dean. N'en aura jamais assez. La main de Dean sur l'arrière de sa tête, ses bras autour de lui... C'est suffisant pour faire naître une fois de plus ce courant électrique entre eux. Sam appellerai bien ça alchimie, si il n'avait pas peur que Dean n'apprécie pas.

Mais la culpabilité revient vite. Pourquoi aurait il le droit à un peu de réconfort ? Sam est persuadé d'être une mauvaise personne.

Dean enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de Sam, s'accroche désespérément, avide de le sentir contre lui, vivant.

Une fois encore, Sam a risqué sa vie.

Dean en a vraiment marre de ce sentiment permanent de danger !

Savoir qu'à chaque heure, chaque jour, il y a un risque pour qu'il disparaisse de sa vie à jamais. Pour qu'il s'en aille sans que Dean puisse jamais le retrouver. Ni lui prouver à quel point il a besoin de lui, à quel point rien au monde ne passera jamais avant lui ! C'est une pensée insupportable ! Et si forte qu'elle débloque quelque chose en lui. Tout comme la sensation de la nuque de Sam si proche de ses lèvres.

Dean se demande quel goût elle peut bien avoir, cette peau, quelle texture se révélerait sous le touché délicat de ses dents...

Dean veut goûter juste un morceau de Sam, juste un extrait, juste un peu de lui sur le bout de sa langue. Tout ce qu'il demande c'est un avant goût de paradis. Ensuite il s'arrêtera. Il est fort, sûr d'en être capable, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il cède un peu sur ses résolutions si difficiles à tenir...

Il effleure le cou de Sam, se gorge déjà de ces effluves si délicieuses. Si tentatrices. Et quand ses lèvres atteignent enfin la peau à découvert, c'est exactement comme il le pensait, délicieux !

Sam de son coté est encore choqué de son acte, affecté plus qu'il ne le pensait par cette farouche volonté de vivre qui l'a poussé à se défendre à tout prix. Cette violence qu'il voudrait pouvoir effacer mais qui est toujours là, dormant en lui. Tuer ou être tué, le choix primal. Peut être est-ce à cause de ça qu'il ne réalise pas tout de suite que les petits papillons qui lui effleurent la nuque ne sont autres que les lèvres de Dean.

A ce moment Dean sait qu'il peut encore faire marche arrière. Se détacher du corps chaud de son frère et faire comme s'il n'y avait rien là d'extraordinaire. Une simple étreinte fraternelle, un simple contact fugace et éphémère, rien de plus. Ils ne sont pas allés trop loin, pas encore.

Mais il sait aussi qu'il ne le fera pas.

Non, parce qu'au même moment, Sam comprend ce qu'il se passe dans sa nuque et renverse la tête en arrière avec un petit gémissement étonné. Offrant plus de surface à parcourir. Proposition claire et nette. Sam n'a plus de filtres, pas après ce qu'il vient de vivre. Il acceptera tout ce qui le rend vivant, y compris le contact des lèvres de son frère sur lui.

Alors Dean disjoncte, littéralement. Après tout il n'est qu'un homme, perfectible comme chacun d'entre eux. Comment résister éternellement à un désir aussi fort ? Dean n'a pas trouvé la solution et il en paye le prix à présent. Un prix terriblement élevé, un prix terriblement enivrant. C'est la dernière barrière qui se brise, le dernier tabou qui s'efface.

Dean laisse un râle d'abandon lui échapper et soudain ses doigts sont partout sur Sam, à la découverte de ce corps qu'il connaît et ne connaît pas en même temps. En redécouvrir chaque centimètres est un délice, délice encore accentué par cette sensation terrifiante d'avoir failli le perdre. La peur est un puissant aphrodisiaque.

Il caresse ardemment chaque grain de beauté, chaque imperfection, les mains glissées sous ce tee-shirt inutile, conscient de n'avoir aucune certitude quant au temps qui leur reste. Pression abrupte et avide sur le corps de son frère.

Combien d'années ? Combien de mois avant qu'un malheur les sépare à nouveau ? Avant qu'il ne soit pas capable d'arriver à temps ?

Non ! Dean refuse de vivre plus longtemps sans cette chaleur contre lui !

La ligne est franchie, tellement dépassée qu'elle disparaît déjà au loin.

Dean teste la texture de cette peau attirante sous ses dents. Il la mordille, plutôt doucement au début, tandis qu'il s'approprie toutes les saveurs de son frère, avant de finalement insister un peu plus. Il se retient encore de la dévorer tout en entier.

Sam se laisse faire, le souffle accéléré. Oubliés les états d'âmes, oubliés les morts et la tristesse.

Sam veut vivre.

Et rien ne le fait se sentir plus vivant que cette étreinte. Non rien. Dean a toujours eu ce pouvoir incroyable sur lui. Sam s'offre avec bonheur. Abandonne à Dean tout ce qu'il lui réclame, trop heureux de sentir enfin son affection trouver un écho. Trop désireux de s'oublier.

Il est tellement fatigué de se haïr ! De se reprocher, jour après jour, toutes ces morts qu'il ne peut empêcher. Et celles qu'il provoque de ses propres mains. Peut être un dernier péché pourra-t-il effacer les autres ? Peut être que Dean saura le sauver, une fois encore ? L'arracher à sa misérable existence et l'emmener loin ?

Si quelqu'un le peut, c'est bien lui !

Sam en a assez de pleurer.

Il pose à son tour les mains sur les hanches de Dean, s'accorde le droit de toucher son frère de la manière dont il en a envie. De la manière qu'il veut. De la seule manière qui accélère les battements de son cœur à la folie. Dean en a toujours après sa nuque, il alterne mordillements sensuels et baisers pressés. Impérieux.

Oh Sam en perd la tête !

Brusquement Dean cesse de lui martyriser cette zone et lève son visage vers lui, laissant déjà les marques de son désir sur sa peau. Il le dévisage et Sam retient sa respiration, craignant d'avoir droit à un énième refus. Un désistement de dernière minute qui le laisserait plus vide que jamais.

Pour se rassurer, il se raccroche encore à son frère, les mains quittant ses hanches et venant encadrer son visage avec empressement. Il fronce les sourcils, un peu paniqué, un peu étourdi. S'efforce de communiquer son envie d'aller plus loin par son seul regard. Il ne sait pas comment il réagirait si Dean se refusait encore après ça. Son corps est bien trop bouillant pour se contenter de cette entrée en matière !

Il en mourait probablement.

« Sam... » c'est un croassement étouffé qu'émet Dean, d'une voix grave et un peu cassée.

La bouche dangereusement proche de ses lèvres.

Est-ce que c'est une question ? Est-ce qu'il lui demande la permission ?

Il a l'air perdu.

Sam reprend espoir et sa poitrine se gonfle d'envie.

Instant de flottement. Instant d'hésitation avant de basculer pour de bon dans leur gouffre à eux. Leur pêché personnel. Leurs yeux ne se quittent pas, avec peut être une lueur de crainte qu'ils partagent l'espace d'une seconde. Silence à peine rompu par leurs respirations lourdes. Dernière chance de faire marche arrière, ils en sont tous les deux conscients.

Mais c'est d'un mouvement commun qu'ils joignent leurs lèvres en un baiser à en perdre le souffle.

Dean croit devenir fou. C'est absolument divin !

Le premier baiser désiré et engagé par les deux parties. Pas d'étonnement, de surprise sur la force de leurs sentiments. Ils n'en sont plus là.

Juste un abandon total, une reddition sans conditions. Dean se demande comment il a pu vivre sans cette sensation de plénitude qui l'envahit tandis qu'il rencontre la langue de Sam pour la première fois.

Mais ils ne s'embrassent pas doucement pour autant. Pas ce genre de premier baiser amoureux qu'on voit dans les films. Non, c'est plutôt une rébellion, une bataille qui s'engage, à qui prendra le dessus. Un jeu de domination électrique et enflammé. Même s'ils ne sont pas bien sûrs de qui est l'ennemi. L'espace qui les sépare sans doute. Dean est celui qui veut remporter la partie. Remporter Sam.

C'est avec fureur qu'il se jette à l'eau.

Sam lui appartient ! Il faut qu'il le possède maintenant ! Il n'y a pas d'alternative ! Son corps lui inflige toute une série de frissons et de chair de poule.

Ce soir il ne le perdra pas. Non. Ce soir Sam est à lui.

Il faut aller plus loin ! Dean veut plus ! Pense ne jamais pouvoir être satisfait de la sensation de Sam contre lui.

C'est presque une folie furieuse, une colère profonde. Dean emmerde le monde entier ! Sam lui appartient !

Il veut le marquer pour toujours comme sien. Aussi malsain que cela paraisse, c'est la vérité. S'il avait un fer chauffé à blanc avec son sceau, il n'hésiterai pas à lui appliquer sur la peau. Son ardeur est terrifiante. Et enivrante. La tête lui tourne tandis que leurs lèvres finissent par se séparer, rattrapés par ce besoin futile de respirer.

Sam ne pense pas avoir jamais été embrassé avec une telle intensité.

C'est comme s'il découvrait brusquement l'évidence : personne ne le connaît comme son frère, et personne ne peut l'aimer autant. C'est impossible ! Il guide à nouveau les mains de Dean sous son tee-shirt, mais mal lui en prend, il se retrouve immédiatement collé au mur avec force.

Dean emprisonne ses lèvres une fois de plus tandis que ses mains reprennent leurs explorations avides. Sam pourrait dessiner sur son corps le trajet emprunté par chacune d'elles. Pas difficile quand sa chair s'enflamme sous leur passage. Feu qui s'étend à son être tout entier.

S'il est en enfer, Sam souhaite y rester pour toute l'éternité.

D'abord les cotes, où les doigts de Dean laissent une ligne de chair de poule, puis le dos aux muscles puissants. Là Dean s'attarde un peu plus, curieux de la forme de ses omoplates. Enfin il vient envelopper ses épaules et finit par le torse. Chaque morceau de Sam est couvert, Dean n'en oublie aucun.

Il délaisse un instant les lèvres de Sam pour retourner mordiller sa nuque. Se plonger plus encore sur lui, se plaquer avec frénésie sur ce corps si désirable aux courbes exquises.

Hmm Dean n'aurait jamais cru aimer autant un attribut si masculin, une nuque si forte, et pourtant étonnement douce. Il remonte un peu la courbe dessinée de son cou pour finir par goûter le lobe de son oreille gauche. Cette fois Sam laisse un gémissement de plaisir lui échapper.

Dean s'arrête, à bout de souffle, la bouche à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de son frère.

« Sam » murmure-t-il, dans un gémissement presque douloureux.

Il frotte son front contre son visage, haletant. Un instant rattrapé par la gravité de ses gestes.

« Dis moi d'arrêter. » supplie-t-il dans un élan de réalisme.

« Non » se contente de répondre Sam avant de s'emparer de sa bouche pour la troisième fois.

Sam sait qu'il se rappellera toujours intimement de chacun des baisers échangés avec Dean. Gravés en lui pour toujours, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Dean gronde de réprobation. Ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il attrape la gorge de Sam d'une de ses mains et serre légèrement, lui bloquant à peine la respiration. Son regard est terrifiant. Ne cache rien de sa faim ni de sa détermination. Cette fois plus rien ne lui enlèvera sa proie.

« Sam »

Ça sonne comme une ultime menace. Un avertissement peut être.

« Continue » s'obstine Sam, les yeux plantés en lui. « Tu ne me fais pas peur. »

C'est un pieu mensonge qui arrache un autre grognement à Dean. Plus rien ne se tient entre lui et son appétit démentiel. Dean se saisit de sa tête et l'entraîne dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Encore un. Sam les chérit de tout son cœur. Même si celui ci est un peu désespéré, un peu brutal.

« Tu m'appartiens » lui souffle Dean dans l'oreille avant de laisser ses mains descendre un peu sur lui et attraper ses hanches.

Oh oui ! A cet instant Sam est plus que prêt à prendre les chaînes !

Comment cela peut il sembler si familier ?! Sam est pourtant certain que jamais, au grand jamais, Dean n'a agrippé ses hanches de cette manière ! Il s'en rappellerai.

Dean commence à remuer lentement son bassin contre lui, geste terriblement sensuel, terriblement excitant. Sam se mord la lèvre inférieure sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce soir Dean est en feu.

Mais Sam ne veut pas être en reste. Refuse d'être un pantin passif. Sa passion est aussi mordante que Dean, et il lui montrera !

« Et tu m'appartiens ! »

Ils n'ont que ça. Rien que l'autre et c'est tout. Un monde peuplé de deux habitants. Un monde dont Sam prendra possession de toutes ses forces.

Il passe ses bras derrière Dean et d'un mouvement agile du buste, inverse les positions. C'est Dean qui se retrouve écrasé contre le mur à présent, et Sam qui plonge dans sa nuque, pressé de lui prouver son ardeur. Un peu perdu devant toutes ces sensations nouvelles mais bien certain de ce que son corps lui réclame.

Dean se laisse faire. Fixe le plafond tandis que Sam embrasse chaque partie de peau à découvert. Damné et maudit pour de bon.

Dean accepte cette noirceur qui se répand lentement en lui, le recouvrant de la tête au pied. Cette certitude de ne pas faire le bon choix, mais de s'y abandonner tout entier. Tant pis, il plaidera coupable. On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant les lèvres de son frère sur lui lui provoque un plaisir sans fin. Un soulagement. Sam a raison, lâcher prise peut parfois être délicieux. Dean n'a jamais rien goûté de meilleur.

On dirait que Sam sait exactement où le toucher pour le faire réagir. A quels endroits secrets appuyer ses mains pour révéler ce désir interdit. Ou peut être est-ce juste parce que c'est Sam ? Et que, où qu'il décide de poser ses mains, le corps de Dean réagit automatiquement parce qu'il sait que c'est lui ?

Dean ferme les yeux une seconde. Embrasse les lèvres de Sam quand elles passent à portée, concentré pour ressentir la moindre miette de bonheur que Sam lui accorde sous ses doigts agiles.

Mais bientôt ça ne suffit plus. Bientôt Dean décide de reprendre la main, et de ne plus la céder.

Plus. Encore plus ! Toujours plus !

Dean inverse leurs positions, prenant Sam par surprise. Il sépare leurs lèvres et fixe un regard brûlant sur son frère.

« Dernière chance pour m'arrêter Sam. » balbutie-t-il, la bouche toujours à quelque millimètre de celle de son frère.

Mais Sam n'est pas dupe. Il sait qu'il est bien trop tard pour ça, et la convoitise qu'il lit dans les yeux de Dean ne lui permettra pas de s'échapper. Il fait exprès de reculer légèrement, complètement écrasé conte le mur, mais un peu plus à distance de Dean.

Regard de défi pour toute réponse. Noirceur qui attire irrésistiblement Dean. Et quand il s'avance pour combler l'espace entre eux, Sam devine qu'il a gagné.

Dean colle son front contre le sien, lui caresse la joue. Sam peut entendre son souffle saccadé. Il passe ses bras dans son dos pour le plaquer violemment contre lui et Sam croit mourir. Mourir d'extase et d'avidité. De peur également.

Dean a raison, il ne va pas s'arrêter. Est-ce que Sam est prêt à tout accepter ? Aller jusqu'au bout ?

Les pensées ont beau se bousculer dans sa tête, son corps n'a pas besoin de lui pour réagir spectaculairement aux caresses de Dean. C'est quand il devine qu'il est plus que prêt.

Dean se jette une fois de plus sur ses lèvres et Sam pense qu'il ne s'en lassera jamais. Impossible.

L'appétit de son frère est gigantesque. Sam aurait voulu le voir plus tôt. Pouvoir réaliser à quel point son frère est amoureux de lui. A quel point il a du lutter, corps et âme pour retenir cette passion qui se déchaîne maintenant. Mais Sam estime que quiconque n'a jamais brûlé par ces flammes n'a pas vécu.

« Dean » gémit-il doucement. Presque une supplique.

Dean ne pense plus de manière cohérente. Il obéit juste à ses urgences, un point c'est tout. Comme un drogué qui touche à son premier rail de coke depuis des mois. Des années même ! Dean s'est privé sa vie entière. Pas de sa faute s'il prend feu à présent. Sam n'a pas voulu l'arrêter. Ils partageront cette faute ensemble.

Dean se dit qu'il doit y avoir une toxine inconnue dans le corps de son frère. Un poison qui emprisonne le pauvre fou qui goûte à cette chair défendue. Un addictif puissant et contre lequel on ne peut lutter. En tout cas pas éternellement. Avant même de le réaliser, il se recule légèrement et fixe Sam avec envie, évaluant la résistance que Sam est prêt à lui opposer.

Il ne trouve rien d'autre qu'une invitation lubrique dans ses yeux. Provocateur. Cela ne fait qu'aviver encore son désir. Il lui ôte son tee-shirt d'un geste ample, l'empêchant de bouger en plaquant son bras droit contre sa poitrine. Bon dieu, ce torse est à se damner ! D'ailleurs c'est un peu ce qu'il fait, non ?

Jamais l'enfer ne lui a paru si attirant.

Il s'empresse de couvrir ce corps dénudé, rapproche leurs bassins d'un mouvement terriblement sensuel. Aucune séparation n'est tolérée, Dean ne peut tous simplement pas vivre une minute de plus à distance de Sam. Il l'embrasse encore et encore, passe ses mains partout sur lui.

Mais bientôt ce n'est plus suffisant.

Dean commence à être effrayé. Rien n'est assez. Rien ne le satisfait totalement. Existe-t-il un remède à une passion aussi forte ? Oui, et en réalité il voit très bien où tout ça le mène.

Il se redresse, plante les yeux dans les yeux de Sam, ces si jolis yeux, gris, bleus ou verts selon la lumière, et descend lentement sa main vers sa ceinture. Sam a un sursaut de surprise qu'il ne réussit pas à dissimuler. Mais Dean se contente de presser son corps contre lui, une fois de plus. Il le distrait en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure tandis que sa main descend toujours plus bas.

« Trop tard pour fuir Sam, affronte moi maintenant ! »

Parce que c'est toi qui a provoqué tout ça ! C'est toi qui a créé ce monstre d'avidité ! Uniquement toi ! Pense Dean avec force, comme s'il lui en voulait pour ça, comme s'il allait le punir pour l'avoir transformé en bête lubrique et menaçante.

Dean se perd dans les méandres de son péché tandis que Sam retient à grand peine un énième gémissement d'excitation. Il peut ressentir au plus profond de lui à quel point chaque mot de Dean ne fait qu'augmenter son désir. Sam commence à craindre la combustion spontanée. Peut être est-ce là leur destin ? Ce ne serait pas si mal, emportés dans une passion trop brûlante. Entièrement consumés. Jusqu'aux cendres.

Ça en devient dément ! Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Dean irait aussi loin avec lui, se prêterait autant au jeu ! Il n'avait pas réalisé exercer un tel attrait sur lui ! Pourtant la preuve est belle et bien là.

Dean le protégera toujours, mais pas de lui. Et Sam réalise à quel point il peut être dangereux. Et à quel point cette sauvagerie ne l'empêche pas de l'aimer de toute son âme.

Le souffle de Dean se fait brûlant. Un serpent géant se promène dans ses entrailles, mettant le feu à tout ce qui entrave son avancée. Dean veut posséder Sam. Entièrement. Et poser sa main là où elle n'a jamais eu le droit d'aller. Il dévisage toujours son frère quand ses doigts s'enroulent autour de lui, sous la ceinture.

Le gémissement surpris et quasi extatique de Sam est une pure merveille à ses oreilles. Dean voudrait pouvoir l'entendre sans interruption.

Il observe avec fascination son frère fermer les yeux et se laisser aller sous ses caresses. Une fine pellicule de sueur naît sur son front tandis que son corps se cambre involontairement.

Dean n'est pas si ignorant que ça sur le terrain, il se connaît et connaît les gestes qui lui font du bien, il lui suffit de les reproduire sur Sam. Après tout, ils ne sont que deux versions légèrement différentes pas vrai ?

Sam enfonce ses doigts derrière la nuque de Dean, trouve le moyen de glisser une main dans ses cheveux et de rapprocher leurs visages. Front contre front tandis que Dean assure sa prise sur lui.

Dean peut ressentir chaque spasme de plaisir, à la fois dans sa main, dans la crispation des doigts de Sam sur sa nuque, dans l'expression extatique de son visage et dans son souffle haletant.

Pur délice.

Il accélère petit à petit la cadence, veut entendre toujours plus de ces petits glapissements qui échappent à son frère. Il s'étonne pourtant du râle viril qu'il reçoit en échange. Sam ne monte pas dans les aigus mais descend dans les graves.

Un frisson lui remonte les reins. C'est absolument irrésistible.

Mais bientôt ce n'est plus suffisant non plus. Toujours plus loin.

Dean a attendu longtemps. Il ira jusqu'au bout.

Sam gémit de désapprobation quand il sent la prise de Dean se desserrer. Le regard qu'il lui renvoi est sombre. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de penser que son petit frère est entièrement perverti par cette attirance malsaine entre eux. Il n'a pas su le protéger, pas de ça. De tout le reste mais pas de ça.

C'est par un geste un peu désespéré, un peu plus brutal que prévu que Dean force Sam à reculer vers le lit.

Ce dernier consent à s'asseoir et immédiatement, quémande les lèvres de Dean. Baiser que Dean s'empresse de lui accorder. Quelque chose meurt en lui à chaque fois qu'il embrasse son frère. Une partie de lui qui le quitte et libère de l'espace. Sans doute le même morceau que celui qui obéissait toujours aveuglément à son père. Celui qui lui serinait toujours que la vie est noire et que rien ne peut l'éclairer.

Sam est sa lumière. Depuis le début, et jusqu'à la fin, quelque soit le chemin sur lequel ça les envoie.

L'urgence se fait à nouveau ressentir de mille manières sous la peau de Dean.

C'est maintenant.

Sam doit être marqué. Dean en a besoin. Plus que tout. Et peut être que ce sera assez. Peut être qu'alors leur sort sera scellé et que Dean ne sera plus aussi désespéré. Aussi vide.

Il retrouve son chemin vers la nuque de son frère et se gorge une fois de plus de lui.

Sam craint de voir sa peau entièrement recouverte de suçons et de morsures. Mais pour l'instant demain n'existe pas. Seulement les mains de Dean partout sur lui, sa bouche, son torse et cette raideur vers sa ceinture. Dean se frotte conte lui et Sam peut sentir à quel point son frère a envie de lui. A en perdre la raison.

Sam se redresse et enlève à son tour le tee-shirt de Dean, pressé de sentir sa peau rencontrer celle de son frère.

Et il a raison, c'est bon à en perdre la tête.

D'ailleurs Dean semble avoir perdu la sienne, en effet. Il grogne tandis qu'il se presse toujours plus contre lui. Il l'allonge complètement et se place au dessus de lui, assuré de sa domination.

Sam devine ce qui le travaille, ce n'est pas difficile. Et il ne refusera pas à son frère ce dont il a besoin. Surtout pas quand lui aussi en crève d'envie.

Il tente de défaire le pantalon de Dean mais ce dernier ne se laisse pas faire, il lui attrape les bras et le plaque contre le matelas. Immobilisation imposée mais dont Sam sait pouvoir se dégager s'il le veut.

Il ne le veut pas.

C'est Dean qui s'attaque à sa propre ceinture, interrompu de temps en temps par des baisers passionnés et des mains baladeuses.

Il tâtonne avec précipitation, semble ne plus savoir comment fonctionne un mécanisme aussi simple. Plus rien n'a de sens, le monde se renverse et Dean n'arrive pas à ouvrir cette putain de ceinture ! Il lutte suffisamment toutefois pour réussir à abaisser enfin cet obstacle gênant.

Combien de fois se sont ils retrouvés dans un même lit ? Des centaines de fois pendant l'enfance, de trop rare fois pendant l'adolescence et seulement une ou deux fois dernièrement.

Mais jamais de cette manière.

Sam gémit encore et Dean pense qu'il pourrait tuer pour ce son. C'est un son pressé cependant, presque une supplication à présent que Sam anticipe les événements. Il se cambre encore, quémandant un contact plus intime. Entièrement possédé par ce besoin physique.

Vivre !

Dean chasse une main trop proche de son boxer et retire le pantalon déjà abaissé de Sam. Cette fois quand il revient contre lui, il peut sentir que leurs corps entiers entrent en contact. Il y a tellement de surface à couvrir ! Un terrain immense de possibilité ! Dean veut s'en approprier chaque centimètres ! Ses mains courent sur cette peau chaude et consentante tandis que ses hanches se frottent langoureusement sur celles de Sam.

Quand leurs raideurs se rencontrent Dean doit serrer les dents. Emporté par un monde de sombres tentations. Désir malsain toujours plus fort.

Dean ira jusqu'au bout.

Reste un dernier obstacle.

Il passe les doigts sous le boxer de son frère et l'interroge du regard.

Sam détecte une dernière hésitation dans ces yeux. Une dernière question. Mais il est bien trop en feu pour y accorder de l'importance. Il embrasse une fois de plus les lèvres si délicieuses de son frère, si avides.

Et si, pour que Dean se sente mieux, Sam doit s'offrir tout entier, jusqu'au moindre recoin de lui, alors il le fera sans même sourciller.

Est-ce que ce n'est pas sa mission ? Rendre la vie de Dean supportable ? Éclairer leurs vies si terribles, si noires ! Sam sera heureux d'accueillir toute la rancœur et la tristesse de son frère en lui. Sa révolte aussi, contre ces interdits qui ne font toujours que les éloigner l'un de l'autre alors que c'est la seule chose qui en vaut la peine.

Ils ne supporteront pas ça plus longtemps.

Il pose ses mains sur celles de Dean, leur donne une légère pression et souffle :

« Vas y »

Alors Dean ne perd pas plus de temps, il ne peut pas, son corps ne le supportera pas. Le fait de sentir l'empressement de Sam ne fait qu'accélérer les choses.

Il retire le boxer de Sam, le sien, et plonge en son frère.

C'est une extase comme il n'en a jamais senti.

Un feu de joie qui explose dans la nuit. Une sensation de plénitude et de bien être immense. Plaisir intense, qui se mêle de souffrance pour Sam.

Dean est perdu dans sa passion égoïste, complètement emporté par ces multitudes de sensations merveilleuses. Courbé au dessus de son frère, position à la fois familière et entièrement nouvelle.

Parce que cette fois, c'est Sam en dessous de lui. C'est Sam qui l'accueille en lui.

Encore plus ! Oui voilà, comme ça ! Maintenant Sam est à lui, plus personne ne pourra dire le contraire ! Le monstre en lui crie victoire. Possession primale et sauvage. Dean en avait tellement besoin !

Sam grimace un peu mais ne dit rien, se contente de savourer autant qu'il peut ce corps qui se mêle au sien.

Enfin. La faim de Dean enfin comblée.

Et Sam apprécie pleinement cette communion, pour désespérée et possessive qu'elle soit. Maladroite aussi, et abrupte. C'est autant une blessure qu'un geste d'amour. Mais Sam s'en fiche.

Ils n'ont jamais su comment vivre autrement qu'à toute allure.

Être dans les bras de Dean, c'est une évidence, et un besoin. Eux deux contre le monde. La limite de son univers est là, c'est comme une ligne invisible qui part de leurs pieds jusqu'au sommet de leurs cranes. Personne d'autre ne peut être admis dans ce cercle.

Sam observe le visage de Dean au dessus de lui et se perd dans des forêts vertes de promesses.

« Vas y Dean, fais moi tout oublier ! La mort, la vie, la solitude ! Tout ce qui n'est pas toi ! »

Il voudrait lui dire mais les forces lui manquent. Alors il se contente de suivre le rythme de Dean et de l'accepter en lui, tout entier, avide. Assez de vide, Sam veut se sentir rempli. Peut être cela fait il de lui une mauvaise personne ? Tant pis, rien ne compte, rien à part Dean.

Finalement Sam abandonnerait jusqu'à son humanité pour être avec son frère.

Dean n'accélère pas, se contente du même rythme. Il laisse échapper des râles de plaisir que Sam sent résonner en lui.

Encore incrédule. Sam ne sait pas s'il réalise bien ce qu'il se passe. Tout ce qu'il ressent, tout le plaisir et la peine, se mélangent en lui. Bouquet de sensations qu'il accueille avec joie sans vraiment les comprendre.

Ça ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'il a connu ! Rien ne s'en rapproche, même un peu ! Comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il veut pleurer et rire. Hurler. Vivant !

Mais au lieu de ça il s'accroche aux épaules de Dean et plante les ongles dans sa chair. Lui aussi laissera une trace sur le corps de son frère.

Dean rapproche leurs fronts, Sam peut sentir son souffle brûlant sur lui tandis qu'il continue ces mouvements de bassins absolument délectables. Sam passe ses mains dans ce dos rendu glissant par une fine pellicule de sueur, se retenant d'enfoncer une fois encore ses ongles dans la peau.

Il finit par croiser les bras derrière la tête de son frère, le maintient contre lui aussi fort qu'il le peut.

C'est une cérémonie intime, un déchaînement aussi. Douceur et précipitation.

Rien n'est jamais simple entre eux, rien n'est jamais qu'une seule chose, mais plutôt un entremêlement de sentiments contraires qui cohabitent.

« Sam » gémit Dean, bouleversé par toutes ces sensations nouvelles et déroutantes.

Il donne encore un coup de rein et c'est Sam qui est projeté au paradis. Il vibre en cœur avec Dean et rien ne peut surpasser cette impression d'être enfin entier.

Dean cède entièrement à ses pulsions. Plus aucune retenue. Il agrippe les cuisses de Sam et partage tout ce qu'il est avec lui. Son être, des pieds à la tête. Son cœur, son âme, tout.

Le puzzle est complet.

Dean en a suffisamment.

D'un dernier coup de rein, il se libère. Sam ne le quitte pas des yeux, abasourdi par tant de beauté et d'abandon, tandis que son frère renverse la tête en arrière dans un râle sublime.

La délivrance de Dean provoque la sienne, quasi instantanément. Ils ne se séparent pas, même durant cette dernière étape.

Ni de corps ni d'esprit.

Respirer et jouir ensemble.

Cette nuit Sam est Dean, et Dean est Sam.

L'épuisement est si total que Sam tombe immédiatement dans un sommeil profond. Il n'entend pas le moteur de l'Impala démarrer quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

 _Oulala je suis toute gênée :/ Pas évident ce genre de scène, j'espère ne pas trop mal m'en tirer !_

 _Je vous rassure tout de suite, ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier, non, non, j'ai encore des choses à raconter :)_

 _Merci encore à vous tous, qui laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir x)_ _J'espère que ce chapitre vous mettra un peu en joie !_


	28. Les pieds dans l'eau

**Chapitre 28 : Les pieds dans l'eau**

Le voilà. Sam gare la voiture dans un soupir.

Cet imbécile.

Il reste interloqué un instant devant l'endroit. Un grand lac entouré d'une épaisse forêt. Vague sentiment de déjà vu. Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas venu ici une fois ? Sam suppose que oui, cet endroit doit avoir une certaine signification pour Dean, ou il ne serait pas là.

Il observe une minute le dos bardé de cuir de son frère, sans s'avancer. Essaie de deviner les pensées qui doivent se bousculer dans cette tête. Pas évident. Dean est assis tout au bout du ponton, quelques bières l'entourent, vides ou pleines. Sam ne fait pas le compte.

Il s'avance lentement, la boule au ventre.

Est-ce qu'il va se retourner et le regarder différemment ? Avec de la haine peut être … du dégoût ? Est-ce qu'il va lui dire de partir ? Que ce qu'ils ont fait ne peut pas être acceptable ? Que cela ne doit jamais se reproduire et qu'il regrette de toute son âme ? Qu'il ne peut même plus le regarder en face ? Ou encore qu'il se sent sale ? Souillé ? Qu'il lui en voudra toujours ?

Bon Dieu, si c'est ça, Sam préfère encore mourir ! Il ne s'en remettra pas, impossible. On ne touche pas le paradis du bout des doigts pour au final se voir promettre seulement les limbes.

Son cœur palpite à mille à l'heure et ce sont une multitude de détails qui le frappent au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche. Sam se dit que c'est probablement ce que ressentent les condamnés à mort.

Il dépasse d'abord une paire de boots abandonnées là, apparemment pour permettre à leur propriétaire de tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. C'est un peu étrange, car là tout de suite, il fait vraiment froid. L'été est parti depuis longtemps. Mais Sam sait que si Dean a décidé qu'il voulait immerger ses pieds, il les immergera, qu'il fasse 40 ou bien -10, quitte à briser la glace sous lui.

Ses pas résonnent sur le bois et il devine que Dean l'a entendu arriver. Il le voit se redresser légèrement, sans pour autant se tourner vers lui.

Instant suspendu. L'angoisse lui broie la gorge.

Moment de vérité... Est-ce que tout est foutu pour eux ?

« Allumeuse » lui balance méchamment Sam tandis qu'il se laisse tomber à coté de lui. Effort monumental de paraître détaché et assuré en même temps.

Il ose à peine un regard vers Dean. Mais les yeux verts de son frère brillent d'une lueur amusée et non de colère quand ils se posent sur lui. Le cœur de Sam renonce à s'échapper de sa poitrine et reprend un rythme acceptable.

Dean ne le chasse pas.

« Sam. »

Toujours cette façon de prononcer son nom. Sam en aurait presque des frissons. Surtout après l'avoir entendu résonner d'une toute autre manière la veille...

Il fixe son regard sur l'horizon, soulagé de sentir qu'il est encore le bienvenu dans la petite bulle de son frère. Dean ne le chasse pas. Il n'a pas l'air dévasté, ni empli de regrets. Non, on dirait juste quelqu'un qui a besoin de calme, de faire le point sans interventions extérieures.

Sam ne mourra pas aujourd'hui. Dean lui tend une bière avec un léger sourire.

« Voiture volée hein ? Vilain garçon ! »

Son ton taquin est une vrai libération pour Sam, qui cesse brusquement d'envisager son futur comme une longue succession de douleurs et de regrets.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

Alors là Sam sort le grand jeu, enivré par ce soulagement profond de ne pas retrouver un Dean au fond du gouffre, bourrelé de remords. Pour un instant, ils sont tous les deux, comme avant, et Sam se sent euphorique. Il ne l'a pas perdu. Accepter d'aller jusqu'au bout de leur attirance mutuelle ne l'a pas éloigné de lui.

Sam se relève d'un bond, comme dopé à l'adrénaline, et tend fièrement sa bière devant lui.

« Je suis Sam Winchester ! »

Sa voix prend un ton vibrant de tribun. Il s'applique à lui donner un timbre grave qu'elle ne possède pas habituellement.

« Élevé par le grand John Winchester lui même ! »

Il hurle sa fierté à la face du monde. Sa joie. Aujourd'hui Sam est entier. Lui même. Fils de John, frère de Dean, et plus humain que jamais !

Une volée de canards s'envole.

« Rien ne peut me résister ! Je retrouve qui je veux en un claquement de doigts !

-Assis toi, Pablo Escobar. Le GPS de mon téléphone est activé c'est ça ?

-Ouais. »

Le torse de Sam semble se dégonfler d'un seul coup, coupé dans son élan d'enthousiasme. Il s'agenouille à nouveau, avec application. Sans pour autant imiter Dean et plonger ses pieds dans l'eau glacée, non merci.

« Vantard » le titille Dean.

« Allumeuse. » réplique le cadet.

Dean ne répond rien et Sam laisse à dessin un petit silence s'installer. L'espace entre eux a prit une autre dimension. Sam ne saurait l'expliquer mais il le sent au plus profond de lui. Comme un apaisement. Le calme après la tempête ? Sam prie pour qu'ils ne soient pas dans l'œil du cyclone.

« Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

C'est une question sincère, et Sam pose un regard curieux sur son frère. Qui prend une gorgée de bière avant de répondre. Dean refuse de se presser ! Non, l'agitation, l'urgence il a déjà donné ! Il veut retrouver le contrôle.

« Je sais pas » reconnaît il. « J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Ces derniers temps j'ai un peu de mal quand on est dans la même pièce...

-J'avais remarqué. »

Dean lui offre un sourire timide.

Sam l'examine quand même avec inquiétude, comme s'il craignait la suite. L'apparente décontraction de Dean est-elle bien sincère ? Sam n'ose pas trop espérer. Voir ses rêves se faire piétiner, il a déjà donné, et ça fait vraiment un mal de chien.

Ses yeux parcourent le paysage autour de lui dans un effort pour ne pas se perdre dans une crainte trop forte. Il examine attentivement les lieux. Oui il croit se souvenir, ça y est. Réminiscence d'un après midi lumineux et de baignades joyeuses.

« On est déjà venu ici...

-Oui, une fois. Je t'ai poussé à l'eau.

-Oh oui ça y est je me souviens ! Enfoiré ! »

Rire clair.

C'était une belle journée. Un de ces moments qui lui ont fait comprendre la place de Dean dans sa vie.

« J'ai failli mourir, juste là. »

Dean pointe le fond de l'eau avec un air tranquille.

« Quoi ?!

-Ouais, après White Oak … Merde je déteste toujours autant ce patelin ! N'y retournons jamais d'accord ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

-Tu n'étais plus là, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Nouvelle gorgée de bière pendant que Sam récupère les miettes de son cœur.

« Dean je ...

-C'est grave. » le coupe Dean.

Ok, Sam veut bien s'accrocher, mais là, impossible de suivre son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qui est grave ? Que tu aies frôlé la mort ?

-Non pas ça.

-Pas ça ?! Excuses moi de ne pas être d'accord. » grommelle Sam mécontent.

Pour la première fois, Dean accepte de le regarder bien en face. Ah oui, ces deux yeux verts, Sam les reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il s'est damné pour eux.

Il y lit une hésitation, une pointe de regret mais aussi une tendresse inattendue. Touché. Sa gorge se serre. Être l'objet d'un tel regard, c'est délicieux.

« Ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi » reprend Dean, comme s'il ne venait pas d'assassiner Sam de ces yeux doux « C'est grave. Tout change. »

Il porte à nouveau la bière à ses lèvres dans un geste probablement rassurant. Sans daigner dire si c'est une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Sans doute qu'il ne le sait pas vraiment.

Sam se laisse aller en arrière avec un soupir. Il croise les bras derrière la tête et regarde le ciel. Tous ces nuages …

« Mais non. Tu n'es pas plus malin, et moi je suis toujours aussi nerd. On est pas différents. »

Dean secoue la tête.

« Je ne sais plus comment l'empêcher » avoue-t-il dans un souffle.

Et cette fois Sam voit très bien de quoi il veut parler.

« Tu peux laisser tomber. » il ferme les yeux, cherche à ressentir le moindre petit rayon de soleil sur sa peau. « Après hier soir, c'est cramé. »

Dean affiche un air surpris et fixe Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ma faute autant que la tienne » réplique-t-il vivement.

Sam rouvre les yeux mais ne rajoute rien. Perdu dans ses pensées lui aussi.

Est-ce que ce n'est pas tout ce qu'ils sont finalement ? Perdus ? Deux naufragés qui se raccrochent l'un à l'autre pour survivre ? Ça et plein d'autre chose encore. Sam ne trouve aucune case dans laquelle se ranger. C'était déjà pas évident avant, alors là ...

« Je suis le pire frère du monde » lâche encore Dean, maussade.

« Ouais c'est vrai »

Sam lui sourit gentiment, malicieux. Et attentif. Dean lui parle. Enfin. Une conversation à cœur ouvert … quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'expérimenter la veille...

Est-ce qu'ils feront toujours tout à l'envers ? Se prouver les choses par des actes plutôt que par des mots, ça ne peut durer qu'un temps.

« J'ai envie d'être avec toi Sam, c'est une évidence non ? »

Une évidence qui frappe Sam en plein cœur.

Dean remonte un pied et s'amuse distraitement à passer une brindille sur ses orteils, se marquant de milles signes insignifiants. Sam est toujours étendu sur le dos, dans une fausse décontraction, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

« Mais ça me fait peur. »

Wow, alors là, Sam se redresse en position assise et cherche à rencontrer les yeux de son frère. Peine perdue, Dean fixe obstinément ses pieds.

« Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ?! Toutes les horreurs qu'on a combattues ?! C'est ça qui te fait peur ?! »

Cette fois Dean consent à relever la tête, juste pour lui adresser un regard sombre.

« Tout ce qui a trait à toi, de près ou de loin, me terrifie. »

Déclaration intense. Sam en perd la voix.

« L'honnêteté hein ? »

Dean sourit tristement.

« L'honnêteté est une garce. »

Et il reprend son petit jeu avec la brindille tandis que Sam s'efforce de rassembler ses esprits. Qu'est-ce que Dean veut au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui demande ? Est-ce que la peur est trop forte pour envisager quoi que ce soit de plus entre eux ? Non, après hier soir, impossible de revenir en arrière, Dean doit bien le savoir.

D'ailleurs Sam décide qu'il en a marre de toujours trop réfléchir. Il laisse sa passion parler pour lui et s'enflamme, se révolte face à cet état de fait.

« Et bien merde ! »

Dean hausse les sourcils, témoin amusé de la rébellion de son frère.

« Prenons le risque ! On va pas se laisser avoir par un peu d'appréhension pas vrai ? »

Dean a une petite moue appréciative des lèvres.

« Ma foi...

-Tu peux me faire confiance Dean ? Pour une fois tu serais capable de me laisser prendre soin de toi ? Prendre soin de nous ? »

Sam garde une expression intense, sérieux à en mourir. Dean apprécie cet élan. Sam veut se battre pour eux.

Il secoue la tête, les lèvres étirées en un sourire bizarrement fier.

« Tu lâches jamais l'affaire toi, hein ? Je t'ai pas élevé comme ça …

-Dean je suis sérieux ! »

Dean évalue prudemment cet enthousiasme. Hm oui, il a vraiment l'air sérieux.

« Pour une fois, laisses moi assumer la responsabilité de ce qu'il se passe !

-Ça promet » s'amuse Dean.

Sam n'abandonne pas, projette sa motivation aussi fort qu'il le peut.

« Dean, je ... »

Mais alors que Sam s'apprêtait à dérouler tout un tas d'arguments en faveur de sa requête, Dean capitule.

« D'accord. »

Sam se fige, surpris par cette prompte reddition.

« D'accord ?

-D'accord. Je suis fatigué Sam. » se justifie-t-il.

Coup d'œil hésitant.

« Fatigué, mais pas idiot. C'est un peu tard pour emprunter un autre chemin.

-Philosophe... » fait Sam avec admiration.

« Non, réaliste. »

Parce qu'en réalité, Dean sait qu'il n'arrivera plus à repousser son frère. Impossible maintenant qu'il y a goûté. C'est trop bon. Regard un rien méfiant vers Sam. Est-ce qu'il l'a deviné ? Dean fronce les sourcils face au beau sourire de son frère.

« Ça te fait marrer ? »

Il y a de l'agressivité dans cette voix. Dean n'aime pas se sentir découvert. Mis à nu. Il ne comprend pas à quel point sa reddition a un goût de victoire pour Sam.

Enfin ! Dean vient de le dire ! D'accord ! Il ne le repoussera plus ! C'est de joie, que ses lèvres s'étirent dans un beau sourire. Mais si Sam ne riait pas encore tout à fait, c'est de voir Dean ainsi sur les nerfs qui provoque son hilarité.

« Mais arrêtes de te marrer putain ! »

Plus Dean s'énerve et plus Sam rit. Il finit par s'en rendre compte et referme la bouche. Entame une de ces bouderies dont il a le secret.

Sam reprend son souffle avec peine. Heureux. Il ne le devrait sans doute pas. Au fond Dean a raison, c'est grave. Ce qu'il y a entre eux, ce n'est pas habituel. Pas normal. Pas permis même !

Mais merde, c'est bon ! Et Sam ne se privera pas de la seule chose qui lui donne envie de se lever le matin.

« Je te déteste. » balance Dean avec un ton boudeur d'enfant « Comment tu fais pour être aussi serein face à tout ça ? »

Ça c'est une vraie question. Parce que si les regrets viennent mordre Dean de toute part, la peur aussi, Sam ne semble pas atteint.

« Comment tu peux accepter de t'éloigner autant du droit chemin ? Tu sais que c'est de la merde putain, c'est fou ! Personne ne fait ça !

-C'est peut être fou, mais c'est pas de la merde.

-Pourquoi nous ?

-Je …

-Comme si nos vies n'étaient pas assez compliquées ! »

Dean a l'air en colère maintenant.

« Dean...

-Non mais sérieux ! Bonjour l'équilibre ! Comment tu veux qu'on s'en sorte ?

-Je ne veux pas m'en sortir. Juste être avec toi. »

Pour le coup, ça lui coupe la chique. Pourtant Sam est sincère. Ne fait qu'exposer ses pensées, au demeurant très claires et sans aucune nuances. Être avec Dean. Point.

Dean se tait un instant, essaie de décider si il est content ou énervé par cette réponse. Partagé.

Silence.

« Tu te sens comment là ?

-Quoi ? » grommelle Dean.

« Comment tu te sens ? Triste ? Malheureux ?

-...

-Suicidaire ?

-Bon ça va là !

-C'est pas une réponse ça. »

Dean porte à nouveau une bière à ses lèvres.

« Je me sens harcelé, Sam. Voilà comment je me sens. »

Sam éclate de rire. Encore.

« Mais bordel, arrête ça !

-Pardon mais … tu es si sérieux ! »

Dean écarquille les yeux, à deux doigts de l'implosion.

« Sérieux ?! Je suis sérieux ?! Non Sam, en ce moment, sérieux, c'est tout ce que je ne suis pas... »

Éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux. Sam se maudit.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »

Sam n'aurait pas cru que parler serait aussi compliqué. Finalement, c'était plus simple de juste se serrer l'un contre l'autre dans un lit. Il ne sait plus quoi dire pour rassurer Dean sans le vexer ou sans le blesser.

Il soupire doucement. Ne s'aperçoit pas que Dean l'observe avec tendresse. Et une pointe de désespoir.

« C'est pas de ma faute. »

Phrase qui arrache un regard étonné à Sam.

« Comment ça ?

-Depuis le début Sam, je lutte. J'ai vraiment essayé d'être raisonnable.

-Je sais Dean. » petit sourire de compassion.

« Personne n'aurait pu lutter comme tu l'as fait. Avec autant de force. Et d'obstination. »

Regard désapprobateur.

« C'était juste … Enfin, on peut pas se retenir une vie entière, pas vrai ? » conclue Sam.

« Non. J'aurais dû partir.

-Pardon ? »

Sam se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et Dean perçoit son trouble. Il s'empresse de revenir sur cette affirmation.

« Non mais, je veux dire... si j'avais vraiment voulu aller au bout du raisonnement... »

Dean se frotte l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise. Il cherche ses mots devant un Sam à l'expression inquiète. Zut pourquoi est-ce si dur ?

Il déteste cette retenue émotionnelle qui lui a toujours compliqué la vie ! Protégé aussi, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

« Sam, ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que … c'était inévitable. Toi et moi. Enfin je crois. Le seul moyen d'empêcher tout ça, c'était de partir. Tu comprends ? Tout ou rien, c'est toi qui a raison depuis le début. On ne peut pas se tenir au milieu toute sa vie. J'ai fini par le comprendre. Pour continuer à être uniquement ton frère, j'aurais dû partir. »

Sam commence à saisir ce qu'essaie d'exprimer Dean. Un combat avec pour arène son esprit, qui a dû se dérouler à son insu durant des mois et des mois. Céder ou partir. Pas d'autre choix possible. Sam se dit qu'il s'en ai fallu de peu que Dean ne disparaisse du jour au lendemain, sans avertissement.

« Mais j'ai pas pu. » explique encore Dean, un peu en vain.

« Je n'ai pas pu parce que … je sais pas... »

Certains mots ont encore du mal à franchir sa bouche. Dean dépose les armes pour l'instant, refuse de se forcer plus. De toute façon il ne doute pas que Sam comprend ce qu'il veut dire. Non ?

« Ce sentiment, je ne le gère pas, pas du tout ! »

Gémissement accablé. Dean reconnaît son impuissance et pour Sam c'est un peu douloureux d'être la seule chose sur laquelle Dean n'a pas le contrôle. Et en même temps étrangement gratifiant.

« Quand t'es pas là, avec moi ... » Dean fixe l'horizon, grave soudain « c'est comme si, d'un coup, je pouvais plus respirer tu vois ? C'est physique ! Si je tourne le regard et que tu n'es pas dans mon champ de vision … je pourrais aussi bien être mort. »

Sam sent sa gorge se serrer à l'extrême devant cette déclaration à la sauce Dean, inattendue, grave et sincère.

Dean se prend la tête dans les mains.

« Papa m'a bien détraqué putain ! Occupe toi de ton frère ! Ne le quitte pas des yeux ! Protège le ! »

Il se frotte la mâchoire, la tête toujours baissée.

« Ah ça, on peut dire que je l'ai pris au mot ! »

Rire coupable.

« Quelque chose cloche chez moi. » exprime Dean à voix basse, presque comme s'il ne voulait pas que Sam l'entende.

Mais cette fois Sam refuse de laisser Dean souffrir plus longtemps. Et c'est lui qui prend l'initiative d'une étreinte réconfortante.

« Rien ne cloche chez toi. Je ressens la même chose. »

Dean accepte l'étreinte avec joie. Il ferme les yeux, concentré sur la sensation toujours aussi enivrante de Sam juste contre lui. Cette odeur qui lui semble particulière aujourd'hui... Peut être parce qu'il sait qu'il s'en est entièrement imprégné la veille. Que ce parfum, il lui appartient en partie maintenant, du moins en a-t-il l'impression.

« On est pas dans la merde » réussit il à glisser dans l'oreille de Sam, ironique.

« Rien à battre. Je te lâche plus ! »

Sa prise se resserre et Dean commence à avoir du mal à respirer.

« On va finir par en mourir Sammy... »

Sam ne sait pas s'il parle de ce geste étouffant où juste de l'énormité de ses sentiments.

« Tu as promis de venir avec moi en enfer. » lui rappelle-t-il.

« Pas avant d'avoir zigouillé un sacré paquet d'enfoirés ! T'es gentil, t'attends un peu.

-Dean ... »

Enfin ils se séparent, satisfaits de ce contact profond et lourd de sens.

« Sam »

Ils s'observent une minute, graves. Dean lui caresse la joue, doucement, son front à quelques millimètres du sien.

« Tu m'appartiens. » simple affirmation.

« Et tu m'appartiens. » répond immédiatement Sam.

C'est à ce moment que Dean capture ses lèvres pour un baiser au grand jour. Moins désespéré, moins avide, mais tendre.

Sam s'émerveille de découvrir tant de douceur chez son frère. Qui l'eut cru ! Il se laisse emporter avec bonheur dans le monde enchanteur qui les enveloppe sitôt que leurs bouches se joignent. C'est un baiser délicieux.

Sam porte ses mains sur le visage de Dean et prend l'initiative d'un second baiser immédiatement après le premier. Mal lui en prend, Dean lui mord la lèvre inférieure.

« Aie ! » proteste-t-il, en colère d'être tiré ainsi de son petit rêve éveillé.

« T'embrasses comme une fille » ricane Dean.

Sam le foudroie du regard et essuie la goutte de sang qui perle de ses lèvres.

« Abruti ! » lance-t-il

Dean rit encore et le bouscule de l'épaule. Sam le regarde et se dit que Dean a tort de se faire du soucis. Rien n'a changé. Et surtout pas lui.

Il hésite un instant mais décide de ne pas accabler son frère de reproches. Sa petite fuite nocturne a blessé Sam, c'est certain, pourtant ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils soient là tous les deux. Sam n'en demande pas plus.

Il se laisse à nouveau aller en arrière.

« C'est bien ici. » reconnaît il.

« Ouais, c'est bien. » admet Dean.

Les minutes qui suivent sont calmes. Un peu dans l'expectative. Et maintenant ?

« Si j'avais su qu'il faudrait que je tue une ado pour que tu me tombes dans les bras... »

Dean se fige, affiche un air coupable soudain.

« Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il se tourne vers lui inquiet. Est-ce que ça va ?

« Je crois que oui... Pas le choix, faut continuer, hein ?

-Ouais toujours. Tu parles d'une vie !

-Ça ira. Tant qu'on est tous les deux, ça ira.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Ça te ressemble pas ce genre de question.

-Oh ça va, ferme la !

-Tu veux que je te serre contre moi ? Tu te sentirais plus en sécurité ?

-Jamais de la vie !

-On vient de le faire pourtant …

-Sam !

-C'est chouette que tu sois plus à l'écoute de tes sentiments. »

Sam en remet volontairement une couche, exprès pour obtenir ce regard là, oui celui là exactement ! Dean le dévisage avec indignation.

« Continue et je me tire une balle Sammy, je suis sérieux … »

Sam l'évalue d'un coup d'œil, amusé de cette réaction excessive qu'il a provoqué intentionnellement. Peut être une petite vengeance pour avoir été repoussé aussi souvent. Il décide néanmoins de ne pas en rajouter une couche. Dean ne mérite pas d'être puni alors qu'il est déjà aussi torturé. Et instable. Voilà un joli mot pour décrire Dean en ce moment !

« Dean faut vraiment que tu apprenne à … je sais pas … progresser par étape ? » le sermonne Sam

« T'écouter plus au lieu de tout intérioriser jusqu'à la rupture. Tu fais croire que tu gères que tout va bien, et d'un coup c'est la merde ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi... » regrette Sam.

Il fixe Dean avec gentillesse.

« Tu te retiens, tu te retiens, et puis tu exploses. Pas de juste milieu.

-Heu Sam, j'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire … » ment Dean avec aplomb.

« Ça m'étonne pas, oui. »

Silence.

« La prochaine fois, invites moi au moins à dîner. »

Voilà des termes qui conviennent mieux à la compréhension de Dean. Là il devrait être capable de saisir ce que Sam essaie de lui dire.

Dean fixe à nouveau son regard sur ses pieds.

« Tu rêves. Je fais pas ça moi. » répond-il à mi-voix d'un ton à la fois timide et faussement fier.

Sam pouffe doucement.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Dean ose un coup d'œil discret dans sa direction. Retient les mots un peu trop affectueux qui lui viennent à l'esprit. Il n'est pas encore prêt à tout dire à haute voix. Bon dieu c'est déjà assez évident comme ça non ? Il ne va pas en plus en rajouter une couche avec des mièvreries sans intérêts !

« On se gèle Dean, allons y d'accord ? Tes pieds sont bleus. »

Dean consent à se lever et à suivre Sam jusqu'à l'Impala. C'est à ce moment qu'un détail lui saute aux yeux. Il plisse le front, interloqué.

« Mais... Sam … tu boites...

-Heu c'est à dire que... j'ai beaucoup conduit aujourd'hui ... »

Sam est mal à l'aise, il se met presque à rougir.

Et soudain Dean comprend pourquoi.

Il est foudroyé sur place, les yeux écarquillés comme une bête prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Tout son self contrôle s'évanouit en un claquement de doigt. Sam peut voir son visage se décomposer et prendre une couleur proche de l'aspirine. Alors il choisit de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt plutôt que de rejoindre Sam vers la voiture.

Allons bon, c'est reparti ! Sam se résigne à le suivre en trottinant.

« Dean, où est-ce que tu vas ?! »

Mais Dean ne répond pas, la tête baissée et l'expression dure. Il serre les poings. Sam devine qu'il n'est plus vraiment accessible là tout de suite. Rattrapé brutalement par les conséquences physiques de ses actions. Conséquences dont Sam fait les frais.

« Dean ! »

Dean cesse brusquement sa fuite en avant et s'assoit sans prévenir sur un arbre abattu. Il se prend la tête dans les mains tandis que Sam reprend son souffle.

« Mais enfin ! Arrête un peu de t'enfuir ! »

Il se place à coté de lui et laisse une grande expiration lui échapper.

« J'ai trop honte ! » avoue Dean.

Ça n'en finira jamais ! Rien n'est simple avec son frère, et quand Sam pensait avoir avancé, Dean prouve une fois de plus à quel point tout ce qui concerne leur relation est difficile à admettre pour lui.

« Honte de quoi ? »

Sam le pousse à s'exprimer encore. Puisque une fois n'a pas suffit.

« File moi une feuille et un stylo, je te ferai une liste ! » propose rageusement Dean.

Sam croise les mains, un peu à court d'arguments. Certaines choses, on les accepte ou pas. Il ne peut pas faire grand chose de plus pour soulager la conscience de son frère. C'est comme ça. Dean se morfond en silence un moment avant d'oser dire quoi que ce soit. Quand il reprend la parole c'est d'une voix désolée.

« Je t'ai blessé. »

Sam se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Ben c'est à dire que ... »

Difficile de dire le contraire.

« Je le voulais aussi. »

Ce que Dean veut là tout de suite, c'est disparaître sous terre. Oublier le mal qu'il a fait à Sam, et surtout le bien que ça lui a procuré. Mais on n'efface pas aussi facilement une passion aussi vibrante.

« Je ... »

Sa gorge se noue. Impossible d'en dire plus pour le moment. En réalité, il n'en a pas vraiment besoin, Sam devine bien ce qu'il se passe.

« Tu n'avais pas réalisé que ça pourrait me faire mal, c'est ça ?"

Sam utilise un ton ironique qui finit de désarçonner son frère.

"C'est … je... tu... »

Dean n'y arrive pas ! Il ne peut tout simplement pas dire ces mots, ils restent désespérément bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Parler de sexe à Sam, d'accord, mais parler de sexe avec Sam à Sam ! Rien à voir ! Voilà un obstacle qu'il n'est pas prêt de surmonter !

Et le regard doux que son frère pose sur lui n'y change rien ! D'ailleurs il provoque plutôt une réaction de défense.

« T'es qu'un sale gosse Sammy ! »

La violence de l'injonction prend Sam par surprise.

« Hein quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

-Tu le sais très bien ! »

Dean ne se rend pas compte qu'une fois de plus, il imite le ton autoritaire de son père pour cacher sa gène.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! »

L'habituelle façon de faire Winchester, passer à l'attaque plutôt que de reconnaître son impuissance à accepter un simple sentiment. Ou même à en parler.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

Regard accusateur. Qui porte fortement sur les nerfs de Sam.

« Et de quoi tu m'accuses exactement ! Vas y je t'écoute !

-Tu ... »

Mais Sam le foudroie du regard, vexé, et ne le laisse pas finir.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé tout ça ! J'avais rien prémédité, ne me rejette pas la faute dessus, crétin ! C'est pas comme si je m'étais mis en mini jupe pour te séduire, ou un truc du genre... »

Dean ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, affronte enfin le regard de Sam sur lui, mais seulement parce qu'il est frappé par cette réplique. Frappé par la stupidité de leur échange.

Il fixe son frère avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« Oh mon Dieu Sam, je viens de t'imaginer en écolière... »

Réplique qui a pour effet de ruiner totalement le ton autoritaire de sa voix. Il abandonne immédiatement toute agressivité pour fixer le vide avec un air perdu.

La colère de Sam disparaît aussitôt, repart comme elle était arrivé, en un claquement de doigt. Il se frotte les paupières, fatigué et en même temps conscient du comique de la situation. Tout à coup il réalise à quel point son énervement est inutile.

Il prend une grande inspiration. Ça ira. Dean a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais il y arrivera, Sam croit en lui.

« Alors ? Je suis sexy en écolière ? » demande-t-il doucement.

-Répugnant. Je vais devoir me rincer les yeux à la javel !

-Merci !

-Le traumatisme ... »

Mais c'est la pointe timide d'un sourire qui apparaît sur le visage de Dean. Il semble enfin réaliser l'immaturité de son comportement. Il soupire lourdement, accablé. Sam aurait presque pitié.

« Je suis ridicule, c'est ça ? » demande-t-il.

Sam n'a pas le cœur de lui répondre. Il se contente de rire doucement et de lui frapper l'épaule.

« L'important c'est que tu t'en rendes compte.

-Ouais, génial. »

Dean expire bruyamment et se penche en arrière, le visage exposé vers le ciel.

« J'en ai plein le cul. »

Sam se mord violemment les lèves. Dean s'en aperçoit immédiatement et devine la raison de cette hilarité soudaine. Mauvais choix de mots. Il affiche une grimace révoltée et tend un doigt menaçant vers son frère.

« Putain, t'as pas intérêt ! »

-J'ai rien dit ! » s'esclaffe Sam, levant deux mains pour prouver sa bonne volonté.

« Je vais te tuer. » grommelle Dean, affligé.

« Mouais, pas très convaincant.

-Vas y, lâche encore une blague me concernant, et on verra...

-Hm nan rien ne me vient là.

-Je préfère ça.

-Sauf si tu veux qu'on reparle de ta manie de t'enfuir comme un con dès que tu paniques un peu.

-Je panique pas je ... » Dean se creuse la tête, ayant à cœur de se défendre de toutes ces accusations presque injustifiées sur son courage. « … prend de la distance pour réfléchir tranquillement. »

Ses yeux restent braqués vers le sol.

« Voilà. »

Sam fronce les sourcils, pas convaincu pour deux sous.

« Si tu prend encore de la distance pour réfléchir, comme tu dis, tu vas finir dans le lac. Pas étonnant que tu aies déjà failli t'y noyer. »

Les lèvres de Dean forment une moue boudeuse.

« S'il te plaît, ne me fais plus ça d'accord ? Toi et moi contre le reste du monde. C'est tout ce que j'ai. »

Oui, Dean peut voir cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son frère.

Il n'est donc pas le seul à ressentir cette peur quant à la suite des événements, contrairement aux apparences. Est-ce que Sam prend sur lui pour essayer de l'aider ? Est-ce qu'il met ses propres doutes de coté pour tenter de le soutenir du mieux qu'il peut ? Son questionnement s'exprime sous forme d'une énorme expiration et il se laisse lentement glisser en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol, les jambes comiquement en équerre au dessus de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'inquiète Sam.

« Je laisse mon corps exprimer tout son désarroi. Un truc new age, tu comprendrai pas.

-Tu fais dans le new age toi maintenant ?

-Hé t'es pas au courant ? Apparemment on a le droit de faire ce qu'on veut sur cette terre ! Merde, je crois que je vais m'acheter le dernier CD de Taylor Swift...

-Dean ?

-Le temps que j'ai perdu ! Si seulement je m'étais renseigné sur ses concerts … Avec toutes les villes qu'on a visité, on aurait pu aller la voir au moins trois fois je suis sûr.

-Ok tu as perdu la tête, c'est officiel...

-C'est un monde de possibilités qui s'offre à nous Sam !

-...et là tu me fais carrément flipper...

-Bon, comme ça on est deux. »

Le silence règne quelques secondes.

« Putain je me sens con. » avoue enfin Dean.

« Parce que tu as le cul par terre ou à cause de ce qu'on a fait ?

-J'ai aimé ça, merde ! »

C'est une plainte sincère, et Sam entend le gémissement mortifié qui suit. Dean se presse les mains sur les paupières.

"Bordel !"

Bon, ça suffit, Sam en a marre de voir son frère se morfondre comme un pauvre bougre. Il se redresse et d'une traction sur le bras de Dean, le réinstalle en position assise.

« Ok, je crois que j'ai la solution. Ton problème Dean, et j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, c'est que tu cogites trop. Attends moi là. »

Il n'est pas long à revenir, malgré cette légère claudication qui crucifie toujours Dean de culpabilité.

« Tu peux l'appeler solution. » affirme-t-il en brandissant une bouteille de vieux Whisky « Bourrons nous la gueule. »

Dean hausse les sourcils.

« Il t'arrive encore d'avoir des éclairs de génie alors ?

-Comme tu le vois.

-Parfait. Bourrons nous la gueule ensemble. »

Et dans sa bouche, ça sonne comme une déclaration d'amour.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre de ce soir !_

 _C'est encore un peu confus dans la tête de nos deux loulous, mais ça commence à prendre forme non ? Au moins ils ne se voilent plus la face. Allez, tous le monde applaudit Dean ! Ah ah il nous en a bien fait baver l'imbécile ..._

 _Alors Melanie, est-ce que la réaction de Dean te rassure un peu ? Ce n'est pas si catastrophique que ça, il a juste un peu paniqué. Merci pour ton "super chapitre" en majuscule dans ta review précédente, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu x)_

 _Une Shapshifter, après scrognegneu, tu utilises sapristi x) J'adore ! Je suis très contente d'avoir réussi à provoquer toutes ces émotions chez toi et de t'avoir toute retournée (sans arrière pensée, c'est promis !). Je t'assure que ta review a eu le même effet sur moi alors merci x) Quant à Dean torturé ... ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux, je peux pas dire le contraire, il a quelques problèmes :/_

 _Fullby, narutine et MicroFish, je vous le dirais jamais assez, merci de votre soutien inconditionnel ! Vous faites battre mon petit cœur à mille à l'heure à chacun de vos commentaires, alors MERCI quoi ! Je vous aime *coeur*_

 _Toi aussi Kazuki, d'ailleurs, même si je pense que tu dois beaucoup trop travailler xD je pense à toi._

 _Gaali1 et lalala1995 je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis un moment, alors j'espère que vous me suivez toujours et que mon histoire n'a pas fini par vous lasser !_ _Et surtout, j'espère que vous allez bien :)_


	29. Au coin du feu

**Chapitre 29 : Au coin du feu**

Dean est complètement bourré, Sam le voit bien.

Il titube avec un air béat, fait le tour du feu pour prouver qu'il peut encore marcher droit et rate de plus en plus sa bouche quand il veut téter la bouteille de Whisky. Mais il n'a pas l'air malheureux. Un grand sourire est greffé à ses lèvres. Il s'esclaffe au moins trois fois par minute, laisse d'énorme soubresauts lui soulever la poitrine. Tout ça avec la finesse et la prestance d'un babouin sauvage.

Et plus il boit, plus c'est Sam qui se sent libéré. Être le témoin du laisser aller de son frère, c'est inhabituel et étrangement revigorant.

Dean est peut être bourré, mais pour la première fois depuis un bail, son sourire est sincère et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur chaleureuse. Sam voudrait s'y noyer tout entier. Ne plus jamais abandonner ce rire clair qui lui réchauffe le cœur.

Mais Dean ne fait pas que rire, il chante aussi. Vrai de vrai. De toutes ses forces, sans prêter attention au rendu musical, non, ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Il chante et c'est tout. Sam est surpris de s'apercevoir que quand il n'y prend pas garde, sa voix chaude sonne agréablement juste.

Qui l'eut cru ! Après toutes ces années à beugler comme un veau uniquement pour embêter son petit frère, Sam découvre qu'en réalité Dean chante très bien.

D'ailleurs Sam s'efforce de l'accompagner comme il peut. Avec enthousiasme, mais sans doute de moins belle manière. Pourtant c'est leurs deux voix réunies qui rendent ce moment si précieux, non ?

Après Simple man, Dean s'attaque à un registre un peu plus léger où Sam ne peut plus le suivre. Il se contente donc de l'observer avec bienveillance. Mais Dean ne le laisse pas faire.

« Allez Sam ! Ne me laisses pas tomber ! »

Il lui passe la bouteille et le bouscule un peu. Ralentissant le rythme jusqu'à ce que Sam consente à prendre une gorgée et à chanter à nouveau. Priant pour que personne ne les entende. Et en même temps s'en fichant un peu.

Merde, ils ont bien le droit non ? Ils passent leur vie à veiller sur les autres non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas être bruyants de temps en temps ? Relâcher la pression de la manière qu'ils choisissent ?

Sam beugle de plus en plus fort, de moins en moins juste. Et plus il le fait, plus Dean se marre. La façon dont il l'observe, avec fierté et tendresse... Amusement... Sam donnerait tout pour que ce regard ne change jamais. Que la noirceur ne s'invite plus dans cette luxuriante verdure. Mais c'est trop espérer, Sam en est conscient.

Quelque chose bouge dans les bois près d'eux et dans un réflexe, ils se taisent aussitôt et portent leurs mains à leurs ceintures. Visages qui passent en une seconde de la détente à la concentration. Regards graves et inquiets. Dean lui fait signe de passer par derrière mais Sam n'en a pas le temps, au son de ses pas, le renard prend peur et se sauve.

« Merde ! » et Dean attrape une pierre et la lance en direction de l'animal qui s'enfuit « connard de renard ! »

Rappel à l'ordre qui douche un peu leur soirée de débauche. Voilà la limite. Voilà jusqu'à quel point ils peuvent être détendus. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit suspect les remettent sur leurs gardes.

Sam soupire mais refuse de laisser tomber. Ce soir ne sera pas à propos du boulot, non. Pas de chasse, pas de monstres, juste eux deux. Parce qu'ils en ont vraiment besoin.

Sam se creuse la tête pour trouver un moyen d'effacer l'air sérieux qui vient de se peindre sur le visage de son frère.

« Dean, tu te souviens quand papa a cru que la petite voisine était possédée ? A Chicago je crois. »

Dean se tourne vers lui, semble reprendre ses esprits.

« Oh oui ! Ça je l'oublierai jamais. Il lui a jeté de l'eau bénite au visage ! La pauvre a rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait... »

Dean éclate d'un rire franc qui chasse immédiatement toute tension entre eux. Retour de la légèreté et de la décontraction. Sam assiste, satisfait, à la disparition de la ride d'inquiétude qui barre le front de son frère.

« En même temps il avait raison de se méfier, la gamine arrêtait pas de venir te chercher pour jouer. Qui fait ça ? C'était suspect.

-Hé ! »

Sam lui jette un caillou dans les jambes que Dean esquive en faisant un écart brusque. Sam n'est pas sûr qu'il l'ai fait exprès pour éviter le projectile. Il a plutôt l'air de perdre l'équilibre. D'ailleurs il renonce à la positon debout et revient s'affaler à coté de lui. Le cul par terre et le dos appuyé contre l'Impala, à fixer le feu comme deux papillons de nuit attirés par la lumière. A écouter le bois craquer sous la chaleur terrible des flammes, illuminés par une moitié de lune que Sam trouve appropriée. La pleine lune, très peu pour eux, trop voyant. Trop lumineux. Le clair obscur est bien plus adapté.

« Dean, puisqu'on en est aux révélations gênantes …

-On en est pas du tout aux révélations gênantes ! Relis ton manuel de nuit blanche ! Je suis loin d'avoir assez bu pour cette étape là.

-Sérieux ? Pour moi tu as largement dépassé ce stade ! »

Dean a une petite moue des lèvres et avale une goulée de Whisky avant de reprendre la parole.

« Bon peut être. Vas y, balance ta révélation. Mais si ça concerne le fait que tu es une fillette, je suis déjà au courant.

-Ah ah très drôle ! »

Sam fait mine d'hésiter tout à coup.

« Non, finalement, je crois pas que tu mérites de savoir. »

Curiosité piquée. Sam a toujours su comment manipuler son frère.

« Te fais pas prier, princesse ! »

Sam dissimule son sourire du mieux qu'il peut. Il porte son regard sur les étoiles au dessus d'eux.

« Bon très bien. Tu te rappelles de Deborah ?

-Non. »

Dean aussi scrute le ciel, mais juste parce qu'il a vu Sam s'y intéresser. Copieur curieux. Il pose délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, l'air de rien. La lune est à moitié pleine et ça ne lui plaît pas. Tout ou rien pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi cette garce a droit à des demi mesures ? Dean se met à détester la lune et à réaliser qu'il est peut être bien torché, là tout de suite.

« Mais si, cette nana que tu voyais quand on était à Philadelphie ! Grande, blonde et canon !

-Hm oui, on dirait bien mon type. »

Sam secoue l'épaule, vexé, chasse la tête de Dean.

« Un soir tu as du partir. Papa t'a appelé pour que tu le rejoigne alors que tu étais avec elle. Tu m'as demandé de la déposer chez elle...

-Ah oui ça y est ! Je la remet !

-... comme si j'étais ton chauffeur ou un truc du genre. »

Dean ricane comme un idiot.

« Tu serai pas mal en chauffeur. Je suis sur que la casquette t'irait bien. »

Il ferme la bouche, fronce les sourcils soudain méfiant.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as le droit de conduire mon bébé hein ? Même avec une casquette …

-Elle m'a embrassé.

-Hein ? Qui ? »

Les informations que lui délivrent Sam lui paraissent bien floues. Un brouillard envahit sa vue. Brume à l'odeur de Sam. Ce n'est pas désagréable de dériver dans cette rivière là.

« Deborah, Dean, après que tu sois parti. »

Silence tandis que Dean essaie de se concentrer et d'oublier la sensation des cheveux de Sam qu'il entortille lentement entre ses doigts. Il se fige enfin, le regard dur.

« Attends … Quoi ?!

-Ben ouais, j'y suis pour rien. Elle a claqué la porte derrière toi et dès qu'elle a entendu le moteur démarrer, elle est venu m'embrasser.

-Mais c'est tordu !

-Elle devait t'en vouloir …

-La connasse ! Tu l'a repoussé j'espère ! »

Silence coupable.

« Hé! »

Dean le frappe dans l'épaule.

« Quoi ?! J'avais 16 ans ! J'ai réagis comme n'importe quel ado !

-C'est à dire ? Ne me dis pas que …

-Non, non ! »

Sam proteste en levant les mains.

« On a rien fait de plus !

-J''espère bien ! Mais elle avait un grain celle là.

-Elle m'a dis de te dire que tu étais un enfoiré.

-Ouais ben celle là, je la retiens. Ça se fait pas ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu te laisses faire ?! Espèce de traître ! »

Sam hausse les épaules, un peu amusé.

Dean s'énerverait bien, il y est d'ailleurs poussé par l'alcool qui circule dans ses veines. Mais quand il tourne son regard outré vers Sam, il oublie tout de suite toute velléité de révolte. Sam a vraiment les plus belles lèvres du monde.

« On passe pas en mode éco quand on est en première classe, merde ! » se force-t-il à rajouter pour cacher son trouble.

« Je suis une classe éco ?!

-J'en reviens pas !

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! »

Dean se tait un instant. Retient un sourire.

« Ou sinon quoi ?

-Crois moi, tu veux pas savoir... »

Regard provocateur.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, Samantha. »

Sam l'examine attentivement. Et choisit de passer l'éponge. Il exagère volontairement son soupir.

« Bon Dieu Dean, est-ce que tu sera toujours aussi chiant ?

-Tu peux compter là dessus. »

Leurs regards se croisent. Complices.

« D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en est aux révélations gênantes, moi aussi j'en ai une pour toi, Don Juan.

-Aie, ça promet ... »

Une bûche craque dans le feu, attirant leur attention l'espace d'une seconde. Dean en profite pour s'enfiler encore une gorgée de Whisky. Sam ramène tout de suite ses yeux sur lui.

« Tu en as eu assez, non ?

-Très drôle Sam. Hilarant. »

Sam hésite. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment envie de lui arracher la bouteille ? Après tout, c'est lui qui l'a poussé à en boire en premier lieu … Le sourire que Dean lui accorde est si rayonnant que Sam renonce immédiatement. Très bien. Ce soir, c'est relaxe. Il récupère la bouteille uniquement pour s'en envoyer une bonne lampée.

Dean éclate de rire.

« Bien Sammy, je préfère ça !

-Alors, quelle est cette révélation ? »

Dean essaie de rassembler ses esprits. Pas évident. Il plonge à nouveau les doigts de sa main gauche dans la tignasse de son frère et s'applique à tresser approximativement quelques mèches.

« Tu te souviens quand tu m'a demandé comment on embrasse ? Tu devais avoir dans les 10 ans. »

Sam a une petite moue des lèvres, cherche à se rappeler.

« J'ai fais un truc aussi stupide moi ? Te demander des conseils à toi ?

-Ça va te la pète pas.

-Bon très bien, dans un moment de faiblesse, peut être bien que j'ai pu te demander une chose aussi idiote...

-Si j'avais su que tu t'en servirai avec Deborah... » ajoute Dean, malicieux.

« Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes cheveux ?! » le coupe brusquement Sam.

« Rien.

-Non, pas rien, tu me les as tiré là !

-Je les tripote un peu, voilà. Fais moi un procès.

-Mais ! »

Sam passe les doigts dans ses mèches et rencontre l'œuvre de son frère.

« Tu me fais des tresses ? »

Grands yeux ébahis.

« Pourquoi tu peux pas juste te laisser faire sans rien dire ?! C'est plus fort que toi hein ? » demande Dean avec résignation.

Il écarte les bras.

« Alors oui, voilà, peut être bien que quand je suis bourré j'ai envie de te faire des tresses ! C'est pas le pire qu'on ait fait si ? Alors putain, ferme là, et laisses moi faire ce que j'ai envie de faire ! Merde ! »

Tout un plaidoyer en faveur de la coiffure qui sort de la bouche de son frère. Sam est définitivement dans un monde parallèle. Il ne peut que hocher la tête, hésitant.

« D'accord ... »

Dean enfonce à nouveau ses doigts maladroits dans la tignasse de son frère avec un sourire triomphant.

« … mais tu vas le regretter demain matin, tu sais ?

-La ferme. »

Sam ne lutte plus et se concentre sur la sensation enivrante d'avoir Dean aussi proche de lui. Il peut sentir son souffle. Souffle chargé en alcool pour le moment, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas grave. Sam passe toujours un bon moment quand les doigts de Dean courent sur lui, quitte à ce ne soit que dans ses cheveux …

« Bon, cette révélation tarde.

-Hein ?

-Je t'ai demandé comment on embrasse, et après ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai. »

Mais Dean ne rajoute rien. Perdu dans sa mémoire.

Est-ce qu'il aurait pu être lui si Sam n'avait pas été là ? S'il n'avait pas partagé sa vie depuis le début ? Merde finalement leur histoire fait sens non ?! Comment faire pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Sam ?! Comment faire pour jamais accorder autant d'importance à une autre personne ? Dean ne pense pas en être capable. Que ce soit du conditionnement ou autre chose ...

Il s'envoie encore un peu de Whisky. Révolté et en paix. Les deux à la fois. Il renonce à essayer de comprendre.

« Dean ? »

La voix prudente de son frère le ramène sur terre. Et on en parle de cette voix ? Suave à s'en damner ! Grave mais douce. Un peu comme Sam.

« Ouais ?

-T'es encore avec moi ?

-Toujours, idiot ! »

 _Je ne sais pas comment vivre autrement._

« C'est l'alcool qui t'endors ?

-Tu m'as bien regardé ?! »

Sam pouffe et bouge involontairement la tête.

« Aie !

-Arrête de t'agiter aussi ! Bref. »

Sam le foudroie du regard.

« Avec cette question tu m'as rendu curieux. Et il est possible que … disons que … j'ai eu envie de voir comment tu t'en sortais.

-Ce qui veut dire ? »

Sam sent une certaine nervosité à travers le tressage appliqué de son frère. Dean se racle la gorge.

« Quand tu as ramené une fille pour la première fois, je vous ai observé par le trou de la serrure. »

Sam serre les lèvres, lutte ardemment mais la tentation est trop forte. Il explose de rire.

« Quoi ? Mais quoi ?! »

Dean ne peut pas savoir que c'est exactement ce qu'a fait Sam avant de lui poser la fameuse question. Ainsi sans le savoir, ils ont chacun observé l'autre à travers un trou de serrure. C'est assez ironique quand on y pense.

« Voyeur ! » l'accuse Sam plutôt que de lui expliquer la raison de son fou rire.

« Ta gueule ! »

Mais Sam passe ses bras autour de lui et secoue la tête pour libérer ses cheveux.

« Espèce d'idiot ! »

Et il l'amène fermement contre lui. Embrasse ses lèvres. Encore ébahis d'en avoir la possibilité. Dean s'agite contre lui toutefois, tourne la tête avec un air gêné.

« Sam ... »

Sam relâche la pression, laisse Dean reculer si il le veut. Il enlève ses bras et se remet à observer les flammes, fasciné par cette chaleur menaçante. Jouer avec le feu, voilà une chose qu'il n'a jamais redouté.

Mais Dean ne s'éloigne pas pour autant. Sam le sent hésiter à sa gauche. Finalement il se décide à passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il rapproche doucement sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle colle presque celle de Sam, face au feu.

« Tu m'énerves. » lui apprend il dans un souffle.

« Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi ? Il faut forcément qu'il y ai une raison ?

-Oui Dean, il y a forcément une raison. »

Dean réfléchit quelques minutes. Porte une fois de plus la bouteille à ses lèvres et la propose également à Sam. Qui décline sagement. Et sent soudain la poitrine de Dean se soulever par à coup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mais pas de quoi s'affoler, Dean est juste en train de rire doucement.

« Je repense à cette voisine. A sa tête quand papa lui a balancé cette gourde dans la face. »

Sam sourit à ce souvenir.

« Est-ce qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Meredith d'ailleurs ? » demande-t-il.

« C'est bien possible oui. » répond Dean.

Sam se perd dans les souvenirs tandis que Dean dépose un petit baiser sur sa joue. Baiser complètement ignoré d'ailleurs.

« J'espère qu'elle va bien.

-Laquelle Sam ? »

Le jeune chasseur marque une pause.

« Les deux.

-Je suis sûr que oui. »

Second baiser, dans le cou celui là. Mais Sam ne semble pas plus disposé à y répondre. Alors Dean s'arrête et le fixe avec gravité.

« C'est Meredith, elle est forte. Ça ira. »

Cette fois c'est Sam qui prend l'initiative d'un baiser. Sur les lèvres. Parce qu'entendre Dean essayer de le rassurer de cette manière, veiller sur lui comme il l'a toujours fait, c'est absolument irrésistible. Le serpent de feu fait son retour dans la colonne vertébrale de Sam et l'enflamme de haut en bas.

Seconde représentation. Sam n'a plus envie de parler.

Il s'empare du visage de son frère et entreprend de déposer sa bouche sur chaque morceau, chaque partie de Dean. Il plonge dans sa nuque et mordille adroitement sa peau tandis que son corps exerce suffisamment de pression sur son frère pour le forcer à s'allonger sous lui.

Dean glousse. Sam relève la tête et l'observe, ébahis. Glousser, c'est le terme. Bon dieu, il n'a pas fini d'en apprendre sur Dean !

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » s'enquiert ce dernier, comme une fleur.

Pour toute réponse, Sam plonge à nouveau dans sa nuque et pose ses mains sur son torse. Dean lui répond avec moins d'élan tout d'un coup.

« Sam attends ... »

Mais Sam est trop occupé à presser son corps contre le sien, à goûter le bout de sa langue, à se perdre dans les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

« Sam ! »

Le cadet est bien obligé d'interrompre sa très prenante activité. Il relève la tête et fixe ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, énervé d'être ainsi stoppé.

« Quoi ? »

Dean est rouge d'alcool, d'inquiétude et de désir.

« Je crois que je ne peux pas coucher avec mon frère deux fois de suite en deux jours. C'est un peu trop me demander » avoue-t-il.

Dernier vestige de raison.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a pas moyen que tu m'enlèves mon jean avant un sacré bout de temps.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Et toi pourquoi cet air déçu ? Tu viens de dire que tu ne pouvais pas, tu te rappelles ?

-Sam ?

-Hm ?

-Tu es encore sur moi. »

Et Dean est loin de détester ça. C'est presque sans s'en rendre compte que ses mains atterrissent sur les hanches de son frère. Presque. Et si ses pouces commencent à caresser la peau accessible entre le pantalon et le tee-shirt c'est également par réflexe. Non ?

Mais Dean refuse d'aller plus loin et renverse son frère sur le coté. Ils se retrouvent allongés de tous leurs long près du feu.

Dean apprécie la chaleur qui vient lui effleurer les cotes. Cette fois ce ne sont pas les doigts de Sam, mais juste la sensation des flammes dans son dos. Ils restent ainsi un moment, la tête de Dean reposant sur le bras tendu de Sam.

« C'est que du sexe, Dean » ment Sam « Ça ne veut rien dire, tu étais le premier à le crier sous tous les toits, tu te rappelles ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à flipper comme ça ? »

Dean prend le temps de la réflexion. La tête lui tourne un peu et il se sent étonnamment fragile là tout de suite. Trop d'alcool et trop de changements dernièrement. Trop d'émotions. Il plonge les yeux dans ceux de Sam et admire le reflet des flammes sur les pupilles de son frère avant de parler.

Sa voix prend un ton incertain.

« Mais Sam, peut être que ça n'avait aucun sens parce que ce n'était jamais avec toi. »

Sincérité plus que déconcertante. Sam est soufflé par cette phrase et ses répercutions dans tous son corps. C'est comme un grand frisson qui le parcoure tout entier. Sam est complètement démuni face à la fragilité apparente de son frère.

Merde, il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Pour sûr !

C'est à ce moment que Dean commence à rigoler. Sam réalise vite qu'il se moque de lui.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête Sammy ! »

Rappel efficace de l'état dans lequel se trouve Dean : bourré comme un coing. Mais Sam n'est pas dupe. Si l'alcool a un effet sur Dean, ce soir c'est de le pousser à la sincérité. Dean est intraitable, impitoyable et dangereux au possible. Il n'a qu'une seule faiblesse : Sam.

« Hé ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! » ordonne Sam pour cacher à quel point il est touché.

Dean s'esclaffe encore. Heureux sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sam a raison, ce Whisky, c'est la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivé depuis un moment. Et puis cet air révolté chez son frère, c'est une expression qu'il adore plus que tout. Cette façon de relever un coin de la bouche pour bouder, de froncer les sourcils en le foudroyant du regard...

Dean n'a qu'a tendre la bouche pour rencontrer les lèvres de Sam. Et hop ! Un nouveau shoot ! La langue de Sam est son intraveineuse.

« Ah non ! » proteste Sam « t'as pas le droit de faire ça !

-Faire quoi ? » demande Dean en se lovant un peu plus contre son frère, quémandant encore ses lèvres.

« Ça ! Tu m'embrasses pour me faire taire !

-Ça marche non ?

-Non ! » Sam gigote hors de portée de son frère.

Il lui tourne les dos et croise les bras sur la poitrine. Dean s'amuse de cet entêtement. Il fait exprès de venir se coller contre son dos sans aucune pudeur.

« Sam ? »

Il n'obtient qu'un grognement pour toute réponse.

« Sam ? » insiste-t-il.

« Quoi ?! » crache enfin le concerné.

« J'ai changé d'avis.

-Ça me fait une belle jambe ! »

Peut être que Sam aussi a trop bu finalement. Il n'arrive pas à rassembler ses esprits.

« Changé d'avis à propos de quoi ? » s'enquit il au bout d'un moment.

« Tu sens bon » affirme Dean après une longue respiration prise dans sa nuque.

Dean réaliste combien il est plus facile de dire ce qu'il pense quand il est bourré et quand Sam lui tourne le dos. Voilà la solution ! C'est simple finalement !

« J'ai envie d'être avec toi. » souffle-t-il encore. Petit essai concluant. C'est nettement plus facile, en effet !

Ses mains commencent à courir délicatement sur le grand torse de son frère. Encore ébahis de la sensation de ses formes sous ses doigts. Par leur fermeté notamment. Il a beau assister régulièrement aux séances de sport de son frère, il n'imaginait pas un jour en voir les effets sous ses doigts. Ou plutôt il s'empêchait de l'imaginer.

Il goûte délicatement le lobe de Sam du bout de ses dents.

Est-ce un frisson qui agite soudain le corps de son frère ? Dean ne retient pas son sourire. Sam réagit à toute allure sous ses caresses. Sensibilité on ne peut plus attirante.

Et voilà que ça le reprend ! Ce besoin irrépressible de posséder son frère. De se rassurer. Sam est-il encore à lui ? Il veut le vérifier. Se prouver encore et encore à quel point ils sont liés. A quel point ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. A quel point sa vie a un sens tant que Sam veut de lui.

Vivre.

Alors ses mains continuent leurs explorations, un peu plus avides, un peu plus rapides.

Quand Sam comprend ce qu'il se passe il laisse un petit gémissement surpris lui échapper et tente de se retourner. Mais Dean l'en empêche.

« Tu restes où tu es » lui ordonne-t-il d'une voix suave. Et un peu vacillante, il faut le dire. Trop d'alcool circule en lui pour qu'il se pose plus de question.

Branché plein pot sur les réactions de Sam à ses effleurements, Dean exerce toujours plus de pression sur sa peau. Passe rapidement sur le torse, explore un instant les cotes, la bouche encore occupée dans sa nuque. Hmm c'est vraiment une zone délicieuse ! Ce goût et cette odeur unique... Dean n'en aura jamais assez.

Il dirige sa main gauche vers le haut du crane de Sam et cache ses doigts dans ses cheveux, avide de sentir ces mèches s'enrouler autour de ses doigts. En fin de compte, Dean ne déteste pas les cheveux longs de son frère. Mais il n'est pas assez torché pour le lui dire. Ne le sera probablement jamais.

Sam se cambre involontairement au contact de l'autre main de Dean descendant sur sa cuisse. Les pulsations s'accélèrent follement dans sa poitrine. Dean en joue, effectue des cercles mesurés autour de la zone sensible, se rapprochant jusqu'à l'effleurement pour s'écarter au dernier moment.

Il est un peu trop habile, s'habitue un peu trop rapidement à ces caresses masculines. Un fait qui lui poserait certainement problème s'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir et s'il n'était pas complètement concentré sur la respiration de son frère.

Cette fois Dean veut lui faire du bien. Pas le posséder brutalement comme la veille, pas juste l'assurer de son affection non plus. Le marquer dans le plaisir et non plus dans la peine. Avoir le dessus sans affirmer pour autant sa supériorité.

« Dean » Sam gémit à mi-voix, déjà prisonnier des attentions de son frère. Déjà en demande. Dean n'attend que ça.

Il pose enfin sa main à plat sur l'objet de son désir et Sam se cambre encore plus. Dean voit qu'il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Si Dean n'avait pas encore tout à fait perdu la tête, ce geste terriblement sensuel a un effet dopant sur lui. Il s'applique à déboucler la ceinture de son frère avec précipitation.

« Tu me rend fou ! » glisse-t-il à l'oreille de son frère.

Juste pour qu'il soit au courant.

Et il en profite pour passer sa main sous la ceinture enfin débouclée.

Quand Sam sent les doigts de Dean l'attraper, il se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir le puissant râle de plaisir qui lui monte de la gorge. Son corps entier s'arque comme pour aider Dean à assurer sa prise. C'est tellement bon ! Il n'ignore pas non plus la raideur qui se réveille contre ses fesses, l'assurant de l'état d'excitation de son frère.

Sam se surprend à penser qu'il ne détesterait pas mourir à ce moment précis. Dans les bras de Dean. Là où il est supposé être, cela ne fait aucun doute. Dean peut croire ce qu'il veut, mais Sam est persuadé que le destin même les a réuni. Indéfectible romantique, peut être. La profondeur de ce qu'il ressent quand Dean le touche ne peut être nié.

Il s'abandonne en entier. Une fois de plus. Priant pour que cela recommence, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement consumé.

Il se concentre sur le contact de la main de Dean sur lui. Vagues de plaisir qui viennent éclater dans sa poitrine, plus fortes à chaque fois.

Oh à ce rythme Sam ne tiendra pas longtemps !

Dean ne peut pas s'en empêcher. En même temps que Sam gémit sous sa prise, en même temps que le plaisir intense le traverse, en accord avec celui de son frère, c'est un frisson de tristesse qui l'envahit. Un élan de réalisme. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une malédiction est délicieuse que ça n'en est pas une. En fait c'est même l'inverse non ? Un péché en est un, qu'il rende la transgression délectable ne change rien.

Dean vibre en cœur avec Sam, se perd dans cette communion interdite mais tellement nécessaire. Tant pis. Dean a déjà cédé une fois. Il est trop tard pour renoncer maintenant.

Et tant pis si cette pointe de détresse, ce soupçon de désespoir, se greffe à son cœur à chaque fois qu'il transgresse la ligne. Parce que le contact de Sam, c'est tout ce qui se dresse entre lui et ce gouffre si terrifiant. Parce que ce n'est pas lui qui sauve Sam depuis le début, tout le monde se trompe. C'est l'inverse.

Alors Dean renforce sa prise, tire sur les cheveux de Sam pour lui renverser un peu méchamment la tête en arrière tandis qu'il accélère le rythme. La respiration de Sam se fait saccadée, prit dans la cadence exquise de son frère. La tête tendue en arrière et les doigts enfoncés dans le sol, complètement emporté par la sensation de Dean contre lui dans son dos et de sa main sous sa ceinture.

Dean garde son nez enfoncé dans les cheveux de Sam, ivre de son odeur, tandis que sa main s'active toujours plus vite. Il le dévorerait en entier, si c'était possible. N'en laisserait rien. Mais pour l'instant le besoin de provoquer la jouissance de Sam par sa seule main surpasse tout. Une preuve d'il ne sait quoi.

Va et viens lubrique et décidé. Appliqué. Éperdu.

Sam se laisse faire, entièrement conquis. Trop d'adjectif lui viennent en tête, il n'est plus capable d'y réfléchir posément. Ses capacités d'analyse s'estompent à vitesse grand V alors qu'un incendie géant s'allume en lui, balayant tout sur son passage.

Dean est capable de le sentir aussi. Se donne autant de plaisir que Sam en prend. Comme si d'une pression sur Sam, c'était leurs deux corps qui en subissaient les effets.

Dean oublie qui il est pour ne se rappeler que de Sam. Encore et toujours Sam. Sam qui ne retient plus ses gémissements à présent, et qui rend Dean fou de désir.

« Oh Sam... » gémit Dean à son tour, étourdi par tant d'intensité.

« Dean ! » s'exclame Sam en retour.

Il voudrait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer encore contre lui à l'en étouffer, mais Dean est hors d'atteinte. Sam doit donc se contenter d'enfoncer ses doigts dans la terre, maltraitant le sol sous lui.

Et dans un dernier râle, alors que Dean lui mord encore le cou comme le pire des vampire, Sam se délivre. Explosion de spasmes et de tremblements. Dean sent sa main devenir humide. Il ne déteste pas cette sensation. C'est un peu de Sam sur chacun de ses doigts.

Le corps de Sam se relâche entièrement. Dean consent à retirer ses lèvres du cou de son frère et fait mine de ne pas voir les marques rouge vif qu'il laisse sur sa peau. Il pose son front dans le creux de sa nuque et ferme les yeux. Soulagé comme si c'était lui qui venait de jouir.

Il entend encore le souffle rapide de Sam et décide de coller son oreille contre son dos pour écouter les battements effrénés de son cœur. Sans rien dire. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Vivants. Lui et Sam. Pour un jour de plus. Dean s'endort en paix. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Il ne s'aperçoit même pas que Sam se retourne et colle leurs fronts. Sam regarde Dean glisser dans les bras de Morphée avec adoration.

Le lendemain matin Dean se rince les mains dans le lac sans rien dire, pensif. Il savoure un instant le silence qui l'entoure. Ce paysage ne change pas. Sa vie a beau se renverser complètement, il a beau sauter les pieds en avant dans l'inconnu, certaines choses restent immuables et c'est rassurant.

Il renonce à plonger une fois de plus ses pieds dans l'eau glacée et retourne réveiller Sam. Il s'aperçoit que ce dernier a sortit une couverture pour les couvrir dans la nuit et se demande comment il a pu l'ignorer jusqu'à maintenant.

Il était dans le coma ou quoi ?!

« Debout marmotte ! »

Il secoue rudement son frère du bout du pied. Sam proteste faiblement et se tourne de l'autre coté. Dean éclate de rire et lui enlève la couverture.

« Sammy !

-Mais enfin ... » grommelle ce dernier « laisse moi dormir encore un peu !

-Il est tard.

-M'en fous !

-Sam. Tard genre, plus de 10h du mat. »

Sam consent enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Dean est rayonnant. En parfaite santé.

« Mais comment tu fais ? Tu as bu au moins trois fois plus que moi hier ! » se désole Sam.

« C'est simple, je suis le plus fort, voilà. Lève toi, j'ai envie d'y aller.

-Arf » Sam tente maladroitement de se cacher de la lumière en passant un bras sur ses paupières.

« T'as qu'à dormir dans la voiture » insiste encore Dean.

« Bon, bon, voilà. »

Mais quand Sam s'agenouille enfin, une douleur éclair lui traverse le crane.

« Aie ! »

Il se presse les tempes.

« Ah ah, mais quelle petite nature ! » se moque Dean avec affection.

Sam se relève avec peine et adresse un regard chargé de haine à son frère.

« Je te déteste.

-Ouais ok. En attendant il faudrait que tu prennes une bonne douche... »

Ton un peu moqueur.

Sam se rappelle brusquement des événements de la veille. Ce qui explique cette humidité sous son jean... Il se rembrunit et se dirige d'un pas peu assuré vers la voiture.

« Allons y. »

Dean s'assoit derrière le volant, consulte une carte pour trouver la ville la plus proche avant de démarrer le moteur.

« Dean ?

-Hm ? »

Quand son frère tourne le visage vers lui, Sam l'attrape par le menton et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme pour lui rappeler l'essentiel. Dean ouvre de grands yeux surpris, partagé.

« Je crois que je ne m'y habituerai jamais … » annonce-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

« C'est très bien, ne t'habitues pas. »

Et Sam lui sourit.

* * *

 _Hé hé je ne m'en lasse pas x) Mais bon,_ _fini les chapitres papouilles, faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ! Au prochain chapitre je lance une nouvelle enquête ;) Sinon ce serait pas vraiment Supernatural pas vrai ?_

 _Une Shapeshifter, on aime tous quand Dean fait le con, non ? :) J'adore tes vieilles expressions, ne change surtout pas ! Merci de tes beaux compliments x) mon écriture est à ton service !_

 _Melanie, il était plus que temps qu'ils posent les choses à plat, en effet ! On est d'accord, Sam est un ange *cœur* Un ange coquin, mais un ange quand même ah ah ! Merci pour ta review :)_


	30. Les ciseaux

**Chapitre 30 : Les ciseaux**

Sam s'accroche désespérément à sa tasse de café avec l'impression que le monde tangue autour de lui. Dean l'observe avec inquiétude.

« Sam, tu commences à devenir jaune... Ça va ?

-Ouais, c'est rien, ça va passer. » affirme-t-il avec beaucoup plus d'assurance qu'il n'en possède en réalité.

« Si tu le dis ... »

Dean n'a pas l'air convaincu.

« Préviens moi si tu dois vomir, je suis sûr que la patronne apprécierait pas que tu salisses son sol. »

Il désigne la matrone à la musculature solide qui les fixe avec un air désapprobateur depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Est-ce que c'est parce que Dean a renversé un peu de café sur la table ?

Toujours est-il que Sam se force à reprendre une voix plus assurée.

« Bon alors, j'ai trouvé plusieurs trucs louches dans le coin.

-Je t'écoute » annonce Dean, concentré.

« Ok, alors pour commencer, un chien vidé de son sang dans un cimetière, à quelques villes d'ici. C'est le deuxième en une semaine.

-Hm, c'est louche, d'accord, mais on bosse pas vraiment pour la SPA...

-Ça pourrait être une sorcière, non ?

-Rien à signaler coté humain ?

-Rien pour l'instant.

-Alors on passe à autre chose. Quoi d'autre ? »

Sam replonge dans son ordi.

« Un mec qui a complètement perdu la mémoire après avoir agressé une femme dans la rue. »

Dean lève un sourcil, intéressé.

« Ouais ça a l'air pas mal.

-La victime est pas morte, elle a fait quelques jours de coma mais elle est réveillée maintenant. Elle affirme que son agresseur avait toute sa tête quand il l'a attaqué. Il lui a volé ses bijoux.

-Hm hm »

Dean hoche la tête.

« Ah mais attends, le rapport du psychiatre qui l'a examiné indique qu'il ne souffre d'aucune pathologie mentale et qu'il ment quand il dit ne pas se souvenir de l'agression... Il conclue à une simple stratégie de défense face au tribunal.

-Et la nana ? Est-ce qu'elle parle de quoique ce soit d'anormal ? Genre des yeux noirs ? Une odeur bizarre ?

-Non. En même temps personne n'a dû lui poser ce genre de questions.

-Hm. »

Dean réfléchit.

« Je sais pas, je suis pas convaincu que ce soit une affaire pour nous.

-Ouais, c'est loin d'être sûr, je te l'accorde.

-Autre chose peut être ?

-Le meilleur pour la fin. » sourit Sam.

« Deux morts dans un hôpital psy. Cellule fermée bien sûr, sans aucun objet, juste un lit et un bureau vissés au sol. Absolument aucun moyen d'entrer ou de sortir sans les clés.

-Ah ! Et comment ils sont morts ?

-Égorgés tous les deux.

-Beurk.

-Oui.

-Il est où cet hôpital ?

-La ville d'à coté. »

Sam et Dean s'observent en silence avant de jeter à l'unisson :

« Infirmier ! »

Ils se renvoient chacun un regard noir.

« Très bien ! » Sam pose son poing fermé sur la paume de son autre main, un sourcil levé en défi.

Quelques secondes plus tard il se marre.

« Ah Dean, tu changera jamais ! Toujours les ciseaux !

-Ça va, lâche moi ! » le rabroue Dean, boudeur.

Sam lui sourit gentiment avant d'avancer la main vers la sienne dans un geste spontané. Mais Dean recule précipitamment son bras et lui adresse un regard dur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Il jette un coup d'œil craintif autour de lui, s'assure que personne ne les a vu.

« Sam ! »

Voix chargée de reproche.

Sam ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il reste là, figé, un peu blessé de ce violent rejet. Il porte son café à ses lèvres sans rien dire. Dean le trouve lointain soudain. Il reconnaît cette manière de s'échapper, typique de son frère. Il regrette un peu sa réaction et se mordille la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

« Bon on y va alors ? »

Sam hoche la tête, distant et froid. Pincement au cœur. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Sam est vexé. Sur le trajet, Dean se frotte l'arrière de la nuque, cherche ses mots. Ce ne sera jamais une chose facile pour lui. Merde, il ne va pas passer sa vie à essayer de se justifier auprès de son frère, si ?

« Sam, attends. T'es fâché là ?

-A ton avis. »

Voix aux arrêtes glaçantes. Dean déteste quand Sam fait ça. Il soupire comme un martyr.

« Écoute je … C'est pas facile tout ça ok ? Je fais des efforts là ... »

Sam lui accorde un regard égal, vaguement intéressé. Ils marchent toujours à grand pas, se rapprochent de la voiture. Zut, Dean a du mal à s'exprimer et l'apparente indifférence de Sam commence à l'énerver.

« Alors ok, les papouilles sur un ponton au milieu de nulle part, c'est super, j'aime ça... » annonce-t-il avant de soudain marquer un arrêt et de fixer le vide.

« Merde, j'aime ça... » comme s'il venait de réaliser à quel point sa vie a pris un tournant radical.

Il secoue la tête et se reprend.

« Mais Sam, là ça n'a rien à voir, ok ? On est en ville, et dans la vraie vie...

-La vraie vie ? » le coupe Sam. Il tique sur cette expression.

« Quoi la vraie vie, Dean ? »

Ok il n'a pas vraiment l'air ravi par ce petit discours. Malgré tout Dean s'enfonce encore.

« On peut pas commencer à faire n'importe quoi...

-N'importe quoi ? »

Aie, cette fois c'est carrément de la colère qui perce dans sa voix. Dean se traite d'idiot. Il baisse la tête, malheureux. Ne s'assoit pas dans la voiture une fois arrivé devant mais pose ses mains sur le capot, signe que la conversation n'est pas terminée.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire …

-Non, je ne vois rien du tout.

-Ces gestes … devant d'autres gens ... je ... »

Il s'embrouille, s'emmêle les pinceaux.

« Je ne veux pas que … Oh merde, Sam, aide moi là ! » le supplie Dean.

Il ne sait plus quoi faire. De quelle manière faire comprendre à Sam sans prononcer ces mots qui le gênent autant ?

« Je fais de mon mieux, ok ? »

Même Dean trouve sa tentative d'explication pitoyable. Sam l'examine en silence. Décide que son air contrit mérite bien un petit effort. D'accord, alors voyons ce qui cloche vraiment dans la tête de son frère.

Il décroise les bras et abandonne sa mine hautaine pour adopter une expression plus avenante.

« Dean, personne ne nous connaît, on passe notre temps à changer d'identité. C'est genre 90% de notre job ! Alors de quoi tu as peur ? Personne ne peut savoir qu'on est frères. »

Lueur de culpabilité dans les yeux de Dean. Il ne s'habituera sans doute jamais à cette situation.

« Mais on est toujours des hommes » réplique-t-il vivement.

Silence consterné. Bien, Sam vient de se prendre le problème en pleine face.

« Tu as peur qu'on nous prenne pour des gays. » résume-t-il dans un souffle.

Mince, Sam réalise brusquement qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé cette partie du problème. Comment a-t-il pu l'oublier ?! Ce n'est pas rien, loin de là ! Mais c'est vrai que l'obstacle insoluble de la fratrie a surpassé toute autre considération.

« Wow ! Pas le mot en G ! Je suis largement pas prêt pour ça ! »

Dean souligne sa phrase par un revers du bras, comme pour écarter le plus possible cette description qui le terrifie.

« D'ailleurs je ne le suis pas, ça va pas ! » affirme-t-il, bien plus paniqué qu'il ne le devrait.

« Je suis … je suis juste avec toi, c'est tout ! Alors évite ce genre d'étiquette, tu veux ?

-Tu réalises que ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis ? Ça te paraît pas contradictoire ?

-Alors on a aucun sens. C'est pas grave. Je m'en tape. »

Raisonnement bancal au possible, mais Sam hésite à le faire remarquer une fois de plus. Dean a l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater. Est-ce qu'il rougit là ? Pas possible ! Sam expire bruyamment, contrarié. Mais il ne peut pas ignorer l'effort de communication de son frère. Comme ça doit lui coûter ! C'est écrit sur son visage.

« Bon très bien. On a besoin de règles pour faire marcher tout ça. »

Voilà une manière de fonctionner qui parlera à Dean, pour sûr. Un manuel d'instructions claires et précises, pile ce qu'il faut à un fils de militaire. D'ailleurs son corps semble se relâcher immédiatement, maintenant qu'il pose le pied sur un terrain familier.

« D'accord. » accepte-t-il, soulagé « pour commencer, interdit de te vexer quand je refuse de te tenir la main ! T'es quoi, un gamin de cinq ans ? »

Ah ça n'a pas tardé ! Sam fronce les sourcils.

« Mais quoi, j'ai quand même le droit de te toucher non ? Tu veux qu'on définisse des zones sur ta peau ? Comme pour montrer les morceaux de viandes sur une vache ? »

Dean pouffe. Consent enfin à s'installer derrière le volant. Ils peuvent très bien avoir cette discussion en roulant. Dean retrouve enfin un peu d'assurance.

« Pas de démonstration d'affection tant qu'on est pas seuls » demande Dean « C'est raisonnable non ? »

« Démonstration d'affection ... » répète pensivement Sam, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ça va t'emballe pas, j'ai aussi de l'affection pour les bières et les tartes. » se justifie Dean « ça veut pas dire grand chose... »

Sam retient un petit rire. Dean prend facilement peur dis donc ! Sam décide d'aborder cette édiction de règles avec humour.

« Pas en public … Et si c'est caché ? Par exemple une main sur la cuisse en dessous de la table ?

-Non » refuse Dean « Trop risqué. »

« Hé mec, tu dois céder sur certains points ! Sinon ça marchera jamais...

-Rien à foutre. Je cède si j'ai envie de céder, c'est tout.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'es con.

-Ta gueule ! »

Silence. Ok, ça ne sera définitivement pas facile. Pas avec un Dean aussi buté.

« De temps en temps alors ... » relance Sam « genre deux fois par semaine, ou un truc du genre ?

-Oh quoi ?! On doit prévoir la durée aussi ?! Cinq secondes pour une étreinte, dix pour un baiser ?

-Ah non, ça c'est trop débile ! »

L'Impala avale les kilomètres au rythme de leurs réflexions intérieures.

« Et dans la voiture ? » s'enquiert Sam « on a droit à quoi dans la voiture ? » comme s'il parlait de promotions de supermarché. Deux pour le prix d'un.

« Ça dépend, répond Dean, en marche ou à l'arrêt ?

-Les deux.

-Quand je roule, rien. On va pas se foutre dans le décor pour une stupide caresse.

-Ouais, pas faux. » admet Sam à contrecœur « Et à l'arrêt ?

-En ville ou ailleurs ? Parce que je vais pas commencer à me frotter contre toi sur le parking d'un motel ! »

Sam lui jette un regard atterré.

« Ça risque pas. » explique-t-il « tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a généralement un motel à coté du parking d'un motel, idiot !

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

-Tsss. »

Sam grince des dents. Dean doit le faire exprès c'est pas possible. Le regard amusé qu'il intercepte confirme son soupçon. Sam espère que cet abruti passe un bon moment au moins !

Il grommelle un instant dans sa barbe avant de rassembler son courage.

« Et, Dean, est-ce que … est-ce que je suis autorisé à ... »

Il se racle la gorge. Non, c'est trop stupide, il ne peut pas dire ça à haute voix !

« Quoi ? » l'exhorte Dean, un peu inquiété par cette hésitation.

Sam se jette à l'eau.

« Est-ce que je pourrais me doucher avec toi, parfois ? Au moins, là, on est sûr qu'il y aura personne d'autre ... »

Les sourcils de Dean atteignent des sommets. Il tourne un regard un rien épouvanté vers son frère.

« Mais pourquoi tu voudrais prendre des douches avec moi ?! »

Il n'a vraiment pas l'air de comprendre. Ça le dépasse tellement que Sam s'en veut. Bien sûr que Dean ne saurait pas quoi répondre à ça !

« Tu veux m'accompagner aux toilettes aussi ? »

Ok cette fois il se moque carrément de lui. Du moins Sam l'espère...

« C'est bon, oublie.

-Ah ben ouais ! C'est clair ! »

Voilà qu'il le dévisage comme s'il était un extraterrestre maintenant.

Sam regarde le paysage défiler une minute, autant pour la beauté des plaines qu'ils traversent que pour cacher sa gêne. Jusqu'à ce que Dean reprenne la parole.

« Ok » soupire-t-il « je veux bien faire un effort. Tu peux me tapoter dans le dos en public. »

Grand prince. Il lui sourit comme s'il venait de lui accorder un immense privilège.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! » réplique Sam dans l'instant.

Dean se passe une main sur le front. Fatigué soudain. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Bon Sam, ça marche pas vraiment ton truc de règles là...

-C'est parce que tu n'acceptes rien. Je suis quoi moi ?! Ta maîtresse secrète ?! »

Cette fois le ton monte entre eux.

« Quoi ?! Tu me demandes quoi au juste Sam ?! » voix excédée.

« Je sais pas, un peu plus !

-Un peu plus de quoi !

-Plus, c'est tout ! »

Dialogue de sourds. Ils se dévisagent, furieux. Déçus aussi, de ne pas s'entendre là dessus.

« Sam, j'ai l'impression que tu te montes un peu la tête...

-Laisse tomber » crache-t-il hargneusement.

« Et toi ne t'énerves pas comme ça ! »

Alors là c'est le comble ! Dean qui lui donne des leçons de self contrôle !

« Dean … Je t'emmerde. »

Sam croise les bras sur la poitrine. Ce qui n'arrange pas la situation loin de là. Dean est vexé, à son tour.

« Écoute, Sam, je suis prêt à faire des efforts, mais je dois pas être le seul, d'accord ? On va pas commencer à se promener main dans la main en se roulant des pelles tous les trois mètres ! » Grimace dégoûtée.

« C'est ça que tu veux, Sam ? Parce que pour moi, c'est non. Ça ne pourra pas fonctionner comme ça, impossible. »

Sam plonge la tête dans ses mains, désespéré. Peut être que c'est la première fois qu'il réalise la difficulté de ce dans quoi ils s'engagent. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait leur donner des conseils en la matière ! Pas comme si quelqu'un avait déjà vécu ça avant eux …

« C'est pas moi, tout simplement. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, d'accord ? »

Sam choisit d'ignorer son frère. Trop perturbé pour réagir correctement. Triste aussi. Dean a beau dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, il en doute fortement. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait aussi ? Que tout irait comme sur des roulettes dès lors qu'ils s'embrasseraient au coin du feu ?

Dean s'aperçoit de son air désarçonné et baisse encore d'un ton.

« J'essaie d'être honnête avec toi » se justifie-t-il avec une délicatesse qui surprend agréablement Sam « ça ne veut pas dire que je refuse tout en bloc. Seulement que j'ai mes limites, voilà. Tu comprends ? »

Il attend une réponse qui ne vient pas.

« Oh, c'est peut être seulement maintenant que tu te rends compte que ça ne sera pas simple ? »

Question hargneuse cette fois. En plein dans le mille.

« Excuse moi, mais je t'avais prévenu que ce ne serait pas facile, il me semble. Et c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on essaie quand même ! »

Toujours pas de réaction.

« Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance Sam. Dis quelque chose. »

Ses doigts se crispent sur le volant.

« Bon d'accord, tu as raison. » dit enfin Sam.

Le soulagement s'affiche sur le visage de Dean.

« Ah quand même, j'ai cru que tu lâchais l'affaire.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Pas du tout ! » se rattrape Sam « Dean tu ne sera jamais une affaire pour moi. »

Regard intense. Très bien, Dean est tout disposé à le croire. Il affiche un sourire un peu triste.

« Ok alors on oublie les règles » abdique Sam « De toute façon ça a jamais vraiment été notre truc, pas vrai ? Allons y plutôt au feeling. »

Silence.

« Je t'ai entendu Dean. Et je me suis peut être un peu emballé … Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire des choses qui te mettent mal à l'aise » rajoute Sam « Je suis désolé...

-De quoi ? De toujours être aussi pénible ? J'ai l'habitude... » le rassure Dean en riant tout bas, soulagé.

Sam revient à la raison tout seul. Changement agréable, Dean ne supporte plus d'être celui qui le ramène sur Terre.

Merde, il donne autant qu'il peut donner, c'est plus qu'évident non ?! Jusqu'où vont les exigences de Sam ? Est-ce qu'il se satisfera vraiment de ce que peut lui offrir Dean ? De toutes ces imperfections dont il est pleinement conscient ? De toutes ces limites et difficultés qui viendront immanquablement les mettre à l'épreuve ?

Ce n'est pas une petite promenade tranquille, le chemin qu'ils ont choisi ! Dean espère que Sam est au courant. Les mémos, c'est pas son truc.

« Je suis conscient de tous ce que je te demande, tu sais » rajoute Sam comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées « C'est déjà énorme qu'on en soit là, toi et moi.

-Et on en est où exactement ?

-Je crois même pas qu'il y ait de mots pour ça.

-Pas de suffisamment forts.

-Voilà, c'est ça.

-Ou de suffisamment fous. »

Cette fois Sam ne sait pas quoi répondre. Dean mime une fatigue morale un peu trop intense.

« Bordel, dans quoi on s'engage, Scarlett ? »

Sam écarquille les yeux.

« Sérieusement ? Tu viens de citer Autant en emporte le vent comme référence ? Tout espoir n'est pas perdu Dean !

-Je pensais plutôt à Scarlett Johanson, mais pas de problème, comme tu veux.

-...

-La veuve noire ?

-Je sais qui est Scarlett Johanson, Dean. Mais depuis quand tu es fan ?

-On s'éloigne du sujet là, non ?

-J'ai aucune idée de comment tu fais ça !

-Faire quoi ? »

Mais Sam secoue la tête, refuse de se perdre à nouveau dans une de ces petites disputes insignifiantes. Il ne se ment pas à lui même pour autant, ces joutes verbales, il les adore. Secret qu'il se garde bien de révéler à son énervant grand frère, bien sûr.

Quand il rouvre les yeux et les pose sur Dean un incompréhensible élan d'affection s'empare de lui. Dean et ses défauts. Sam les connaît, chacun d'entre eux, en a testé la saveur et l'amertume, en devine chaque contour, en a parfois subit la brûlure. Et malgré tout ça, il les accepte. Au plus profond de lui, enfouit dans sa chair même. Peut être même forment-ils l'essence de cette attirance. Touché en plein cœur par l'imperfection et la fragilité que Dean s'efforce de cacher sous une tonne de blagues potaches et de fausse assurance...

Ça en est effrayant. Et pourtant c'est ainsi. Sam ne peut continuer que tant que cet idiot est assis à coté de lui. Malédiction ou pas. Au fond ce n'est pas important.

« On va faire à notre rythme, Dean. » annonce-t-il dans cet enthousiasme neuf.

Avec pour unique but de faire disparaître l'inquiétude qu'il perçoit à travers la carapace de son frère.

« Ouais, Sam, à notre rythme, ça m'a l'air pas mal » confirme Dean après un instant de réflexion, reconnaissant.

Et, sans se tourner vers lui pour autant, il tend le bras droit et lui attrape la main. Sam fixe leurs doigts entremêlés avec espoir. Ce geste refusé plus tôt, qui a lancé la polémique, son frère choisit de l'utiliser maintenant.

Un rien en retard, Dean, comme toujours. Mais ça ressemble beaucoup à des excuses.

* * *

« Asseyez vous, Kenny. Mettez vous à l'aise. »

Le psychiatre lui désigne un fauteuil et Dean s'y laisse tomber lourdement.

« Alors... Dites moi tout, pourquoi pensez vous qu'un internement s'impose ? »

Dean soupire et se repasse le film dans sa tête. Mais pourquoi donc faut il qu'il fasse toujours ces putains de ciseaux ?!

« Et bien, docteur pas sexy... »

Le thérapeute fronce les sourcils. Il ne devrait pas, avec ses cheveux blancs, ça lui rajoute au moins cinq ans.

« … j'ai quelques problèmes avec mon … ma sœur dernièrement.

-C'est à dire ? » le questionne le docteur avec un intérêt poli.

Est-ce que tous les psy ont l'air d'avoir un balais dans le cul ? Pour une fois Dean aimerait tomber sur un médecin qui lui proposerait de l'herbe pour toute thérapie ! Il ne doit pas consulter les bons spécialistes ...

« C'est à dire que j'ai de mauvaises pensées » rajoute Dean en exagérant son soupir au maximum.

Après tout, pourquoi se forcer à mentir ? Sa vie est suffisamment bordélique pour le mener en hôpital psy non ?

« Et ces derniers temps, c'est allé plus loin que de simples pensées... »

Ah ah, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, vieux croulant ?! Dean lui donne au moins soixante dix ans.

Et si c'était lui le coupable ? Dean l'imagine une seconde se cacher sous le lit de ses patients pour en sortir au milieu de la nuit et les égorger sauvagement. Il retient son rire.

« De mauvaises pensées ? » le relance-t-il.

Ben oui docteur, t'es sourd en plus d'être vieux et moche ?

« Des pensées … érotiques. » ajoute Dean après un silence sentencieux.

Finalement il s'amuse bien, il doit le reconnaître. Est-ce une lueur d'intérêt qui s'affiche dans les jolis yeux bleus de son thérapeute attitré ? Tiens tiens …

« Et ces pensées, est-ce qu'elles se sont concrétisées ? »

Ok cette fois Dean le trouve carrément chelou.

« Vous voulez que je vous le décrive ? » demande-t-il aussi innocemment qu'il le peut.

Le médecin cochon se racle la gorge.

« Tous ce que vous dites ici restera entre nous. Secret professionnel. »

Ça veut dire oui, décrypte Dean. Beurk ! Si un jour Sam pète les plombs, Dean se promet de ne jamais l'envoyer devant un médecin de ce genre ! Oh, mais Sam a déjà pété les plombs c'est vrai ! Et lui aussi.

Devant ce silence pensif, Mister « racontez moi tout » croit bon de reprendre la parole.

« Mais vous savez, c'est plus courant que ce qu'on croit ce genre d'attirance. En fait c'est même fréquent dans les familles soudées par des événements violents. »

Dean ouvre de grands yeux. Mais ce mec est complètement taré !

« Vous avez vécu des choses difficiles dans votre enfance ? »

Cette fois Dean éclate carrément de rire.

« Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer ! »

Le vieil homme lui sourit et Dean s'aperçoit qu'il lui manque plusieurs dents. Il se jure de ne plus rien dire qui puisse provoquer une grimace aussi horrible.

« Et votre sœur alors ... »

Il perd pas le Nord le vieux ! Dean l'imagine en train de saliver sur toutes les histoires tordues qu'il doit entendre à longueur de journée. C'est très dérangeant. On ne devient pas fou en faisant semblant de l'être hein ? Dean commence à s'inquiéter.

« Est-ce qu'elle est sur la même longueur d'onde que vous ? »

Bon, là, Dean est obligé de reconnaître que le bonhomme est plutôt délicat dans sa manière d'aborder l'inceste.

« Ce serait trop simple » se désole-t-il « enfin, pour l'essentiel oui, mais j'ai ce petit problème avec la communication en général …

-Je trouve que vous vous en sortez très bien.

-Merci. Enfin, je crois ... »

Dean fronce les sourcils, retrousse le nez, pas vraiment ravi de provoquer un élan de sympathie chez ce docteur en particulier.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous appelez l'essentiel ? Vous avez dit que vous vous entendiez sur l'essentiel.

-Hm basiquement, je crois qu'on est d'accord pour dire qu'on est pas d'accord sur la manière d'envisager les choses. »

Wow sa phrase sonne étonnement érudite et Dean se rengorge, fier de cet effet. Avant de se rappeler qu'il est là pour se faire interner, pas pour épater la galerie. Il voit dans les yeux du thérapeute qu'il est en train de penser exactement la même chose. Merde ! Bon, de toute façon Dean estime s'être assez épanché.

Changement de programme. Plan B. On accélère un peu les choses. Il lève les yeux au ciel et rajoute d'une voix posée :

« Oh, et il y a aussi ces papillons qui me mangent le visage pendant la nuit. »

* * *

« Vous commencez demain. »

Sam serre la main de son futur supérieur.

« Très bien. Alors à demain. »

Beau sourire professionnel. Sam est passé maître en la matière.

Il quitte le bureau avec soulagement. Faire illusion comme infirmier n'est pas toujours une mince affaire. Heureusement, les fausses lettres de recommandations, toutes de la plume du célèbre docteur Singer, lui facilitent pas mal les choses.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, se demande si Dean est déjà en route pour sa cellule. Il lui fait entièrement confiance pour paraître perturbé... Ce qui n'est pas forcément bon signe, si ? Pas de message sur son portable. Hm oui, Dean a sans doute enfilé son costume de malade mental.

Dean et ses ciseaux ! Voilà une chose qui rend parfois la vie de Sam plus simple.

Il s'inquiète toutefois pour une autre raison. Est-ce que cet hôpital aura une paire de chaussure à sa pointure ?

Tout à ses considérations, pas vraiment profondes, il percute une personne arrivant en sens inverse.

« Zut, je suis désolé ! »

Il s'accroupit immédiatement et aide à ramasser les dossiers tombés à terre. Puis la jolie femme en face de lui lève les yeux et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« C'est rien, ça arrive. »

Elle se redresse, les bras à nouveau chargés.

« Tu dois être le nouveau, pas vrai ? On a une garde ensemble demain » lui apprend elle de sa belle voix suave.

« Ah ? » est tout ce que Sam arrive à répondre avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons et se remette au travail.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui les amis, et désolé pour l'espacement des publications, j'ai un peu de mal à trouver le temps en ce moment. Et puis c'est une période de transition importante pour nos deux loulous, je veux pas la bâcler !_

 _Merci encore, encore et encore pour vos reviews ! Je vous dirais jamais assez combien ça compte !_


	31. Une vengeance salée

_Hello tout le monde ! Ravi de vous retrouver une fois de plus :)_

 _Bon je voudrais quand même préciser que je ne connais pas grand chose en hôpital psy (et oui, qui l'eut cru!) donc je m'excuse d'avance des incohérences et autres erreurs qui peuvent se glisser dans mon texte._ _L'important c'est de raconter une histoire qui vous plaira, j'espère que vous pourrez faire abstraction du reste._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 31 : Une vengeance salée**

Dean découvre la salle commune avec horreur.

Rien n'est beau ici. Rien n'est silencieux. Pire, l'odeur est affreuse ! Et ça, c'est sans même parler des gens...

Dean est prit d'un élan de désespoir à la vue de ce rassemblement. Mais combien, au juste, peut on en caser dans cette pièce ?! Dean suppose que cette allergie soudaine aux attroupements vient probablement des longues heures passées à deux dans leur foyer sur roues. Comme la traversée de ces grandes étendues désertiques lui manque !

Peut être bien que Dean se transforme peu à peu en vieil ermite grognon... Une sorte de Bobby version campagne et non casse auto.

Il s'imagine un instant à la retraite avec Sam, dans une ferme délabrée mais chaleureuse, quelque part au milieu d'une prairie enneigée. Il respire mieux tout à coup.

Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?! Comment cet endroit peut avoir un tel effet sur lui ! Il n'est là que depuis quelques minutes …

D'ailleurs le surveillant qui lui fait la visite ne s'embarrasse pas d'un peu d'humanité devant son désarroi évident. Il se contente de le promener partout, comme un chien en laisse, lui expliquant à toute allure ce qu'il est censé savoir sur cet endroit affreux. Tu parles d'une brochure publicitaire !

Dean croit défaillir quand l'infirmier lui présente sa « chambre ». Avant de se rappeler de ses quelques nuits en prison, non moins glorieuses. Une cellule ou une autre ...

Plus jamais les ciseaux ! Plus jamais !

Il se laisse tomber sur son lit sans plus de bla bla. Cette enquête a intérêt à être sérieuse ! Dean ne restera pas une semaine dans un asile de fou pour rien. Il fixe le plafond un instant, pensif. Et maintenant ? Par quoi commencer ?

Il se redresse, finalement pressé de résoudre le mystère. Alors allons y pour les interrogatoires ! Ça promet d'être marrant …

/

« Excuse moi mon vieux, mais c'est bien la cinquième fois que j'entends quelqu'un me dire qu'il n'est pas fou …

-Mais moi c'est différent ! »

Dean dévisage le pauvre bougre qui s'échine encore et encore à prouver sa santé mentale.

« C'est ma connasse de femme ! Elle a toujours tout fait pour me faire croire que j'étais taré !

-Ouais, les femmes peuvent avoir cet effet là » reconnaît Dean avec fatalisme.

« Exactement ! J'ai eu beau lui expliquer encore et encore que les martiens étaient gris et pas verts, elle a jamais voulu me croire.

-Oh.

-Tout le monde le sait, pas vrai ?

-Évidemment. Mais Gary, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Une question ? C'était quoi déjà ?

-Est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué des endroits plus froids que d'autres ici ?

-Dis donc, tu viens d'arriver et tu poses un sacré tas de questions ... » regard méfiant.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne travailles pas pour eux ?

-Pour les extraterrestres ? J'aimerai bien, mais non.

-Vraiment ?

-Juste pour la CIA. » plaisante Dean.

« Ah d'accord. » et Gary hoche la tête d'un air convaincu.

Dean ne s'attarde pas sur la méprise. N'en voit guère l'utilité.

« Alors, des endroits plus froids ?

-Non, ils aiment plutôt la chaleur.

-Je parle de l'hôpital.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as déjà eu l'impression d'être dans une pièce avec la température qui s'abaisse soudainement ?

-Ils ne m'ont jamais eu tu sais ! Jamais ! Il y a des moyens de se protéger ! » lui affirme Gary avec conviction.

« Ok, vieux. »

Dean décide d'abandonner. Est-ce que ce n'est pas bientôt l'heure du repas ?

« Merci beaucoup.

-De rien. »

Et Gary retourne à sa réussite.

/

« Chut ! Pas aussi fort !

-Maria je …

-Tais toi !

-Tu n'a vraiment rien vu ?

-Plus bas !

-Des lumières qui s'éteignent sans raison, ce genre de chose ?

-Il n'y a pas de bougie en enfer.

-Heu...

-Chut !

-Mais je chuchote là !

-Ils vont t'entendre ! »

La jeune femme roule des yeux affolés.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Je n'aurais pas du t'écouter ! »

D'ailleurs elle s'empresse de se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles et de fredonner ce qui ressemble fort à une comptine.

Conversation terminée.

/

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce genre de question ?

-C'est rien, on m'a diagnostiqué paranoïaque avec un délire de persécution. Mais ça t'embêterait de me filer un coup de main quand même ? Dis moi juste si tu as remarqué des choses anormales.

-Anormales ? Regarde autour de toi, mon ami.

-Et au niveau électrique ? Il y a souvent des coupures par ici ?

-Pas que je sache.

-Des endroits plus froids que d'autre ?

-Non.

-Tu connaissais les deux mort, Marcus ?

-Ouaip. C'était pas des vilains gars.

-Une idée de ce qui a pu leur arriver ?

-La mort.

-Sans dec ?

-Ouais. »

Tiens, un étrange élan de sympathie atteint Dean de manière inattendue. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il apprécie l'espèce de géant qui se tient devant lui. Montagne de muscles et cheveux blanc de la racine aux pointes. Énergumène assez fascinant et qui paraît déplacé au milieu des autres malades.

Pas de folie apparente pour le moment …

« Pas d'histoires alors ? Juste deux patients ordinaires ? Enfin, ordinaires pour ici ?

-Tu parles des internés comme si tu n'en faisais pas vraiment partie... »

Perspicace en plus du reste. Cette fois c'est sûr, Dean a un faible pour les grande brutes intelligentes.

« Je suis fou tu te rappelles ? Le déni c'est notre truc non ?

-Pas toujours.

-Pourquoi tu es là toi ?

-J'ai poignardé cinq ou six fois le démon qui sortait avec ma femme. »

Dean lève les sourcils au ciel, prit par surprise. Il plisse le front, évalue le gaillard et demande, juste pour être sûr :

« Il avait les yeux noirs ?

-Bien sûr que non. Uniquement des cornes.

-Ok … très bien … parfait ... »

Il se relève avec prudence.

« Alors, merci pour cette petite discussion. Je t'en dois une.

-Je m'en rappellerai. Et Kenny ? Un conseil ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es bien curieux pour un paranoïaque. Garde ton nez en dehors des affaires des autres ok ?

-J'essaierai de m'en souvenir.

-Bon courage. »

/

« Des endroits plus froids ? A part les cuisines, je vois pas, non... »

La petite chose qui se tient en face de lui est plus rétive qu'un oisillon tombé du nid. Dean se demande si elle aussi, elle a poignardé quelqu'un à mort. Mais si elle avait une quelconque aura de mystère et de charisme, elle fond comme neige au soleil quand la jeune femme se met à pleurer.

« Oh Benny, tu viens me chercher ? Ça y est ?

-Benny ? Non, non, il y a erreur, moi c'est Kenny...

-Benny, pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ?

-Elle te dira rien de plus, gamin. »

Dean se tourne vers le vieillard qui vient de lui adresser la parole.

« Comment ça ? »

Mais le temps qu'il pose sa question, la femme qu'il interrogeait tombe par terre, en sanglots, et disparaît dans une autre pièce, portée en urgence par deux infirmiers.

« Voilà pourquoi. »

Le vieil homme lui tourne le dos et reprend sa partie d'échec, sans adversaire d'ailleurs.

« Tu poses beaucoup de questions jeune homme. Tu vas troubler le peu d'équilibre de cet endroit.

-Ah, j'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait un équilibre » raille Dean.

L'homme soupire et consent à lui tendre la main.

« Moi c'est Andy.

-Kenny.

-Je sais. Bienvenue chez les fous.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air malade. »

Andy pouffe doucement.

« Méfie toi, ici tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher.

-J'ai vu, et ça me complique sacrément la tache ... »

Le vieillard l'examine avec curiosité.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches ici, fils, mais tu devrais vraiment faire attention.

-Et vous êtes le deuxième à me mettre en garde. Je suis un grand garçon, je devrais m'en sortir. Mais dites moi plutôt Andy, est ce que vous avez déjà remarqué des choses étranges ? Des lumières qui clignotent, un froid intense et passager ? »

Andy prend son temps avant de répondre, il fronce les sourcils, désarçonné.

« Pourquoi ?

-Je suis fou, pas besoin de raison. »

Finalement cette excuse est bien pratique.

« Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrai mon temps à te répondre. »

Zut, Dean n'avait pas pensé à ça !

« Parce que sinon je fais une crise et je roule par terre en hurlant ?

-Ça me regarde pas.

-Bon d'accord. Écoutez Andy, c'est important. Il y a déjà eu deux morts ici, dans des circonstances plus qu'étranges. J'essaie juste de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Regard méfiant.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'un policier …

-Parce que je n'en suis pas un. Mais faites moi confiance d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer, de toute façon ? Répondez juste à mes questions, et je ne vous embêterai plus.

-Pourquoi pas ? » capitule enfin le vieil homme « c'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup d'occupations dans le coin. »

Il fixe son jeu d'échec avec tristesse. Expression tellement normale dans ces circonstances déprimantes que Dean se retient de justesse de lui demander ce qu'il fait là, et pas dans une maison de retraite ordinaire.

Il obtient un début d'explication quand la manche d'Andy remonte légèrement alors qu'il déplace sa reine. Des marques de coupure. Dean cache sa surprise et se lance dans un énième interrogatoire, qui malheureusement, ne lui apporte pas beaucoup plus de réponses.

C'est une infirmière qui vient interrompre leur échange.

« Kenny ? C'est l'heure de prendre ton traitement.

-Traitement ? Quel traitement ?

-Tu ne veux pas que les méchants papillons reviennent te voir pas vrai ? »

Elle lui parle comme à un demeuré. A la réflexion, ce n'est pas si anormal, si ? Il finit par la suivre à contrecœur. Fait mine d'avaler ses cachets et les recrache discrètement sur le chemin du retour. Un pot de fleur accueille les pilules, faute de meilleures cachettes.

De retour dans la salle commune, Dean se balance sur sa chaise, les yeux à l'affût. Malheureusement, difficile de détecter une bizarrerie en particulier dans cet environnement.

Il remarque toutefois la femme aux yeux les plus verts qu'il ai jamais vu. Elle le dévore du regard comme s'il n'était qu'une friandise. Allons bon !

Malgré le risque, Dean décide de lui tirer la langue. Tant pis si elle vient lui arracher dans la nuit. Au moins Dean aura une excuse pour s'échapper de cet endroit terrible.

Sam lui manque.

Merde, ça fait quoi, un jour ? Même pas ? Difficile de réaliser à quel point une chose est cruciale avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Bon, Dean se doutait bien que Sam comptait pour lui. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour ça …

Mais quoi, un jour, et il se plaint déjà comme une fillette ?!

La femme en face de lui écarquille les yeux comme Dean ne pensait pas que ce soit possible. On dirait qu'elle vient d'avoir une vision.

/

Dean est étendu sur son lit. Enfin lit, c'est beaucoup dire, il n'a jamais connu matelas aussi dur, et il en a pourtant testé un sacré paquet !

Il grommelle, se tourne d'un coté, de l'autre, rien à faire. Il accueille l'aube avec soulagement.

C'est aujourd'hui que Sam devrait avoir sa première garde.

/

« Oui, Bill, tu m'as déjà dis qu'ils ne chauffent pas assez. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je te demande.

-Ah bon ?

-Non ! Concentre toi une minute ! »

La patience de Dean s'évade à toute vitesse. Il est vrai qu'il n'en a jamais eu des tonnes en stock.

« Je te parle de changement soudain de température !

-Il neige en hiver, fait beau en été et pleure en automne. »

Dean plonge la tête dans ses mains.

« Il pleure en automne ? Ça n'a aucun sens, tu le sais pas vrai ? Tu dois t'en rende compte au fond de toi ! »

Bill fronce les sourcils.

« Une fois ma mère m'a offert un pull. »

Le regard qu'il lui adresse est si plein d'espoir, si envieux de lui faire plaisir que Dean n'a pas le cœur de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Ouais, ok Duddits, c'est génial. Il était beau ?

-Je m'appelle pas Duddits. Qu'est-ce qui était beau ? »

C'est à ce moment que Sam fait irruption dans la pièce. Comme toujours quand son frère apparaît soudainement, Dean a l'impression que son cœur manque un battement. Une distorsion de la réalité plus qu'inquiétante. Un état second proche de la transe, qui ralentit le temps pour qu'il puisse l'analyser sous tous les angles. D'abord à la recherche de blessures. Ensuite seulement pour le simple plaisir des yeux.

Et merde, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a du charisme à revendre ! Le regard de Dean se fait rêveur tandis qu'il le promène un peu partout sur son géant de frère. Bon, pas grand chose de changé en 24h, toujours le même Sam.

Mais Dean est obligé de remarquer que la blouse d'infirmier ne lui fait pas injure, loin de là. Il demanderai bien une piqûre...

Ok, stop ! On se reconcentre !

Sam lui adresse un sourire complice quand il le remarque dans la foule. Il faut lui accorder ça, il a une bonne vue, parce que Dean est loin de se démarquer des autres, assis comme ça avec eux.

En réalité, c'est comme s'ils étaient en permanence au courant de la position de l'autre dans l'espace. Guidés par un instinct infaillible, un lien si solide qu'il les ramène invariablement l'un vers l'autre. Défiant toute logique ou explication scientifique. Sam est persuadé de pouvoir retrouver Dean en moins d'une minute, ou qu'il soit. Les yeux bandés.

Dean accompagne Sam du regard pendant qu'il suit sagement la jolie infirmière qui lui montre le chemin.

Attends … quoi ?!

Mais oui ! C'est bien vrai ! Elle le dévore des yeux, la saloperie ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Dean plonge la tête dans ses mains avec un gémissement atterré. Geste qui devient un peu trop courant dans son répertoire.

Il n'aura jamais la paix ! Jamais ! Sam est bien trop … attirant. Et tout le monde autour de lui s'en rend compte. Il charme à tour de bras cet idiot, et sans même le faire exprès !

Dean essaie de se persuader que ce n'est qu'une histoire de centimètres ... Et pendant que lui trime, entouré de pauvres gus, monsieur drague dans les bureaux des infirmiers ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Dean foudroie la jeune femme du regard quand elle passe devant lui. Mais elle ne le remarque même pas.

Sam disparaît dans une autre pièce et Dean se surprend à souhaiter ne pas l'avoir vu finalement. Après ça, il est plus difficile de se reconcentrer sur l'affaire. Enquête qui n'avance pas d'un iota, d'ailleurs. Sale journée.

/

« Je vais t'éclater le visage sur cette table.

-Hm hm, et à part ça, tu ne connaissais vraiment pas les deux victimes ?

-Tu vas tellement saigner que tu finira plus sec qu'une momie.

-Un point pour la créativité, ma jolie.

-Et ensuite je me baignerai dans tes entrailles.

-Des endroits plus frais que d'autres ? Des lumières qui se mettent à clignoter ?

-Tu me suppliera de t'épargner, mais je n'aurai aucune pitié.

-Bon, très bien, j'abandonne.

-Tes parents ne te reconnaîtront pas quand j'en aurai fini avec toi.

-Je n'en doute pas. Bonne journée à toi aussi. »

/

Ok, celui là vient juste de s'endormir. Comme ça. D'un coup. Sans prévenir.

Et Dean est persuadé qu'un jour de plus dans cet endroit et il va devenir fou à son tour.

Sam n'a pas reparut et Dean lui en veut. Sans vraiment de raisons. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal ? A part marcher avec une jolie femme. Difficile de se baser là dessus pour l'accabler d'une tonne de reproches.

Alors Dean passe à sa prochaine cible. Un homme qu'il a repéré depuis un moment déjà. Assis sur le même fauteuil depuis le début, à fixer un extérieur inaccessible par la grande baie vitrée. Malgré les barreaux. Air mélancolique et un peu inquiet.

Mais Dean se méfie. Ici personne n'est complètement innocent, ni entièrement coupable non plus.

Il traîne sa chaise jusqu'à lui et s'assoit à cheval, les avants bras en appui sur le dossier.

« Salut. »

Regard furtif et méfiant.

« Tu es le nouveau.

-Le nouveau … c'est quoi ici ? Un second lycée ? » s'amuse Dean.

« On pourrait dire ça. Sauf qu'on a pas de pom pom girls. »

Ah de l'humour ! Dean a son premier sourire depuis Marcus.

« Mais pas de sportifs populaires non plus, alors c'est plutôt une bonne chose. » rajoute-t-il avec un soupir tendu.

Oui, Dean devine que la musculature réduite et les grosses lunettes de geek de son vis à vis ne décrivent pas une adolescence facile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Moi c'est Kenny. »

L'homme hésite avant de lui livrer son nom en retour.

« Mark.

-Très bien Mark, ravi de te connaître.

-Oh ouais, un vrai plaisir. Toujours sympa de se faire des amis en camp de vacance.

-Comme tu dis.

-Alors … qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

C'est à ce moment que la jolie blonde qui accompagnait Sam fait son retour. Toute seule. Avec un mug de café à la main. Dean la fixe pensivement. Et décide que cet air satisfait n'est décidément pas acceptable. Du tout.

Dans quel univers elle a le droit de passer plus de temps avec Sam que lui ?! Et d'en être heureuse en plus ?! C'est bien plus qu'il ne peut en supporter.

« Excuse moi, je reviens tout de suite. »

Dean se lève, regrette déjà ce qu'il va faire. Mais bon, on s'amuse comme on peut, dans cet endroit déprimant. Il s'arrête devant Gary et lui glisse une phrase à l'oreille. Immédiatement, ce dernier serre les lèvres avec un air outré et se jette sur Marcus un peu plus loin.

Tous les surveillants se précipitent pour stopper le combat, ce qui donne largement le temps à Dean de sortir le sachet de sel qu'il cache dans sa poche et d'en verser une énorme quantité dans le mug resté sur la table. Il revient ensuite tranquillement se rasseoir avec Mark, prenant soin toutefois de se placer bien en face du spectacle. Il prie en silence pour qu'elle décide de boire son café ici et ne l'emporte pas dans la salle de repos, hors de vue.

Vengeance, peut être pas froide, mais salée !

Mark le fixe avec stupeur, témoin de son petit manège.

« C'était quoi ça ?

-Une vengeance mesquine.

-Et tu lui a dis quoi, à Gary ?

-Juste que Marcus se baladait partout en racontant que les martiens sont verts, et non pas gris. »

Froncement de sourcils interloqué.

« Quoi ?! C'est un sujet sensible apparemment ... »

Zut, Sam franchit à nouveau la porte et lui adresse un signe de main discret. Dean se sent doublement coupable. Blague idiote, et pour laquelle il a gâché du sel, sa seule arme dans cet environnement probablement dangereux ...

Mais quand la jolie infirmière recrache une gorgée de café en s'étouffant à moitié, la culpabilité de Dean s'évanouit dans l'air. Ça valait chaque grain versé …

La voilà qui plaque la main sur sa bouche, visiblement à deux doigts de vomir. Oh mais oui, ne te gêne surtout pas, guenon ! Dean savoure chaque seconde de cette expression choquée. Ah, voilà qui fait du bien ! Il ne sera pas le seul à souffrir aujourd'hui !

Du moins est-ce qu'il pense, jusqu'à ce que Sam se baisse vers elle et s'enquiert de sa santé, une main posée sur son épaule.

Ben voyons ! Au tour de Dean de s'étouffer. Comme un arrière goût de sang dans la bouche … Amertume subite et plus que désagréable. Provoquer ce contact, ce n'était certainement pas l'intention de Dean !

Quand Mark tente d'attirer son attention, Dean ne se reprend pas à temps et lui adresse un regard noir comme la nuit, légèrement sur les nerfs.

« Kenny … tu voulais me parler de quoi ? »

Très bien Dean, pro, soit pro. Ses réflexes de chasseur évacuent toute autre considération de sa tête. Il a une enquête à faire progresser ! Des gens à sauver ! Et ça, c'est quelque chose qui devra toujours passer avant toutes les greluches du monde !

Il observe Mark une minute, rassemble ses esprits.

« D'abord … pourquoi tu es là ? Tu n'as pas l'air de … je sais pas, aller avec le décor ? »

Question pas vraiment nécessaire, mais qui donne à Dean les quelques secondes dont il a besoin pour revenir pleinement à lui. Mark se rembrunit. Il ne semble pas ravi du tout par cet interrogatoire.

« Tu ne me croirai pas...

-Teste moi. Je pourrais te surprendre. Après tout, je suis dans cet asile, moi aussi, non ? »

Mark l'évalue du regard, hésitant. Mais si Dean est toujours aussi bien capable de cerner les gens, il dirait que ce mec a vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il a l'air de peser le pour et le contre. Finalement quand ses yeux se posent sur l'infirmière, qui examine avec inquiétude le fond de son mug, un petit sourire fait son apparition au coin de ses lèvres et Dean devine que c'est gagné.

« Je l'ai jamais aimé celle là. Elle nous prend toujours de haut, avec ces airs de blonde écervelée. »

Ricanement complice.

« C'est pas moi qui vais dire le contraire ! Elle est pas si belle que ça en plus ... »

Mark lui sourit gentiment sans se douter de la jalousie qui a provoqué cette aversion subite.

« Bon alors … tu as une histoire à raconter ? »

Dean reprend le contrôle de la discussion. Il ne peut pas franchement se permettre de perdre trop de temps, quelque chose attend dans le noir et risque de faire plus de victime. Sans compter qu'il fait désormais partie des cibles potentielles !

Gary soupire, se gratte nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque. Une fine pellicule de sueur se forme sur son visage, ce qui fait glisser ses grosses lunettes jusqu'au bord de son nez. Il les rattrape de justesse avant qu'elles ne se brisent au sol.

« Il n'y a pas de façon douce d'expliquer ça » annonce-t-il d'une voix craintive « alors allons y carrément : J'ai vu un fantôme. »

Oh non ! La déception transparaît clairement sur le visage de Dean. Lui qui croyait tellement tenir un témoin à peu près fiable ! Merde ! Comment faire pour apprendre quoi que ce soit de sérieux si chaque putain de mec ici passe son temps à halluciner ! C'était trop beau.

« Et laisse moi deviner » soupire-t-il avec résignation « il agitait ses chaînes, caché sous un grand drap blanc ?

-Pas du tout ! » se récrimine Mark. Furieux d'être une fois de plus catalogué directement menteur ou dérangé.

« En fait, on aurait juste dit quelqu'un de normal. » souffle-t-il tout bas.

Rattrapé par le découragement. Et si c'était les autres qui avaient raison ? S'il était réellement à sa place ici ? Mais les sourcils de l'étrange homme en face de lui montent soudain au plafond. Un éclair d'intérêt et d'excitation naît dans son regard vert.

« Quoi ?

-Oui, enfin, excepté le regard flippant …

-Reprend depuis le début, tu veux ? »

Mark s'aperçoit qu'il a captivé son auditoire. Dean est clairement pendu à ses lèvres. Il ne se fait pas prier, pas mécontent que quelqu'un accepte enfin de l'écouter.

« J'étais dans mon salon, après le boulot, à regarder le base-ball... »

Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que ce qui semble parfaitement ordinaire à l'homme en face de lui, c'est un quotidien que Dean n'a jamais vécu, et ne vivra probablement jamais … Bonne ou mauvaise chose, Dean est encore partagé.

Il se force à revenir à ce que raconte Mark. A déceler le vrai du faux. L'esprit de Mark lui joue-t-il des tours, comme tous les autres autour d'eux, ou a-t-il atterri dans cet endroit après une véritable rencontre surnaturelle ?

« Ça a commencé par des lumières qui se sont mises à clignoter et puis il a fait froid, si froid ... »

Ok, là Dean est convaincu de tenir quelque chose de sérieux. Cette description, il l'a entendu des centaines, voire des milliers de fois. Il l'a même expérimenté. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on invente pour se rendre intéressant.

Mark n'a plus l'air embarrassé juste en colère maintenant.

« Personne ne me croit, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Je le sais ! C'était elle. »

Voix de conspirateur.

« Elle ? » répète Dean dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus. Mais les yeux de Mark sont fixés dans le vide. Il ne semble plus beaucoup accessible.

« Henry était là... étendu au sol … il ne bougeait pas... plus depuis un moment. »

Le visage de Mark se crispe tandis qu'il revit ce qui ressemble fort à un très mauvais souvenir. Sans plus accorder d'attention à Dean.

« Elle se tenait au dessus de lui avec un air si … haineux ! Non, pas haineux, glacial plutôt ! »

Sa voix monte brusquement dans les aigus, et Dean note qu'un des surveillant a les yeux braqués dans leur direction.

« Comme s'il ne restait plus rien à l'intérieur, Kenny ! Plus de souvenirs, plus de sentiments, plus rien ! Comment c'est possible ? Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait être là ?! »

Il bafouille, s'embrouille, déblatère ses phrases sur un rythme rapide et sans aucun lien entre elles.

Sa détresse est plus qu'évidente, et Dean est obligé de reconnaître qu'il lui fait de la peine, à s'accrocher à lui comme s'il pouvait lui donner la réponse. En fait, en réfléchissant, il le peut.

« Plus bas Mark » l'avertit Dean tandis que le surveillant fronce les sourcils.

« Elle lui ressemblait tellement ! Mais ce n'était pas elle, ce n'est pas possible ! »

Cette fois Mark l'attrape carrément par le col et commence à le secouer, emporté par le besoin de convaincre.

« Je ne suis pas fou ! Je l'ai vu ! »

Est-ce que ce sont les médicaments qu'on donne ici qui rendent aussi agités ? Mark qui lui parlait calmement il y a cinq minutes de ça roule à présent des yeux effrayés.

Dean devine être témoin de l'effet qu'une apparition surnaturelle peut avoir sur une personne un peu plus faible que les autres. Un déséquilibre qui s'agrandit jusqu'à la rupture.

« Mark, arrête ! Calme toi ! »

L'infirmier s'avance vers eux. Il est trop tard à présent. D'ailleurs Mark est complètement hors de lui. Il répète encore et encore la même phrase. Disque rayé.

« Je l'ai vu ! »

Et Dean aussi, voit très bien la seringue injecter un quelconque tranquillisant dans la peau de son voisin.

* * *

Sam souffle sur ses doigts, essaie de ramener un peu de chaleur sur sa peau, même si son cœur est vide là tout de suite. La peur l'a emportée depuis plusieurs heures.

Toujours rien.

De la neige à perte de vue. De la neige et du froid. Du vent aussi. Sam se résout à retourner dans la chambre. S'il reste plus longtemps dans ce maudit parking, son père et son frère ne retrouveront qu'une statue de glace. Si ils rentrent.

Voilà, une fois de plus, son cœur manque un battement. Ce n'est pas normal si ? Cette tachycardie précoce. Pourtant Sam est certain qu'à 12 ans, c'est loin d'être la première fois qu'il ressent ce genre de symptôme. Une preuve de plus qu'il ne vivra pas bien vieux. Dans leur branche professionnelle, dépasser les cinquante ans est un vrai miracle.

Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, cherche à se débarrasser des quelques flocons qui gênent sa vision.

Pas de nouvelle de la seule famille qui lui reste. Depuis, maintenant, presque 24h. Ce n'est pas inhabituel. Mais Sam déteste toujours autant cette impression de se tenir au dessus du néant. Suspendu à la vie pour encore un petit moment. En attente du coup de fil qui le délivrera.

Il s'installe près de la fenêtre après avoir réglé le chauffage à fond. L'enseigne du motel clignote au rythme de ses inquiétudes.

Et si …

Et si ils ne revenaient jamais ?

Et si la chose avait gagné cette fois ?

Et si la traque les avait conduit plus loin ? S'ils avaient du laisser Sam derrière pour avoir une chance de se venger ? S'ils avaient réalisé que le cadet n'était qu'un frein ? Inutile ?

Et s'ils étaient blessés ? S'ils attendaient désespérément que Sam vienne à leur aide ?

Tout un tas de scénarios qui défilent dans sa tête, et c'est comme si ses entrailles se liquéfiaient peu à peu.

Es-ce ça, la vie à laquelle il aspire ? Rester en arrière à s'inquiéter ou bien s'exposer au danger ? Attendre le retour des guerriers ou en faire partie ? N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun autre choix quand on porte le nom Winchester ?

Le chauffage ne marche pas, et Sam pense avec philosophie que la loi des séries est loin d'être une simple légende.

Où est Dean ? Où est son frère ? Son autre lui ?

Il a beau aimer son père, au fond, si Dean meurt par sa faute, Sam ne lui pardonnera jamais. Il en est parfaitement conscient.

Sam du haut de ses douze ans, lutte pour retenir ses larmes.

Dean l'a déjà laissé sans nouvelles, ce n'est pas nouveau, mais pourtant, à chaque fois que l'inquiétude atteint un certain cran, il ne sait pas comment il fait, mais Dean trouve le moyen de l'appeler pile à ce moment. Par magie.

Par une sorte de sixième sens que seul le malheur accorde à deux personnes ayant traversées l'enfer ensemble. A chaque fois, oui, Dean devine la détresse de Sam et intervient. Peu importe la distance qui les sépare.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

Sam serre et desserre les poings, boxeur amateur en proie à la nervosité. Affronter ses peurs, Sam a l'habitude, mais comment faire quand la chose qui l'effraie le plus au monde est le silence ? Un appel qui ne trouve pas son destinataire. Une dispute qui n'obtient jamais sa résolution.

Il observe la neige tomber de plus en plus drue et se retient de justesse de prier pour que le temps ne ralentisse pas encore le retour de sa famille. Le suspens est insupportable, et quand son trentième appel de la journée sonne encore dans le vide, Sam jette son téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce de rage.

Même les motifs qu'il découvre dans la neige qui s'accumule dans le parking ne lui semblent représenter que des scènes de batailles et de sang. De guerre perdue. De vengeance stupide qui ne fait que les éloigner les uns des autres.

Ils devraient pourtant tirer des leçons du passé, non ? Abandonner cette obsession de chasse pour se retrouver tous les trois. Parce qu'ils sont tout ce qui reste.

Acheter une petite bicoque à rénover, peut être. Se reconstruire une vie en même temps qu'un véritable foyer.

Mais Sam n'y croit pas, n'y croit plus. Il est bien trop tard pour ça.

Le sang qui coule dans leurs veines est une malédiction qui les empêchera toujours d'atteindre la paix. Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas le destin des soldats piégés dans les tranchées.

Sam plonge la tête dans ses mains, gémit à mi voix.

Si Dean n'est plus, il n'a aucune raison de continuer à vivre.

Le pire, c'est probablement de ne pas savoir. Le cœur de Dean a très bien pu s'arrêter de battre il y a des heures de ça.

Sam se représente le visage de son frère figé dans la mort, les yeux vitreux, les lèvres encore étirées dans ce demi sourire moqueur qui protège les véritables émotions de son frère depuis longtemps. La poitrine immobile. La voix éteinte pour toujours.

Quand il était plus jeune, Sam s'imaginait que ce serait une chose qu'il pourrait sentir au plus profond de lui. Qu'une fois Dean en danger, une alarme stridente se déclencherait dans sa tête, l'avertirait de l'imminence du drame. Que quelque chose en lui, s'éteindrait en hurlant, qu'au fil des derniers battements de cœur de son frère, l'allumette de vie en lui se mettrait à vaciller, lui brûlant la peau dans un invraisemblable incendie.

Mais Sam est trop vieux à présent. Il ne croit plus qu'il le sentirait. Que le dernier souffle de Dean le frapperait en plein cœur. Non. Parce que la mort, c'est bien la seule chose qui les séparerait pour de bon. Et il ne le saurait pas avant quiconque.

La magie n'existe que pour les sorciers noirs, pas pour les âmes pures.

Une bourrasque de vent vient frapper la fenêtre et le fait sursauter. Comme la vengeance lui semble vaine ! Comme il laisserait le démon coupable de la mort de sa mère vivre si ça pouvait lui rapporter son père et son frère !

Triste calcul. Impardonnable abandon qui lui aliénerait pour de bon les deux derniers membres de sa famille s'ils s'en doutaient.

Sam ne sera jamais le plus fort, il s'en fiche. Il préfère être le plus vivant.

Un couple passe devant la fenêtre, riant, se chahutant. Leurs respirations forment une buée que Sam a l'impression de se prendre en pleine face. Ils s'engouffrent dans leur camionnette, les larmes aux yeux, transis de froid et d'amour.

Sam voudrait les voir tomber raides morts devant lui. Il soupire et secoue la tête. Non. Il ne se laissera pas emporter. L'angoisse ne fera pas de lui quelqu'un de mauvais, il s'y refuse !

Alors qu'il se lève, envisageant vaguement de se faire du thé histoire de réchauffer ce corps dont il n'a plus grand chose à faire, il entend enfin un moteur retentir dans la nuit.

Il se fige, saisi. Les voilà ! Il n'osait plus y croire ! L'adrénaline s'empare de lui et il se jette dehors, dans le froid. Aucun thé au monde ne pourra être aussi agréable que la vision de son grand frère qui s'extrait de la voiture.

« Dean ! »

Et avant même que ce dernier n'ai le temps de se tourner vers lui, Sam se précipite dans ses bras. Embrasse la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien. Étreinte un rien violente et désespérée qui laisse Dean songeur autant que surpris. Le câlin, pas vraiment une coutume en vigueur chez les Winchester...

Mais si Dean ne proteste pas et le serre brièvement contre lui, à son tour, Sam veut croire que c'est parce qu'il est capable de ressentir le soulagement de son frère.

« Wow, doucement ! » ricane-t-il de ce ton narquois qui porte sa signature.

Pourtant Sam ne manque pas l'accent chantant de sa voix. Un tel accueil, ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment lui déplaire. Pas après toutes les atrocités qui ont du peupler sa journée. Dean lui tapote rapidement le dos, plus content qu'il ne le laisse voir.

Sam a encore cette fraîcheur, cette vivacité pure qui lui fait défaut depuis longtemps. C'est agréable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Dean l'écarte de lui uniquement pour plonger ses magnifiques yeux verts dans ceux de Sam et sonder son humeur.

« Vous ne répondiez pas ... » se justifie Sam d'un air penaud.

John sort de la voiture à son tour et sourit à son fils cadet.

« Salut Sammy. »

Son visage est fatigué, et Sam peut voir qu'il boite un peu tandis qu'il se dirige vers lui.

Sam se sent ridicule de s'être inquiété autant, maintenant que ceux qu'il attendait se tiennent devant lui. Victorieux, une fois de plus. La chasse a beau dévorer leurs vies, ils n'ont pas encore complètement perdus.

Sam s'efface pour laisser le passage à Dean, qui s'empresse de se réfugier dans la chambre et de chercher immédiatement de quoi grignoter.

« Ah c'est bon de rentrer, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

Il abandonne rapidement ses recherches toutefois, pour s'affaler sur un des fauteuils, face à lui.

« Putain, le bordel. » souffle-t-il

Sam lui tend un paquet de chips, qu'il accepte avec bonheur.

« Papa s'est prit un sale coup. On a du l'emmener voir quelqu'un. Et j'ai perdu mon portable dans la bataille, désolé Sammy. »

Ses yeux le traversent une fois de plus. C'est une sensation apaisante pour Sam, qui n'a plus de mère depuis longtemps, mais qui passe toujours en premier pour quelqu'un.

Il observe d'un œil entraîné le ballet familier de son père et son frère de retour d'une chasse. Ces mouvements las et habituels. Les même soupirs fatigués. Les même sourires un peu tristes. La maigre satisfaction d'être encore en vie un jour de plus. C'est là les seules miettes de paix qu'ils ramassent. Ces instants rares où ils se retrouvent tous les trois autour de la table, heureux d'être ensemble.

Dean entame le rituel. Il pose ses pieds sur la table et raconte, de sa voix chaude, les événements que Sam a raté. Un résumé que Sam n'écoute que d'une oreille.

Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il perdra Dean.

Le soulagement qui s'empare de lui est mêlé d'une pointe de désœuvrement.

Demain, tout recommence.

* * *

 _Melanie:_ _Oui, en effet, il y a des bases à poser. Pas évident de se mettre d'accord quand on est aussi différent et avec des caractères aussi forts ! Mais on va espérer qu'ils y arrivent, hein :)_ _Alors, satisfaite de la jalousie de Dean ? Ah ah ça n'a pas été long pour qu'il la prenne en grippe ! Merci en tout cas, pour ta fidélité, je suis trop contente que tu me suives encore x)_

 _Une Shapshifter :_ _Je pense que Dean fait des efforts oui, et pour lui c'est loin d'être évident ! Il n'y a que pour son Sammy qu'il accepte d'en faire autant x) Ah Dean et les ciseaux, une grande histoire ! Qui arrange toujours Sam. Quant à la femme à la fin … en même temps on comprend hein, il est beau le cadet Winchester :p *coeur*_

 _Guest sans pseudonyme :_ _Hey salut ! Hi hi ton message d'encouragement m'a fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup x) Première review ? Bienvenue dans mon histoire :p J'espère que tu prendra autant de plaisir dans ce chapitre ^^_


	32. Provocation

**Chapitre 32 : Provocation**

Sam débute sa journée dans le calme. La jolie femme croisée la veille lui fait faire le tour du propriétaire avec soin, lui expliquant tout ce qu'il besoin de savoir. Sam espère surtout que cette enquête ne sera pas trop longue, il ne fera pas illusion longtemps !

Recoudre quelqu'un avec une aiguille et un fil, ok, c'est là à peu près l'étendue de ses compétences. Oh, ça et les antidouleurs. Tu parles d'un expert ! Heureusement que Sam a développé d'autre talents. Comme celui d'arriver à passer inaperçu malgré sa taille de géant. Ou son esprit de synthèse.

Il a déjà profité d'un moment seul pour commencer à fouiller les dossiers des patients, pêche aux informations laborieuse sans indice pour l'orienter. C'est un défilé d'histoires sordides et malheureuses. Quand sa gardienne en chef vient l'interrompre, il cache vite les pages qu'il lisait derrière son dos et plaque un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres.

Sourire qu'elle s'empresse de lui rendre. Cette fille est bien agréable avec lui, Sam se dit qu'avoir des collègues aussi serviables doit vraiment donner envie de se lever le matin pour aller travailler.

Bien sûr, il lui arrive aussi d'apprécier son boulot parfois, malgré les difficultés et les dangers. En grande partie par ce que c'est un travail que quelqu'un doit faire, et que personne n'y est mieux formé que Dean et lui. Au fond Sam ne veut laisser cette tâche à personne d'autre. Sacrifice ou réel espoir d'améliorer les choses ? Sam oscille encore entre l'un et l'autre.

D'ailleurs le fait que son collègue ne soit autre que son frère et amant rend sans doute les choses plus simples … Ou pas …

Sam se demande si Dean a eu plus de chance que lui, s'il a réussi à apprendre quoi que ce soit des patients internés ici. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant, la jolie blonde le présente aux autres infirmiers.

« Brenda » une petite brune aux yeux chocolats lève la tête vers lui sans sourire.

« Dan » un homme d'environ la trentaine au visage à l'expression étrangement douce.

« Et Johnny, bien sûr » un grand black à la musculature plus que développée lui fait un signe de la tête.

« Salut mon gars. Et toi c'est comment ?

-Eric » annonce Sam en lui serrant la main.

« Bienvenue chez les fous.

-Ouais.

-Une première fois ?

-Dans un asile, oui. » Pure vérité.

« Ça va aller. On s'y attache vite à ces gens, tu verras. Faut juste les connaître un peu.

-Entendu.

-Bien » coupe sa chaperonne « alors on y va pour le grand tour, je t'emmène dans la salle commune. »

Sam la suit volontiers. Il se surprend à penser que travailler dans le milieu médical n'est pas un métier qui lui aurai déplu. Enfin, sans doute, vu sa maigre expérience de deux heures en tant qu'imposteur...

Dès qu'il entre dans la salle dévouée aux loisirs des internés, son instinct le pousse à tourner la tête vers la droite. Évidemment, Dean est là, assis parmi d'autre. Il lui sourit, soulagé de le trouver en bonne santé. Transpercé par deux éclairs verts. Est-ce que Dean aura toujours cet effet sur lui ?

La jolie infirmière lui murmure quelques consignes à l'oreille, mais si Sam hoche la tête d'un air concerné, il ne l'écoute plus vraiment.

Quelle sensation étrange, être dans la même pièce que Dean mais sans laisser voir leur connexion. Paraître étranger l'un pour l'autre … Voilà un exercice auquel ils ne s'essaient pas souvent. Et tant mieux. Voir son frère d'un œil extérieur, c'est une nouvelle expérience pour Sam. Et qui ne fait que confirmer ce qu'il pense ressentir. Sam ne veut pas être séparé de Dean. Jamais. Enfin, jamais trop longtemps.

Il détourne le regard quand il s'aperçoit que fixer plus longtemps ce nouveau patient aux yeux verts deviendrait suspect. Un jeu de rôle dont il se serait bien passé. Sam se sent étrangement vide d'un coup.

La journée se déroule lentement, sans grands incidents, à part peut être le café étrangement sur-assaisonné de sa collègue après la pause déjeuner. Il observe les heures défiler avec lenteur, pressé de retrouver son frère. Enfin, sa garde se termine. Il retourne discrètement dans la grande salle et agite la main en direction de Dean pour l'inciter à le suivre à distance.

Il s'avance vers une remise repérée plus tôt et entre, après s'être assuré que Dean l'a bien vu, grâce à son tout nouveau passe.

Entouré d'étagères en acier et de bouteilles de détergents... Sam hausse les épaules. Ils ont fait largement pire. Mauvais souvenir d'une réunion dans une cabine de toilette chimique sur un chantier hanté ...

Quelques minutes plus tard Dean le rejoint.

« Hey, salut vieux. Putain ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un de normal ! Enfin, presque normal... » se ravise-t-il.

Mais Sam ne répond pas tout de suite. Il fixe la femme d'age moyen qui se tient juste à coté de son frère.

« Heu Kenny, tu n'es pas seul ? »

Question stupide. Qui provoque un ricanement idiot de la part de Dean. Tiens, Sam se rappelle soudain qu'il a beau aimer son frère de tout son cœur, ce dernier n'est toujours qu'un imbécile prompt à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Sam, je te présente Suzanne. »

Il indique son amie d'un doigt nonchalant. La femme a toujours le regard braqué sur Sam, une lueur de méchanceté dans ses yeux, pourtant d'un beau vert profond. Elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

« C'est rien, tu peux parler devant elle, elle dira rien. Elle me prend pour un genre de clone ressuscité de Jésus …

-Ah oui, bien sûr …

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je m'y suis attaché. »

Dean hausse les épaules avec fatalité.

« Suzanne, c'est Sam » présente-t-il calmement.

« Je ne l'aime pas » réplique immédiatement son garde du corps.

Dean éclate de rire tandis que Sam s'énerve.

« Bon tu peux arrêter ton petit numéro ?!

-Quoi ? J'y peux rien si tu lui plais pas !

-Dis lui d'attendre dehors ! »

Suzanne reste planté là, à le dévisager avec haine. Difficile de rester concentré dans ces conditions. Dean se résigne à se tourner vers elle d'un air désolé.

« Tu l'as entendu mon chou ... »

Elle grimace, fusille une dernière fois Sam du regard avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

« Voilà, c'est mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux. Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu lui a donné mon vrai nom, au temps pour notre couverture...

-Fais moi confiance, ici tu peux raconter ce que tu veux, personne te crois jamais.

-Je pensais pas que tu monterai une secte en moins de 24h.

-Observes et apprends, petit frère. C'est juste une histoire de charisme. »

Il bombe le torse avec fierté tandis que Sam secoue la tête, habitué malgré lui aux extravagances de son frère.

« Dis moi plutôt si tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant, grand gourou. »

Dean ne répond pas tout de suite. En fait il s'empêche de dévorer son frère des yeux. Il retrouve son odeur. La sensation familière de sa présence à ses cotés. La saveur douce de sa voix grave. Toutes ces choses qui vont de soit, tous ces détails avec lesquels il vit au quotidien. Il est bon de les récupérer à nouveau.

Il lui faut un moment pour revenir sur terre. Sam le dévisage avec un air inquiet.

« Dean, tout va bien ?

-C'est déplacé de demander ça dans un asile, non ? »

Sam rit doucement. Ah ! Un vrai plaisir pour les oreilles. Dean s'attendrit immédiatement. Mais il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. Il reprend son sérieux avec effort.

« C'est hallucinant ici, j'ai l'impression de passer d'un monde déjanté à un autre, sans interruption. Science fiction, film d'espionnage, péplum biblique, il y a qu'a choisir ! Certains ont des vrais problèmes. Ils font passer notre histoire familiale pour une promenade de santé...

-Tu tiens le coup ?

-Pour l'instant. Mais écoute, l'un d'entre eux. » il se creuse la mémoire une minute.

« Mark, oui, c'est ça, Mark. Il a vu un fantôme.

-Un vrai ?

-Difficile à dire, j'y étais pas, mais sa description est très convaincante. Renseignes toi sur les raisons de son internement, tu veux ?

-Attends... il l'a pas vu ici ?

-Non, je pense plutôt que c'est ce qui l'a conduit là.

-Pauvre gars. Personne n'a du le croire.

-Comme tu dis.

-Bon, mais on est pas vraiment plus avancé. Ce type pète un câble parce qu'il a vu Casper chez lui, c'est triste mais ça nous dit pas pourquoi nos deux victimes sont mortes.

-Peut être, mais on a rien d'autre pour le moment.

-Très bien, je m'en occupe.

-Parfait.

-Rien de plus alors ?

-La bouffe est dégueu. T'as le détecteur d'EMF ?

-Non, impossible de passer les portiques de sécurité avec » regrette Sam.

Dean réfléchit une minute.

«Prend le mien. J'ai fais exprès de l'arranger pour qu'il ressemble à un lecteur cassette. Arrive en le tenant à la main, avec un casque sur les oreilles. Ça devrait le faire.

-Oh oui, et personne ne va trouver ça bizarre, que j'écoute des cassettes audio au 21e siècle. » raille Sam, en réalité déçu de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

« Alors débrouilles toi, si t'es si malin. C'est pas toi qui passe tes journées dans vol au dessus d'un nid de coucou !

-Ça va, te fâches pas. Tu paries sur quoi alors ? Fantôme ?

-Possible. Ou démon.

-Démon ? Un démon aurait pu les posséder et les forcer à s'ouvrir la gorge, d'accord, mais avec quelle arme ? Et pourquoi ?

-Cette saloperie a aussi pu posséder un infirmier. Facile d'ouvrir la porte pour aller trancher des gorges quand on a les clés !

-Non, il y avait rien sur les caméras de sécurité. »

Dean a une moue appréciative.

« Tu as piraté la police pour avoir les enregistrements ?

-Oui » admet Sam sans s'attarder sur ce joli petit exploit, qu'il effectue souvent d'ailleurs.

« Nerd » balance Dean, mais sans cacher la pointe d'admiration de sa voix.

Sam lui sourit avant de reprendre.

« Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça a eu lieu dans la cellule, hors de portée des caméras.

-Alors pas de démon. Une fumée noire, ça n'a jamais porté d'arme, à ce que je sache …

-Tu as raison. Et puis pourquoi un démon s'embêterait à venir descendre deux malades ? Un esprit vengeur, c'est le plus probable. Pourtant j'ai vérifié, aucun meurtre n'a eu lieu dans cet asile récemment...

-Un putain de miracle si tu veux mon avis ! » s'étonne Dean.

« Oui, enfin, à part nos deux victimes, hein ?

-C'est peut être une nouvelle saloperie qu'on connaît pas encore ? » relance Dean après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Parles pas de malheur …

-J'ai pas réussi à aller inspecter les cellules, elles sont pas dans mon dortoir.

-J'irai avec le détecteur d'EMF. Ah tiens, ça m'y fait penser ! »

Sam sort une salière de son sac et la tend à Dean. Dean qui se retient de rire au souvenir de l'usage qu'il a fait de son dernier paquet.

« C'est pas grand chose, mais mieux que rien, hein ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Pour rien, pour rien. Merci Sammy. »

Il glisse le sel sous son tee-shirt et hésite une seconde.

« Sam, dis …

-Hm ?

-T'es au courant que l'infirmière qui était avec toi … la blonde là …

-Oui ? Quoi ?

-Tu lui plais.

-Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! »

Et voilà, exactement ce que Dean craignait ! Cet abruti n'est pas capable de faire la différence entre une attitude amicale et du rentre dedans !

« Elle te dévore des yeux Sam, je te jure.

-Mais non ! » se défend Sam avant de soudainement se figer.

« Attends une seconde ... »

Son regard se fait suspicieux. Pas très perspicace en ce qui concerne la drague, par contre il connaît son frère sur le bout des doigts. Littéralement.

« Le café ! C'était toi ! »

Dean ricane méchamment.

« Et même si c'était vrai ? »

Sam se pince l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

« Un gamin, t'es un vrai gamin …

-Et toi tu planes ! » le rabroue Dean vivement. « Faut vraiment que tu fasses plus attention aux sentiments que tu peux provoquer autour de toi ! »

Cette fois Sam ne peut pas cacher sa surprise. Étonné de recevoir un cours sur les émotions par l'éminent professeur Dean Winchester, expert en déni de toute sorte.

« Heu … ok ?

-Tu es trop beau » grommelle Dean sans remarquer le grand sourire qu'il fait naître sur les lèvres de son frère. « Peut être qu'avec quelques cicatrices en plus ... » voix soudain remplie d'espoir « Ici, et là » Dean passe les doigts sur son visage.

« Oulah, doucement ! Tu veux me scarifier maintenant ?!

-Il faut ce qu'il faut Sam ! » plaisante Dean, laissant croire qu'il serait capable de jamais blesser son frère de quelque manière que ce soit.

Sam finit par rire à son tour. Voilà, c'est plus fort que lui. Mais sentir la jalousie de Dean, merde, c'est plutôt agréable ! Même si, pour être, honnête ce n'est pas non plus nouveau. Ce sentiment de possession, d'appartenir l'un à l'autre, voilà déjà longtemps qu'il existe entre eux.

Sam se demande si leur relation est malsaine depuis le tout début. Si ils ont un jour eu une seule chance d'être normaux … Pourtant si être normaux signifie être plus distants, alors Sam n'en voudrait pour rien au monde !

Mais aujourd'hui c'est une nouvelle sorte de jalousie qu'il découvre de la part de son frère. Un sentiment plus clair, plus explicite. Plus assumé ?

Rien que le fait que Dean en parle, en fait, c'est déjà énorme. Il est plutôt du genre à se refermer sur lui même dans ce genre de situation, gratifiant Sam de sa mauvaise humeur sans daigner en expliquer les raisons.

« Tu ne vas pas l'agresser, quand même ? » s'enquiert toujours Sam, méfiant.

« Tu ne vas pas la laisser espérer ? » renvoie Dean « D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle. C'est quoi son nom ? » demande-t-il innocemment, sans se douter de la tempête d'embarras qu'il déchaîne immédiatement chez Sam.

Sam fixe le bout de ses pieds et son visage prend la décision étrange de tendre vers le rouge vif.

« On s'en fout de comment elle s'appelle. Elle ne compte pas, d'accord ? »

Dean plisse les yeux, intrigué. Inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à son frère ? C'est suspect !

« Tu me fais quoi là ? Je te demande pas ses mensurations !

-Très bien, parce que je les connais pas, Dean !

-Son nom !

-Bon, d'accord, d'accord. Mais ne t'énerves pas, ok ? »

Trop tard, Dean trépigne sur place, contrarié par cette résistance intempestive. Sam soupire, loin d'être ravi d'avoir à dévoiler ce détail insignifiant qui ne plaira pas à Dean. Un simple nom, mais qui risque de rouvrir une blessure que Sam voudrait n'avoir jamais causée à son frère.

« Elle s'appelle Vanessa Clark. »

Silence consterné. Dean encaisse la nouvelle comme il le peut. Très mal.

« Vanessa ? Tu plaisantes ?!

-Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Dean, je la connais seulement depuis aujourd'hui ! »

Et Dean sait qu'il a raison, que rien n'est de sa faute, parce qu'en vérité, il n'a rien fait de mal. Mais malgré tout, c'est un sacré coup au moral qu'il encaisse. Son cœur bat douloureusement dans sa poitrine, sa respiration un rien plus lourde.

Ce nom, quel cauchemar !

Son expression s'assombrit mais il fait en sorte de tourner le dos à Sam, pour lui éviter cette vision.

« Dean je …

-Ça ne fait rien. » le coupe Dean « Tu as raison, c'est stupide. On va pas s'engueuler pour ça. »

Il lui refait face, mobilise toutes ses forces pour retrouver une expression neutre.

Dean est encore abîmé.

Trop ballotté par la vie, trop malmené pour retrouver un équilibre en claquant des doigts. Il s'imagine les coups de griffes subies par ses entrailles. Les brûlures profondes. Les entailles, sur et sous sa peau. Ça ne doit pas être joli à voir la dessous. Bardé de cicatrices, visibles et invisibles. Certain de savoir lesquelles sont les pires, et de loin.

Mais Sam n'a pas à faire les frais de sa vie chaotique. Certainement pas.

Alors Dean respire profondément et tente de reprendre le dessus, vaille que vaille.

« Essaies d'en apprendre plus sur Mark, moi je vais voir s'il veut bien me parler encore. S'il est pas trop bourré de calmants...

-D'accord » acquiesce Sam avec lenteur, mal à l'aise.

« Et apporte le détecteur demain !

-Oui, oui, j'y penserais, t'inquiètes pas.

-Bien. »

Dean fixe Sam, indécis quant à la suite.

Et maintenant ? Rien de plus à dire sur l'enquête en cours. Pourtant Dean est loin de vouloir quitter ce placard, soyons sincère. Ils se font face, silencieux mais graves.

Dean n'est plus sûr de rien. Un jour éloignés l'un de l'autre, et déjà il n'est plus certain que Sam ait envie de lui de cette manière. Plus certain d'en avoir le droit non plus. Cela lui semble faire des années lumières qu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau.

Finalement, est-ce que ce ne sont pas eux les plus fous ici ?

Finalement est-ce que le problème ce n'est pas que Dean a l'impression de ne pas mériter Sam, tout simplement ?

Parce qu'à le voir se tenir là, fort, jeune, beau comme un dieu, Dean se sent minable. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à lui offrir, à cet être sur lequel il veille depuis toujours ? A part un sacré tas d'emmerde, ça va sans dire !

Dean ne souhaite pas revenir en arrière, ça non ! Mais il ne sait plus comment aller de l'avant. Il se mordille nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue, laisse transparaître son désarroi l'espace d'une seconde. Exactement ce qu'il craignait. On est en plein dedans. Dean a peur que Sam change d'avis. Finisse enfin par ouvrir les yeux sur leur situation. Choisisse de mettre fin à ce beau rêve qu'ils partagent.

Dean sait qu'il ne lui en voudra pas, impossible. Il ne lui reprochera jamais d'être raisonnable. Mais il sait aussi que ça le tuerait pour de bon.

Sam fronce les sourcils devant ce désœuvrement. Dean essaie de le cacher, comme toujours, mais Sam devient meilleur à ce petit jeu. Il le dévisage comme s'il lisait en lui, et c'est peut être bien le cas en fait. Comme si d'un coup d'œil il devinait l'hésitation et le doute qui habitent son frère. La souffrance aussi.

Sam les balaie d'un revers énergique.

« Dean, rien n'a changé tu sais ? »

Il lui caresse la joue avec affection, les yeux dans les yeux, avant de l'étreindre carrément. Juste pour que ce soit bien clair.

Et Dean se rappelle le goût de la nuque de Sam entre ses lèvres. La sensation étourdissante de ses baisers. La chaleur de ses mains sur lui. Oh et puis, au diable tout ça ! Dean envoie paître sa raison, puisque c'est elle qui se met sur son chemin ! Et il décide de faire exactement ce qu'il a envie de faire.

Il attrape Sam et le serre contre lui en retour. Comme ça. Parce que ça lui semble naturel et parce qu'il en a besoin aussi. De ce grand dadais tout contre lui.

Effacés les doutes et la gêne. Plus rien n'est important que ces instants volés à la morale elle même. Bouffée d'air pur. C'est comme s'ils ne savaient plus respirer l'un sans l'autre.

Sam sent la poitrine de Dean remuer doucement.

« Ça te fait rire ? » demande-t-il curieux.

Dean dégage sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder, les yeux pétillants.

« C'est juste que les bécotements dans les placards à balais, ça me rappelle le lycée...

-Idiot. »

Sam colle leurs fronts par réflexe. Toujours maintenir un contact entre eux, c'est un impératif qui semble gravé dans sa chair. Sam ne veut plus jamais avoir à se passer de la peau de Dean contre lui.

« Avec toi je rajeunis ! » précise Dean

« C'est un compliment ?

-Je sais pas. Un fait, en tout cas.

-Tu m'a manqué. »

Dean reste interdit une seconde. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chaleur soudaine dans sa poitrine ? Tous ça pour quatre petits mots de rien du tout !

« Ouais …

-Tu...

-... tu m'as manqué aussi, Roméo. »

Et Dean préfère fermer les yeux. Savourer le visage de Sam en contact avec le sien. C'est bon, très bon même, mais Dean ne s'en contente qu'un court instant. Ça ne peut plus lui suffire maintenant. Pas quand il sait avoir droit à plus.

Alors il place ses mains en coupe sur le visage de Sam et fusionne leurs lèvres. Un geste qu'il est certain d'être le seul à pouvoir partager avec lui. N'en déplaise à certain. Dean est tout prêt à sortir une arme pour défendre ce privilège.

Sam s'émerveille de ce baiser si plein de douceur. Ne détecte rien de la jalousie ayant encouragée cette initiative. Il l'accompagne avec plaisir, entrouvre les lèvres pour accueillir un peu plus de Dean en lui.

Comment est-ce possible ? Aussi amoureux de son frère qu'il soit, il n'aurait jamais imaginé cette tendresse naturelle entre eux. Ce lien psychique qui se découvre aussi physique que mental. Une connexion bien au delà du sang.

Et si parfois les mots sont difficiles à trouver, leurs corps, eux, ne se trompent jamais.

Sam avance sa langue à la rencontre de celle de Dean. Teste son effleurement. Goûte sa passion. Grave cette saveur unique dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Et escalade un degré de plus sur l'échelle du désir.

Il sépare à regret leurs bouches, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre son souffle, déjà. Mais aussi pour ne pas provoquer une suite d'événements assez gênants étant donné l'endroit inapproprié.

Il lui caresse doucement la joue tandis que Dean pose un regard brûlant sur lui.

Oh oh, Sam connaît ce regard. Il y a eu droit à deux occasions, et ils ont fini nus à chacune d'entre elles.

« Dean...

-Je suppose que je devrais y retourner …

-Oui... » admet Sam, la voix de la raison. Exactement celle que Dean s'est promis de ne plus écouter.

Il unit une fois de plus leur bouche, empêche Sam de bouger.

L'emporte avec lui dans ce lieu brûlant et un peu magique. Un monde qui n'appartient qu'à eux, et à personne d'autre. Leur planète de bien être. Leur astre de délices partagés. Plaisir peut être coupable, mais l'interdit na jamais rendu une transgression moins savoureuse, au contraire.

Et maintenant c'est la respiration de Sam qui s'accélère bien au delà du raisonnable.

« Vraiment Dean ? » trouve-t-il la force de murmurer.

« Vraiment » répond Dean en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est pas raisonnable » argumente faiblement Sam.

« Oh quoi, tu fais ta mijaurée maintenant ? »

Sam rompt le contact d'un pas en arrière, plus amusé que vexé. Mais il ne veut pas le montrer à Dean. Mince, ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris, on dirait bien que ça devient leur truc !

« Peut être bien que oui... »

La lueur d'envie dans le regard de Dean n'a pas diminué d'intensité. Loin de là. Il commence à tourner lentement autour de sa proie. Sans rien dire. En se rapprochant peu à peu. Chasseur jusqu'au bout des ongles, ça en est terrifiant !

Mais là tout de suite, Sam s'inquiète plutôt de ce vide qui le dévore depuis qu'il n'est plus contre Dean. 24h loin de lui, et le corps de Sam semble le supplier de se rattraper ! De repartir à la découverte de cette chair, pourtant proche de la sienne et en même temps si différente.

Lors de leur dernière nuit passée ensemble, Sam a découvert deux grains de beautés sur son frère, placés exactement au même endroit que sur lui. Deux petits points juste sous le cœur. Il n'a pas compris la félicité que ce simple détail a fait naître au plus profond de lui. Ce ravissement complètement incongru.

Sam n'a pas besoin de trouver d'autres choses qui le rapprochent de son frère, pourtant il chérit exagérément tout ce qui lui prouve qu'ils sont liés à jamais. Tu parles d'un complexe ! Sam est malade de son frère, malade à en mourir ! Virus attrapé à la naissance mais devenu agressif depuis peu.

Dean découvre les dents, menaçant, et Sam pense qu'il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de le provoquer comme ça. Non seulement il ne gagne jamais, mais en plus il ne fait qu'augmenter l'appétit de Dean. Le frisson de la chasse, toujours.

« Très bien Sam, comme tu voudra. » Dean fait mine de renoncer.

Exprès pour le faire réagir, Sam le devine en un battement de cœur. Comme ces jeux l'amusent ! Comme cette anticipation, cet avant goût, le comble déjà de frissons délicieux. Complètement à la merci de l'attraction qu'exerce Dean sur lui.

A quel point cette situation est tordue ! A quel point, là tout de suite, il s'en fiche !

« Dans ce cas j'y vais »

Et cet impudent de Dean avance vers la porte en lui tournant le dos ! Parfaitement conscient du danger. Il lui laisse la main ? Étonnant. Excitant.

Sam ne manque pas sa chance et vient se coller contre ce dos à la musculature séduisante. Capture la nuque de Dean de ses lèvres. Appuie de son bras droit contre la porte pour être bien sûr qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas. Il refuse de laisser Dean s'échapper.

Mince, il réalise brusquement que sa décision est prise depuis longtemps : cette remise accueillera leur désir. Il n'est plus question de reculer.

Dean se retrouve plaqué contre la porte. Sam ne peut pas voir son sourire narquois. Non, il est bien trop occupé à l'embrasser et le mordre. A glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt. A jouer du bout de sa langue avec le lobe de son oreille gauche.

Merde Sam ! Pense Dean, complètement conquis. Et honnête avec lui même. Cette minute est sa revanche sur toutes les jolies filles du monde. Même les moches en fait. Toutes celles et ceux qui osent poser les yeux sur ce qui lui appartient.

Dean défie n'importe laquelle d'entre elles d'éveiller un désir aussi puissant chez Sam !

On ne peut pas dire que Dean possède beaucoup de chose. Mais ce qu'il possède, il le possède vraiment. Entièrement. Avidement.

Sam est tout ce qu'il veut. Tout ce qui lui reste mais aussi tout ce qu'il désire garder. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il se laisse cajoler un instant, apprécie la pression que Sam exerce sur lui. Savoure la passion qu'il sent naître dans son dos. Fier sans vraiment le réaliser, de tout ce que Sam peut éprouver pour lui. Il est celui qui provoque l'envie de Sam, c'est assez clair. Lui et personne d'autre.

Une expiration de ravissement lui échappe avant qu'il ne tente de se retourner, estimant avoir accordé assez de domination à Sam. Soumis l'espace d'une minute, pas plus.

Mais Sam ne semble pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

Et peut être qu'il lui en veut encore un peu. Peut être que c'est une vengeance un rien cruelle. Une façon d'appuyer là où ça fait mal, connaissant son frère. Une rébellion contre cette attraction entre eux, et contre la longue résistance que lui a opposé Dean. Sentiments mêlés d'envie et de rancune.

Toujours est-il qu'il ne lui permet pas de lui faire face. Il prend grand soin d'exercer une poussée suffisante pour le maintenir contre cette porte.

« Hé ! » proteste Dean.

« Tu es jaloux Dean ? Vraiment ? Après tout ça, tu es encore jaloux ? » Sam revient sur cette faiblesse d'une voix grave et forte. Dominante.

Dean découvre avec prudence une autre facette de son petit Sam. La facette qui va avec sa taille gigantesque et ses muscles dessinés. La part de dangerosité et de noirceur qu'on trouve en chaque chasseur.

Il n'est pas sûr de l'apprécier. Pas sûr de la détester non plus.

« Toujours » lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Sa respiration s'accélère, plus difficile. Normal quand sa poitrine est ainsi écrasée sur une surface dure.

Les mains de Sam se font aventureuses, et si Dean est hésitant sur son avis quant à la prise de pouvoir de Sam, son corps, lui, est déjà asservi. N'attend pas son analyse de la situation pour réagir.

Dean se mord les lèvres au sang plutôt que de laisser ce gémissement d'excitation lui échapper. Il n'accordera pas ce plaisir à son frère !

« Dean...

-C'est illégal ce que tu fais, tu sais ? »

Sam redresse la tête, intrigué.

« Illégal ?

-Profiter d'un patient comme ça ... »

Sam retient un rire.

« Ça te rassure Dean, de blaguer, pas vrai ?

-Me rassurer ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ?

-Peut être que tu devrais ?

-Peut être que tu pourrais la fermer ? »

Et Dean profite de sa diversion pour, enfin, se libérer de la prise de son frère. Ah ! La porte est toujours plaquée contre son dos, et il ne peut pas plus qu'avant s'enfuir mais de toute façon ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, loin de là. Il fait face à Sam et lève un sourcil en défi. Regard mutin.

Alors Sam, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?!

« Tu ne m'aura pas aussi facilement ! »

Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qui se passe entre eux se transforme toujours en combat ? Rien à faire, c'est une habitude qu'ils ne perdront sans doute jamais. Une façon de se reconnaître l'un l'autre à travers l'affrontement. Ils ne sont pas les fils de John pour rien.

Ils se défient du regard. Évaluent chacun la dangerosité de l'autre. Tellement proches que leurs souffles se rencontrent presque.

« Mais je t'ai déjà, Dean » affirme Sam sans aucune hésitation.

Murmure qui transforme le corps entier de Dean en brasier ardent. Ok, cette fois, ça va être sa fête !

Cependant Sam a du se faire la même réflexion parce qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre avec une égale ardeur. Les tee-shirts volent tandis que leurs torses fusionnent. Guerre d'attouchements. Dean agrippe la nuque de Sam pour happer ses lèvres tandis que Sam pose ses mains sur les hanches de son frère, les plaquant contre les siennes.

Si intense qu'un instant, Dean est sûr et certain que ça brûle sous sa peau. Combat féroce mais intime, terriblement intime ! Comme si, finalement, ce n'était là qu'une évolution de leurs jeux d'enfant. Qu'une mutation ordinaire. L'affection à son niveau le plus poussé.

C'est Dean qui prend l'initiative de ralentir légèrement le rythme. Il serait dommage de se consumer aussi vite. Dean veut profiter de cet instant. Parce que dans sa vie rien d'autre n'a de sens. Et tant pis s'il n'y a rien de plus pathétique que ce sentiment, Dean n'existe que si Sam est là aussi.

Il rapproche son bassin dans un mouvement lascif alors que leurs langues se cherchent encore, danse sensuelle et absolument délicieuse. Ils brûlent encore, mais plus lentement. Plus profondément.

Dean veut être certain de ressentir chacune des flammes qui viennent lui lécher le corps, chaque once de Sam sur sa peau.

Sam place une main à l'arrière de la nuque de Dean, accompagnant son baiser, tandis que son autre main descend jusqu'à la ligne de son pantalon. Marque en dessous de laquelle il n'a encore jamais eu le droit d'aller.

Et si Dean a lui, déjà exploité avec avidité ce qui se trouve en dessous de la ceinture de Sam, Sam aussi a faim de ce genre de possession

Il remarque néanmoins le hoquet de surprise de Dean quand il sent cette main baladeuse. Tout son corps se crispe dans l'instant. Réaction instinctive de défense. Il vient saisir Sam au poignet.

« Attends... »

Sam serre les dents, s'efforce de ne pas précipiter cette étape, de toute évidence pas si facile pour son frère.

« Dean... Je veux te toucher » explique-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

« Je... »

Dean reprend son souffle avec peine. Il plonge les yeux dans ceux de son frère.

Il pourrait reprendre le dessus. Attraper Sam et lui faire tellement de choses qu'il en oublierait d'agir lui aussi. Le pousser à la jouissance sans lui laisser ce privilège là. Celui de le tenir dans sa partie la plus intime. Dans cette chair si sensible. Si masculine.

Il lutte un instant, Sam le sent. Trop de pensées tourbillonnent dans sa tête.

Dean veut posséder Sam. Plus que tout. Mais est-ce qu'il est prêt à le laisser jouer avec son corps en retour ? Sam l'embrasse. Lui fait perdre la tête. Sacré diversion, c'est vrai. Sam est doué.

« Dean... est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » demande-t-il entre deux baisers enflammés.

« C'est … je ... » balbutie Dean, incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente.

Accepter de perdre pour gagner. Accorder ce droit à Sam pour qu'il soit plus encore sien.

Il y a un sens certain dans cet abandon.

Lâcher prise et embrasser le plaisir procuré par l'autre. L'autre … Sam. Rien que Sam. Uniquement Sam. A voir l'effet que le simple effleurement de ses doigts sur sa chair lui procure, Dean est absolument certain de ne pas détester un attouchement supplémentaire. Le problème est ailleurs, dans sa tête.

« Tu vas aimer » lui promet Sam, insistant, la main posée sur sa hanche, en attente. Prête.

Dean laisse une longue expiration lui échapper.

« D'accord »

Parce qu'au fond, est-ce que Dean a jamais rien pu refuser à son frère ?

Est-ce qu'il ne suffit pas que Sam le lui demande, de sa voix douce et posée, pour que Dean arrache même son cœur de sa poitrine pour le déposer à ses pieds ?

Voilà l'emprise que Sam a sur lui. Pourvu qu'il ne le réalise jamais entièrement.

Dean lâche le poignet de son frère et croise les deux bras derrière sa nuque, dissimulant sa tête dans le creux de son trapèze. Se saoulant de son odeur. Le visage caressé par intervalle par ces longs cheveux qu'il est venu à tant aimer.

Renonçant au contrôle, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie. Les manettes aux mains expertes de Sam.

Quelle impression bizarre de se jeter à l'eau sans avoir appris à nager ! Dean sait bien que c'est stupide, il n'est plus vraiment puceau ! Pourtant l'énormité de cet abandon le frappe de plein fouet.

Allons y alors ! Laissons nous peloter dans une remise par un autre mec !

Si Dean pouvait jusque là se voiler la face en imaginant qu'il était « l'actif » dans ce couple improbable, c'est une appellation à laquelle il doit à présent renoncer. Même s'il ne s'agit que d'une main, après tout.

Finalement Sam aura obtenu exactement ce qu'il voulait : sa soumission.

Dean doute que Sam y pense en ces termes, et pourtant, pour lui, c'est bien d'une histoire de domination dont il s'agit. Pas assez mature pour y voir une simple envie de donner du plaisir, pas assez indifférent pour ignorer la brûlure du désir qui l'anime...

Son appréhension toute masculine se mêle également d'une bonne dose de culpabilité. Culpabilité née de l'idée absurde d'avoir poussé son propre frère à l'inceste. D'avoir perverti la seule chose qu'il aurait voulu préserver pure.

Cette impression, Dean sait qu'il ne s'en débarrassera jamais. Il la suspecte fortement de ne pas être entièrement vraie, de simplifier grandement la complexité de ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Mais c'est plus fort que lui. Son rôle de gardien est bien trop ancré.

Et malgré tout ça, cette tonne d'émotions désagréables, Dean accepte. Parce que c'est Sam, tout simplement. Et que dans la balance, il pèse plus que toutes les émotions du monde réunies.

Dean renonce au pouvoir pour que Sam puisse en profiter. Prouve la force de sa confiance en restant passif.

Sam embrasse une fois de plus les lèvres de son frère, reconnaissant. Pressé par ce qui l'attend. Avide et curieux. Ce soir il est celui qui provoquera la jouissance de Dean. Là tout de suite, il ne peut imaginer situation plus délicieuse. Souffle court, il parvient enfin à abaisser tous les obstacles.

Dean enfouit son nez dans la nuque de Sam tandis que ce dernier pose enfin la main sur cette zone jusque là interdite. Décharge électrique. Un simple contact qui déclenche un incendie insoupçonné.

Sam serre les doigts. Il est capable de ressentir l'immense frémissement qui traverse toute l'échine de Dean.

Cette fois il ne retient pas son gémissement. Sam. C'est Sam qui le tient de cette manière. Il se demande ce qui lui a prit de se faire autant désirer. C'est bon à en perdre la tête !

Merde !

« Merde ? » reprend Sam, surpris.

Dean réalise qu'il a pensé à voix haute.

Pas le temps de se justifier, Sam vient d'entamer un lent va et vient qui l'envoie directement au paradis. Il ne se prive pas de le montrer d'ailleurs, s'agrippe tellement fort à Sam que ce dernier acquiert la certitude d'avoir le dos griffé au sang.

Mais qu'importe, Dean ne pense plus, il ressent, et c'est tout. Il n'a pas conscience de renverser la tête en arrière, offrant à nouveau sa nuque aux attaques passionnées de Sam. De petits râle s'échappent de ses lèvres de temps en temps, pour le plus grand ravissement de son frère, qui n'en revient pas du plaisir que lui procure ces gestes indécents.

Il augmente peu à peu le rythme, en phase avec les réactions de Dean. Réactions qui se font un peu trop bruyantes et menacent de les faire découvrir par quelqu'un. Sam prend alors l'initiative de sceller leurs lèvres, étouffant les sons au maximum.

Dean a les yeux fermés, les paupières crispés comme s'il venait de se blesser. Comme s'il souffrait alors que c'est tout l'inverse qui se passe. Il halète, la bouche encore prisonnière de celle de son frère. Si serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'ils semblent ne former plus qu'un seul être. Un démon à deux têtes en proie aux affres du plaisir. Reliés par ce rythme lubrique qui les emmènent peu à peu vers une délivrance plus que nécessaire : indispensable.

« Sam » marmonne Dean d'une voix un peu cassée « c'est bon »

Sam se mord les lèvres, emporté par l'immense sentiment de satisfaction qui s'empare de lui. Ce sentiment terrifiant d'être à sa place pour la première fois. De n'exister que pour ces quelques mots qui viennent d'échapper à son frère.

Oui, Sam veut lui faire du bien. Un bien tellement fort qu'il puisse rattraper tout le mal de leurs vies, toute la souffrance et les pleurs. Le désespoir ne sera plus qu'un vecteur. Qu'un lien qui les conduit l'un vers l'autre, et c'est tout.

Il absorbe chaque crispation, chaque grognement, chaque battement de cœur comme preuve. Dean est à lui. Entièrement. Désespérément aussi. Ensemble jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive.

Quand il se sent sur le point de venir, Dean plante ses doigts dans la nuque de Sam, comme des serres. Fusionne autant qu'il le peut. S'abandonne entièrement. Plus de raison, plus de morale. Juste Sam. Tout ce dont il a besoin, point à le ligne. Il entrouvre une bouche que Sam refuse de libérer, prêt à absorber chaque respiration, chaque expiration comme le pire des vampires.

Il plaque Dean contre lui de toutes ses forces, avide de ressentir la moindre miette de jouissance de son frère. Dean se délivre enfin et Sam accueille son râle grave et puissant avec un ravissement sans borne.

Une première fois à la hauteur de ses attentes, exquise, mais aussi à la saveur douce-amère. Sam est conscient de transgresser au moins dix interdits avec la semence de son frère ainsi étalée sur ses doigts.

Pourtant c'est également un soulagement profond.

Il n'est plus le pantin passif de sa vie, plus le suiveur aveugle d'un destin tracé pour lui à l'avance. Non, à présent il est autant acteur de ce qu'il se passe que Dean. N'a plus l'excuse de se laisser porter par les avances malvenues de son frère.

Il affrontera toutes les conséquences de ses actions avec courage et détermination. Comme un Winchester. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, et Dean aussi.

Ce dernier se relâche progressivement, encore un rien ébahi. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ? Il ne se rappelle que d'un torrent explosif de plaisir. Il ouvre les yeux et tombe sur les doigts mouillés de son frère. Ah. Oui. Ça lui revient. Sam est un sale garnement.

Ses jambes tremblent si fort qu'il cesse de lutter et glisse doucement au sol. Sam le tient toujours contre lui et l'accompagne par terre.

« Merde » répète encore Dean, ahuri.

Il trouve naturellement sa place contre la poitrine de Sam. Est-ce que ses grands bras n'ont pas été créés rien que pour pouvoir l'accueillir ainsi en leur creux ? Dean profite sans vergogne de cette intimité retrouvée. Admet avoir de plus en plus de mal à vivre s'il n'est pas à moins de cinq centimètres de la peau de Sam.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour ça ?

Voilà une question à la réponse dérangeante. Rien. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour son frère.

Sam entend le gros soupir expulsé de la poitrine de Dean.

« Ça va ?

-Hmm. »

Et c'est la déclaration la plus affectueuse que Dean arrive à exprimer. Sam le reçoit 5 sur 5 et n'ajoute rien. Parfois les mots sont inutiles. Il savoure le silence qui s'ensuit au moins autant que les gémissements précédents.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Dean recommence à rire doucement.

« Non mais, on a quel âge sérieusement ? » demande-t-il, la voix bien plus joyeuse que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le monde semble étrangement plus beau dans les bras de Sam.

« On s'en fiche » réplique Sam à mi-voix.

« Et on fait quoi si le fantôme débarque ? On essaie de se rembrailler comme deux attardés pendant qu'il nous tranche tranquillement la gorge ?

-Je sais pas quoi répondre à ça …

-C'est parce que j'ai raison. Pas de sexe pendant une chasse. Voilà une règle qu'on devrait respecter.

-Mais Dean, proteste Sam, on sait pas combien de temps elle va durer ... »

Dean le dévisage, interdit.

« Quoi ?

-Je t'imaginais pas pervers, c'est tout. Ton image de premier de la classe en prend un coup.

-Premier de la classe ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis, imbécile ?!

-Dans le tien. Incontestablement. »

Silence étonné.

Avant que Sam ne trouve quoi répondre à ça, Dean réajuste ses vêtements et se redresse à regret. Quitter la chaleur de cette étreinte, c'est un peu comme s'arracher le cœur. Encore une fois.

« Bon, c'est maintenant que je retourne dans ma chambre 4 étoiles. »

Dernier regard affectueux, puis il franchit la porte et repart comme il est arrivé. Sam n'a pas le temps de lui recommander d'être prudent.

* * *

 _Bon, l'enquête n'avance peut être pas beaucoup ... et c'est un chapitre entier dans un placard à balais ... mais bref, voilà :p_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu tout autant que les autres :)_

 _Guest : Voilà la prochaine fois :) merci pour ta review_

 _Melanie : tu as bien deviné, Dean emmène le sujet de la jolie blonde sur le tapis direct ! Oulala je sens que vous allez tous détester ce nouveau perso ..._

 _Une Shapshifter : tu es revenue de l'espace avec ton dragon ? C'était bien ? Merci d'autant apprécier mon histoire x) moi j'adore toujours autant tes reviews !_

 _slashes : en espérant rester à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^_

 _Kazuki, Micro, narutine, Fullby : sans vous je veux pas continuer. Conquerrons le monde ensemble ! *coeur*_

 _Ps : Kazuki tu as lu ce chapitre coquin en cours ? Ah ah vilaine fille ! Tu dois avoir une bonne poker face ;)_


	33. Requiem for a dream

**Chapitre 33 : Requim for a dream**

Bobby surveille Dean de loin. Depuis un petit moment en fait.

Le gamin s'est trouvé une vieille carcasse désossée et tripote nerveusement les composants mécaniques. Sans savoir leurs noms ou même leur utilité. Il se contente de les échanger de place, de les essuyer, de les empiler les uns sur les autres... Bobby devine que c'est un moyen de s'occuper les mains pendant que les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. Un moyen de gérer sa colère ?

Les mains dans le cambouis, peut être que c'est déjà quelque chose qui le rassure, du haut de ses huit ans. C'est prometteur. Mais là Bobby ne s'inquiète pas de sa carrière de mécanicien, non.

Dean est triste. Et chaque mouvement, chaque froncement de sourcil, trahissent cette détresse. Et qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? C'est Noël, et John n'est pas là. Ne viendra pas. L'appel est arrivé cinq minutes plus tôt, et la déception dans les yeux du petit Dean a frappé Bobby. Voilà pourquoi il l'a suivi à travers la casse.

Dean est un garçon aux reins solides, mais il reste un enfant.

Un enfant qui a choisit de s'éloigner, de marcher un peu, plutôt que de laisser voir sa peine. Ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Si Dean commence à intérioriser sa souffrance alors qu'il n'est encore qu'un enfant, qu'est-ce que cela donnera plus tard ?

Bobby n'est pas dupe. Dean ne va pas bien. Mais il ne veut pas que Sam s'en aperçoive. Parce qu'à huit ans, Dean n'oublie pas de veiller sur son petit frère de quatre.

Bobby déglutit difficilement devant le spectacle de ce gamin qui fini par s'énerver et arracher tous les morceaux métalliques qui passent à sa portée. Il y a une vraie révolte dans ce petit corps, un vrai découragement.

Dean balance les pièces de toute ses forces, sur les autres carcasses, sur le chemin, même vers la maison. Avant de se laisser tomber à terre. Dépité. A bout de souffle. Est-ce l'angoisse qui lui tord la bouche de cette manière ?

Bobby ne se montre pas, caché derrière un vieux mini-bus. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Dean ne pleure pas. Il fixe le sol d'un air sombre, statue à la fatigue extrême, à genoux dans la poussière. Il serre ses petits poings. Impuissant.

C'est à ce moment que Sam s'avance vers lui, sorti de nulle part. Il trottine prudemment, s'approche en riant.

« Dean ! »

Bobby se dit que son timing ne pourrait être meilleur. Est-ce qu'une alarme invisible a sonné dans sa tête de bambin ? Un avertissement : Dean a besoin d'aide ? Est-ce qu'un fils invisible les relie ? Les empêche de sombrer quand l'un se tient au bord du gouffre ?

Peut être bien qu'ils se sauvent l'un l'autre, encore et encore. Bobby en a la preuve sous les yeux non ?

Dean relève la tête et regarde son frère le rejoindre. Bobby le voit clairement essayer de gommer cette noirceur de son visage.

« Sammy »

Mais Sam semble interloqué. Il s'arrête, dévisage son frère, un rictus d'inquiétude aux lèvres. Dean se force à sourire pour le rassurer. Alors Sam s'assoit à coté de lui, babille quelques phrases que Bobby ne peut pas entendre de là ou il se tient.

Dean hoche la tête. Ne parle pas. Peut être qu'il refuse de laisser Sam se rendre compte que sa gorge est si serrée qu'il ne pourrait rien dire sans que sa voix tremble. Il est rare de le voir aussi découragé.

Et Bobby ne doute pas une seconde que Sam le ressent.

Il passe un bras autour des épaules de son grand frère et repose sa tête contre lui. Parle encore. Dean le laisse faire, grave mais attentif. Il dessine des motifs dans le sable avec un bâton qu'il a trouvé par terre. Au bout d'un moment Sam arrête de parler. Il garde la tête posée sur l'épaule de son frère par contre, le regarde dessiner.

Ensemble. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'ils ont, tout ce qu'ils sont.

Le cœur de Bobby se serre. Étrange main invisible qui vient lui broyer la poitrine. C'est une belle image pourtant. Deux frères qui se soutiennent dans la tempête.

Le problème c'est que leur vie entière est une tempête. Depuis environ quatre ans, et Bobby ne voit pas d'éclaircies venir les visiter avant longtemps... Peut être que c'est ce que Dean s'est dit. Peut être que malgré le fait que ce soit un enfant, il a senti que les choses n'allaient pas s'améliorer tout de suite. Oui, c'est bien possible.

Les deux petits Winchester ne bougent pas, les yeux braqués sur ces graffitis insignifiants qui naissent de la main de Dean. Bobby est sûr que Sam absorbe la détresse de son frère en lui. Sorte d'éponge humaine qui ne doit même pas réaliser son importance.

Pourtant Bobby ne s'inquiète plus pour Dean. Pas depuis que Sam est venu le rejoindre.

Soudain Sam se relève et court vers une voiture.

« Dean ! Un papillon ! »

Cette fois son cri atteint les oreilles de Bobby.

« Ne l'attrape pas Sam ! » réplique immédiatement Dean.

Il vient se placer à ses cotés pour admirer l'insecte.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sam fronce les sourcils, mécontent.

« Si tu touches ses ailes, il ne pourra plus voler » explique patiemment Dean.

Sam écarquille les yeux, choqué par cette affirmation.

« Pourquoi ?!

-Je ne sais pas. »

Dean observe le papillon s'envoler avant de se rendre compte que le poids sur sa poitrine pèse un peu moins lourd. Sam lui attrape la main.

Bobby tourne les talons, rassuré et pourtant, triste également. Ces gamins partagent quelque chose de pas ordinaire. Une connexion puissante. Et dangereuse. Mais de toute façon qui pourrait le leur interdire ?

Pas lui. Pas quand c'est cette affection réciproque qui leur permet d'avancer.

Il sera toujours temps de mettre un frein à cette dépendance plus tard.

Peut être.

* * *

Dean s'affale sur son lit dans un grand soupir. Des images de Sam plein la tête. Mais pas que des images, des sensations aussi. Des empreintes fugaces. Il fixe le plafond, pensif. Détendu et nerveux à la fois. Oui, apparemment c'est possible...

Un infirmier vient jeter un coup d'œil par le hublot de sa cellule avant de fermer à clé. Dean agite la main vers lui.

« Bonne nuit Edgard ! »

Il attend en vain une réponse. Les pas s'éloignent dans le couloir. Mouais, faut pas trop espérer non plus. Puis il se tourne de coté, cherche le sommeil.

C'est alors qu'il commence à sombrer qu'un froid brutal le tire de sa somnolence. Il se redresse lentement, regarde autour de lui. Éjecte un souffle si glacial qu'une petite brume se forme dans l'air.

Oh oh ! Très bien ! De toutes les personnes ici, c'est lui que cet idiot de fantôme a décidé d'embêter ! Parfait ! Il lui réserve un accueil plus que chaleureux !

Dean se lève tandis que sa petite lampe de chevet clignote, rythme psychédélique mais familier.

Il sort son paquet de sel, trace à toute vitesse un cercle complet au sol et se place en son centre. Il attend la suite les genoux légèrement pliés, prêt à parer à toute attaque, d'où qu'elle vienne. Il regrette seulement de ne pas avoir d'arme. Dean a toujours aimé faire exploser des trucs.

Un mouvement attire son attention sur sa gauche. Des lettres se forment toutes seules sur le mur. Ben voyons, original ! Il déchiffre le message au fur et à mesure de son apparition. Bon, au moins, l'esprit souhaite communiquer, c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

« Ils sont à moi »

Voilà ce qu'on veut lui dire.

« Va falloir être un peu plus claire que ça, Bloody Marie ! » provoque Dean.

Apparemment c'est un esprit susceptible, parce qu'il fait enfin son apparition à ces mots. Elle. C'est une femme. Probablement jolie en son temps. Difficile à dire aujourd'hui, mais son visage présente des traits plutôt fins et symétriques. Complètement gâchés par son expression mauvaise, cependant.

Elle est plutôt grande pour une femme, juste un poil plus petite que lui. Ses cheveux relevés en chignon lui donnent un air austère assez repoussant.

Mais plus important : elle brandit un énorme couteau dans sa direction. Dean ne doute pas de son tranchant, la lumière se reflète un peu trop vivement sur le métal.

« Salut ! »

Et Dean balance une énorme poignée de sel sur elle. Elle disparaît dans un grand cri.

« Et au revoir ! »

Dean prête l'oreille. Est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? Est-ce que cette saloperie a compris qu'il ne serait pas aussi facile à tuer que ses précédentes victimes ? Au fond Dean est content qu'elle ait choisit de venir l'attaquer lui. Peut être qu'ainsi une autre personne a perdue son tour. Il espère que sa résistance ne la poussera pas à aller égorger quelqu'un d'autre …

Mais de toute façon il ne compte pas se laisser tuer sans réagir !

Il s'accroupit dans son cercle de sel, encore sur ses gardes. Au moins cette fois, plus de mystère. C'est un fantôme. Reste à savoir qui elle est pour pouvoir aller rendre une petite visite à ses restes. Dean repense au récit de Mark. Oui, décidément, il a sans doute un lien avec tout ça. Dean prévoit un interrogatoire poussé.

Ah, et il faudra aussi qu'il demande plus de sel à Sam.

La nuit passe sans que l'esprit refasse son apparition.

* * *

Le lendemain matin sa chambre est déverrouillée et Dean prend le chemin de la salle commune. Est-ce que Mark est revenu de sa petite crise ? Dean le cherche du regard mais c'est Suzanne qui lui tombe dessus. Ses grands yeux toujours aussi écarquillés. Ça en devient un peu flippant. Elle le prend vraiment pour un Dieu …

Dean hausse les épaules. Après tout, il y a pire, non ?

« Salut Suze, bien dormi ? »

Elle hoche la tête avec un sérieux quasi extatique.

« Bien, bien. »

Et la voilà qui marche dans chacun de ses pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dean oublie quasiment cette présence discrète.

* * *

Sam baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Pour la cinquième fois. Il se raccroche à son café comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Pour sa défense, il a passé la nuit à éplucher toute sorte de papier, à la recherche de l'identité du fantôme de Mark mais aussi de l'histoire de l'asile. Juste au cas où... La tête pleine de dates et de détails sordides.

Est-ce que, pour une fois, ils ne pourraient pas enquêter sur un hôtel 5 étoiles avec jacuzzi ? Ça l'arrangerait !

Sa prélasser pendant des heures dans un bain bouillonnant. Écouter sa playlist préférée. Savourer un bon Whisky. Avec, peut être, Dean à ses cotés.

Quoique, en y pensant, un jacuzzi hanté … ce n'est peut être pas un bon plan non plus. Un frisson lui remonte l'échine quand il imagine ce que cela peut donner. Vanessa le fixe d'un air moqueur, assise à sa droite.

« Et bien, quelqu'un ici a eu une nuit agitée ! »

Sam lève les yeux vers elle, surpris. Il n'y pensait plus. Perdu dans ses rêveries. Ils ne sont que deux dans la salle de repos et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le regard qu'elle lui adresse est mutin...

Bon, Dean a peut être raison, il est possible qu'elle l'apprécie plus que prévu. Pourtant il n'a rien fait pour l'encourager. D'ailleurs il n'aurait probablement pas su comment s'y prendre. Sam n'a jamais eu de mal à séduire, mais en vérité c'est plutôt les autres qui viennent vers lui, sans qu'il ait besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

Sam n'est pas prétentieux. Mais il ne se ment pas à lui même.

« Agitée ... » reprend il pensivement « non, pas vraiment ... »

Il soupire, fatigué.

Ce n'est que le début pourtant, il reste encore un million de choses à faire avant de régler cette histoire. A commencer par visiter les cellules des deux morts avec son détecteur d'EMF. Pour être bien certain d'avoir affaire à des esprits.

Il faut aussi qu'il retrouve Dean, qu'il s'assure qu'il va bien. Même si son collègue de l'équipe de nuit lui a affirmé qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problème dans les chambres. Sam a prit l'habitude de ne croire que ce que ces yeux voient. Dommage qu'ils voient beaucoup de choses ...

Il se lève, déterminé à faire avancer l'enquête. Malheureusement, il donne un coup de genou dans la table et renverse ainsi son café sur Vanessa.

« Merde ! Désolé ! »

Putain de grandes jambes, même lui ne sait pas toujours où elles finissent exactement ! Il s'empresse d'attraper l'essuie tout et d'absorber le liquide de la veste de sa collègue. Vanessa rit de sa maladresse, le laisse volontiers s'agenouiller devant elle pour réparer son erreur.

« C'est rien Eric, ça arrive. »

Sam s'acharne sur la tâche incrustée dans le tissu, même s'il est déjà trop tard. Il n'abandonne qu'au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuse. Puis il lève un regard désolé vers elle. Embarrassé. Toujours accroupit par terre.

C'est probablement ces grands yeux de chien battu qui la font craquer ainsi, mais elle décide de lui attraper le visage et de lui embrasser vivement les lèvres.

Geste que Sam n'a pas vu venir, mais alors, pas du tout ! Il se fige, comme foudroyé sur place. C'est doux. Humide. Décidé mais pas violent. Pas vraiment passionnel non plus. Il n'a pas l'impression de s'enflammer. Non, du tout.

C'est parfumé. Délicat. C'est étrangement féminin.

Ce n'est pas Dean.

Elle se recule, rouvre les yeux et examine sa réaction.

« Heu ... »

Sam se foutrait des baffes. Heu ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Sérieusement ?!

« Non ? »

Il ne réalise qu'il a formulé son refus sous forme de question qu'une fois le mot sorti de sa bouche. Vanessa éclate de rire. Quoi, elle va se foutre de sa gueule maintenant ?! Sam se rembrunit.

« Excuse moi, j'ai pas pu résister. »

Sam se redresse lentement. Hésitant. Devant sa mine vexée, la belle infirmière sourit.

« C'est bon te fatigues pas. Tu as déjà quelqu'un pas vrai ? Les jolis garçons restent jamais seuls longtemps » se désole-t-elle

Il faut lui accorder ça, elle sait désamorcer les situations gênantes. Habituée à aller un peu vite en besogne probablement … Rassuré de voir qu'elle ne tentera rien de plus pour le moment, Sam ose un timide sourire en retour.

« Ouais, il y a quelqu'un » reconnaît il.

C'est mon frère et je suis avec lui depuis ma naissance, à peu près... Si elle savait !

« Ok, message reçu. Désolé pour ça.

-Ça va. »

Elle s'apprête à quitter la pièce quand Sam la rattrape de justesse

« Vanessa ! Quoi qu'il arrive, ne parle pas de ça dans la salle commune...

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Ne racontes pas que tu m'as embrassé d'accord ?

-C'est pas mon genre tu sais, de me vanter d'un refus. Mais pourquoi ?

-Juste … juste comme ça. N'en parle pas. »

Elle lui jette un regard un peu bizarre, semble se demander ce qu'il lui prend. Sam ne peut pas lui dire qu'elle risque involontairement de déclencher une colère meurtrière chez un de ses patients...

« Bien sûr »

Et elle ferme la porte derrière elle.

Sam expulse d'un coup tout l'air de ses poumons. Pourquoi lui ? Merci de ne pas compliquer encore sa vie ! Elle est bien assez bordélique comme ça ! Puis Sam pense qu'il n'a plus envie d'embrasser qui que ce soit. Personne d'autre que Dean.

C'est lui qui a raison depuis le début. Une fois la dernière étape franchie, le meilleur qualificatif pour leur relation, c'est bien le cannibalisme. Tu parles d'un scoop, le mot exclusif prend tout son sens avec eux deux ! Il n'y a personne d'autre dans leur univers.

Pourtant Sam ne peut pas envisager les choses différemment. Tant pis, plongeons avec joie dans cette fusion terrifiante.

De toute façon Sam a oublié comment vivre autrement.

* * *

Dean glisse les pilules dans sa bouche tandis que Suzanne le fixe avec un air étrange. Dean fronce les sourcils, tente de déchiffrer cette nouvelle expression sur le visage de son amie. De la désapprobation ? Est-ce que c'est ça ? Quand brusquement, elle lui pince le nez de sa main droite.

Dean sursaute et avale les cachets par réflexe.

Oh oh...

« Suzanne ! » il lui crie dessus « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! »

« Dieu ne doit pas tricher ! Ce n'est pas bien. Dieu est bon et juste. »

Dean se frappe le front de la paume de sa main. C'est pas vrai ! Il n'avait pas imaginé que ce délire religieux le mènerait dans cette situation ! Ni que Suzanne avait remarqué qu'il faisait semblant de suivre son traitement. Voilà ce qu'on récolte à jouer au messie !

Il se représente les médicaments fondre dans son estomac et se répandre peu à peu dans son organisme. Parfait. Un acide trip. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il doit trouver Sam avant de se mettre à délirer comme un drogué !

« Merci Suzanne » la gronde-t-il « Merci beaucoup ! »

Il hésite avant de lancer : « t'es plus ma copine ! » et de décider d'imputer cette immaturité aux deux pilules qu'il vient d'avaler.

Pas un muscle ne bouge sur le corps de Suzanne. Elle garde ses yeux droit sur lui. Pas une once de regret ou d'hésitation. Persuadée d'avoir accompli son devoir de dévote. Dean secoue la tête et s'éloigne en grommellant. Elle ne le suit pas.

Pour une fois, est-ce que tout ne pourrait pas se dérouler normalement ? Pas d'imprévus, pas de blessure, pas de surprises... Et pas de fous !

Quand Gary l'attrape au détour d'un couloir pour lui demander s'il travaille toujours pour la CIA Dean lui fait une grimace si terrifiante qu'il recule précipitamment. Dean lève une main menaçante.

« Pas maintenant Gary ! Je peux pas là ! »

Il reprend sa marche d'un pas nerveux. Deux jours. Ça ne fait que deux jours ! Dean se promet de s'exploser le caisson plutôt que d'accepter de retourner dans un asile une fois tout ça fini !

Et soudain Mark apparaît comme par magie devant lui. Dean n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était arrivé dans la salle commune. Sans doute une conséquence de la drogue qui se paie une fête de folie dans son corps. Quoi, déjà ? Ça ne fait que cinq minutes !

Il se passe le dos de la main sur le front. C'est lui ou il fait plus chaud ici ? Mince, Dean serre les poings. Concentré, reste concentré Dean !

Il s'assoit à coté du patient et ne perd pas plus de temps.

« Mark, tu dois me le dire. Qui était ce fantôme que tu as vu ? Cette femme qui a tué Henry ? »

Mark lève des yeux vides vers lui. Dean se demande si c'est à ça qu'il va ressembler quand les pilules auront relâchées toutes leurs substances chimiques en lui. Mais si Mark est plus sombre, sa mémoire marche toujours très bien, et il lui livre sa réponse immédiatement.

« Ma femme. C'était ma femme. »

Bien. Comme ça c'est clair.

« Ma défunte femme. »

Puis il tourne la tête dans une autre direction, soudain absorbé par la contemplation d'une mouche sur le mur. Génial. Dean lui tapote amicalement l'épaule et renonce à l'interroger plus avant. Il a le principal. Trouvons Sam maintenant.

Est-ce qu'il est de garde ? Quelle heure est-il ? C'est quand il se rend compte qu'il ne sait même plus quel jour on est que Dean commence à comprendre que les médicaments font effet.

Rapide, les salopiots !

Faudra quand même qu'on lui explique pourquoi les pilules qui sont censées soigner la folie le font planer autant. Un genre de « combattre le mal par le mal » peut être ?

La lumière matinale qui traverse les fenêtres de la pièce lui brûle la rétine. Il se protège d'une main. Tout lui paraît plus brillant. Même le reflet de la montre de l'infirmier qui se tient devant lui lui agresse les yeux. Bien, hypersensibilité à la lumière. Merveilleux.

Il regarde autour de lui, à la recherche de son frère. Un début de panique étend son emprise sur lui. Comme s'il n'était pas assez exposé comme ça ! A combattre un esprit vengeur sans armes au milieu d'une belle brochette de tarés !

Enfin la silhouette de géant de Sam se détache devant lui. Dean souffle de soulagement, respire plus profondément. Reprend son calme. Sam est là. Ça ira. Il ne réalise même pas à quel point la confiance qu'il a en son frère est absolue. Mais là tout de suite, c'est ce qui l'empêche de sombrer réellement dans la folie.

Il lui fait un signe discret de la main et l'entraîne vers un couloir désert.

« Sammy je veux plus monter de secte, c'est nul finalement » lance-t-il sans se préoccuper du volume de sa voix.

Sam lui fait les gros yeux.

« Hé baisse d'un ton ! Et m'appelle pas Sam ! »

Il jette des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui. Bon, personne en vue.

Dean en profite pour le détailler des pieds à la tête. Ah Sam. Quelle vision apaisante. Il ferait bien une sieste dans ces gros bras. Embrasserait volontiers chaque once de Sam du bout des lèvres.

Il ne se doute pas que quelqu'un d'autre a goûté cette bouche seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Heureusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Suzanne est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

-Elle m'a trahit Sam. Planté un poignard dans le dos.

-Quoi ?

-Mon Judas à moi.

-Dean, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes...

-Tu sais ... » Dean commence à ricaner sans aucune raison. Impulsion violente et inattendue.

« J'adore tes oreilles. Elles sont tellement … bizarres ! »

Et il lui tripote avidement le lobe, s'amusant de la texture élastique sous ses doigts.

« Mais Dean … t'es défoncé ? »

Dean recule, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

« J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi !

-Hein ? »

Dean soupire. A de plus en plus de mal à aligner trois mots. Il est fatigué soudain. N'aspire qu'a un peu de repos.

« J'ai pas recraché mes pilules... c'est toi l'infirmier, tu dois mieux savoir que moi les effets de ce que j'ai avalé.

-Oh non !

-Je vais aller faire une petite sieste moi, je pense » annonce-t-il encore d'une voix presque éteinte.

Il fixe le sol d'un air malheureux. Sam examine une fois de plus le couloir, toujours personne. Réfléchit à toute allure.

« D'accord, d'accord. Tu es shooté.

-Ouais à fond » reconnaît Dean avec fatalisme.

« Alcool, drogue, sexe … On peut pas dire qu'on mène une vie saine ! » réflexion que Sam se fait à mi voix, amusé autant que désespéré. Un peu blasé de toutes ces tuiles qui leurs tombent toujours dessus.

Mais le regard flou de Dean le ramène bien vite à leur situation présente.

« Bon, très bien, alors le mieux c'est que tu retournes dans ta chambre. Met du sel devant la porte, tu sera tranquille. Le détecteur est devenu fou dans les cellules de nos victimes, c'est bien un esprit vengeur.

-Je sais » baille Dean, luttant pour ne pas s'endormir là tout de suite.

Bon Dieu, c'est vraiment pas drôle d'être fou ! Son esprit nage dans du coton. Une grande et profonde piscine de brouillard.

« Elle m'a attaqué cette nuit. »

Sam écarquille les yeux, stupéfait.

Dean ne résiste pas à cette expression.

Sam a gardé les même mimiques que quand il était enfant. Dean peut encore reconnaître chacune d'elles. Ces petites moues qui trahissent le gamin qu'il était. Cette manière d'agrandir encore ses yeux, cette façon de pincer les lèvres de surprise... Tout simplement adorable !

Dean est encore assez conscient pour réaliser qu'il plane complètement. Mais pas assez éveillé pour y prêter suffisamment attention.

Il se blottit contre Sam, ne lui laisse pas le choix. Il s'accroche à sa nuque et plonge son nez dans ses cheveux. Comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Dean n'a plus de filtre et c'est Sam qui s'en amuse maintenant. Il l'enserre volontiers dans ses bras. C'est toujours aussi bon.

Enfants ou adultes, Dean s'en fiche, il veut continuer ainsi jusqu'au bout. Avec le seul qui a jamais compté pour lui, le seul, en tout cas, qui soit encore là aujourd'hui. Un vrai bonheur de sentir son cœur battre comme ça, tout contre sa poitrine.

Sam savoure cette démonstration d'affection inattendue. Dean qui se jette dans ses bras, l'occasion est trop belle ! Et tant pis s'il prend le risque d'exposer leur couverture. Il n'en revient pas de découvrir Dean aussi câlin. Ainsi voilà ce qui se cache au fond, tout au fond de son frère. Une envie attendrissante de se faire cajoler. Wow jamais il n'aurait pu deviner ça ! Finalement ces pilules ne sont pas une si mauvaise idée ...

Il envisage brièvement de droguer son frère le jour où il se montrera trop distant avec lui.

« D'accord, d'accord, aujourd'hui, c'est free hugs, j'ai saisi ! »

Il recule doucement Dean, le détache de lui à regret.

« Mais dis moi, le fantôme est venu te voir cette nuit ?! Raconte ! »

Dean se dépêche de lâcher tout ce dont il se rappelle. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Il arrive à peine à se concentrer suffisamment. Il perd pied.

« Ils sont à moi. Elle a écrit ça sur le mur. Elle a voulu me tuer avec un couteau de boucher. Et Mark a vu sa femme morte chez lui. »

Vite, vite, il exprime tous ces faits avant qu'ils ne perdent tout sens pour lui. Il ne sait plus pourquoi ça avait de l'importance. Pourquoi il devait absolument dire tout ça à Sam.

Ses yeux se ferment à moitié.

« Ils ont légèrement forcés sur la dose non ? Ils m'ont prit pour un géant comme toi ou quoi ? » se désole-t-il.

L'odeur de Sam est toujours aussi enivrante. Elle reste en lui, même une fois séparés.

« Oui » Sam est presque absent à présent, prit dans ses réflexions sur l'enquête.

« J'ai vérifié l'histoire de Mark. S'il est là, c'est qu'il a balancé à tout le monde que sa femme décédée a tué son meilleur ami. Soit disant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Tu penses que c'est elle que tu as vu ? Elle est sacrément en colère pour suivre son mari comme ça. Et pourtant elle ne s'attaque pas à lui... Qu'est-ce que nos deux victimes ont fait pour qu'elle les supprime ? »

Dean secoue la tête, émerge comme par miracle à ce moment là. Éclair de conscience.

« Va brûler ses os. C'est tout ce qu'on a pour le moment. Et j'ai vu une femme. Il doit pas y en avoir quarante dans le coin non ? Ça doit bien être Mme Mark.

-Très bien, j'y vais rapidement. Mais toi, promets moi de t'enfermer dans ta chambre en m'attendant. »

Dean hoche docilement la tête.

« En fait je t'accompagne … » rajoute Sam après réflexion.

Le sourire de son frère aîné est si sincère, si innocent et si dénué de tout ce qui retient habituellement Dean d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent, que Sam sent son cœur se liquéfier dans sa poitrine.

Il s'assure que personne n'arrive avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Dean. Parce qu'il en a besoin. Parce qu'il en a envie. Et parce que finalement, le plus drogué des deux, c'est peut être bien lui.

Voilà. Ça c'est un baiser bien plus agréable. Bien plus réel. Sincère et délicieux. Familier.

Baiser que Dean n'accepte que parce qu'il est drogué, Sam le sait. En fait il s'abandonne avec une confiance toute enfantine. Sam se demande jusqu'où il pourrait aller, exactement, avec un Dean aussi docile...

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment son genre, ni le moment de tester les limites de son frère sous acide. Alors il se recule encore, bien à contrecœur.

« En route patient Kenny ! Suivez moi, je vous raccompagne à votre chambre » se force-t-il à dire d'un ton amusé.

Dean s'exécute sans protester.

* * *

Sam creuse depuis deux heures maintenant. Sur ses gardes. Heureusement, c'est un cimetière plutôt au calme, il n'y a pas grand monde. Coup de chance, la tombe qu'il s'échine à atteindre est à l'écart des autres, cachée derrière un bosquet.

Pas évident, de déterrer un cadavre tout seul. Pas vraiment marrant non plus. Il ne cracherait pas sur un peu d'animation, quelque chose qu'il lui rappelle qu'il est vivant, même ainsi entouré de morts. Une ou deux blagues lourdingues peut être …

Merde, voilà que même les défauts de Dean lui manquent à présent!

Sam espère que tout va bien pour lui. Il regrette d'avoir du le laisser seul comme ça. Oui, au fond, il a l'impression de l'avoir abandonné. Dean n'est certainement pas en état de se défendre là tout de suite.

Sam serre la mâchoire et accélère le rythme. Plus vite il aura fini, mieux ce sera. Enfin sa pelle bute sur un obstacle plus dur.

Les os brûlent rapidement. Voilà au moins une bonne chose de faite.

Mais quand même, Sam doute. Cette histoire le travaille. Pour quelle raison cette femme aurait elle suivit son mari et attaqué deux voisins de chambres ? En plus de son meilleur ami... Une sorte de jalousie d'outre tombe ?

Peut être que lui aussi devrait aller parler à Mark. Il prie néanmoins pour que cet incendie mette un terme à leurs problèmes.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas.

* * *

Dean se réveille sous la surveillance attentive de Suzanne et de ses grands yeux verts globuleux. Sursaut de surprise. Il desserre les poings, heureusement avant de lui avoir mis dans la figure par réflexe.

« Suzanne ! »

Il soupire brutalement, reprend son souffle accéléré par instinct. Du calme, pas de bataille à mener ici. Il promène son regard autour de lui. Bon, plus de vertige. Plus d'envie de dormir non plus. Juste un goût pâteux dans la bouche. Une réflexion un poil ralentie. Dean peut faire avec, ça ira.

Il se relève prudemment. La gravité fait son œuvre mais Dean n'a plus les jambes qui tremblent. Bien.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, c'est compris ? » ordonne-t-il, ayant encore en tête sa trahison récente.

Elle acquiesce avec un air contrit. Dean se sent enclin au pardon. Après tout, c'est pas tout le monde qui le prend pour un Dieu. Autant profiter de ce genre d'amitié, non ? Il lui adresse un mince sourire. Et la voilà qui s'illumine de joie. Un putain de sapin de Noël.

Hé hé Dean se rengorge, fier comme un coq. Si Sam pouvait voir ça ! Tiens, où est il d'ailleurs ? Dean se souvient vaguement d'un meeting dans un couloir désert. Il lui avait dit quoi déjà ?

Quand il essaie de se rappeler, une migraine pointe le bout de son nez. Tant pis. Dean abandonne et va l'attendre dans la salle commune.

C'est par où déjà ?

Bon, Dean n'est peut être pas encore tout à fait tiré d'affaire...

* * *

Quand Sam fait son retour dans l'hôpital Vanessa affiche un air surpris :

« Hein mais tu n'avais pas fini pour aujourd'hui Eric ?

-Heu j'ai aussi pris la garde de Brenda...

-Brenda était de garde ce soir ?

-C'est que j'ai vraiment besoin de faire plus d'heures, je pourrais utiliser une paie plus conséquente, tu vois ... »

Inventer des problèmes d'argent pour détourner son attention, Sam n'est pas très fier. Mais il faut ce qu'il faut. Vanessa fronce les sourcils.

« Ne les laisses pas t'exploiter, méfie toi ! »

Tiens, elle prend ses intérêts à cœur. Sam trouverait sans doute ça gentil si elle n'avait pas essayé de l'embrasser plus tôt.

Il se contente d'un petit sourire passe partout pour réponse et cherche Dean du regard. Il n'est pas difficile à trouver : Dean est en pleine partie de poker avec Marcus, le géant aux cheveux blancs.

Sam se rappelle du dossier de ce dernier. Difficile à oublier, il a pris un homme pour un démon et l'a poignardé à mort.

Sam se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Dean sait vraiment ce qu'il fait ? Il était censé attendre son retour dans sa chambre, pas risquer sa vie avec quelqu'un qui menace de verser dans la crise meurtrière à tout moment !

Pourtant ces deux là ont l'air de bien s'amuser, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. En fait, ils ont même transformé une partie de la salle en public attentif.

Ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne chose, étant donné que de là ou il se tient, Sam peut facilement voir Suzanne lire les cartes de Marcus et faire des signes évocateurs à Dean. Cet imbécile triche ! Bravo, merveilleuse idée dans un asile !

Sam se frotte le front, inquiet. Dean ne fera jamais que lui attirer des problèmes !

Au moment ou Dean tourne les yeux dans sa direction, dans une fausse décontraction, vu son jeu médiocre, Sam grimace. Mais loin de poser ses cartes, Dean lui renvoie plutôt un grand sourire fier. Tête à claque.

Sam se retient d'aller le tirer par les oreilles devant tout le monde. Probablement pas le meilleur plan.

Mais Dean capte enfin son énervement et décide de faire tapis. N'ayant rien à jouer, les jetons se matérialisent sous forme de petit bout de papiers. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour calmer la joie de Dean quand il remporte la partie avec une paire de 7. Il ramasse avec soin ses bouts de papiers, conquérant appliqué, avant d'enfin saluer son adversaire et s'éloigner vers une certaine remise.

Sam le rattrape et ouvre la pièce, le poussant presque dedans mais empêchant Suzanne d'entrer.

« Dean ! Tu devais m'attendre dans ta chambre !

-Ah c'est ça qu'on avait dit ? Je m'en rappelais plus … Mais dis moi, tu as vu ça ? La pâté que je lui ai mis ! Bobby serait fier de moi ! »

Il respire l'enthousiasme et la fierté. Élan que Sam s'empresse de couper net.

« Tu as triché. »

Dean referme la bouche, mécontent.

« Comment tu fais ça ? Comment tu fais pour être un tel rabat joie ?! Tu prends des cours ?! »

Sam se pince l'arrête du nez du bout des doigts.

« Bref » il décide de laisser couler pour cette fois « j'ai brûlé les restes. On devrait être tranquille maintenant.

-Je peux sortir ? » plein d'espoir.

« Attendons quand même encore un peu, on ne sait jamais.

-Ah. »

Mine triste mais résolue.

« C'était quels restes au fait ? »

Sam, qui trouvait que Dean avait reprit sa folie ordinaire fronce soudain les sourcils.

« La femme de Mark. Tu as oublié ça aussi ?

-Pas de ma faute. Je peux te dire que ce qu'ils m'ont filés, ça assommerait un éléphant. C'est dangereux !

-Alors tu ne te rappelles plus vraiment notre conversation dans le couloir ?

-Des bouts seulement. »

Donc il ne se souviens pas l'avoir enlacé comme un bébé panda. Le sourire narquois qu'affiche Sam ne plaît pas du tout à Dean.

« Hé, tu veux bien me mettre au courant là ?

-Rien d'important. Bon, plus de Mme Mark, si d'ici demain rien ne se passe, on se tire.

-Avec plaisir ! Suzanne m'aime sincèrement tu sais, mais je commence à trouver ça un rien étouffant » plaisante-t-il avec nonchalance.

Sam le dévisage curieusement. Dean ne réalise pas l'inquiétude qu'il fait naître en lui à ces mots. Est-ce que Dean se lassera de lui aussi ? Peut être qu'une fois goûté à ce qu'il a à lui offrir, Dean se rendra compte que ce n'est pas assez ? Qu'il ne se satisfera pas d'une situation si difficile uniquement pour être avec lui... Que ça n'en vaut pas le coup ?

Mais Sam écarte ses craintes. Il refuse d'y penser plus avant. C'est bien trop terrifiant.

« Tu t'éclates ici, reconnais le ! Tu es adoré comme un gourou, tu as des potes avec qui jouer aux cartes et le reste des patients te prennent pour un Dieu du poker...

-Tu sais ce qui me manque ? La bière. Les tartes. Et mon bébé, bien sûr. »

Ses yeux se perdent dans le vide.

« Et le grand air. La liberté d'aller ou je veux. La route qui défile. Ma musique aussi. Ah, et les lits vibrants ! Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour une bonne vibration dans mon dos !

-Tu vieillis » se moque Sam, plus touché qu'il ne le voudrait par cette liste.

Les plaisir de Dean sont simples. Et un peu tristes.

Est-ce que tout ça, ça ne manque pas un peu d'imagination ? D'ambition ? Dean ne souhaite que ça, rien que ça ?

Peut être est-ce parce qu'on ne lui a jamais appris à espérer autre chose. Se satisfaire de la chasse. Donner la mort pour sauver des vies. Et continuer encore et encore. Pour le bonheur des autres.

Sam a envie de pleurer. Parce que toutes les tartes du monde, ce ne sera jamais assez pour Dean. Sam voudrait qu'il ait tellement plus !

Pourtant son frère ne se plaint pas. Ne se l'ait jamais permis. Bon petit soldat. Et Sam sait qu'il ne renoncera jamais à cette tâche titanesque qui leur a tout coûté : sauver le monde. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Sam se racle la gorge, réprime cette émotion trop forte, provoquée par presque rien. Dean a raison, Sam est probablement bien trop sensible.

Il s'apprête à reprendre la parole quand soudain l'ampoule au dessus d'eux se met à clignoter. Deux regards se lèvent immédiatement vers elle.

« Ça, c'est jamais bon » soupire Dean, déjà sur ses gardes.

Et il a raison, un grand cri résonne pile à ce moment là. Suivit d'un gargouillis assez répugnant. Sam n'a aucun mal à imaginer un dernier souffle rendu en crachant du sang.

« Merde ! »

* * *

 _Hé hé je suis une vilaine fille, mais tant pis, je fini quand même là dessus ! Parce que la suite mérite un chapitre rien que pour elle ^^ c'est pas juste pour vous embêter, promis x)_

 _Melanie : oui tu es une perverse, je confirme ! x) Mais on te pardonne. D'ailleurs tu avais raison, Vanessa a tenté sa chance, en effet. Parce que j'aime bien compliquer les choses mouahaha (et parce que, sans rire, qui pourrait résister à la petite bouille de Sam !). Tu es perspicace :p_

 _Misew, tu oublies toujours les reviews que tu me laisses ah ah. En tout cas merci d'être encore là, ça me fait très plaisir que tu accroches toujours autant x) Pourvu que ça continue !_

 _Une Shapshifter : Si le fantôme avait débarqué dans le placard, il aurai eu une sacrée surprise je pense x) Oui, Dean fait des progrès, c'est certain, mais il est encore très loin de tout accepter. Il a juste du mal à dire non à Sam :p_


	34. Dans le feu de l'action

_Hello tout le monde ! Je n'ai pas pu vous faire attendre plus longtemps, alors voilà la suite de notre affaire... De l'action de l'action de l'action !_

 _J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à me lire que moi à l'écrire. On se retrouve plus bas :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Dans le feu de l'action**

Sam et Dean se précipitent hors de la remise, renversent presque Suzanne qui attendait derrière. L'angoisse au ventre. Ce son qu'ils ont entendu, ils le connaissent à merveille. C'est un dernier cri d'agonie, aucun doute là dessus.

Plusieurs patients passent devant eux en courant, de toute évidence terrifiés. L'un d'entre eux se tient les cotes. Sam peut voir du sang filer entre ses doigts. Il roule des yeux épouvantés.

Quelque chose attaque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Dean essaie d'en attraper un pour en apprendre plus mais peine perdu.

Sam lui, est déjà à l'autre bout du couloir menant aux dortoirs. Il tombe sur le grand cadavre de Marcus, le ventre ouvert de haut en bas. Voilà donc l'origine de ce hurlement affreux.

« Oh non ... »

C'est nouveau ça.

Entre l'égorgement et l'éventrement, Sam n'est pas sûr de vouloir un jour choisir.

Le fantôme de la dame se tient également devant lui. Elle lève brusquement la tête dans sa direction. Elle n'est pas bien grande mais son visage est tordu dans une expression qui ressemble à une haine profonde. Ses cheveux sont tressés de chaque coté de sa tête, à la manière d'une petite fille. Sam lui donne la trentaine, pas plus.

Mais il n'attend pas de goûter aux deux scalpels qu'elle tient, un dans chaque main, pour prendre les jambes à sou cou. Il rassemble du mieux qu'il peut les personnes qui hurlent un peu partout.

« Dean ! »

Plus le moment de garder leur couverture, la température est glacée tout autour d'eux, et les lampes clignotent plus fort que jamais

« Faut les faire sortir d'ici ! Tous !

-Compris ! » réplique son frère dans la seconde, et il profite de son statut de gourou et de gagnant de poker pour les mener vers la sortie.

Bien en peine cependant. Déjà ils ne le suivent pas tous comme de gentils petits moutons, mais en plus la porte du couloir menant à l'extérieur refuse de s'ouvrir.

« Sam ! » crie Dean à son tour « elle a fermé les issues ! »

Sam reste en arrière, repousse courageusement l'apparition grâce à une poignée de sel habilement jeté.

« Les fenêtres ! »

Mais Dean a beau insister, elles restent toutes aussi fermées.

Tout le monde s'affole autour d'eux, Dean peine à les contenir.

Ils ont rarement fait face à une situation aussi bordélique. Des attaques dans des lieux publiques, oui, quelque unes. Mais jamais au milieu de personnes aussi fragiles. C'est un véritable capharnaüm de cris, de pleurs, de rires même !

Sam voit un homme arracher carrément son tee shirt pour s'enfuir ensuite torse nu, comme s'il était plus léger ainsi. Comme si cela le sauverait, d'exposer sa peau blafarde et abîmée. Ou alors il se prend pour Super man, mais à entendre ses cris effrayés, Sam en doute.

Dean décide d'emmener tout ce petit monde vers la grande salle commune tandis que Sam reste en arrière, veille à repousser l'apparition à chaque fois qu'elle tente de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Elle a l'air furieuse ! Est-ce parce que Sam a brûlé ses os ? Il n'imaginait pas une telle réaction défensive !

Une fois arrivés, Dean et lui s'empressent de verrouiller la porte et de tracer une ligne de sel sur toutes les issues, portes ou fenêtres. Ils ne s'arrêtent qu'une fois cette maigre protection en place. Échangent un regard inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » demande Johnny, le deuxième infirmier de service avec Sam.

Il essaie de calmer un jeune homme qui s'enfonce les ongles sous la peau en beuglant comme un veau. Pas un franc succès.

Mais les frères l'ignorent complètement.

« Laisse moi deviner … une femme ?

-Dans le mille.

-T'avais pas cramé ses os ?!

-Non Dean, j'ai menti, je suis allé à Disneyland !

-D'accord d'accord. Bon le sel devrait la retenir. Tout le monde est là ? »

Ils font un rapide décompte.

« Je crois que oui... » s'avance Sam, un peu rassuré « Dean, elle doit être rattaché à Mark, c'est logique ! Après tout, elle l'a suivit jusqu'ici.

-Mark ! » appelle Dean en se tournant brutalement.

Il est là, prostré dans son fauteuil, ébahi par cette agitation. Et il peut.

Dean dénombre quatre personnes qui prient en cercle, une femme qui se ronge les ongles jusqu'à la peau, trois hommes qui se hurlent dessus, chacun à propos d'un sujet différent. Et beaucoup qui se contentent de rester là, pâles comme la mort, sans bouger. Si ouvertement terrifiés et impuissants à comprendre la situation que Dean ressent une bouffée de rage.

Merde, est-ce que ces gens là n'en bavent pas assez comme ça ?! Est-ce qu'ils méritent vraiment de vivre une autre épreuve de ce genre ?

Mark cependant, n'a pas dû quitter la salle commune, et ses yeux papillonnent autour de lui, à la recherche d'une explication. Dean se rapproche de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kenny ?

-Ta femme, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! » réplique brutalement Dean

« Ma femme ?

-Ok, j'ai un scoop pour toi : les fantôme existent et tu n'es pas fou. Félicitation. »

Dean applaudit.

« Maintenant que les choses sont claires, dis nous, tu as gardé un souvenir de ta femme, pas vrai ? Un mouchoir sur lequel elle aurait pu saigner, un collier lui ayant appartenu, merde, même une rognure d'ongle, je sais pas ?! Il nous le faut ! »

Johnny et Vanessa marchent vers eux.

« Mais hé, Eric, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as rassemblé tout le monde ici ?! Et c'est quoi ça ? Du sel ?! » l'apostrophe Johnny.

« Écoute, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout t'expliquer maintenant » s'excuse Sam « Mais fais moi confiance, quelque chose de dangereux nous attaque là tout de suite.

-Tu planes ! Quelque chose de dangereux ? Je ne vois rien là ! Ça t'amuse de semer la panique ?!

-Johnny je …

-Non, ça suffit ! »

Dean se détourne de Mark en entendant cet échange, pas vraiment ravi d'avoir à s'interrompre.

« Hé Johnny-boy, désolé pour ce prénom, mais c'est pas de notre faute. Maintenant tu écoutes calmement et tu arrêtes de te la jouer « c'est moi qui représente l'autorité ici » ! »

L'infirmier pose deux yeux ébahis sur ce patient qui lui parle comme si c'était lui le fou ici.

« Marcus est mort, d'accord ? Oui, mort, comme Matt et Ian avant lui. Ça t'avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille déjà ? » ton dédaigneux.

Devant le manque de répartie de son vis à vis, Dean enfonce le clou.

« Bon, allons y pour le speech : lui et moi » il désigne Sam « on chasse les créatures dangereuses. Et sans faire la liste, les fantômes sont dessus. »

Silence stupéfait.

« Maintenant » poursuit Dean, imperturbable « si tu nous empêches d'agir, il y aura bientôt d'autre morts. Merde, probablement nous tous, pour ce qu'on en sait ! C'est un esprit vachement en rogne qu'on a sur les bras là !

-Quoi ? Mais …

-Il a raison Johnny » intervient Sam, un poil plus calme.

« Tu peux le croire. Tout ce qu'il dit est vrai. »

Vanessa dévisage les deux frères, suspicieuse. Passe de l'un à l'autre, la mine sérieuse, tandis que Johnny essaie encore de digérer ces informations si perturbantes.

« Eric tu n'es pas vraiment infirmier ? » marmonne-t-il, vexé de cette imposture à laquelle il a cru.

« Non. D'ailleurs je ne m'appelle pas Eric non plus » sourire d'excuse vers Vanessa.

La surprise s'affiche encore sur le visage des deux infirmiers, ainsi qu'une méfiance instinctive.

«Et toi tu n'es pas un vrai malade » devine Vanessa dans un souffle, s'adressant à Dean « Tu as baratiné le docteur O'Connel ? D'autre ont essayé avant toi, tu es un bon menteur … » fait elle, mi figue, mi raisin.

Elle scrute Dean dans un effort évident de cerner cet homme qui se fait passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Enfin, peut être pas, son avis sur la folie des deux hommes qui se tiennent en face d'elle est encore réservé.

« Vous vous connaissiez... » lâche-t-elle encore à mi-voix.

« Oui on est ... » commence Dean avant de s'arrêter soudain.

Il jette un regard hésitant vers Sam. Difficile de définir ce qu'ils sont en réalité. Voilà une conversation qu'il n'a pas du tout envie d'avoir, ni avec Sam, ni avec personne en fait.

« On travaille ensemble depuis longtemps » balance-t-il pour couper court. Sans se mouiller.

Ah. Pointe de déception pour Sam. Frisson désagréable au bas du dos. Travailler ensemble... Oui, c'est sûr que c'est un moyen de les définir. Mais un moyen tellement restreint ! Ce n'est qu'une partie, une toute petite partie de ce qu'ils sont, non ?

En même temps il s'attendait à quoi de la part de Dean ? Faut arrêter de croire aux miracles ... Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour se lancer dans des explications trop détaillées non plus.

« Mais l'important, c'est de nous laisser faire maintenant » reprend Sam « On peut faire en sorte de nous sortir de ce merdier. Nous et personne d'autre.

-Disons qu'on a l'habitude de s'occuper de cas un peu plus avancés que les patients d'ici... genre carrément morts » précise Dean un peu en vain.

Johnny est sur le point de protester encore quand la porte se met soudain à trembler. Agitée de grands coups. Comme si quelqu'un poussait de toute ses forces derrière. Quelqu'un de sacrément en colère.

Voilà de quoi attirer l'attention des infirmiers. Ils fixent la porte, stupéfaits.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» demande Vanessa d'une voix blanche.

« Un esprit vengeur sur les nerfs » s'empresse de répondre Dean.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?»

Que ce soit la peur ou autre chose qui pousse Johnny à poser cette question, Dean lui en est reconnaissant.

« Vous, pas grand chose. Pour l'instant la porte la retient » explique Sam

Vanessa hoche lentement la tête avant de se tourner vers ses patients, essaie de les rassurer comme elle peut. Elle repère l'homme blessé plus tôt, qui se tient toujours les côtes et le prend en charge. Autant faire ce qu'elle sait faire. Soigner.

Dean se retourne vers Mark. Le temps presse.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'objet lié à ta femme ?

-Je … mon médaillon j'imagine …

-Un médaillon, parfait. Il était à elle ?"

Mark remonte ses lunettes sur son nez. Ses doigts tremblent.

"Non, mais j'ai gardé une mèche de ses cheveux à l'intérieur...

-Très romantique" reconnait Dean "Où est il ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Quoi ?

-Quelqu'un me l'a volé hier. Je ne le trouve plus. »

Dean se plonge la tête dans les mains. Le monde est contre eux, c'est pas possible ! Il s'efforce d'ignorer la migraine tenace qui lui broie le crane depuis un moment maintenant. Sam fait la grimace. Ça s'annonce compliqué.

« Une idée de qui pourrait avoir fait ça ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Bien. Très bien. Parfait. »

La porte tremble de plus en plus fort. A ce rythme elle ne tiendra pas des heures...

Dean ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir et sur une impulsion, monte sur une table. Il ne commence à parler qu'une fois bien certain que chacun peut l'entendre et le voir correctement. Vanessa et Johnny le laisse faire, partagés. Mais pour l'instant, trop choqués pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

« Bon écoutez moi tous ! Oui tous, même toi Fernandez, je te vois te boucher les oreilles ! »

Le Fernandez en question retire aussitôt ses mains.

Sam s'étonne de l'autorité de Dean sur ces gens. Quoi, deux jours parmi eux, et ils lui obéissent déjà au doigt et à l'œil ? Il faut croire que le gène du commandement est courant chez les Winchester. Et ce n'est que le début.

Dean augmente le volume de sa voix et reprend :

« Bon, on a besoin de retrouver un collier « égaré » » il mime des guillemets de ses doigts, pas dupe.

« Le collier de Mark. Un joli médaillon au bout d'une petite chaîne. Alors qui que ce soit, je m'en contrefiche, d'accord ? Mais je dois savoir où il est, maintenant ! »

Silence pesant.

« Alors ? Personne ? »

Silence.

« Bon très bien, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est vous qui m'y avez forcé ! » gronde Dean.

Il fixe le regard sur un patient dont Sam n'a pas retenu le nom.

« Alex, est-ce que c'est toi ? Et si tu mens, j'appelle ta mère, c'est juré ! »

Le jeune homme en question secoue la tête d'un air terrifié.

« Et toi Maria ? Tu ne veux pas que les licornes reviennent te voir pas vrai ? Pas celles avec les cornes en fer ? »

Nouvelle dénégation horrifié.

« Si tu sais quelque chose, parle, ou je n'hésiterai pas à les faire venir ici ! »

Dean continue un moment, passe de névrose en psychose, trouve les mots pour chacun jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le coupable se dénonce.

Sam est ébahis de cette efficacité. Deux jours lui ont suffit pour apprendre à connaître chaque patient, pour savoir leurs noms et leurs pathologies. Qu'on ose dire que Dean n'est pas le meilleur chasseur de tout les temps ! Enfin, l'un des meilleurs, Sam ne s'exclue pas non plus ...

« Gary mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ! » l'engueule Dean.

« C'est eux. Les martiens. Ils m'ont demandé de le prendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le jure » il pleurniche, pitoyable.

« Où tu l'as caché ? »

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre en grand dans un dernier énorme coup de butoir.

Une apparition fantomatique se tient devant eux. Elle les dévisage, et Sam ne sait pas comment elle fait, mais on dirait qu'elle les regarde tous en même temps. Menaçante comme la mort. Droite, juste à la limite de la ligne de sel.

La foule explose en cris mais le cœur de Dean se glace.

Ok, deux constatations là.

La première c'est que Mark vient de l'appeler, les larmes aux yeux. Comme s'il la connaissait. Comme si c'était sa femme.

La deuxième, c'est que ce n'est pas la même femme que celle qui l'a agressé dans sa chambre la nuit dernière. Pas d'erreur. Cette dame là est beaucoup plus petite et plus jeune.

Comment est-ce possible ? Dean n'est peut être pas très bon en maths, mais quelque chose cloche là ...

Avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit cependant, Sam pulvérise l'apparition d'une adroite projection de sel. Pas le plus pratique, de jeter du sel à main nue. Ses fusils lui manque.

« Heu Sam … » l'appelle Dean alors qu'il s'échine à refermer la porte. Protection bien inutile, mais tout plutôt que les patients paniquent à nouveau à cette vue d'outre tombe.

« Quoi, Dean ?

-On a un problème …

-Non sans rire !

-Non mais un autre, je veux dire. »

Sam le dévisage avec un air fataliste. La loi des série existe. Cette fois c'est sûr.

« Je crois qu'elles sont deux …

-Quoi ?!

-Celle que j'ai vu … c'était pas la même … pas la femme de Mark. »

Sam se plaque une main sur le front désespérée.

« Ils sont à moi ? » cite-t-il de mémoire.

«Oui. C'était une autre.

-Deux … elles sont deux …

-Bienvenue à Ghostyland » tente Dean, se raccrochant comme il peut à cet humour noir qui le caractérise.

Gary se rapproche à ce moment là. Il tremble de tout son corps, clairement terrifié.

« Je ne comprends pas … C'était un alien ?

-Gary, où est ce foutu collier ? » lance hargneusement Sam, qui commence à en avoir marre de ces chasses qui tournent systématiquement au vinaigre.

Merde, ils ne méritent pas ça !

« Sous mon oreiller.

-Original » siffle encore Sam, conscient de passer ses nerfs sur un innocent.

Dean se place entre eux.

« Ok, on se calme là. T'emballes pas Sam, et allons chercher ces putains de cheveux, d'accord ? Un coup de zippo et ça ira déjà mieux. »

Sam inspire profondément. Bon.

« On peut pas les laisser seuls Dean. C'est dangereux. »

Dean grogne, se passe la main dans la nuque, réfléchit à toute vitesse. Avant qu'elle ne revienne.

« Le sel la retient. »

Il se tourne vers Vanessa et Johnny, nettement plus coopératifs depuis qu'ils ont eut un assez bon aperçu de la menace. Nettement plus effrayés aussi.

« Vous pouvez faire un sorte que personne ne quitte cette pièce ? Vous ne risquez rien tant que vous restez tous derrière cette ligne » explique Dean.

« Vraiment ? Mais ... » demande Johnny, incrédule.

« Vraiment » affirme Dean d'un ton confiant.

« Les téléphones ne marchent pas... » se désole Vanessa

« Elle a du brouiller le signal » explique Sam.

« Vous allez la faire partir ? » interroge-t-elle avec circonspection.

« Si tout se passe bien, oui » promet Dean.

« Alors allez y » approuve Vanessa « on s'occupe d'eux.

-Parfait.

-Mais il faudra tout nous expliquer ensuite …

-Entendu. »

Puis s'adressant à Sam de nouveau :

« On a besoin d'armes. »

Sam se creuse la tête une minute. Armes, armes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont sous la main ? Soudain il claque des doigts.

« Je sais ! Le bureau du directeur ! Il a une cheminée.

-Des tisonniers » traduit Dean immédiatement « Et ce n'est pas loin ! Au bout du couloir si je me rappelle bien !

-C'est ça !

-Bien, alors bureau, chambre, zippo » Sam en sort un de sa poche « et on revient ici en vitesse » résume Dean.

Silence.

« Et le deuxième fantôme ?

-On verra plus tard, tu veux bien ? D'abord la connasse qui attend derrière la porte. Ensuite la tarée noctambule. »

Sam hoche la tête.

« En route alors.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Maintenant ou jamais ! »

Et ils franchissent la porte.

* * *

Sam peine à contenir le sang qui coule encore et encore de son entaille au bras. Les doigts rouges depuis un moment maintenant. Des vertiges commencent à l'attaquer par vagues successives. Il voit flou.

Mais rien de tout ça n'a d'importance.

Pas quand Dean gît inconscient devant lui.

« Dean ! » appelle-t-il encore, dans l'espoir que ce dernier puisse l'entendre et ouvre ses yeux verts une fois de plus.

Sam n'est pas prêt à renoncer à cette vision, jamais.

Tout s'était plutôt bien passé pourtant. Enfin à peu près. Mieux que ce qu'ils espéraient. Le bureau s'était ouvert facilement avec le passe-partout de Sam, les tisonniers étaient bien à coté de la grande et belle cheminée. Ils avaient trouvé rapidement la chambre de Gary, sous les indications de Dean.

L'esprit avait bien tenté de les attaquer. Plusieurs fois. Mais leurs armes faisaient leur boulot, et c'est indemnes qu'ils avaient trouvé le médaillon, caché sous l'oreiller comme prévu.

C'est à partir de là que les choses avaient commencé à se corser.

* * *

Dean actionne le zippo d'un geste brusque, nerveux. Tu m'étonnes. Sam lui accorde ça, il a le droit d'être légèrement anxieux !

Sam, lui, monte la garde devant la porte de la chambre de Gary, sur le qui vive, prêt à réagir au moindre déplacement d'air, au moindre bruit suspect.

« Alors ?! » presse-t-il Dean

« Donne moi une seconde, tu veux ? » le rabroue Dean, concentré.

Sam fixe le briquet et comprend tout de suite le problème. Dean n'arrive pas à l'allumer. Plus d'essence. Dean s'acharne encore un moment avant de jeter un regard consterné vers son frère.

« Sérieusement Sam ?! »

Il désigne le zippo, désespéré.

« T'as pas pensé à vérifier le niveau avant qu'on se jette dans la gueule du loup ?

-Toi non plus ! » se défend Sam instinctivement.

« C'est pas mon putain de briquet ! »

Sam chasse le fantôme d'un beau revers de tisonnier. Il s'en ait fallu de peu.

« Bon changement de programme, on retourne avec les autres ! Vanessa doit avoir un briquet !

-Elle a plutôt intérêt, oui ! » réplique Dean violemment « Ou on est tous foutus par ta faute ! »

Sam ne relève même pas. D'abord survivre, ensuite désigner le responsable de ce fiasco. Ils remontent en courant le couloir, leurs corps entiers tendus, préparés à la bataille. Petits soldats en pleine guerre.

Et puis soudain, tout s'accélère.

Suzanne, qui les guettait anxieusement depuis la porte les aperçoit enfin. Elle écarquille ses grands yeux, plus exorbités que jamais, quand l'apparition fantomatique fait son retour en face d'eux. Sam et Dean s'arrêtent immédiatement. Fixent l'esprit avec un air mauvais. Tout prêts à se défendre.

C'est plus que Suzanne ne peut en supporter. Elle enjambe la ligne de sel et se précipite au secours de son messie.

« Suze non ! » hurle Dean.

Mais trop tard. L'esprit se tourne vers elle. Elle sourit froidement. Suzanne se fige. Alors que le scalpel s'abaisse en direction de sa nuque, Sam se jette entre lui et Suzanne, interposant son biceps.

Dean serre les dents quand il voit la ligne de sang qui apparaît immédiatement sur la peau de son frère.

Connasse !

Sam pousse Suzanne en direction de la salle commune tandis que Dean détourne l'attention de la chose qui vient de blesser Sam.

« Par ici pouffiasse ! »

Il la renvoie de là ou elle vient d'un habile coup de tisonnier. Peut être pourrait-il envisager une carrière dans le tennis ? Son revers est à tomber !

Dean commet l'erreur de baisser sa garde en voyant la jeune femme disparaître. Déjà absorbé à l'idée de trouver de quoi arrêter le saignement du bras de Sam. On est dans un hôpital, ça devrait pas être trop dur !

Il se dirige vers Sam, seulement avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire ouf, ses pieds quittent terre et il se retrouve projeté contre le mur le plus proche. Sa tête heurte violemment la surface dure et tout devient noir.

« Dean ! »

Sam se retourne dans un bond, une fois Suzanne à l'abri derrière la ligne de sel.

Une deuxième apparition se tient devant lui. Une femme aussi. Mais plus grande. Plus vieille. Un air de pure malveillance se dégage de son visage abîmé par son séjour outre tombe.

La tarée noctambule, comme Dean l'a appelé plus tôt.

Elle a bien choisit son moment ! Trop occupés à combattre le premier fantôme, Sam et Dean ont occultés le fait qu'il y en avait certainement un deuxième. Des cris résonnent dans la grande salle, quand plusieurs personnes l'aperçoivent. Nouvelle panique, que Johnny et Vanessa contiennent de justesse.

Sam s'interpose une fois de plus, cette fois entre Dean et l'esprit malveillant. Il montre les dents, le tisonnier bien en place dans sa main droite. Elle doit sentir cette haine brûlante, cette envie d'en découdre, parce qu'après un dernier regard inquisiteur, elle disparaît d'elle même.

Sans attendre, Sam attrape Dean et le porte en sécurité.

* * *

Le sang s'écoule encore du grand corps de Sam, mais tant que Dean ne rouvre pas les yeux, Sam refuse de s'en inquiéter. On verra ça plus tard.

Il balance le médaillon en direction de Vanessa.

« Brûle le. Avec un peu de sel. Vite ! » ordonne-t-il sans se préoccuper de son ton autoritaire.

Vanessa s'exécute immédiatement, une fois réquisitionné le briquet de Johnny et quelques pages de journaux comme accélérateur.

Pendant ce temps Sam place délicatement la main derrière la tête de son frère. Et la retire plein de sang.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, une grande partie des patients se regroupent autour de lui, saisis par cette scène. Probablement inquiets pour cet homme qui les a rejoint seulement deux jours auparavant, mais pour lequel ils ont développés une certaine forme de sympathie.

Andy, le vieil homme, en particulier, se tient au dessus de lui, le visage fermé.

Gary a joint ses mains et torture ses doigts, les tordant dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

Mark fronce les sourcils de loin. Il ne s'est pas levé. Anéanti, autant par la vision de sa femme ainsi transformée que par ses actes meurtriers. Il se sent atrocement coupable. Pourvu que l'homme aux yeux verts ne meurt pas... Il ignore que ce n'est pas sa femme la responsable de cette blessure.

Vanessa et Johnny regarde le médaillon fondre sous les flammes avant de reporter leur attention sur l'homme au sol. La gorge serrée devant la détresse de leur ex-collègue.

Sam, inconscient du rassemblement autour de lui et son frère, serre la mâchoire, en colère contre le monde entier.

Ce n'est pas bon. D'abord les pilules, puis ça … L'organisme de Dean subit un sacré assaut aujourd'hui ! Une sacrée épreuve.

« Dean » appelle encore Sam. Il refuse de baisser les bras.

Et c'est comme si les patients autour de lui cessaient aussi de respirer devant ce spectacle. Le cœur de Sam ne recommence à battre qu'une fois que les paupières de Dean se mettent à papillonner doucement.

* * *

Sam s'examine attentivement dans l'un des trois miroirs placés en cercle devant lui.

« Je sais pas Dean...

-Je préférai le précédent » réplique immédiatement son frère aîné.

Dean est assis sur l'un des fauteuils accompagnateurs que propose cette boutique de costumes de luxe. Enfin, affalé serait sans doute plus juste. Ses pieds occupent un deuxième siège, ce qui leur vaut le regard réprobateur de la vendeuse à leur droite.

Mais elle ne prend quand même pas le risque de rater une vente juteuse pour une paire de chaussures envahissante.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Dean détonne dans ce décor. Tee-shirt AC/DC et boots militaires … Pas vraiment la tenue de rigueur dans ce genre de boutique. Mais il ne pourrait s'en ficher plus. Personne ne l'empêchera d'emmener Sam où il veut l'emmener. Point à la ligne.

Sam réajuste un peu la veste. Lève les bras pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas trop à l'étroit. Spectacle on ne peut plus amusant pour Dean. Un grand bêta qui se dandine sur lui même, mal à l'aise. Voilà à quoi Sam ressemble.

Pourtant à dix huit ans, il n'a pas de quoi rougir. Sa carrure est plus que respectable.

« Mais Dean, je ne suis dans ce lycée que depuis trois mois …

-Ça ne change rien. Tu vas au bal de promo. C'est non négociable. »

Dean sort une barre de céréale de sa poche et mastique consciencieusement. Appliqué à sourire à la vendeuse en même temps. Petit test pour savoir jusqu'à quel point elle peut tolérer son impertinence. Dean admire sa patience.

Pas moche d'ailleurs, la petite employée...

« Dean, tu n'es jamais allé à aucun bal de promo, que je me souvienne » grommelle encore Sam.

« Tu y vas Sam ! » le gronde Dean, la bouche pleine « maintenant arrête de râler, et repasse le costume d'avant tu veux ? Celui là te va moins bien.

-Ah parce que tu es expert de la mode maintenant ?!

-Je suis expert en tout. Obéi, petit ingrat ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai du travailler papa pour que tu puisses y aller ? J'ai même menti en disant que ça pouvait être utile de savoir se conduire correctement en société. Si on doit chasser dans un bal de charité par exemple »

Dean déblatère d'un air nonchalant. Sam ouvre de grands yeux surpris.

« Papa a gobé ça ? »

Bien sûr que non, mais quoi qu'il en dise, il t'aime, espèce de débile ! Voilà une réflexion que Dean garde pour lui. Evidemment.

« Faut croire » réplique-t-il.

Sam s'éclipse en cabine d'essayage, ce qui permet à Dean d'adresser un sourire rayonnant à sa cible. Oh oh, elle rougit un peu on dirait ! Sensible à son charme … Dès que Dean s'en rend compte, il perd une grande partie de l'intérêt qu'il avait pour elle. Trop facile.

Il avale sa friandise et se lève dans l'optique de se rapprocher de la cabine de Sam. En chemin il cache son emballage sale dans la poche d'une veste de costard au prix indécent. Vengeance du petit peuple.

Il glisse sa tête dans la cabine.

«Alors ?

-Dean ! Sors de là ! »

Dean éclate de rire.

« Comme si je t'avais jamais vu à poil ! »

Mais Sam ne se laisse pas faire, il le repousse brutalement.

« Mais fiche moi la paix, c'est pas possible ! »

Devant la toute nouvelle pudeur de Sam, Dean se décide à regagner son siège, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est qu'il grandit le petit dernier Winchester !

Sam écarte la tenture et reprend sa place face aux miroirs. Dean est assez impressionné. Il a de l'allure son petit frère, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Quand il ne fronce pas son nez comme un demeuré, bien sûr. Exactement comme maintenant. Et qu'il reste droit et non pas tordu de coté pour tester la coupe du costume. Il se tortille à droite puis à gauche, tente de toute évidence d'apercevoir son postérieur. Triste spectacle.

Si cet idiot avait un peu plus confiance en lui, il pourrait faire des ravages.

« Mais arrête un peu de gigoter ! »

Sam se fige immédiatement, surpris de cet ordre. Il reste immobile tandis que Dean le scrute, des pieds à la tête, attentif au moindre détail. Puis il hoche la tête, appréciateur.

« Pas mal. Enfin, je veux dire, t'es quand même pas aussi beau que moi, mais c'est pas mal. »

Sam sourit. Ah, voilà ce qu'il manquait ! Un joli croissant de dents blanches pour aller avec cet ensemble hors de prix. Parfait.

« Ouais je l'aime bien, d'accord. Mais Dean, je ne connais pas grand monde. Ça va être bizarre... »

Dean se retient de soupirer. Il observe Sam se baisser pour tenter de rallonger le bas de son pantalon, qui, il est vrai, lui va un peu court... Alors Dean se relève et va examiner cet ourlet gênant. Sam se redresse et s'examine encore dans la glace tandis que Dean travaille sur ce détail, à ses pieds.

« Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Que je te tienne par la main jusqu'à la piste de danse ?! »

Hm il devrait être possible de défaire ce pli là, pour allonger un peu le tissu.

« La piste de ... » Sam déglutit avec peine « la piste de danse ? Laisses tomber, j'y vais pas ! »

Dean lève les yeux, encore agenouillé devant lui. Il se désespère de ce comportement de gamin de cinq ans. Décidément, cet idiot ne comprend rien à rien !

« Sammy » reprend-il d'une voix basse, plus sérieuse, tandis qu'il baisse à nouveau les yeux sur l'ourlet « c'est la dernière chose de normale que tu peux faire avant un sacré bout de temps, tu le sais très bien. Alors fais un effort. Va à cette fête. Bois de l'alcool. Danse. Rencontre des gens. Trouve toi une fille. Éclate toi. »

« Parce qu'après, tout ça, c'est fini » se retient-il d'ajouter.

« Il va te falloir des chaussures pour aller avec ça » réalise brusquement Dean en prenant un pas de recul.

C'est à ce moment que Sam comprend enfin l'insistance de son frère aîné. Dean ne sait pas. Sam n'a pas encore eu le courage de lui dire. Qu'après le lycée, il ne part pas sur les routes avec son père et lui.

Qu'il quitte le chemin familial pour se créé le sien.

Et à cette minute, à voir le dévouement sans faille de Dean pour lui, il se sent si coupable que ça lui coupe le souffle.

« D'accord » réussi-t-il à lâcher dans sa direction « J'irai. »

Il peut bien accorder ce dernier plaisir à son frère. Oui, il peut, parce qu'il sait très bien qu'ensuite il devra lui briser le cœur.

« A la bonne heure ! » s'exclame Dean, ravi.

Détruire cette dépendance. Cette amitié, cette confiance réciproque, cette intimité créé par leur histoire commune, pour se trouver lui. Sam. Le vrai lui. Sans sa famille. Sans ce travail épuisant et si dangereux.

« Tu vas voir, tout le monde aime les bals de promo. Il y a pas de raison que tu ne t'amuses pas aussi » clin d'œil complice.

Sam veut découvrir qui il est vraiment. Et pour ça, il n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de partir.

« Alors je prends celui là ?

-Tu peux en essayer d'autres » affirme Dean.

Il se laisse tomber comme une masse sur un des fauteuils.

« Je suis pas pressé » précise-t-il en sortant une seconde barre de sa poche.

* * *

 _Oh je réalise que c'est encore une fin un peu abrupte avec Dean au sol ... ne m'en voulez pas trop x)_ _J'espère que cette partie agitée vous a plu !_

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis, c'est toujours très intéressant :3 D'ailleurs merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris ces derniers temps, j'apprécie beaucoup x) même si je trouve ça un peu dommage de ne pas avoir de commentaire de la plupart d'entre vous... Vous êtes timides ? Ok je comprends :)_

 _Une Shapshifter : Tu as raison, Bobby n'a pas mis de frein du tout finalement. Il n'a pas du en avoir le courage... L'enquête progresse ! Pas encore le fin mot de l'histoire, mais on avance pas mal non ? :) Dean a besoin de drogues pour être aussi détendu et affectueux, c'est triste ! Enfin, c'est Dean, on lui pardonne x)_

 _Misew : Contente que tu apprécies toujours mon histoire :3 la suite est arrivée rapidement tu vois ! J'attends avec impatience ton prochain message me demandant si tu as déjà laissé une review ici x)_

 _Melanie : Oui je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Ils ont peut être des problèmes, mais jamais il ne pourront se lasser l'un de l'autre x) Mark est bien dans ce chapitre, et en effet, le (les ?) fantôme s'attaque à Sam et Dean ;) Voyons si tu devines la suite maintenant !_

 _MicroFish, je suis toujours déterminée à t'épouser, juste pour que tu le saches xD_

 _narutine, ne me traite pas de traîtresse, je fais de mon mieux, promis x( je ne veux pas te tuer, juré !_

 _slashes, toi qui aimes les flash back, tu penses quoi de celui là ? Moi je l'aime bien :) (j'ai le droit de dire ça même si c'est moi qui l'ai écris ? bah on s'en fiche !)_

 _Kazuki et Fullby : *coeur*_


	35. A découvert

**Chapitre 35 : A découvert**

Dean entend une voix grave l'appeler. Une voix familière. Une voix qu'il doit protéger.

Instinct gravé si profondément en lui qu'il lutte de toute ses forces pour reprendre conscience. Pas une petite commotion qui va avoir raison de lui ! Pas quand c'est Sam qui l'appelle de cette manière. Il a besoin de lui. Ils ne sont que deux.

Dean se débat, bataille comme un forcené pour obliger ses yeux à s'ouvrir malgré la douleur. Quand il y parvient enfin tout ce qu'il voit c'est le visage soulagé de Sam.

Sam. Ses yeux brillent encore. Dean devine les larmes contenues avec peine. Aie. Ça fait mal ! Mal d'imaginer Sam si désespéré. Est-ce qu'il a cru que c'était la fin ? Que Dean accepterai jamais de le laisser seul, tout seul au monde ?

Il lève un bras, les yeux encore aveuglés par la lumière trop forte, la tête pulsant au rythme des battements de son cœur.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, joli cœur, je suis pas encore mort » se moque-t-il d'une voix rauque et mal assurée.

Sam lui sourit. Son soulagement est si évident que Dean ressent soudain le besoin de lui prouver qu'il est toujours là. Que seule la mort peut les séparer, certes, mais que ce n'est pas encore son heure.

Il ferme les yeux et attrape le menton de son frère, l'attirant à lui dans un baiser qu'il veut rassurant. Pour lui ou pour Sam, il ne fait plus la distinction. Après tout, il ne connaît pas d'autre manière de se sentir vivant.

Hmm finalement ça valait le coup de se faire balancer comme une vieille chaussette. Comment Sam fait il pour avoir des lèvres si douces ?! Jamais Dean n'aurait cru qu'un homme pourrait avoir cette bouche si exquise. Pas qu'il veuille en tester d'autres, d'ailleurs... Beurk.

Sam est l'exception à toutes les règles.

C'est quand il sent la légère résistance de son frère qu'il comprend que quelque chose cloche. Il ouvre avec peine les paupières. Tout est flou autour deux. Le monde tourne.

« Heu Dean ? » fait Sam à mi-voix une fois leurs lèvres séparées « On est pas vraiment seuls... »

Dean se redresse brutalement en position assise. Et d'un coup, il se retrouve face à une bonne quinzaine de paires d'yeux curieux. Un sacré paquet de patients, et deux infirmiers, pour être exact.

« Oh bordel ! » est tout ce qu'il arrive à exprimer.

Il profite de son statut de blessé au combat pour placer un bras devant ses yeux et cacher sa gêne.

Vanessa les fixe, la bouche grande ouverte, en une expression de surprise silencieuse. Elle n'est pas la seule. Sam lui adresse un sourire crispé. Ben oui, ça explique des choses, forcément. Puis il ramène immédiatement son attention sur Dean.

« Hé doucement ! »

Il le soutient adroitement quand il essaie de se lever en grognant.

« Tu devrais rester assis...

-Ça va Sam, j'ai pas besoin que tu me maternes » le rabroue Dean un peu méchamment.

Avant de se rendre compte que sa main posée sur le bras de Sam est rouge de sang.

« Mais Sam ! Tu as besoin d'un bandage, t'attends quoi ?! »

Johnny s'avance et sort un pansement de sa pochette, fort à propos. Tandis qu'il s'occupe de la blessure de Sam, Dean le fixe d'un œil attentif.

Et réprime tout ces sentiments inutiles qui l'envahissent.

La colère. Contre lui même, pour s'être ainsi exposé devant tous le monde. Bravo, lui qui prêchait la discrétion, c'est gagné ! Contre Sam. Pour ne pas l'avoir empêché de se ridiculiser ainsi.

La honte aussi. Pour quoi est-ce qu'il passe maintenant ?! Personne n'a rien dit, et c'est heureux. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter le moindre commentaire.

Sa migraine ne se calme pas, au contraire, elle monte encore d'un cran, et il a de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. Bon Dieu, cette journée est interminable ! Pour ne pas perdre ses moyens, Dean décide de juste ignorer ce qu'il vient de se passer. Technique qui a fait ses preuves dans le passé. Jusqu'à un certain point ...

Et de chasser. Tuer ce qui tue. Dean ne se ment pas à lui même, voilà quelque chose qu'il aime faire. Ça tombe bien, là tout de suite, ils en ont désespérément besoin !

Il parcourt rapidement la foule du regard, cherchant à décider de leur prochaine action. Avec un peu de chance, la mèche de cheveux brûlée les a débarrassé de la femme de Mark. Ne reste plus qu'une folle à cramer !

Ils sont à moi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

Il s'aperçoit soudain que Vanessa se tient dans son coin, nerveuse au possible. Elle se tord les doigts. Allons bon ! Dean vient se placer en face d'elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit -il.

« Je … je crois que je l'ai reconnu.

-Qui ?

-Je … c'est … alors les fantômes sont réels ?

-Certains oui.

-C'est... c'était Edwige.

-Edwige ? » l'encourage Dean.

Le mystère de l'identité du second esprit sera-t-il résolu aussi rapidement ? Pour une fois ce serait pas mal ! D'ailleurs cette histoire a intérêt à ne pas traîner en longueur, Dean a du mal à s'empêcher de tourner de l'œil.

Quel merdier !

Vanessa prend une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Edwige était infirmière en chef ici. Il y a de ça … je sais pas … cinq ou six ans.

-Continue » commande Dean, trop fatigué pour adoucir son ton.

« Elle... enfin, c'est délicat, rien n'a jamais été prouvé, mais … on l'a soupçonné d'avoir des rapports particuliers avec certains patients …

-Particuliers ? »

Sam ouvre grand les oreilles, à quelque pas d'eux, tandis que Johnny enroule le bandage autour de son bras.

« Oui, des rapports trop intimes... »

Elle jette un coup d'œil en direction de Sam.

« Un peu comme vous deux quoi. »

Réflexion qui ne la rend pas plus sympathique aux yeux de Dean, loin de là. Son regard s'assombrit. Est-ce qu'elle essaie de faire de l'humour ? C'est raté en tout cas !

Alors ça va être comme ça maintenant ? Les gens vont faire des blagues sur lui et Sam ? Vraiment ? Sa fierté est gravement touchée et Dean ressent plus que jamais le besoin de tuer quelque chose.

« Bon, et ensuite ? »

Effort surhumain de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. La chasse d'abord.

« Ensuite elle est morte. Quand les accusations ont commencé à être de plus en plus pressantes, elle a choisit de mettre fin à ses jours. »

Cette fois la jeune femme baisse les yeux, attristée par ce souvenir noir.

« Chez elle. Dans sa baignoire.

-Laisses moi deviner, avec un couteau de boucher ? »

Dean est bon au cluedo. Il visualise très bien l'arme avec laquelle elle l'avait menacé dans la chambre.

« Je suis trop con ! » s'accuse soudainement Sam.

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui.

« J'ai cherché les meurtres de l'hôpital, pas les suicides !

-Cherché les … Ok je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as fait pour fouiner la dedans ! Je n'ai rien vu venir. T'es sacrément doué tu sais ? » se récrimine Vanessa.

« C'est mon travail » se justifie Sam adroitement « mais je ne me rappelle pas de mentions de soupçons d'abus sur les patients dans les archives de l'hôpital...

-C'est parce qu'ils ont cherchés à étouffer l'affaire sans doute. Ça faisait pas bon genre » devine Vanessa.

« Ils sont allés jusqu'à effacer toute référence à Edwige ? Pas très malin » grommelle Sam.

« C'est un institut privé ... » rajoute Vanessa comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Ils sont à moi » répète Dean, cherchant un peu à couper cet échange dans lequel il se sent exclu « D'accord, je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée. Elle était jalouse. Elle a eu peur que je lui pique ses minions ? Tout ça parce que j'en ai interrogés quelque uns... Tu parles de comportement tordu ! » fait Dean.

Sam lui jette un regard curieux. Il est sérieux ? Parce qu'en matière de jalousie, il n'a pas vraiment à donner des leçons, cet idiot !

« Merci Johnny, ça va maintenant »

Sam se relève et fait signe à son frère. Dean le rejoint. Ils se placent un peu à l'écart.

« Quoi ? »

Regard inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Un problème avec son entaille ?

Sam hésite une seconde. Mais c'est tellement agréable de retrouver son frère, avec tous ses défauts aussi, qu'il ne résiste pas à une petite provocation.

« Un bisou magique ? » quémande-t-il en désignant son bras.

L'expression révoltée de Dean est tellement comique que Sam a toute les peines du monde à se retenir de rire. Bon Dieu, il ne se lassera jamais de le taquiner ! Mais après sa frayeur de tout à l'heure, il estime qu'il a bien le droit à un peu d'amusement.

Peut être qu'il en a besoin aussi. De tester cette complicité. De s'assurer que le lien est toujours là. Même à travers ce genre de petite dispute si courantes entre eux.

« Tu m'a bien regardé ?! » s'énerve son frère

« Allez Dean...

-Même pas en rêve ! Et baisse d'un ton, on est pas seul.

-Désolé mais après le gros patin de tout à l'heure, tu fais plus vraiment illusion …

-Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Très drôle » répond Sam en portant une main à son bras blessé.

« J'ai un humour incisif » conclue Dean avant de s'éloigner en direction de Vanessa avec une certaine froideur.

Elle est loin, l'embrassade en mode bébé panda. Sam a vraiment besoin de se procurer ces pilules...

« Hola, attends un peu, Dean !

-Tu as fini tes conneries ? »

Ambiance glaciale, Sam reçoit le message cinq sur cinq. Dean n'est pas en état de goûter à la plaisanterie. Alors concentrons nous sur l'affaire.

« Je crois qu'on sait de quoi il retourne maintenant » s'avance Sam.

« Une infirmière en chef … tellement de possibilités gâchés pour une première rencontre » Dean fait semblant de se désoler.

« C'est elle depuis le début ! Tout est logique maintenant. Je ne crois pas que la femme de Mark ait tué ces patients » affirme Sam.

« Ouais, juste le meilleur ami, sans doute. Et Marcus. Ça fait jamais que deux » raille Dean « Au fait, pourquoi des scalpels ? Tu le sais ?

-Elle était chirurgienne.

-Ah … alors peut être que le meilleur ami était moche, tout simplement.

-Peut être. Mais tu crois qu'elle a pu sentir qu'on voulait se débarrasser d'elle ? Que c'est pour ça qu'elle est entré dans une grande colère ? Parce que j'ai brûlé ses os ? Est-ce que les esprits sont capables de percevoir ce genre de chose ?

-Putain alors là, pas la moindre idée.

-Peut être qu'elle voulait juste rester avec lui. Avec Mark. Malgré sa mort » regrette Sam.

« Roméo et Juliette, c'est dépassé Sammy. Et de toute façon ce qui est mort doit rester mort. Tu le sais bien » rappelle-t-il avec aplomb.

Sam pince les lèvres et hausse les épaules. Attristé de cette situation, qui a poussé une femme aimante à attaquer comme une furie.

« Enfin, laisses moi résumer » souffle Dean, essayant de rassembler ses esprits malgré cette douleur lancinante sous son crane « La femme de Mark meurt. Elle revient et tue Henry, un mec qu'elle n'a jamais pu piffrer. Ensuite elle suit son mari grâce aux cheveux dans le médaillon.

-Jusque là, je suis d'accord.

-Cinq ans auparavant, une infirmière cochonne fait mumuse avec ses patients.

-Ouaip.

-Puis décide de s'ouvrir les veines quand tout le monde l'apprend. Ensuite Mark déballe pile dans cet hôpital parce qu'il affirme avoir vu un fantôme. Permets moi de dire que ce mec a une sacrée poisse ! Parce que paf ! Il se retrouve à traîner le fantôme de sa femme dans un asile déjà hanté !

-J'ai mal la tête.

-Entre temps la méchante infirmière revient assassiner les patients qui l'ont conduit à se donner la mort. Tu me suis ?

-Elle aurait profité des deux ?

-Possible non ? »

Sam se concentre un instant, se pince l'arrête du nez.

« Oui, possible. Matt et Ian, les deux victimes, ils étaient là depuis plus de cinq ans. Je l'ai vu dans leurs dossiers. »

Sam remarque que Dean a l'air impressionné par sa mémoire. Il remarque aussi qu'il ne le dit pas, et qu'il prend également grand soin de maintenir une bonne distance entre eux. Comme refroidit par quelque chose. Sam redoute de deviner quoi.

Un baiser public qui risque de ne pas améliorer leur relation.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de régler ça, et Dean le sait aussi bien que lui.

« Bref, la femme de Mark n'a attaqué que parce qu'elle s'est senti menacée quand j'ai brûlé ses os ? C'est ça tu crois ?

-De toute façon on ne la reverra plus » Dean indique le tas de cendre à sa droite « alors autant se concentrer sur l'esprit restant non ?

-Ouais. Il y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle soit enterrée dans le coin et qu'elle nous laisse sortir...

-Génial … Elle avait vraiment l'air coopérative en effet »

Dean se passe la main sur l'arrière de la tête dans un réflexe.

« Tu l'a dis » reconnaît Sam « Mais au fait, elle n'a rien fait pendant cinq ans, alors pourquoi se réveiller maintenant ?

-Alors là, aucune idée. Mais Vanessa en sait sans doute plus. »

Il lui fait signe de les rejoindre.

Les patients commencent à s'agiter un peu. Bloqués dans cette unique pièce depuis trop longtemps. Dean sent à nouveau l'urgence le presser.

« Tu étais à son enterrement, pas vrai ? » lui demande-t-il

« Non, elle a été incinérée...

-Bon » fait Sam « alors on est reparti pour le coup de l'objet qui la rattache ici... Des idées ? »

C'est de Johnny que vient la solution.

« Je suis pas sûr mais … Il faut que ce soit un objet lui ayant appartenu, c'est ça ? »

Il apprend vite.

« C'est ça » confirme Sam d'un hochement de tête « Tout ce qui peut contenir une partie d'elle, même infime. Un peu d'ADN suffit généralement. »

« Parce que … j'ai entendu Brenda en parler. Et je sais qu'elles étaient plutôt proches, elle et Edwige.

-Crache le morceau » l'encourage Dean.

« L'autre jour elle est venu avec un nouveau rouge à lèvre. Soit disant qu'elle venait de le retrouver. Il appartenait à Edwige.

-Bingo ! Elle a ramené l'objet pile au mauvais endroit, l'esprit d'Edwige a reconnu les lieux !

-C'est la foire aux objets maudits ici » grommelle Dean « depuis quand c'est fashion de se tartiner les lèvres avec un bâton de gloss ayant appartenu à une suicidée ? Le monde part sérieusement en couille. »

Devant les regards surpris de Johnny et Vanessa, Sam se sent obligé de s'excuser.

« C'est rien, c'est sa façon de dédramatiser. Bon, ce rouge à lèvre, il est dans le vestiaire, pas vrai ?

-Probablement...

-Très bien, allons régler cette affaire pour de bon !

-Je suis prêt ! » annonce Dean.

« Non, tu ne viens pas.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es blessé, Dean.

-Tu es tout autant blessé que moi ! » proteste-t-il

« La différence, c'est que je ne réfléchis pas avec mon bras !

-Non, mais tu sais, un bras, c'est utile pour tenir une arme ! » rétorque vivement Dean.

Ils se fixent un instant, mécontents.

« J'y vais avec lui » propose Vanessa de but en blanc.

Dean éclate de rire.

« Très drôle ! »

Elle le foudroie du regard.

« Je suis sérieuse ! Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le couvrir, et c'est mon boulot de veiller sur ces gens ! »

Elle englobe tous les patients de la pièce d'un grand mouvement de bras.

« Fantôme ou pas fantôme !

-Ok, c'est très chevaleresque comme attitude, je le reconnais. Mais c'est stupide. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu pèses quoi ? Cinquante kilos à tout casser ? »

Cinquante kilos de rage quand Dean a fini de parler. Une fois encore, c'est Johnny qui coupe court à la dispute. Il se place entre Sam et Vanessa.

« Moi j'irai. Désolé vieux, mais tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine. »

Il a raison, le teint de Dean tire désagréablement vers le blanc. Trop de coups et trop de pilules.

« Alors je ne parierais pas notre survie à tous sur toi. J'y vais avec lui. »

Il désigne Sam.

« Sam si j'ai bien compris. »

Sam lui sourit, soulagé.

« C'est ça. Merci Johnny. »

Dean et Vanessa croisent les bras, vexés tous les deux, et inconscients de la similitude de leurs réactions.

« Vérifie qu'il y a de l'essence dans ton briquet cette fois » lance Dean avec hargne.

Sam hoche la tête. Dean consent à céder son tisonnier à Johnny.

« Contente toi de frapper tout ce qui apparaît avec ça, d'accord ? Ça devrait suffire. »

Dean les regarde franchir la porte avec appréhension. Ça ne lui plaît pas ! C'est lui qui devrait être avec Sam, personne d'autre ! Question d'habitude, faire face au danger, c'est son boulot, refiler la carotte à quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas bien ! Dean ne sait faire qu'une chose, et perdre son tour, c'est douloureux.

Pas d'apparition dans le couloir. Sam referme la porte derrière eux, après un dernier regard en direction de Dean.

Aie, il n'a pas fini de lui en vouloir pour cette journée...

* * *

Dean n'a pas bougé de devant la porte. Il la fixe comme s'il pouvait voir à travers. Veiller sur son frère à travers la matière. Il tend l'oreille mais aucun bruit de lutte ne lui parvient. Ce qui ne veut pas dire grand chose, juste qu'ils sont sans doute trop loin pour que Dean les entende.

Suzanne a reprit son poste à ses cotés. Plus fidèle que jamais. Dean apprécie la chaleur de sa compassion silencieuse. Elle lui sourit, un peu hésitante. Dean ne la chasse pas.

Au bout d'un moment toutefois, la tête lui tourne violemment et il réprime avec peine une brutale envie de vomir. Il est obligé de s'asseoir. Vanessa, qui circulait entre les patients pour s'assurer de leur santé, le voit de loin.

De plus en plus pâle. Elle se résigne à aller vers lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-J'ai jamais été aussi bien.

-A d'autre. Laisses moi examiner ta tête, d'accord ? Tu vas pas tarder à tourner de l'œil à ce rythme là... »

Dean la toise en silence. Mais ne trouve rien à lui reprocher. Elle fait son travail, non ? Alors il acquiesce doucement. Elle récupère une pochette de secours et se place derrière lui. Fait la conversation pour le détourner de la douleur de cet examen.

« Alors comme ça, c'est ça ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

-Ouais.

-Je me demande bien comment on décide de se lancer dans cette carrière …

-Affaire de famille. »

Réponses brèves et pas très chaleureuses. Mais Dean fait de son mieux, Vanessa peut le sentir.

« Oh, d'accord. Et Sam ? Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés à faire équipe ? »

Cette fois la seule réponse qu'elle obtient est le silence.

« Dean ? » elle s'inquiète, pense une seconde qu'il perd conscience.

« Je suis là.

-Alors » relance-t-elle quand le désinfectant coule dans la plaie « si les fantômes existent... quoi d'autre ? »

Dean grimace, retient un cri de douleur. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il l'a fait ? Combien de temps il a passé à attendre que quelqu'un le répare du mieux possible ? C'est une pensée assez décourageante.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas que tu saches. C'est dur de reprendre sa vie une fois qu'on est au courant.

-Tu essaies de me protéger ? » plaisante-t-elle.

Dean grommelle quelque chose qu'elle n'entend pas. Elle continue son soin en silence quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Alors toi et Eric... enfin Sam... »

Dean n'aime pas du tout la direction que prend cette conversation.

Elle semble attendre qu'il rajoute quelque chose. Quoi, elle veut qu'il lui fasse tout l'historique de leur relation ? Quelques paroles romantiques peut être ? Un trait d'esprit sur leur couple inattendu ? Elle risque d'attendre longtemps.

Dean crispe la mâchoire.

« Je ne savais pas... »

Elle a l'air de s'excuser. De quoi au juste ? Mais Dean décide qu'il n'a pas envie de savoir. En fait, il voudrait juste parler d'autre chose. Ou mieux encore, être à l'autre bout du pays !

« Ça va » coupe-t-il « On a menti à tous le monde. »

Il pense ainsi clôturer cette discussion gênante. Mais si la jolie blonde a enlevé ses doigts de son crane, elle n'arrête pas de parler pour autant. La voilà qui prend un air songeur à présent.

« J'aurais jamais cru qu'il était plus porté sur les...

-Ok stop ! Ça suffit ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus !

-D'ailleurs toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air... »

Mais elle se prend pour qui cette greluche ?! Dean est à deux doigts d'exploser.

« J'ai dit stop ! »

Elle le dévisage, surprise par cette colère soudaine. Dean serre les dents, essaie clairement de contenir sa rage.

« Écoute moi bien, je m'en balance pas mal de ce que des gens comme toi peuvent penser de ce qu'il y a entre Sam et moi, c'est clair ?! »

Elle fronce les sourcils, décontenancée. Inconsciente de l'ampleur du tourment de Dean.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère...

-Ouais, ben moi je ne veux pas te mettre mon poing dans la figure. Pourtant si tu parles encore, ça pourrait bien arriver. Le monde est mal fait.

-Des menaces, carrément ?! »

Elle se redresse, se drape dans sa dignité.

« T'en fais pas, tu es très clair. »

Elle referme sa trousse dans un claquement sec et s'en va.

Bon cette fois c'est sûr, Dean a un problème avec les Vanessa. Rien à faire, ça ne passe pas ! Il ne faut pas bien longtemps pour qu'il regrette son comportement, cependant. Il a quoi, six ans ?! Menacer une femme, ce n'est pas très classe...

Pourquoi a-t-il autant de mal à gérer les choses ? Les autres ont l'air d'y arriver parfaitement, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche exactement dans son cerveau de primate ?!

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre. Dean tourne immédiatement la tête dans cette direction, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sam lève le pouce et rompt la ligne de sel du bout du pied.

Dean lui sourit, rassuré. Puis tourne de l'œil.

* * *

Dean attend dans la voiture que Sam finisse ses adieux.

Il n'est pas resté inconscient longtemps et Sam a pu le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son Impala chérie. Il caresse avec amour le volant, hume à plein nez l'odeur du cuir. Voilà ce que sent la liberté. C'est délicieux.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers son frère. Il est en train de serrer chaleureusement la main de Johnny. Pas mauvais ce mec, Dean veut bien le reconnaître. Il les a bien aidé au final. L'accolade que Sam accorde à Vanessa cependant, est un peu de trop.

Dean crispe involontairement ses doigts sur la banquette. Il n'a pas trouvé la force de s'excuser... Pas sûr qu'elle reparte avec une bonne image de lui, celle là … Enfin, ce n'est pas bien grave. Dean est certain de ne plus jamais la revoir. Et puis, elle avait qu'à pas apprécier autant la compagnie de Sam ! Ni à l'interroger comme le pire enquêteur de la Gestapo ! Ça c'était vraiment déplacé !

Dean ronge son frein. Ou plutôt, choisit de klaxonner. Ils doivent partir avant l'arrivée de la police, pas le temps de trop fraterniser non plus ! Dean a bien fait l'effort d'écourter ses adieux avec Suzanne. Ses yeux admiratifs vont lui manquer. Au moins deux jours, décide-t-il.

Ce qu'il regrette, c'est de n'avoir pas pu rester un peu avec Mark. Le pauvre se trouvait au fond du trou quand Sam et Dean ont du s'enfuir. Mais Dean a réussi à en glisser un mot aux deux infirmiers, et espère qu'ils feront ce qu'il faut pour le sortir de là.

Mark n'a pas sa place dans un asile. Quoi que, s'il décide de faire une dépression, au moins il aura tous les médicaments qu'il faut ...

« Bon courage avec Dean » souffle Vanessa à Sam.

« Ouais, j'en aurai besoin...

-Il a l'air … difficile. »

Sam se pince les lèvres, se retient de rire.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Écoutez, si jamais quelque chose de bizarre arrive encore, surtout n'hésitez pas à nous appeler » il leur tend un des numéros de Dean.

« Prenez soin de vous » fait il encore avant de dévaler les marches en direction de la voiture et de chasser Dean de derrière le volant.

« Non vieux, certainement pas. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Drogues et commotion cérébrale... Pas un bon cocktail ! T'es gentil, tu me laisses conduire.

-Ça va Rambo, arrête de te la péter » grogne Dean en réponse.

Il se décale à contrecœur.

Quand la voiture démarre, il se retourne et voit les deux infirmiers agiter la main vers eux. Il déchiffre un « merci » sur les lèvres de Johnny.

* * *

« Un peu plus de frites, Dean ?

-J'ai pas faim. »

Dean repousse la barquette et tourne la tête en sens inverse. Fait mine d'observer les montagnes qui se dessinent au loin.

Il est comme ça depuis un moment, depuis qu'ils on quittés l'asile en fait. Lui qui devrait respirer à plein poumon cet air chargé de liberté, fredonner ses airs rocks préférés et casser les pieds de Sam, reste étrangement pensif. Et sombre.

Quelque chose le travaille. C'est évident. Et pour une fois, Sam n'a pas vraiment la force de l'affronter de face.

Pourquoi est-ce toujours à lui de mettre les pieds dans le plat ? Après tout, si Dean a quelque chose sur le cœur, à lui de lui en parler non ? Ça semble logique ! Sam est fatigué d'avoir à surveiller les sentiments de son frère autant que les siens.

Merde, il n'est pas infaillible ! Et cette veille permanente l'épuise.

Alors, plutôt que d'asticoter Dean sur cette humeur noire, Sam décide de l'accepter. De faire avec. Dean se lassera avant lui.

Sam laisse ses yeux courir sur l'horizon. Profite du calme. Cette aire de repos est agréable. Et si le vent souffle peut être un poil trop fort, Sam s'accommode à merveille de ce sifflement. Tout plutôt que l'agitation et la chaleur de l'hôpital ! Sam a sa dose pour un bon moment.

Ça n'a pas été un job facile, une fois encore. En réalité, cela fait très longtemps qu'il ne sont pas tombé sur un cas simple. Mais Sam choisirait mille fois les sœurs fantômes aux sorcières de seize ans.

Celle là a encore du mal à passer. Sam déglutit avec difficulté. Il se tourne vers Dean, comme toujours quand un mauvais souvenir le prend aux tripes.

Mais Dean n'est pas disponible. Le regard au loin. Les sourcils froncés. Une ride de contrariété clairement affichée sur son front. Finalement Sam change d'avis. Ce silence est vraiment pénible !

Il avale cul sec son soda, fini sa salade, se lève du banc et balance les frites à la poubelle. Sans rien ajouter, il retourne à la voiture. Il ne s'aperçoit que Dean l'a suivit qu'une fois qu'il s'assoit à ses côtés.

Quand Sam démarre, Dean n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot.

* * *

 _Fin de l'enquête en hôpital psy ! Hmm un petit débriefing sera sans doute nécessaire entre nos frangins ... à voir pour la suite :)_

 _Chapitre 35, j'en reviens pas ! Plus le temps passe, plus je réalise que j'ai pas du tout envie de finir cette histoire x( vous êtes prêts à me suivre pour 35 chapitres de plus ?!_

 _Melanie : tu as bien deviné ! La femme mystère était bien une ancienne infirmière ! Bravo :p Sam et Dean vont bientôt retourner voir Bobby, c'est un chapitre en préparation ;) mais déjà est-ce qu'ils assument leur relation rien qu'entre eux ? Ah ah pas sûr !_


	36. Mise au point

_Salut tout le monde ! On retrouve nos frangins... fatigués... après l'affaire de l'hôpital psy. Je me suis gavée de Muse pour écrire ce chapitre, je vous conseille Madness pour aller avec cette partie ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Mise au point**

« Une chambre, deux lits, rez de chaussée » exige Dean d'une voix fatiguée.

Il fait son possible pour ignorer le regard horrifié de Sam. Vu la distance que Dean met entre eux depuis l'affaire de l'asile, Sam se doute bien qu'il peut oublier toute démonstration d'affection pour l'instant. Mais lits séparés ? Vraiment ?!

Cette fois, le cadet a atteint son seuil de tolérance. Il n'aura pas tenu bien longtemps ...

« Ok, stop ! Temps mort ! Tu me fais quoi là ? » demande-t-il, la voix rendue tremblante par l'énervement.

Dean refuse toujours de se tourner face à lui.

« Tu vas finir par me parler ou quoi ? Hé oh, je suis là, Dean, juste à coté de toi ! » s'emporte Sam.

L'employée du motel pince les lèvres en face d'eux, ses yeux pétillent un peu trop. Elle a l'air d'apprécier le spectacle. Curiosité malsaine. Dean s'en rend compte et la fusille du regard.

« Pas ici Sam » lui glisse-t-il d'une voix froide.

Sam doit se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas le frapper. Pour ne pas hurler. Très bien. Dean récupère la clé et les conduit vers leur chambre devant l'air déçu de la réceptionniste. Elle n'assistera pas à cette dispute là.

« Tu te conduis comme un idiot, tu le sais ça ?! » attaque Sam sitôt la porte refermée derrière eux.

« Oh vraiment ? » ton glacial.

« Oui vraiment ! Tu as un problème, tu m'en parles. Tu te refermes pas comme une putain d'huître ! »

Mince, la colère de Sam est plus vibrante que ce qu'il pensait. Autant pour le self contrôle, Sam n'en peut plus de ce rythme, un pas en avant, deux en arrière. C'est trop difficile. Dean lui semble plus inaccessible que jamais et c'est une sensation insupportable.

Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont déjà traversé ! Dean ne peut pas lui faire ça !

« Et bien Sammy, vas y, je t'écoute. On dirait bien que c'est toi qui a quelque chose sur le cœur » réplique Dean, toujours aussi distant.

« Ah Dean » se désespère Sam. Il s'assoit sur un des lits et plonge la tête dans ses mains « Tu me fatigue ! »

« Oh je te fatigue » reprend l'aîné dans un souffle « pauvre de toi ! »

Il dédaigne la place libre à coté de Sam et pose plutôt son sac sur la table. Il déballe ses affaires avec un calme inébranlable qui porte violemment sur les nerfs de Sam.

« Tu es en colère » devine Sam, pas loin de l'imiter sur le sujet « depuis que tu m'as embrassé à l'asile...

-On pourrait pas parler d'autre chose, pour une fois ? » quémande Dean, laissant finalement percevoir son épuisement.

« J'en ai marre de toujours me prendre la tête avec toi...

-Oh oui, bien sûr. Alors on parle d'autre chose. Et puis on recommence à dormir dans des lits jumeaux et à ne plus partager que le boulot, parce que c'est ce qu'on est censé faire. Ce pour quoi papa nous a élevé. Pas vrai ? Pourquoi changer ça ? »

Dean se fige. C'est un coup bas. Comme un claquement de fouet qu'il encaisse en plein dans la poitrine. Sam espère quoi en le provoquant ainsi ? Dean se passe la main sur le bas de la mâchoire. Il semble chercher ses mots.

« Ah oui, je sais, parce qu'on a choisit de ne plus faire comme ça ! » continue Sam, passablement irrité « tu te souviens ? Les mois qu'ils nous a fallu pour accepter ce qu'on ressentait depuis longtemps ?

-Ça va, j'ai pas besoin d'un historique » proteste Dean « ma mémoire fonctionne très bien.

-Tu es sûr ? On dirait pourtant que tout ça n'est plus que du vent pour toi ! »

Dean accepte qu'un silence lourd s'installe plutôt que de répondre à ces provocations. Il prend appuie des deux mains sur la table, baisse la tête. Comme pour se réfugier plus encore en lui. « Ben voyons. Dean qui intériorise au lieu de partager. Gros changement » songe Sam avec aigreur.

« Tu m'en veux parce que TU m'as embrassé. C'est quand même un comble ! » se désole Sam.

« Tu aurais dû m'en empêcher ! » se récrimine enfin Dean.

Il se tourne vers lui, la bouche tordue en une grimace de colère. Passe de la glace au feu en moins de trois secondes. Bien. Tout plutôt que ce silence réprobateur !

« Tu savais qu'on était pas seuls ! » l'accuse encore Dean.

« Oui, c'est vrai » admet volontiers Sam « Mais je t'ai laissé faire. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai cru que tu étais mort. Tu ne bougeais plus. Tu saignais. Merde tu venais de te prendre un sale coup ! Alors quand ton premier signe de vie a été de m'embrasser, je veux bien reconnaître que je ne t'en ai pas empêché ! Parce que je ne suis pas infaillible. Parce que moi aussi, j'ai eu envie de te sentir vivant contre moi ! Peu importe les témoins ! Parce que tu comptes bien plus pour moi que quelques observateurs vaguement surpris ! Alors quoi, c'est un crime ?! »

Long monologue qui le laisse le souffle court. Un peu étonné de ce qui couvait en lui. Ainsi, si Sam est en colère, lui aussi, c'est parce qu'au fond, il est blessé. Blessé d'être attaqué sur un geste si naturel. Embrasser quelqu'un qu'on aime, ça ne devrait jamais provoquer un tel chaos.

« Ce n'est pas un crime. Mais ça a des conséquences. »

Pique glacée. Retour du givre. Mais ce n'est plus un hiver agressif. C'est l'habituelle manière de se protéger de Dean. Repousser Sam le temps d'encaisser cette déclaration. Faire le point en lui avant de décider de sa réponse.

Dean se retient de regarder Sam en face. Bien plus touché que ce qu'il laisse voir par ce petit discours. Ému, bousculé aussi. Pas bien sûr de ce qu'il ressent là tout de suite. Tout est trop confus dans sa tête.

Tempête qui tire sa source d'un coin de son cerveau qu'il ne connaît pas. Une partie si secrète que même lui ne sait pas ce qu'elle dissimule. Parfois Dean est un étranger pour Dean. Finalement, il aurait mieux fait de rester dans cet asile ...

Il serre les coins de la table, ne se rend même pas compte de la douleur de ses doigts crispés dans le bois.

Mais Dean a beau chercher profondément en lui, c'est sur la manière d'agir qu'il hésite. Pas sur ses sentiments. Non, ceux là, ils sont bien trop ancrés pour acceptés d'être délogés aussi facilement.

Il soupire brusquement, consent à s'asseoir sur le lit en face de Sam et à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Enfin, Sam rencontre ces deux éclats verts. Une vraie délivrance. A travers eux, il est toujours certain de pouvoir atteindre Dean. Tant que ses iris sont sur lui, Sam peut affronter n'importe quoi. Possesseur des fameuses pupilles inclus.

Dean a du mal à cacher sa nervosité. Les conversations à cœur ouverts, c'est toujours pas sa tasse de thé. Ne le sera jamais. Mais Sam mérite une explication. Pas cette stratégie d'évitement difficile à maintenir quand on vit ensemble 24h sur 24...

Sam dévisage Dean avec inquiétude, le laisse prendre la parole.

« Sam c'est juste que... je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ... »

C'est mal parti. Dean n'arrive même pas à finir cette première phrase. Difficile de se concentrer quand Sam le regarde avec cet air perdu. Dean est génétiquement programmé pour éviter toute tristesse dans les grand yeux clairs de son frère.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, rassemble ses pensées.

« Je... ça va un peu vite là, tu trouves pas ? »

Et voilà. Une première approche de faite. Inconsciemment, il plisse le front. Comme pour parer un coup. Comme pour dissimuler son malaise. Mais si Dean s'attendait à une douce compréhension de la part de son frère, c'est raté.

« Oh merde Dean !

-Merde ? » répète-t-il, surpris.

« Oui merde. Ça suffit, j'en ai assez de tes hésitations.

-Mes hésitations ? » Dean n'est plus capable que de répéter ces mots comme le pire des perroquet.

« Est-ce qu'un jour, tu assumeras tes actes ?!

-...

-Si tu regrettes, alors très bien, on arrête tout. Moi j'en peux plus de tes doutes.

-Ne t'avises pas de dire ça ! » s'enflamme Dean immédiatement « Tu n'as pas le droit ! Mes doutes ?! Bordel Sam, j'accepte tout ! Absolument tout ce que tu me demandes ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ?! »

C'est une sincère révolte qui perce dans ces mots.

« Je ne te refuse plus rien ! C'est … c'est un fiasco total ! »

Dean baisse les yeux, découragé.

« Un fiasco ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Tu ne t'en rend pas compte ? Ces derniers temps, tu pourrais me demander de sauter du haut d'un building, il y a de fortes chances que je le fasse ! » ton rageur.

Dean se relève, n'arrive plus à garder son calme. Cette situation est intenable ! Et que Sam reste là, à le regarder paniquer sans faire un geste vers lui, mais plutôt fâché à son encontre, c'est plus qu'il n'en peut supporter.

« Ça ne me ressemble pas, Sam, et ça ne me plaît pas !

-Tu trouves que j'ai trop d'influence sur toi ?

-Trop d'influence ? Non, ce n'est pas ça, on a toujours eu de l'influence l'un sur l'autre. Là c'est autre chose. Différent. Ce qu'il se passe c'est que je suis en train de me transformer en un genre de … je sais pas … un animal domestiqué … un putain de toutou fidèle ! »

Sam écarquille les yeux, saisi de cette analogie pour le moins surprenante. Surtout venant de Dean. Il fronce les sourcils, le cerveau carburant à toute vitesse pour déchiffrer les mots maladroits de son frère.

Des années de pratique rendent l'exercice moins difficile.

« Attends, tu me fais le coup de l'alpha là ? C'est ça ? Qui domine qui dans notre duo ?

-Je ne te fais aucun coup ! Je t'explique juste que je n'aime pas être aussi … soumis »

Le mot est lâché et Sam ne sait pas si il doit en rire ou en pleurer.

« Alors ce n'est pas qu'à propos du baiser. C'est à propos du placard aussi. »

Jeu de main, jeu de vilain. Voilà la phrase stupide qui s'invite dans l'esprit de Sam. Qui eut cru qu'une caresse aussi délicieuse leur poserait problème plus tard ? Une soumission limitée et temporaire, qui revient pourtant planter les piques de la honte dans la poitrine de Dean.

Dean serre les dents. Non, il ne voulait pas parler de ça ! Ce n'était pas son intention ! Comment Sam a fait pour détourner à ce point la conversation ?

« Je ne … tu ... »

Le voilà qui babille comme un nouveau né à présent. Bravo, belle démonstration de virile assurance !

« J'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite, c'est tout ! »

Et qu'il ne contrôle plus rien.

Sam lit en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Ce foutu besoin de détenir le pouvoir ! A quel point Dean fonctionne de travers ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Sam en tombe si profondément amoureux ? Il ne suffit que d'un regard pour s'en rappeler. Parce que c'est Dean, et qu'il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferai pas pour lui. Tout simplement. Et qu'un tel dévouement, ça ne peut être que de l'amour. Non ?

Sam crispe la mâchoire. Retient du mieux qu'il peut cette rage née de son impuissance. Il ferme les yeux une seconde, se concentre pour ralentir sa respiration. Sûr qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir ce genre de conversation avec Dean !

Dean se frotte nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque. Mal à l'aise. Énervé. Triste aussi. C'est une émotion gravée si profond en lui que Dean ne croit pas pouvoir s'en débarrasser un jour. Une vieille amie avec qui il a trop partagé pour accepter de la mettre à la porte.

« Moi je crois que tu es en colère Dean » reprend Sam, un ton plus bas « Et ce qui t'énerve le plus, c'est qu'au fond, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi. Alors tu t'inventes des excuses stupides pour faire croire qu'il y a des raisons sensées à ta désertion. »

Il lève un regard accusateur vers son frère.

« Tu n'as pas détesté ça Dean, tu ne me feras pas gober un mensonge pareil.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit » proteste faiblement Dean.

« Je te connais mieux que toi même.

-Ok, c'est merveilleux » le coupe Dean « Merci pour tes lumières Sam, mais...

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste reconnaître que tu es perturbé ? Au lieu de battre en retraite à toute vitesse... Que ta vision de toi même change au fur et à mesure que tu avances avec moi ? »

C'est un peu trop d'attaques sur ses émotions pour Dean. Des mots qui sonnent un peu trop juste. Et surtout exactement ce qu'il essaie d'éviter. Un débat sur ses sentiments complètement fous pour son frère.

« Ça ne change rien Sam ! A quoi ça servirait que je le reconnaisse ?! »

Il se met à faire les cent pas à présent, parcoure la pièce tandis que Sam se tient bien raide sur son lit, ses yeux accusateurs braqués sur lui.

Bon Dieu, Dean ne sait plus du tout où il en est, ce qu'il voulait dire. Pourquoi il est en colère, pourquoi il voulait mettre un peu de distance entre eux, pourquoi il ne cesse de penser que quelque chose lui échappe, qu'il n'arrive pas à saisir le plus important dans cette histoire. Ce qui compte vraiment au final.

Une fine pellicule de sueur vient envahir son dos. Il en sent les gouttes sur sa peau. Ses bras se croisent sur sa poitrine, réflexe de protection inconscient. Dean se sent plus à découvert que jamais. Oh comme il a eu raison d'éviter ce genre d'explications auparavant ! C'est trop dur ! Et Sam ne lui laisse rien passer, le traître !

« Juste … ralentis un peu, d'accord ? » supplie Dean « J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul, juste un peu d'espace et ...

-Non. Pas d'accord. On fait à ton rythme depuis le début, j'en ai marre. Au bout d'un moment Dean, c'est oui ou non. Pas plus compliqué que ça.

-Pas plus compliqué ? Tu crois que tout est noir ou blanc, c'est ça ? » raille Dean, contrarié de cette résistance qu'il n'attendait pas.

« Je crois que ce que tu ressens pour moi, c'est évident » précise Sam « Et qu'à force de lutter contre ça, tu t'épuises tout seul.

-Je ne … lutter contre ça ? Tu trouves que j'ai l'air de lutter ? »

Cette fois c'est rien de moins que de la stupéfaction qui s'affiche sur son visage. Il se fige sur place, foudroyé. Comment Sam peut se tromper à ce point ? C'est hallucinant !

« Non mais parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était pas des armes qu'on tenait à pleine main, toi et moi ! »

Oh si Dean pouvait reprendre ces mots, il le ferait dans la seconde ! Mais trop tard, ce qui est dit est dit. Dean maudira sa bouche, prompte à balancer ce genre de conneries, plus tard.

D'ailleurs Sam ne relève même pas. Probablement parce qu'il est plus intelligent que lui, et qu'il n'a pas besoin de ce genre d'artifices pour s'exprimer, lui. Comme Dean l'aime et le déteste à ce moment !

« Je n'ai pas l'impression de lutter, comme tu dis, mais plutôt d'être emporté par le courant. »

Allons y pour les expressions imagées alors, Dean ne trouve pas d'autre moyen de s'expliquer.

« Emporté par le courant ?! »

Sam n'a pas l'air ravi de cette figure de style. Il le dévisage avec incompréhension. C'est en surprenant son regard fuyant que Sam réalise enfin. Comme frappé par la foudre, il se redresse lentement.

Bien sûr ! C'est évident !

« Tu as peur ... » fait Sam à mi-voix, les yeux plantés dans les siens « tu es terrifié. Voilà le problème !

-Bien sûr » Dean lève les yeux au ciel « quel fin psychologue tu fais ! Bien sûr que je suis terrifié ! »

Ils échangent un regard brûlant, tendus par cet échange mouvementé. Face à face. Tout prêts à enfiler leurs gants de boxe.

« Écoute Sam, peut être que toi tu t'habitues à tout en 5 minutes, tant mieux pour toi ! C'est super ! Tu gagnes le challenge de Darwin, tu es le plus évolué, félicitation ! Mais moi j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps, voilà !

-Alors quoi ? On arrête tout pour que tu reprennes ton souffle ? Désolé mais ça ne marche pas comme ça !

-Oh parce que toi tu sais comment ça marche ?! Monsieur est un expert sur la question ! »

Silence aussi lourd que le plomb.

« Sammy je … je ne dis pas que je veux arrêter » se justifie encore Dean, sincèrement désolé de sa faiblesse.

Son incapacité à prendre les choses comme elles viennent, à profiter du peu de bonheur qu'il peut trouver dans cette vie si difficile qu'ils mènent.

Les dés sont pipés depuis le début. Pourquoi faut-il que la seule chose qu'il désire soit si inatteignable ? Ou plutôt si délicieusement atteignable qu'il doute soudain de pouvoir mettre la main dessus...

Dean ne sait plus quoi penser. Est-ce qu'il ne fait que chercher des prétextes pour rester misérable ? On dirait bien qu'il a une incapacité pathologique à accepter d'être heureux même cinq minutes !

Dean voudrait ne rien ressentir. Tout serait si simple !

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Merde, c'est pas si étonnant que ça, si ? Je te demande pas la lune.

-Dean, si tu passes ton temps à reculer, alors ce qu'on fait n'a pas de sens. »

Dean triture son collier comme si la solution allait apparaître par magie sous ses yeux. La solution d'un dilemme moral dont même lui ne saisit pas les tenants et aboutissants.

« Tu prends ça tellement à la légère ! » lui reproche Dean, jaloux.

« J'ai pas l'impression que tu réalises à quel point cette histoire est tordue ! Tu crois vraiment qu'en agissant ainsi il n'y aura pas de conséquences et que tout finira bien, pour le mieux ? Tu rêves Sam ! On est pas dans un putain de conte de fée ! Tu ne te rend pas vraiment compte...

-Je m'en rend compte ! » se défend Sam

« Je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans quelque chose que tu regretteras » tente encore Dean.

Sensation de déjà vu. Cet argument perd de son efficacité avec le temps. Sam n'est pas dupe, et il commence à en avoir marre de l'entendre.

« Tu t'inventes des excuses ! Ce qui t'emmerde, c'est que des gens t'aient vu m'embrasser. Ni plus, ni moins. Reconnais le ! La seule chose qui te retient, c'est le regard des autres !

-Mais pas du tout, tu comprends vraiment rien ! » se récrimine Dean « J'en ai marre de devoir toujours tout t'expliquer !

-Ça s'appelle la communication ! Il était temps que tu l'apprennes ! »

Sam commence à lui hurler dessus, à bout. Très bien, Dean gardera la même intensité. C'est entendu.

« Ne me prend pas de haut ! Surtout pas ! Non mais tu t'es vu, à te pavaner partout comme un con, fier de m'embrasser devant tout un public attentif ! Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi !

-Je ne me pavane pas !

-En tout cas tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup le regretter !

-C'est parce que je le regrette pas ! »

Ok, temps mort. Impasse en vue. Sam gronde comme s'il voulait lui sauter à la gorge. Agressivité que Dean lui rend bien, les poings serrés.

« Tu as raison, je dois être plus évolué que l'espèce de Cro-Magnon qui se tient devant moi ! » balance Sam, amer.

Désespérant de trouver une issue à cette dispute qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

« Le Cro-Magnon il t'emmerde, Sam !

-Très bien, parfait. Continue de te voiler la face si tu veux, mais moi je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas chez toi : Tu es fâché parce que tu t'es rendu compte que c'était pas si facile que ça de cacher ce qu'on ressent aux autres ! Même pendant une chasse ! »

Voilà une réflexion exprimée d'une voix tranchante au possible. Terriblement vraie. Phrase qui coupe Dean dans son élan, et un peu dans son âme. Son regard se fait mauvais. Touché.

Ok, cette fois il ne rigole plus, il attaque pour blesser, lui aussi.

« Putain Sam ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas prêt à montrer quoi que ce soit en public ! Au moins quarante fois ! Et pourtant, toi, tu continues de te comporter en gamin égoïste, qui pique sa crise dès qu'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut en claquant des doigts ! Tu crois que je ne remarque pas tes airs de chien battu à chaque fois que je nous présente à d'autres personnes ?! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu es déçu, à chaque fois ? Que tu espères autre chose, au fond ?! »

C'est seulement au fur et à mesure qu'il s'explique que Dean réalise qu'il s'agit là de l'une des raisons de sa colère. Sam est déçu. Sam voudrait être pour Dean un véritable partenaire, au vu et au su de tout le monde. Quelque chose que Dean sait ne jamais pouvoir lui accorder.

Et une vie de faux espoirs et de déceptions, voilà une vie dont il ne veut pas pour son petit frère.

« Je refuse de nous présenter comme un couple, parce que c'est pas ce qu'on est, tout simplement ! Toi et moi c'est différent. Unique. Pas un couple.

-Je …

-On existe ! » s'exclame Dean

Parfois il voudrait le crier au monde entier. Que quelqu'un le sache. Le reconnaisse. D'autre fois il a juste besoin du regard de Sam sur lui pour s'en rappeler.

« On existe, Sam ! On est ensemble, d'accord, mais les autres ne le comprendront jamais ! Pas la peine de mentir en disant qu'on est un couple normal !

-Dean !

-Et ça je voudrais vraiment que tu l'imprimes ! Sinon tu ne seras jamais satisfait. Tu passeras ton temps à attendre une chose que je ne peux pas te donner ! »

C'est de la douleur que Sam lit en Dean. Rien d'autre. Un découragement si terrible qu'il lui tord les tripes.

Dean souffre parce qu'il fait de la peine à Sam. Et il fait de la peine à Sam parce qu'il souffre. Boucle infernale dont il est difficile de s'échapper.

« Je ne serai jamais ton petit copain ! Ça ne peut pas marcher comme ça ! Merde, tu ne le vois pas, ça ?! C'est évident ! Parce que je suis aussi ton frère ! On peut choisir de l'ignorer, de vivre comme on l'entend, d'accord, ça nous regarde, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça s'efface ! »

Maintenant c'est Sam qui se prend une bassine d'huile bouillante dans les entrailles. Ça brûle et ça fait mal. Il baisse les yeux. Trop épuisé pour ramasser les morceaux de son cœur en miette.

« C'est en nous Sam, et ça ne partira jamais ! Merde ! »

Il donne un énorme coup de pied dans la chaise devant lui. Pauvre meuble qui se fracasse sous cette brusque attaque. Dean n'a plus l'air fâché contre Sam. Juste furieux contre le monde entier.

Contre cette douleur à laquelle il n'arrive pas à échapper.

Cette vérité brutale qu'il ne peut se sortir de la tête, quoi qu'il fasse.

« Alors pitié, arrête de croire que les autres peuvent comprendre ça ! Arrête d'attendre une approbation de leur part ! On ne l'aura pas ! »

Sam n'est plus qu'une bulle de douleur. Il voudrait pouvoir se boucher les oreilles, mais il n'a plus la force de bouger. Paralysé par l'aigreur de son frère.

Par l'ampleur de son erreur.

Sam ne cherche pas l'approbation des autres, il n'en a jamais eu besoin. Juste celle de Dean. Celle qu'il refuse encore de lui donner.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que les autre peuvent en penser ! » siffle-t-il rageusement.

Dean enfonce ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher le tremblement de ses doigts. Ouais c'est ça. On y croit.

Sam refuse de traverser cette épreuve encore et encore. Il n'y arrivera pas. Il se force à reprendre contenance. Ne pas perdre tout courage. Pas encore. Parce que Dean se trompe sur toute la ligne.

C'est d'une voix blanche qu'il reprend la parole.

« Alors dis moi comment on peut fonctionner, toi qui a l'air de tout savoir. C'est quoi l'alternative, on est quoi au juste ?

-Je …

-Parce qu'au fond, peut être que ce n'est pas ça, le problème. »

Dean se détourne pour cacher sa détresse. Il préfère présenter son dos à Sam.

« Alors c'est quoi le problème, selon toi ? » demande-t-il calmement.

Rien de ce que Sam dira ne pourra soulager sa poitrine de ce poids terrible. Il le sait.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas assez. »

Silence ébahis. Dean se retourne lentement, fixe un regard grave sur son frère. Il plaisante là, pas vrai ?

« Beaucoup, mais pas assez. »

Quelle mauvaise blague.

« Pas assez pour dépasser ces obstacles. »

Dean veut mourir là, tout de suite. Tout plutôt que d'entendre ces horreurs !

« Finalement peut être que je me trompe depuis le début »

Sam enfonce le clou, ne s'aperçoit pas qu'il crucifie ainsi Dean.

« Peut être qu'en y réfléchissant, tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'être avec moi. »

Conclusion affreuse. Sam est complètement à coté de la plaque ! Dean laisse échapper un grondement profond. Mélange de gémissement accablé et de menace.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça t'amuse de t'écouter parler, comme ça ?

-Tu n'y peux rien si tes sentiments pour moi sont moins forts.

-Sam !

-Je ne fais que te pousser depuis le début.

-Tais toi !

-Peut être que je n'aurai pas dû insister autant.

-Mais arrête ! » cette fois c'est une supplication.

Que Sam se force à ignorer. Non, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Dean a besoin de l'entendre. De comprendre à quel point son raisonnement est absurde. Sam veut qu'il réalise qu'il est le seul à mettre des barrières entre eux. Le seul à refuser de vivre cette relation qui existe déjà depuis un moment. Qu'il l'accepte ou non. Elle est là.

Quelque soit la nature du sang qui coule dans leurs veines.

« C'est ma faute, Dean. Je suis désolé. »

Dean secoue la tête, recommence à marcher en petit cercles. De temps en temps il s'arrête pour toiser son frère avec une rage à peine contenue. Sam ne comprend pas ! Ce que Dean essaie de lui dire ! Comment fait il pour arriver à l'opposé de la conclusion que vise Dean ?

« C'était une erreur »

C'est la phrase de trop. Quelque chose se brise en Dean. L'énormité de ces trois mots lui coupe le souffle.

Une erreur ? Comment peut il oser dire ça ?! Après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé ! Une erreur !

Il se mord la langue, à bout de nerf, se place face à Sam et le pousse violemment en arrière, ses deux mains à plats sur sa poitrine. Explose enfin pour de bon.

« Connard ! »

Sam recule d'un pas, saisi par cette agression autant physique que verbale. Le torse brûlant là où les mains de Dean ont appuyé. Ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'il souhaite être touché par lui. Pas comme s'il était son ennemi.

Dean lui crache sa révolte au visage.

« Ferme ta putain de gueule ! »

Dean est enragé, il bouscule son frère, le force à reculer encore.

« Dean ... » proteste Sam, faiblement.

Sans se défendre.

Dean s'essuie rageusement les paupières du dos de la main. Quand il relève les yeux vers lui, son regard est meurtrier.

« Je t'en veux tellement Sam ! C'est plus fort que moi ! »

La bouche tordue en une grimace d'absolue répulsion.

Oh il y encore de la détresse en dessous de toute cette tristesse. Sam peut la sentir, elle est quasiment palpable. Juste là. A portée. Bien. Sam l'exposera au grand jour. Sortira cette tumeur qui ronge son frère de l'intérieur depuis le début.

« Pourquoi, Dean ? Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ? »

Dean rugit de haine, le pousse une fois de plus, l'éloigne de lui pour ne plus avoir à l'écouter. Le pousse par honte, par rancœur. Pour le faire taire et pour qu'il continue de parler. Pour ne pas le dévorer tout entier.

Pour lui donner une occasion de s'en aller, peut être ?

Parce qu'il ne supporte plus de l'avoir aussi proche et en même temps aussi distant. C'est bien trop compliqué, tout s'emmêle.

« Dis le ! »

Sam le pousse en retour. Prit dans ce combat de volonté. Répond à l'agressivité par de l'agressivité. Dean ne comprend que ça. Sam ne se laissera pas faire comme un pantin, secoué par la peur de son frère. Non.

« Tu vas le dire ! Pourquoi tu es autant en colère ?! »

Dean finit par l'attraper par le col, l'étouffant à moitié par ce geste violent.

Sam l'a fait exprès. Il le provoque uniquement parce qu'il sait que ce n'est que de cette manière que Dean arrive à s'ouvrir. Que toutes les bonnes raisons du monde ne le pousseront pas à avouer ce qu'il a sur le cœur, alors qu'une bonne vieille dispute le fait s'épancher comme la pire des pipelettes.

« Je te déteste ! » siffle-t-il encore.

Le regard vibrant de désespoir. Il retient ses larmes. Il lutte si fort. C'est si évident que c'est de l'œil de Sam que s'échappe une goutte d'amertume.

Vases communicants. Un seul réservoir pour eux deux.

« Pourquoi, Dean ? » ton déchirant.

Mince, Sam n'avait pas prévu d'être à ce point atteint par cette dispute idiote... Mais les mots de Dean sont durs, et il ne peut pas vraiment s'empêcher de ressentir.

C'est ce qui brise la dernière résistance de Dean. Il colle son front contre Sam, ne relâche pas sa prise sur son col et avoue enfin, le visage tordu par le chagrin.

« Parce que je ne sais pas te dire non ! »

Ah.

D'accord.

Sam retient son souffle. Le cœur du problème. Celui qu'on ne peut atteindre qu'après de nombreuses luttes ardentes. Celui qui ne se révèle qu'une fois la souffrance à son niveau maximum.

Sam aimerait que Dean soit capable de fonctionner différemment. De décharger le fardeau de ses épaules avant que son poids ne l'empêche entièrement de marcher.

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te dire non ! » avoue-t-il encore d'une voix étranglée.

La gorge de Sam se serre violemment, émue par les implications de cette affirmation. Dean lui comprime encore le col. Se raccroche à ce bout de tissu comme si sa vie en dépendait. Partage involontairement sa douleur avec Sam.

« Parce que ce qu'on fait va a l'encontre de tout ce en quoi je crois, sans exception. »

Maintenant que Dean commence à être sincère, les mots glissent de sa bouche avec de plus en plus de facilité.

« Et parce que je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher !

-Dean...

-Parce que tu mériterais un meilleur frère que moi !

-Je ne veux pas d'un autre frère que toi !

-Parce que je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux réellement !

-Tu es la seule chose que je veux ! »

Leurs souffles se mêlent tandis qu'ils partagent enfin cette inimité qu'ils désirent si ardemment.

« Alors Sam » lance encore Dean, bouleversé « si c'est vrai, ne t'avises pas de croire que je ne t'aime pas ! Je te l'interdit ! »

Oui, ça ressemble bien à Dean d'exiger ainsi.

Utiliser la négation.

Ordonner plutôt que demander. Gronder plutôt que simplement dire les choses.

Dans un élan douloureux, il agrippe le visage de Sam et l'embrasse. Capture ses lèvres en un baiser coléreux. Passionné. Complètement perdu. Il transmet son angoisse, ses incertitudes. Ses besoins aussi. Ses priorités. Son urgence : Sam et uniquement Sam.

Quand il recule sa bouche, il parle encore.

« Parce que je ne ferai ça pour personne d'autre ! Tu m'entends ?! »

Aveu poignant. Les doigts incrustés dans sa chair comme preuve. Dean fait tout pour que Sam le croit. Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens, regard déchirant, suppliant qu'on le prenne au sérieux.

Sam a tout faux. Ce n'est pas une dispute, ni un retrait. Surtout pas un abandon. C'est tout l'inverse.

C'est une déclaration d'amour.

A la sauce Dean. Maladroite et violente.

Mais une déclaration d'amour quand même.

Dean est en colère parce qu'il est irrémédiablement amoureux de son frère. Voilà, c'est à la fois simple, et de la pire des complexité.

Digne de provoquer une rupture dans la psyché de Dean. Un rejet inconscient de la situation. Pour quelqu'un qui ne gère aucune de ses émotions, voilà un sentiment difficile à appréhender, Sam s'en rend bien compte.

Mais Dean délaisse un instant le combat pour s'emparer du corps de Sam avec une ardeur impérieuse. Ses mains sont partout sur lui avant même qu'il n'ai eu le te temps de les sentir soulever son tee-shirt.

Sam se laisse faire quand Dean l'étend avec brusquerie sous lui dans le lit. Quand il presse avec avidité son bassin contre lui, autant pour l'empêcher de bouger que pour la chaleur de ce contact intime.

Sam dirige les yeux vers le plafond et écoute, plus concentré que jamais. Il a deviné que Dean n'avait pas fini de parler et il veut graver chacun de ces mots dans sa mémoire. Ne pas se faire distraire par cette sublime tentation qui s'agite au dessus de lui. Dean mérite une oreille attentive, même si parfois, il fait tout pour ne pas l'avoir.

Sam lui laisse son corps en offrande, si ça peut l'aider à aller au bout de sa déclaration.

« Parce que ce qui me terrifie, Sam, c'est que je risque de te faire du mal » lui souffle-t-il dans l'oreille tandis que son corps s'appuie entièrement contre le sien.

Se réveille avec la sensation de cette chair chaude sous lui.

« Et parce que si c'était le cas, je crois que j'en mourrais » pas plus qu'un murmure.

C'est Sam qui meurt un peu sous les doigts agiles et pressés de son frère. Sous ses mots aussi. Comme ça fait du bien ! Un plaisir teinté d'amertume, mais un délice tout de même. Son corps tout entier se tend vers Dean. Quémande ce contact intime qui les lie toujours plus intensément.

Parce que le malheur ne peut pas gagner à chaque fois. Parce que la vie en eux, ils ne la ressentent pleinement que de cette manière.

« Sam, je n'arrive pas à te dire non ! » et cette fois c'est un cri du cœur, un réel désespoir.

Une rage aussi. Une bataille douloureuse. Un ressentiment profond, à la hauteur de son affection.

Sam comprend beaucoup de chose à travers cette plainte. Ce qui anime la colère de Dean, ce n'est ni de la tristesse, ni du regret, ni une banale peur. Non. C'est de la culpabilité, tout simplement. Émotion qui va de pair avec ce qu'il ressent pour Sam. Mélange indissociable.

Sam se demande s'ils seront un jour capables de s'unir sans ce soupçon de violence et de révolte qui les accompagne toujours.

Dean lutte pour abaisser son jean et couvrir le corps de son frère dans son ensemble. Friction de peaux. Embrasement des pieds à la tête. A ce stade Sam cesse complètement de réfléchir et s'abandonne à l'étreinte brusque et désespérée dont Dean a tellement besoin.

Lui laisse les manettes parce que c'est le seul moyen pour Dean de se rassurer. Le seul qu'il connaît ces derniers temps.

Si Dean ne domine pas du tout ses émotions, au moins peut-il le dominer lui. Sam l'accepte sans la moindre hésitation.

Parce que quand on est aussi tordu qu'eux, on se raccroche à tout ce qu'on peut pour ne pas sombrer. Parce que la douleur que cache Dean, Sam la partage aussi. Comme ils partagent tout depuis le début.

Dean l'embrasse encore, déverse sa rancune dans ce geste déchirant. Mêle leurs langues et efface plus encore leurs différences. Un seul goût pour eux deux. Sam a l'impression de disparaître pour mieux se mélanger à son frère.

Il cambre son dos et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de Dean. Parce que chaque partie de lui hurle à lui en faire perdre la tête au contact de son frère. Crie son besoin de ne plus faire qu'un. De fusionner à en mourir.

Une reconnaissance cellulaire assez terrifiante. Sam ne veut plus connaître que Dean.

Dean et personne d'autre.

Et même si c'est peut être un mauvais choix, même s'ils n'empruntent pas le bon chemin, au moins est-ce le leur.

Sam accompagne l'empressement de Dean avec une calme détermination. Oui au fond, ils peuvent toujours en parler, se disputer, s'en vouloir puis se réconcilier, ce n'est pas grave. Parce que tout ce qui compte se tient là, au dessus de lui, autour de deux iris vertes comme la vie.

Il serre les dents quand Dean entre en lui pour la deuxième fois. Pressé et pressant. Il s'ouvre un passage sans se soucier de rien. S'enfonce en lui avec une expression mordante d'affliction. Et de soulagement aussi. De contentement un peu sauvage, et d'accablement profond.

Encore des contradictions. Ils ne vivent que d'impossibilités. Sam a décidé de l'accepter.

Il ne le quitte pas une seconde des yeux, se nourrit de son abandon, de sa révolte. S'échine à absorber la noirceur de Dean. C'est son rôle, Dean n'y arrivera jamais sans lui.

Et si ce monde les juge trop pervertis, ne les accepte pas, alors ils se forgeront le leur. Personne ne pourra les en empêcher. Les autres n'existent plus quand ils sont ensemble, pour fou que ce soit !

Et peut être qu'ils se trompent du tout au tout, peut être que le monde leur fera payer en retour. Ne toléreras pas un tel écart, un comportement si profondément égoïste, une telle négation des règles, juste pour être ensemble.

Alors tant pis. Sam l'attend de pied ferme.

Il n'a jamais trouvé Dean aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Possédé. Démon d'envie et de désir. Il grogne, halète comme le pire des monstres. Gémit et s'efforce de s'approprier chaque once de Sam, chaque morceau, chaque bout de chair.

Parce qu'il lui appartient et que Dean se perd toujours de manière si délicieuse en lui ! Il cède d'autant plus à la tentation qu'il a vraiment essayé de lui résister.

Dean essaie tellement d'être fort ! C'est justement ce que le rend vulnérable. Sam passe les mains derrière sa nuque, l'attire plus encore à lui tandis qu'il se délecte de son intrusion. Accueille chaque coup de rein comme un exutoire et une délivrance.

Déclaration de guerre à tous les biens pensants du monde ! A tous les gens raisonnables et pétris de morale ! A ceux qui auraient l'orgueil de les juger ! Sam ne ressent que de la pitié pour ceux qui n'ont jamais goûté une passion aussi forte. Aussi folle et exquise.

S'unir pour ne pas dépérir. Ne pas se laisser abattre, jour après jour, par la lourdeur de règles abstraites nées d'un autre temps.

Dean gronde encore, et Sam peut sentir à quel point il s'en veut. A quel point il souhaite, et ne souhaite pas, pervertir son frère de cette manière. A quel point ce déchirement laissera pour toujours une crevasse en lui.

Peut être qu'ils ne seront jamais heureux finalement. Peut être que le bonheur n'a pas sa place entre eux, qu'ils sont tellement exclusifs que même une émotion aussi saine ne peut pas s'installer.

Mais Sam n'est pas prêt à renoncer !

Il pleure encore un peu, sans s'en rendre compte, quand Dean se déverse brutalement en lui.

* * *

 _Bon, bon ... c'est un peu dramatique ... je suis désolé x( cette partie m'a fatigué... mais ne perdez pas espoir, d'accord ? Parfois une bonne prise de tête, ça aide à débloquer une situation ..._

 _Enfin, je voudrais surtout remercier_ _tout le monde pour vos super reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Vous imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! A quel point ça me réchauffe le cœur x) je me répète, je sais, mais tant pis ! Merci à vous tous :p_

 _Melanie : toujours aussi clairvoyante ;) voilà donc la fameuse dispute avant! d'aller voir Bobby. Il vaut mieux éviter d'y aller fâchés, c'est sûr, il se douterait facilement de quelque chose ^^ je vais essayer de te rendre heureuse ! Promis !_

 _Misew : ah ah tu as tout compris, Dean accepte sa relation tant que personne ne les voit ou qu'ils en parlent pas, c'est ça ! Quant aux prises de tête ... en voilà une belle, en effet ! Mais qui sait, il va peut être s'améliorer, il faut pas perdre espoir x( je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu penses de cette dispute... nécessaire, non, quand on est aussi borné que Dean ?_

 _Une Shapshifter : Oui on déteste tous cette séparation :/ horrible ! Hé hé le passage ou ils s'embrassent était très drôle à écrire ... fallait faire en sorte que Dean soit trop sonné pour réaliser qu'ils sont dans la salle commune avec tous le monde réuni autour d'eux x) it's a trap !_

 _Guest : Vive toi pour me laisser une review xD merci :)_

 _Fullby je t'ai perdu ? :/ j'espère que tu vas bien ! Je pense à toi ^^_


	37. Accalmie

_On perd pas de temps, on retrouve directement nos loulous le lendemain de leur "mise au point"._

 _Alors on lit ce chapitre, et on espère que Dean se montreras un peu moins con ! Ah ah. Heureuse de vous retrouver en tout cas :) et de partager toujours plus avec vous. Merci pour ça !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Accalmie**

Sam ouvre les yeux à six heures du matin, par réflexe. Parce qu'on le lui a appris, parce qu'on a tout mis en œuvre pour le lui graver dans le crane et parce qu'il le fait depuis trop longtemps pour jamais abandonner cette habitude.

Dean, par contre, a bouleversé toutes ses manies. Il gît sur le dos, les bras en croix, encore profondément endormi. Sam note tout de même qu'il n'est pas nu, a trouvé la force de remettre son boxer après leurs ébats mouvementés...

Ah Dean, toujours un peu de retenue, toujours une pointe de distance... Mais ce n'est pas grave. Si ce n'est qu'un simple bout de tissu, ce n'est pas grave.

Les paupières de Dean papillonnent et Sam le voit se réveiller et poser immédiatement les yeux sur lui. Est-ce que Dean a toujours fait ainsi ? Est-ce que le chercher du regard a toujours été sa première action de la journée ? Sam suspecte la réponse d'être positive.

Le front de Dean se barre d'une ride tandis qu'une lueur de gêne traverse ses yeux verts.

« Bonjour... » avance Sam, un peu maladroitement.

Dean soupire. Se frotte les paupières du bout des doigts.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, pitié.

-Comment ?

-Comme un petit chiot apeuré.

-J'ai des raisons d'avoir peur ? »

Dean grogne, reprend peu à peu ses esprits.

« C'est cette partie qui t'inquiète ? Pas le coté caniche à mamie ? »

Sam lui donne un petit coup de poing affectueux dans l'épaule avant de se laisser tomber en arrière et de fixer le plafond. Merde, quelle nuit ! Il ne sait plus vraiment où il en est. Il n'a qu'à tourner la tête pour enfoncer son nez dans le biceps de son frère.

« Dean tu prends toute la place !

-C'est un lit une place, abruti ! T'as qu'à te lever.

-Ah non ! »

Et Sam gigote une minute pour trouver une position plus agréable. Dean l'observe d'un air narquois. Et oui, il ne peut pas y avoir que des avantages à être aussi grand ! Sam cesse finalement de se tortiller et pose un bras en travers de la poitrine de son frère, l'air de rien. Le torse de Dean est encore chaud de sommeil. Et de passion ?

Dean braque les yeux sur ce bras, partagé.

« Est-ce que tout va bien entre nous ? » demande Sam d'une voix hésitante.

Et nous y voilà. Dean s'humecte la bouche, prudent. Lutte pour sortir la phrase appropriée. Pas évident après une nuit pareille ... Rien ne lui vient.

« Dean ? »

Oh mais ça va ! S'il pouvait au moins lui laisser deux minutes de réflexion !

« Rien ne va entre nous » grommelle-t-il « C'est du délire total. »

Silence.

Sam retire son bras et c'est comme si un souffle froid recouvrait Dean, brusquement, de la tête au pied. Un vide auquel il n'est pas prêt à faire face. Arf. Il tend la main et attrape celle de Sam. Entremêle leurs doigts. Te sauves pas comme ça ! Pense-t-il.

« Mais je crois qu'on peut continuer un peu. »

Ah. Le visage de Sam est rayonnant d'un coup. Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup ! Dean fait semblant de ne pas sentir son cœur se soulever de joie à ce seul sourire. Si ça pouvait être comme ça pour toujours ! Si Sam pouvait garder une expression aussi lumineuse !

« J'ai envie de continuer » précise Dean, à toutes fins utiles.

Assez de demi vérité et de déni. Assez de faux semblants. Finalement c'est ce qui les tue à petit feux. Dean ne tient pas à se faire du mal plus longtemps.

« Tu peux plus te passer de moi » raille Sam, posant à nouveau son bras sur lui.

Dean fronce les sourcils, chasse le fameux bras et se tourne de coté.

« J'ai jamais pu, Sam » soupire-t-il en fin de compte.

Victime de cette attraction autant que bourreau.

« Quoi ?

-Quoi, quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Rien, j'ai rien dit...

-C'est ça oui ! » se moque Sam, néanmoins pas mécontent de cet aveu.

Dean le sent gigoter à nouveau, derrière lui. Cet idiot ne tient pas en place !

« Faut vraiment qu'on trouve un autre moyen de régler nos problèmes » songe Sam à voix haute « c'est pas très évolué comme réaction... » en pensant à leur étreinte rageuse.

« Bah, ça doit être un truc de Cro-Magnon » répond Dean, reprenant l'insulte de Sam.

Ils échangent un regard amusé. Oh oui, cette complicité est mille fois plus agréable que leur dispute de la veille !

Dean dirige son regard vers le plafond une minute, rassemble son courage.

« Je suis désolé. »

Sam tourne un visage pour le moins surpris vers lui.

« Je ... » Dean se passe la main à l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise « tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça. »

Par « ça » Sam se demande s'il englobe sa façon plus que brutale de se jeter sur lui quand il s'énerve... Sam a beau apprécier de le sentir si passionné, son corps pourrait sans doute se satisfaire d'un peu plus de douceur.

« Alors je suis désolé. »

Voilà. Dean est au maximum de ses capacités là. Pourvu que Sam change de sujet ! Mais son frère choisit plutôt de poser une main sur sa joue et de caresser doucement sa peau, sans rien dire. Touché par ces excuses qu'il n'attendait pas.

Très bien. Dean ferme les paupières, profite de ce geste bienveillant et tellement chargé de tendresse. C'est bon. Il n'est pas sûr de le mériter.

« On va y arriver Dean » lui glisse Sam.

Dean rouvre les yeux. Le fixe avec gravité.

« J'espère. »

* * *

« Et lui, Dean ? » demande encore Sam, hilare. Les mains en coupe autour de son verre de bière, les yeux pétillants.

« Lui ? » s'amuse Dean, fixant l'homme que Sam vient de lui désigner. Un espèce de vieillard aux bras tatoués et à l'expression dure.

« Lui, Sam, c'est un grand homme. Il a fait énormément pour la protection animale » invente-t-il rapidement « un défenseur acharné des chats, surtout ! On dit qu'il en a plus de cinquante chez lui. Et que quiconque ose s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux périt dans d'atroces souffrances ! »

Sam s'esclaffe, se penche en avant pour diminuer la pression sur ses cotes. Le regard de Dean est toujours sur le prétendu adorateur de chatons.

« Il passe des heures et des heures à les caresser, à tour de rôle. Tu vois ses cals aux mains ? »

Sam les voit.

« Ils viennent de là. Des milliers de caresses par jour ! D'aucun pensent qu'il finira carrément par en perdre ses doigts ! »

Sam ramène ses cheveux en arrière, retient encore un éclat de rire.

« T'es bon pour inventer des conneries » lui balance-t-il affectueusement.

« Ouais. Mais à ton tour maintenant ! Elle ! »

Dean pointe le doigt vers une femme de la quarantaine, assez banale. Profite de la réflexion de son frère pour avaler encore une grande gorgée de bière. Le liquide dégouline dans sa gorge. C'est agréable. Vague de bien être. Dean se sent, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, détendu et de bonne humeur. Ce bar n'est pas mal. Animé, sans être étouffant. Une parfaite pause dans leur vie agitée.

Sam fronce les sourcils, Dean peut quasiment voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute allure, à la recherche d'une histoire à raconter. Dean le connaît par cœur. Sur le bout des doigts, dans tous les sens du terme.

Et merde, à cet instant, personne ne peut être plus épris que lui ! Sam est un havre de paix dans son existence. Le seul oasis de son désert. Dean aimerait vraiment arriver à en prendre soin. Il s'en fait la promesse. Il ne sera plus sa raison de s'inquiéter. Juste son refuge. Si Sam l'accepte, bien sûr …

« Elle … elle, elle a failli se marier avec l'ambassadeur du Zimbabwe. »

Dean pince les lèvres dans une moue amusée. Revient bien vite à la situation présente.

« Ah bon ?

-Oui. Ils se sont rencontré quand elle était serveuse dans un hôtel de luxe. Elle a fait tomber son verre sur lui.

-Pas très original, Sam » le titille Dean.

« Oh mais attends, là bas, au Zimbabwe c'est une tradition ! Renverser son verre sur quelqu'un, ça veut dire qu'on veut le séduire, que des forces nous poussent vers lui. C'est comme jeter un sort. Après ça, l'ambassadeur était obligé de lui faire la cour.

-Romantique » admet Dean d'un ton moqueur

« Elle lui plaisait beaucoup. En fin de compte elle a su le conquérir pour de bon.

-Bravo ! Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ils ne se sont pas mariés ? »

Dean entre dans le jeu de Sam. Le relance volontiers.

« Et bien … c'est une histoire un peu triste ... » fait Sam avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

« Je suis tout ouï » l'assure Dean, qui monte une fois de plus le verre à ses lèvres.

« Deux jours avant le mariage » improvise Sam « l'ambassadeur a découvert que …

-Que quoi ?

-Qu'elle avait six orteils au pied droit » lâche Sam dans un souffle, mimant un air dégoûté.

Dean avale de travers et s'étouffe à moité avec sa bière. Éclate de rire, de la mousse encore au dessus des lèvres. Expose ses dents blanches dans un sourire sans retenue. Sam adore ce jeu. Inventer la vie des autres, c'est un peu comme si ça leur donnait du pouvoir. Créé des destins plus improbables que le leur... Ça a un coté rassurant.

« Mais c'est trop triste Sam » fait semblant de se morfondre Dean « juste pour un orteil de plus ? Je croyais que c'étaient des âmes sœurs ! »

Sam secoue la tête, prend une expression peiné.

« Aucune déformation ne peut entacher la beauté de la femme d'un notable du Zimbabwe … ce n'est pas acceptable. »

Dean rit encore devant cette mine sérieuse. Sam est doué.

« Et lui alors ? Il a pas de membre en plus, si ? » s'enquiert Dean, tournant son attention vers le barman.

« Non, lui il est parfaitement normal... enfin, à part …

-A part quoi ? » demande Dean, accroché dans la seconde.

Sam se redresse et prend un air de conspirateur.

« Un jour il a failli mourir.

-Comment ?

-En s'étranglant avec une cacahuète périmée. »

Cette fois Dean fond quasiment en larme, glousse si fort que des soubresauts secoue sa poitrine. Déclenchant un beau sourire chez son frère et plusieurs regards interrogateurs autour d'eux.

« Un coup de la mafia, à ce qu'on raconte » ajoute Sam.

Il est bien plus agréable de voir Dean comme ça. Il ne se lassera jamais de ce rire. Sincère et bruyant. Dean a bien le droit de s'exclamer aussi fort. Merde, ils en ont tous les deux le droit ! Sam l'examine en silence une minute. Dean reprend son souffle, toujours aussi joyeux. Ses yeux brillent d'une agréable lueur de contentement.

L'apaisement entre eux, depuis cette dispute terrible de la vieille, est palpable. Comme une onde chaude et réconfortante qui circule librement, partant de la poitrine de l'un pour rejoindre la poitrine de l'autre. Une énergie vibrante que Sam accueille avec plaisir. Bonjour, vieille amie.

Sam doute sérieusement que quoi que ce soit puisse jamais briser cette connexion. Même l'acharnement de Dean à préserver son frère de cette passion y a échoué.

« Je suis sorti avec une fille manchot une fois » avoue soudain Dean avec dérision.

« Sérieux ? » Sam affiche un air incrédule. Ne sait pas s'il doit en rire...

« Ouais. Et je peux te dire qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour être au niveau … consciente de partir avec un désavantage, peut être ... »

Sam écarquille les yeux, remonte un coin de la bouche en une grimace teintée d'ironie tandis que Dean se remémore ce fait.

« Elle était très ... » Dean cherche ses mots, n'arrive pas à camoufler sa fierté mal placée. Son assurance de mâle viril qui partage des souvenirs de conquêtes « ...appliquée ! »

Sam le scrute avec des yeux mi taquins mi blasés.

« Une fille manchot... vraiment ... »

Ses yeux se perdent dans le vide tandis que son visage affiche une expression songeuse. Oh oh Sam, est-ce que tu es en train d'imaginer ce que ça peut donner ? Coquin !

« Et ouais, une fille manchot » répète Dean.

Il se rengorge. Avale encore un peu de bière. Chacun ses petits exploits... Sam secoue la tête, dévisage à nouveau Dean, impressionné.

« Comment ça se fait qu'après toutes ces années, tu arrives encore à me surprendre ?

-Parce que tu es trop innocent Sammy, trop naïf. Et parce que je suis génial, aussi. »

Il se carre dans sa chaise, pose ses pieds sur la banquette d'à coté. Sans gène. Enfin, pas pour ça …

« Et lui, tu veux savoir ce qu'il a de particulier ? » demande Dean en levant le menton en direction d'un jeune homme à deux tables d'eux.

Costard, chaussures cirées et portefeuille en cuir. Des clés de ferrari posées bien en évidence sur la table. Un sourire colgate forcé et peut être un poil crispé. Tableau gâché, cependant par une de ses manches, élimée, et par ses ongles rongés.

Probablement un comptable, décide Sam, un cadre moyen, en tout cas, qui tente trop fort d'imiter la classe supérieure. Il est en pleine conversation avec trois jolies femmes.

Sam pince les lèvres, dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ?

-Rien. C'est un mec parfaitement normal. Parfaitement ordinaire. »

Et Dean porte son verre à ses lèvres une fois de plus. Air impénétrable tandis que Sam pouffe.

« D'accord ...

-Non mais sérieux, regarde le. Heureusement qu'il a l'air d'avoir du pognon, ces pauvres filles s'ennuient à mourir !

-Ah bon ? » fait Sam, dubitatif.

Dean hoche la tête.

« On est peut être des inadaptés complets, Sammy, des asociaux, des nomades sans attaches... » il ramène ses yeux vers le jeune homme en cravate et pantalon flanelle « mais au moins on ressemblera jamais à ça » ton dédaigneux au possible.

Oui, Sam sait bien que Dean préférera toujours un mécano aux mains enduites de cambouis qu'un gratte papier quelconque. Dean est trop brut, trop sincère et bourru pour apprécier ce genre de personnages. Une qualité plus qu'un défaut pour Sam. Qui pourtant ne partage pas entièrement son point de vue. Il n'y a rien de mauvais à vouloir une vie normale, à se fondre dans la masse.

Que ce soit en devenant comptable ou autre chose ...

« Tu aurais bien plus de classe que lui, en avocat ! » affirme Dean, imaginant son frère en brillant exemple de réussite sociale.

Est-ce une pointe de regret que Sam détecte dans sa voix ?

Si Sam y prête attention, comme en ce moment, l'amour que lui porte Dean est évident. Et mille indices de leur quotidien viennent confirmer ce sentiment. Sam est à présent capable de se repaître de chacun d'entre eux. Et ce n'est pas grave si Dean n'en parle pas. Sam le ressent au plus profond de lui.

Soudain Dean tourne la tête vers lui, comme s'il avait entendu ces pensées si affectueuses.

Sam détecte la naissance d'une curieuse étincelle dans son regard, et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de le réaliser, Dean glisse son bras sous la table et lui attrape la main dans un geste spontané. Camouflé aux yeux de tous par une simple planche de bois. Le corps de Dean est prit d'un petit frémissement. C'est un risque minime, et qui en vaut tellement la peine ! Pourvu que Sam n'attende pas de lui que ça devienne une habitude …

Mais aujourd'hui Dean a besoin de se rassurer. De se prouver qu'il peut faire plaisir à Sam sans l'étendre sous lui avec violence... Qu'il y a autre chose que de la colère en lui.

Oui, il veut donner des raisons à Sam d'espérer. Parce que tant que son frère se bat pour eux, Dean aussi arrive à se convaincre qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir. Faire de ce bordel quelque chose de positif. Si quelqu'un en est capable, c'est bien Sam.

Dean est prêt à faire tous les efforts du monde pourvu que Sam ne lui demande pas l'impossible.

Il lui caresse doucement la peau avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Peut être qu'il avait aussi envie de montrer qu'il n'est pas un lâche. Tout plutôt que Sam s'imagine qu'il se retient d'agir uniquement par crainte !

Sam accueille ce contact avec ravissement. Mêle leurs doigts et sourit d'autant plus. Incrédule.

Dean s'apprête à dire quelque chose quand son téléphone se met à vibrer dans sa poche. Il sépare leurs mains et décroche sans parvenir à cacher sa déception. Il passait un bon moment avec Sam. N'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il prenne fin.

« Salut Bobby.

-Vous faites quoi dans trois jours ? » il entre dans le vif du sujet, comme d'habitude.

« Dans trois jours ? » réfléchit Dean « j'en sais rien. En fait … on est dans quelle ville là, déjà ? Sammy ?

-J'appellerai pas ça une ville... un patelin quelque part en Arkansas...

-T'as entendu ?

-Ouais. Alors il serait temps que vous vous mettiez en marche, vous attendez quoi ?!

-En marche ? » s'étonne Dean « pourquoi, une affaire ? »

Bobby ne répond pas et Dean est prêt à jurer qu'il sent sa consternation à l'autre bout du fil.

« Il y a quoi dans trois jours ? » demande-t-il encore, perdu.

« Heu, j'en sais rien » fait Bobby, laissant entendre qu'il sait parfaitement « Noël, peut être, idiot !

-Ah. »

Sam le dévisage d'un air curieux. L'interroge du regard.

« Noël » lui glisse Dean.

« Ah » réagit celui ci.

« Oui, c'est ce que je lui ai dis.

-Dean t'es encore là ?

-Tu sais, les gens auraient sans doute plus envie de passer les fêtes avec toi si tu les insultaient pas à tout bout de champ.

-Théorie intéressante » admet Bobby.

Dean sourit.

« Ok, on se met en route.

-Je vous attends. »

Et Bobby raccroche sans un au revoir. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que Dean aime ce vieux grincheux ! Mais Sam a l'air perplexe.

« On va voir Bobby ?

-T'as d'autre projets ?

-Non. C'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup d'autre parents... »

Dean le fixe, hésitant. Un peu douché dans sa bonne humeur. Les Winchester ne sont pas des grands fans des fêtes de fin d'années. Pas quand ça leur rappelle tous ceux qu'ils ont perdu.

Bon, même s'il faut le reconnaître, Noël avec leur père n'était jamais l'événement de l'année. Des sodas, un peu de lait, un bout de gâteau et, avec de la chance, des cadeaux pas complètement à cotés de la plaque et qui ne concernent pas la chasse... Ils n'ont jamais été très chanceux...

Mais ce Noël sans leur père, c'est encore douloureux. Dean peut le lire dans les yeux de Sam. Alors il glisse à nouveau la main sous la table, serra sa cuisse cette fois, d'une pression qu'il veut réconfortante.

« Ça va ? »

Sam lève deux yeux étonnés vers lui. Détecte l'inquiétude dans sa question. Dean est toujours branché sur sa fréquence.

« Ouais, ça va. Allons y. »

La nuit est sombre et froide. Sam se prend une grosse bourrasque en ouvrant la porte et se retrouve aveuglé par ses cheveux. Il secoue violemment la tête, dégage ses yeux et son nez tandis que Dean se marre.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule » grommelle Sam « j'aimerai bien t'y voir toi !

-Oh non, tu ne le verra jamais ! Des cheveux longs ! Je ne ferai jamais ça à mon merveilleux visage ! »

Et il plisse les yeux, accentue son regard pénétrant tout en prenant une expression de tombeur. Il a testé cette figure de nombreuses fois devant le miroir, et elle ne lui a jamais fait faux bon en société.

Sam se contente de hausser les sourcils. C'est qu'il y croit, cet imbécile !

« Tu te prends pour qui ? Cindy Crawford ? »

Dean pouffe, lui donne un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule en représailles. Ils se bousculent joyeusement, courent à moitié vers la voiture, gelés.

Le parking est désert et tu m'étonnes ! Avec ce temps, personne ne veut s'attarder en plein air. L'impala est garée tout au fond, elle se détache à peine dans cette luminosité quasi-nulle.

« Regarde comme elle est belle » ordonne Dean à Sam, la voix emplie d'amour pour sa voiture.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais, ouais magnifique. »

Il tente d'ouvrir sa portière pour se mettre au chaud, mais Dean l'en empêche.

« Sam attends ! »

Sam se tourne vers lui, instantanément sur ses gardes. Un problème ? Sam se tient prêt à bondir.

Mais tout ce qui l'attaque, c'est Dean.

Après un regard rapide autour d'eux, il l'attrape vivement et le serre contre lui. Le presse avec force. Oui, il en avait trop besoin ! Sam se laisse faire, surpris dans un premier temps, puis enchanté de ce contact. Il ne tarde pas à enrouler ses bras autour de Dean lui aussi.

Étreinte enthousiaste. Sam est aux anges. Si seulement Dean pouvait être toujours aussi démonstratif ! Sam ne sait plus comment il faisait avant. Ces câlineries, il ne peut plus s'en passer. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne se détacherais jamais des ces deux bras aimants.

Dean observe sa respiration se transformer en buée tandis qu'il sent le corps de Sam vibrer contre sa poitrine. Comme s'il se repaissait de ses signes vitaux. Tout entier à la tâche de se remplir de la proximité de Sam.

Le cœur au chaud et le visage glacé.

Voyons si on peut changer ça. Il capture les lèvres de Sam, emprisonne son souffle comme le pire des geôliers. Meilleur moyen au monde pour se réchauffer !

Sam goûte à cette caresse du bout des lèvres. Détecte des signes de gerçures sur cette bouche, habituellement moins rugueuse. Se perd une fois de plus dans ce geste interdit et plus délicieux que tous les chauffages du monde.

Et que ce soit Dean qui ait pris l'initiative d'une telle étreinte, ça ne fait que renforcer sa signification.

« Tu es trop grand ! » se plaint vite Dean, obligé d'appuyer sur la nuque de son frère pour faire descendre son visage à sa hauteur.

« Mets toi sur la pointe des pieds » se moque Sam.

« Tu rêves ! »

Mais Sam ne lui laisse pas le temps de se fâcher, il s'empare de ses jambes un peu au dessus du genou, et d'un habile mouvement du buste, l'allonge contre le capot, sous lui. Remercie la grandeur conséquente de ce morceau de tôle.

Avant de repartir à la conquête de ses lèvres. Voilà, plus de problème de taille comme ça.

« Oh là ! Doucement, cow boy ! » proteste Dean « ne brusque pas mon bébé ! »

Dean qui, pour une fois, ne s'inquiète pas de la domination temporaire de Sam, mais juste des possibles conséquences pour sa voiture.

Est-ce que c'est encore un temps à neige ? Sam a du mal à y croire.

Il rit doucement, heureux de cette situation, les lèvres encore scellées à celles de Dean. Ce dernier a beau avoir l'air de se récriminer contre cette attaque, il n'a pas chassé Sam, au contraire. Il plaque ses mains dans son dos et accueille volontiers sa langue quand Sam tente une approche.

Hmm...

Sam sent quelque chose se durcir en dessous de sa ceinture.

Oh oh...

Dean aussi l'a senti. Il lève un sourcil moqueur.

« On retourne au motel ? » propose Sam, les joues légèrement rouges, sans doute à cause du froid …

Dean hésite. Le dévisage par en dessous, le dos encore cloué au capot de sa voiture chérie. Sam est penché sur lui, les mains en appui sur la carrosserie. Vision plutôt pas mal du tout...

Dean souhaiterait tellement que Sam soit son seul et unique paysage !

Il se rend brusquement compte qu'ils sont dehors, exposés à la vue de tous. Il lève les yeux et rencontre le lampadaire qui les surplombe. Ampoule cassée. Bien. Dean devra penser à envoyer une carte de remerciement aux délinquants du coin.

Pas non plus de caméras. Et personnes dans les parages. Réflexe de chasseur ou juste toc nerveux ? Dean refuse de s'interroger plus avant.

Submergé violemment par le besoin d'avoir Sam contre lui. Encore et encore. Toujours. Et si quelqu'un les surprend, très bien, Dean en fera son affaire. Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas du tout là dessus qu'il a envie de concentrer son attention.

Il attire une fois de plus Sam à lui, le déséquilibre presque en avant, mêle leurs bouches, se gorge de cette sensation. Merde, jamais il n'aurait cru se faire peloter sur le capot de sa voiture chérie ! Et par son frère en plus !

Dean est foutu. L'enfer lui tend grand les bras.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Quand il entend le petit gémissement étouffé de Sam à son oreille, il s'en rend compte. Rien de tout ça n'a d'importance. Et si quelqu'un trouve quelque chose à y redire, et bien Dean l'emmerde. Tout simplement.

Il abandonne la bouche de Sam, uniquement pour l'entourer encore de ses bras solides.

Aujourd'hui Dean n'a envie que de ça. D'étreintes rassurantes. D'embrassades qui ramènent un peu de feu dans son cœur abîmé. Parce que dès que leur union devient plus poussée, Dean se transforme en un espèce de monstre violent et avide. C'est plus fort que lui.

Ce soir il veut juste sentir que Sam est avec lui. Rien de plus.

Mais pas sûr que Sam soit sur la même longueur d'onde. Dean le sent glisser une main sur sa nuque, crisper les doigts sur sa mâchoire. Respirer plus vite et plus fort.

Dean n'hésite qu'une seconde avant de prendre sa décision. Non. Il ne laissera pas Sam l'embarquer aussi facilement dans de nouveaux ébats. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Aussi forte que la tentation soit ...

Dean se dégage, repousse Sam et se dresse en position assise. Rit de l'expression déçue que trahit le visage de Sam.

« Non. On reprend pas une chambre. On a de la route à faire je te signale, le Dakota, c'est pas à coté. »

Il se relève complètement, étend les bras au dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer. Nonchalant.

« J'ai envie de rouler » lance-t-il à Sam, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

« Bon, d'accord » accepte Sam à contrecœur « Alors roulons, espèce d'allumeur »

Dean lui envoie un clin d'œil avant de s'installer derrière le volant.

Sam se rappelle brutalement qu'il a froid. D'autant plus maintenant que Dean n'est plus là pour le réchauffer. Il met beaucoup moins de bonne volonté à s'asseoir dans la voiture. Mais quand il croise le regard taquin de Dean, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire du coin des lèvres.

Très bien, il survivra à cette petite frustration.

Enfoiré de Dean !

* * *

« Heu Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La casse de Bobby c'est la prochaine à gauche, pas celle-ci... »

Dean bifurque, gare la voiture sur un petit chemin de terre. Il coupe le moteur, pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et se tourne vers lui.

« Avant qu'on arrive, il faut qu'on parle d'un truc. »

Ah. Ça explique sa mine défaite. Mais en vérité il suffit que Dean lève les yeux dans sa direction pour que Sam devine immédiatement ce qui le travaille.

« Sam … » se lance Dean d'une voix docte, après s'être raclé la gorge.

Sam ne le laisse pas finir. Conscient que ce genre de discussion lui coûte. Autant couper court.

« Je sais. T'en fais pas. »

Dean hausse les sourcils, étonné de cette réponse rapide à la question qu'il n'a pas posée. Un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres. « Merci Sam » pense-t-il intérieurement. Merci de toujours chercher à l'épargner …

Sam est un ange. Son ange. Dean le sait. Mais hors de question qu'il lui dise un jour ! Faut pas rêver !

« Tu ne seras pas vexé ? » s'assure-t-il quand même.

Juste histoire d'être sûr. Dean en a assez de le blesser.

« Non » Sam secoue la tête avec un air sérieux « Je comprends.

-C'est Bobby » se justifie Dean, tout de même désolé de cette situation difficile.

« La seule famille qu'il nous reste » conclue Sam.

Dean lui sourit, rassuré.

Porte la main sur le sourcil droit de son frère et en suit la courbe avec le pouce, plein de douceur, comme hypnotisé. Poussé par un étrange besoin de contact. Chaque bout de Sam est un délice à parcourir avec application. Rien ne peut être aussi bon que cette peau contre la sienne.

Cette fois Dean est obligé de le reconnaître, poser la main sur son frère, voilà un geste qui le rend heureux. Ce petit miracle...

Sam le dévisage avec curiosité, n'ose interrompre cet échange silencieux par quelques mots maladroits. Si Dean a parfois du mal à parler, ses caresses sont sans équivoques. Dean croise son regard, partage un instant cette chaleur entre eux qui lui accélère toujours le cœur. Avant de l'embrasser, ses doigts glissant sur la ligne ferme de sa mâchoire.

Ils scellent leurs lèvres sur cet accord tacite.

« Tu m'appartiens » lui rappelle Dean d'un souffle délicieusement proche de son oreille.

Tout est dit.

Dean se détourne lentement et redémarre la voiture.

* * *

 _Bon, je passe tout mon temps à écrire cette histoire, ça ne va pas du tout, je ne fais plus que ça !_

 _Mais on arrive bientôt (prochain chapitre en fait) à un passage que j'ai très envie de vous faire voir :) je suis très curieuse de vos réactions ! Enfin, dites moi déjà ce que vous pensez de celui là xD chapitre papouille ? Oui, je crois que c'est assez le cas ..._

 _Melanie : Dean n'a pas fini de nous surprendre, ça c'est sûr ! J'aime tes analyses éclairées :) grâce à toi je réalise que je ne suis pas complètement à coté de la plaque, je suis comprise ah ah. Merci :3_

 _Une Shapshifter : Tes commentaires me touchent aussi :3 je suis super contente de garder ce lien émotionnel avec toi, c'est génial ! Espérons que ça continue comme ça ! Bon mais faut pas qu'ils continuent à se disputer comme ça à chaque fois, quand même ..._

 _Misew : De plus en plus difficile d'oublier tes commentaires hein ? :p Le dernier m'a fait rire, Dean qui cache tellement bien ses sentiments que même lui les oublie xD ah ah c'est très joliment vrai ! Merci d'être là, à partager ce que tu en penses avec moi :3_

 _Mes indéfectibles, irrésistibles, incorruptibles fidèles, narutine et MicroFish, un jour c'est promis, je vous écrirai un poème d'amour ! *coeur*_

 _Et à toi aussi, slashes, prometteuse auteure de Wincest ! Tu as raison, étoffons cette catégorie trop délaissée !_


	38. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 38 : Retrouvailles**

Dean arrête la voiture un peu plus loin de la maison que d'habitude. En effet, l'allée est envahie de deux véhicules de plus que prévu. Sam reconnaît le gros 4x4 de Rufus, l'ami chasseur de Bobby. Ils échangent un regard étonné.

Voilà un bail qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu. Pas vraiment le genre à venir prendre un café... Enfin, à leur connaissance. Sam hausse les épaules. Après tout, ils ne passent pas leur vie chez Bobby non plus …

Dean s'extraie de l'Impala et affiche immédiatement une grimace de dégoût.

« Beurk, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! »

Pas difficile de deviner qu'il parle de la petite voiture japonaise de couleur orange vif garée à coté du 4x4. Il s'accroche au bras de Sam, mime un évanouissement, les yeux exorbités devant cette horreur.

« Sam, c'est trop ! Je crois que je vais tourner de l'œil ! »

Sam éclate de rire. Quelle théâtralité !

Bon, en même temps, elle est quand même sacrément moche, cette voiture, c'est rien de le reconnaître.

Tout le coté droit est rayé, laissant entrevoir les conséquences d'un passage trop près, beaucoup trop près, d'un mur. Ou d'une autre voiture. Bleue, d'après les traces persistant sur la carrosserie. Un pare brise tout aussi malmené. Un rétro au miroir fêlé. Une aile au coin à moitié enfoncé. Dean n'ose même pas imaginer l'état du moteur. Seule la peinture orange brille encore de mille feux. Comme si son propriétaire en était fier.

Quelle aberration ! Des gens acceptent de prendre le volant de ce truc ?

« Entrons, Dean. Et pas la peine de t'affaler comme ça sur moi, j'ai pas l'intention de te porter.

-Tssss ! » siffle Dean, déçu.

Ils s'avancent vers la porte, profitent un instant de l'air frais du matin. Se dégourdir les jambes, voilà qui ne fait pas de mal après deux jours de voiture non stop ! Dean ne plaisante pas quand il dit qu'il veut rouler.

Sam se racle une gorge bien trop sèche.

« Je meurs de soif » rappelle-t-il amèrement à son cher frère, cher frère qui a avalé goulûment et sans aucune pensée pour son gosier à lui, les dernières gorgées de leur dernière bouteille d'eau.

Dean place les mains sur son cœur, prend un air terriblement peiné.

« Oh Sammy, une vie toute entière ne serait pas assez pour me rattraper ! Mon âme est à jamais entachée du déshonneur de t'avoir …

-Ouais, ça va, ça va » le coupe Sam en toquant à la porte « Arrête un peu de faire le con. »

Il n'a pas idée des conséquences de cette simple remontrance. Le cerveau de Dean carbure à toute vitesse pour trouver la pire chose à faire pour choquer son ennuyeux petit frère.

C'est Rufus qui leur ouvre, avec son habituelle mine sérieuse qui donne toujours l'impression à Sam d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher. Mais c'est Dean qui pète un plomb en se retrouvant devant leur vieux collègue chasseur. Il se jette dans ses bras comme le pire des amoureux transis.

« Oh Bobby, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » voix de fausset.

Rufus se dépêtre comme il peut de cette étreinte inattendue.

« Mais ça va pas ! Lâche moi gamin !

-Dean ! » fait Sam, estomaqué.

Il est bourré ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, au juste, dans cette bouteille d'eau ?!

« Et ben vous alors ! Vous ratez jamais votre entrée, pas vrai ? » balance Bobby, de retour de la cuisine, de toute évidence.

Amusé par le petit spectacle de Dean dans les bras de Rufus. En voilà un qui est toujours aussi bête. C'est rassurant en un sens. Plus les plaisanteries de Dean sont lourdingues, moins Bobby s'inquiète pour lui. Ceci dit, on atteint des sommets là ...

Dean se dégage enfin en riant à pleine gorge tandis que Rufus lui envoie un regard malveillant. Sam lève les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as pété un câble, ça y est ? » demande Bobby, sincèrement inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

Tu m'étonnes !

« C'est rien, il est de bonne humeur en ce moment » explique Sam d'un ton blasé.

Bobby retient son rire tandis que Rufus menace Dean de son index tendu.

« Toi mon petit, tu me refais ça, et je te mets une balle entre les deux yeux ! C'est clair ? »

Dean ne répond pas et sourit, une étincelle de joie dans le regard. Sam s'avance à son tour et échange une vigoureuse poignée de main avec Rufus, assez malmené comme ça.

« Content de te revoir » lui glisse-t-il avec gentillesse « et désolé pour lui » en pointant Dean du menton.

Rufus grommelle encore un peu dans sa barbe.

« Il m'a prit pour Bobby ? J'ai pas vraiment son teint d'aspirine ! Ni ses petits bras potelés...

-Voilà, ça y est, j'en ai marre » annonce Bobby « sortez tous de chez moi, bande de parasites !

-Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! » se défend Sam d'une voix boudeuse.

« C'était jamais qu'un petit câlin, pourquoi vous en faites toute une histoire ? » s'enquiert Dean.

Il est sérieux là ? C'est un sourire taquin qu'il vient de lui envoyer ?! Si il rajoute un clin d'œil, Sam ne jure plus de rien, il faudra que … Là ! Il vient de le faire ! Bon Dieu, l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Dean ne fait rien à moitié. Au moins, il a un certain sens de l'auto dérision. Toujours ça de prit ...

« Bon, d'accord, toi tu peux rester » accepte Bobby à grand renfort de reniflements excédés et de soupirs exagérés.

Tiens, lui aussi est content de les voir. Sam le ressent. C'est bon d'être ici. Il lui sourit d'un air joyeux avant de se diriger à grand pas vers la cuisine.

« A boire !

-T'es pire qu'une fillette, tu le sais ça ? » lui balance encore Dean avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le couloir.

« Sam attend ! »

C'est Bobby qui vient de parler, mais trop tard, Sam n'est déjà plus en vue. Trop focalisé sur l'urgence de sa gorge au supplice.

« Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose avant » gronde-t-il doucement « mais allez y, faites comme chez vous …

-Au fait Bobby, elle est à qui cette affreuse caisse devant chez toi ?

-Justement je ... »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase Dean entend Sam crier depuis la cuisine.

« Heu Dean... tu devrais venir voir ça ... »

Dean lance un regard soupçonneux à son vieil ami. C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Il se dirige vers le couloir, un rien inquiet.

Quand il arrive dans la cuisine Sam se tient dos à la porte. Autour de sa taille deux bras sont enroulés. Deux petits bras aux doigts féminins. Pas assez grande pour qu'on puisse apercevoir sa tête derrière l'énorme silhouette de Sam, cependant.

Allons bon ! Cela fait bien trop de câlins en trop peu de temps ! Dean n'est pas d'accord ! Surtout quand c'est Sam qui est concerné ! C'est qui cette nana ? Et surtout, pourquoi Sam lui rend son étreinte ?!

Il s'avance d'un pas menaçant, déterminé à défendre son bien. Quand les bras relâchent enfin son frère, une tête à la tignasse brune en désordre apparaît soudain de derrière Sam.

« Salut Dean-o ! »

Dean écarquille les yeux et se fige sur place. Pincez moi je rêve ! C'est une blague ?

« Meredith ?! »

* * *

Mike brûle vite et bien.

Dean est satisfait de son feu. Se désespère de l'expérience qu'il commence à en avoir. Pas vraiment une compétence qu'il souhaite rajouter à son Cv. Pas qu'il ait de Cv, d'ailleurs...

Tasha, la veuve, s'accroche comme elle peut pour ne pas sombrer devant cette affreuse vision. Se tient droite comme une statue. Tasha en a vu d'autre, elle est forte, les Winchester la connaissent depuis longtemps. Mais cette fois, c'est un sacré revers à encaisser et Dean l'admire secrètement de se montrer aussi inflexible devant la mort.

Funéraille de chasseur.

Elle ne perd pas que son mari, mais son partenaire, collègue, meilleur ami... Sa seule famille.

John fixe le brasier avec un air sombre. Mauvais souvenir. Il ne pourra jamais totalement se défaire de l'image de Mary qui prend feu au plafond. Sam et Dean sont à leur droite, un peu en retrait. Les flammes projettent leurs vives lueurs dans la nuit.

Ce serait sans doute un beau spectacle sans cette odeur de cochon grillé. L'odeur de la chair qui fond dans la chaleur.

Le salaud aux yeux noirs a été trop rapide. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de l'empêcher de tirer. Il a suffit de cinq secondes. Cinq secondes et Mike perdait la vie, entraînant Tasha dans sa chute. Un chasseur de moins.

Parfois Dean se dit que personne n'est aussi bon que leur père et eux. Que si quelques uns doivent en réchapper, ce sera eux trois. Et puis la réalité le rattrape et il compte les jours avant que ce ne soit John ou Sam sur ce bûcher. Ou lui.

Pitié, faites que ce soit lui !

Dean est jeune encore. Mais il a vu trop de morts. Bien trop.

Tasha s'effondre. Comme ça, d'un seul coup. Ses jambes flanchent et elle se retrouve à terre, secouée de sanglots hystériques. Le nom de celui qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais aux lèvres. John ne bouge pas d'un muscle. Refuse de reconnaître cette douleur, bien trop similaire à la sienne. Refuse d'afficher une compassion qu'il ressent, mais qui l'affaiblirait trop.

C'est Sam qui s'agenouille devant elle. Bien sûr. Il lui presse le bras, les yeux emplis de peine. La laisse se raccrocher à lui et pleurer sur son épaule. Dean est attristé de cette vision, comme n'importe quel être humain, mais il regrette soudain de ne pas s'être approché d'elle avant Sam. Son petit frère n'a pas à encaisser cette détresse en pleine face.

Dean se tourne vers son père. John garde ses yeux fermement braqués sur son ami. L'observe consciencieusement disparaître dans les flammes.

Au revoir Mike. Un de plus au royaume des cieux. Si seulement il pouvait y croire !

John ne peut plus compter que sur ses fils.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la surprise laisse Dean pantois, la bouche ouverte et sans savoir quoi dire. Sam, lui, a l'air heureux de la retrouver. Il passe une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son amie, la décoiffant plus encore. Elle lui sourit à pleine dents.

« Sam, t'as encore grandi ou quoi ? Regarde la taille de cette main ! C'est pas humain ! »

Mais il ne faut pas longtemps à Dean pour reprendre ses esprits et plisser les yeux, suspicieux. Il est encore capable d'additionner deux plus deux, et la présence de Meredith ici est tout sauf une bonne nouvelle. Il ferme la bouche, déglutit, chasse cette expression ahurie de son visage et fronce les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ça, d'ailleurs ... » réalise Sam dans un éclair.

Dean le foudroie du regard. Ben oui génie, t'as pas trouvé ça bizarre de la croiser chez Bobby ?!

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir ... » entame-t-elle prudemment.

« Répond à la question » ordonne Dean d'une voix dure.

Oulà, comment la température a fait pour chuter aussi vite et aussi bas ? Ambiance glaciale au possible.

« Dean ... » commence Sam, en vue d'apaiser les choses.

« Pas maintenant Sam » le rabroue Dean, vivement.

Meredith n'a pas l'air ravi de cet échange. Peut être qu'elle s'attendait à un accueil plus chaleureux... Tant pis pour elle. Comme ça elle se rappellera que c'est Sam, le gentil flic de leur improbable duo.

« Quoi, tu comptes me sauter à la gorge une fois de plus ? » s'enquiert froidement Meredith, les yeux plissés et le nez un chouia retroussé.

Expression de colère plutôt comique mais Sam n'a pas vraiment envie de rire là tout de suite. C'est à ce moment que Bobby et Rufus franchissent la porte à leur tour. Bobby laisse un gros soupir lui échapper.

« J'ai essayé de vous prévenir plus tôt...

-Bobby, c'est quoi cette histoire ?! »

Dean se tourne vers lui puisque Meredith ne semble pas décidé à lui répondre. Étonnamment, c'est Rufus qui lui livre enfin la réponse qu'il soupçonnait.

« Je l'ai trouvé à fouiner sur une affaire de vampire, vers Omaha. »

Et voilà, exactement ce que Dean redoutait. Son sang se glace dans ses veines.

« J'ai essayé de la renvoyer chez ses parents, mais elle m'a tellement pris le choux que finalement c'était plus simple de lui permettre de rester ... » ton grognon habituel.

Meredith qui force la main de Rufus ? Si Sam n'était pas si estomaqué par la situation présente, il voudrait absolument entendre cette histoire. Difficile de l'imaginer abattre des vampires sous la supervision de Rufus.

Est-ce qu'ils sont entré dans un monde parallèle ? Est-ce que la porte de chez Bobby les a projeté dans une autre dimension ? Dean est le premier a reprendre ses esprits, il se passe la main sur le front, affligé.

« C'est plutôt une bonne gâchette » précise Rufus avec une petit moue appréciative.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclame Dean.

« Calme toi Dean » lui demande Sam, un peu trop habitué à ce tempérament explosif. Un peu trop habitué à n'être jamais obéi, aussi. Et en effet, cette fois ne déroge pas à la règle.

« Non je ne me calmerai pas ! » annonce Dean d'un ton furieux « Vous êtes tous cons ou quoi ?! Je suis le seul à trouver que ça vaut le coup de s'énerver ? »

Il cherche un soutien chez Bobby en premier, puis Rufus, et enfin Sam. Aucun ne relève. Sam pince les lèvres, semble réfléchir intensément, partagé.

Lâcheur ! C'est ce qu'exprime son visage quand Sam croise son regard. Dean lâche un gémissement consterné et se décide enfin à s'adresser à la principale intéressée. A formuler cette question qui lui brûle les lèvres et un peu le cœur.

« Meredith … tu t'es mise à chasser ? »

Pitié, dis non ! Dis non ! Ça ne peut être qu'une erreur ! Une mauvaise plaisanterie !

Meredith prend une grande inspiration, abandonne son air défensif pour montrer un visage plutôt désolé.

« Je … disons que j'ai rencontré Rufus un jour ou je me renseignais sur des faits un peu bizarres pas loin de chez moi... »

Elle se racle la gorge, reprend un peu d'assurance.

« Des disparitions en fait. Rufus m'a expliqué de quoi il retournait et il a accepté que je lui donne un coup de main. Il m'a appris pas mal de choses »

Elle relève la tête et lui adresse un regard reconnaissant. Dean serre les dents, fusille Rufus du regard. Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Pense-t-il un peu trop fort. Le chasseur lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Hé, je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez ! Elle ne m'a rien dit. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Et j'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour me couvrir les fesses ! Elle a parfaitement remplie sa mission... »

« Tu comptes recommencer ? » s'enquiert Dean d'une voix dure.

Meredith n'hésite pas une seconde, elle hoche la tête avec un air grave. Dean cherche une fois de plus un soutien dans cette mer de témoins en faveur de l'accusée. Mais personne ne semble vouloir dire quoi que ce soit. En fait, ils attendent tous sa réaction.

« Non. »

Il articule clairement, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés. C'est bien trop à accepter. Hors de question.

« Non ? » reprend Meredith.

Mais Dean l'abandonne une fois de plus pour se tourner face à Sam.

« Et toi tu ne vas rien dire ? Tu es d'accord avec ça ? » ton accusateur au possible.

Sam choisit soigneusement ses mots, après un petit coup d'œil en direction de la demoiselle.

« Dean, je crois que ce n'est pas à nous de décider... »

Comme il s'en doutait, Dean affiche immédiatement une expression trahie. Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'embrasse en secret à l'arrière d'une voiture que tout d'un coup je vais être tout le temps d'accord avec toi ! Il voudrait le lui dire, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment ni le bon endroit.

« Sérieux ? Toi qui a toujours tout fait pour quitter cette vie ? Toi qui a souffert des ravages de ce que la chasse fait à une famille ? Tu vas être d'accord avec ce délire ?

-Mais je suis revenu. Dean, en fin de compte, je n'ai jamais rien su faire d'autre...

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'énerve Dean

« Alors disons que je peux comprendre les raisons qui poussent à emprunter ce chemin » précise encore Sam.

Un peu à contre cœur, c'est vrai. La perte de Jessica bien à l'esprit.

Mais Meredith, chasser ? S'il avait vraiment le choix, il ne préférerai pas, c'est sûr. Merde, en vérité il ne souhaite ça à personne ! Surtout pas à une fille vive et attachante comme elle.

Puis il se souvient du peu de temps qu'elle avait mis à comprendre que Dean et lui n'étaient pas du tout gardes chasses, prouvant un esprit vif. Du calme et de la précision avec lesquels elle avait abattu le monstre qui leur tannait royalement les fesses. De sa détermination à retrouver son frère, même après avoir été attaqué violemment.

Il avait pensé alors qu'elle avait sacrément de ressource. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

« Il a raison Dean » Meredith reprend la parole d'une voix ferme, refuse de laisser cette conversation aller plus loin alors qu'elle n'a même pas encore parlé. Alors qu'elle ne s'est pas défendue, ni expliqué.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour moi.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages » lui apprend Dean d'une voix blanche « ça peut avoir l'air attirant, d'accord, une vie d'action au service des autres. Mais ce n'est pas que ça. »

Il braque ses yeux sur elle, détache froidement chaque mot pour qu'elle puisse s'en imprégner.

« C'est la mort aussi. Partout, tout le temps. La peur. Les erreurs, les déceptions, les pires conséquences qu'on puisse imaginer à la moindre faille dans un plan. La solitude. Le danger. Une fois que tu es pris là dedans, c'est fini. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Plus jamais. Tu sais combien de chasseur en réchappent ? Combien raccrochent un jour, arrivent à retrouver une vie normale ? »

Silence lourd comme le plomb. Meredith ne le quitte pas des yeux. Écoute attentivement.

« Aucun. »

Sam les dévisage à tour de rôle. La petite brune et le grand costaud. Il sait que Dean ne peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que lui. S'empêcher de se sentir responsable de chaque personne à qui il vient en aide un jour. Dean n'a jamais eu l'air aussi abîmé qu'en cet instant, et cette constatation lui serre le cœur à l'en étouffer. C'est bien trop pour un seul homme...

Mais si aucun des discrets spectateurs ne parle, si tout le monde écoute avec une mine sombre ce que le chasseur a à dire, c'est parce qu'il a raison. Parce qu'absolument tout ce qu'il décrit est juste. Et parce qu'une fois qu'on décide de suivre cette voie, on doit être capable d'en accepter chaque facettes. Ils ne les connaissent que trop bien.

« Et tu sais quel âge peut espérer atteindre un chasseur ? »

Toujours personne pour l'interrompre. Il désigne calmement Bobby et Rufus du menton.

« Et bien disons que ces deux là sont vraiment chanceux. »

Meredith ne baisse toujours pas les yeux. Sam sent que ça commence à agacer Dean, qui sort ses dernières cartouches.

« Tu es jeune. Jolie. Intelligente. Drôle. Parfois pénible, c'est vrai » cette fois il s'autorise un maigre sourire « Mais tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. Tout les choix du monde s'offrent à toi ! Merde, tu as même une putain de fratrie sur laquelle veiller ! »

Son ton se fait amer. Sam se demande brusquement à quoi aurait ressemblé leur vie s'ils avaient eu des frères et sœurs. S'ils n'étaient pas les deux seuls Winchester juniors. Mais de toute façon, pour ça, leur mère aurait du vivre beaucoup plus longtemps. C'est un destin qu'il ne goûteront jamais.

« Alors pourquoi tu choisirais ça ? Pourquoi ? »

Le regard qu'il pose sur elle est saturé d'incompréhension. D'inquiétude et de révolte.

« Meredith... » demande-t-il doucement. Il attend une réponse.

Mais la jeune femme doit retenir ses larmes. Merde, cet imbécile peut être touchant quand il s'y met ! Une facette de lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui lui réchauffe agréablement le cœur. Le lien qu'ils ont crée dans ces montagnes, en quelque jours seulement, prend soudain une grosse signification. Il acquiert une solidité presque palpable.

Elle a l'impression de pouvoir se permettre un geste un peu intrusif, alors elle lui attrape la main. La serre entre les siennes.

« Dean... »

Même Sam n'ose dire quoi que ce soit, touché comme tous les autres par ce combat de volonté entre deux personnes qui, clairement, s'apprécient mais défendent férocement leurs point de vue.

Est-ce que Dean aura toujours autant à cœur de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? Sam a beau ne pas être d'accord avec lui cette fois, il se jure de veiller sur lui jusqu'au bout. Dean est nécessaire pour le bien de l'humanité, Sam en est intimement persuadé. Un médicament agressif, qui brûle l'estomac et rend accro aux substances chimiques, mais un médicament quand même.

« Tu te fais du soucis pour moi. Merci. »

Dean redresse la tête, tout prêt à la contredire, à se défendre de ce sentiment bien trop … et bien, bien trop sentimental, voilà ! Mais elle ne le laisse pas faire et continue de parler.

« Mais c'est ma vie, comme tu l'as dis. »

Dean grince des dents.

« Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe dans le monde. Pas alors que j'ai la possibilité d'agir, d'être utile.

-Ce n'est pas la peine » gronde-t-il entre ses dents.

« Dean, tu sais ce que je fais comme boulot ? Tu veux que je te le dise ?

-Ça ne fait rien. Tout est mieux que ce boulot là.

-Je suis serveuse. Je passe mes soirées à nourrir le vice de quelques vieux alcooliques.

-Tu gagnes ta vie. Tu ne la risques pas inutilement.

-Arrête, tu n'y crois même pas ! Comment ce job pourrait peser dans la balance alors que je peux apporter mon aide à des gens qui en ont vraiment besoin ?

-Tes frères comptent sur toi !

-Mes frères sont grands ! » lui rappelle brusquement Meredith « Ben était le dernier, et il avait vingt ans, Dean ! Ils sont tous mariés, avec des enfants ! »

Brusque rappel de cette mort encore trop récente. Dean ne peut se résoudre à renchérir par dessus ça. Elle s'essuie le nez de la manche, la voix un poil forcée quand elle rajoute.

« Enfin, à part Kevin, mais juste parce que cet idiot a peur de ne pas faire un bon père...»

Il y a tellement d'amour dans ce reproche que Sam souhaite un moment faire partie de sa famille. Un foyer chaleureux et animé … Cela fait rêver !

« Peut être, mais ils n'ont sûrement pas envie de venir à tes funérailles...

-J'ai vu des choses, Dean » continue Meredith sans relever « J'ai eu un aperçu de ce qui se cache dans le noir... Un plutôt bon aperçu d'ailleurs ... Je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire. Je ne peux pas. C'est plus fort que moi ! »

Dean se reconnaît dans ces mots et c'est justement ce qui fait mal. Elle en est déjà à tenir ce genre de discours ?!

« Je ne dis pas que je vais tout lâcher et partir sur les routes comme Sam et toi » tempère-t-elle « Mais si quelqu'un a besoin d'aide sur une affaire » elle désigne Rufus du menton « ou si je remarque des choses louches autour de moi, je n'attendrai pas qu'il y ait plus de morts, ou que d'autre viennent prendre les risques à ma place.»

Elle secoue la tête, sûre d'elle. Déterminée.

« Je suis une bonne tireuse. Ça fait des années que je m'entraîne au champs de tir. Tu en as eu la preuve dans les montagnes. »

Elle attend une réaction alors Dean choisit de hocher la tête prudemment. D'accord avec cette partie. C'est tout le reste qui cloche, et qui le rend fou.

« Je peux être utile !

-Meredith, si Sam et moi on est venu à ton aide, ce n'est pas pour te condamner ensuite... »

Elle affiche un maigre sourire.

« Hé, accorde moi un peu de crédit quand même ! Au moins une chance, avant de m'enterrer... »

Dean plisse le front, se mordille violemment l'intérieur de la joue.

« Je ne suis pas bête, je sais que je ne connais presque rien à ce … ce boulot. Je sais que c'est risqué. Mais je veux apporter ma contribution. Rien de ce que tu diras ne changera ça. »

Elle se redresse de toute sa taille. Ce n'est pas vraiment impressionnant mais Sam admire sa volonté. C'est trop tard. Dean n'arrivera pas à la faire changer d'avis. Sam vient de s'en rendre compte.

Ce qui n'empêche pas son frère de ricaner amèrement.

« Ta contribution … mais regarde toi ! » lui crache-t-il au visage « tu n'as carrément pas le physique de l'emploi ! »

C'est un coup bas, mais Sam sait que Dean n'a rien trouvé d'autre pour imposer son point de vue.

« Tu as vu des vampires ? Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas plus qu'un cure dent pour eux ! »

Bobby et Rufus froncent les sourcils mais n'osent pas intervenir. Meredith ne tient pas compte de sa tentative d'intimidation et conserve un calme olympien.

« Dean, je pensais que toi plus que personne, comprendrais.

-Ah bon ? Alors tu es plus bête que tu n'en a l'air !

-Peut être. Mais tu veux savoir pourquoi ? La seule vraie raison ? »

Il hoche la tête, méfiant.

« Quelqu'un que j'aimais est mort. Quelqu'un sur qui j'étais censé veiller. »

Oui, ça, Dean s'en souvient parfaitement. Il le transmet par son regard un rien compatissant soudain.

« Je veux le venger.

-Tu l'as vengé ! La saloperie qui l'a eu est morte, non ? Tu es même celle qui a appuyé sur la détente !

-Mais ça ne suffit pas ! Ce n'est pas assez ! Ça pourrait arriver à une autre famille ! J'ai une chance d'éviter ça ! De pouvoir aider ceux qui ne savent pas...

-Là, je dois dire qu'elle a pas tort... » avance enfin Rufus.

Ce qui pousse les autres à sortir de leur statut de simples spectateurs. Une discussion animée s'engage.

« Sauver ces gens … c'est bien la seule chose qui en vaut la peine » admet un Sam un rien malheureux.

« La petite l'a bien compris » approuve Bobby

« Elle est pas mauvaise avec un flingue ! » rappelle Rufus « bon, même si niveau corps à corps, c'est pas encore ça » coup d'œil critique sur sa maigre carrure.

« Hmm quelques rudiments de Krav Maga ... » s'avance Bobby, songeur.

Dean suit cet échange d'un air hagard. Ils sont vraiment en train d'évaluer la marchandise là ? On nage en plein délire !

« Mais vous vous entendez parler ?! Vous êtes tous complètement débiles ou quoi ?! »

Dean s'adresse à la troupe de chasseurs expérimentés, Sam y compris.

« Comment vous pouvez l'encourager ? Comment vous pouvez lui faire ça ? » les accuse Dean, révolté.

« On ne l'encourage pas » proteste Rufus.

« Je crois qu'on est d'accord pour dire qu'elle est assez grande pour faire ses propres choix » conclue Sam avec un regard craintif en direction de Dean. Ça ne va pas lui plaire.

« Perdre une personne à laquelle on tient, ça marque » rajoute sombrement Bobby.

Dean regarde autour de lui et réalise soudain que c'est exactement ce qui a poussé chacun d'entre eux à commencer à chasser. Ça et rien d'autre. C'est une façon de faire tellement naturelle pour eux, une conséquence tellement habituelle à la perte d'un être cher, qu'ils ne réalisent même plus à quel point cette voie n'est pas obligatoire.

Voir un monstre tuer quelqu'un, finalement ce n'est pas qu'une malédiction en soit, ça pousse aussi à ce choix de vie désolant. Chacun d'entre eux l'a expérimenté. Et pas de sexisme chez les chasseurs. Ils sont bien trop peu nombreux pour ça.

Dean secoue une dernière fois la tête avant de s'avancer vers la porte.

« J'ai besoin d'air » lâche-t-il en sortant.

* * *

Un peu plus tard Meredith retrouve Dean en train d'errer dans la casse, clairement désœuvré.

« Dean... » l'appelle-t-elle doucement.

Il gronde en reconnaissant sa voix.

« Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je te fasse changer d'avis ? » essaie-t-il une fois de plus.

« Non » admet-elle d'une voix mutine.

Dean laisse échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Tu aurais dû nous appeler, Sam et moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de te lancer sur une enquête comme ça, sans rien dire à personne ?!

-J'allais le faire, Dean, je te jure ! Et puis j'ai rencontré Rufus, je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans tous ça, et paf, la minute d'après, c'était fait et j'étais chez Bobby à vous attendre. »

Dean se passe la main sur la nuque, cherche ses mots. Dernière chance de convaincre, il le sait.

« Tu pourrais enquêter pour nous. Un peu comme Bobby. Chercher des infos et nous aider à comprendre à quoi on a affaire. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller sur le terrain. »

Parfait compromis pour Dean. Mais il y a trop de colère en Meredith, trop de besoin d'agir, pour qu'elle s'en contente.

« Ça m'a plût tu sais » lâche-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Ces deux vampires, ils avaient tués quatre personnes. Quatre Dean ! Et ils allaient continuer !

-Oui, c'est ce qu'ils font.

-Mais Rufus, il leur est tombé dessus si rapidement ! J'étais derrière, à le couvrir. Il n'a pas mit longtemps à les décapiter, tous les deux !

-...

-L'adrénaline ... »

Elle n'a pas vraiment besoin d'en dire plus. Dean déchiffre une joie sauvage dans ses yeux. Un vrai regard de chasseur.

« J'ai aimé ça... »

Dean renifle bruyamment, n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il doit dire pour contrer ce sentiment. Il connaît cette sensation par cœur. La satisfaction de finir une affaire. De voir le monstre succomber.

Mais Meredith interprète son silence de travers.

« Dean je ne sais plus comment te le dire. Est-ce que toi, tu pourrais arrêter la chasse ? »

Il la dévisage sombrement. Sans répondre.

« Tu pourrais ? » insiste-t-elle.

« C'est différent, Meredith. Moi je n'ai connu que ça. Rien d'autre.

-Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de continuer. Pourquoi ? Pour être avec Sam ?

-Parce que, peut être que si je m'en charge, des gens biens comme toi n'ont pas à le faire. »

C'est une réplique bien héroïque qui prend Meredith de court un instant. Dean a désespérément besoin d'un verre. Un bon verre, rempli à ras bord de toute substance aux taux d'alcool supérieur à 40...

« Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour toi. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Au final, personne n'y arrive...C'est impossible.

-Sam et toi...

-Arrête ! Pitié ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Vraiment ? Prendre exemple sur Sam et moi ?! Sur notre vie pathétique ? Nos choix tous plus mauvais les uns des autres ? Merde, tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier ! Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses » conclue-t-il, un peu surpris par sa verve.

« Merci Dean. Merci beaucoup. »

Elle se tait un moment, rassemble ses pensées.

« Mais je ne vaut pas mieux qu'un autre. Je ne mérite pas que tu me protèges à ce point. »

Dean rit jaune. Laisse échapper un son qui ressemble vaguement à un grincement de porte.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es obstinée, c'est dingue !

-Ben oui. J'y peux rien.

-Tu me fais penser à moi » balance Dean avec aigreur « et crois moi, c'est loin d'être une bonne chose.

-Pourquoi pas ? Moi ça me va.

-Tu es folle.

-Possible.

-Tu en mourras certainement.

-Alors tant pis »

Elle hausse les épaules, vaguement concernée. Dean sourit tristement devant cette bravade. Ce peu d'intérêt pour sa personne, c'est décidément une tare de chasseur.

Avant de ramener son attention sur les petits cailloux qu'il shoote du bout du pied. Elle l'observe un moment malmener le sol de ses chaussures. Jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à prendre appui sur une carcasse et à la regarder bien en face.

« Je suis désolé. »

Celle là, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« Désolé ? De quoi ?

-Pour ton frère.

-Ah.

-Et pour toi.

-Quoi ?

-S'il était encore là, tu ne serais pas ici, chez un vieux chasseur alcoolique et ses potes un peu timbrés. Si je l'avais sauvé...

-Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite. La mort de Ben, tu n'y pouvais rien.

-On est arrivé trop tard.

-Je sais. »

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, observe un moment un groupe d'oiseaux passer au dessus d'eux.

« Merde, il doit me haïr de là haut ! » lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

« Ben ? Pourquoi ? »

Il tourne un regard chargé de regrets vers elle.

« Pour t'avoir entraîné dans cette merde.

-Tu ne m'entraînes dans rien du tout ! Arrête un peu de croire que tout est de ta faute ! J'ai un libre arbitre ! »

Elle l'a bien cerné. Dean a un peu de mal avec cette notion. Surtout quand ça ne le concerne pas lui, mais les gens qu'il voudrait influencer. ...

« Alors pour ne pas t'en empêcher » relance-t-il.

« Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ? »

Elle a l'air sacrément étonné. Tout le monde le prend pour un bourreau ou quoi ?!

« Non, même si ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord » grommelle-t-il à contrecœur.

Elle lui adresse un sourire chaleureux.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Dean Winchester !

-Non. Je salis tout ce que je touche. Même toi. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Sam débarque nonchalamment.

Comme s'ils ne les observaient pas de loin depuis un moment... Qu'est-ce qui lui fait peur au juste ? Qu'il se jette subitement sur Meredith et l'égorge avec ses dents ? Son entourage le prend vraiment pour un sauvage ! Merde !

« Alors ... » fait Sam d'une voix incertaine quand il réalise que les deux amis ne disent plus rien « ça va ici ? »

Sa tentative de prendre un air neutre est un échec total. Dean lève un sourcil moqueur tandis que Meredith le fixe encore, choquée de sa dernière phrase. Frappée brutalement par le complexe d'infériorité qui gouverne Dean depuis longtemps.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué … c'est assez surprenant pour quelqu'un qui affiche un air si fier et confiant. Si provocateur. Encore un coté de Dean qu'elle découvre aujourd'hui.

« Je pense que tu le sais, Sam. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux être assez discret pour que je ne te repère pas à des lieux à la ronde ? Géant ! C'est pas bien d'espionner son grand frère ! »

Sam abandonne immédiatement son expression anodine et affiche clairement son désaccord.

« Si je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter autant pour toi, peut être que je ne t'espionnerai pas ! » ton moralisateur à deux sous qui porte violemment sur les nerfs de Dean.

« T'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Je suis pas un gamin !

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié … »

Mais Meredith le coupe. Ramenée sur terre par cette énième dispute entre ses frères préférés. Elle se mordille le lèvre inférieure, retrouve un peu de force en puisant profond en elle. Si Dean est capable de faire un effort, de la laisser agir comme elle l'entend, alors elle aussi fera tout pour lui rendre la pareille et lui être agréable.

Elle n'aspire plus qu'à mettre tous ces mauvais moment derrière eux.

« Ça va Sam » lui apprend elle avec un petit sourire « tout va bien. »

« Ah ... » répond Sam, prit au dépourvu. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

Dean n'a toujours pas l'air ravi, mais il ne conteste pas. L'apaisement s'installe doucement entre eux.

Dean a vraiment essayé. A mis toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Il ne peut rien faire de plus. Meredith devine son humeur morose et lui sourit gentiment. Il n'est pas encore prêt à lui rendre son sourire. C'est un peu trop de choses à intégrer d'un coup. Dean n'est pas sûr de jamais s'y faire tout à fait.

Sam pose une main qu'il veut réconfortante sur son épaule. Geste affectueux en contradiction avec ses paroles, qui n'échappe néanmoins pas à Meredith.

« Mais dites moi plutôt les garçons ! » changement de sujet.

Meredith n'en peut plus de cette ambiance lourde et triste au possible. Remettons un peu de saine animation ! Elle se place entre eux, en prend un à chaque bras.

« Est-ce que vous avez réglé vos ... » clin d'œil complice « ...problèmes ? »

Sam rougit légèrement alors que Dean adopte un air outré.

« Ça te regarde pas ! » se récrimine-t-il.

Ah, voilà le Dean qu'elle connaît ! Borné et plus secret qu'une combinaison de coffre fort. Mais quand elle tourne le regard vers Sam, elle éclate de rire. La réponse s'affiche si clairement sur son front !

« Super ! » s'exclame-t-elle, levant le poing en l'air d'un geste triomphal. Comme si cette petite victoire était sienne.

« Sam !

-Mais j'ai rien dit ! »

Et ils avancent vers la maison, à leur rythme, sous le rire bienveillant et clair de Meredith. Elle les ramène vers la chaleur, il fait un poil trop froid pour continuer à se disputer dehors. Dean n'avouera jamais le plaisir qu'il ressent à la compagnie de leur amie. Pas dans ces circonstances. Pas avant un sacré bout de temps ! Mais rien ne sert de s'en cacher, s'il prend autant ses intérêts à cœur, c'est que quelque part, il l'apprécie réellement.

Mince, il s'y est attaché, à cette petite emmerdeuse !

« Au fait, ça veut dire que l'affreuse caisse orange est à toi ? » réalise-t-il soudain.

« Affreuse caisse ? T'y vas un peu fort !

-C'est même pas une américaine. »

Reniflement de dédain. Sam prend le relais avant que les choses ne tournent encore au vinaigre.

« Raconte nous, Meredith. Tout, depuis notre séparation. Tout ce qui a fait que tu as atterri chez Bobby aujourd'hui.

-Elle devait probablement faire réparer sa vieille rougne de voiture …

-Tais toi Dean, laisse la un peu parler !

-En fait, il a pas tort... » admet Meredith « depuis quelque temps, elle fait un bruit bizarre au démarrage...

-Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle arrive encore à démarrer. »

Meredith fait mine de bouder tandis que Sam laisse son rire s'élever. Un vrai plaisir pour les oreilles. C'est un son qui fait du bien. Dean s'y raccroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il se demande si la vie continuera encore longtemps de le mettre à l'épreuve comme ça. A lui balancer chaque jour quelque mauvaises blagues à la figure. Il soupire discrètement tandis que Sam et Meredith poursuivent leur échange animé.

Ça ne lui plaît pas.

Mais peut être qu'il finira par s'y faire.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre un peu particulier ... J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience :p_

 _Melanie : Tu voulais une ambiance joyeuse pour ce Noël chez Bobby, alors joyeuse, je sais pas, mais animée en tout cas, oui ! Dean a pu se montrer plus démonstratif ces derniers temps, mais être chez Bobby va y mettre un sacré frein, c'est sûr... _

_castu : première review ? Bienvenue :) intéressante ta théorie de l'échange équivalent, à voir ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir x) vraiment ! Je vais m'appliquer pour la suite ;) en espérant te retrouver bientôt !_

 _Misew : ah ah j'aime ton enthousiasme ! Quelques bisous, une ou deux papouilles et on bave toutes comme des folles xD mais c'est normal de prendre le temps de répondre a quelqu'un qui prend le temps de laisser son avis :) et puis ça me fait plaisir d'échanger avec chacun d'entre vous x)_

 _Une Shapshifter : Ouiiiii câlin x) Qu'est-ce que c'est chouette d'écrire ce genre de scène ! Et reposant aussi ! (Pas vraiment comme le chapitre d'aujourd'hui...) J'avais hâte d'avoir votre avis sur ce retour imprévu :) ça faisait longtemps que j'avais prévu qu'ils la retrouvent chez Bobby. Bon pour le coup, ça va être un Noël bien particulier cette année ! Bref, merci d'être toujours là à m'encourager, c'est super x) _


	39. Un joyeux bordel

**Chapitre 39 : Un joyeux bordel**

Dean est affalé dans le canapé, les yeux braqués sur le poste de télé et la main systématiquement remplie par, au choix, un sandwich, une bouteille de bière ou un verre de Whisky. Un jour de vacance comme il se doit !

A sa droite Rufus et Meredith sont engagés dans ce qui ressemble à la guerre du siècle. Dean ne connaît pas ce jeu de carte, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a envie de perdre cette partie. Il reconnaît le regard grave et concentré de Meredith. Elle avait le même dans les montagnes.

Il la dévisage une minute, discrètement. Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ? Est-ce que la perte de son frère est moins douloureuse ? Dean a du mal à imaginer que ce puisse un jour être le cas … Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'elle a pété un boulon et voulu prendre exemple sur les pires idiots de l'humanité ? Les chasseurs ?

Il remue dans les vieux coussins râpeux et gronde à mi-voix. Bien sûr, allons y, ajoutons encore un peu de culpabilité sur ses épaules ! Il n'en a jamais assez, c'est bien connu !

Sam est allé prendre sa douche. Les yeux de Dean fixent le vide un instant, pris dans une étrange rêverie incluant Sam nu et un savon bien moussant. Oh là ! On se calme ! Il se reprend brusquement. Pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose !

Comme pour le confirmer, Bobby apparaît soudain et se laisse tomber à coté de lui.

« Bière ? »

Il lui tend une bouteille que Dean accepte avec plaisir, deux cadavres s'entassant déjà sur la moquette à ses pieds.

« Merci »

Ils se taisent un instant, ont le plaisir de découvrir les subtilités du mode de reproduction des mantes religieuses. C'est Dean qui prend la parole en premier. Il se racle la gorge et désigne discrètement Rufus du doigt.

« Il reste combien de temps ?

-Je sais pas … quelques jours. Il a pris une chambre au motel du coin.

-Sérieux ?

-Hm hm » confirme Bobby, évasif.

Tiens ? Est-ce qu'il sait une chose que Dean ignore ? Rufus a besoin de l'aide de Bobby ? Bobby est un bon gardien de secret, c'est certain. Le meilleur psy à la dispositions des chasseurs. Pas qu'il en ait vraiment envie, sans doute … Mais c'est comme ça depuis un moment.

« Et elle ?

-J'en sais rien, je suis pas monsieur météo, t'as qu'à lui demander ! »

Dean fronce les sourcils, un peu vexé de cette réponse. Bobby soupire.

« Elle voulait absolument passer un peu de temps avec vous, c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et celle là, quand elle a une idée en tête …

-Ouais, j'ai remarqué » grogne Dean « Et toi, ça te plaît de jouer au papy gâteux ? D'accueillir tout le monde dans ta piaule ? »

Cette fois Bobby lui adresse un regard noir.

« Je fais plutôt office de foyer pour animaux perdus ! » l'engueule-t-il « tu parles d'une bande d'adultes équilibrés ! »

Dean ne nie pas.

« Ça fait beaucoup de monde, et je te mens pas, j'aurai sans doute bientôt envie de vous virer à grand coups de pieds au cul » admet Bobby de bonne grâce « Mais on est pas cinquante, et aucun d'entre nous n'a d'autre famille. Enfin, à part elle. »

« Tu es notre famille Bobby » déclare Dean de façon inattendue.

Sérieux comme un pape. Est-ce qu'il a percé la tristesse dans la voix du vieillard ? Toujours est il que Bobby a soudain l'air sacrément fatigué. Heureux, mais fatigué. Son regard se fait chaleureux. Dean a beau être un idiot de première, au fond, Bobby est fier de lui. N'échangerai ses fils adoptifs pour rien au monde.

Un lion saute sur une gazelle et Dean fait la grimace.

« Aie, désolé ma belle !

-Dean, à propos de Meredith ... »

Bobby est témoin de la soudaine raideur du corps de Dean. Réticent à en parler ? Après sa scène du matin, ce n'est pas étonnant.

« Vous avez tous été très clair à propos de Meredith » lui reproche Dean d'une voix irritée « et je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, mais tu le sais.

-Fils, on est trop peu nombreux pour faire la fine bouche » lui rappelle brusquement Bobby « Il faut des soldats pour gagner une guerre. Alors ok, elle est peut être jeune et inexpérimentée mais si elle veut filer un coup de main, merde, on peut pas vraiment se permettre de lui dire non ! »

Bobby s'attendait à une explosion de rage, une de plus, mais Dean se contente de renverser la tête en arrière et de fixer le plafond.

« Et Dean, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Est-ce que tu te serais autant opposé si c'était quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas du tout ? Une parfaite inconnue ? Réfléchis une minute. Est-ce que tu passes ton temps à courir de chasseur en chasseur pour essayer de les convaincre d'abandonner ? Il me semble que non ... »

Dean soupire lourdement.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

-Quand je fais quoi ? » gronde Bobby.

« Quand tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison, gamin » rappelle Bobby, mais cette fois une pointe d'amusement transparaît dans sa voix.

« Mais Bobby, ce n'est pas parce que c'est vrai que c'est la bonne chose à faire. La fin ne justifie pas toujours les moyens... si ? »

Cette fois Bobby prend le temps de la réflexion. A l'écran, une caméra suit un vol d'oies sauvages.

« Meredith ne changera pas d'avis » rajoute Dean, clairement désappointé.

Il hésite quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

« Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, ce sera de notre faute. A nous et personne d'autre. »

Il édicte sa phrase d'un ton posé et grave. Réaliste. Le ton de quelqu'un qui a trop vu la plus belle des chose tourner mal en un claquement de doigt. La voix de quelqu'un tellement habitué au pire que le meilleur ne peut plus exister. Et Bobby ne le détrompera pas là dessus. La vie ne réserve pas de bonnes surprises aux chasseurs. Uniquement des mauvaises.

Par contre sa notion de responsabilité est contestable.

« Non, gamin. Ce n'est pas vrai. Personne ne l'a forcé à rentrer dans les rangs de notre armée de cinglés. Si quelques chose cloche dans sa caboche, et qu'elle décide d'en faire parti, tu n'y es pour rien. Rends moi service, et arrêtes de croire que tout est toujours de ta faute. T'en as pas marre, de ce complexe du héro ?! »

Dean observe un serpent se jeter sur une souris blanche, la mine sombre, quand un des téléphones de Bobby sonne.

« Ah, excuse moi une minute »

Le vieux chasseur se lève et va décrocher.

« Willis, FBI »

Pendant que Bobby exerce son majestueux talent au mensonge, Dean réfléchit à ces paroles. Le complexe du héro ? Vraiment ? Ça le fait bien marrer ! Personne ne pourrait le prendre pour un héro, encore moins lui même !

Quand Bobby a fini d'engueuler le pauvre malheureux qui gâche le précieux temps de l'officier Willis, il revient s'asseoir à coté de lui, non sans s'être resservi à boire au passage.

« Rufus a l'air de bonne humeur » enchaîne Dean, prouvant sa volonté de changer de sujet.

« Ouais. Pourtant ça a pas été une année facile pour lui. Il est seul Dean, vraiment seul » avoue Bobby à mi-voix pour éviter de se faire entendre « mais tu sais quoi ? Je crois que Meredith lui fait du bien.

-Oui, elle a cet effet là sur les gens » reconnaît Dean avec un doux sourire.

Il n'oublie pas que Meredith a voulu l'aider avec Sam alors que personne, pas même lui, n'envisageait encore cette relation interdite ...

Bobby affiche une expression suspicieuse soudain.

« Dis donc, elle a l'air de sacrément te plaire la petite !

-T'emballes pas, vieille branche. »

« Elle n'est pas Sam » manque-t-il de justesse de rajouter.

« Trop chiante pour moi » invente-t-il rapidement.

« Ouais, alors que t'es un sacré rayon de soleil, pas vrai ? » raille Bobby.

Dean change de chaîne sans répondre. Est-ce que ce n'est pas l'heure de docteur sexy ? Il a beaucoup de retard à rattraper ! Ah Chloé, Dean espère de tout cœur qu'elle n'est plus avec Rick. Mais pas d'hôpital en vue, alors il remet le documentaire animalier en maugréant doucement, mécontent.

Une explosion de cris se fait entendre vers les joueurs de cartes.

« Tu as triché ! » accuse Rufus, visiblement hors de lui.

« Jamais de la vie » se défend Meredith, un grand sourire affiché au visage.

« Fais chier ! » balance Rufus d'un air vexé « t'es vraiment qu'une sale gamine !

-Une revanche ? » propose-t-elle, mutine et certaine de la réponse de son acolyte.

« Bat les cartes, sale gosse ! »

Bobby pouffe tandis que Dean écarquille les yeux, surpris.

« Elle vient de battre Rufus aux cartes ?

-Un conseil, accepte jamais une partie de poker avec elle » grommelle Bobby, laissant entendre que Rufus n'est pas le premier à se faire plumer.

Vraiment ? Les lèvres de Dean se relèvent en un sourire appréciateur. Il se retient de rire, parce que Bobby n'a pas l'air en état de supporter la moindre moquerie là tout de suite.

En fait, il arbore une mine honteuse.

« C'est dans les casinos qu'elle devrait traîner celle là, pas ici … Enfin, quand elle aura l'âge. »

Cette fois Dean s'esclaffe bruyamment.

« Te fais pas avoir comme nous Bobby, cette gamine, elle a trente ans.

-Pas possible ! » s'exclame Bobby, tombant des nus.

« Et si » confirme Dean.

Bobby se rembrunit encore, si c'est possible.

« Alors ça ... »

Un chacal se rapproche doucement d'un cadavre au milieu d'un désert aride. Il renifle vivement la carcasse. Bobby paraît absorbé par l'écran, tandis que Rufus et Meredith font silence, plongés dans leur deuxième partie. Dean expire doucement. Mince, c'est une ambiance qu'il apprécie, il ne peut pas vraiment s'en cacher …

Comme une famille...

« Mais dis moi, Dean » reprend Bobby « est-ce que ça va mieux avec Sam ? »

Dean est prit par surprise, il bafouille un peu.

« Heu quoi ? »

Immédiatement Bobby fixe un regard soupçonneux sur lui.

« Est-ce que tu as réussi à lâcher prise ? » précise-t-il « à être moins sur son dos ? »

Une image de ce fameux dos naît dans son esprit. Des muscles contractés qui se dessinent sous ses doigts. La chaleur sauvage de la friction de cette peau dans sa main. L'odeur acre et douce à la fois, qui se dégage de la mince pellicule de sueur qui le recouvre après l'effort. La ligne masculine de sa colonne, se terminant en une chute de rein à se damner.

« Heu ... »

Gros blanc.

Dean se maudit. Lui, avoir un manque de répartie ? Saleté de Sam ! Il le rend plus faible qu'un bébé phoque sur la banquise ! Bobby le dévisage toujours, les sourcils froncés. Il lui fait quoi là ? Il va rougir, sérieusement ?!

Heureusement pour Dean, Sam choisit ce moment pour réapparaître et jeter sa serviette mouillée sur la tête de son frère.

« A la douche crado ! Je peux t'assurer que tu en a besoin, Dean, tu schlingues ! »

Quand Dean pose les yeux sur Sam, son regard s'illumine. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Bobby est témoin de ce phénomène. Pourtant il en est saisi à chaque fois. Rien à faire, ce lien ne casse pas. Et il ne vaut mieux pas, pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que Dean n'a pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, rétabli un peu de saine distance entre lui et son frère. Bobby ne veut plus jamais le revoir aussi vide et détruit que quand Sam n'était plus là.

Dean attrape la serviette et fouette le torse de son frère avec.

« Ne me lance pas te serviette dégueu dessus ! »

Sam esquive en riant, et prend place sur le canapé. Dean se dirige vers l'étage, mais pas avant de lancer un « ne t'inquiète pas Bobby, ça va » un rien maladroit vers son vieil ami.

Bobby hoche la tête, pas le moins du monde convaincu.

* * *

Quand Dean redescend, tout propre, il s'adresse immédiatement à Sam.

« Sammy, on y va ?

-Ou ça ? » répond ce dernier, prit au dépourvu.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle chemise.

-Et je suis obligé de venir avec toi ? » demande Sam.

Pas tout les jours que Dean l'invite à une séance de shopping …

« Tu viens et c'est tout ! » l'engueule Dean.

Mais il est stupide ou quoi ? « Fais un peu marcher tes neurones ! » le supplie silencieusement Dean. Sam cède rapidement devant l'air agacé de son frère.

« Ok …

-Je viens avec vous ! » s'écrie Meredith de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle se lève, abandonne ses cartes sur la table.

« On avait pas fini » proteste Rufus pour la forme.

En réalité il est plutôt content d'échapper à une énième défaite.

« C'est parti » lâche Dean avec un petit sourire, rasséréné par toute cette animation.

Sam l'observe avec incrédulité passer de la colère à la joie en un claquement de doigt. Il est complètement bipolaire ou quoi ?!

« On pourrait prendre ma voiture... » propose Meredith.

Dean éclate de rire.

« Très drôle, Mere, très drôle ! »

Elle le fusille du regard mais se dirige vers l'Impala. Quand elle essaie d'ouvrir la portière Dean l'arrête immédiatement.

« Ah non, c'est les adultes devant ! Toi tu prends la banquette arrière ! »

Personne ne s'assoit à sa droite. C'est la place de Sam. Mais ça, il ne peut pas le dire, pas comme ça. Elle claque violemment la portière et s'installe à l'arrière avec toute la mauvaise humeur du monde.

« Mais tu me casses les pieds ! » lui annonce-t-elle, vexée.

« T'es pas obligée de venir avec nous » réplique Dean.

Sam lâche un gros soupir. Bien, bien, ce trajet va être sympa …

« Hé Sam » continue Dean sur sa lancée « je te rappelle que demain c'est Noël. Tu veux vraiment que Bobby nous chasse comme des malpropres parce qu'on lui a pas acheté d'alcool ?

-Les cadeaux » réalise Sam dans un souffle.

Décidément, ces derniers temps, il plane complètement ! Conséquence de cette vie de nomade qu'ils mènent ? Sam a l'impression de ne plus avoir de repères. Ce n'est pas si étonnant, finalement, si on prend en compte que la seule chose de stable dans sa vie, était sa famille. Et qu'il a entièrement corrompu ce repère en couchant à répétition avec son frère ...

Il tombe dans une réflexion silencieuse qui inquiète Dean.

« Ça va ? » lui demande-t-il, le ton adouci.

Sam redresse la tête. Oh, Dean aime tellement cette mine sérieuse et un peu enfantine qu'il arbore toujours quand il se perd dans ses pensées !

« Oui, je suis un peu ailleurs en ce moment. »

Dean lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Oh c'est trop mignon ! » fait Meredith depuis la banquette arrière.

Dean manque de sursauter. Il l'avait oublié celle là ! Il la fusille du regard, suite à quoi elle lui tire la langue. Sam éclate de rire. Certaine chose ne changent pas. Et ces deux là passeront toujours leur temps à se chercher. Pire que Dean et lui ?

Oh oh, cette petite brûlure au niveau de l'estomac, ce ne serait pas de la jalousie ? Être jaloux de Meredith quelle idée ! Sam secoue la tête, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez lui ! Ce sentiment d'avoir tout les droits sur Dean est malsain au possible ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il y renonce ...

« Comment tu fais Mere ? » demande Dean en démarrant.

« Comment je fais quoi ? » répond elle, interloquée.

« Pour battre Rufus aux cartes ?

-Oh, c'est facile, je triche. »

Dean hausse les sourcils.

« Vraiment ?

-Cinq frères, tu te souviens ?

-Et alors ?

-Alors je devais trouver un moyen de les épater pour qu'ils me fichent un peu la paix... »

Dean a une moue approbatrice.

« Tu es d'accord avec ça ? » s'enquiert Sam, soudain suspicieux.

« Tu peux pas comprendre toi, tu es le petit frère.

-Je peux parfaitement comprendre » marmonne Sam à mi-voix « sale tricheur... »

« D'ailleurs en parlant de Rufus » reprend Dean, s'adressant à la jeune femme « Tu ne sortirai pas avec ce vieux schnock, quand même ?

-Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Pas que ça te regarde, d'ailleurs ! Mais je trouve que c'est quelqu'un de bien, qui mérite plus de reconnaissance.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi gentil qu'avec toi » grommelle Dean « c'est suspect...

-Peut être que si tu étais plus sympa avec lui, il te rendait la pareille.

-Oh oui, je meurs d'envie de lui faire du gringue pour qu'il m'apprécie plus ! C'est tout à fait moi.

-Je m'attends à tout de la part d'un mec qui a aimé alien 4.

-Oh non, pas encore cette histoire ! » se désole Sam, définitivement exclu de la conversation.

Le trajet n'est pas très long, surtout quand on roule aussi vite que Dean. Il se gare rapidement devant le centre commercial de Sioux falls.

« C'est parti les enfants ! En avant pour la corvée ! Sam, je te préviens, c'est toi qui choisis, je suis pas vraiment du genre cadeaux » soupire Dean.

« Ben voyons, tu vas encore me refiler tout le boulot...

-C'est toi le plus cérébral de nous deux !

-Parce que tu ne fais aucun effort !

-Sam, s'il te plaît, ne bouscule pas l'équilibre de notre duo... Tu es en charge des cadeaux ! C'est comme ça depuis le début.

-Tu me gaves » grogne Sam.

« Et toi tu es bien content quand je répare les pannes de mon bébé !

-Rien n'est gravé dans le marbre. Je peux tout à fait apprendre la mécanique.

-Te gênes surtout pas ! Ce serait avec plaisir ! Mais je ne m'occuperai pas des cadeaux pour autant ! »

Meredith observe cette dispute idiote prendre de l'ampleur avec un petit sourire.

« Dean, il suffit de réfléchir à ce qui peut faire plaisir … Un minimum de psychologie, même toi tu peux y arriver !

-Je vais gerber » avertit Dean.

« Bon, on devrait peut être commencer par rentrer dans un magasin avant que vous ne vous entre-tuiez ? »

Deux regard noirs se tournent vers elle. Elle lève les mains en signe d'abandon.

« Très bien, je commence sans vous, on se retrouve plus tard ... »

« Faut toujours que tu compliques tout Sam ! » lui reproche Dean, ignorant royalement le départ de Meredith.

* * *

Dean, Sam et Meredith sortent enfin du centre commercial, largement ébranlés par la foule. Dean n'a pas tenu plus d'une demi heure avant de devenir dangereusement nerveux, et Sam a préféré bâcler leurs courses et le ramener vers la voiture avant qu'il ne craque et sorte son flingue pour se frayer un passage.

« Putain mais c'était quoi tout ce monde ! » s'énerve Dean « Plus jamais ça !

-En même temps, on s'y prend au dernier moment...

-Ça suffit, j'en ai marre ! Non mais sérieux, on s'en branle de Noël ! Quelle fête de merde ! »

Sam dévisage pensivement son frère. Dean est passablement irrité, c'est évident, et Sam se demande s'il s'agit du fait qu'ils n'aient jamais vécu ça avec leur père. Est-ce que la colère de Dean ne vient pas de là ? Pour qu'ils découvrent ce que ça fait de passer un Noël à peu près normal, avec plus de trois personnes à table, il a fallu que ce soit après la mort de leur père. Et de leur mère, bien sûr.

La réaction de Dean ressemble à un rejet violent de normalité induit par une jalousie inconsciente.

Sam se pose beaucoup de questions, comme toujours, mais il est sûr de ne pas se tromper sur une chose : il y a de la tristesse dans la voix de Dean quand il rage contre tous ces gens qui se préparent à passer un bon moment.

Soudain l'aîné lève les yeux et croise le regard de son frère. Instant de partage silencieux. Il y a tellement à déchiffrer dans ces yeux verts, Sam pourrait y passer des heures. Le monde disparaît quand Dean le regarde de cette manière.

Oui, quand Dean est en colère, c'est toujours de la peine qu'il cache. Sam la débusque facilement dans ses iris. Inquiétude pour Meredith. Douleur de ne plus avoir leur père. Culpabilité. Pas étonnant que Dean soit un peu sur les nerfs.

Pourtant quand Sam avance sa main et lui presse le bras dans un geste spontané de soutien, la lueur de souffrance dans son regard disparaît.

Dean semble hésiter un instant. Juste un instant. Une minute perdue dans la douceur d'un regard. Le réconfort silencieux de la présence de Sam à ses cotés, Dean ne veut plus jamais s'en passer. Sam est tout ce qui compte.

La minute suivant il détache doucement la main de Sam de son bras, la garde une seconde de plus que nécessaire avant de la lâcher. Frôlement agréable du bout des doigts sur l'intérieur de son poignet ...

« Rentrez sans moi, ok ? J'ai oublié quelque chose » soupire-t-il à mi-voix.

Sam fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ?

-Rentre je te dis » répète Dean avec un sourire qu'il veut rassurant.

Puis il fait demi-tour et repart de là d'où ils viennent.

« Tu y retournes ? Dean ! » l'appelle Sam, mais son frère se contente d'un vague geste du bras pour lui enjoindre de le laisser seul.

Sam monte donc dans la voiture, perplexe, Meredith à sa droite. Il soupire sans s'en rendre compte.

« Il va bien ? » s'enquiert Meredith, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle est capable.

Sam se tourne vers elle en haussant les épaules.

« C'est Dean. Pas vraiment le parfait représentant de l'insouciance ... »

Il prend une minute de réflexion.

« Enfin, ça dépend, en fait.

-L'un ou l'autre hein ?

-Jamais de juste milieu » confirme Sam.

Meredith lui sourit gentiment.

« Mais il a l'air plus apaisé avec toi, maintenant.

-Apaisé ? T'as raté la dispute sur qui choisit les cadeaux ? Celle sur le meilleur Scotch à acheter pour Rufus ? Ou encore, celle sur la supériorité du bleu sur le rouge ? »

La jeune femme éclate de rire.

« Je risque pas de les oublier ! Mais c'est comme ça que vous fonctionnez, non ?

-Peut être... » reconnaît Sam en démarrant.

En fait cela fait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas engueulés pour des raisons aussi stupides et insignifiantes. Leurs derniers désaccords étaient nettement plus graves que ça...

Est-ce le fait d'être de retour chez Bobby ? Ils retombent en enfance ? Ou alors, tout simplement, maintenant que les choses se calment entre eux, maintenant que Dean accepte ses sentiments, ils se sentent plus légers. Alors c'est ça, leur façon d'être en paix ? Quand Dean ne se torture pas avec des tonnes d'idées noires, il a subitement envie de chercher Sam ?

Peut être est-ce un genre d'état second qui les atteint quand ils ne sont plus en chasse ? Peut être qu'ils ne connaissent pas d'autre moyens de relâcher la pression ? Enfin si, Sam pense à un moyen très efficace, et qui a fait ses preuves. Seulement, hors de question de faire ça chez Bobby ! Ils ne peuvent pas.

Sam se résigne. Dean est le seul être au monde à pouvoir autant lui porter sur les nerfs. Il est aussi le seul à réveiller une passion sans pareille dans ses veines. Ces deux sentiments cohabitent en lui, d'une égale force.

Finalement, la confrontation, est-ce que ce n'est pas juste une autre façon de se prouver leurs sentiments ? La manière la plus naturelle pour eux ? Sam commence à avoir un sacré mal de crâne ! Le mieux est sans doute de ne pas trop analyser ce qu'il se passe entre Dean et lui. Il est persuadé que le meilleur des psychiatres se casserait les dents sur leur cas...

Ils ne sont chez Bobby que depuis quelques minutes quand le téléphone de Sam sonne.

« Dean ? Tout va bien ?

-Viens me chercher, j'ai fini. »

Seconde de stupéfaction.

« Pardon ?

-Viens me chercher ! » s'énerve Dean « C'est pas compliqué à comprendre.

-Mais tu m'as pris pour ton chauffeur ou quoi ? Rentre à pied !

-C'est trop loin !

-Dean !

-Hé mais c'est ma voiture que tu conduis, non ?

-Et alors ?!

-Et alors ramène la moi ! Je vais pas me taper quinze bornes à pattes !

-Quinze bornes c'est rien » raille Sam.

« Tu m'as pris pour Chuck Norris ?

-Dean, démerde toi.

-Mais je me démerde, je t'appelle.

-Génie.

-Saaaaaam » se désespère Dean « allez !

-Débrouille toi ! Fais du stop, je sais pas...

-Du stop ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?

-Fallait y penser avant de me dire de rentrer avec la voiture !

-Sammy, je vais demander poliment une dernière fois. Viens me chercher.

-Non. Je suis pas à tes ordres » s'obstine Sam.

« Mais putain, c'est pas comme si t'avais mieux à faire !

-Non.

-Sam, j'ai veillé sur tes fesses pendant plus de 20 ans, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais des scrupules à te les botter ?

-Faudrait que tu sois là pour ça.

-Très drôle, petit malin...

-Ouais.

-Sam … s'il te plaît...

-Bordel, mais quel emmerdeur tu fais !

-Ça te prendra 5 minutes, pauvre martyr !

-J'arrive espèce d'abruti ! » lui hurle Sam avant de raccrocher violemment.

Quand il relève la tête, trois personnes le regardent fixement, stupéfaites.

« Heu, je vais chercher Dean, je reviens ... » explique-t-il piteusement.

Il se retrouve alors face à trois réactions différentes.

Meredith explose de rire.

Bobby se tape le front du plat de la main.

Rufus affiche un sourire goguenard.

« Vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien, ton frère et toi ? » demande-t-il avec une sincère curiosité.

Sam grommelle une quelconque réponse avant de ressortir.

De retour au fameux centre commercial. Dean est là, à l'attendre comme une fleur. Quand Sam lui ouvre la portière passager, Dean fronce les sourcils.

« Déconne pas, laisse moi le volant ... »

Cette fois c'est sûr, Sam va exploser ! Dean doit l'avoir senti, parce qu'il se met à sourire comme un idiot.

« Oh le petit Sammy est fâché ? C'est ça ? »

Oui c'est ça.

Sam referme violemment la porte et démarre, Dean sur le carreau. La stupéfaction qui s'affiche alors sur sa tête d'imbécile vaut tous les efforts du monde ! C'est une satisfaction si parfaite qu'elle recouvre entièrement Sam, de la tête aux pieds. Une vague tiède de bien être. Il se gare un peu plus loin, derrière un virage pour que Dean ne le voit pas. Si cette feignasse décide de rentrer à pied, alors Sam acceptera peut être de le laisser monter.

Il n'attend pas longtemps. Dean marche, la veste négligemment jetée en travers de l'épaule, un visage sombre au possible. Menaçant. Sam retient un rire quand Dean aperçoit la voiture et se précipite vers lui, furieux.

« Tu te crois drôle ? » demande-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la banquette.

« Je suis pas ton esclave, Dean » lui rappelle Sam en démarrant.

Dean le foudroie du regard.

« Connard !

-Oh oui, ça te déplaît hein ? » le provoque Sam.

« Tu me gaves putain !

-Peut être que je ne t'appartiens pas, finalement » le défie encore Sam, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

D'où vient cette soudaine envie de révolte ? Pourquoi porter leur dispute inoffensive sur un terrain si glissant ? Une envie de revanche, probablement. Mais la fièvre qui l'envahit est plus que réelle.

Dean lui adresse un regard brûlant comme la braise. Sam se perd aussi dans ce genre de violence. Le feu brûle au fond de ces pupilles vertes.

De façon complètement inattendue, cet incendie trouve le moyen de contaminer la poitrine de Sam. Les flammes envahissent son corps tout entier. Un besoin impérieux se répand en lui et il lit en Dean qu'il ressent exactement la même chose. Crispation légère de la mâchoire, dents apparentes, mains plantées dans la banquette...

Alors Sam bifurque à toute vitesse sur ce même chemin de terre où ils s'étaient promis de ne rien dire à Bobby. Il ne prend pas le temps de couper le moteur et se précipite sur les lèvres de Dean.

Incapable de comprendre comment la colère peut se transformer en désir en deux secondes chrono ! Mais sa passion doit trouver un moyen de s'exprimer et les engueulades ne peuvent plus suffire. L'urgence ne disparaît pas de leurs étreintes. Conséquence d'une vie passée à attendre de ressentir ce genre d'embrasement ? Crainte de devoir endurer plusieurs jours sans pouvoir se prouver la force de leur attirance ?

Toujours est-il que Dean semble exactement sur la même longueur d'onde, et ne l'a pas attendu pour se jeter sur lui. Il enjambe son frère et vient s'installer à califourchon sur lui, lui dévore avidement la bouche. Il part sauvagement à la rencontre de sa langue, conquérant décidé.

Sam glisse ses mains sur ce putain de dos attirant, presse son torse contre lui, essaie à tout prix à s'emplir de l'odeur de Dean, de la sensation de son corps contre lui. Il ne veut jamais oublier l'empreinte de cette chair contre la sienne. L'ivresse de cette proximité.

Dean grogne et quitte ses lèvres uniquement pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'un ton plein de reproches.

« Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que t'es chiant ! »

« Je t'emmerde » répond Sam d'une voix étouffée.

Nouveau baiser chaud comme la braise. Ils ne se supportent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. La logique s'est enfuie depuis longtemps de leur relation.

Dean a placé ses mains en coupe sur son visage et refuse de laisser cette bouche si tentatrice lui échapper. Sam a une influence si forte sur lui ! Une espèce de sort puissant qui le pousse encore et encore à vouloir se nourrir de son frère ! Dean a beau ne plus lutter contre cette malédiction, elle n'en a rien perdue en force !

Sam étouffe, un incendie prend naissance dans sa poitrine, embrase son organisme entier. Synapses, globules, muscles ou peau, tout se consume sous le contact de Dean.

« Dean ! » maugrée-t-il, mélange de réprobation et de supplication.

Son propre corps ne lui répond plus. Seul Dean a ce pouvoir sur lui. Merde, c'est du délire total ! Pense-t-il encore avant de complètement perdre les pédales. Il s'attaque au cou de Dean, le couvrant de baiser, tout en pressant toujours plus son bassin contre lui. Tout à fait conscient du désir qui pointe son nez sous son jean. Il entoure son torse de ses bras pour ne pas lui laisser la moindre possibilité de se dégager.

Dean glisse les mains dans ses cheveux et lui tire la tête en arrière, l'empêchant de continuer à picorer sa nuque.

« Pas de suçons, espèce d'idiot ! »

Mais cette invective ne le retient pas de passer son autre main sous le tee-shirt de Sam, à la recherche de la chaleur de cette peau. Pour se venger, Sam lui mord la lèvre inférieure.

« Aie ! » proteste Dean.

Son regard lui promet des éternités d'abominables tortures. Oh Sam ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement ! Il mêle une fois de plus leurs langues, et ses mains cherchent un instant à atteindre ce postérieur si délicieusement proche. Dean interpose immédiatement son bras.

« Tu vas où là ? » voix chaude et décidée.

« Dean, enfoiré » se récrimine Sam.

Le fameux Dean en profite pour s'approcher perfidement de sa ceinture. Sam se cambre involontairement, et tente de reprendre le dessus en déboutonnant la chemise de son frère, leurs lèvres toujours scellées.

« Sam » gronde Dean, mécontent de cette initiative.

Mais alors que cette étreinte tourne peu à peu en véritable combat, le téléphone de Dean vibre.

Il grogne, frustré au possible, rassemble péniblement ses esprits. Ça pourrait être une urgence. Dans leur vie, un appel sur deux est une urgence. Plus même.

Sam halète encore sous lui, si visiblement énervé que ça en serait comique si Dean n'était pas dans le même état que lui.

Mais pas question de risquer la vie de quelqu'un parce qu'il est trop occupé à se battre avec Sam. Y compris si cette bataille inclue des embrassades passionnées et des mains baladeuses. Surtout si cette bataille inclue des embrassades passionnées et des mains baladeuses !

Il lui fait signe de se taire avant de décrocher.

« Bobby ?

-Ramenez à bouffer pour ce soir, j'ai plus rien. »

Dean se laisse tomber à la droite de Sam, abandonne son confortable siège de peau brûlante pour la banquette en cuir. Il entend Sam jurer à mi-voix. Lui retient son soupir.

« Ok.

-A tout de suite. »

Quand Dean raccroche un silence lourd s'installe. La réalité reprend peu à peu sa place entre eux et Dean semble saisir brusquement à quel point ils se sont éloignés de leurs belles résolutions de sage retenue.

C'est Sam qui prend la parole en premier.

« C'est foutu hein ? On est plus assez en colère pour finir ce qu'on avait commencé ? »

Dean le dévisage avec encore une lueur d'envie dans le regard. Chasse son désir du mieux qu'il le peut. Merde, c'est pas vraiment la grande classe, s'envoyer en l'air en plein jour, dans une voiture aux vitres non teintées … Bon, même si c'est un endroit reculé... Il vérifie rapidement que personne n'est dans les parages. Non, ils sont bien seuls.

Vive l'Amérique et ses grands espaces désertiques !

Il se demande quand même ce qui lui a pris. Pourquoi faut-il que Sam le rende aussi fou ? C'est hallucinant ! Avec quelle facilité il abandonne toute raison pour se trouver dans les bras de son frère ! Lui qui se pensait plutôt fort et incorruptible, il peut revoir sa copie ...

Il se passe la main sur le front, reprend son souffle.

« Désolé Sam, on va reporter »

Sam grogne de déception.

« Ils vont se demander ce qu'on fabrique ... » rajoute Dean en reboutonnant soigneusement sa chemise.

Sam se cogne volontairement le front contre le volant. Plusieurs fois.

« Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir … je suis plus fâché » lui assure Dean avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Après un repas prit dans un joyeux bordel, Rufus quitte la maison, non sans une dernière récrimination contre cette assemblée bien trop bruyante pour lui. Il promet toutefois à Meredith de revenir jouer contre elle le lendemain, et de passer la soirée du réveillon avec eux. Les autres n'osent rien dire, mais restent estomaqué devant ce petit exploit. Cette fois c'est sûr, Meredith a un effet adoucissant sur le vieux chasseur. C'est assez incroyable.

« Mais et toi Mere, tu ne préfères pas passer le réveillon avec tes frères ? » demande Sam.

« Ah non surtout pas ! Impossible de réunir tout le monde autour d'une table, trop de gamins, ça grouille de partout !

-Ça doit être agréable » imagine Sam.

« Oui, cinq minutes, après c'est chiant.

-Tu m'étonnes ! » rajoute Dean, rieur « Heureusement que Sam était pas comme ça ! Tu le mettais dans un coin, et il bougeait pas, il restait là, à baver et à manger ses doigts.

-Hé ! » proteste Sam.

« Quoi ? T'étais plutôt du genre sage et sérieux, j'y peux rien ! Même si tu chialais quand même beaucoup …

-Alors que toi Dean, tu passais ton temps à gambader partout et à casser des trucs. »

Bobby ajoute son grain de sel et Dean se tourne vers lui, étonné. C'est vrai que Bobby l'a connu très jeune... Il réalise en un éclair que c'est le seul. Le dernier, à avoir passé du temps avec lui dans son enfance. Tout les autres sont morts. Enfin, à part Sam, bien entendu. C'est une piqûre de rappel qui ne fait pas vraiment plaisir.

Dean est trop jeune pour avoir perdu tous ses parents. Et pourtant, c'est bien le cas. Même John, le dernier sur la liste, a fini par quitter le navire.

Sam éclate de rire, à des lieux de soupçonner les pensées noires de son frère.

« Ça m'étonne tellement pas !

-Tais toi » gronde Dean, contrarié.

« Je prévois quand même une tournée après mon séjour ici » reprend Meredith, les yeux dans les vague « Un jour chez chacun de mes frères, disons que ça fera de bonnes vacances ! »

Sam acquiesce et lui sourit. Chaleureux. Meredith lui rend son sourire avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

« Bon, sur ce, je vais pioncer moi … Bonne nuit ! » lance-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers l'escalier.

Sam réalise brusquement qu'avec Meredith qui occupe une chambre, il n'en reste plus qu'une pour eux deux. Il jette un regard hésitant vers Dean. Ah tiens, il lit dans son regard que ce dernier est arrivé à la même conclusion.

Dean soupire.

« Je prends le canapé, t'as qu'à dormir dans la chambre » dit il innocemment à son frère, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Sam pince les lèvres mais hoche la tête.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le voilà à se tourner et se retourner sur son matelas, incapable de dormir. Il fait froid, dans ces draps vides. Il souffle de frustration, tente de remplir l'espace entier. De se détendre au maximum. Rien à faire, il se sent à des lieux de trouver le sommeil.

Alors il abandonne et se lève lentement. Quand il ouvre la porte, ce sont les ronflements de Bobby qui le frappent en premier. Il retient un petit rire. Bien, au moins, pas difficile de deviner où il se trouve ! Pas de lumière quand il passe devant la chambre qu'occupe Meredith.

Il descend sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à atteindre le salon.

Dean est endormi. Ne ronfle pas. Mais sa poitrine se soulève régulièrement. Il a l'air apaisé. Sam aime l'expression de son visage en plein sommeil. Comme si une minute, il acceptait de laisser transparaître sa véritable identité. Un gamin poussé à grandir trop vite. Un homme à la vie compliquée, emplie d'épreuves et de rares moments de paix.

Sam peut lire chacune des périodes de sa vie sur ses traits au repos.

Un enfant qui a grandi sans mère et a joué longtemps au père. Un adolescent qui a tenu sa famille à bout de bras. Un adulte qui a échoué parfois, qui a perdu beaucoup, mais qui est encore là. Fier de cette victoire qui, au fond, n'en est pas vraiment une.

Sam se laisse doucement aller au sol, le dos appuyé contre le canapé. Il reste là en silence un moment. Se repaît du souffle calme de Dean derrière lui. Gardien de son repos et de ses rêves. Oui, Sam est tout à fait prêt à endosser ce rôle. Mince, cette attraction entre eux n'a pas de fin. Quelle est la déité qui a décidé qu'ils ne seraient rien l'un sans l'autre ? Qu'ils seraient systématiquement attirés l'un par l'autre ? Peut être bien qu'il y a eut une erreur quelque part, qu'on les a séparé alors qu'ils étaient supposés n'être qu'un.

Tout à coup il détecte un changement dans l'espace autour de lui. Un détail subtil qui l'enjoint violemment de se retourner. Instinct implacable et irrésistible. Et il tombe tout de suite sur la raison de cette mise en garde.

Dean a ouvert les yeux. Il le fixe sans rien dire. Depuis combien de temps ?

Dean tend la main vers lui, toujours silencieux, et lui caresse la joue. Envoie ses doigts courir tendrement sur son début de barbe. Papillon léger et éphémère. Il ne sourit pas, arbore un air grave. Mais c'est un puissant aveu que Sam reçoit cinq sur cinq.

Alors il ferme les paupières, laisse son corps se repaître du moindre touché que Dean lui accorde. Il n'est pas vraiment surpris quand ce dernier l'attrape délicatement par le menton et scelle leurs lèvres. Sans parler. Pas besoin d'expliquer un geste aussi fort. Sous la protection chaleureuse de l'obscurité.

Sam apprécie de plus en plus d'être dans le noir. Seul moment ou il lui semble pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il veut. Être vraiment lui même, sans devoir se justifier. Juste guidé par la présence de Dean à ses cotés. Sam s'éloigne de la lumière, dans la plus parfaite indifférence. Son frère l'attend au bout de la nuit.

Quand leurs bouches se séparent, Dean frotte son nez contre le sien. Baiser d'esquimau. Baiser d'enfants, mais ce n'est pas grave. Dean est avec lui depuis tout ce temps et Sam chérit chaque période de sa vie. Il aime autant l'enfant, en lui, que l'adulte.

Il passe une main derrière la nuque de son frère et colle leurs fronts. Comme si rien ne pouvait être aussi important que cette union.

Dean lui adresse un petit sourire et profite un instant de ce contact apaisant. Connexion agréable et indispensable. Parfois, après leurs confrontations, Dean se surprend à rechercher la douceur. Il ne supporte plus de confondre amour et violence. C'est trop douloureux. Il a trop de raisons de souffrir pour en plus y ajouter Sam. Sam ce n'est pas ça. Pas que ça.

Dean recharge ses batteries avant de se dégager lentement et de se recoucher. Il ferme à nouveau les yeux et prend la main de Sam dans la sienne, croise leurs doigts, à l'abri de la pénombre.

Sam l'observe patiemment se rendormir. Comme ça.

Sans un mot.

* * *

 _Hello la family ! Heureuse de vous retrouver pour un chapitre de plus ! On avance, on avance ... Les petites scènes de câlineries entre nos loulous sont si agréables à écrire x) j'espère vraiment qu'elles vous plaisent autant :)_

 _Merci à tous d'être encore là ! Vos encouragements sont vitaux pour moi x)_

 _Melanie : ah ah tu adores Rufus ? Pourtant quel caractère de cochon, il est pire que Bobby je crois x) bon, d'accord, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup :p_

 _Une Shapshifter : Oui, Dean a raison d'essayer de dissuader Meredith ... mais malheureusement, elle est très têtue :/ Ah je suis contente que tu aimes bien ce perso :) j'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :3 merci, encore et toujours, pour tes reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir :)_


	40. Distances

_Salut à tous ! Désolé pour ce chapitre qui a un peu tardé, en réalité je suis malade en ce moment, alors je n'ai pas pu avancer aussi vite que je le voulais :/_

 _Mais bon, il est là aujourd'hui, alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Distances**

Le lendemain Bobby descend pesamment l'escalier, mal luné, comme tous les matins avant son premier café.

Il se passe les doigts dans la barbe, s'éclaircit la voix. C'est à l'avant dernière marche que son cerveau subit une petite décharge électrique et l'avertit que cette journée a des chances d'être plutôt agréable.

Sam et Dean sont là. En un seul morceau pour une fois !

La petite qu'il accueille sous son toit pour un moment aussi. Pas désagréable celle là, avec un sacré caractère. Mais Bobby a appris à évaluer rapidement les gens, et il n'y a pas une once de méchanceté dans tout son être. Une présence féminine … Voilà qui est inattendu, mais pas déplaisant.

Bon le léger parfum qui embaume à présent sa salle de bain lui porte tout de même sur les nerfs, il en est conscient. Toutefois il ne regrette pas la vague de souvenirs que cette flagrance toute subtile réveille en lui. Une mélancolie un rien douloureuse, mais que Bobby accepte de bonne grâce. Un souffle froid sur sa poitrine, qui lui réchauffe étrangement le cœur. Il est bon de se rappeler que Meredith n'est pas la première femme à envahir cette tanière. Ce repère de célibataires malheureux...

Ce n'était pas cela à l'époque. Parfois Bobby oublie que ces quatre murs ne sauvaient pas le monde, mais servaient de cocon à un amour tout ordinaire. Tout merveilleux de normalité.

Bobby se gratte le torse, distrait. Sa hanche lui fait encore mal. Son souffle se fait court au bout de quelques pas seulement. Sa gorge sèche réclame à grand cri toute boisson qui puisse lui arroser copieusement le gosier.

Il secoue la tête, encore un peu dans les vapes. Plus en très bon état le vieux, de corps comme d'esprit. Il est seul depuis trop longtemps. Tous les jours pendu au téléphone, à essayer de sauver les miches de quelques casses cous, mais seul quand même.

Et le chasseur ne se plaint pas de ce courant d'animation et de chaleur qui circule soudain dans sa maison. Le son des rires et des cris. La vivacité d'une répartie bien envoyée. Le plancher qui craque sous les pas trop nombreux, qu'il n'a plus l'habitude de supporter. Les courants d'airs de portes qui claquent, s'ouvrent et se ferment aléatoirement.

Bobby se vante de son statut d'ermite reculé, à l'abri d'un monde qui n'en vaut plus la peine. Mais parfois, à voir la vie autour de lui, il se surprend à vouloir lui donner une nouvelle chance, à cet univers qui n'a su que le décevoir.

Non, pas que. Bobby se reprend. Ses deux enfants sont magnifiques et Bobby en est fier.

Il arrive dans le salon avec une sensation plutôt rare de satisfaction. Quand son heure viendra, il saura qu'il ne part pas sans rien avoir accompli. Son œuvre a quatre jambes, quatre bras, et probablement un seul cerveau pour deux... Tiens, elle est pas mal celle là ! Il faudra qu'il la ressorte à l'occasion.

Il laisse ses yeux courir sur la pièce, à la recherche de l'imbécile qui squatte son canapé. Personne. Le salon est vide.

Il tourne la tête vers la cuisine. Oui, des bruits de conversations retentissent par là. Il se dirige vers la porte en traînant des pieds, uniquement focalisé sur la tâche urgente d'accorder à son vieux corps le réconfort d'une bonne dose de caféine. Mais la scène sur laquelle il tombe est plutôt inhabituelle.

Enfin, non, pas tant que ça quand on y pense, c'est juste Sam et Dean. Les même frères que depuis toujours.

Pourtant non, ils y ressemblent beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait eux. Quelque chose à changé, et plus Bobby essaie de mettre le doigt sur ce détail, plus il lui échappe. Il s'arrête sur le seuil, interloqué, et observe les Winchester tenter vaille que vaille de se battre contre ce qui ressemble fortement à une recette de cuisine.

Dean conserve cette même attitude assurée et nonchalante que d'habitude alors que Sam est plus décontracté, pour une fois ! N'arbore pas cette mine sérieuse et réfléchie qui le caractérise aux yeux des autres. Non, présentement, il rie, glisse son doigt dans le saladier que Dean tient fermement de sa main droite pour amener un peu de la préparation à ses lèvres.

Le sourire gourmand qu'il affiche est une récompense pour son frère, qui s'esclaffe également avant de le pousser de l'épaule.

« Hmmmmm ! » s'exclame Sam, de toute évidence satisfait de ce qu'il vient d'avaler.

« Je prends ça comme un compliment Sammy, mais si tu pioches encore dans ma recette, je te coupe la main, c'est clair ? »

Éclair d'amusement dans les yeux noisettes du cadet, que Bobby ne risque pas de rater. Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche dans cette scène ? Qu'est-ce qui est différent ?

« Tu vois, faut battre fort, comme ça » explique Dean sur un ton de grand frère que Bobby n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

Sam l'observe sagement, appliqué.

« Hé » le provoque Dean avec un grand sourire « c'est toi qui a bossé dans un Diner, non ? Et tu sais même pas faire de pancakes ?

-J'étais jamais en cuisine » se défend Sam avant de plonger un doigt de plus dans le plat.

Cette fois Dean ne laisse pas passer, il lui frappe la main de son fouet.

« Sam ... » ton menaçant.

Ces deux idiots sont tellement pris dans leur préparation qu'il ne remarque même pas Bobby, toujours là à les regarder, tranquillement appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et pour l'instant, trop concentré pour se servir le café que son corps lui réclame.

Ils ne se touchent pas vraiment plus qu'avant, non. Sam est à la droite de Dean, passe de temps en temps à sa gauche. Peut être un rien plus agité que d'habitude, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas ça. Un rien plus mutin aussi. Joyeux pourrait-on dire.

Ok, ça c'est plutôt rare, Bobby veut bien le reconnaître. Est-ce ça qui lui met la puce à l'oreille ? Le fait qu'ils aient l'air heureux ? Bordel, quelle vie !

Dean se met à chantonner tandis que la pâte commence à prendre forme. Sam garde les yeux fixés sur lui, observe chacun de ses gestes. Effort appliqué de commis ? Non, pas seulement. Il y a quelque chose de plus.

Soudain Dean se tourne vers son frère et dans un geste rapide comme l'éclair, lui étale une cuillerée de pâte sur le nez.

« Dean !

-Bien fait » s'amuse ce dernier « t'es pas mal comme ça, Samantha. »

Ils échangent un regard. Un de plus.

Est-ce que ces fameux échanges silencieux ne sont pas plus nombreux ces derniers temps ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas plus de non dits qui se promènent entre eux ? Bobby n'a jamais su lire ces regards comme ces deux là le font.

Quand Sam rompt le contact visuel, il se recule d'un pas. Comme pour s'empêcher de … de quoi au juste ? Si seulement Bobby le savait, alors ce mystère ne lui serait plus aussi épais.

Sam s'essuie le nez en rigolant, au lieu de crier sur son frère. Bobby est surpris.

« Je me rappelle de tes pancakes Dean. Tu m'en faisais à l'époque. »

Dean hoche la tête. Fait mine de se concentrer sur le saladier entre ses mains plutôt que de montrer quelque émotion que ce soit. Ça, c'est habituel. Sam se tapote les lèvres du doigt. Geste songeur mais qui lui laisse une petite goutte de pâte sur le menton.

« C'était plutôt pas mal. T'étais doué.

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en fais plus ? » lui demande Sam, taquin.

« Papa n'aimait pas ça. Quand tu es parti à Stanford, j'avais plus de raison de me donner du mal. »

Ok, là Bobby fronce les sourcils et redresse la tête, attentif. Ce n'est pas tant le reproche sous-jacent de cette voix qui sonne une alarme dans sa tête, mais plutôt la réaction de Sam. Son expression s'assombrit immédiatement. Il se mordille le lèvre inférieure et observe Dean maltraiter sa préparation avec un air coupable. Il le dévisage et semble se creuser la tête pour trouver quoi répondre à ça.

Dean l'ignore royalement, reste concentré sur sa recette.

Sam rabat nerveusement ses cheveux en arrière avant de se rapprocher délicatement de l'oreille de Dean pour lui chuchoter quelque chose que Bobby n'entend pas. Allons bon, des cachotteries maintenant ! C'est quoi ça ? Bobby n'est pas d'accord ! Et puis, depuis quand ils ont besoin de se murmurer des choses de cette manière ? C'est nouveau ça !

Mais la suite le surprend plus encore. Parce qu'après cette confidence, Dean arrête subitement de battre sa préparation pour se perdre de nouveau dans le regard grave de Sam.

Il hoche la tête dans un mouvement presque imperceptible.

« Ok, petit malin, mais commence par m'aider avec ça, ok ? »

Et il lui tend le saladier.

« Bien sûr ! Et tu vas voir ! Je vais battre cette pâte comme elle a jamais était battue ! » promet Sam d'une voix tonitruante.

Dean éclate de rire.

« Vas y champion, je te regarde. »

Il n'y a plus aucune animosité dans cette pièce. Même pas l'habituelle électricité qui semble toujours les entourer, prête à les faire exploser au moindre mot de travers. Non, il n'y a rien de tout ça. Juste un plaisir sincère, prit dans la compagnie de l'autre. Une douceur que Bobby ne saurait nommer, mais qui est là quand même.

Le sourire de Dean est rayonnant. Voilà longtemps que Bobby n'avait pas aperçu cette bouche dans une autre position qu'une moue neutre ou une grimace de colère.

Sam met toute sa bonne volonté dans son geste, mais il est bien moins précis que son frère, et ne tarde pas à répandre rapidement de la pâte un peu partout sur le plan de travail.

« Sammy, attend ! T'en fous partout » lui reproche Dean dans un rire.

Sam s'arrête et regarde piteusement le résultat de son implication dans la recette de son frère.

« Merde …

-Tu es trop brutal, espèce de grand bêta. Pousse toi ! »

Dean lui reprend le saladier avec un regard amusé.

« Plus droit d'y toucher. T'es une vraie catastrophe ! »

Sam lui tire la langue.

« Je peux pas être parfait en tout.

-Ah ben non, ça risque pas, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas » confirme Dean, d'un ton toujours aussi léger.

Même ces petites piques ont un goût différent aujourd'hui. Et Bobby ne comprend pas pourquoi.

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne mon secret ?

-Dis toujours …

-Faut battre fort, d'accord, mais avec tendresse aussi.

-Tu ressens souvent de la tendresse pour des pancakes ?

-Plus que tu n'imagines.

-Mon Dieu.

-Voilà pourquoi t'es nul en cuisine. Aucun respect.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport avec le respect !

-Visualise chaque aliment comme il deviendra après ta recette » invente Dean, très fier de sa trouvaille.

« Ça te plaît hein, de modeler quelque chose. D'en faire ce que tu as envie d'en faire » raille Sam.

Plaisanterie que Bobby est loin de saisir.

« Ouais » répond Dean sans relever « ça me plaît. »

Il se tourne vers Sam avec un sourire complice. Et un rien provocateur. Sam lève les yeux au ciel.

« Avec toi même la cuisine ça devient n'importe quoi.

-En attendant, heureusement que je suis là. Tu risques pas de t'en charger.

-Ok chef, je t'offrirai une toque.

-Ah non ! Ça va pas ! Je te rappelle que c'est Noël, alors moi qui cuisine, tu peux le voir comme un miracle de la Nativité, je te préviens.

-Ouais, tu m'étonnes ! »

Ils partagent un rire joyeux. Se rapprochent si légèrement que Bobby manque presque de s'en rendre compte. Presque. Ils ne se touchent pas, se contentent de rester cote à cote. Mais l'espace vide entre eux est bien mince.

Est-ce que c'est cette histoire de distance qui perturbe autant Bobby ?

«D'ailleurs tu sais, la naissance de Jésus, tout ça, c'est bidon. Noël c'est surtout une ancienne fête païenne.

-Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?

-De quoi ?

-D'étaler ta science comme ces pancakes ! »

Et Dean verse une louchée de pâte dans la poêle.

« Et d'ailleurs, monsieur le spécialiste du folklore » continue Dean d'un ton narquois « tu as une saleté sur le menton. Apprends l'hygiène corporelle avant de t'approcher d'une cuisine ! »

« Imbécile » fait Sam à mi voix, tout en se passant la main sur le visage, à la recherche de la dite saleté.

« Idiot » s'empresse de répondre Dean.

Ils se taisent à nouveau et rivent leurs yeux l'un sur l'autre. Il y a de tout sauf de l'agressivité dans ce regard. Bobby se sent brusquement mal à l'aise. Gêné d'être témoin de ces échanges silencieux ou presque qui semblent beaucoup les occuper en ce moment.

Le spectacle est fini. Il se racle la gorge et s'avance vers la cafetière comme si de rien n'était. Il ne voit donc pas la lueur de crainte traverser le regard de Dean.

« Salut les garçons » prononce-t-il avec peine une fois la boisson coulant avec délice dans sa gorge.

Le changement qu'il a détecté, il a un effet positif sur eux. Ça, Bobby en est certain. Alors pour aujourd'hui, il préfère abandonner. Dean a raison, c'est Noël. Il a autre chose à foutre que fourrer son nez là où ça ne le regarde pas. Demain est un autre jour.

Pourtant cet étrange malaise diffus ne le quitte pas.

Meredith fait son entrée en se frottant les paupières, ce qui permet à Sam et Dean de reprendre contenance et d'arrêter de donner l'impression d'avoir été interrompu alors que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

« Salut tout le monde » lance-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Salut » répond Sam avec un sourire de bienvenue.

« Oh des pancakes ! A moi ! » réclame Meredith à grand cri dès qu'elle réalise ce qui cuit dans la poêle.

« Ah non » proteste Bobby en s'installant à table « les aînés d'abord.

-Mais vous avez un 6eme sens ou quoi ?! » s'exclame Dean « à débarquer comme ça dès que le premier est prêt ?! Bande de vautours ...

-J'aurais jamais cru que Dean était capable de cuisiner » rajoute Meredith à l'adresse de Sam.

« Moi non plus » réplique ce dernier, jouant les ingénus.

Meredith éclate de rire alors que Dean foudroie Sam du regard et que Bobby émet son premier soupir. La journée est lancée … Finalement le vieux chasseur n'est pas sûr de s'en réjouir.

Et puis il jette un coup d'œil vers les personnes autour de lui, et ça lui donne du courage.

« Il arrive quand Rufus ? » réclame Meredith

« C'est ton amoureux » fait Dean « à toi de nous le dire. »

Cette fois Bobby lève les yeux au ciel.

« Mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd, j'imagine ... »

Meredith n'accepte de se taire qu'une fois la bouche remplie de pancake. Un spectacle assez étonnant, vu sa petite taille.

« Mais où est-ce que tu mets tous ça ? » s'étonne sincèrement Dean.

Ce qui lui vaut un sourire plein de sirop d'érable.

« Beurk... » fait Sam.

Décidément, Dean et elle ont beaucoup en commun … est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'ils se disputent aussi souvent ? Sam mord dans son pancake avant de tout recracher d'un coup, une mèche de cheveux s'étant invitée dans sa bouche. Dean, Meredith et Bobby s'esclaffent en cœur tandis que Sam rabat sa tignasse en arrière d'un geste énervé.

« Sam, si tu as besoin d'une nouvelle coupe, et de toute évidence, tu en as besoin … je peux ... » entame Meredith.

« Non ! » s'exclame immédiatement Dean.

Une protestation un peu trop forte, un peu trop virulente, et qui a pour tout résultat de froncer les sourcils de Bobby. Meredith s'échine à cacher son petit ricanement moqueur. Dean se rattrape comme il peut en voyant tout le monde surpris de son intervention.

« Enfin, regarde le, coupe de cheveux ou pas, il ressemble toujours à rien ! » explique Dean maladroitement.

Sam hausse les sourcils, vexé.

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Dean le foudroie du regard.

Il peut être si transparent parfois ! Malgré tous ses efforts. Meredith devine sans peine le sentiment de possessivité qui l'a poussé à intervenir en premier lieu. Message reçu, elle n'a plus le droit d'approcher la moindre partie de Sam tant que Dean est dans les parages !

Bobby affiche un air songeur.

« Mais dis moi Sam, ça te gêne pas quand tu chasses ces cheveux longs ? Pas très pratique ... »

Cette fois Dean exhume un sourire rayonnant.

« C'est pas grave, je suis là pour remonter le niveau !

-Dans tes rêves » grommelle Sam, mécontent de l'attention que tout le monde semble porter à ses cheveux ce matin.

L'ambiance se calme doucement une fois les estomacs réchauffés par un nombre beaucoup trop important de pancakes et Bobby fini par leur abandonner la cuisine pour aller s'asseoir dans son canapé au salon. Il se plonge dans un de ses vieux livre dont Dean n'arrive même pas à déchiffrer la couverture. C'est ça son jour de Noël idéal ? Se demande Dean, un peu perplexe. Il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que les gens normaux font ce jour là … télé, peut être ? Jeux ?

Mais pendant qu'il se pose la question, Sam dévisage Meredith d'un air songeur. Il semble hésiter. Dean s'en aperçoit et lui adresse un regard curieux. Sam secoue la tête, refuse de répondre à sa question silencieuse et reporte son attention sur la jeune femme.

« Mere » dit-il enfin « tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu ne veux pas mais ... »

Dean lui coupe la parole d'un gros soupir. Il se tourne lui aussi vers elle.

« Il me fait ça tout le temps » se désespère-t-il « Je te préviens, tu vas te sentir obligée de parler, même si tu ne veux pas ! »

C'est comme ça que ça marche pour lui. Sam le fusille des yeux, mais décide finalement de l'ignorer. Dean fait la grimace à Meredith, dans son dos.

« Je peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre » continue Sam « alors d'accord, je ne te connais pas tant que ça, en fin de compte, c'est vrai ... »

Il cherche ses mots. Veut poser sa question le plus délicatement possible. Meredith le regarde faire sans l'aider ni l'en empêcher, interloquée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne passes pas les fêtes avec tes frères ? » demande finalement Sam.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel devant ce regard de chien battu. Même si au fond, c'est un coté de son frère qu'il aime plus que tout. Cette connexion qu'il arrive à établir avec les autres … Parfois Dean a l'impression, lui, de n'avoir qu'un seul périphérique : Sam.

« Il y a une autre raison pas vrai ? Tu ne nous as pas tout dit ... »

Sam est perspicace, et toujours autant à l'écoute des autres. Devant l'air sombre qui s'empare de Meredith, Dean s'en veut un peu. Il n'avait pas vu cette faille. Est-ce que Sam sera toujours là pour combler ses faiblesses ?

Meredith se racle la gorge.

« Je ... »

Elle cherche ses mots une minute tandis que Sam la dévisage toujours.

Mais comment il fait ça ? Ces yeux attentifs, emplis de compassion ! Cette gentillesse qui se dégage de lui … Ça donne envie de lui confier sa vie entière et de pleurer dans ses bras ! Dean le ferait probablement, si il n'avait pas trop de fierté.

Meredith baisse les yeux et abandonne une minute son air joyeux pour laisser transparaître sa tristesse.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas, Meredith » ajoute encore Sam, avec toute la bienveillance du monde.

« Oui je … peut être bien que tu as raison » reconnaît elle.

« Alors pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec eux ? » s'inquiète Sam.

Dean écoute d'une oreille attentive.

« La mort de Ben » répond immédiatement Meredith, cette fois sans hésiter.

Nouveau raclement de gorge. Ces mots ont l'air plutôt douloureux à sortir.

« C'est juste que ça ne nous a pas vraiment rapproché, mes frères et moi. »

Elle pianote nerveusement sur la table tandis que Sam fronce les sourcils.

« Enfin, chacun fait son deuil à sa manière hein, et c'est pas comme si on s'était disputés ou autre chose mais … je sais pas. C'est tendu. Et je ne sais plus vraiment comment me comporter avec eux » avoue-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle avale une gorgée d'eau avant de poursuivre.

« C'est comme si Ben était le chaînon manquant entre nous. Rien n'est pareil maintenant, et c'est putain de pesant !

-Alors tu te réfugies chez Bobby avec nous » comprend Sam.

« Ouais, peut être bien. Est-ce que c'est lâche de faire ça ? »

Sam hésite une seconde de trop, ce n'est pas le cas de Dean.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'être forte tout le temps » assure-t-il d'une voix posée avant de se retourner vers la poêle.

Meredith est aussi surprise que Sam. Ils fixent tous les deux son dos avant d'échanger un regard étonné. Heureusement que Dean ne le voit pas, il se serait probablement énervé.

« C'est vrai » affirme Sam, les yeux toujours braqués sur le dos de son frère « personne ne peut rester fort en permanence »

Seul le silence lui répond. Meredith expire brusquement avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Sam.

« Je n'ai pas pu leur dire tous ce que je savais, impossible. Et peut être bien qu'ils l'ont senti.

-Hm possible. C'est dur de cacher des choses à sa famille.

-Ça me fait flipper Sam.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et si rien ne redeviens comme avant ? »

Sam choisit ses mots soigneusement.

« Tu sais, c'est probable. L'équilibre que vous aviez est clairement détruit. »

Le visage de Meredith affiche une peur poignante.

« Avec une personne de moins c'est normal. Mais vous pouvez en trouver un autre ! Un autre équilibre ! » assure Sam pour se rattraper.

Dean délaisse enfin les fourneaux pour s'asseoir avec eux.

« Écoutez le, Sam Winchester, le meilleur psy du monde ! » se moque-t-il.

Meredith pouffe doucement.

« Mere... » reprend Dean en braquant ses yeux dans les siens « il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, à part s'accrocher. C'est ta famille. Passe du temps avec eux, engueule les, laisse les t'engueuler. Les disputes, la mort, la colère ... ça ne fait rien. Au final, vous êtes toujours frère et sœur. Rien ne peut changer ça. »

Et rien ne peut changer l'amour et la mélancolie qui s'emparent de Sam devant ce petit discours. Dean est toujours le même. Toujours son frère. Toujours l'être qu'il aime le plus au monde. Et si c'est lui qui s'est aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Meredith, c'est Dean qui arrive véritablement à l'aider. Ils font une bonne équipe.

« Un décès, ça fini toujours par s'encaisser. Et ils sont la meilleure aide que tu puisses trouver. N'oublies juste pas qu'ils traversent la même chose que toi. »

Sur ce, Dean se relève et va rejoindre Bobby dans la salon, sans permettre à la jeune femme de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il a dit ce qu'il avait à dire. La suite la regarde. Elle reste coite un instant, ébranlée par ces quelques phrases qui sonnent terriblement justes.

« Il a raison »

Sam est encore là, à lui sourire avec gentillesse.

« Le temps, c'est le seul remède. »

Elle hoche la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Mince, elle n'avait pas prévu de se confier comme une gamine devant ses pancakes un jour de fête ! Mais Dean a raison, Sam est un aimant à confidences. Et le poids sur son cœur se fait un peu moins lourd soudain.

« Mais ne t'éloignes pas d'eux » conseille Sam « Crois moi, c'est la pire chose que tu puisses leur faire.

-Ouais... »

Elle s'essuie les paupières, un rien humides à présent.

« Merci Sam.

-De rien. Même si je dois pas être le meilleur pour donner des conseils sur l'équilibre familial hein ?

-Tu t'en sors très bien » pouffe-t-elle doucement.

« Dean me traite toujours de donneur de leçons » confie Sam à mi-voix.

Comme s'il réalisait brusquement qu'il pourrait bien avoir raison.

« T'en fais pas » le rassure Meredith « je prends tes leçons quand tu veux !

-Hou la, méfies toi avant de balancer ce genre de chose, je pourrai bien te prendre au mot ! »

Meredith se relève, emmène les assiettes vides dans l'évier. Elle prend sans s'en rendre compte, la position précédente de Dean, dos à Sam.

« Je me sens mieux.

-Tant mieux !

-On peut parler de sujet un peu plus joyeux maintenant ?

-Avec plaisir. »

Elle redresse la tête, sourit même si Sam ne peut pas le voir.

« Je suis vraiment contente pour Dean et toi. Vous êtes beaux. »

Beaux. Elle n'a pas trouvé d'autre mot pour les décrire. C'est peut être un peu faible pour tout ce qu'elle englobe : attendrissants, magnifiques, épanouis, faits l'un pour l'autre … Rien de tous ça ne convient tout à fait. Mais quand elle se retourne, il lui semble que Sam l'a compris. Une lueur de joie envahit son regard.

Ce lien, créé dans les montagnes est plus fort que ce qu'elle pensait, et elle ne comprend pas réellement pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sent aussi impliquée dans leur destin. Comme si à présent, une partie d'elle vivait avec eux. Une complicité née dans le sang et la violence, mais une complicité quand même.

« Merci »

Une approbation ! Sam ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, mais Meredith vient de la lui donner. C'est un sentiment puissant. Une reconnaissance qui lui soulève la poitrine dans un souffle d'espoir. Si seulement Dean pouvait entendre ça, lui aussi. Il se promet de lui répéter fidèlement ces paroles chaleureuses.

« Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que c'est bien mieux comme ça !

-Comme ça ? »

Sam la dévisage avec curiosité maintenant.

« Ben vous êtes … plus que des frères, non ? »

Sam se frotte le front, un peu perplexe.

« C'était déjà ambigu à l'époque … Cette dispute que j'ai surpris … tu allais l'embrasser non ? »

Meredith observe avec amusement Sam baisser les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« En réalité, je sais pas si on a, un jour, été rien que des frères lui et moi. »

Il jette un regard inquiet vers la porte, semble craindre que quelqu'un n'entende cette conversation gênante.

« C'est une définition qui nous convient pas vraiment... trop restrictive. »

Meredith hoche la tête avec conviction.

« Je l'ai vu à la minute où on s'est rencontré. Merde, Dean a failli me tuer pour te sauver les miches ! »

Sam rit doucement à ce souvenir.

« Il était pas de bonne humeur. C'était une période … difficile... On en est plus là ! »

Et son sourire est sincère.

« Si vous êtes heureux, alors personne n'a le droit de vous juger.

-J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple.

-Ça l'est !

-Pas pour tout le monde.

-Ça devrait ! »

Le sourire de Sam se fait un peu triste devant son enthousiasme. Il aurait préféré que ces mots viennent de Dean. Mais ce ne sera jamais le cas, il le sait.

« Merci, Mere, merci beaucoup. Mais ne parles pas de ça ici, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr... »

Elle semble revenir sur terre soudain.

« Bien sûr » répète-t-elle en baissant d'un ton.

Sam hoche la tête et se lève à son tour. Il veut rejoindre Dean. La moindre séparation devient un véritable supplice ces deniers temps.

* * *

« Sam, si tu franchis cette porte, je te préviens, ce n'est plus la peine de revenir ! » hurle John, sa voix plus grave et forte que jamais.

Une dernière menace. Sam n'en attendait pas moins de son père. Après un regard empli de dégoût et d'une sacrée dose de colère, Sam s'empresse de claquer cette même porte derrière lui.

« Merde » marmonne Dean avant de courir après son seul et unique frère « Sam, attends ! »

Quelle catastrophe ! Le monde s'écroule autour de lui. Dean a l'habitude de voir les choses dégénérer rapidement entre son têtu petit frère et son borné de père. Mais cette fois est différente. Cette fois est différente parce que Sam est parti avec ses affaires. Direction Stanford. Et si Dean ne fait rien, il ne rentrera pas.

Il le rattrape rapidement dans la rue déserte. Pas étonnant, c'est le milieu de la nuit.

Dean n'avait jamais vu son père se mettre dans un tel état. Pour sa défense, Sam n'a pas réellement essayé de calmer le jeu non plus … D'ailleurs ce dernier l'attend, avec le regard le plus noir que Dean lui aie jamais vu.

Bon Dieu ! Comme Dean aurait aimé que cette journée n'existe pas ! Que Sam ne soit pas assez bon pour obtenir cette putain de bourse qui renverse son monde sens dessus dessous. Et tant pis si c'est une pensée mesquine, Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de le souhaiter.

« Sam ... » fait Dean en reprenant son souffle.

Sam en profite pour s'essuyer rageusement les paupières et replacer son sac correctement sur son dos. Quand Dean se redresse, il croise les yeux de son frère, et les deux hommes parlent en même temps.

Dean : « Reste ! »

Sam : « Viens avec moi ! »

Ils se figent, horrifiés par l'immense fossé qui se creuse soudain entre eux. Cette distance affreuse qui vient de naître, comme ça, à l'instant. Ils ne sont plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Sam vient de tout changer en un claquement de doigt.

C'est Dean qui reprend ses esprits le premier. Il ricane amèrement.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais partir faire des études alors que le monstre qui a tué maman se promène encore ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire des études » avance Sam, encore perturbé par cette dispute terrible qui vient de lui aliéner son père, probablement pour toujours.

Encore tremblant de cet affrontement. Une famille ne devrait jamais apporter que de la haine et de la souffrance à ses membres. Pourtant on dirait bien que c'est le cas de la sienne...

Dean le foudroie du regard.

« Tu déconnes Sam. Rentre avec moi. Je parlerai à Papa, je lui ferai comprendre que tu as besoin d'un peu plus de liberté. Fais moi confiance, il m'écoutera. »

Mais Sam secoue la tête, renifle dans sa manche.

« On pourra continuer comme avant ... »

A peine a-t-il formulé sa phrase, que déjà, Dean sait que c'est faux. Ce soir tout change. Quelque soit la force qu'il engage dans le combat.

« Non, Dean, ça suffit.

-Mais …

-Ouvre les yeux, Papa et moi, c'est fini ! Il vient de me dire de ne jamais revenir ! » se lamente Sam d'une voix brisée et en même temps, d'une certaine manière, forte.

La voix de quelqu'un qui réalise que ce qu'il craignait vient de se réaliser. Qu'il avait raison de le craindre.

« Il est fâché, ça lui passera. Ça lui passe toujours ... » le défend Dean.

« De toute façon, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça » répond Sam.

Son frère est plus déterminé que jamais, Dean ne peut que s'en rendre compte.

Sa vie s'effondre, et il se tient là, en témoin impuissant. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il luttera jusqu'au bout ! Sam se trompe. Il y a une chose qu'il ne comprend pas.

« Sammy ... »

Sam se mord la lèvre inférieure en entendant ce surnom. Il a beau passer son temps à supplier Dean de ne pas l'appeler comme ça, ce soir ce son fait mal. Dean prend une grande inspiration, affiche une expression plus calme.

« Il t'aime, Sam. Tu ne le vois peut être pas, et pourtant c'est vrai. »

Silence.

Ce n'est pas tout les jours que Dean parle de sentiments, même s'il n'évoque pas les siens … Mais Sam a besoin de l'entendre. Dean est prêt à combler les faiblesse de son père en matière de communication, s'il le faut.

Dean est prêt à tout pour son père.

« Le problème Dean, c'est que c'est toujours toi qui doit me dire ce genre de chose.

-Je te le dis parce que tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte ! Si tu était un peu plus attentif, tu le verrais...

-Papa est incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la colère.

-Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi !

-Tu ne vois pas à quel point son obsession le bouffe ? A quel point il nous empoisonne l'existence avec son projet absurde de vengeance ?!

-Absurde ... » reprend Dean avec la pire des froideurs.

« Oui absurde ! Depuis la mort de Maman, il n'a jamais pu passer à autre chose, jamais. Il nous a privé de notre enfance ! De la moindre miette de bonheur qu'on aurait pu trouver, même à trois !

-Faut toujours que tu reproches tout et n'importe quoi à Papa ! Arrête un peu ! Le jour ou Maman est morte, on a perdu toute chance d'être heureux !

-C'est faux ! C'est juste ce que Papa nous force à croire !

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, et il ne nous force à rien du tout !

-Le bonne blague …

-Il prend soin de nous !

-Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a veillé la semaine dernière, quand j'ai eu de la fièvre.

-Il était occupé, tu le sais très bien.

-Il est toujours occupé ! En permanence !

-Mais putain Sam ! Reviens sur Terre ! Tu veux quoi, qu'il te câline trois fois par jour ?! Qu'il t'embrasse avant de partir au travail ?!

-Peut être bien que c'est ce que je voulais. Il y a longtemps. C'est beaucoup trop tard maintenant.

-Rentre avec moi » demande encore Dean, les lèvres serrées « rentre et je te jure qu'on réglera tout.

-Non.

-Sam !

-Je ne lui pardonnerai pas cette fois.

-Crétin ! Une petite dispute et tu claques la porte ? Merde, il t'en faut pas beaucoup !

-Ce n'est pas que ça...

-Tu mériterai une bonne raclée. Peut être que ça te remettrai les idées en place » menace Dean.

« Papa ne t'a appris que la violence » regrette Sam.

Alors là, c'est carrément injuste ! Dean se retient de justesse d'exploser.

« Réfléchis deux secondes, Sam. Deux secondes, et tu comprendras. Tout ce que papa a fait, c'est nous protéger, encore et encore.

-Non, il ne nous a pas protégé ! Il a fait de nous des soldats !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ?! Dean, tu es tellement sous son influence, tu ne réalises même pas qu'il est complètement fou ! Ces années de traque et de mort, ces années de recherches infructueuses … Quel gâchis ! On ne la retrouvera peut être jamais, la chose qui a eu maman ! » sa voix se brise sur cette dernière phrase.

Cela fait du bien, de dire enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais c'est un déchirement aussi. Dean le fixe avec haine. Encore un silence terrible. Ils se dévisagent. Ne se comprennent pas.

« Arrête d'insulter Papa. Tu voulais qu'il fasse quoi, Sam, qu'il abandonne ?! Qu'il oublie ce qui est arrivé à Maman ?

-Ce serait la seule chose sensée à faire...

-Putain d'égoïste ! » l'insulte soudain Dean, hors de lui « t'es qu'un putain d'égoïste Sam !

-Parce que je ne veux pas sacrifier ma vie entière dans une quête vide de sens ?! » hurle Sam en retour.

Complètement brisé par cette seconde dispute qui suit la première. Dean a vécu avec lui sa vie entière, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne le comprend pas plus que John ! Sam se sent plus seul que jamais.

« J'ai le droit de vouloir autre chose ! D'aspirer à plus !

-T'as toujours pensé qu'à ta gueule ! On est ta famille ! Ta seule famille ! Et tu vas nous laisser tomber quand même ?! » s'époumone encore Dean, ignorant royalement le sommeil des autre clients de ce motel.

« Je ne te laisse pas tomber, Dean ! Viens avec moi ! » demande encore une fois Sam, désespéré « Ne te ranges pas du coté de papa … tu n'es pas obligé de subir ça, toi non plus ! »

Dean éclate d'un rire noir.

« Je me range du coté de celui qui a raison. Celui qui nous a gardé vivants, jour après jour. Celui qui sauve des gens et ne se plaint jamais de ce choix difficile.

-Difficile, tu parles ! Papa nous emmènerait en enfer, si le démon qu'il cherche s'y trouvait !

-Alors je serais heureux d'y aller avec lui ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas penser la même chose Sam ... »

Rappel douloureux que malgré leur lien de sang, un abyme les sépare depuis que Sam a choisit de franchir cette porte.

« Dean viens avec moi » insiste Sam « s'il te plaît... »

Regard brûlant. Dean secoue déjà la tête, signe de négation que Sam préfère ignorer.

« Tu fais semblant de te foutre de tout, mais toi aussi, ça t'atteint. Cette vie misérable, cette souffrance … Tu es aussi abîmé que moi. Que nous trois ! »

Dean pince ses paupières de ses doigts, ferme les yeux parce que rien de ce qu'il voit n'en vaut la peine.

« Tu as le droit de lui échapper Dean, de vivre pour toi, enfin ! »

Toujours pas de réaction.

« Viens avec moi ! On pourrais… je sais pas, se louer un appart ensemble... tu trouveras facilement un boulot de mécano ou autre et …

-Tais toi ! Tu délires complètement ! » explose enfin Dean.

« On est pas obligés de souffrir tout le temps ! » lui rappelle Sam dans un sanglot à demi étouffé.

Il pourrait tout aussi bien lui planter un poignard dans le cœur, pense Dean, l'effet serait le même. Il n'a pas su le protéger. Sam est malheureux. La vie qu'il s'est échiné à lui adoucir, encore et encore, ne lui suffit plus.

Mais Dean n'arrive pas à passer outre sa trahison. Sam n'est qu'un sale ingrat.

« Je n'abandonnerai jamais Papa, tu m'entends ? » lâche-t-il dans un grondement menaçant « Parce que je suis un bon fils. Parce que j'avais une mère, et que je l'ai perdu. Parce que je sais que la famille passe toujours avant tout.

-Papa peut très bien continuer seul.

-NON ! » s'exclame à nouveau Dean « non, Sam ! Personne ne peut continuer seul ce qu'on fait !

-Ce type est un putain de terminator ! Je parie qu'il ne remarquera même pas notre absence ! »

Dean fixe un regard affligé sur lui.

« Comment j'ai pu rater ça ... » se reproche-t-il tout bas.

« Raté quoi ?

-Ton égocentrisme. Alors Maman ne compte plus ?!

-Maman est morte depuis très longtemps.

-Et tu crois vraiment que Papa est une sorte de Hulk dépourvu d'émotions ?!

-C'est la vérité !

-Sam, personne d'autre ne peut la venger. Personne. Chérir un souvenir, ce n'est pas suffisant ! C'est loin d'être assez ! Comment tu peux pardonner à ce qui l'a abattu ?!

-Je ne pardonne pas ! Je passe à autre chose !

-Enfoiré !

-Maman n'aurait jamais voulu ça pour sa famille ! » hurle Sam, cette fois clairement en larme.

« Maman aurait voulu qu'on veille sur Papa ! » contre Dean avec dureté « qu'on soit là pour lui !

-Dean...

-On est tous ce qui reste ! Nous trois contre le monde !

-Je ...

-Tout ce qui reste à Papa aussi ! Ses enfants, c'est tout. Il n'a rien d'autre, Sam, rien ! Et maintenant, tu veux lui enlever ça ?!

-Les enfants finissent par partir, c'est normal ! C'est dans l'ordre des choses !

-Tu sais parfaitement qu'on est pas normaux ! Que rien dans notre famille n'est normal !

-Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose !

-Papa a besoin de nous ! » crie encore Dean.

Le regard qu'il lève vers son frère est déchirant. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue, se retient de toute ses forces d'exploser en larmes. Larmes qui coulent librement sur les joues de Sam maintenant. Est-ce que Dean a su l'atteindre cette fois ? Est-ce qu'il va changer d'avis ? Poser son sac par terre et prononcer des excuses sincères ?

Dean ne souhaite même pas les entendre. Du moment que Sam rentre avec lui, c'est suffisant.

Mais la détermination qu'il lit dans ses yeux ne lui laisse aucun espoir. Aujourd'hui Sam s'en va. Quoi que Dean puisse dire. Alors, aussi vite qu'il s'est enflammé, il jette l'éponge.

« Dean, je refuse de...

-Ça va, j'ai compris. Tu refuses.

-Laisse moi finir ! Je refuse de sacrifier mon futur pour une vie dont je ne veux pas. »

Silence aussi lourd que le plomb. Le petit dernier Winchester a le chic pour choisir les mots les plus blessants ce soir. Il ne veut pas d'une vie avec Dean. Très bien.

« Alors au revoir, Sam » articule-t-il avec une assurance qu'il est loin de posséder.

Une chape de plomb s'abat sur le cœur de Sam quand Dean tourne les talons. Fourmillements au bout des doigts... Il le savait pourtant, que Dean serait frappé brutalement par son départ. Il le savait, mais il avait décidé de partir quand même.

Pourtant tout en lui le supplie de ne pas faire de mal à son grand frère. Terrible déchirement.

« Dean » appelle-t-il encore, torturé par cette vision : Dean qui s'en va en colère contre lui.

« Dean ! »

Il trottine, le rattrape par le bras.

« Attends ! »

Mais Dean se dégage violemment.

« Tu n'as aucun droit de me retenir ! Vas t'en, si c'est ce que tu veux ! Moi je n'abandonnerai jamais notre père ! »

Sam se recule d'un pas, tête baissée. Blessé par cette hargne qu'il ne voulait pas déclencher.

« Et quand on aura retrouvé le monstre qui a tué Maman, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'envoyer un mémo. Lâcheur. »

Dean se retourne avant que Sam ne puisse s'apercevoir qu'il pleure. C'est trop dur. Ça fait trop mal. Dean n'a pas réussi à être assez mature pour se réjouir du départ de son frère pour une nouvelle vie, moins dangereuse. Le pire échec de sa vie. La seule chose qu'il avait envie de réussir.

De trois, ils passent à deux. Ça y est. Dean s'essuie les yeux dans un grand geste du bras. Refuse de se retourner une dernière fois.

John l'attend au motel.

* * *

 _Melanie : Et voilà, la scène sur le départ de Sam pour Stanford. J'ai longtemps hésité à l'écrire, j'avais peur de ne pas bien décrire ce moment important ... Mais finalement je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat :) j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue ! Tes réflexions sur les cadeaux sont intéressantes, on verra comment ça se passe au prochain chapitre donc ;) merci !_

 _Misew : Oui, ils sont nettement plus apaisés, tu as raison :) ça fait du bien ! Du coup j'ai ajouté un flash back tendu pour qu'on ne s'ennuie pas trop non plus mouahaha je suis vilaine ! J'aime le drame !_

 _Une Shapeshifter : Oh oui, ça te plait quand ils font des câlins, hein ?! J'adore écrire les scènes de disputes, elles sont chouettes x) _

_Aujourd'hui j'ai une annonce un peu spéciale à faire, qui risque de beaucoup surprendre quelqu'un ! En effet, j'ai appris il y a peu que ma petite sœur, à qui j'ai fait découvrir Supernatural, se promène régulièrement sur ce site, et notamment sur ma fic ! Le choc xD_ _Alors oui, trou de la dent, tu peux te reconnaître, c'est bien de toi que je parle ! Sache que c'est ta grande sœur qui écrit cette histoire ! Tadaaaam ! Et je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, même si, OMG, tu me verras plus jamais de la même manière xD Enfin, on a les même goûts apparemment ... on est pas sœurs pour rien._

 _Et appelle moi, faut qu'on parle de tes lectures, petite perverse ! Non mais, t'es pas encore majeure que je sache ! Ah ah_


	41. Alcool, cadeaux et moqueries

**Chapitre 41 : Alcool, cadeaux et moqueries**

La journée passe lentement, au rythme des disputes de Dean et Meredith, des engueulades de Bobby, qui ne les supportent plus, et des soupirs exagérés de Rufus, qui veut prouver à tout le monde qu'être ici, entouré de toute cette compagnie, est pour lui le pire des supplices. Une assemblée pour le moins mal assortie, et pourtant, en réalité, aucun ne souhaiterait se trouver ailleurs.

Bobby et Dean planchent plusieurs heures sur la vieille voiture de Meredith, à essayer de rallonger sa durée de vie de quelques mois, voire années … Tâche difficile, mais qui a le mérite de concentrer leur agitation sur quelque chose de concret. Pendant ce temps Meredith, Sam et Rufus s'affrontent dans un tournoi de carte épique, qui voit la pathétique défaite du plus jeune d'entre eux, heureusement le plus calme aussi.

Dean rejoint Meredith une fois son opération de sauvetage mécanique plus ou moins réussie. Elle le suit dans la cuisine tandis qu'il se cherche une bière.

« Voilà, on a fait de notre mieux. Si elle te claque entre les doigts après ça, c'est plus de notre ressort.

-Merci Dean ! »

Elle amorce un pas en avant dans le but évident de le prendre dans ses bras mais il se recule.

« Je suis pas vraiment du genre câlin tu sais …

-Ah bon ? » demande-t-elle, malicieuse « Sam c'est vrai, il est pas du genre câlin ? »

Sam qui passait justement devant eux, direction les toilettes, tourne la tête, surpris.

« Heu …

-Sam, si tu ouvres ton clapet ne serai-ce que pour dire un mot ... » le menace Dean.

Alors Sam pouffe doucement sans rien ajouter, décide de se servir lui aussi à boire et les rejoint dans la cuisine.

« D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Meredith, à traîner dans nos pattes ? Je croyais que tu retournais voir tes frères ? » demande soudain Dean de but en blanc.

Pas vraiment délicat. Sam fronce les sourcils dans sa direction. Dean hausse les épaules. Et en effet, Meredith se crispe, croise les bras sur la poitrine et fixe le sol.

« Je … Demain. C'est promis. »

Dean se déteste pour ça, de toute son âme, mais cette petite voix l'attendri. Preuve de la fragilité qui se cache tout au fond de ce caractère de cochon. Du découragement temporaire de cette fille habituellement si vive.

Dean sait bien débusquer la douleur qu'on essaie de dissimuler sous des paroles légères et des rires trop bruyants. Meredith a su se frayer un chemin dans sa vie, et impossible de ne pas reconnaître que c'est quelque chose qui lui fait peur. Il voudrait la protéger...

Alors il lève les yeux au ciel mais s'avance tout de même pour la serrer quelques secondes contre lui.

Si ça peut lui apporter un peu de courage, ça en vaut le coup. Dean est prêt à faire cet effort. Il n'arrive plus à rester insensible à cette souffrance. Perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient, avoir du mal à maintenir sa famille à flot après un tel événement... Oui, c'est sûr qu'il se sent concerné.

« D'accord. Reste un peu » lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

Au maximum de ses capacités en matière de réconfort.

La sensation de ce corps féminin contre lui, tiens, ça lui fait bizarre. Enlacer quelqu'un de plus petit, de plus fragile... Ça faisait longtemps. Rien à voir avec ce après quoi il court en ce moment ! La solidité des mains de Sam sur lui lui manque. Cette impression de disparaître contre cette silhouette bien plus grande que lui. De se perdre un peu dans la puissance d'un corps taillé pour le combat...

Mince, il ressemble au plus pathétique des drogués ! N'importe quoi !

Le sourire de Sam se fait un brin moqueur devant le geste de son frère envers Meredith. Comme s'il comprenait tout. Son envie de venir en aide à Meredith, mais aussi son addiction aux grands bras de son frère. Comme si Dean était aussi simple que ça à décrypter !

Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise devant ce regard perçant. Certain que Sam lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors il met fin à cette accolade en se reculant d'un pas, non sans tapoter amicalement dans le dos de son amie avant.

Rien ne peut égaler une étreinte avec Sam. Tout le reste n'est que pale imitation. Copie infidèle. Y compris avec cette petite emmerdeuse qu'il apprécie pourtant de plus en plus. Dean ne lui refusera pas son soutien. Mais personne ne pourra jamais compter autant que Sam. Et personne ne pourra jamais réveiller autant de sensations dans son corps.

Dean le savait déjà. Pourtant c'est un peu comme s'il venait d'en avoir la preuve.

Meredith lui sourit, consciente de l'importance de cette accolade, qu'elle sait rare de la part de Dean, distribué au compte goutte. Cet idiot vient de lui réchauffer le cœur en moins de deux !

« Merci Dean. »

Elle quitte la pièce, non sans un clin d'œil en direction de Sam. Sam qui se tourne vers Dean avec sa plus belle expression goguenarde.

« Dean tu...

-Tais toi ! » l'interrompt immédiatement ce dernier « pas un mot !

-Alors comme ça les câlins …

-Je t'ai dis de te taire !

-Pfff » se moque Sam « tu changeras jamais. Aie ! »

Dean vient de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Ça fait mal !

-Tant mieux. C'était le but, sale gosse ! »

Sam secoue la tête et quitte la pièce à son tour. Si Dean s'ouvre un peu aux autres, juste un peu, c'est déjà un immense progrès. En réalité Sam espère de tout cœur qu'il continuera sur cette voie. Est-ce qu'il a le droit de penser que la relation tordue qu'il entretient avec son frère a peut être une influence positive finalement ? Que peut être, quelque part, ça fait de son frère un homme meilleur ? Plus ouvert, et plus à l'aise avec ce qu'il ressent ?

C'est une façon de voir les choses sans doute trop optimiste, mais Sam a vraiment envie d'y croire. Qu'il peut sortir quelque chose de bien de tout ce bordel. Que Dean peut évoluer, comme n'importe qui d'autre, et ne resteras pas coincé pour toujours dans cet abyme creusé par leur passé. Il reste beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, mais Sam sera là pour lui. Finalement, d'une seule étreinte, Dean vient d'insuffler du courage à deux personnes en même temps.

Enfin, le soir arrive et tout le monde se rassemble autour de la table, Meredith au fourneaux. Au menu du réveillon : poulet-patates. Pas le repas du siècle, mais indéniable amélioration de leur ordinaire. Sam ne supporte plus les snacks avalés sur le pouce dans la voiture. Cet aparté fait du bien. Il porte avec reconnaissance son verre à ses lèvres. Pour tout recracher une seconde plus tard.

« Dean ! » proteste-t-il « qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans mon lait de poule ?!

-Un peu de virilité » réplique Dean dans un rire.

« Moi j'aime bien » affirme Meredith

« C'est pas mauvais » reconnaît Rufus

« Toute façon, le lait de poule, c'est dégueu à la base » conclue Bobby.

« Vous faites une belle bande d'alcooliques ! Bravo la magie de Noël ! » fait semblant de s'indigner Sam « C'est quoi ? Gin ? Vodka ?

-Wow, on se calme Sammy ! Tu vas pas nous pourrir la soirée avec ta susceptibilité de gamine !

-Pardon ?!

-Et c'est du rhum putain, tu reconnais pas le goût du rhum ?! »

Ils se foudroient mutuellement du regard tandis que Meredith se bat pour sortir le poulet du four avant qu'il ne brûle. Bobby se résigne finalement à lui filer un coup de main sous l'œil appréciateur de Rufus.

« Au fait Bobby, pas de sapin de Noël ? T'aurais pu faire un effort ! » l'apostrophe Dean.

« Tu m'as pris pour un bûcheron ou quoi ? Si tu veux un sapin, t'as qu'à aller te le chercher toi même ! »

Sam ricane méchamment devant la déconvenue de son frère.

Une heure plus tard, les assiettes sont vides, et 3 invités sur 4 se tiennent le ventre, Sam restant, comme toujours, le plus raisonnable. Rufus est lancé dans le récit épique d'une chasse pour une fois plutôt comique, une sirène ayant charmé le pauvre Bobby des années plus tôt. Meredith écoute bien trop attentivement pour Dean. Non mais c'est quoi cet air absorbé ? N'importe quoi ! Elle s'imagine que la chasse est toujours aussi drôle ?

Quand Sam enchaîne sur une autre anecdote, concernant cette fois un loup garou, Dean n'y tient plus.

« Bon ok, stop. On est pas chez les chasseurs anonymes, alors pas la peine de partager vos expériences personnelles d'accord ? Je vous filerai pas de jetons à la fin de la séance ! Changeons de sujet.»

Rufus fronce les sourcils.

« Ah parce que c'est toi qui décide maintenant ? »

Devant ces regards hostiles, Dean marque une pause. Bon, très bien, il a besoin d'une diversion. Il quitte la pièce une minute et revient avec un sac. Sort une bouteille de Johnny Walker Blue Label et la pose avec une délicatesse calculée devant Rufus. Rufus qui s'empare de la bouteille avec ce qui ressemble beaucoup à de l'amour.

« Ok, c'est lui qui décide » fait-il en désignant Dean du doigt.

Bobby lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Dean jette un paquet sur les genoux de Meredith et passe le sac à Sam.

« Au boulot, Santa » dit il d'une voix amusée.

« On est pas censés attendre minuit pour ça ? » s'inquiète Meredith.

« Toute façon, c'est pas vraiment la naissance de Jesus. C'est une fête Païenne » explique Dean « Demande à Sam, il te fera un exposé. »

Sam lui sourit.

Et comme toujours, ce croissant illumine tous ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Sam embellit sa réalité. Il est le seul à le pouvoir. Dean se met à le fixer avec un sentiment si fort d'adoration que c'est Sam qui se sent obligé de détourner le regard. « Bon sang Dean ! Ce genre d'expressions amoureuses, évite de me les sortir maintenant, alors que je ne peux pas y répondre ! » pense-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Peut être Dean pourra-t-il l'entendre ? Il n'est plus aussi certain que le lien entre eux aie la moindre limite... Un cri vient interrompre ses pensées.

« Salopard ! » s'écrie Meredith en balançant le DVD que Dean vient de lui offrir.

Alien 4. Le film que Dean sait pertinemment qu'elle n'aime pas. Aussitôt les jolies envies de Sam de câliner son frère prennent des vacances.

« Oh merde ! Désolé Meredith, j'aurais jamais du le laisser seul au rayon DVD …

-Si c'est comme ça, tu n'auras pas ton cadeau !

-T'es obligé de me le donner ! » s'indigne Dean comme le pire des gosses capricieux.

« Les enfants ... » calme Bobby de sa grosse voix « ça suffit …

-Sam, dis lui de me le donner ! » implore Dean.

« Certainement pas.

-Quoi ? Traître !

-Mais tiens, voilà toujours le mien. »

Ce qui a la vertu appréciable de lui couper la chique.

« Quoi ? Tu m'offres un truc ?

-C'est Noël » rappelle Sam d'une voix sage « bien sûr que je t'offre un truc.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était dans nos habitudes … la bonne blague. »

Soupçon de tristesse dans sa voix.

Pourquoi même les moments joyeux comme celui-ci sont-ils toujours entachés de leur passé douloureux ? On dirait que quand la paix les touche enfin, elle ne fait que révéler toute une éternité de précédente douleur. Est-ce qu'ils pourront jamais se sortir de ce cercle vicieux ?

La noirceur de Dean contamine immédiatement Sam. Son expression s'assombrit. Dean s'en rend compte, et se reprend aussi vite. Il ne voulait pas rendre Sam malheureux avec cette réflexion, ce n'était pas son but. Alors il attrape le paquet que Sam lui tendait et le déballe à toute vitesse.

« C'est juste que je t'ai pas vu l'acheter au magasin, hier ... » explique-t-il maladroitement.

« Non, je l'ai trouvé à une station service, il y a un ou deux mois.

-Un ou deux mois ? » relève Dean, surpris.

« Je l'ai planqué sous la banquette.

-Ah ouais ? Tu caches des trucs dans ma voiture ? Ça me plaît pas trop » grommelle Dean.

« Mec, on habite quasiment dedans ! Comment je suis censé te faire des surprises ? J'envoie un colis au prochain monstre qu'on part zigouiller ?! »

Dean a une moue approbatrice.

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée... »

Quand une Ford Mustang de 1967 modèle miniature apparaît soudain dans sa main il n'a plus d'yeux que pour elle.

« Super ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Un vrai gamin. Sam hoche la tête, satisfait. Rencontre le regard curieux de Bobby. Et décide de finir la distribution sans plus de vague. Bobby se retrouve donc avec une magnifique paire de pantoufles tandis que Meredith récolte un pull.

« Cool ! »

Elle s'empresse de le passer.

« Il est un peu trop grand » regrette Sam « désolé …

-Il est parfait » réplique-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Bobby lui, fait clairement la gueule.

« Une paire de pantoufles ! Ben ça va, un pied chacun, vous avez pas du vous ruiner, au moins ! » marmonne-t-il, mécontent « Rappelez moi de plus jamais vous inviter chez moi, d'accord ? »

Dean éclate de rire devant cette réaction qu'il attendait. Il se tourne vers Sam.

« Et voilà, je le savais. Il veut nous foutre à la porte. Aboule les vingt dollars Sam.

-Merde » gronde ce dernier déçu.

Il glisse à contrecœur l'argent dans la main avide de Dean et consent à sortir une deuxième bouteille de Blue Label du sac.

« Je pensais vraiment qu'il ferait semblant d'être content...

-Voilà pourquoi je suis le cerveau de notre famille.

-Pardon ? Je crois pas non ... »

Sam surprend soudain Bobby les observer d'un œil désapprobateur.

« C'était un pari. Désolé Bobby.

-Vous pariez sur mon dos ?! Ça devrait même plus m'étonner... » ronchonne Bobby, mais sans pour autant abandonner cette bonne bouteille qui vient de faire son apparition.

Sam écope ensuite d'un livre plutôt rare sur le folklore de la part de Bobby. Il se met aussitôt à lui caresser la couverture avec un amour bien trop exagéré aux yeux de Dean.

« Pfou, tu crains ... » lui balance-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Mais il s'empresse de se taire quand Bobby lui met entre les mains un quelconque produit pour sa voiture. Honnêtement, Sam ne saurait même pas dire de quoi il s'agit. Du gel pour essuies glaces ? Du lubrifiant pour les pièces de moteurs ? Bof, il décide de ne pas se poser plus de questions que ça, tout ce qui compte c'est le sourire sincère de son frère.

« Merci Bobby.

-T'assures, comme toujours » confirme Sam.

Bobby fait mine de ne pas être touché, mais bien en vain. Son visage tourne au rose orangé et une mince esquisse de sourire fait son apparition sur ses lèvres. C'est une bonne soirée. Un Noël parfait. Sam est content d'être ici.

Il hérite d'un autre bouquin ancien de la part de Meredith, qui refuse toujours de donner son paquet à Dean.

« Tu savais que j'aimais pas ce film ! Tu l'as fait exprès alors tant pis pour toi !

-Mais ça reste un cadeau ! » se défend Dean « j'ai payé pour ça !

-Un cadeau c'est pour faire plaisir ! Sam te l'a pourtant expliqué, cramé du cerveau, j'étais là ! »

Rufus met fin à la dispute en jetant brusquement un paquet de chocolats au milieu de la table, sans aucun signes avant-coureurs.

Silence.

« Ben quoi ? Vous croyez quand même pas que j'allais m'emmerder à choisir un truc pour chacun d'entre vous ?! »

Il grimace et leur tourne volontairement le dos pour s'éloigner vers le salon, sa bouteille de Whisky, désormais entamée, fermement en main. Meredith éclate de rire et se rue sur les chocolats, une seconde avant Dean.

« Hé ! » proteste ce dernier « laisse en pour les autres ! »

Quelle mauvaise fois ! Sam sait très bien que Dean ne pense absolument pas aux autres quand son estomac entre en jeu. Il secoue la tête, indulgent, et ses yeux se posent sur le fameux DVD offert à Meredith. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il en a marre d'entendre Dean et Meredith se prendre la tête sur ce film dont il ne se rappelle pas du tout. Il attrape la boite et investit le salon. S'installe sur le canapé.

« Ok allons y ! » annonce-t-il, déterminé, en glissant le disque dans le lecteur.

Meredith le suit et s'installe à sa droite.

« Et voilà, je suis sûre que c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait » se désespère-t-elle en fusillant Dean des yeux.

Mais Dean ne lui prête pas attention. Il se dirige vers son frère.

« Hé Sam, t'oublies rien ? »

Sam se tourne vers lui, interloqué.

« Quoi ? »

Dean soupire, les lèvres pourtant relevées en un petit sourire. Toujours à penser aux autres avant soi. Sam ne change pas. Heureusement que Dean est là pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

« T'es vraiment qu'un idiot.

-C'est ça que j'ai oublié ?

-Attends deux minutes. »

Il fouille ses poches. Soudain inquiet de n'y rien trouver.

« Merde, mais où est-ce que je l'ai foutu ?! » s'énerve-t-il l'espace d'une seconde.

Il ne l'aurait pas perdu quand même ? Il se souvient dans un éclair de s'être un peu trop frotté à Sam dans la voiture la veille. Mince, est-ce que c'est tombé à ce moment là ? Sam a raison, il faut vraiment qu'il fasse plus attention à ses affaires et qu'il arrête de toujours tout fourrer dans ses poches.

Mais enfin ses doigts butent contre un obstacle.

« Ah le voilà ! » et il lui balance un petit paquet mal emballé sur les genoux sans plus de cérémonie.

« C'est quoi Dean, un dragibus ? » se moque Sam devant cette taille réduite, pourtant plus que ravi de cette attention.

Puis il ouvre la boite élégante que cachait cet emballage maladroit et perd soudainement toute capacité à s'exprimer de manière cohérente.

« Joyeux Noël Sammy » lui chuchote Dean d'une voix presque caressante. Douce et emplie d'une affection qu'il ne peut plus dissimuler.

« Oh wow ! » fait Meredith, la tête penchée sur le cadeau que Sam vient de déballer.

Sam, lui, affiche tous les symptômes d'un homme frappé par la foudre. Il se fige, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. C'est autant son brusque silence que l'exclamation de Meredith qui attire l'attention de Rufus et Bobby. Ils viennent se camper derrière le canapé pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

« Alors, ça te plaît ? » interroge Dean, qui ne tient plus en place, trop content de lui.

Heureux de la surprise de son frère. D'ailleurs il avance une main vers lui et lui presse affectueusement l'épaule, des fois que le message soit pas assez clair ...

« Je ... » articule Sam avec peine, mais Bobby l'interrompt.

« Tu lui offres une bague ? » fait-il, incrédule.

Et en effet, le bijou est maintenant au creux de la grande main de Sam. Un anneau en argent massif aux courbes délicates. Deux lignes s'entrelacent sur le dessus. Sam en devine aisément la signification, et c'est peut être ça, plus que tout le reste, qui le touche autant.

Un objet fin, et pourtant étrangement masculin. Meredith se dit que contrairement à toute attente, Dean a du goût. Elle se dit aussi que, s'il dissimule ses sentiments du mieux qu'il peut au quotidien, ce cadeau vient de réduire tous ses efforts à néant. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

« Dean... » souffle Sam, incapable de détacher les yeux de cet anneau « ...moi je t'ai acheté une voiture miniature... »

Ébahis par ce déséquilibre inattendu entre leurs cadeaux. Atterré de penser à cet écart de valeur, et, en même temps, plus touché que jamais.

Mais Dean est à des lieux de comprendre tout ça. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Ben oui je sais, tu me l'as donné il y a cinq minutes... Sam tu te sens bien ? » s'inquiète-t-il devant la brusque pâleur de son cadet.

Sam hoche la tête avec conviction, bien que pas vraiment remis de cette belle déclaration aux reflets argentés. C'est alors que Dean lui sourit, rassuré et heureux que son cadeau lui fasse aussi plaisir, qu'il réalise le lourd silence qui règne dans la pièce. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a un monde en dehors de Sam. Il a de plus en plus tendance à l'oublier.

Il lève les yeux et rencontre trois visages aux expressions très différentes. Meredith a un sourire un peu triste. Elle a l'air à la fois émue et désolée. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mais il lui suffit d'un regard vers Rufus et Bobby pour comprendre.

Ah. On dirait bien que ces deux là sont sur le cul.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, à me fixer comme ça avec vos grands yeux ?! » se plaint Dean, agacé.

Il a l'impression d'être bizarrement à découvert, et il n'aime pas du tout ça.

« Une bague... » dit Rufus, étonné.

« Tu lui offres une bague ? » répète Bobby, les yeux plissés comme s'il essayait de résoudre une équation vraiment très compliquée.

« Ben quoi ? » se défend Dean d'une voix irritée

« Non mais c'est bien de s'offrir des bijoux entre mecs, hein, c'est pas du tout bizarre... » lance Rufus d'un ton hésitant.

« Il m'a bien offert un collier lui ! Et personne lui a jamais rien dit !

-Une amulette. Et vous étiez gamins » rectifie Bobby

« C'est pas pareil qu'une bague » confirme Rufus d'une voix grave.

Meredith observe impuissante ce tribunal improbable se créer. Pauvre Dean qui n'avait pas pensé que son cadeau si affectueux attiserait la curiosité des gens autour de lui... Il lui ferait presque pitié, tiens !

D'ailleurs le voilà qui rougit considérablement.

« C'est un anneau, pas une bague » précise-t-il comme si ça avait une importance « J'en porte aussi d'ailleurs ! » et il lève sa main droite en guise de preuve, exaspéré.

« Ben ... » bredouille Bobby, un peu à court d'argument « une bague, quand même …

-C'est un anneau ! » hurle Dean, à bout.

Il fait un tour sur lui même, ne trouve de soutien nul part.

Sam est trop occupé à fixer son cadeau, à l'observer sous tous les angles en clignant beaucoup trop des yeux, pour prendre sa défense. Il fait une attaque ou quoi ? S'énerve Dean.

Partout des mines décontenancées. Partout de l'incompréhension.

Est-ce si étonnant que ça, un grand frère qui veut faire plaisir à son petit frère ? Ou bien est-ce juste le fait que cette attention vienne de Dean ? Est-ce qu'ils viennent de réaliser qu'il n'est pas l'espèce d'ours bourru qu'ils s'imaginaient tous ?

Sa gorge lui paraît plus sèche que le désert d'un coup. Ils le jugent, tous autant qu'ils sont. Ils sont en train d'essayer de le comprendre. Quelle angoisse !

« Et pour moi, t'as pas une paire de boucles d'oreilles par hasard ? » se moque Rufus en tripotant son lobe droit « non mais parce que si t'en es à offrir une bague à ton frère, on sait jamais ! Ou alors il y en a que pour lui ? »

Si Dean n'était pas encore complètement rouge, son visage prend carrément feu à ces mots.

« Putain, mais vous me faites tous chier ! » balance-t-il avant de serrer les poings et de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Sans se rendre compte que c'est cette réaction disproportionné qui va encore plus intriguer Bobby et Rufus. Meredith soupire tout bas. Il préfère dissimuler sa gêne par de la colère, comme toujours. Éternel maladroit dès lors que les sentiments entrent en jeu. La porte claque derrière lui et personne n'ose rien dire.

Sam sort enfin de sa catatonie et redresse vivement la tête à ce son.

« Dean attends ! »

Il part à sa poursuite sans plus prêter attention aux gens autour de lui. Pour lui aussi, l'univers vient de se réduire à Dean, juste pour quelques minutes.

Rufus et Bobby le regardent sortir sans un mot, un peu surpris par cette scène inattendue. Enfin, pas du fait que Dean s'énerve devant leurs moqueries, ça non, ce n'est pas inhabituel. Seulement ils ont l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode, et de ne pas réellement saisir la portée de ce qui vient de se passer devant eux.

Finalement Bobby secoue la tête et choisit de jeter l'éponge. Merde, il est trop fatigué pour s'en mêler encore une fois. Ce n'est pas son rôle. Il a plutôt l'habitude d'être là pour ramasser les morceaux, pas spécialement pour donner des leçons. Enfin, le moins possible …

Pourtant l'attitude de Dean ne lui paraît pas si judicieuse que ça. Est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas conseillé de prendre quelques précaution avec son frère ? De ne pas l'étouffer ? D'arriver à envisager la vie sans lui ? Et quelle est sa réaction à ça ? Lui offrir un anneau, bien sûr, le bijou des mariés...

Bien, bien, voilà ce qui s'appelle n'en faire qu'à sa tête !

Mais enfin, si ces deux idiots veulent passer leur temps à s'engueuler puis à se courir après, après tout, il n'y peut rien. Une relation avec ce degré de difficulté, Bobby est obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'en a pas vu beaucoup. Et en même temps, personne n'a jamais non plus vécu tout ce qu'ils ont vécus. Une famille maudite. Une vie de hauts pas très hauts et de bas vraiment très bas...

Chacun réagit comme il peut à ça, non ?

Plus le temps passe plus Bobby se demande si Dean est conscient de ce que signifie une relation strictement fraternelle. John n'a pas exactement du lui transmettre ce savoir avec patience et douceur … Et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une quelconque référence autour de lui, un exemple à suivre.

Sam et Dean se sont retrouvés seuls si vite. Ils ont du apprendre à vivre ensemble du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Alors ce n'est pas si étonnant que leur relation sorte de la norme. Qu'ils soient capables des pires disputes comme des réconciliations les plus douces. Bobby peut le comprendre.

Et au moins cette fois, personne ne pleure. C'est quand même plus agréable. Bobby préfère ces périodes d'apaisement. Il hausse les épaules et se laisse tomber sur le canapé à la place précédente de Sam. Cette histoire de bague déjà quasiment oubliée.

« Alors, c'est quoi ce film ? » demande-t-il à Meredith en braquant un doigt vers l'écran.

Sam ne met pas longtemps à retrouver Dean.

Il s'est juste assis sur le porche, le coté gauche appuyé contre la rambarde. Il a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et Sam n'a pas besoin qu'une lumière éclaire son visage pour savoir qu'il fait la gueule. Il s'installe à coté de lui, un instant silencieux.

Dean lui accorde un regard partagé entre le plaisir qu'il tire toujours de sa compagnie et la gêne de sa sortie en fanfare. Une vrai réaction de gamin, Sam en est conscient autant que lui. Mais l'anneau pèse trop lourd dans sa main pour qu'il puisse reprocher quoi que ce soit à son frère. Même cette timidité soudaine.

Il soupire doucement et laisse sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Dean. S'enivre une fois de plus de sa présence à ses cotés. Transmet sans rien dire l'énormité de son affection. Dean la reçoit cinq sur cinq, il en est certain. D'ailleurs il ne le repousse pas.

Ceci dit, cela fait longtemps que Dean ne l'a pas repoussé. Tant que Sam respecte ses souhaits de discrétion, son frère est tout à fait enclin à passer le plus de moments possibles avec lui. Tête sur son épaule ou pas.

C'est une certitude rassurante. La seule chose à laquelle Sam se raccroche de toutes ses forces.

« Tout le monde se paye ma tronche » siffle enfin Dean entre ses dents.

Malheureux de constater que l'instant joyeux qu'il voulait partager avec Sam ne s'est pas déroulé selon ses vœux.

« Je l'adore » murmure Sam en réponse, faisant doucement tourner le bijou au bout de son doigt.

Le silence les cueille une fois de plus, les enveloppe de son doux réconfort. L'hiver est bien installé, et si Sam ne peut pas entendre le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, cet air froid qui circule entre eux est tout de même agréable.

Au loin, les lumières de la ville.

Ils sont toujours loin, ensemble. Loin de tout, proche uniquement l'un de l'autre. Étrangers sur cette terre qu'il défendent pourtant avec âpreté. Sam y voit une certaine ironie. Pas certain de vraiment faire partie d'une société pour laquelle ils se battent bec et ongle. Avant, il voulait à tout prix l'atteindre, cette intégration rêvée, cette sensation de n'être qu'un maillon dans cette chaîne de normalité. Mais à présent Sam doute d'en avoir un jour été capable.

Et plus le temps passe, plus l'illusion se dissipe. Sa réalité, elle tient dans le creux de sa main à présent. C'est Dean qui vient de lui offrir.

« C'est jamais qu'un stupide bout de ferraille » grommelle Dean « pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! »

Il se défend comme si Rufus, Bobby et Meredith étaient encore là à le juger. Minimise son cadeau de peur qu'on lui prête plus de sensibilité qu'il le voudrait. Mais c'est un peu trop tard pour ça. Gamin qui n'assume pas de laisser voir l'étendue de ses sentiments pour Sam aux autres. Qui ne pensait pas que ce serait si évident à travers ce seul cadeau.

Ça lui apprendra à se laisser emporter comme un idiot ! Se tance-t-il intérieurement. Un bijou, quelle idée ! Il maudit le moment ou ses yeux se sont posés sur ce cercle argenté dans la vitrine. Cet instant ou il l'a imaginé au doigt de Sam. Cette seconde ou il a décidé que son frère le méritait bien.

« J'en prendrai soin » lui assure Sam de son éternelle voix grave et posée.

« Fais-en ce que tu veux, je m'en balance ! »

Mais Sam sait que c'est faux, bien sûr. En réalité il commence à sentir Dean se détendre. Ses muscles se relâchent, sa respiration est plus régulière, moins oppressée. Sam détecte brusquement la sensation d'une main timide se glissant dans ses cheveux. Dean enroule une mèche sur le bout de ses doigts et rapproche son visage du haut du crane de son frère. Il renifle discrètement l'odeur familière de cette tignasse. Joue avec ces mèches qu'il retient prisonnières. Finit par poser sa joue sur la tête de Sam, encore appuyée contre lui.

Tableau touchant, mais qui ne les expose pas non plus comme plus que des frères. Cachés dans l'ombre d'une nuit de fête qu'ils ne pouvaient que décemment finir à deux.

« Putain ça me gave ! » se plaint encore Dean, mais sur un ton différent. Plus apaisé. « J'suis trop con.

-Hein ?

-J'aurais du attendre qu'on soit seuls … Je me suis pas méfié. Mais je pensais pas que ... »

Il ne pensait pas être aussi transparent. Innocent petit Dean. C'est une difficile prise de conscience. Une de plus. Il n'est pas si bon que ça pour cacher ce qu'il ressent.

« Merde, Bobby nous a vu quarante fois nous offrir des trucs, non ?!

-Quarante fois, je crois pas non ... »

Mais Dean l'ignore royalement.

« Alors pourquoi il m'emmerde pour un anneau à la con …

-Tu les as surpris Dean, c'est tout. Ils sont pas vraiment habitués à ça de ta part...

-Ouais, ben merde !

-… moi non plus d'ailleurs. »

Sam s'attend aux habituelles récriminations : hein, mais n'importe quoi ! Et puis ça les regarde pas, qu'ils s'occupent de leurs fesses, pas des miennes etc etc … Mais ce n'est pas du tout la réaction de Dean.

Non, à la place il plonge plus encore son nez dans les cheveux de Sam et soupire tout bas. Occupé à enregistrer pour toujours la moindre nuance de ce parfum enivrant dans sa mémoire. Est-ce que Sam a toujours émis cette odeur rassurante ou bien est-ce l'inverse ? Dean qui, au fil des années, s'est mis à aimer cette flagrance parce que c'est son frère ?

« Dean je … »

La gorge se Sam se noue. Mince, il est plus ému que ce qu'il pensait ! Mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel présent, c'est certain. Dean, toujours plus à l'aise dans ses actions que dans ses mots... Et ce vocabulaire là frappe Sam plus fort que n'importe quel coup.

« Merci » articule-t-il encore.

Et voilà, en un petit mot, Sam vient encore de le faire, se désespère Dean. Un simple merci et c'est toutes ses barrières qui s'effondrent en dominos. Dean regrette que les autres aient été témoin de son cadeau, mais sentir l'émotion de Sam contre lui est un vrai baume pour son cœur malmené.

Au revoir, le Dean revanchard et sur les nerfs, bonjour l'espèce de bisounours qui fait son apparition quand Sam est dans les parages. Dean déteste cette partie de lui. Mais il ne peut pas l'empêcher d'exister alors il lui laisse les manettes juste une minute.

Il avance les lèvres et embrasse délicatement le sommet de la tête de Sam. Hmm petit éclair de satisfaction. Frisson fragile de bien être.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre Sam ? » demande-t-il d'une voix basse.

« Comprendre quoi ? »

Dean le laisse mariner une seconde, porte son regard vers les étoiles.

« Que tu es tout ce qui compte. »

Elles brillent fort ce soir. Dean a l'impression de pouvoir les toucher rien qu'en tendant le bras. Sam est loin de lever les yeux vers le ciel. En fait il affiche plutôt un sourire touché que Dean ne peut pas voir. Son cœur vient de lui crever la poitrine.

Dean peut être tellement adorable parfois ! Dans sa sincérité à la fois brutale et maladroite. Jamais au bon moment, et pourtant, toujours en temps et en heure. Un peu à la manière d'un enfant.

« Hé ben …

-Hé ben ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Tu as conscience que tu ne m'entendras plus prononcer ce genre de trucs niais avant longtemps ?! »

Dean fait semblant de le gronder mais Sam devine son sourire au son de sa voix.

« Arrête d'essayer de gâcher ce que tu viens de dire. Tu parles trop » le réprimande-t-il.

« Et toi tu peux pas juste me dire de la fermer, comme tout le monde ?

-D'accord alors, ferme-la. »

Et effectivement, il arrête de parler. Sam est bien plus efficace que mille injonctions pour ça … Ce qui n'empêche pas ses doigts de se glisser à nouveau dans ses cheveux et de les tirailler affectueusement. Ça devient une habitude !

« C'est vrai, elle te plaît vraiment la bague ?

-Je croyais que c'était un anneau...

-Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

Sam éclate d'un rire absolument délicieux. Profond et joyeux. Plus sincère que milles aveux bout à bout. Dean tuerait pour entendre ce son, encore et encore. Rien n'est plus important que ces trois notes qui s'élèvent avec naturel de la sensuelle bouche de son petit frère.

Dean est tellement foutu, ça dépasse l'entendement …

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser » lui avoue-t-il à l'oreille.

« Hmm non, à mon avis, pas une bonne idée. Je suis presque sûr que Meredith nous espionne par la fenêtre.

-Quoi ? Elle oserait pas ! » s'indigne Dean en tournant la tête vers la maison.

Personne, ni à la fenêtre ni à la porte. Par contre quand il revient vers Sam, ce dernier s'empare de ses lèvres en un vif baiser.

« Je t'ai eu ... » ricane-t-il bêtement.

Dean n'a pas le monopole des blagues idiotes. Mais son aîné ne se révolte pas. Il le fixe plutôt avec un sourire amusé.

« C'est malin ... »

Avant de soudain afficher un air grave. Percuté violemment par le besoin d'exprimer plus, bien plus que ce que ses lèvres peuvent formuler. Il pose une main hésitante sur la joue de Sam. Caresse la peau découverte. Sam ferme les yeux à ce contact, laisse cette chaleur l'envahir doucement.

Dean en profite pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte. Toujours personne. Merde, tant pis, le jeu en vaut la chandelle, il n'arrive plus à se retenir !

Alors Dean scelle à nouveau leurs lèvres, dans un geste nettement plus appuyé. Plus long aussi. Des heures semblent s'écouler tandis que Sam partage avec ravissement ce moment si spécial avec son frère.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne devaient pas le faire déjà ? Est-ce qu'il existe vraiment une raison suffisante pour les garder séparés ? Quel monde vain et vide de sens s'ils n'ont pas le droit d'être ensemble ! Quelle idée absurde !

La bouche de Dean brûle sur la sienne. Semble se réveiller uniquement une fois jointe à sa sœur. Sam abandonne toute raison juste pour se perdre dans cette union. Pour se sentir vivant. Un vrai délice. Un baiser étourdissant qui les laisse tous les deux un peu pantelants quand le besoin de respirer les force à se séparer.

Est-ce que cela sera comme ça à chaque fois ? Est-ce que cette sensation de brûlure perdurera pour toujours ? Les flammes de l'enfer, peut être bien, mais leurs caresses restent douces.

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre de l'intérieur de la maison, et les deux frères se reculent à toute vitesse, chacun tournant la tête dans un sens différent. Mais personne ne vient les rejoindre. Fausse alerte. Dean arbore un sourire désolé que Sam lui rend dans la seconde.

Il se passe nerveusement une main à l'arrière de la tête. Rien n'est réglé. Leur situation est même plus bancale que jamais, pour être honnête, mais ça ne change rien. Sam se sent plus fort.

Il se réinstalle dans leur position précédente, sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean, et cette fois, observe les étoiles avec lui. Comme des frères. Des frères proches. Très proches. Mais des frères quand même. Après tout, ça reste toujours vrai.

Au bout d'un moment Sam lève un doigt vers le ciel.

« Ça c'est Orion » annonce-t-il avec un ton sans doute un rien trop fier.

« Bordel ! » s'exclame Dean « mais est-ce qu'il y a un seul domaine ou t'es un parfait ignorant ?!

-Je te le dirai pas.

-C'est parce que t'es un casse pied de première. Sale Nerd. »

Mais quand il tourne à nouveau son regard vers les étoiles, elles lui paraissent scintiller plus fort. Est-ce qu'elles aussi, elles sont tombées amoureuses de Sam ? Dean ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Mais il ne le leur laissera pas pour autant ...

Sam fait tourner son anneau autour de son doigt. Il lui va parfaitement. Dean n'a pas raté son coup. Sam se sent plus que jamais enchaîné à lui. Probablement plus pour le pire que pour le meilleur.

Tant pis. Sam savait très bien dans quoi il s'engageait. Et Dean vient de lui prouver qu'il est à 100 % avec lui.

« Heu Sam ... » fait Dean au bout de longues minutes paisibles « je me pèle le cul là, en fait. On rentre ? »

* * *

 _Melanie : Concernant la scène du départ de Stanford, tu as tout à fait raison, Dean avait vu une lettre de l'université dans le sac de Sam dans un chapitre précédent. Donc il savait que c'était un projet de son frère. (Hé hé je suis flattée que tu t'en souviennes en fait, tu es attentive à ce que j'écris, alors merci pour ça x)) En fait je pense que Dean a du laisser traîner cette histoire, ne rien dire en espérant que Sam reviendrait à la raison tout seul, et qu'ils n'aient pas besoin d'en parler tous les deux (ou tous les trois). C'est une façon de se voiler la face pour éviter d'affronter le problème ^^ Ça lui ressemble bien de réagir comme ça, non ? Mais tu as tout à fait raison, il aurait du en parler avant que ça ne lui explose à la face ... Et tu avais raison pour le cadeau aussi, c'est bien pour ça que Dean a fait un tour au centre commercial sans Sam ! Enfin, concernant les papouilles ... et bien j'espère que te voilà rassasiée :)_

 _Misew : Oh je suis sûre qu'on peut s'entendre même si j'aime le drame :/ ne perd pas espoir ! Pas de baffe dans ce chapitre, pas vrai ? Rien de trop déprimant :)_

 _Gaali1 : Ah ah merci pour le tuyau ;) oui je me rappelle de cet épisode. Ouf ça me rassure de savoir que tu me suis encore :p c'est chouette ! J'avais peur de t'avoir perdu en route. N'hésite pas à me laisser tes ressentis surtout, et merci d'être toujours là x)_

 _Et pour finir, merci à vous tous qui me lisez, avec ou sans reviews, on est dans le même délire, l'amour de Supernatural, non ? Alors profitons de ce merveilleux fandom x) Et vive nous ! Oui aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur fantasque :p_

 _J'en profite pour vous conseiller les textes d'une prometteuse auteur de Wincest et autre, de qui je suis la béta depuis peu : slashes :) allez donc faire un tour sur son "Saint-Valentin" si vous voulez passer un bon moment avec nos frères préférés !_


	42. Tout simplement

_Salut tout le monde ! On retrouve nos deux frangins après Noël, une fois remis de leurs émotions ;)_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et merci encore à tous ceux qui partagent leurs ressentis avec moi, vous êtes une véritable source de courage, et sans mentir, je vous aime ! *cœur*_

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 :Tout simplement**

La bûche se fend dans un claquement sec. La séparation est nette et brutale. Incapable de résister à ce coup puissant, le bois qui auparavant était un, se retrouve en deux morceaux au sol. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Avant de pouvoir disparaître dans les flammes, créant cette chaleur indispensable à la survie humaine, cette pièce sera d'abord entassée avec ses sœurs, puis déplacée sans douceur vers la maison. Enfin des flammèches viendront la dévorer pendant des heures, réduisant peu à peu son écorce en un vague souvenir.

Dean a pitié. Ce n'est pas un sort enviable.

« Il serait temps qu'on explique à Bobby que les poêles, c'est dépassé. Tu crois qu'il a déjà vu un radiateur électrique ? » s'enquiert-il d'une voix amusée.

Sam est celui qui s'échine à renflouer les réserves de leur vieil ami. Dean lui, s'occupe surtout de vérifier que le travail est bien fait. Autrement dit, il est assis sur une bûche et regarde Sam faire. L'arrose de bons conseils. Se moque parfois, quand un bout de bois résiste au premier coup. Sirote sa bière et sifflote tout bas. Pour sa défense, il n'a jamais utilisé le surnom Charles Ingalls que 3 fois. Et oh, qu'il a du se retenir !

Sam pose sa hache une minute, s'essuie brièvement le front du dos de la main avant d'attraper la bouteille d'eau que lui tend son frère.

« Dis lui, toi. Mais te plains pas si il te colle son pied aux fesses » fait-il, légèrement essoufflé.

Dean évalue cette probabilité. Ok, il est peut être nul en maths, mais elle lui semble très haute. Il acquiesce du menton.

Sam laisse avec bonheur l'eau dégouliner dans sa bouche. Et pas que ! Un mince filet lui échappe et vient mouiller son tee-shirt. C'est une vision assez … gloups, Dean en oublie d'avaler sa bière ! Mais ce n'est que le début, car ensuite Sam décide d'abandonner ce mince tissu qui le gêne plus qu'autre chose, et se retrouve torse nu, à dérouiller un tas de bois encore assez haut.

Ouais en plein hiver. Son frère est un surhomme.

Il a l'air d'aimer ça en plus ! Est-ce qu'il vide sa rage de cette manière ? Déverse un peu de rancœur dans cette tache ? Tout ce que Dean sait, c'est qu'il met du cœur à l'ouvrage, son frangin, alors que lui ne ressent absolument aucune envie de se retrouver en sueur à passer sa colère sur du bois. Les monstres lui suffisent. Autant garder son mal être pour eux.

Les épaules de Sam se crispent avant chaque coup, contractant les muscles nécessaires à la montée puis la descente de cette lourde hache. Il émet un petit grognement à chaque fois que l'arme rencontre sa cible. Dean n'a jamais autant été captivé de sa vie.

Bon Dieu, il n'échangerai sa place pour rien au monde ! Persuadé de n'avoir jamais vu spectacle plus beau et plus … sauvage...

Ferme la bouche, Dean. Tu te rappelles que c'est pas sexy de baver comme un porc devant le corps de ton frère ?! Se fustige-t-il intérieurement.

D'ailleurs, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit une bonne chose, que Sam ait besoin de réduire des trucs en charpie, si ? Quoiqu'à choisir, Dean est content qu'il s'agisse de bûches. Et puis, soyons réalistes, Sam a des millions de raisons de s'énerver de temps en temps. Mieux vaut extérioriser comme ça et être calme le reste du temps.

Dean n'arrivera jamais à ce niveau de sagesse et d'équilibre...

Et si Sam veut péter un câble un jour, ce n'est pas grave, ça ne dérange pas Dean, tant qu'il est dans les parages près à intervenir. Soutien discret, silencieux, mais solide si nécessaire. Alors vas y Sam, décharge ta négativité, si tu en as besoin, je suis là.

Mais bien sûr, Dean ne le dit pas.

Toujours est-il que Sam ne laisse aucune chance à ces pauvres bouts de bois. Les copeaux volent, et Dean applaudit. Comme un enfant devant des confettis.

« Aie, celle-la a du souffrir, Sammy ! » s'exclame-t-il en riant.

Sam tourne la tête vers lui. Le dévisage, un peu surpris de le trouver encore là. Ou veux tu que j'aille, espèce d'imbécile...

Dean se dit qu'il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de parler à Sam dans sa tête. Aussi connecté qu'il soit avec son frère, ce dernier ne peut pas l'entendre. Et parfois, c'est une bonne chose. Parce que Sam se penche pour mettre sa prochaine victime en place, et Dean n'a pas du tout envie qu'il puisse deviner à quoi il pense pile à ce moment ! Ça implique une paire de fesses à se damner...

Dean secoue la tête, essaie tant bien que mal de contrôler ces pulsions qui naissent systématiquement dès qu'il pose les yeux sur son frère. Quelque chose est déréglé dans son cerveau, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Heureux hasard que Sam soit aussi déglingué que lui.

Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Rufus et Meredith, Dean apprécie qu'ils soient seuls. Il ne désire pas spécialement que quelqu'un les surprenne maintenant. C'est étrange, cette sensation de n'être plus que deux à nouveau... C'est leur monde, leur univers, leur façon de vivre. Pourtant ces trois jours en compagnie d'autres personnes n'ont pas été si désagréables que ça...

Dean se contenterai facilement de la seule présence de Sam avec lui, pour autant il ne déteste pas passer du temps avec les autres. C'est juste que Sam est le seul à faire partie de lui. Un organe supplémentaire indispensable à sa survie... Tant qu'il est là, Dean réalise qu'il peut également apprécier la présence d'à peu près n'importe qui. Surtout ces rares personnes à avoir su le toucher, l'aider. L'encourager parfois.

Bobby n'est pas loin, juste au chaud dans la maison, mais déjà l'animation de la veille lui manque. Les cris, les rires, les soupirs … la vie quoi. Dean a l'impression de redécouvrir enfin une chose qu'il a perdu depuis longtemps. Une famille, une vraie famille !

Parce qu'à trois, ils n'étaient plus quatre, et parce qu'ils ne sont pas plus de deux à présent, sur la route. Bon, trois avec sa voiture adorée. Quatre avec Bobby, quand ils sont ici. Mais mince, six, si on ajoute Meredith et Rufus, c'est un nombre sacrément élevé pour eux ! Peut être que ça lui fait peur, au fond. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas protéger tout le monde.

Dean est fatigué des soustractions.

Sam grimace, les muscles chauffés par l'effort. Ses articulations commencent à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas leur en demander beaucoup plus que ça. Il se passe a nouveau la main sur le visage, enlève cette sueur dérangeante qui vient lui piquer les yeux. C'est agréable de détruire. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui ça lui fait plaisir.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers son frère. Dean a du le sentir aussi. Est-ce qu'il va s'inquiéter de cette brusque montée de testostérone ? Ce besoin sinistre de casser des choses plutôt que de les maintenir en un seul morceau ? Ce n'est pas de la colère, Sam ne pense pas. C'est juste qu'il doit parfois activer plus que de raison son corps pour rester en paix dans sa tête. Dean peut comprendre ça, pas vrai ?

Hmm vu la tête qu'il tire, Sam devine en un éclair que ce n'est pas ce qui le préoccupe là tout de suite. Il est en train de le reluquer ? Sérieusement ? Sam cache à grand peine sa fierté. Et bien sûr il ne se trompe pas.

Dean vient de remarquer cette petite goutte de sueur là, juste entre ses abdos. Celle qui glisse doucement de son buste depuis tout à l'heure. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, sans même s'en rendre compte, et imagine le goût de cette perle de sel. Cette gourmandise acidulée tout contre sa bouche.

Sam rabat ses cheveux mouillés en arrière et lui adresse un regard moqueur. Quand Dean remarque enfin que son frère est immobile depuis trop longtemps, il lève les yeux et croise cet air goguenard. Il pince les lèvres, mécontent de s'être fait surprendre tandis que Sam éclate de rire.

« Fous toi de ma gueule, salopard » grommelle Dean.

« Dean tu … j'ai pas de mots en fait ! » se moque Sam.

Son envie de carnage soudain à des lieux de là. Voilà, c'est passé. Il se sent mieux. Il contemple, un peu ébahis maintenant, le tas de bois à ses pieds. Pas mal. Bobby va pouvoir se chauffer un bout de temps avec tout ça ! Quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'action, et un Dean admiratif à ses cotés, pour retrouver le moral ?

Ah. Sam réalise brusquement ce qu'il vient de penser. Il n'avait pas le moral. Pourquoi ?

Dean lève les yeux au ciel devant cette brutale immobilité et cet air un peu ahuri. Il a compris que Sam avait fini, sans que ce dernier ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Le reste des bûches peut souffler, Sam n'en massacrera pas plus aujourd'hui. Dean se lève en grognant, comme si c'était lui qui venait de débiter la foret de Fangorn en morceaux.

Sam reste là, à fixer le vide, étonné du cheminement de ses pensées. S'il n'arrive même plus à détecter quand il se sent mal, il ne risque pas de régler le problème ! Mais alors qu'il commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter de cette nouvelle noirceur dont il ne connaît pas l'origine, Dean enlève sa veste et l'enveloppe autour de ses épaules.

« Rentre Sammy, tu vas attraper froid » lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

Et Sam lit aisément son envie contenue de rajouter un baiser à cette phrase, ou bien une caresse un peu plus compromettante qu'une simple tape dans le dos. Alors qu'ils s'avancent à pas lents vers le porche, Sam le regrette. Que Dean ne puisse pas le faire. Que lui ne puisse pas l'accepter de sa part. Pas ici. Pas sur ce sol sacré, poussés à la retenue et à l'hypocrisie par simple convention morale.

Après tout, si on y réfléchit vraiment, quelle pourrait être la réaction de Bobby ?

Sam sait que Dean lui en voudrait profondément de même envisager de lui dire la vérité. Mais quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, leur père de substitution, face à la vérité ? Il serait choqué, Sam veut bien le croire. En colère peut être. Forcément perdu devant la force de cette relation entre eux, qui dépasse tous codes à présent. Mais ensuite quoi ?

Quand il aura vu, expérimenté de ses propres yeux tout le bien que ça peut leur faire, d'être ensemble ?

Quand il comprendra que ce n'est en fin de compte, qu'une petite ligne franchie dans leur vie, qu'un petit pas hors du politiquement correct ? Bon, plus qu'un petit pas, quand même, se corrige-t-il. Un putain de grand écart aux yeux des autres, probablement.

Quand il saura qu'ils ne peuvent plus continuer comme avant, une fois goûté à cette manière d'être ensemble ? Qu'il avisera qu'ils sont toujours les même, toujours les deux idiots qu'il a sauvé beaucoup trop de fois ?

Mais de toute façon, il y a pas mal de chance pour que cette histoire se termine rapidement avec la mort de l'un d'entre eux, ou d'eux deux, d'ailleurs. Combien de temps est-ce qu'ils pourront encore s'en sortir indemnes ? Rire au nez de la grande faucheuse ? Embrasser la chasse, c'est un pas de deux avec la mort, Sam l'a appris il y a longtemps, et ne risque pas de l'oublier.

Sam refuse de penser que Bobby puisse leur en vouloir toute une vie pour ça. Le temps n'a pas la même signification pour un chasseur. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de les voir partir brouillés contre lui. Si ?

Tiens, ça y est, Sam comprend ce qui le chiffonnait plus tôt. Cette crainte tapie au fond de lui. C'est de la peur, tout simplement. Sam a peur parce que tout va bien pour lui en ce moment. Réalisation douloureuse.

Il redoute un nouveau drame maintenant que les choses tournent en sa faveur …

Il est sorti victorieux de sa dernière chasse, Bobby les accueille toujours avec autant de gentillesse (cachée, mais tout de même là), Meredith a l'air de reprendre le dessus, même si ses choix de carrière restent discutables, Rufus est toujours Rufus, et sa relation avec Dean … Et bien, celle là est difficile à décrire. Mais un anneau brille à son doigt, alors Sam dirait qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas si mal !

C'est la joie qui alimente son angoisse. Tellement habitué au malheur, que le bonheur le déstabilise profondément. Programmé à perdre son entourage peu à peu. A voir les gens mourir alors que lui survit, encore et encore. A chercher la lumière dans tous ce qui peut le faire tenir un peu plus longtemps.

Maintenant que cette lueur est là, à réchauffer sa poitrine, Sam ne peut plus s'imaginer la perdre.

Et pourtant, avec le départ de Meredith et Rufus, c'est une parenthèse qui se referme. Une jolie escapade qui arrive à sa fin. La vie reprend ses droit à présent, et il n'y a rien d'aussi agréable que ces derniers jours dans la leur. Fini les vacances, l'amusement, l'insouciance. Fini la légèreté. La chasse reprend.

Et maintenant que Sam a goûté au plaisir simple de passer les fêtes entouré d'une compagnie chère à son cœur, il redoute de replonger dans les ténèbres de leur quotidien. Est-ce qu'il pourrait y renoncer pour autant ? Sam ne le croit pas, pour pathétique que ce soit … C'est leur vie. Celle qu'il partage avec Dean. La seule qu'ils aient jamais vécu.

Bobby les accueille dans l'entrée.

« Alors ça t'a pas gêné de rester à glander pendant que ton frère bosse ? » demande-t-il à Dean.

Dean fait un petit pas de coté pour s'éloigner de Sam. Distance à respecter quand Bobby se tient devant eux.

« Heu... non en fait, pas du tout » répond il, accompagnant sa phrase d'un sourire idiot « Pourquoi ? Ça devrait ? »

Sam secoue la tête et se dirige vers l'étage, les muscles encore endoloris de leurs efforts. Rien ne sert de ressasser tout ça. Il a accepté cette vie, il ne reviendra pas dessus. Mais ne prendra pas non plus le risque de plus encore la chambouler en pariant sur la bienveillance de Bobby. Trop risqué.

Si son corps se détend sous les jets brûlants de la douche, son cœur, lui, reste encore un peu retourné.

* * *

Sam rejoint Dean et Bobby dans le salon. Oh grande surprise, ils sont en train de parler bagnole ! Il soupire doucement et décide de s'installer sur le canapé, son ordi ouvert sur les genoux. Voyons un peu ce qu'il se passe dans le monde.

« Tu as vérifié les bougies ?

-Si j'ai vérifié les bougies ? Gamin, je réparais déjà des voitures que tu faisais encore dans tes couches ! Ne me prend pas pour un idiot !»

Voilà le sommet de leur conversation.

C'est une journée paisible. Sam avait presque oublié cette sensation. Il bouquine un moment, va se promener seul une petite heure, fouille sans vrai but la grande bibliothèque de Bobby, avant de finalement s'asseoir à coté de Dean pour le visionnage hebdomadaire de son sacro saint « docteur sexy ».

« Mais je comprends rien » s'énerve-t-il au bout de quelques minutes « Brenda est plus avec Josh ?

-Nan, leurs horaires étaient trop décalés, ils arrivaient pas à vivre ensemble.

-Oh... Et Lucy alors ?

-Elle, elle a démissionné pour pouvoir être avec Luc.

-Mais attends, on vient pas de la voir à la clinique là ?

-Elle fait un remplacement exceptionnel pour rendre service à Nancy.

-Nancy c'est celle qui se tape le docteur dans le placard ?

-Oui c'est ... »

Mais Dean se fige, brusquement. Il déglutit avec peine et tourne un regard embarrassé vers Sam. Avant de se rendre compte que Bobby n'est pas là, et qu'il n'a pas besoin de cacher sa réaction à ce souvenir de placard. Où est ce vieux brigand d'ailleurs ? Salle de bain ? Ce n'est pas très prudent de le laisser seul avec Sam en face d'une intrigue de placard. Sa mémoire fait remonter des moments très … sensuels, pour rester poli.

Il sourit à Sam qui comprend enfin le sens de cette panoplie d'émotions qui traversent le visage de son frère à toute allure.

« Il y aussi des remises chez Bobby tu sais ? » lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille, provocateur.

« Oh ta gueule » ricane Dean « jamais de la vie ! »

Il le bouscule un peu de l'épaule, complice. Évidemment c'est le moment que choisit le Bobby en question pour réapparaître.

« C'est cette série débile qui vous fait glousser comme des fillettes prépubères ? » demande-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

« Ouais, Sam peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est terrible » réplique Dean dans la seconde.

« Hé, c'est pas vrai ! » se défend Sam avant de se pousser pour laisser gentiment de la place à Bobby.

Rien à voir avec les deux bières qu'il leur apporte.

« Nancy se tape toujours le vieux docteur ? » s'enquiert Bobby en direction de Dean.

Sam et son frère échangent un regard étonné avant de pouffer en cœur. Apparement Dean n'est pas le seul à suivre plus ou moins régulièrement cette série.

« Ben quoi ?!

-Ouais, ouais, elle se tape toujours le vieux » répond Dean avant de piquer le pot de pop corn que Bobby vient de poser sur les genoux de Sam.

Sam serre les jambes pour l'empêcher de s'en emparer.

« Ah non pas touche !

-Sam ! » proteste Dean.

Sam enfourne une grande bouchée des fameux grains, et la mastique lentement en prenant bien soin de ne pas quitter Dean des yeux. Son aîné grimace.

« Monstre, tu aimes me voir souffrir, avoue !

-J'adore ! » confirme Sam tandis que Bobby lève les les yeux au ciel.

« J'entends rien, vous allez vous taire oui ?

-Désolé Bobby » s'excuse Sam.

Dean en profite pour lui soustraire le saladier.

« Dean !

-Ah ah bien fait !

-Mais fermez-la ! »

Une soirée ordinaire. Délicieusement agitée.

Sam enregistre chacun de ces moments dans sa mémoire. En prévention de périodes plus sombres ? Non, Sam en a assez de cette négativité ! Il veut se souvenir de ces moments, parce qu'ils sont précieux, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Et peu importe ce que leur réserve l'avenir, le présent est doux.

* * *

Dix pas en avant, se baisser, éviter la branche, se redresser, encore trente pas, sauter, se baisser, sauter, quinze pas en avant, trois pas sur le coté, puis... Bam !

Sam se ramasse la tête la première dans la boue. Son nez heurte durement le sol et commence à saigner.

« Le piège, Sam. Tu as oublié le piège » soupire son père, déçu.

Sam lève les yeux et rencontre la grosse pierre qu'il ne s'est pas souvenu d'éviter, censée représenter un piège aux arrêtes tranchantes. Elle est plantée en plein milieu du passage pourtant. Une erreur de débutant. Sam s'est focalisé sur son poursuivant et en a oublié de vérifier ses pieds. Pour sa défense, personne ne voudrait être pris en chasse par son père, même pour l'entraînement.

Il se relève en s'aidant des bras, grimace quand sa main se porte à son nez et se retrouve couverte d'un filet de sang. Dean revient en trottinant vers eux. Il avait pris de l'avance, le salopard, avec ses jambes bien plus grandes que celles de Sam. Sam n'a que 13 ans mais il se promet de bien vite rattraper la taille de son frère.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquiert Dean, inquiété par le rouge anormal sur la figure de Sam.

« Sam est mort » grommelle John en se rapprochant quand même de lui pour examiner sa blessure.

« Oh merde ! » regrette Dean, parce qu'il sait très bien ce que ça signifie.

John applique un mouchoir sur le nez blessé de son fils.

« Bon, c'est rien de grave. »

Sam grogne à l'écoute de ce diagnostique rapide.

« Replacez vous sur la ligne de départ. On recommence » annonce John, pile ce que Dean craignait.

Mais il ne fait aucune remarque.

Comme Sam déteste ce terrain de cross ! Deux jours qu'ils y sont, à dormir dans des tentes minables, à attendre la nuit pour que leur père puisse transformer les lieux à sa convenance, c'est à dire en terrain miné de pièges et d'exercices militaires. A se nourrir de portions de survie insipides et à chier dans des trous !

Merde, Sam est certain de pouvoir s'embarquer dans la marine après tout ça. Sauf qu'il n'en a pas du tout envie … Et cette pluie, cette pluie qui n'en fini plus !

Rajoutez à tout ça une bonne gamelle sur le pif, et Sam donnerait tout pour être ailleurs et pas à s'entraîner avec cette famille si peu ordinaire.

Si seulement sa mère pouvait être encore là. Mais Sam s'interdit d'y penser trop souvent. Ce n'est pas bien. Après, il se sent toujours bizarre, et il n'a pas envie de rajouter une difficulté à sa vie déjà assez compliquée comme ça.

« En avant Sam » le rappelle à l'ordre John.

« Je suis fatigué... » avoue-t-il à mi-voix, pas vraiment fier.

John fronce les sourcils, s'approche de lui tandis que Dean le fixe avec un air désolé.

« Les monstres ne le sont jamais, Sam.

-Mais ils ne sont pas là ce soir ! » s'exclame courageusement le dernier né.

John secoue la tête.

« Et tu crois qu'ils attendront toujours que tu sois frais et dispo pour te sauter à la gorge ? Non, Sam, certainement pas. Alors retourne sur la ligne de départ !

-Mais...

-Tu m'as entendu ! »

Dean assiste impuissant à cette scène. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Sam s'oppose aux décisions de son père. Pour l'instant, ce ne sont encore que des refus timides, mais Dean a peur de voir cette tendance augmenter avec le temps.

Il ne voit pas vraiment l'intérêt d'argumenter contre son père. Non, il lui accorde une confiance absolue. Cependant la mine défaite de son petit frère est un vrai crève cœur, le poussant, pour une fois, à intervenir.

« On pourrait peut être continuer demain ... » avance-t-il, hésitant.

John le foudroie du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, Dean ?

-Très bien. Je suis désolé » s'excuse immédiatement Dean.

Il s'avance vers Sam et l'aide à se redresser complètement.

« Je vais t'aider, Sammy. Reste bien derrière moi, recopie tous mes gestes.

-C'est Sam » répond ce dernier, presque par habitude.

Mais il acquiesce, n'ose pas tenir tête à leur père plus que ça. Il essuie en vain la boue étalée sur son imper. L'humidité s'infiltre partout, y compris dans ses chaussettes comprend-il quand il fait un premier pas en avant.

« On y arrivera ensemble » lui glisse Dean, accompagnant cette promesse d'un beau sourire.

Même sous des tonnes de pluie, ce simple encouragement lui donne des ailes. Dean sera là pour l'aider. Très bien. Alors allons y. S'il y a une chose que Sam ne veut pas, c'est bien décevoir son frère. Et s'il lui demande de faire un truc, même quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas, Sam s'exécutera. Parce qu'au fond, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de plus ?

Sam sait que sa famille ne marche pas comme il le faudrait, mais c'est la seule famille qu'il a. John les raccompagne au bout de la minuscule piste de terre.

« La branche, le ruisseau, la marche, le piège » récite Sam tout bas, appliqué.

Ils s'arrête derrière cette ligne à peine visible sous les feuilles mortes. L'air est glacial. Plus encore qu'une heure plus tôt. Sam presse une dernière fois le mouchoir contre sa narine en sang avant de le rendre à son père.

« C'est bon » prévient-il.

John sourit devant cette ténacité. Satisfait de ce trait de caractère qui définit déjà son plus jeune fils.

« Je préfère ça » acquiesce-t-il « faites moi ce parcours sans une seule faute, et on va tous se coucher, c'est d'accord ? »

« Oui » s'empresse de répondre Dean, déterminé.

Sam hoche la tête, la concentration peinte sur son visage. John se place derrière eux, prêt à les poursuivre comme il l'a déjà fait mille fois.

Peut être que cette fois là sera déterminante. Peut être que le souvenir de cette course là permettra un jour de leur sauver la vie. Un détail, un mouvement insignifiant, peut être, mais qui les aidera dans le feu de l'action, quand il ne leur restera plus que l'instinct et la volonté pour toute arme...

John veut graver la lutte dans la mémoire de leurs corps. Imprimer profondément en eux ces réflexes de survies. Entraîner leurs cœurs et affûter leurs esprits.

Première des leçons : ne pas se laisser attraper.

Sam s'élance et cette fois Dean prend bien garde à ne pas le distancer. Il se place deux pas en avant et s'applique à effectuer chaque mouvement de manière à ce que Sam les voit et l'imite.

Dix pas en avant, se baisser, éviter la branche, se redresser, encore trente pas, sauter par dessus le ruisseau, se baisser, sauter, quinze pas en avant, trois sur le coté, le piège...

Dean lui jette de fréquent coup d'œil, vérifie que son petit frère n'est pas à la traîne. Et plus ils avancent (le buisson épineux, l'arbre mort à escalader …) moins il a besoin de se retourner. Il le sent. Juste là, derrière. Il le sent comme s'ils étaient attaché l'un à l'autre. Leurs respirations curieusement accordées, Dean en est certain. La pulsation des pas de son frère se répercute sous ses propres enjambées. Le souffle du balancier de ses bras lui donne des frissons dans la nuque.

Autant de détails qu'il enregistre, section « mémoire de Sam ». Dean sait qu'il ne les oubliera pas. Qu'il pourra a présent détecter le moindre variation de course de son frère. Décrypter une fatigue inhabituellement forte, un trébuchement léger, un infime changement de direction... Une oreille en permanence tendue vers Sam.

John les poursuit sur un rythme régulier, juste assez proche pour qu'ils sentent la pression d'une chose en ayant après eux, mais assez loin pour qu'ils effectuent correctement tous les exercices qu'il leur a appris.

Sam inspire, expire, active ses jambes douloureuses jusqu'à trouver une sorte d'équilibre dans sa fuite. Les yeux braqués sur le dos de son frère. Il s'efforce d'ignorer la brûlure de ses poumons malmenés, les picotements de ses pieds trop à l'étroit dans ces rangers tout sauf confortables, la sensation gluante d'un liquide poisseux qui s'échappe de son nez.

Rattraper Dean. Se sauver avec lui. Survivre à deux. Il court comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'est la dix-neuvième fois ce soir.

* * *

Sam soupire en se glissant dans les draps froids.

Troisième nuit sans Dean. Troisième fois que bien trop de murs les séparent. Un, en fait. C'est insupportable ! Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à ce que Dean doit être en train de faire. Probablement pas grand chose, étant donné qu'ils ont squattés sur le canapé aussi longtemps que possible.

Jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Dean se ferment et qu'il manque du même coup de renverser son verre de whisky sur la moquette de leur ami. D'ailleurs, c'est sans doute pour ça que Bobby les a envoyé au lit à grand coup de pieds aux fesses...

Sam enlace son oreiller, tente vaille que vaille de se dire que ce n'est pas grave, quelques heures sans son frère. Qu'il a fait largement pire. Qu'en cas de danger, il n'est que dans la chambre d'à coté, libérée par Meredith, et que Sam pourra le rejoindre rapidement.

Oui, mais si c'est trop tard ? Si c'est ce soir que les monstres sortent de leurs cachettes et décident de se venger ?

Sam enfouit son visage dans le coussin, dissimulant ainsi son hurlement de frustration. Allons, le danger, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui le pousse dans le lit de son frère, loin de là. Soyons honnête. Or, là tout de suite, Sam a vraiment besoin de la présence de Dean. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Il est quasiment résolu à quitter cette maudite chambre pour le rejoindre quand la porte s'ouvre doucement.

« Tu dors ? » demande cette voix à la fois suave et dure qu'il aime tant.

« Nan » gronde-t-il.

« Moi non plus... »

Dean hésite sur le pas de la porte.

« Bah viens »

La phrase la plus développée que Sam ait pu sortir. Dormir dans la même chambre sous le toit de Bobby ? Sam envisage de ne pas prendre ce risque. Environ trois secondes. Ensuite il jette l'éponge.

« C'est pas une bonne idée » murmure Dean.

Le problème, c'est qu'à ce moment, il est déjà à coté de Sam, sous la couverture.

« Ouais t'as raison » reconnaît Sam en se lovant dans ses bras.

« Vraiment, une mauvaise idée ... » persiste Dean.

« Hmm hmm »

Sam s'endort le premier, quelques minutes plus tard, rassuré en moins de deux par la chaleur de Dean contre lui.

Dean met plus longtemps. Il n'a plus sommeil d'un coup, fixe le plafond, pensif. Il envisage brièvement de revenir dans sa chambre, maintenant que Sam est dans les bras de Morphée. Il se demande s'il a vraiment pu sentir l'agitation de son frère à travers le mur. Parce qu'il savait avec la plus parfaite certitude, que Sam ne dormait pas. Cette idée lui donne de légers frissons.

Bon Dieu, Sam et lui, sacrée histoire ! Cette fois c'est sûr, ils ne vivent pas sur le même plan que les autres. Quelque chose en eux les rend différents. Une fréquence qui n'existe qu'entre eux. Un signal qu'eux seuls peuvent recevoir.

La respiration de Sam est posée, calme et régulière. Elle l'apaise au rythme de ses inspirations profondes. Voilà longtemps que ses terreurs nocturnes n'ont pas fait leurs apparitions. Pourvu que ça dure. Pourvu qu'il soit toujours là pour y veiller.

Finalement il se tourne de coté et chasse le bras trop lourd de Sam de sa poitrine.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas se blottir contre lui, enfin, uniquement quand il dort, pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte... Mais Dean a besoin de son espace malgré tout. Savoir Sam à moins de dix centimètres, c'est suffisant. Rassurant même. Bon, d'accord, très agréable ! Il sombre lui aussi dans un sommeil paisible, bercé par la conscience de la poitrine de Sam qui se soulève et s'abaisse en rythme derrière lui.

Il baisse sa garde parce qu'être chez Bobby, c'est un peu être à la maison.

Et parce qu'être à la maison, c'est aussi Sam.

Tout simplement.

* * *

 _Voilà pour aujourd'hui, les amis ! Un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose, tout compte fait, mais nécessaire à la suite, je pense... C'est la fin des vacances quoi !_ _J'espère, en tout cas, vous pousser à faire de jolis rêves de bûcherons ... parce qu'avec cette première scène, c'est clairement mon cas xp_

 _Melanie : Ah ah je voulais pas te tuer, désolé ! Oui, ils sont une famille, c'est certain :) Quant aux soupçons de Bobby ... hm hm à voir !_

 _Une Shapshifter : Je suis bien contente de t'avoir surpris avec la bague :p oui je crois bien que personne ne s'y attendait xp encore moins Sam ! _

_Misew : Hmm je ne te dirai rien concernant la fin, mais je suis a peu près certaine qu'il n'y aura pas de barbe à papa ! Ni de cœurs roses... Oui, moi aussi j'aime Bobby, je l'adore x) j'essaie de le retranscrire du mieux possible !_

 _gaali1 : Tu ne vas pas être contente, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres xp mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même !_


	43. Départ précipité

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un chapitre qui m'a donné du mal ! Sans rire, le texte que vous allez lire n'a rien à voir avec la première version xp Je l'ai retouché, changé d'avis, réécrit, abandonné certaines choses, rajouté d'autre etc ... Mais enfin, je pense que c'est la version la plus cohérente (même si j'étais triste de supprimer certains dialogues) et je suis assez contente du résultat. Bref, j'en dis pas plus, on se retrouve en bas, si vous le voulez bien !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Départ précipité**

Bobby essaie pour la quarantième fois de démarrer cette foutue caisse. Cette saloperie lui pose plus problème que la vieille japonaise de Meredith, c'est dire ! Rien à faire, le moteur refuse obstinément de repartir, et Bobby est bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il ne sait absolument pas d'où vient la panne. Il soupire lourdement, file un gros coup de pied dans les jantes et repart vers la maison.

Il consulte l'horloge. 7h. Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ces deux idiots, ils dorment encore ? Bobby monte pesamment l'escalier et pousse sans aucune délicatesse la porte de la chambre de Dean.

« Réveille toi, feignasse, j'ai besoin de ... »

Mais les mots meurent sur sa langue tandis qu'il réalise que Dean n'est pas dans le lit.

« ...toi ? »

Il redescend au salon, pourtant persuadé de ne pas l'y avoir vu quand il s'est levé, deux heures plus tôt. Personne en effet. L'Impala est toujours garée dans l'allée. Et les toilettes sont vides. Il commence à s'inquiéter, Bobby.

Il n'y a pas trente-six possibilités quand même ! Il l'imagine mal être parti à pied … pour aller où d'abord ? Un endroit non accessible par la Chevrolet qu'il dorlote bien trop ? Certainement pas... Une idée lui traverse alors la tête. Hm il ne parierait pas là dessus, mais sait-on jamais …

Il se glisse sans bruit à l'étage. Une dextérité étonnante à son âge, mais expliquée sans peine par l'expérience. Il entrebâille doucement la lourde porte en face de lui. Et Dean est là. Au dernier endroit où Bobby l'a cherché. Endormi juste à coté de son frère.

Bobby fronce les sourcils. Rien dans leur position ne laisse suggérer quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. En fait ils ne se touchent même pas. Dean est tourné sur le coté, vers le mur, tandis que Sam est bien droit, sur le dos, un bras posé en travers des yeux. Mais c'est tout de même une vision surprenante. C'est tout de même le même lit qu'ils partagent.

Bobby referme la porte avec l'impression bizarre qu'il vient de se prendre une droite en pleine tronche. Une expression inquiète se forme sur son visage. Il reste immobile une seconde, face à la porte fermée, hésite sur la conduite à tenir. Hésite sur le sens à donner à ce qu'il vient de voir. Il avance la main, comme pour toquer sur le bois, mais se ravise au dernier moment.

Il se passe la main dans la barbe, soulève sa casquette pour aplatir ses cheveux avant de la remettre en place et de retourner dans sa chambre s'asseoir une minute. Il réfléchit intensément, se pince inconsciemment le nez. Avant de finalement se traiter de vieil imbécile. Dean lui a parlé, un soir où il était passablement éméché, des terreurs nocturnes de son frère. De leurs violences, leurs apparitions aléatoires...

Voilà sans doute la réponse à ses interrogations.

Bobby s'imagine le déroulement de la scène, Sam hurlant, complètement perdu dans un de ces terribles cauchemars, et Dean qui rejoint son frère pour le calmer. Comme il a avoué avoir à le faire de temps en temps. Ensuite, ils étaient probablement trop épuisés, et ils se sont endormi comme ça, Dean ne prenant pas la peine de quitter la chambre. Après tout, ils ont l'habitude de toujours vivre dans la même pièce, non ? Ou la même voiture.

Et pas besoin de voir autre chose la dedans. Bobby se reproche cette première impression idiote, celle d'avoir surpris un couple. Ben bien sûr ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Ses garçons sont proches, peut être trop proches, malgré ses avertissements répétés. Mais si ça les maintient en vie, et Bobby est forcé de croire que c'est bien le cas, alors autant s'en accommoder.

Et espérer que ce lien ne se casse jamais, au détriment de l'un d'entre eux. D'accord, c'est dangereux d'être aussi lié l'un à l'autre, mais Bobby est tout prêt à éclater le nez du premier qui se moque de cette dépendance. Vous auriez fait quoi vous, à leur place ?!

Des terreurs nocturnes.

Bobby s'en tient à cette explication, somme toute logique, et tout à fait suffisante. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffle que si Sam avait réveillé Dean dans la nuit en hurlant, il l'aurait lui aussi entendu, mais il s'efforce de l'ignorer. A la place, il retourne en bas et ouvre une boite de haricots.

* * *

Dean entrouvre la porte, méfiant. Se glisse le plus discrètement possible hors de la chambre de son frère après lui avoir fait signe que la voie est libre. Il se sent comme un voleur. Ou un gamin qui vient de commettre une bêtise et ne veut pas se faire prendre.

Quand on y réfléchit, c'est un peu le cas. Il descend lourdement l'escalier, reprenant sa démarche ordinaire, Sam à deux pas derrière lui. Bobby les accueille dans la cuisine, non pas avec un sourire, faut pas rêver quand même, mais avec un hochement de tête. Dean s'en contentera avec grand plaisir. Cette odeur de café est tout simplement divine. Il se précipite sur la machine tandis que Sam s'assoit à coté de Bobby.

« Bien dormi ? » demande ce dernier avec un regard que Dean qualifie immédiatement de soupçonneux.

Une alarme se déclenche dans sa tête. Mais Sam n'a rien vu. Il acquiesce doucement.

« Comme un charme. »

Est-ce un éclair d'incompréhension qu'il détecte dans les yeux de leur vieil ami ? Un froncement de sourcil rapide ? Mais en une seconde, cette lueur s'évanouit et Dean pense qu'il a du se tromper.

« Parle pas de malheur, ça pourrait bien être le cas, un jour » bougonne Bobby vers Sam.

Sam sourit.

« Tu as raison. »

Il rabat ses cheveux en arrière. Ça devient une habitude. Dean doit vraiment s'occuper de cette longueur excessive. D'ailleurs comment se fait-il qu'il remarque systématiquement ce geste ? Il passe son temps à fixer Sam ou quoi ? La réponse est évidente, alors il se détourne pour se servir un mug de café.

« Mais je fais confiance à Dean pour me réveiller à grands coups de lattes dans la gueule si ça m'arrive.

-Et tu as entièrement raison. Je lève mon verre à ça » confirme Dean brandissant son mug de manière théâtrale.

Ils échangent un regard complice tandis que Bobby plonge son nez dans sa tasse à son tour. Qu'ils sont bêtes, ses garçons. Qu'il les aime.

« Dean a toujours été idiot » affirme Sam vers Bobby, comme s'il lisait dans son esprit.

C'est légèrement flippant mais Bobby s'est habitué à cette perspicacité. Si l'on peut dire que Dean a un certain talent pour abattre sauvagement ce qu'on met en face de lui sans se poser de question, Sam compense cette vivacité avec un esprit acéré et toujours attentif à ce qui l'entoure.

« Wow, wow, comment ça ? Tu crois sans doute que tu as toujours été aussi sage et ennuyeux qu'aujourd'hui toi, peut être ?!

-Parfaitement.

-Ah oui ? Et la fois ou tu as gentiment encastré le 4x4 de Bobby dans le mur ? »

Dean qui exhume encore un vieux souvenir au pire moment. Sam doit dire qu'il le hait un peu là tout de suite ... Bobby se renfrogne.

« Oh tu parles de la fois ou il a ruiné des heures et des heures de travail sur une bagnole que j'aimais plus que ma propre mère ? Je risque pas d'oublier ... »

Sam pâlit à ces mots.

« Mais ... »

Dean éclate de rire et envoie un mug de café droit dans la main de son frère en le faisant glisser sur la table. Sam le rattrape adroitement, par réflexe, et porte le breuvage à ses lèvres, par envie. Puis il affiche une moue désolée qui donne toujours envie à Dean de le prendre dans ses bras avec amour. Ou de se foutre royalement de sa gueule. Ou les deux.

« M'enfin, c'est ça les gamins, ça fait des conneries » se résigne Bobby avec la plus parfaite mine de vieux sage.

« Dean m'avait quand même dis que j'avais le droit de la conduire » balance Sam sans hésiter.

Bobby en perd son latin, et ce n'est pas peu dire pour un fin connaisseur des langues anciennes comme lui.

« Tu lui a dis ça ? » demande-t-il, à deux doigts de lui crier dessus comme le pire des charretiers.

« Heu … je … c'est possible que …

-Mais on raconte pas n'importe quoi à un gamin de dix ans !

-Bon ça va ! Comment je pouvais savoir que cet idiot allait me croire moi ?

-J'adorais ce 4x4 ! »

Bobby se prend la tête dans les mains tandis que Sam ricane méchamment de l'air soudain moins arrogant de Dean.

« Et la fois où Dean a pété le ballon d'eau chaude ? » relance-t-il vicieusement.

« Ah non, ça, ça compte pas ! » se récrie Dean « je m'entraînais au tir, et ce ballon faisait une superbe cible …

-Heureusement qu'on a pas de maison » rit Sam « je voudrai pas que tu la bousilles en deux jours !

-Oh parce que ça te dérange pas qu'il bousille la mienne ?!

-C'est toi que je vais bousiller Sam, si tu la ferme pas ! »

Le rire de Sam redouble d'intensité et Bobby se dit que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Aussi rayonnant. D'ailleurs même Dean perd toute agressivité devant ce rire si ouvert, si sincère. Une expression de tendresse se peint sur ses traits.

Dean se retrouve toujours désarmé face à son frère. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Bobby le remarque, loin de là ! Mais apparemment, ça ne dérange pas Sam, qui lui renvoie un regard heureux. Et ben … Que de joie pour un petit déj... Bobby n'en demandait pas tant pour une boite de haricot, un café un peu cramé et une vieille brique de lait …

Il prend une grande inspiration.

« Les garçons » entame-t-il d'une voix grave.

Deux regards attentifs se tournent vers lui.

« Quoi qu'il se passe entre vous … et je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce que c'est, d'accord ?! Bref, quoi qu'il se passe, ça fait du bien de vous voir aussi souriants. »

Tout juste si la mâchoire de Dean ne se décroche pas. Il fixe Bobby d'un air ébahis. Avant de rapidement se reprendre et de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mièvreries ?! Tu vas pas t'y mettre... »

Sam, lui, dévisage leur ami avec reconnaissance.

« Merci » souffle-t-il, ému devant cette preuve d'affection, plutôt rare, et d'autant plus précieuse.

Dean foudroie Sam du regard avant d'examiner Bobby en silence. Le vieux chasseur hoche la tête, un rien embarrassé. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il leur sort ce genre de grande phrase, bien trop cul cul pour lui. Mais ce matin, Bobby en éprouve le besoin. Et tant pis s'il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui a changé entre ces deux là. (Il refuse toujours d'écouter la petite voix qui lui souffle qu'il n'est pas si ignorant que ça.) S'ils ont trouvé un moyen d'atteindre une certaine forme de paix, ce n'est pas lui qui va s'en plaindre. Ce serait un quasi-miracle bienvenu !

Bobby voudrait qu'ils restent ainsi pour toujours. Eux trois, une assiette de bouffe pas trop dégueulasse à portée, à boire, bien sûr, une ou deux anecdotes à partager et derrière eux, une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ce n'est pas grand chose, et en même temps, tellement énorme. Si seulement ça pouvait durer. On ne peut pas vivre de drames et de souffrances en permanence. Et ces deux là en ont eu plus que leur lot …

Bobby en a assez de les ramasser en morceaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? On pêche ? » propose-t-il pour briser ce silence gênant.

« Jamais de la vie » grommelle Dean, s'efforçant de reprendre contenance.

« Hmm, pourquoi pas ? » hésite Sam.

Dean avale son café un peu trop rapidement. Il se brûle la gorge mais n'en montre rien. Puis il repose sa tasse dans l'évier et quitte la pièce avec un toussotement et un rapide regard vers Bobby. Sam l'observe partir avec une vague inquiétude. Ce dernier coup d'œil … il y a lu une crainte hâtivement dissimulée. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il repose la fourchette qu'il utilisait pour picorer discrètement dans l'assiette de Bobby et se lève à son tour.

« Heu … je vais prendre ma douche. »

Bobby le gratifie d'un vague signe de la main. Évidemment.

Et Sam monte l'escalier à la recherche de son frère. Hmm il y bien un problème en effet. Dean est en train de faire leurs sacs, complètement terrifié. C'est écrit sur sa figure. Une enseigne en néon serait moins visible. Ses mains tremblent, ses traits sont crispés au possible, ses gestes imprécis et précipités.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonne Sam.

« On s'en va Sam. Maintenant ! » lui lance-t-il brusquement.

Ok, là Sam rame un peu. Il examine Dean s'agiter sans savoir quoi dire. Sans l'aider, mais sans s'interposer non plus. Au bout d'un moment la question adéquate franchit enfin ses lèvres.

« Mais … pourquoi ? »

Il en a bien une vague idée. Craint de comprendre l'origine de cette scène de fuite. Dean lui fait face, le regard en feu et les dents serrées.

« Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ?

-Ça t'ennuierait de développer un peu plus que ça ? J'ai jamais réussi à lire entièrement dans tes pensées » fait Sam sur un ton de regret.

« Sam ! » lui reproche Dean, comme si son incompréhension était insupportable « Il est en train de deviner ! »

En train de deviner ? C'est beaucoup s'avancer, pour Sam. Triste à dire, mais s'il avait vraiment tout découvert, il ne serait probablement pas aussi charitable avec eux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fait pas vraiment attention à sa réponse.

« Ah Bobby...

-Non le pape ! » grince Dean tout en essayant de fourrer une dernière chemise récalcitrante dans son sac.

« Mais...

-Il se rend compte que quelque chose cloche !

-Heu ce n'est pas exactement …

-Il n'est pas comme d'habitude, Sam !

-Dean, il a juste dit qu'il était content de nous voir de bonne humeur... Tu te fais des films...

-On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps. C'est trop risqué. On est pas assez discrets ! »

Dean secoue la tête, refuse de laisser Sam parler. L'angoisse le dévore trop pour qu'il puisse écouter calmement.

« Je ne suis pas prêt, Sam » avoue-t-il dans un souffle « Pas maintenant. Pas encore. S'il te plaît. »

A ce moment il relève les yeux, appuyant sa supplique d'une expression de peur déchirante. Sam est littéralement traversé de part en part par cette détresse.

« Mais Dean, il risque de trouver ça bizarre, qu'on parte aussi vite »

Ce n'est que la stricte vérité, pourtant on dirait bien qu'elle percute Dean comme un direct du droit en pleine figure.

Il fixe désespérément ses mains, comme si la réponse allait soudain apparaître entre ses doigts. Il n'arrive plus à penser de manière cohérente. Seule compte cette crainte terrible qui lui broie la poitrine comme le pire des étau.

« Je ... » entame-t-il, mais sa voix s'étrangle dans sa gorge.

Prisonnier de l'image qu'il se fait, dans sa tête, d'un Bobby ayant percé à jour leur comportement ambigu. L'expression de dégoût qu'il imagine sur le visage de leur ami est frappante de réalisme. Dean l'entend prononcer des mots terribles à leur encontre. Le voit atterré, dans un premier temps, puis furieux, et enfin, froid et distant. Il goûte la brûlure de la honte qui le dévore tandis que leur père de substitution leur montre la porte.

Alors qu'il est persuadé de sentir ses entrailles se liquéfier à cette vision, la main de Sam apparaît soudainement par dessus les siennes. Contact qui le ramène en moins de deux à la réalité. Dean lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son sauveur.

« En fait, je crois que j'ai trouvé une affaire pas très loin... » affirme Sam, sur une inspiration subite.

« Une affaire ... » répète Dean, stupéfait que Sam lui apporte cette miraculeuse porte de sortie sur un plateau.

Cette excuse tellement crédible qu'elle n'en est pas vraiment une.

« Je vais chercher la trousse de toilette » conclue Sam en s'avançant vers la salle de bain.

S'enfuir avec Dean, il n'en a que trop l'habitude. Tant pis si Bobby en fait les frais aujourd'hui. Sam ne peut protéger qu'une personne à la fois, et il ne voit personne d'autre que lui pour prendre soin de Dean.

* * *

« Une affaire hein ? » répète Bobby, surpris.

« Ouais. C'est pas de chance. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, ce genre de truc, ça peut pas vraiment attendre » brode Sam, maladroitement.

Dean se tient à sa droite, mobilise tout son courage pour conserver son habituel air neutre.

« Fallait le dire, si vous vouliez pas pêcher avec moi, hein ?! Je me serais pas fâché …

-Ouais c'est ça » articule rapidement Dean « bon, ben on s'appelle plus tard, ok ? »

Bobby le fixe une seconde. Analyse l'expression de son visage, intrigué. Enfin, du moins est-ce l'impression de Dean. Bon sang, pour un peu, une perle de sueur lui coulerait sur la tempe. Tu parles d'une tête de coupable !

Dean a beaucoup de mal à ne pas trahir sa nervosité. Il veut partir, là, maintenant. S'enfuir avant qu'une personne à qui il tient ne le rejette encore. Mince, on dirait bien que l'abandon de son père, il y a quelques années de ça, qui l'a poussé à quémander l'aide de Sam, n'est pas encore digéré... Dean ne peut plus voir quelqu'un de sa famille lui tourner le dos. Impossible.

« Ok alors …Soyez prudents ...

-Compte sur nous » acquiesce Sam avant de brièvement lui donner une accolade et de monter dans la voiture.

Un peu désolé de laisser son ami en plan comme ça. Dean, lui, se contente d'une rapide tape sur l'épaule.

« A bientôt, vieille branche.

-Barre toi vite de chez moi, avant que je botte ton cul de petit con, tu veux ?

-Entendu. »

Enfin Dean s'installe derrière le volant et démarre tandis que Sam fait un dernier signe de main au vieux chasseur. Qui les regarde partir avec un brin de perplexité. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça... C'est un départ un rien précipité, non ? Il rentre dans la maison avec un léger poids sur le cœur. Solitude, c'est entre toi et moi, encore une fois ! Il s'empresse de faire passer cette sensation désagréable d'une lampée de Whisky.

Dean roule vite, tente vaille que vaille de faire bonne figure encore quelques kilomètres.

Pas un franc succès. Sam le dévisage comme s'il allait tomber en poussière d'une seconde à l'autre, ce qui n'aide pas vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce que l'air est si lourd, soudain ? Pourquoi cela demande-t-il tant d'effort de simplement soulever la poitrine pour respirer ? Son souffle s'accélère, sa vision se met légèrement à trembler.

Pas terrible quand on est en train de conduire.

Ses ongles se plantent dans le volant d'eux même, tandis que la tête commence à lui tourner. Ok, cette fois il jette l'éponge. Il range sa voiture adorée sur le bas coté et s'échappe de cet habitacle réduit avec peine. Mince, l'extérieur ne lui apporte pas vraiment plus de facilité à respirer ! L'air est si lourd ! Il malaxe son tee-shirt, froisse le tissu comme pour empêcher son cœur de sortir de sa poitrine. Il faut dire que ses foutus battements viennent de doubler de vitesse, eux aussi !

Dean s'avance en vacillant quelque peu dans les bois en face de lui, sans un regard pour Sam.

« Dean ? »

Dean ne marche pas bien longtemps avant qu'un arbre attire son attention. Il s'y appuie d'une main. Colle son front contre le tronc, à la recherche de son souffle. Avant de brusquement lui flanquer un énorme coup de poing. Sam observe, stupéfait, son frère déchaîner sa colère contre un pauvre tronc. Il le frappe trois fois, exactement. Un cri à chaque coup.

« Putain … fais ... chier ! »

A chaque fois que Dean s'attache à quelqu'un, il le perd. Comme une malédiction maligne qui refuse de détacher ses griffes de lui. Quoi qu'il fasse. Dean se sent impuissant, redoute plus que tout de voir l'histoire se répéter. Sa rage ne dure pas longtemps, toutefois. Surtout parce qu'il se sent brusquement nauséeux, et manque de tourner de l'œil, ses dernières réserves d'oxygène épuisées.

Il se laisse aller à terre, les genoux relevés contre la poitrine et la tête cachée dans ses grandes mains. Sam l'entend gémir entre ses doigts. Bon, cette fois il n'est plus question de colère. Sam perçoit le sifflement de sa respiration, la difficulté qu'il semble avoir à reprendre son calme. Il s'agenouille à sa hauteur.

« Dean, tout va bien. Tu n'as aucune raison de paniquer comme ça. »

Il n'a pas tort, c'est sûr. Mais Dean ne redresse pas la tête pour autant. C'est difficile quand sa gravité personnelle est au moins trois fois supérieure à d'habitude. Et puis, il ne veut pas non plus que Sam le voit dans cet état, pour être honnête. A lutter pour prendre une simple inspiration. Quelle honte !

« Tout va bien Dean » répète Sam, plus lentement.

Il lui presse gentiment le bras. Juste pour lui prouver qu'il est là. Qu'il n'est pas seul.

Comme Dean aime la douceur qui émane de sa voix. C'est agréable de sentir qu'il n'y a que lui qui perd la tête, là tout de suite.

« Tu vas bien » lui rappelle Sam « juste … respire, d'accord ? »

Il n'ose pas s'avancer plus, se dit que le serrer contre lui ne l'aiderai probablement pas à retrouver son souffle... Mais il passe une main derrière sa tête et lui caresse la nuque en un geste qu'il veut rassurant. Dean refuse d'enlever ses mains, de laisser voir son visage, mais ce n'est pas grave. S'il veut avoir l'impression de se protéger encore un peu, de ne pas se dévoiler à 100%, ça ne dérange pas Sam. Dean est Dean, et la dernière chose qu'il veut, c'est essayer de le changer.

Par contre il apprécierait que ce dernier ne s'écroule pas entièrement sous ses yeux. C'est bien trop pénible. Ça ravive de mauvais souvenirs, des choses qu'il aurait souhaité que son frère ne vive jamais. Les crises nerveuses de Dean sont rares, Sam peut les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Il ne connaît personne de plus résistant que son frère et s'il craque, c'est qu'il a de très bonnes raisons de craquer. Mais elles sont toujours d'une impressionnante intensité. Dean ne fait jamais rien à moitié ...

« Respire Dean, tu vas bien. »

Puis soudain il réalise son erreur. S'il veut que Dean l'entende, ce n'est pas ça qu'il faut dire.

« Je vais bien Dean » se reprend-il délicatement.

Un but que Dean a toujours cherché à atteindre. Une nécessité gravée en lui bien plus profondément que n'importe quoi d'autre. Cette fois deux yeux émergent et se posent sur Sam.

« Je suis là. Alors calme toi, d'accord ? »

Et Sam doit être un putain de magicien, parce que soudain, Dean sent que l'air pénètre à nouveau ses poumons. Il s'en rempli avec délice. Profite de cet oxygène pour rappeler sa poitrine à l'ordre et l'empêcher de trop s'agiter. Ses frissons s'apaisent doucement.

« Bobby ne nous abandonnera jamais, Dean, je te le promets. »

Dean enlève enfin les mains de devant son visage, pour le tourner vers le ciel et prendre encore une grande inspiration. Béni soient ses poumons qui fonctionnent à nouveau. Puis il ramène son regard vers Sam, le visage encore marqué de cette épreuve. Et d'une peur bien trop évidente.

« Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir » reproche-t-il à Sam d'une voix étouffée.

Dean et son complexe d'abandon.

Sam se demande si il s'effacera un jour, où si Dean devra supporter ce fardeau jusqu'à la fin. Cette impression infernale de n'être qu'une quantité négligeable. Un être insignifiant dont on se débarrasse facilement et sans une once de regret. Comme Sam voudrait que la vie ne l'ait pas autant abîmé ! Qu'ils ne soient pas, l'un comme l'autre, marqués si violemment par leur passé.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Sa gorge irritée le démange. Il meurt d'envie de se gratter au sang, se creuser un chemin direct jusqu'à ses poumons.

« Maman non plus, ne voulait pas nous abandonner. Pas plus que Papa, ou que toutes les putain de personnes qui ont compté dans notre vie et qui ne sont plus là aujourd'hui. Et... Bobby je ne peux pas Sam, c'est au dessus de mes forces » avoue-t-il d'une voix faible.

Il ne se rend pas compte que son ton a considérablement baissé. Que le regard qu'il adresse à Sam n'est plus furieux, mais seulement découragé. Sam reçoit sa détresse plein pot. Cette fois il n'hésite plus, et le prend dans ses bras. Le serre contre lui, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il sent Dean l'agripper également. Peut être plus sensible à ce réconfort physique qu'à n'importe quelle parole d'encouragement.

« Dean, il ne le fera pas. Il ne nous laissera pas » lui assure Sam dans l'oreille.

« Tu n'en sais rien !

-Si, j'en suis sûr. Il ne te ferait jamais ça.

-On ne peut pas deviner, Sam.

-Dean...

-Si on perd Bobby, je ne sais pas si je pourrai encore continuer » lâche Dean de but en blanc.

Sincérité percutante qui pousse Sam à revoir à la hausse la dose de souffrance que son frère porte en lui. Cette insécurité d'enfant qui a tout simplement trop perdu. Dean le fixe comme s'il attendait une réponse en particulier. Mais Sam ne sait pas laquelle. Alors il colle leurs fronts, comme toujours quand il ressent le besoin de les connecter.

« Dean, je te jure que ça n'arrivera pas. Toutes ces personnes qu'on a perdu … ce n'est pas qu'elles ne voulaient plus de nous, c'est qu'elle sont mortes. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Bobby... c'est le dernier Sam. »

Sam ressent oh combien Dean doit avoir confiance en lui pour lui confier des pensées aussi sombres. Pour avouer noir sur blanc sa fragilité.

« Le seul encore là. Et si il... »

Il est interrompu par une crise de toussements. Sam reste là, le garde dans ses bras, prêt à entendre la suite. Si Bobby avait su que sa gentillesse, dispensée sans avertissements, ferait complètement perdre pied à Dean …

Peut être est-ce parce qu'il a réalisé à quel point Bobby lui était nécessaire ? Et à quel point lui mentir est difficile. Il ne suffit pas de se tenir à distance, de ne pas s'embrasser ou se toucher devant lui, non. Leur ami est bien plus perspicace que ça. Bien trop attaché à eux pour ne pas se rendre compte du changement.

Entendre Bobby en parler de vive voix, les qualifier de plus souriants … Un choc un peu trop violent pour Dean. Un terrifiant point d'interrogation pour la suite. Sera-t-il possible de continuer comme ça, sans que Bobby ne comprenne jamais entièrement ce qu'il a sous les yeux ? Qu'il ne saisisse que les conséquences, le fait qu'ils soient plus épanouis, sans jamais en comprendre l'origine ?

C'est un pari difficile à faire.

« Il pourrait nous en vouloir » reprend Dean d'une voix blanche « Vraiment nous en vouloir »

Comme quelqu'un qui a peur de voir son pire cauchemar se réaliser.

« Ça me bouffe Sam. Ça me terrifie.

-Je suis là.

-Ce n'est pas juste. »

Pas juste, parce qu'être avec Sam, cela pourrait bien vouloir dire perdre Bobby. Et Dean ne s'en sent pas capable. Pourquoi donc devrait-il renoncer à Sam pour garder le soutien de leur plus vieil ami ? Quelle logique tordue y a-t-il là dedans ?! Dean ne veut en perdre aucun des deux. Ne sait plus quoi faire pour atteindre ce but peut être trop optimiste.

« Bobby ne nous laissera jamais tomber, quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai foi en lui » affirme Sam.

« Tant mieux pour toi ! Mais jure moi plutôt qu'on sera meilleurs pour dissimuler ce qui se passe devant lui.

-Heu …

-Parce que là, c'est un putain de miracle s'il n'a pas tout deviné ! »

Dean semble avoir retrouvé ses esprits, et Sam a envie de croire que c'est en partie grâce à leur étreinte. Une de ses mains s'attarde sur sa joue, caresse lentement cette peau chaude. Et piquante. Dean n'a pas pris le temps de se raser ce matin. Bon Dieu, c'est plaisant de ne plus avoir à se cacher à toute heure du jour !

Comme ce fardeau est pesant ! Ils avaient clairement sous estimé la difficulté de cette dissimulation... Dean a raison, à ce rythme, Bobby n'aurait pas mis longtemps à les démasquer...

Dean soupire doucement, secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

« On est vraiment nuls Sammy. Comment on fait ? Personne n'y croit une seconde ! Les démons, Nounet, l'hôpital psy, Meredith, putain, même Bobby doit avoir des doutes maintenant ! On ne trompe personne !

-C'est pas faux... » reconnaît Sam à mi-voix.

Sam pince les lèvres, réfléchit tandis que Dean renifle bruyamment.

« C'est pas comme si on avait passé notre vie à mentir, en plus » raille-t-il encore d'un ton amer « Explique moi comment on peut faire illusion comme agents du FBI et pas comme frères tout à fait normaux ?

-J'en sais rien Dean.

-Ouais, ben c'est un putain de carnage ! »

Il se dégage finalement des bras de Sam, reprend sa respiration, la poitrine légèrement opprimée. Il se frotte l'arrière du crane, comme il le fait toujours quand il est perturbé. Sam l'observe encore avec inquiétude.

Dean hésite une minute. L'engueuler pour ces yeux de chien battu ? Ou au contraire, se confier un peu plus ? Entre les deux, son cœur balance... Mais il décide d'être accommodant, pour une fois. Sam pourrait bien lui en vouloir si il est en permanence dur avec lui. Et puis, pour être honnête, il n'a pas vraiment envie de se disputer avec lui maintenant.

Mince, Dean réalise qu'il se ramollit beaucoup trop avec son frère ! Incapable de lui résister même cinq minutes ! Dean change. Évolue. S'ouvre de plus en plus à Sam. Ils risquent vraiment de finir par fusionner !

« Excuse moi » laisse-t-il échapper dans un souffle, sans le regarder dans les yeux « je t'ai encore fais flipper hein ?! »

Sam sourit tristement.

Rien n'est perdu, ils peuvent encore y arriver. Sam y croit dur comme fer. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais ils se battront comme toujours. Après tout, c'est bien leur spécialité. S'il y a une chose qu'ils savent faire, c'est ça.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je comprends »

La gratitude qu'il lit dans les yeux de Dean est un vrai délice. Mais alors que Sam lui sourit, il remarque ses phalanges en sang. Pauvre arbre, qui n'avait rien demandé... Il s'empare de la main blessée de son frère avec un grondement de contrariété.

« Merde, t'es vraiment qu'une brute, tu le sais ça ?

-Ouais.

-Peut être qu'un jour tu arrivera à me parler sans péter un câble avant.

-Peut être.

-Je reviens. »

Sam part rapidement chercher la trousse de secours et s'installe à coté de Dean, le dos contre le même tronc.

« Sam » proteste Dean « c'est pas la peine, je vais bien !

-Laisse toi faire, imbécile. »

Dean grogne, mécontent, mais n'empêche pas Sam de désinfecter ses mains abîmées, ni d'enrouler un petit bandage autour de la droite, la plus touchée.

« Faut toujours que tu exagères … Je suis pas en sucre. »

Sam ne répond rien, concentré. Son soin terminé, il accueille avec plaisir la tête que Dean laisse soudain reposer sur sa poitrine. Trop fatigué pour lutter contre cette envie. Sam embrasse les phalanges rougies avant de lui entourer les épaules de son bras droit. Étonnamment, Dean ne proteste pas.

Oui, ils ne sont pas si mal comme ça.

« Ça va aller. Et puis, c'est encore trop tôt pour s'inquiéter, je ne crois pas que Bobby ait tout deviné tu sais » dit-il.

Dean se mord les lèvres.

« Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'il a dit ce matin, non ?

-Ben, c'était plutôt bon signe en fait, quand on y pense. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il approuvait … »

Dean secoue la tête, frotte la poitrine de Sam du même mouvement.

« Non, pas bon signe du tout. Pourquoi il a dit ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Il a voulu nous faire comprendre qu'il tenait à nous, je suppose. Il a juste remarqué qu'on était dans une bonne phase.

-T'es trop naïf ! Moi je crois qu'il se demande ce qu'il se passe. Qu'il se pose des questions.

-Mais non, il va pas nous espionner non plus...

-Et puis pourquoi il croit que c'est une si bonne période que ça ?

-On fait moins la gueule que d'habitude peut être ? C'est dur de cacher ça.

-Putain, je suis sûr que c'est encore cette histoire d'anneau ! »

Inconsciemment, Sam fait tourner le bijou autour de son doigt.

« Ou c'est parce qu'on est trop gentils ? C'est ce qui lui met la puce à l'oreille ? Sam, tu penses que je te pourrie moins la gueule qu'avant ? »

Sam éclate de rire.

« Dean, c'est pas parce qu'on est plus proche que tu es moins chiant avec moi, malheureusement. Laisses moi te rassurer sur ce point. Tu es toujours sacrément pénible !

-Alors quoi ? » enchaîne Dean sans relever « Il … il m'a vu t'embrasser sur le porche ? »

Il pâlit considérablement devant cette éventualité.

« Non, non, ça m'étonnerait ! Peu de risque qu'il nous encourage aussi gentiment après avoir vu ça ... »

Cette fois ils se taisent tous les deux. Réfléchissent à l'unisson.

« Il a senti un changement, mais rien de plus, à mon avis » conclue Sam.

« C'est déjà beaucoup trop » se désespère Dean.

Puis il n'ajoute rien pendant un moment, alors Sam le serre un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Dean, il ne sait rien, j'en suis certain. Et de toute façon, Bobby ne nous trahira jamais.

-Mais peut être qu'il aura l'impression que c'est nous, qui le trahissons. »

Là Sam reste sans voix. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la chose ainsi... Ce n'est pas vraiment réjouissant.

« Laissons passer quelques semaines, tu veux ? » demande Dean « Avant de retourner le voir. J'espère qu'on deviendra meilleurs menteurs avec l'habitude... »

Dean écoute attentivement le cœur de Sam battre. Est-ce possible que ses propres battements se calent sur le rythme de son frère ? Quelle qu'en soit la raison, en tout cas, Dean se sent mieux.

Sam respecte ces quelques minutes de calme, sent peu à peu Dean se détendre contre lui. Il se permet même de déposer un baiser léger sur sa nuque offerte. Dean ne réagit pas. Il s'est endormi ? Dans cette position son visage est dissimulé. Alors Sam pose sa joue sur le haut de son crane.

Précieux Dean. Plus fragile que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Bien plus complexe que ce que d'autres pourraient penser. C'est Sam qui commence à s'endormir finalement, habitué à récupérer ses heures de sommeil dès qu'il en a la possibilité.

« Sam ?

-Hmm ?

-Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi.

-Je sais Dean. Tu es plus démonstratif que tu ne le crois. »

Coup d'œil rapide sur son anneau tout neuf.

« Mais je ne veux pas perdre Bobby non plus » lâche Dean du bout des lèvres.

« On trouvera un moyen » lui assure Sam, resserrant sa prise sur lui.

« Abruti.

-Hein ?

-Tu dois répondre idiot. Ou connard. Enfin, j'ai rien contre salopard non plus …

-Ah. J'étais ailleurs. »

Mais Sam commence à ressentir un léger malaise, maintenant que Dean a dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Lui n'est pas tout à fait honnête... Dean lui en voudrait certainement … Il ne doit pas être le seul à faire des efforts. Alors Sam se racle la gorge et avoue, mal à l'aise.

« Ça me rend un peu triste … »

Dean fronce les sourcils, désarçonné.

« Quoi ?

-Chez Bobby, c'est quand même en partie chez nous aussi, non ? La seule maison qu'on occupe assez régulièrement.

-J'ai laissé une brosse à dent dans la salle de bain » admet Dean en guise de preuve.

Sam hoche la tête.

« Oui voilà. Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus pareil.

-Parce qu'on est pas à 100% honnêtes ?

-Parce qu'on se retient d'être nous même.

-On a pas le choix, Sam.

-Je sais. »

Silence.

« C'est une situation de merde » affirme Dean « ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour toi. »

Ça sonne comme une excuse. C'est douloureux de sentir la tristesse de Sam. Exactement ce que Dean voulait éviter en le repoussant à plusieurs reprises.

« Mais je ne regrette pas Dean. Ça en vaut le coup. Et on savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Qu'il y aurait un prix.

-Rien n'est jamais facile pour nous. Va falloir qu'on s'y fasse » regrette Dean.

Il se perd une seconde dans ses réflexions avant d'ajouter.

« Si c'est trop dur, Sam...

-Tais toi, ne le dis pas ! »

Dean affiche un petit sourire désabusé. Il préférerait s'arracher le cœur de la poitrine plutôt que ça se réalise. Et pourtant, il le ferait, si besoin. Sam passe avant tout !

« Mais c'est toujours une option.

-Non. »

Dean ne peut pas voir le visage de son frère se crisper au possible. Toutefois il le devine très bien au son de sa voix.

« Bobby, on peut gérer, ça ira. Pas la peine d'envisager de … Ça ira ! »

Dean acquiesce, résigné et en même temps soulagé. Petit Sammy qui n'ose même pas parler d'une éventuelle séparation. Comme il l'aime, là, tout de suite.

« Ok, Sam, alors on s'accroche. Je veux bien.

-T'as intérêt, ouais ! »

Dean ricane.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, Samantha ! »

Sam soupire.

« Pourtant ce serai plus simple. J'aurai qu'à te menacer pour obtenir ce que je veux.

-Tu obtiens déjà tout ce que tu veux de moi. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte ! »

Il s'en rend compte. Rit sous cape.

« Sam » reprend Dean, d'une voix plus sérieuse « dis-le moi quand tu es triste. Je pourrai probablement pas y faire grand chose, mais je veux le savoir.

-D'accord. »

Silence

« Je suis triste, Dean. »

Rajouter Bobby à la liste de personnes qu'ils doivent duper … Mince, ce n'est pas un sentiment très positif, rien ne sert de se mentir.

Mais Dean a raison malgré tout. Même si Sam refuse de croire qu'ils pourraient jamais perdre le soutien de leur ami, c'est un trop gros risque à prendre. Et puis, après tout, ça ne regarde que Dean et lui. Quoi qu'ils décident de faire, quelque soit le degré d'intimité qu'ils partagent, ça ne concerne personne d'autre !

Comme en écho à ses pensées, Dean se redresse pour venir à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Et bon Dieu, il y a de la vie dans ce baiser ! Sam en oublie de penser. Parfois son corps ne demande qu'à ressentir, et c'est tout. Se repaître de l'énergie grisante qui s'échappe toujours de leur union. De l'ivresse de cette bouche qui semble si bien le connaître. Qui semble vouloir lui transmettre courage et espoir.

Dean, maintenant plus à l'aise pour l'embrasser que pour lui adresser des paroles réconfortantes...

Toutes les épreuves qu'ils traversent ne sont rien face à l'évidence de ce simple contact. Ils ne peuvent exister qu'à deux.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Vous aviez tous deviné (craint ?) que Bobby les surprendrai ... et oui en effet, c'était une trop bonne occasion de bousculer un peu les choses niark niark. Mais ça aurait pu être bien pire, non ?_ _On est pas passé loin de la crise ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu x) Une nouvelle enquête démarre la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien :p_

 _Melanie : Et oui, Sam en a bavé, c'est sûr. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a voulu plusieurs fois quitter cette vie :/ Alors, tu as ris et pleuré en même temps ? :p Bobby a l'œil ! _

_Une Shapeshifter : La fin des haricots ! Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas (plus ?) en mode panda x) Bobby n'a pas tout découvert, mais il a posé les yeux sur un sacré indice ! Ils se sont trop relâchés, les frangins x(_


	44. Max le matricide

**Chapitre 44 : Max le matricide**

La porte du motel claque dans leurs dos tandis que Sam dévore les lèvres de son frère avec une avidité inquiétante, leurs corps étroitement enlacés. Dean n'est pas en reste, ses mains explorant à toute allure les endroits les plus stratégiques : torse, dos, fesses... Ils en oublient de respirer.

Sam force Dean à reculer contre le mur, plonge son visage dans le creux de son cou le temps de mordiller avec gourmandise la peau découverte. Puis revient lui ravir les lèvres. Ses mains se font inquisitrices, son souffle s'accélère.

Oh Dean a beaucoup de mal à ne pas perdre la tête quand Sam s'emporte de cette manière ! Comme c'est bon ! Rassurant... familier ? Une musique des corps qui sonne juste, mélodie grave et vibrante. Profonde comme le cratère de leur vie.

« Sam …

-Tu m'as manqué putain !

-Tu plaisantes ? On était tout le temps ensemble je te rappelle. »

Dean reprend son souffle, ne bouge plus tandis que Sam est encore très occupé à parcourir sa peau du bout de sa langue.

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, abruti ! » trouve-t-il le temps de lui répondre.

Dean glousse. Les lèvres de son frère atteignent à présent sa clavicule. Petit frisson.

« Ok, ok, c'est assez clair, tu as raison. »

Il ramène avec autorité la tête de Sam au niveau de son visage et l'embrasse encore. Déchaîne sans s'en rendre compte une tempête brûlante dans la poitrine de son frère. Il se presse encore plus contre ce corps tentateur. L'entraîne sans ménagement vers ce lit tout prêt à les accueillir. Emporté par ce désir contenu trop longtemps. De très mauvaises pensées viennent envahir son esprit, images non censurées bien trop excitantes.

Et la voilà bientôt, la colère qui couve au fond de lui. Le besoin malsain de posséder son frère, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Prouver que c'est le monde qui a tort, que Sam ne lui appartient qu'à lui, et à personne d'autre. Et que rien ne pourra le lui enlever. Il pousse Sam contre le matelas, se retient de lui mordre trop violemment les lèvres. Sam laisse échapper un gémissement d'anticipation qui augmente encore, si c'est possible, l'envie de son frère.

A cet instant, Sam est sa chose.

Pensée qui entraîne involontairement un choc dans le cerveau de Dean. Il se fige brusquement. Une immobilité qui ne gêne pas Sam, il en profite pour glisser ses mains là où elles n'ont habituellement pas le droit d'aller. Une hésitation, une angoisse, une crainte serre la gorge de Dean soudain. Rien à voir avec une envie de faire marche arrière. Mais peut être une peur de répéter ses erreurs passées.

Il ne peut pas concevoir leur relation de cette manière ! C'est bien trop glauque ! Ne représente en rien la force de ses sentiments pour Sam ! Un dégoût puissant se répand en lui. Il se hait, brusquement, de ne pouvoir exprimer son affection que par un biais aussi tordu.

Comme si seule la douleur qu'il provoque en s'emparant de son frère pouvait démontrer la force de ce qu'il ressent. N'importe quoi ! Il se crispe, semble reprendre ses esprits. Non, ce n'est pas bien, pas comme ça, pas alors qu'il n'arrive pas à se maîtriser.

Sam ne mérite pas ça.

Ce dernier sent la légère résistance que Dean lui oppose soudain. Pas grave, il se contentera d'appuyer un peu plus fort, quitte à clouer Dean sur ce putain de lit !

« Heu Sam ... »

Mais Sam est loin de l'écouter. Assez parlé pour aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas ce dont il a envie là tout de suite. Il renverse leurs positions et plaque Dean contre le matelas de tout le poids de son corps. Avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvre. Impossible de se lasser de ces embrassades ! Sans s'apercevoir que Dean lutte contre une pulsion intérieure. Essaie à grand peine de retenir la violence qui s'empare de lui dès lors que Sam se frotte comme ça.

Oui, il vaut mieux qu'il se retienne, parce que toutes ces choses qu'il a envie de lui faire … Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Pas même souhaitable. Il ne veut plus l'aimer de cette manière.

Sam ne mérite pas ça.

« Attends... l'affaire... » proteste alors Dean d'une voix un peu étouffée.

Sam grogne pour toute réponse. N'arrête pas pour autant ce qu'il est en train de faire. Pourtant Dean n'y est plus du tout. Il a besoin de réfléchir, de comprendre comment contourner cet obstacle qui l'effraie. Comment aimer sans violence. Sans révolte. Sans tristesse. Merde, personne n'a su lui apprendre une chose aussi élémentaire !

Sam n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans la tête de son frère.

« Sam, c'est pas trop le moment là... et tu m'écrases... »

Mais le cadet est trop occupé à glisser ses mains sur cette peau étonnamment douce. Il s'attaque avec précipitation aux boutons de cette chemise, sur son chemin. Putain, mais il va me violer ou quoi ?! S'énerve soudain Dean. Sans remarquer que cette réflexion a un curieux effet, juste là, sous sa ceinture.

« Sam ! J'ai dit stop ! »

Cette fois il a crié. En désespoir de cause. Certain que si Sam continue sur cette voie (délicieusement tentante il est vrai), sa capacité de réflexion se fera de nouveau la malle, et qu'il retombera dans ce travers qu'il essaie d'éviter... Prendre son frère comme une bête sauvage.

Dean n'a aucune prise sur son désir ! Il ne le gère pas du tout ! Préfère fuir que d'y céder encore et laisser Sam en faire les frais. Son frère n'a pas à supporter ça, ce n'est pas juste. Est-ce que c'est aussi une manière de le protéger ? Peut être bien.

Dean n'a plus envie d'abîmer ce qui lui est le plus précieux.

Sam lève une tête interloquée. Pour être honnête, il n'a pas vraiment écouté ses protestations précédentes. Son regard est rempli d'incompréhension tandis que Dean le pousse brutalement de coté. Il a l'air furieux. Pas exactement l'humeur que Sam espérait.

« On se calme ok ?! » fait encore Dean, malheureux de n'arriver à s'exprimer que de cette manière brutale.

Ce qui est justement, partie prenante du problème.

C'est trop compliqué, Dean a besoin d'un peu de temps. Juste un peu de temps. Dean ne renonce pas à Sam, pas après tout ce qu'ils ont traversés pour en être là aujourd'hui. Il ne veut pas reculer, non, il voudrait juste être capable d'avancer dans la bonne direction. De faire les choses comme il faut.

Le problème étant qu'il n'a absolument aucune idée de comment s'y prendre ...

Pourtant quand il pose les yeux sur la mine défaite de Sam, il regrette immédiatement son ton autoritaire. Il soupire, relâche la tension et s'assoit à coté de lui sur le lit.

« Sam, je voudrais juste qu'on s'intéresse à cette histoire. Ça a l'air plutôt urgent... »

Sam hoche lentement la tête. Reprend ses esprits comme il le peut. Boulot. Dean préfère parler boulot... Il n'aurait pas parié là dessus.

« 3 morts en quelques jours, dans une petite ville comme ça, c'est inquiétant non ? » persiste Dean.

Très bien. Dean décide de se montrer sage et raisonnable, contrairement à lui. Une fois n'est pas coutume. Sam se passe rapidement la main sur le visage, presse ses paupières fermées.

« D'accord. Tu as raison. C'est stupide, on va pas s'envoyer en l'air alors que des gens sont peut être en danger.

-Voilà » confirme Dean.

Le problème, c'est qu'il y a en permanence des gens en danger. Trouveront ils malgré tout le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre ? Entre deux chasses, c'est la seule solution. Est-ce que c'est ce que Dean essaie de lui faire comprendre ? Sois raisonnable Sam, s'encourage-t-il. Si seulement son corps pouvait être d'accord avec lui, et se détendre un peu. Sa frustration est quasi douloureuse. Il plonge le visage dans son oreiller.

Calme, Sam, calme...

Dean l'observe avec intérêt, curieux de cette réaction de dépit. Flatté, malgré tout, d'avoir cet effet là sur son frère. Il reprend un peu espoir. Oui, il y a arrivera. Parce que Sam est l'homme le plus génial qu'il connaisse. Et qu'il fera tous les efforts du monde pour lui.

« Sam ? » appelle-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Mais Sam ne bouge pas. Comme mort.

« Accorde moi une minute, rien qu'une minute » supplie-t-il finalement « ensuite on se concentrera sur le job. »

Dean fronce les sourcils.

« Tu vas pas te soulager dans la salle de bain, hein ?!

-Dean, espèce de porc ! Je ferais jamais ça ! »

Dean éclate de rire.

« Je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais enfin, t'es bien trop coincé. »

Sam le foudroie du regard.

« Tu t'en remettras » ricane Dean en lui ébouriffant les cheveux « je vais chercher nos costumes. »

« Salopard » souffle encore Sam, quand son frère franchit la porte.

* * *

« Rappelle moi pourquoi on doit aller au poste plutôt que de se contenter de pirater les données de la police ? » demande Dean tandis que l'Impala file à toute allure sur le bandeau de route.

Sam grogne dans sa barbe.

« De 1, tu te reposes bien trop sur mes compétences. Pour ta gouverne, ce genre de hackage, c'est pas si facile que ça ! »

Dean hausse les épaules, vaguement concerné.

« Et de 2, Max Johnson occupe une des cellules de ce fameux poste en ce moment. Il faut qu'on lui parle rapidement avant son transfert.

-Max Johnson » répète Dean, concentré.

Sam le fusille des yeux.

« T'as complètement oublié qui c'était, pas vrai ?

-Voyons Sam, tu me connais, je n'oublie jamais rien d'important. »

Le cadet lève les yeux au ciel, sa patience envers Dean fortement diminuée depuis que ce dernier l'a gentiment envoyé bouler. Même s'il avait raison. Ça ne change rien. Enfin, peut être que si … la dernière chose que souhaite Sam, c'est que leur boulot pâtisse de leur nouvelle relation. Il ne faut pas, c'est trop important. Sam regrette soudain, de s'être laissé aller. Il se promet que ce sera la dernière fois.

Enfin, pour sa défense, Sam se contente de rapides baisers et de discrètes preuves d'affection depuis un peu trop longtemps pour que ça lui suffise. On dirait bien qu'il n'est pas si raisonnable que ça ...

Dean hésite, lui jette un rapide coup d'œil.

« Mais pour que tu aies bien tout en tête, tu devrais peut être résumer ce qu'on a pour l'instant ? »

Le tout appuyé d'un grand sourire. Ce qui a le don de sortir tout de suite Sam de ses pensées passionnelles. Il le prend pour un imbécile ou quoi ?!

Enfin, Sam secoue la tête, et se résigne à tout réexpliquer à son frère, en espérant que cette fois ci, il prête l'oreille. Et que lui aussi, soit plus concentré sur leur affaire...

« Très bien. Alors, voilà ce qu'on sait : trois morts étranges à quelques jours d'intervalle. Les deux premières : une femme qui tire en plein dans la tête de son mari, juste avant de retourner l'arme contre elle même.

-Un suicide à deux ?

-D'après la police, lui n'avait pas l'air d'accord. Il s'est défendu, elle a du le frapper avec la crosse pour l'assommer à moitié avant de tirer.

-Aie.

-Comme tu dis.

-Bon, mais jusqu'à présent, rien de si étrange que ça. Enfin je veux dire, c'est une folie plutôt ordinaire non ?

-Sauf qu'on a un témoin.

-Ah ?

-Oui, comme je te le disais tout à l'heure » regard chargé de reproches « C'est aussi pour ça qu'on va au poste, il faut qu'ils nous donnent son nom et son adresse, qu'on aille l'interroger.

-Très bien, mais il a vu quoi ce témoin anonyme ?

-Apparemment, madame Taylor, celle qui a allégrement explosé la tête de son mari, a éclaté en sanglots devant son cadavre.

-Encore une fois, c'est triste, mais pas si étonnant, non ?

-Elle n'a pas eu l'air de regretter son geste Dean, c'est pire que ça. Elle qui est resté très calme pendant tout le meurtre a tout d'un coup éclatée en cris. Comme si elle se réveillait d'un genre de coma meurtrier. Comme si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ses actes.

-Hm d'accord, un peu moins ordinaire.

-Elle a pleuré, penché sur le corps de son mari. Puis elle a plaqué l'arme sur sa tempe et appuyé sur la détente.

-Dommage qu'on puisse plus l'interroger. Peut être qu'elle était juste bonne à interner ?

-Ça aurait pu. Mais il y a la deuxième tuerie.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pas trop tôt. Max Johnson, 30 ans, habitait encore chez sa veuve de mère jusqu'à il y a peu.

-Sans déc' ?

-Sans déc'. Mais c'est pas le plus étonnant. Un soir, une semaine après la mort des Taylor en fait, il rentre chez lui et décide de défoncer le crane de sa chère génitrice à coup de marteau.

-Pas cool.

-Et attends, il a appelé la police tout de suite après pour se dénoncer. En larme. Et je cite : « il ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris, il aimait sa mère plus que tout. »

-Ok tu as gagné, c'est bizarre.

-Yep.

-C'est quoi, un genre de Norman Bates ? Déclarer qu'on aime sa mère plus que tout à trente ans …

-C'est ça qui te pose problème ?

-Il avait pas de copine ?

-Dean, on s'en fout !

-Ok, ok.

-Et puis, tu veux vraiment donner des leçons en matière d'amour familial ?

-Sam, ferme ta grande gueule tu veux ?!

-Abruti.

-Bon, on se reconcentre. T'en penses quoi, toi ?

-Que tu es un idiot ?

-Très bien, alors moi d'abord, puisque tu es si professionnel : possession ?

-C'est le plus probable. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre, pourquoi quitter son vaisseau juste après les meurtres ? Les démons, c'est pas vraiment le genre à voyager de chair en chair comme ça, pour le fun. Si ?

-Bah, pourquoi pas ? Ces salopards sont prêts à tout pour foutre le bordel. Mais si jamais c'est ça, alors le témoin doit avoir vu la fumée noire s'échapper juste avant que Mme Truc se tire dans la tête. Ce qui explique qu'elle ait reprit ses esprits à ce moment là.

-Madame Taylor.

-Ouais, enfin, c'est pas la seule possibilité. Moi je parierai sur un spectre.

-Un fantôme qui prendrai possession d'un humain juste le temps de déverser sa rage ?

-Tout juste Auguste.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. C'est envisageable.

-Ou alors un sort ? Une bande de sorcières pas très sympa ? Je hais ces pouffiasses ! »

Dean grimace.

« Possible aussi » acquiesce Sam « Ou encore un objet maudit.

-Putain, si seulement on pouvait éviter la cafetière tueuse ou le pantalon sérial killeur... c'est d'un mauvais goût ! »

Sam émet un petit rire, amusé par ces hypothèses improbables, mais pas impossibles. Mieux vaut en rire… Parce qu'ils risquent fort de se retrouver face à l'une de ces situations un jour ou l'autre.

« Va falloir qu'on vérifie tout ça.

-Boulot, boulot, boulot » résume Dean en se garant devant le poste de police.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt devant la vieille façade. Tu parles d'une petite ville, pas beaucoup d'argent pour le shérif, hein ? Il reprend son sérieux en entrant dans l'édifice. En avant pour le show.

Sam les guide vers l'accueil et brandit d'un geste assuré sa fausse plaque.

« Agents Buckley et Lanegan, FBI. Le shérif est là ? »

L'adjoint qui leur fait face est jeune, jeune à avoir encore pas mal de boutons d'acnés. Il les fixe avec un air impressionné.

« Le FBI ? » bredouille-t-il maladroitement.

Dean hoche la tête, la mine blasé.

« Appelle nous le shérif, petit, c'est important. »

Sam tourne son regard vers lui. Il en fait un peu trop là, non ? Dean adore se la péter au fond, et Sam parierai sans risque sa chemise qu'il ne déteste pas l'aura d'autorité que leur procure cette fausse identité. En confirmation, cet idiot se permet un petit clin d'œil malicieux. Bon Dieu, mais quel imbécile !

Sam lui écrase discrètement le pied et le regard de son frère est si débordant de surprise et d'indignation qu'il se retient de justesse d'éclater de rire. Sur ces entrefaites, le fameux shérif débarque justement dans leur dos.

« Les feds ? » répète-t-il, pas franchement ravi de leur présence, au vu de cette moue méfiante qu'il arbore « personne ne m'a prévenu que mon enquête intéressait les … le FBI » se reprend il rapidement.

« Le Bureau n'a pas toujours le temps de prévenir les autorités locales » explique Sam de sa belle voix grave, celle qui rassure toujours les gens, les persuade inconsciemment qu'ils font parti des gentils. Enfin presque toujours.

Le visage du shérif se tord d'une grimace de mécontentement, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer le sérieux de ses traits taillés à la serpe. Les fils argentés de sa barbe et de ses cheveux longs n'y changent rien, cet homme ne donne pas l'impression de s'en laisser compter.

« Mais nous voilà maintenant. Considérez-vous avertis » conclue Dean.

« On a pas besoin de vous » se récrimine le shérif, défendant virilement son autorité bafouée « On gère parfaitement la situation.

-Ce n'est pas un concours, Shérif, on est seulement là pour apporter notre aide, et c'est tout » intervient Sam.

« Je me répète, on s'en sort parfaitement sans vous ! »

Ok, cette fois Dean ne rigole plus, et Sam est témoin de la transformation de son expression en masque menaçant.

« Pour être honnête, vous avez pas vraiment votre mot à dire... » fait-il calmement. Pour l'instant.

Sam prend le relais et tend une des fausses cartes de Bobby en direction du shérif.

« Appelez toujours notre supérieur, si ça ne vous ennuie pas de déranger un cadre gouvernemental surchargé d'enquêtes plus graves les unes que les autres. En attendant, il va nous falloir une copie du dossier Taylor. »

Parfois un petit numéro d'autorité fait son effet et empêche de plus amples récriminations. Sam se dit cependant qu'il ne va pas falloir qu'ils s'attardent trop longtemps dans les parages. Ce shérif ne leur fera pas de cadeaux.

En attendant, il a l'air plutôt calmé, et se contente de grommeler rageusement dans sa barbe en examinant ladite carte.

« Très bien, très bien, alors, si c'est ce qu'il faut … Dylan ! » appelle-t-il brusquement.

Le jeune homme de l'accueil débarque dans la seconde. Dean fronce les sourcils et Sam devine facilement ses pensées. On leur colle le rookie dans les pattes. Bah, ça pourrait être pire, Sam s'en contentera.

« Montre à ces messieurs le dossier Taylor. »

L'adjoint acquiesce avec enthousiasme.

« On va également avoir besoin d'interroger Max Johnson.

-Mon équipe s'en est déjà occupée ! » se récrit l'homme de loi.

Sam s'empresse de lui répondre avant que la veine de Dean, qui palpite bien trop, sur sa tempe gauche, n'éclate.

« On lira les comptes rendus, bien entendu. Mais il nous faudra quand même le voir par nous même... »

Le shérif l'examine d'un regard noir.

« Dylan, tous ce dont ces messieurs ont besoin …

-Compris chef ! »

Et l'homme aux tempes grisonnantes s'éloigne, non sans avoir manifesté une dernière fois sa désapprobation sous forme d'une moue des lèvres plutôt évocatrice. Dean secoue la tête, mécontent. Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter des fédéraux ! Ah les petites villes de campagne... Il devrait pourtant avoir l'habitude depuis le temps.

Le jeune homme du nom de Dylan les conduit dans un bureau vide.

« Désolé pour l'accueil » s'excuse-t-il, à la surprise des deux faux agents « C'est la première fois qu'on a autant de morts dans notre ville. Tout le monde est un peu à cran.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est là » acquiesce gravement Sam « pour aider.

-Dites, vous avez vu beaucoup de meurtres ? Vous avez résolu combien d'affaires ? »

Dean lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Sam sourit, prit de sympathie pour ce policier qui a vu tellement moins de choses qu'eux.

« Pas mal » reconnaît-il.

« Mais dis nous» s'intéresse soudain Dean, passant par réflexe au tutoiement « il a toujours l'air d'avoir avalé de travers ton patron ? »

Sam lui fait les gros yeux, mais jusqu'à présent, ça n'a jamais empêché Dean de dire ce qu'il avait envie de dire. Dylan baisse le regard, gêné.

« Non. Mais faut dire aussi qu'il a perdu sa petite fille il y a deux semaines de ça. Gill. Un beau brin de fille. Ce genre de chose, ça marque. »

Sam redresse la tête à cette explication tandis que Dean, lui, se laisse tomber sur une chaise sans y faire attention. Il se fiche pas mal des raisons de la mauvaise humeur du bonhomme, tant qu'il ne reste pas dans leurs pattes, à leur mettre des battons dans les roues.

« Accident ? » s'enquiert Sam, la curiosité éveillée.

« Ouais, une tragédie, une bête chute dans l'escalier. »

Dean feuillette déjà la pile de papiers en face de lui.

« Je suis désolé de l'apprendre. Elle était seule au moment des faits ?

-Non, avec une amie, Kylie. Enfin, amie, si on veut, ces deux là étaient inséparables depuis le jardin d'enfant ! »

Cette fois Dean relève les yeux des feuilles pour les braquer sur Sam. Le regard qu'ils échangent est éloquent.

« Dylan... » s'avance délicatement Sam « est-ce que, pas hasard, tu aurais le numéro de cette Kylie ?

-Oui bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?

-Simple routine » tente Sam.

Dylan hoche la tête sans plus poser de questions. Sympathique ce garçon, mais pas très perspicace. Sam n'est pas sûr qu'il ait fait le bon choix de carrière. Enfin, les petites villes de ce genre n'offrent pas non plus énormément de possibilité de travail. Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait donner des conseils en matière de carrière...

« Merci. Tu veux bien nous laisser seul, à présent ?

-Entendu. »

L'adjoint quitte la pièce, et aussitôt, Dean prend la parole.

« Ok, je vais m'avancer et le dire en premier : quelque chose dans cette ville pousse les gens à se massacrer les uns les autres. Et particulièrement les gens qui s'entendent bien.

-Un couple de mariés, un fils et sa mère …

-Et ma main à couper que la meilleure amie est pour quelque chose dans la chute de Gill...

-Enfin, ne sautons pas aux conclusions, être mariés, ça veut pas non plus dire que tout roule. Pareil pour une vieille amitié. Les rancœurs peuvent être tenaces, et bien dissimulées …

-Pas faux » approuve Dean « mais on est pas plus avancés...

-Je ne sais même pas par où commencer » avoue Sam.

Il soupire, se frotte la tempe d'un geste las.

« Faut voir le bon coté des choses, pour une fois, on a matière à mener une véritable enquête ! Pleins de suspects, d'alibis à vérifier, d'emplois du temps à examiner ! En plus de nos trucs de sortilège et possession, bien sûr ...

-Tu t'es cru dans les experts ? »

Dean pouffe, mais Sam retrouve un peu de courage.

« Ouais, t'as raison. Et puis, qui d'autre pourra les aider, hein ?

-On est les meilleurs » confirme Dean avec une jovialité qui surprend un peu son frère.

Dean est de bonne humeur. Comme toujours, les humeurs de Dean déteignent sur lui et il se retrouve soudain le cœur plus léger. Il rapproche une chaise de son frère et s'assoit à coté de lui. Dean prend une moue pensive puis énumère :

« Max le matricide...

-Tu connais ce mot toi ? » se moque Sam.

Mais Dean l'ignore et poursuit, imperturbable.

« ...le témoin du meurtre des Taylor, la meilleure copine … Une visite à la maison des Taylor aussi, peut être ?

-Si on trouve rien avant, oui. On se sépare ?

-Je prend le témoin. Martha Grant d'après ce papier » il exhume un bordereau rose du plus mauvais effet « Beurk » grimace dégoûtée « Tu te charges de Max ?

-D'accord. Mais il faut d'abord voir ce que la police a récolté comme indices » fait Sam en pointant le tas de papiers « On sait jamais, ça pourrait servir.

-Mouais, c'est ça, parce qu'ils ont probablement envisagé la piste démon, ou sorcière.

-Il peut quand même y avoir des points intéressants » plaide Sam.

« Oh, je crois qu'on sait très bien, l'un comme l'autre, que je ne mettrai pas mon nez là dedans une minute de plus.

-Feignasse. Je m'en charge. Vas-t-en donc, avant que je te frappe. »

Dean affiche une expression indignée.

« Sammy enfin ! Tu ne me ferais jamais ça !

-Essaie un peu de me provoquer, pour voir ... »

Sur un dernier éclat de rire, Dean franchit la porte. Sam permet alors à un petit sourire d'éclore sur ses lèvres.

* * *

« Alors ?

-Alors cette nana fait le thé le plus dégueulasse que j'ai jamais bu. Sans rire, j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer ! »

Sam lève les yeux au ciel. Cette manie de ne pas en venir directement aux faits … Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de toujours faire son petit numéro. Si c'est une habitude qui lui porte sur les nerfs, Sam est obligé de reconnaître que c'est aussi une manière de se protéger pour son frère. Afficher une indifférence devant les horreurs sur lesquelles ils enquêtent … Jouer au brave imperturbable. Une façon de supporter cette vie comme une autre.

Il rapproche le portable de son oreille, dérangé par le passage de voitures à sa droite. Cette ville n'est pas si petite que ça finalement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, Dean ?

-Pas grand chose d'intéressant. Elle a tout vu pourtant, perchée à sa fenêtre. Pas de fumée noire, pas de liquide qui coulait de l'oreille ou des yeux de Miss Taylor, juste une violence brusque et définitive. Et des pleurs une fois le meurtre accompli.

-Bon sang, c'est quand même bizarre !

-Ouais. Va falloir creuser mon vieux, voir ce qui a pu pousser un, je cite « si joli couple » » il prend une voix minaude « à se massacrer à ce point. »

Sam hoche la tête, même si Dean ne peut pas le voir. Il se mordille l'intérieur de la joue, pensif, quand un camion le dépasse en klaxonnant.

« Bordel ! » lâche-t-il dans l'appareil.

« Hé ça va ? » s'inquiète Dean

« C'est rien. J'ai parlé à Max » enchaîne Sam.

« Et ?

-On se retrouve au café ? Celui à l'angle de la rue du poste ?

-Je suis là dans deux minutes. »

* * *

Dean est assis à coté de la fenêtre. Ses yeux ne quittent pas le parking devant le motel. Il ne l'avouera pas, mais son estomac est serré et une boule d'inquiétude se forme dans sa gorge à la pensée que son père pourrait bien ne pas rentrer.

Merde, il s'en veut de ne pas être allé avec lui ! Mais John lui a spécifiquement demandé de ne pas l'accompagner sur cette enquête.

Dean pense qu'il lui cache peut être quelque chose. Difficile de garder un secret quand on vit les uns sur les autres. Inutile aussi. Dean n'a aucun secret pour son père. Il voudrait que l'inverse soit vrai aussi. Des cachotteries … voilà qui risque bien de les faire tuer !

Cette situation ne lui plaît pas. Il n'est plus un gamin, est fier de ce qu'il a déjà pu accomplir du haut de ses vingt ans. Laisser son père affronter seul le danger n'est pas un sentiment très agréable. Est-ce que c'est ce que Sam ressentait avant qu'il ne soit en age de venir chasser avec eux ?

Son petit frère dort dans un des lits jumeaux derrière lui. S'il n'était pas là, Dean aurait suivi son père, coûte que coûte. Mais John lui a ordonné de rester et de veiller sur lui. Comme s'il avait encore besoin de le dire ! La bonne blague.

Dean examine Sam, pensivement. Ils viennent de fêter ses seize ans. Juste après avoir brûlé un nid entier de goules.

Tu parles d'un feu de joie ! Pas un joli spectacle, c'est certain. En guise de bougies, des corps carbonisés. L'odeur acre et prenante de la chair qui fond. Les hurlements de douleur (inhumains, heureusement). L'aveuglante lumière de flammes qui dévorent les membres.

Les anniversaires sont rarement joyeux dans leur famille réduite.

Sam renifle bruyamment soudain, surprend Dean qui sursaute presque, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sourit tendrement tandis que ses yeux descendent sur le dos de Sam, torse nu grâce à la clim, qui, bien sûr, ne fonctionne jamais dans les chambres qu'ils occupent.

Le corps de Sam change. Prend en muscle. En largeur. En hauteur aussi, ce qui n'est pas pour rassurer Dean. Faudrait pas que l'aîné se retrouve plus petit que son cadet quand même ! Mais ce n'est pas qu'un changement physique. Sam est aussi plus mature. Son esprit s'affine, son intelligence se développe. Dean ne peut que s'en rendre compte. Son frère possède déjà une subtilité, une façon de réfléchir bien à lui. Une perspicacité exacerbée par les exercices imposés par leur père, mais pas que. Exercices ou véritables affaires d'ailleurs. L'entraînement est bientôt terminé, et cela fait un moment que Sam les suit sur les affaires sérieuses.

Sam bouge lentement dans son lit, se tourne face à Dean alors qu'il était de dos.

Dean peut ainsi observer ce visage marqué de stigmates bien trop adulte pour un adolescent. Un sérieux qui transparaît dans ses traits secs, même au repos. Cette lueur grave qui brille à travers ses yeux, lorsqu'il les a ouvert bien sûr, elle frappe Dean depuis un moment déjà.

Ce n'est pas un regard d'adolescent épanoui. Plutôt celui d'une personne qui s'attend au pire à chaque instant. Dean aimerait que ce soit différent, mais il n'imagine pas vivre une autre vie que celle là. Pour toujours tiraillé entre son envie de voir un Sam pleinement heureux et cette sensation de devoir à accomplir.

Si seulement Sam pouvait s'en satisfaire comme John et lui le font ! Mais déjà Dean sent la graine de rébellion en son frère. Le désir d'une autre vie ...

Dean se passe une main sur le bas du visage, suivant inconsciemment le tracé de sa barbe naissante quand Sam change encore de coté. Il fronce les sourcils. Sam n'est pas du genre à s'agiter dans la nuit. Plutôt, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, à s'effondrer comme une masse et à profiter au maximum de ce que quelques heures de sommeil peuvent lui apporter de repos.

Il détaille plus attentivement son frère. Est-ce que son visage n'est pas un rien plus contracté ? Son corps plus raide qu'avant ? Voilà qu'il laisse un léger gémissement lui échapper à présent. Maigre son, mais qui arrive quand même aux oreilles de Dean. Il agrippe les draps d'une main, cambre légèrement son dos, avant de rouler encore de coté.

Quelque chose se passe, cette fois Dean en est certain. Il se rapproche, inquiet.

« Sam ? »

Mais Sam ne répond pas à cet appel. Ses gémissement se font plus forts, son visage se tord d'angoisse et Dean peut entendre son souffle s'accélérer brusquement. En réponse, c'est le cœur de Dean qui s'emballe.

« Sammy ? »

Mais Sam est loin de l'entendre là tout de suite. Ses jambes s'agitent, entortillant les draps autour de lui sans s'en rendre compte. Un filet de sueur lui coule le long de la tempe droite. Ses paupières sont crispés au possible, comme pour lui interdire d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa poitrine se soulève sur une cadence bien trop rapide, ce qui explique sans doute les râles qui sortent à présent de sa bouche.

Ce n'est pas normal ! Dean passe sa main sur le front de Sam. Brûlant. Il est brûlant.

« Sammy ! »

C'est alors que Sam ouvre grand la bouche et émet son premier cri. Un cri de terreur absolue, de peur ancestrale, gravée dans sa chair. Son qui harponne Dean d'un jet net et précis.

Sam commence à hurler et c'est Dean qui ne respire plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?! Es-ce qu'il a mal quelque part ? Parce que seul un animal blessé peut émettre un son si déchirant !

Sam se cambre plus encore, le visage rouge au possible, les doigts emmêlés dans les draps. Sa voix se brise dans ce qui doit être son troisième hurlement. A la place il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, les veines bien trop visibles sur son cou tendu à l'extrême. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux toujours désespérément fermés. Il se mord les lèvres entre deux cris. Au supplice. Il a l'air au supplice.

« Sam ! »

Dean se jette sur lui, le plaque sur le lit, sans aucun effet. Sam se tord encore dans tous les sens, usant d'une force inattendue. Violence de celui qui lutte pour sa vie. Et pourtant, il a l'air encore endormi. Comment est-ce possible ?!

« Sam, réveille toi ! Tu délires ! »

Sam semble pris dans un tourment que Dean ne comprend pas. Image même de la terreur. Panique primale au spectacle impressionnant. Il aurait pu prendre un marteau et enfoncer la poitrine de Dean qu'il ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal. Dean garde la bouche ouverte, stupéfait. Comment l'aider ? Que faire contre une menace qu'il ne reconnaît pas ?!

Dean est certain de savoir tuer n'importe quel monstre, pourtant de quelle manière agir quand aucun démon ne se tient face à lui ?

Sam pleure encore, terrorisé par quelque chose que Dean ne voit pas, tandis que son corps le malmène. Il murmure des mots que Dean n'entend pas mais qui sonnent comme de terribles suppliques.

Dean appuie de toute ses forces sur son torse, pour qu'il ne tombe pas du lit, qu'il ne se fasse pas encore plus mal, si c'est possible. Et aussi parce qu'il est complètement perdu devant cette situation et que maintenir un contact physique entre eux le rassure. Si seulement John était là ! Lui saurait quoi faire !

Brusquement, Sam détache une des mains des draps pour venir se griffer les joues. Comme pour arracher un masque qui l'empêcherait de respirer. Quelle énergie dans ce corps qui s'agite dans tous les sens ! Dean n'en revient pas. Comme s'il luttait pour survivre. Survivre face à une menace invisible et intangible.

Est-ce que quelque chose attaque son frère ? Mais ils ne sont que deux dans la pièce, et Dean est le seul à se tenir au dessus de lui. Un long frisson lui descend la colonne quand il envisage une seconde la possibilité que Sam soit l'objet d'un sort. Une attaque de sorcière.

Dans ce cas il perd son temps à essayer de le tenir, il devrait plutôt chercher ce putain de sac à sort et le brûler ! Mais alors pourquoi ses mains refuse de lâcher leurs prises sur lui ? Il le tient au poignet à présent, lui interdisant de se griffer au sang, entreprise déjà bien entamée au vu des traits rouges qui couvrent son torse et son visage. Il peut sentir la chair de poule qui recouvre les bras de son frère. Ses tremblements aussi.

« Sam, putain ! » s'énerve Dean, à bout de nerfs « réveille toi, merde ! »

Et soudain, comme s'il avait enfin pu l'entendre, Sam ouvre ses grand yeux noisettes. L'incompréhension, la peur que Dean y déchiffre est douloureuse. Mais au moins égale au soulagement profond qui l'envahit.

Le corps de son frère s'arrête de bouger. Comme ça, sans le moindre signe avant coureur. Un ordre inconscient qui bloque le moindre mouvement. Seule sa lourde respiration résonne dans la pièce.

« Sammy ! Ça va ?! »

Question stupide, pourtant rien d'autre ne lui vient à l'esprit. Sam le regarde comme s'il parlait chinois.

« Je ... » mais il ne peut en dire plus, sa voix curieusement étouffée. Malmenée par ses cris précédents.

« Dean ? »

Ses yeux parcourent la chambre à toute vitesse, cherchent quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Une lueur à la sortie du tunnel. Un espoir, n'importe quoi pour le sortir de cette noirceur qui vient juste d'avoir raison de lui. Cette horreur qui l'a envahit avec la pire des puissances : celle de souvenirs enfouis revenus à la surface.

« Je suis là, Sammy » fait Dean, bêtement.

Il ne trouve rien d'autre à dire. Et en même temps, vraiment, qu'y a-t-il à rajouter à ça ?

« Dean... » répète Sam avant de soudain éclater en sanglots.

Alors là, Dean aurait tout aussi bien pu être frappé par la foudre. Il se fige, stupéfait. Incapable de réagir correctement devant cette exposition de détresse. Mais bon Dieu, est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien lui expliquer ce qui arrive à son petit frère ce soir !

Sam pleure comme l'enfant qu'il n'a pourtant jamais vraiment été. Se cache les yeux derrière le creux de son coude. Épuisé, physiquement et mentalement.

« Sam parle moi … qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande Dean en essayant d'adoucir sa voix au maximum.

Il faut un moment à Sam pour reprendre son calme. Ou du moins un rythme cardiaque suffisant pour pouvoir parler de manière audible. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration.

« Je l'ai vu Dean » croasse-t-il difficilement.

« Qui ?

-Maman. »

Dean se passe encore la main sur le menton, surpris. Méfiant. Allons donc, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

« Maman ?

-Elle brûlait au plafond. »

Coup de poignard au cœur.

Dean ne doute pas que c'est une vision qui ferait perdre la boule à n'importe qui. Mais il secoue quand même la tête.

« Sam, tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir... tu n'avais même pas un an » explique-t-il d'un ton raisonnable.

« Ne décide pas de ce dont je me souviens ou pas ! » s'écrit le plus jeune, bouleversé « Je te dis que je l'ai vu !

-Sam …

-Quoi c'est vraiment si surprenant ? Si improbable ? Avec tout ce dont on est témoin ? Tout l'étrange sur lequel on enquête ?

-Tu...

-Elle brûlait au plafond » répète encore Sam d'une voix blanche.

Mais sans plus pleurer, ses yeux sont secs à présent. Alors pourquoi est-ce les joues de Dean qui sont humides ? Parce que la souffrance de Sam le blesse plus que n'importe quoi au monde ?

Est-ce possible ? Cette image atroce a-t-elle pu survivre, quelque part dans l'esprit de son frère ? Cachée jusqu'à ce jour, jusqu'à resurgir à pleine puissance ?

« J'ai vu d'autres choses encore » murmure Sam, parcourant ses griffures toutes neuves du bout des doigts, incrédule, comme pour faire connaissance « mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. »

Cette fois Dean hoche la tête.

« D'accord, je te crois »

Sam relève les yeux vers lui, comme il le fait toujours quand il se sent décontenancé.

« Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça, c'est compris ?! » ordonne Dean avec un regard dur.

« Je suis désolé » s'excuse Sam, un peu pathétique.

Sans savoir que ce n'est que le premier cauchemar d'une longue série.

Dean est capable de ressentir à quel point son frère est abîmé. A quel point il se bat pour retenir de nouvelles larmes. Sam est brave, Dean est fier de lui. Mais parfois il a le droit de céder, non ?

Alors il soupire et le prend dans ses bras. Juste une brève étreinte. Parce que ça lui fait du bien, et qu'il veut transmettre un peu de courage à son frère. Lui prouver qu'il est là pour lui, ne laissera jamais rien lui arriver, sans le dire. Même si c'est déjà trop tard. Et peut être, également, pour cacher à quel point lui aussi est touché par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Le seul souvenir de Sam de sa mère. Brûlant au plafond. Qui pourrait vivre normalement après ça ? Qui n'en ferait pas d'horribles cauchemars ? Pourtant Dean confierait ce fardeau à n'importe qui d'autre sans hésiter. Pourquoi est-ce toujours à sa famille de souffrir ? D'ailleurs, quel sadique a décidé que Sam, le lendemain de ses seize ans, se souviendrait de cette nuit d'horreur ?! Dean aimerait vraiment que son père soit là, maintenant. Qu'ils affrontent ce nouveau coup du sort ensemble, à trois.

Sam accepte l'étreinte de son frère de bon cœur. Dans l'odeur acre de sueur et la moiteur des draps enroulés autour de son corps. Dean est là, quoi qu'il se passe, dès lors qu'il ouvre les yeux.

* * *

 _Voilà, comme promis, le début d'une nouvelle enquête :) hé hé en espérant ne pas trop vous frustrer de contacts plus intimes ... et si, en même temps, en espérant vous frustrer un peu xp mouahaha je suis une sadique ! Mais rien n'est jamais simple avec nos deux loulous !_

 _Bref, merci d'être encore là, à me suivre et m'encourager, je vous aime toutes et tous, très très fort *cœur*_

 _Melanie : Bobby retourne à sa solitude, c'est vrai, mais je pense que tant que ses garçons vont bien, ça ira pour lui aussi :) Il se pose des questions mais préfère laisser couler, oui c'est une bonne façon de le décrire :p un instinct qui le pousse à ne pas causer de problème quand tout semble aller ? A ne pas empirer les choses ? Quelque chose comme ça à mon avis ! Papouilles il y a, dans ce chapitre, mais interrompues ah ah ah ne me déteste pas ! J'ai toujours hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de mes chapitres, alors merci d'être aussi régulière et précise :3 ça me fait très plaisir !_

 _Guest : Oui, peut être que tu as raison, que ce serait mieux que Bobby les surprenne pour de bon. Peut être qu'après ça irait mieux, et au moins, ils ne seraient plus obligés de se cacher de lui ... Mais ils ne sont pas prêts à prendre ce risque ! Perdre Bobby, c'est perdre la dernière famille qu'il leur reste. Merci pour ta review :)_

 _Kazuk i, tu me manques ma belle, sache que je pense fort à toi, et j'espère que tu vas bien :) fan de la première heure !_

 _Misew , je sais que tu aimes Bobby, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu qu'il ne soit plus là, pour le moment xp _


	45. Souffre, ectoplasme, sortilège

_Salut tout le monde ! Je sors d'une longue traversée du désert : 5 jours entiers sans connexion internet ! Heureusement, mon calvaire est terminé, j'en profite donc pour partager ce nouveau chapitre avec vous :p_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous suivrez avec bienveillance le chemin de nos frangins préférés x')_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Souffre, ectoplasme, sortilège**

Sam fait tourner sa tasse de café entre ses grandes mains, pensif. Il se creuse l'esprit, se repasse son interrogatoire avec Max en boucle. Est-ce qu'il a oublié quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment tiré le maximum d'information de cette conversation ? Max lui a fait de la peine. Il devrait avoir l'habitude pourtant, d'être témoin de ce genre de misère. Mais impossible de ne pas compatir un minimum avec cet homme auparavant sans histoire.

Max n'a pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Pourquoi sa vie a basculée ainsi, du jour au lendemain, dans l'horreur. Pourquoi il a été lui même l'instrument de sa chute. C'est un sentiment que Sam peut aisément saisir. Et il fera tout pour l'aider, pour démêler cette histoire des plus improbables. Parce qu'il a été formé pour ça, parce qu'après tout ce qu'il a du endurer pour en arriver là, autant que d'autres puissent en profiter.

Dean franchit la porte et n'a pas besoin de chercher son frère dans la salle, ses yeux se posent immédiatement sur lui. Fil invisible qui les relie toujours. Il examine une seconde ce dos puissant et ces bras musclés. Bon Dieu, voilà une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu quand ils étaient gamins !

Il se laisse tomber sur la banquette à coté de Sam.

« Vas y, balance. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a appris, notre Max préféré ? »

Sam lève les yeux vers lui, avec cette lueur de satisfaction qu'il a toujours quand Dean apparaît de nulle part pour se poser avec lui. Mais c'est une étincelle qui ne dure pas, malheureusement. Ils ont plus important à penser pour le moment.

« Pas grand chose, c'est bien ça le problème.

-Pas grand chose ?

-Il a juste … perdu le contrôle.

-Sacrément perdu, ouais !

-Comme ça, en un claquement des doigts, il ne maîtrisait plus son corps. Pas qu'il ait tenté de reprendre le dessus d'ailleurs, il s'est juste laissé faire ...

-Comment il s'est senti sur le moment ? En colère ? Il a eu peur ?

-Non, rien.

-Rien ?

-Rien du tout. Attends, je cite : « une vague indifférence ». Il a tout vu, il était bien là, encore à l'intérieur de sa tête. Pourtant son corps s'est mis à frapper sa mère et il ne l'a pas empêché.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? » gronde Dean, méfiant « Il était là tout le temps et il a rien fait pour s'en empêcher ?! »

Sam secoue la tête, aussi perplexe que lui.

« Comme si l'espace d'une seconde, ce n'était plus lui aux commandes.

-Ça fait quand même très possession ça !

-Non, Dean, je ne crois pas. Un spectre l'aurait rendu fou de colère. Et un démon … Il l'aurait senti non ? En général les possédés ont conscience de ne plus être seuls là dedans. Une fois le démon parti, ils savent plus ou moins ce qui leur ait arrivés. Enfin, s'ils ont survécus ... Mais pour Max, je sais pas, j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un démon… Ça ne ressemble à aucun cas qu'on ait vu.

-Bordel » jure Dean avant de commander un café, lui aussi.

Sam relève les yeux, marche sur des œufs soudain.

« Tu sais, Bobby en saurait peut être plus. »

Aucune réaction. Dean se contente de ramener son regard sur lui. Prend grand soin de ne montrer aucune émotion.

« Tu as raison. Appelle le. »

Ce que Sam s'empresse de faire.

« Salut Bobby, on aurait besoin de tes lumières, une fois encore ... » entame Sam quand il sent le coude de Dean s'enfoncer entre ses cotes.

« Mets le sur haut parleur ! » exige-t-il.

« D'accord, mais dégage ton coude tu veux ?! Tu me fais mal !

-Salut Bobby !

-Salut les garçons … toujours à se chamailler à ce que j'entends.

-C'est Dean » s'exclame Sam « il ... » mais l'absurdité de sa réaction lui saute aux yeux, alors il se contente de fusiller son frère du regard avant de se reprendre « bref, il se passe des choses étranges ici.

-Vous ? Dans un endroit où il se passe des choses étranges ? Tu parles d'une surprise ! Vas y, déballe. »

Sam s'execute, la voix basse pour ne pas mettre en alerte les autres clients de ce café. Pas qu'ils soient très nombreux d'ailleurs. Trois, pour être exact, un affalé sur le comptoir, et deux autres installés à une table de l'autre coté de la salle. Un couple apparemment. Facile à deviner quand ils se roulent des patins de plusieurs minutes.

Un fois son résumé terminé, Sam entend Bobby tourner les pages d'un livre. En un éclair, il l'imagine farfouillant un vieux grimoire empli de secrets. L'odeur de renfermé et la sensation du papier abîmé entre ses doigts lui reviennent en mémoire… Sam adore la bibliothèque de leur vieil ami, c'est quasiment physique.

« Ça ressemble à une sirène votre machin ... » s'avance enfin le chasseur.

« Une sirène ? » répète Dean, surpris.

« Ouais, mais il y a deux trois trucs qui me chiffonnent … D'abord, elles vivent en Grèce habituellement, on en a encore jamais vu en Amérique du Nord.

-Je me disais bien qu'on en avait jamais buté...

-Oui ça me revient maintenant, papa en avait parlé une fois ! Mais Dean a raison, on a jamais eu besoin d'en affronter…

-Tu dis qu'il y a autre chose qui ne colle pas ? A part le coté immigration clandestine ?

-Et bien, d'après ce que tu m'as dis Sam, vos tueurs/victimes …

-Nos tutimes ?! » reprend Dean avec un grand sourire, très fier de sa trouvaille.

Sam pouffe tandis que Bobby soupire lourdement. Encore un trait de génie... Certaines choses ne changent pas.

« Enfin, les personnes concernées, elles ne se sont pas senties euphoriques au moment du meurtre ? Et elles n'ont pas parlé d'un nouvel ami ou amour dans leur vie ?

-Non » répond Sam « et je peux te dire que Max était loin d'être euphorique. Il ne semblait pas pressé de sortir de sa cellule non plus, que ce soit pour rejoindre quelqu'un ou autre chose … Il a tué la seule personne dont il était vraiment proche.

-Hm hm.

-C'est même pire que ça, l'une d'elles s'est carrément mit une balle dans la tête juste après avoir tué son mari » précise Dean « difficile de profiter d'un nouvel amour après ça ... »

« D'habitude les sirènes s'amusent pendant des mois avec leurs victimes, à leur pourrir la vie lentement. Elles craquent pas tous leur mojo en une soirée ... » ajoute Bobby, dubitatif.

« De vrais enfants de cœurs... » fait Dean en secouant la tête.

« Ça colle pas » conclue Bobby.

Sam prend une gorgée de café avant de parler à nouveau.

« Bon, si je me rappelle bien, les sirènes empoisonnent leurs victimes. Donc il suffit d'un petit prélèvement et on saura si jamais c'est ça.

-Moi, à votre place, je chercherai plutôt du coté sorcière. Ça sent plus le mauvais sort qu'autre chose.

-Donc pour résumer » intervient Dean « on est pas plus avancés que ça ?

-Allons voir Kylie, la meilleure amie présente au moment de l'accident de la petite fille du shérif. Je suis sûre que c'est aussi une … comment tu dis ? Tutime ?

-Ouaip ! » et Dean le gratifie d'un sourire rayonnant.

Sam poursuit, imperturbable.

« On verra si elle nous parle d'un nouvel ami. Elle acceptera peut être même un prélèvement … Et de toute façon, comme ça, on pourra fouiller la maison. Souffre, ectoplasme, sortilège … On trouvera bien quelque chose !

-Tenez moi au courant.

-Compte sur nous » confirme Sam avant de raccrocher.

Dean ne cherche même pas à dissimuler son soulagement. Bobby se comporte comme avant avec eux. Pour lui, rien n'a changé. Si Dean était croyant, il prierai pour que l'attitude de leur vieil ami ne change jamais à leur égard. Est-il possible de graver cet état de fait dans le marbre ? Dean brandit son burin virtuel à grand bras !

La serveuse les rejoint à ce moment là, se permet de resservir Sam en café. Il la remercie d'un petit sourire.

Une sirène au comportement inhabituel ? Un mauvais sort ou encore un esprit vengeur ? Sam est loin d'être fixé, et préfère réserver son jugement. Garder l'esprit ouvert est parfois la plus efficace des solutions... En attendant d'en savoir plus en tout cas.

Au fond de la pièce, le couple est encore en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Sam et Dean les observent sans s'en rendre compte, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Dans une autre vie, peut être qu'ils auraient pu ressembler à ça … Dans une vie sans chasse, sans qu'ils soient frères, sans qu'ils aient jamais sauvés personne... S'exposer si ouvertement, avec une insouciance si flagrante ... Mais alors que Sam se demande si ça lui aurait vraiment plu, Dean fait la grimace. Beurk, jamais de la vie !

« Bon ben en route, on a encore pas mal de boulot avant de démêler cette histoire ! » lance-t-il pour tirer Sam de sa réflexion.

« Allons y » acquiesce ce dernier en posant sa tasse.

* * *

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Sam pour faire craquer la résistance de Kylie.

Parfois Dean trouve son frère un peu trop efficace en psychologie. Un peu trop impitoyable pour faire sauter les défenses des ses semblables. Sam est quelqu'un d'extrêmement persuasif, qui sait appuyer là où ça fait mal. Toujours pour apprendre la vérité bien sur, et dans le but de sauver des vies. Mais tout de même, cette capacité est assez effrayante …

Kylie a bien tenté de leur faire croire qu'elle n'était pour rien dans l'accident de son amie. Pourtant sa voix tremblotante et son air affreusement coupable l'ont très vite trahie. Il a suffit que Sam pointe du doigt une ou deux incohérences dans son récit pour que cette dernière éclate en sanglots devant eux et avoue son rôle dans la mort de son amie.

« Je suis un monstre ! » s'écrie-t-elle avec toute la force de son désespoir.

Dean hausse les sourcils.

« Alors là, je ne crois pas Kylie, et crois moi, on en sait quelque chose...

-Quoi ? » elle lève ses yeux emplis de larmes vers lui.

Sam grince des dents et lui tend un mouchoir.

« Kylie … racontes nous tout depuis le début, tu veux ? Sans mentir cette fois, c'est très important !»

La jeune femme hoche la tête, encore dévastée.

Plutôt jolie d'ailleurs, si on ne fait pas attention à son état présent, brune et aux nombreux tatouages. Le regard de Dean s'attarde un long moment sur une licorne galopant de son bras droit. Intrigué par la signification d'un dessin aussi « Disney ». Et encore, ce n'est rien face à la gigantesque fraise tagada qui orne son épaule gauche, ou encore ce visage de la vierge Marie stylisée sur sa nuque.

Dean n'est pas vraiment fan de cette mode des tatouages plan plan …

« On sortait de la salle de bain du premier » entame la jeune femme, la voix tremblante « je venais d'acheter ce nouveau vernis là, rouge passion, on voulait l'essayer ensemble ... »

Nouvelle crise de larme, mais les deux frères ne disent rien, la laisse aller à son rythme, trouver les mots les plus justes pour décrire ce sombre moment ayant coûté la vie à Gill.

« Elle était tellement jolie, Gill, tellement gentille …

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile Kylie, mais tu t'en sors à merveille. Continue de nous dire tous ce dont tu te souviens d'accord ?

-Arrivée en haut de l'escalier … Je ne … Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé ... »

Cette fois elle se met à fixer le sol, les yeux écarquillés, encore sous le choc.

« Elle a fait un pas, devant moi, elle a commencé à descendre les marches en riant. Parce que Janet lui avait encore raconté n'importe quoi sur Ryan, et ça la faisait toujours rire ... »

Sam hoche la tête, comme s'il comprenait tout à fait ce qu'elle veut dire. Bien sûr, Janet et ses potins, bien sûr … Dean l'admire pour son empathie. A moins qu'il ne fasse semblant ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Sam entre toujours en résonance avec les gens qui l'entourent, chose dont Dean est bien incapable. Est-ce que quelque chose cloche chez lui ou bien est-ce juste Sam qui est incroyable ?

« Et là … je l'ai poussé. »

Elle s'interrompt, tousse un peu dans sa main, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues. N'ajoute rien. Dean ne laisse pas ce petit silence prendre le pas sur leur enquête.

« Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-C'est tout ? Tu l'as juste poussé comme ça, sans raison ?

-Je pensais que vous me croyez ! » s'exclame-t-elle, révoltée, vers Sam.

« On te crois, oui bien sûr, mais il va nous falloir un peu plus de détails …

-Comment tu t'es senti Kylie, quand tu as avancé les bras vers elle ? En colère ? Euphorique ?

-Non, rien de tout ça ! J'ai juste … je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas !

-Calme toi » lui enjoint doucement Sam « je sais que c'est dur... »

Ah bon ? Parce que tu as déjà poussé quelqu'un dans l'escalier toi ? Mais Dean retient sa langue.

«... mais on est là pour t'aider, c'est promis."

Kylie fixe Sam comme son messie. Après tout, c'est peut être bien le cas … S'ils ne résolvent pas cette affaire, Dean doute que qui que ce soit d'autre le fasse.

« J'étais … vide. Comme si plus rien ne comptait maintenant. Quelque chose au fond de moi m'a ordonné de tendre les bras et de donner une impulsion dans le dos de Gill. Alors je l'ai fait, comme ça, sans me poser plus de question... Mon Dieu ! »

Elle se cache le visage entre les mains à présent tandis que Sam et Dean échange un regard lourd de sens. C'est Sam qui prend en charge la suite. Parce qu'elle a l'air d'avoir un faible pour lui. Parce que Dean adore le voir mener la conversation avec cette expression calme et compétante.

Sam est très doué pour emmener les gens à se confier à lui. Parfois même Dean se fait avoir.

« Bien, très bien. Encore une ou deux questions, et on te laissera tranquille, entendu ?

-Quoi ? Vous ne m'arrêtez pas ?

-Heu... pas tout de suite. Kylie, est-ce que tu connaissais les Taylor ?

-De nom, seulement. Je ne leur ai jamais parlé, je ne crois pas.

-Et Max Johnson ? Ou bien sa mère peut être, Mme Johnson ?

-Non, non ça ne me dit rien… mais pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que des gens avaient des raisons de t'en vouloir ? Pour quoi que ce soit, disputes de voisinages, tensions au travail ...

-Non, j'habite ici depuis des années, je m'entends bien avec tout le monde …

-Alors, est-ce qu'il s'est passé des choses étranges ces derniers temps ? Des problèmes électrique, une odeur bizarre … n'importe quoi, ça peut nous aider !

-Vous voulez dire, comme faire tomber volontairement ma meilleure amie dans les escaliers alors que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de lui faire du mal ?! Quelque chose de bizarre comme ça ?!

-Réfléchis, Kylie.

-Pas que je me souvienne, non. »

Le regard qu'elle pose sur Sam est quasi suppliant. Si plein de détresse et si avide de la moindre miette d'espoir... Sam ressent une pitié terrible pour cette fille, qui ne retrouvera plus jamais sa vie d'avant. Voilà pourquoi ils se battent. Pour empêcher ce genre de choses de se produire. Il est bon de s'en rappeler.

« Un nouvel objet alors … tu aimes faire les brocantes ? Les antiquités tout ça ? » cette fois c'est un peu exagéré, mais Sam est à cours d'idées.

« Non, très peu pour moi, les ramasses poussières. J'aime la déco moderne. Gill était comme moi. »

Ses lèvres se remettent à trembler mais Kylie surmonte rapidement cette envie de pleurer. Elle prend une grande inspiration, qui lui vaut un regard compatissant de Sam.

« Une dernière chose … Dis nous, tu n'as pas rencontré de nouvelles personnes dernièrement ? Un nouveau petit ami, une collègue dont tu t'es beaucoup rapproché …

-Non, je ne vois pas. Juste mes amis habituels, personnes d'autre … C'est une petite ville, il n'y a pas souvent de nouvelles têtes. »

C'est un beau non à chacune de leur question.

Rien. Il n'y a strictement rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire d'après ce qu'elle leur dit. Est-ce qu'elle leur ment ? Est-ce qu'ils passent à coté de quelque chose ? Dean l'examine avec méfiance, mais ne détecte aucune méchanceté, aucune malice dans cette fille aux tatouages fantaisistes. C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Il reprend la parole d'une voix grave, frustrée.

« Bien, je crois qu'on n'apprendra rien de plus. »

Il se lève et se dirige vers l'escalier.

« Mais … qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'inquiète Kylie.

« On examine les lieux, c'est tout. Tu veux bien nous refaire du café ? Il est très bon » invente Sam pour l'éloigner quelques minutes.

Elle semble comprendre l'intention et hoche la tête avant de s'éclipser à petits pas discrets. Rien d'une meurtrière cette fille.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans cette ville ?!

* * *

« Rien ! On a rien du tout, Sam ! Que dalle ! C'était l'interrogatoire le plus inutile de toute ma vie !

-Rien non plus dans l'escalier » soupire Sam tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers l'Impala, garée plus haut dans la rue « pas de souffre, pas d'ectoplasme, pas de sac de sorts …

-Un détecteur d'EMF silencieux... »

Silence consterné.

« Et on peut oublier les sirènes, il y a absolument aucun indice en ce sens » regrette Sam.

« Il n'y a aucun indice de quoi que ce soit » corrige Dean d'un ton amer « L'eau de cette putain de ville est empoisonnée, je vois pas d'autre solution ! »

Sans se consulter, ils s'arrêtent tout les deux une fois arrivé à la voiture et continue leur conversation par dessus le toit.

« Tu crois qu'elle est folle ? » demande Dean, en désespoir de cause « une psychopathe en puissance qui trompe tout le monde, nous y compris ?!

-Ça m'étonnerait … Et puis Max n'avait pas l'air fou non plus …

-Alors là, je sèche. Il nous reste quoi comme option ?

-La maison des Taylor … Mais je commence à croire qu'on y trouvera rien non plus …

-C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

-Dean ... »

Sam fronce les sourcils, soucieux.

« Ça ne me plaît pas …

-Sans rire ?

-On a aucune piste... pas la moindre idée de ce qui arrive aux gens ici...

-Ou tu veux en venir ?

-C'est dangereux. Pour nous aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Réfléchis ! On ne sait pas comment ça se déclenche !

-Et alors ?

-Alors, à ton avis, de qui je suis le plus proche ? A qui je pourrais m'en prendre, si ce qui se passe dans cette ville me touchait, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

Alors là, Dean éclate carrément de rire.

« Sam, tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

-Mais ! » s'indigne le cadet « tu ne peux pas en être certain !

-Sam …

-Qu'est-ce que tu feras si d'un coup je décide de te mettre une balle, moi aussi, hein ? On a pas besoin de marteau ou d'un escalier nous, je te signale qu'on trimballe un vrai arsenal dans le coffre ! »

Dans son irritation, Sam ne réalise pas qu'il a haussé la voix. Dean fronce les sourcils et lui fait un geste d'apaisement, les mains tendues en avant.

« Baisse d'un ton tu veux ? On est pas seuls... »

En effet, une mamie qui promenait son chien les dépasse en les gratifiants d'un regard soupçonneux. Sam se passe la main dans les cheveux, chasse sa nervosité du mieux qu'il le peut.

« Sammy. »

Il relève les yeux vers Dean.

« Tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Point. »

Et Sam peut bien voir que c'est une absolue certitude pour Dean. Il n'y a pas un soupçon d'hésitation dans la voix de son frère.

La confiance que Dean a en lui … Il l'avait perdu, à une époque. Pourtant il réalise à quel point elle lui est vitale. A quel point il en a besoin pour avancer. Et ça c'est une chose qui date de bien avant leur toute nouvelle relation. Peut être bien de sa naissance, pour ce qu'il en sait. Une caractéristique gravée dans son ADN, probablement.

Dean lit sur le visage de son frère comme dans un livre ouvert. Il lève les yeux au ciel. C'est bon, pas la peine de prendre ses mots pour la déclaration du siècle non plus !

« Et puis, si tu t'attaques à moi malgré tout, je me ferai un plaisir de t'assommer et de te ligoter à ta chaise. Vu ?!

-Vu.

-Bien, alors arrête un peu de t'inquiéter pour rien, et allons voir cette maison, d'accord ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sam s'installe dans la voiture. Dean secoue la tête, un peu à la manière d'un père attendri par la faiblesse de son fils, avant de s'asseoir face au volant.

* * *

Sam fixe la tâche de sang incrustée dans le tapis. Il peut presque les voir, presque les sentir, les deux personnes qui ont perdues la vie dans cette tragédie.

C'est toujours difficile, de pénétrer dans la maison ayant accueilli un tel drame. C'est loin d'être la première fois, et pourtant, c'est à chaque fois aussi pénible. Comme une remontrance. Ils ne sont pas arrivés assez vite. Sam sait bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas prédire tout le mal qui se passe dans le monde. Pourtant il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir un peu.

Tout ici crie la normalité. Le bonheur même. Une vie agréable, peut être pas idéale, avec ses hauts et ses bas, mais tout de même une vie heureuse. La femme sur la photo du frigo lui sourit de toute ses dents quand il se déplace vers la cuisine, absorbé dans l'atmosphère feutrée et presque glaçante de ce foyer vide. Il se promène un peu dans chaque pièce, sans but, s'imprègne de l'ambiance des lieux.

Dean n'agit pas avec sa prévenance et son respect pour cette maison autrefois habitée. Il retourne les placards, piétine lourdement le sol, gronde de mécontentement quand il ne trouve rien.

Pour lui, il n'y a aucun intérêt à marcher sur la pointe des pieds, impressionné par ce qui a pu se passer entre ces quatre murs. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, point. Dean ne croit pas qu'il en reste de mauvaises ondes, ou ce genre de conneries. Il ne faudra pas si longtemps que ça avant qu''une autre famille emménage ici. Un ou deux ans, peut être, que les esprits se calment, puis la maison sera vendue et personne ne se rappellera plus du drame ayant eu lieu.

La vie continue. Toujours. Qu'on le veille ou non. Qu'on se retrouve seul ou non. Il n'y a aucune raison de craindre une bête construction de béton et de ciment quand les vrais monstres rôdent dehors. Enfin, sauf les maisons hantées, bien sûr ... Mais Dean est à peu prêt certain que le drame qui a eu lieu ici n'a rien à voir avec la maison.

Sam avise soudain le grand album photo ouvert sur la table. Une pile de photos attend encore que quelqu'un les glisse dans les emplacements plastiques prévus à cet effet. Une écriture féminine recouvre le ruban de papier en dessous de chaque photo classée. La police n'y a pas touché. Sam interpelle Dean, lui montre l'album.

« Tu as vu ça ? »

Dean s'approche, jette un coup d'œil vaguement intéressé.

« Ouais, et ?

-Et ? Ça ne te choque pas ? »

Dean a une moue des lèvres et hausse les épaules, perplexe.

« Dean » explique calmement Sam « Mme Taylor était dans son salon, à classer des photos. Et d'un coup, elle se lève, va chercher son arme et massacre son mari ? »

Dean comprend enfin ou Sam veut en venir.

« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre... »

Il examine soudain l'album avec méfiance, pointe le détecteur d'EMF dessus. Mais comme partout dans la maison, il reste silencieux. Dean soupire et secoue la tête.

« Ça ne vient pas de là, en tout cas. »

Sam garde les yeux fixés sur la table. Il s'imagine très bien la scène, et ça en est terrifiant.

Une folie meurtrière sortie de nulle part. Une soif de sang imprévisible et violente.

Mme Taylor range une dernière photo dans son emplacement puis se fige, soudain interpellée par quelque chose, un ordre invisible et intangible. Elle se lève de sa chaise, va s'emparer de l'arme qu'elle garde pour protéger sa famille d'un éventuel intrus, retourne dans le salon et vise son mari. Ce dernier hurle peut être, se jette sur elle pour détourner le canon de l'arme. L'implore d'arrêter, de ne pas faire ça. Elle se débat, finit par le frapper avec la crosse. Il s'effondre, à moitié assommé, lève un dernier regard implorant vers elle. Ne trouve qu'un visage vide qui n'a que très peu à voir avec celui de la femme souriante et joyeuse qu'il a épousé. Puis elle appuie sur la détente. Se réveille de l'étrange état d'hypnose dans lequel elle se trouvait. Contemple le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle a aimé et tué. S'effondre en pleurs. Colle le canon de l'arme contre sa tempe droite et tire une deuxième fois.

De la glace coule dans les veines de Sam. Dean intercepte l'horreur dans son regard.

« Sam, tu te sens bien ? » s'inquiète-t-il.

Sam hoche la tête, à moitié convaincu. Mais la sollicitude de son frère le touche, et le ramène sur terre, une fois de plus.

« C'est rien. »

Dean lui presse affectueusement l'épaule avant de retourner à sa fouille. Il vérifie chaque rebord de fenêtre en quête d'un souffre inexistant, puis décide de vider les étagères une par une. Objectif : démasquer la vilaine sorcière et son matériel maléfique. Sam finit par venir lui donner un coup de main quand Dean tombe sur une trouvaille intéressante, non pour leur enquête, mais pour son amusement personnel.

« Hé Sammy, on se fait une petite séance de ciné après ? »

Et il lui balance un boîtier DVD dans les mains. Sam fronce les sourcils, intrigué par ce ricanement moqueur quand ses yeux se posent sur la jaquette.

Ça. Le clown tueur.

Immédiatement le DVD lui échappe des mains tandis qu'il retient un cri d'épouvante.

« Dean ! » s'exclame-il, furieux tandis que son frère se marre à pleine gorge.

« Je comprends pas Sam, on a vu tellement pire ! Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir à ce point peur de mecs maquillés avec des gros nez rouge et qui portent des chaussures trop grandes ?!

-Ferme-la » grince Sam, excédé.

Ils cherchent un moment en silence. Sam est obligé de reconnaître que son frère sait lui changer les idées comme personne. Les images noires de désespoir et de meurtres s'effacent peu à peu de sa tête, remplacée par une réflexion plus nette. Il trouvera qui a fait ça, et fera en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas. Pour les Taylor. Pour l'horreur de ce qui leur ai arrivé.

Les Winchester passent à l'étage sans se consulter, grimpent l'escalier cote à cote avant d'entrer dans la chambre du couple. Arrivés au tiroir à caleçons de Mr Taylor, Dean jette l'éponge.

« Bon, c'est bon là, j'abandonne. On trouvera rien.

-Fallait s'en douter » regrette Sam.

« Non mais, tu as déjà vu des trucs aussi ridicules toi ? »

Et Dean exhibe un slip léopard du plus bel effet. Sam cache son sourire.

« Tu veux me faire croire que t'as jamais porté de sous vêtements bizarre, toi ?

-Jamais ! » s'exclame Dean, un poil trop fort pour être honnête, peut être...

« Jamais des comme ça en tout cas ... » grommelle-t-il avant de reposer la chose à sa place « On retourne au motel ? »

Sam hoche la tête, découragé.

* * *

Dean passe en revue chacune des armes qu'il a calé dans le sac de sport noir à coté de lui. Il les démonte, les examine, nettoie ce qui a besoin d'être nettoyé. Du moins est-ce ce qu'il a entrepris de faire il y a une heure de ça.

A présent Sam serait bien en peine d'expliquer ce que Dean fait de constructif avec ce flingue, à part faire jouer chaque mécanisme pour s'occuper les mains.

« Dean, tu veux bien arrêter ? Il est nikel ton flingue ! »

Sam, lui, est allongé sur le lit, le dos en appui sur un oreiller d'une taille respectable pour un petit motel comme ça, son ordinateur ouvert sur les genoux. S'il se plaint du bruit que fait Dean avec ses armes, il ne se rend pas compte que son pianotage constant n'est pas vraiment plus silencieux. Dean lui adresse un regard mécontent.

« Ça me tape sur les nerfs » se justifie Sam.

« Ouais ben moi ça me détend …

-Dean, s'il te plaît ... »

Dean n'hésite qu'une seconde avant de poser son arme et de se diriger vers son frère. Il enlève l'oreiller derrière le dos de Sam et se glisse à la place. Sam se retrouve à le fixer, la tête renversée en arrière, surpris.

Dean enroule une mèche des cheveux de son frère autour de ses doigts.

« C'est mieux ? » demande-t-il, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« Pas vraiment » répond Sam avec sérieux, cachant avec efficacité son ravissement à voir Dean le rejoindre de cette manière.

« Sam, espèce d'emmerdeur. »

Mais il y a plus d'affection dans sa voix que d'énervement.

« Va te faire foutre » réplique Sam.

Impossible de comprendre comment ce dialogue pousse Dean a avancer ses lèvres vers lui, et pourtant, c'est bien le cas. Il scelle leurs bouches en un baiser sage et mutin en même temps. Sam ne le quitte pas des yeux. C'est un point de vue différent, la tête en bas. Mais quelque soit le sens dans lequel il le regarde, Dean est toujours Dean. Irrésistiblement attirant.

« Tu t'es pris pour Spider Man ? » se moque-t-il quand même d'une voix amusée.

« Alors tu es ma Gwen Stacy ?

-Dans tes rêves !

-Tu as déjà la chevelure qu'il faut.

-Dégage ta main de là ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te foutre de moi et d'en profiter en même temps ! »

Pour toute réponse, Dean tire brusquement sur une mèche.

« Aie !

-Sois sage Sammy ! »

Ses yeux se tournent vers l'ordinateur. Pas qu'il ne resterait pas à admirer Sam des heures durant, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Et il n'a pas envie que ce dernier s'en rende compte non plus …

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Sam reprend immédiatement son sérieux. En un claquement de doigt. C'est du conditionnement ? Dean approuve intérieurement. Leur père était un bon entraîneur. Les réflexes qu'il leur a inculqués ne disparaîtront sans doute jamais.

« Je vérifie si c'est pas un cycle. Une déité qui exigerait des sacrifices tout les 27 ans, tu vois le genre.

-Bonne idée ! » reconnaît Dean, impressionné, avant d'ajouter : « j'aimerai beaucoup savoir qui s'amuse à manipuler les gens de cette ville comme des marionnettes tueuses... »

Il jette un regard rêveur sur son flingue, crève d'envie de s'en servir, de toute évidence. Mais 10 minutes plus tard Sam lâche un gros soupir et referme l'écran de son PC.

« Non, rien du tout.

-On finirait presque par s'y habituer. »

Sam se frotte les paupières, fatigué de cette chasse qui ne mène nulle part.

« On va quand même pas attendre qu'il y ait encore un mort avant d'agir ! » se désole Dean.

Sam rouvre les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de son frère. C'est un peu bizarre, parce que sa tête est toujours posée sur le ventre de Dean. Pour une fois, il se sent petit.

« On a du passer à coté de quelque chose... » reprend il pensivement.

Dean fronce les sourcils sans répondre. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Dean ressemble à quelqu'un de dangereux. Qui risque à tout moment de lâcher prise et de laisser libre cours à la violence qui couve en lui. Sam le connaît par cœur, mais il soupçonne que c'est une chose que n'importe qui pourrait lire en lui. Le besoin d'agir. De détruire, même. Cette lueur dans ses yeux … cette ride sur son front, cette façon de crisper la bouche … Dean réagit toujours comme ça quand il se sent impuissant.

Chose qui, il faut le dire, n'arrive pas souvent.

Sam veut effacer cette expression de son visage. N'y voir naître qu'un sourire épanoui. Quitte à ce qu'il soit aussi pénible que d'habitude, aussi idiot, ce n'est pas grave. Sam voudrait préserver cette partie de lui. Ce petit morceau encore épargné par la dureté de leur vie. Cette façon d'affronter courageusement et avec espoir les événements.

Sam veut que son frère soit heureux. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Et il n'y a rien de plus naturel au monde, si ? De souhaiter le bonheur de la personne qu'on aime.

« Dean... »

Il prononce son nom sans vraiment le faire exprès, par un réflexe étrange. Attirer l'attention de celui qui se tient au dessus de lui. Voir son regard se poser sur lui, une fois encore. Toujours.

A eux deux, ils peuvent affronter n'importe quoi. Rien n'est plus fort que ce qu'il se passe quand ils sont réunis. Il avance les mains, les place en coupe autour du visage de Dean. Son frère ne dit rien, mais ses yeux se font rieurs. Comme ça, en une seconde. Un claquement de doigt, et Dean est tout à sa merci.

Il devine que Dean va dire quelque chose, se moquer de lui, ou bien lancer une blague accompagnée d'un sourire provocateur. Alors, pour l'en empêcher, mais aussi parce qu'il en a très envie, Sam joint leurs lèvres. Taquine sa langue du bout de la sienne. Profite honteusement de ce contact intime. Dieu que c'est bon !

Dean se laisse faire, accepte le désir de rapprochement de son frère. Tout simplement parce qu'il partage le même sentiment. Quand leurs bouches se séparent, rattrapées par le besoin de respirer, il ne dit rien, se contente de braquer un regard intense sur Sam. Dean a cours de mots ? Alors les miracles existent bien !

Sam affiche un sourire satisfait.

« Quelque chose de drôle Sam ?

-C'est juste qu'il m'aura fallu toute ces années pour trouver un moyen si simple de te faire taire…

-Salopard... » grommelle Dean, non sans envoyer une de ses mains caresser la joue de son frère.

Ils restent ainsi un moment, sans parler. Pas la peine, il y a bien assez de mots dans le contact de la main de Dean sur le visage de Sam. Ou dans la manière qu'a ce dernier de fermer les yeux en laissant son frère transmettre sa chaleur du bout de ses doigts.

Sam ne regrette pas l'initiative de Dean. C'est une position agréable. Et oh combien réaliste ! Plus que jamais, Sam a besoin de se reposer sur son frère. Petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte, il baisse sa garde et s'endort. Glisse doucement dans un sommeil doux et profond. Exactement comme l'amour qu'il porte à son frère.

Quand Dean entend sa respiration s'apaiser et sent son poids se faire de plus en plus lourd à mesure qu'il se relâche, il se décale lentement et replace l'oreiller sous la tête de Sam. Un pas en arrière, et il est tout à fait capable de déchiffrer l'expression de paix sur le visage de son frère endormi. Parfait. C'est un sentiment puissant, de savoir Sam capable de se détendre à ce point dans ses bras.

Il lui embrasse rapidement le front avant de retourner s'asseoir à la table. Bien, au travail. Dean n'a pas envie de dormir. Pas non plus envie de se poser ces questions dérangeantes qui le hantent ces derniers temps. Non, on verra ça plus tard, en attendant, des gens ont besoin de lui.

* * *

« Sam ! Sam réveille toi !

-Hein quoi ? »

Sam bondit comme un ressort, manque de frapper Dean qui le secoue sans ménagement.

« Debout terreur !

-Dean ? »

Sam reprend difficilement ses esprits. Un rêve désagréable lui a serré la gorge, mais maintenant qu'il est éveillé, impossible de s'en souvenir.

« Tu as dormi ? » demande-t-il, surpris de découvrir un Dean habillé comme la veille, et manifestement en possession de tous ses moyens.

« Un peu... »

Mais pas dans le lit, à coté de moi, pense Sam. Rapide coup d'œil au fauteuil près de la table. Gagné, une montagne de papiers dégringole des coussins sur le sol.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! » lui apprend Dean, les yeux brillants.

« Oh.

-Habille toi j'ai quelques coup de fil à passer, puis on décolle.

-Mais... où ?

-Tu verras ! »

Une chemise vient atterrir sur la tête du bel endormi.

« Je te promets que ça va te plaire » fait encore Dean avec un beau sourire.

* * *

Un salon de tatouage. Dean vient de garer la voiture devant un salon de tatouage. Plutôt classique, de ce que Sam peut en juger. Les œuvres exposées fièrement dans la vitrine vont du dragon en feu aux portraits les plus réalistes.

« Tu m'expliques, Sherlock ? » demande Sam.

« Bien sûr » répond Dean d'un ton bien trop fier « tu te souviens l'album photo ouvert sur la table ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, j'en ai piqué quelques unes. »

Dean exhume de sa poche une petite dizaine de carrés écornés.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu les prendre » rouspète Sam, un rien vexé.

« C'est parce que je suis meilleur enquêteur que toi. Bref, hier quelque chose me travaillait. Il me semblait bien avoir vu un truc étrange. Alors voilà. »

Il lui tend les photos. Sam les examine rapidement.

Un joli couple en vacance à la mer. Un joli couple dans le jardin d'une jolie maison. Un joli couple qui fait des grimaces. Une jolie femme qui pose, sans doute pour son joli mari. Quel gâchis !

« Tu vois les dates ? »

Sam retourne les images. Une petit main appliquée a soigneusement écrit le lieu et la date derrière chaque photo.

« Et ?

-Regarde la plus récente. »

Mme Taylor tient amoureusement un petit chiot dans ses bras. Sam se demande soudain ce qu'est devenu l'animal.

Mais il devine sans peine ce que Dean veut lui faire voir. Il compare la photo avec les précédentes. En effet, le tatouage qu'on aperçoit sur son avant bras n'apparaît que sur cette dernière image.

« Elle venait de se faire tatouer...

-Tout juste ! Et attends, c'est pas fini ! Devine qui d'autre avait craqué pour un beau motif sur la peau ?

-Max. Et Kylie.

-Exactement. Je me suis souvenu de la vierge Marie que Kylie avait dans la nuque. Pour Max, il a suffit d'appeler Dylan pour qu'il lui demande pour nous. Il s'est bien fait tatouer un crucifix la semaine dernière. Il n'a pas cru bon de nous le dire. Et tu ne devineras jamais où il l'a fait mettre...

-Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir …

-Sur le …

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir ! »

Dean ricane bêtement avant de reprendre.

« Chacun ses goûts, qu'est-ce que tu veux … Toujours est-il que tous les trois sont allés dans ce même salon pour se graver leur foi dans la peau. »

Il pointe le magasin du doigt.

« Trois tatouages en lien avec la religion, et réalisés au même endroit » résume Sam « Sacré coïncidence, tu as raison.

-Alors, c'est qui le meilleur ?

-C'est bien joué » admet Sam « mais ne te reposes pas sur tes lauriers.

-Rabat joie.

-Allons donc voir ce que ce gentil tatoueur pense de notre vague de meurtres...

-Ça c'est parler ! Je te suis ! »

* * *

 _Une enquête compliquée, mais qui avance enfin ! Pas de flash back, parce que je n'avais pas envie de couper ce chapitre ^^ je voulais qu'on suive bien la progression._

 _J'espère ne pas vous frustrer, il n'y a pas beaucoup de passages "intimes" dirons nous, mais il faut comprendre, ils ont quand même une vie mouvementée qui laisse pas beaucoup de place aux bécotages ! Alors on prend son mal en patience, et on attend qu'ils aient le temps de se retrouver un peu tranquilles ;) Je me demande si j'ai réussi à bien vous intéresser avec cette enquête ... en tout cas j'attends de lire vos hypothèses avec impatience :)_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me lise ! Ensemble, allons le plus loin possible ! x')_

 _Melanie : Bobby va nous manquer à tous ! Mais il sera toujours un peu là avec eux, malgré tout, non ? :') Fantôme ou Sirène ? Tu penses toujours que c'est l'un des deux ? Ah ah je dirai rien niark niark ! Sam peut sembler le plus accommodant parce qu'il est le plus jeune, et parce qu'il est moins expressif que Dean, peut être, mais pour moi il ne se laisse ps vraiment faire pour autant, même dans la série. Ça lui arrive de péter son câble aussi, et de dire stop. Mais bon, si tu veux fesser Dean, alors je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis xp_


	46. Les jumeaux

_Salut la family !_

 _J'ai été une petite souris productive ce week end xp Je sais que j'ai fini le dernier chapitre en plein milieu de l'enquête, je vous livre donc la suite de l'histoire sans plus vous faire attendre ! Et peut être même que le chapitre suivant vous sera délivré dans la semaine, je suis en avance dans mon planning ah ah._

 _Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : Les jumeaux**

Sam et Dean s'avancent avec assurance vers le salon de tatouage.

Ils ne sont pas en costumes, ont décidés de d'abord investir les lieux en civil, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons... Passer pour l'agneau quand on est le loup, Dean ne mentira pas, ça lui plaît. Et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui part en chasse. La chasse au monstre. Rien de plus naturel dans son monde. Dans sa famille. Sans ça, Dean ne sait plus qui il est. Déjà qu'avec, c'est pas simple non plus …

Mais il lui suffit de tourner la tête pour tomber face à la grande silhouette de son frère et son regard concentré. Il n'est pas le seul à partir en guerre.

Dean pousse la porte et va s'adosser au comptoir devant la réceptionniste. Plutôt grande, pour une fille, presque autant que lui ! Mais le plus surprenant, c'est son manque criant de tatouages. Pas que sa tenue laisse aucune place à l'imagination, en plus. Mini jupe et corset serré. Elle a plutôt l'air du genre piercings, si on se fie à l'armée de clous qui envahit ses oreilles et son nez.

Dean se demande comment elle peut se moucher avec autant d'obstacles devant et dans les narines.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » demande-t-elle immédiatement en faisant odieusement claquer son chewing-gum à deux millimètres du visage de Dean.

Provocation qui n'a d'autre effet que de faire naître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Il en faut un peu plus pour l'intimider.

« Bien sûr ! » affirme-t-il, se creusant déjà la tête pour trouver quoi dire ensuite.

Mais Sam est plus rapide, il avise le registre ouvert devant la dame et déchiffre à toute vitesse un des noms écrit. Capacité étonnante à lire des caractères inversés, Dean serait sans doute admiratif s'il l'avait remarqué.

« Jim McNeil » fait-il d'une voix posée « c'est lui. »

Il désigne Dean du doigt. Ce dernier s'empresse de tendre la main vers la jeune femme.

« Tout juste. Appellez moi Jim. »

Elle hausse les sourcils, pas vraiment crédule, mais accepte la poignée de main.

« Et vous êtes l'accompagnant j'imagine.

-Oui c'est mon ... »

Mais Dean s'interrompt, échange un rapide regard avec son frère. Mince, est-ce que ce sera toujours aussi difficile de répondre à cette simple question ? De toute façon ils passent leur temps à changer d'identité, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait une grande importance, comment ils se présentent. Dean en a juste assez de vexer son frère.

« C'est mon Sam » affirme-t-il d'un ton décidé, qui surprend un peu le cadet.

La réceptionniste lui sourit.

« Enchanté son Sam » fait-elle d'une voix un brin amusée.

Dean l'examine soudain avec circonspection. Et si elle avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ce qu'il se passe ? C'est bien possible, après tout, elle travaille dans ce salon ! Seul point commun entre toutes leurs tutimes.

« Vous êtes un peu en avance, je vais voir si Rudy est prêt » annonce-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Elle s'éloigne vers une autre pièce d'un pas chaloupé. Le regard de Dean s'attarde une seconde de trop sur la fameuse jupe en vinyle, ce qui lui vaut un vicieux écrasement du pied.

« Je te dérange, peut être ? » siffle Sam, irrité.

« Toujours, mais je fais avec » réplique Dean sans réfléchir.

Aie, Sam a l'air de faire la gueule à présent. Il lui en faut pas beaucoup.

Il se penche quand même derrière le comptoir, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Dean devine qu'il a pensé la même chose que lui. Toute personne dans ce salon est un coupable potentiel.

Dean sort discrètement son détecteur d'EMF et le braque en direction du bureau. Pas de réaction. Ça commence bien. Il le promène un peu partout dans la pièce, au hasard. Rien à signaler. La réceptionniste revient à ce moment précis, et manque de justesse de le surprendre. Heureusement, Sam a le réflexe de se placer devant lui, le cachant dans son ombre.

« Crâneur » pense Dean.

« Il sera prêt dans une minute. C'est votre premier ? » demande-t-elle à Dean pour faire la conversation.

« Et non, malheureusement » souffle ce dernier, en pensant au pentacle de sa poitrine, le protégeant d'éventuelles possessions démoniaques.

« Malheureusement ? »

Dean hoche la tête sans répondre.

« Le nom d'un ancien amour ? On voit ça souvent ici. On peut vous le recouvrir, si vous voulez.

-Oh j'en doute pas » réplique Dean en haussant un sourcil au mot recouvrir « mais non. Je le garde celui là, erreur ou pas. Dites moi plutôt ... vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?

-Plusieurs années » confirme la jeune femme.

« Et tout se passe bien ? » interroge Dean, à la pêche aux informations.

« Très bien, merci. Autre chose que vous voulez savoir ? A quelle heure je fini, par exemple ?

-Wow, vous perdez pas de temps vous ! » ricane-t-il, flatté.

Sam les observe en silence d'un regard blasé. Il adore être ignoré, toujours un vrai plaisir... Un rien entreprenante, celle là ! Et Dean répond avec joie à ce courant de sympathie.

Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de flirter avec tout ce qui passe, c'est plus fort que lui ! Ça devrait sans doute désespérer Sam, pourtant il n'en est pas autant vexé qu'il le montre. Dean est un séducteur, et que ça lui plaise ou non, c'est ainsi.

Peut être bien est-ce un besoin un peu triste de charmer son entourage pour se sentir exister. Un moyen d'exister aux yeux des autres, eux qui passent leur temps à agir dans l'ombre. D'être vu et reconnu l'espace d'une minute.

Dean n'a jamais connu que ce genre de relation, pour ce qu'il en sait. Rapides, bâclées, au dénouement prévisible. Et tellement superficielles ! Prendre le maximum de plaisir avant de repartir pour d'autres aventures. Une façon de rester en contact avec cet univers, avec leurs semblables, que Sam n'a jamais pu imiter. Très peu pour lui.

Enfin, ces histoires d'un soir, Sam peut comprendre pourquoi Dean s'y raccrochait toujours. Et aussi pourquoi, même si son frère ne se sauve plus dans d'autres lits, il ressent encore l'envie de séduire. Ce n'est pas grave. Sam ne l'en empêchera pas.

Tant qu'il reste celui à ses cotés.

Personne ne pourra lui voler Dean. C'était déjà vrai avant que leur relation ne devienne charnelle. La confiance de Sam vient de ce lien si particulier entre eux. Bon courage pour créé une relation aussi forte avec qui que ce soit d'autre ! Bon courage pour supporter Dean comme il a su le faire des années durant ! Bon courage pour le comprendre et l'accompagner dans cette vie insensée de morts et d'action !

Bon courage pour éveiller un sentiment aussi fort que celui né d'une existence entière passée à veiller l'un sur l'autre...

Non, personne ne risque de lui piquer cette place aux cotés de son frère. Dragueur ou pas.

« Et alors … qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi cette fois ?

-Quel motif ? C'est ça que vous voulez savoir ? » s'assure Dean.

« Et quel emplacement... » lui répond elle avec un regard provocateur.

Mais alors, Dean déjoue tous les prognostiques de Sam, et abandonne royalement le ton séducteur qu'il employait précédemment.

« Justin Bieber. Sur la fesse droite. »

Et avec le sourire !

La jeune femme ouvre des yeux si grands que Sam craint un instant qu'ils ne sortent de leur orbites. Est-ce que Dean l'a fait exprès ? Est-ce qu'il a voulu la décourager ? Le clin d'œil discret qu'il lui envoie confirme cette hypothèse. A moins que ce ne soit de la pure stupidité … Mais pour cette fois, Sam en doute. Dean arrive à se montrer subtil tout en jouant de son humour lourd …

Une capacité assez surprenante.

La jolie assistante se remet rapidement de sa surprise, cependant, et émet un petit ricanement étouffé.

« Et ben, j'aurai tout vu ! Enfin, chacun son délire hein ? »

Un appel retenti de la pièce à l'arrière et la femme leur fait signe de s'y rendre sans plus s'intéresser à Dean.

Ils s'avancent avec détermination. Fini de jouer. Sam peut voir le visage de Dean reprendre son sérieux en moins d'une seconde. Ils sont ici pour obtenir des réponses, et ce n'est pas une jolie nana qui le distraira de ce but. D'ailleurs s'amuser avec elle ne veut pas dire pour Dean l'écarter de la liste de suspects. Il garde bien en tête sa présence dans le salon où leurs trois tutimes se sont fait tatouer.

Sam comprend tout ça rien qu'en échangeant un regard avec lui.

L'homme qui les accueille dans la pièce réservée à l'exécution des œuvres ressemble tout à fait à l'image qu'on peut se faire d'un tatoueur. Barbu, ventru et la mine sérieuse. Presque un cliché. Dean le prend immédiatement en grippe.

« Alors, lequel de vous deux est là pour un tatouage ?

-Aucun » répond Dean tandis que Sam referme la porte derrière eux.

Le tatoueur fronce les sourcils, immédiatement sur ses gardes.

« C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Bonne question. J'allais le demander. »

Dean se rapproche lentement, le regard menaçant et Sam se dit que n'importe qui devrait être effrayé de voir Dean s'avancer de cette manière. Comme toujours, il endosse le rôle du gentil flic. Méthode basique, mais désormais bien rodée. Et la plupart du temps efficace.

« On a juste quelques questions à poser. Répondez sincèrement, et on partira » explique-t-il calmement.

De là où il se tient, Sam peut voir que Dean a glissé la main derrière son dos. La paume en contact avec la crosse de son Colt, juste au cas où.

« Ça ne me plaît pas » gronde leur cible.

« Et nous tu sais ce qui nous plaît pas ? Un idiot de dessinateur bidon qui joue avec des forces qui le dépasse » attaque Dean « Alors c'est quoi cette fois ? La jolie sorcière qui t'a charmé ? C'est ça hein ? La plus vieille histoire du monde ! »

« Hein ?! Quoi ?!

-Elle t'a persuadé de changer la formule de ton encre, c'est bien ça ?!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? »

Il se tourne vers Sam, décontenancé. Hmm. Pas bon. Dean l'empoigne par le col.

« Trois meurtres en deux semaines, voilà ce que je raconte ! Trois assassins avec chacun un joli tatouage tout neuf de ton salon ! Commence à parler, on t'écoute !

-A votre place j'obéirai, personne peut le raisonner quand il est comme ça » ajoute Sam.

Sans mentir d'ailleurs. Le rictus de colère de Dean est tout à fait terrifiant. Toutefois, avant que la situation ne dégénère complètement Sam sort sa fausse plaque. Tant pis pour l'interrogatoire incognito, l'heure n'est plus vraiment au secret et à la discrétion. Pas après l'agressivité de Dean.

Un peu d'autorité officielle aidera sans doute leur suspect à leur dire ce qu'ils veulent savoir.

« FBI, d'accord ? Agents Lanegan et Buckley. Répondez à mon collègue.

-FBI ?! Écoutez je … je sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, d'accord ? Ce … Ça ne peut être qu'une erreur ! J'ai rien fait moi ! »

Autant pour son air de gros dur. Son masque se dissipe en une seconde, pour laisser apparaître un petit garçon pris en flagrant délit de bêtises. Sam soupire, se passe une main sur le front.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant … que vous n'avez pas fait le rapprochement entre les meurtres et vos récents clients. Dans une petite ville comme ça … c'est pas crédible. »

Dean appuie l'argumentation de son frère d'un regard sévère, quelques millimètres trop près du visage du tatoueur pour que ce dernier ne soit pas déstabilisé.

« Ok, ok, d'accord. »

L'homme lève les mains en l'air, semble rendre les armes.

« Je … je l'ai entendu aux infos. Les Taylor. Et ce pauvre Max. »

Là, Sam ne peut qu'être d'accord.

« Par contre je ne vois pas quel est le troisième meurtre dont vous parlez. C'est la vérité, je le jure ! »

Dean grince des dents, daigne enfin lui lâcher le col et l'assoit un brin rudement sur le fauteuil derrière lui.

« Continue.

-Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça à faire avec moi ! Ça ne peut être qu'un hasard ! Je ne leur ai rien fait » affirme-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus assuré maintenant que Dean s'est un peu reculé.

« Sacré hasard...

-Tout va bien là dedans ? »

La voix de la réceptionniste sonne inquiète à travers la porte fermée. Instant de flottement.

« Je peux voir votre plaque ? »

Sam la lui tend sans rien dire.

« C'est bon Nancy, ça va » crie-t-il en réponse.

« Buvez ça » ordonne Dean en lui mettant sa flasque d'eau bénite dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Rien de dangereux. Buvez, c'est tout » lui enjoint Sam, encore méfiant.

Mais rien ne se produit quand la gorgée passe sa bouche.

« Bien. Maintenant les questions d'usage. »

S'ensuit l'habituel interrogatoire. Puis les habituelles dénégations. Jusqu'à un certain point.

« De nouveaux objets ? Le matériel d'ici date de quand ? » demande Sam

« Depuis un bon moment. Mais tout est propre, juré !

-On est pas des inspecteurs de l'hygiène » siffle Dean, passablement énervé de cette nouvelle impasse.

Ils ne tiennent pas leur coupable. Cet homme a autant de courage qu'une assiette de spaghetti. Impossible qu'il y soit pour quoi que ce soit. Pourtant tout est bien parti de cet endroit, c'est une certitude. Est-ce qu'il faut s'intéresser aux fournisseurs de l'encre ?

« Enfin, j'ai changé ma Rotative Stigma il y a deux semaines...

-Hein ?

-La machine que j'utilise pour tatouer. Hé, je suis pas suspect où un truc du genre, hein ?

-On verra plus tard, montrez-la nous, votre machine » ordonne Sam.

Le tatoueur hausse les épaules et leur amène l'objet.

« Il y a deux semaines, c'est ça ?

-Oui. »

Sam et Dean échangent un regard sans équivoque. Pile au moment du début des tueries.

« Très bien, on va devoir vous l'emprunter. »

Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, Sam s'empare d'un torchon et emballe la machine dedans, en prenant bien garde de ne pas y toucher directement. Puis il se tourne vers l'homme.

« Bon, plus de tatouage religieux jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est compris ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est dangereux, c'est tout. Consigne du gouvernement.

-Ben c'est à dire que ... »

Il se tortille d'un pied sur l'autre, paraît mal à l'aise soudain. Enfin, plus que précédament. Dean fait un pas vers lui, suspicieux.

« C'est à dire que quoi ?

-Ça pourrait être dangereux, vous êtes sûrs ?

-Répond !

-Je viens d'en faire deux. A l'instant.

-Quoi ?!

-Des jumeaux. Ils sont partis juste avant votre arrivée. Je ne savais pas …

-Oh bordel » fait Sam alors que Dean est déjà en train de sortir un stylo.

« Noms et adresses ! Vite ! » exige-t-il d'un ton pressant.

Le malheureux tatoueur s'empresse de s'exécuter et les deux frères se précipitent vers la sortie.

* * *

Dean devine rapidement la destination de John. Il ne lui a rien dit, pas un mot. Mais ce n'est pas bien difficile, le sens de l'orientation a tendance à se développer quand on passe son temps sur la route, et son père entreprend ce périple assez souvent.

Pas sur un rythme régulier, parfois il laisse plusieurs mois s'écouler, voire une année entière, avant d'y revenir, et parfois il ressent le besoin de les y conduire deux fois en un seul mois... Tout dépend aussi des affaires qui requièrent leur attentions, et de leurs situations géographiques. Pourtant John trouve toujours le temps d'accomplir cette mission de surveillance.

L'air circule agréablement dans l'Impala, et Dean observe sagement le paysage défiler. S'applique à ne pas tourner la tête vers la banquette arrière. Il n'y a plus rien à voir de ce coté là, que le vide. Ils se rapprochent.

Est-il possible qu'il le ressente, au plus profond de lui ? Qu'il ait la sensation, de plus en plus forte, a mesure qu'ils roulent, qu'il redevient plus complet ? Il en a l'impression en tout cas. Un de ses doigt passe par réflexe sur une toute nouvelle cicatrice gagnée au combat. Sa vie continue. Il évolue, change. Avance. Alors pourquoi cette impression d'avoir laissé une chose importante derrière lui ?

L'expression de Dean se fait sombre, et il est bien content de John ne puisse la voir, trop concentré sur la conduite. Ce n'est pas lui qui en a décidé ainsi. Parfois il faut accepter que certains choix appartiennent aux autres. Pour pénibles et décevants qu'ils soient.

Une heure plus tard ils y sont. Attablés à la table qu'ils choisissent toujours lors de leurs venues. Celle juste en face de la grande baie vitrée. Juste en face du campus.

Dean est installé à coté de son père. A commandé un café noir, comme son père. L'écoute lui exposer calmement les différents moyens de débusquer un Shapeshifter. Pas que Dean soit ignorant en la matière, mais peut être bien que John ressent le besoin de parler, là tout de suite. De ne pas laisser un silence pesant s'installer. Dean acquiesce à l'énoncé net et précis de son père. Fait mine d'être concentré sur ses mots alors que son esprit est ailleurs.

Et soudain John se tait. Au milieu d'une phrase. Son regard est attiré vers l'extérieur.

Sam vient d'apparaître d'un coin de rue, le nez plongé dans un bouquin si épais que Dean n'aurait même pas le courage de le soulever jusqu'à ses yeux. Il porte une chemise presque sans plis et a troqué ses boots paramilitaires contre des baskets des plus communes. A part ça, c'est exactement le même.

Dean sent des frissons malvenus l'envahir à cette vision. Sentiment partagé de joie à le savoir en forme, perfidement mêlé d'une pointe de rancune tenace. Mélange que Dean est certain de garder pour toujours en lui.

Sam avance à grands pas, s'arrête un moment pour attraper son portable et lire un message qu'il vient de recevoir.

L'espace d'une seconde Dean s'imagine sortir du café et rejoindre son frère. Se placer à coté de lui et le taquiner sur cette manie de dévorer chaque livre qui passe à sa portée. Le bousculer un peu de l'épaule, peut être, et entendre ses récriminations révoltés. Parler de tout et de rien, se diriger ensemble vers un but commun.

Pas d'embrassades, très peu pour lui, mais peut être une accolade rapide suivit d'un soupir résigné. Sam est plus tactile que lui, l'a toujours été. Et Dean adore lui faire croire que c'est quelque chose qui le dérange.

Puis évoquer les jolies filles de la fac, peut être.

« Sam, tu marches encore seul dans la rue alors que tout un harem de jeunes femmes intelligentes et belles t'entoure, à la recherche du parfait étalon ?! »

Il se représente facilement la réaction offusqué de son idiot de petit frère.

« Dean, j'ai pas besoin de tes conseils de pervers pour trouver une copine, d'accord ? Tu es répugnant ! »

Alors Dean ricanerait devant les joues légèrement plus rouges de Sam, lui taperait dans le dos et, il en est certain, Sam finirait par laisser un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Puis ils continueraient leur marche encore un moment.

Comme ça, comme si de rien n'était. Sans parler de cette absence, de cet abandon qui tord encore le cœur de Dean parfois. Ces mois de perdus ...

Oui, ce serait bien. Si naturel. Vraiment pas dur à visualiser. Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qui est censé se passer ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas eu un dérèglement majeur dans l'univers qui a éloigné ses pas de ceux de son frère ?

Mais non. Dean ne bougera pas de là où il se tient. Impossible. John reste silencieux tout le temps que met Sam à traverser la rue et à disparaître dans le campus. Quand enfin, il est trop loin pour qu'ils puissent encore le voir, Dean lève des yeux interrogateurs vers son père. Mais comme d'habitude, John se retient d'exprimer quelque sentiment que ce soit. Il se contente de poser un billet sur la table d'un air grave et de se lever.

Sam va bien. Ils n'ont rien besoin de savoir de plus.

La chasse reprend, et d'un coup, c'est comme si un couteau chauffé au fer rouge se plantait dans la poitrine de Dean. Comme à chaque fois. La distance entre eux va grandir à nouveau. Il arrive que Dean craigne qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais combler ce fossé. Que le vide ne fasse qu'augmenter, année après année. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Dean suit son père, sans un mot, et s'installe dans la voiture, coté passager. Le trajet est bien trop calme pour être agréable.

* * *

Dean conduit à toute vitesse, la mâchoire serrée, tandis que Sam le guide, un plan de la ville ouvert sur les genoux.

« Là, Dean, là, à droite ! »

Dean s'engage dans le virage au dernier moment, fait crisser les roues sur l'asphalte. La maison que lui indique Sam est un véritable manoir ! Immense, immaculé et auquel on accède qu'au bout d'une longue allée bordée d'arbres majestueux. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de bailler aux corneilles devant cette belle architecture.

Dean arrête la voiture et aussitôt, ils jaillissent de l'habitacle et se précipitent sur la porte. Aucun bruits de l'intérieur. Sam sonne par acquis de conscience, mais n'est pas vraiment surpris quand personne ne vient leur ouvrir. Dean commence déjà à donner de violent coup d'épaules pour faire sauter la porte quand Sam a l'idée ingénieuse de tourner la poignée. Elle n'est pas fermée à clé.

Dean jure dans sa barbe avant de sortir son colt et de s'avancer prudemment.

Rien que l'entrée de cette maison pourrait aisément contenir une chambre de motel. Pour certain, la vie est plus facile que pour d'autres …

Sam se dirige vers le salon, visible au bout du couloir, quand ils entendent tous les deux des bruits de lutte sur leur droite. La cuisine, apparemment. Dean ouvre grand la porte et fait un pas en avant, le colt braqué bien devant lui.

Il faut plusieurs secondes à Sam et Dean pour comprendre la scène qu'ils ont sous les yeux. Pour l'assimiler. Surréelle. Tout comme leur trajet pour arriver jusqu'à ce gigantesque manoir aux porte de la ville. Un peu comme une autre dimension. Une dimension très, très, riche. Mais qui ne change rien au comique involontaire de la situation.

Les jumeaux sont emmêlé en une masse informe au sol, le garçon à deux doigt d'arracher la chevelure de sa sœur. Elle se défend en serrant de toute ses forces le cou de son frère de ses mains manucurés. Il commence à devenir bleu. Tous les deux ont l'avant bras emballé, cachant leur nouveau tatouage.

Ils luttent dans un calme glaçant. Pas un cri, pas une parole, juste deux personnes en train d'essayer cordialement et avec une calme obstination de se tuer l'un l'autre.

Au moins ceux là n'ont pas pris le temps d'attraper une arme. Scalper quelqu'un, c'est dur à mains nues, pense encore Dean devant l'effort évident du garçon. Avant de revenir sur terre et se précipiter pour arrêter ce massacre. Sam le suit avec une seconde de retard.

Ils se jettent sur le garçon en premier, le remettent sur ses pieds après avoir à grand peine détaché les doigts de la sœur de sa nuque. Ses yeux sont vides, son expression plutôt neutre pour quelqu'un qui vient de tenter d'assassiner sa jumelle. Mais à peine l'ont il séparé de sa victime que c'est elle qui vient à sa rencontre et entoure à nouveau son cou de ses petite mains. Elle l'étouffe. Lentement mais sûrement.

« Mais putain ! » s'écrie Dean par réflexe.

Il lâche le frère pour éloigner la sœur, la ceinture avec peine.

« Hé ! » hurle-t-il à cette dernière.

Il a du mal à la maintenir. Quelle force pour un si petit gabarit !

« C'est ton frère ! Tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! Arrête ça ! » fait-il.

Aucune réaction. Elle cherche toujours à atteindre sa cible, malgré le Dean qui se tient sur son passage. Elle se débat comme un beau diable, Dean a du mal à l'empêcher d'achever son meurtre.

« C'est ton frère ! » répète-t-il encore, complètement dépassé « On ne tue pas son frère ! »

« C'est très beau, Dean, mais je crois pas que ça les intéresse là, tout de suite » râle Sam, déjà essoufflé.

Lui aussi à du mal à retenir le frère, ce dernier semble mourir d'envie d'achever sa sœur. La difficulté venant du fait que pour cette fois, ils ne peuvent pas simplement abattre leurs adversaires ... Le jumeau lève brusquement le coude et atteint Sam à l'arcade. Surpris, ce dernier le lâche, portant la main à son visage.

Évidemment, le jeune homme en profite pour s'avancer vers sa sœur, menaçant. Dean est alors forcé de se placer devant elle pour la protéger, tout en essayant de la maintenir elle aussi. Pas évident.

« Sam un coup de main ? » gronde-t-il.

Aussitôt il entend un grand bruit et le corps du garçon s'effondre à ses pieds. Derrière lui, un Sam qui tient fermement l'arme la plus improbable qu'il ait jamais utilisé : une poêle à frire.

« J'en demandais pas tant... » marmonne Dean, toujours aux prises avec la jumelle.

« J'ai fait avec ce que j'avais » se défend Sam.

Une fois Sam en renfort, ils sont capable de la maîtriser et Dean la maintient assise sur une chaise, le temps pour Sam d'aller chercher de la corde. Cinq minutes plus tard les jumeaux sont attachés, chacun sur sa chaise, le garçon encore assommé, et Dean peut reprendre son souffle.

« Bon, bon, ça c'est fait … »

Sam est trop épuisé pour lui répondre. Il jette un regard consterné sur leurs deux nouvelles tutimes, interrompues juste à temps.

« Et maintenant ? » s'entend il demander.

Dean secoue la tête.

« Maintenant, on analyse cette maudite machine et on trouve un moyen de lever la malédiction, ou quoi que ce soit qui lui donne son jus.

-C'est un bon plan » approuve Sam « et eux on en fait quoi ? »

La fille fixe doit devant elle, tente de temps en temps de se dégager, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif.

« On les met dans des pièces séparées ? » propose Dean « ça la calmera peut être, de ne plus le voir... »

En effet, la façon qu'elle a de regarder son frère est assez inquiétante. Un prédateur qui évalue sa proie.

« On les déménage, et puis on s'occupe de la machine. Ça marche ?

-Ça marche. »

* * *

Sam rassemble les ingrédients nécessaires au sort de détection sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Oui, ils ont vraiment de tout dans ce coffre. Y compris l'indispensable sang d'agneau. Beurk. Voilà bien la seule raison qui pouvait le pousser à s'équiper d'un bocal aussi glauque : sauver ses semblables. C'est la première fois qu'il s'occupe de vérifier qu'un objet n'est pas enchanté, ou maudit, avec un sort de détection et il regrette un peu que Bobby ne soit pas là avec lui.

Dean approche une chaise et s'installe à l'envers, les coudes posés sur le dossier. Il soupire, le dos un peu raide de cette bagarre inattendue.

« T'as un sacré revers, tu le sais ça ? Même avec une poêle à frire... »

Sam ne lui répond pas, trop concentré sur sa préparation.

« C'est vrai que t'étais pas mauvais au base-ball. Dommage qu'on soit jamais resté nulle part assez longtemps pour que t'intègres une équipe.

-Hmm hmm »

Une goutte de sang d'agneau s'échappe et vient tâcher sa chemise.

« Merde ! » s'écrit-il tandis que Dean pouffe.

Sam s'efforce de nettoyer le tissu dans l'évier. Vivement que tout ça soit fini ! Il n'est pas expert en magie, et n'arrive pas à décider ce qu'il préférerai : que l'objet se révèle maudit, ou non. Disons qu'ils arrivent quand même à cours d'option. Peut être qu'en éloignant l'objet maudit, les effets se dissiperont ? Peut être qu'ils pourraient se contenter de l'enfermer dans un coffre, très loin de la ville …

« Hé Sam, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as fait un sort de détection ? »

Pour toute réponse Sam marmonne dans sa barbe. Dean fronce les sourcils et l'observe d'un œil suspicieux.. Sam ne lui prête toujours aucune attention. Il y a un problème ? Ou est-ce juste l'habituel nerd de Sam, trop concentré sur ce qu'il fait pour lui parler ?

Mince, Dean se surprend à vouloir que Sam s'occupe de lui ! Il est quoi, une gamine de 15ans en manque d'affection ?! Sûrement pas ! Pour autant, il ne quitte pas son frère des yeux. Et Sam finit par capter ce regard insatisfait.

« Un problème ? » demande-t-il un peu rudement.

« Aucun. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, pas vraiment ... »

Ah, pour le coup, Sam est surpris. Il lui arrive quoi à Dean ? D'habitude quand ils en arrivent à ces passages techniques, il se contente de ricaner dans son coin. Ou d'aller chercher à manger.

Alors c'est quoi cette tête adorablement gênée ?! Ce malaise diffus ?

« Tu en as pour longtemps ? » questionne-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Est-ce que …

Mais oui, Dean a bien l'air de quêter un peu d'affection ! C'est ça !

Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils. Et bien, qui l'eut cru ! Il abandonne de bon cœur son sortilège pour se rapprocher lentement de son frère. Comme sur un signal invisible, Dean se lève aussitôt et se place juste devant lui. Il n'attendait que ça. Refuse de l'admettre, et pourtant … Il lève un bras et passe délicatement le doigt sur le méchant coup que son frère a prit à l'arcade.

« C'est douloureux ?

-Non, ça va. »

Sam ferme les yeux et place d'autorité la main de Dean sur sa joue. Se gorge de sa chaleur comme une fleur se gorge de soleil. Mais pas longtemps. Bientôt il rouvre les paupières et c'est lui qui vient caresser la nuque de Dean de ses doigts.

Dean se laisse faire sans bouger, sans le quitter des yeux.

Ben voilà, c'est pas compliqué ! Pourquoi Sam n'a pas fait ça plus tôt ?!

Ce sont ses lèvres que Sam pose sur sa peau maintenant. Il lui embrasse délicatement la mâchoire et Dean doit lutter comme un catcheur en quête du titre mondial pour ne pas juste le renverser sur ce plan de travail et mener à bien une petite partie de jambes en l'air bien torride.

Sa réponse habituelle à la douceur de Sam. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ?!

« Ça va mieux ? » s'enquiert Sam, d'un ton volontairement innocent après un dernier baiser sur la joue.

« Hein ? »

Dean se crispe immédiatement et intercepte les poignets de Sam.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Il détourne les yeux, embarrassé que Sam puisse croire... enfin … deviner... qu'il est à l'origine de cette petite câlinerie. Non, ce n'est pas son genre ! Sam exhibe ses dents dans un ricanement moqueur, pas dupe pour deux sous.

« Alors je peux me concentrer à nouveau ? On a quand même deux personnes en détresse à l'étage, on va pas juste s'envoyer en l'air sur ce plan de travail. »

Ils tournent tous les deux la tête vers ce fameux plan. La tentation est forte. Et Dean déteste son frère d'avoir su lire en lui à ce point, plan de travail y compris.

« Arrête un peu tes conneries. Je retourne voir si tout va bien là haut. »

Sam revient à ses ingrédient sans rien ajouter, s'efforçant malgré tout d'ignorer à quel point il préférerai être ailleurs. N'importe où, pourvu qu'ils ne doivent sauver personne en urgence, et que Dean y soit avec lui.

Mais, hé, il a un travail à faire. Et un travail important. Il ne sera pas dit qu'il n'y a pas mis toute l'attention nécessaire !

L'aîné, de son coté, s'empresse de monter les marches d'une allure pressée. Il se sent ridicule. Il n'a pas quémandé de caresses ! Sam se plante royalement ! Il ne ferait jamais ça ! Il est fort, sûr de lui et … sensible comme un bébé panda dès lors que Sam est dans la même pièce que lui.

Bon Dieu.

Il visite les jumeaux à tour de rôle. Le garçon a repris connaissance sur sa chaise et agit maintenant exactement comme sa sœur, comme un putain de zombi ! Il se balance lentement d'un coté sur l'autre, le regard vide. Ne parle pas. Ne crie pas. Attend juste que ces liens se défassent et lui permettent de terminer son entreprise meurtrière.

C'est une vision assez dérangeante. Un vrai lavage de cerveau ! De toute évidence, les tutimes ne peuvent retrouver leurs esprits qu'une fois leurs sinistre mission accomplie. Au moins le fait qu'ils ne se voient plus calme leur rage. Combien de temps tiendront ils comme ça ? En les retenant de cette manière, est-ce que Sam et lui ne sont pas en train de les tuer à petit feux, finalement ?

Dean soupire, agite une dernière fois sa main devant les yeux de la fille sans aucune réaction notable. Puis il redescend dans la cuisine.

« Pas de changements » annonce-t-il d'une voix déçue.

Sam lui accorde un rapide coup d'œil avant de ramener son regard sur le grand saladier en face de lui. La machine à tatouer est toujours emballée dans le torchon à sa droite. Dean s'installe à nouveau sur sa chaise et observe chacun des gestes de son frère. C'est déjà assez embarrassant en soit, mais alors il commence à émettre de petits claquements avec sa langue.

« Ça va être encore long ? » a-t-il l'audace de demander.

« Je ne sais pas, Dean » répond Sam avec une patience qu'il estime admirable « ce n'est pas si facile, et je ne veux pas me tromper. »

Dean hoche la tête et reprend son petit jeu de sons énervants. A la suite de quoi il se balance sur sa chaise, faisant claquer les pieds à chaque fois qu'il les repose sur le sol en marbre.

« Dean ... » grince Sam, à deux doigts de l'envoyer paître.

Mais il ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion, il se réinstalle correctement sur sa chaise et croise les bras devant lui.

« Je crois que je vais aller voir l'assistante.

-Quoi ?

-La réceptionniste. Nancy. C'est la seule qu'on ait pas vraiment interrogé.

-C'est utile ? Dean, je suis à peu près certain qu'on tient enfin la cause de ce carnage... »

Sam n'est pas assez sage pour surmonter ce petit sursaut de jalousie en entendant Dean parler de la jeune femme plus que bien disposée à son égard...

« Ouais, une machine qui se révolte contre les motifs religieux ? Il y a encore quelque chose qui nous échappe, Sam. Et tant qu'on est pas certain à 100% que c'est bien ce truc, on abandonne pas les recherches, compris ?

-D'accord » souffle Sam, déçu de n'avoir aucune bonne raison à lui opposer.

« En plus tu as dis que je ne pouvais pas t'aider. Je ne sers à rien ici.

-J'ai dis d'accord ! Vas te dégourdir les jambes si tu en as envie. De toute façon tu me déranges.

-Ah ben désolé hein ?! » réplique Dean, vexé en secouant la tête.

Il s'avance vers la porte et Sam regrette soudain. Dean part seul. Ils se séparent. Et dans ce genre de situation, il y a toujours un risque qu'il ne revienne jamais. Épée de Damoclès au dessus de leurs tête, encore et toujours. Sam a appris à vivre avec cette crainte. Alors pourquoi cette peur lui serre-t-elle toujours le cœur ?

« Dean attends ! »

Dans une impulsion, Sam comble la distance qui les sépare et lui attrape l'avant bras.

« Je plaisantais ! »

Impossible de ne pas craquer devant cet air implorant. Dean sourit et lui tapote le bout du nez.

« Je sais, Sammy. Détends toi, tu veux ? »

Alors Sam soupire de soulagement et amène délicatement son visage au niveau de celui de Dean pour capturer ses lèvres. Parce qu'il en a le droit maintenant. Et l'envie. Ils sont seuls, personne ne risque de les surprendre en entrant dans la pièce par surprise. Enfin, personne qui soit Bobby en tout cas … Sam doit reconnaître qu'il se fiche royalement de ce que toute autre personne pourrait en penser.

Dean est prit au dépourvu, mais ne mets pas longtemps à accepter ce baiser volé. Et à y mettre sa passion toute personnelle. Leurs lèvres se séparent après ce qui semble un siècle de rapprochement interdit mais terriblement délicieux.

« On s'envoie pas en l'air, mais ça, on a le droit, non ? » murmure Sam à l'oreille de son frère.

« Ben c'est un peu con... » répond Dean sans réfléchir.

Il reprend son souffle, fixe le vide un instant. Puis une connexion inconnue doit se faire dans son cerveau, parce qu'il décide soudain d'afficher un sourire éclatant.

« Mais ouais, d'accord ! »

Sam cligne des yeux, éblouis. Il lui faut se reculer d'un pas devant ce choc. Cette expression si satisfaite, si … si heureuse. Presque enfantine, en réalité. Dents banches exposées sans honte dans un sourire sincère, plis d'amusement aux coins des yeux, front libre de toutes rides d'inquiétude.

Comme si plus rien n'existait, soudain. Comme si tous les stigmates, toutes leurs blessures passées n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais rêve. Un bonheur soudain et écrasant qui révèle une beauté qui frappe Sam avec violence. Il ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait y avoir une telle gaieté en son frère. Ou, du moins, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il l'avait oublié.

« Wahou ! » souffle-t-il, abasourdi.

« Quoi ? » demande Dean, ramené sur terre par cette réaction étrange.

« Tu … »

Sam avale difficilement sa salive. Cherche ses mots.

« Non, rien » lâche-t-il finalement en un souffle.

Il décide d'attirer Dean à lui plutôt que de parler. Il l'enlace avec force, s'abreuve du contact de son corps contre lui. De toute façon rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne décrirait son état d'esprit avec exactitude.

Et il doute que : « Dean, je te trouve magnifique » soit une réplique très bien accueilli par le Dean en question...

« Hé Sam... faut que j'y aille là ... »

Sam hoche la tête mais ne relâche pas sa prise pour autant. Juste quelques secondes. Juste quelques grains de sable volés au grand sablier de leur vie. Personne n'en souffrira, personne n'en subira les conséquences. Mais le cœur de Sam pourra battre pendant des années avec ce sentiment si fort qui lui soulève la poitrine.

Dean éclate de rire. Un rire clair, presque pur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout à coup ? »

Sam détache à regret ses bras de son frère. Les secondes sont passées.

« Je pars pas à la guerre, t'es au courant ? Quoique, en un sens, si ... » corrige-t-il.

« A tout à l'heure » élude Sam

« Ouais, vaut mieux que je décolle, je crois que tu perds les pédales... » se moque Dean.

Pourtant la lueur de contentement dans ses yeux brille encore de mille feux. Et à cet instant, Sam ne voit que ça.

« T'es une vraie fille, tu le sais ça ? » fait encore Dean avant de claquer joyeusement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! Toujours dans l'action, mais sans oublier le plus important, hein ? x)_

 _Je peux bien vous le dire maintenant, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à une sirène en créant cette enquête xp c'est en lisant vos commentaires que je me suis dis : mince, mais ça pourrait tout à fait être ça ! Ça colle trop, je suis bête !_ _Du coup j'ai rajouté l'appel à Bobby pour qu'ils envisagent l'hypothèse, parce que c'est sûr qu'ils y auraient pensé xp Désolé pour ça hein..._

 _Melanie : Toujours intéressée par l'enquête ? Dénouement prévu pour le prochain chapitre ! Il semble bien qu'il y ait de la magie en cause ... J'ai aussi hâte qu'ils se retrouvent x) _

_Une Shapeshifter : Voilà plus d'indices, j'attends ta théorie, Sherlock ! Je pense qu'ils se plaignent de leur vie, oui, mais que c'est trop tard pour en changer, ils ont été élevés là dedans ... _

_Gaali : voilà, encore un chapitre pour te satisfaire ! En espérant qu'il soit assez long à ton goût xp_


	47. Le petit Lemmy

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Comme promis, la suite de notre enquête "tatouage" :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : Le petit Lemmy**

Nancy fait entrer Dean avec un sourire désolé.

« Je m'excuse pour le bazar … j'ai un peu de mal à me mettre au ménage en ce moment … ou depuis toujours, en fait.

-C'est rien. Merci de m'accueillir, j'ai juste quelques questions à poser et puis je vous laisserai tranquille.

-Il est pas là votre Sam ? » demande-t-elle non sans malice.

Dean pince les lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle est vexée qu'ils ne se soient pas présentés à elle en agents du FBI ? Si elle savait, qu'ils n'ont fait que sauter d'un mensonge à un autre...

« Hm oui, parfois le Bureau préfère agir incognito... Et non, mon collègue n'est pas avec moi ce soir. »

Elle lui propose un café qu'il s'empresse d'accepter, fasciné par le nombre de clous perçant sa peau. Il y en a plus que tout à l'heure non ? Peut être devrait-il les compter pour être sûr ... C'est alors qu'elle s'active dans la cuisine que le bébé commence à pleurer.

Tiens, un enfant ? Dean est surpris, avant de réaliser que c'est une réaction idiote, Nancy a tout a fait l'âge d'être mère, et non, son bébé n'a sans doute pas encore de piercings...

Les cris résonnent dans la maison entière quand elle revient s'asseoir avec lui.

« Alors, ces questions ? » fait elle, imperturbable, en lui tendant sa tasse.

« Oui heu … alors ... »

Les pleurs de l'enfant s'intensifient, et Dean n'y tient plus. Ce son … Ce son ne lui rappelle que des mauvais souvenirs. Sam pleurait beaucoup. Surtout après la mort de sa mère.

« Vous dérangez pas pour moi, hein ? »

Elle le dévisage un instant, sans comprendre. Alors Dean lui désigne l'étage, d'où proviennent, de toute évidence, les pleurs.

« Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! » s'exclame-t-elle avant de monter les marches.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, le bébé dans les bras. Pas qu'il soit plus calme, d'ailleurs, il braille comme un beau diable. Nancy le berce maladroitement.

« C'est rien, ça lui arrive parfois » explique-t-elle.

Dean acquiesce, impassible.

« Fille ou garçon ? » demande-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Nancy marque une très légère hésitation avant de répondre :

« Garçon. »

Dean hoche encore la tête et avale son café à grandes gorgées. Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Puis il se lève, une fois son mug vide, et s'approche d'elle.

« Je peux ? Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis plutôt doué avec les gamins ... » affirme-t-il d'une voix posée en tendant les bras.

Il vient de reconnaître l'odeur subtile qui lui taquine le nez depuis qu'il est entré.

« Oh... d'accord » accepte-t-elle en lui remettant l'enfant.

Dean l'attrape adroitement et commence à le bercer avec lenteur, juste comme Sam aimait l'être.

« Il est adorable.

-Oui, hein ?

-Et le papa ?

-Pas de papa » dit elle en secouant la tête.

Ils sont donc seuls.

Dans les bras de Dean, l'enfant se calme peu à peu. Petit chou de quelques mois, pas plus.

« Je peux vous demander un autre café ?

-Entendu. »

A peine a-t-elle disparue au coin du couloir que Dean saisit rapidement un plaid qui traînait sur le fauteuil, l'enroule avec soin autour du bébé et se dirige à pas décidés vers la porte d'entrée.

« Toi tu viens avec moi, bonhomme » glisse-t-il à l'enfant pour le rassurer.

S'enfuir. Vite. Il ne peut pas se battre avec un bébé dans les bras. La porte est à moitié ouverte quand elle se referme brutalement dans un grand claquement. Et merde ! Dean prend une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner. Se prépare à un affrontement qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Nancy se tient devant lui. Elle a l'air furieuse.

« Christo » murmure Dean, sur ses gardes.

Immédiatement les yeux de la jeune mère deviennent noirs.

« Ouais je m'en doutais » se désole Dean.

« Chasseur » gronde-telle avant de tendre un bras et de l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui.

Dean interpose comme il peut son corps pour que l'enfant ne sente rien du choc. L'atterrissage est tout de même rude et le pauvre gamin se remet à crier, terrorisé par une violence qu'il ne peut ni comprendre, ni même concevoir.

Les poumons de Dean se vident brusquement, et il doit lutter pour reprendre son souffle. Putain de démon !

Dean se reproche d'avoir mit si longtemps à reconnaître l'odeur de souffre qui règne dans cette maison. 5 minutes, ça ne paraît peut être pas énorme, mais pour quelqu'un d'entraîné comme lui, c'est beaucoup trop. Bravo, belle erreur !

La fausse Nancy se rapproche, sûre de sa victoire.

« Ne me mets pas au menu trop tôt, ma jolie » pense Dean en glissant la main qui ne tient pas le bébé dans sa poche.

Quand il se redresse d'un bond agile, il tient une flasque, dont il se sert pour arroser copieusement le démon. La créature recule avec un cri de douleur et de frustration. Dean en profite pour ouvrir la porte et se sauver dans la nuit noire. Il fouille fébrilement ses poches, mais ses clés de voiture restent introuvables. Il comprend pourquoi en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Les clés sont sagement par terre, juste devant le démon. Sans doute tombées lorsqu'il a sorti la flasque d'eau bénite.

Il jure mais ne perd pas plus de temps et s'enfuit à pied, le bébé toujours dans les bras. Bébé qui pleure à chaudes larmes. Tu m'étonnes ! Dean n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'arrêter pour le calmer. Heureusement pour eux deux, il fait noir, et personne ne semble être dans les parages.

La dernière chose dont il a besoin, c'est d'un justicier du dimanche qui le prenne pour un voleur d'enfant !

Dean court à petites enjambés, jette de fréquents regards derrière lui. Après s'être suffisamment éloigné, il ralentit un peu. L'enfant a cessé de pleurer, étonnamment bercé par cette course. Il a l'air tout à fait satisfait de la chaleur de Dean qui le tient tout contre lui. Voilà longtemps que ce dernier n'avait pas eu à prendre soin d'un nourrisson … Pourtant ses vieux réflexes de grand frère attentionné reviennent vite, et c'est avec assurance qu'il le maintient comme il faut, la petite tête dans sa grande main.

Il manœuvre une minute pour sortir son téléphone sans réveiller l'enfant de sa sieste réparatrice.

« Dean ?

-Démon, Sam, c'est un démon ! » lui balance-t-il rapidement « tu peux oublier ton objet à la con !

-Nancy ?! Tu es sûr ?

-Plutôt oui, genre, je me suis retrouvé collé au mur devant deux yeux noirs …

-Merde ! Ça explique que je n'ai rien détecté sur la machine …

-En effet, ça vient pas d'elle. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir... »

Il baisse les yeux sur le bébé, qui dort paisiblement à présent. Et bien toi, tu ne te laisses pas impressionner facilement …

« Où es tu ? En voiture ?

-Non. Et Nancy va pas tarder à rappliquer, je crois qu'elle me suit... Je fais quoi, moi ?

-Reviens au manoir. Même à pieds, ça doit pas être trop long. Je suis sur le coup.

-Ok, super, je te l'amène alors. »

Il raccroche vite, persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit dans les buissons, derrière eux. Il accélère aussitôt, et se dirige vers le manoir, son petit paquet toujours au chaud dans ses bras.

Il ne lui faut pas très longtemps pour rejoindre la maison, effectivement, mais les bruits derrière eux ne se sont pas tus. Dean craint d'être rattrapé avant d'y arriver … C'est pourquoi il rentre presque dans Sam quand ce dernier apparaît brusquement dans l'allée, en face de lui.

« Dean ! Ça va ? »

Dean souffle de soulagement.

« Ah tu es là, génial ! Tiens moi ça, tu veux ? »

Et il lui fourre d'autorité le bébé dans les bras.

« Hein ?! Mais ?! »

Sitôt qu'il n'est plus contre Dean l'enfant se remet à pleurer.

« Un bébé ?! Pourquoi tu as un bébé ? » questionne Sam, perdu.

« Le fils de Nancy. J'allais pas le laisser avec elle.

-Mais Dean, si elle te suit, alors il n'est pas plus en sécurité avec nous...

-Si, il est plus en sécurité avec moi ! » affirme Dean, le regard dur « Je peux te l'assurer ! Je m'en suis pas si mal sorti avec toi, non ? »

Soudain des bruits de course se font entendre derrière eux.

Dean se retourne, et d'un grand geste du bras, arrose d'eau bénite le démon pile quand il arrive sur eux, en sortant d'un virage. Nancy porte ses mains à son visage, hurle de rage. Sam ouvre de grands yeux. Dean secoue la flasque. Vide. Bien, ça se complique ...

« Emmène le à l'intérieur, je la retiens ! » lui intime Dean « vite Sam ! »

Alors Sam s'exécute, il part à toute allure sans se retourner, la mâchoire serrée par la crainte et l'urgence. Il entre dans la maison, ferme la porte, et attend. Attend. Attend encore. Les minutes les plus longues de toute sa vie. Il est à deux doigts d'abandonner le nourrisson sur place et de retourner chercher Dean quand ce dernier refait son apparition. A travers la grande baie vitrée. Aie.

Il s'effondre au sol a moitié assommé. Mais quand il pose les yeux sur Sam il semble reprendre des forces.

« Sam mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Cours ! » enrage-t-il en voyant son frère se tenir immobile au milieu du salon.

Cible facile. Pourtant Sam ne bouge pas et fixe le démon qui vient d'enjamber la vitre brisée.

« Ah, alors il était là ton petit copain » ricane-t-elle en direction de Dean, toujours au sol.

« Je suis là » intervient Sam, le regard en feu « Viens donc me chercher, saloperie. »

La chose éclate de rire à ces mots.

« Tu es pressé de mourir ? J'arrive mon grand ! »

Elle fait encore deux pas en avant avant de se figer. Cette fois c'est Sam qui sourit.

« Et oui. Bienvenue chez nous. »

Puis il soulève le tapis et dévoile un coin de piège à démon.

« Je t'attendais. »

Dean se relève sur les coudes, rassuré.

« Ah, bien joué Sammy ! »

Sam l'aide à se remettre debout de sa main disponible et Dean récupère l'enfant en larmes, après s'être épousseté des morceaux de verre brisé. Pas de gros dégâts, grâce à son épaisse veste en cuir.

« Hé bonhomme, ça va, calme toi. On va sauver ta maman » jure-t-il à voix basse, un regard menaçant braqué sur le démon prisonnier.

La peur a changée de camp, pourtant le démon n'en montre rien. Elle semble se résigner, un peu trop vite, même, aux yeux de Sam. Elle tourne en rond, teste les limites de sa cage. Puis relève la tête et s'adresse calmement à Dean.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahit ? C'est ce petit morpion, pas vrai ? J'aurai du l'égorger dès que j'ai investi sa salope de mère ! Mais j'aimais bien m'amuser avec sa nounou...»

Dean bouche les oreilles de l'enfant.

« Écoute pas ça p'tit gars » puis en s'adressant au démon « et oui, une mère qui moufte pas en entendant son bébé pleurer... c'est assez inhabituel. Et tu as hésité quand je t'ai demandé si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Tu fais un très mauvais humain, vraiment à chier pour nous imiter.

-Tu disais pas ça au salon. »

Il retient un petit sursaut de dégoût quand elle lui envoie un baiser du bout de ses doigts.

« Alors c'était toi depuis le début ? Bravo, tu as dû bien te marrer ... » grogne Sam « toute une ville à ta merci. »

La fausse Nancy exhibe un sourire glaçant.

« Oh tu aurais vu ça ! Ces idiots ! Au salon, je ne voyais qu'eux ! Prétentieux. Imbus d'eux même. Fiers de leur foi. »

Elle imite un vomissement, les deux doigts dans la gorge.

« Persuadés qu'en se gravant leur Dieu stupide dans la peau, ils seraient plus proche de lui ! Ils avaient besoin d'une leçon. Oui, en fin de compte, je n'ai fait que les aider.

-Bien sûr, quelle bonté... » fait Dean en levant les yeux au ciel « on aura vraiment tout entendu...

-Bon, peut être qu'ils auront plus de mal à rejoindre leur cher papounet maintenant que ce sont des tueurs » s'esclaffe Nancy « Mais putain, qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Quel délice de les voir basculer ! J'ai adoré ça !

-Tu les as regardé … » relève immédiatement Sam.

« Bien sûr ! Un petit ingrédient de ma composition dans l'encre et hop ! Ils étaient entièrement sous mon contrôle, sans rien en savoir. J'avais plus qu'à claquer des doigts et contempler le spectacle. »

Elle éclate d'un rire triomphant.

« Alors, il est où votre Dieu, hein ?! Pas vraiment du genre à protéger ses moutons les plus fidèles en tout cas !

-Mais Martha Grant, la voisine des Taylor, n'a vu personne... » réfléchit Sam à voix haute.

« Oh pitié ! Cette vieille rombière ?! Elle ne verrait pas Harrison Ford s'il se tenait juste en face d'elle ! » ricane la fausse Nancy « Ah les Taylor... »

Elle exhibe ses dents blanches en un grand sourire.

« Les Taylor ne m'ont pas déçus ! La tête qu'elle a fait, cette pauvre nana, en réalisant qu'elle venait de tuer l'amour de sa vie ! Et quel final grandiose ! Quelle apothéose dans le drame, quand elle a choisi de le suivre dans la mort ! Une vraie tragédie ! Bon, bien sûr, ils ne se retrouveront pas au même endroit, elle, elle est partie pour les flammes, mais elle pouvait pas le savoir ... »

La créature éclate une fois de plus de rire tandis que Sam grimace. Cette chose est heureuse de partager les conséquences de ses actions avec eux. Elle se conduit en conteur joyeux. Mais alors que Sam décide de mettre fin à cette comédie, Nancy arrête de tourner en rond et se place bien en face de Dean.

« Dis moi, mon mignon...

-Plutôt mourir qu'être ton mignon, ma belle.

-... est-ce qu'ils sont morts ? Ces enfoirés de jumeaux ? Est-ce qu'ils se sont entre-tués ? »

Dean reste silencieux, ne voit pas l'intérêt de lui fournir cette réponse. Nancy se passe la langue sur les lèvres en un geste terriblement provocant.

« Je vois … J'ai dû accélérer le rythme pour ces deux là, quand le FBI est venu frapper à la porte du salon... »

Elle envoie un clin d'œil en direction de Sam.

« Supprimer toute preuve compromettante avant que les poulets commencent à poser trop de question. Mais j'aurai tellement aimé les voir s'étriper... »

Elle ferme les yeux, semble en pleine adoration soudain.

« Ils étaient si puants … si horriblement heureux. Riches, jeunes, beaux … Et surtout, ils avaient chacun l'autre. Est-ce qu'il sont morts tous les deux ? Ou est-ce que l'un a pris le dessus dans la bataille ? »

Cette fois elle se tapote la bouche d'un air perplexe.

« Hm j'aurais parié sur la fille. Sous son air godiche, toutes des salopes ! »

Elle crie ces derniers mots avant d'éclater de rire.

Sam se tait tandis qu'il contemple la cause de tous les soucis de cette ville. Un démon. Un simple démon, adepte de spectacle violent et c'est le chaos qui s'empare de la population. Trois meurtres en deux semaines pour le plaisir de cette horreur échappée de l'enfer. Si seulement leur tutimes avaient pu prévoir qu'ils déchaînerait la colère d'un monstre en affichant ouvertement leur foi... Triste ironie.

« Ça leur apprendra, à ces connards ! D'ailleurs j'attendais aussi de voir un idiot venir se faire tatouer le signe du diable ! Comme je me serai fait un plaisir de le regarder étriper ses gamins ! »

Il n'y a que de la haine dans son discours, de la haine et c'est tout.

« Bien. Alors désolé pour toi, mais tes tueries s'arrêtent là » coupe Sam, fatigué d'entendre toutes ces atrocités.

Il échange un regard entendu avec Dean et attrape le livre de sort. Passe rapidement du chapitre détection d'objet magique à la partie exorcisme. Remercie en silence Bobby de lui avoir offert cet ouvrage si utile, bien qu'un peu épais, du coup...

« On en a assez entendu » confirme Dean « pour être honnête, tu me casses les oreilles. Vous êtes tous aussi bavards en bas ? Pas étonnant que ce soit l'enfer ! »

Le démon grimace tandis que Sam récite les premières phrases de l'exorcisme.

« Et oui, ça ne fait pas du bien hein ? » se réjouie Dean « mais c'est encore trop doux pour toi ! »

Et juste quand Dean commence à se dire que cette histoire va rapidement être réglée, la situation connaît un retournement assez désagréable. Évidemment. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serai si facile, pour une fois, enrage Dean en voyant le démon sortir un énorme couteau de cuisine de derrière son dos.

« Un instant mes mignons ! »

Elle les contemple une minute, fière de son effet, avant de se placer la lame sous la gorge.

« Maintenant laissez moi sortir de là, où je l'égorge comme la truie qu'elle est ! »

Sam se fige devant ce spectacle, cesse de réciter son incantation. Il se tourne vers Dean, indécis.

« Si tu la tues, tu meurs avec elle » promet Dean.

« Si je ne la tues pas, je meurs aussi » gronde le démon « tu es prêt à prendre le risque ? A voir cette charmante dame, membre de cette communauté si soudée, si dévouée à Dieu, se vider de son sang à tes pieds ? Oh, quoi que ce ne serait sûrement pas ta première fois, j'imagine ! »

Dean serre les dents et Sam déteste cet éclair d'hésitation qui traverse ses yeux.

« Mais enfin, je ne te blâme pas... C'est bon, de voir la vie s'échapper d'un corps, hein ?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas bon du tout.

-Baisse ce couteau » ordonne Sam d'une voix grondante.

« Viens me le prendre » propose-t-elle, mauvaise, en tournant vivement la tête vers lui.

Une ligne de sang naît déjà du contact de la lame contre la peau. Le démon accentue la pression et quelques goutte tombent à terre. Dean envisage une seconde de se jeter sur elle et de détourner le couteau, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Il ne peut pas accepter qu'un jeune enfant perde sa mère. C'est trop lui demander

La seule chose qui le retient est le grand mec à sa gauche. Celui qui a déjà perdu sa mère, justement. Dean n'a pas le cœur de lui enlever la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Ce détachement est un peu inquiétant non ? Dean n'évalue sa vie qu'en fonction de son frère. Ce qui pose la question dérangeante de : qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui ? Et surtout, au détriment de qui ?

Alors qu'une vague d'angoisse le traverse, Sam est toujours focalisé sur cette situation délicate. Il tend les bras vers Nancy, met le plus de persuasion possible dans sa voix.

« Baisse ce couteau. C'est trop tard de toute façon, tu as perdu. C'est fini.

-Oh vraiment ? »

Quelque chose dans cette voix fait dresser les cheveux de Dean sur sa tête. Mystérieuse chair de poule qui vient l'avertir que quelque chose ne va pas. En une seconde, il se dit qu'il doit absolument prévenir Sam, mais c'est déjà trop tard.

Il observe, dans un état second, le monstre baisser le bras à toute vitesse et lancer le couteau droit sur Sam. La lame en avant.

Son monde se tient au bord du gouffre tout le temps que met l'arme à atteindre sa cible. Comment un lancé peut il être aussi long à parcourir deux mètres ? Deux petits mètres qui séparent sa vie du chaos. Dean sent littéralement son existence se mettre entre parenthèses. A un cheveu de basculer pour de bon.

Mais Sam n'est pas n'importe qui, et en un quart de seconde, son cerveau analyse la scène et ordonne à son corps d'exécuter la riposte la plus adéquate, étant donné les moyens dont il dispose : il interpose l'épais livre de sorts entre lui et la lame affûtée.

Réflexe tout juste suffisant, l'arme traversant quasi entièrement le livre, couverture et pages y compris. Mais ce n'est que la pointe du couteau qui pénètre de quelques millimètres sa peau, rien de plus.

Sam reste tétanisé, les yeux fixés sur cette lame qui a bien failli lui mordre le cœur. Presque ébahis d'être encore en vie après cette attaque vicieuse. Et stupide. Le démon n'a plus aucun moyen de se défendre. Il a préféré partir en emmenant Sam avec lui que tenter de survivre.

La fausse Nancy éclate d'un grand rire devant le spectacle de ce couteau profondément enfoncé dans un livre. Elle applaudit. La connasse ! Elle est complètement tarée ! Et complètement morte quand Dean en aura fini avec elle... Il serre les poings, prit d'une rage froide. Personne ne blesse Sam. Personne ne survit à une telle action.

Alors il plante son regard féroce dans celui de cette abomination en face de lui. Et ouvre la bouche, presque avec délice.

« Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclame le démon, stupéfait « Non, tais toi ! »

Elle se bouche les oreilles, mais Dean récite toujours l'exorcisme que Sam n'a pas terminé.

« Ut ecclesiam tuam secure tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos. »

« Non ! Non, non, non ! » s'époumone le pauvre corps de Nancy alors que la chose lutte violemment pour conserver son foyer de chair.

Le sourire que lui adresse Dean est impitoyable.

« Oh si ! Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos ! »

Sitôt le dernier mot lâché dans la pièce, la jeune femme s'effondre, une fumée noire sortant de son corps.

Le temps se fige l'espace d'une seconde.

La satisfaction que ressent Dean à chasser cette saloperie de son monde est bien trop forte. Il exulte, l'adrénaline coulant à flot dans ses veines, et c'est à peine s'il ne souhaite pas qu'un deuxième démon ne sonne à la porte. Dean est tout prêt à lui botter les fesses.

C'est un gazouillis de l'enfant qu'il tient dans ses bras qui le ramène sur Terre. Sa première pensée consciente est alors pour son frère. Il le cherche du regard. Bon, il n'a pas l'air blessé. Dean va immédiatement s'en assurer.

« Sam ? » appelle-t-il doucement.

Sam lève les yeux sur lui, encore un peu en état de choc.

« Heu... C'est pas passé loin » est tout ce qu'il arrive à dire.

Dean lui adresse un regard bienveillant.

« Tu peux baisser ce livre, maintenant, tu sais ? »

Sam réalise qu'en effet, il le brandit toujours fermement devant lui.

« Je ne dirai plus jamais que tu passes trop de temps le nez dans les bouquins, c'est promis » blague Dean, rassuré d'avoir la confirmation que son frère n'a presque rien.

Une légère entaille, pas plus. Sam le dévisage encore, stupéfait.

« Mais Dean... tu connaissais l'exorcisme par cœur ?

-Ben ouais, à force de t'entendre le dire, j'ai fini par le retenir. »

Comme Sam le dévisage, la bouche grande ouverte, il rajoute : « Je suis bon dans ce que je fais, souviens-t-en ! »

Puis Sam tourne la tête en direction de la jeune femme au sol. Et acquiesce, reconnaissant. Dean berce toujours l'enfant dans ses bras, ne l'a pas lâché une seconde dans toute cette agitation, désormais habitué à ce poids contre sa poitrine.

« Ça va aller maintenant, p'tit bout. Je te l'avais promis » il lève un regard un rien rancunier vers son frère « tu vois, je t'avais dis qu'il serait en sécurité avec moi ! »

« Tu avais raison » lâche Sam en posant avec précaution le livre sur la table, le couteau toujours fermement planté dans la couverture « j'aurai pas du en douter... »

Puis il s'agenouille devant la mère malmenée en ignorant royalement la satisfaction disproportionnée de Dean. Il se pavane comme un coq, ravi d'entendre Sam confirmer. Sam prend le pouls de la jeune femme, l'examine rapidement.

« Ça va, rien de grave, elle est juste un peu sonnée.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Pas une promenade de santé, ce qu'elle a vécu !

-Mais elle est sauvée » souffle Sam, soulagé.

« Hé, hé, je suis le meilleur ! » glisse encore Dean à l'enfant, qui se contente d'émettre une petite bulle avec sa bouche pour toute réponse « mais tu t'es pas mal débrouillé non plus, bonhomme !

-Dean, il ne comprend pas ce que tu lui dis » le rabroue Sam, ayant récupéré 100% de ses capacités de réflexion, à présent.

« Bien sûr que si ! Pas vrai … Lemmy ?

-Lemmy ? Tu rêves là !

-Il est mignon … on le garde, Sam ? »

Et Dean lui agite le nourisson sous le nez, en le tenant sous les aisselle, un peu à la manière du roi lion.

« Allez … tu peux pas résister à cette petite bouille, pas vrai ?

-Il est mignon, Dean, mais on va pas le garder.

-Je lui achèterai un siège auto. Il pourra voyager à coté de moi ... » insiste Dean, charmé.

« Tu délires !

-Oui je délire... » murmure Dean avec un regard de regret sur le bambin.

Bambin qui lui attrape le nez d'un mouvement maladroit de la main.

« T'es jaloux parce qu'il est plus mignon que toi au même age ? » demande Dean à Sam d'une voix nasillarde, pour le provoquer un peu.

Parce qu'après ce qu'ils viennent de vivre, peut être que tout ce à quoi aspire Dean, c'est une éternelle dispute avec son frère. C'est tellement rassurant. Tellement normal.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux d'un bébé ! » se défend Sam « Il y a que toi pour penser des trucs pareil !

-Il te plaît, mon nez ? Plutôt pas mal, hein ? » s'amuse Dean en ignorant son frère.

Le bébé éclate de rire, et bon Dieu, c'est agréable ! Tout n'est pas perdu ! Il y a encore de l'innocence en ce monde, des choses qui méritent d'être sauvées. D'ailleurs ...

« Sam, les jumeaux » lui rappelle Dean en désignant l'étage.

« Oh oui, j'y vais ! »

« Il est pas gentil, tonton Sam, il veut pas que je t'emmène avec nous » rouspète Dean.

C'est le moment que choisi le nourrisson pour lui baver allègrement dessus.

« Ah non ! Vilain Lemmy ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? » rit Dean.

Il sort un mouchoir et lui essuie doucement la bouche.

« Heureusement que t'as pas faim, compte pas sur moi pour te donner le sein ... »

Sam redescend quelques minutes plus tard, les propriétaires des lieux derrière lui, en larmes, mais de toute évidence revenus de leur état de zombis tueurs.

« Ils vont bien. L'exorcisme les a libéré. »

Cette fois c'est un véritable soulagement qui s'empare de Dean. Parfait. Ils ont fait leur boulot. Personne n'est mort pendant leur garde.

Les jumeaux s'asseyent cote à cote sur le grand canapé du salon, encore hébétés. Ils se tiennent par la main. Éprouver le besoin de maintenir un contact physique après une épreuve comme celle là … Oui, Dean peut comprendre.

Il laisse Sam s'installer avec eux. Enregistre les mots rassurants qu'il leur délivre comme s'ils étaient pour lui. Il se fait l'effet d'un vampire, se gavant d'une gentillesse qui ne lui est pas destinée. Mais tout ce qui sort de Sam, ses mots y compris, font partie de lui aussi, non ?

Dean s'assoit par terre, juste à coté de Nancy, et attend qu'elle se réveille en se balançant d'avant en arrière pour faire rire le bébé qu'il tient encore dans ses bras.

* * *

John joue avec le petit Sam, chose assez rare pour être souligné.

Assis devant la télé, Dean les observe avec curiosité. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Sam a l'air d'apprécier ça. Il rit sans interruption. John s'amuse à le lever le plus possible vers le plafond avant de le faire redescendre à toute vitesse.

Voilà longtemps que Dean n'avait pas vu son père aussi détendu, et l'espace d'une seconde, il arrive presque à imaginer que sa mère va franchir la porte de leur chambre de motel et les ramener à la maison. Qu'elle leur préparera des pancakes. Demandera à Dean comment s'est passé sa journée à l'école. Fera prendre son bain à Sam.

Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Parce que où que soit sa mère, elle ne pourra jamais revenir. Son père lui a expliqué. Ça n'a pas plu à Dean parce que John a pleuré tout le long de l'explication.

Et parce qu'ensuite, il ne l'a plus jamais vu pleurer, ce qui, il commence à comprendre, est encore pire.

Sam, du haut de ses un an, ne pleure plus autant qu'avant. Et Dean lui en est reconnaissant, parce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à dormir quand Sam passait une mauvaise nuit. Les cris et les pleurs, à cinq ans presque six, Dean en est déjà malade.

Soudain le téléphone sonne et John sursaute. Son dos se raidit, Dean peut presque voir ses muscles se contracter les uns après les autres. Il s'avance vers l'appareil et décroche, les sourcils déjà froncés. Dean n'entend que quelques mots, par si, par là, mais assez pour deviner la suite des événements.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Si près d'un égout ? »

« Et ce Craig, il est digne de confiance ? »

« C'est inhabituel... »

Il finit par attraper un carnet et noter à toute vitesse quelques mots. Écriture pressée. Comme toujours. Puis il raccroche et se tourne vers Dean avec un air sombre qu'il connaît par cœur. L'enfant tend déjà les bras dans sa direction. Mais pas pour recevoir un câlin, non. Juste pour qu'il puisse lui donner Sam.

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps, Dean. Une heure ou deux, pas plus. C'est promis. »

Dean hoche la tête avant de détecter une lueur étrange dans le regard que John pose sur lui et son frère. De la culpabilité ? Du regret ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle disparaît rapidement.

« Tu connais les règles, n'ouvre à personne jusqu'à mon retour ! »

Dean acquiesce encore. John hésite un seconde mais fini par franchir la porte. Dean peut entendre le moteur de l'Impala démarrer. Il baisse les yeux. Sam a l'air surpris. Il babille quelques sons sans signification puis remue ses petites mains en l'air.

Dean retourne s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, son frère sur les genoux.

« Je te préviens, c'est moi qui choisi la chaîne ! » dit-il sur un ton docte.

Sam rit encore. Puis commence à ramper en direction du sol. Dean le ramène devant lui, le fait tenir sur ses pieds.

« Regarde, Sam, tu marches ! »

Pour toute réponse, Sam avance sa main vers lui et lui attrape le nez. Il le tord en poussant de petits cris de joie.

« Aie ! Mais t'es un bagarreur toi ! Je me laisserai pas faire comme ça ! »

Il couche l'enfant sur ses genoux et lui grattouille le ventre. Sam éclate de rire, et rue dans le vide. Dean cesse ses chatouilles au bout de quelques minutes et s'empare des jambes de son frère, toujours couché sur le dos. Il le fait lentement pédaler dans le vide.

« Voilà, c'est comme ça, Sam. C'est comme ça que tu dois marcher. Mais par terre. »

Sam ne répond pas, le fixe encore avec un joli sourire. Alors Dean le pose au sol.

« Allez, vas y, marche ! »

Mais Sam se contente de le regarder sans comprendre.

« Comme je t'ai montré ! »

Toujours aucune réaction. Les yeux de Sam restent sur lui, sérieux. Il ne rigole plus. Cherche à saisir ce qu'on attend de lui, sans y parvenir. Dean serre les poings de frustration.

« Bon, je t'aide, alors » décide-t-il.

Il se lève et attrape son frère sous les bras. Il le décolle du sol et avance, posant les pieds de Sam sur la moquette miteuse à chaque pas.

« Voilà, comme ça. »

Sam rit à nouveau, agite les jambes dans le vide.

« Ça te fait marrer ? Mais tu ne fais pas d'efforts ... »

Dean abandonne quand il devient évident que Sam ne courra pas de marathon aujourd'hui. Il s'assoit par terre, à coté de lui, et soupire. Le découragement s'empare de son cœur d'enfant et il doit se retenir de pleurer.

« Sam, si tu ne marches pas, on ne peut pas suivre papa... »

Comme s'il comprenait l'humeur sombre de son frère, Sam vient s'agripper à lui de ses petites mains. Il lui maltraite le tee shirt, le tordant entre ses doigts. Une question dans les yeux. Une inquiétude qui fait écho à celle de son frère. Dean l'observe faire, dépité.

Finalement Sam se laisse tomber sur les genoux et reste là, à le fixer de ses petits yeux tristes. Les chatouilles lui manquent.

« Je voudrais que papa s'occupe de nous » murmure Dean, aveu qu'il se fait à lui même, et à personne d'autre.

Alors Sam laisse une larme lui échapper, puis deux, comme sur un signal invisible. Il se met à pleurer et immédiatement, Dean s'empresse de le consoler.

Il en oublie qu'il était celui qui souhaitait être veillé.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour cette enquête :) Dean prêt à en découdre même avec un bébé dans les bras !_

 _J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir, finalement on reste dans le bestiaire classique ... un bête démon ! Mais disons que celui là était plus dur à débusquer !_ _Donc retenez la leçon, pas de motifs religieux, ça peut foutre un démon en rogne x)_

 _Melanie : et oui, tu avais raison sur Nancy, c'était pas la peine de chercher plus loin ! Un démon aguicheur, quelle surprise xp hé hé la machine, c'était une fausse piste ! J'espère que ce dénouement te convient x) et merci encore de me laisser ton avis à chaque chapitre, c'est super :3_

 _Une Shapeshifter : J'aimerai bien voir Sam essayer de frapper son frère avec une poêle à frire ... la scène de ménage quoi xp on aime tous quand Dean réclame de l'affection :3 il est adorable ! Alors, tu n'es plus perdue pour l'enquête, ça va ? _

_PrincessFraya : toi qui n'émets pas de suppositions, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu xp _

_slashes : tu avais raison de te méfier de la fille de l'accueil xp pour une fois, tu as le droit de la détester, d'accord ! Est-ce que tu vas attendre un peu avant de lire ce chapitre ? Ah ah histoire de le garder sous le coude en cas de besoin de faire une pause ..._

 _Tenshimizu : Wow tu es vraiment perspicace xp j'étais impressionnée de tes réflexions. Alors oui, le rythme a brutalement accéléré pour les jumeaux, et non, ça ne pouvait pas être qu'un objet maudit, tu as deviné qu'il y avait autre chose, que ça collait pas vraiment :p merci pour tes reviews très détaillées ! J'attends de voir le roman que tu vas me pondre pour celui là :3 Merci !_


	48. Leçon en aveugle

_Salut les amis ! Alors, aujourd'hui, un chapitre qui a tardé à venir, j'en conviens. Mais qui, je l'espère, se rattrape par sa longueur ! Impossible pour moi de le couper, je vous laisse donc le découvrir en intégralité. Alors, on attrape une tablette de chocolat, un petit verre de vin (ou de rhum, ou de thé, ou de grenadine) et on se pose le temps de parcourir tranquillement ce long chapitre :)_

 _Ou alors, ben, vous faites comme vous voulez, quoi ..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : Leçon en aveugle**

« Il me manque Sammy …

-Qui ça ?

-Le petit Lemmy.

-Il ne s'appelait pas Lemmy.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-On peut acheter un chien si tu veux.

-Un cabot ? Dans ma voiture ?! Tu as oublié les règles ?

-Je risque pas, tu me les rabâches bien trop souvent ... »

Sam soupire mais n'ose pas secouer la tête. Pas vraiment le moment. Il ne veut pas que Dean perde de sa concentration. Un faux mouvement, et c'est le drame à coup sûr !

« Tu as remarqué comme ces derniers temps c'est toujours une fille notre coupable ? Nounet, les fantômes de l'hôpital psy, Nancy... » reprend Dean.

Sam se demande si son frère a fait exprès de ne pas mentionner les trois sorcières lycéennes. Une partie peu reluisante de sa vie, dont il se passerait bien, mais qu'il ne peut pas oublier en claquant des doigts. Pourtant Dean semble avoir la délicatesse de lui épargner ce souvenir. Preuve qu'il peut parfois se montrer très attentif quant aux sentiments de Sam...

Veilleur discret mais bien présent.

« Techniquement, Nancy, c'était un démon, pas une vraie femme... » corrige Sam

« Techniquement, tu devrais arrêter de jouer sur les mots.

-Je ne joue pas sur les mots, c'est la vérité c'est tout !

-La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas de service trois pièces entre les jambes quand elle a essayé de nous buter. Pour moi c'est suffisant. Crâneur.

-Aie ! Ok, alors Dean, il faut vraiment que tu cesses de faire ça !

-Faire quoi ?

-Me tirer les cheveux ! C'est en train de devenir une habitude, et je déteste ça !

-Mais non, j'étais juste en train de les ajuster ... »

Les ciseaux effectuent un second passage et Sam est obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'est pas du tout rassuré de savoir que c'est Dean qui les manipule.

« Pas plus court que ce que j'ai dis, hein ?

-Fais moi un peu confiance, merde !

-Ouais, tu parles ... »

Dean éclate de rire. Travaille en silence un moment.

Sam fixe avec crainte le tas de mèches qui s'accumule par terre.

Essaie de comprendre la flopée d'émotions qui l'ont traversés aujourd'hui. Sacré journée, il faut le dire ! Dont le point culminant reste le sourire de Dean, quand il a pu voir que personne n'avait volé sa voiture pendant qu'ils combattaient le démon au manoir. Sam aurait souhaité bien du courage au pauvre fou qui aurait posé les mains sur le bien d'un homme aussi féroce que Dean.

Pourtant, quoi qu'il puisse penser de la violence de son frère, est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qui a permis sauver la vie de trois personnes ? Deux frère et sœur, et une mère possédée. Sans parler d'un gamin qui avait de grande chance de finir orphelin, à moins que le démon, dans sa mère, n'en ait eu assez de ses cris …

Non, Sam ne se voile pas la face, Dean est dangereux parce qu'il a besoin de l'être. C'est tout. Parce que c'est ce qui lui a permis de rester en vie, tout en continuant de chasser. Et d'ailleurs, Sam est tout aussi féroce que lui, dès lors que la situation l'exige. Alors comment cette réalité peut elle cohabiter avec ce moment ? Avec ces moments, où ils se retrouvent seuls ? A échanger des blagues et à vivre comme si de rien n'était ? Comment arrivent ils à faire la part des choses de cette façon ? L'habitude ? La nécessité ? L'entraînement ?

Dean pose les ciseaux alors que Sam est encore plongé dans ses pensées.

« Hé oh, Sam, reviens sur Terre ! J'ai fini ! Et sans me vanter, je suis un putain d'artiste ! »

Sam se précipite sur le miroir de la salle de bain et expire bruyamment en voyant le résultat. Ouf. C'est plutôt pas mal ! Pas la coupe du siècle mais Dean a tenu sa promesse, et n'a pas coupé plus court que ce que Sam lui avait demandé.

« Je vais prendre ce soupir de soulagement pour un compliment, d'accord ? Ça vaut mieux pour nous deux... » lui balance Dean depuis la chambre.

Sam tâtonne un instant dans ses cheveux, cherche à s'habituer à cette nouvelle longueur. Au moins, il n'aura plus besoin de se dégager les yeux dans les moments les plus gênants …

« Je comprends pas, Sam » fait Dean en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de leur grande chambre, un magasine de mécanique dans les mains « pourquoi tu veux absolument garder ta tignasse ? Je croyais que c'était juste une période, genre, pour défier papa, tu vois... Il... »

Mais sa voix s'éteint brusquement, et quand Sam sort de la salle de bain pour voir ce qui l'a interrompu, il se retrouve face à un Dean qui fixe le vide, les yeux dans le vague. Sam dévisage son frère avec bienveillance, mais aussi une pointe de tristesse. Combien de temps ça va durer, encore ? Combien de temps Dean va interrompre une de ses phrases quand le souvenir de John lui remonte à la mémoire ?

« J'en sais rien, je crois bien que je m'y suis habitué, c'est tout » dit il, plus pour sortir Dean de ses pensées noires que par réelle envie de répondre.

Dean abandonne alors le vide pour regarder son frère. C'est plus intéressant. Sam lui sourit et se rapproche, dans le but évident d'échanger plus qu'un regard. Mais Dean se recule brusquement.

« Ah non ! Tu vas pas m'embrasser pour me réconforter quand on parle de papa ! Ça va pas le faire, ça !

-Oh alors quoi ?! Faut que j'attende que tu aies monté un mur face à notre passé en tant que famille, avant de faire quoi que ce soit ?! »

Mais Sam regrette immédiatement ses paroles quand il réalise l'effet qu'elles ont sur Dean. Il se referme avec un air blessé. Sam se maudit. Et merde ! Quel con ! Gâcher le seul moment d'intimité qu'ils partagent depuis une éternité, en une seconde, bravo, bien joué !

« Dean... excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser...

-T'es vraiment impitoyable » souffle Dean « tu ne me laisses rien passer, hein ? »

Sam s'assoit par terre, le dos appuyé contre le canapé.

« Je suis parfois un peu sec ... » admet-il doucement.

« Idiot » l'injure Dean en lui donnant un coup sur la tête avec son magazine roulé.

Sam accepte l'insulte sans se récriminer. Parce que cela veut dire que Dean lui pardonne. Parce qu'il n'a pas quitté la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Parce qu'il y a un mois ou deux, il aurait probablement remis toute leur relation en cause pour bien moins que ça.

« Et maintenant ? » demande-t-il, curieux de la réponse de Dean.

Maintenant ils se retrouvent tous seuls, sans affaire en cours et sans personne pour les déranger. Oui, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire ?

« Maintenant j'hésite encore entre te détester ou ... »

Sam se tourne d'un bond face à lui, souriant.

« C'est le "ou" qui m'intéresse ! » précise-t-il tandis que Dean lève les yeux au ciel.

« Mon pauvre, tu es transparent ... »

Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de se lever du canapé, Sam décide de le rejoindre et se place au dessus de lui.

« Dean... »

Le regard que lui adresse ce dernier se fait un peu triste et Sam ne comprend pas pourquoi.

« Sam... »

Dean ne se recule plus quand Sam vient à sa rencontre et s'empare de ses lèvres. Il se laisse faire avec un calme étrange. Accepte aussi les mains de son frère qui caressent la peau chaude sous sa chemise. C'est quand Sam agrippe ses hanches que le redouté déclic se fait en lui. Ces flammes du désir qui viennent le lécher de toute part. Son souffle s'accélère tandis qu'il se tend vers Sam, s'accroche à son visage pour le mener plus près encore de lui. Quémande le goût de sa langue dans sa bouche. Fusionne leurs torses. Pressé et pressant. Plus ! Il lui faut plus ! Elles sont là. Elles reviennent, ennemies fidèles. La violence. La brutalité. L'envie malsaine de posséder son frère jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la douleur et la délivrance.

Il va encore faire mal à Sam.

Sam pose une main décidée sur sa boucle de ceinture, bien certain d'aller jusqu'au bout cette fois, quand Dean se libère d'un mouvement empli de panique. Sam ne sait même pas comment il se débrouille, mais d'une torsion du torse assez incroyable, son frère se retrouve brusquement par terre, échappant à sa prise pourtant solide. Fuite inattendue et maladroite. Son coude frappe violemment le sol tandis que son magasine se déchire sous lui dans un grand bruit.

« Putain ! » crie-t-il en se tenant le bras « merde ! »

Satisfait d'avoir une bonne raison de hurler. Hurler sa frustration. Hurler son incompréhension. Hurler son impuissance à contrôler ce qui couve en lui. Dean ne sait plus quoi faire.

« Dean ! Est-ce que ça va ?! » s'inquiète Sam, affolé de voir son frère se jeter au sol aussi brusquement.

Sûr que ce n'est pas l'effet qu'il attendait de leur petite séance de préliminaires... Dean ne répond pas et cache sa tête dans ses mains. Ce qui est assez comique, car il est toujours royalement étalé par terre. Sam attend quelques minutes. Dean ne bouge pas.

Bien. On dirait donc qu'il y a un problème. Pas vraiment l'habitude de Dean, de jouer les tapis. Sam s'assoit de manière plus conventionnelle sur ce fameux canapé, les deux pieds au sol et les fesses bien appuyées dans les coussins.

« Dean... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sam essaie fort de ne pas être découragé, mais on dirait bien qu'il y aura toujours un problème dans leur vie. Et ce problème s'appelle Dean. Clairement.

Quelle idée de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme lui ?! Quelle idée de tomber amoureux de l'être le plus compliqué qu'il ai jamais connu ?! Son propre frère, pour couronner le tout. Mais Sam a beau parfois perdre courage, il sait très bien, au fond, que les choses ne pouvaient être différentes. Qu'une relation avec Dean ne serait jamais aisée. Pour autant, impossible de le regretter.

Dean se relève avec précipitation, sous le regard blasé de son frère.

« Rien. T'as pas faim ? On va manger dehors ?

-Mais …

-J'ai vu un resto mexicain en passant » précise Dean, les clés de l'Impala déjà en main.

« Dean …

-Je vais prendre des tacos. Oh oui, les plus gros tacos qu'ils puissent me faire !

-Dean, arrête... »

Cette fois c'est Sam qui se prend la tête dans les mains. Calme, rester calme. Dean se fige, indécis. Mécontent que sa stratégie d'évitement n'ai pas marché. Mais quand Sam le regarde de cette manière, c'est qu'il n'est pas loin de craquer. Et si Dean ne veut pas lui faire physiquement mal, il ne veut pas non plus le blesser à un niveau plus sentimental ...

Il repose doucement les clés sur le meuble, résigné à ce qui l'attend.

« Bon j'en ai marre ! » craque finalement Sam « tu me fais quoi là ? Une grève du sexe ?! »

Dean avale de travers, doit se taper la poitrine pour ne pas s'étouffer entièrement.

« Grève du sexe ? » réussit-il enfin à articuler « mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Fais pas l'innocent ! Depuis Noël... Non, avant en fait …

-Oh quoi, on tient un registre maintenant ? On compte ?

-Dean …

-Tu te fais des idées, Sam.

-Vraiment ?

-J'avais la tête ailleurs, c'est tout. On était chez Bobby … Et puis après, cette enquête … Te montes pas la tête pour rien, d'accord ?

-Je ne me monte pas la tête pour rien !

-Alors arrête de t'inquiéter ! »

Dean hausse te ton, au fur et à mesure que Sam lui donne l'impression de l'acculer. Un comble, de devoir lui hurler dessus pour lui dire de se calmer ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sort jamais victorieux de leurs joutes verbales ?! Ce n'est pas juste ...

« Oh oui, parce que ça a été tellement simple jusqu'à maintenant » ironise Sam « je vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterais ! »

Dean hésite une seconde. Finit par se rapprocher de Sam. Il lui attrape le poignet d'un geste spontané.

« Je suis là Sam. »

Et ce n'est pas anodin. C'est une chose plus qu'importante pour eux. Un serment précieux. La seule certitude qu'il leur reste.

« Et je te promets que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne m'enfuis plus.

-C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes » lui reproche Sam.

« Pourtant c'est le cas. Je suis là, d'accord ? »

Il faut juste qu'il trouve un moyen de gérer ces pulsions violentes. Une astuce, quelque chose qui l'incite à ne pas se transformer en Hulk quand Sam se frotte contre lui... Il finira bien par y arriver, non ? Et Sam ne se rendra même pas compte que cela lui demande un tel effort, de se conduire comme il faut … Son plan est loin d'être parfait, mais c'est le seul qu'il ait.

Alors pourquoi faut-il que Sam insiste autant ?!

« Alors Dean, est-ce que … est-ce que ça vient de moi ? »

Ah, celle là il ne s'y attendait pas. Il hausse les sourcils.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de toi ?

-J'ai dis quelque chose ? Fais quelque chose ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

-Dean... tu n'as plus envie de coucher avec moi ? »

Sam pose sa question avec toute la gravité du monde. Honteux d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche, et en même temps, désireux de comprendre la soudaine résistance de Dean à ce niveau. Il fixe son frère avec un regard de chien battu.

Dean se retient tant qu'il peut, mais n'arrive pas à lutter assez fort. Il éclate de rire. Toute inquiétude quitte aussitôt le visage de Sam. A la place, il affiche une expression outrée.

« Mais ?! Ça te fais marrer, salopard ?!

-Pardon, pardon... Mais tu es tellement sérieux ! »

Dean rit encore, les larmes aux yeux. Comme s'il venait d'entendre la blague la plus drôle du monde. Bien, Sam espère que cet enfoiré passe un bon moment, à se foutre de sa gueule comme ça …

« Ah putain, Sam, t'es trop marrant.

-Ouais, c'est mon deuxième prénom, "trop marrant" » grince le cadet.

Le rire de Dean se calme peu à peu, il reprend difficilement son souffle. Sam le fixe avec colère, les lèvres pincées.

« Sam, tu crois vraiment qu'on en a bavé comme ça parce que j'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi ? Sérieusement ? Tu me prends pour le pire maso de la terre ou quoi ?!

-Je … ben …

-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais !

-Alors explique moi ce qui t'arrive ! »

Cette fois Dean se recule d'un pas et secoue la tête.

« Oh non, j'en ai marre de parler ! On ne fait toujours que parler !

-Très bien, on a qu'a s'envoyer en l'air à la place.

-...

-Alors ?

-Tu me casses les pieds.

-Et oui.

-Pourquoi t'es toujours sur mon dos comme ça ?

-Parce que tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Crache ton problème, ou je te jure qu'on passe la nuit à s'engueuler !

-Mais quel emmerdeur …

-J'attends.

-Sam !

-Je te préviens, si tu ne commences pas à parler bientôt, je me barre. »

S'en est trop pour Dean, qui se retient d'exploser depuis un moment. Sa patience a des limites.

« Très bien, alors on baise » décide-t-il en un éclair.

Il se jette brutalement sur Sam et le plaque de tout son poids sur le lit. Écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'immobilise aux poignets tout en pressant son bassin contre lui.

« T'as raison après tout » crache-t-il, plein de haine « pourquoi se priver ! »

Il cherche avec précipitation la ceinture de son frère d'une main, et attrape la nuque de Sam de l'autre. Grogne comme un animal. S'empare de nouveau de ses lèvres, conquérant pressé et brutal.

« Ça te plaît, t'aimes ça hein ?! On s'éclate ! »

Mais impossible pour Sam de répondre, Dean ne libère pas une seconde sa bouche. Il se sert de sa main libre pour déboutonner brutalement la chemise de son frère avant de poser la paume sur son entrejambe.

« C'est ça que tu veux ?! » demande-t-il avec colère tandis qu'il resserre sa prise sur son cou, jusqu'à presque l'étrangler « C'est ça, hein ?! Tu prends ton pied ! »

Mais la réaction de Sam n'est pas celle qu'il attendait. Lui qui voulait choquer, aller jusqu'au dégoût, au rejet même, il se retrouve face à un Sam qui le fixe d'un regard brûlant de rage, mais aussi de défi.

« Ouais, c'est ça que je veux ! » répond-il d'une voix décidée, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour se défendre.

Dean est complètement pris au dépourvu devant cette confirmation qu'il n'attendait pas. Son visage se vide de toute fureur pour n'afficher que de la surprise.

« Vraiment ? » murmure-t-il, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

En une seconde, il abandonne toute domination et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Perdu.

Deuxième tentative avortée. Décidément, le sexe n'est pas une option ce soir ...

Sam se cache les yeux dans le creux de son bras. Il serre les dents. Merde. Il regrette de s'être laissé emporté comme ça. Préfère ignorer le fait qu'il aurait accepté que Dean aille au bout de ce déchaînement sans se plaindre.

Tout plutôt que Dean s'esquive. Tout pour ressentir sa présence. Des années qu'ils communiquent par les affrontements, les engueulades. De toute évidence, leur relation charnelle fonctionne aussi de cette manière.

Petit à petit, il commence à deviner ou Dean veut en venir. Il faut dire que sa petite démonstration était plutôt pertinente. Peut être bien qu'ils ne s'y prennent pas comme il faut. Peut être bien que Dean a été le premier à le réaliser.

Alors il se redresse et s'assoit à coté de lui.

« Parle moi. Si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête...

-Moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux » avoue Dean d'une voix incertaine.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean ?

-Je ... »

Il se passe une main derrière la nuque, mal à l'aise. Assis sur le bord du matelas comme un gosse puni. Finalement il laisse une grande expiration lui échapper et lève les yeux au plafond, en appui sur ses mains, un peu renversé en arrière.

« Je ne veux plus te faire de mal » affirme Dean à mi-voix.

Il refuse encore de regarder Sam dans les yeux. Comme toujours quand il en vient à parler de ce qui le tracasse, il lui tourne le dos. Le coin du lit entre eux. Il fait froid dans cette pièce. Froid dans son cœur.

« Ça me fait peur » poursuit-il « Ce qu'il se passe quand on … quand ça devient plus physique entre nous. C'est comme si j'avais cette violence en moi … Et je ne veux plus qu'elle soit dirigée contre toi. Ce n'est pas bien. »

Et voilà. Quelque phrases, prononcées du bout des lèvres... Dean est tout à fait capable d'être clair sur ce qu'il ressent, pour peu qu'il se donne un minimum de mal.

« Ah... » fait Sam, fort à propos.

Il se creuse la tête pour trouver quoi répondre, mais Dean ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

« Ouais... Et toi, tu aurais dû réagir plus tôt ! » lui reproche soudain Dean.

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

« Quoi ?

-Tu me laisses faire ! Sam, tu acceptes bien trop de choses de moi, ce n'est pas bien ! »

Oh alors il va se prendre un sermon maintenant ?! Pour être trop conciliant ?

« Tu n'es pas mon punching-ball ! Tu ne dois pas me servir de défouloir … c'est … tu ne devrais pas accepter ça !

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu t'excuses ?

-Non, juste que tu es sacrément cinglé.

-Mais Dean, peut être que moi aussi, j'ai eu envie de ça, tu sais... D'un peu d'emportement, de passion ...

-Oh non, ne dis pas ça » se désole Dean « ne le dis pas...

-Peut être que je ne suis pas aussi innocent que tu le crois. Peut être que tu m'idéalises un peu...

-Pfu soyons sérieux, je te connais par cœur, je ne t'idéalise pas !

-Très bien alors … disons que je n'ai rien fait pour t'encourager à calmer le jeu …

-Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute, Sam ! Ne minimise pas ma responsabilité ! » s'énerve Dean.

« Mais … tu viens de dire que j'aurais du réagir ... » rappelle Sam, ayant un peu de mal à suivre.

Dean se prend la tête dans les mains, agacé d'être aussi maladroit.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas obligé de toujours tout accepter de ma part. »

Sam se passe la main sur le menton, pensif. Est-ce qu'il accepte trop ? Il a plutôt l'impression d'attraper comme il peut la moindre miette de preuve que ses sentiments sont réciproques... Charnels ou pas ... Est-ce qu'il est trop habitué à la violence, pour ne pas la rejeter quand elle vient de Dean?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réflexion sur leur manière de s'unir de la part de son frère. Dean est bien plus cérébral qu'on pourrait le croire …

Dean est peiné de devoir en arriver à s'expliquer verbalement. Le problème étant, justement, cette manie d'attendre de Sam qu'il comprenne son affection par un acte physique bien trop brutal.

« Je me comporte comme si tu étais ma chose » regrette-t-il « je me jette sur toi et je … je ne prends pas de gant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Merde, tu ressors de chacune de nos nuits en boitant ! Tu réalises à quel point c'est malsain ?

-Parce que tu n'évoques qu'une partie de ce qu'il se passe. Et le ponton ? Le placard ? Tu ne m'as pas malmené à ces moments là … c'était autre chose.

-On est pas allé jusqu'au bout, ces fois là.

-Jusqu'au bout …

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » insiste Dean, priant pour que ce soit effectivement le cas et que Sam ne le force pas à prononcer ces mots si gênants.

Il n'est pas encore prêt à évoquer la différence entre une masturbation à deux et une pénétration... Sûrement pas !

« Et de toute façon, ça ne suffit pas à rattraper le reste de mes actes. Cette façon de te … de te posséder, sans me soucier de ce que toi, tu peux bien ressentir … Ce n'est pas bien ! Je ne veux pas te blesser Sam, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai accepté que … que ça change entre toi et moi. »

Sam est plus ému qu'il veut bien le montrer. Comme toujours avec Dean, la motivation la plus évidente de ses actes n'est jamais la bonne. Ainsi s'il refuse d'être plus intime avec lui, ce n'est pas qu'il n'en a plus envie. Juste qu'il a peur de s'y prendre de travers et de lui faire plus de mal que de bien ...

« Parce que ce qu'on fait tous les deux, ce n'est pas juste assouvir une pulsion... » persiste Dean.

« Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas que ça » confirme immédiatement Sam quand il réalise que Dean attend avec nervosité sa réponse.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de te le prouver ? Incapable de prendre soin de toi, dès lors que le sexe entre en jeu …

-Tu es impulsif. Instinctif. Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose …

-Je suis égoïste, surtout. Comment tu peux dire que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose !

-Je ne t'ai jamais dis que je n'étais pas d'accord avec ta façon de faire. Ne vas pas croire que tu m'obliges à quoi que ce soit.

-Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaie de te dire » se désole Dean.

Sam lui attrape la main. Croise leurs doigts. Geste que Dean est loin de refuser. Qui sait, avec un lien direct, un contact physique, peut être que la communication sera meilleure...

« Cette chose en moi, qui fait que je suis très bon pour traquer et tuer... je crois qu'elle m'empêche aussi d'aimer correctement. Je ne serai jamais aussi pur que toi » regrette Dean tout bas.

« Pur ? Tu penses que je suis pur ? » répète Sam, stupéfait qu'on puisse croire ça de lui. Surtout Dean, la seule personne ayant passé pratiquement toute sa vie avec lui.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça Sam, mais tu es tellement … tellement meilleur que moi.

-Ok, tu délires complètement là. Tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant du canapé ?

-Reconnais le ! Il n'y a pas une once de méchanceté en toi ! Tu subis toutes mes conneries sans jamais me laisser tomber ! Tu acceptes même des choses que tu ne devrais pas accepter, pour moi...

-Tu...

-Je t'en fais voir. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile. Pourtant toi, tu es encore là.

-Dean...

-Tu m'attends » souffle Dean, et cette fois Sam devine parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire. Il serre sa main plus fort.

« Moi qui ne fais toujours que compliquer les choses. Tu sais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as envie d'être avec moi » avoue Dean le plus simplement du monde « Sérieusement, qui accepterait de se pourrir la vie à ce point ?! T'es un putain d'ange ou quoi ?!

-Alors là, ça risque pas ...

-Sam ... »

Dean consent enfin à tourner ses beaux yeux verts vers lui. Il a besoin de savoir que Sam l'écoute attentivement.

« Être avec toi, c'était dur » reconnaît-il « J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter. Mais même maintenant, même quand je commence à … à ne plus le regretter, je gâche ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de beau dans tout ça. Tu comprends ? Je l'enlaidi. Avec ma brutalité, ma … ma faim... Je sais pas, je suis peut être maudit. Peut être que je mérite d'être puni. Il suffit que je pose la main sur une chose, et aussitôt, je l'abîme. Je gâche toujours tout. Pourtant je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive avec toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de contaminer ce qu'il y a entre nous ! Je ne veux pas que tu … que tu … Je voudrais être meilleur avec toi... »

Il hésite longuement avant de continuer, lutte avec lui même pour arriver à sortir les mots justes.

« … Je voudrais … que quand on … quand on en vient au sexe ... Ça ne soit pas uniquement brutal et désespéré. Que ce soit plus que ça. Mais je n'y arrive pas ! »

Dean dégage sa main de celle de son frère et la place devant lui, les doigts écartés. Il fixe ses paumes avec un air presque halluciné. Comme s'il haïssait profondément ces appendices si traîtres. Cette extension de lui qu'il pense incapable de tendresse.

« Il suffit que tu te rapproches, Sam, et tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit ! La folie qui m'envahit ! Comme si tu devenais … ma victime... un objet à mon service. Quelque chose que je veux m'approprier pour de bon, quoi qu'il en coûte ! »

Il se mord les lèvres, choqué de cette situation. Choqué de cette part de lui qui refuse de traiter Sam avec l'égard qu'il mérite.

« Je suis si... sale, au fond. Je me sens sale. »

Et c'est presque comme s'il pouvait la voir, la crasse sur ses doigts. Un liquide poisseux et puant qui le recouvrirait en partant de la paume. Une tâche qui s'échapperait par les pores de la peau, en provenance directe de sa poitrine.

« Dean ... » souffle Sam, bouleversé.

« Pourquoi je suis comme ça, moi ? Pourquoi ? Même ta gentillesse ne me change pas. Je suis toujours le même !

-Tu te trompes.

-Je voudrais être capable d'être avec toi en ressentant autre chose que de la colère ! C'est tout ! Est-ce que c'est trop demander ?! Pourquoi est-ce que dans chaque chose que j'aime, il y a toujours une émotion négative ? Ça me colle à la peau Sam, l'amertume, la souffrance, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser, c'est toujours là ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser, même avec toi !

-Dean …

-Il n'y a rien de doux en moi. De la rage, du courage, de la persévérance, d'accord, là j'en ai à revendre. De la férocité, même. Mais la tendresse, Sam, la délicatesse, en réalité je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Encore moins comment m'en servir avec toi...

-Dean, tu n'es pas qu'une boule de rage, c'est faux. Il y aussi de la douceur en toi...

-Alors je ne m'en souviens plus ! Avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé, Sam, je ne m'en rappelle pas ! » s'écrie-t-il, la voix vibrante de rancœur.

Rancœur contre ce monde qui a oublié de lui apprendre une chose aussi essentielle que celle là ! Comment aimer sans souffrir et sans blesser en retour ?!

« Est-ce qu'à un moment, dans notre vie, on a connu ça ? Je veux dire, après la mort de maman ? Est-ce qu'un jour, quelqu'un a voulu nous prouver que c'était une chose importante, de ne pas être une putain de brute en permanence ?! De pouvoir … prendre soin de ceux qu'on aime, sans culpabilité et sans tristesse ? Non. Personne. Je ne sais pas où tu as appris ça, toi, mais moi je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre !

-Dean... »

Mais cette fois Dean ne l'écoute plus, parti trop loin dans sa confession. Il le savait, que s'ouvrir à Sam conduirait à ce débordement. Il le savait bien, et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait l'éviter. Maintenant il est obligé d'affronter bien en face celui qu'il est, au fond, tout au fond de lui. Et c'est douloureux, putain, ça fait mal à en crever !

Il secoue la tête, n'arrive plus à supporter le regard de son frère sur lui.

« Je ne veux plus … j'en ai assez. Je salis tout ce que je touche ! » dit-il encore, les yeux écarquillés, horrifié par cette vérité « Je suis sale sans toi, je suis sale avec toi ! Quoi que je fasse, je ne suis jamais à la hauteur ! »

Dean serre les poings, impuissant. A bout.

« Je ne ressens que de la colère ! De la colère, et de la hargne, c'est tout ! Alors je m'empare de toi comme une bête sauvage, et c'est la seule chose que j'arrive à te transmettre ! Sérieux, quel message tu peux bien tirer de tout ça ? De cette violence, dès que ça devient plus physique ?! Qu'est-ce que tu dois bien penser de moi, au fond ?! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je ressens pour toi ? Une espèce de passion dégoûtante ? Un désir mauvais et brutal ? Une simple envie de posséder mon frère, qu'il en ressorte blessé ou non ? Ce n'est pas ce que je veux que tu crois ! Ce que je ressens pour toi, ça ne se limite pas à ça ! Mais c'est tout ce que j'arrive à exprimer ! Je ne sais pas comment faire autrement ! »

Monologue brûlant, récité d'un seul tenant, et qui laisse Dean à bout de souffle.

« Je voudrais être digne de toi... » murmure-t-il encore « te prouver … que tu comptes ... que tu n'es pas là juste pour recueillir cette agressivité que je n'arrive pas à maitriser. Ce n'est pas ton rôle. Ce n'est pas ça. Pas du tout. »

Il laisse un silence s'installer une minute. Comme sa poitrine est lourde là tout de suite. Mais Sam ne parle plus. Est-ce qu'il veut lui permettre d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il a sur le cœur ? N'ose interrompre ce flot de tristesse et de rancœur ?

« Alors comment je fais pour être meilleur, Sam ? Comment je peux … être bon avec toi. Te faire plaisir. Te prouver que … »

 _je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement._

« … que je peux … oublier cette violence, le temps d'une étreinte. Comment ? Tu dois le savoir toi ... » supplie-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Enfin, il se force à faire face à son frère.

Il le trouve les yeux fermés, une main devant la bouche. Une unique larme coule le long de sa joue droite. Dean hausse les sourcils, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravise au dernier moment. Tout est beau chez Sam, y compris cette larme. Il avance la main vers lui et cueille cette petite goutte de son doigt.

« Tu pleures à cause de moi ? Tu vois, je suis vraiment le pire de tous.

-Ça me rend triste... » murmure Sam d'une voix presque éteinte.

« Oui je suis un bon à rien. Heureusement que tu finis par t'en rendre compte, hein ? » tente de plaisanter Dean, assez piteusement.

Le cœur n'y est pas.

« Ça me rend triste parce que tu ne te connais pas toi même » précise Sam.

« Sam …

-Non, Dean. C'est triste de se tromper à ce point. Tu es vraiment persuadé que tu es cet espèce de monstre insensible, hein ? »

Sam ouvre les yeux pour les planter droit dans ceux de son frère.

« Pas insensible. Juste … mauvais » rectifie Dean, déstabilisé.

Sam s'essuie les paupières d'un revers de manche. Prend une grande inspiration.

« Bon Dieu, Dean, comment est-ce que tu peux vivre en pensant ça de toi ?!

-...

-Espèce d'idiot !

-Tu essaies de me réconforter là ? Parce que ça marche pas des masses …

-Je vais t'aider » affirme Sam d'une voix forte.

Plus trace d'hésitation dans son regard.

« J'aurai pu le faire plus tôt, si tu m'avais parlé de tout ça avant ! »

Dean ne répond pas, se contente de le dévisager avec un sourire triste. L'aider … si quelqu'un est capable de ce miracle, c'est bien Sam.

« Je peux t'apprendre Dean..

-M'apprendre quoi ?

-Le contrôle. Prendre son temps. La douceur. Je peux te montrer que c'est autant de choses dont tu es tout à fait capable.

-J'aimerais que ce soit vrai. Sincèrement.

-C'est vrai, parce que c'est déjà en toi. Même si tu l'as oublié. Moi je le vois.

-Tu le vois ? » ose à peine demander Dean.

« Oui. Et je suis désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal » proteste aussitôt Dean.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt … ce qui n'allait pas. »

Il se lève, toujours aussi décidé.

« Ne bouge pas de là » ordonne-t-il à son frère.

« Alors là, je vois pas où je pourrais aller... » fait doucement Dean, trop bas pour que Sam puisse l'entendre.

Il se passe la main sur le visage, fixe le plafond. Se contente d'attendre Sam. Il se sent gêné d'avoir déballé son sac comme ça. Peut être que Sam va comprendre qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine ? Peut être que c'est ce discours sombre qui va l'éloigner de lui... Dean n'en a pas envie, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de salir son frère à ce point.

Quand Sam revient, il s'agenouille en face de lui. Il a l'air plutôt confiant. Et doux. C'est tellement naturel pour lui, Dean s'en rend compte chaque jour qui passe. A quel point Sam a su conserver une intégrité, une bonté, malgré le désastre de leur vie. Un putain de miracle, ouais !

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demande Sam pour la forme.

«Tu sais bien que non » plaisante Dean, mal à l'aise.

« Menteur. »

Sam exhibe un bandeau de derrière son dos.

« Mais attends, d'où tu sors ça toi ? » s'étonne Dean.

« On s'en fout. Ferme les yeux.

-Quoi ? » fait Dean, méfiant.

« Dean... tu réfléchis trop. Tu penses que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais... mais ce n'est pas ce que disent tes gestes. Tu as peut être du mal à t'exprimer par des mots...

-Non, tu crois ? » raille-t-il.

« Mais tes actes … tes actes sont bien assez démonstratifs. Et loin d'être toujours violents ! Ta manière de ... »

 _de me toucher. De m'embrasser._

« Bref, je vais te prouver que tu n'es pas du tout aussi mauvais que tu le croies.

-Et on est obligé de me bander les yeux pour ça ? Ça ne me plaît pas Sam...

-S'il te plaît. Fais le pour moi. »

Dean lui adresse un regard contrarié. Mais presque aussitôt, il ferme les paupières. Trop fatigué pour lutter. Et puis, peut être que cette petite lueur qui s'est allumé en lui, qui lui réchauffe agréablement la poitrine, est une lueur d'espoir. Dean voudrait changer les choses. Alors il accepte d'être un peu bousculé. Il peut bien faire cet effort pour Sam.

Sam lui attache rapidement le bandeau autour de la tête avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« Et maintenant ? » s'enquiert Dean « Je me sens con... »

Sam ne dit rien, se contente d'enlever sa chemise, ne garde qu'un débardeur. Puis il attrape délicatement la main de Dean et la pose sur son bras. Il déplie les doigts de son frère sur sa peau et les bouge lentement. Le long de son avant bras, d'abord, jusqu'à frôler le creux de son poignet. Il fixe la main de son frère, concentré sur ce contact. L'encourage à caresser doucement ce bras qu'il lui offre.

« Tu savais que l'endroit du corps où la peau est la plus sensible, c'est le bout des doigts ? » lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Mais Dean a vite compris où Sam voulait en venir, il reste donc sagement silencieux, se focalise sur Sam, uniquement Sam, et son corps qui se dévoile peu à peu sous le passage de sa main. C'est agréable, de délaisser les mots pour un instant. De retrouver un calme si difficile à atteindre, par simple friction de la paume sur celui qu'il aime tant. Un apaisement profond. Un retour aux sources. Parce que les mots ne sont que des mots, après tout, et qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche !

Ses doigts courent sur la peau, animés d'une vie propre. Comme à la découverte d'une partition, familière et en même temps étrangement inconnue. Rencontrent chaque accrocs, chaque creux ou renflements, avec légèreté. Frôlements ivre d'un bateau à la dérive.

Dean est un voyageur galactique qui part à l'assaut de sa planète. Un biologiste qui découvre une nouvelle espèce. Un plongeur sous marin qui surplombe le gouffre, en tâte les aspérités et évalue sa profondeur. A l'écoute de ses sens comme il ne l'a jamais été. Ouï. Toucher. Odorat. Sam est délicieux de chacun de ces points de vus.

Sam relâche sa tutelle, et abandonne cette main à sa tâche. Dean n'a plus besoin qu'on lui montre le chemin à emprunter. Il est déjà en train d'en user les pavés.

« Dean, tu te souviens quand on était enfants, une fois, on était resté sur le porche toute la nuit à attendre papa ? Je ne voulais pas rentrer parce que j'avais peur qu'il ne revienne jamais... J'étais persuadé que si on retournait à l'intérieur, alors, par quelque magie étrange, papa ne retrouverait jamais son chemin jusqu'à nous... »

Ce n'est pas une magie étrange, juste une crainte parfaitement justifiée pour leur famille, pense Dean.

« Il faisait très froid. Presque un temps à neige. Alors tu m'as donné ta veste en disant que tu étais plus coriace que moi, que tu ne craignais pas l'hiver... »

Dean s'en souvient très bien. Le lendemain il avait été malade comme un chien.

« Parce que tu m'as toujours fait passer avant toi, Dean. »

Sam récupère la main de son frère, quelque part au niveau de son biceps, pour la placer sur son menton. Dean ne résiste pas et explore donc le visage de Sam, les yeux toujours couverts.

« Et la fois où tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit parce que j'avais peur de l'orage ? Une tempête énorme, j'étais terrifié ! »

Les doigts de Dean passent rapidement sur ses lèvres, avant de remonter vers la courbe douce de ses sourcils.

« Tu as accepté que je dorme avec toi, cette nuit là. Et toutes les autres, où il y a eu un orage. Jusqu'à ce que je sois assez grand pour dépasser cette peur. »

Dean vient d'arriver à ce grain de beauté si particulier, à coté du nez. Il en teste les contours. Sa position exacte gravée dans sa mémoire. S'amuse de ce relief. Pourtant, ne pas le voir, mais le sentir, ce n'est pas la même chose.

« Et ce jour où tu as frappé un garçon, à l'école, parce qu'il m'avait bousculé ? »

Hop, Dean se déplace vers l'oreille. Lobe, cartilage... est-ce qu'il avait déjà pris le temps de toucher Sam à cet endroit précis ? Il caresse rapidement la peau avec son ongle avant de glisser vers le front. Front qui n'est pas aussi lisse que d'habitude, comme il peut s'en rendre compte. Une ride d'inquiétude en barre la surface normalement plane.

« Dean, tu veilles sur moi avec gentillesse, depuis si longtemps … S'il te plaît, ne t'imagines pas qu'il n'y a que de la brutalité en toi, que de la noirceur » le conjure Sam de sa voix chaude rendue légèrement tremblante par l'émotion.

« Parce que rien n'est plus faux ! »

La main de Dean s'immobilise au niveau de la joue de Sam.

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les bandeaux devant les yeux, c'est que cela cache les larmes. Oui, à cet instant, Dean est très content que personne ne puisse voir l'humidité qui vient de lui envahir le regard.

« Tu rends tout ça beaucoup plus poétique que ça ne l'était » chuchote-t-il, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de cet étrange exercice de découverte « tu es mon frère. Mon petit frère. N'importe qui aurait pris soin de toi comme je l'ai fait.

-Non, je ne crois pas. »

Alors Dean lève sa deuxième main pour prendre le visage de Sam en coupe. Il se rapproche lentement, hésitant et Sam se fait un plaisir de le conduire en direction de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassent.

La voilà. La douceur. Sam savait bien qu'elle était là.

Mais est-ce que la bouche de Dean n'est pas un peu mouillée ? Sam rouvre les yeux et observe la petite ligne humide qui coule de sous le bandeau.

« Dean... »

Mais Dean lui place d'autorité un doigt sur les lèvres. Puis il reprend son exploration et descend sa main vers le torse puissant de Sam. Complètement conquis par cette méthode peu conventionnelle de toucher son frère.

Sam le regarde faire, attendri. Rassuré. Un rien sensible. Une ligne se trace sous les doigts de Dean. Une ligne chaude et prometteuse, serpent tentateur mais encore calme. Sûr de sa trajectoire.

« Et la fois où tu as failli mourir pour t'être interposé entre papa et un loup garou fou de rage ?

-Papa m'en a sacrément voulu.

-Parce qu'il a eu peur pour toi. Toi qui a porté cette famille à bout de bras pendant tant d'années... Il s'est rendu compte d'à quel point tu étais prêt au sacrifice, pour n'importe lequel de nous trois.

-... »

La main de Dean réchauffe agréablement ses cotes à présent. Semble les compter soigneusement. En suit la dureté d'un bout à l'autre de l'os.

« D'ailleurs tu n'as pas hésité non plus à te plonger dans un coma artificiel pour aller chercher, dans son rêve, un mec victime du poison d'un Djinn. Un gars que tu connaissais pas du tout.

-C'est notre boulot » proteste vaguement Dean.

Il vient de d'arriver à la clavicule de Sam, en remontant vers la nuque. Souligne avec délicatesse cette belle arabesque. Sam attrape alors cette main baladeuse de la sienne. Place leurs doigts les uns sur les autres et observe cette comparaison. Ses doigts sont plus longs, plus épais. Ils dépassent de ceux de Dean. Pourtant il lui semble que c'était hier, qu'il réclamait que la main rassurante de son frère enveloppe la sienne.

« Il y a tellement d'exemples, Dean, tellement d'exemples que tu es un homme bien. Mieux que bien : hors du commun »

Dean savoure la texture pulpeuse des doigts de Sam. Caresse rapidement sa paume, plus dure. Quelques callosités par si par là... Sûr qu'ils n'ont pas des mains fines et délicates de nobles. Bienvenue chez les Winchester, roturiers de pères en fils ! Définitivement hommes d'actions !

« Je ne connais personne d'aussi courageux que toi. D'aussi fort et d'aussi bon. Combien de vies tu as sauvé ? Des dizaines ? Plus ? Comment tu peux oublier tout ça et te persuader que tu es sale ?! Que tu abîmes tout ce que tu touches ?! » répète Sam, ébahis par l'étendue de l'erreur de son frère.

Dean place à nouveau ses doigts en surimpressions de ceux de Sam. Fait de même avec sa deuxième main. Ils se tiennent face à face. Comme devant un miroir, dans la même position. Dean le devine même sans se servir de sa vision.

Sorte de parallélisme rassurant. Symétrie naturelle. Synergie malsaine, et pourtant indispensable, Dean le sait. Que ce soit à cause de ce même sang qu'ils partagent, ou d'autre chose, c'est ainsi, il s'est résigné.

Sam est le seul qu'il puisse aimer.

« Tu penses que tu n'es pas assez démonstratif ? Que tu n'es pas capable d'être gentil avec moi ? Pourtant ce Noël j'ai eu droit à un bel anneau d'argent... »

Dean se mordille la lèvre, n'ose exprimer son désaccord. N'a pas le cœur d'expliquer que là où Sam voit une preuve d'amour, Dean a plutôt l'impression d'avoir essayé de capturer son frère. De l'enchaîner à lui par une promesse, même pas prononcée à haute voix. Un moyen mesquin de se garder Sam rien que pour lui.

Sam scrute le visage de Dean à la recherche du moindre signe d'apaisement, ou de tristesse. Yeux bandés ou pas, c'est toujours difficile de deviner ce qu'il peut se passer dans cette tête, dure et bornée.

« Est-ce que tu le sens, Dean ? » interroge Sam de sa voix au timbre chaud et grave.

Dean sent tout un tas de chose quand son frère lui parle de cette manière. Même ses cordes vocales sont absolument parfaites. Finalement, peut être qu'ils ne sont pas frères ? Que tout le monde se trompe ? Dean a du mal à se dire qu'ils sont issus des même parents. Ou bien est-ce l'adage : d'abord le brouillon, ensuite le chef d'œuvre ?

« Sentir quoi ? » demande-t-il, sincèrement curieux.

« Que tu n'es pas seul. »

Sam croise leurs doigts. Toujours plus proches. Toujours plus liés.

« Que tu n'es pas voué à une existence uniquement emplie d'affrontements et de morts.

-Continue.

-Que tu peux abaisser tes défenses. Te laisser aller.

-...

-Il n'y a pas que de la noirceur dans ce monde. Il y a d'autres choses aussi » persiste Sam « même si tu ne les sens pas, ou ne les vois pas tout le temps. »

Dean pense que s'ils gardent cette position quelques minutes de plus, ils vont vraiment finir par fusionner. Ce qui, en soit, ne lui pose aucun problème.

« Je suis là, Dean, et je ne t'abandonnerai pas » affirme Sam « tu n'as pas besoin d'être en colère. »

Dean sépare leurs mains et fait délicatement passer le tee-shirt de Sam par dessus sa tête, sans répondre. C'est avec les lèvres qu'il souhaite continuer ses caresses. Une fois encore, Sam le laisse faire. Frissonne au contact de la bouche de son frère contre sa peau. Dean embrasse son torse alors que ses mains se dirigent à présent vers ses omoplates. Dévoué à la tâche de couvrir le corps de Sam dans son entièreté, que ce soit avec ses lèvres ou ses mains. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, au vu de ce gabarit impressionnant...

« Il n'y a rien de mauvais en toi » conclue Sam avant que Dean ne revienne chercher la chaleur de sa bouche.

C'est un tel soulagement. Que ce soit vrai ou pas, Sam en est persuadé. Et dans un certain sens, c'est tout ce qui compte pour Dean.

Sam décide d'accompagner ce baiser. Il entrouvre les lèvres, permet à Dean d'obtenir un contact plus profond. Mais toujours sans le caresser de ses propres mains. Et sans imposer de rythme. Dean est le seul maître à bord, et ce fait ne semble pas le déranger le moins du monde. Il détache leurs lèvre au bout d'un court instant. Hésite une seconde.

« Sam... »

 _merci de croire en moi._

« Oui ?

-Je peux continuer ? »

Sam sourit, même si Dean ne peut pas le voir, et mène les doigts de son frère sur son cou et ses trapèzes. Plus question d'étranglement à présent. Dean frôle à peine cette surface délicate mais puissante.

Sam ferme les yeux. Se nourrit de ce contact, de cette étincelle de vie qui naît entre eux. Ce lien qui les rattache l'un à l'autre, mais pas que. Est-ce que ce sentiment n'est pas, aussi, ce qui les rend profondément humains ? Maladroits, entêtés, parfois heurtés par la dureté de ce monde... Mais toujours enclins à se battre, à s'accrocher de toutes leurs forces.

Se raccrocher l'un à l'autre parce que la vie ne leur a rien laissé d'autre à chérir. Parce que l'amour qu'ils se portent existe depuis toujours, et qu'ils n'ont fait que le concrétiser. Un grand frisson lui remonte des reins jusqu'à la tête quand Dean passe les mains dans la cambrure de son dos. Ses doigts sont si chauds...

Mais cette fois, les mains ne suffisent plus vraiment, et Dean garde la tête dans le cou de son frère. Se gorge de son odeur, de sa présence à quelques millimètres seulement de lui. Il embrasse par intermittence la peau offerte, son souffle comme une fine brise caressant la nuque. En même temps, il déplace sa prise vers les hanches de Sam.

Et ce dernier peut sentir le changement subtil qui s'opère. Cette légère accélération dans la respiration de son frère. Cette pression un rien plus appuyée contre son épiderme.

Dean n'a pas retiré son bandeau. Sam pensait qu'il le ferait bien plus tôt, il ne l'en aurait pas empêché. Mais on dirait bien que Dean est convaincu de l'efficacité de cette méthode, qui contient le monstre au fond de lui. Ce moyen de laisser une sensibilité, qu'il ne soupçonnait pas avoir, s'exprimer. Sam se demande si son frère réalise que ce n'est qu'un subterfuge. Une diversion qui le détourne de ses pensées, ces idées si noires qu'elles rejaillissent avec rudesse dans ses actions.

Dean doit juste se concentrer sur ce qui est essentiel. Sur ce qu'il veut réellement. Il n'a pas besoin de bandeau pour ça.

Dean butine la gorge de son frère, s'accorde de temps en temps un petit coup de langue, juste histoire de goûter le parfum de Sam. Les mains toujours sur ses hanches... Mais, pour agréable que soit cet exercice en aveugle, Dean sait que ce n'est pas assez. Il a maintenant parcouru le visage, la nuque et le torse entier de son frère. Il veut s'attaquer à autre chose.

Récompenser Sam de sa confiance et affronter ses démons bien en face.

Alors, habilement, Dean déboucle la ceinture de Sam, et avant même que ce dernier ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Dean l'a déjà attrapé dans sa main. Il le tient fermement, mais sans dureté. Sam émet un gémissement surpris, mais ravi.

Bien. La leçon prend un autre tour.

Est-ce que Dean contrôlera toujours ses pulsions dans un échange plus intime ? Pour l'instant, cela semble être le cas, car après s'être emparé de ce membre encore quasi inconnu, Dean s'attache à le parcourir avec légèreté. Le fait d'avoir les yeux cachés lui facilite-t-il cette initiative ? Si c'est le cas, Sam ne lui permettra plus jamais de voir. L'exploration tranquille de son frère est un vrai délice.

Dean suit le contour de cette partie de Sam qu'il connaît si peu, finalement. S'émerveille de la douceur de cette peau. S'enorgueillit d'être celui qui possède le droit de le toucher de cette manière. Même si Sam lui a toujours appartenu, c'est un fait qui prend tout son sens à présent. L'objet de cet attouchement ne reste pas longtemps insensible au contact de cette entreprise coquine, et bientôt, Sam doit retenir de petits halètements.

Il n'est pas aussi pur que Dean le croit. Et lui aussi doit parfois lutter contre la passion terrifiante qu'il peut ressentir pour son frère. Dean et ses doigts explorateurs … Bien, alors tentons autre chose. Sam est suffisamment d'attaque. Il attrape la main de son frère, doit forcer une seconde pour qu'elle détache les doigts de son intimité.

« Dean... Tu es prêt à tenter le diable ?

-Le diable, ça nous changera pas tant que ça » murmure-t-il en réponse, et Sam est forcé d'en convenir.

Dean en profite pour enfin retirer son bandeau. Il pose les yeux sur Sam, se délecte de la vision, ce sens qu'il avait perdu. Il est bon de le recouvrer. Sam est une vraie friandise, à dévorer du regard.

« Ok, alors on y va en douceur » annonce Sam.

Parce que la lueur de luxure qui vient d'envahir les pupilles de son frère, il ne faut pas qu'elle prenne à nouveau le pas sur tout. Sam n'oublie pas le but de ce moment. Prouver à Dean qu'il n'y a pas que de la violence en lui. Quelles que soient les circonstances … Même si ce frisson d'excitation se manifeste encore par la raideur que Sam sent contre sa cuisse, Dean hoche gravement la tête. Dévisage son frère cadet avec un air tout à fait sérieux.

Il ne fera rien qui gâche l'importance de ce moment. Une étrange émotion lui noue l'estomac. Comme une appréhension inconnue. L'impression d'assister à une cérémonie interdite le prend aux tripes. Jusqu'où peuvent-ils aller dans l'immoralité ? On dirait bien qu'une nouvelle ligne va bientôt être franchie, et c'est à la fois un soulagement et une inquiétude. Dean ne pourra plus dire qu'il s'est laissé emporté par l'excitation du moment. Non. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passe ici.

Ils plongent à deux dans un rapport sexuel prohibé. En pleine connaissance de cause. Et sans le regretter.

Sam déchiffre une tonne d'émotions dans le regard de Dean, et décide alors d'accélérer les choses. Il lui retire d'autorité son tee-shirt. Dean se laisse faire sans rien dire, les yeux toujours braqués sur Sam. Loin de vouloir s'opposer à cette initiative.

Sam envoie lui aussi ses mains caresser le torse qui s'offre à lui. Effleure du bout des doigts les abdos bien dessiné, passe avec lenteur sur la poitrine solide, avant de finalement descendre vers le nombril. Émerveillé d'avoir le droit de poser la main sur un corps qu'il a observé sa vie entière. Un corps qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir toucher de cette manière un jour.

Un corps qu'il connaît pourtant déjà un peu. C'est lui qui a recousu cette entaille là … Lui qui a été témoin de l'attaque qui a causé la plaie juste à sa gauche. Lui, encore, qui a appuyé ses mains sur la blessure qui a laissé à son frère la virgule en surimpression sur sa hanche droite. Et puis, bien sûr, il y a cette cicatrice là … Sam s'y attarde une minute. Elle est maintenant bien installée, juste en dessous du nombril de Dean. La marque que lui a causé le couteau du Djinn... Blessure dont Sam se sent toujours responsable.

Il redécouvre chacune de ces meurtrissures de guerre de la pulpe de ses doigts. Dean le regarde faire, grave. La gorge un peu serrée devant ce rituel intime. Mais cette fois pas de violence. Pas de sang, ni de magie.

Sam plaque son bras derrière le dos de Dean et l'amène à lui. Lui embrasse la nuque puis les lèvres. Quête une approbation dans son regard. Approbation plus qu'acquise. Mais alors que Dean n'y tient plus, et se dirige avidement vers le sous vêtement de son frère, Sam intercepte sa main. Il retire totalement son jean avant d'accepter que Dean s'empare à nouveau de lui.

Dean entame un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, à lui en faire perdre la tête. D'ailleurs c'est un peu ce qu'il se passe. Sur une impulsion, Sam déboucle également la ceinture de son frère. Dean s'interrompt, fronce les sourcils, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour Sam, qui enroule aussitôt ses doigts autour de lui.

Leurs souffles se mélangent tandis que Sam rapproche leurs bassins, sa jambe gauche par dessus la droite de Dean. Ils entrent en contact et Dean doit se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir le râle qui lui monte aux lèvres.

« Sam... » gémit-il tout de même, son front contre celui de son frère.

Frère non moins rouge que lui. Unis par la tête et les hanches. Leurs torses ne mettent pas longtemps avant de se découvrir également.

Ils sont bientôt si serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'il devient difficile de les différencier.

« Dean... est-ce que tu as envie de me faire du mal ? »

Dean est fortement tenté de répondre par l'affirmative. Un corps pareil, ce n'est pas permis ! Quelle est la bonne fée qui a décidé qu'il naîtrait de tels éclairs de plaisir quand ils seraient l'un au contact de l'autre ?! C'est absolument indécent !

Mais il se force à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

« Non » chuchote-t-il d'une voix étouffée « Non, je veux te faire du bien » se rappelle-t-il.

Sam guide sa main sur leurs deux membres croisés. Lui laisse le contrôle du rythme de leurs frottements. Rôle que Dean prend très à cœur. Il dirige les opérations avec une sensualité que Sam découvre en lui avec bonheur.

Dean ne le quitte pas des yeux, guette chaque répercussion de ses actions sur son visage, ou dans ses gémissements. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tient plus, et vient mordiller le lobe de son frère, accentue encore son excitation. Sam halète alors que Dean bouge son corps, jouant avec ces frictions si délectables. Plaisir nouveau qu'il regrette infiniment d'avoir négligé jusqu'à maintenant. Difficile d'oublier qu'ils sont tous les deux des hommes, dans cette position ! Difficile de ne pas reconnaître que là, tout de suite, Dean en est plutôt heureux !

« Dean, arrête » demande soudain Sam « arrête... » le visage contracté au maximum, à deux doigts de succomber entièrement à ces frottements bien trop torrides.

Dean grogne, serre les dents. Il n'a pas envie de mettre un terme à ce moment. Mais Sam vient de lui demander. Et Dean ne veut plus être l'esclave de son désir. Est-ce que le but de tout ça, ce n'est pas de prouver à son frère qu'il passe avant tout ? Même avant un éventuel plaisir sexuel...

Dean relâche lentement sa prise et attends la suite des instructions en caressant lascivement les reins de Sam, taquinant la peau sensible. Sam reprend son souffle, une fine pellicule de sueur envahissant son visage. Satisfait de l'obéissance de Dean. Cette fois là est différente. Et Sam veut s'en souvenir. De la moindre caresse, du moindre baiser.

D'ailleurs il avance ses lèvres et récompense Dean de sa patience d'un baiser profond et appuyé. Sent un instant une langue tentatrice venir lui lécher la lèvre inférieure. Hmmm. La seconde suivante il se renverse en arrière, allongé sur le dos et Dean doit se mordre les lèvres pour garder son sang froid. Pourtant c'est avec lenteur et concentration qu'il se place au dessus de Sam.

Sam n'y résiste pas, et lui adresse un petit sourire, interrompu par un baiser avide. Embrassade passionnée, et un rien pressée à présent. Il dirige une fois de plus la main de Dean. Mais pas vers son membre dressé, non, vers un recoin à l'accès plus difficile, et qui n'a encore jamais connu la chaleur d'un touché. Dean tâte cette entrée avec un air un peu hésitant. Mais comprend rapidement ou Sam veut en venir. En effet, voilà une caresse qu'il a dédaigné par le passé, et qui aurait pu largement diminuer la douleur de Sam lors de leurs précédents ébats...

D'ailleurs dès que Dean y hasarde un doigt, l'effet est immédiat, et Sam s'arque en arrière.

« Oh ! »

Dean ne sait pas si cette exclamation vient de Sam ou de lui. Ils se confondent. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas si étonnant, Dean prenant peu à peu possession de son frère. Un doigt après l'autre ... En douceur, d'accord, mais Sam ne doit pas lui échapper pour autant. Il s'efforce d'ignorer ce tiraillement, qui déforme son boxer, pour ne s'occuper que de Sam. Sam et uniquement Sam. C'est plus facile que ce qu'il aurait cru.

Sam l'aide, se révèle un professeur plutôt doué, malgré son peu d'expérience. Dean, qui lui confiait déjà sa vie les yeux fermés, lui confie maintenant une chose plus personnelle encore. La direction de leurs ébats.

Il s'étonne de sentir les parois se détendre et s'élargir peu à peu. Instinctivement, il devine que son frère est maintenant prêt à l'accueillir entièrement. Le feu de ses reins se propage à une vitesse foudroyante à son corps tout entier. Brasier ardent et si intense ! C'est le moment. Il en meurt d'envie.

« Est-ce que tu es en colère ? » demande Sam, difficilement.

« Je vais l'être, si tu n'arrête pas de parler » menace Dean.

Pourtant le baiser qu'il dépose sur sa mâchoire est tout sauf rageur.

« Sam est-ce que ... » reprend il d'une voix étouffée par le désir « est-ce que je peux ... »

Mais il n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Sam hoche déjà la tête.

« Viens. »

Un mot, un seul, et c'est comme si sa vie entière prenait sens. Il ne met pas longtemps à se débarrasser de son boxer, mince bout de tissu qui se tient encore entre lui et Sam. Rapidement, il s'enduit de salive, seul lubrifiant à portée. Puis il plaque son frère sous lui et s'insère lentement, grognant de plaisir et de frustration mêlés. Doucement. En accord avec Sam. Jamais Dean ne s'est senti aussi en phase avec son frère. Aussi connecté. Aussi … un. Ils ne sont plus qu'un.

Cette fois Sam grimace à peine.

« Attends » ordonne-t-il avant que Dean ne soit entièrement en lui.

« Quoi ?! » se récrimine Dean.

« Ne bouge plus. Le temps que je m'habitue.

-Sam » proteste Dean d'une voix étranglée « je … s'il te plaît !

-Non » tranche Sam, impitoyable.

Dean se résigne donc à interrompre son avancée. Il découvre malgré lui que ce n'est pas un si grand mal. La sensation de Sam... partout, Sam. Combien d'interdits est-ce qu'ils sont en train de briser ? Mieux vaut ne pas compter. Mais Dean accepte sans problème la chaleur des flammes de l'enfer. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça en vaut le coup. C'est la seule chose qui fait sens dans sa vie. Le seul oasis de bonheur dans ce désert ininterrompu qui s'étend sous leurs pas.

« Et là ? » s'enquiert il, s'efforçant de ne pas brusquer les choses, mais tout de même bien pressé d'aller au bout de son mouvement.

Sam finit par hocher la tête, l'encourageant à commettre pour de bon ce sacrilège, ce crime contre Dieu. Déclaration de guerre et d'indépendance. Que personne ne s'immisce dans cet espace entre eux, il n'appartient qu'à eux, eux et c'est tout ! Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir décider de le combler ou non.

Et bientôt, plus rien ne les sépare. Dean émet un râle surpris. Cette fois est comme les fois d'avant.

Et infiniment différente.

Cette fois il ose à peine imprimer un rythme entre les jambes de son frère. Il enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de Sam tandis que son corps s'agite langoureusement, coup de reins après coup de reins. Sam est surpris de le sentir se contenir encore. Comme s'il appréciait l'instant présent, et ne courrait pas uniquement après sa jouissance... Comme s'il voulait penser aux ressentits de Sam avant les siens.

« Dean... » gémit-il, reconnaissant et emplis de sensations si grisantes.

Dean s'arrête une seconde, le temps d'échanger un baiser profond et merveilleusement enivrant avec son frère. Sam apprécie à sa juste valeur ce geste. Mais il n'a plus envie que Dean reste immobile. Il remue légèrement les hanches, se rapproche autant qu'il peut du bassin de son frère. Dean à qui cette initiative n'échappe pas.

« Sam ? »

Il a l'air presque interloqué de l'ardeur de son frère. Peut être pensait il être le seul à avoir des appétits de cette nature ? Mais Sam ne lui donne pas l'occasion de gamberger plus longtemps. Il s'agrippe à son dos, plante ses ongles dans la peau et prononce son nom d'une manière si indécente...

« Dean ! Encore ! »

Ordre ou supplication, difficile à dire. Dean se satisfait très bien de l'un comme de l'autre.

Et quand il comprend que Sam n'attend plus de lui qu'il se refrène, il se permet enfin de lâcher la bride à sa passion. Pour une minute seulement. 60 secondes de relâchements. Alors il accélère le rythme de ses va-et vient, le dos et les fesses absorbés dans ce roulement, vague après vague. Déferlement qui frappe Sam avec force.

Dean s'appuie sur ses avants bras pour s'aider à pousser et glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sam, affamé de cette sensation de frôlements délicats. Cette nuit tout n'est que frictions, frottements et attouchements. Dean ne résiste pas plus longtemps et mord la nuque qui s'offre à lui, ivre du parfum de Sam et de sa chair dans sa bouche. Délicieux.

Sam accompagne instinctivement chacun de ses mouvements. Le suit dans cette cadence qui leur est propre.

Comme une musique composée à deux, une symphonie nourrie de leurs hauts et bas. Mélopée triste et joyeuse à la fois, bardée de notes dissonantes qui, quand elles résonnent ensemble, s'accordent merveilleusement.

Sam retire bien plus de plaisir de cette étreinte là, et Dean se sent soudain honteux de l'avoir privé de cette sensation. Honte rapidement remplacé par une joie immense et tordue. Celle de posséder son frère, une fois encore.

N'en déplaise aux autres. N'en déplaise à la terre entière.

Joie de sentir les spasmes de plaisirs de celui qu'il aime à un niveau si profond. Ce soir, Dean comprend enfin qu'il n'existe que pour Sam. Pour Sam, et pour aucune autre raison.

« Sam je … je vais... » annonce-t-il dans un gémissement quasi-extatique.

« Non ! Dean, attends ! Attends moi ! » le conjure son frère.

Dean grogne, monopolise toutes ses forces pour obéir à cet ordre si délicieusement excitant. Il diminue la fréquence de ses coups de boutoirs, ralenti le rythme jusqu'à presque s'arrêter. Sam en profite perfidement pour lui mordre l'épaule. Réelle envie de planter ses dents en lui, ou juste habile manipulation ? Toujours est-il que Dean se retient pour quelques minutes de plus, déconcentré par la légère douleur. Le temps pour Sam de le rejoindre à la limite de la jouissance. Alors Dean accélère à nouveau la cadence.

« Han Dean ! »

Dean ne comprend pas comment Sam s'y prend, mais ses gémissements restent graves et virils, alors même que la passion l'emporte. Pas une seule seconde, il ne perd ce charisme écrasant. Même dans cette position, même en étant celui du dessous... Sam est beau, dans toute sa masculinité. Dean envie cette capacité à s'abandonner sans honte, en restant soi même.

Sensible, fort et fier. Sam est tout ça à la fois. C'est donc possible ...

Et soudain, Dean le sent, c'est comme un arc électrique qui parcourt son corps entier. Un frémissement divin ou diabolique, il ne sait plus. Tout ce qui compte, c'est cette zone si particulière, si sensible qu'il a conscience d'atteindre. A l'intérieur de Sam, tout à l'intérieur. Dans une impulsion, Dean s'appuie sur un seul bras et libère une main, qu'il envoie attraper le membre de son frère.

Le plaisir qu'il veut lui faire ressentir doit être foudroyant. Immense comme ce sentiment au fond de lui. Il serre les doigts, et aussitôt, Sam se cambre. Perdu entre ce qu'il se passe sur lui et en lui.

« Dean !

-Vas y » l'encourage-t-il d'une voix grondante « vas-y, Sam... »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Sam se libère entre ses doigts, répandant sa semence dans un gémissement pour lequel Dean serait prêt à tuer. Il sent les parois se resserrer sur lui, et impossible de tenir plus longtemps. Sam est bien trop délicieux. Il enfonce sa tête dans les cheveux de son frère et le suit dans la jouissance, excité plus encore par le souffle accéléré de Sam et sa voix qui se brise au bout de plusieurs longues secondes.

« Ahhhhhh » lâche-t-il avec délectation « Sam ... »

Sam l'entoure de ses bras. L'entoure de sa dévotion sans faille. Cet amour bien plus que familial. Il accueille le relâchement de son frère, si proche du sien.

Puis reste là, à fixer le plafond, dans un silence désormais assourdissant. Stupéfait. Empli de satisfaction, et d'un sentiment bien plus profond qu'il appréhende à peine. Dean a vaincu ses démons. Pour lui. Aucune colère dans ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pour la première fois. Juste une sincérité maladroite mais tellement efficace !

Dean ne se retire pas. Il se contente de s'effondrer sur Sam, le corps encore empli de sensations toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Ainsi il en est capable. Donner plutôt que prendre. S'oublier le temps d'une étreinte. Aimer correctement.

« Merci » murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Sam.

Sam qui trouve difficile de répondre avec le poids de Dean affalé sur lui. Et pourtant, pour rien au monde, il ne souhaite que ce dernier s'éloigne, même d'un millimètre. Alors il s'applique à frôler du bout des doigts la gorge de son frère. Ravi. Entier.

Comment considérer que ce qu'il vient de se passer est une mauvaise chose ? Sam ne se rappelle plus pourquoi ils devaient garder ça caché. Pourquoi le monde n'est pas d'accord.

Dean frissonne quand Sam glisse sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et légèrement collants de sueur. Il ne veut plus jamais avoir à se passer des doigts de Sam sur lui.

« Est-ce qu'à partir de maintenant, tu me laisseras prendre le relai ? Être celui qui s'occupe de toi, et pas l'inverse ? » souffle Sam doucement, profitant de la situation.

Dean relève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Non » déclare-t-il, honnête.

Sam fronce les sourcils.

« Mais peut être qu'on peut faire attention l'un à l'autre ? A égalité ? » propose Dean à la place.

C'est largement suffisant. Sam hoche la tête tandis que Dean libère enfin la poitrine comprimée de son frère et se laisse glisser sur le coté. Il ne cherche pas à attraper un sous vêtement, cette fois, mais ferme les yeux, prêt à plonger dans un sommeil profond.

La main sur la joue de Sam.

« J'ai besoin de toi » chuchote-t-il sur le ton de celui qui avoue un secret « tu me rends humain. »

Puis, sur ces mots énigmatiques, Sam le regarde s'endormir.

* * *

 _Bon ... voilà ... *s'efforce de ne pas rougir* alors ... voilà ! Hmmm le lemon n'est pas ma spécialité ... mais disons qu'à un moment donné, faut quand même s'y coller xp il y a une histoire à raconter !_

 _Pfouuuuu ça m'a fatigué cette partie, si vous saviez x') mon pauvre petit cœur ... Bref, merci de m'avoir suivit dans ce chapitre :) j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu ... en tout cas vous avez plus le droit de dire que Dean ne fait pas d'effort ! xp_

 _Melanie : Ah les flash back de leur enfance sont (bizarrement) loin d'être réjouissants ... Mais merci d'avoir pris le temps de me dire que ce passage t'avais ému dans le chapitre précédent :) j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce passage là ! (bon, même si c'est pas un flash back, ça compte quand même !)_

 _Une Shapeshifter : Merci ma belle, pour tes encouragements :) _

_Mon petit poisson (Micro quoi xp) : oh je suis loin d'être aussi douée que toi pour les scènes coquines x) je le reconnais sans peine ! J'espère malgré tout que tu aura apprécié ce passage ^^_

 _Tara : premier chapitre depuis ta relecture xp c'est bien, tu dois encore être bien dans l'ambiance :)_

 _Je profite de la publication de ce chapitre, et de sa proximité avec le 1er decembre, journée de lutte contre le sida, pour vous recommander le petit OS "protection, ce n'est pas qu'un mot" de Tenshimizu :) Quoi de mieux qu'une petite discussion sur les préservatifs entre nos deux frangins xp_


	49. Bulles de savon

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Alors d'abord je suis désolée de ce long silence radio ... mais je viens de commencer un nouveau travail, et je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, en plus d'être très fatiguée :/ et puis les fêtes, tout ça ..._

 _Donc le rythme de parution va probablement ralentir à partir de maintenant, un chapitre par semaine ça me parait très difficile :/_

 _Tout ce que je peux vous garantir, c'est que je ne lâche pas mon histoire, non, non ! Et que je la finirai quoi qu'il arrive ! Alors si vous trouvez qu'un chapitre met du temps à arriver, merci de prendre votre mal en patience^^_

 _Voilà voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui a tant tardé (on a qu'a se dire que nos deux frangins sont restés tranquillement au lit après leur folle nuit du chapitre précédant, d'accord ? x) un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ! )_

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 : Bulles de savon**

Dean ouvre les yeux en premier, pour tomber immédiatement sur le visage de Sam en plein sommeil. Air béat, quasi idiot. Est-ce un filet de bave au coin de sa bouche ? Dean est partagé... se moquer de lui ? Ou reconnaître que cette expression apaisée après leur nuit ensemble est un vrai baume au cœur ? Oui, une chaude sensation de bien être vient s'enrouler autour de lui.

Le sourire épanoui que Sam arbore alors même qu'il dort est une véritable récompense.

Récompense parce que ce matin, Dean est convaincu qu'il en est la cause. Qu'il a pu apporter autre chose qu'une humeur sombre à son frère. Il est donc capable de lui transmettre bien plus que de la honte ou du dégoût... C'est une pensée rassurante.

Dean fixe Sam et il n'y a pas de phase d'hésitation, pas de froncement de sourcils quand les événements de la veille lui reviennent à l'esprit, non, rien de tout ça. En réalité s'il y a une chose que Dean est bien certain de ne jamais oublier, c'est ce qu'il vient de vivre avec son frère. Aucune chance pour que cette soirée n'échappe à sa mémoire. Il y a peu de choses dont Dean a envie de se souvenir, en fin de compte, mais Sam en fait partie. Sam en fait toujours partie. Souvenirs de souffrances ou de bonheur écrasant, Dean s'y raccroche maintenant et à jamais. Se rappeler de Sam pour ne pas oublier celui qu'il est...

Dean emmerde ceux qui trouveraient ça malsain. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un détail, dans le déferlements d'anormalités qu'est leur vie...

Il avance une main affectueuse en direction de la joue de son frère. Ce besoin de le toucher, d'être en contact avec cette extension de lui, ne le quitte pas. Est-ce qu'il s'aperçoit aujourd'hui d'une chose qui était là depuis le début, ou bien est-ce un nouveau départ ? Dean n'en sait rien. Mais le petit éclair de joie qu'il ressent quand ses doigts rencontrent le visage de Sam ne trompe pas.

Il ne peut y avoir d'erreur dans un amour si évident, non ? Dans un sentiment si profond. Une plénitude si inattendue ...

Quand est-ce que les choses ont changés à ce point ? Quand Sam a commencé à sortir avec Vanessa ? Quand Dean, poussé à bout par une énième dispute, a eu le culot de l'embrasser ? Ou bien est-ce quand Sam est venu au monde ? Quand il a ouvert les yeux pour la première fois ? Est-ce ce moment là, qui a scellée leur existence ? Est-ce que c'était écrit quelque part ? Dans une sorte de cahier élimé de la déesse destinée ?

Dean n'a jamais accepté que qui que ce soit lui dicte sa conduite. A part son père, peut être... Mais c'est pourtant plaisant de s'imaginer une force supérieure le pousser dans les bras de Sam …  
Parce que, peut être que dans ce cas, ce n'est pas de sa faute, et qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre fin que celle là, d'autre avenir que lui et Sam ne formant plus qu'un seul et unique être.

Le mystère de l'origine de cette attirance destructrice ne sera sans doute jamais résolu. Existe-t-il un gène de l'inceste, avec lequel ils seraient tous les deux venus au monde ? Dean ne laissera jamais aucun scientifique vérifier cette hypothèse. Et de toute façon, ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance. Dean qui passe sa vie à lutter, se prend à espérer qu'il n'ait plus besoin de combattre un sentiment aussi fort que celui qu'il porte à son frère.

Sam a absorbé tout son amour.

Il n'y a pas d'autre façon de voir les choses. C'est à la fois si compliqué, et d'une simplicité enfantine. Il ne reste rien, plus rien, pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Pas la peine de chercher. Sam a empêché, sans le vouloir, que Dean ouvre cette porte et laisse entrer une personne différente de lui. Tu parles d'une exclusivité … les autres ne sont que des ombres, de vagues présences qui se déplacent en silence autour d'eux deux. Autour d'eux, un.

Et si Dean s'évertue à sauver le plus possibles de ces visages anonymes, à la fin de la journée, la seule personne qu'il souhaite réellement avoir à ses cotés, c'est Sam. Est-ce un hasard s'il s'agit de la seule personne au monde à posséder un pouvoir sur lui ? Sans doute pas ... Un pouvoir quasi infini. Dean fini systématiquement par se plier aux exigences de Sam.

Frère, collègue de travail, mère, meilleur ami, amant … finalement est-ce qu'il y a un seul rôle que Dean refusera d'endosser pour Sam ? C'est une question oppressante, et non dénuée de conséquences. Dean accepte n'importe quel rôle, du moment que son frère le lui demande … Serait-il capable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Oui. La réponse est évidente. Il ne sera jamais l'instrument de sa perte, la cause de sa chute.

Ça, Dean en est bien certain.

Et s'il rechigne à s'éloigner de Sam, malgré toute l'absurdité, la dangerosité de leur rapprochement, est-ce qu'au fond, ce n'est pas parce qu'il sait très bien qu'il accorde à son frère pile ce dont il a besoin ? Un amour sans faille et une confiance aussi rassurante qu'un rayon de soleil pile dans son cœur. Une satisfaction autant sexuelle que mentale. Fusion improbable, et pourtant, à présent indispensable.

Dean peut presque la voir, presque la ressentir, cette bulle qui naît quand lui et Sam sont réunis. Une sorte de surface élastique qui les isole, les entoure confortablement, les protège, peut être. Un cocon qui n'existe que pour eux, que par eux. Un agréable flottement, qui part de l'extrémité de leurs orteils jusqu'à atteindre le sommet de leur têtes.

Impossible de comprendre comment ils l'ont modelé, mais cette paroi existe bien, quelque soit le nom à lui donner. Séparation invisible et réelle, découpage égoïste de la réalité, qui créé un monde parallèle réduit à deux habitants. Pour un peu, Dean tendrait le bras dans le but d'en tâter les aspérités. Persuadé qu'il serait capable de sentir la différence de réalité entre l'intérieur de leur monde, et l'extérieur.

Et bordel, que Dean se sent bien, dans cette enveloppe ! Si seulement il pouvait ne jamais en sortir ! Se prélasser dans cette douceur, cette tendresse que seul Sam a été capable d'éveiller chez lui. Après tant d'effort, normal que ce dernier soit le seul en droit d'en bénéficier !

Dean n'y tient plus, il ordonne à sa main, jusque là juste posée sur son frère, d'écarter les doigts et de caresser la peau chaude. Il bouge lentement, malgré tout hésitant. Et si cet instant éclatait, comme la bulle de savon qu'il a l'impression de voir autour d'eux ? Éphémère et fragile ? Combien de temps ? Combien de répit leur sera accordé ? Est-ce qu'ils ont réellement le droit d'être si heureux ? Dean ne peut se débarrasser aussi facilement de cette bonne vieillie méfiance qui l'accompagne depuis toujours.

Trop beau pour être vrai, d'après ce qu'on dit ...

D'ailleurs comment qualifier cette nuit ? Pause agréable dans leur vie de violence ? Ou bien simple rêve facilement absorbé par la noirceur de leur quotidien ? Quelle que soit la réponse, Dean est bien décidé à se battre bec et ongle pour que cet instant ne soit pas un intermède, mais bien un tournant permanent dans leur existence.

Un chemin qu'ils empruntent enfin après tellement de détours inutiles et fatigants ...

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand Sam ouvre brusquement les yeux, dans un sursaut, et vient attraper son poignet, alerté par un touché qu'il juge instinctivement intrusif. Réflexe gravé dans son crane : on ne se laisse jamais approcher d'aussi près. La distance d'une caresse … trop proche, trop dangereux. Cette peur, dans ses yeux, ce réflexe de défense … Dean voudrait qu'il n'existe pas dans le comportement de son frère. Qu'il n'en ait pas besoin, schéma obsolète de préservation.

Pourtant cette vivacité le rassure aussi. « Ne te laisse pas avoir Sam, jamais. Même dans les moments les plus calmes. Impossible de savoir quand le danger te tombera dessus. » Dean croit presque entendre son père dans sa tête. Pour autant, il choisit sans hésitations un Sam un peu trop sur les nerfs à un Sam prit par surprise par un quelconque ennemi.

Sam serre les dents, prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau, avant de réaliser qu'il n'y a pas la moindre menace dans cette caresse matinale.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ... » avance Dean, la gorge sèche.

Et tant pis s'il s'en prend une au passage, il n'a pas envie de bouger de là où il se tient. Non, pas du tout !

Sam le dévisage, revenu de sa surprise. Son corps a du mal à se détendre après ce violent réveil. Violence inscrite au fer rouge en lui et pourtant complètement inutile à cet instant. Sam déteste cette partie de lui, sans pour autant la rejeter. Il en a besoin pour rester vivant. Parce que rester vivant, c'est rester avec ...

« Dean.

-C'est moi » confirme ce dernier avec une gravité à couper au couteau.

Comme si cette phrase portait toute la signification du monde en son sein. Et peut être est-ce bien le cas. Il n'a pas enlevé sa main de la joue de Sam. Ce dernier pose par réflexe la sienne par dessus celle de Dean, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il ressent là tout de suite.

Ouvrir les paupières. Adresser son premier regard de la journée à son frère. Constater qu'il n'y a aucun monstre dans la pièce avec eux. Routine bien calée. Jusque ici, rien d'inhabituel, ni dans cet enchaînement d'actions, ni dans la dégaine de son frère. La même tignasse décoiffée, le même vieux tee-shirt déformé que Dean utilise en guise de pyjama depuis aussi loin qu'il puisse se rappeler (mais quand a-t-il pris le temps de le passer?!), la même sensation d'être à la maison, du moment que son frère se réveille à coté de lui.

Pourtant la différence de ce matin-ci provoque une sorte de grésillement électrique agréable dans sa poitrine.

Parce que ce n'est plus la peine de tendre innocemment un bras en direction du lit de Dean pour se sentir en sécurité, la distance qui les sépare vient de passer de quelques mètres à quelques centimètres. Petite longueur mais énorme changement. Jamais encore Sam n'avait pu admirer le grain de peau de son frère d'aussi près. Jamais aussi longtemps, en tout cas. Ou jamais alors que Dean est éveillé.

Quelles tâches de rousseurs adorables … Sam est sous le charme.

Dean ne recule pas. Ne tourne pas la tête. Accepte ce rapprochement avec la plus parfaite assurance. Et bientôt, Sam peut la sentir, lui aussi, cette bulle qui les englobe tendrement, cette différence de gravité entre eux et le reste du monde. Ainsi c'est bien possible : ils peuvent être encore plus fusionnels qu'avant ...

Le travail, les repas, le sommeil, les trajets, et maintenant le sexe … Reste-t-il encore une seule chose qu'ils ne partagent pas ? Un petit espace invisible à combler ? Un jardin secret auquel l'autre n'a pas accès ? Sam parierai sur la négative.

Et soudain, le voilà qui expérimente une angoisse inattendue, à presque lui en couper le souffle.

Comme un poing qui se resserre brusquement autour de ses entrailles. Il lui faut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à déglutir. C'est un froid inexplicable qui s'empare perfidement de lui, une peur qu'il endure pour la première fois. La peur d'avoir eu tort ? De celui qui a lutté longtemps pour une chose, et se retrouve terrifié de l'avoir enfin obtenue ?

Une boule se forme dans son estomac. Est-ce qu'il y a bien réfléchi ? Est-ce qu'il a envisagé tous les tenants et aboutissants d'une telle rébellion ? Désire-t-il à ce point s'éloigner de la normalité, lui qui a toujours voulu réussir à s'intégrer un jour à cette société ? N'est-ce pas renoncer à trop de choses ?

Lui qui a tout fait pour se retrouver exactement dans cette situation... avec un Dean conquis à 100%, un frère qu'il s'approprie jusqu'à la moelle... Quelle est la mesure ? Jusqu'à quel point peut on se perdre en l'autre ? N'est-ce pas trop ? Bien trop d'intimité ?

Lui qui était fier de ses certitudes, de son objectif, vacille violemment sous la poussée d'une vague de doutes. Est-ce que les gens ne gardent pas une distance de sécurité entre eux pour une bonne raison ? Sam ne se rappelle plus.

Une fusion si complète … Est-ce qu'il doit abandonner des bouts de lui pour que sa pièce de puzzle s'emboîte dans la pièce de son frère ? Est-ce qu'il ne perd pas une partie de son être en niant à ce point tout besoin de séparation ?

Comment font les autres ? Quelle est la règle en la matière ?

Mais alors que son cœur s'emballe au rythme de ces pensées qui tourbillonnent dans sa tête comme le pire des ouragans, Dean lui sourit. Ignorant des dernières barrières de Sam qui se renversent.

Alors c'est ça ?

Les dernières résistances qui s'effondrent ? Le dernier sursaut de raison qui l'attaque ? Un simple chant funéraire de la morale ? L'ultime cri du condamné ? En une seconde Sam le comprend, et embrasse cette partie de lui qui disparaît pour de bon. Cet instinct très humain qui tend en permanence vers la conformité, parce que c'est rassurant. Ce vague espoir d'avoir un jour droit au paradis. Cette idée imprécise, mais présente en lui jusqu'à ce jour, qu'on puisse toujours le reconnaître comme « bon ». Malgré la chasse, malgré ses désirs contre nature...

Aujourd'hui Sam dit au revoir à cette aspiration stupide d'être comme tout le monde. Pour de bon. Parce qu'il ne l'est pas, ne l'a jamais été. Et parce que la seule personne à le croire pur, à l'aimer assez pour se tromper là dessus, vient d'accepter de se jeter dans cette relation interdite avec lui. Dean est tout ce qui compte. Rien d'autre ne peut surpasser cette simple réalité.

Finalement Sam avait tort de penser que la ligne avait été franchie depuis longtemps. Il réalise qu'il vient juste de l'enjamber, à l'instant. Plus de retour en arrière possible.

Dean fronce les sourcils, enfin conscient que quelque chose cloche. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que Sam lutte pour retenir ses larmes ?

C'est un adieu bizarre et épouvantablement triste. Sam et Dean sont morts. Vive Sam et Dean.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demande Dean, à deux doigts de paniquer à présent, devant la détresse de son frère.

Sam a l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Le cœur épuisé. Il se cache la tête dans les mains tandis que Dean se demande ce qu'il a fait de mal.

« Je suis content » bredouille Sam.

Les sourcils de Dean s'élèvent vers le plafond.

« Ah bon ? T'as pas l'air ... »

Une nuance de méfiance se trahit dans sa voix. Sam lui sourit à son tour, les yeux humides. Dégage son visage pour que Dean puisse voir qu'il n'y a plus trace de tristesse ou d'hésitation.

Ah Dean, fragile petit Dean. Toujours besoin d'être rassuré, hein ? Et toujours incapable d'accepter cette faiblesse que Sam comble pourtant avec joie. Après tout, il n'est plus temps d'en avoir peur : leurs destins sont mêlés depuis le début.

Dean ne résiste pas longtemps à la douceur du sourire de son frère, il glisse son bras sous lui et le serre contre sa poitrine. Parce que rien n'a plus de sens que leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson.

« T'as pas intérêt à le regretter, espèce de crétin » menace-t-il pour garder contenance.

Terrifié sans oser se l'avouer de cette possibilité. Qu'après tout ce chemin, Sam soit celui qui mette les freins entre eux. Quelle ironie ce serait ! Dean ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser. Après tout, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le monde s'est quand même bien joué d'eux. Pourquoi résisterait-il à un dernier coup du sort ? Une conclusion si pathétique...

Mais Sam n'est pas en train de reculer, loin de là.

Il émet un petit rire, sans autre raison que ce contentement qui le parcoure de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu m'appartiens » rappelle-t-il avec joie.

Peut être est-ce la première fois qu'il le ressent aussi fort.

« Putain de cannibale » l'insulte Dean, mais sans aucune trace de colère dans la voix « Je te déteste. »

Et Sam comprend immédiatement que cela veut dire l'inverse.

Merde.

C'est bon.

« On passe la journée au lit ? » propose-t-il sur une impulsion, plein d'espoir.

Ce moment ne doit pas finir. Sam fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le prolonger le plus longtemps possible.

Dean ne parle pas tout de suite, trop pris dans ses sensations physiques pour obliger ses lèvres à formuler une réponse. Le corps de Sam est encore chaud. Est-ce que c'est tout le temps le cas ? Est-ce que Sam a une bouilloire caché derrière la cage thoracique ? Dean meurt d'envie de découvrir la réponse à cette question. A celle là, et à des milliers d'autres.

Par exemple … l'odeur de son frère est-elle toujours la même ? Ce matin il y a une nuance subtile dans son parfum, une note que Dean croit n'avoir jamais senti. Peut être que cette flagrance évolue au fur et à mesure de la journée ? Pas tout à fait identique le matin au réveil que le soir au coucher ? Dean a bien conscience que souhaiter renifler son frère tout au long de la journée n'est pas une chose normale … Mais il est un peu tard pour lutter contre ça maintenant.

« Dean ?

-Quoi ? » grommelle-t-il, le nez enfouit dans les mèches désordonnées de son idiot de frère.

« Tu veux bien ? »

Dean veut tout ce que Sam peut lui proposer. Mais inutile de trop le crier sous tous les toits.

« Je veux bien quoi ?

-Rester là toute la journée. »

Cette fois Dean prend le temps de la réflexion. Il se recule légèrement et plante ses beaux yeux verts dans ceux de Sam. Il a presque l'air surpris par le résultat de son introspection.

« Ouais... » murmure-t-il « ouais, je crois que j'aimerai bien ça ... »

Mais alors que le cœur de Sam fond comme une motte de beurre dans une casserole devant cette sincérité, la sonnerie du téléphone de Dean envahit soudain la chambre. Immédiatement, le chasseur se met sur son séant, ignorant le désarroi quasi enfantin de son frère cadet pour attraper l'appareil. Il marque un arrêt devant le nom qui s'affiche.

« C'est Bobby » annonce-t-il.

Il envisage une seconde de ne pas répondre. La réalité peut bien attendre une minute non ? Juste un peu de temps avant que la vie ne leur saute à la gorge, comme toujours... Mais si Dean se sent triste devant ce constat, il se sent aussi étrangement fort. Prêt à affronter ce que ce putain de Dieu a à leur mettre sur la route !

Ils ne se laisseront pas avoir aussi facilement !

Tiens, douceur et combativité ne sont donc pas incompatibles ? Dean en apprend tout les jours. Il balance le téléphone sur Sam, sans ménagement, et se lève, ignorant royalement le fait qu'il ne porte rien en dehors de son tee-shirt.

« Répond, je vais prendre ma douche » affirme-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

Sam pouffe devant cette bravade, oubliant l'espace d'une seconde son mécontentement. Dean s'éloigne, certes, mais Sam n'aura qu'une seule porte à défoncer si d'aventure son frère décide de s'attarder trop longtemps sous le jet d'eau.

« Salut Bobby ! » décroche-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Porté également par le plaisir de constater que Dean n'a pas marqué d'hésitation en voyant le nom de leur vieil ami. Pas de honte soudaine et violente, pas de rougeur subite. Pas trace de regret ni de tristesse. Sacré progrès !

« Et ben... t'es de bonne humeur toi » grogne Bobby.

« Ouais c'est possible » reconnaît Sam en suivant attentivement les fesses nues de son frère se dandinant vers la salle de bain.

Démarche fière et un brin moqueuse. Il le fait exprès, non ? Bon Dieu, jamais Sam n'aurait cru ça possible ! Dean lui accorde un dernier clin d'œil aguicheur avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Hé oh, Sam, t'es avec moi ?! » le rappelle à l'ordre Bobby, agacé de se rendre compte qu'il parle dans le vide.

« Heu oui, pardon ... »

Quand Dean ressort de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des reins, cette fois, il se retrouve face à un Sam méditatif.

« Laisse moi deviner » grince-t-il, déçu malgré lui.

« Une affaire » confirme Sam.

« Déjà » regrette Dean.

Il ne dissimule pas sa déception, et l'espace d'une seconde, Sam est prêt à jeter la chasse aux oubliettes pour s'adonner entièrement à une vie de péché avec son frère. Mais Dean surmonte vite son découragement et fouille dans son sac à la recherche de fringues. Fin de la lune de miel. Bien sûr.

L'apaisement ne dure jamais. Comme une sorte de malédiction familiale... Et Sam redoute la réaction de son frère concernant le message que Bobby lui a demandé de transmettre. Au revoir ambiance romantique... Décidément, ce n'est vraiment pas pour eux.

Sam ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir reconnaissant pour l'agréable intermède, et en même temps amer devant la réalisation qu'ils ne seront jamais qu'un simple « couple ». Est-ce que leur vie ne vient pas encore de se compliquer d'un cran ? Sam soupire, le souvenir de leur nuit déjà en partie oblitéré par la dureté de la réalité. De leur travail.

Dean intercepte son regard hésitant et se fige, immédiatement.

« Autre chose ? »

Sam relève les yeux vers lui. Dean fronce les sourcils alors qu'il comprend en une seconde la raison de la morosité de son frère.

« Des nouvelles de Meredith, c'est ça ? »

Sam acquiesce, surpris.

« T'as deviné rien qu'en voyant ma tête ?

-C'était facile » élude Dean.

Sam qui redoute que Dean se mette en colère. Un classique Winchester. Mais Dean ne l'a pas volé. Il souffle bruyamment. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste leur foutre la paix, de temps en temps ? C'est trop demander ?

Il secoue la tête.

« Vas y balance, je m'énerverai pas, promis.

-Parait qu'elle a descendu un couple de loup garou avec Matt... » répond Sam, pressé d'en finir, et en même temps curieux de la réaction de son frère.

« Matt ? C'est qui ce Matt ? » ronchonne Dean, respectant sa promesse de retenue.

« Connaît pas, mais Bobby dit qu'il est digne de confiance.

-Si Bobby le dit, alors » grommelle encore Dean, mécontent.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut ajouter à ça ? On lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

« Tu ressemble à un père qui s'inquiète pour la pureté de sa fille... » le taquine Sam.

Mauvaise idée. Dean n'attend pas pour le rabrouer.

« Elle risque bien plus que sa pureté, Sam » corrige-t-il, intraitable « je ne comprends pas que tu ... »

Il s'interrompt, semble peser le pour et le contre. Ils ont déjà eu cette conversation, et rien de ce qu'il ne pourra dire ne changera la situation, apparemment … Alors il retient sa frustration. Mais s'il se passe quoi que ce soit... qu'on ne vienne pas lui reprocher d'avoir laissé faire sans rien dire !

« Dean ?

-Laisse tomber. Bon, c'est quoi cette affaire alors ? »

Sam abandonne à regret tout espoir de congé sabbatique.

* * *

Le voilà, il n'est pas allé bien loin, en fin de compte, juste au parc, en bas de la rue. Il accapare tout un banc, avec sa grande silhouette, stature fixe en face des jeux pour gamins : toboggan, balançoires et compagnie ... Envie de retomber en enfance, Sammy ?

Dean soupire devant la moue boudeuse qu'affiche son frère de 17 ans. Ces crises éclairs sont de plus en plus courantes, et Dean aimerait beaucoup que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. Merde, est-ce si dur que ça de s'entendre quand on est plus que trois ?!

Dean a du mal à comprendre ces dissensions... comme une envie d'indépendance qui s'accroche à son frère alors que lui n'aspire qu'à la paix et l'harmonie. Il y a tellement de violences dans leur monde, qu'au moins l'apaisement règne entre les membres de leur famille réduite …

Oui, Dean aimerait vraiment ça.

Il se laisse tomber à coté de Sam sur le banc glacial de fin d'automne. Sam qui lui adresse un regard empli de colère. Ben voyons, ça fait toujours plaisir … Mais il en faut un peu plus pour impressionner Dean. Alors Sam tourne la tête dans l'autre sens et croise les bras sur la poitrine, la bouche pincée. Attitude du parfait boudeur.

C'est loin d'être la première fois que Dean assiste à ce spectacle, alors il se contente d'attendre en silence. Il faudra bien que ça sorte à un moment ou à un autre, et si Sam veut rester là, à se peler les fesses sur un banc inconfortable en regardant des gamins s'amuser, alors ainsi soit il. Dean sait être patient quand il le faut. Et c'est loin d'être la pire planque de sa vie …

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent, de plus en plus lourdes pour Sam.

Alors, quoi ?! Est-ce que Dean n'est pas venu lui faire la morale ?! Il attend quoi, le déluge ?! Mais Dean n'a pas l'air pressé d'ouvrir la bouche. Après l'explosion dont il a été témoin, ce calme est plutôt agréable. Sam a la voix qui porte. Surtout quand il hurle sur son père. John n'est pas en reste, d'ailleurs.

Dean est donc le seul à ne pas s'être cassé la voix aujourd'hui ? Triste vie …

Et soudain, Sam n'y tient plus. Dean savait bien qu'il ne supporterait pas ça longtemps. Il connaît son frère par cœur.

« J'en ai marre, putain ! »

Nous y voilà. Dean pose un regard perçant sur Sam et le laisse développer sans intervenir.

« C'est toujours pareil ! Toujours la même chose ! » crache Sam, sans pour autant hausser le ton.

Tu m'étonnes, après la gueulante qu'il vient de pousser contre John, il ne doit plus lui rester beaucoup de force dans les cordes vocales...

« Il ne m'écoute pas ! »

Dean oppose à la fureur de son frère un calme réfléchi.

« Il t'écoute Sam, il a juste choisi d'agir différemment.

-C'est la même chose ! » s'indigne le cadet.

« Non, pas vraiment...

-C'est plus fort que lui ! » continue Sam, ignorant la remarque de son frère « il faut toujours qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ! »

Dean se dit qu'il pourrait aussi bien être en train de parler de lui. Sam ressemble beaucoup à leur père, peut être est-ce le problème ? Mais il préfère ne pas se lancer dans cette conversation là aujourd'hui.

Dean se raccroche comme il peut à sa neutralité. Veilleur obstiné qui refuse de prendre partie. Marin qui lutte pour maintenir à flot une barque mise à mal par les deux autres matelots, en plein combat.

Quand leur famille vacille, c'est la vie de Dean qui tangue.

Vagues incessantes attaquant encore et encore le rocher sur lequel ils se tiennent tous les trois debout. Contre vents et marées... Dean n'est pas sûr de tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Mais Sam ne décolère pas.

« Quel enfoiré !

-Sam …

-Il en a rien à battre de ce qu'on pense de ses chasses à la con ! Il décide toujours de tout tout seul !

-C'est son droit » affirme Dean calmement.

Neutre, d'accord, mais si Dean tient à être là pour Sam quand il se sent mal, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il trahira son père...

« Non, Dean, non ! On est trois ! Il doit prendre en compte nos remarques, aussi ! On est plus des enfants, maintenant ! Il ne peut plus nous ignorer comme avant !

-On peut lui dire ce qu'on en pense, d'accord » admet Dean « mais c'est lui qui prend la décision finale »

Sans comprendre pourquoi est-ce que ce fait pose tant de problèmes à son cadet. Après tout, ils ont toujours fait comme ça, non ? Et ils sont encore tous les trois vivants … Pas une mince affaire...

Sam le dévisage alors comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Tu penses qu'il doit toujours avoir le dernier mot ? Même quand il se trompe ?!

-Il ne s'est pas trompé » précise Dean, gardant ce ton posé qui irrite Sam plus que tout « la veuve est toujours en vie, non ?

-Coup de chance. C'était trop risqué Dean, il n'aurait pas du se servir d'elle comme appât.

-Elle était d'accord.

-Mais elle ne connaît pas le danger comme nous !

-On l'a protégé.

-Tu l'as fait, pas lui !

-C'est lui qui m'a ordonné de veiller sur elle.

-Bon Dieu, Dean ! »

Sam le foudroie du regard. Pourtant Dean lui adresse un petit sourire. « Si tu as besoin de t'énerver, vas y, ça m'est égal » dit ce sourire. Dean se sent assez fort pour accueillir la rancœur de son frère. Peut être ce dernier a-t-il simplement besoin d'être entendu ?

Comme pour le confirmer, Sam reprend la parole.

« Il aurait du m'écouter » insiste-t-il, perturbé.

Est-ce que Dean fait exprès de lui donner cette impression d'être un gamin en train de faire un caprice ? Sam se sent soudain ridicule.

Dean ne dit rien et suit du regard une mère qui raccompagne son enfant, main dans la main. L'espace d'un instant il croit presque se souvenir de cette sensation de chaleur au creux de sa paume. Il est facile d'oublier que lui aussi a eu droit à ce bonheur simple à une époque. Bonheur que Sam n'a pas eu le temps d'expérimenter.

L'indulgence de Dean pour son frère monte encore d'un cran. Être un peu colérique, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, en fin de compte.

« J'en ai marre » souffle Sam, au cas ou ce ne soit pas clair.

Et ça, il en a bien le droit, pense Dean.

Un vent froid vient de se réveiller, et les percute avec violence, comme pour les chasser de là. Sam serre les dents et se frotte rapidement les bras. Merde, quelle journée pourrie ! Un gamin se met à pleurer, sans raison, et attire son attention. Parfois il voudrait être capable d'exprimer son malaise de cette manière. Une bonne crise de larme... Ce ne serait pas si mal. Libérateur. Il ose à peine imaginer la réaction de Dean s'il éclatait brutalement en sanglots devant lui … il s'enfuirait probablement en courant...

Mais même cette scène comique qu'il se joue dans sa tête ne suffit pas à le sortir de sa mauvaise humeur. Trop c'est trop, et John a une fois de plus dépassé les bornes avec lui. Une seconde brise les atteint et Sam n'y tient plus, il crache hargneusement.

« N'importe qui serait meilleur père que lui. Je ne le supporte plus. »

Un frisson remonte immédiatement la colonne de Dean, comme un réflexe de régurgitation. Ses yeux se plissent de mécontentement.

« Ne dis pas ça, Sam. C'est stupide.

-C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec sa manière de chasser, et je ne suis pas d'accord avec sa manière de s'occuper de nous.

-Tu aurait fait les choses différemment, d'accord » le coupe Dean, évitant soigneusement le sujet de la paternité au profit de la chasse « tu avais un autre plan en tête, peut être meilleur, peut être pire, j'en sais rien...

-Oui.

-Pourtant tu ne peux pas nier que celui de papa a marché. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets en colère comme ça ? »

Et Dean est sincère, il se pose réellement la question. Sam peut le lire dans ses yeux.

« Parce que je sais que j'ai raison ! Mon plan était meilleur ! » persiste-t-il.

Dean ne s'imaginait pas que Sam pouvait être si fier. Il l'observe avec un air dubitatif. L'arrogance ne lui va pas vraiment...

« Et parce qu'il pense qu'il est intouchable ! Qu'il est le seul à savoir comment agir ! C'est faux !

-Vraiment ?

-Il nous prend de haut ! Nous traite comme ses sbires ! Pire que tout, il attend de nous qu'on reprenne cette vendetta idiote qui le hante depuis la mort de maman ! »

Ah, le cœur du problème, le voilà...

« Sammy …

-Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui ! Aussi … impitoyable !

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Si. Si, je suis obligé, c'est ce qu'il attend de moi.

-Non, pas forcément. »

« Je peux l'être pour deux » pense Dean.

« Arrête Dean ! Tu sais bien que c'est la vérité ! Que c'est ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse ! Qu'on ferme notre gueule et qu'on obéisse aveuglément ! Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour un monstre ait enfin sa peau, et qu'on lui succède dans cette quête sans fin !

-Tu ne prendra jamais sa place » gronde Dean, certain de l'invulnérabilité de son père.

Certain qu'il pourra toujours fixer ce dos bardé de cuir en espérant être à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il ne peut en être autrement. Dean le refuse.

« En vérité, c'est juste un putain d'enragé, voilà ! » rajoute Sam sur un ton un rien enfantin.

« Ne sois pas idiot, Sam, c'est faux.

-C'est toi qui ne réalise pas, Dean ! Tu ne vois pas à quel point ce type est fou ! La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est de tuer, rien de plus !

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça » grince Dean « il est loin d'être fou ! Peut être un peu … exigeant. Mais c'est tout.

-Il n'a pas le droit de choisir nos vies à notre place ! »

Dean s'aperçoit brusquement d'à quel point la conversation a déviée de son objet initial. Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours en train de discuter des choix stratégiques de leur père concernant la veuve McNamara, ou de leur mode de vie entier ?

Perturbé, il ne sait plus vraiment quoi dire.

Sam choisit alors de ramener la conversation sur son sujet initial.

« La veuve a risqué sa vie pour rien ! » insiste-t-il.

Dean retrouve alors le fil.

« Pas pour rien. On a eu le salopard qui foutait sa merde dans la ville. Affaire classée. »

Dean est fatigué, il commence à ployer sous la pression. Être là pour son père, être là pour Sam... C'est un choix qui ne lui a demandé aucune hésitation.

Pourtant Sam ne lui facilite pas la tâche. Tout en lui crie l'indignation. L'éclair dans ses yeux, sa mâchoire crispée et ses poings serrés. Oui, les nerfs de son petit frère ont définitivement lâchés.

« Ce n'est pas une affaire classée, Dean, parce que ça recommencera. Dans un mois, deux semaines, merde, peut être même demain ! Papa ne met jamais longtemps à nous balancer sur une nouvelle affaire sordide ! » s'écrie-t-il.

Dean contemple le visage tordu de fureur de son frère. Merde. Il ne sait plus quoi lui répondre.

A leur droite des gamins jouent à faire des bulles de savon.

Dean tourne la tête vers eux et observe les ronds brillants s'élever en l'air, puis disparaître, rapidement balayés par un vent fort. Dean a soudain l'envie bizarre d'en capturer une au creux de sa main. Emprisonner ce petit bout de légèreté et l'empêcher de s'envoler.

Une tâche probablement bien plus aisée que de veiller sur sa famille.

Un chouia de délicatesse et c'est gagné !

Par contre serrer le poing une seule seconde et la bulle éclate. Au revoir la jolie petite famille. A deux, on n'est plus une famille. On peut se raconter tous les mensonges du monde, mais ça ne marche plus.

Dean a peur. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour ça. Sa famille ne doit pas exploser comme une bulle de savon.

N'importe quoi. Dean secoue la tête et fixe son regard ailleurs. Ces divagations ne lui ressemblent pas.

« Sammy tu ne peux pas … juste ... »

Il cherche ses mots, épuisé, laisse apparaître sa faiblesse juste une seconde, le dos voûté et la bouche plissée en une moue triste.

« Je sais pas … être plus accommodant avec lui ? »

C'est à peine si Sam ne s'étrangle pas en entendant ça. Son visage prend une désagréable teinte rouge tandis qu'il découvre inconsciemment les dents.

« Tu plaisantes ?! Et lui alors ?! Il en fait des efforts ? Pourquoi je serai le seul à en faire ?!

-Il en fait, Sam. Tu ne le vois pas, c'est tout.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Il nous traite comme ses larbins ! Voilà tout ce qu'il fait ! »

Bien, on dirait que cette fois Sam a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de n'écouter personne …

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? » se lamente Dean à mi-voix.

Dean est capable d'endosser le rôle de parent pour veiller sur son frère, s'il le faut, mais il doute de parvenir à conserver intacte la relation que Sam entretient avec son vrai père. Est-ce une passade ? Un besoin biologique tout à fait normal de s'affirmer face à la figure d'autorité ? Dean n'en sait rien, mais lui n'a jamais ressenti ça.

« Papa a le droit de choisir pour nous, que ça te plaise ou non.

-Mais … pourquoi ? » demande Sam avec un air perdu.

« Parce que c'est papa » réplique Dean instinctivement « parce que c'est le meilleur chasseur au monde. Et parce qu'on est ses fils. »

Moment suspendu d'incompréhension. C'est de la pitié que Dean croit déchiffrer dans les yeux de son frère ? Alors ça, ça ne lui plaît pas du tout.

« C'est pas parce que c'est notre père qu'il ne peut pas se tromper, Dean.

-Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un gamin » contre ce dernier, légèrement irrité à présent.

« Quand on parle de papa, c'est à ça que tu ressembles » attaque vicieusement Sam.

« Ça s'appelle la loyauté. Tu devrais essayer » réplique Dean sur le même ton.

« La loyauté ? Te fous pas de moi ! Si je l'étais pas, loyal, je me serais barré depuis longtemps ! Il y a que dans notre famille de tordus qu'on se raccroche à cette connerie !

-Cette connerie ?!

-Bordel, je ne comprends pas comment papa peut avoir autant d'influence sur toi !

-Tu n'essaies pas de comprendre !

-Tu sauterai d'une falaise s'il te le demandait hein ?

-Sans aucune hésitation.

-Putain Dean ! Tu es aussi taré que lui, ou quoi ?! » se désespère Sam.

S'en est trop pour Dean. Écouter Sam se plaindre du caractère de cochon de leur père, d'accord. Mais il n'est pas là pour lui servir de défouloir non plus !

« Ok, c'est quoi ton problème là ?! Tu m'en veux parce que moi, je m'entends bien avec papa ?!

-Tu es toujours de son coté ! Systématiquement ! » l'accuse Sam, à bout.

« Je suis du coté de celui qui a raison ! » s'écrie Dean.

Sam saute sur ses pieds, piqué au vif.

« C'est faux ! Tu es de son coté, quoi qu'il arrive ! Tu n'envisages même pas qu'il puisse avoir tort !

-Ne t'en prends pas à moi, Sam ! » menace Dean, sur le point de craquer lui aussi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me défends jamais ? » l'attaque encore Sam.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

Dean abandonne pour de bon toute neutralité et se lève à son tour pour faire face à son frère sur un pied d'égalité.

« Je ne prends jamais ta défense ?! Comment tu oses dire ça ! T'es vraiment qu'un petit con immature !

-Ça t'énerves, d'entendre la vérité ? » raille Sam, mauvais.

« Ferme ta putain de gueule ! » explose enfin Dean « Sale ingrat ! Je commence à en avoir assez de tes coups de sang à la con ! Des tiens, comme de ceux de papa ! »

Il n'y a plus d'enfants dans le parc. Rentrés chez eux, poussés par le froid ou bien la dispute des deux grandes personnes devant eux. Dean s'époumone sans se soucier de qui pourrait l'entendre.

« J'en ai plein le cul de vous deux ! Vous me faites chier avec vos putain de disputes ! Tu l'entends, ça ? J'en ai marre !

-Dean …

-Qui est-ce qui se retrouve toujours entre vous deux ? Qui est-ce qui se fait pourrir des deux cotés ? Tu crois peut être que papa ne m'en veux pas, lui aussi ?!

-Tu le défends tout le temps !

-Non ! Je lui obéis, c'est différent ! Je n'ai jamais affirmé devant lui que tu avais tort ! Il m'en veux pour ça, comme tu m'en veux pour ne pas être tout à fait de ton coté !

-Dean …

-Moi je me retrouve au milieu, comme un con, et tout le monde s'en fout ! Putain, mais merde ! Vous me faites chier ! »

Dean est rouge de colère. Fatigué d'être écartelé entre son frère et son père. Fatigué de vouloir suivre John sans perdre Sam au passage. Est- il le seul à souhaiter que cette famille tienne la route ?!

« Arrêtez ça ... » supplie-t-il, à bout de souffle « arrêtez de vous déchirer pour rien ... »

Il se rassoit brusquement, se prend la tête dans les mains.

« Bordel ! »

Il s'en veut déjà pour cet éclat. Lui qui avait juste à cœur d'être là pour Sam après une dispute difficile … Ça lui apprendra !

La gorge de Sam se serre. Son indignation ne s'est pas évanouie, elle est toujours là, au fond de lui, comme un volcan grondant. Mais pour la première fois, il réalise que sa rébellion a aussi un effet sur Dean. Comment a-t-il pu ignorer ça ? C'est pourtant évident.

Bien que persuadé d'être dans son bon droit, il décide de laisser couler... Pour Dean. Il se rassoit à coté de son frère sur ce banc dur et froid. Touché, sans le dire, par ce cri du cœur. Il ne veut pas que Dean s'imagine qu'il ne l'a pas entendu. Alors il observe un moment le vent secouer les branches tandis que Dean reprend ses esprits, lui aussi surpris par cette rage soudaine.

Mince, Sam sait vraiment comment lui faire péter les plombs ! Petit con !

« On rentre ? » propose Sam d'un ton neutre. Sachant très bien que c'est pour ça que Dean est venu le chercher devant ce parc.

« Ouais » grogne Dean, encore un peu agacé « on rentre. »

La trêve est décrétée ... pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _Pas les bulles que vous imaginiez hein ? Hé hé chapitre un peu dans la réflexion, et pas beaucoup d'action ^^ Mais j'espère vous avoir satisfait malgré tout !_

 _Alors je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédant ! Merci, merci, merci beaucoup à vous de m'encourager aussi gentiment x) ça me touche énormément ! Un vrai plaisir de publier pour un public aussi agréable :)_

 _Je vais m'appliquer pour que la suite vous plaise autant !_


	50. Carl

_Bonsoir, bonsoir !_

 _La fée de l'inspiration est revenue me voir cette semaine, je vous livre donc le fruit de son travail :p un chapitre plus long que le dernier, cette fois, pour me faire pardonner de mon absence un peu longue ... mais aussi parce qu'il y avait beaucoup à dire :p_

 _Bref, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec nos deux frangins :) Indice : il y a encore des bulles dans ce chapitre !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : Carl**

Sam fredonne encore la chanson qui s'échappe du lecteur audio, emplissant l'espace réduit de l'Impala de sa voix, enthousiaste à défaut d'être juste.

« Mais arrête un peu de chanter, tu me casses les oreilles ! » le rabroue Dean, pour la forme.

Pour la forme et c'est tout.

Est-ce qu'il estime que ce n'est pas parce qu'il entretient une relation plus profonde avec son frère qu'il doit être plus positif au quotidien ? Est-ce que c'est encore cette carapace, qui l'empêche de montrer simplement qu'il est heureux ? Cette protection désormais inutile, qui le pousse à nuancer son bonheur par de la mauvaise humeur fictive ?

Peut être bien, en effet...

Sam se tourne vers lui, pas dupe, et avec un beau sourire au coin des lèvres qui semble dire : « je sais que tu es content d'être avec moi, au fond ».

Le salaud.

Il a bien compris comment désamorcer les crises d'autorité de son ainé. Et avant même que Dean ne s'en rende compte, sa propre bouche se tord d'elle même en un petit sourire réjoui. Merde !

Sam éclate de rire. Est-ce qu'il a parfaitement saisit ce qu'il vient de se passer ? A présent même le corps de Dean le trahit face à un seul signe d'affection de Sam. Incapable de résister.

Bon Dieu.

Dean soupire lourdement.

« Tu fais chier. »

Là, Sam arrête de sourire et lui jette un regard interrogateur. Pourtant, malgré cette injonction, le visage de Dean n'est pas du tout sévère, ni mécontent. C'est de la douceur qu'il dégage, sans s'en rendre compte. Rassuré, Sam détourne la tête vers la vitre.

« Ferme-la. »

C'est un rituel réconfortant pour Dean. Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer, mais certaines habitudes perdurent. Il espère sincèrement que Sam continuera à l'insulter encore longtemps. Tu parles d'un équilibre, ils sont tordus, de bout en bout. Mais bizarrement, cette réflexion lui apporte de curieux frissons le long de la colonne.

Un coup d'œil furtif vers Sam confirme ce sentiment. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Dean a envie de l'avoir pour lui. Lui et personne d'autre. Toujours lui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, son frère est exactement le même. Et parce qu'il est entièrement différent. Dean renonce à se l'expliquer.

Sans plus se retenir, il détache une main du volant pour venir lui attraper l'arrière de la tête. Sam ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe et affiche un air étonné jusqu'à ce que Dean le mène droit sur ses lèvres.

Oh.

D'accord.

Et bientôt, voilà un premier baiser échangé en roulant.

Un baiser ni chaste, ni pur. Oh non, loin de là ! Et Sam se laisse sans honte entraîner dans cet échange délicieux, ravi de cette initiative. Contact charnu et décidé. Pourtant, moins désespéré que quelques jours plus tôt. La langue de Dean vient taquiner sa lèvre inférieure et Sam est tout prêt à lui en accorder l'accès quand son frère ramène les yeux sur la route et l'écarte froidement.

Sam l'observe tapoter son volant d'un air satisfait. L'espace d'une seconde, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir délaissé. Quoi, Dean va juste l'allumer, comme ça, pour le laisser en plan tout de suite après ? Sans s'en apercevoir, il se mordille l'intérieur de la joue, contrarié. Combien de chance y a-t-il pour que Dean arrête la voiture là tout de suite, et aille au bout de sa petite séance d'embrassade ? Sam lui poserait bien la question, mais un éclair de fierté en lui l'en empêche.

Dean doit sentir qu'il se passe quelque chose dans la tête de son frère, parce que d'un coup il se tourne vers lui, un peu comme s'il venait de recevoir un avertissement sonore. Et en effet, Sam le fixe comme un morceau de viande...

Oh oh.

Dean sursaute et fait un écart tandis que Sam s'empare brutalement de ses lèvres, à son tour. Désireux de s'emplir tout entier de cette sensation de chaleur qui le recouvre de la tête aux pieds quand leurs bouches entrent en contact. Insatisfait des quelques secondes accordées précédemment. Sam a besoin de plus.

Enflammé bien au delà du raisonnable.

Mais la réaction de Dean, bien que s'expliquant facilement par le besoin de conserver son attention sur la route, est plutôt violente.

« Sam ! » l'engueule-t-il, le repoussant d'une main tout en reprenant le contrôle du bolide « mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! »

Sam se recule avec un air penaud. Et un corps en feu. Déclencher une sortie de route pour un simple besoin de rapprochement physique, bravo Sam, bien joué ! Brillante idée ! Cette insouciance lui ressemble tellement peu. Si Dean pense que Sam a une énorme influence sur lui, l'inverse est vrai également...

Sam ne désire pas réellement être en permanence collé à son frère, non merci, mais voilà déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils roulent, et il n'est pas question de s'arrêter bientôt …

Bon Dieu comme Dean lui semble inaccessible derrière son volant ! Comme c'est frustrant !

Si seulement ils n'étaient pas sur les routes en permanence ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent même pas avoir droit à un jour de repos, après la nuit dernière ? C'est comme de découvrir le sexe, le vrai sexe, tel qu'il devrait toujours être, et de s'en trouver privé la minute suivante. Une nuit, voilà tout ce à quoi ils ont eu droit. Et inutile d'espérer quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir résolue cette fichue nouvelle affaire...

Pourtant, pour frustré qu'il soit, Sam n'a pas envie de risquer d'en faire pâtir leur travail si important. Il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner, si quelqu'un était blessé par leur négligence. Hors de question.

Voilà donc Sam face à un mélange de sentiments, où le sens du devoir se confronte à son attirance physique pour l'homme à coté de lui. Il se passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, en proie à la confusion. Mince, c'est un équilibre qui n'est pas si facile à trouver !

Dean remarque la mine boudeuse de son frère et fronce les sourcils. Il ne veut pas de cet air triste sur le visage de Sam. Finalement il regrette de lui avoir intimé de ne plus chantonner. Il souffle, déstabilisé :

« C'est pas que je … enfin … c'est pas toi » bredouille-t-il en se grattant la tête dans un geste si adorable que Sam est persuadé de sentir son cœur rater un battement « Dis le moi, si tu veux m'embrasser, je m'arrêterai. »

C'est si inattendu que Sam en reste coi. Frappé par cette réplique comme par un poing dans l'estomac. Il ne rêve pas, c'est bien son frère, l'homme le plus buté et le plus renfermé de la terre qui vient de lui dire ça ?

Les miracles existent. Dean en est un.

Quand le Dean en question, intrigué par ce lourd silence, tourne la tête vers Sam, il se retrouve face à deux yeux ronds. Immédiatement, il pince les lèvres et ramène son regard vers la route. Le rouge s'invite sur ses joues.

« Ok, oublie ce que je viens de dire » fait-il d'un air gêné.

Mince, Sam s'en veut. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête d'être étonné au moindre témoignage d'affection de son frère. Ce dernier est incapable de réagir autrement que par la honte quand il s'aperçoit qu'il se montre plus tendre que ce que Sam attendait. Contrôler ses émotions à lui pour que Dean se mette au diapason... en fin de comte est-ce que son frère n'est pas trop sensible ? Trop attentif aux sentiments et ressentis de Sam ? Est-ce qu'il ne réagit toujours qu'en fonction des émotions que Sam exprime ?

Sam se doute que Dean a toujours vécu sa vie en fonction de lui, mais on dirait bien que cette habitude persiste quel que soit le statut de leur relation... Pour quelqu'un qui s'estime insensible, un comble ! Très bien, maintenant qu'il en a pleinement conscience, il s'efforcera de n'envoyer que des signaux positifs. Si Dean se définit par rapport à son humeur à lui, alors Sam ne sera que joie et apaisement. Et romantisme.

Mais Dean le devance à ce niveau là, et choisit d'attraper la main de son frère dans la sienne.

Et soudain il n'y a plus rien à dire. Sam fixe leurs doigts entremêlés sur la banquette avec ce qui ressemble beaucoup à une bouffée d'espoir dans la poitrine. Ils roulent en silence dans l'heure qui suit.

C'est un moment difficile à expliquer, même Sam n'est pas sûr de bien comprendre, il ressent juste au plus profond de lui une communion plus forte que jamais. Comme si leurs deux mains l'une dans l'autre les reliaient plus efficacement qu'aucun mot. Sam peut sentir le plaisir simple et vibrant que Dean retire de ces minutes passées l'un à coté de l'autre. Alors d'accord, finalement, il veut bien reconnaître qu'il s'est trompé. Pas besoin d'être collés sous les draps pour profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Après tout, être ensemble, c'est toujours ce qu'ils ont fait de mieux, non ?

Quand Dean tourne vivement à droite pour emprunter un petit chemin de terre, Sam s'arrache à ses pensées.

« Dean ? »

Mais juste à cet instant, son frère arrête la voiture.

« Tu veux m'embrasser ? » demande un Sam un peu perdu, repensant à leur conversation.

Dean lui adresse un regard moqueur, son assurance retrouvée par miracle, en une centaine de kilomètres.

« Non, désolé princesse » ment-il « c'est juste qu'on est arrivé. »

Sam jette un regard autour de lui, un peu renfrogné.

« Heu … arrivés où exactement ? »

Devant eux un immense champs, entouré d'un bois touffu. Pas de maison, pas de voiture, pas de bruits, rien que les lumières d'une ville des kilomètres plus loin, en contrebas. La nuit est noire, pas même un quart de lune pour les éclairer. Sam imagine très mal ce qu'ils font dans un endroit aussi éloigné de tout alors qu'ils sont attendus en ville le plus rapidement possible.

« Sammy, tu dois arrêter d'oublier les dates importantes » se désole Dean « quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? »

Sam se creuse la tête, interdit.

« Heu... Décembre ?

-Décembre ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est aussi précis que tu peux l'être ? » s'irrite Dean.

Mais Sam vient de comprendre.

« 31 décembre ? Déjà ? C'est le nouvel an ? »

Dean hoche la tête.

« Exact, petit génie. »

Puis il s'extrait de la voiture sans avertissement, laissant Sam seul sur la banquette familière.

C'est triste de se rendre compte d'à quel point ce genre d'événements compte peu dans leur vie. Est-ce que ce n'est pas une fête qu'on prépare normalement des jours à l'avance ? Une date ou l'on sait qu'on va se rassembler avec des gens qu'on aime ? Une nuit qu'on attend avec impatience ?

Mais pas pour eux, non. Jamais pour eux.

Dean se rappelle à peine des deux ou trois fois où John a tenté de marquer le coup … Pas une franche réussite. Leur père a vite lâché l'affaire, et en fin de compte, Sam et lui n'ont jamais appris à se réjouir des fêtes de fin d'année. Jusqu'à en oublier facilement l'existence …

Dean a envie que cela change. Que ce jour ait une importance. Au moins pour Sam. Peut être que Dean a envie de célébrer le fait qu'ils soient ensemble … C'est une première, mais il préfère ne pas s'interdire d'en profiter. Il va chercher une lanterne dans le coffre et l'installe sur le toit de l'Impala. La lampe diffuse une lumière douce, qui éclaire juste quelque pas devant lui, pas plus.

Sam se demande pourquoi Dean ne se contente pas de laisser les phares de la voiture allumés. Est-ce qu'il a peur de vider la batterie ? Combien de temps veut-il s'arrêter au juste ? Les fêtes de fin d'année, pas une grande tradition familiale pour eux ... Mais peut être que leur toute nouvelle relation change la donne … Instinctivement, il vient faire tourner l'anneau que Dean lui a offert autour de son doigt. Geste qu'il n'a pas conscience d'accomplir de plus en plus souvent, comme une sorte de rituel qui lui rappelle les sentiments de son frère.

« Viens » lui ordonne Dean.

Sam le rejoint, dubitatif.

L'air est frais, mais il doit reconnaître qu'il est agréable de déplier ses grandes jambes après plusieurs heures d'inaction. De la buée se forme sous sa respiration, joli nuage que Sam accompagne des yeux jusqu'à sa disparition.

« Alors c'est quoi le plan ? » demande-t-il enfin, plus détendu.

« Le plan, c'est que tu poses tes fesses sur ce capot, et tu fermes ta grande bouche.

-Ah ben chouette » bougonne Sam « ça c'est une ambiance festive... »

Il s'installe tout de même sans faire plus de vague tandis que Dean retourne fouiller le sac de courses qu'il a discrètement acheté (ou presque) lors d'un arrêt dans un drugstore sur leur chemin. Quand il revient vers Sam, il tient une grosse bouteille dans sa main.

« C'est du champagne ? » demande Sam, étonné en apercevant la forme et l'étiquette.

« Et oui ! » confirme Dean, enthousiaste « je l'ai piqué !

-Et t'es fier de toi ? » le réprimande affectueusement Sam.

« Plutôt, ouais. Chacun a droit à son moment de luxe, non ? » se défend Dean.

« Mais on a des flûtes ?

-... »

Dean fixe la bouteille comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, soudain moins heureux.

« Ben … des tasses à café quoi … Tu crois peut être qu'on trimbale un service en cristal dans le coffre ?! » se révolte-t-il.

Sam éclate de rire.

« Pardon Dean. Tu as raison, on s'en fout. C'est une super idée ! »

Ah voilà, qui réchauffe un peu le cœur de l'aîné. Il redresse le menton d'un mouvement prétentieux et donne la bouteille à Sam. Sam qui observe avec amusement l'arrogance de son frère. Il classe sans hésitation ce moment comme une bonne surprise, se reprochant sa méfiance initiale. Et si Dean s'imagine que Sam a besoin d'une bête bouteille d'alcool hors de prix pour passer les fêtes avec lui, alors il ne le contredira pas.

Sam attrape deux tasses à peu près propres et les pose cote à cote sur le capot.

« Alors à la notre ! » lance-t-il en faisant sauter le bouchon.

Le bouchon explose en l'air et Dean hurle quand le liquide se répand en grande partie sur ses vêtements.

« Sam, bordel ! » s'écrie-t-il, persuadé que son frère l'a fait exprès.

On ne lui fera pas croire que Sam est maladroit. Il a trop chassé en sa compagnie pour gober ça. Sam est encore en train de se marrer quand il verse difficilement le reste de la bouteille dans les tasses en plastique.

Ses fossettes sont si adorables !

Dean ne met pas longtemps à le rejoindre dans le rire, oubliant un instant ses vêtements trempés. C'est un moment parfait. Il ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde. Sam pose la bouteille à coté des tasses.

« Et voilà !

-Tu m'étonnes qu'on en boive pas souvent ! » rit encore Dean « t'es pas foutu de servir correctement … Tu sais combien ça coûte ou quoi ?!

-Tu l'as volé Dean, je risque pas de culpabiliser pour ça !

-Sale gosse » gronde Dean en coinçant sa tête sous son bras. Il lui frotte agressivement le haut du crane.

« Aie, mais arrête ! Dean ! »

Dean refuse de l'écouter, très heureux de prouver sa supériorité. La tête de Sam coincé sous son aisselle, certains souvenirs de leur enfance remonte à sa mémoire.

Oui, c'était des instants pas si mal, quand ils se chamaillaient jusqu'à en venir aux mains. Petits combats qui s'arrêtaient systématiquement avant que la moindre goutte de sang soit versée. Enfin, presque. Une époque bénie ou il avait encore l'avantage de la taille et du poids sur son cadet.

Sam profite de l'inattention de son frère, perdu dans ses vieux souvenirs, pour réagir. D'un grand mouvement de hanches, il fait passer Dean par dessus lui et ils se retrouvent tous les deux à rouler au sol.

« Brute ! » l'accuse Dean, plaqué à terre par la silhouette imposante de son frère.

Coincé sous Sam et sous un grand ciel étoilé. Il y a pire. Bizarrement, il n'a soudain plus du tout envie de se débattre. Sam lui sourit, fier d'avoir repris le dessus. Mince, il se comporte vraiment comme un gamin ! Est-ce là l'effet que ça lui fait, d'avoir enfin tout obtenu de son frère ? Retrouver une joie enfantine ?

Dean le fixe sans réagir, sans même tenter de le renverser ou de se dégager. Étrangement passif. Sam n'ose pas verbaliser ce qui lui vient brusquement à l'esprit, mais c'est une chose qui allume de nombreux feux en lui.

Inconscient de ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de son frère, Dean lève une main et enlève une brindille de ses cheveux, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche. Geste protecteur et si attendrissant que Sam n'y tient plus, il se penche en avant.

« Bonne année, Dean » lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille juste avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

« Mais … c'est pas encore minuit » proteste Dean.

Sam pouffe, une fois de plus.

« Ouais, parce qu'on a toujours fait les choses dans les règles, hein ? » le provoque-t-il.

« Ferme-la, Sammy » le rabroue Dean, un peu plus affectueusement que ce qu'il voulait.

C'est lui qui vient à la rencontre de ses lèvres, cette fois, agrippant son col pour l'empêcher de se dégager. Ébahis de voir que chaque baiser est différent du précédant. Qu'il ne s'en lasse pas une seconde. Et peut être bien qu'au fond, il n'en revient toujours pas, que Sam ait autant envie de ça que lui.

Ses vêtements ont beau être froids et humides de champagne, sa poitrine oppressée par le poids que Sam laisse reposer sur lui, son corps entier fatigué de tous ces kilomètres parcourus, ça ne change rien. Quand Sam et lui s'embrassent, ils sont dans un autre monde. Et rien ne surpasse cette sensation.

Il est bien placé pour le savoir, il a tenté par tous moyens d'y renoncer, de ne pas goûter à cette chaleur interdite. Mais on dirait bien que quand Sam désire quelque chose, il finit par l'obtenir, quoi qu'il arrive. Dean veut bien lui accorder ça. Son frère est tout simplement irrésistible. Et personne d'autre que lui n'a le droit d'y toucher.

Quand leurs bouches se séparent, Sam est encore plus souriant, si c'est possible. Bon Dieu, quel plaisir de le voir aussi détendu ! Aussi... lumineux ! Dean se sent comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Paralysé.

Sam lui caresse lentement la joue, du bout des doigts, pas dérangé pour deux sous par les vêtements imbibés d'alcool de son frère, ni par cette position inconfortable. Lit aux draps de soie ou chemin caillouteux, Sam s'en contrefiche tant que Dean est avec lui.

Dean qui envisage un instant de ne plus jamais bouger. De figer ce moment pour toujours. Il n'est pas si mal comme ça, en dessous. Pensée qui lui fait l'effet d'une claque retentissante.

« Tu m'écrases » se plaint-t-il, déstabilisé par le plaisir qu'il a retiré de cette position d'infériorité.

« Je suis sur que t'adore ça » le taquine Sam, sans se douter d'a quel point il a raison.

« J'ai une pierre dans le cul... Personne ne peut adorer ça. »

Ce que Dean adore par contre, c'est le fou rire que sa réflexion stupide déclenche chez l'homme au dessus de lui.

« Arête de te marrer et bouge, espèce de géant » se force-t-il à demander.

Après plusieurs secondes de rire irrépressible, où Dean profite malgré tout de la sensation grisante de ce corps contre lui, Sam consent à s'écarter. Ce qui permet à un Dean anormalement rouge d'enfin se redresser. Sam l'observe avec curiosité, ayant perçu un certain changement dans son attitude, sans en deviner pour autant la cause.

Dean s'époussette rapidement avant d'attraper sa tasse de champagne et de s'installer sur le capot, incitant Sam à faire de même. Il a beau se sentir déstabilisé, pas question de séparation pour autant. Dean compte bien garder Sam a ses cotés. A coté... pas au dessus …

Sam le rejoint, une question dans le regard que Dean prend grand soin d'éviter.

« Ça devrait plus tarder maintenant » annonce-t-il.

« Quoi on attend quelqu'un ?

-Pffff ça risque pas ! Désolé mais tu es coincé avec moi... »

L'histoire de leur vie. Pourtant, ce soir, cela ne sonne plus comme une malédiction. Ils boivent leur champagne en silence, les yeux levés vers les étoiles. Avec dans le cœur, l'espoir qu'ils leur restent de bonnes choses à vivre, et non plus que des horreurs.

C'est Dean qui reprend la parole en premier, après un regard méfiant vers son verre.

« Sammy... » entame-t-il à mi-voix.

« Quoi ?

-Ben, c'est pas pour casser l'ambiance mais …

-Dis moi.

-C'est dégueulasse, ce truc, en fait ... »

Sam éclate de rire.

« J'osais pas le dire ! »

Dean pouffe et vide son verre dans l'herbe, sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Sam l'imite, complice. Ouais, cette fois c'est sûr, le luxe, très peu pour eux...

« Tu veux une mousse ? » propose Dean « il doit en rester quelques unes dans la glacière...

-Avec plaisir ! »

Dean s'empresse de descendre du capot et d'aller chercher une boisson bien plus respectable que ce jus de raisin à deux balles. Il tient une bière dans chaque main quand la première fusée explose dans le ciel.

Juste en face d'eux.

Feu d'artifice provenant de la ville.

« Oh ! » s'exclame Sam, émerveillé.

Dean le rejoint et s'adosse contre le capot, à coté de lui. Il lui tend sa bière avec un sourire satisfait.

« Et voilà ! Aux premières loges. Tu aimes toujours ça, les feux d'artifices, hein ?

-Je crois que oui. Ça fait tellement longtemps ... »

Mais il est bien trop absorbé par le spectacle pour développer ses pensées plus que ça. Alors tandis qu'il observe le ciel s'enflammer, Dean, lui, s'absorbe dans la contemplation de cette joie innocente. Il veille sur le plaisir de son frère. D'une manière différente de la nuit dernière, mais toute aussi forte.

Les plus belles étoiles sont dans les yeux de Sam, incontestablement.

La dernière fusée se répand en myriades de couleurs dans le ciel alors que les yeux de Dean sont toujours sur lui. Il n'a pas perdu une seule seconde de lumières reflétées sur le visage de son frère cadet. La plus fascinante de toutes les attractions.

Sam cligne des paupières, ramené sur terre par le soudain silence. Plus d'explosions dans le ciel, juste quelques frissons de bien être dans son cœur.

« C'était beau » souffle-t-il, encore un peu étourdi par ce spectacle.

Dean sourit.

« Pas autant que toi » pense-t-il très fort, mais sans le dire.

« On peut revenir l'année prochaine si tu veux » propose-t-il à mi-voix.

Sam le dévisage, agréablement surpris. Tout ce qui ressemble à une promesse de la part de Dean, Sam l'accepte sans hésiter. Envisager l'avenir, même juste une seule année dans le futur, c'est un immense progrès pour eux.

Il hoche la tête avec enthousiasme.

« D'accord. On revient l'an prochain. Mais dis moi, comment tu savais qu'on aurait une si jolie vue d'ici ? »

Dean soupire et lui tourne le dos, la tête levée vers le ciel, comme à retardement. Il n'y a plus ni lumières, ni mouvement, pourtant Dean a l'air d'y voir quelque chose d'autre. Sam comprend en entendant sa réponse qu'il s'agit probablement d'une image de leur père.

« Papa … il m'y avait emmené une fois, quand tu étais à Stanford. On chassait pas très loin, fin décembre, et un gars du coin nous parlé de cet endroit et des feux d'artifices. Pour une fois que c'était pas nous qui tirions les pétards... » plaisante-t-il en envoyant un clin d'œil à Sam.

Sam lui sourit mais ne dit rien.

Il reste pensif face à ce souvenir. Cette soirée où, aux yeux de sa famille de chasseurs, il aurait dû être là, et où il ne l'était pas. Dean a la délicatesse de ne pas souligner ce détail. Peut être commence-t-il à lui pardonner ? Où peut être l'a-t-il fait il y a longtemps déjà...

Il porte la bière à ses lèvres dans un geste résigné. Le passé est le passé. Et Sam ne regrette pas son escapade scolaire, quoi qu'il ait pu lui en coûter, à lui et sa famille. C'était nécessaire, et sur le moment, il n'aurait pu réagir autrement que par l'éloignement.

« C'était une soirée... plutôt sympa » reprend Dean « On a fait un feu de camp, dormi sur place... Ouais c'était chouette » avoue-t-il tout de même.

Il marque une pause et hausse les épaules avant de rajouter.

« Bref, je me suis rendu compte ce matin que c'était sur notre chemin. Alors voilà. »

Sam hoche la tête, reconnaissant. Il n'hésite qu'une seconde, puis lève sa bouteille vers les étoiles.

« A papa. »

Dean se tourne vers lui, surpris mais heureux de cet hommage. Il acquiesce et vient percuter la bouteille de Sam de la sienne.

« A papa » répète-t-il sobrement.

Ils avalent chacun une longue gorgée emplie d'amertume et de mélancolie. Puis Dean baisse la tête et fixe ses pieds, la bouche tordue en une grimace triste.

Parfois Sam oublie que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que John n'est plus là. Le temps semble s'être accéléré après son départ, les ballottant sans cesse d'erreurs terribles en réconciliations passionnées. C'est douloureux de regarder en arrière. De réévaluer tous ce qu'ils ont perdus en chemin.

Dans une impulsion, il se rapproche encore de Dean. Rapproche leurs peines. Rapproche aussi leur sentiments. Dean se laisse faire, accepte le front de Sam contre le sien, ses jambes, pendant du capot, de chaque coté de lui. Message reçu. Sam lui apporte tout le soutien dont il dispose, et Dean le ressent.

Il laisse échapper un petit soupir et ferme les yeux, absorbant la présence de Sam en lui, une fois de plus.

Quand il rouvre les paupières, quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Sam qui a fermé les siennes. Dean l'observe à loisir, content de n'être pas vu.

Il les connaît pourtant par cœur, tous les détails de ce visage. Merde, il l'a vu se transformer, même ! De nourrisson à adulte à part entière. Il a vu l'adolescence, les rares boutons de cette période. Il a vu l'enfance et ces yeux s'assombrir, passant du gris presque bleu à un noisette profond. Il a vu les blessures aussi, coupures et autre, envahir cette peau l'espace de quelques semaines ou quelque jours. Il a vu des larmes dévaler ces joues, et des sourires étendre ces lèvres à l'infini.

Il a vu de la haine dans ces pupilles, du désir parfois, de l'amour …

Par pudeur, il ferme à nouveau les yeux. La phrase lui échappe des lèvres avant même qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

« Sam, je ne te l'ai jamais dit … mais tu sais que je le pense, hein ? »

Éclair couleur whisky et les yeux de Sam sont soudain bien ouverts.

« Quoi ? » répond il, pas bien sûr de ce que Dean entend par là.

Éclair vert et les iris de Dean rencontrent celles de Sam.

« Bah ... »

Il déglutit avec peine.

« Tu sais... le truc » insiste-t-il, maladroit.

Sam cligne des paupières, plusieurs fois. Se mordille l'intérieur de la joue.

« Le truc ...

-Sam ! Ce qu'on dit, normalement, quand ... enfin... tu vois ? »

Dean qui lutte de toutes ses forces contre Dean. Un spectacle qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours. Il semble soumis à la pire des tortures qui soit. Sam se tapote les lèvres d'un doigt hésitant, avant d'enfin oser demander :

« Dean... est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu m'aimes ? »

Dean se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravise au dernier moment. Il se dégonfle comme une baudruche, de toute évidence pas encore prêt à se dévoiler en entier.

« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Tu m'as pris pour une fillette ou quoi ?! »

Il enfonce violemment ses mains dans ses poches et tourne le dos à Sam, adossé contre le capot dans une attitude boudeuse. Bien, cette déclaration est un véritable échec. Bravo Dean ! Se tanne-t-il intérieurement.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à sentir les bras de Sam venir s'enrouler autour de lui. Ni à ce poids contre son épaule, attestant que la lourde tête de Sam vient de se poser sur elle. Position qui lui rappelle la toute première fois que Sam l'a embrassé. La fois qui a explosé son monde. La fois où, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, il l'avait repoussé. C'est un souvenir encore douloureux. Pourvu qu'il n'ai plus jamais à revivre quelque chose d'aussi dur !

« Je le sais, Dean » avoue Sam avec un sourire que son frère ne peut pas voir « je le sais que tu le penses. Ça va, tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. »

S'ensuit une réaction physique assez étonnante, le corps de Dean se crispant complètement en entendant ces mots, avant de se détendre tout aussi rapidement sous l'étreinte rassurante des bras de son frère.

Pas facile de vivre en étant Dean Winchester. Bouleversé par des mots que Sam prononce à sa place.

« Alors, peut être bien que c'est ça, finalement » reconnaît-il du bout des lèvres.

Toujours plus à l'aise quand Sam ne peut pas voir les émotions traverser son visage. Vilaine habitude qui ne le quittera sans doute jamais. Les conversation importantes, il les tient de dos, point à la ligne.

« T'es un putain de cadenas » souffle Sam « mais je crois que j'arrive à te déverrouiller, petit à petit... »

Dean éclate d'un rire nerveux.

« T'en as d'autre des métaphores aussi pourries ? » se moque-t-il « non mais parce que tu peux te les garder pour toi, merci.

-Moi aussi, Dean » affirme Sam, ignorant à dessin les railleries de son aîné.

« Tais toi » grommelle Dean, complètement désarçonné par cette conversation décousue, semée de déclarations à demi mots.

Pourtant il ne s'éloigne pas, et accepte avec plaisir ce drôle de câlin unilatéral. Sam le tient comme un enfant tient sa peluche préférée : serré contre son cœur.

Il le garde contre lui le plus longtemps possible, le nez dans cette nuque à l'odeur si alléchante, la joue collée à cette chair tellement similaire à la sienne. Comme c'est une position qui lui paraît naturelle ! Comme il n'imagine plus avoir passé tant d'années sans connaître cette simple sensation !

Et Dean ne se recule toujours pas.

Pourtant bientôt une pointe de culpabilité vient envahir Sam et gâche son plaisir.

« Dean... » fini-t-il par dire, à contrecœur.

Mais Dean vient d'arriver à la même conclusion que lui.

« On doit reprendre la route » complète-t-il.

Sam hoche la tête et retire à regret ses bras du corps chaud de son frère.

« J'aimerai que ce ne soit pas le cas » avoue Dean en échangeant un regard amer avec Sam.

« Mais, au moins, on est ensemble » affirme Sam, touché.

Dean acquiesce avant de se glisser à nouveau derrière le volant. Assez de niaiseries pour aujourd'hui, une affaire les attend. Et il aime bien trop ça. Les niaiseries. Ou la chasse. Ou les deux. De toute façon la question ne se pose pas.

« Je voudrai qu'on y soit pour demain matin » annonce-t-il.

« Alors allons y » accepte Sam en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

Il claque la portière et immédiatement, Dean démarre le moteur, arrosant d'un nuage de gravats et de poussières leur soirée du nouvel an.

* * *

L'Impala se gare lentement en face d'une petite maison de banlieue à l'allure tout à fait ordinaire.

Dean se frotte les paupières et pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. Habitué aux longues distances, mais pas non plus immunisé à la fatigue du trajet.

« Bon comment il s'appelle ce mec déjà ? Sammy, aide moi...

-Carl. Carl Black.

-Ce nom … on dirait une blague. Un peu comme ta coupe de cheveux. »

Sam lui adresse un regard venimeux.

« Commence pas avec mes cheveux, Dean ... » grince-t-il.

« Comme tu veux, chochotte. Bon et ce Carl … c'est un voyant c'est ça ?

-Oui. Et un vieil ami de Bobby.

-Tu crois qu'il voudra bien nous dire qui va gagner le Super Bowl ? On pourrait se faire un max de fric !

-Non, Dean, je ne crois pas que ça marche comme ça ... »

Dean plisse les yeux, mécontent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ?! Crâneur ... »

Sam regrette soudain que Dean ait refusé, une fois de plus, de lui laisser le volant. La journée va être longue, et un Dean fatigué peut être vraiment, vraiment, difficile à supporter...

Il dévisage son frère une seconde, goûte à la dualité étrange de leur relation. Il compare ce Dean railleur et pénible avec le Dean tendre qui cherchait à lui dire combien ses sentiments étaient profonds seulement quelques heures plus tôt. S'aimer plus fort ne les empêche pas d'être frères, et d'en garder toutes les mauvaises habitudes. C'est à la fois confus, et pourtant bizarrement clair. Ils n'ont pas changés même si tout a changé.

Et Sam continue à l'adorer tout en souhaitant souvent le frapper. Qu'il peut être emmerdant ! Qu'il peut être attendrissant ! Seul Dean est capable de le faire réagir d'un extrême à l'autre comme ça. Avec une intensité si vibrante qu'il en perd parfois la tête...

Sam s'efforce de s'arracher à ces pensées inutiles et se raccroche aux quelques brides d'infos qu'ils ont sur cette affaire. Une histoire qui mérite bien toute leur attention.

« Carl a prévenu Bobby qu'il y avait de toute évidence un fantôme dangereux attaché à une maison de la ville. Un certain Jim Chapman, décédé d'un AVC il y a peu. Il avait à peine quarante ans.

-Triste » reconnaît Dean « tu m'étonnes qu'il ait les boules !

-D'après Bobby, Carl a senti l'esprit de Chapman revenir et, malheureusement, ce dernier n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de s'en prendre à sa famille. Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'on sait.

-Hm, au moins ça a pas l'air trop compliqué, un bête esprit frappeur. Pourquoi ce Carl a pas brûlé le corps, tout simplement ? Pas besoin de nous...

-Ce n'est pas un chasseur, Dean. Et si il a besoin d'aide, on peut bien s'en occuper » le tance Sam, un peu dur.

Dean se mord la langue, une lueur de regret dans les yeux. Sam a raison. Depuis quand ils refilent le sale boulot à d'autre ? Pas vraiment leur style.

« Bien, alors c'est parti » décide-t-il en sortant de l'habitacle.

Sam l'imite et les deux hommes marchent d'un bon pas vers la porte du pavillon de banlieue. Néanmoins, alors que Dean avance le doigt vers la sonnette, la porte s'ouvre toute seule.

« Je vous attendais. »

L'homme en face d'eux n'a pas bonne mine. Grand, fin, aux cheveux noirs corbeau et au regard clairs, il se tient légèrement voûté. Pas plus de quarante ans, mais déjà des poches noires sous les yeux.

Son sourire, néanmoins, est saisissant, et illumine immédiatement son visage pale. Il ouvre grand sa porte et les invite à entrer.

« Carl » se présente-t-il, un peu inutilement.

Sam hoche la tête et lui serre chaleureusement la main.

« Sam. Et voici Dean » fait-il en désignant son frère du menton.

Carl avance la main vers Dean également, avec un regard perçant qui met le chasseur sur la défensive. L'habitude de se méfier des gens trop sympathique au premier abord …

« Salut » fait-il d'un ton neutre.

Mais sitôt que leurs paumes entrent en contact, Carl se fige, saisit. Ses yeux fixent le vide un instant, la bouche tordue en une grimace bizarre. Dean retire immédiatement sa main, sur ses gardes.

Une seconde plus tard, toutefois, Carl pose des yeux écarquillés sur lui puis sur Sam, reprenant ses esprit. Il affiche un air surpris et fronce les sourcils. Comme s'il avait soudain du mal à additionner deux plus deux.

« Ah ! Je suis désolé, j'ai cru que … enfin... il me semblait que Bobby m'avait dit que vous étiez frères... » bredouille-t-il, confus « j'ai dû me tromper ... »

Dean le dévisage avec un air mauvais « qu'est-ce qu'il a celui là ? » mais Sam s'empresse de répondre.

« Heu, non, on est bien frères » confirme-t-il rapidement.

« Oh... »

Un ange passe tandis que le médium tente de toute évidence d'analyser cette information. Bouche figée sur une interrogations silencieuse, ses yeux effectuent un rapide aller retour de Dean à Sam, puis de Sam à Dean.

Cette mine interloquée ne lui va pas, elle approfondie les rides de son front.

« D'accord alors... heu … autant pour moi... » fait-il en les guidant dans le couloir, sans parvenir tout à fait à cacher son malaise.

La maison est propre, pas bien grande, mais confortable. Sam devine vite qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui vit ici. Carl est donc célibataire. Sam peut comprendre qu'il ne soit pas facile de trouver un partenaire quand sa vie touche de trop près au surnaturel...

« Installez vous, je vous en prie ! » dit le voyant, montrant le canapé du doigt.

Il semble revenu de son étonnement, et adopte à nouveau un ton affable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? Café ? Thé ?

-Vous avez des bières ?

-Dean, il est neuf heure du matin ! » le réprimande Sam.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai... une bière alors, merci. »

Sam lui enfonce son coude dans les cotes et Dean retient de justesse un petit grognement de douleur.

« On va prendre deux cafés. Noirs. Merci beaucoup » dit Sam au médium qui attend sagement qu'ils aient fini leurs chamailleries.

« Entendu » acquiesce-t-il avant de quitter la pièce en direction de la cuisine.

« C'était quoi ça ? » grommelle Dean.

Sam devine qu'il ne parle pas du café.

« C'est un medium … qu'est-ce qu'il a pu voir en te serrant la main, tu crois ? » s'interroge Sam, un peu inquiet.

La réponse ne met pas longtemps à flotter entre eux, non dite mais évidente.

« Et ben si c'était une image d'avant-hier soir, il a pas dû être déçu » ricane Dean, formulant finalement la pire des hypothèses sur un ton amusé.

Sam n'en revient pas de le voir le prendre aussi à la légère. Il reste interdit un instant, pas certain d'être aussi détendu que son frère sur le sujet. Carl est un ami de Bobby … Il regrette de n'avoir pas envisagé ce problème plus tôt. Difficile de dissimuler quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un qui voit tout...

Mais il suffit d'un regard vers Dean pour que son angoisse se calme d'un cran. Son frère n'est pas aussi assuré qu'il en a l'air, et ses yeux trahissent une lueur de crainte, bien dissimulée, mais tout de même là. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Dean se protège toujours soit par le silence, soit par les blagues idiotes.

Bah, advienne que pourra. Sam en a assez de redouter d'être découvert. C'est bien pire que de l'être réellement.

Non ?

Il hésite encore quand il sent soudain les doigts de Dean frôler son poignet. Il relève la tête et tombe sur le sourire rassurant de son frère. Ils sont là dedans tous les deux.

Ça ira.

Sam a retrouvé un calme presque parfait quand Carl revient avec un plateau empli de biscuits et de trois mugs de café. Il vient de se faire un ami, Dean se retrouve soudain bien mieux disposé à l'égard du médium. Alors qu'il se rue sur les petits gâteaux, Sam entame la conversation.

« Carl... je peux vous appeler Carl ?

-Oui, et tu peux me tutoyer aussi, Sam » réplique le voyant, avec une bienveillance évidente.

Sam commence à se dire qu'il n'y a rien à redouter de quelqu'un d'aussi ouvertement chaleureux.

« D'accord. Tu connais Bobby depuis longtemps ?

-Disons qu'il est venu me filer un coup de main quand j'étais vraiment dans une mauvaise passe... Je lui en suis très reconnaissant, encore aujourd'hui. Bobby est un homme bien » affirme-t-il simplement.

Sam acquiesce de bon cœur.

« Il m'a appris certaines choses … Même si malgré mon talent particulier, je n'ai pas vraiment un physique taillé pour l'action » avoue-t-il avec un sourire forcé « les os un peu fragiles …

-Je vois...

-Mais j'ai travaillé à plusieurs reprise avec des gens comme vous. Des chasseurs. Je commence à m'y connaître un peu » affirme-t-il avec ce qui ressemble à de la fierté « Enfin, vous n'êtes pas là pour m'entendre raconter de vieilles histoires, pas vrai ?

-Non, en effet » admet Dean une fois sa bouche débarrassée de l'énorme bouchée qu'il vient d'enfourner.

Sam le foudroie du regard mais Dean se contente de lui adresser un grand sourire plein de miettes. Carl laisse échapper un petit rire qui attire immédiatement l'attention des deux frères, surpris.

« Pardon » s'excuse le médium « mais vous deux, vous émettez des ondes si agréables !

-Ah ben désolé hein... » râle Dean alors que Sam observe Carl avec curiosité.

« Et fortes aussi » rajoute le voyant « j'ai pu vous sentir depuis la cuisine... »

Dean se demande bien ce qu'il a « senti » exactement...

« Mais venons-en au fait. Chapman. »

Et Carl déroule une histoire plutôt simple, mais triste, comme les Winchester en ont entendus mille fois : La famille soudée et heureuse qui perd un membre trop tôt, et se retrouve hantée par un esprit sans plus aucune humanité, qui ne pense qu'à faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait autrefois. Particularité glauque toutefois, ce fantôme là en a spécialement après sa petite fille de 5 ans. Plusieurs tentatives de meurtres à déplorer.

Carl leur apprend également qu'il a pris l'initiative de faire déménager l'enfant et la veuve, le temps de régler cette histoire. Bonne réaction, apprécie Dean. Plus d'attaques depuis lors, juste un esprit sacrément en rogne coincé dans la maison familiale. L'histoire se complique un poil quand Carl explique que le corps a été incinéré.

« Bien, merci » fait Dean une fois le récit touchant à sa fin « tu as eu raison de leur faire quitter la maison, c'était trop dangereux pour eux. Maintenant il va falloir qu'on passe les voir, j'ai quelques questions à leur poser. »

Sam acquiesce tandis que le médium débarrasse les tasses de café de la table.

« Je m'en doutais. Rose est prévenue, on peut y aller dès maintenant.

-Parfait » approuve Sam.

« Juste une question » l'interrompt Dean alors qu'il se levait déjà pour partir.

« Carl … » dit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé « comment il fonctionne ton pouvoir ? C'est genre... des visions ? Tu prédis l'avenir ? Tu vois plus de fantômes que les autres ? »

Carl se fige et se met à le dévisager d'un air appréciateur. Les pieds dans le plat hein ? On dirait bien que c'est ton caractère, Dean Winchester.

« Quoi ?! » grogne Dean à l'intention de Sam qui lui fait les gros yeux devant le sans gène de la question « c'est important si on veut travailler avec lui ! »

Carl garde un air posé, voire même un brin amusé.

« Il a raison Sam » puis à l'adresse de Dean : « un peu tout ça à la fois, en fait... Je suis capable de sentir une présence plus rapidement et plus précisément que vos détecteurs d'EMF, j'ai parfois des images de choses qui se sont déjà passés... plus rarement, de choses à venir... Il m'arrive aussi d'avoir des intuitions concernant des gens que je ne connais pas ou de capter certains sentiments dissimulés. »

Sam et Dean échangent un regard inquiet.

« Disons que je suis plus sensible que les autres à ce qui m'entoure, surnaturel ou pas.

-Alors tu as du en baver » pose Dean, le plus simplement du monde.

Le médium est un peu étonné de ce changement d'attitude. Plus empathique qu'il n'en a l'air, le Dean. Il hésite quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« C'est vrai » reconnaît il finalement « mais je ne me plains pas, chasseur, c'est pas évident non plus » conclue-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas mal assuré, la jambe gauche clairement à la ramasse.

Sam lui emboîte le pas et Dean les suit, non sans avoir attrapé un dernier biscuit pour la route. Il anticipe déjà le plaisir qu'il prendra dans le regard dégoûté que Sam va lui adresser à coup sûr.

* * *

 _Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Il a l'air plutôt en forme notre Dean, pas vrai ? Toujours dans la provoc' ..._

 _Pourtant ils évoluent, tous les deux. Pas évident de mettre en place un autre mode de fonctionnement après tant d'années ! Alors on va prier pour qu'ils foutent pas Baby dans le décor avec leurs bêtises..._

 _La scène des feux d'artifices ça fait un moment que je l'avais en tête, je suis contente d'avoir pu enfin l'écrire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dans ma tête, Sam adore ça xp me demandez pas d'où ça vient ... (de la scène de la saison 5, peut être, où Dean se souvient avoir allumé des feux d'artifices pour Sam ? 5.16 Dark side of the moon)_

 _Gaalinette : Mais de rien ! Merci à toi de dire que ça t'a manqué, ça m'a fait plaisir :3 Tu es toujours au rendez-vous, c'est super ! Çà veut dire que j'ai réussi à maintenir ton intérêt pour cette histoire x') Hmm je suis trop sensible ? Oui, probablement... désolé xp_

 _Mélanie : Ouiiiiii tu as vu ?! Ils sont mieux comme ça tout de même, l'un avec l'autre, sans plus se retenir x) et je suis comme toi concernant les disputes avant le départ de Sam pour Stanford, pour moi ils ont raison tous les deux, ils ont juste des points de vus différents, valable aussi bien l'un que l'autre... Ce qui rend la chose d'autant plus triste ! Enfin... pas de flash back douloureux dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui^^ ça détend !_

 _Une Shapeshifter : Et oui la loyauté de Dean envers son père est juste époustouflante. Sûr que c'est pas facile à gérer ce genre de dévotion, surtout quand ce dernier disparaît ! Oh parfaite, ma fic ? J'irai pas jusque là quand même xp mais je suis ravie que tu penses ça jeune padawan !_


	51. Barbecue

_Bonjour la family ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver ce soir pour un nouveau chapitre x) Merci d'être patient avec moi et de continuer à suivre mon histoire, même avec un rythme de publication moins régulier ... Alors, comme toujours, n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review égale une tonne d'encouragements dans mon petit cœur xp Mais non, c'est pas du chantage, mais non ..._

 _Bref, passons au principal, je vous laisse découvrir la suite des amours compliquées de nos loulous :p Et puis on se retrouve en bas, si vous le voulez bien !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : Barbecue**

Assis face à face avec une femme tout juste veuve, une situation qu'ils n'ont que trop rencontrée...

Sam retrouve en une seconde les réflexes acquis par des années d'expérience.

Afficher un air grave mais compatissant. Croiser les mains devant soit. Acquiescer au moindre mot qui sort difficilement de la bouche de la famille en deuil. Ne surtout pas penser à ceux qu'on a soit même perdu... Prêter attention à chaque détail, et réfléchir aux questions judicieuses à poser. Chercher un sens aux non dits autant qu'aux phrases prononcées avec peine. Accepter le café que la veuve propose quand on s'aperçoit que ses mains tremblent trop et qu'elle a besoin de quelques minutes seule pour se reprendre.

C'est un rituel bien rôdé, triste et précis.

Et Sam est heureux de constater que son frère le suit également scrupuleusement. Il peut le sentir, à sa droite, aussi sérieux qu'il doit l'être, aussi concentré que l'affaire l'exige. Alors Sam se rappelle à quel point il apprécie de travailler avec ce partenaire formé à ses cotés. Ce collègue consciencieux et appliqué, quelques soit les événements qui ont pu se dérouler entre eux.

Il ne doutait pas de Dean à ce niveau là, et pourtant, c'est tout de même un soulagement bizarre.

Certaines choses ne changent pas.

La présence de Carl à sa gauche, par contre, est toute neuve. Et le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est que ce n'est pas un envahissement, loin de là, Carl se révèle plutôt utile. Lui qui connaît cette famille depuis plusieurs années déjà, se montre d'une aide appréciable.

Quand Rose se confie, c'est lui qu'elle regarde.

Elle finit toutefois par quitter la pièce pour aller se servir au distributeur de glaçons, à l'extérieur. Personne n'ose lui dire qu'ils sont en plein hiver, et que la dernière chose dont ils ont besoin, c'est de boissons froides. Les trois hommes attendent patiemment son retour, conscients de la lourdeur de l'ambiance dans cette chambre bien trop remplie, mais pourtant trop vide.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sam ressent comme un picotement dans la nuque. Il se retourne et découvre une jeune fille sur le seuil de la porte. Il lui sourit pour la mettre à l'aise alors qu'elle semble hésiter à entrer. Carl imite Sam et pose les yeux sur elle. Immédiatement, il se lève et va la rejoindre.

« Bonjour Sara, je suis ravie de te voir ! » lance-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Dean hausse les sourcils vers Sam, surpris. Vraiment proche de la famille, Carl, il ne plaisantait pas. La petite fille tend instinctivement les mains vers lui et il s'empresse de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se pelotonne contre lui, petite souris timide.

Dean aperçoit un éclair de douleur traverser le visage du voyant tandis qu'il la soulève, mais il disparaît vite, remplacé par ce contentement que n'importe qui de sain d'esprit devrait ressentir en serrant un enfant dans ses bras. Ce sentiment d'une vie encore neuve, d'une innocence, qui décide de placer sa confiance en vous … Rien de plus pur.

Dean ne se ment pas, il a aimé prendre soin de son petit frère. Tâche qui lui est venu trop tôt, mais dont il n'a jamais pu se défaire.

Sam remarque enfin la femme d'une quarantaine d'année derrière la petite fille. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, Carl le devance une fois de plus.

« Ah Martha, tu as gardé Sara toute la journée ? » demande-t-il.

La Martha en question s'illumine dès lors que Carl s'adresse à elle. Ses joues prennent une agréable teinte rosée. Elle baisse modestement les yeux et acquiesce.

« Oui, Rose me l'a demandé.

-C'est très gentil à toi » apprécie le médium en lui pressant l'épaule avec reconnaissance.

Est-ce que le fait qu'elle se mette brusquement à rougir lui échappe ? Toujours est-il qu'il se détourne sans rien ajouter, la petite fille encore dans les bras. Sam intercepte le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de son frère.

« Une vraie rock star, notre Carl... » chuchote-t-il à son attention.

Sam répondrait bien que ce n'est pas « leur » Carl, que Dean va un peu vite en besogne, mais on dirait une remarque dictée par la jalousie, alors il s'abstient et hausse vaguement des épaules.

Dean est bien conscient que « son » Carl a tous les éléments en main pour les dénoncer à Bobby ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre d'accorder sa confiance aussi vite, et en courant autant de risques ...

Sam se demande bien ce que Carl a pu faire pour que Dean le prenne à la bonne comme ça, en quelques heures. Est-ce sa gentillesse à l'égard de cette famille en deuil qui l'a touché ? Peut être que Dean a un faible pour les idiots empathiques qui prennent soin de leur entourage ? Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, regrettant déjà cette pensée inutilement aigrie.

Dean a raison d'apprécier les gens honnêtes et serviables, non ? Et Sam a beaucoup de mal à imaginer cet homme, qui en sait toujours trop, les balancer sans hésiter à Bobby. On doit apprendre à garder des secrets, quand on passe son temps à tomber sans le faire exprès sur ceux des autres...

Il se gratte le coté de la tête et Dean surprend ce geste nerveux.

« Hé Sasquatch, tout va bien ? Tu fais une drôle de tête...

-Ça va... »

Rose revient à ce moment précis, remerciant son amie d'avoir gardé l'enfant pour elle.

« Heu... tu veux que je l'emmène faire un tour au parc, en attendant que vous ayez fini ? » s'enquiert cette dernière avec un regard rapide en direction du duo installé sur le canapé.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je ne veux pas abuser …

-Pas du tout ! » s'empresse-t-elle de répondre.

Carl repose la fillette au sol, non sans avoir déposé un baiser léger sur le haut de son crâne.

« Allez ma puce, va t'amuser, on se voit tout à l'heure. »

Elle hoche la tête, pas franchement ravie d'être arrachée aux bras chaleureux du médium, mais accepte la main de Martha et franchi à nouveau le seuil de la porte. Rose la regarde partir les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la mine inquiète.

« Comment est-ce qu'elle va ? » s'enquiert délicatement le médium.

« Du mieux qu'elle peut j'imagine » soupire sa mère « finissons en, d'accord ? »

Dean acquiesce et reprend la conversation là où elle en était.

« Vous nous avez dit que votre mari avait été incinéré ?

-Exact.

-Dans ce cas... » il hésite une seconde, jette un regard interrogatif vers le médium.

« Tu peux y aller Dean, elle est au courant. Je lui ai déjà expliqué.

-Un fantôme ... » souffle bruyamment la jeune veuve « un putain de fantôme... j'arrive pas à y croire …

-C'est dur à encaisser » reconnaît Sam

« Mais je ne comprends pas... si c'est lui... si c'est vraiment mon mari … pourquoi nous attaquer ? Pourquoi en avoir après notre fille ? Jim l'aimait plus que sa propre vie ! » se désole-t-elle, perdue.

« On ne sait pas pourquoi, exactement, juste que certaines personnes se raccrochent à leur vie et refusent de partir. Et rester … ce n'est pas bon de rester, ça les transforme en autre chose » développe Dean.

« En quoi ?

-Ce n'est plus votre mari » complète Sam « c'est tout ce qu'il faut retenir.

-Alors … qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

-L'empêcher de nuire » répond Dean du tac au tac.

Sam lui fait les gros yeux mais Dean lui renvoie son regard sans ciller. Parfois il faut juste entendre la vérité, sans voiles et sans fards. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. Rose se cache la tête dans les mains sous le regard inquiet du médium.

« Rose ... » entame-t-il.

« Carl » le coupe-t-elle, relevant brutalement les yeux « Est-ce que tu crois que c'est la seule solution ? Se débarrasser de ce qu'il reste de lui, sans même lui laisser une chance ? Peut être qu'il peut changer ? Et s'il restait avec nous ? S'il n'avait pas besoin de partir ?

-Il s'en est pris à Sara. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, se pince l'arrête du nez.

« Est-ce que tu as confiance en eux ? » demande-t-elle finalement, désignant Sam et Dean du menton.

« Oui » répond il sans la moindre trace d'hésitation « Ils sont là pour vous aider, toi et Sara. »

Silence lourd comme le plomb.

« Tu me connais depuis des années, Rose. Tu peux me croire quand je te dis qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

-D'accord » fait-t-elle dans un souffle « D'accord, alors. J'accepte. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Rien du tout » affirme Dean « juste répondre à nos questions, c'est tout. On s'occupe du reste. »

La minute suivante, Rose la passe à dévisager Dean, essayant d'analyser au mieux cet inconnu qui propose de faire disparaître son mari pour toujours. Dean reste imperturbable sous le feu de ces pupilles scrutatrices. Sam admire ce calme. Admire le fait que son frère accepte de laisser quelqu'un l'évaluer aussi ouvertement.

En fin de compte Rose hoche lentement la tête, comme au ralenti. Sam enchaîne tout de suite.

« Il arrive que des « revenants » soient liés au monde terrestre par un objet cher à leur cœur, ou bien par une trace de leur ancien corps. Une mèche de cheveux, par exemple. Est-ce que vous avez gardé ce genre de souvenir de lui ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Mais si une simple mèche de cheveux suffit … peut être qu'il en reste dans ses habits ? Jim a toujours eu les cheveux longs, il refusait absolument de les couper, quoi que je puisse en penser... » confie-t-elle.

Il y a tellement d'affection dans ce petit souvenir que s'en est presque douloureux à entendre.

Dean se demande une seconde s'il évoquerait les cheveux longs de Sam face à un inconnu, suite à la mort tragique de son frère cadet ... Avant de vite chasser cette pensée de sa tête. Hypothèse inenvisageable. Il ne laissera jamais Sam mourir. Et n'évoquera jamais son souvenir devant personne.

« C'est possible » confirme Sam

« Je … Je n'ai pas jeté sa brosse à cheveux non plus...

-De toute façon il vaut mieux qu'on brûle toutes ses affaires de toilettes » précise Dean.

« Brûler … c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire ? Pour qu'il disparaisse ? Brûler ses affaires ?

-Généralement, oui.

-C'est fou.

-Et pourtant.

-Et vous faites ça souvent ?

-Aussi souvent qu'il le faut. »

Sam observe ce jeu de question/réponse d'un air dubitatif. Ils ne sont pas là pour l'initier au métier de chasseur. Sam craint de trop en dire. Difficile de ne pas faire de cauchemar quand on réalise toutes les horreurs qui se passent en ce monde. Il en sait quelque chose.

« C'est pas une vie … » fait Rose avec, pour la première fois, une pointe de sympathie dans la voix.

« On s'y fait » intervient Sam « Est-ce que vous avez déjà trié ses affaires ?

-J'ai mis tous ses vêtement dans un carton, dans notre chambre. Je comptais le donner aux bonnes œuvres ... »

C'est rapide juge Dean. A peine quelque jours, et on balance les affaires du mort aux oubliettes … Puis il se souvient n'avoir rien gardé de son père. A part sa voiture, sa veste en cuir … et son fils cadet, bien sûr...

Chacun réagit à sa manière.

Sam quête son attention et Dean hoche discrètement la tête.

« Il va falloir qu'on les brûle aussi... Mieux vaut ne rien laisser de ce qui peut le retenir dans la maison. »

Un petit sanglot échappe à Rose avant qu'elle ne cache sa bouche d'une main.

« Rose, je suis désolé » s'excuse Carl, en vain « J'aimerai qu'il y ait un autre moyen ... »

Elle tend la main vers lui, exactement de la même manière que sa fille quelques minutes plus tôt, et Carl enserre aussitôt ces doigts tremblants dans sa paume chaude. Rose semble en tirer quelque réconfort, elle retrouve assez de force pour articuler un « allez y » suffisamment clair.

« Bien, on va déjà voir ce que ça donne » décide Dean en se levant « Merci de nous avoir accordé du temps.

-Je veux juste qu'on nous laisse tranquille. Que ce cauchemar s'arrête et qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous.

-On va tout faire pour que ce soit le cas » promet un Sam touché par la détresse en face de lui.

Carl propose de les retrouver plus tard et les deux frères quittent le motel d'un pas rapide, après avoir récupéré les clés de la maison de Rose.

« Bon, un petit feu de joie, et cette histoire sera derrière nous ! » annonce Dean en se frottant les mains dans un effort de positivité qu'apprécie Sam, même si lui même se sent un peu moins optimiste.

« Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple...

-Tu vas nous porter la poisse » le réprimande Dean avec un regard mauvais

Sam hausse les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on y va maintenant ?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Ouais, t'as raison.

-Comme d'habitude » sourit Dean en démarrant la voiture.

Il sifflote tout le temps du trajet, et Sam en vient à se dire que le nouvel enthousiasme de son frère fait plaisir à voir. Dean a toujours été à l'aise dans les combats et les affrontements, c'est certain, et un peu d'action, cela ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça. Sam n'est pas certain de pouvoir un jour apprécier leur travail à ce point. Tout au juste le supporter, à condition que Dean soit avec lui.

La maison de Rose est un peu à l'écart de la ville, ce qui facilite grandement les choses : Pas de voisins trop proches pour voir de la fumée ou entendre les éventuels coups de feu aux cartouches de sel.

Ils s'arment en silence, retrouvant une concentration nécessaire avant toute action à risque. Le fantôme qui les attend à l'intérieur est loin d'être commode et quand on joue sa vie, on doit être préparés. Dean savoure déjà la sensation de voir disparaître la saloperie dans un dernier grand cri. C'est une expression sauvage qui s'inscrit sur ses traits. Impossible de dissimuler que ça lui plaît.

Besoin malsain d'évacuer sa colère intérieure ou réel plaisir de régler une situation pénible pour une gentille famille, le résultat est le même. Dean veut tuer. Avoir une utilité. Rendre service et se défouler dans le même temps. Le regard qu'il fixe sur la maison est proprement terrifiant.

Sam est soudain très heureux d'être du coté de son frère. C'est bien plus confortable dans ce sens. Est-ce qu'il y a une seule chose qui puisse avoir le dessus sur Dean quand il est dans cet état ? Sam en doute sincèrement.

Dean s'avance vers le seuil d'un pas décidé, Sam quelque pas derrière lui.

* * *

« Bon c'était facile... » bredouille Sam, à bout de souffle, le nez empli d'une odeur écœurante de sel, plusieurs cartouches vides à ses pieds.

Dean n'est pas beaucoup plus frais, un mince filet de sang s'échappant de sa narine droite.

« Cet enfoiré m'a jeté une chaise dans la gueule, j'en reviens pas ! » râle-t-il dans un élan de fierté mal placé.

Devant lui de la fumée s'échappe encore du carton de vêtements qu'ils viennent de brûler. Sam tourne la tête, examine les alentours d'un regard vif, pas encore tout à fait détendu.

« On ne l'a pas vu disparaître ... » avance-t-il dubitatif « tu crois vraiment que c'est bon ?

-En tout cas il n'y a aucun meubles qui me fonce dessus, je considère que c'est plutôt bon signe » réplique Dean.

Par acquis de conscience, il fait un demi tour sur lui même et hurle : « Hé ducon, c'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ? On est encore là, trou duc ! »

Silence.

« Vu son obstination à nous éventrer depuis qu'on est entré, je dirais qu'il est bel et bien parti » fait-il avec un soupir.

Sam hoche doucement la tête. Dean note sa mine peu convaincue et décide de sortir le détecteur d'EMF.

« On peut vérifier si tu veux »

Mais sitôt l'appareil en marche, une sonnerie stridente résonne dans la pièce. Immédiatement, ils serrent les dents et se placent dos à dos dans un mouvement synchrone.

« Merde ! » jure Dean.

Pourtant pas d'apparition. Rien ne bouge.

« C'est quoi ce délire ?! » s'énerve Dean.

Sam s'éloigne d'un pas vers la fenêtre, une idée en tête. Et en effet, sitôt les rideaux écartés, apparaît une magnifique antenne relais, pile à quelques mètres de la maison.

« Ah » fait Dean en se relâchant « une putain d'antenne relais »

Sam observe toujours autour de lui, pas certain de pouvoir faire grand chose de plus. Dean évalue son air bougon une seconde.

« Tu sais, on connaît un détecteur plus sensible que celui là...

-Carl ? » comprend immédiatement Sam.

« Si tu as peur de dire à Rose et Sara que c'est bon sans avoir vérifié, on peut toujours lui demander de venir faire un tour par ici.

-Hm hm.

-Mais à mon avis, c'est pas la peine. Cet enfoiré est passé au barbecue. Il ne reste rien de lui, ici. Sinon il tenterai encore de nous trucider, tu crois pas ?

-Demandons quand même à Carl. Par précaution.

-D'accord » abdique rapidement Dean, habitué à ce que Sam soit la voix de la raison.

Ils redescendent les marches d'un pas léger, l'adrénaline coulant encore à flot dans leurs veines.

« Au fait » dit Sam en bousculant légèrement son frère « comment ça se fait que tu n'ai pas pu esquiver cette chaise ? »

Coup d'œil brûlant d'orgueil.

« J'étais trop occupé à veiller sur tes petites fesses fragiles » réplique Dean du tac au tac.

Sam éclate de rire. Soulagé d'avoir réglé cette affaire sans qu'il n'y ait à déplorer plus de victime.

Soulagé de sentir Dean marcher à ses cotés.

« Tu vieillis » le taquine-t-il encore.

« Sammy, continue à me parler sur ce ton, et je te crame comme ce vieux carton.

-A moins que je ne te jette une chaise dessus avant. »

Cette fois Dean lui fait un méchant croche pattes, et Sam manque de peu de s'étaler devant lui.

« Hé ! » proteste-t-il.

« Quoi ? Tu n'arrives plus à éviter un coup aussi prévisible que celui là ? Et c'est moi qui vieillis ! » le nargue son aîné.

Sam est tout prêt à lui sauter à la gorge quand le portable de Dean sonne. Il décroche en franchissant la porte d'entrée, s'arrêtant un instant face au soleil de milieu d'après midi.

« Carl ?

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-C'est réglé. Mais comme Sam est une fillette, et que notre détecteur d'EMF ne marche pas bien, on voudrait que tu viennes jeter un œil, histoire d'être sûr. Tu es dispo là ? »

Sam se place à sa droite, attentif.

« Et bien » répond Carl, hésitant « tu crois que ça peut attendre demain matin ? Je peux dire à Rose de rester au motel une nuit de plus...

-D'accord, si tu veux » fait Dean avec un regard d'incompréhension en direction de Sam.

« Merci, j'apprécie. Je... je ne suis pas vraiment en forme » avoue-t-il finalement.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » s'enquiert Dean.

« Oui, un peu de repos et ce sera bon. Vous me rejoignez chez moi ? Je suis encore en assez bon état pour cuisiner, et c'est la moindre des choses, pour vous remercier. Un steak, ça ira ? »

Le regard de Dean s'illumine.

« Parfait. On arrive. »

Il raccroche et adresse un grand sourire à son frère.

« Il me plaît, ce mec ! Bobby sait choisir ses amis !

-N'importe qui qui te proposerait un steak te plairait. Ventre sur patte. »

Dean a une petite moue appréciative.

« C'est pas faux. »

Puis il se laisse tomber sur la banquette de la Chevrolet.

« Monte, j'ai la dalle. »

Sam s'assoit à son tour, mais ne laisse pas Dean démarrer tout de suite.

« Attend, tu as du sang là » fait-il en désignant son nez.

Il émet un claquement de langue désapprobateur quand Dean se contente d'essuyer sa narine d'un revers de main.

« Tu veux bien faire un effort, et éviter d'être un gros porc pendant 5 minutes ? »

Dean rigole pour toute réponse et Sam se retrouve obligé de sortir un mouchoir propre pour le passer abruptement sur le visage de son frère.

« Je te jure, quel boulet ... »

Pourtant Dean se laisse volontiers faire et ne le quitte pas des yeux tout le temps qu'il passe à le nettoyer. C'est plutôt amusant de voir Sam s'occuper de lui de cette manière. Est-ce qu'il serait aussi consciencieux si c'était son corps entier qu'il devait nettoyer ? De la tête aux pieds, en passant par tout plein d'endroits intéressants... Et de préférence sous un jet d'eau chaude …

Mince, c'est une idée délicieuse ! Un plan à exploiter ...

Sam vient enfin à bout de la goutte de sang séchée sur la lèvre supérieure de Dean quand il sent brusquement une main venir se nicher dans ses cheveux.

Ah.

Dean entortille quelques mèches entre ses doigts, comme il a pris l'habitude de le faire. Signal que Sam a appris à décrypter. Il sourit et attend la suite. Qui ne tarde pas à arriver. En effet, Dean exerce une pression sur l'arrière de sa tête et le conduit droit sur sa bouche.

Le baiser qu'ils échangent est chaud et doux.

Ils arrivent à bout de souffle avant d'envisager de se reculer. Sam encadre cette mâchoire dure et droite de ses mains. Effleure de l'extrémité des doigts ce début de barbe sur son menton.

« Ça ne change rien, Dean, tu es toujours un porc.

-Et toi un casse pied de première !

-Va te faire voir.

-Enfoiré. »

Le second baiser qu'ils échangent est plus sanguin. Plus brutal. Presque compétitif. Une langue intrusive vient envahir la bouche de Sam, aussitôt accueillie par sa sœur. Combat humide et terriblement sensuel que Sam n'est pas sûr de remporter. De rage, il décide de venir mordiller ces lèvres charnues qui le tente horriblement de par leur présence même, si proches des siennes.

Dean laisse échapper un gémissement de surprise quand il sent les dents de son frère tester la texture de sa bouche.

« Ok Sam, tu dois vraiment arrêter de faire ça » bredouille-t-il, incapable de s'exprimer plus clairement.

Bon sang quel pied ! En une seconde son excitation atteint des sommets. Mais Sam n'a pas l'air de vouloir mettre fin à ce geste, non.

Le sale garnement.

« Empêche moi » le défie-t-il, un éclair d'amusement dans les yeux.

Immédiatement, la main de Dean se pose sur sa gorge. Simple pression, pas vraiment appuyée, mais menace suffisamment explicite.

« Tu n'es pas sage » gronde-t-il « te plaint pas s'il t'arrive des bricoles...

-Tu ne me fait pas peur. »

Pourtant Dean lui même se fait peur. Il retire sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, génie ? Qu'on s'envoie en l'air dans ma voiture ? Hors de question ! »

Sam pouffe, partagé entre sa frustration et son sens pratique, qui lui murmure que Dean a raison, et qu'ils ne sont pas au meilleur endroit pour entamer quelque ébat que ce soit.

« Roule, Roméo, avant que je te saute dessus.

-Espèce de nympho » l'insulte Dean, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« C'est toi qui a commencé !

-Ah bravo Sammy, ça c'est mature comme réponse ! »

Ils se disputent encore quand Carl leur ouvre sa porte.

Seul ses traits tirés et sa pâleur inquiétante ont le don d'enfin les faire taire.

« Carl … est-ce que ça va ? » demande prudemment Sam, douché dans sa bonne humeur.

Carl esquisse un maigre sourire.

« Non, pas vraiment. C'est difficile à cacher.

-Assied toi » ordonne Dean d'un ton autoritaire « tu as l'air plus fantomatique que le mari de Rose »

Carl est forcé d'en convenir, et il les mène vers la cuisine sans plus insister. Sam attend qu'il s'installe plus confortablement sur sa chaise, les avants bras en appuie sur la table, avant de lancer :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Carl ? Est-ce que c'est cette histoire qui te fatigue à ce point ? »

Il envisage une seconde une sorte de maladie spirituelle qui toucherait les voyants en contact avec le surnaturel. Mais Carl secoue la tête.

« J'aimerai que ce soit ça, mais la réalité est plus simple. Un problème tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique.

-Les os fragiles, hein ? » relance Dean.

« Appelons plutôt ça maladie dégénérative » explique le médium.

Pour une fois, Dean ne trouve rien à répondre. C'est Sam qui vient à son secours.

« Carl, je suis désolé...

-Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Par contre je crains avoir surestimé mes forces et ne pas être capable de vous préparer ces steaks …

-On s'en occupe » décide Dean dans l'instant « toi, reste là ».

Le medium acquiesce et voilà les deux frères partis dans une session de cuisine de toute évidence loin d'être de tout repos.

Carl les observe d'un œil amusé. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils dégagent. De la force, en premier lieu, une sorte de puissance et de confiance en leur capacité que Carl avait rarement senti chez qui que ce soit. Une maîtrise de chaque geste, une dangerosité dormante, prête à exploser à tout moment...

Mais pour peu qu'on s'y attarde une minute, ce n'est qu'une petite partie de ce qu'ils expriment. Il y a beaucoup plus à voir.

Une mélancolie noire, bien ancrée en chacun d'eux. Une amertume au goût différent selon l'un ou l'autre, nuances délicates mais bien présentes. Oui, tristesse, regret, on en retrouve à foison, chez l'un comme l'autre des Winchester. Pourtant ce n'est pas tout. Il y a également quelque chose de très agréable, de très doux qui circule entre eux, sans doute sans qu'ils en aient connaissance. Une onde vibrante qui les relie sans interruption.

C'est une vision quasi physique, une impression qui le prend au tripe. Il cherche encore de quel mot qualifier cette sensation fuyante quand Dean pose d'autorité une bouteille de bière devant lui.

« Un peu de sucre, ça te fera pas de mal » dit-il.

Sam ne manque pas le coche.

« Ah, mais alors tu sais vraiment ce qu'il y a dans une bière ?

-Sam, passe moi cette poêle et ferme ton clapet, tu veux ? »

Les voilà reparti.

Et cette sensation grésille en Carl, le détend en profondeur. Cette électricité bienveillante... Le medium s'en repaît sans honte tandis que les frères cuisinent pour lui. Une gorgée de bière lui fait, étonnamment, beaucoup de bien, et bientôt le vertige qu'il commençait à ressentir se calme.

Sam et Dean se chamaillent devant les plaques de cuissons et Carl se rempli de cette paix qu'ils émettent inconsciemment.

Quelles que soient les images dérangeantes qu'il ait pu surprendre dans la tête de Dean lors de leur rencontre, Carl s'en fiche. Il a vu tellement de mal, tellement d'horreurs, sans le vouloir, ou bien en le voulant. Autant embrasser le bonheur comme le reste. Le plaisir, physique ou non, est toujours bon à prendre. Et bon Dieu, comme il y en a, du désir charnel, dans la tête de Dean ! Un plaisir immense teinté de culpabilité et de peur. Mais comme ça en vaut le coup !

Carl en a assez de n'accueillir en lui que du négatif.

Tout passe toujours à travers lui. Tout est toujours attiré vers lui et sans même le faire exprès, il attrape tous les sentiments et souvenirs qui s'expriment à sa portée, antenne improbable. Peut être qu'il a menti en annonçant sa maladie comme ordinaire. Peut être bien que tout ce qu'il intercepte au quotidien, toutes ces choses qu'il emmagasine en lui, le rongent, en fin de compte. De l'intérieur.

Comme un vers qui se nourrirait de sa force vitale. Un émetteur qui émet sans le faire exprès, et vide sa batterie bien trop vite. Dean éclate soudainement de rire et manque de justesse de le faire sursauter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » se moque-t-il pendant que Sam se bat avec une viande récalcitrante.

« Aide moi au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule ! » lui reproche Sam, à juste titre.

A deux doigts de paniquer devant son incapacité à cuire un simple steak.

Carl ne les quitte pas des yeux. Et pourtant, impossible de se sentir plus exclu de cette scène. Même en étant à quelques centimètres dans leurs dos. Il est clair que le monde autour d'eux n'existe plus quand ils sont à ce point ensemble. Carl les observe de très loin. Il voit presque la paroi qui les sépare, eux, de lui.

Et ces gestes qu'ils n'ont pas conscience d'accomplir et qui hurlent à n'importe qui d'un peu attentif leur proximité...

Dean presse l'épaule de Sam en passant à sa droite pour essorer la salade. Sam repousse de devant ses yeux une mèche de cheveux qui l'empêche de voir son frère. Un pli s'esquisse au coin de la paupière de Dean quand il sourit devant la maladresse de son cadet. Cadet qui le gratifie d'un coup de hanche, pour le punir de ses railleries incessantes.

Ballet de petites attentions et de complicité auquel Carl assiste avec plaisir.

Quel mystère ces deux là ! Quelle énigme qui n'appelle pas de résolution ! Carl n'émettra pas de jugement, merci bien, pas son rôle. Mais il ne désapprouve pas ce qu'il se passe sous ses yeux.

« Ça a l'air d'aller mieux » lui sourit Sam, se retournant comme sur une intuition.

Carl s'interroge une seconde. N'y a-t-il pas un brin de pouvoir chez ce garçon ? Un germe non encore éclot... Il pense reconnaître en lui un soupçon de prémonition, de voyance habilement dissimulée. Mais ce genre de chose ne se demande pas, et si c'est le cas, alors à Sam de le découvrir par lui même.

« Oui, ça va mieux » confirme-t-il de bon cœur « je peux filer un coup de main ?

-Oui » approuve Dean « empêche celui là de s'approcher des casseroles, d'accord ? »

Et il assoit de force son frère cadet, frère qui affiche un air piteux.

« Je suis sûr que j'y serai arrivé …

-On prend pas de risque avec d'aussi beaux morceaux de bœuf » le rabroue Dean d'un ton joyeux.

Carl émet un petit rire et entame aussitôt la conversation avec son voisin de table.

« Alors comme ça tu as fais des études à Stanford ?

-Hein ?! Mais je n'ai rien … oh. D'accord. Heu … oui c'est vrai. »

Dean dissimule un petit ricanement moqueur, bien content que Carl ait porté son attention sur Sam et pas sur lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il pose trois assiettes bien remplies devant ses deux compagnons.

« Et voilà le travail ! »

Sam fait à regret une croix sur son régime équilibré et s'empare de sa fourchette.

« Merci Dean. »

Dean qui lui renvoie un regard ravi.

Carl est certain que cet idiot est persuadé d'être discret sur ses sentiments. Pas vraiment intuitif sur ce coup là, le Dean … Mais cette chaleur au fond de lui ne disparaît pas tandis qu'ils partagent le repas.

Carl se retrouve à raconter ses expériences les plus étonnantes avec le paranormal, en commençant par la fois où une femme morte moins de 3 jours plus tôt lui est apparue en petite tenue pour le convaincre de coucher avec lui. Ceci devant l'époux éploré, ignorant de la présence de sa femme avec eux, bien sur.

Dean a beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

« Un fantôme nymphomane ! Excellent ! »

Le rire de l'aîné Winchester est franc, et résonne agréablement aux oreilles du médium. Mince, ce genre de charisme écrasant, il n'en a pas rencontré beaucoup ! Extravagance involontaire, renforcée par le calme posé de son frère cadet. Entre les deux, Carl a l'impression bizarre d'être bercé comme un nouveau né.

41 ans d'existence, et voilà qu'il vient de tomber amoureux de deux personnes en même temps !

C'est un très bon moment qu'il passe en leur compagnie. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose s'agite du coté de Sam.

Par réflexe, il se tourne vers lui. Il vient de se mettre à émettre quelque chose de très négatif. Carl capte une amertume douloureuse. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pensée qui lui traverse soudain l'esprit ? Ça a commencé quand Carl a évoqué ses séances de spiritisme...

Dean examine le médium avec inquiétude, sans se rendre compte que si ce dernier affiche soudain un air perturbé, c'est parce que c'est Sam qui est travaillé par quelque chose de sombre.

« Carl » entame Sam, prudemment. Et il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, Carl vient de comprendre.

« Ceux au paradis oui, j'arrive parfois à les contacter. Malheureusement je n'ai pas accès à l'enfer, les portes sont trop bien gardées. Et je ne sais pas où il est ...

-Hein ?! » fait Dean désarçonné.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il se passe quoi là ?! Sam et Carl ne se quittent pas du regard. Ben voyons, Dean adore être exclu comme ça de la conversation ! Alors Carl se tourne vers lui et énonce simplement.

« Sam voudrai que j'entre en contact avec votre père. »

Silence aussi froid que de la glace.

Carl examine Dean sans parvenir à dégager une seule émotion du tourbillon qui vient de s'abattre sur l'aîné Winchester.

« Sam ? » appelle l'aîné presque sans y penser. Par réflexe.

« Il est capable de voir les gens morts, Dean, même ceux qui ne sont pas restés ! » s'enflamme Sam, soudain porté par un enthousiasme trompeur « on pourrait lui parler une dernière fois ! »

C'est un frisson glacé qui remonte la colonne de Dean, pas emballé du tout par cette idée sortie de nulle part.

Carl les laisse réagir sans intervenir. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit l'attrait que peut exercer son pouvoir sur les autres. Contacter un être aimé après sa mort, est-ce une bonne idée ? Carl ne connaît pas la réponse. Il dirait que cela dépend des fois, et que cela peut être une bonne chose, comme une mauvaise. Réflexion qu'il garde pour lui car pas vraiment utile.

Dean se passe nerveusement la main sur la nuque.

« C'est une mauvaise idée Sam...

-Je pourrais lui dire que je suis désolé ! » crache Sam sans attendre.

Et soudain Dean n'a plus qu'une envie : être ailleurs. Loin de Carl, et de cette tentation retorse. Loin de cette amertume qui se réveille face à cette possibilité démentielle : un au revoir auquel ils n'ont jamais eu droit.

Revoir leur père … au moins à travers les yeux du médium … C'est tellement tentant !

L'odeur de John lui remonte en mémoire dans un flash violent. Vieille senteur de cuivre et de camphre... Est-ce que l'esprit des morts a un parfum ? Pas qu'il sache, mais face à Carl, il n'est qu'un ignorant en la matière.

Est-ce qu'il en serait vraiment capable ? Convoquer l'esprit de leur père, parler en son nom... Donner un dernier conseil, un dernier encouragement, peut être... Un mot d'amour, pourquoi pas ? Mais Dean fini par secouer la tête, obstiné.

Trop beau pour être vrai.

« Sam, réfléchi deux minutes, c'est trop risqué …

-Risqué ? Comment ça risqué ? Dean, tu n'as pas envie de revoir papa ?! » l'accuse Sam sans se rendre compte de son ton tranchant.

« C'est pas la question …

-C'est exactement la question. »

Dean se mordille l'intérieur de la joue, agacé. Sam n'a pas envie de l'entendre.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit, ce serait plutôt à moi …

-Non ! Dean ! Je me suis disputé avec lui juste avant... juste avant qu'il meure... Je lui ai dit des horreurs !

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en a pas voulu …

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-Bon ça suffit, tu me fais quoi là ! » s'énerve-t-il finalement « tu veux lui dire quoi exactement, au paternel ?! Que tu es désolé ? C'est bien beau, Sam, mais lui, qu'est-ce qu'il répondra tu crois ? Et s'il … s'il a vu ce qu'on ... »

Coup d'œil brûlant en direction de Carl.

« Tu veux vraiment entendre ce qu'il pense de notre situation actuelle ?! » fini-t-il par lâcher d'un ton plein de rancœur.

Sam écarquille les yeux, frappé de stupeur soudain.

« Ce qui est mort doit rester mort, c'est pas que des mots, putain ! » s'exclame encore Dean dans un élan désespéré.

Silence.

Les deux frères se fixent sans rien dire. Mais alors que Dean a l'air désolé, Sam n'exprime que de la colère. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui semblent des heures, Sam recule violemment sa chaise, faisant racler les pieds sur le carrelage dans un grincement strident, avant de sortir de la pièce sans se retourner. Dean laisse un long soupir lui échapper et se prend la tête dans les mains.

Chienne de vie.

Carl regrette ce changement d'ambiance. Pourtant habitué à ce que ses capacités gâchent ce qu'il peut y avoir de positif dans sa vie...

« Dean... »

Dean dégage ses yeux, juste assez pour pouvoir lui rendre son regard.

« Je …

-Ne le fais pas. S'il te plaît » dit-il d'un ton fatigué « Ne le contacte pas. Ne le cherche même pas. Il est mort, et ça, ça ne changera pas.

-D'accord.

-Merci. »

Ils restent ainsi, en silence, plusieurs minutes avant que Carl ne reprenne la parole.

« Il s'est calmé. Il ne va pas tarder à revenir » annonce-t-il.

Dean lui adresse un regard partagé entre la reconnaissance et la pitié. Pour la première fois, Carl a l'impression que quelqu'un vient de le comprendre.

« Carl, dis moi … cette fille ...Martha … elle est célibataire ? » questionne Dean pour changer de sujet tout en évitant ce silence lourd comme le plomb.

« Je crois oui.

-Tu es conscient que tu lui plais hein ?

-Il y a peu de choses qui m'échappe, malheureusement.

-Et elle, elle te plaît ?

-C'est une jolie femme …

-Fonce alors ! Tu attends quoi ?!

-Je ne lui imposerai pas ça.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle mérite mieux. »

Il n'y a plus de reconnaissance dans les yeux de Dean, seulement de la pitié. C'est un peu douloureux.

Un bruit inattendu se fait entendre, et quand Carl se retourne Sam est là, à le fixer. Sa tristesse se mélange à celle de Dean dans la pièce, mais bien sûr, Carl est le seul à le sentir.

« Carl … tu es aussi bête que mon frère. »

Dean acquiesce gravement.

« Pauvre de nous » conclue-t-il en faisant claquer sa bière contre celle du médium.

Sam se rassoit à coté de lui.

Il n'a pas l'air enchanté, mais une grande partie de sa colère est évaporée. Repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Est-ce que les arguments de Dean ont portés ?

Sam n'a pas l'air prêt à affronter le jugement de leur père sur leur comportement, de toute évidence. Carl a bien une vague idée sur la question, et c'est une réaction qui se comprend. Sam se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il affiche un air boudeur un peu enfantin, où se mélange la honte de s'être emporté et le sentiment d'avoir eu une bonne raison de le faire ...

Alors comme ça le plus sanguin des deux frère n'est pas celui qu'on croit … Carl ne comprend pas pourquoi cette constatation lui plaît autant. Les gens trop simples sont ennuyeux ? Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça... Mais la fatigue s'empare de lui comme la colère de Sam précédemment : d'un seul coup. Ses yeux ont du mal à rester ouverts. Il a tout juste le temps de conduire les deux frères dans sa chambre d'ami avant de sombrer entièrement.

* * *

« Tu m'en veux ? » ose à peine demander un Dean sur la défensive une fois la porte de la chambre bien refermée derrière eux.

Sam lui accorde un regard hésitant où la déception est encore bien présente.

« Un peu... »

Dean hoche la tête et semble se satisfaire de cette réponse. Pourtant Sam sent bien que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Dean a toujours eu tendance à encaisser sans se plaindre la colère de son frère cadet. Tant que ça peut l'aider à aller mieux ...

Et même quand Sam est hors de lui, même quand il a de bonnes raisons de l'être, sentir que Dean en accepte la responsabilité sans se défendre fait systématiquement descendre sa rage d'un cran.

Dean retire son tee-shirt d'un geste rapide et investit l'un des lits jumeaux sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, renonçant déjà à passer la nuit au plus près de son frère. La fatigue commence à lui peser, et il n'aspire plus qu'à fermer les yeux pour quelques heures. Laisser Sam avaler sa déception pour ce soir, et tenter de lui redonner le sourire le lendemain. Oui, voilà un plan qui ne paraît pas si mal,et Dean ne doute pas qu'une nuit suffise à Sam pour comprendre que c'est lui qui a raison, et que contacter leur père depuis l'au-delà est forcement une mauvaise idée.

Il se glisse sous les draps avec un petit soupir, n'ose pas vraiment affronter le regard triste d'un Sam déçu par ce faux espoir : parler une dernière fois à leur père disparu.

La fraîcheur du lit le surprend. C'est vrai qu'on s'habitue vite à une bouilloire de plus d'1m90... C'est une sensation bizarre, de ne pas dormir confortablement lové contre cette chaleur.

« Bonne nuit Sam » lâche-t-il tout de même avant de se tourner de coté.

Demain … demain tout ira mieux. Dean a envie d'y croire. Mais alors que le sommeil s'empare doucement de lui, les draps se soulève d'un mouvement brusque, et Sam se colle contre lui.

« Qui a dit que je ne dormirai pas avec toi, abruti ?! »

Dean cache son sourire dans un soupir exagéré.

« Tu es trop grand, on rentre pas à deux !

-Alors chasse moi ! » le défie Sam.

Bien entendu, c'est la dernière chose que Dean ait envie de faire …

Le souffle de Sam lui caresse agréablement la nuque.

Les bras de Sam, la peau de Sam, ses jambes repliées contre les siennes, ses hanches pressées contre … Oh oh, pourvu que Carl ne puisse pas sentir ça depuis la chambre voisine !

« Mais je suis toujours fâché ... » murmure Sam dans un sursaut d'orgueil.

« Tu as une drôle manière de le montrer …

-Ta gueule !

-Enfoiré.

-Idiot. »

* * *

 _Hé hé j'aime bien finir sur les scènes de dodo x) hmm pardon, j'ai parfois 5 ans et demi dans ma tête ..._

 _Melanie : Ouiiiiiii Dean a beaaaaaaaucoup progressé, en même temps, il partait de très loin xp tu m'as fais rire : "Dean veut lui en mettre plein les yeux autrement que par le sexe" bah oui... en effet ... Ah ah ! Est-ce que Carl est une balance ? A voir, à voir ;) Merci de toujours prendre la peine de me laisser une review, ça me fait très plaisir en tout cas :p_

 _PrincessFraya : spécial dédicace à ma future partenaire de chambre d'hôtel xp non, non, c'est pas sexuel ! Merci de m'envoyer des images de SPN par texto à longueur de temps ! Si tu savais comme ça me fait du bien, une bouffé de SPN dans mes journées difficiles... _

_na rutine : Dean, cute ? C'est tellement vrai, et en même temps, il nous en voudrait tellement de penser ça xp merci d'être encore et toujours là, ma dessinatrice préférée x)_

 _Une Shapeshifter : Un chapitre où ils mangent des steaks ... bon j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop pour ça xp mais avoue, à eux, tu leur pardonnerai n'importe quoi, hein ? x)_

 _Allez, j'espère pouvoir publier la suite plus rapidement, on y croit ! :) SPN power !_


	52. Perceptions

_Hello hello ! Vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Il a mis du temps à arriver, je veux bien l'admettre, mais le voici à présent sous vos yeux, alors il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :)_

 _Ah oui, petit rappel, si vous avez pas le courage de relire le chapitre précédent (ce que j'ose malgré tout vous conseiller de faire, pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance, ça commence à dater tout ça^^) : Famille en deuil : Les Chapman, Rose mère, Sara fille, Jim défunt mari/fantôme. Et Carl, ami de la famille/de Bobby/médium. Voilà, là je pense que vous êtes bons ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : Perceptions**

Sam accélère encore le rythme. Allonge ses foulées, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, vu la taille des dites jambes. Les maisons défilent à toute allure sur sa droite et sa gauche, paysage flou et étrangement satisfaisant. L'oxygène pénètre ses poumons en profondeur, soulevant sa poitrine dans un souffle rapide mais régulier.

Deux expirations courtes suivit d'une longue inspiration. Deux puis un, deux puis un. Partition de laquelle il refuse de sortir. Sam court depuis bientôt 40 minutes, mais loin de fatiguer, son corps en réclame encore plus.

Et Sam aime ça. Cette sensation de n'être en fin de compte qu'une machine bien huilée, un véhicule qui fonce dans une direction, sans peur et sans questions. Avancer, et c'est tout. Ne pas regarder en arrière. Ne surtout pas imaginer la silhouette évanescente de son père dans son dos...

Sa respiration s'échappe en une petite brume qui, pour une fois, ne signifie pas la proximité d'un fantôme, mais juste un effort physique des plus banal. Sam traverse encore plusieurs patés de maisons, concentré sur les battements de son cœur. Bouboum bouboum bouboum. Rien de grave à signaler de ce coté là, l'horlogerie dans sa poitrine fonctionne toujours au poil.

Alors pourquoi cette impression de poids désagréable ? Cette lourdeur que Sam essaie de fuir à grandes enjambées ? Certains passants regardent avec incrédulité ce géant avaler la distance avec une facilité déconcertante. Rien de plus simple pour Sam, un pied après l'autre, chaque muscle signalant sa présence par une légère brûlure. Actionner la mécanique souterraine de ce corps qui ne se sent bien qu'une fois en pleine action. Un besoin naît en lui de nombreuses années auparavant, et ce contre sa volonté. Une habitude qu'il n'a jamais pu perdre.

Voilà, cette fois c'est bon. Il arrive à ne plus penser. Se laisse guider par le rythme entraînant de sa course. Deux expirations courtes, une longue inspiration et Sam s'évade du carcan de ses reflexions pour une minute.

Une minute seulement.

Parce qu'être à coté de Carl, c'est faire du pied à une possibilité terriblement aguichante. Un point d'interrogation aux courbes attirantes mais aux arrêtes tranchantes. Un au-revoir auquel il n'a jamais eu droit et qui fait soudain son apparition devant lui. Une tentation que Sam ne peut s'empêcher de braver depuis la veille. Depuis cette révélation inattendue qui l'a percuté avec la force d'un camion sur l'autoroute : l'occasion de dire au revoir, tout simplement.

Sam qui a toujours voulu fuir son père et son mode de vie, le voilà à présent à souhaiter le contacter. Une fois, rien qu'une fois. Une dernière fois, pour de bon.

Triste ironie...

Et dangereux risque à prendre, Sam ne se ment pas, Dean a raison. Qui sait comment ils pourraient réagir si John abordait soudainement la question de leur récent rapprochement ? Quelle serait la réaction de Dean face à ça ? Difficile de l'imaginer encaisser une réprobation de la part de celui à qui il a toujours obéi aveuglément. Est-ce que Dean serait prêt à continuer malgré tout ? Est-ce que ce qu'il se passe entre eux est réellement plus fort que tout ?

En fin de compte, peut être qu'inconsciemment Sam a envie de mettre leur couple à l'épreuve … Comme si ils n'avaient pas encore assez soufferts ! Quelle idée de leur faire encore traverser plus de difficultés ! Pourtant cet attrait d'un dernier au revoir ne disparaît pas ...

Comment prendre une décision aussi importante alors que tout s'emmêle dans sa tête ? Sam n'est même pas capable de deviner sa propre réaction face à un patriarche mécontent depuis l'au-delà …

Un chien aboie brusquement devant lui et Sam réprime un sursaut. Après un regard prudent en direction de la bête, le coureur accélère encore. Pas loin de décoller du sol sous la poussées puissante de ses pieds entraînés. Autant distancer ses problèmes. Autant fuir une fois de plus. Mais vers l'avant.

Sam se replie complètement en lui pour ne plus ressentir que les conséquences de son effort. Souffle profond. Muscles tendus. L'air lui gifle le visage, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Il n'existe plus qu'un corps qui part à l'assaut de la route.

Sam enchaîne les kilomètres sans plus penser à rien.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes supplémentaire qu'il consent à ralentir légèrement, un peu surpris par la force de son retrait en lui même. Une heure qu'il court. Dean et Carl doivent l'attendre à présent. Il consulte rapidement sa montre et reprend à petit pas la direction de la maison du médium.

Calmé. Recentré. Prêt à affronter la suite. S'il y a une chose à laquelle il peut se raccrocher, c'est que son corps lui, est encore en parfait état.

Quand il entre dans la cuisine, à peine essoufflé, il ne trouve que Dean, attablé devant une tasse de café qu'il fixe d'un regard vide. Absorbé par ce geste lent et répétitif : tourner la cuiller dans la tasse.

« Hey » le salut Sam sans insister.

Immédiatement les yeux de son frère retrouvent une lueur vive. Ramené à la vie par l'apparition de Sam. Comme toujours. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre dans son monde ?

« Alors toi … tu changeras jamais » lance l'aîné, taquin.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse développer, Carl fait son arrivée, se grattant la tête d'un air tout sauf réveillé.

« Bonjour » articule-t-il avec effort, agrémentant sa salutation d'un regard en direction de chacun des frères.

« Vous avez bien dormi » constate-t-il sobrement.

« Pourquoi je changerai jamais ? » questionne Sam sans s'attarder sur la perspicacité du médium à peine éveillé.

« Petit footing matinal » réplique Dean « tu veux vraiment ressembler à ces mecs de banlieue sans histoires ? »

Sam grince des dents, ne met pas longtemps à prendre la mouche. Carl les observe en se servant du café, sans se rendre compte qu'il en renverse la moitié à coté de son verre. Elles le transpercent à nouveau, ces ondes si puissantes. Les prendre en pleine face au réveil est un choc un peu plus violent que ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais alors même que l'irritation de Sam devient évidente, les auras des frères s'entrelacent toujours avec douceur. Mince quel paradoxe ! L'image qui vient en tête de Carl est celle de deux aimants, irrésistiblement attirés l'un par l'autre, et pourtant, au contact si difficile quand on ne les met pas du même coté …

Carl est plus sensible le matin. Moins en contrôle. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de transmettre à voix haute ce qu'il ressent. Alors tandis que Dean dévisage Sam d'un air perplexe, sans comprendre d'où vient l'irritabilité soudaine de son frère cadet, d'habitude un poil plus résistant à ses moqueries, Carl prend la parole.

« Sam est encore perturbé, Dean. Depuis hier et cette histoire avec votre père. »

Voilà, sans filtre. Dean fronce déjà les sourcils, prêt à répliquer une remarque bien acide. Seulement Carl ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Parce que ce qu'il a ressentit de plus fort chez Dean, en le saluant ce matin, il doit aussi le partager. Quelque chose l'y pousse, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment quoi. Une impulsion à laquelle il n'arrive pas à résister. Ses défenses ne sont pas encore en place. Oui, il doit partager cette envie terrible qui s'échappe de Dean avec un élan brutal...

« Et Sam, Dean a envie de prendre une douche avec toi. »

Silence de tombeau tandis que Sam écarquille les yeux, à la fois amusé et surpris. Mais pas autant que son frère.

« Oh, je n'aurai peut être pas dû dire ça... » réalise le médium en se tapotant la bouche d'un doigt, perplexe.

Dean est si pétrifié par cette remarque que Sam éclate de rire sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Mais on a jamais ... » marmonne enfin Dean sans oser regarder le médium dans les yeux « jamais pris de douche ensemble, ça va pas … j'ai pas … heu... »

Sa protestation est bien trop faible pour être convaincante.

« Et d'abord je croyais que tu lisais pas dans les pensées, Carl ! » s'écrie-t-il finalement.

« C'est un peu plus complexe que ça … Je ne « lis » pas, mais parfois certaine images me parviennent, sans que je le fasse exprès...

-Oh oui c'est très clair ! Tu as compris la différence Sam ? Ou tu veux que je t'explique ? » raille Dean.

« Mais vous deux ... » continue le médium sans se laisser impressionner « ce que vous émettez est tellement fort...

-Ouais ben change de fréquence ! » ordonne encore Dean, vexé.

« Je ne suis pas une radio » cingle le voyant.

« Bon je vous laisse vous amuser tout les deux, je vais me laver » coupe Sam, non sans un regard emprunt de malice vers son frère « a moins que, Dean, tu veuilles...

-Non ! Dégage ! » réplique vivement ce dernier.

Sam esquisse un sourire moqueur et monte les marches sans rien ajouter. Dean se rassoit dans un soupir et se prend la tête dans les mains.

« Et toi tu balances toujours ce genre de chose sans avertissement ?!

-Je suis désolé » s'excuse Carl « d'habitude j'arrive mieux à me retenir. Comme je l'ai dit, tout est différent avec vous. »

Un œil songeur émerge entre les doigts de Dean. Différents. Oui, ça, pour sûr.

« Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose » fait doucement Carl « je vous aime bien, tu sais » ajoute-t-il avec l'innocence d'un enfant.

Déclaration gratuite, et qui n'attend aucune réponse. Dean est plus touché qu'il le voudrait par cette candeur.

« Tu as meilleur mine aujourd'hui » grogne-t-il entre ses dents.

Carl lui sourit.

* * *

Carl se tient bien droit, un pas devant eux, immobile. Ses yeux fixent la façade et son visage affiche un air concentré, attentif.

Carl est en face d'eux, et pourtant, totalement ailleurs. Sam peut le sentir. Il n'y aucune trace du médium dans le corps devant lui. Son esprit doit gambader dans un endroit nettement plus vaste. Sam se demande un instant l'effet que ça doit faire, la sensation d'une conscience bien plus ouverte que la sienne au monde autour d'eux... Est-ce quelque chose d'agréable, ou de proprement terrifiant ? Sans doute un peu des deux.

Dean conserve le même silence emprunt de respect et d'un grain de noirceur. Carl ne bouge pas.

Dean commence à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Il fait quoi au juste, il renifle le vent ? Est-ce qu'un fantôme peut avoir une odeur dans le nez d'un médium ? Il se tourne vers Sam, bien décidé à lui poser la question, mais ce dernier secoue la tête et place un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter à se taire.

Ben voyons. Sam lui ordonne un peu trop souvent de rester sage, en ce moment. C'est pas drôle. Enfin, Carl semble revenir à lui.

« Allons y » annonce-t-il d'une voix calme.

Il a l'air sûr de lui. Dean approuve d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu restes entre nous, Carl. Et si tu sens quoi que ce soit, surtout, tu nous le dis tout de suite. C'est compris ?

-Oui Dean.

-Immédiatement, Carl, je suis sérieux » insiste le chasseur.

« Immédiatement » confirme le voyant.

Dean le dévisage une minute, cherche une trace d'hésitation ou de peur, peut être, dans les yeux du médium. Mais il n'y trouve qu'une calme détermination. Très bien.

« Alors c'est parti. »

Sam se place en tête du cortège tandis que Dean choisi à dessin la dernière place de la file. Carl entre eux. C'est ainsi qu'ils entrent dans la maison, Sam et Dean sur leurs gardes, Carl à l'écoute de tout ce qu'il peut percevoir.

Ils marquent un arrêt sur le pallier. Le voyant lève une main hésitante vers le mur et semble s'absorber dans la contemplation du béton. Les murs … les veines d'une maison ? Les synapses peut être ? Quoi qu'il en soit Carl paraît fasciné par ce que cette surface froide a à lui révéler.

Dean serre les dents tout le long, promène ses yeux dans toutes les directions. Lui, pourtant certain la veille d'avoir réglé son compte à ce fantôme récalcitrant, ne semble pas prêt à prendre le moindre risque et reste alerte. Prêt à tirer au moindre signe de surnaturel.

Carl finit par relever les yeux et secoue la tête.

« Rien par ici » affirme-t-il, un brin encouragé par ce constat.

Sam se relâche légèrement. Bon, finalement, peut être avait-il tort, peut être le défunt mari a-t-il quitté pour de bon son ancien foyer. Mais mieux vaut être prudent.

« On fait un tour ? » demande tout de même Dean « il marche à combien de distance, ton radar ?

-Ça dépend ... »

Dean lui fait les gros yeux.

« Va falloir être plus précis que ça. »

Sam est étonné de cette réplique. Saisi de ce ton autoritaire qui ressemble bien trop à celui de leur père. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Sam voit son frère se réfugier dans cette façon si caractéristique de parler. Peut être est-ce le moyen qu'a trouvé Dean pour rester proche de lui ?

Garder une partie de sa personnalité avec eux, envers et contre tout, en l'hébergeant au plus profond de lui...

Ce n'est pas un mauvais moyen, mais Dean est-il seulement conscient de ce fait ? Ou est-ce sans le faire exprès qu'il imite cet être cher disparu ? Encore une fois, Sam a cette impression angoissante que la silhouette de John est là, juste derrière eux, à les observer attentivement. Son dos le démange, comme si la brûlure de ce regard depuis l'au-delà était capable de l'atteindre physiquement.

Est-ce à cause de la présence de Carl ? Sam n'arrive plus à se détacher de l'image passée de John. A-t-il envie de lui parler une dernière fois, ou juste de clôturer ce deuil qu'il pensait avoir fait depuis longtemps ?

Quand il redresse la tête, l'esprit encore bien trop confus, il tombe droit sur deux pupilles curieuses. Carl le dévisage, comme attiré par le tourbillon de ses pensées. Capteur involontaire de toute sa confusion. Il détourne le regard au bout de quelques secondes, presque gêné d'avoir surpris ce questionnement dans la tête du chasseur. Sam a beau apprécier la personne du médium, cette intrusion est de trop. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le retenir à charge contre le voyant. Pas besoin de témoin à son tourment actuel, Sam n'a pas l'habitude de se reposer sur qui que ce soit quand le problème le concerne lui, et lui seul.

« Faisons le tour de la maison, pour l'instant je ne capte rien d'inhabituel » bredouille le médium, mal à l'aise.

Dean ne remarque pas cet échange silencieux entre le voyant et son frère cadet, bien trop occupé à surveiller les lieux. Carl a raison, pour l'instant, rien de menaçant. L'étrange file de trois personne reprend sa marche.

Carl voit. Beaucoup de chose. Et sur un plan différent. Comme une diapositive qui se place devant son regard, un filtre délicat qui lui permet d'apercevoir des éclats de choses passées. Dans la cuisine une blessure au couteau lors de la préparation d'un repas. Une odeur de rhum et d'orange entêtante se faufile vers ses narines, sans qu'il ne puisse en saisir la provenance.

Dans le salon une scène de repos tout à fait ordinaire, un couple lové sur le canapé, comme en surimpression sur sa rétine. Le couloir, à nouveau, et cette fois l'écho est moins agréable. L'annonce d'une perte. Jim ne reviendra pas. Rose s'effondre au sol en entendant la nouvelle. Sara tient son ourson en peluche et se cache dans l'encadrement de la porte, curieuse de ces bruits qui lui parviennent de l'entrée de la maison.

Carl doit tendre le bras et prendre appui contre un mur. Cette place est marquée de bonheur et de tristesse. Comme beaucoup de maisons. Bonheur et tristesse qui s'invitent, sans même qu'il ne les ait vécu, dans son esprit à lui. Carl a vécu sa vie, et mille autre. Sa mémoire est saturée.

« Hé, ça va ? » s'enquiert Dean, alerté par le léger vertige du voyant.

« C'est rien » affirme ce dernier d'une voix faible.

« Carl ... » entame Sam, inquiet.

« Montons à l'étage » le coupe le médium « je ne sens personne ici, mais je veux être sûr.

-Bien » approuve Dean, et cette fois il ouvre le chemin vers le grand escalier.

Carl pose le pied sur le premier degré, et immédiatement un souffle froid s'invite en lui. Deuxième marche et sa respiration se fait plus lourde. Une enclume qui se pose sur sa poitrine. Lourd, l'air est lourd. Empli d'une chose qui ne devrait pas être ici. Deux réalités qui se superposent. Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand un être d'une autre dimension reste coincé dans la leur.

Carl s'entête à escalader l'escalier entier sans rien dire. Cette sensation l'attire étrangement, curiosité malsaine. Un instant il s'oublie dans son pouvoir. Il y a quelque chose à sentir. Quelque chose à intégrer en lui. Comme une... présence ?

Le fait de mentaliser cette phrase lui fait l'effet d'une grande claque. Ne te laisse pas charmer par l'au-delà, espèce d'idiot ! Se tance-t-il, sortant de sa demi-transe à vitesse grand V.

« Sam, Dean ! » s'exclame-t-il enfin « quelque chose ne va pas... »

En une seconde les deux frères resserrent les rangs, bloquant le médium entre eux.

« Il est encore là ! » précise Carl, cette fois un peu inutilement, les chasseurs montrent déjà les dents.

« Je le savais » crache Sam, sans savoir pourquoi il se sent aussi content d'avoir eu raison.

« Bravo champion » raille Dean, et Sam se demande une seconde s'il lui parle à lui ou à Carl, leur limier « bon on redescend, tout de suite » décide l'aîné, peu enclin à risquer la vie du médium dans une chasse dépassant ses capacités physique.

Pourtant l'opposition vient de Carl lui même. Papillon attiré par la lumière d'une perception puissante.

« Non ! Pas tout de suite ! Je peux le trouver !

-Carl, c'est inutile » proteste Sam précipitamment « on reviendra plus tard !

-Ça vient de là ! » s'entête le voyant en brisant la formation et se dirigeant vers l'une des chambres « juste là » murmure-t-il encore.

« Carl ! » braille Dean, en colère « reste avec nous ! »

C'est à ce moment qu'il expire une respiration glacée.

« Et merde, le voilà ! Sam, derrière moi ! »

Il n'a pas besoin de le dire, Sam couvre déjà leurs arrières. Quand le fantôme fait sa première apparition, Sam est tout prêt à le canarder de sel. La silhouette disparaît immédiatement.

Une promenade de santé pour les frères : Un seul fantôme face à deux Winchester armés. De la rigolade. Seulement voilà, Carl est avec eux. Carl et ses os fragiles. Pas un bon plan.

« L'escalier » ordonne Dean, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux aux aguets.

Merde, il s'en veut d'avoir entraîné le médium dans cette galère. Ce dernier était conscient du risque, certes, mais cela ne suffit pas à chasser ce début de culpabilité du cœur de celui qui voudrait protéger le monde entier.

Dos à dos, Carl de retour entre eux deux, les trois hommes battent en retraite. Une retraite organisée et qui ne laisse que peu d'espoir à n'importe quelle agression d'aboutir. John jouait en attaque, d'accord, mais il n'en a pas négligé de leur apprendre la défense pour autant. Sam et Dean sont bien entraînés.

Mais le problème vient d'ailleurs.

Parce que juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent les marches, la manche droite de Dean se relève un peu et la peau de son avant bras entre en contact avec celle de Carl. Rien de bien grave, si seulement, au même moment, Sam n'était pas en train de tenir le voyant par le poignet pour lui enjoindre de presser le pas.

Pour la première fois, Carl se retrouve physiquement inclus dans la bulle que forme Sam et Dean. Intrus dans un couple bien trop exclusif. Pauvre fusible coincé entre deux pôles chargés à bloc. Instantanément, un arc électrique d'une violence inouïe le traverse des pieds à la tête, paralysant toutes ses fonctions.

Son don, pouvoir, capacité, quelque soit le nom qu'on lui donne, s'emballe avec la folie d'une boussole qui perd son Nord magnétique. Une tempête de sensations, de visions, de pensées. Futur, passé, présent, tout se mélange. C'est trop puissant, trop brutal. Il y a trop a enregistrer, trop à revivre, à découvrir et ressentir.

Bien trop à voir.

Ses yeux se révulsent, et son corps, devenu raide comme un piquet, bascule violemment en arrière. Sam n'est pas assez rapide, et le voyant s'écrase au sol avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le retenir.

« Carl ! » s'écrit Sam.

Dean se retourne, inquiet et baisse sa garde une seconde, une petite seconde qui permet à l'apparition dans son dos de le projeter en avant. Dean percute le mur en lâchant un juron de surprise. Deux hommes au sol. Beau résultat. Heureusement, Sam est encore fermement planté sur ses pieds, et ne permet pas à cette saloperie de s'en prendre encore à ses compagnons. Une balle les débarrasse de ce problème pour quelque temps.

Sam se précipite devant Carl, le blessé le plus proche. La pâleur de son visage et la bosse qui pousse déjà à l'arrière de sa tête ne sont pas pour le rassurer. Par contre Dean est déjà sur ses pieds, à gronder des menaces dans sa barbe, furieux de s'être laissé avoir. Il s'approche rageusement de ses deux acolytes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demande-t-il à un Sam un peu perdu.

« Je sais pas, il est tombé comme ça, d'un coup... »

Dean tapote rapidement les joues du voyant sans déclencher aucune réaction.

« Très bien » balance-t-il hargneusement « c'est parfait. On change de plan. Tu le portes, et moi je tire sur tout ce qui bouge. On fout le camps de ce putain de fiasco, d'accord ? »

Sam ne prend pas la peine de répondre et soulève le corps dans ses bras d'une poussée puissante. La lourdeur de ce corps en apparence mince ne fait qu'augmenter son empressement à vider les lieux.

Comme un poids mort...

Les deux frères ne mettent pas longtemps à franchir la porte de sortie, Dean tirant comme une furie à la moindre alerte, désireux de faire voler en éclat la saloperie qui l'a une fois de plus projeté au sol. Merde, ils ne peuvent même plus gérer un simple fantôme maintenant ?! Une angoisse sourde s'insinue en lui, le prend à la gorge. Est-ce qu'être ensemble de cette manière, comme un couple, les rend moins bon ? Est-ce que cela les fragilise, en fin de compte ?

Les privant de ces capacités de combat si nécessaires à leur travail, à leur survie même ?!

Mais il ne prend pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant, Sam vient de poser Carl au sol, dans le jardin, suffisamment à l'écart de la maison. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Sam se mordille la lèvre inférieure, comme il le fait souvent en période de stress.

« Carl ! » appelle-t-il dans l'espoir, de plus en plus mince, que ce dernier se guide au son de sa voix pour revenir.

Bon dieu, ces yeux grands ouverts, sans pupilles visibles, sont si effrayants ! Dean s'apprête à appeler les secours, son portable déjà en main quand Carl revient brusquement à lui. Comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. Un sursaut secoue son corps entier et ses pupilles reprennent leur place normale. Il prend une énorme inspiration, comme un apnéiste enfin de retour à la surface.

Il halète, la poitrine secouée d'une respiration hachée, une main posée sur le cœur. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux terreurs nocturnes de Sam. La même peur couve dans les yeux du médium, le même étonnement. Sauf que les crises de Sam, elles, ne sont aucunement liées à la voyance. Pas vrai ?

« Hé ! » s'exclame-t-il, aussitôt à genoux à coté du revenant « bon retour parmi nous !

-Carl, est-ce que ça va ?! »

Quand le regard de Carl se pose sur Sam, des larmes envahissent ses joues. Des gouttes impossible à retenir. Une transpiration trop importante de son cœur. Bon Dieu, s'il avait pu deviner la force de ce que ces deux là provoquerait en lui ! Carl regrette de s'être autant attaché à eux, multipliant encore l'intensité de sa perception.

Il aurait voulu ne jamais voir ça.

Le médium porte une main à ses paupières dans une vaine tentative de cacher ses pleurs.

« Sam, Dean, je suis désolé... » balbutie-t-il.

Dean fronce les sourcils, alerté par ce ton, pas bien sûr de saisir ce qu'il se passe. Mais Sam est moins méfiant.

« Hé tout va bien, c'est bon » assure-t-il avec gentillesse, un bras pressant l'épaule de l'homme encore au sol.

« Tellement désolé... » insiste le médium, les yeux encore cachés dans ses mains.

Cette fois Dean en est certain, quelque chose de grave vient de se passer. Et cela les concerne.

« Bon ça va on a compris, tu es désolé » rouspète-t-il pour essayer de cacher son inquiétude « Sam, porte le dans la voiture, tu veux ? Je peux nous emmener à l'hôpital en moins de cinq minutes » affirme-t-il.

Mais Carl se redresse déjà en position assise.

« Hé doucement ! » s'exclame Sam « Tu es sûr de pouvoir te relever comme ça ?

-Ça va je … ça va »

Il reprend son souffle, fixe une minute le ciel bleu au dessus d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Cette fois c'est Dean qui pose sa question, sur un ton prudent « Est-ce que c'était le fantôme ? »

Dis oui. Dis oui. Pitié dis oui. Le regard que lui adresse Carl se fait énigmatique et Dean n'aime pas ça, mais alors, pas du tout.

Il ne dit pas oui.

« Je … c'est confus... » ment le voyant « mais pas besoin d'hôpital, d'accord ? Ça va mieux » fait-t-il avec une pointe de bravoure dans la voix.

« Vraiment ? Carl tu es malade, tu ne dois pas …

-Je sais très bien ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire, Sam » l'interrompt brusquement Carl.

Dean hausse les sourcils. De l'acidité. Pas un ton auquel le médium les a habitué...

La différence entre cette froideur et ses excuses précédentes, présentés avec des pleurs, est frappante. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans l'esprit complexe du médium ? Ce coup sur la tête n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée quand on a des perceptions aussi sensibles ...

« Et puis il faut régler cette histoire. Jim est encore là. Comment on fait ? » interroge-t-il durement.

Dean soupire et tourne lui aussi la tête vers le ciel.

« On a dû manquer quelque chose, un détail … Il ne devrait plus être là. »

Sam est encore agenouillé dans l'herbe. Il se masse nerveusement la nuque. Geste anxieux, mais qui lui permet également de réfléchir.

« Carl... les vibrations elles venaient bien de …

-Oui » confirme immédiatement le voyant sans lui laisser finir sa phrase.

Dean grince des dents, vexé.

« Hé oh, j'ai le droit d'être dans la confidence moi aussi ?

-Il y a une personne que l'on n'a pas interrogée » explique Sam avant de se tourner vers le médium une nouvelle fois.

« Mais Carl, tu es certain de ne pas vouloir voir un docteur ?

-C'est rien qu'une bosse, Sam. »

Une bosse et un sacré coup de poing psychique, mais ça, Carl ne le dit pas.

« Je vais bien. »

Dean n'a pas l'air convaincu non plus. Pourtant aucun des deux frères ne proteste quand le médium se lève et va s'asseoir dans la voiture.

« En route, réglons cette histoire » lance-t-il depuis la fenêtre ouverte.

« T'en penses quoi ? » glisse Dean à Sam pendant le court trajet qui les sépare de la Chevrolet.

« Ça me plaît pas … Mais si Carl veut continuer, autant lui faire confiance, non ?

-Ou pas. Il a pas vraiment l'air en forme, on fait quoi s'il nous claque entre les doigts ?

-Un massage cardiaque ?

-Très drôle.

-Il veut continuer, c'est important pour lui. »

Dean soupire.

« Pourquoi tout le monde veut toujours s'en mêler ? On fonctionne pas si mal, à deux, non ? Pourquoi on nous laisse pas juste faire notre job ?

-Carl s'est montré utile, je te rappelle.

-Ouais.

-Dean, tu saignes de l'oreille... »

Sam lève une main attentionnée vers son visage, autant pour lui essuyer ce liquide rouge que pour profiter d'un contact affectueux qui se fait bien trop rare ces derniers temps. Son indexe est déjà à moitié sur cette peau, jumelle de la sienne, quand Dean croise le regard du médium.

Il hésite, pince les lèvres mais décide finalement de s'esquiver prestement de coté, évitant que quiconque soit témoin de ce qu'il peut y avoir de physique entre lui et son frère. Même pour une simple caresse discrète, du bout des doigts.

« On verra ça plus tard » bredouille-t-il pour toute excuse, sans préciser s'il parle de son sang ou de contacts plus intimes.

Il se demande soudain pourquoi Carl ne lui apparaît plus comme un allié.

* * *

« Sara ? Vous voulez parler à Sara ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Carl se tient à nouveau aux cotés de la veuve, une main rassurante posée sur son avant bras.

« C'est important. »

Rose semble peser le pour et le contre, partagée.

« Son père s'est acharné sur elle, c'est peut être bien pour une raison. Et Carl a senti une énergie venir de sa chambre » explique Sam d'un ton posé.

« Mais ... » proteste-t-elle encore faiblement « vraiment … de sa chambre ? »

Carl acquiesce avec gravité.

« Très bien, dans ce cas … elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Je vous sers du café ? »

Les trois hommes acceptent poliment et la veuve s'active dans la petite kitchenette de cette suite de motel.

Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Carl fuit son regard. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

« Carl... » entame-t-il d'une voix grondante.

Mais il est coupé par l'arrivée de la petite fille qui ouvre doucement la porte. Derrière elle Martha agite rapidement la main avant de repartir en sens inverse, pressée. Sara va s'asseoir à la petite table ronde, les joues rouges de l'air froid du dehors, le même ourson toujours dans les bras. Ce qui donne une idée à Sam.

« Laisse moi faire, d'accord ? » glisse-t-il à son frère avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers la fillette.

Il attend que sa mère l'ai embrassé et débarrassé de son manteau pour s'agenouiller à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour Sara, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? »

La petite lui accorde à peine un coup d'œil avant de fixer la tasse de chocolat chaud que Rose vient de poser devant elle. Elle ne lâche pas sa peluche pour autant. Sam lui sourit avant de désigner le doudou.

« Comment il s'appelle, lui ? »

Nouveau coup d'œil, cette fois avec une lueur de curiosité.

« C'est une fille » répond l'enfant dans un souffle.

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit.

Dean se dit qu'il lui avouerait le moindre de ses secrets si Sam lui souriait de cette manière. Et avec empressement.

Rose devine ce qu'il se passe devant elle et s'assoit discrètement coté salon avec Carl et Dean, laissant Sam discuter avec sa fille. Dean approuve immédiatement cette réaction d'un léger hochement de tête. Pas bête la mère. Elle a compris rapidement que Sam était digne de confiance. Elle se force même à entamer la conversation avec lui, abandonnant toute latitude au frère cadet.

Dean accepte de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps avec elle, tout en laissant une oreille traîner vers Sam et la fillette.

« Moi aussi, à ton âge, j'avais un doudou » affirme-t-il « je le gardai toujours avec moi. Je l'aimai beaucoup. Il s'appelait Jacob. »

La petite fille laisse échapper un frêle rire. Ah, voilà un son plutôt agréable ! Fragile, mais agréable.

« C'est nul comme nom, Jacob » rit-elle encore.

« Tu penses ? » demande Sam, affichant à dessin une mine interloquée.

« Oui. Mon doudou à moi, il s'appelle Lucie » annonce-t-elle fièrement.

« C'est un joli nom » reconnaît Sam.

Elle est foutue la gamine, pense Dean. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que Sam la charme, elle aussi. Est-ce que ce charisme marche sur tout le monde ? Jolie femme, enfant … homme … ils se font tout avoir, pas un ne résiste à son frère ! Il suffit que ce dernier claque des doigts, et ils tombent tous comme des mouches !

Quelle injustice !

Et en effet, une fois l'attention de Sara entièrement captivée, Sam ne met pas longtemps à lui faire avouer ce qu'ils soupçonnaient : la petite a voulu garder un souvenir de son père. Comme un deuxième doudou, avec son odeur encore imprégné dans le tissu. Une chemise dérobée à la rafle de sa mère, et la gamine n'a pas réalisé le danger auquel elle s'exposait. Sam n'a aucun mal à obtenir l'emplacement exact de la cachette recueillant ce précieux rappel d'une vie désormais terminée.

Quand les trois hommes quittent le motel, Dean bouscule Sam de l'épaule.

« Jacob, hein ?

-Jacob » confirme Sam, plutôt fier de lui.

Dean secoue la tête.

« Espèce de mytho » le taquine-t-il « Je suis avec toi depuis le jour de ta naissance, je sais très bien que t'as jamais eu de doudou ! »

Les lèvres de Sam se relèvent en un sourire énigmatique.

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais ça a marché non ?

-Ouais, ouais, ça a marché … ça te plaît d'embobiner des gamines comme ça ? »

Sam se garde bien de répondre à cette question. Carl les suit en silence. Dean est presque dérangé par cette présence. Pourtant le médium est loin d'être envahissant, refermé en lui même depuis cette fameuse visite à la maison des Chapman. Il conserve un air sérieux et pensif qui intrigue Dean autant qu'il l'irrite.

Mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quitte pas : Carl est différent. Comment cela peut échapper à Sam ?

En effet, son frère cadet ne change pas une seconde de comportement avec le voyant, restant courtois, voire même prévenant. Ne cache pas la sympathie que ce dernier lui inspire. Est-ce qu'une pointe de jalousie se glisse sous la peau de Dean ? C'est bien possible. Il commence à avoir un peu trop l'habitude de ce sentiment pour ne pas le reconnaître ...

Si c'était possible, Dean voudrait que Sam ne regarde que lui.

« Carl, est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? » s'enquiert Sam auprès du médium.

Carl lui renvoie un sourire un peu creux et hoche la tête.

« Une chemise, une dernière chemise qui le retient dans la maison, c'est tout... Ensuite il sera forcé de partir ? »

Le voyant quête l'approbation du chasseur. Sam s'empresse d'acquiescer.

« C'est quasiment réglé. On te ramène chez toi, Carl, et Dean et moi on va mettre un terme à cette sale histoire.

-Non je peux encore venir …

-Non ! » l'interrompt brusquement Dean « Tu ne viens pas. C'est trop risqué. Veiller sur toi, ça nous mettrait tous les trois en danger » expose-t-il sans aucune délicatesse.

Carl est bien forcé de capituler devant un argument si brutal.

« Il a raison Carl... » adoucit Sam « mieux vaut que tu te reposes pendant ce temps. »

Le voyant dévisage les deux chasseurs avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ressemble fort à de la pitié. C'est vous qui devriez vous reposer, pense-t-il avec force. Et voilà de nouveau la tristesse qui s'invite dans son cœur, lui créé une boule dans l'estomac.

Comme il aurait aimé ne jamais aller dans cette maison ! Ne jamais entrer en contact avec la peau de ces deux frères si particuliers ! Ne jamais avoir … jamais avoir su …

La question est toujours la même, en fin de compte. Rester simple spectateur, ou intervenir. Parler ou se taire. Et tant que Carl n'a pas pris sa décision, impossible de soutenir le regard de ces deux victimes qui se tiennent devant lui.

Carl est fatigué.

Il voudrait parfois, ne pas être un oiseau de mauvais augure. Ne pas savoir. Savourer les jolies choses qui se développent devant lui. Ne pas anticiper la fin d'une belle escapade, mais trouver la paix dans celle des autres.

Carl commence à sentir ses tempes pulser d'une méchante migraine. Sam a raison, il n'est bon à rien dans cet état. Autant laisser l'action à ceux qui la maîtrise vraiment. Et Carl ne connaît personne de plus qualifié que les Winchester.

A regret, il reconnaît son impuissance et accepte de se faire reconduire chez lui.

* * *

« Putain, je te jure que si jamais il revient encore, je crame cette maison de merde ! » s'exclame Dean une fois le fantôme parti en fumée devant lui.

« Dean » souffle Sam, soulagé mais épuisé de cette journée sans fin « je pense que cette fois on est bon, tu l'as vu comme moi.

-Ouais ben il y a plutôt intérêt, j'en ai plein le cul ! »

Sam regarde Dean s'énerver sans intervenir.

Si son frère veut décharger toute cette tension en jurant comme un charretier, alors très bien, qu'il le fasse. Ce ne sera pas la première fois, ni la dernière.

« Un simple fantôme, merde ! Et il nous aura fallu trois fois pour en venir à bout ?! »

Sam relève la tête vers son frère, interloqué par ce ton agressif. Bon d'accord, il y a plus que la simple pression de la chasse qui redescend dans cette colère. Que se passe-t-il encore dans la tête de son frère ?

Sam serait sans doute plus enclin à se pencher sur la question après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et si ses propres interrogations ne venaient pas le titiller trop lourdement … Est-ce que, pour une fois, ils ne pourraient pas aller « bien », tout simplement ? Est-ce vraiment trop demander ?! Pas de dilemme moral ? Pas de questionnement trop profond ? Juste « être » sans se battre pour ce droit légitime...

« Allez viens, on rentre » lâche-t-il dans un lourd soupir.

Dean le foudroie du regard.

« Chez Carl, c'est pas chez nous » rectifie-t-il sèchement.

Sam lui rend son regard, furieux.

« On a pas de chez nous, Dean, je veux juste me poser une minute, c'est possible ?! »

Dean détourne les yeux, déstabilisé. A quoi il joue là ? Pourquoi chercher à s'aliéner Sam ? S'en prendre à son frère plutôt que d'avouer son malaise... L'engueuler au lieu de reconnaître qu'il a besoin de lui, là, tout de suite...

Vieille habitude à la peau dure...

« Ok, ok, ça va. Je suis désolé » s'excuse-t-il un peu tard.

« Tsss » siffle Sam entre ses dents.

« Je suis fatigué, d'accord ? »

Mais alors qu'il s'avance vers son frère, Sam recule d'un pas. Merde ! Quelle journée pourrie ! Dean se résigne à regagner la voiture sans plus d'échanges avec son cadet. Bien, très bien, zéro contact physique entre eux, c'est sûr qu'il va se sentir mieux comme ça !

Quand Sam et Dean reviennent de leur escapade chez les Chapman, Carl les sent avant de les voir ou les entendre. Ces ondes si caractéristiques, si vibrantes, si … vivantes, en fin de compte. Combatives et toujours dans l'affrontement. Elles se correspondent si bien, les unes aux autres.

Depuis son fauteuil, Carl ferme les yeux et laisse une dernière fois cette mélodie électrique le bercer. La musique des frère Winchester. Il sait bien qu'il ne l'entendra sans doute plus jamais. Trop de familles ont besoin de leur aide. Carl refuse de se les accaparer. Impossible. Sam et Dean appartiennent au monde entier, même s'ils n'en ont pas encore conscience.

Les auras se rapprochent. Carl peut maintenant deviner que l'affaire est réglée, sans aucune blessure, ni chez Sam, ni chez Dean. Il goûte délicatement l'amertume subtile qui témoigne de leur dernière dispute. Sam ne se remet pas de la capacité de Carl à contacter les défunts. Il a encore des choses à dire à leur père, et souffre de cette possibilité qu'il se refuse.

Si seulement Dean avait compris ça, ils auraient moins de mal à communiquer.

Si seulement Carl avait la force de leur en parler … Mais il a plus important à dire.

Carl attend patiemment que les deux frères descendent de leur voiture si particulière et s'avancent vers sa porte.

« Entrez » entend Dean alors qu'il lève le doigt vers la sonnette.

Il grimace en direction de son cadet : « Je déteste quand il fait ça »

Sam hausse les épaules et pousse la porte sans voir Dean lever les yeux au ciel face à cette réaction froide.

La soirée est déjà bien entamée quand Sam lâche enfin prise et accepte de se montrer plus avenant envers son frère. Léger pardon que Dean attendait avec impatience. La maison se remplie rapidement de rire et de boutades, chassé croisé de répliques que Carl prend plaisir à suivre, sans pour autant s'impliquer plus que ça dans les discutions.

Il prétexte sa fatigue pour pouvoir abandonner les lieux aux deux frères et rejoindre sa chambre.

La joie qu'ils renvoient, celle d'être ensemble, tout simplement, elle est presque douloureuse pour Carl, à présent.

* * *

 _Bien, bien, j'espère pouvoir vous faire parvenir la suite plus rapidement, mais je ne promets rien :/ C'est encore un peu compliqué pour moi en ce moment. Sachez en tout cas que je suis bien décidé à venir à bout de cette histoire, donc quel que soit le temps que ça prend, vous aurez une fin ! Ca c'est promis ! Alors continuez d'être patient avec moi, d'accord ?_

 _Et merci d'être encore là x) j'ai hâte de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre :p_

 _PrincessFraya : Oh tiens ça me fait plaisir que Carl te plaise comme ça :) c'est un personnage un peu complexe, mais je l'aime bien x) Sam et Dean qui se disputent ... sans ça la série existerait même pas je suis sûre ! Alors, oui, forcément, ça se cherche un peu, ça se vexe parfois, mais heureusement, les scènes de dodo sont là xp_

 _Melanie : ah tendresse, quand tu nous tiens x) on aime tous ça, surtout entre Sam et Dean ! Mince il n'y en a pas tant que ça dans ce chapitre finalement :/ Bon comme ça, on ne s'en lasse pas trop vite au moins ! Contacter John, ça c'est un sacré risque, on est d'accord. Et pourtant, ça travaille quand même notre Sammy international ! Et oui le bon vieux temps de la série x) j'ai une tendresse toute particulière pour les premières saisons :) la base de tout quoi ! Bien j'espère que ce chapitre t'a satisfait, peut être un poil moins léger que les précédents ..._

 _Elora : Un grand merci à toi pour ta review, t'imagine pas comme ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que tu avais eu de courtes nuits passées à me lire x) Je suis ravie que mon travail t'ait plu à ce point :p ne t'en fait pas, je te garantie que je ne laisserai pas tomber cette histoire en cours de route ! Elle aura bien une fin. Est-ce que tu viens de découvrir mon histoire, ou bien tu la suis depuis quelque temps ? En tout cas merci encore d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser ton avis :) C'est hyper encourageant !_

 _narutine : Alors, toujours aussi cute, la relation de Sam et Dean ? :p Bon ils se mordent un peu plus le bec sur ce chapitre, mais hé, c'st normal aussi, quand on vit ensemble 24h sur 24. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, fan de la première heure !_

 _Une Shapeshifter : Il aurait de sacrés surprise John, en effet xp mieux vaut qu'il reste là où il est ! Et tu avais raison, le vilain fantôme était encore là ;) j'espère que ce chapitre, long à arrivé, va te faire tenir un petit moment maintenant xp dévoreuse d'histoire !_

 _Gaali : Tu avais, bien sûr, raison, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, le fantôme était encore là :p Quant à Carl ... est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé un truc ? Hm hm ... en tout cas il est vivant !_

 _clemence.10 : Oh je crois qu'on sait tous ce que Carl a vu dans la tête de Dean xp tient d'ailleurs c'est toujours dans sa tête à lui que Carl lit des cochonneries ... bah alors Sam, t'es à la traine ou quoi ?! Ah ah enfin je pense que ça dépend des périodes aussi... bref, merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir que ma version de Sam et Dean t'ai manqué :p_

 _Tara : Tu as raison, je ne pense pas que Carl soit une balance :p merci pour ta fidélité, et désolé de pas avoir trop le temps d'aller lire d'autres histoires :/ je n'oublie pas la tienne en tout cas_

 _Tenshimizu , je m'excuse, je rajoute un chapitre à ton retard de review xp mais t'en fais pas, tu as tout ton temps, je suis pas pressée. Et puis j'apprécie tellement tes longs commentaires que je suis prête à attendre des mois s'il faut ! Ah ah merci à toi pour ça x')_


	53. Mauvaises augures

_Nouveau chapitre bitches ! *s'emballe un peu trop*_

 _Il est costaud celui là, alors accrochez vous bien, on se retrouve en bas ! *a l'impression bizarre d'être devenue une animatrice de manèges*_

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 : Mauvaises augures**

« Merci pour tout » fait Sam, accompagnant son adieu d'une étreinte rapide, mais suffisamment puissante pour couper la respiration du médium.

« Merci à vous, Sam » répond Carl, mal à l'aise « je n'ai pas fait grand chose, tu sais.

-C'est faux » lui sourit Sam avant de s'écarter en direction de la voiture « on se reverra » ajoute-t-il.

Carl acquiesce, pas vraiment convaincu, mais ravi que Sam en ait émis l'idée.

Dean se tient encore à coté de lui, sur la défensive sans se l'expliquer. Carl a la tête qui tourne un peu de la tension qu'il dégage sans s'en rendre compte, ce chasseur sur les nerfs ...

Le médium réalise soudain que Dean a compris. Il a compris, par un moyen mystérieux, une intuition plutôt fine, que Carl aurait attendu de la part de Sam, pas de son aîné. Finalement Dean est plus attentif, par certains cotés. Peut être est-ce parce qu'il est le plus inquiet des deux ? Le plus méfiant ? Ou parce que Sam a gardé cette habitude de s'appuyer sur lui en toute circonstance ? Lui laissant, sans vraiment le faire exprès, le soin de veiller sur eux deux ?

Toujours est-il que quand Carl avoue avoir quelque chose à lui dire, Dean hoche la tête avec une mine sombre. Il n'est pas surpris.

Alors même que Carl a lutté toute la nuit avec lui même, pour décider s'il devait parler, ainsi qu'auquel des deux frères s'adresser en cas de réponse positive...

« Je t'écoute » affirme le chasseur en fouillant la terre du bout de son pied.

« Ça ne va pas te plaire » prévient le voyant à contrecœur.

Dean relève ses yeux verts et les fixe droit sur lui. Regard franc et sans nuance. « Parle si tu dois parler, mais je n'hésiterai pas à te répondre » déchiffre-t-il dans ces pupilles.

Ces yeux … leur intensité est brûlante. Dean attend calmement que Carl se décide à reprendre la parole. Quelques mètres plus loin Sam est visible, assis coté passager, dans leur voiture. Il cherche quelque chose dans la boîte à gant, sans se douter de la scène qui se déroule de l'autre coté de la rue.

« Tu dois arrêter » lâche enfin le voyant, comme pour se débarrasser le plus rapidement possible de cet aveu.

Dean serre les dents. Ça y est. Exactement ce qu'il craignait. On y est.

« Arrêter quoi ? » demande-t-il quand même, dans un vain sursaut d'espoir.

Qu'il ait mal compris. Qu'il s'agisse de complètement autre chose. Merde, Dean est même prêt à entendre qu'il doit arrêter de boire, qu'une cirrhose le guette à très court terme ! Oui, il aimerait vraiment que ce soit ça. Mais bien sûr, Dean ne se trompe jamais en craignant le pire.

« Ce qu'il se passe avec Sam. Ce que vous faites ensemble » précise le voyant du bout des lèvres.

Dean jurerai voir les mots tomber au sol devant lui. Le temps se ralenti, et cette phrase si lourde, il la regarde s'écraser par terre. Se répandre en millier de morceaux tranchants. Déchirer involontairement la paix d'esprit qu'il pensait être sur le point de trouver.

« Je sais que ça vous fait du bien » poursuit le voyant sans faire cas du silence menaçant de son interlocuteur « merde, je perçois la moindre nuance de joie que cela peut vous apporter ! Je ne le fais pas exprès ! Mais ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre, je le ressens un peu avec vous... »

Dean fronce les sourcils, pas certain d'apprécier de partager ses sentiments pour Sam avec qui que ce soit, médium ou non. Dean ne partage pas Sam. Point.

« Alors je comprends, Dean, je comprends. Pas le pourquoi, ni le comment. Mais le résultat, oui. Peut être même que je le comprends plus que je le devrais... »

Personne ne te demande ton avis se retient de justesse de dire Dean. Il veut laisser le médium aller au bout de sa pensée.

« Et je sais aussi qu'il n'y a rien de plus agréable dans votre vie... pas grand chose d'autre à quoi se raccrocher...

-Rien, il n'y a rien d'autre » corrige Dean en enfonçant violemment ses poings dans ses poches.

Le cœur de Carl se serre. C'est douloureux. Et pourtant, ce qui l'a traversé dans cette maison, en touchant Sam et Dean en même temps … aucune sensation ne s'en approche. Rien ne peut décrire cette peur, ce choc.

Mais Carl doit essayer. Essayer d'expliquer, de transmettre. De prévenir. Est-ce que Dean accorde une importance à ce qu'il lui dit ? Est-ce qu'il accepte d'écouter, de vraiment écouter cet avertissement qu'il doit lui délivrer ? C'est tout ce que souhaite Carl.

Alors il rassemble son courage et raffermit sa voix.

« Oui, ça peut vous sembler une bonne chose. Mais Dean ... »

Allons y pour le « mais ». Dean commence à en avoir plus qu'assez des « mais ». Il résiste à cette envie puérile de se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il craint d'entendre.

« Ça ne doit pas continuer » affirme le médium, les traits creusés et le ton sûr.

Le sourire qu'affiche Dean, sans le faire exprès, est amer.

« Tu dois y mettre un terme. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

-Y mettre un terme... » répète soigneusement le chasseur, les yeux braqués sur Sam, qui dodeline de la tête au rythme d'une musique qu'ils n'entendent pas de là ou ils se tiennent.

« Oui. C'est … dangereux. Trop risqué. Tu n'as pas idée de ...

-Comment ? » le coupe Dean en levant la main.

« Comment ?

-Comment j'y met un terme ? » demande le chasseur une fois de plus.

Carl se retrouve complètement déstabilisé. Pour sa défense, il s'attendait plus à voir Dean emporté par la colère que sincèrement perplexe. Et toujours aussi calme. Ce n'est qu'une façade, Carl s'en doute. Mais bon Dieu, qu'elle est convaincante !

Alors Carl essaie de faire de même. Afficher un air impassible. Se blinder. N'être qu'un messager insensible, délivrer l'information sans la vivre. Si seulement il en était capable !

« Tu …

-Je m'en vais ? Je me tire une balle ? Ou alors je fais juste en sorte qu'on redevienne « de simples frères » ? »

Dean forme des guillemets imaginaires du bout des doigts. Son ton est venimeux. Aride comme un désert en pleine période de sécheresse.

« Explique moi, Carl » exige-t-il encore de ce ton acide.

« Je … je ne sais pas » admet le voyant en baissant la tête.

« Tu ne sais pas tout, alors, on dirait. »

Le silence tombe doucement sur eux tandis que Carl cherche ses mots. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à le faire. Ne pas avoir à cracher sur une situation aussi belle que celle-ci. A agresser un bien être si évident, une paix obtenue après tellement d'effort. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur ce qu'il aurait aimé faire ou ne pas faire.

Sa malédiction personnelle ne pèse pas lourd face à celle de ces deux frères là.

« Ça a à voir avec ton évanouissement dans la maison des Chapman, hein ? » reprend Dean.

« Oui.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

-Ce … c'était pas le moment.

-Ouais, tu m'étonnes.

-Dean, je suis sérieux ! Tu dois m'entendre ! De mauvaises choses vont se produire si tu ne change rien ! Si tu ne rectifie pas le tir ! » insiste Carl, plus fortement « Je l'ai vu !

-Parce que tout a été si parfait jusqu'à maintenant » ironise le chasseur.

« Non, cette fois c'est différent ! » persiste le voyant

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?! » demande enfin Dean, du feu dans les yeux.

Prêt à entendre. Malheureusement Carl n'est pas en mesure de se monter suffisamment précis. Et il est bien obligé de l'avouer.

« Je ne peux pas te le décrire exactement Dean, c'est comme un cauchemar dont on n'arrive pas à se rappeler le matin venu. Ça m'a frappé sur le moment, un défilé d'images et de sensations... Mais c'est une impression évanescente qui disparaît au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent. Impossible de se rappeler des détails, juste de l'avertissement général.

-Donc en réalité tu ne sais pas, c'est ça ? Tu me demandes de quitter Sam, et tu n'es pas capable d'être plus clair que ça ?! » gronde Dean

« Je suis certain de ce que j'ai senti » réplique le médium, d'un ton plus assuré « et il n'y avait rien de bon là dedans. Pas de bonheur. Pas de joie. Rien de tout ça. De la peur, oui, du vide … Vide ... » répète-t-il encore les yeux flous « du noir... partout du noir... et du rouge... »

Le medium secoue la tête soudain, refuse de replonger dans une transe aussi désagréable que celle ci, aussi terrifiante.

« Ce qui vous attend, Dean, ça m'a fait pleurer » conclue-t-il gravement.

Dean serre les poings pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler. Carl est un bon conteur, Dean veut bien lui reconnaître ça.

« Dean, il n'est pas encore trop tard » précise le voyant « Je le sais, je l'ai senti. Tu peux encore éviter tout ça, il suffit de … de reculer... de ne pas continuer sur cette lancée, et tout sera différent. La fin ne sera pas la même. Est-ce si difficile que ça à envisager ? Revenir à la normale entre vous ? »

Carl ne réalise pas la violence de ce qu'il vient de dire. Du moins Dean se force-t-il à le croire, car sinon il serait obligé de lui foutre son poing dans la figure, et malgré ces dernières minutes plutôt pénibles, Dean ne déteste pas le médium.

La normale … Comme s'ils avaient la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être la normale !

Et d'ailleurs qui décide de ce qu'il l'est ou pas ? Dean aurait bien deux mots à lui dire …

« Enfin, pas normal, c'est pas ce que je veux dire... plus conventionnel ? » se rattrape le médium sitôt qu'il capte l'état d'esprit du chasseur « Je ne te demande pas de ne plus voir ton frère ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais tu dois … prendre de la distance... »

Tiens, voilà qu'un grain de Bobby vient se glisser dans les paroles du voyant. De la distance hein ? Toujours cette même rengaine.

Putain de merde.

Dean se passe la main sur le bas du visage, la mâchoire crispée, faisant ressortir les traits désormais creusés de son visage. Cette fatigue ne le quitte plus à présent. Nuage noire en apesanteur sur sa vie.

« Éviter les conséquences néfastes qui ressortiront forcément de cette relation... » précise encore Carl, désolé d'avoir à prononcer ces paroles blessantes.

Dean se pince l'arrête du nez, pris d'un vif mal de crâne. L'histoire se répète, encore et encore. Et quand ces mots ne sortent pas de sa propre bouche, il faut qu'ils viennent de quelqu'un d'autre. Éternelle mise en garde

« Je regrette … J'imagine très bien que ce n'est pas facile... Mais Dean, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, hein ? Tu sais que je ne te mentirais pas ! »

Dean se garde bien de répondre à ça.

« Tu dois protéger Sam. Tu as envie de le faire, pas vrai ? Veiller sur lui correctement... »

Dean garde toujours le silence.

« Tu peux encore le faire. En étant plus fort que … que ce que tu peux ressentir, au fond. Met un terme à cette situation hors norme. »

Cette fois il s'agit plus d'une supplication que d'un ordre. Le médium déglutit difficilement, une boule dans la gorge. Il n'arrive pas à être plus précis que ça ! Ne reste qu'une impression de noirceur, de terreur même, de sa vision.

« Carl » entame Dean d'une voix sourde, reprenant enfin la parole « pourquoi me le dire à moi ? Pourquoi pas à Sam ? »

Sam qui commence visiblement à se demander pourquoi il est encore seul dans la Chevrolet. Il adresse un regard interrogateur aux deux hommes, toujours sur le porche de la maison. Dean lève une main dans sa direction pour le rassurer. Le sourire qu'il affiche, rien que pour lui, est une lance au fer rougi qui se plante droit dans la poitrine de Carl.

Dean est si doué pour faire semblant d'aller bien.

« Tu penses que je suis le responsable de cette situation ? » questionne encore le chasseur sans quitter Sam des yeux.

Sans dévoiler à quel point ce constat peut être blessant pour celui qui a tenté par tous les moyens de ne pas entraîner son frère dans cette situation difficile.

« Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que … enfin … Ce n'est pas une question de responsabilité !

-Ah bon. »

Pourtant le médium se trouve bien en peine de justifier ce choix. Pourquoi le dire à Dean et pas Sam ?

Pas grave, Dean connaît la réponse de toute façon. Parce que quelqu'un, là haut, en a après lui, et a décidé qu'il serait celui qui porterait tout sur son dos. Qu'il serait celui qui encaisserait, encore et encore, pour le monde ou bien pour eux deux. Pour Sam.

« Dean … » souffle le voyant.

« Non » tranche soudain Dean, abruptement.

Pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps. Pas d'hésitation à avoir. Dean accepte tous les risques. Certain de pouvoir affronter absolument n'importe quoi. Il est armé, dangereux. Et amoureux.

Carl est surpris de ce ton autoritaire et décidé.

« Non ?

-Non » confirme Dean « j'emmerde ce que tu as pu voir, j'emmerde ce que tu en penses. J'emmerde ce qu'il est censé se passer. C'est non. Je n'y met pas un terme. Je protégerai Sam à ma manière, comme toujours. Ça n'a pas si mal marché jusqu'à maintenant. Au revoir Carl » conclue-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grand pas vers la voiture.

« Dean attend ! » s'écrie le médium, affolé par la fin bien trop abrupte de cette conversation pourtant cruciale « tu ne peux pas ! »

Dean se retourne le temps d'un dernier coup d'œil brûlant.

« Regarde moi bien » articule-t-il avec soin, une lueur de défi dans les pupilles.

Il traverse la rue d'une démarche assurée, bien décidé à montrer à quel point il fait peu de cas de ce qu'on peut penser du chemin qu'il se choisit. Il ouvre la portière et s'engouffre dans l'habitacle, bousculant Sam à dessin.

« Hé ! » proteste ce dernier par réflexe.

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus, Dean vient de se jeter sur sa bouche. Comme ça, sans avertissements. Baiser inattendu, instinctif, et pourtant non dénué de tendresse. Dean est capable de bien des prouesses …

Sam s'abandonne immédiatement, appuie sur l'interrupteur de ses pensées pour ne plus être qu'un réceptacle de tout ce que son frère a à lui offrir de physique. Il encadre le visage de son frère et accompagne avec bonheur cet élan passionné.

Dean profite un maximum de ce contact qu'il estime encore trop rare entre eux, restreint autant par leur travail bien trop prenant que par les gens autour d'eux.

Il ne veut pas oublier ce qu'une simple embrassade peut avoir de magique. Inscrire en lui cette sensation. Se rappeler ce pour quoi il se bat, ce qui en vaut tellement la peine. Et si, dans le même processus, il peut se révolter contre ce qu'on veut lui imposer, alors très bien, c'est encore mieux ! Il n'a pas conscience de réagir comme un gamin capricieux, s'accrochant désespérément à ce qui compte le plus pour lui sans daigner écouter les autres.

Les points de vus objectifs ne comptent pas. Et plus les gens le mettent en garde, plus Dean s'obstine à ne pas laisser partir son frère. Le vide, la noirceur … c'est en étant avec Sam qu'il les combat, pas en se séparant de lui !

Les lèvres de son frère n'ont pas perdues ce goût d'interdit, ne le perdront sans doute jamais. Recette dangereuse qui les rendent encore plus attirantes. Elles suivent bien, ces lèvres, elles suivent bien le rythme que Dean impose, et bientôt leur danse en devient presque envoûtante. Deux fragments de musique discordants qui ne s'accordent qu'une fois l'un contre l'autre.

Sam aussi se repaît de cette mélodie. Il n'entend pas les notes de rébellion et de colère qui viennent se glisser dans la partition. Pourtant quand Dean finit par se reculer, Sam sent bien que quelque chose cloche dans cette réaction excessive.

« Dean ... »

Il jette un coup d'œil vers la maison. Carl se tient encore devant son portail, le visage légèrement rouge.

« Carl nous regarde » souffle le cadet, étonné de ce petit spectacle que Dean vient de lui offrir.

« Rien à foutre ! »

Sam écarquille les yeux, stupéfait de cette bravade.

Un instant Dean hésite. Une seconde environ, pendant laquelle il envisage de partager avec le principal concerné ce qu'il vient de se passer. Partager avec lui cette nouvelle épreuve. Ce nouvel obstacle qu'on a voulu mettre sur leur route. Cette énième mise en garde. Dernier supplice de retour à la conformité.

Mais cette seconde ne dure pas. Et Dean décide qu'il peut très bien encaisser ce coup là tout seul. On verra pour le prochain.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiète Sam, saisi de cette mine sérieuse.

« Tu as confiance en moi ? » réplique Dean, ignorant la question de son jeune frère.

« Tu veux dire, en général ? » ricane Sam, tout prêt à le rembarrer comme il faut.

« Répond moi ! » l'exhorte Dean, irrité.

« Ben ... »

Sam dévisage son aîné. Dean secoue inutilement sa jambe gauche. Serre et desserre les doigts de sa main. Un léger tic agite sa lèvre supérieure. Sam reconnaît les signes d'anxiété qui peuvent échapper à son aîné. Dean attend une réponse sincère. Il ne plaisante pas. Quelle que soit la raison qui l'ait poussée à lui poser cette question, il a de toute évidence besoin de l'entendre.

« … oui » se ravise Sam au dernier moment « oui, bien sûr que je te fais confiance.

-Très bien » approuve Dean, plus rassuré qu'il ne le laisse voir.

« Dean … tu es bizarre... » hasarde Sam, un peu perdu.

« Tu vas pas commencer !

-Mais ...

-Ferme ton clapet, tu veux ? Je vais très bien

-C'est exactement ce que tu dis quand ça ne va pas.

-Oh, et qu'est-ce que je dis quand j'ai envie que tu la ferme ? Tu le sais, ça aussi, petit génie ? » s'enquiert Dean, un demi sourire en coin.

Comme c'est bon de se perdre dans ces petites disputes insignifiantes. Dean n'a pas besoin de plus pour continuer. Sam lève un sourcil, à moitié rassuré de voir son frère réagir comme il le fait toujours. Comme un parfait imbécile. Un imbécile inexplicablement attachant.

Il penche la tête, toujours concentré sur le visage de Dean. A la recherche d'indice sur cette humeur changeante. Mais Dean prend grand soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi » déclare alors Sam, à toute fin utile.

Rompant magistralement le ton moqueur de cet échange. La surprise se reflète dans le regard que lui renvoi Dean. Traître ! Le prendre à revers comme ça, c'est injuste ! Dean hésite encore entre l'embrasser une deuxième fois ou lui en mettre une quand Sam glisse une nouvelle cassette dans le lecteur, clôturant cette conversation. Dean approuve d'un vague hochement de tête et tourne la clé. Le ronronnement qui s'échappe de sa voiture est comme une berceuse familière qui l'enveloppe d'une douce couche de réconfort.

Ça ira. Oui, ça ira.

Après tout, défier le destin, est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils passent leur vie à faire ? Surtout ces derniers temps, pour être honnête. Dean a trop lutté pour se laisser intimider maintenant par une mauvaise augure.

Et Sam est là s'il a besoin de lui.

Carl les observe s'éloigner, paralysé par l'angoisse, paralysé par ce qui les attend. Sam agite la main vers lui, signe d'adieu un peu embarrassé. Carl n'a pas la force de lui répondre. Sam ne sait pas que son frère vient de les condamner tous les deux. Pourvu qu'il se trompe ! Pourvu que pour une fois, sa vision ne soit pas si mortellement précise ! C'est d'un pas lourd qu'il se retourne et marche vers le seuil de sa maison, désormais vide.

* * *

« Tu plaisantes ?!

-Non, Dean, je ne plaisante pas. Ça fait longtemps. J'en ai envie.

-Mais Sam …

-Quoi ?

-Tu ... »

Dean choisit de lever les yeux au ciel plutôt que de finir sa phrase.

« J'te jure ! » lance-t-il encore avant d'enfin garer la voiture devant l'église que Sam convoite.

« Comment tu peux encore croire … croire, tout simplement !

-Bon ça suffit, je suis un grand garçon, Dean, et si je veux aller quelque part, j'y vais, point ! » finit par s'énerver Sam, exaspéré par l'attitude éternellement moralisatrice de son frère. C'est très mal vu de sa part !

« Très bien, grenouille de bénitier, va faire tes trucs si tu veux. Moi je t'attends au bar » siffle Dean en retour.

Sam préfère passer leurs premières heures seuls tous les deux à genoux sur un banc stupide plutôt qu'avec lui... Très bien, ce n'est pas vexant du tout ! D'ailleurs Dean n'envisageait pas un instant de faire un arrêt dédié à divers rapprochements physique très rapidement, non, non !

C'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait de tout leur séjour chez le medium, de peur que ce dernier ne puisse capter ce qu'il se passe sous son toit... Dean se rappelle sa gêne à seulement se coucher à coté de Sam la veille, craignant une remarque de Carl au petit matin … Se retenir quand ils logent chez des gens, que ce soit Bobby ou Carl … la tâche est plus ardue qu'il l'avait prévu.

Surtout si Sam se sauve à l'église dès qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau seuls sur les routes !

Dean a besoin de sentir Sam avec lui. A 100% avec lui. Mais on dirait bien que ce dont Sam a besoin, lui, c'est de Dieu. Dean regarde son frère traverser le trottoir vers le lieu de culte avec une grimace désabusée. Jaloux du divin lui même. Jaloux de tout ce qui peut éloigner Sam de lui.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul aujourd'hui. Pas après ce que Carl lui a dit. Peut être Sam aurait-il compris si Dean le lui avait expliqué ? Peut être aurait il préféré rester à ses cotés, le rassurer par sa seule présence. Et bien, voilà une chose que Dean ne saura jamais. Hors de question qu'il aille quémander comme un mendiant, Dean est bien trop fier pour ça. Il redémarre la voiture et se met en recherche du bar le plus accueillant de cette petite ville.

Une murge.

Voilà son deuxième choix, juste après faire des cochonneries avec Sam. Une bonne murge à en perdre la mémoire. Oui, ça ne paraît pas si mal en fin de compte ...

Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

En effet, au bout de plus d'une heure, Dean en est encore à fixer sa première bière, la mâchoire serrée, et bien loin d'être seulement un peu éméché. Il n'a pas eu envie d'en boire plus. Non. Ça ne marche pas.

Bon sang, mais que fait Sam ?!

Dean consulte son portable pour la 10eme fois. Toujours pas de message. Il soupire, détourne le regard un instant. S'attarde sur ce petit bar, au demeurent pas désagréable. Sa chaise n'est pas bancale, le barman pas bavard pour deux sous et le comptoir ne colle pas sous les verres. Une série de négation à la connotation positive pour ce genre d'endroit. Difficile de demander plus que ça.

Pourtant Dean n'a plus envie d'être là.

Qu'est-ce qui peut prendre autant de temps dans une église ? Une messe ? Un jour de semaine à trois heures de l'aprem, peut probable... Dean veut bien reconnaître qu'il n'y connaît rien, mais ça lui paraît quand même sacrément long, 1h30 dans un endroit aussi sévère et silencieux. Ou peut être est-ce juste l'idée qu'il s'en fait ?

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien attirer, et surtout retenir, Sam là bas ?

Dean n'y tient plus, il se lève et règle son unique bière, un goût amer dans la bouche. Très bien, s'il doit aller arracher son pieux de frère aux griffes même de l'Église, rien à foutre, il le fera !

Et puis, s'il y avait un problème ? Impossible d'exclure l'apparition imprévue d'un monstre menaçant dans leur vie. Même en période de calme comme celle ci. Il le saurait, s'ils avaient droit au repos …

C'est dans un état d'esprit plutôt combatif qu'il rejoint donc le lieu de culte, tout prêt à dégainer à la moindre alerte. Quand il pousse la lourde et ancienne porte, la seule menace qui l'accueille est un silence sentencieux et une forte odeur d'encens. Dean s'avance, plus lentement. Curieux malgré lui. Va-t-il surprendre son frère en pleine prière ? Ce serait une prière sacrément longue, mais hé, s'il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas reprocher à Sam, c'est de faire les choses à moitié.

Enfin, un petit sourire naît sur les lèvres de Dean, amusé par la perspective alléchante de surprendre son cadet dans une position aussi ridicule. Il se rappelle vaguement d'une fois, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, où ils avaient passé du temps tous les deux à traînasser dans une église du même genre. Étonnamment, pas un si mauvais souvenir que ça ... Mais pas de Sam dans les allées emplies de vieux bancs en bois.

Ah ?

Dean a vite fait de lever les yeux vers le 1er étage auquel un escalier tortueux donne l'accès. Mais qu'est-ce que Sam serait allé faire la haut ? Dean ne joue plus cette fois, il accélère et fouille chaque recoin de cette maudite église. Il est à deux doigts de paniquer et de sortir son flingue quand un claquement de porte amène la solution de ce mystère.

Sam vient de sortir du confessionnal.

Et il a l'air aussi perdu que Dean, si ce n'est plus. Dean fronce les sourcils. Son sixième sens de frère/amant s'affole. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Sam ne l'a même pas vu, il fonce vers la sortie les poings serrés et la tête basse. Les lèvres pincées en une grimace de dépit que Dean encaisse de plein fouet.

« Sam » fait il en s'interposant entre la porte et son frère.

Sam relève les yeux, surpris.

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » questionne Dean en l'attrapant par le bras, inquiet.

« Rien, c'est rien. Allons nous en » supplie Sam en cherchant à l'entraîner à sa suite vers la sortie.

« Ce n'est pas rien ! » proteste Dean d'une voix forte, se moquant bien d'être entendu par les trois autres personnes ici, en plus d'eux « Sam, tu trembles ? » réalise-t-il soudain avec horreur.

Au même moment, un prêtre sort à son tour du confessionnal, une expression désappointée et un peu triste sur le visage. Comme du regret, mélangé à une pointe de dégoût, tandis que son regard se pose sur le dos de Sam.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Dean additionne deux plus deux.

« Tu lui a parlé de nous, c'est ça ?! » se désespère-t-il.

Sam baisse les yeux avec un air coupable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?! »

Mais le cadet refuse de répondre, secoue doucement la tête. Dean se mord violemment la lèvre inférieure.

« Putain je vais me le faire ! » explose-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'homme d'église, les yeux emplis de fureur.

Quelqu'un a fait du mal à son frère. Quelqu'un auprès de qui il venait chercher du réconfort. Bordel de merde. Sam est trop perturbé pour réagir assez vite et quand il se retourne Dean est déjà devant le prêtre, à l'apostropher avec violence.

« Et toi là ! Qu'est-ce que t'as raconté à mon frère ?! Quelles genre de foutaises ?! » l'agresse-t-il rageusement.

L'homme ouvre la bouche en grand, s'apprête à répondre, bien que fortement intimidé par ce mastodonte surgit de nul part qui le fixe avec haine.

« Je ... »

Mais Dean s'avance encore, menaçant, s'arrêtant à quelque millimètre seulement du visage du prêtre. Impressionné, ce dernier recule sans voir les trois marches dans son dos et trébuche, se retrouve les fesses par terre sans même que Dean ne l'ait touché. Ce qui ne calme pas le moins du monde le chasseur, pourtant habitué à garder son sang froid devant les pires monstres du monde.

« Tu te prends pour qui, hein ?! Tu te sens puissant parce que tu portes une robe ?!

-Dean ! » l'appelle Sam en le rejoignant « c'est bon, laisse tomber !

-Non ! » refuse Dean.

Il le repousse violemment en arrière et s'adresse à nouveau à l'homme d'église, maintenant clairement terrorisé par cet accès de colère à son encontre.

« Tu ne sais rien de nous, d'accord ? Rien du tout ! Rien de ce qu'on a traversé, rien de qui on est vraiment ! » s'écrie Dean, sans prêter garde au désespoir qui transparaît dans son ton.

Cette fatigue de celui qui doit en permanence s'élever contre les autres pour exister à sa manière. Se justifier encore et encore.

« On ne fait de mal à personne ! » s'exclame-t-il « Alors qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de nous juger ?! Dieu ? Ah ça me fait bien marrer ! Je croyais que ton boulot c'était de pardonner ? Un « je vous salue Marie », trois « avé Maria » et on peut retourner à nos péchés ?

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça ... » proteste le prêtre, trouvant tout au fond de lui un soupçon d'indignation propre à lui inspirer du courage « Vous êtes son frère, c'est ça ? Alors c'est avec vous que … Vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas autorisé par ...

-J'en ai rien à foutre » le coupe Dean.

« Pas autorisé ». Comme un sentiment de déjà vu. Cette putain de journée n'a donc pas de fin ?! Qui est le prochain sur la liste à mettre son grain de sel dans sa relation avec Sam ? La prostituée du coin ?

« Tu embrouilles Sam au point de le mettre dans cet état, et ensuite tu veux me faire un sermon ?! Et c'est moi qui tourne pas rond ?! Espèce d'enfoiré ! » siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

« Calmez vous, s'il vous plaît ... » implore le pauvre prêtre, toute bravoure enfuie.

Il n'aura pas tenu longtemps face à la furie d'un Winchester. Dean lève un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

« Approche toi de mon frère encore une seule fois, et je te jure que je t'arrache la tête » articule-t-il soigneusement.

Colère froide encore plus terrifiante que tout le reste. Il reste là un moment, à le toiser avec haine, avant d'enfin se tourner vers son cadet.

« Viens Sam, on se barre. »

Il l'attrape par la main et le conduit d'un pas encore excédé vers l'extérieur, abandonnant l'homme de Dieu à son sort. Et à une longue nuit de cauchemars.

Sam se laisse faire, bien trop choqué par cette explosion de colère rapide et violente. Un peu assommé. Un peu content aussi. Est-ce que Dean ne vient pas de les défendre de toute ses force ? D'affirmer leur amour aux yeux de tous en le défendant avec apprêté ?

La lumière du dehors est presque aveuglante quand ils atteignent enfin la rue. Dean bout encore d'une rage silencieuse, son corps toujours tendu de cet affrontement.

C'est trop. Bien trop. Carl. Cet idiot de prêtre. Et Sam. Sam, le pire de tous les coups à encaisser. Arrivé devant la voiture il lui fait brusquement face, lâchant sa main.

« A quoi tu joue, bordel ?! »

Sam ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Hein ? » balbutie-t-il pour toute réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu branle ?! » reformule Dean, déversant toute sa rancœur accumulée contre Carl et contre ce prêtre sur Sam.

« Je ...

-Te confier à un prêtre, Sam ! T'as pas eu d'idée plus débile que celle là ?! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que tu ne pouvais pas attendre des autres qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il se passe entre nous ! Alors un prêtre ?! Mais sérieux, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Dis moi !

-Tu...

-Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de chercher l'approbation des autres ! Et surtout pas celle d'un coincé du cul qui est jamais sorti de sa putain de paroisse ! » enrage Dean, les traits tirés au maximum.

Il n'en peut plus de ces remises en question. Est-ce que ça s'arrêtera un jour ? Deux gifles en une journée ça fait un peu trop à encaisser, même pour Dean. Surtout quand le coup vient de Sam lui même, qu'il l'ait fait exprès ou non.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à tout prix à entendre qu'on ne doit pas être ensemble ?! Ça te fait vibrer ? Ça t'excite de nous mettre en danger ?! » l'accuse-t-il perfidement.

Mais s'en est trop pour Sam aussi, qui finit par prendre la mouche. Et violemment. Les paroles du prêtre encore trop présentes en lui, trop douloureuses. Sam n'aime pas être trop bousculé. Il n'est pas vraiment du genre victime docile. Volcan tranquille, oui, mais uniquement jusqu'à sa prochaine éruption. Le feu couve toujours en lui, pas bien loin de la surface.

Ne jamais pousser à bout un Winchester un peu secoué.

« Arrête de me crier dessus Dean ! Je suis pas ton chien ! Et te poser en donneur de leçon, ça ne te va pas !

-Me poser en donneur de leçon ? » s'étrangle Dean.

« Tu ne fais que ça ces derniers temps ! Tu ne t'en rend même pas compte ! Qui t'a promu en gardien de la bonne morale, j'aimerai bien le savoir, bordel ! »

Sam se met à gueuler et c'est Dean qui se retrouve soudain douché dans sa colère. Il ferme la bouche et se met à dévisager son frère, ahuri.

« C'est insupportable ! » se révolte Sam « Tu fais comme si tu savais tout sur tout, d'un coup, comme si tu savais ce qu'il y a lieu de faire ou pas, comment gérer cette situation ! Mais en fin de compte tu n'en a aucune idée Dean, pas plus que moi ! On ne sait pas comment réagir ! A qui en parler ou non, comment nous comporter avec les autres ? On a aucune putain de piste ! Alors ne me tombe pas dessus au moindre pas de travers ! »

Longue diatribe, mais qui laisse Dean plus essoufflé que lui en fin de compte. Soufflé par cette rage qu'il n'avait pas senti venir.

« Tu me fais chier à force ! Il n'y a que toi qui ait le droit de douter ?! Que toi qui ait le droit de craquer parfois, d'avoir des faiblesses ?! » insiste Sam

Alors là Dean hausse les sourcils, n'en revient pas. Mais Sam continue de l'assassiner de paroles.

« Tu attends de moi que je sois parfait ! Que j'encaisse toujours tout sans rien dire ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui peut avoir du mal avec cette situation ?! Tu crois que ça ne me touche pas, moi ? Tu crois que ça me réjoui en permanence, de m'éloigner autant de la normalité ?! De me vautrer dans l'inceste comme le dernier des dégénéré ! »

Dégénéré. C'est un mot qui fait mal. Dean devine en un battement de cœur qu'il sort tout droit du confessionnal ou Sam a passé cette dernière heure.

Enfoirée d'Église.

« J'ai le droit d'être atteint, moi aussi, parfois ! Je ne peux pas toujours avoir la foi pour nous deux ! »

Dean est foudroyé sur place.

« Tu es fâché contre moi ... » réalise-t-il un peu tard.

« Non tu crois ?! » persifle Sam

« Mais ... » proteste Dean faiblement, sans comprendre.

« Tu as décidé que je ne pourrai pas contacter papa ! » lui jette finalement Sam au visage avec hargne.

Silence consterné alors que Dean essaie bien en peine d'évaluer les dégâts que Sam cause à son cœur, là tout de suite.

Le cadet Winchester mélange tout, ne fait plus le tri de ses émotions. Tout déborde en même temps. Les mots durs du prêtre, Dean, lui, leur situation, la mort de John, sa culpabilité ... Imbroglio dont il ne trouve plus la sortie. Alors autant tout balancer en même temps. On verra plus tard pour les morceaux à recoller ...

« Tu choisis toujours pour moi ! Tu sais quoi ? Ces derniers temps tu te conduis exactement comme papa ! Cette manie de toujours vouloir tout contrôler … J'aurai pas du accepter ça aussi longtemps » regrette Sam.

« Mais tu débloques ! » se défend enfin Dean, fatigué de tout se prendre dans la tronche « Ne t'en prend à moi comme ça ! Je suis d'accord pour que tu prennes des décisions, Sam, pas pour que tu nous foutes dans la merde ! Tu crois que moi non plus j'ai pas envie de parler à papa une dernière fois ? Tu crois vraiment ça ?!

-Oui, c'est ce que je crois ! Tu étais en bon terme avec lui quand il est mort. Tu n'as pas d'excuse à lui faire, toi !

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Pas d'excuses à lui faire ? Mais c'est maintenant que je devrai lui en présenter ! Le contacter, c'est bien beau ! Le problème c'est que non seulement ça le fera pas revenir, mais ça nous fera du mal aussi ! Très mal s'il ne réagit pas comme on le voudrai ! Réfléchis deux minutes, putain, deux minutes ! Tu vois papa nous donner sa bénédiction ? Sans rire ?!

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je lui parlerai de nous deux, de ce qui a changé ! » proteste Sam « on est pas obligé de tout lui détailler !

-Et s'il le sait déjà, Sam ?! » s'époumone Dean en retour « tu y a pensé à ça ? S'il est déjà au courant ? Tu veux que les dernières phrases que vous échangiez soient sur ce sujet là ?!

-Ça ne se passera pas forcément comme ça …

-Pas forcément ? Sam, pas forcément, c'est pas assez sûr !

-Tu vois, tu continues ! Tu décides pour nous deux !

-Et si Carl n'arrive pas à l'atteindre ? » renchérit Dean, changeant d'angle « s'il reste silencieux malgré tout ? On fera quoi, nous ? On pensera qu'il est peut être en enfer ? Ou bien qu'il ne veut pas entrer en contact avec nous une dernière fois ? Et si Carl interprète mal ce qu'il essaie de nous dire ? S'il se trompe ? Ce n'est pas une science exacte, il y a trop de chances pour que ça foire !

-Et beaucoup de chance pour que ça réussisse aussi ! Mais ça, tu refuses de l'envisager, hein ? Que pour une fois, dans notre vie, quelque chose se déroule sans heurts !

-Ça s'appelle l'expérience, Sam ! Et tu en as aussi ! Tu ne devrais pas être aussi naïf !

-Je regrette de t'avoir obéi Dean. J'aurai pas dû. Carl aurait accepté de le faire rien qu'avec moi si je lui avait demandé.

-Et moi je regrette que tu réagisses en parfait connard !

-Va te faire foutre, Dean ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Toujours ! Tu refuses de m'écouter !

-Ok, très bien, ça suffit j'en ai assez » coupe Dean, vert de rage d'entendre tous ces non sens. « Tu veux contacter papa ? Te confier à lui comme le bon fils que tu n'as jamais été ? Ou encore raconter au monde entier, religieux compris, que tu couches avec ton propre frère ? Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, tu as gagné. Je ne te protégerai plus, fais comme tu veux.

-Parfait ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Ils se fusillent du regard l'espace d'une seconde, puis Sam tourne brusquement les talons et repart en sens inverse.

« Enfoiré ! » grince Dean, fou de rage « mais quel petit emmerdeur ! Quel con ! »

De frustration, il choisit lui aussi de partir pour une marche rapide. Activer ses jambes pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir. Il y a beaucoup à penser, et Dean est loin d'en avoir envie. Analyser cette montagne de reproches qu'il vient de se prendre dans la gueule, non merci, pas très engageant ...

Un vent glacial lui fouette le visage, justifiant ces deux petites larmes qui coule traîtreusement de ses yeux.

N'importe quoi !

Dean parcoure plusieurs blocs avant même de réaliser qu'il s'est beaucoup éloigné. Pas grave, après tout, c'est bien ce qu'il voulait. Peut être que c'est ce qu'il devrait faire ? Partir, comme ça, tout laisser en plan. Sam, la chasse, Carl, leur père … Partir et ne pas se retourner. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus facile ?

Ouvrir un garage. Ou une salle de sport. Merde, une jardinerie même, plutôt que de replonger encore dans la montagne de merde qu'est sa vie actuelle ! Dean marche encore, les mains enfoncés dans les poches, le visage contracté. Il ne croise pas grand monde.

Et d'ailleurs pourquoi se retrouvent ils toujours dans de petites villes perdues au milieu de nulle part ? Pourquoi ne chasserait ils pas à New York, par exemple, pour changer ? Un peu de civilisation, c'est trop, même pour eux ? Mais quand Dean essaie d'imaginer sa Chevrolet se garer entre deux petites voitures citadines, l'idée perd tout de suite de son charme. Beurk.

Et puis Sam ne supporterai jamais de faire ses footings dans des rues emplies de monde.

Sam… Ou est-ce qu'il est parti d'abord ?! Quelle enflure, de lui balancer toutes ses merdes sans filtre, comme ça, d'un coup ! Est-ce qu'il se sent mieux maintenant, d'avoir vidé son sac ? De toute façon Dean s'en fiche, il peut bien crever, le traître ! Le faux frère ! Le …

Mais est-ce qu'il n'avait pas un peu raison, tout de même ? Pas sur tout, mais sur certaines choses ?

Encore un quartier différent, et Dean se rend compte qu'il est moins fâché. La tension retombe doucement. Sam ne va pas bien. Beaucoup de choses s'agitent en lui, des questionnements internes dont il n'avait pas idée. N'est-ce pas à lui de se rendre compte quand Sam est en souffrance ? Il n'a pas su le soutenir dans cette période, c'est un fait. Alors peut être bien qu'il a eu raison de lui hurler dessus comme ça, finalement. Peut être qu'il le méritait.

« Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi » c'est ce que son frère lui a dit ce matin même. Mais est-ce que Dean, lui, s'est montré aussi disponible pour Sam ?

Il se demande encore où son frère a bien pu aller. Quoi que ce prêtre lui a raconté, ça a du vraiment l'atteindre pour qu'il réagisse comme ça, pour qu'il vrille à ce point... Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il reprend doucement la direction de la voiture.

* * *

Sam donne un violent coup de pied dans un caillou à sa portée.

A sa droite, un grand champs, à sa gauche quelques maisons éparpillées. Mais Sam s'en fiche, tant que Dean n'est pas dans les parages, n'importe quel paysage lui convient ! Quel emmerdeur ! Donneur de leçon à la sauvette !

Sam n'en peut plus ! Être celui qui ne doute jamais, qui avance sans peur vers un but inconnu … Est-ce que Dean réalise seulement à quel point c'est fatigant ? De devoir cacher la moindre hésitation ? Combien de fois Sam a du le rassurer, lui ! Combien de fois lui a-t-il redonné espoir ? Prouvé que malgré tout, c'était possible, ils pouvaient y arriver, être plus que des frères, ensemble …

Combien de promesses, combien de caresses, de crises pour en arriver là ?

Et cet enfoiré ose lui faire une scène à la première erreur que commet Sam ?! La première fois qu'il baisse sa garde et laisse paraître qu'il n'est pas insensible, pas parfait ! Qu'il peut lui arriver de douter, à lui aussi … Bon Dieu, Dean est si surpris que ça de s'en rendre compte ?! De réaliser que Sam est humain, et qu'il peut lui arriver de se tromper !

Car oui, Sam veut bien le reconnaître, parler de leur relation à un prêtre n'était pas la plus judicieuse des choses à faire... Mais merde, il ne l'a pas prémédité non plus ! S'est laissé avoir par le ton doux et conciliant de l'homme d'église, qui lui promettait compréhension et écoute à sa crise existentielle. Ouais, autant pour lui, compréhensif, il ne l'a pas vraiment été une fois le problème gay/incestueux abordé.

Et bien oui, Sam a déconné. Mais avoir un petit soutien spirituel, un petit signe positif, oui ça lui aurait fait du bien, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment lui reprocher d'avoir essayé de l'obtenir ? Peut être même contacter son père par un autre biais qu'un médium... Se tourner vers la religion pour atteindre quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui est parti trop tôt, est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que les gens font ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas normal en fin de compte ?

Cette petite route qu'il a emprunté se rétrécie encore quelques mètres plus loin. Belle métaphore de sa vie en ce moment. Sam ne regrette pas ses choix. Il voudrait juste pouvoir les remettre en question de temps en temps sans que Dean ne s'effondre ou ne lui tombe dessus comme un enragé ! C'est trop demander ?!

Il dépasse un petit parc, complètement incongru ici, au milieu de nulle part. Pourtant un couple d'adolescent est installé sur une balançoire et échange avec vigueur une série de baisers passionnés. Certains ont de la chance …

Si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi simples pour eux !

Sam les observe du coin de l'œil, pris d'une curiosité grivoise. C'est un joli couple. Malheureusement, cela le conduit aussi à se rappeler de la sensation des lèvres de Dean sur les siennes, de ses mains lui caressants le dos et …

Dean n'est pas toujours aussi pénible.

Hésitant, certes, mais ces derniers temps, Sam est obligé de reconnaître qu'il a changé. Évolué. Et même s'il reste directif, et secret, est-ce qu'il ne s'ouvre quand même pas de plus en plus à lui ? Sincère et déterminé à faire des efforts pour que les choses se passent mieux entre eux …

Après tout, il est même allé jusqu'à l'embrasser devant Carl ! Geste surprenant au possible, et plutôt bon signe. Non ? Sans oublier qu'il vient pratiquement de frapper un homme d'Eglise juste pour l'avoir un peu secoué ...

Sam se prend soudain à douter. Il y est allé fort. A déversé sa frustration sur son frère sans prendre de gants. Est-ce que ce n'était quand même pas exagéré ? Est-ce qu'il a blessé Dean, en lui lâchant autant de reproches d'un seul coup ?

Sam n'attend pas plus longtemps, et fait demi-tour.

* * *

Quand Sam arrive à la voiture, Dean est déjà adossé au capot. Il fixe ses pieds avec un air malheureux. Sam se place à coté de lui, mal à l'aise, sans savoir quoi dire. Ils restent ainsi un moment, aussi embarrassé l'un que l'autre.

C'est Dean qui se décide à parler en premier.

« Tu as raison » avoue-t-il doucement.

Sam relève la tête vers lui.

« Je ne devrais pas t'interdire de faire ce que tu veux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était le cas. »

Et soudain Sam n'a plus envie d'entendre Dean dire ça. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, en réalité.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé Dean, j'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça. C'était injuste ... »

Dean esquisse un demi sourire, rassuré.

« Ben c'est vrai que tu fais pas semblant quand tu t'y mets ... » le taquine-t-il doucement.

« J'étais sur les nerfs... » se justifie Sam « mais c'était pas une raison pour me défouler sur toi.

-J'aurais dû le comprendre » assure Dean en inclinant la tête « j'aurais dû comprendre que ça n'allait pas.

-Dean ... ça m'a fait plaisir tu sais ?

-Quoi ?

-Que tu nous défende devant ce prêtre.

-Bah, c'est pas que … C'est juste... De toute façon, quoi qu'il ait pu te dire, tu ne l'as pas cru, hein ? »

Sam hésite, se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Dean attend sa réponse le cœur battant, tout prêt à retourner faire un scandale au moindre signe de son frère. Mais Sam préfère éluder le sujet en secouant la tête. Alors Dean ramène son attention sur ses bottes.

« Dégénéré, hein ? » reprend il, certain que c'est là le mot ayant le plus marqué son frère dans ce putain de confessionnal.

« Ouais » confirme Sam calmement.

« Quel fils de pute !

-Oui, je crois qu'il a bien compris ce que tu en pensais.

-J'aurai pas du le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement ... » râle Dean en fusillant cette maudite Église des yeux.

« Tu en as bien assez fait comme ça, crois moi, il s'en souviendra un moment. »

Ils échangent un regard complice. C'est bon. Mais pas encore suffisant. Dean laisse un long soupir lui échapper.

Allez, fais un effort ! Prononce les, ces quelques mots que tu as préparé dans ta tête tout le long du trajet de retour ! Soit là pour Sam ! Son frère a beau être adulte, il en a encore besoin … non ? Dean préfère ne pas envisager la négative, il risquerait bien de se foutre en l'air.

« Sam... écoute … » Dean s'éclaircit la voix, impressionné par le regard attentif et curieux que Sam braque sur lui.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, d'accord ? »

Hmm un poil brutal. Ça sonnait mieux dans sa tête.

« Je veux dire … peut être bien qu'on est maudit, ça, je veux bien le croire. »

Sam a une petit moue des lèvres. Il a l'air plutôt d'accord avec ça.

« Mais tu ne seras jamais quelqu'un de mauvais » affirme Dean avec toute l'assurance dont il dispose « Quoi que puisse en penser un puceau de 40 piges... »

Pas certain d'avoir trouvé les bons mots. Mais si quelqu'un est capable de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire, c'est bien Sam, non ?

« Jamais » insiste-t-il.

« Dean …

-Et tu peux douter, c'est pas grave. Je suis plus fort maintenant » affirme Dean avec aplomb « Alors tu as le droit de ne pas être sûr, parfois, d'être fâché contre moi, de te demander si ce serait mieux … avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Là, Dean a besoin de faire une petite pause pour avaler sa salive.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir pour autant » promet-il

Sourire triste.

« Mais tu peux te reposer sur moi, si tu as besoin. J'ai assez de foi pour nous deux. »

Silence.

« Je veux être celui qui nous défend » avoue-t-il encore à mi-voix, dans un souffle fragile comme une brise d'été « Celui qui se bat pour qu'on reste ensemble. Je suis fatigué de douter...

-Tu ne doutes plus. Dean, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Ça fait un moment maintenant, que tu ne doutes plus. »

Et Dean réalise que Sam a raison. Comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. Comme un déclic dans sa tête. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, voilà deux fois qu'il se dresse contre un avis négatif à leur encontre. Il vient d'affronter un médium et un prêtre, de défier le destin même, pour Sam ! Si ça, ce n'est pas être sûr de ce qu'il veut ! Médusé, il écarquille les yeux devant ce fait qui lui avait échappé jusque là.

Sam lui sourit avec bienveillance. Imbécile de Dean. Le plus important t'échappe toujours, hein ?

« Dean … t'es vraiment trop con ! »

Et Sam accompagne sa réplique d'un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère. Frère qui récompense son attaque d'un petit rire amusé. Voilà qui est plus agréable. Sam sent toutes ces tensions si pénibles s'échapper doucement de son corps.

Cette complicité est si familière si … rassurante !

« Tu me fais pas peur, sœur Samantha » réplique Dean, pas encore complètement revenu.

Une prudence règne encore dans ses pupilles. Une retenue subtile mais bien présente. C'est une journée difficile, et si Dean est ravi d'avoir pu arranger les choses avec son petit frère si fragile en ce moment, il n'en est pas moins à bout de souffle. Il y a une limite à ce qu'il peut encaisser.

Le prochain à ouvrir sa bouche devant Sam et lui a intérêt à bien se tenir, Dean se promet de sortir son Beretta au moindre mot de travers. Non mais oh, ça suffit maintenant !

Pourtant il reste encore un sujet à aborder. Dean pèse bien ses mots avant de parler. Il dévisage Sam, pensif, la tête légèrement penchée de coté. Sam hausse un sourcil, interloqué.

« On peut le faire » décide Dean, le regard grave « Essayer de contacter papa » précise-t-il « si tu en as vraiment envie, si tu en as besoin … Je ne te garanti pas le résultat » prévient-il quand même « on le regrettera peut être, mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir voix au chapitre. »

Sam hoche la tête, reconnaissant.

« Je ne sais pas Dean... Je crois que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée en fin de compte … »

S'il quêtait une approbation, Dean se retrouve bien en peine de savoir quoi lui répondre. Il hausse les épaules, en désespoir de cause.

« Je peux faire mon deuil sans ça ... Non ?

-J'en sais rien, Sam. A toi de voir.

-D'accord. J'y réfléchirai.

-Entendu. »

Un silence s'installe entre eux, empli de beaucoup de chose.

Mais ce que Dean ressent en grande majorité dans cette brume intangible, c'est de l'affection. Cette attraction qui les ramènent toujours l'un vers l'autre, en fin de compte. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

Et ça, c'est un réconfort énorme.

« On va faire un tour au bar ? » propose Dean, enfin apaisé.

« Bonne idée. Je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin d'un verre. »

* * *

 _Hé hé voilà pour ce chapitre mouvementé ! Ça tâtonne, ça cherche à se comprendre, ça se blesse parfois... mais au bout du compte, ils ne s'en sortent pas si mal, non ? :)_ _Hum j'ai toujours un peu peur que les motivations de chacun ne soient pas assez claires pour tout le monde... Vous prenez pas Sam pour un taré, à péter un câble comme ça, sans avertissement, hein ? xp ça le travaille depuis un moment tout ça..._

 _Ah oui, et le chapitre suivant est déjà bien entamé, vous ne devriez pas attendre trop longtemps avant de pouvoir le lire ! En fait c'est la suite directe de cette dernière scène, mais je pouvais pas la mettre tout de suite, ou le chapitre aurait fait le double de taille ! Restons raisonnables ..._

 _Une Shapeshifter : Ça va détend toi, voilà la suite ! Ah ah bon tu vois c'est pas vraiment une boulette qu'il a fait Carl ... En fait je suis triste que ça se finisse comme ça avec ce perso, je m'y été attachée moi :/ _

_Tara : Tu sais maintenant (à peu près) ce qu'a vu Carl ... pas rassurant, pas vrai ? En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait plaisir :)_

 _ELORA : Merciiiii x) oui les premiers épisodes sont également mes favoris :) le début de tout ! Je suis une vraie folle des 3 premières saisons :p bon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu autant que les précédents ;) à bientôt !_

 _Melanie : Hum est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'ils se sont retrouvés sur ce chapitre ? Heu ... pas vraiment, hein ? Enfin, disons que c'est en bonne voie à présent ;) à suivre !_

 _Wildcat : Et voilà, tu connais la suite ! Magie magie xp alors qu'est-ce que tu en a pensé ? :)_

 _narutine : Oui moi aussi j'adore Carl ! Je suis triste de le quitter sur cette note amère :/ craquants même quand ils se disputent ? Ben voilà, tu es servie xp ça t'as plu ? Dean un chat grognon ... oui, en fait, ça lui va très bien ! Tu as raison :p_

 _PrincessFraya : Ben ... ouais ... ils se sont encore fait la gueule, et plutôt violemment ! Désolé ... ah ah bon mais peut être qu'ils vont être un poil plus calme maintenant ? (pas comme nous quand on dépense nos sous ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire xp) _

_Gaali : Oui, en effet, tu as bien deviné ... C'était pas joyeux, ce que notre Carl a vu. Mais Dean n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Merci pour ta review :) un moment que tu es avec moi, maintenant hein ? Merci encore x')_


	54. Après une dispute

_Bon ... hm hm *s'éclaircit la voix* euh je sais que j'avais dit que la suite arrivait rapidement ... ben oui, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, j'avais tort xp Désolé pour ça, il se trouve que j'ai mis énooooooormément de temps à pondre ce chapitre. Pour tout dire, il en existe 2 versions complètement différentes, parce que la première me convenait pas, en fin de compte. Je l'ai donc entièrement réécrite ... le boulot quoi !_

 _Mais bref, vous avez un tout nouveau chapitre tout neuf tout beau ... alors bonne lecture !_

 _Ah oui, mais quand même, je recommande vivement que vous relisiez le chapitre 53 avant d'entamer celui-ci, c'est la suite directe donc vous serez plus dans l'ambiance, enfin... je pense :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 : Après une dispute**

Retour au pub, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cette deuxième excursion est largement plus agréable que la première, pour Dean. Incroyable la différence que peut faire la présence de Sam à ses cotés ! Comme si la vie était soudain moins sombre, moins lourde. Dean se sent un million de fois mieux.

Les frères s'installent à une table un peu à l'écart, Dean faisant déjà de l'œil au jeu de fléchettes à leur droite.

« Tu te sens chanceux ? » le provoque immédiatement Sam.

Dean pouffe.

« Ouais, non, pas vraiment, aujourd'hui...

-Alors je vais nous prendre de la Tequila » décide Sam.

Dean est à deux doigts de lui avouer son amour rien que pour cette seule phrase.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées !

-Ça m'arrive » lui sourit Sam « elles sont pas si compliquées que ça, tu sais ?

-Aouch ! » fait Dean en plaçant la main sur son cœur.

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit encore. Dean serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ça. N'importe quoi.

Le bar se rempli peu à peu, tandis que les gens du coin rentre du boulot. Une usine pas loin ? Sam le suspecte fortement alors que des hommes encore en uniforme de travail viennent s'accouder au bar. Pour une fois, ils ne sont pas les plus grands ni les plus costauds, ce qui leur permet de se fondre relativement bien dans la masse d'ouvriers fatigués. De la fumée s'élève rapidement, ce qui, combiné avec les vapeurs d'alcool, monte tranquillement mais sûrement à la tête du cadet.

Après toute cette agitation, cette journée en forme d'ascenseur émotionnel des plus extrême s'achève dans un endroit bien éloigné de la prétendu pureté d'une église. Pourtant Sam s'y sent plus à sa place. Regrette encore cet élan stupide l'ayant poussé à chercher l'approbation du monde spirituel. Le monde, il le connaît, le pratique âprement chaque jour qui passe. Et il ressemble bien plus à un bar bondé qu'à une église vide.

Dean s'installe avec un plaisir évident tandis que son frère part en quête de la fameuse bouteille de Tequila.

Voilà une soirée comme il les aime ! Sam, alcool et musique rock en sourdine. Que demande le peuple ! Dean n'aurait pourtant pas cru en arriver là. Pas après Carl, pas après le prêtre, pas après la colère de Sam. Mais on dirait bien que ce qui les unit a une fois de plus remporté la palme. Dean se sent fort ce soir.

Sa victoire aux fléchettes contre Sam, applaudie par la moitié de la salle, ne vient pas amoindrir sa fierté. Prend ça, destin de mes deux ! Sam affecte de bouder, vexé par sa défaite.

« Ça va, t'as eu du bol, c'est tout... Je t'aurais la prochaine fois.

-Compte la dessus » le rembarre un Dean de plus en plus joyeux au fur et à mesure que l'alcool fait son effet.

Merde après la journée qu'il vient de passer, il en a bien le droit ! Cette fois c'est une bière qu'il porte à ses lèvres tandis que la tête de Sam se met à tourner légèrement.

Zut, il faut qu'il fasse attention ! Dean s'empresse de remplir son verre dès que ce dernier est vide, et si Sam possède tout de même une certaine résistance à l'alcool, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir tenir aussi bien le rythme que son frère aîné...

Dean laisse un soupir de satisfaction lui échapper. Retour sur un terrain connu, loin du confessionnal, loin des gens lisant dans ses pensées... Loin même de laisser voir son attachement bien trop fort à son frère cadet... Il doute que qui ce soit puisse deviner qu'il se passe quelque chose d'aussi inapproprié entre eux. Dean est à l'aise dans son rôle de frère fatigué d'avoir conduit toute la journée.

Ils sont là tous les deux, et Dean se sentirai presque intégré dans la masse, presque comme tout le monde.

Presque.

C'est reposant, réalise-t-il soudain. Il sait comment se comporter dans ce genre d'endroit. Ce qu'il est censé dire, ou faire, pour passer inaperçu. Ce n'est qu'un rôle de plus à jouer pour lui. Dean se fiche du nombre de numéros d'acteur qu'il doit jouer pour être avec Sam. Pour avoir la paix. A l'abri du jugement bien trop dur des autres. Ça en vaut le coup. Pour peu que Sam accepte de le suivre dans cette mascarade. Parce que c'est plus facile comme ça. Parce que c'est le seul moyen de se préserver.

Sam se passe une main dans les cheveux, en face de lui. Il est beau. Unique. Et tant pis si ça ressemble à du narcissisme, parce qu'ils partagent les même gènes, ou même à une sorte de fierté mal placée de parent, parce que c'est un peu lui qui l'a élevé. Le résultat est le même.

Sam dodeline de la tête, un peu absent, un peu ailleurs. Sa façon à lui de se détendre. A quoi pense-t-il ? Parfois Dean a l'impression qu'il lui échappe. Qu'il s'évade dans un endroit ou il ne peut le suivre. Mais si il refuse de lui laisser cette toute petite liberté, ce tout petit espace ou il n'est pas, alors il ne lui restera plus rien qui lui appartienne en propre. Ils partagent déjà tout le reste.

C'est Dean qui s'abîme dans des pensées vagues et complexes cette fois. Ses yeux se font vitreux tandis qu'un silence confortable s'installe entre eux. A Sam de se demander à quoi peut bien penser son frère.

Peut être est-ce parce qu'ils ont bien failli s'éloigner, mais Sam a l'impression de sentir cette affection quasi physique entre eux. Sans se toucher, sans se parler. Rien qu'en étant là, tout les deux, au même endroit au même moment. Sam le ressent, ce soutien, ce support silencieux mais bien présent qui se dégage de son frère. Il n'est pas dans les mots mais partout ailleurs. Il suffit de savoir le déchiffrer.

Plus le temps passe, et plus il y parvient facilement. Peut être devrait-il écrire un manuel ? Ne pas laisser ce savoir se perdre ? « Dean Winchester, en 10 leçons », quelque chose comme ça. Il ricane doucement, tirant Dean de sa réflexion.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Mais pour toute réponse, Sam se contente de lui sourire. Ben voyons ! Dean hausse les sourcils.

« Fous toi de ma gueule, je dirai rien... » grommelle-t-il.

« D'accord » accepte Sam sérieusement.

Nouveau silence.

Et si l'agitation est tout autour d'eux, rires, cris, danses, défis, leur bulle n'est que calme et apaisement. Finalement, même au cœur d'une foule, ils restent à l'écart. C'est un peu triste quand on y pense. Mais Sam s'en fiche. Dean est imparfait, c'est sûr, aussi traumatisé que lui, à plein de niveau différent. Mais il essaie. De toute ses forces. Il essaie vraiment. Et s'il se trompe parfois, difficile de lui reprocher trop longtemps. Sam fini toujours par lui pardonner.

« Dean » l'appelle-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Immédiatement son frère fixe un regard attentif sur lui. Sam savoure cette rapidité. Dean ne met jamais plus d'une seconde à répondre à son appel. Habitude d'une vie entière.

« Parle moi de Cassie. »

Là Dean fronce les sourcils. Cette expression lui retrousse un peu le nez, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et le cœur de Sam fond à cette simple vision.

« Cassie ? Tu veux dire... Cassie ?

-Oui, Dean, c'est ce que je veux dire. »

Dean se réinstalle dans sa chaise, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il se frotte la nuque, pensif.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler de nos ex comme ça ? » demande-t-il finalement, sincèrement hésitant « C'est pas trop bizarre ?

-Je crois qu'on est d'accord pour dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de manuel d'instruction, dans notre cas... » avance Sam avec justesse.

Dean approuve d'un hochement de tête.

« Alors on a qu'à faire comme avant. Comme on en a envie, point » conclue-t-il.

Dean le dévisage une seconde, appréciateur.

« Ouais, ok ... » accepte-t-il prudemment.

« Alors, Cassie ?

-Mais tu sais, j'ai jamais été trop du genre à m'épancher, non plus ... » prévient-il.

Avant de brusquement changer d'avis. Oh, après tout, pourquoi pas ?! Si c'est Sam qui lui demande …

« Cassie était chouette » finit il par lâcher dans un souffle.

Immédiatement Sam scrute sur lui un regard curieux. Dean hausse les épaules.

« On a passé des moments sympa. »

Il hésite une seconde avant de rajouter :

« Je l'aimai bien. »

Sam acquiesce, l'incite à poursuivre d'un mouvement de main.

« Je vois pas trop ce que je pourrai rajouter de plus » s'excuse Dean, mal à l'aise.

« Comment tu l'as rencontré ? »

Les yeux de Dean s'illuminent subitement. Il émet un petit rire amusé.

« Elle a failli emboutir ma voiture avec son affreux 4x4, en sortant d'une place de parking. »

Sam éclate de rire, surpris.

« Et tu l'as invités à sortir ? Juste après qu'elle ait menacé ta voiture ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, quand elle est descendue pour s'excuser, elle avait des arguments sacrément convaincants ! »

Sam ricane encore, avale une gorgée de bière. Il passe un bon moment. Peut être que Dean a raison, peut être que c'est bizarre d'en parler aussi librement. Pourtant Sam absorberait chaque minute de la vie de Dean en lui, s'il le pouvait. Qu'il soit dedans ou non, importe peu. Tant qu'il est là maintenant.

Il apprécie de se sentir plus proche de lui. De partager un peu avec lui cette période ou ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

« Elle avait cette façon de … rire du nez ... »

Sam s'esclaffe carrément en entendant ça. Dean sourit, amusé.

« Je te jure ! C'était hallucinant ! Comme un gros reniflement, juste avant chaque rire.

-Sérieux ?! » rit encore Sam.

« Oui » confirme Dean, un poil adouci « c'était mignon. Bizarre, mais mignon. »

Cette fois Sam n'ose rien ajouter, laisse son frère se perdre un instant dans ses souvenir d'un autre temps. Il n'est pas jaloux. Pourquoi le serait-il ? Est-ce que Dean n'a pas abandonné tout ça pour être avec lui ? Pourquoi lui reprocherait-il d'avoir cherché ailleurs ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner à l'époque ? Ce qu'il n'imaginait même pas pouvoir lui apporter ?

« Une fois on est allé passer quelques jours dans une cabane à sa famille, perdu au milieu de nulle part » conte Dean d'une voix chaude qui captive instantanément son frère « Feu de camps et longues balades, tu vois le genre ?

-Oui. J'aurais pas cru que ce serait ton truc …

-Pourquoi ? On a rarement eu l'occasion de se poser avec papa, mais pourquoi ce serait pas mon truc ? »

C'est une interrogation posée d'un ton un peu triste.

Il a raison. Ils n'ont pas vraiment eut le temps de chercher quel type de vie leur conviendrait le mieux. Ils se sont retrouvés plongés dans la quête de leur père si tôt... Enfin, Sam du moins, a-t-il pu tester autre chose à Stanford.

« D'accord alors. C'est ton truc » reconnaît Sam.

« Non, en fait je me suis fais chier au bout de quelques heures seulement » coupe brusquement Dean.

Sam étouffe un rire. Mais la lueur qu'il capte dans les yeux de Dean vient soudain le faire douter. Comme de la pudeur. Du regret. Est-ce qu'il vient de lui mentir pour lui faire croire qu'il n'aspire pas à une vie plus posée ? Qu'il n'a pas souffert de reprendre la route après la pause « Cassie »?

« Et puis, j'ai failli la noyer dans le lac » ajoute Dean en haussant les épaules.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclame Sam « mais ?! Comment ?!

-Ben on se chamaillait un peu dans l'eau … et disons qu'elle était pas aussi résistante que toi... j'ai un peu surestimé ses forces …

-Dean... » Sam secoue la tête « ...espèce d'idiot »

Que Dean se soit comporté avec son ex comme s'il était avec son frère ne le frappe pas plus que ça. Quels autres éléments de comparaison avait-il ? Avec qui d'autre avait-il passé autant de temps, avant de rencontrer Cassie ?

Le silence se réinstalle entre eux.

Sam s'absorbe dans ses pensées. Il fait ça un peu trop souvent au goût de Dean. « Reste avec moi ! » a-t-il envie de lui crier cette fois. Mais pas de doute qu'il s'agit là de la Tequila qui parle. Il cherche désespérément un autre sujet à lancer quand Sam reprend la parole, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

« J'espère que ça va aller pour Carl. »

Souffle glacé dans l'échine de Dean. Bien, Sam décide d'aborder la seule chose dont il n'a pas du tout envie de parler. Bien joué, espèce d'emmerdeur ! Il faudrait quand même lui expliquer le rapport avec Cassie. Comment Sam en est arrivé là ?

« Ouais » fait-il d'une voix assurée, dans un effort pour paraître imperturbable. Il y parvient plutôt bien, mais évite tout de même de croiser les yeux de son frère.

« C'est un chic type » continue Sam en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Dean hoche la tête avec un air neutre. Chic type … et une autre déception. Dean en a assez de ses semblables. Tous, ils finissent tous par le décevoir, en fin de compte. A quoi bon s'attacher ? Accorder sa confiance ? Au bout de la route, il ne peut compter que sur Sam et lui, c'est tout.

Sam interprète mal le silence de son aîné. Il imagine du regret là où il n'y a que de l'amertume. De la compassion pour un ami à la vie difficile alors que ce n'est que de la rancœur dissimulée.

Mais son attention est soudain attirée par un groupe de jeunes femmes, de toute évidence encore plus éméchées que lui. Elles ricanent sans chercher à se cacher, dévisagent ouvertement chaque mâle à leur disposition dans ce bar avant de finalement fixer leurs regards aguicheurs sur Dean.

Hmm !

Sam pince les lèvres. Pas des masses jaloux des vieux flirts de Dean, certes, mais ce n'est pas la même chose de le voir devenir la cible de jolies filles alors qu'il se tient juste à coté. Sam se renfrogne. Pourtant la seule réponse qu'il obtient au regard désapprobateur qu'il leur adresse est un clin d'œil salace. Zut ! Pas froid aux yeux, celles là !

Il avale quasi cul sec le reste de Tequila de son verre, ce qui lui vaut un sourire appréciateur de Dean.

« Joli descente ! » le taquine-t-il.

Il finit sa bière sans se rendre compte de rien, croise les bras derrière la tête et contemple son idiot de petit frère, qui a, allez savoir pourquoi, l'air de faire la gueule. Sam qui, seulement deux heures plus tôt, confessait une vie de péché, se retrouve à présent furieux contre quelques filles osant poser les yeux sur Dean. Ouais, c'est sûr qu'il n'y a plus tant d'hésitation que ça dans son esprit, vu comme ça...

Dean lui appartient. Même s'il a parfois plus envie de lui hurler dessus que de lui faire des câlins. Ça ne change rien. C'est un fait gravé dans le marbre. Dean lui appartient.

Ou bien il est juste bourré. Oui, fort probable...

Mais soudain, c'est comme si Dean captait les ressentis de son frère. Il fronce les sourcils, jette un bref coup d'œil vers le groupe de filles accoudées au comptoir, avant de revenir poser les yeux sur Sam. Sam qui n'ose rien dire. Ne veut pas montrer à quel point il est touché par cette situation pourtant pas si inhabituelle que ça.

Il se sent ridicule. Dean se fiche de ces filles. Il en a eu son lot, a décidé de changer de camp pour être avec Sam jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à se dévorer l'un l'autre. Jusqu'à commettre cet acte réputé répugnant et impardonnable. Alors pourquoi Sam doute, soudain ? Pourquoi s'imagine-t-il que Dean leur accordera le moindre intérêt ? Qu'il redevient insignifiant face à une blonde à forte poitrine ?

C'est Dean qui vole à son secours, pour la seconde fois de la journée : il pose une main sur son épaule. Presse affectueusement l'articulation, geste pour le moins étrange. Sam le dévisage les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?! Dean insiste, détache sa main seulement pour la reposer exactement au même endroit, ni plus bas sur le bras, ni plus haut sur la nuque. Juste au niveau de l'épaule, et c'est tout.

Il crispe involontairement ses doigts sur l'articulation et Sam doit dissimuler une grimace de douleur. C'est en surprenant son regard appuyé vers le groupe de filles que Sam saisit enfin ce qu'il se passe dans l'esprit compliqué de son frère.

Il essaie de marquer Sam comme sien. De se rattacher à lui, de prouver son appartenance. S'afficher comme « indisponible ». Tout ça sans les étiqueter comme un couple non plus. Exercice difficile, et très peu réussi, en fin de compte. Il fallait s'y attendre.

Dean reste là, le bras tendu dans un angle un peu bizarre, la main toujours raide sur l'épaule de Sam et le visage contracté par l'énervement au fur et à mesure qu'il constate l'échec de son message et le ridicule de sa tentative mal interprétée.

Pire que tout, ce geste affectueux attire encore plus l'attention et la curiosité des filles, qui les fixent maintenant tout les deux avec grand intérêt. Pourtant si le but de ce comportement leur échappe, il frappe Sam en plein cœur. Encore un effort. Encore une envie que Dean démontre. Une possessivité qui ne devrait pas lui plaire à ce point. Mais Sam n'a jamais connu Dean autrement que protecteur envers lui. Et il aime ça. Même mal à l'aise, même maladroit, Dean prouve encore sa volonté sans faille. Sa dévotion absolu envers ce duo qu'il forme avec son frère.

Eux deux contre le reste du monde.

Sam baille aux corneilles, complètement absorbé dans ce contact physique pourtant maigre et maladroit tandis que Dean rage intérieurement. C'est raté. Elles n'ont rien compris ! Se désespère-t-il, incapable de se montrer plus démonstratif devant une salle à moitié remplie. Embrasser Sam devant Carl, c'était déjà énorme ! Faut pas non plus trop lui en demander !

Il se sent ridicule.

Est-ce que Sam a compris ce qu'il a essayé de faire ? Est-ce qu'il a compris à quel point il a échoué ? A quel point les même limites le retiennent encore prisonnier … Non, ça suffit ! Dean ne veut plus se sentir aussi pitoyable ! Et tant pis si ce sont seulement ces quelques verres en trop qui parlent, Dean veut agir.

« Bon elles ont pas l'air de comprendre ! » lance-t-il d'une voix forte « Alors, vas y Sam, je t'y autorise. Roule moi une pelle ! »

Dean est bourré, plus aucun doute à avoir. Sam écarquille les yeux de surprise.

« Allez Sammy ! » l'encourage Dean « mets y tout ton petit cœur ! Montre leur ce qu'elles perdent !

-Sûrement pas. J'ai rien à prouver à personne » grommelle Sam, pris au dépourvu.

« Oh quoi ?! Pour une fois que je te donne l'autorisation, tu vas pas le faire ?

-Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, Dean » le raisonne-t-il.

Ses tourments intérieurs étrangement apaisés par ceux de son frère. Comme un remplacement bizarre. On met tout de coté, et on s'intéresse aux problème de Dean. Substitution immédiate et complète.

« N'essaies surtout pas de deviner ce que je pense vraiment, Sam, tu serais surpris » pose Dean d'un air étonnamment sérieux.

Sam l'est. Surpris. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

Mais Dean ne lui donne pas plus d'indices. Il pince la bouche en une moue déçue et prend grand soin de poser son regard vers le fond de la salle. Ni vers les filles, ni vers Sam. Encore gêné de l'échec de sa tentative. Pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il aurait préféré.

Que Sam l'embrasse ou qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Il se surprend à jeter de rapides coups d'œil en direction des lèvres de son frère. Attiré comme un papillon vers la lumière. Un baiser volé dans la voiture ce matin. Voilà tout ce à quoi ils ont eu droit dans les méandres de cette journée abominable. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure sans s'en rendre compte.

Pourtant ce geste de frustration n'échappe pas à Sam.

Embrasser Dean comme ça, devant une salle aussi bondée … Lui agripper le visage, s'emparer de cette bouche aux courbes si attirantes... Prouver leur amour aux yeux de tous. Exposer ce désir si profond, si inscrit au fond de lui ...

L'idée trace sa route dans esprit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit non, déjà ?

La question se pose plus encore quand Dean s'envoie la gorgée de bière la plus indécente du monde. Depuis quand boit-il de cette façon ?! Sa langue effectue un rapide trajet sur le goulot, lapant les dernières gouttes d'alcool. Sam est suspendu à ses lèvres. Est-ce que Dean le fait exprès pour le provoquer ? Parce que ça marche. Sam doit crisper les doigts dans la table pour ne pas se jeter sur lui dans la seconde.

Ce qu'il ressent, là tout de suite, c'est une bouffée brutale de désir. Voilà, comme ça, en une seconde. Déferlante qui le renverse avec la force d'un tsunami. Ça ne s'arrange pas quand Dean pose finalement les yeux sur lui. Il le dévore du regard. Ne parvient pas à cacher le cheminement de ses pensées, pas plus que la lueur de convoitise qui brille dans ses pupille.

Au diable ces filles qui ricanent encore en matant son frère, Sam sait que ce genre de regard brûlant d'envie ne sont que pour lui.

Ils se dévisagent un instant en silence. Combat invisible, mais pas intangible, de volontés. Tension presque palpable. Maintenant tout ce à quoi Dean arrive à penser, ce sont les mains de Sam sur lui. Son souffle dans sa nuque, son torse pressé contre le sien, la lente progression de ses lèvres sur son corps entier. Lui laisser le dessus pour quelques minutes, peut être... Éprouver la force de sa passion et sa possessivité à travers autre chose que des mots... Se sentir à sa merci, juste le temps d'une étreinte, brève mais puissante.

Ok stop ! Temps mort ! C'est trop ! Trop d'un coup ! Sam le dévisage comme s'il était un morceau de viande et Dean a le sentiment de perdre le contrôle. Alors il s'enfuit, comme toujours.

« Je vais pisser » lâche-t-il du bout des lèvres avant de se sauver vers les toilettes.

Sam serre les dents déçu sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. A quoi s'attendait il au juste ? A moins que ce soit juste le mécontentement du prédateur qui voit sa proie lui échapper ? Il observe les fesses de son frère s'éloigner vers le fond de la salle, la tête emplie de pensées bien précises, admiratif de ces courbes harmonieuse. Sans dénier pour autant la chute de rein qui les surplombe. Mince, avant même que Dean ne disparaisse de sa vue, sa décision est prise. Ça brûle trop au fond de lui.

Et il ne s'agit pas que d'alcool.

Il jette un dernier regard menaçant en directions des jeunes femmes derrière lui, furieux de n'être pas le seul à avoir admiré la démarche de son frère. « Ne vous emballez pas. Dean est à moi » s'efforce-t-il de leur communiquer par la pensée. Il se détourne et compte les secondes dans sa tête, concentré.

Il vit avec Dean depuis trop longtemps. Il est même capable de deviner le temps précis qu'il mettra avant de ressortir de ces toilettes. Adieu romantisme, bonjour vie quotidienne. Quand il estime lui avoir laissé suffisamment de temps, Sam se lève à son tour en se raclant la gorge. Il enregistre du coin de l'œil l'avancé d'un inconnu dans la même direction que lui.

Ah non. Pas question.

Sam se place devant l'entrée des toilettes pour homme d'un pas décidé.

« Mec, tu veux pas aller là dedans, crois moi ! » invente-t-il rapidement.

L'homme le dévisage, interloqué. Alors Sam jette un regard autour de lui et secoue la tête.

« Ça a débordé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

L'étranger fait la grimace et fronce le nez comme s'il pouvait sentir d'ici le problème.

« Je conseillerai plutôt le bosquet juste à droite de l'entrée » lui confie encore Sam sur le ton de la confidence.

Enfin l'homme acquiesce et repart en sens inverse. Mission accomplie. Dean serait fier de lui. Sam en profite pour se glisser prestement derrière la porte.

Pour ne trouver qu'un Dean en train de se laver les mains dans les grands lavabos. Ils sont seuls. Parfait. Dean redresse la tête et croise son regard dans le miroir. Il écarquille les yeux, surpris et a à peine le temps de se retourner que Sam est déjà sur lui. Sur lui et ses lèvres, qu'il capture d'un baiser brûlant. Dean ne reste interdit qu'une seconde. Juste le temps pour Sam de se presser contre lui comme un animal en chaleur.

Ce qu'il a un peu l'impression d'être, pour être honnête.

Et Dean ne va pas à l'encontre de cet élan, loin de là ! Il accepte la langue de Sam entre ses lèvres et s'empresse d'envoyer la sienne à sa rencontre. Ballet empressé. Ballet alcoolisé. Est-ce que Dean n'espérait pas un peu que Sam vienne le rejoindre, au fond ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas inconsciemment prévu que les choses se passeraient ainsi ? Que Sam attraperai au vol cette occasion de se retrouver à l'écart ?

Mais quel qu'ai été le plan initial, Dean l'oublie quasi instantanément en sentant la passion de son frère. Ses mains se posent avec insistance sur les hanches de Sam et il le pousse sans ménagement vers une des cabines vides. Verrouille fébrilement la porte derrière eux. Il halète déjà quand sa main cherche à faire passer le tee-shirt de Sam par dessus sa tête, ce qui se révèle plus compliqué que prévu dans un espace réduit comme celui-ci.

Ils se battent une minute en silence contre cet obstacle gênant, avant d'à nouveau sceller leurs lèvres. Fiévreux. Pressés. Comme en transe. Rencontre attendue et trop longtemps repoussé. Ne jamais remettre à plus tard ce qu'on peut faire tout de suite. Dean comme Sam, est bien décidé à respecter cet adage.

Passer la journée à se chercher ne suffit pas. Les disputes ne suffisent pas, pas plus que les réconciliations ou les mots doux.

Non, rien de tout ça n'est suffisant en soi. Pas sans cette explosion. Pas sans cette épreuve de force et d'amour. C'est une attraction qui fait mal et qui guérit. Qui heurte et répare. Nécessaire.

Et même si Sam veut bien reconnaître que ce lieu est loin d'être de grande classe, cela ne le décourage pas pour autant. Dean est partout autour de lui. Son visage dans sa nuque. Ses mains dans son dos. Sa jambe droite glissée entre les siennes... Sam laisse échapper son premier gémissement, en même temps que le râle sourd de Dean.

Synchrones dans leur sensations autant que dans leurs actions. Leurs respirations se hachent tandis que le contact devient plus envahissant, plus poussé.

Sam s'acharne à enlever également la chemise de Dean, quête l'accès à cette peau nue qui le nargue alors que Dean n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : atteindre la ceinture de son frère. Il y parvient d'ailleurs assez efficacement, et enroule bientôt ses doigts autour de Sam. Le cœur de ce dernier rate un battement quand il ressert sa prise.

Proche, plus proche. Dean veut tuer la distance qui les sépare encore. Il s'applique à couvrir soigneusement chaque morceaux de Sam. Transmet sa fièvre, sa folie, en même temps que son ardeur. Et tant pis s'il est contagieux.

Après tout, c'est Sam qui a commencé …

Sam qui parvient enfin à passer un bras à l'intérieur de la chemise de son frère, dans son dos, le plaquant avec force contre lui. Se nourrissant de cette peau chaude et consentante. Dean... Son péché...

C'est une étreinte brouillonne, par moment maladroite. Mais tellement sincère ! Quelque soit l'endroit, quelque soit la manière, être avec Dean sonne toujours juste. Sam glisse, non sans malice, ses mains en direction des fesses de son frère. Dean lui adresse un regard menaçant mais ne l'en empêche pas, trop occupé par ce lent mouvement de va et vient qu'il entame au même moment.

Bon Dieu, Sam croit mourir mille fois entre ces doigts, pris dans ce rythme lent et maîtrisé.

Est-ce que Dean s'améliore avec le temps ? Sam en perd la tête, mais pas sa prise sur le postérieur agréablement arrondi de son aîné. Ses ongles s'enfoncent sous la peau sans le faire exprès et il ajoute une légère douleur au plaisir de son frère. Ce qui est loin de ralentir ses ardeurs, au contraire.

Dean grogne et abandonne la bouche de Sam pour venir le punir en lui mordillant brutalement la nuque. Il lui inflige un beau suçon, fier de laisser sa marque sur lui. Sam se défend en libérant une de ses mains qu'il place judicieusement sur l'entre-jambe de son agresseur. Immédiatement, il la sent prête à aller plus loin que de simples attouchements. Le message est clair et chaud dans la paume de sa main.

Et c'est tant mieux, parce que Sam non plus ne se satisfait plus d'une simple main sur lui.

Le contact doit être plus complet. Plus profond. Plus. Aussi déjanté et détraqué qu'eux. Aussi beau et sordide.

D'un même mouvement, Sam se retourne pour faire face au mur alors que Dean se colle contre son dos. Les bras passés de chaque coté de sa tête, les paumes à plats contre la cabine, Dean se racle la gorge. Il veut parler. Sam n'est pas sûr d'apprécier, là, tout de suite, alors qu'il sent une raideur convaincante se presser contre ses fesses.

« Sam tu ... » mais la voix de Dean déraille quand Sam effectue vicieusement un cercle avec ses hanches.

Dean gronde un instant, vient attraper son frère aux poignets, puisque cet imbécile a envie de jouer. Cette fois Sam se retrouve clairement prisonnier de l'étreinte de Dean, leurs hanches collées, aussi bien que le torse de Dean contre son dos. Sa respiration se fait un poil difficile tandis que sa poitrine est écrasée contre la cabine, mais Sam ne pourrait pas être plus ravi.

« Autant pour ces jolies filles, hein ? » provoque-t-il d'un ton grave absolument exquis.

Le doute n'est plus permis, Sam est bourré comme un coing. Dean hésite soudain. Sam sent cette faiblesse. Il grince des dents, mécontent. Très bien, si Dean refuse d'agir, alors il se porte volontaire. D'une habile torsion du buste, il renverse les positions et se retrouve à son tour plaqué contre le dos de son frère.

« Wow ! » proteste ce dernier « Sam ! »

Sam ricane et vient souffler dans la nuque de son frère.

« Un problème ?

-Ouais » proteste Dean « il y a que tu me provoques, sale allumeur. »

Sam rit encore tout bas, profite de sa position pour appuyer les mains sur cette chute de rein qu'il observait avec envie il y a quelques minutes de ça. Elle est toute à lui maintenant. Seulement Dean n'est pas d'accord, et lutte pour revenir face à lui.

Ils se défient du regard un moment, Sam hésitant entre la frustration et l'excitation de lire à nouveau un désir brûlant dans les yeux de son frère.

« Tu es bourré » constate Dean, sérieux comme un pape.

« Ça te dérangeait pas, il y a deux minutes.

-Qui a dit que ça me dérangeait ? » contre Dean en abaissant l'abattant des toilettes pour permettre à Sam d'y prendre appuie de ses bras. Penché en avant.

Message reçu. Cette fois Dean passe aux choses sérieuses. Et il le fait avec une ardeur enrobée de tendresse que Sam admire. Et savoure. Elle n'est plus aussi désespéré qu'avant cette étreinte, plus aussi colérique. Et si la passion n'a pas baissé d'intensité pour autant, Dean glisse dans ses gestes un grain de douceur que Sam perçoit tout à fait. De petites attentions qu'il a appris à manifester, adoucissant un rythme et une rudesse parfois un peu blessante.

Mais là, tout de suite, Sam est bien trop en feu pour y accorder plus d'attention que ça. A nouveau, les voilà complets. Et si c'est rapide et décidé, ce n'en est pas moins bon à en crever. Dean embrasse le dos de son frère, repose parfois son front contre lui alors même que ses reins s'activent. Il grogne de plaisir sans prendre garde à baisser la voix. C'est parfait. Juste parfait.

La conclusion adéquate à une journée plus tranchante que n'importe quelle épée.

Ils ne connaissent pas d'autre façon de se retrouver, pas d'autre manière de se pardonner et d'aller de l'avant. Punition et récompense. Désastre exquis. C'est un rapprochement brutal et intimiste. Pas d'alternative à cette violence là. Moyen tordu de se réconcilier, certes, mais oh combien délicieux !

Dean récupère le contrôle de son frère tandis que ce dernier accepte de ne pas toujours tout pouvoir maîtriser. Chacun y trouve son compte. Et surtout, chacun y trouve l'autre. Ensemble, une fois de plus. Petite victoire.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un finisse immanquablement par franchir la porte.

Dean se fige immédiatement, tiré de son affaire à la vitesse de l'éclair. Forcément, quand on s'envoie en l'air dans un endroit pareil, c'est le risque... Il vient presser sa main contre la bouche de Sam, l'empêchant d'émettre encore un de ces gémissement de plaisir qui lui échappe à intervalle régulier. Sam s'immobilise également, bloqué dans une position loin d'être agréable.

Putain.

Dean lui mordille l'épaule, provocant. Mal lui en prend, Sam aussi a envie de jouer. Alors, tandis qu'ils entendent encore très clairement la personne de l'autre coté de la cabine se laver les mains, Sam estime que le bruit de l'eau couvre le leur, et entame un lent mouvement de va et viens, s'aidant de son appui sur l'abattant des toilettes. Dean étouffe précipitamment un glapissement de surprise. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur de se retenir de bouger ! Voilà que Sam s'occupe tout seul d'obtenir le traitement qu'il désire !

Pour le punir, Dean lui mord le dos. On ne se sert pas de lui aussi facilement ! Au tour de Sam de retenir un gémissement d'étonnement. Heureusement pour eux, l'autre homme vide rapidement les lieux, et les laisse à nouveaux seuls occupants de la pièce.

« Tu n'es pas sage » gronde Dean d'une voix étouffée.

« Ferme là, Dean. »

Dean qui serre les dents en entendant cette dernière réplique. Sam est déchaîné ce soir. Très bien, il s'adaptera à la faim de son frère sans problème ! Il reprend lentement son rythme, mais en diminuant fortement la vitesse, savourant chaque sensation, chaque frottement, de A à Z. Et il ne met pas longtemps à sentir son corps s'embraser une seconde fois, étincelles qui naissent du frottement de leurs deux corps, réunis en un silex dangereux et affûté.

La satisfaction qu'il en retire est presque égoïste, comme à chaque fois.

Sam lui appartient.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui glisse à l'oreille juste avant de se libérer dans un râle rauque et profond, immédiatement accompagné par celui de Sam.

« Bordel de merde » souffle Dean, encore loin, très loin de réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer dans cette petite cabine.

Sam est plus rapide à reprendre ses esprits, et s'efforce d'essuyer les traces de leur méfait à l'aide de mouchoirs tirés de sa poche.

Dean le regarde faire sans rien dire. Il aime bien le voir comme ça, sérieux et appliqué. Ça a un coté rassurant. C'est comme être témoin de son retour à la normale. Jamais Dean ne se serait douté qu'une telle sensualité, un tel appétit, bouillait dans le corps de Sam. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui l'ait réveillé... Oui, c'est agréable de penser ça.

« T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, Sam » grimace-t-il tout à coup.

« Hein ? » Sam se retourne, encore tout rouge de leurs ébats, et peut être aussi, à présent, d'un peu de honte.

« Tu me fais perdre la tête » précise Dean « c'est dangereux »

Sam lui jette un mouchoir propre au visage.

« Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Essuie toi.

-Pervers.

-J'étais pas seul » s'indigne le cadet.

Dean se redresse sans répondre, une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard.

« Je reprendrai bien un verre moi !

-T'es pas croyable …

-Rejoins moi dans deux minutes. C'est pas vraiment discret si on sort en même temps ... »

* * *

Cet autre verre était une mauvaise idée. Du moins pour Sam.

Dean doit le porter à moitié à la voiture, puis au motel le plus proche, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il pèse son poids, le petit frère ! Au moins ne vomit-il pas, il se contente de ricaner comme un idiot sur tous le trajet. Bon, Dean ne s'en plaindra pas, Sam a l'alcool joyeux.

« Chambre, rez de chaussée, lit double » exige-t-il au réceptionniste de nuit.

Puis après un regard incertain vers Sam.

« Et avec baignoire. S'il vous plaît. »

Sitôt les clés en main, Dean dirige la grande masse de son frère vers la chambre. Et la salle de bain.

« Assieds toi là, espèce de Yéti » râle-t-il en le déposant dans la baignoire.

« Pourquoi ? » s'interroge vaguement Sam.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'obéir. L'ordre vient de Dean et il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en lui le pousse à accepter l'aide de son frère. Toujours.

« Bon d'accord » balbutie-t-il, docile.

Dean le gratifie d'un sourire moqueur, avant de lui enlever son tee-shirt et de lui balancer un jet d'eau glacé en pleine face.

« Wow ! » s'écrie Sam, sursautant de tout son corps.

Dean éclate de rire quand le regard de Sam se fait soudain moins vitreux.

« Ça va mieux ? Tu es de retour parmi nous ? » s'enquit-il en coupant l'eau.

« Dean ... » menace Sam, moins souriant, mais plus réveillé « tétais pas obligé de faire ça, je vais bien.

-Pas obligé, non. Mais c'était marrant » le nargue Dean.

« Froid ... » articule Sam en entourant son torse de ses bras.

Il frissonne.

Immédiatement, Dean rallume le jet, mais pour de l'eau chaude, cette fois. Il ne sera pas dit qu'il a failli à sa tâche ! La bonne santé de Sam reste sa priorité absolue. Est-ce que combler ses appétits sexuels entre dans sa fiche de poste maintenant, du coup ? Dean préfère ne pas y songer plus avant et dirige le pommeau de douche vers son frère grelottant.

« Mieux ?

-Mieux » soupire ce dernier.

« Alors peut être que tu pourrais enlever ton pantalon ? Désolé, j'ai pas eu la force de m'y attaquer » avoue Dean en se laissant tomber sur les genoux, les bras sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Sam se racle la gorge, pose un regard désabusé sur son jean à présent trempé.

« Heu ouais, ok... »

S'ensuit une contorsion plutôt comique du point de vue de Dean, qui observe son frère se débattre pour se défaire du vêtement sans pour autant se remettre debout. Tiens, il ne s'en sort pas si mal étant donné son état...

Dean maintient le jet d'eau chaude sur lui pendant tout ce temps.

Et oh, c'est loin d'être une vision désagréable ! Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, sa main vient traîtreusement se poser sur le torse mouillé de Sam. Sam s'arrête et tourne son regard vers cette main baladeuse. Il fronce les sourcils, a l'air de se demander ce que ces doigts font là. Tu veux un dessin, génie ? Dean se demande s'il réalise vraiment l'attraction qu'il peut avoir sur lui. Ce besoin primal et insistant de toujours sentir Sam lui appartenir.

Mais Dean n'enlève pas sa main pour autant. En fait il se contente d'écarter les doigts et de caresser doucement la peau, comme hypnotisé.

« Dean ? »

Dean remonte sa main, trace une ligne chaude du nombril jusqu'à stopper sur la joue. Belle mâchoire. Un peu forte, peut être, mais belle. Dean en parcourt les lignes avec bonheur.

« On est tellement imparfaits, Sam » souffle-t-il soudain, sans avertissements, passant du coq à l'âne.

Leur dernière dispute encore bien en tête.

« Tellement déséquilibrés. Regarde nous … On se crie dessus comme des bêtes parce qu'on ne se comprend pas, puis on va baiser dans des chiottes de bar parce qu'on pense enfin se comprendre... Et on fini tout ça par une belle murge pour sceller notre réconciliation …

-On ne sait pas comment faire autrement » réplique Sam avec une innocente spontanéité.

Surtout si on tient compte du fait qu'il scrute une fissure dans la baignoire comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante au monde. Dean ne devrait pas être étonné. Sam bourré a une nature contemplative et joyeuse. C'est une bonne combinaison. Dean n'en voudrait aucune autre.

« Je ne veux pas que ça change » fait-il à voix basse, profession de foi grave et sincère « Je ne veux pas y mettre un terme ... »

Sam relève les yeux sur lui, intrigué. Applique toute sa capacité de concentration sur le visage un peu mal à l'aise de son frère.

« Alors ne le fait pas. Voilà. Problème résolu » pose Sam avec sagesse, juste avant d'envoyer sa main sur la joue de Dean.

Le jeu du miroir est en train de devenir leur favori. Ils se tiennent exactement dans la même position, juste séparés par le rebord de la baignoire. Sam tend les lèvres vers lui et Dean n'a qu'à s'avancer un tout petit peu pour rencontrer cette bouche à la saveur irrésistible.

« T'es un trou d'uc, Dean » balance Sam en se reculant, sans filtre.

Dean explose de rire.

« Bah t'es un vrai romantique toi !

-Va te faire foutre …

-Ah mais tu te rappelle pas ? C'était il y a une heure ça ... »

Sam pouffe. Merde, parfois mal se comporter est la bonne solution. Sam se sent si léger maintenant ! Si en phase avec son frère.

« T'es encore bourré » constate Dean « J'ai honte d'en avoir profité …

-Menteur. T'attendais que ça. »

Bien, il est temps de changer de sujet.

Dean secoue la tête et dirige le pommeau vers le visage de Sam.

« Mais arrête ! » l'engueule Sam en se secouant comme un chien sous la pluie.

L'eau éclabousse de partout, rebondit sur ses muscles fermes. Un autre genre de feu d'artifice qui ne fait que fasciner plus encore Dean. Une goutte s'accroche dans les cils de son frère, sans même qu'il le remarque. Elle reste suspendue là un moment, partagé entre le poids de l'attraction terrestre et son envie manifeste de rester là ou elle est. Reflet étrangement amplifié par le néon brut de cette salle de bain modeste.

Mais Dean n'a pas besoin de plus de décors, Sam est déjà le théâtre de sa vie. L'eau chaude glisse le long de son corps, dessine un chemin quasi hypnotique sur sa peau. Dean n'a plus conscience de rien les minutes qui suivent, que de cette cascade étrangement attirante. Pourtant quand il tend les doigts vers elle, elle lui échappe, le contourne. Semble se moquer de lui. Le fuir pour ne plus envelopper que Sam.

Voilà, ça y est. Dean est jaloux même de l'eau qui ruisselle sur le corps de son frère.

Il voudrait être le seul à le couvrir de cette manière, avec chaleur et assurance. Qui pourrait encore penser que cette relation est saine après ça ?! Chaque jour Dean se perd un peu plus en Sam. Alors pourquoi cette sensation est-elle si délicieuse ?

« Dean ? » l'appelle doucement Sam, le tirant de sa contemplation.

« Quoi ?

-Tu me fais flipper à me mater comme ça ... »

Silence songeur tandis que Dean pèse le pour et le contre. Avant de finalement lâcher prise.

« D'accord, très bien. Alors pousse toi !

-Hein ?

-Pousse toi ! On a tous les deux besoin d'une douche, je te signale, et je compte pas attendre que t'ai fini ! Dans ton état, ça va te prendre des heures !

-Comme ça tu peux me filer un coup de main » devine Sam, aux anges.

Dean se garde bien de répondre et le rejoint en jetant ses vêtement en tas au sol.

« Heu Dean ... » sourit Sam « tu es conscient qu'on prend des douches nus, en général ?

-Ta gueule, j'ai assez baissé mon froc pour aujourd'hui, tu crois pas ?! »

Sam se contente de ricaner dans sa barbe tandis que Dean s'agenouille face à lui, encore en boxer. Il arrête de rire uniquement quand Dean encadre son visage de ses mains et colle leurs fronts. Oui, ce geste là mérite un silence appréciateur.

Sam préfère ne pas songer à l'image comique qu'ils doivent renvoyer. Deux géants accroupit face à face, en sous vêtements, concentrés par ce contact intime d'une tête en appuie sur une autre. Et pourtant, il n'y a rien de plus rassurants pour eux. Surtout après cette journée épuisante.

Être là l'un pour l'autre. Au milieu d'une chasse, pendant une dispute difficile, ou bien sous le jet brûlant d'une douche réparatrice... qu'importe !

L'eau chaude glisse sur son corps et un peu dans son cœur. Si l'heure précédente était consacrée au besoin, presque bestial, de sexe, cette minute là est un concentré de tendresse. Et ce n'est pas grave s'ils ont encore du mal à combiner les deux en même temps. Sam est parfaitement d'accord pour séparer l'un de l'autre. Déséquilibre étrange, et pourtant si naturel !

Il ne réalise qu'il a fermé les yeux que quand il sent les doigts de Dean se glisser dans sa nuque.

« Tu me savonnes ? » formule-t-il stupidement.

« Je t'ai sali » répond Dean, le plus simplement du monde « à moi de te nettoyer. »

Sam acquiesce d'un air entendu, comme en présence d'une perle de sagesse. Dean se retient de sourire béatement. Sam se raccroche au pommeau de douche comme à sa propre vie tandis qu'il s'applique à décrasser comme il se doit son idiot de cadet.

Sam est si docile, si adorable ce soir...

Si Dean a jamais voulu figer le temps et rester bloqué dans un simple moment, c'est celui là qu'il choisirait, à coup sûr ! Sans un seul soupçon d'hésitation.

« Sammy, lève le bras » exige-t-il d'une voix taquine, cherchant les limites d'obéissance de Sam.

Elles ne sont pas encore là, de toute évidence, parce que Sam tend sa main disponible vers le ciel quasi immédiatement. Mais ce n'est pas un passage de savon qui l'attend cette fois. C'est un baiser léger et humide que Dean vient rapidement lui déposer sur les lèvres.

Sam écarquille les yeux, étonné mais ravi. Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire à se damner. Oui, Dean ne regrette pas une seconde sa malédiction toute personnelle. Impossible quand elle prend des traits aussi harmonieux.

« Sam …

-Hmm ? »

Mais Dean s'abstient de développer, persuadé que Sam le reçoit 5 sur 5. Retour en position quasi fœtale. Peut être est-ce plus approprié, en effet, peut être que frères n'était pas suffisant. Peut être qu'ils auraient dû naître jumeaux …

Mais Dean secoue la tête face à cette pensée. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, c'est stupide ! Pourtant quand Sam vient lui caresser la joue et coller à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, rien ne fait plus sens.

Au diable les pensées, c'est surfait !

Quand le besoin de respirer se fait trop fort, Dean se recule légèrement et pose un doigt mutin sur le nez de son frère.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se lave, Sam ! A ce rythme, on sera encore sous l'eau demain matin !

-C'est parfait. Je ne veux plus jamais sortir d'ici !

-Ne sois pas stupide » le rabroue gentiment Dean.

Mais après cette soirée, Sam n'a plus aucune défense. Il se retrouve à foudroyer son frère du regard.

« Essaie seulement de sortir de cette baignoire, Dean Winchester, et tu verras ce qu'il t'arrivera ! »

Dean hausse un sourcil, amusé.

« C'est jamais qu'un peu d'eau ... » pose-t-il calmement « pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin... »

Le regard de Sam s'intensifie encore.

« Là, c'est toi qui es stupide. »

Dean acquiesce, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ouais, peut être. »

Et la seconde suivante, Dean se concentre sur les cheveux de son frère.

« Merde, j'aurai jamais cru que ce serait aussi marrant ! » s'extasie-t-il en grattant allégrement le crane de Sam, faisant mousser un maximum le shampooing.

« Si j'avais su qu'il suffirait d'un shampoing pour que tu apprécies mes cheveux...

-Wow j'ai jamais dis ça, t'emballes pas, princesse ! »

Sam se renfrogne. Dean ne lui en tient pas rigueur, trop occupé par cette tignasse qu'il démêle maintenant du bout des doigts. Il part du sommet du crane et descend doucement jusqu'à atteindre la pointe des mèches. Sam ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un petit frisson à ce contact. Mince, c'est plutôt agréable !

« Sammy, t'es comme un petit chien... ça te plaît de te faire toiletter ? » ricane Dean

« Je crois que c'est surtout à toi que ça plaît … »

Dean a une moue approbatrice. Difficile de défendre le contraire.

« Ferme les yeux » ordonne-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Sam s'exécute et permet à Dean de venir lui voler perfidement un autre baiser. Qui se prolonge. Longtemps. Bon dieu. Sam oublie un instant ou ils sont, ce qu'ils font, ce qu'ils sont même ! Il enroule les bras autour de de la nuque de son frère et l'empêche de se dégager. Prolonge encore et encore ce contact.

Embrasse comme si son âme était au bout de sa langue.

Dean ne reste pas insensible à cet embrasement, il y répond avec ferveur, attrape le visage de Sam au creux de ses mains. Les battements de son cœur s'affolent tandis qu'il sent le corps de Sam partout autour de lui.

C'est l'éternuement de ce dernier qui les pousse à mettre fin à cet échange. Ils restent figés, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Finalement Dean éclate de rire.

« Merde, comment tu fais pour choper froid maintenant ?! L'eau est brûlante ! »

Il ricane encore mais reprend sa tache initiale et fini de rincer Sam de tout ce savon. Il n'y a plus rien d'égoïste dans ses gestes, il n'exige rien de plus de Sam. Juste qu'il reste là, avec lui, pendant qu'il efface lui même les traces de leur comportement inapproprié… Sam accepte de se laisser faire et vient reposer sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Dean. Dean qui apprécie grandement ce geste. Comme un aveu de faiblesse, mais aussi de confiance.

Pourvu que Sam puisse toujours se reposer ainsi sur lui.

Il s'attarde un peu trop longtemps sur le dos de son cadet, contemplant avec un regard appréciateur les muscles saillant de ce géant qu'est son frère. De la vapeur s'échappe de puis un moment maintenant, et forme à présent comme une brume autour d'eux. Dean le savait, qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de dimension parallèle.

Mais alors qu'il cherche un prétexte pour prolonger ce moment, rester un peu plus longtemps dans cette position alors que Sam est propre, un son étrange s'élève. Dean réalise en un éclair qu'il s'agit d'un ronflement. Finalement c'est l'eau chaude qui aura eu raison de son frère. Dean retient un éclat de rire.

Sam, comment peux tu t'endormir dans une position pareille ?!

Mais il se garde bien de le réveiller. A la place il pose une main sur sa joue et accepte de somnoler un peu avec lui. L'eau coule toujours sur eux.

* * *

 _..._

 _Bon c'est le moment où je rappelle de ne pas abuser d'alcool, et de toujours se protéger quand on fait des folies de son corps, non ? Alors voilà : n'abusez pas (trop) de l'alcool et protégez vous quand vous faites des folies de votre corps ... C'est bon ? xp_

 _Si tu aimes les passages fluffy tape dans tes mains ..._

 _Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ Merci encore d'être là ! Je vous aime :3_

 _Une Shapeshifter : Oui moi aussi je plains Carl :/ Surtout que j'aime bien ce perso, alors en écrivant cette scène avec Dean je me suis dit : Oh non, tout le monde va le détester maintenant xp Et on est d'accord, ce prêtre est un sacré salopard ! Bravo Dean de lui a voir fait peur comme ça !_

 _Tara : Ah ah oui la prédiction de Carl fait un peu flipper pour la suite, c'est sûr ^^ "choupinous" ? Ah ouais quand même xp tu y vas fort ! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu alors ..._

 _Melanie : Et oui, c'est sûr que le monde de la chasse, c'est pas les bisounours, je suis d'accord avec toi :/ Dean a fait des progrès de fou, tu as raison ! Bon, ils ont un peu profité l'un de l'autre dans ce chapitre, non ? J'espère que ça t'a plu :) petite pause dans leur vie de chasse !_

 _Lalala1995 : Oh tu es toujours là ! Ça me fait super plaisir x) hé hé tu es une de mes premières lectrices il me semble. Alors ce voyage te plait ? Toi qui a un visuel depuis presque un an, en fait, tu es satisfaite ? C'est super ! Merci x')_

 _Wildcat : Hmm oui c'est vrai que le Sam colérique apparaît un peu plus tard dans la série ... mais c'est pas grave, on va dire que c'est quand même déjà en lui, et qu'avec tout ce qu'il vit en ce moment, ça ressort plus tôt :p Les larmes aux yeux ? Super ! Merci, ça me fait plaisir x') en espérant que la suite était bien à la hauteur de tes attentes :p_

 _PrincessFraya : Oui tu as tout compris ! Le but du chap précédent était bien de montrer cette bascule : Dean qui, pour une fois, défend leur relation alors que Sam flanche un peu. Et oui Sam a été un peu bête avec ce prêtre, il s'est laissé avoir par son ton sympathique xp Trop innocent notre Sammy ! Vas y, défend le Dean ! Sauve le ! Ah ah. Ah et bien si tu aimes les réconciliations, tu vas aimer ce chapitre alors ! x)_

 _narutine : naaaaan je veux pas que vous détestiez Carl x'( moi je l'aime bien ! Bon mais c'est sûr qu'il a le sale rôle sur ce coup là ... Ah ah oui on est d'accord, Sam a bien déconné avec ce prêtre xp pauvre loulou ! Heureusement, Dean vole à son secours :3 Amen !_

 _ELORA : Mais non, pas honte à toi xp c'est pas grave d'avoir loupé l'arrivée du chap 53, je te pardonne ! J'espère que tu verras celui là plus vite ah ah. Ok pour les romances noires, je comprends, mais je te conseille plutôt les romans d'Anne Rice si tu te sens d'humeur sombre ;) elle écrit magnifiquement, et ses histoires d'amour sont toujours de vraies crèves cœur ! Oh merci pour tes beaux compliments :3 ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère ne jamais te décevoir alors ! Je vais m'appliquer !_


	55. Emportements

_Salut la family ! Trop contente de vous retrouver aujourd'hui :p Je m'excuse pour ces délais d'attente entre les chapitres, mais hé, je fais au mieux avec le temps libre que j'ai^^ Alors j'espère que vous continuez d'apprécier mon histoire malgré tout. Continuons cette grande aventure ensemble !_

 _Sans rire, ça fait plus d'un an, maintenant, vous savez ? Il faudrait qu'on se réunisse tous, un jour, autour d'un grand repas, ce serait super x)_

 _Bon allez, j'arrête de bavasser. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 : Emportements**

Au matin, les pensées de Dean sont plutôt chaotiques.

La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit est qu'il est installé bien confortablement. Au lit. Et il ne se souvient pas de comment il est arrivé là. La solution la plus plausible n'est pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Il imagine avec un brin de honte Sam le soulever dans ses bras et le porter facilement au lit, sans même qu'il bronche. Autant pour ses réflexes indéfectibles de chasseur !

Sam le ramène au stade de petit garçon docile ...

C'est une image assez perturbante. Sans parler du fait qu'il doit être celui qui veille sur Sam, et que l'inverse lui paraît déconcertant. Pourtant envisager une autre situation l'est plus encore. Il faudrait être un monstre sacrément tordu pour le déplacer, lui, puis son frère, de la douche au lit, sans les attaquer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre … Peut être juste pour les embrouiller ? Et bien c'est réussi !

Bon, à la réflexion, Dean préfère que ce soit Sam qui se soit chargé de ce transport …

Malheureusement, la deuxième pensée qui le traverse, comme un titillement désagréable, ce sont les mots de Carl. Ceux prononcés la veille seulement.

« Du rouge et du vide »

Ceux qu'il s'est efforcé d'ignorer de tout son cœur. Et de tout son corps, à l'évidence. C'est un frisson glacé qui lui remonte la colonne. Comme un vieux haut les cœurs d'après cuite. Un mauvais goût tenace qui s'accroche à son palais. Ah s'il avait su la dernière impression que lui laisserait ce médium de pacotille ! Dean aurait été beaucoup moins amical avec lui !

Parce que c'est plus facile de mépriser un avertissement quand il vient d'un ennemi. Parce qu'il se sent berné, juste un peu. Parce que le simple fait d'envisager que Carl puisse avoir raison pousse Dean à le haïr profondément.

Mais quand on y réfléchit, Sam s'est rué dans une église, mettre leur couple à l'épreuve, seulement quelques heures après ces sombres paroles... Étai-ce un premier pas vers les supposés malheurs les attendant au bout de la route ? Son estomac se noue malgré lui. Le voilà déjà en train d'imaginer de mauvais présages là où il n'y a que la stupide piété de son frère !

Dean ne veut plus réfléchir, ça suffit. Il voudrait être capable de profiter simplement d'un matin aussi ensoleillé que celui là. Ne pas se rappeler du pire, mais uniquement du meilleur.

Il observe discrètement son cadet, légèrement apaisé par ce visage familier. C'est un réel plaisir coupable de pouvoir le contempler d'aussi près, tous les deux dans le même lit. Pourtant cette sensation de pesanteur ne le quitte pas.

Maudit Carl !

Dean se décide finalement à se lever. Il se décale silencieusement, et prend bien soin de ne pas réveiller son frère. La poitrine de Sam se soulève et s'abaisse en un rythme régulier. Dean a envie de s'y perdre, de ne plus entendre et sentir que cette respiration. Mais il n'y parvient pas. Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Il attrape son portable et referme doucement la porte derrière lui.

Les marches menant au parking lui offrent une confortable assise et il reste là, pensif, tandis que le soleil se lève. Il fait bon. Enfin. Dean en a assez de ce froid pervers qui s'insinue jusqu'à sous sa poitrine même. Un peu de lumière et de chaleur ne feront pas de mal à sa vieille carcasse. Au même moment, une pensée le frappe. Oui, parce que la chaleur, la lumière, ça lui fait penser à quelqu'un.

Et à sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas Sam.

Il n'hésite qu'une minute, surpris par ce constat. Mais fini tout de même par composer le numéro qui lui trotte dans la tête. Est-ce qu'il n'a pas emporté son portable dans ce but là ? Sans le savoir ? Si même son cerveau se joue de lui, il ne va pas s'en sortir !

« Salut Dean-o ! »

A la seconde ou la voix enthousiaste de Meredith résonne à son oreille, Dean sait qu'il a fait le bon choix.

« Salut, gamine.

-Gamine ? Et ben, tu changes pas toi ... » ricane-t-elle sans parvenir tout à fait à cacher son contentement « comment tu vas ? Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'appelles. »

Incroyable, Dean est réellement capable d'entendre son sourire !

« Ouais, ça fait un bail » lâche-t-il distraitement.

« Grave !

-Meredith, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Il a pris sa décision en une fraction de seconde. Ou alors, peut être bien qu'au fond, il a pris sa décision depuis un moment, et qu'il vient juste de s'en rendre compte.

« Quoi ? » s'inquiète la jeune femme « ça a l'air grave...

-Tu sais » coupe court Dean. Pas besoin de tergiverser maintenant. Droit au but et on verras bien ce qu'il se passe « je suis avec Sam maintenant. Vraiment avec lui. »

Meredith pourrait se moquer. Lui dire que ça fait un bon moment qu'elle le sait. Peut être même avant que lui même soit au courant. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Parce que Dean est plus fragile qu'il n'y paraît. Et qu'elle devine aisément ce que cette déclaration doit lui coûter.

« Ah. Félicitation. »

Dean réalise uniquement à ce moment qu'il retenait sa respiration. Est-ce que ce n'est pas le première fois qu'il affirme à haute voix ce couple improbable qu'il forme avec son propre frère ? Mince ... Enfin, sans compter la crise qu'il a piqué devant un certain prêtre.

Il éprouve une bouffée immense de soulagement, et surtout de reconnaissance à l'égard de Meredith. Celle qui les encourage dans l'ombre depuis un moment. Celle qui ne désapprouve pas. Celle qui lui permet d'en parler aussi librement.

Dean lui dresserait volontiers un autel, là, tout de suite.

« Est-ce que tu es satisfait ? »

Elle pose sa question d'un ton sincèrement curieux.

« Est-ce que ça compte ? » réplique-t-il par réflexe.

« Bien sûr. Bien sûr que ça compte, Dean. »

Il se passe la main sur le menton, songeur. Difficile de nier que cette situation lui apporte une dose absolument indécente de satisfaction. Si ce n'était pas un sentiment aussi fort, il n'aurait jamais cédé.

« Mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? » se sent-il obligé de demander.

« Si. C'est bizarre.

-...

-Inhabituel. Mais hé ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est bizarre que ce n'est pas « bien ». Et sérieusement, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ?!

-J'arrive pas à te suivre. Ce que tu dis est complètement décousu.

-C'est la vie qui est décousue, Dean. On se raccroche comme on peut au moindre truc qui nous fait nous sentir un peu mieux, pas vrai ? Un peu vivant ...

-J'en sais rien. Je me suis jamais posé la question » ment-il éhontément.

Il conserve un silence reposant quelques minutes, la respiration de Meredith toujours à l'oreille. Elle respecte cette pause. Depuis quand le comprend elle à ce point ? Dean n'est pas certain d'approuver ça.

Sam, Meredith ... Quoi, il est un livre ouvert en ce moment ?!

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il a appelé son amie, Dean le sait. Pour agréable que soit cette approbation tacite. Pas pour lui. Pas que pour lui.

« Mere » reprend il, utilisant ce surnom qui les rapproche encore.

Dean aime à s'approprier ses proches par un nom qu'il est le seul à utiliser. Sammy ne se remet pas encore tout à fait du sien …

« … j'ai un service à te demander.

-Vraiment ? Dean Winchester a besoin de mon aide ?! » ironise-t-elle joyeusement.

« Ça va t'emballe pas » grommelle-t-il.

« Je suis tout ouï !

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète !

-Accouche, aîné Winchester, j'ai pas toute la journée !

-C'est à propos de Sam.

-Oh. »

Dean qui délègue une chose concernant son frère ? Meredith est plus qu'intriguée.

« Ces derniers temps il en a un peu bavé et …

-...

-Pourquoi tu dis plus rien ?! » s'alarme tout à coup Dean, sur les nerfs.

Vider son cœur, pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, non merci. C'est un exercice pénible et qu'il n'a pas du tout envie de répéter. Assez de déclaration pour la journée, il a sa dose.

« Je t'écoute, c'est tout.

-Ça m'inquiète quand tu parles pas » râle Dean.

« Mais tu me reproches toujours de trop parler !

-Bon, c'est fini ? Je peux continuer ?

-Vas y. »

Il soupire lourdement. Il doit faire un effort de concentration pour poursuivre.

« Bref … Sam pourrait avoir besoin de parler avec quelqu'un » lâche-t-il d'un seul coup, sans articuler, comme pour se débarrasser de cet aveu embarrassant.

Oui, car dire ça, c'est un peu reconnaître qu'il n'est pas assez pour Sam.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Si Sam a besoin de quelque chose que lui même ne peut pas lui donner, alors Dean ira le lui chercher ailleurs.

« Je …

-Tu connais Sam, une vraie pipelette ! » se justifie-t-il maladroitement

« Ouais... Comme si ça te déplaisait ... » ironise Meredith, pas dupe pour deux sous.

« Bref. Tu... tu es la seule à … enfin, savoir ce qu'il se passe, tu vois... »

Adieu le Dean railleur et sûr de lui. Il n'aura pas fait long feu... Meredith fait la connaissance du petit timide qui se réveille dès lors que Sam est impliqué dans la conversation. Ce serait presque comique.

Excepté que Meredith a conscience qu'un rire ne ferait que blesser Dean, là tout de suite.

« Tu sais, ce qu'il nous arrive, donc … Et … si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave ! Je comprends ! Et d'ailleurs, peut être qu'il aura même pas envie de t'en parler »

Oh Dean espère de tout son cœur que Sam n'aura pas envie d'en parler !

« Mais … Ce serait bien qu'il puisse quand même avoir quelqu'un … je veux dire... en plus de moi. »

Ça y est, Meredith commence à comprendre ou le chasseur veut en venir. Elle n'aurait pas parié la dessus.

« Quelqu'un d'objectif et … qui ne nous juge pas trop durement... Alors …

-D'accord.

-D'accord ?

-Je ferai comprendre à Sam que je suis là s'il a besoin. Je suis son amie autant que la tienne. »

Dean laisse un silence s'installer. Et voilà. Mission accomplie. C'était facile. Meredith n'est pas qu'une petit gamine énervante, en fin de compte. Il soupire, soulagé. Tu veux une oreille attentive Sam ? En voilà une largement plus appropriée qu'un homme fier de se promener en robe !

Dean n'est pas prêt de lui pardonner celle là...

« Tu sais toi et ton grand dadais de frère, vous m'avez quand même sauvé la vie. Ça s'oublie pas ce genre de chose.

-Meredith, je crois que tu nous idéalise... Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est ni Sam, ni moi, qui avons abattu Big Foot.

-Mais la première fois qu'il nous a attaqué, vous m'avez défendu. »

Dean acquiesce, même si elle ne peut pas le voir. Se souvient de l'état de choc dans lequel cette agression l'avait laissé. Environ 5 minutes. Puis elle avait repris le dessus et crapahutait à nouveau à la recherche de son frère.

« Alors disons juste qu'on est quitte » propose-t-il.

Il hésite une minute avant de poursuivre.

« Mere... tu chasses encore ?

-Dernier en date : un RouGarou. Il a bien failli botter les fesses de Rufus. »

Alors là, Dean en doute fortement. Ce vieux chasseur a plus d'un tour dans son sac, plus coriace que n'importe quel monstre. Sinon il serait déjà mort.

Pourtant Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu, rien qu'un peu, pour entraîner Meredith avec lui. Bon, même si il sait bien qu'elle a du tellement le tanner avec ça qu'il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de finir par accepter ...

« On partage pas mal de chose toi et moi, pas vrai ? » le taquine-t-elle gentiment « la chasse et le reste...

-Ça veut dire quoi, le reste ? T'as des vues sur Sam ? » plaisante Dean. A moitié.

Meredith éclate de rire.

« J'ai aucune chance ! Cet idiot ne voit que toi. Tu l'as drogué à la naissance ou quoi ?!

-Si j'avais pu, ce serait plus simple.

-T'inquiète pas Dean, toi et Sam, je veillerai sur votre secret comme sur ma vie !

-Je t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça ! » s'indigne Dean, avant de se raviser brusquement « mais ce serait pas mal d'avoir un complice. Je crois que Sam en voudrait un.

-Un complice ? Dean tu en parles comme si vous commettiez un crime...

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Tu te surestimes.

-Je connais des religieux qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec toi.

-Des religieux ? Bon dieu, depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que les autres penses de ce que tu fais de ta vie ?!

-Depuis que ça blesse Sam.

-Ah. C'est une bonne raison. »

Nouveau silence.

« Attend … C'est quoi cette histoire de religieux qui blesse Sam ?! » s'interroge soudain la jeune femme, surprise.

« Trop long à expliquer. Mais si tu pouvais le sermonner un peu la dessus, ça m'arrangerait. »

Dean se lève, quitte les marches pour retourner dans la chambre.

Sam est en train de se frotter les paupières, à moitié redressé dans le lit, le visage encore froissé de sommeil. Et non, Dean ne trouve pas ça absolument adorable ! Pas du tout ! En fait, il s'avance vers lui avec un sourire railleur.

« Au moins t'as pas l'air d'avoir la gueule de bois » plaisante-t-il alors que Sam essaie péniblement de refaire surface.

Mais Dean ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il lui tend son téléphone.

« Tiens, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te dire deux mots.

-Hein ?

-Salut grand Sam ! » s'exclame Meredith à l'autre bout du fil.

Tellement fort en fait que Sam est obligé d'éloigner le combiné de son oreille avec une grimace. Trop d'enthousiasme d'un coup...

Dean ricane avant de tourner les talons.

« Je vais nous chercher le petit déj'. »

Sam le regarde s'éloigner les sourcils froncés, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Hein ?

« Meredith, mon frère est bizarre …

-Ça, c'est sûr ! »

C'est tout ce que Dean entend avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. En marchant dans la rue, le poids sur ses épaules se fait un peu plus léger. Rien qu'un peu. Pourtant Dean se satisfait de cette petite victoire.

* * *

Sam avale consciencieusement son pancake tandis que Dean s'efforce de ne pas l'épier trop intensément. Difficile exercice, étant donné cette curiosité qui le dévore. Qu'est-ce que Meredith lui a dit ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que Sam a raconté ? Est-ce qu'il … est-ce qu'il a parlé d'eux ?

Mais son frère prend bien soin de conserver un air neutre. Le traître ! Dean regrette soudain cette idée. Offrir à Sam un confident sur un plateau d'argent … Bravo génie ! Maintenant tu te retrouves complètement écarté des pensées qui peuvent bien se balader dans la tête de Sam !

« Dean ... »

Dean redresse brusquement les yeux. Sam est en train de le fixer avec un air perplexe.

« Ça va ? »

Dean secoue la tête, pris en flagrant délit. Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Il ne va pas commencer à se torturer pour si peu quand même !

« Ouais, ouais, ça va » grommelle-t-il.

« Attend tu as une miette là ... »

Sam avance une main vers son visage et tout devient plus clair quand leurs regards se croisent. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire. L'essentiel est là, dans ce geste affectueux. Le pouce de Sam passe rapidement sur ses lèvres.

Enfin, rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

Dean rouvre les yeux. Tiens il les avait fermé ? Une simple caresse du bout des doigts et il est déjà prêt à savourer cette sensation aussi ouvertement ? Sam le tient par le menton maintenant. Il a l'air absorbé par la vision d'un Dean aussi docile. Incroyable. Quelque mois plus tôt et il se serait reculé avec précipitation, des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande quand même l'aîné devant l'immobilité de son frère.

Sam retire sa main et Dean affiche un air déçu.

Sam rit intérieurement. Pas encore prêt à réclamer, hein, Dean ? Même quand tu en crève visiblement d'envie.

« On se promène un peu aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Baby a envie de se dégourdir les roues.

-Non, je voulais dire, à pied. Et cette manie de considérer ta voiture comme une personne …

-Ferme là, tu veux ? Elle pourrait t'entendre. »

Sam lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ingrat » ronchonne encore Dean « t'imagines depuis combien de temps elle trimballe ton gros cul ? Sois un peu reconnaissant ! »

Sam ouvre tout grand la bouche, formant un « Oh » indigné absolument hilarant. Dean s'esclaffe devant cette expression. Ah, un peu de bonne humeur quand même ! La joie qui éclaire cet éclat de rire pousse Sam à ne pas protester plus que ça. Et tant pis si rien ne rend Dean plus heureux que d'emmerder son petit frère ...

Sam ne compte plus face à un sourire aussi rayonnant.

« Je t'en foutrais, un gros cul, moi ! » râle-t-il quand même pour la forme.

Ce n'est pas très convaincant, vu le beau sourire que Dean s'obstine à conserver.

Bon Dieu il est … Sam a besoin de se l'approprier. Voilà une pensée débordante d'affection, même si probablement maladroite. Alors le chasseur cède à une impulsion, repousse la table et avance son visage vers Dean.

Dean qui le regarde faire avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ravi de le voir venir à lui de cette manière. Le baiser qu'ils échangent est brûlant.

Sam ne s'y fera jamais. Cette sensation de plénitude... Les mouvements de Dean s'accordent naturellement aux siens. Comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie … La bonne blague ! Enfin, sauf si les coups rapprochent aussi... Les engueulades, les crises, les doutes … si tout ça peut se transformer en passion, alors peut être bien est-ce ce qu'il se passe ici.

Mais alors que Sam est si penché sur Dean, si occupé à profiter du goût de sa langue, la chaise bascule en arrière, les projetant au sol. Il atterrit sur son frère, lui coupant violemment le souffle. Mais ce n'est pas grave, si Dean ne peut plus respirer, alors Sam lui fournira toute l'oxygène qu'il lui faut.

Il l'embrasse encore, finalement peu dérangé par ce changement de hauteur, toute sa passion présente sur ses lèvres. C'est un besoin impétueux et presque malsain, en fin de compte. Sam veut s'approprier Dean jusqu'à la moelle. Encore, et encore. Certain de ne jamais pouvoir être rassuré. Certain de passer sa vie à la recherche de preuves. Manière sans doute assez brutale d'exprimer son affection, d'accord, mais on ne peut pas dire que la vie de Sam a toujours été tendre. Un peu de cette âpreté, de cette simplicité abrupte, s'échappe dans sa façon d'être avec son frère.

Dean se laisse embrasser avec sérieux. Qui est-il pour s'opposer à un élan si spontané ? Pourtant quand Sam redresse enfin la tête, délaissant la bouche de son frère, il se retrouve face à un regard blasé.

« Tu as cassé ma chaise » avance calmement Dean, comme si rien dans cette situation ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

Comme s'il lui arrivait tous les jours d'être étalé par terre avec un Sam tout excité au dessus de lui. Comme si son cœur ne battait pas à mille à l'heure, là tout de suite.

« Heu ... » babille Sam avec un air idiot.

Impulsif, le petit frère. Dean permet enfin à un sourire satisfait de naître sur ses lèvres.

« Pas que ça me dérange, mais tu sais qu'on a un lit juste derrière nous, pas vrai ? »

Sam plonge le nez dans la nuque de Dean sans plus s'embêter de conventions.

Cette odeur... Celle de son enfance, et bien plus. C'est la fragrance de la sécurité. De l'espoir et d'un peu de joie. De la peur aussi, du manque. De l'interdit, depuis qu'il la désire juste pour lui … Tout ça enrobé d'un sentiment menaçant de possessivité.

Dean ne bouge pas, laisse son frère se repaître de ce qu'il veut. Et si Sam a envie de se jeter sur lui de bon matin, et bien, ce n'est pas lui qui s'en plaindra ! Finalement ce coup de fil à Meredith a été bénéfique. Sam entrouvre les lèvres et vient goûter la peau de Dean d'un coup de langue délicieusement tentateur. Dean frissonne. Méfie toi quand même Sam...

Mais Sam ne se méfie pas. Être installé par terre ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça. Le voir s'attarder dans sa nuque de cette manière surprend Dean, qui n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir être aussi attirant. Du moins uniquement au niveau du cou... Ça c'est une première. Il ne se rappelle pas de quiconque ayant pris le temps de simplement découvrir la senteur de sa peau.

Il respire profondément, s'imprégnant lui aussi de la présence de Sam. Vitale, comme depuis toujours, comme depuis le début. Nécessaire jusqu'à la fin.

Mince, quelle bande de tordus, à se renifler comme les pires des clébards ! Pourtant Dean n'arrive pas à s'attarder plus que ça sur cette pensée. Non, pas quand les mains de Sam commence à tâtonner aux alentours de sa cuisse. Second frisson. Bien. Sam l'aura voulu.

D'un coup de rein puissant, Dean inverse les positions, forçant Sam à rouler sur lui même pour le laisser passer au dessus. En même temps, il fond sur la bouche de son frère, lui volant un second baiser. Les reniflement mignons, ça ne va qu'un temps.

Mais Sam se débat, mécontent d'abandonner une fois de plus la domination de leur étreinte. Dean se retrouve involontairement projeté des années plus tôt, quand Sam et lui jouaient à lutter, testant leurs forces respectives, et leurs agilités. Dean gagnait souvent à cette époque. C'est une pensée dérangeante, car alors, il n'y avait absolument rien de sexuel dans ce petit jeu. Pas comme aujourd'hui.

Sam profite de l'égarement passager de Dean pour les faire à nouveau rouler, et retrouver le contrôle de ce corps à corps. Ce qui n'est pas pour plaire à son aîné. Il serre les dents, et avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, cette innocente confrontation vire au défi.

Dean n'apprécie pas d'avoir Sam sous sa domination une minute, pour le perdre la minute suivante. Sam ne lui échappera pas aussi facilement. Le problème, c'est que Sam éprouve exactement les mêmes sentiments.

Alors ce qui a débuté comme un jeu inoffensif se transforme vite en règlement de compte.

Les prises se font plus serrées, les échanges plus brûlants. Il y a encore plein de rancœur sous la poitrine de Dean, plein de peur dans celle de Sam. Et de la colère à part égale entre eux. Une nuit ne suffit pas à apaiser une vie de souffrance. Et alors même qu'ils devraient atteindre enfin une paix méritée, c'est la rage qui les consume. Dean a encore le temps de penser qu'ils sont définitivement foutus, l'un comme l'autre, avant de perdre tout contrôle.

Parce que tous ses sens s'affolent au contact de son frère. Parce que ça a toujours été le cas, mais parce qu'aujourd'hui, il n'arrive plus à s'en empêcher.

Sam s'efforce de le renverser à nouveau, cherche une solution à la pression que Dean exerce sur lui. Il trouve une faiblesse au niveau de son coté droit, et s'empresse d'envoyer toute sa force à cet endroit précis. Dean est surpris et perd l'équilibre, permettant à son frère de s'installer à cheval sur lui.

Ce n'est qu'un premier renversement d'une longue série qui les mène, à coup de roulades et de prises de lutte, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sans jamais se lâcher. Sans jamais se séparer. Attache presque douloureuse. Affection tyrannique. Être ensemble quoi qu'il en coûte. S'exprimer par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, y compris par la violence. Parce que la violence est une habitude dans leur vie, et que si la douceur n'est jamais entièrement exclue de leur relation, ce n'est pas non plus le sentiment qui prédomine.

Bientôt la progression de leur lutte est stoppée par un mur, et ne leur laisse pas d'autre solution que de prendre le dessus pour de bon ou de se soumettre. Pas d'autre endroit ou s'échapper. Sam enroule ses jambes autour de Dean et s'empare du visage de son frère de ses deux grandes mains, l'empêchant de bouger, avant de lui mordiller rageusement la lèvre inférieure.

Dean émet un gémissement de protestation mais Sam n'a pas l'air décidé à le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Alors qu'il utilise le poids de tout son corps pour le plaquer au sol, une de ses mains descend plus bas. Beaucoup plus bas.

Cette fois il n'y a plus que de la colère dans le râle de Dean, il y a de l'envie aussi, une pointe d'abandon mêlée à un désir ardent. Sam vient rapidement à bout de tous les obstacles et glisse une main provocante sous son boxer.

Dean ne peut plus bouger. C'est comme si tout l'air de ses poumons avait fuit d'un coup. Il sent les mains de Sam lui remodeler le dos à force de passages et de pressions. Brûlures glissant sur les muscles, s'infiltrant dans les courbes et aspérités de sa peau. Sam semble le sculpter comme de la glaise, l'édifier à sa convenance. Dean n'est plus que poupée d'argile, sorte de golem malsain. Sam est celui qui lui insuffle la vie.

D'ailleurs ce dernier exulte devant sa victoire. Découvre en lui une violence qu'il préférait ignorer. Dean n'est pas le seul a avoir des problèmes de self contrôle. Mais Sam n'arrive pas à lutter. Il a gagné. Prouvé sa force. Et le corps qui se tord sous lui, en proie autant au plaisir qu'au besoin d'affrontement, lui appartient maintenant plus que jamais. Sur une impulsion un peu primitive, Sam enfonce les dents dans cette nuque offerte, récolte un juron pour toute récompense.

Entre ses doigts Dean est plus dur que jamais.

Alors peut être est-ce le bon moment. Peut être...

Quelque chose disjoncte sous son crane. Sam en a tout à fait conscience. Comme un bouton sur ON depuis beaucoup trop longtemps... Ce n'est plus possible. Pas quand Dean l'appelle à ce point. Il vient lécher les lèvres de son frère, entièrement possédé, tandis que ses mains s'attaquent à baisser totalement le jean de ce dernier. Il ne lui vient pas une seule fois à l'esprit qu'il pourrait se relever et reprendre son action sur le lit. Non, matelas confortable ou dures lattes, ça lui est bien égal. Tout ce qui compte c'est de ne pas se séparer. Jamais. Il se presse presque désespérément contre le corps de son frère, exprimant sans aucune honte son désir. C'est étourdissant.

Mais alors que Dean se retrouve plus vulnérable que jamais, face à un Sam bien décidé à obtenir ce qui lui fait envie, une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans la tête de l'aîné Winchester.

Sam vient de le libérer de son pantalon. Et il se plaque encore contre lui. Contre lui, quasiment nu... Et sans lui laisser la moindre possibilité de reprendre le dessus. Cette raideur qui vient se frotter avidement contre ses fesses ne laisse pas vraiment de place au doute.

Sam est sérieux. Il veut vraiment...

Et oui, il veut. Parce qu'alors même qu'il joue toujours de la gravité pour maintenir Dean sous lui, Sam tente frénétiquement d'enlever son propre jean.

« Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » balbutie Dean, tandis que Sam abaisse son pantalon en dessous de ses fesses.

Le regard que son cadet lui renvoie est loin d'être compréhensif. Plutôt hanté. En fait la flamme qui anime ses pupilles fait même douter Dean qu'il l'ai entendu.

« Sam ! » proteste-t-il plus violemment.

Il essaie de se redresser, soudain envahit par une crainte encore floue. Celle de ne plus tenir les rênes.

« Dean, laisse toi faire ! » exige Sam, occupé à se dégager de ce qui entrave encore ses mouvements.

Dean ne reconnaît plus son frère.

Cette urgence, cette autorité soudaine. Est-ce que c'est à ça qu'il ressemblait au tout début, quand il s'emparait de Sam pour les premières fois ? Cette envie dévorante, cette détermination de fer... Il remue encore, tente de se dégager de cette étreinte qui l'empêche de respirer. Qui emprunte un chemin qu'il n'est pas sur d'apprécier. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant... Cet empressement ne ressemble pas à Sam.

Et cela, plus que tout, le terrifie.

« Sam arrête ! » demande-t-il une fois de plus, d'une voix plus faible qu'il le voudrait.

Merde, c'est qu'il est lourd, l'animal !

« Dean » grogne Sam en réponse.

Entièrement perdu dans ses sensations, dans l'anticipation. Trop excité pour interpréter les protestations de Dean comme autre chose qu'un jeu.

C'est à ce moment que Dean panique. Complètement.

La confiance qu'il a en son frère est absolue. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir lui refuser quoi que ce soit, pour peu que ce soit Sam qui le lui demande, de son habituelle voix chaude et de ses yeux attentifs. Pour peu qu'il y ait toujours une pointe de cette douceur que Dean adore chez lui. Et ce n'est clairement pas le cas ici.

On dirait bien que Sam a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et de prendre de force ce que Dean ne veut pas lui donner. Dean n'accordera rien à ce Sam là. Que dalle. S'en est trop.

Tandis que Sam vient enfin à bout de son propre pantalon, Dean profite d'un moment d'inattention pour glisser ses jambes sous lui et les tendre d'un seul coup. Sam se retrouve projeté en arrière.

Dean peut enfin reprendre son souffle, plus en colère encore qu'au début de ce combat.

Le regard menaçant que lui adresse son frère en relevant la tête ne calme pas les choses. Et alors que ce dernier serre les poings, frustré au possible, Dean allonge le bras et lui assène un vif coup dans la mâchoire. Sam encaisse, la force de l'impact lui faisant brutalement tourner la tête à droite.

Voilà qui devrait le faire revenir sur terre, espère Dean, en frottant son poing devenu douloureux. Sam porte la main à son visage, plus surpris que fâché. Coupé pour de bon dans son élan. Bien. Parfait.

Parce que Dean ne l'a jamais autant détesté qu'à ce moment là.

« J'ai dis non, espèce d'enfoiré ! » s'exclame-t-il

Sam le dévisage sans comprendre.

« Quoi, t'es sourd en plus d'être complètement cinglé ?! » s'écrie encore l'aîné.

Ça fait du bien. Sortir cette colère. Exprimer son énervement, et pas sa déception.

Comment expliquer à Sam ? Lui faire comprendre ? Qu'il n'est pas encore prêt. Que c'est la seule chose qu'il n'a pas encore cédée. Une dernière limite, qu'on ne franchit pas avec autant d'insouciance.

Son cœur est encore affolé, bat si vite qu'il semble vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine. Sam lui a fait peur. C'est une chose difficile à avaler. Le grand Dean Winchester effrayé comme une biche face à la passion que lui manifeste son frère. Merde alors !

Dean se rhabille rageusement.

« Je suis pas ta pute ! » jette-t-il violemment en direction du Sam stupéfié qui se tient encore à genoux par terre.

Il voudrait lui dire de ne pas s'y prendre comme ça.

« Tu t'es pris pour qui, bordel ?! »

Il voudrait lui dire de ne pas le brusquer.

« Tu crois vraiment que je ... »

D'être simplement aussi compréhensif et intuitif que d'habitude. Indulgent.

Et pas aussi pressé et frustré qu'il l'exprime là tout de suite.

« Tu fais chier ! »

Parce que là, Dean se sent si pathétique …

C'est bien beau de se révolter comme une pucelle en détresse, mais ce qu'il vient de refuser à Sam, ce n'est rien de plus que ce qu'il obtient de lui depuis un moment déjà...

« Merde Sam ! Pourquoi ... »

Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi tordu que moi ? Impossible de gérer deux troubles du comportements en même temps !

Finalement Dean se laisse lui aussi tomber à genoux. Il se prend la tête dans les mains, le dos appuyé contre le coté du lit. Cette fois c'est la culpabilité qui s'invite en lui. Vieille amie. Il vient d'avoir un goût de la manière dont il a traité Sam tout ce temps … Et il a détesté ça.

Sam devrait lui en vouloir. Pour toutes ces raisons en même temps.

Pour avoir le culot d'exiger de la douceur alors que lui n'a offert que violence. Pour se révolter quand Sam se laisse emporter à son tour.

Dean a l'impression de se tenir dans cette position une éternité entière. Au moins. Écartelé entre sa culpabilité jamais apaisée et sa rancune envers Sam. C'est bien trop compliqué tout ça. Bien trop épuisant. S'il avait imaginé, il y a des mois de ça, se retrouver dans une situation si difficile !

Il en est encore à se frotter l'arrière de la nuque d'une main raide quand il sent Sam le rejoindre et s'asseoir à coté de lui. Quoi, est-ce qu'il va encore essayer de le prendre de force ?! Dean lui en veut. Pas autant qu'il s'en veut à lui même, mais quand même ! Tout ça c'est à cause de lui !

A quoi bon l'habituer à un comportement mesuré si c'est pour finir par perdre la tête et agir de cette manière !

Ou bien est-ce juste une violence que Dean a toujours deviné en son frère cadet sans vraiment la prendre au sérieux ? Certain de toujours pouvoir la maîtriser, quoi qu'il arrive. Certain de pouvoir toujours veiller sur ce comportement un peu impulsif.

Tu parles, Charles.

Sam a un sérieux problème d'emportement ...

« Dean... »

A peine un souffle qui l'atteint. Pourtant Dean reconnaît cette voix. C'est celle du Sam dont il a l'habitude, celle de son Sam. Celui empli de gentillesse et de patience.

Et s'il en existe un autre, plus brutal, plus agressif, Dean ne le rejette pas pour autant. Il ne veut rien ignorer de la personnalité torturée de celui qui a grandi à ses cotés. C'est juste que ... lui donner un second coup de poing ne le dérangerai pas plus que ça.

Ensuite il sera prêt à envisager de le voir et le reconnaître, le Sam dominateur qu'il a affronté aujourd'hui.

« Excuse moi » murmure Sam d'un ton penaud « je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-J'ai pas peur de toi, ça va pas ! » rétorque un Dean sur les nerfs.

« Je me suis laissé emporté ... » tente maladroitement de se justifier Sam.

Cette fois Dean consent à lever les yeux vers lui, juste afin de pouvoir le fusiller du regard. Erreur stratégique. Il n'a jamais pu résister aux yeux de chiens battus de son frère.

« Je ne voulais pas ... » poursuit Sam « … enfin ... »

Un frisson glacé lui remonte le long du dos. Dean sait bien que son frère n'est pas un enfant de cœur. Mais bon Dieu quand il s'y met ! Sam a un démon tapis au fond de lui. Comme chacun des membres de cette famille maudite. John n'était pas un exemple d'équilibre non plus … Sans compter que ce que Dean reproche à son frère, c'est d'avoir voulu se comporter comme lui même l'a fait de nombreuses fois …

Quel casse tête !

Pourtant s'il y a une chose que Dean ne supporte pas, c'est d'être brusqué. Et de passer pour un faible. Sam le dévisage avec inquiétude, semble vouloir lire dans son esprit. « J'espère bien que tu regrettes, idiot de Winchester ! » pense encore Dean.

« Sammy » entame-t-il, plus calmement, « recommence ça une seule fois, et je te jure que je te met une balle entre les deux yeux. C'est compris ? »

Sam s'empresse de hocher la tête, plus rassuré par l'emploi de ce surnom affectueux qu'inquiété par la menace. Il quémande prudemment un petit rapprochement physique, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour Dean, qui ne sait plus du tout où il en est.

Il se relève, les jambes encore un peu tremblantes, à son plus grand désespoir.

« Bien alors ... »

Il se racle la gorge, complètement ignorant de quoi dire après ça. Sam lui, se met à fixer le vide, le visage fermé. Dean peut voir les millions de reproches qu'il se fait à lui même. Tant mieux. Et non, pas tant mieux. Putain.

Dean en a marre de parler. Est-ce que ça finira jamais. Dans un grand soupir, il s'assoit sur le lit et fait signe à Sam de s'installer à coté de lui. Sam s'exécute, mais de mauvaise grâce. Il affiche un air tellement coupable... Pas de doute qu'il regrette cet emportement au moins autant que Dean.

« Sam … N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? »

Voilà tout ce dont il est capable là tout de suite. Sam fronce les sourcils, étonné.

« Quoi ? On oublie c'est ça ?

-Tu ne recommences pas, et moi je t'en veux pas … pas trop. C'est un bon deal.

-Mais Dean, tu as le droit d'être fâché, ok ? Je m'y suis pris comme un pied » reconnaît Sam, aveu immédiatement accompagné d'un acquiescement convaincu de Dean « C'est juste que … parfois moi aussi j'ai envie de …

-J'ai dit qu'on en parlai plus !

-C'est important ! »

Dean serre les dents. Il ne veut pas entendre que son frère est insatisfait. Tout ça ne fait que le bloquer encore plus. Sam n'est pas très intuitif sur ce coup là.

« C'est pas très grave si tu n'en as pas envie maintenant Dean, je peux attendre. Je ne te force à rien.

-Ouais, enfin, t'as quand même bien failli. »

Sam rougit violemment.

« C'est pour ça que je dis que j'ai eu tort... Pourtant tu dois savoir que... ce que je ressens... je veux dire, physiquement, tu vois … enfin, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir envie de...

-Il faut toujours que tu nous inventes de nouveaux problèmes, hein ? » lui reproche Dean tout à fait injustement, juste pour couper cette phrase qui le dérange « comme si on en avait pas déjà assez ! »

C'est plus facile de balancer ce genre de conneries que d'admettre ses limites. On verras plus tard pour les « peut être ». Pour l'instant Dean se sent juste acculé.

Il en a assez pour aujourd'hui.

« Je ne cherche pas à nous créé de nouveaux problèmes ! » se défend Sam « mais toi tu ne veux jamais parler de rien ! Les mots, c'est pas la fin du monde, merde !

-Oh, alors quoi ?! Tu penses que te jeter sur moi comme une bête arrangera les choses ?

-C'est rien de plus que ce que toi, tu fais toujours ! »

Voilà on y est.

En plein dans le mille.

Enfoiré de Sam.

« Très bien tu as gagné. Je ne te toucherai plus jamais.

-Très drôle.

-Tu peux oublier le sexe de réconciliation. T'es vraiment trop con » s'entête Dean.

« Dean ... » soupire Sam

Dean l'ignore royalement, vexé comme jamais.

« On y arrivera jamais, pas vrai ? » se désespère soudain Sam en se laissant tomber de dos sur le lit.

Ses yeux contemplent le plafond comme si la réponse à son manque de contrôle se trouvait affiché là, sur la peinture craquelée.

« Arriver à quoi ?

-Communiquer sans se rentrer dans le chou.

-Laisse moi te dire que tu rentrera dans le chou de personne aujourd'hui, ça c'est sûr. »

Silence stupéfait. Peut être est-ce simplement la tension qui retombe, mais Sam a envie de rire à ce double sens. C'est tellement Dean, ce genre de remarque stupide...

Ils échangent un regard. La rapide lueur de complicité qu'ils partagent semble rendre cette situation tout à fait ridicule. Mince, ils se créent eux même des complications, c'est évident.

Pourtant difficile de revenir en arrière, aux caresses tendres échangées de bon cœur... En une seconde, Dean détourne les yeux, gêné. Encore trop secoué.

« Allons faire ta putain de balade ! » décide-t-il sur un coup de tête « prendre l'air, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée. »

Sam acquiesce doucement.

* * *

 _Et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, les amis ! Merci de votre présence :p je vous aime :3_

 _narutine : ah bon, si tu approuves, ça va alors xp Merci de ton soutien :3_

 _Melanie : Ah ah ravie de t'avoir donné chaud xp bah c'est sûr que les imaginer tous les deux ... miam ! A croquer ! Bon pour le coup le chapitre d'aujourd'hui fini un peu en queue de poisson (sans mauvais jeu de mot ...) Mais j'espère qu'il t'aura quand même plu :) _

_Une Shapeshifter : Tu as très bien résumé le chapitre précédent xp et ... sérieux ... me dis pas que t'aime pas les cheveux de Sam ?! Ils sont glorieux ! *étoiles dans les yeux*_

 _Tara : Choupinous, je m'en remets pas xp Fluff ou pas fluff alors, ce chapitre ? Hmm compliqué ... Quant à la suite, je ne peux rien dire^^ mais sûr qu'avec eux, rien n'est jamais facile ! En tout cas merci pour ta fidélité :)_

 _ELORA : Oh ! Une autre fan de Anne Rice ! Alors ça existe xp coupine :3 c'est vraiment mon auteur favoris, elle est juste génialissime x) Quant au chapitre précédent, le calme avant la tempête ... mouahaha ben oui, peut être un peu xp j'espère que cette suite valait quand même ton attente :)_

 _Clemence10 : Ah bon, si je me suis rattrapé alors ça va x) c'est compliqué pour eux de se montrer en couple aux yeux de tous... et je peux comprendre, l'aspect inceste est quand même pas terrible, même si les gens autour d'eux ne le savent pas. Enfin, on va espérer qu'ils progressent encore avec ça :) Et oui ils ont le droit à ça, tu as tout à fait raison !_

 _Gaali : Je suis là, je suis là xp ne désespère pas ! Un peu occupée ces derniers temps, désolé si les temps entre chapitre sont plus longs ^^ Bon et je ne veux pas publier plus vite mais des choses encore brouillonnes ... je veux pas bâcler non plus ! J'espère quand même que ce chapitre t'aura plu, et te fera tenir jusqu'au suivant x_ p

 _PrincessFraya : Je t'avais dis que ce chapitre était parti dans une direction complètement imprévue xp Mais quand ils ont commencés à fricoter, Sam s'est laissé un peu emporté et Dean a grave flippé ! Ah ah mon imagination c'est n'importe quoi xp_


	56. Une bouteille qui se brise

_Hey salut tout le monde !_

 _De retour (enfin !) pour un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout beau (enfin, presque...). Je m'excuse encore pour le rythme de parution, qui a chuté plus bas que terre ces derniers temps, mais hé, on fait comme on peut^^ Alors j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à me suivre. Parce que vos encouragements sont tout de même assez vitaux pour moi, je l'avoue, ça fait grave du bien xp_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 : Une bouteille qui se brise**

L'Impala a beau rouler à toute allure, Dean refuse de relever sa vitre. L'air frais qui lui fouette le visage est une sensation plutôt agréable. Ou peut être qu'il pense juste mérité d'être puni. Mouais. Idiot de Dean. Comme toujours. Trop facile de regretter ses erreurs après coup …

A sa droite, Sam pianote sur son ordinateur, à la recherche de leur prochaine affaire. La tête appuyée contre son poing fermé. Aucun ne parle. Chacun prend grand soin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre.

Ambiance.

En fin de compte, la petite balade n'a pas eu l'effet désiré, et Dean peut presque sentir le fossé qui s'est creusé entre eux en l'espace de quelques heures. Pas si étonnant que ça. Sam a bien le droit de lui en vouloir, il l'a quand même frappé. Le rouge lui monte aux joues en y repensant. Lui, frapper Sam. L'univers est devenu fou ou quoi ?!

Non, pas l'univers, juste lui. Parce qu'il n'a jamais appris à réagir autrement face à ce qu'il interprète comme une agression.

Il aimerait pouvoir blâmer son père pour ce genre de réflexe, mais ce ne serait pas juste. Son père n'est pas responsable de chacun de ses défauts. Uniquement de ce sentiment d'insécurité permanent.

Mais est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? John avait raison. Le monde n'est pas sûr. Rien ne l'est.

« Alors, tu trouves quelque chose ? » interroge-t-il pour briser ce pénible silence.

Sam pose un regard impénétrable sur lui. Il se frotte pensivement le menton. Menton qui a encaissé le fameux coup de poing. Merde, Dean n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, là, tout de suite ! Il a frappé la seule personne qu'il est censé protéger. Bravo, belle réussite ! Même si ce n'est pas la première fois. Même s'ils ont fait largement pire qu'un simple coup au visage.

Le résultat est le même.

« Pas grand chose. Un corps déterré dans un cimetière, mais les flics ont déjà arrêtés un groupe de jeunes suspects.

-Pseudo satanistes je parie ? Quelle bande d'idiots.

-Hm hm. »

Sam baisse à nouveau le regard vers son écran, absorbé par sa tâche. Sam est consciencieux. Sérieux. Calme et posé. Enfin, seulement quand il ne pète pas un câble en se roulant sur son frère comme un sauvage ! Dean a beaucoup de mal à se remettre de celle là...

Il observe son cadet à la dérobée. Sam se mordille le bout de l'index, plongé dans ses lectures. Son menton est encore un peu rouge là ou Dean l'a touché.

« On a aussi un meurtre bien sanglant pas très loin. Deux amis qui se sont étripés l'un l'autre.

-Sacrée amitié !

-Tout ça pour une histoire de coucherie. Une nana qui n'a pas eu envie de choisir et a fréquenté les deux en même temps. »

Histoire de coucherie … ouais, c'est jamais facile ce genre de trucs, hein ?

« Ah ben elle est bien avancée, maintenant, la reine du bal de promo !

-On a aussi une nageuse professionnelle qui s'est noyée dans sa baignoire …

-Ah non, on va pas commencer à enquêter sur des crampes maintenant ! Merci bien !

-Et dans une ville voisine, quelqu'un affirme avoir vu un fantôme.

-Pas le premier. Mais développe toujours. »

Silence tandis que Sam cherche d'autres informations sur ce prétendu fantôme. Cette mine appliquée. Neutre. Elle ne trompe pas Dean une seconde. Sam n'est pas dans son assiette, et sa tentative pour le dissimuler n'est pas très convaincante.

Bon ça suffit, Dean ne supporte plus cette boule de culpabilité au creux de son estomac. Il refuse d'accepter cette lourdeur entre eux. Être ensemble est la seule chose qui leur a toujours fait du bien. Dean ne renoncera à ça pour rien au monde. Il vire brusquement et gare la voiture sur le bas coté.

« Dean ? »

Sam relève la tête, interloqué. Ses yeux croisent le regard grave de son frère.

« Sam, est-ce que tu es vexé ? » demande Dean d'un ton sincèrement inquiet.

Sam prend le temps d'évaluer sa réponse tandis que Dean le fixe comme s'il voulait lire à travers son âme. Vexé, hein ? Pourquoi ? Parce que Dean refuse encore de s'abandonner à 100% ? Ou bien parce qu'il se comporte juste comme il l'a toujours fait ? Qu'il se montre aussi borné et obtus que d'habitude ?

« Oui, peut être un peu » reconnaît-il dans un acquiescement.

Il n'a pas envie de mentir à son frère. Autant affronter les choses telles qu'elles sont. Mais alors qu'il se prépare à une énième discussion tendue sur les lignes qu'ils sont prêts à franchir et celles qui doivent rester en place, Dean bascule brusquement la tête en avant. Droit sur son épaule.

Et elle reste là, cette tête, en appui sur lui, tandis que le chasseur laisse échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! » lance Sam, surpris.

« 5 minutes. Accorde moi 5 minutes, d'accord ? » lui répond une voix à l'intonation quasi suppliante.

Difficile de lui refuser ça.

Les premières secondes, Sam se sent mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Dean se repose sur lui de cette manière. Est-ce qu'il est censé dire quelque chose ? Se comporter d'une certaine façon, en réaction à ce poids sur son épaule ? Mais plus le temps passe, plus il s'imprègne de la signification simple de ce geste. Cette tendresse maladroite, cette confiance... Aveu d'impuissance.

Est-ce que ce ne sont pas là des excuses, finalement ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas le moyen le plus convaincant que Dean ait trouvé ?

Sam avance prudemment les mains vers cette nuque dégagée... pose avec précaution ses doigts sur les quelques centimètres de peau offerte. Dean ne se recule pas, au contraire, il a un petit balancement qui pourrait tout à fait s'interpréter comme une invite à continuer. Alors Sam ne résiste pas plus longtemps, et masse doucement la nuque dure mais sensible de son aîné. Petits cercles au début timides, puis de plus en plus assurés. Sam ne se lasse pas de la sensation de la peau de Dean roulant entre ses doigts.

Dean remue encore, semble apprécier ces frôlements. Il est en train de se faire câliner, voyons les choses en face.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Sam tandis que ses doigts parcourent par intermittence la nuque et l'arrière de la tête de son frère. Dean reste silencieux. Se laisse faire comme un chat en manque de caresses. Pour un peu, Sam s'attendrait à l'entendre ronronner. Son frère devient de plus en plus doué pour réclamer sans réclamer.

Oh comme Sam apprécie ce Dean là ! Comme tout paraît plus simple, quand il accepte pour une seconde, une petite seconde, de mettre sa fierté de coté, et de reconnaître qu'il a besoin des attentions de son frère ! Dean ne proteste pas. Se gorge en silence de ces démonstrations d'affections, même quand Sam finit par le prendre carrément dans ses bras, la main derrière sa tête continuant de lui aplatir doucement les cheveux.

Il se laisse faire, loge son visage dans le creux du cou de son cadet. L'a-t-il fait exprès pour éviter les longs discours ? Ce serait un détournement habile de sa part … A cet instant, Sam lui pardonne tout.

Dean redresse enfin les bras, seulement pour agripper Sam à son tour, plantant ses doigts comme des griffes dans le dos de son frère. Étreinte forte et sincère. Exactement comme les sentiments de Dean.

« N'abandonne pas, Sam. S'il te plaît » implore-t-il soudain de manière complètement inattendue.

« Quoi ?

-Ne m'abandonne pas » précise-t-il en déglutissant avec difficulté, trahissant bien involontairement cette peur viscérale qui ne l'a pas quittée depuis cette matinée gênante.

Non, depuis bien plus longtemps que ça en fait. Depuis Mary. Depuis John. Depuis White Oak, même !

Pourtant, en réalité, Dean peut comprendre. Pourquoi tout le monde finit toujours par partir. Il ne fait qu'échouer. Encore et encore. Dans tous les domaines. Pire que tout, il échoue même à être avec Sam ! Tellement tordu, que même dans l'interdit, même dans l'immoral, il n'est pas assez bon !

Il savait que ce serait dur, qu'ils auraient à affronter un nombre démentiels d'obstacles. Mais malgré tout, Dean se demande s'il n'a pas sous estimé l'ampleur de la difficulté de cette tâche là. Passer de frère à amant. Rajouter encore une composante à cette relation déjà trop fusionnelle.

Pourrait il tout perdre d'un coup ? Le collègue, l'ami, le frère, le complice ? Tout ça à la fois ? Exiger de tout avoir pour ne finir par obtenir que du vide ? Éloigner Sam en se trompant sur sa manière de l'approcher ?

Un mot de travers, une réaction trop brusque, et c'est tout son univers qui risque l'implosion.

Sam perçoit avec inquiétude la raideur qui semble s'emparer de son frère. Cette crainte qui le dévore d'un coup, cette angoisse gravée profondément en lui : « une seule erreur, une seule, et on se retrouve seul. »

Dean est bien trop abîmé pour être équilibré.

Quand Sam essaie de dégager sa tête pour capter l'expression de son frère, ce dernier fait exprès de resserrer sa prise, l'empêchant de bouger. Ah oui, Sam avait oublié. Dean arrive à parler de ce qu'il ressent uniquement quand personne ne peut voir son visage. Très bien alors, il trouvera un autre moyen de lui prouver sa loyauté.

« Je ne t'abandonne pas » promet-il avant d'avancer à l'aveuglette vers ce qui doit être la bouche de son frère.

Cette fois Dean ne l'évite pas, au contraire, il le rencontre à mi-chemin. Échange avec lui un baiser aussi empli d'appréhension que de passion. Réconciliation humide. Assurance plus forte que n'importe quel mot. Péché partagé en pleine connaissance de cause. Sorte de contrat intime, scellé par une envie commune de se rapprocher. De franchir la ligne main dans la main, une fois de plus. Et sans laisser personne derrière.

Dean presse ses lèvres contre celles de Sam comme s'il pouvait ainsi les marquer comme siennes, y laisser, peut être, un bout de lui pour toujours.

Il s'arracherait le cœur, si Sam promettait de le garder pour lui.

Puis il revient presque immédiatement cacher son visage dans le trapèze de son frère. Refuse de laisser cette impression de plénitude lui échapper à nouveau. Autant le reconnaître, il ne se sent bien que dans ces moments là. Pourvu que Sam accepte encore longtemps de lui accorder ce plaisir ! Cette sensation idiote, bien trop naïve, mais pourtant intimement gravée en lui, que tant que Sam l'enlace de cette manière, tout ira bien...

Sam lui caresse encore la base de la nuque, plus conscient que jamais de l'impact de ses réactions sur Dean. La faiblesse de son frère, elle est plus qu'évidente aujourd'hui. C'est lui, tout simplement. Quel pouvoir immense. Quelle responsabilité. Mais Sam n'a pas peur. Veiller sur Dean ne sera jamais une contrainte. C'est sa vie, tout simplement.

« Je suis là, Dean...

-Je suis désolé » à peine un souffle, mais qui parvient quand même aux oreilles de Sam.

« Ouais, ouais, ça va.

-Non, ça ne va pas. J'aurai pas du te frapper. »

Dean redresse enfin la tête, uniquement pour examiner le menton de son frère, camouflant du mieux qu'il peut son émotion. Il passe doucement les doigts sur la zone un peu rouge, s'absorbe dans la contemplation de cette partie de Sam qu'il a osé malmener.

« Ça fait mal ?

-Non. Tu frappes pas si fort que ça » le provoque gentiment Sam.

Ah gagné ! Un timide sourire fait son apparition sur les lèvres de Dean. Le premier depuis un moment.

« Ça va, joue pas au gros dur, non plus.

-Mais la prochaine fois, je te préviens, je te le rend, Dean.

-Ça me paraît raisonnable » approuve ce dernier.

Sam lui sourit à son tour, simplement content d'arriver à renouer avec lui. Difficile de rompre cette connexion, malgré toutes les interférences qui peuvent se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Dean s'empourpre devant l'expression satisfaite de son cadet.

« C'est quoi cette tête ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! » râle-t-il, perturbé.

« Encore un bisou... » réclame Sam d'une voix quasi enfantine.

« T'as cru que c'était sur commande ? » le rabroue Dean, gêné « on est pas dans "mon petit poney" ! »

Sam pouffe. La lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Dean contredit son ton sec. Bien, Sam préfère le voir comme ça. Dans un grand soupir, Dean se laisse finalement glisser. Jusqu'à atterrir la tête sur les genoux de Sam, les jambes allongées devant lui sur la banquette.

« Je suis fatigué. »

Sam ose à peine poser la main sur son front. Dean a envie de se faire câliner, 2e épisode.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive aujourd'hui ?! Pourtant il se garde bien de faire la moindre remarque de peur de briser cet élan affectif. Et en effet, Dean attrape sa grande main pour la poser de lui même sur son visage, fermant les yeux au passage.

« J'ai besoin de toi » hurle cette posture.

Sam s'imprègne de cette chaleur, celle qui naît au plus profond de sa poitrine, celle qui l'envahit toujours, tel un feu de joie hors de contrôle, quand Dean s'abandonne tout contre lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher de quêter un peu plus, et ses doigts s'attachent à découvrir la courbure de la mâchoire de son frère, avant de glisser sous son menton, puis de remonter souligner les lignes pleines de sa bouche.

Exploration indiscrète, mais contre laquelle Dean ne se révolte pas. Non, il semble plutôt s'offrir au contraire. Il ouvre les yeux et plaque un regard perçant sur Sam tandis que ce dernier continue son cheminement. Découverte en aveugle. Exploration intrusive. Si seulement Sam arrivait à graver dans son esprit chaque détail, chaque petite nuance de Dean !

Il en est au lobe de l'oreille quand Dean récupère le contrôle de cette main baladeuse, et la colle fermement contre sa joue.

« Ta tête est bizarre, vu d'en bas » affirme-t-il subitement « ton nez a l'air énorme. »

Dean, Dean, c'est plus fort que toi pas vrai ? Sam n'est pas dupe.

« Et si tu fermai ta grande bouche, pour une fois ?

-Comment ça ?! Je suis pas le bavard de notre duo ! C'est toi la pipelette de service.

-Oooooooh non. Bien sûr que non ! Ça c'est toi, Dean.

-Retire ça tout de suite ! »

Dean fronce les sourcils, essaie de toutes ses forces de se donner un air intimidant. Peine perdue dans cette position.

« Je retire rien du tout ! Idiot ... » gronde Sam.

« Tu m'exaspère » balance Dean sans réfléchir.

« Oh vraiment ?! » s'indigne Sam.

« Oui vraiment ! Personne ne m'énerve autant que toi !

-Ah oui ?! Alors écoute moi bien, j'ai une solution pour toi, tu n'as qu'a... »

Allez bien te faire foutre.

C'est ce que Sam allait dire. Mais il ne peut plus car Dean s'est suspendu à son cou et l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mince. Sam en perd tous ses moyens. Jusqu'à ce que Dean le relâche, satisfait.

« Bon, alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de fantôme ? Il a vu quoi exactement ton mec ? »

Sam doit se secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Ça l'amuse de souffler le chaud et le froid comme ça ?! Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir suivre longtemps ce rythme ...

« Ah oui, alors, heu ... »

Dean lève un sourcil narquois.

« Je te dérange peut être, nerd ?

-Tu me déranges toujours, Dean.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais très bien que je suis adorable. »

Et voilà qu'il le provoque à présent ! Il n'a pas mis longtemps à édifier à nouveau ses défenses. Exposer ses peurs, d'accord, mais jamais plus de cinq minutes. Sam devrait avoir l'habitude maintenant. Volte face impressionnante. Dean enfouit à nouveau toute émotion négative, toute peur et incertitude au plus profond de lui.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, Sam en a eu un aperçu. Dean a quand même réussit à les partager avec lui. Et tant pis si ces instants ne durent jamais longtemps, Sam apprécie déjà qu'ils existent. C'est une avancée certaine.

Et puis, l'air de rien, avec délicatesse, Dean lui a fait des excuses. Physiques autant que verbales.

Dean le regarde avec un demi sourire en coin, puis envoie ses doigts taquiner le bout des mèches de cheveux qui pendent vers lui. Dean aime voir des morceaux de son frère se tendre vers lui, gravité faussée. De cette manière, il peut se convaincre qu'il est le centre de l'univers de Sam.

Sam le laisse jouer quelques secondes avec ses cheveux. On dirait un gosse avec son hochet. Ou un chaton avec sa pelote de laine. Il se demande s'il doit insister. Creuser un peu plus cette peur camouflée tout au fond de son frère. Afficher cette faiblesse pour tenter d'enfin en venir à bout. Mais en fin de compte, il estime que seul le temps pourra soigner Dean. Le temps, et pas mal de moments passés à se câliner sur la banquette accueillante d'une voiture familière...

« Le fantôme, Sammy » insiste délicatement Dean devant le regard soudain vitreux de son cadet.

Alors Sam redresse la tête et reporte son attention sur l'ordinateur toujours ouvert sur le tableau de bord.

« Un jeune garçon qui affirme avoir vu sa mère, décédée depuis peu, se tenir sur le porche de la maison.

-Hmm mais pas d'agression ?

-Non, apparemment pas … » répond Sam, penché vers son écran.

« Bon, alors c'est peut être pas la peine de …

-J'ai trouvé ! » s'écrie soudain Sam.

Dean se redresse rapidement en plissant les yeux.

« Quoi ?!

-A l'instant, une publication d'un journal local …

-Te fais pas désirer.

-Un meurtre sauvage... la victime a été retrouvée en sale état ... et sans son cœur. »

Ils échangent un regard entendu.

« Loup garou » affirme Dean en tournant déjà la clé de contact.

* * *

« Juste pour une petite semaine, Bobby, ou peut être deux, mais pas plus !

-John … tu es sûr de toi ?

-C'est une bonne piste ! La première que j'ai depuis longtemps ! Il faut que j'y aille ! »

John est comme possédé. Il marche en cercle, agite les bras, fait courir son regard de droite à gauche sans jamais le poser plus d'une seconde sur quoi que ce soit. Bobby l'observe avec une inquiétude non feinte.

« Je pourrais venir avec toi, John, ça a l'air sérieux …

-Non. Je m'en sors mieux tout seul. Et j'ai besoin que tu gardes les garçons pour moi. »

Les garçons en question se tiennent encore sur le pas de la porte, examinant cet environnement inconnu d'un regard calme et attentif. Habitué ? La première chose que ressent Bobby en voyant ces deux enfants, c'est de la pitié. Une pitié terrible, et du genre à lui faire flageoler les jambes. Ils n'ont rien demandés, eux.

Déjà qu'il est dur de se retrouver un jour face au surnaturel, alors que dire quand on a baigné dedans sa vie entière ? Quand ça nous a volé notre mère, avant même qu'on soit en âge de l'appeler « maman » ?

L'aîné n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de 8 ans.

Bobby expire bruyamment avant de reporter son attention sur John, qui ne tient toujours pas en place.

« D'accord, alors. Faisons comme ça. »

Le regard de John s'illumine tandis qu'il pose enfin les yeux sur son ami.

« Merci Bobby. Deux semaines grand maximum ! C'est promis !

-Appelle moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit, John. Je ne plaisante pas. »

John acquiesce rapidement, mais Bobby voit bien que dans sa tête il est déjà loin d'ici. Il se dirige à grands pas vers la porte et passe affectueusement une main sur la tête de son fils cadet.

« Les garçons, soyez obéissants, d'accord ? »

Les deux enfants hochent la tête, encore un peu interdits. Sans pour autant laisser paraître l'inquiétude ou la tristesse qu'ils seraient en droit de ressentir devant un énième départ de leur père. Quoique … le plus jeune n'est sans doute même pas en âge de comprendre les enjeux de ce qu'il se passe dans cette pièce.

Et si son père est déjà parti, il est revenu à chaque fois, alors pourquoi imaginer que, cette fois-ci, ce pourrait être différent ?

« Et Dean … tu sais ce que tu dois faire, pas vrai ?

-Je garde un œil sur Sam.

-Parfait » approuve John « je serais vite de retour. »

Nouveaux hochements de tête. Puis John franchit la porte après un dernier sourire un peu forcé. Les petits garçons observent la voiture de leur père disparaître de la casse dans un nuage de poussière.

Bobby se racle la gorge. Bon Dieu, il n'est même pas sûr de se rappeler du nom de ces moutards ! Et il est censé s'en occuper pendant 2 semaines ? Les enfants attendent en silence. Le regard de l'aîné est prudent, sur ses gardes, tandis que le plus jeune n'affiche que curiosité pour ce nouvel environnement.

« Salut ... » entame maladroitement le chasseur « alors heu … moi c'est Bobby. »

L'aîné redresse la tête.

« On sait » affirme-t-il d'une voix forte.

Bobby hausse les sourcils.

« Très bien alors, ravi d'apprendre que vous avez des oreilles et un cerveau. »

Le jeune garçon écarquille les yeux, surpris par cette réplique alors que son petit frère s'échappe déjà vers la droite pour visiter la cuisine.

« Retiens ton frère » grogne Bobby « la cuisine, c'est pas pour les gamins.

-Je sais cuisiner ! » se défend le garçon comme piqué au vif.

« Alors tu sais tout toi, hein ? »

Bobby lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es bien le fils de ton père.

-Oui. »

Cette fois c'est de la fierté qui s'affiche sur son visage d'enfant. Bobby est saisit par cette expression. Sans doute l'âge où on idolâtre son père... qu'est-ce qu'il en sait lui ?!

« C'est quoi ton nom, fils.

-Dean. Et lui c'est …. »

Mais Bobby n'entend pas la fin de sa phrase, coupée par un grand bruit de bris de verre.

« Merde ! » s'exclame Bobby en courant vers la cuisine.

Le petit fixe une bouteille brisée juste à ses pieds. Bouteille de toute évidence tombée du plan de travail sur lequel il fouillait, à la recherche de friandises. Il lève un regard terrifiée vers le chasseur qui déboule comme une furie.

« Et toi ! Fais un peu attention ! » s'exclame Bobby.

Immédiatement, le gamin renverse la tête en arrière et se met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Non ! Mais ! Je... » bafouille le chasseur, complètement perdu.

Il finit par se pincer brièvement l'arrête du nez (allez Bobby, tu as massacré un sacré paquet de monstres, tu peux bien gérer deux moutards !) avant de soulever l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as rien, gamin ? » demande-t-il tout en le palpant, à la recherche de blessure.

John serait bien capable de lui arracher les yeux si un de ses fils se retrouvait même égratigné par sa faute ... Mais Sam renifle et secoue la tête.

« C'est pas une maison pour les enfant ici ! » se désespère Bobby.

Dean s'approche avec un regard mauvais et se place devant son frère.

« Ça va Sam tu n'as rien, arrête de pleurer. »

Et c'est comme si on avait brusquement coupé les vannes. Dans un dernier grand reniflement, Sam redevient silencieux. Alors Dean l'installe sur un fauteuil du salon et retourne dans la cuisine nettoyer les morceaux de verre. Il fouille les placards jusqu'à trouver une vieille pelle et une balayette en sale état et s'agenouille devant les débris.

Bobby le regarde faire avec un air ahuri.

Mais c'est quoi ce gamin ?! C'est normal d'être aussi sérieux à cet âge ? Ça en dit beaucoup sur le type de vie que John leur offre... Pas très présent, le paternel, hein ? Dean semble enfin remarquer sa présence et n'hésite pas une seconde à le tancer vertement.

« T'es nul comme nounou, tu sais ? »

Ce qui a pour effet d'immédiatement ramener Bobby sur terre.

« Wow, mais il va se calmer celui là ! Je sais pas quel âge tu as, mais j'hésiterai pas à te foutre une fessée moi ! »

Pourtant alors qu'il s'attendait à une autre remarque insolente, Dean se contente de pouffer doucement. Réaction qui a le don de faire retomber l'indignation du chasseur comme un soufflé.

En grommelant, il écarte l'enfant « laisse moi faire, mini pouce » et il finit de ramasser les morceaux à la pelle.

Dean se redresse en se frottant les mains et pose un regard critique autour de lui.

« Il y a des bouteilles partout ici »

Bobby rougit légèrement en entendant ça. Un peu trop de bouteilles, oui peut être bien, mais un peu moins de cauchemars aussi.

Il entreprend néanmoins de dégager le plan de travail et range ses alcools dans un placard en hauteur, difficilement accessible pour un enfant de 5 ans. Pendant ce temps, Dean rejoint Sam dans le salon et prend l'initiative d'allumer la télé. Les deux enfants sont en train de regarder des dessins animés quand Bobby retourne dans la pièce.

C'est une vision un peu étrange. Un peu déstabilisante.

Mais pas désagréable.

« Bon, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait jouer au poker ? »

Dean tourne un regard intéressé vers lui.

* * *

« Combien ?

-Trois jours avant la pleine lune.

-Bien. Ça nous laisse un peu de temps.

-Mais ça ne sera pas facile. Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ? Une personne légèrement plus poilue que les autres ? On fait quoi, on demande à la ville entière de se déshabiller pour qu'on puisse vérifier ?

-Oh oh de l'humour ! Pas mal Sammy !

-C'est Sam. »

Dean s'interrompt, ramène immédiatement son attention sur son frère cadet. Ceci dit, il n'y a pas grand chose de plus intéressant dans cette chambre de motel banale à en mourir.

« Quoi ? » interroge Sam devant l'expression interloquée de son aîné.

« Rien. C'est juste que … ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas repris sur ça …

-Sur quoi ?

-Sammy. »

Tiens, c'est pas faux. Sam a parlé sans réfléchir, presque par réflexe. Il relève les yeux vers Dean en haussant les épaules.

« On s'en fout, Dean, on a plus important à penser, non ?

-Ben … ouais. » confirme Dean à contrecœur.

Mais la petite mine triste qu'il affiche percute son frère de plein fouet. Bon Dieu, il n'a pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Sam, qui faisait son possible pour que Dean soit plus transparent, se retrouve à présent complètement piégé par le moindre sentiment qui s'exprime sur le visage de ce dernier.

Incapable de résister. Entièrement à la merci de ce lien qui, contre toute attente, s'est encore renforcé entre eux.

Dean a raison, ça finira par les tuer.

« Certaines habitudes ont la vie dure, c'est tout » se justifie-t-il doucement « N'en fait pas un drame.

-Moi ? En faire un drame ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? » bravasse l'aîné.

Il reprend sa marche à travers la petite pièce, sans remarquer qu'il se passe nerveusement la main sur le menton. Sans comprendre pourquoi ce simple échange le met dans un état pareil. La peur de perdre ce qu'il a eu tant de mal à acquérir ? Même un stupide surnom ?

« Après tout, tu es assez grand pour choisir comment tu veux que je t'appelle » grommelle-t-il à voix basse.

« A la bonne heure » ironise Sam en retour.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Chérie ? Mon cœur ? »

Sam encaisse cette phrase comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Son expression stupéfaite, avec ses grands yeux écarquillés, est un vrai nectar pour Dean, qui éclate de rire.

Exactement la réaction qu'il attendait. Ah Sam, quelle tête adorable ! En un sens, Dean est rassuré de retrouver cette innocence, cette pureté chez son frère. Elle n'a pas disparue, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer. Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire ...

Sam fronce les sourcils, mécontent de s'être laissé avoir par les provocations idiotes de son aîné.

« Tu veux bien te concentrer deux minutes et arrêter de faire le con ?

-A tes ordres … ma puce. »

Sam mime un vomissement plutôt convaincant et Dean consent enfin à s'asseoir à coté de lui, un sourire en coin.

« Bon, ce qu'on cherche, c'est un nouvel arrivant. Du genre discret. Les loups garous, ça voyage pas mal, non ? Pour éviter de se faire repérer ? »

Sam secoue la tête, ramène son esprit sur l'enquête en cours.

« Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison.

-Difficile de dissimuler un état pareil … Pas très discret, les crocs et les griffes, même une seule fois par mois... alors une personne plutôt solitaire, je dirai. Pas vraiment du genre famille nombreuse.

-Sauf s'ils sont plusieurs lycanthropes. Que dit le journal de papa ? Est-ce qu'ils se retrouvent souvent en meute ? »

Dean ne peut empêcher un léger frisson de lui remonter la colonne. Une meute entière à abattre ? Non merci …

« Mais on a qu'une seule victime pour l'instant. Pas vraiment de quoi satisfaire plus d'un Jacob.

-Jacob ?

-Bon ok, je suis pas très fier de cette référence là. Oublie.

-Dean … tu as regardé Twillight ?

-Alors comme ça tu connais, hein ? Faisons comme si aucun de nous ne l'avait jamais vu, d'accord ?

-On devrait peut être commencer par faire un tour à la morgue … » élude habilement le cadet « c'est peut être un tueur tout à fait humain, qui aime garder un trophée de ses victimes.

-Beurk.

-Je vais aussi étendre la recherche aux villes proches. Voir s'il y a eu d'autres morts, ou même des disparitions. Si on pouvait deviner son trajet comme ça, ce serait plus facile. On pourrait anticiper son prochain mouvement »

Dean acquiesce en se laissant tomber sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on était pas tombé sur un loup garou … Enfin, à part celui de la ferme... Tu te rappelles ? On a attendu des heures dans le blé qu'il veuille bien se montrer » se souvient Sam.

-Deux purs produits du Kansas » blague Dean.

« Avant celui là, il y a eu le couple à Salt Lake … Je devais pas avoir plus de 16 ans... » se remémore encore Sam.

« Ouais, un vrai freluquet » ricane Dean.

« Papa m'avait félicité …

-Tu avais bien tiré. Pour une fois... » provoque l'aîné avec un regard moqueur.

« On sait tous les deux que je suis meilleur tireur que toi » se défend Sam.

« Pas à l'époque » contre Dean.

Ils laissent un silence s'installer tandis que la chaleur de ces souvenirs communs les réchauffe agréablement. Souvenirs qui, pourtant, glacerait le sang de n'importe qui d'autre. Souvenirs de sang et de petites victoires amères. Souvenirs de liens créés dans le meurtre et la complicité. Dean se demande une fois de plus la personne qu'il serait devenu si Sam n'avait jamais existé. Ou s'il avait brûlé ce soir là, dans la nursery...

Sam attrape le journal de son père, et une fois de plus, se plonge dans ces notes. Pattes de mouches et encre ayant coulée de travers. Pourtant c'est là l'une des seule chose qu'ils aient de leur père. Sam se sent plus proche de lui en tournant ces pages que John a lui même manipulé à maintes reprises. Est-ce suffisant ? Est-ce assez ?

La tentation d'entreprendre un contact plus direct est toujours forte en lui. Possibilité qui lui trotte encore dans la tête. Mais il a promis à Dean d'y réfléchir sérieusement, et de ne pas foncer sur un coup de tête...

« Papa pensait qu'ils ne se réunissent pas toujours en bande, contrairement aux légendes de meutes nombreuses...

-Ah ouais ?

-Bon, mais commençons par nous assurer que c'est bien un loup garou, avant toute chose.

-Trop de boulot, comme d'hab » soupire Dean, bien tenté par une petite sieste sur ce lit pas trop inconfortable.

« On pourrait arrêter » balance Sam brusquement.

C'est le temps qui se stoppe avec cette phrase. Pourtant Dean n'a pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus d'une seconde. Sam qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

« Dis pas de connerie. On ferait quoi à la place ?

-Un million de chose.

-Je ne sais rien faire d'autre. »

Le regard que Sam lui adresse contient une pointe de pitié que Dean n'apprécie pas du tout.

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire autre chose » rectifie-t-il d'un ton durci « Toi et moi, on chasse. Point à la ligne. C'est pour ça qu'on est fait. »

Son ton est définitif. Sam n'est pas surpris, ne s'attendait à rien d'autre de la part de son frère. Inutile d'insister. Dean n'est même pas capable d'imaginer une autre vie que celle là.

La haine qu'il ressent pour leur père, à cet instant, se fait brûlante et vive comme le venin d'un serpent. Elle l'envahit avec une force et une fureur inattendue. Comme tout aurait pu être différent ! Mais non, à la place, Dean est coincé pour toujours dans ce rôle de sacrifié, ce rôle de sauveur qu'il n'envisage même pas une seconde pouvoir abandonner !

Pourtant sa colère repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivé.

John a fait de son mieux, au vu des circonstances, et il n'est pas le seul à blâmer pour les blessures de Dean. Ce serai trop facile de tout lui mettre sur le dos. Les sentiments de Sam à l'égard de son père seront toujours profondément complexes, basculant de l'amour à la haine en une seconde chrono. Qu'il soit mort ne change rien à ça.

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, soudain fatigué. Il ne sait plus s'il veut parler à John une dernière fois.

Que lui dirait-t-il ? Se pourrait il qu'une fois de plus, il se retrouve à l'assaillir de reproches au lieu de discuter calmement ? Seraient ils capables de se disputer encore, même depuis l'au delà ? Cette pulsion là existe-t-elle toujours en lui, même si John n'est plus avec eux ? La communication entre eux a toujours été si compliquée ... pourquoi croire que ça pourrait changer ? Parce que John est mort ? Sam n'a aucun mal à imaginer son père le disputer avec froideur, qu'il dispose d'un corps tangible ou non...

Trop de questions sans réponses. Dean a raison, le risque n'est pas négligeable. Peut être la solution est-elle évidente. Peut être doit il le laisser partir, accepter cette tristesse et ces regrets, sans chercher à les remplacer par autre chose.

Et surtout, préserver le secret de sa relation avec Dean. Parce que ça, John n'a pas à le savoir.

La détermination de Sam se renforce étrangement à cette pensée.

Très bien, il suivra les vœux de son père concernant la chasse. Poursuivra tant qu'il le faudra les monstres de cette Terre. Mettra en pratique son entrainement quasi militaire, rendra honneur à l'éducation de John.

Oui, il fera ça. Il le fera. Mais aux cotés de Dean. Uniquement aux cotés de son frère.

Rébellion qui n'en est pas vraiment une, au fond. Tu as toujours voulu qu'on bosse en équipe, pas vrai papa ? Et bien c'est gagné ! Bien plus que ce que tu envisageais ...

« Il nous reste des balles en argent ? » demande-t-il avec une soudaine assurance.

« Bien sûr, idiot. Toujours deux chargeurs prêts, minimum » récite Dean, en bon petit soldat.

-Parfait.

-Mais on devrait pas en avoir besoin avant la pleine lune.

-Faut déjà le trouver d'ici là ...

-Ok alors on se sépare » coupe court Dean « Je prends la morgue.

-Entendu, Docteur Sexy.

-File moi une pièce, allumeuse, je pars pas avant d'avoir testé ce lit vibrant. »

* * *

 _Voilà les amis, on est bons pour le chapitre du jour :)_ _En espérant vous avoir intéressés !_

 _Narutine : "Il a bien failli y passer le coco !" j'ai ri ... Ah ah en effet, et je crois aussi pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper, qu'on aime toutes ça quand ils se battent xp enfin, seulement pour s'amuser, hein, ou alors s'ils se réconcilient tout de suite après T.T *souvenirs encore douloureux des saisons 4 et 5* merci d'être encore là, fan de la première heure :3_

 _Tara : "Ce cornichon de Dean" j'ai encore ri ... Sans déconner, j'adore vos reviews xp les mots de Carl titillent encore Dean ... et oui, c'est pas des choses faciles à entendre, ou qui s'oublient en un claquement de doigt. Je t'invite à lire les prochains chapitres pour savoir si tu dois flipper ou non (bon d'accord, ils sont pas encore écrits, juste dans ma tête xp). Wow une fic qui inclue tout ça à la fois ! Pas évident ! Tu te facilite pas la tâche dis moi xD On peut en parler en MP si tu veux développer un peu plus._

 _Gaali : T'en fais pas, je savais que c'était pas un reproche :) ça me fait plaisir, ça prouve que tu as envie de lire la suite t que tu t'en fais pour moi, aussi xp merci :p_

 _Clemence : Hmm Dean peut nous détourner du droit chemin ... alors là, c'est sûr xp Je crois qu'on perdrai tous pied à la place de Sam ! On est d'accord qu'il y a un problème de communication, plus qu'un refus catégorique ... Mais si Dean ne parle pas, Sam ne peut pas toujours tout deviner ! D'ailleurs, oui, pouvoir parler un peu de ce qu'il se passe avec Meredith devrait lui faire un peu de bien à notre Sam :) A mon avis on a tous besoin de discuter de ce genre de chose avec une personne autre que le partenaire en question, à un moment donné. Non ? je suis sûre que Dean se foutrait de ma gueule s'il entendait ça xp Bref, histoire à suivre ... Merci de tes commentaires en tout cas :p ça me fait toujours plaisir x)_

 _Melanie : Ne perds pas espoir :/ c'est toujours sous forme de hauts et bas, avec eux, c'est leur manière de fonctionner je crois ... ("-arrête de parler comme si c'était pas toi qui avait décidé de ça ! -Chut, conscience, tais toi !") Mais oui, il y a du boulot, on est tous d'accord sur ça !_

 _Elora : Oh merci :3 ta review m'a fait tellement plaisir, t'imagines pas ! x) mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir écrire des livres originaux si facilement que ça ... les fictions, c'est plus facile, en un sens, parce que les gens qui les lisent sont déjà fan de l'univers et des personnages. Arriver à intéresser autant des lecteurs sur quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore... pas si évident que ça à mon avis ! Enfin, sûr que cette fic, ça me fait un sacré entrainement d'écriture xp Merci pour tes supers encouragements ! J'espère que tu auras pris plaisir à lire ce chapitre, autant que les autres :p_

 _Tenshimizu : Bon courage en cette période chargée pour toi :3 et même si tu ne commentes pas tout de suite, soit sûre que j'apprécie pleinement quand tu le fais x) je suis prête à attendre longtemps pour ça :) _

_UneShapeshifter : Alors dis moi, tu l'imaginais comment toi, la première rencontre entre Bobby et les garçons ? Tu aimes ma version ? :p_

 _PrincessFraya : *coeur*_


	57. Le vide

_Hello la familly ! Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, on peut remercier les nombreux jours fériés, qui m'ont permis d'avancer à toute allure :) Attention, vérifiez bien que vous avez lu le chapitre 56 avant d'entamer celui là ("une bouteille qui se brise", mis en ligne la semaine dernière), il y a eu un bug dans les mails d'alerte._

 _Le chapitre 57 est un bon gros morceau, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le découper pour en faire 2 petits chapitres. Alors installez vous confortablement, pour un petit moment, et plongez dans mon vide :p On se retrouve en bas, après tout plein d'aventures !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 57 : Le vide**

« Bon ben c'est bien un loup garou, plus de doute à avoir » affirme Dean dans un gros effort pour ne pas se trahir.

La bouche pleine de steak, pain, salade, oignons … Mais surtout de steak. Ce burger est un vrai délice. Pourvu que Sam ne lui gâche pas ce plaisir.

« Dean … tu as la bouche pleine ? »

Merde ! Même au téléphone, Dean est moins discret que ce qu'il voudrait.

« T'occupes, maman, c'est pas le plus important.

-... »

Est-ce que la désapprobation de Sam est palpable même à travers le combiné ? On dirait bien que oui.

« Ben, ils faisaient des promos, 2 pour le prix d'un... » se justifie-t-il tout en se maudissant pour ce réflexe infantile.

« Bon Dieu, Dean ! Tu sors de la morgue !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport …

-Tu viens d'examiner un cadavre !

-Ça allait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu en parles, casse noisette. »

Le regard qu'il pose sur le burger dégoulinant de jus est soudain moins avide.

« Bref, tu veux savoir ce que j'ai trouvé, ou quoi ? »

Sam grince des dents. C'est tout à fait audible. Dean retient un ricanement qui ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

« Vas y, dis moi.

-Une dent. Une sacrée grosse dent. Pas du genre humaine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Tu as une règle ?

-Hein ?

-Une règle, Dean, un objet habituellement utilisé pour prendre des mesures …

-Bien sûr, j'en ai toujours une sur moi, pour qui tu me prends ! Attends je la sors de ma poche. Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai changé de chemise hier, j'ai dû laisser ma règle dans l'autre ... »

Sam cache un sourire. Ce qui est parfaitement idiot, parce que Dean n'est pas là pour le voir.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux une règle ? C'est ton délire, mesurer des dents ? J'ouvrirai plus jamais la bouche devant toi.

-Imbécile.

-Trou d'uc.

-J'ai trouvé un système pour évaluer la taille du lycanthrope en fonction d'une de ses dents. C'est utile, non, de savoir ce à quoi on va faire face ? Un jeune pas trop costaud ou un adulte avec de l'expérience...

-Ok, permets moi de changer d'insulte dans ce cas : Nerd.

-Nerd de l'étrange … ouais, en fin de compte tu n'as pas tort » reconnaît Sam avec un grain de mélancolie dans la voix.

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne trouve quoi que ce soit à dire. Alors Dean mord une nouvelle fois dans son burger.

« Jfff mrre trchouvé hmmm refff et jvve remmmte.

-Quoi ?! »

Bruit de déglutition.

« Laisse moi trouver une règle et je te rejoins. On mesurera cette dent ensemble, comme deux collégiens partageant une activité extra-scolaire parfaitement normale.

-Ça me va.

-Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Rien dans le journal de papa, en tout cas. On connaît déjà tout ça. »

Tu parles qu'ils le connaissent. Dean ne risque pas d'oublier les séances de récitations imposés par leur père. Mais si Sam a ressenti le besoin de se plonger à nouveau dans le journal de John, Dean soupçonne que ce n'est pas forcement pour trouver une nouvelle piste. Il retient un soupir.

C'est trop tard Sam. Trop tard pour te rapprocher de John. Est-ce douloureux de réaliser ça après coup ?

De toute évidence ...

« Et dans les villes alentours ? Rien à signaler ?

-Non, rien pour l'instant.

-Alors il est soit très prudent...

-... soit nouvellement transformé » complète Sam.

« Génial …

-C'est une possibilité à ne pas négliger.

-Mais ça voudrait dire que celui qui l'a transformé est dans le coin, non ?

-Pas forcément. Il aurait pu se faire mordre pendant un voyage, par exemple, et rentrer sans se douter de rien. Jusqu'à sa première pleine lune...

-Merveilleux.

-Hé, on s'ennuierait si c'était trop facile ! » réplique Sam pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ouais, tu parles. Mais Dean garde ça pour lui.

« Donc en gros... je suis le seul à ramener quelque chose de concret ? A part élaborer quelques vagues hypothèses, tu n'as servi strictement à rien ? C'est bien ça ? » provoque-t-il avec un petit rire.

« Si ça te fait plaisir de présenter les choses comme ça » grommelle Sam.

« Ah Sammy, heureusement que je suis là, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?! »

Est-ce que cette phrase ne paraît pas un peu trop forcée ? Sam a perçu une hésitation, une trace d'angoisse cachée sous beaucoup trop d'assurance.

« Tu ... » commence-t-il à répondre.

Mais Dean aussi a senti à quel point sa réflexion a sonnée faux. Il ne laisse pas à Sam le temps de répondre à cette demande involontaire d'affection. Il faut qu'il apprenne a retenir cette langue, trop vive !

« Je raccroche » prévient-il rapidement.

Et il s'apprête à le faire quand Sam le rappelle.

Oh pitié, pas de discours maintenant ! Pas de voix douce, cherchant à l'amadouer ! Dean n'en peut plus de ces moments, qui arrivent bien trop souvent ces derniers temps !

Dean aspire à une pause de sentiments. Enfin, il ne pourra jamais s'empêcher d'en éprouver, il désire juste arrêter d'en parler pendant un petit moment …

« Et Dean ! » l'apostrophe Sam.

Mais si Dean colle à nouveau l'appareil à ses oreilles en grimaçant, la réplique de son frère est tout à fait l'inverse de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Ramène moi une salade tu veux ? J'ai faim.

-Pas question. C'est contre mes convictions. »

Et cette fois il appuie sur la touche sans attendre, un petit sourire sur les lèvres en imaginant la tête dépitée de son frère. Bien fait !

* * *

« Putain, mais la galère pour trouver ta règle de merde ! Plus jamais tu m'envoie faire ce genre de course à la con ! J'avais l'air d'un écolier débile, à demander l'allée des "instruments de mesures" ! » s'exclame Dean en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre de motel.

Bien en vain, toutefois, la pièce est vide. Ça ne devrait pas être le cas, pourtant immédiatement, Dean a un pincement au cœur. Un petit shot d'adrénaline. Une main qui se porte vivement derrière son dos, où est planqué son beretta...

« Sam ? »

Entrer dans un pièce, s'attendre à voir son frère et s'apercevoir que l'endroit est vide...

Vide comme le vide prédit par Carl ?

Non, non, c'est stupide ! Calme donc ce cœur qui s'affole comme un oiseau piégé en cage ! Rien n'est arrivé à Sam … Pas vrai ?

« Sammy ? »

Pas de lumière dans la salle de bain. Pas de bruit. Ses yeux parcourent rapidement la pièce, à la recherche du moindre indice. Ils ne mettent pas longtemps à tomber sur un mot laissé bien en vue sur la table.

« Parti courir, éliminer ces deux burgers à ta place. »

Bordel de merde. Dean se laisse tomber sur une chaise, vidé de son énergie. Vide … encore. Il se met soudain à détester ce mot avec force. Tout comme celui qui l'a prononcé. "Du vide et du rouge" … tu parles d'une mauvaise réplique de film d'horreur !

Il se force à rire, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Non, pas quand il est encore plus sur les dents qu'avant. Mille fois plus prudent. Mille fois plus apeuré... Ah joli cadeau que son ami médium lui a fait ! La crainte de perdre ce qu'il a eu tant de mal à obtenir. La peur de perdre ce frère en qui il a mis tant de lui …

Bon, assez de réflexions à la con ! Dean se redresse, au fond vexé de cette réaction excessive. Heureusement que Sam n'était pas là pour le voir ! Il attrape l'ordinateur de ce dernier et se plonge dans les journaux locaux. Quelque chose pourrait avoir échappé à son frère, qui sait ?

Quand Sam fait son retour, 30 minutes plus tard, il trouve un Dean absorbé par son écran, couché sur le ventre dans ce lit qui semble bien trop petit pour le gabarit du chasseur. King size, tu parles !

« Hey » salut-il rapidement avant de se jeter sur une bouteille d'eau fraîche au frigo.

« Hey... » répond Dean en relevant les yeux avec un air songeur.

Air qui alerte immédiatement son frère.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » réplique Dean, sur la défensive.

« Heu pour rien. Alors, cette dent ?

-T'as qu'à la mesurer toi même si t'es si malin » grommelle Dean tout à fait injustement.

« Hmm » fait Sam avant de voir la salade posée soigneusement sur la table « Ah ! » s'exclame-t-il « merci ! »

« Je croyais que t'avais faim ? Tu fais souvent des footings sans rien dans le ventre ? » râle Dean.

« Quoi, tu surveilles mon régime maintenant ?

-Seulement ta santé. Tu ne me sers à rien affamé. Alors mange et tais toi, je suis occupé. »

« Un vrai rayon de soleil » murmure Sam en s'attablant.

Il a appris à ne plus s'indigner de ces changements d'humeurs, de plus en plus courants ces dernier temps. Depuis l'évolution de leur relation, en fait, quand on y réfléchis... Sam peut comprendre que ce ne soit pas si facile à gérer. Ça justifie bien quelques petites sautes d'humeurs. Il ne voit pas Dean se mordiller la lèvre d'une mine anxieuse.

Pas trop sec, Dean, pas trop sec... Allons, il peut bien y arriver ! Après les quelques minutes qu'il s'accorde pour se composer à nouveau un air neutre, il referme doucement l'ordinateur et vient s'asseoir à coté de Sam.

« Tu avais raison, j'ai rien trouvé non plus. »

Sam lève les yeux, évalue son frère un instant, histoire de savoir sur quel pied danser. Rien à signaler pour le moment.

« J'en ai profité pour faire un petit tour de la ville, tu sais. Connaître un peu les lieux... J'ai trouvé des planques qui seraient pas mal » lui apprend Sam.

Dean lui sourit. Voilà un vrai Winchester ! La tête toujours à la chasse, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Mais ce serait quand même mieux qu'on le trouve avant » tempère Sam « c'est risqué d'attendre qu'il attaque, sans savoir quand ni qui...

-Quand, on le sait. La pleine lune débute demain. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il choisisse sa victime à l'avance... Une fois transformé en Michael J Fox, c'est plutôt un mode instinctif, non ? »

Sam hoche la tête puis finit sa salade avant d'attraper la règle.

« Alors, vas y, montre la moi, cette dent » demande-t-il d'un ton décidé.

« Hmm » hésite soudain Dean.

« Quoi ? » s'inquiète Sam.

« Ben... comment dire …

-Accouche !

-C'est que tu te tiens devant moi … avec cette règle … tu es sûr que c'est la dent que tu veux mesurer ?

-Dean, Bon Dieu !

-Tu disais pas ça … Bon, passons. »

Il sort un petit paquet de sa poche et le lui tend.

« Fais toi plaisir. »

Sam s'en empare avec ce qui ressemble vraiment à de l'avidité. Dean lève les yeux au ciel. Quelques minutes plus tard Sam pince les lèvres avec une moue déçue.

« Pas grand chose à dire. C'est une dent moyenne. Sans doute un adulte...

-Bien. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'abattre le petit chaperon rouge. »

Dean grimace en s'imaginant tirer sur un enfant. Ou même un ado. Quoique, Justin Bieber …

« Mais elle ne nous apprend pas grand chose.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? L'historique de sa vie gravé dans l'émail ? »

Sam hausse les épaules, désappointé.

Dean plisse les yeux, attendri malgré lui par cette mine triste. Et non frérot, parfois étudier, faire des tableaux et envisager des hypothèses, ne suffit pas. Parfois il faut aller sur le terrain, et suer pour obtenir des résultats. Ce qui, dans leur cas, signifie toujours mettre leur vie en jeu. Pourtant ce n'est pas une situation qui déplaît à Dean.

Sans pour autant parler de pulsions autodestructrices … quoique … peut être un peu … Dean aime la sensation qu'une chasse procure. La traque. Le face à face. La mise à mort. Est-ce que cela fait de lui quelqu'un de mauvais ?

Et est-ce que Sam aussi, ressent la même chose, parfois ? Il n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il en a l'air, Dean l'a appris à ses frais... Mais est-il aussi tordu que lui ? Là, Dean en doute encore ...

« Bien alors passons à autre chose » décide Sam en redressant les épaules.

Dean l'écoute sagement, un brin de fierté dans les yeux. Sam ne se laisse jamais désarçonner plus de cinq minutes. C'est un trait de caractère que Dean apprécie.

« Cherchons s'il y eu de nouveaux arrivants un peu particuliers dans la ville. Genre, trop discrets. Tu t'occupes des bars...

-Oh que oui !

-... et moi je vais voir si je trouve des résidents bavards.

-Tu as toujours eu du succès avec les mamies » approuve Dean avec un clin d'œil.

« Avec un peu de chance » poursuit Sam sans se démonter « on aura au moins une ou deux pistes. C'est plus simple quand on sait quelles maisons surveiller en priorité.

-En route !

-Ne bois pas comme un trou, Dean. On doit être prêt pour demain soir.

-Tu me vexes, Sammy » ricane l'aîné en plaçant une main sur son cœur « tu penses que je n'aurais pas récupéré d'ici demain soir ? »

« Tsss » siffle Sam entre ses dents.

« Et Sam... » rajoute Dean « prend une douche avant de partir. Tu schlingue grave. »

* * *

Le vide.

Est-ce que c'est celui là ? Celui dont parlait Carl ? Pas une pièce qui serait l'inverse de pleine, mais bien ce sentiment là ? L'impuissance s'enracine sans prendre de gants dans la poitrine de Dean, empale son cœur et étouffe ses poumons.

Oui, ça y ressemble beaucoup. Un poisson dépouillé de ses boyaux amers. Un cadavre grignoté jusqu'à l'os par les insectes. Un frère qui observe son autre moitié torturé par un mal intangible et face auquel il ne peut rien. Sam pleure comme si un loup lui dévorait les entrailles. Comme si quelque assassin invisible le saignait à blanc. Comme si Dean n'était pas sur lui, à peser de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de s'agiter plus encore.

Voilà toute l'étendue de son emprise sur la situation. Éviter que Sam ne tombe du lit.

Pas si simple que ça en a l'air toutefois, quand il se tord dans tous les sens comme un dément. Il se casse les ongles à agripper le matelas de toute ses forces. Ouvre et ferme la bouche, la gorge trop serrée par l'angoisse pour arriver à émettre autre chose qu'un gargouillis à glacer le sang. Dean envisage un instant que son frère puisse s'étouffer comme ça. Pour rien. Sans autre entrave entre ses poumons et l'oxygène que son esprit dérangé.

S'étouffer avec du vide …

Sam émet enfin un gémissement. Comme une supplique à demi hurlée. Ce qui paradoxalement, rassure un peu son frère. Il faut de l'air pour gémir. Les doigts de Sam se crispent encore plus dans les draps. Il cherche de toute évidence une ancre à laquelle se raccrocher pour ne pas dériver trop loin.

« Sam, je suis là, tout va bien... »

Mais tout ne va pas bien. Parce que Dean n'arrive pas à être cette ancre pour lui.

Sam se débat, en pleine crise de panique, et le fait qu'il soit là ne change rien. Sam ne se calme pas. Une simple sangle suffirait à le retenir sur le lit. Une putain de sangle. Voilà toute son utilité, là tout de suite.

Oui, cette fois, plus de doute, il est là le vide. Il vient de naître en Dean. A moins qu'il ne découvre sa présence seulement maintenant, et qu'il soit la depuis un moment …

La veine sur le cou de Sam prend des proportions hallucinante, semble vouloir s'arracher de cette chair qui la retient à l'étroit tandis qu'il tourne la tête de gauche à droite, à la recherche d'un souffle qui ne fait que lui échapper. Il halète comme une bête traquée qui sent la mort se rapprocher dangereusement.

« Sammy... »

Dean se débrouille pour dégager une main et écarter les cheveux humides plaqués sur le front de son frère par la transpiration. Geste aussi inutile que le reste. Sam ne revient toujours pas.

A quoi bon ? A quoi bon aller plus loin ? A quoi bon essayer d'être tout l'un pour l'autre ? Dean n'arrive pas à l'atteindre.

Quel est le sens de tout ceci, quand Sam a besoin d'aide et qu'il ne peut pas lui en fournir ?!

Même maintenant, qu'ils sont plus proches que jamais … ce n'est pas assez pour le protéger entièrement. Dean voudrait être un rempart infranchissable devant son frère, une muraille indéfectible qui le tiendrait à l'abri de n'importe quelle attaque. Pourtant son mur prend l'eau de toute part.

A quoi bon ?

Sam se cambre soudain avec la force d'un possédé. A-t-il senti le poids de Dean sur lui ? L'interprète-t-il comme une menace à présent ? Ou est-ce juste le spasme instinctif de celui qui se sent sur le point de disparaître ?

« Sam, c'est moi ! » proteste Dean.

Alors Sam serre les lèvres si fort que Dean s'attend à entendre une dent se briser dans cette mâchoire pourtant en parfaite santé. Terreur nocturne … mon cul ! Sam a vécu bien assez d'horreur pour ne pas en plus en revivre dans son sommeil ! Comme Dean déteste ces instants !

Quelle partie de Sam est responsable de ses crises ? Quel fragment faut il détacher pour qu'il n'ait plus à subir ça ? Un bout de cerveau ? Un neurone aux connexions défectueuses ? Dean est prêt à toute les ablations si cela évite à Sam de retraverser ces nuits désastreuses. Qu'on lui apporte un couteau et du désinfectant ! Au moins se sentirait il un peu utile …

Sam grogne encore. Dean a un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il préfère ça que les jappements terrifiés du tout début de sa crise.

Il s'attache froidement à détacher la prise raide des mains de Sam dans les draps. Dean redoute qu'il ne s'en casse un, à les planter de cette manière dans le matelas. Mais alors qu'il vient à bout du troisième doigt, Sam détache brusquement sa main entière, et c'est de justesse que Dean évite le coup qu'il lui envoi.

« Wow, du calme champion. »

Il plaque le bras libéré sur le lit, cette fois les doigts bien aplatis et non crochetés comme des serres.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal » murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Plutôt mourir.

Sam gémit une nouvelle fois. L'a-t-il entendu ? Il ne cherche plus à le frapper en tout cas … Pour autant, il s'agite encore, reculant sa tête en arrière jusqu'à exposer sa nuque dans un angle improbable. Tous les muscles contractés en même temps, sorte de paralysie qui lui coupe à nouveau le souffle. Jusqu'au prochain frisson, qui le parcourt en entier. Dean peut voir les poils de ses bras se hérisser en une chair de poule terrifiante.

Dans un effort désespéré pour apporter un quelconque réconfort aux corps de son frère en pleine panique, Dean pose un rapide baiser sur sa bouche.

« Tu es en sécurité avec moi, Sam... »

Tout ce qu'il sent, c'est la fièvre de son frère. Presque une brûlure sur ses lèvres !

« Sammy ... »

Alors Dean se contente de faire ce qu'il fait toujours dans ces cas là.

Attendre.

Attendre que ça passe.

Attendre qu'on lui rende son frère.

Attendre que ce dernier réalise qu'il n'est pas en train de mourir, pas encore, malgré tous les faux signaux que reçoit son cerveau.

Attendre comme une sangle attachée au corps de Sam.

Attendre l'esprit vide.

Attendre qu'après le vide, le rouge arrive.

Carl …

Pourtant alors que Dean pense qu'il pourrait bien mourir lui aussi, qu'il ne devrait pas laisser ça juste à son frère, Sam rouvre les yeux et aspire une énorme goulée d'air tout en se redressant sur les fesses. Un mort qui quitte soudain la position allongée pour s'asseoir dans son cercueil. Jamais Dean n'a vu de film de vampire plus réaliste.

« Sam ! »

Il tourne un regard affolé vers Dean, ne semble pas comprendre ou il est, ni qui il est. L'horreur brille encore dans ses pupilles tandis que sa poitrine se soulève sur un rythme ridiculement rapide.

« Dean ? » balbutie-t-il finalement.

« C'est moi espèce d'idiot » lâche Dean en retenant de justesse un sanglot.

A la place il jette ses bras autour de son frère et le serre contre lui. Cette fois ce n'est plus une simple sangle.

« Arrête de faire ça putain ! » s'exclame-t-il, encore trop atteint par cette crise qui le frappe lui autant que son frère chaque fois « pourquoi ... »

Sam a besoin d'un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Il inspire profondément à trois reprise avant de pouvoir enfin répondre à ce qui n'est pas tellement une question, en fin de compte.

« Pardon.

-Mais ne t'excuse pas ! » s'indigne Dean, atterré.

Son petit frère subit les assauts du pire cauchemar qu'on puisse imaginer, et sa première réaction est de demander pardon ?! Comme Dean aimerait entrer dans sa tête et réduire en charpie cette putain d'ombre, ce putain de Freddy Krueger, qui joue avec ses nerfs ! Il s'adoucit pourtant en un claquement de doigt quand il sent la tête de son frère s'appuyer lourdement sur son épaule.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Pas la peine d'entamer de grandes conversations avec Sam juste après un de ces excès. Tellement d'énergie dépensée, tellement de fatigue juste pour une peur injustifiée venue le surprendre au creux de son sommeil...

Quand il entend la respiration de Sam redevenir régulière, il le rallonge précautionneusement, en serrant les lèvres. Ce sentiment d'échec ne le quitte pas. C'est bien beau d'être là au réveil, mais pendant la crise, Dean pourrait aussi bien être en train d'enfiler des perles dans la pièce d'à coté ...

« T'as intérêt à dormir maintenant, sale emmerdeur » murmure-t-il, fâché, alors que Sam ne l'entend déjà plus.

« Fais chier ... » chuchote-t-il encore, les yeux posés sur son frère recroquevillé en position fœtale. Pour un peu, il se placerait au dessus de lui et surveillerait les alentours comme un loup aux abois.

Putain de Sam.

Putain de Carl.

* * *

Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher quand Sam admet enfin l'évidence. Il s'arrête et s'appuie dos au mur de la petite ruelle qu'ils viennent de traverser.

« Rien. On a rien, Dean. On a passé la journée à écumer la ville, comme hier, d'ailleurs. Personne ne signale quoi que ce soit. Tous les gens de cette bourgade semblent hors de soupçons...

-Ouais enfin, sauf celui qui a bouffé le cœur de Bambi...

-On est pas plus avancé qu'i jours » regrette Sam « Personne n'a remarqué quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel … Peut être qu'ils ont raison ? Peut être qu'il n'a fait que passer ? Qu'il est déjà loin...

-Mon cul, ouais ! » grogne Dean, mécontent de ce nouvel échec.

Est-ce qu'il est prévu qu'il réussisse quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Ou la nuit dernière est elle vouée à se répéter encore et encore ? Ah non, ça suffit ! Dean ne veut plus jamais se sentir aussi impuissant ! Alors il fera comme d'habitude, il forcera le destin ! Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour obtenir la victoire …

« Je suis sûr qu'il est encore là, quelque part. J'y connais rien niveau psychologie, mais peut être qu'il s'est retenu jusque là, que c'est pour ça qu'on ne trouve aucune autre victimes, ou disparitions... Il a pu pratiquer l'abstinence pour se faire un peu oublier... Mais maintenant qu'il y a goûté à nouveau, Sam, il ne s'arrêtera pas. Je le sens. Il lui en faudra plus. »

Tiens, Dean trouve là un étrange parallèle avec sa relation avec Sam. Se retenir le plus possible, d'accord, ça marche un moment, mais une fois qu'on a eu un aperçu de ce qu'on désire ... impossible de ne pas réclamer plus !

Sam l'examine avec circonspection.

« Ma foi, c'est bien possible … Il se serait retenu le plus longtemps possible avant de craquer. Peut être que mes recherches étaient trop limitées ? Peut être que j'aurai dû regarder plus loin... Ce serait malin, ne tuer que deux ou trois fois dans l'année, à des endroits toujours éloignés...

-Mais vu l'état de notre victime, là il était à bout, le gaillard. Il l'a réduite en charpie, Sam. Lacérée de la tête aux pieds. Pas besoin de s'acharner autant si c'est juste pour manger son cœur. C'est un vicieux celui là. Il pourra pas se retenir trop longtemps avant de recommencer.

-C'est une théorie. »

Dean vient s'adosser au mur à coté de lui, les mains plongées dans les poches. Instant de calme qui fait du bien. Largement plus reposant que cette nuit. Le fait que Sam soit là, juste à coté de lui, en bonne santé et non parcouru de tremblements sans fin joue sans doute dans cet apaisement qu'il ressent tout à coup. Il se concentre sans vraiment y faire attention sur la respiration régulière de son frère.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare » lâche soudain Sam.

Alors là, Dean est stoppé net dans son moment de détente.

« Tu plaisantes ?

-Non. Réfléchis, je …

-Wow, mais ton cerveau a grillé cette nuit ou quoi ?! » s'énerve Dean « même dans les films d'horreur les personnages ne font plus cette erreur !

-Cesse de sauter au plafond ! » gronde Sam « je me montre logique, c'est tout. En patrouillant à deux endroits différents en même temps, on a plus de chance de tomber sur lui !

-Mais justement, Sam ! C'est...

-Quoi, tu tiens vraiment à avoir une autre victime sur la conscience ?! Même en 1 contre 1, Dean, on a plus de chance de s'en sortir que la personne lambda qui se promènera au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment !

-Tu...

-Un loup garou ! C'est pas grand chose pour nous ! On est entraînés ... »

Dean exécute un pas de coté tandis que Sam bombe le torse, exposant une confiance en ses capacités et en son entraînement qui relève carrément de la fierté.

« On dirait papa ... » souffle Dean, complètement pris au dépourvu.

« Je ne laisse personne mourir ce soir » affirme encore Sam d'une voix grave « surtout pas parce qu'on a pas été capable de démasquer le coupable avant ... »

Dean dévisage son frère par en bas. Déjà pas ravi de le voir partir en chasse seulement quelques heures après sa crise … Mais face à une telle détermination, il ne peut pas dire grand chose.

« Je vais bien, Dean » fait encore Sam en baissant d'un ton.

Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit. Toujours aussi perspicace quand il s'agit des pensées de son frère... Dean secoue la tête comme pour chasser un moustique un peu trop envahissant.

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Bien sûr que non.

-C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive » contre Sam, devinant exactement de quoi il relève ici « j'en suis jamais mort. »

Alors là, la moutarde commence à monter au nez de Dean. Une moutarde sacrément forte. Et piquante.

« Arrête avec cette excuse pourrie ! "J'en suis jamais mort" ça veut dire quoi ?! J'aurai dû te traîner chez le médecin la première fois que tu m'as fait ça, je suis trop con...

-Ça ne servirait à rien, Dean » soupire Sam « Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Un médecin ne pourrait rien pour moi.

-On s'est toujours dis ça. Mais peut être qu'on se trompe depuis le début.

-Quoi, tu vas m'inscrire à des séances de psychanalyse ? » ricane Sam

« Si c'est ce qu'il faut...

-Dean, c'est idiot.

-...

-Je contrôle.

-Tu contrôles ? Vraiment Sam ? Tu contrôles ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?! » s'exclame Dean, bien trop sur les nerfs pour modérer ses propos.

Pas de sa faute, il a eu une nuit plutôt agitée ... Sam reste figé devant cet accès de colère.

« T'as aucune idée de ... » il cherche ses mots, bafouille dans son envie de se faire comprendre « tu ne vois pas ce que je vois ! Tu n'es pas vraiment là, Sam, pendant tes crises. Moi oui !

-Dean...

-Tu ne vois pas ce que je vois ! Et c'est pas bon, sans rire …

-Je …

-Alors ne va pas me faire croire que tu comprends ce qu'il se passe ! Pas plus que moi ! Tu ne sais pas, triple imbécile !

-Hé !

-Tu contrôles que dalle, Sam ! »

Et moi non plus.

« Ne me crie pas dessus ! » s'enflamme à son tour Sam « tu crois que je ne sais pas ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui te réveilles avec des crampes sur tout le corps ! La poitrine compressée comme si un camion t'avais roulé dessus ! Persuadé que tu vas mourir, que c'est maintenant, là, tout de suite, que tu tires ta révérence et que tu ne peux rien faire contre ça ! Ce n'est pas toi qui te réveilles sans comprendre pourquoi tu as les yeux humides ! Pourquoi tu as laissé un ongle planté dans ta propre chair ! Pourquoi tu as les lèvres en charpies et un goût de sang dans la bouche ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Alors ne t'avise pas de me donner des leçons !

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas moi. » réplique froidement Dean « Non. Non, moi je suis celui qui assiste à tout ça sans rien pouvoir faire. Le putain de beau rôle ! »

Ils se font face, menaçants. S'affrontent du regard un instant. C'est Sam qui se détourne finalement, fatigué de ces disputes inutiles. Il se pince l'arrête du nez et expire profondément en fermant les yeux. Dean a raison. Ces cauchemars l'atteignent plus qu'il ne veut bien le montrer. Et face à cette situation, son intention n'est pas de comparer sa souffrance à celle de son frère.

« C'est idiot de se disputer comme ça » fait il finalement.

Dean approuve d'un sec hochement de tête, mais n'abandonne pas son expression fermée pour autant.

« Il faut que ça cesse Sam. Ces crises. Ça finira par vraiment te blesser, tu sais ? Accepter de les laisser t'atteindre, c'est risqué.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il existe de médicaments contre ce qu'on sait. Ce qu'on a vu » raille Sam

Dean baisse immédiatement les yeux pour ne pas que son frère puisse apercevoir la douleur que cette phrase provoque chez lui. Alors c'est ça Sam ? C'est ce qu'on a vu ? C'est notre vie, qui t'as fait ça ? Qui te fait ça, plusieurs nuits par an ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Sam ? Est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois pendant tes crises ? » demande-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Mais pile à ce moment Sam lève les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil commence à se coucher.

« On pourra en parler plus tard, Dean. Pour l'instant on a un loup garou à abattre. »

Dean fronce les sourcils, tente de déchiffrer quelque chose dans les yeux de son frère.

« On en reparlera, je te le promets » insiste Sam.

« Très bien » accepte Dean à contrecœur « Reste en centre ville, je m'occupe de la périphérie avec la voiture. Appelle si tu vois quoi que ce soit, entendu ?!

-Oui » approuve Sam « pareil pour toi ! »

Ils se tiennent là, face à face, l'espace d'une seconde. Personne d'autre qu'eux deux dans cette ruelle.

« Dean tu ... »

Mais Dean s'approche rapidement d'un pas pour lui voler un baiser un rien rageur. Sam le laisse faire, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Son dos râpe brutalement le mur tandis que Dean accentue le contact. L'étreignant avec force, comme toujours. Sans pour autant oublier de lui protéger l'arrière de la tête de la main en le plaquant contre le ciment...

Dean ne sait rien faire à moitié, que ce soit aimer, ou protéger. Pas de juste milieu.

Sam inspire profondément. Il se gorge de ce moment comme une bête assoiffée d'un filet d'eau. La présence de son frère. Son odeur. La façon dont leur deux corps entrent en contact l'un avec l'autre... Autant de chose qui lui font plus de bien que n'importe quel anxiolytique.

Pourtant quand Dean se recule, il lève un doigt menaçant.

« Ça change rien, je suis encore fâché Sam !

-Tu es toujours fâché.

-Tu as ton flingue ?

-Oui.

-Alors à tout à l'heure. Et laisse ton portable allumé !

-Évidemment. Allez, dégage.

-Petit merdeux.

-Dégage ! »

Dean secoue la tête, mais finit tout de même par s'éloigner vers la voiture « j'te jure » grommelle-t-il encore avant de s'asseoir derrière le volant.

Quand il démarre le moteur, ses réflexes de chasseur reprennent immédiatement le dessus, et il pose son beretta chargé aux balles d'argent à coté de lui sur la banquette, dissimulé sous une veste mise là exprès.

Sam lui fait un dernier signe de la main quand le soleil se couche pour de bon.

* * *

Sam entame ce qui lui semble être sa vingtième ronde. Il se dirige facilement à présent, entre ça et son repérage de la veille...

Mince, une ville, c'est vaste comme zone à couvrir ! Il a beau être entraîné, n'importe quel soldat aurait du mal dans cette situation ! Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'à chaque fois qu'il parcourt un quartier, quelqu'un se fait attaquer 3 blocs plus loin … Il prend une grande inspiration, tente de calmer cette nervosité qui ne peut que le desservir pendant une chasse.

Aie.

Sa poitrine lui fait encore un peu mal. Il y porte une main en grimaçant. Il n'a pas menti en disant à Dean qu'il avait eu l'impression d'un camion lui passant dessus … un camion sacrément chargé même ! Idiot de cerveau ! Pourquoi lui infliger ça ? Quoi, en plus de tout le reste, il faut aussi qu'il soit sujet aux terreurs nocturnes ? Merci bien !

Il serre les dents, contrarié. Autant pour ses efforts de rester vif et alerte … En fin de compte, il vaut mieux que ce loup garou ait quitté la ville depuis longtemps. Sam ne se sent pas vraiment de taille ce soir. Non, il …

Mais un bruit sur sa droite le fait se figer brusquement. Il se colle au mur, reste dans l'angle au lieu de franchir l'embranchement suivant.

Un bruit ténu, que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu rater. N'importe qui sauf lui. Ou son frère.

Toutes pensées négatives ou défaitistes quittent immédiatement son esprit pour ne laisser la place qu'à la chasse. Pour laisser la place à cette demi-bête qu'il devient face aux monstres.

Un grognement. Sam en est certain à 100%. Un grognement grave. Celui d'une bête qui cherche avidement son prochain repas. Heureusement pour Sam, cette rue est déserte. Pour le moment. Il s'avance légèrement, rien qu'un peu, pour jeter un coup d'œil dans l'allée en question.

Le voilà.

Pour l'instant il ne l'a pas encore vu, ou senti. C'est un loup garou de taille tout à fait respectable. Plus que sa dent ne laissait présager... A moins que Sam ait fait une erreur dans ses calculs. Un homme d'âge moyen, au corps musclé. Ses yeux brillent de cette lueur jaune que Sam commence à connaître. Celle qui trahit la soif de sang. Le manque total d'humanité. Et même si la chose en face de lui ressemble encore pour moitié à une personne, Sam sait que ce n'est plus le cas. Plus du tout.

Il lève précautionneusement son beretta.

La bête est presque dans son viseur … juste une seconde …une petite seconde...

« Sam, t'as quelque chose toi ? »

Son téléphone ! Encore en communication avec Dean, il avait oublié ! La bête se tourne vers lui en un éclair. Petit aperçu de crocs enduits de bave. Sam vise rapidement et tire.

Le loup garou esquive facilement la balle d'un vif bond de coté. Il lui adresse un regard ou Sam jure pouvoir lire de la surprise. Ils restent une seconde figés, tous les deux, tandis que le loup semble évaluer la situation. Le chasseur est étonné de l'intelligence qu'il perçoit dans ce regard pourtant clairement animal.

Brusquement, la bête fait demi tour et s'éloigne à une vitesse spectaculaire.

« Merde ! » s'écrit Sam en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

« Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Je l'ai trouvé, Dean ! Il s'enfuit !

-Où ça ?! Dis moi où, Sam, j'arrive !

-Vers main street » balance Sam tout en conservant son allure. Pas évident.

« Non, attend, il vient de tourner !

-Soit prudent » lui enjoint Dean, frustré de ne pas être là alors que son frère cadet poursuit à pied un loup garou.

C'est un peu tard pour être prudent pense Sam, mais il préserve son souffle pour les infos les plus pertinentes.

« Il a pris vers le quartier plus chic.

-4th avenue ?

-Ouais je crois que c'est ça.

-Ok, je suis à deux minutes de vous, j'arrive ! »

Sam peut entendre les roues de l'Impala mordre l'asphalte alors que Dean effectue un de ces demi- tour spectaculaire. Spectaculaire et dangereux. Mais là Sam ne peut pas vraiment se payer le luxe de s'en inquiéter...

« Le lâche pas, champion ! »

Sam accélère encore, essaie de suivre le rythme imposé par ce lycanthrope.

Ses poumons sont en feu, déjà ! Ses jambes lourdes... Maudite nuit, qui lui a plus volé de repos qu'elle n'en a apporté ! Mais à sa grande surprise, le loup tourne brusquement sur sa gauche et se précipite vers une maison.

« Dean il a quitté la route ! »

Il escalade en une seconde la grille lui barrant l'accès au jardin où court déjà sa cible. Encore athlétique malgré sa fatigue. Son corps agit de lui même, sans lui demander son avis. Dean entend le bruit de son acrobatie et devine immédiatement de quoi il retourne.

« Quel numéro ?!

-165 je crois … Il vient de rentrer par une fenêtre ouverte !

-Attend moi ! N'entre pas seul ! Je le sens pas !

-Il pourrait y avoir de gens, Dean !

-C'est trop dangereux ! »

Mais Sam n'écoute plus.

L'adrénaline de la chasse. Il avait sous estimé ce boost d'énergie, ce shot qui fait circuler son sang à toute allure dans ses veines. Vivant ! Il se sent vivant ! Vivant, et dangereux. Ce monstre doit mourir sans avoir fait d'autre victime. C'est comme si sa vie se réduisait d'un coup à ce simple but. Comme s'il n'existait plus que pour ça.

Il se précipite à la suite du loup.

« Sam ? Sammy ?! »

Personne ne répond à Dean cette fois.

« Merde ! » crie-t-il de rage.

L'impuissance, la voilà de nouveau ! Dean serre les dents et appuie encore sur l'accélérateur. Vite !

Il a un mauvais pressentiment. Encore. Son pressentiment s'appelle Carl.

Bordel !

Les secondes suivantes lui semblent des heures. Pas de nouvelles de Sam, le téléphone reste silencieux et Dean n'ose briser ce silence de peur de mettre encore plus en danger son frère. Il arrive enfin près de la fameuse maison et se précipite hors de la voiture sans un seul instant d'hésitation. Il a juste le temps de remarquer que la « maison » en question serait plutôt un sacré manoir pendant qu'il escalade à son tour la grille.

Bien, ça, ils n'attendent personne pour la soirée apparemment. Ils auront le champs libre pour la mise à mort... Il parcourt les quelques mètres qui le sépare de la fenêtre ouverte en grinçant des dents. J'arrive Sam !

Il se force toutefois à s'arrêter une seconde devant l'ouverture pour tendre son beretta devant lui et prendre une grande inspiration. Concentré. Prêt. Un outil soigneusement créé puis affûté par son père. Dean sait qu'il est redoutable. Surtout quand il s'agit de voler au secours de son petit frère.

En avant !

Il enjambe la fenêtre d'un bond rapide et scrute immédiatement la pièce.

Putain de riches.

Rien d'autre qu'une immense entrée en marbre, quasiment vide. Bonne nouvelle que Dean enregistre en un éclair : le plastique sur les meubles et la poussière au sol. Maison inhabitée donc. Pas d'autre victimes potentielles que lui et son frère... Il lève les yeux vers l'énorme escalier menant à l'étage. Il semble monter sur des kilomètres. Pourtant en quelques pas silencieux il est déjà sur le palier du premier.

Juste à temps.

La scène qui s'offre à lui lui glace instantanément les sangs.

A sa droite, la bête prête à se jeter sur son frère désarmé. Sam dos au mur, clairement en position défensive, rien d'autre pour se protéger qu'un tisonnier attrapé en dernier recours. Le loup garou a les babines retroussées et paraît déjà apprécier son prochain repas.

Non, pas dans son univers. Hors de question. Dean refuse cette possibilité.

Il lève le bras, geste qu'il a effectué des milliers de fois déjà, pour mettre soigneusement en joue le monstre avant qu'il ne soit sur Sam. Il plaque ses reins contre la balustrade pour diminuer l'impact du recul, certain de son angle de tir. Ignore les quelques mètres de vide derrière lui et son appui en bois. C'est un petit risque à prendre, pour sauver Sam.

Et puis ça arrive.

Est-ce l'avertissement de Carl qui en est la cause ? Ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quitte pas depuis leur départ de chez le médium et son discours funeste ? Possible.

Toujours est-il qu'au moment de presser la détente, sa main a un minuscule tremblement. Un grain d'appréhension qui vient fausser un engrenage pourtant bien huilée par l'expérience. Petit grain de sable qui fausse sa visée.

La balle traverse l'épaule de la bête au lieu de son cœur.

Elle émet un terrifiant glapissement. Plus de surprise que de peur, malheureusement. Dean n'a pas le temps de viser à nouveau, en un bond, le loup change de cible et se précipite sur lui, lui arrachant son arme d'un coup précis de griffes. Dean admire malgré lui l'intelligence instinctive de ce monstre, qui a deviné en un clin d'œil d'où venait la menace. Sans balle d'argent, il est aussi démuni qu'un enfant à pied sur une autoroute.

« Dean ! »

Au tour de Sam de paniquer en voyant le lycanthrope sur son frère. Il se tient le poignet droit, une grosse entaille lui courant tout le long du bras.

« Saloperie ! » jure Dean presque par réflexe en essayant désespérément de tenir cette impressionnante mâchoire à distance de sa peau.

La balustrade en bois lui rentre dans le dos et il s'en faut de justesse qu'il ne bascule en arrière. Mais le monstre ne le laisse pas s'en tirer et profite de sa prise sur la manche de sa veste en cuir, qui, pour l'instant s'interpose entre la morsure funeste et lui, pour le tirer légèrement en avant, loin du vide.

Le loup garou secoue la mâchoire, comprend enfin que ce n'est qu'en lâchant le cuir qu'il pourra saisir la peau plus appétissante de sa proie. Dean ne tiendra pas longtemps. Merde, il cède déjà à moitié.

Pourtant il frappe où il peut, comme il peut. Il se fait l'impression d'un jouet pour chien géant, secoué violemment de droite à gauche. Atteint le dos, la tête même, de son attaquant, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, loin de là, face à une force aussi sauvage. Aussi démentielle. Il ne reste plus rien d'humain dans le visage en face de lui. Le souffle fétide du loup lui arrive en plein dans la figure.

Il aura essayé. Personne ne pourra dire l'inverse.

Il tourne son regard vers Sam, refuse de partir sans une dernière vision de son frère. Mais Sam n'a pas l'air d'accord. Il serre brusquement les poings et le seul bruit que Dean entend ensuite est celui d'un tisonnier qui tombe à terre.

Dernier son qu'il enregistre avant de déconnecter. C'est comme s'il devenait sourd. Paralysé et sourd, par quelque mécanisme bizarre de défense.

Il n'entend pas Sam crier son nom, n'entend pas le bruit de ses pas quand il démarre sa course.

Il n'entend pas le choc quand Sam se jette à pleine vitesse sur le monstre, l'arrachant à sa prise sur Dean.

Il n'entend pas la balustrade céder sous le poids combiné du loup-garou et de son frère. Envol majestueux. Si seulement Sam savait voler.

Le vide.

Il est là, juste là. Dean se trompait. Il n'est ni dans un footing imprévu, ni dans une de ces crises nocturnes.

Non. Là. Juste là.

Un instant trois sur ce palier, le souffle du départ des deux autres lui parvient à peine au visage. Il se tient à présent seul à cet étage.

Un instant la lutte.

Puis plus rien.

Dean fixe avec un air hébété l'endroit ou devrait se trouver Sam.

Son frère.

Là, une seconde avant. Disparu celle d'après.

Le vide. Le vrai vide.

Qui a subtilisé ses organes vitaux ? Dean est mort sans s'en rendre compte, il n'y a pas d'autre explications.

Pourtant, tout comme ce qui l'a fait déconnecter, ce qui le ramène à la vie est un son. Un affreux, un terrible son.

Celui de deux corps s'écrasant plusieurs mètres plus bas.

L'absence de Dean prend fin avec cet avertissement. Agit maintenant ! Il est peut être déjà trop tard ! Agit ! Alors comme dans une scène répétée mille fois, il ramasse son arme, ayant glissée quelques mètres plus loin au sol, puis il descend d'une marche pour avoir un meilleur angle de tir sur le rez-de-chaussée.

Il ignore le corps qui ne bouge pas pour se focaliser sur celui qui se relève.

Le loup garou secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il n'aura pas besoin de beaucoup plus de temps pour reprendre ses esprits et mordre le corps voisin du sien. Dean vise avec soin et cette fois, quand il presse la détente, il sait déjà qu'il va faire mouche. Il a raison. Avant même que la bête ne puisse lever les yeux vers lui, consciente du danger, une balle d'argent lui a traversé le cœur. Le loup garou a la courtoisie de s'effondrer à coté de Sam et non sur lui.

Ensuite, seulement, Dean sort de cet état second et revient à lui.

« Sam » gronde-t-il en descendant ces escaliers plus rapidement que jamais, sautant les marches quatre à quatre.

« Sam ! »

Cette fois c'est un véritable cri.

Sam est étendu sur le dos, bien droit, et les yeux braqués sur le plafond comme si rien d'autre ne se passait à coté de lui. État de choc ? Probable. Pourtant Dean le voit très clairement serrer les dents. La douleur est bien là.

« Hé ! » l'apostrophe Dean

Sam pose lentement les yeux sur lui, sans bouger la tête.

« Dean ? Tu n'as rien ? » murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclame Dean « grâce à toi crétin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de plonger comme ça ? T'es au courant que tu voles pas, hein ?! »

Dean se morigène lui même pour ce flot de paroles. C'est pas le moment espèce d'idiot !

« Aie » grimace enfin Sam « ça fait mal …

-Tu m'étonnes ! C'est pas une petite chute ça ! Bouge pas, j'appelle les secours. »

Dean pianote nerveusement sur son portable tandis que Sam gît là.

Encore conscient. Dieu sait comment après le terrible choc qu'il vient d'encaisser ! Il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir peur, le salaud !

Mais cette immobilité … Elle est terrifiante cette immobilité, après tant d'action... Elle est terrifiante quand elle vient du seul être que Dean souhaiterait toujours voir bouger.

Il prévient rapidement les secours, donne toutes les informations essentielles avant de raccrocher. Force sa voix à ne pas trembler. Il n'est pas celui qui a besoin d'aide, là, tout de suite.

« Je crois que je me suis cassé le poignet » avoue Sam avec une voix d'enfant coupable.

Et à voir l'angle de cette articulation, oui, c'est sur qu'elle n'est pas en grande forme...

« Sam, il ne t'a pas mordu ? » s'inquiète brusquement Dean.

Sam avale péniblement sa salive, toujours sans bouger pendant que Dean le scrute à la recherche de marque de mâchoire. Il lui est de plus en plus difficile de parler. Alors il se contente de regarder son grand frère au dessus de lui.

Dean ne cesse de l'examiner qu'après être sûr que pas la moindre dent n'a pénétrée cette chair familière. Mais après tout, est-ce que ça compte vraiment ? Peut être la chute sera-t-elle suffisante pour achever le travail bien entamé du loup garou...

« Dean, tu n'as rien... » souffle Sam.

« Tu l'as déjà dis » le rabroue Dean, vivement.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose comme « pense un peu à toi, pour une fois ! » mais les mots meurent sur sa langue quand il remarque la flaque de sang qui s'étend doucement sous la tête de Sam.

Le rouge. La couleur qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir. Elle le frappe plus durement qu'un coup de poing dans le thorax.

Du vide et du rouge.

Meeeeeerde...

Ses mains se retrouvent soudain moites de peur. Une angoisse si profonde, si viscérale... Une terreur qui touche à son petit frère. Sa tête se met à tourner tandis qu'il imagine la blessure que présage ce flot de sang. Un crane fracassé pour de bon ?

Mais Dean n'a pas le temps de se laisser terrasser par un quelconque sentiment ! Plus tard ! Il ressentira plus tard !

Il renonce à toucher son frère, même lui lever un peu la tête pour l'installer plus confortablement sur un semblant de coussin lui paraît trop risqué. C'est déjà un miracle que Sam ne soit pas brisé en mille morceaux ! Enfin, rien d'aussi visible en tout cas. Il ne peut pas en jurer autant pour les blessures internes... Un frisson menace de le submerger, mais Dean le repousse fermement.

Plus tard.

« Sam écoute » fait il vers son frère étendu au sol « faut que je nous débarrasse du cadavre avant que les secours arrivent, tu comprends ? Et que je leur ouvre la grille aussi » réalise-t-il brusquement.

Il marque une seconde d'hésitation. Quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que quand il revienne, Sam soit mort, tout seul, se vidant de son sang sur ce marbre froid et impersonnel ?

Non, pas d'hésitation ! Plus vite ! Fais ce que tu as à faire !

« Alors toi, tu m'attends là, tu bouges pas, et tu dors surtout pas, tu m'entends ?

-...

-Sam jure moi que tu ne fermera pas ces putains d'yeux !

-D'accord »

Sam arrache à sa poitrine cette maigre réponse. Respirer devient plus compliqué. Les choses autours de lui s'assombrissent. La vérité c'est qu'il n'est pas certain de pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

« Bien. Je serais revenu si vite que tu ne te rendra même pas compte que j'étais parti ! »

Cette fois c'est un sourire que Sam voudrait afficher, mais il n'y arrive plus non plus.

Dean se précipite sur le cadavre, poussé par l'adrénaline autant que la peur. Il n'accorde même pas un regard à la chose morte, il se contente de la traîner le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la pièce d'à coté. Il y trouve un grand placard, vide aussi, et dépose le corps à l'intérieur. Puis il referme vite la porte et remet le plastique dessus. N'importe quel inspecteur de police découvrirait cette cachette en deux minutes chrono, mais ce n'est pas grave, C'est juste temporaire.

Pallier au plus urgent, on verra plus tard pour la suite.

S'il y a une suite.

Il fouille à toute vitesse les meubles autour de lui jusqu'à trouver un drap. Ça fera l'affaire. Il refait le trajet inverse à quatre pattes, en effaçant la traînée de sang. Une fois de retour dans l'entrée, il s'adresse à Sam tout en frottant encore le sang du loup.

« Hé Sam, toujours avec moi ?

-...

-Sam !

-Oui. »

Chaque inspiration est comme un déchirement à présent. Sam a sous estimé la hauteur de ce sale escalier ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai, en réalité il aurait sauté de bien plus haut encore pour sauver Dean. Mais bordel, que ça fait mal ! Il n'est même pas capable d'évaluer les dégâts. A part ce poignet qui pulse atrocement, et cette cage thoracique bien trop lourde. Tout le reste est cotonneux.

Il n'ose pas essayer de bouger la tête. Il sent un liquide poisseux sous lui, qui ne présage rien de bon. La balustrade brisée lui fait de l'œil, là haut, et Sam a du mal à imaginer que seulement quelques instants plus tôt elle était entière.

C'est marrant la vie parfois.

« Tu te rappelles ton bal de promo ? Celui où je t'ai forcé à aller ? » invente rapidement Dean, juste pour maintenir l'intérêt de son frère et ne pas le laisser s'échapper plus loin dans le noir. Surtout éviter l'inconscience. A tout prix. Parce que Dean sait bien que Sam aura peu de chance de se réveiller après ça.

« Oui. »

Dean s'efforce d'ignorer la faiblesse de ces réponses monosyllabiques.

Plus tard, il a dit. Plus tard l'inquiétude.

Il frotte du plus vite qu'il peut, éponge le sang jusqu'à estimer qu'on peut se tromper, et penser que ce qu'il reste vient de Sam. Le sang de Sam...

« Tu t'étais éclaté, petit frère. Je me rappelle encore comme tu m'avais raconté tout ça, des étoiles dans les yeux...

-J'avais exagéré ... » Sam s'arrête, reprend une inspiration horriblement sifflante avant de pouvoir cracher la suite « .. pour te faire plaisir. »

Plus tard les sentiments.

« Bon, plus que la grille maintenant, Sam. La grille et c'est fini » précise Dean avant de courir cacher précipitamment le drap maintenant rouge dans la pièce d'à coté.

Quelques seconde plus tard il est dehors, à tirer sans faire de façon sur le cadenas de la grille avec son beretta. Il en écarte les deux lourds battants d'un geste déterminé. Place libre pour l'ambulance. Mission accomplie.

Il s'accorde une longue inspiration. Réalise qu'il retenait son souffle. Estime que ce n'est pas important, puis s'empresse de rejoindre Sam, se promettant de ne plus jamais s'éloigner de plus de trente centimètres de son frère. Pour le temps qu'il lui reste …

Plus tard tout ça ! Se morigène-t-il encore. Plus tard les émotions. Plus tard les conjectures. Plus tard !

Quand il revient dans la pièce, Sam a les yeux fermés.

« Non, non, hé ! Sam ! »

Pas de réponse. Il se jette à genoux, au dessus de lui, sans se préoccuper du sang qui se mêle immédiatement aux fibres de son jean.

Il serre les poings comme s'il allait le frapper, révolté face à cette injustice. Révolté que Sam ne l'ai pas attendu. Révolté de ne pas être celui étendu au sol. Révolté de cette blessure stupide, qu'il aurait pu éviter à son frère en mourant plus vite. En mourant en premier ...

« Sam ! J'ai dis non ! » insiste-t-il d'une voix directive, une voix bien plus assurée qu'il ne l'est, en réalité.

Toujours rien. Dean doit user d'une force monumentale pour s'empêcher de secouer son cadet par le col. Pas la meilleure idée face à une commotion cérébrale aussi évidente que celle là.

Alors il s'en tient aux mots blessants.

« Sam, je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ?! » crache-t-il avec une hargne venimeuse « Petit merdeux, je te l'interdis ! Je sais que tu voulais revoir papa, le contacter une dernière fois... »

Un hoquet involontaire lui échappe à ces mots, hoquet bien vite ravalé pour faire place à la suite. Dean est trop indigné, trop empli de haine pour pleurer sur son sort.

« … mais Sammy, je t'interdis de le rejoindre ! » hurle-t-il, à deux doigts de se réduire en miette.

Pas lui. Pas lui aussi. Dean ne peut pas perdre tous les membres de sa famille, c'est inenvisageable.

Cette affection terrible, qui lui perce la poitrine, Dean l'oppose même à son père. Rien a foutre que John soit celui qui lui ait donné la vie ! Ce n'est pas assez, ça ne compte pas ! Plus maintenant.

Personne d'autre que lui n'a de droits sur son frère ! Il ferait face à son père sans une seconde d'hésitation si ce dernier décidait de clamer Sam. S'il le voulait avec lui, de l'autre coté … Oh comme Dean mettrait toutes ses forces à le combattre !

Idée démente, mais Dean s'en fiche. Sam lui appartient et personne ne le lui volera !

« Reviens maintenant ! » commande-t-il avec colère.

Alors Sam rouvre les yeux. Péniblement, avec une lenteur insupportable, mais il les ouvre quand même. Dean hausse violemment les sourcils, semble à peine y croire.

« Sammy putain... » gémit-il, de soulagement et d'un million d'autre choses.

C'est maintenant.

Maintenant, les sentiments, la peur tout ça.

Tout d'un coup.

Et c'est un déferlement qui fait mal.

Sa faute. Voilà ce que lui intime son cœur écrabouillé. Sa faute. Entièrement sa faute.

Carl l'avait prévenu.

Sam ouvre la bouche, cherche à dire quelque chose mais une grimace de douleur l'interrompt trop vite.

« Ne te force pas à parler » lui enjoint Dean, si près de pleurer à présent, si près de s'effondrer...

La révolte qu'il ressentait face à un Sam refusant d'ouvrir les yeux pour lui s'efface doucement. Ne reste pas grand chose pour le maintenir en un seul morceau. Presque rien en fait. Il baisse la tête pour cacher ses yeux humides et attrape la main de son frère. Celle qui ne pend pas, sans vie, au bout d'un poignet brisé. L'autre.

Il cherche à lui communiquer sa force dans ce simple contact.

« Putain la branlée que tu vas prendre quand tu iras mieux... » promet-il d'une voix tremblante « qui t'a permis de me sauver la vie de cette manière ?! Tu t'es pris pour un martyr ou quoi ?! »

Une larme amère vient se perdre sur son sourire nerveux.

Au loin le doux son d'une sirène lui parvient enfin aux oreilles.

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Bien, bien, bien ..._

 _*mouille un doigt et le lève en l'air pour mesurer le degré de colère dans la pièce*_

 _Alors voilà pour ce chapitre... Ne m'en voulez pas trop d'accord ? Ah ah vous me connaissez maintenant, vous savez que je suis sadique avec nos pauvres loulous (quoique, à mon avis c'est moins cruel que l'épisode 21 saison 13 ... Beurk)._

 _Allez je vous prépare la suite le plus rapidement possible._

 _Une petite review pour cracher votre mécontentement ? Oh oui avec plaisir !_

 _Une Shapeshifter : Tu sais j'ai failli appeler ce chapitre "l'affaire Jacob" mais c'était une partie un peu trop dramatique pour ça xp Des bisous ! :3_

 _Melanie : Et oui c'est ça qui est super avec les fanfics, c'est qu'on peut étendre cet univers qu'on adore, rajouter des choses passées sous silence ou jamais décrites entièrement x) c'est vraiment agréable à faire ! Et je suis aussi mélancolique des premières saisons, avant Castiel, même si j'adore ce personnage (adorait ? Il sert pas à grand chose dans les dernières saisons ...) Je voulais vraiment placer mon histoire à cette époque là :) _

_Misew : Non rien, je me demandais juste, par curiosité, si tu étais encore là xp hé hé, tu vas bien ? _

_Tara : Aie, toi qui demandais pas trop de drame ... hmm je vais aller me cacher ... Ah ah désolé ! J'espère que tu auras à nouveau le temps d'écrire, ça fait du bien pas vrai ? :) En tout cas merci de ta fidélité à mon histoire ! J'apprécie beaucoup :3_


	58. La trame du destin

_Wow l'éternité passée loin de vous, les amis ! C'était long ! Ah lala comme ça m'a fait du bien de me remettre enfin à mon histoire x) une partie qui m'a demandé beaucoup de travail, pas évidente du tout ... Mais je ne regrette pas les heures passées dessus :p_

 _Allez, on s'en fiche, tout ce qui compte, c'est : nouveau chapitre en ligne !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 58 : La trame du destin**

« Ça va, il s'en tire ridiculement bien, l'imbécile » grogne Dean dans le combiné « un poignet cassé, quelques cotes en sale état et une bonne grosse commotion, pas grand chose de plus. »

Ah et une belle entaille sur le bras droit se rappelle-t-il soudain. Est-ce qu'elle va rester ? Est-ce qu'elle appréciera autant que lui la chair de son frère, pour s'en faire une résidence permanente ? Zig zag indécent sur cette peau pourtant loin d'être lisse. Jamais qu'une cicatrice de plus.

Combien Sam en aura-t-il avant d'être désigné comme vétéran ?

Combien en récoltera-t-il rien que pour s'être interposé entre un danger et Dean ?

Sa gorge se serre, réflexe involontaire, et sa déglutition se fait un poil plus difficile.

« Je pense qu'il a atterri en majorité sur le loup garou ... » reprend il en se forçant à garder un ton neutre « Ça a amoindri la chute. Mais Bobby je te jure, il était malin celui là, il nous a conduit dans un traquenard ! Enfin, il y a conduit Sam. Il ne savait pas qu'on était deux, ça aurait parfaitement marché sinon, sa stratégie était plus que valable.

-C'est parfois le cas, fils. Ce ne sont pas tous une bande d'imbécile sans instinct. Celui sur lequel vous êtes tombé avait sans doute un peu plus d'expérience... et de matière grise. La preuve, il a vite compris que Sam représentait un danger pour lui...

-Ouais, enfin, surtout moi, hein ? N'oublions pas qui a tiré la balle décisive » bavasse Dean comme il le fait toujours, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment faire autrement. Comment changer aussi profondément ? Comment avoir l'air invincible alors qu'il ne fait que vaciller, chaque jour un peu plus, au rythme de ce que la vie lui réserve ? Comment mieux cacher ce qu'il ressent de beau, ou de sale, ou de ...

« Ok, on a compris » raille Bobby « Sam a de la chance d'avoir un idiot comme toi toujours collé à ses basques ».

Vraiment ? Est-ce vraiment une chance ? Ou plutôt la cause directe de tous ses ennuis ...

« C'est rien de le dire ! » lance-t-il quand même, emprunt d'une fausse assurance.

Qui sait, peut être qu'en faisant semblant, il finira peut être par la ressentir pour de vrai, cette foi en lui et en ses capacités.

« Personne n'avait jamais du l'affronter aussi directement que nous deux ! »

Voilà au moins une chose dont il peut être certain.

« Alors il a conduit ton frère dans un lieu fermé, où il savait avoir l'avantage » devine Bobby.

« Il pensait pouvoir le boulotter tranquillement … saloperie ! » jure encore Dean entre ses dents.

Une envie violente et parfaitement idiote de retourner massacrer le cadavre caché dans le placard l'envahit. Il envisage cette possibilité, le plaisir qu'il prendrait aux craquements et jets de sang qu'il pourrait arracher au monstre … A la vision crue de nouvelles plaies causées de ses propres mains.

Comme il serait bon de le tuer une fois de plus ! Voire même plusieurs ! Il se repaît un instant de cette image avant de la repousser à contrecœur. Sans intérêt. La seule chose qui compte se remet doucement, dans la petite chambre blanche à l'autre bout de ce couloir.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vous rejoigne ? » demande pour la seconde fois Bobby.

« Pas la peine. Il va bien maintenant. Enfin, à peu près … Et je crois qu'il aurait trop honte de te faire déplacer pour une chute d'un escalier ... » se force-t-il à ricaner.

« Dean... »

Bobby se retient d'ajouter quelque chose, Dean peut le sentir. Cette tension, cette hésitation ... Cette inquiétude de presque père qui a presque perdu son presque fils. Ce sentimentalisme sur le point de déborder. Ah non, hors de question !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vieillard ? Tu vas pas craquer maintenant, pas vrai ? T'épancher sur mes pauvres épaules … »

Personne ne craquera aujourd'hui, décide-t-il fermement, comme si c'était une chose en son pouvoir.

« Vieillard ?!

-Ok faut que j'y aille là.

-Ne me raccroche pas au nez espèce de ... »

Dean appuie sur le bouton rouge avec un sourire satisfait qui aurait fortement déplu à son ami. Mais hé, après tout ça, il a bien le droit de trouver un brin de plaisir là ou il le peut ! Tant pis si leur plus proche ami est le premier à en faire les frais. Il pousse la porte de la chambre de Sam. Carré légèrement beige sur fond blanc …

Sentiment de déjà vu pour le moins désagréable. Combien d'hôpitaux ont ils déjà visités ? Combien en visiteront ils encore ? La voix de Sam le ramène immédiatement sur terre. Cette voix qu'il a craint de ne plus jamais entendre.

« Pas trop mal, écoute. Enfin, Dean se plaint de la bouffe, mais on a connu pire, crois moi. »

Il se tient là, comme une fleur, le miraculé, le ressuscité. Il se permet même d'afficher un petit sourire, jumeau de celui de Dean quelques secondes plus tôt. Dean n'ose pas l'interrompre, n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche et abîmer ce moment presque parfait. Sam est vivant.

« Mais non, tu exagères, Mere, c'était pas si grave que ça » affirme Sam sans vergogne.

Pas si grave ? Dean tique si fortement à ce choix de mots qu'il ressemble soudain à un demeuré au stade terminal d'un cancer. Pas si grave ?! Salopard !

Ce n'est pas toi qui a attendu les secours en regardant une mare de sang s'échapper petit à petit ! Qui a calculé, sans pouvoir t'en empêcher, les chances qu'il te restait de survivre, au fur et à mesure que chaque goutte quittait tes vaisseaux pour colorer le sol ! (spoiler : très faibles).

Ce fluide vital … s'échapper et se répandre. S'étaler. Envahir chaque coins et recoins de son univers. Liquide poisseux et sale... Il est presque capable d'encore le sentir sur ses doigts... Du rouge... du rouge partout...

« Dean ! »

Quand l'aîné relève la tête, il ne sait plus où il est, ni avec qui. Sam est encore là, étendu sous lui, (presque) sans vie. Le poignet gauche tordu en un angle accusateur. Les paupières closes et la bouche entrouverte en un simulacre de respiration, de plus en plus difficile. Et pourtant il est aussi là, à le dévisager depuis son lit d'hôpital, les sourcils froncés.

Dédoublement qui prend fin aussi rapidement qu'il est né dans son esprit fatigué. Dean se passe la main sur le front et réalise qu'il est couvert de sueur. Il se demande s'il sera le prochain à faire des cauchemars et se racle maladroitement la gorge.

« Quoi ?

-Meredith voudrait te parler » fait Sam en se demandant visiblement ce qu'il lui arrive, les sourcils froncés.

Oui et bien, chacun gère sa merde à sa manière, non ?! En parlant de manière, Dean lève les yeux au ciel.

« Depuis quand notre vie est devenue aussi publique ?! Je ressemble à Paris Hilton ? Hors de question que je passe mon temps pendu au téléphone ! » râle-t-il.

« C'est toi qui l'a prévenu que j'étais blessé ! » lui rappelle perfidement Sam « et d'ailleurs » enchaîne-t-il « ce serait plutôt moi, Paris Hilton. Toi tu aurais le rôle de la meilleure copine dont on se rappelle jamais le nom... »

Dean hausse les sourcils, surpris par cette réplique.

« Cette commotion cérébrale ne te vas pas... » fait-il méfiant, et pas bien sûr de reconnaître son frère dans ces propos.

« Je t'emmerde. »

Ah oui, là il le reconnaît.

Une voix s'élève du portable que Sam tend toujours vers lui.

« Oh les frères Scott, c'est fini oui ? Je suis là ! »

Dean fait semblant de soupirer avant de sauver le pauvre appareil des mains de géant de son frère et de le porter à son oreille. Il s'efforce d'ignorer le plâtre qui emprisonne le poignet gauche de Sam. Carcan synonyme de défaite et de douleurs mais surtout de fracture. D'échec. Et de rouge.

« Salut Mere...

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Dugland ?! »

Dean éloigne le portable de son visage avec une grimace. Il croise le regard amusé de Sam et fait un geste vers l'appareil en articulant silencieusement « mais elle est en train de m'engueuler ! ». Air dépité qui agrandit le sourire de Sam.

« Ne me crie pas dessus ... » se défend l'aîné dans un grognement.

Sam n'est pas dupe. Ces deux là s'adorent. Et s'il a jamais ressenti la moindre trace de jalousie face à ça, ce sentiment a disparu depuis longtemps.

Mais peut être que Sam n'est plus entièrement maître de ses émotions. Peut être ces anti douleurs sont ils un poil trop efficaces … Ce qui expliquerait cette réplique sur Paris Hilton qu'il regrette déjà. Les comparaisons peoples idiotes, c'est le domaine de son frère, pas le sien. Et il ne tient pas du tout à lui faire de l'ombre là dessus !

Il observe Dean et Meredith s'engueuler un moment, avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Entendre Dean râler … est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait sa vie entière ? Non, en réalité, pas vraiment. S'il y réfléchit une minute, Dean ne se permet de râler que depuis quelques temps seulement. Depuis le départ de John ?

« Elle m'énerve » conclue Dean en raccrochant rageusement « comme si c'était ma faute ... » dit-il avant de se figer brusquement.

La culpabilité.

Ça c'est une émotion que Sam a l'habitude de lire sur le visage de son frère. C'est toujours aussi douloureux. Et un peu effrayant. Dean s'échappera-t-il jamais de ce piège ? De cette impression féroce de devoir être celui qui veille et protège ? Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, en tout cas, parce qu'il se détourne dans le vain espoir de dissimuler sa gêne.

Comme si ça avait jamais marché.

« Enfin seuls » lance Sam sans réfléchir, parce que ces antidouleurs sont décidément bien forts, et parce que là tout de suite, ce qu'il veut, c'est faire disparaître cette mine triste du visage de son frère.

« Ouais » acquiesce vaguement Dean.

« Ils sont gentils » rajoute le cadet.

Impossible de développer plus que ça. Pourtant c'est comme une chaleur au fond de lui. Bobby et Meredith. Un mot conviendrait sans doute mieux : famille. Il devine que Dean pense exactement la même chose quand leurs regards se croisent. Alors quel est ce silence pesant qui s'installe soudain ? Cette lourdeur de l'air, comme un poids qui s'abat entre eux.

Sam a à peine le temps de se poser la question que Dean se relève gauchement.

« Je vais te chercher un café...

-Dean, je n'ai pas encore fini celui que tu viens de m'apporter » proteste Sam en levant le gobelet vers lui en guise de preuve.

« Ah... » souffle Dean avant de se laisse retomber dans son fauteuil, en face du lit.

Ce maudit fauteuil. Dean le déteste. Il est trop confortable. Trop normal, trop … accueillant. Stupide siège depuis lequel il a veillé le corps immobile de son petit frère... Pas plus de quelques heures, certes. Mais combien de battements de cœur cela représente ? Combien de déglutition nerveuse, combien de doigts crochetés dans le cuir ? Combien de reproches silencieux ? De vœux fervents ?

Et le voilà là, son imbécile de frère, assis calmement dans son lit, les yeux posés sur lui comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'avait pas tout risqué, une fois de plus, pour ce lien vicieux entre eux. Cette corde qui les relie aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Qui lie leur destin.

Pour le pire.

Dean n'est plus capable que de voir le pire. Et ce qui se passe au fond de lui, c'est une lutte. Une de plus. Dean est allergique à la paix. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente l'éternel dilemme Winchester ! Approchez vous, tendez bien l'oreille et observez :

Dans le coin gauche le besoin de protéger. Le terrible impératif : la bonne santé de son frère avant tout. Son souffle régulier, son cœur actif et fort. Rien d'autre ne doit compter.

Dans le coin droit, soyez témoin de ce besoin à la force monstrueuse : être avec lui. Simplement. Entièrement. Jusqu'à se consumer jusqu'à la moelle. Parce qu'il n'a jamais su comment aimer autrement. Comment aimer différemment. Comment aimer la bonne personne, et pas celle née des même gênes que les siens.

Et plus le temps passe, plus Dean doute d'arriver à faire cohabiter ces deux sentiments. Choisir la sécurité mène très probablement à l'éloignement. Protéger, aimer, protéger, être là, protéger, se séparer. Se séparer ?

Dean n'a même pas envie d'y penser. Qui envisagerai calmement la suffocation ?!

Sam est peut être bien médium en fin de compte. Parce qu'il articule « Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire » du bout des lèvres, fatigué de ce silence bien trop significatif.

« Vraiment ? » raille Dean, coupé dans son introspection.

« Je voudrai que tu arrêtes »

C'est presque une prière. Un vœux pieux. Mais auquel Sam n'a pas l'air de croire. Une demande murmurée qui se perd déjà dans le vent. Dean le dévisage les sourcils froncés, interdit. Il attend la suite, sur ses gardes.

« Et arrête aussi de faire la tête.

-Je fais pas la tête ! » s'exclame Dean.

Sam se mordille les lèvres, agacé.

« Je ne fais pas la tête, Sam » poursuit il sur un ton plus assuré « c'est juste ma tête normale » se justifie-t-il encore quand il s'aperçoit que Sam ne le croit pas une seconde.

« Elle est sacrément bizarre ta tête normale.

-Ben oui, ma tête normale est bizarre. Voilà. »

Dialogues de sourds. Dean se foutrait des claques. Il mérite bien le regard désabusé que lui lance son frère. Désolé Sam, je ne suis pas plus capable de te faire la conversation que de te sauver d'une chute de plusieurs mètres...

Dean tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, a besoin de reprendre son souffle quelques minutes. Le malaise qui flotte entre eux est des plus désagréables. Dean espérait mieux. Un réveil comme dans les films.

Sam aurait ouvert les yeux pour trouver Dean penché sur lui, averti par un mystérieux signal du retour parmi eux de son cadet. Ils auraient échangés un regard intense, avec tous leurs sentiments au grand jour, aussi évidents qu'un livre ouvert. Ils auraient pu s'embrasser amoureusement, s'étreindre avec force.

Mais non.

Quand Sam a rouvert les yeux, Dean était juste excessivement fâché à son encontre. Tu parles de retrouvailles romantiques ! La première phrase qui lui est venue aux lèvres face à son frère bien aimé revenu d'entre les morts ?

« Tu es ridiculement résistant, tu le sais ça ?! »

Presque un reproche. Sifflement nerveux et agacé. Ton glacé qui a fait douter Sam un instant. Est-ce bien Dean ? Est-ce bien le même, cet homme au regard dur, le même que celui lui ayant tenu la main sans jamais faillir en attendant les secours, l'encourageant à rester éveillé ? Le même que celui qui n'a cessé de lui parler qu'une fois forcé par les soignants, malgré sa voix éraillée, malgré son souffle court ? Le même qui a versé une seule et unique larme amère en croyant Sam trop dans les vapes pour s'en rendre compte ?

Oui.

Oui, c'est bien le même. Et Sam n'a pas mis longtemps à lui pardonner cette façade dure et emplie de reproches silencieux. Après tout, à quoi s'attendre d'autre de la part de Dean ? Dean qui aime toujours à la hauteur de sa colère ... à la folie...

Pourtant cette fureur, cette rancœur, Dean l'a enfouie bien en lui, sans chercher à la partager, sans chercher à l'exposer. Sans chercher à s'en débarrasser non plus. Sam se demande encore combien de choses Dean cache dans les profondeurs de ses entrailles.

Combien de bleus ? Combien de plaies ? Combien de frustrations, de terreurs primaires ? Combien, encore, avant d'exploser pour de bon ?

Pas très longtemps. Sam le devine à ces yeux fuyants et ce visage fermé. Pas très longtemps.

Les appels de Bobby et Meredith n'auront constitués qu'une agréable pause, en fin de compte. Il y a trop de non dits entre eux. Ça le brûle. Sensation agressive et inattendue. Ça le brûle, cet éloignement, cette distance que Dean a choisis de mettre en place.

Il ne s'agit que d'une blessure ! Une simple blessure ! S'écrit son cœur malmené dans sa poitrine. Il a envie de secouer Dean. Une stupide blessure, pas une nouveauté pour eux ! Et surtout pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

Alors pourquoi Dean est le plus abîmé des deux ?

« Dean … tu vas finir par dire quelque chose ? »

Il récolte un regard noir pour toute réponse. Un regard d'avertissement. Ne t'avance pas sur cette pente là, Sam …

« Je sais que tu t'en veux »

Sam choisit de le dire. D'exposer cette douleur là. Elle fait bien plus mal à l'intérieur qu'étalée entre eux deux.

« Que tu t'imagines que c'est parce que … parce que tu as cédé »

Il secoue la tête, a du mal à évoquer une fois de plus de cette ineptie. Zut, jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à quand Dean se sentira coupable pour eux deux ?

« Mais tu sais, le fait que notre relation ait évoluée n'a rien changé » assène Sam sans se rendre compte que chaque mot est un coup dur dans le thorax de son frère.

Tout plutôt que ce malaise entre eux. Tout pour que Dean ne lui échappe pas, une fois de plus.

« J'aurai sauté quand même » assure-t-il, du feu dans les pupilles.

Voilà le point important. Voilà ce que Sam veut graver pour de bon dans le crane de Dean.

« J'aurai sauté, que tu sois mon frère ou autre chose ... »

Il s'accorde une pause, le temps que ses mots creusent leur chemin dans l'esprit borné de son aîné. Le temps de s'assurer qu'il l'écoute attentivement. Et c'est le cas.

« … tu restes Dean pour moi. J'aurai sauté quand même » répète-t-il avec obstination.

« Ça ne veut rien dire » coupe Dean d'une voix dangereusement grave.

Enfin. Quand il se décide à parler, c'est d'un ton tranchant comme de l'acier. Et pourtant étonnamment détaché « Je reste Dean pour toi … ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Bien sûr que ça veut dire quelque chose ! Sam et Dean ! On a été élevé comme ça. Pour s'entraider. Prendre soin l'un de l'autre » insiste Sam « C'est juste … qui on est. »

Dean tourne la tête dans l'autre sens. Encore ?! S'indigne Sam. Mais Dean essaie juste de se concentrer. Sam et Dean... oui ça sonne bien. Oui ça a l'air vrai, ça a l'air de faire sens. Pourtant on leur a appris à se méfier des apparences.

« Veiller l'un sur l'autre, c'est ce que papa nous a toujours demandé » souffle Sam comme en écho à ses pensées.

« Parce que tu es d'accord avec son éducation maintenant ?! » réplique Dean dans un sifflement.

Mêler John à cette situation ! Mais pourquoi donc Sam tient-il absolument à évoquer leur père dans les pires moments ?! Alors que Dean ne veut même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait en dire de tout ça.

Du sexe et du reste … Du sexe et de la chute de Sam.

Est-ce que Dean est voué à ne plus faire que des choses que son père aurait fermement condamnées ?

« Le fait qu'on se soit rapprochés n'a rien à voir avec mon geste ! » s'entête Sam.

Dean s'étonne de sentir une inquiétude vibrante dans sa voix. Un trémolo neuf et dérangeant à l'oreille.

Oh.

Tu as peur Sam ? Il a soudain l'impression désagréable que son cadet est en train d'essayer de le retenir de toutes ses forces. Mais il n'est pourtant pas en train de partir. Si ?

« Je te le jure, Dean ! »

Il pose un regard apitoyé sur son frère. Qui essaie tu de convaincre aussi fort, Sam ? Piètre image que celle de ce grand mec quasiment en train de le supplier, le front plissé d'appréhension et les dents serrées. Bien sûr, Sam, lui, n'a pas besoin qu'un prophète lui susurre le futur à l'oreille. Il n'est pas devin, juste perspicace. Et il a senti ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Dean.

Il devient un peu trop bon à ça.

« Tu devrai te reposer » élude-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Dean …

-Repose toi, crétin ! Je t'ai entendu. »

Et il tourne les talons, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Merde.

* * *

Le café est froid quand Dean le porte à sa bouche. Bien trop amer pour être bon. Il a oublié le sucre. Dean oublie beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Mais pas Carl. Pas cette ordure de Carl. Il prend une nouvelle gorgée avant de se rappeler à nouveau que ce n'est pas bon. Bordel !

Autour de lui la ville s'agite, les commerces s'ouvrent, les gens se rendent au travail. Il manque de justesse de percuter un homme en costard trop absorbé par son portable pour regarder autour de lui. Se retient de lui crier dessus. L'observe s'éloigner sans bouger le petit doigt. Reprend sa marche.

A sa droite, une école, à sa gauche une boutique de vêtements.

Autour de lui, la vie.

Alors pourquoi se fait il l'impression que la sienne est en pause ? Dean n'est pas triste. Pas joyeux pour autant. La colère l'a quitté dès lors qu'il a franchi la porte de l'hôpital. Le fait que Sam ne soit pas avec lui est un soulagement là, tout de suite. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

Nouvelle gorgée. Nouvelle déglutition forcée.

« J'aurai sauté quand même »

Les mots flottent dans son esprit. C'était plus une charge qu'un saut à proprement parler … se surprend il à penser.

« J'aurai sauté quand même »

Dean joue dans sa tête avec la sonorité malsaine de ces quatre mots. Essaie bien en peine de déterminer s'il sont vrais. Honnêtes et non dictés par une peur viscérale de voir Dean s'éloigner en avouant l'inverse. Quand Sam veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Ce qui n'en fait pas un menteur pour autant.

Dean secoue la tête. Comment démêler tout ça ?! Une migraine s'invite sous son crane. Quel est le bon chemin ? Celui qui les amène tous les deux à destination, sans désastre en cours de route ? Lequel est-ce ? Existe-t-il seulement ?!

Dean caresse un instant l'idée de passer un coup de fil au seul médium ayant manifesté un intérêt pour ce qui pourrait bien leur arriver, à son frère et à lui. Il aurait une simple question à lui poser. Une simple question à la réponse aussi simple que son énoncé.

Est-ce fini ? Était-ce ça, qu'ils devaient éviter à tout prix ? Une chute de plusieurs mètres dont le voyant a peut être été témoin ? Une chute qu'il a pensé fatale ? A-t-il imaginé un dénouement plus malheureux à cette blessure ? Extrapolé la gravité de cet accident de parcours ?

S'il a anticipé la quantité de sang que Sam allait perdre, alors Dean veut bien lui pardonner d'avoir cru son frère mort.

Alors est-ce aussi facile ? Une stupide erreur d'interprétation ? C'est la solution la plus agréable. Parce que l'autre option … l'autre option l'est nettement moins.

Impossible de ne pas l'envisager : Ce n'est que le début. Carl a vu autre chose. Il y a pire à venir. Plus de sang et de vide … Alors quoi, ce putain de loup garou n'était qu'un avant goût des horreurs qui les attendent ?!

Dean jette son gobelet vide d'un geste nerveux. Il a beau retourner les choses dans tous les sens, elles n'en paraissent pas plus claires. Ne font toujours pas sens.

« Sam et Dean. »

Il aimerait y croire. Vraiment. De toute son âme. Mais ce n'est plus entièrement le cas. Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire ? Quelle est la meilleure décision à prendre ? Un simple coup de fil réglerait peut être la question … Un appel rapide. Quelques touches à presser et le dilemme prendrait fin. Mais Dean renonce quasi immédiatement à cette possibilité. Il se persuade que ce n'est pas par fierté mal placée, ou par peur d'entendre pour la seconde fois une chose qu'il n'a pas envie d'entendre.

Non, c'est tout simplement mieux ainsi.

Carl l'a dit lui même, sa vision ressemblait plus à un cauchemar évanescent qu'à autre chose. Plusieurs jours après, il ne doit rien en rester. C'est inutile d'essayer de glaner d'autres détails. Oui, de ça, Dean arrive presque à s'en persuader.

Soudain il lève les yeux et s'aperçoit que ses pas l'ont reconduit devant l'hôpital. Bien sûr. Inutile de lutter contre son instinct.

Ses pas le ramènent toujours vers Sam et il n'est pas encore prêt à y renoncer.

* * *

Quand Dean arrive dans le couloir menant à la chambre temporaire de son frère, il n'a pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour le trouver. Il est là, les sourcils froncés et la mine contrariée. Il fixe la machine à café avec haine et grommelle des mots que Dean ne peut pas entendre de là ou il se tient. C'est un petit miracle, de voir Sam aussi en forme au bout de quelques jours seulement.

Il en faut beaucoup pour abattre son frère. Est-ce de la fierté que Dean ressent brusquement ? C'est stupide. Il ne va pas s'émerveiller juste parce que Sam est vivant. Ça ne devrait pas être si hallucinant que ça !

Chienne de vie.

Dean effectue les quelques pas qui les séparent et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Sam.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Samsquatch ? »

Sam a un mouvement de recul, vite oublié quand il s'aperçoit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque mais d'une complicité bienvenue.

Dean.

« Cette fichue machine ne veut pas de ma pièce ! » bredouille-t-il, contrarié.

Dean n'arrive pas à s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire. C'est plus fort que lui. Sam le dévisage sans comprendre.

« Quoi ?

-Ah Sam » s'esclaffe Dean, ravi « tu survis à tout et n'importe quoi … mais tu ne peux même pas te servir une boisson sans moi. »

Sam a une petite moue vexée tandis que Dean se penche vers la machine récalcitrante. Malheureusement pour l'honneur du cadet, le premier essai de Dean est le bon, et ils repartent chacun avec un gobelet chaud au creux de la main. Dean raccompagne Sam jusqu'à son lit et ils s'asseyent cote à cote sur le matelas.

Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si un abîme ne les séparait pas. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas autant épris l'un de l'autre.

Comme au premier jour.

Un ange passe tandis que Dean porte sa boisson à ses lèvres. Délicieux. Enfin, rien d'aussi extraordinaire, en réalité... La magie d'un goût sucré retrouvé et d'une présence familière à sa droite, rien de plus, rien de moins. Pourtant le nuage gris qui flotte sur leur vie depuis … depuis aussi longtemps que Dean s'en souvienne, en fait, fait vite son retour.

Et pour une fois, c'est lui qui aborde le sujet désagréable. Le premier de la liste, en tout cas.

« Sam … Tes crises... »

Zut, Sam ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Dean a le chic pour ruiner l'un des seuls moment agréable qu'ils passent depuis un moment !

« Tu m'as promis qu'on en reparlerait » insiste Dean devant l'air sombre qu'affiche son frère en réponse « C'est le moment tu crois pas ? »

Ah ah belle ironie, lancer le sujet alors qu'ils se trouvent déjà à l'hôpital. Dean ne perd pas le nord.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire...

-Bien alors, ce sera rapide » l'accule Dean derechef.

Sam le fusille des yeux mais ne voit plus trop d'autres manières d'éviter le sujet. Et puis refuser une conversation à son frère … hmm Sam a l'impression d'avoir tellement insisté pour que Dean partage ses pensées avec lui qu'il ne peut pas vraiment refuser de lui rendre la pareille.

« La plupart du temps, je vois maman » lâche-t-il alors, décidé à se débarrasser au plus vite de cette corvée « tu sais... au plafond. »

Dean imagine très bien.

Même si, pour une fois, il n'est pas celui ayant eu à subir cette vision d'horreur. Parfois il aurait voulu que ce soit le cas, et que les places aient été échangés. Malheureusement, c'est impossible.

Comme il regrette que cette image se soit gravée dans l'esprit du petit Sam ! Comme il regrette, et comme il comprend, à quel point c'est une chose qui doit s'inscrire au fer rouge dans la psyché de l'unique témoin.

Non, pas tout à fait l'unique …

Il est étonnant que John ait survécu si longtemps en ayant assisté à une telle chose. Le respect que Dean ressent déjà pour son père ne fait que s'accroître à cette pensée. Rien qu'à imaginer les derniers instants de sa mère … Non, finalement, Dean préfère ne pas y penser.

Ça traumatiserait n'importe qui.

« Mais d'autre fois … d'autre fois c'est différent ».

Dean acquiesce d'une mine grave, comme s'il comprenait tout à fait. Sam perçoit cette attention qu'il lui accorde, cette inquiétude, cette envie d'être là pour lui et d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Partager ce fardeau à deux.

Dean est très bon pour se charger du fardeau des autres.

Sam ne connaît pas d'épaules plus solides que les siennes.

« Je … c'est difficile à expliquer » s'excuse-t-il.

Dean attend simplement qu'il trouve les mots, sans le presser ni passer à autre chose. Juste avec une expression attentive et un regard abaissé vers le lino pour ne pas le gêner.

Sam lui en est reconnaissant. Une fois de plus.

« C'est comme si j'étais censé voir quelque chose » murmure-t-il, poussé à la confidence par l'attitude compréhensive de son frère.

Il avait presque oublié à quel point ce dernier pouvait être un bon confident « Je ne sais pas quoi, exactement, mais de toute façon je n'y arrive pas. Quelque chose bloque. Quelque chose fait barrière. C'est l'impression d'être coincé, tu vois ? De ne pas … de ne pas être ce que je dois être, ou voir ce que je dois voir …

-Ok, c'est pas flippant du tout … » ironise Dean sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Je ne joue pas le rôle que je suis censé jouer » répète Sam, les yeux dans le vague.

Dean soupire lourdement, pose son gobelet, vide, et abandonne le lino pour porter son attention sur le plafond. Malheureusement, ces mots trouvent un écho en lui. Ne pas jouer son rôle … Oui, Dean peut tout à fait s'identifier à ce sentiment.

« Sam tu n'as pas l'impression ... »

Dean s'arrête en quête des bons mots pour exprimer ce qu'il veut dire. Enfin, surtout, des moins niais possible. Pas évident. C'est juste un sentiment vague, flou. A peine présent, mais pourtant, déjà bien installé.

Sam le dévisage avec curiosité.

« C'est comme si … comme si, à nous deux, on déchirait la trame du destin » lâche Dean dans un souffle.

Silence sentencieux.

Ce n'est pas le genre de chose à prendre à la légère.

Sam s'accorde un certain temps pour analyser cette phrase un peu mystique. En évaluer chaque aspect, chaque conséquences. Pendant ce temps Dean se frotte l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise. Finalement Sam a une moue approbatrice. Il se tourne vers son vis à vis avec un grain d'admiration dans les yeux.

« C'est étonnamment poétique venant de toi … » le provoque-t-il gentiment, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oh ça va, il m'est arrivé d'ouvrir un bouquin ou deux, hein ? » se défend Dean, embarrassé.

Sam acquiesce et se tapote la lèvre inférieure sans plus insister, pensif. Ce silence là est n'est pas désagréable. Pas de rancœur dissimulée, de regrets ou de passions dormantes. Juste deux hommes réfléchissant ensemble à ce qui leur arrive.

Dean ne pensait pas que ce pourrait être aussi reposant. Une discussion reposante... entre eux deux ! Comme quoi tout est possible...

Les battements de son cœur se calquent sur la respiration lente de Sam. Rythme familier. Oh combien rassurant ! Le souffle de son frère l'atteint par intermittence au visage, réchauffant ses joues. Rappel un peu perfide de la fragilité de ce simple moment.

Ne rien prendre pour acquis. Jamais. Profiter de chaque instant passé à deux.

Ensemble.

« Dean ? » appelle Sam une fois parvenu à ses propres conclusions.

« Hmm ?

-Déchirons le destin. J'en ai rien à foutre. »

Dean se jetterai bien dans ses bras, là, tout de suite. Parce que bon Dieu, il y en a de la détermination dans ces pupilles là ! De la passion et du défi. Cocktail explosif, et oh combien attirant ! Oui, Dean se remettrai bien à cette extrémité là. Avec grand plaisir même !

La seule chose qui l'en empêche encore est ce satané cerveau. Satané cerveau qui vient d'arriver à une conclusion très différente de celle de Sam.

« Et si c'était nous ? » se demande Dean d'une voix blanche « Tes crises ? Ton destin que tu ne suis pas ? Et si on t'empêchai de jouer ton rôle, comme tu dis ? Enfin, pas que je sois un putain de religieux ou quoi que ce soit, ni du genre à faire ce qu'on attend de moi, d'ailleurs ... mais si ? Il y a quand même une chance, non ? Et si c'était nous ? Sans le faire exprès ?

-Dean … tu débloques.

-Vraiment ? Ça me paraît plutôt logique, pourtant, quand on y réfléchis... » réplique-t-il à contrecœur

Une raison de plus de ne pas être ensemble. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de rajouter une case sur cette liste, déjà désespérément longue !

« On change forcément les choses, à n'en faire qu'à notre tête. On bouscule ... je sais pas ... "l'ordre établi", ou une autre connerie du genre.

-Dean, mes crises ont commencé bien avant tout ça ! » contre Sam, agacé « Arrête un peu tes théories du complot tu veux ?! C'est pénible !

-Mais tu l'as dis toi même, tu ne joues pas le rôle que tu es censé jouer. Peut être que c'est dangereux ? Peut être que ça ... peut être que ça te dérègle d'une façon qu'on ne comprend pas encore ?

-Je ne veux pas d'un rôle qui ne t'impliquerait pas.

-Sam... »

Un médium m'a prévenu que ça ne mènerait à rien de bon. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu tort jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi ces mots ont tant de mal à sortir de sa bouche ?! C'est la voix de la raison, la chose à confesser maintenant, là, tout de suite. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi tout en lui lui hurle de ne pas le faire, de ne pas le dire, et de garder égoïstement son frère pour lui ?!

« C'est facile à comprendre » s'entête Sam « Ma place est avec toi. Point.

-Je ... »

Mais Dean ne sait pas comment finir cette phrase. Sam le fixe avec insistance, avec espoir. Et il refuse de briser cet élan là. Il ne peut pas.

Un sifflement lui échappe de la poitrine, comme une baudruche qui se dégonflerait. Il ne jouera pas l'avocat du diable plus longtemps. C'est trop dur.

«Très bien, alors si tu es si sûr de toi ...» bredouille-t-il, vaincu.

Une lueur victorieuse embrase le regard de Sam juste avant qu'il n'avance les lèvres, poussé par un besoin étrange de conclure ce pacte là avec un baiser.

Dean réalise alors qu'ils ne se sont pas embrassés une seule fois depuis le réveil de son frère. Mince ! Aucune conversation ne vaut qu'ils remettent ce contact à plus tard. Il se rapproche également, à la rencontre de cette chaleur familière.

C'est un effleurement timide, presque maladroit. Dean ose à peine le goûter. Éprouver la texture de sa peau, la sensation de ces lèvres contre les siennes, la caresse de cette langue intrusive qu'il accueille pourtant de façon instinctive... Ces mouvements qui s'accordent si naturellement.

Ces milles parfums et saveurs qu'on ne peut découvrir qu'à travers un abandon total, d'un coté comme de l'autre.

Il passe une main derrière la tête de Sam dans le but de le rapprocher encore de lui (comme si c'était possible), de ne plus laisser la moindre distance les séparer, non, rien ne doit plus se mettre entre eux, quand il sent involontairement la rudesse d'un bandage sous ses doigts.

Le crane brisé de Sam sur le marbre et le sang qui s'échappe en une flaque impossible à stopper, de plus en plus étendue, de plus en plus rapide. Mer de sang qui colore le sol, les mains de Dean et ses habits. Du rouge, du rouge partout ...

Il se recule dans un grand sursaut, manquant de justesse de tomber du lit, à deux doigts de la panique, la vraie panique, celle qui emporte tout sur son passage. Les élancements sous son crane augmentent brusquement d'intensité et il se prend la tête dans les mains comme pour stopper la douleur de cette vision, le cœur affolé.

Sam le regarde se relever avec un air d'incompréhension qui lui tord la poitrine. Pas difficile d'imaginer pourquoi. En quelques jours seulement, leur relation joue les pire montagnes russes du monde.

Et si Dean ne renonce pas à lui pour autant, comment expliquer à son frère qu'il faudra un moment avant qu'il n'imagine plus un cadavre en posant les yeux sur lui ? La réalisation de son pire cauchemar, la crainte de toute une vie, gravée au fer rouge dans ses entrailles...

Au lieu de tenter de s'expliquer, il se passe la main sur le front, nauséeux.

Sam se redresse lentement, sans poser de question tandis que Dean se promet de réessayer. Plus tard. Quand il sera capable de se pardonner. Quand il oubliera un peu à quel point ils ont frôlés le désastre.

« Sam ... » mais il s'interrompt, ne trouve rien à dire.

Difficile d'expliquer que c'est son affection trop forte pour son frère qui l'empêche de le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ?!

Il prend appui sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre ouverte, cherchant un peu d'air, la tête cotonneuse et le rythme cardiaque bien trop élevé. Dehors la vie suit son cours et Dean se met à détester tous ces gens, beaucoup plus équilibrés que lui. Beaucoup moins torturés. Il est en train de suivre des yeux un couple de jeunes parents quand un son complètement incongru lui parvient aux oreilles. Il se fige, surpris.

Un rire. Un ricanement, plutôt. Sam se tient les cotes, une grimace de souffrance sur le visage, ce qui ne l'empêche pourtant pas de s'esclaffer comme jamais.

« Quelque chose de drôle ? » s'enquiert Dean, dépassé par cette réaction inattendue.

« Rien, c'est juste que …

-Accouche !

-C'est pas drôle » ricane encore Sam « pas drôle du tout. »

Pas plus que les larmes qui lui montent soudain aux yeux.

Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, même pour lui. Il ne peut pas se ramasser comme une merde de plusieurs mètres de haut, pour se réveiller et se rendre compte que tout ce qu'il a voulu bâtir avec Dean risque de partir en sucette. Encore. Que tout ce qu'ils ont déjà réussi à traverser ne suffit pas, et qu'une nouvelle épreuve les met une fois de plus en péril.

Ce n'est pas juste. Et il y a des limites à ce qu'il peut supporter.

Mais alors que son corps est toujours secoué de gros éclats de rire nerveux, alors qu'il ne sait plus s'il ne s'agit pas plutôt de sanglots, alors que sa côte fêlée le lance affreusement, alors qu'il n'est plus sûr d'y arriver, de supporter plus, de s'en sortir intact, alors que c'est peut être bien la fin, voilà, alors que tout lui semble noir, et rouge, et vide, Dean se rapproche et le serre enfin contre lui.

Voir Sam dans cet état, aussi instable, aussi proche de la rupture … vulnérable, en un certain sens... Ça fait mal. Un peu comme un coup de griffe dans l'âme. Touché en plein cœur, le petit Dean. Il n'est pas encore assez fort pour résister à ce genre de flèches là. Pas encore assez fort pour ne pas réconforter Sam quand il en a besoin. Abandonner toute raison et toute approche un tant soit peu réfléchie pour voler au secours de son frère, voilà une chose contre laquelle il ne pourra jamais lutter. Et aucune vision terrifiante de leur passé ne pourra l'en empêcher non plus.

« Hé hé, tu me fais quoi là ? » interroge-t-il d'une voix basse, les bras noués autour de la nuque de Sam « tu vas pas craquer maintenant quand même ? Quelques cauchemars, un petit coup à la tête, un poignet vaguement abîmé, et tu tombes en morceaux ? »

Sam passe à son tour les bras autour de Dean et se raccroche désespérément à l'ironie de son frère, à son ton railleur et à son cœur bien trop gros pour dissimuler entièrement son affection.

Emmagasine en lui le plus possible de Dean. De la sensation de son corps musclé sous ses doigts, de la façon dont il lui passe lentement la main dans les cheveux, comme quand il était petit. Du léger tremblement qu'il détecte dans sa voix, prouvant qu'il n'est pas aussi blindé qu'il n'y paraît face à la détresse de son cadet. Des mots rassurants qu'il lui susurre à l'oreille, qu'il oublie au fur et à mesure, mais dont le sens s'imprègne profondément en lui.

Ce petit sifflement moqueur, aussi, et les picotements de sa barbe mal rasé contre sa joue.

« On t'as mieux élevé que ça ! » plaisante encore Dean, tout en continuant de lui passer une main affectueuse dans les cheveux « je suis bien placé pour le savoir. »

Il ne le lâche pas.

Protège de toutes ses forces ce trésor dans ses bras. Fait barrage contre le monde entier s'il le faut. Refuse de voir Sam dans un tel état. Ni malheureux, ni triste, ni brisé en mille morceaux au sol … Non rien de tout ça ! Pas temps qu'il respire encore !

Voilà qui remet en perspective tous ses questionnements, toutes ses craintes et ses hésitations. Ils ne valent pas tripette face à une seule larme de Sam. Dean les jette à la poubelle en moins d'une seconde pour se précipiter tout contre son frère. Mince, depuis quand est il si dévoué ?! Si loyal et si fidèle ?! Depuis le début ? Oui, peut être bien …

Et tandis qu'ils se tiennent ainsi, accrochés l'un à l'autre pour ne pas couler, une fois de plus, Sam réalise enfin qu'il n'est pas vraiment mort lors de ce combat avec le loup garou. Il n'en était pas sûr à 100% car depuis quelque temps, être vivant rime avec « dans les bras de Dean ».

Pour inquiétant et limité que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es sensible, c'est pas possible ça... » ce n'est plus qu'un murmure goguenard à présent, et Sam n'a pas la force d'y répondre autrement qu'à travers cette étreinte qui n'en fini pas.

Il n'a plus envie ni de rire, ni de pleurer. Juste de figer le temps. Voilà ce que ça fait de rentrer à la maison après un long voyage. Il enfoui plus encore sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Dean, renifle profondément ces effluves si particulières, ces petits détails de son frère qu'on ne peut connaître qu'à cette distance réduite.

« Espèce d'idiot » chuchote encore Dean, avec ce qui ressemble beaucoup à de la douceur.

« Abruti » répond finalement Sam dans un reniflement.

C'est le moment que choisi une infirmière pour faire irruption dans la pièce, quelques pilules à la main.

« Oh … je peux repasser plus tard » propose-t-elle devant ce qu'elle doit interpréter comme une touchante réunion de famille.

Dean se détache délicatement de son frère et secoue la tête.

« Non c'est bon, refilez lui ses médocs. Il part un peu en couille là. »

Sam le fusille des yeux mais ne reçoit qu'un sourire complice en retour.

Imbécile de Dean. Adorable Dean.

Leur relation aura toujours deux visages...

* * *

 _On est bon pour aujourd'hui :)_

 _Sam n'est pas mort, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point xp alors on s'accroche encore un peu, d'accord ? Et on continue de les suivre, nos deux amoureux torturés x)_ _Enfin... c'est vous qui voyez hein, au final ah ah._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusque ici. Je le dis et le répète, SPN est le meilleur fandom du monde ! Vive nous !_

 _Et toi, ma petite sœur chérie, je t'aime fort tu sais ? :3 J'aime que tu aimes les même choses que moi, copieuse x)_


	59. Oublier

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui... Je m'excuse encore de publier aussi lentement, mais je fais comme je peux avec le temps libre que j'ai (pas beaucoup, vous l'aurez compris ...)_

 _Alors j'espère que vous prendrez un max de plaisir en lisant cette 59e partie de mon épopée Winchesterienne !_

 _Yeah !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 59 : Oublier**

Dean dévisage l'infirmière avec ce qui ressemble fort à de l'animosité. Il l'observe enlever le bandage du crane de Sam à coup de mouvements un poil trop brusques à son goût. On ne joue pas avec la tête de son frère ! Pas question de lui retourner encore plus le cerveau ! Déjà qu'en ce moment c'est pas très clair là dedans … Merci bien, ça ira comme ça !

Sam surprend son regard et lui adresse un petit sourire contrit par dessus l'épaule de la femme en blanc.

Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Se demande Dean. De quoi donc se sentirait il coupable ?! Il a beau se creuser l'esprit, il ne trouve pas …

Puis Sam ferme les paupières et Dean serre encore plus les dents. Cette expression sur le visage de son cadet, il la déchiffre facilement. Tout comme cette minuscule ride au coin de ses lèvres. Il l'a vu trop de fois.

« Tu lui fais mal » grogne-t-il à la soignante.

Elle se tourne vers lui, surprise de cette interruption, mais Sam intervient immédiatement.

« Ça va, Dean, c'est rien.

-Ce n'est pas rien » s'indigne Dean « Elle te fait mal » répète-t-il en articulant, comme si Sam n'avait pas entendu la première fois « c'est pas le but, si ? » demande-t-il à l'infirmière avec un rictus accusateur.

« Je suis un grand garçon » réplique Sam, agacé « pas besoin que tu me défendes.

-Apparemment, si.

-Peut être que tu devrais aller attendre dans le couloir ? »

Dean affiche aussitôt un air outré. Mais devant l'expression implacable de son frère, il refrène sa colère.

« Très bien. Parfait. Amuse toi bien, alors. »

Et il quitte la chambre d'un pas volontairement lourd tandis que Sam décoche un regard d'excuse à la soignante.

« Il est un peu nerveux en ce moment » explique-t-il rapidement.

« Et il se sent coupable. Rien de ce que je peux dire ou faire ne change ça. » Pourtant il garde ces pensées pour lui. Et grimace quand l'infirmière repend son travail sur sa tête.

Dean ne revient que deux heures plus tard. Le salaud. Il l'a fait exprès, pour lui faire payer sa rebuffade, Sam en est bien conscient. Autant que de sa dépendance grandissante envers son aîné. Depuis quand la moindre minute d'absence est-elle si brûlante, si douloureuse ? Depuis sa chute ? Ou depuis bien plus longtemps que ça ? Ça en devient inquiétant ...

Alors quand Dean pénètre dans la pièce, l'air neutre, Sam prend sur lui pour ne pas lui reprocher sa petite escapade loin de sa chambre.

Il ne peut pas lui demander de partir pour ensuite lui en vouloir d'avoir obéi ! Il se racle la gorge et se force à lui sourire, un peu maladroitement. Gagné, Dean fronce les sourcils dans un effort évident pour ne pas lui pardonner trop vite. Ne pas montrer qu'un simple petit croissant de lèvre dans sa direction suffit à craqueler son armure. Tout mais pas ça ! Dean est bien trop fier.

Fier, mais pourtant loin d'être indéchiffrable, Sam intercepte le coup d'œil inquiet qu'il jette vers son crane. Autant pour le grand frère en colère ! Bonjour le Dean protecteur de son enfance... enfin … de toute sa vie, en réalité ...

« Plus de bandage ? » s'enquiert l'aîné d'une voix basse, un peu hésitante.

« Non, paraît que ce n'est plus la peine.

-Et ton poignet ?

-Je vais devoir garder ça un moment » regrette Sam en levant la main pour montrer son plâtre.

« C'est la main gauche. Tu peux encore tirer, ça va » affirme Dean avant de se rendre compte de la froideur de cette remarque.

Comme si c'était le plus important ! Mais Dean se reprend rapidement. Que Sam soit en état de se défendre, c'est le plus important. On ne sait jamais ! Dean refuse que quoi que ce soit d'autre lui arrive. Il n'y survivrait pas.

Sam ne semble même pas remarquer l'âpreté de cette affirmation. Tu parles, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire dans leur famille ! Sam a l'habitude des termes militaires et des discussions efficaces à défaut d'affectueuses. Il se contente de fixer son avant bras désormais inutile d'un air presque déçu.

Et oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand on veut jouer au héro ! Dean se retient de justesse de lui balancer ça à la tronche. Ça va, il en a assez bavé, inutile de l'accabler. Ou peut être que Dean en a juste marre de se battre avec lui et aspire à un peu d'apaisement. Oui c'est sans doute ça.

Autant oublier à quel point le dévouement de Sam ressemble au sien. Oublier cette danse, ce pas de deux qu'ils exécutent sous le nez de la mort. Cette valse enivrante et un peu folle au dessus du précipice. Ce rire provocateur qui s'élève en défi à la face même de l'univers.

« Dean, il faut qu'on y aille » lâche soudain Sam en redressant la tête.

Là Dean s'arrête et le scrute comme s'il venait de parler chinois.

« Hein ?! Où ?

-N'importe où.

-Tu veux dire, quitter l'hôpital ? » comprend il enfin.

« Oui » acquiesce Sam « Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours et …

-Ça ne fait que quelque jours » corrige Dean « on se remet pas en une seconde d'une blessure comme celle là. Même nous. »

Sam note la façon dont Dean s'inclut dans son état de santé. Cette fois on peut vraiment dire qu'ils partagent tout …

« C'est pas la question.

-Bien sûr que c'est la question. Ta santé Sam, c'est ... » Tout ce qui compte. La seule chose sur laquelle Dean a toujours veillé. L'élément autour duquel tourne son univers « … important. »

« Écoute, je te dis pas qu'on devrait se jeter à corps perdu dans une autre chasse dès maintenant. »

Ah non, t'as pas intérêt de dire ça ! Pense Dean.

« Mais rester plus longtemps, c'est dangereux. »

Dean le dévisage, pensif.

« Le corps, Dean » insiste Sam « il va … en fait il a déjà du commencer à pourrir. L'odeur va attirer l'attention. C'est une question d'heures à présent.

-Je peux retourner l'enterrer dans un coin discret » propose Dean, se reprochant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Sam a raison, comme toujours. A peine sorti de l'inconscience qu'il prend déjà les bonnes décisions...

Pour sa défense, Dean était plutôt occupé, à essayer de faire en sorte que son frère ne meurt pas. Alors qu'on l'accuse de meurtre en trouvant un corps dans un placard, ce n'était vraiment pas au sommet de ses préoccupations. Pas quand Sam gît inanimé dans un lit d'hôpital.

Sam secoue la tête.

« Non, il vaut mieux décamper. J'aimerai autant ne pas prendre de risques et éviter la prison, si tu veux bien.

-Bah, ça doit pas être si terrible » ricane Dean « tant qu'on ne fait pas tomber le savon sous la douche …

-Les gens vont commencer à nous poser des questions gênantes ... » le cadet marque une pause, se tapote la lèvre dans un geste de réflexion que Dean connaît par cœur « En fait on est déjà resté trop longtemps. »

Là, le chasseur fronce les sourcils, contrarié.

« Quoi, tu croyais peut être que j'allais traverser le pays avec mon frère comateux sur le siège passager ? » siffle-t-il avec froideur face à ce qu'il prend comme un reproche « excuse moi d'avoir préféré t'amener à l'hôpital du coin, hein, Rambo...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis » se défend Sam.

Dean examine en silence cet air de chien battu. Bon Dieu, quand arrêtera-t-il de faire ça ?! C'est injuste ! Dean ne sait pas comment y résister. Il lève les yeux au ciel et décide de lâche un peu de lest.

« Très bien, grande folle, on fera comme tu voudras » accepte-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de lui sur le lit et en passant mine de rien son bras autour de ses épaules « Mais rien de fatigant, d'accord ? On trouve un coin sympa, genre une cabane un peu à l'écart, et on attend que ton poignet repousse, ok ?

-Dean, je suis pas un lézard, tu le sais que mon poignet va pas « repousser » hein ?

-Ferme là un peu » souffle-t-il en frottant son front contre celui de son frère.

Autant pour la discrétion. Dean ne passera pas sa vie à se cacher. C'est bien trop contraignant. Bien trop risqué alors que le temps dont ils disposent semble chaque jour un peu plus court, un peu plus imprévisible.

« On dit « réparer » » insiste Sam « on attend que mon poignet se « répare » tout seul.

-Oh vraiment ? Et tu as appris ça à la fac de Droit ?

-Non, à l'école primaire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es chiant » fait encore Dean en lui picorant délicatement la gorge du bout des lèvres.

« Ça a l'air chouette » avoue Sam en se laissant faire avec plaisir « une cabane un peu à l'écart. Bobby doit bien avoir ça...

-On lui demandera » promet Dean.

Cette saveur un peu salé sur sa langue ...

C'est bon.

C'est dangereusement bon.

Et surtout dépourvu du moindre goût de fer … L'angoisse l'éteint avec force quand il s'imagine une seconde embrasser avec la même ardeur une nuque brisée par une chute trop violente. Angle bizarroïde et accusateur. Degré anormal. Différence bien trop visuelle entre leurs deux corps, pourtant presque jumeaux.

Dean maudit son imagination. Cette vision de Sam au crane définitivement défoncé ne le quittera pas avant un moment, il le sait bien. Arrivera-t-il pour autant à continuer à se comporter aussi affectueusement avec lui ? Ou du moins, aussi affectueusement qu'il le pouvait auparavant … Sûr que ça n'atteignait jamais des cimes non plus !

Comme un petit test, il dépose son baiser suivant au coin des lèvres de son frère.

Au diable tout ça ! Tout ce qu'il retient, c'est que malgré les images d'horreurs qui peuvent envahir son esprit, embrasser Sam ne lui provoque plus de crises de panique ... plutôt l'inverse en fait...

« Mais je te préviens, moi, je masse pas les pieds » précise-t-il en repensant à sa dernière convalescence.

Au couteau du Djinn. En fin de compte c'était toujours moins douloureux que de voir Sam blessé.

« On verra » ricane ce dernier.

Est-ce qu'il a compris que s'il insistait une minute, Dean accepterait de faire n'importe quoi pour lui ? Massage humiliant inclus …

Mais alors que Dean analyse cette menace, évalue les risques que Sam lui demande réellement quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, essaie de deviner sa réaction définitive, Sam lui attrape le menton et le mène vers lui.

Il prend doucement possession de ces lèvres baladeuses.

« C'est toujours non, Sam » répète quand même Dean, un éclair d'amusement dans les yeux, entre deux baisers.

« J'ai oublié la question » avoue le cadet.

Dean tente de lui adresser un regard blasé. Il tente vraiment ! Avec conviction, détermination, même ! Mais Sam embrasse si bien … La tête lui en tourne peut être un peu, juste un peu …

« Hmm » laisse échapper Sam en un souffle.

Dean le mangerai tout cru. Pourtant il lutte contre cet instinct presque primal et choisit plutôt d'encadrer son visage de ses mains et de venir mettre leurs deux fronts en contact. Sam accepte ce geste avec bonheur. Il ferme les yeux, savoure cette sensation. Satisfait de se rendre compte que oui, c'est vrai, ces câlineries leurs paraissent plus naturelles à présent, plus instinctives.

Moins douloureuses aussi.

Comme s'ils n'étaient plus obligés de souffrir pour arracher quelques minutes de bien être au destin. Payer systématiquement la moindre miette d'intimité au prix fort. Comme s'ils avaient un peu trouvé la recette en fin de compte … comme s'il fallait juste oublier tout un tas de choses pour s'en sortir, s'obstiner, se battre encore et encore pour obtenir ce qu'ils ont déjà. L'autre.

Sam reprend espoir. Et tant pis si ça ne durera peut être pas. Tant pis si c'est risqué. Tant pis si addition finira par arriver, salée à souhait.

L'espoir revient.

Ils avancent. A leur rythme. A petit pas. Mais, de plus en plus, vers l'avant. C'est indéniable. Il caresse rapidement la joue de Dean puis se redresse. Plus tard. Plus tard, ils auront tout le temps. Dans leur cabane au fond des bois.

Pour l'instant, ce que Sam veut éviter, c'est d'ajouter la case « codétenus » à leur relation déjà bien trop complexe.

« Ramasse tes affaires » ordonne-t-il, redevenu sérieux.

« Très drôle... » ironise Dean sans se formaliser de la dérobade de son frère. Il attrape sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise « … comme si j'avais d'autres affaires que toi à trimbaler. »

* * *

Dean tourne la clé de contact et le ronronnement familier du moteur s'élève quasi immédiatement.

Ah quel bonheur ! Un vrai soulagement en réalité. Au moins autant que la présence de Sam à sa droite. Sam qui arbore un sourire indulgent devant le plaisir presque obscène de son frère. Les roues entrent en action et bientôt la grande silhouette menaçante de l'hôpital s'éloigne derrière eux. Comme un mauvais souvenir.

Sam a l'impression de respirer un peu mieux. Étrange sensation, mais pas si étonnante que ça. On ne peut pas dire que les Winchester aient traversé les meilleurs moments de leur vie dans ce genre d'édifice. Enfin, pas plus que les autres, sans doute … Tiens, voilà quelque chose qu'ils ont en commun avec le reste de l'humanité : l'aversion envers les hôpitaux.

« Sam » l'appelle doucement Dean, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Quoi ?

-Je suis d'accord pour qu'on s'en aille...

-De toute évidence » réplique Sam en haussant un sourcil, amusé, tandis que les kilomètres défilent déjà sous eux.

« Mais » grommelle Dean « si il y a quoi que ce soit, tu me le dis tout de suite. »

Sam acquiesce vaguement, en reportant son attention sur le paysage fuyant.

« Je suis sérieux Sam ! » le réprimande Dean, vexé de ne pas être pris au sérieux « quoi que ce soit ! Des vertiges, un mal de tête, une fatigue soudaine...

-Je connais aussi bien que toi les symptômes d'une commotion cérébrale, Dean.

-Parfait alors ! Tu seras plus averti. »

Sam se tourne à nouveau face à son frère. Analyse une seconde son air inquiet.

« Ça ira. »

Il remarque le pli amer qui déforme une seconde la bouche de son frère. Comme un petit sourire désabusé. Une seconde, une minuscule seconde, puis il s'efface. Mais Sam l'a quand même vu.

Tu n'y crois pas Dean ? Ça te paraît si inenvisageable que ça, que les choses se passent bien ?

C'est la tristesse qui s'invite dans le cœur de Sam devant ce constat. Tâche d'un noir d'encre qui lui rempli les veines sans lui demander son avis.

« Ça ira, je te le promets »

Pourtant il n'est plus aussi sûr de lui.

Dean lui accorde un rapide coup d'œil avant de ramener son regard sur la route sans rien dire. Sam aimerait lui saisir la main qui ne tient pas le volant. Mais avec son plâtre, c'est un geste qui lui est interdit. Quoi, c'est donc une punition mesquine de la vie pour avoir joué avec le feu ?

« Tu veux sauver ton unique frère d'un destin funeste ? Très bien petit, alors en échange, tu ne pourras plus le toucher de cette manière ! »

Drôle d'ironie.

Dean ne comprend pas la moue boudeuse que Sam arbore soudain ...

Ils roulent en silence un long moment, de plus en plus soulagés à mesure que la distance s'agrandit. Au revoir grand manoir vide. Au revoir cadavre dans un placard. Au revoir long escalier.

Au revoir rambarde brisée.

Puis, comme un rituel bien établi, un quotidien qui reprend sa place, Dean décrète qu'il a faim et chercher un Diner à la façade suffisamment attrayante. Qu'il ne met pas longtemps à trouver.

Sam mange du bout des lèvres, l'estomac bizarrement tendu. Dean remarque son expression défaite et un peu perdue. Il fronce les sourcils. Ne voulait pas que ce voyage là se passe dans la morosité.

Non. Sam est vivant, et il refuse de se torturer plus longtemps avec les « et si ».

Et si Sam n'avait pas été prêt à risquer sa vie pour sortir Dean d'un mauvais pas ? Et si il était tombé légèrement plus loin ? Légèrement plus mal ?

Et si Sam n'avait pas craint d'aller en enfer après avoir tué une adolescente en légitime défense ? Si sa détresse n'avait pas explosé la réticence de Dean à entamer une relation plus poussée ?

Et si Dean ne l'avait pas embrassé ce soir là, à White Oak ? Et si Vanessa avait décidé d'aller dans un autre bar et n'avait jamais croisée leurs pas ?

Et si John n'avait pas vendu son âme pour son idiot de fils aîné ?

Et si le démon aux yeux jaunes n'avait pas …

Et si Sam n'était jamais venu au monde ?

Remonter à l'origine de leur dysfonctionnement risque de les mener très, très loin dans le temps.

« Sam ... »

Mais Sam le coupe, sans faire attention, les yeux braqués sur la grande affiche juste en face d'eux.

« On est jamais allé dans ce genre d'endroit » dit il, le regard flou.

Dean suit la direction de son regard.

« Quoi, un zoo ?

-Oui.

-Pas vraiment le genre de papa, c'est sûr. A moins qu'on puisse s'entraîner au tir sur bambi... » rit-il doucement.

Sam fixe toujours l'affiche.

Dean redoute un instant un retour de la commotion de son frère, une genre de crise bizarre qui le rendrait horriblement sentimental. Quoique … est-ce que ce n'est pas son état naturel, finalement ? L'idiot empathique de leur duo.

Mais alors qu'il est tout prêt à appeler une ambulance dans la minute, Sam détourne la tête et hausse les épaules. Dean prend une grande inspiration. Bien, pas de folie subite alors. Ça va être gai, tiens, s'il passe son temps à redouter que Sam parte en cacahuète d'un instant à l'autre …

Il déchiffre la fameuse affiche avec un air maussade. Des lions et des girafes, hein ? Et puis soudain, voilà, il craque Dean, devant ces couleurs attrayantes et l'innocence des attractions proposées. Il décide que, mince, ils en ont assez bavé en ce moment, et de toute façon ils sont déjà en train de s'enfuir en quête d'une sorte de retraite de convalescence au milieu de nulle part, alors zut ! Ils ont bien le droit de faire un arrêt en chemin et de souffler un bon coup.

« On a qu'à y aller » propose-t-il, persuadé que Sam ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part.

Pourquoi est-ce aussi bon de le surprendre ?

« Quoi ?

-On a qu'à y aller. Pourquoi pas ?

-Ben …

-Je pense qu'on s'est suffisamment éloignés, pas de risque qu'ils nous retrouvent par ici. Tu te sentirai d'attaque ?

-Je …

-Ça pourrait être chouette.

-...

-Sammy, continue à ouvrir la bouche comme ça, sans arriver à aligner 3 mots, et je te ramène direct à l'hosto...

-Il est encore tôt, ça ne doit pas être ouvert » articule enfin Sam en vérifiant sa montre.

Le sourire de Dean s'épanouit. Ah voilà le Sam qu'il connaît ! Terre à terre. Méfiant. Et pourtant tellement candide, en un sens … Dean refuse d'analyser ça plus avant. Il n'est pas un putain de psy, et Sam n'a pas besoin d'être décortiqué pour qu'il sache à quel point il tient à lui et à sa personnalité si différente de la sienne.

Qui l'eut cru ! Une petite escapade, d'une banalité à mourir, et c'est son palpitant qui s'affole. S'emballe comme un ado face à son premier rancart. Mais après tout, le lieu compte peu, tant que Sam est là.

Dean est déjà prêt à l'accompagner pour une sacrée balade en enfer ...

« J'en fait mon affaire, t'inquiète. Allez viens ! »

* * *

« Dean, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui a dis pour qu'elle nous laisse entrer alors qu'ils sont encore fermés ?

-T'occupe.

-Dis moi !

-D'accord. J'ai dis que je baladai mon frère attardé, et qu'on avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que je sois obligé de le ramener à l'institut.

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai dis que je baladai …

-Non mais j'ai entendu.

-Ben alors pourquoi tu veux que je répète ? Oh elle nous regarde ! Vite, louche un peu, souris lui comme un débile !

-Mais ça va pas ! Je … Je te déteste.

-Ah ah ouais pas mal la grimace, j'en demandai pas tant !

-...

-Sam …

-...

-Tu peux arrêter de te ridiculiser. En fait je lui ai juste demandé gentiment, c'est tout...

-Enfoiré !

-...

-Demandé gentiment … te connaissant, ça veut plutôt dire que tu l'as dragué, pas vrai ?

-...

-Dean ?

-Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses tours.

-Toi, un magicien ? Laisse moi rire.

-Bah vas y.

-...

-Non ? Rien ?

-Elle était moche en plus ...

-On commence par où, Sammy ? Les ours ? Les lions ?

-Les loutres.

-Pourquoi ça m'étonnes pas...

-Quoi, c'est pas assez viril pour toi ?

-Non, non, c'est très viril les loutres, ouf, rien que de penser à leur corps fins et musclés qui se glissent dans l'eau, wah, j'en ai des frissons ! Trop de testostérone !

-Pff.

-Ça te fais marrer.

-T'es trop con.

-J'aime bien quand tu ris.

-...

-Les loutres, c'est par là. »

* * *

« Attends … je rêve pas … ce connard de piaf vient de chier sur ma chaussure !

-Hmm je dirai que oui, Dean, vu la consistance et l'odeur … M'enfin, ne me demande pas de goûter pour être sûr.

-Très drôle. File moi plutôt un mouchoir.

-J'en ai pas.

-Et merde ! Je hais ces oiseaux.

-Apparemment c'est réciproque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, déjà ?

-Tu as voulu me faire plaisir.

-...

-C'est réussi.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi.

-T'es gêné ?

-Ouais, Sam, trop. Encore un mot de ta part et je vais sans doute m'évanouir d'émotion...

-Hé ! C'est des rhinocéros là bas ? Incroyable !

-Magique. Attend je nettoie la merde sur ma chaussure et je viens m'extasier avec toi...

-J'aimerai pas me retrouver face à l'un de ces trucs en train de charger.

-Tu as raison, méfie toi, avec toi, on sait jamais.

-J'avais encore jamais vu de rhinocéros.

-...

-Ils ont pas l'air bien nerveux, ceci dit.

-Regarde le gros la bas, je crois qu'il pionce.

-Ah oui.

-Ça a quand même plus de gueule que tes loutres …

-Mais tu vas me lâcher avec mes loutres ! Ce sont des animaux passionnants !

-Ah ah !

-Tu savais qu'elles peuvent rester en apnée jusqu'à 8 minutes ?

-Woah je suis époustouflé Sam ! Seulement voilà, mon rhinocéros, il l'écrase en une seconde, ta loutre pourrie.

-...

-Alors, qui est le plus fort, selon toi ?!

-T'es vraiment trop con …

-Hé il y en a un qui vient par ici !

-Tu vas essayer de le caresser ? Comme un gros toutou ?

-Heu... non, quand même pas …

-Il a une tâche à coté de l'œil droit celui là.

-Ça peut avoir des tâches de rousseur, les rhinocéros ?

-Aucune idée, Dean. Pourquoi ? Tu te sens un lien de parenté avec eux ?

-C'est pas des tâches de rousseur ! C'est comme ça que je bronze, c'est tout...

-C'est ça oui.

-Bon on va voir les ours ? Ils bougent pas beaucoup ceux là, ça me saoule. »

* * *

« Elle me plaît, elle, avec ses grandes jambes.

-Bah elles ont toutes des grandes jambes, Dean.

-Ouais mais elle … je sais pas. Elle a de la classe.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je vais l'appeler... Lemmy.

-Et ben, heureusement que tu as plus d'imagination quand tu créé nos fausses identité.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu choisis toujours ce prénom. Pour le chien qui nous a suivi pendant une journée de filature, pour le bébé qu'on a sauvé d'un démon... pour une moto garée devant l'hôpital même ! Change un peu ! Surtout pour une fille !

-Et qui te dis que c'est une fille ? C'est pas parce que c'est une girafe que c'est forcement une nana !

-...

-Je suis sûr que c'est un mec. Regarde comme il secoue la tête. Comme un vrai mâle.

-Pff.

-Hé ! Viens un peu par là, tu veux ! Toi, avec les grandes jambes !

-Je doute qu'elle t'obéisse.

-Quoi, j'ai bien réussi à te dresser toi, pourquoi j'y arriverai pas avec un animal de zoo ?

-Hein ?!

-Crois moi, t'es bien plus flippant qu'elle.

-Tu peux arrêter de nous comparer ? C'est vexant.

-T'es timide, Sammy ? Ou tu as peur que je reparte plutôt avec l'une d'entre elles qu'avec toi ?

-Si c'est le cas, je leur souhaite bien du courage...

-Sois pas méchant Sam, tout le monde sait que je suis un vrai bonheur au quotidien !

-Tout le monde ? Faudra que tu me les présente, je les connais pas ceux là.

-Lemmy nous tourne le dos...

-Ça y est, tu l'as saoulé. C'était rapide.

-Il m'a brisé le cœur.

-Tu t'en remettra.

-Sam … ne me tape pas dans l'épaule comme ça, tu me fais mal. Brute.

-Chochotte.

-...

-On avance, Dean ?

-C'est trop tôt. Je suis pas prêt.

-Avance ou je te botte les fesses.

-Il en serait bien capable, le bougre …

-Ne parle pas comme si j'étais pas là.

-Tu me manques déjà Lemmy. »

* * *

« Attend, prend celui là ! Avec le cul rouge !

-J'essaie !

-Vite, met toi là ! L'angle est parfait !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est moche …

-Pourtant les singes, c'est les animaux les plus proches de nous, non ?

-En réalité, Dean, on est aussi des animaux …

-Surtout toi !

-... et on partage aussi pas mal de points communs avec les cochons. Ils ont fait une étude là dessus il y a pas longtemps.

-Nerd.

-Comme quoi, j'ai raison de te traiter de porc, en fin de compte.

-Bon tu le prend en photo ce macaque ou quoi ?!

-Oui ça y est.

-Mais Sam, quand est-ce que tu as lu cette étude, putain ?! Ou tu as trouvé le temps ?

-Ça t'intrigue ? Ah ça y est, je lui envoie.

-Bien, bien.

-Elle va nous haïr …

-Essaie de redire ça sans te marrer pour voir ? Peut être que je pourrai croire que tu regrettes...

-Je lui dirai que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée.

-Lâche.

-Oh elle m'appelle ! Décroche, toi !

-Ah non, c'est pas moi qui ai pris la photo !

-Oh alors tu me laisses tomber comme une vieille chaussette ?!

-Une vieille et puante chaussette. Décroche maintenant !

-Salut Meredith.

-C'est Dean pas vrai ?! C'est lui qui t'as dis de m'envoyer cette photo de « ma sœur jumelle enfin retrouvée »!

-Oui.

-Menteur ! Ne le crois pas Mere, c'est lui qui a dis que ce singe te ressemblait !

-Mais vous avez quel âge sérieux ?! Cinq ans ?!

-Ben …

-C'est vrai que Sam a prit un sacré coup sur la tête …

-Dean !

-Quoi ?

-Au moins vous avez pas l'air de vous ennuyer vous... Sam ça veut dire que tu as pu sortir de l'hôpital. Tu te sens comment ?

-Ça va.

-Le problème, c'est ce strabisme qui ne part pas.

-Dean ! Mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

-Pff.

-Ah, tu vois Sammy, elle, ça la fait rire !

-Attend que je lui raconte qu'un perroquet a chié sur ton pied !

-Sérieux ?! Ah ah excellent !

-Bien, je vois que tout le monde se fout encore de ma gueule.

-Hé Dean, attend, tu vas où ?! Dean !

-La fosse au serpent. J'en trouverai bien un pour me bouffer les yeux, que j'ai plus à voir ta sale gueule.

-C'est malin …

-Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, tous les deux.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que Dean me casse les pieds ?

-Sam j'ai entendu !

-Très bien ! C'était fait exprès !

-Putain, qu'est-ce que je vous aime.

-Meredith vient de dire qu'elle nous aimait.

-Ouais, ben bon courage avec ça …

-On se voit bientôt, Mere, c'est promis.

-D'accord Sam. Alors à la prochaine.

-Elle s'est pas trop fâchée finalement ... »

* * *

Quand Sam et Dean s'avancent vers le bâtiment réservé aux reptiles, Dean est déjà fatigué.

A force de courir partout et de se disputer avec Sam … Meredith a raison. Aujourd'hui ils se comportent en gamins qu'ils n'ont finalement jamais vraiment été ... Il examine son frère d'un œil critique, mais ne détecte rien d'alarmant. Il n'a pas l'air mal en point. En fait il est même plutôt souriant.

Dean ne regrette pas cette escapade, pour puérile et inutile qu'elle soit. Ça fait du bien de s'amuser.

Merde, Dean ne se rappelle même pas de la dernière fois qu'ils ont partagé un fou rire aussi long que celui là ! Ses cotes le démangent encore...

Sam s'oriente d'un pas décidé dans le labyrinthe sombre et désert qui s'offre à eux. Quel geek ! Dean voit d'ici ses yeux briller d'un éclat de curiosité érudite qui le dépasse complètement.

« Tu vas encore me sortir des anecdotes chiantes à mourir sur ces bêtes là, pas vrai ?

-Non, j'arrête. Tu ne mérite pas mon savoir. Oh un crotale !

-Celui là, il vaut mieux pas le croiser en dehors d'ici …

-Ah mais alors il y a certaines choses que tu sais quand même ? »

Dean éclate de rire (encore ?! Ça devient une habitude !) et enfonce son coude dans les cotes de son frère pour le punir.

« Aie !

-Chochotte. Et lui là, le vert, c'est quoi ?

-Lis les pancartes, Dean, tu verras, c'est pas si dur.

-J'aime pas sa façon de me regarder.

-Pourtant il aura du mal à te faire caca dessus, lui.

-Bon c'est fini avec cette histoire ?! »

Sam le dépasse en riant, ravi de cet endroit, ravi de ce moment. Ravi d'être là avec Dean. Il colle son nez contre la vitrine suivante.

« Et ça c'est une couleuvre des blés » murmure-t-il, fasciné par le reptile qui déploie peu à peu son corps allongé sous les lumières. Comme pour lui faire un spectacle privé, pense Dean, qui a vu bien trop de strip-tease dans sa vie pour ne pas faire le rapprochement.

Pourtant Sam ne bouge pas, maintient son attention sur ce qu'il se passe derrière la vitre. Dean a toujours été impressionné par cette capacité à se concentrer si fort sur quelque chose que tout le reste disparaît. Lui n'arrive à entrer dans cet état de quasi transe qu'en observant son frère.

D'ailleurs c'est un peu ce qu'il se passe. Tandis que Sam observe avec la plus grande attention ces reptiles, Dean observe Sam. Il y a beaucoup à voir, beaucoup de détails évanescents qu'il essaie d'attraper.

Il voudrait les capturer et les garder en lui, pour les jours sombres ou plus rien ne semble aller.

(La mèche qui pendouille devant l'œil droit de Sam, et qu'il chasse régulièrement d'un vif mouvement de main)

Pour les heures douloureuses.

(L'angle que forme le coude de Sam quand il pose le doigt sur la vitre)

Pour les secondes au goût de sang et de mort.

(La ride de joie au coin de ses lèvres, qui lui donne un peu un air moqueur)

Pour les semaines passées loin de lui, les mois qu'il a abandonné à Vanessa.

(La lueur satisfaite de ses yeux qui changent régulièrement de couleur, selon la lumière et quelque autre paramètres inconnus)

Pour ces gens, qu'il n'arrive pas à sauver, malgré tous ses efforts.

(la chemise qui se tend sur son torse quand il rit, poussé par cette cage thoracique puissante)

Pour leur mère, et leur père, et tous les autres qui n'auraient pas du les abandonner.

(ce grain de beauté, là, juste à droite de la ligne courbe de sa clavicule)

Pour cette culpabilité qui lui noue les entrailles et lui empoisonne l'existence depuis si longtemps...

Sam redresse la tête et croise enfin son regard.

« Dean, est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-il d'une voix déconcertée devant cette expression bien trop sombre, même sans aucune lumière autour de lui en contraste.

Non, ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas parce qu'il est heureux Dean, là tout de suite, qu'il est bien trop heureux, et qu'il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire de ce sentiment quasi inconnu.

Que dire, que faire ? Comment le conserver, ce truc qui lui enflamme agréablement la poitrine et s'amuse à lui découvrir les dents bien trop souvent ?

Dean n'a jamais réussi à garder grand chose pour lui. Sa voiture, sa veste, et son frère. La liste est atrocement courte, malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire. S'en vanter pour ne pas s'en apitoyer, oui, Dean est bien familier de cette technique... Toujours est il qu'au moindre souffle, à la moindre brise discrète, c'est tout ça qui vacille. Un petit tremblement, et ce moment ne sera plus que du vent, évaporé pour toujours sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Peut être que c'est en ne désirant pas grand chose que Dean a toujours su se protéger face à cette existence vide, dépouillée de tout ce qui ne lui sert pas à chasser, voiture, veste, et frère inclus.

Seulement voilà, Dean désire aujourd'hui. De tout son être. De toute son âme.

De tous ces petits éclats de vide qui le composent.

Mince … Sam le dévisage toujours, la tête penchée de coté en une mine interloquée. Alors, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses bras agissent d'eux même, et compensent ces mots qu'il ne prononce pas. Déclaration sous forme d'étreinte. Juste un rappel du réel qui se tient en face de lui. Solide. Vivant.

Sam.

Toujours Sam.

Sam qui lui rend son étreinte sans hésiter une seule seconde. Oh comme Dean le béni pour ça ! Les miracles existent !

Que quelqu'un comme son frère ait voulu de lui … malgré l'interdit, malgré leur lien de parenté, malgré toutes ses imperfections si méprisables … Malgré son éternelle faiblesse.

Parfois Dean se dit qu'il est une sorte de puzzle raté, aux pièces emboîtées n'importe comment, qui tiendraient par magie entre elles. Un tableau incompréhensible, formé de disparités ajoutées ça et là au grain de sa vie.

Parfois il les sent se détacher, s'effondrer en cascade et il se dit que c'est la fin, qu'un tel montage ne survivra plus très longtemps. Impossible. La gravité est bien trop forte, et son centre bien trop déséquilibré.

Et puis Sam le rattrape, et sans le faire exprès, presque par hasard, il recolle ses morceaux ensemble. Devine instinctivement quelle pièce va où. Redessine le motif caché par tous ces petits bouts de rien.

Et Dean continue à exister un peu plus longtemps.

Sam glisse les doigts derrière sa tête et le presse contre lui avec conviction. Comme s'il percevait l'importance de ce geste pour Dean, la signification profonde qu'il lui accorde. Le courage qu'il en tirera, peut être, l'envie de se battre encore, de ne pas abandonner, de ne pas avoir peur de la suite.

Oui tant qu'ils arrivent à être ensemble aussi entièrement, aussi intimement, alors tout ira bien.

« Dean …

-Hé c'est un cobra là bas ?

-Hein ? »

Sam se détache légèrement pour jeter un œil derrière lui et Dean profite de cette diversion pour s'emparer voracement de sa bouche. En quête de réel. En quête de domination, ou peut être de soumission, ça n'a pas d'importance.

En quête de cette part de lui qui n'existe qu'en Sam.

Ce morceau, cette pièce particulière qui les relie l'un à l'autre, dans les disputes ou les ébats passionnés. Cette image qu'ils doivent former, ensemble, pour que ça fonctionne. Pour qu'ils fonctionnent.

Sam et Dean s'embrassent, camouflés par l'obscurité de ces couloirs. Dissimulés par ces lampes qui n'éclairent qu'un coté de la vitre, et pas leur petit bout d'univers à eux.

En cet instant, Dean arrive presque à l'oublier, ce mauvais présage qui flotte obstinément au dessus d'eux. Cette menace en suspension dans leur atmosphère. Il arrive presque à la dissoudre, dans la saveur de la bouche de son frère.

Dans la chaleur de ses mains dans son dos.

Dans le souffle rassurant de leurs respirations mêlées.

Oublier Carl.

Oublier qu'il a peut être raison. Sûrement raison, même.

Oublier que pour une fois, il choisit d'agir uniquement selon son envie.

Et s'unir dans le noir. Loin des regards curieux, loin des jugements malvenus. Loin des remises en question et des idées sombres. Dans l'obscurité, là où leur relation fait sens, là où leur attraction se dévoile, sans fards et sans fioritures.

Juste cette attraction, et c'est tout.

Après toutes leurs engueulades de la journée, toutes leurs prises de bec, Dean réalise qu'ils ne faisaient que se chercher, finalement. Rester en contact de l'unique manière qu'ils connaissent. Quoique... celle là n'est pas mal non plus.

Sam se fige quand il entend le petit ricanement de son frère.

« Ben … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de rie quand j'en ai envie ?

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, c'est tout » grommelle Sam.

Vexé que la réponse de Dean à leur rapprochement soit l'hilarité ?

« Gamin » chuchote Dean avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Incapable de séparer leurs différents de leur affection. Ils sont bien trop liés, bien trop mélangés dans son esprit.

Est-ce que ce n'est pas cette manière que Sam a de lui résister, qu'il aime autant ? Cette façon qu'il a de rester lui même, de s'accrocher à ce qu'il croit sans céder aux commandes de Dean.

C'est également ce qui l'irrite chez lui, d'ailleurs.

Sam reste Sam, quoi que Dean puisse dire ou faire. C'est à la fois rassurant, et étrangement frustrant. Dean se demande s'il oscillera toujours entre l'envie de le frapper ou de le prendre dans ses bras ...

« Merci pour cette journée Dean » murmure Sam, sa phrase à moitié étouffée dans la nuque de son aîné.

« Tais toi, tu vas tout gâcher » grogne Dean en réponse.

« Abruti » réplique aussitôt Sam, habitude bien rodée.

« Trou de balle.

-Trou de balle ?

-Trou de balle.

-Salopard !

-Idiot.

-Imbécile.

-...

-Dean ?

-Moi aussi je passe un bon moment, Sam.

-Je sais. »

Quand ils ressortent de la bâtisse quelque minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les deux rouges et un peu essoufflés. Désorientés face à ce grand soleil qui les accueille rudement après leur séjour parmi les reptiles.

Plusieurs personnes se promènent dans les allées à présent, l'horaire d'ouverture de toute évidence dépassé. Dean regrette un peu le calme et la solitude que l'heure matinale leur apportait. Il se sent obligé de partager un peu de la magie de cet endroit avec d'autre, et ça ne lui plaît pas. Voilà, ça y est. Fini l'intimité tranquille de ce moment passé avec Sam.

Bonjour les faux semblants et la façade neutre à présenter au reste du monde.

Dean commence à fatiguer de ce jeu de dissimulation.

« On retourne à la voiture ? »

Il maudit son ton trop solennel.

Pourtant Sam lui sourit avec chaleur.

« Non » refuse-t-il simplement «je veux une glace » et il désigne le food truck qui vient d'ouvrir, droit devant eux.

C'est quand leurs doigts se détachent que Dean réalise qu'ils se tenaient par la main.

* * *

 _Notre Sam reprend des forces les amis x) quoi de mieux qu'une petite escapades (presque) romantique et (carrément) inattendue avec son frère pour ça ?_

 _J'ai adoré écrire ces dialogues en tout cas, imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner de caser ces deux imbéciles dans un zoo ... Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous ? :)_

 _Shaolan : Hé hé j'ai adoré te voir rattraper ton retard, palme d'or à la review la plus courte que j'ai jamais eu "OH MY GOD Sam !" ah ah j'adore xp trop expressif x) voilà la suite :) j'ai fais au plus vite ! j'espère que ça te plaira autant :)_

 _clemence10 : Des chapitres sans que Dean se prenne le choux ... mais c'est possible, ça, tu crois ? xp je l'espère aussi ! On verra bien ! Heureuse de te retrouver encore une fois, en tout cas :3_

 _TARA : hé hé et non, quand même, je n'ai pas pu tuer Sam... j'ai beau être sadique ... et puis j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai encore des choses à raconter ! Bon, tu voulais un chapitre un peu moins dark ... on est pas mal là, non ? Je suis au max là xp j'espère que ton petit cœur tiendra le coup / je n'ai pas encore lu ta fic, je n'ai même pas le temps d'écrire aussi souvent que je le voudrais (il est vrai que je le voudrai tout au long de la journée, donc c'est vraiment pas possible ...) alors pardon si je n'ai pas encore le temps d'aller y jeter un œil :(_

 _slashes : ah non je veux pas que ton cœur explose moi ! :( non non ! " il doit gérer la même chose que son frère en plus de son frère" je l'ai pas comprise tout de suite ta phrase sur Sam, mais en fait en y réfléchissant, c'est tout à fait vrai. Ta formulation est entièrement pertinente ! Oui Sam est passé à deux doigts de craquer pour de bon, mais Dean ne peut pas résister quand son frère est dans un état pareil, il se précipite à sa rescousse, quelle que soit la situation. Donc on y croit, d'accord ? On s'accroche ! (pourquoi je parle comme un chef de commando moi, maintenant ? désolé xp)_

 _Petite pensée vers la Malaisie ... je me suis dépêchée de publier ce chapitre pour que tu puises le lire de là bas ... j'espère que tu as pu :3_


	60. Une silhouette dans la lumière

_Surprise ! Je suis vivante ! Mouahahah !_

 _Continuez à croire en moi, d'accord ? Même si je ne publie plus très souvent, je promets d'aller au bout de mon histoire :p alors si vous pouvez m'accompagner sur cette aenture, ce serait génialissime ! Ah tiens, je suis un peu hippie ce soir ..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 60 : Une silhouette dans la lumière**

« Tu vas pas manger tout ça quand même ?! »

Dean fixe un regard interloqué sur son frère.

« Quoi ?

-Cinq boules Dean, tu as pris cinq boules !

-Et alors, Elvira, c'est quoi le problème ? »

Sam secoue la tête, blasé de l'estomac gargantuesque de son imbécile de frère.

« Fais comme tu veux alors … glouton.

-Très bien. »

Et il faut bien reconnaître que Dean met beaucoup de cœur à faire disparaître cette glace, quitte à mâcher de temps en temps ces morceaux gelés. Sam le regarde faire avec un air ébahis. Tout ce temps, et Dean arrive encore à le surprendre …

Ce dernier n'avouera jamais le faire exprès. Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'est bien le cas. Tout pour que le beau sourire de Sam ne disparaisse pas. Pas encore.

Est-ce que ce sont à ça que ressemble des vacances ? Dean se dit qu'ils ont eu tort de ne jamais en prendre. Il en est là de ses réflexions quand il surprend un jeune enfant en train de le fusiller du regard depuis un autre banc, sur leur gauche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a microbe ? Tu es jaloux de ma glace ? Lui dit-il en silence. Le gamin plisse les yeux, encore plus menaçant. Alors Dean lui tire la langue.

Sam n'a rien perdu de cet échange, et éclate de rire à l'apparition inattendu de cette langue encore bleue de son dernier sorbet. Pitrerie qui ressemble tellement à son frère ! Dean ne change pas.

« Tu vas l'affronter en duel ? » lui glisse-t-il, malicieux.

« Je vais y réfléchir » réplique joyeusement l'aîné, tandis que l'enfant les fixe avec colère.

Dean achève cet étalage d'un clin d'œil provocant. Enfin, le gamin laisse échapper un mince sourire. Sam pense que son frère vient de se faire un copain, en fin de compte … Personne ne résiste longtemps face à la personnalité chaleureuse de Dean. Est-ce que ce dernier s'en rend compte ? Pas qu'il y a accorde grande importance en tout cas … Il ramène son attention vers Sam sans plus ce soucier de cet enfant qu'il ne connaît pas.

« Zoo, glace... c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Piscine ? » le taquine gentiment Sam.

Mais Dean ne saisit pas la raillerie pourtant évidente de cette question.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène à la piscine ? Si ça te fais plaisir on y va hein, moi je m'en fous »

Sam écarquille les yeux, stupéfait.

« Qui êtes vous, et qu'avez vous fait de mon frère ?! » s'exclame-t-il.

« Il a juste failli te voir mourir, Sam, c'est tout »

Second silence étonné.

« Bah … c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois... » précise Sam sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Je ne suis pas obligé d'aimer ça pour autant » contre vivement Dean avec un regard de reproche.

Là, difficile de défendre le contraire.

« Alors la piscine …

-Laisse tomber, le moment est passé » refuse finalement Dean.

Sam acquiesce fatalement, un peu chamboulé par ces mots que Dean a de moins en moins de mal à sortir. Savoir la place qu'il occupe dans la vie de son frère est une chose, l'entendre exposé à voix haute, une autre. Pas sûr qu'il se fasse en une seconde à ce changement radical.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel.

Des nuages. Pas mal de nuages s'amoncellent au dessus de leurs têtes. Mauvais présage ? Non. Sam décide que non. Ils en ont assez bavés comme ça. Tout ne peut pas toujours être noir, c'est impossible ! Alors ces nuages seront pour quelqu'un d'autre, se promet-il, de manière un peu enfantine.

« Sam ? » l'interroge Dean, curieux de cet air lointain qu'affiche soudain son cadet.

Sam tourne ses pupilles noisettes vers lui et lui sourit sans rien dire. Pour un peu, Dean en rougirai. C'est encore difficile de croire que ces sourires là lui sont adressés. Dean n'arrive pas à le réaliser. Qu'il mérite une expression aussi joyeuse. Une si belle preuve d'affection.

« Idiot » grogne-t-il doucement.

Sam lève un sourcil, surpris.

« Arrête de sourire pour rien, comme ça …

-Mais …

-Tu finis pas ta glace ? »

Sam pousse le cornet vers son frère sans protester.

Mais Dean dédaigne cette offrande de paix, et garde les yeux braqués sur lui.

« T'es un peu pâle. Tu te sens bien ? »

Hmm, toujours aussi perspicace grand frère Dean.

« Je crois que je fatigue » admet Sam.

« Alors on y va. On aurait pas du rester aussi longtemps au soleil » se reproche Dean, déjà sur ses pieds, les sourcils froncés « Tout ça pour des loutres à la con !

-Ah non recommence pas ! »

Dean pouffe, rassuré par la répartie toujours aussi vive de son cadet. Il n'est pas encore à l'article de la mort. Ils se lèvent rapidement et reprennent la direction de la voiture.

« Imbécile » ricane Dean avant de le bousculer de l'épaule, par réflexe. Geste de grand frère bagarreur dont il n'a jamais pu se défaire. Témoignage maladroit de reconnaissance, autant que demande de rapprochement physique. Partager pour une seconde le même espace, voler la place de l'autre uniquement pour lui avouer son envie de se lier. Oui, Dean a toujours aimé ces combats sans conséquences, ces petits affrontements rassurants.

Une façon de se sentir connecté à Sam, peut être ?

Mais quand il réalise que Sam ne lui rend pas le coup, et au contraire, affiche une grimace de souffrance en se tenant les cotes, il se fige en une expression horrifiée.

« Oh merde ! »

Le voilà aussi pale que son frère blessé. Il lui attrape le bras.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ?! »

Complètement déboussolé devant cette faiblesse à laquelle Sam ne l'a pas habitué. En fin de compte, son cadet a raison de le traiter de brute, réalise-t-il. Seulement jusque là, Sam avait toujours pu le suivre dans ces affrontements un peu rudes.

« Ça va, il m'en faut un peu plus quand même » se défend Sam, vexé malgré lui de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de cette sortie jusque là si agréable.

Alors quoi, il ne peut même plus à suivre Dean dans ce petit jeu innocent de chamailleries ? Dean qui déchiffre immédiatement l'air dépité de son frère. Il lève les yeux au ciel et glisse de force son bras autour de son torse pour le soutenir.

« Sam... accorde toi un peu de temps, tu réalises que ça ne fait que quelques jours que tu es tombé ? Ne prend pas ça à la légère ! »

Ton moralisateur que Sam accepte, pour cette fois.

Dean ne le dit pas, mais il s'en veut un peu d'avoir accepté aussi facilement cette sortie, qui a de toute évidence grandement diminuée les forces de son frère. Il faut se concentrer sur sa guérison, plutôt que de chercher à rattraper une enfance enfuie depuis longtemps … La santé avant tout.

Dean mène un Sam penaud vers la voiture.

« Finalement, tu es bien humain, Samsquatch » le provoque-t-il gentiment.

Il recueille un grognement mécontent pour toute réponse.

Dean l'aide à prendre place dans la Chevrolet, l'accompagnant jusqu'à ce que ses fesses soient bien calées sur la banquette.

« Voilà, princesse, monte donc sur mon blanc destrier.

-Dean, cette analogie avec les contes de fée commence à durer … Ça me fait flipper.

-Repose toi, au lieu de dire des conneries » le rabroue Dean.

Sam le prend au mot, il pose la tête contre la vitre et s'endort immédiatement.

« Et ben ! » s'étonne Dean « tu faisais pas semblant hein ? »

Seule une respiration profonde lui parvient.

« Très bien, Belle au bois dormant, pionce tant que tu veux, je veille. »

Silence.

Dean observe la mèche devant les lèvres de Sam se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Elle flotte un instant, puis lui retombe sur la bouche, avant de se soulever à nouveau à l'expiration suivante.

Ballet quasi hypnotique.

Sam …

Dean a oublié comment détourner les yeux de ce spectacle. Existe-t-il une vie en dehors de cette poitrine qui se lève et s'abaisse en rythme ? Il ne se souvient plus. Ce qui a du sens, ce qui n'en a pas... Sa réalité se balance devant une respiration essentielle.

Dean voudrait pouvoir être témoin pour toujours de cette danse intime.

Il se rapproche sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, pauvre mouche attirée par du miel. La mèche de Sam le défie encore, flammèche provocante. Il fini par l'attraper entre ses doigts, et la passer délicatement derrière l'oreille de son frère. Il attend une seconde, certain que son geste va le réveiller. Qu'il ouvrira ses yeux aux couleurs profondes pour les poser sur lui. Dean est toujours curieux de ce qu'il pourrai lire en eux.

Mais rien ne se passe. Sam reste endormi. Alors il se redresse lentement, renonçant au plaisir de prolonger son observation. Si Sam est fatigué à ce point, il refuse de le réveiller sans réelle raison.

La Chevrolet démarre dans un grondement familier.

Et Dean reprend la route, un peu moins vide qu'à son arrivée.

* * *

Dean roule toute la journée, enchaîne route de campagne sur route de campagne. Ballade répétée de nombreuses fois. Itinéraire inconnu à l'avance, et pourtant habituel. Sans rire, Dean n'arrive même pas à évaluer le temps qu'il a bien pu passer dans cette voiture, que ce soit derrière le volant ou non.

Sa vie entière, rien de moins.

Sam ne se réveille qu'après une sieste conséquente de plus de deux heures. Dean est rassuré de voir qu'il a repris un peu de couleur. C'est pas non plus l'arc en ciel, mais déjà mieux que deux heures plus tôt.

La journée s'écoule en paix, mélange de conversations houleuses et de silences apaisés, entrecoupée de pauses musicales plus ou moins agréables. Sam ferme encore les yeux plusieurs fois et Dean révise son jugement : son frère est définitivement plus fatigué que d'habitude. Rien de vraiment étonnant, quand on y réfléchit.

Dean prend son rôle de cerbère très à cœur et veille avec acharnement sur les minutes de repos que Sam s'octroie de temps en temps.

Pas que qui que ce soit risque de venir les déranger, certes ... Dans son bolide, Dean est le seul maître à bord !

Ils traversent un énième petit village perdu quand il décide que c'est assez de miles abattus pour aujourd'hui. Sam acquiesce sans protester tandis que son frère gare la voiture.

Dean le laisse réserver la chambre pour eux tandis qu'il prend ce dont ils ont besoin pour la nuit dans le coffre. Rituel un brin effrayant, et pourtant, tellement banal pour eux maintenant. Une gourde d'eau bénite, du gros sel en quantité … pique nique bizarre et loin d'être appétissant !

Pas nécessaire d'attraper plus d'armes à feu, ils sont déjà tous les deux équipés, sous leurs éternelles chemises à carreaux... Tiens, en parlant de fringues, et si il choisissait un modèle uni, pour une fois ? Dean secoue la tête à cette pensée. Tiens, c'est nouveau ça, depuis quand se soucie-t-il à ce point de son apparence ? Pas vraiment son truc, d'hésiter mille ans devant sa supposée « garde robe ».

Il fourre une chemise dans son sac, au pif, et passe à la suite en maudissant Sam pour tous ces changements qu'il sent en lui depuis qu'ils sont plus proches.

Il prend également des rechanges pour son frère avant de s'interroger sur la nécessité d'emporter quelques craies... Sait on jamais, s'ils ont besoin de dessiner des signes cabalistiques en urgence... ou un piège à démon. Il en glisse trois dans sa poche, qu'il accompagne d'un chapelet. Au cas ou …

Il est en train de peser le pour ou le contre face au livre préféré de Sam, celui dont il arrive à peine à déchiffrer le titre, en Grec ancien, quand son frère apparaît subitement dans son dos.

« C'est bon ?

-Wow, mollo ! Débarque pas comme ça, j'ai failli te tirer comme un lapin !

-Pff t'aurai pas eu le temps de dégainer, je t'aurai désarmé bien avant » se moque Sam.

« C'est ça, Calamity Jane » Dean referme le coffre dans un grand claquement « Bien, j'ai ce qu'il faut. »

Il se dirige vers le motel, Sam juste derrière lui. Dean aime marcher devant. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de marquer un arrêt une fois la porte ouverte.

« Pas mal ! » souffle-t-il, appréciateur.

« Ouais, j'ai pris la plus grande » confirme Sam avant de s'affaler dans le canapé du mini salon « pour une fois, on a bien le droit ».

Il allume la télé sans se préoccuper de Dean. Dean qui ne bronche pas, et s'attelle à la protection de leur belle chambre d'une nuit. Le sel d'abord... Le temps qu'il ait fini, Sam peine visiblement à garder les yeux ouverts. Ses paupières battent bien trop rapidement.

Dean sourit et se dirige vers lui.

« Tu vas encore dormir, marmotte ?

-Hmm.

-T'aura fait que ça aujourd'hui...

-Fiche moi la paix » proteste mollement Sam « je suis encore en convalescence, c'est toi qui l'a dis.

-C'est vrai. »

Et Dean soulève la tête de son frère le temps de s'asseoir également dans ce canapé, hé, qui n'est pas si mal que ça ! Ses fesses s'enfoncent agréablement dans les coussins. Il repose ensuite la tête de Sam sur ses cuisses.

Sam qui se laisse faire sans rien dire. Émerveillé de ces gestes affectueux qu'ils ont « le droit » d'avoir l'un pour l'autre, maintenant.

« On a raté docteur sexy » remarque Dean « mais rassure toi, je suis là ! » lueur de malice dans ses yeux.

Sam plisse le front, méfiant.

« Hein ?

-Allez, ouvre la bouche, patient difficile !

-Quoi ?

-Tes pilules » lui rappelle Dean en lui montrant le médicament qu'il tient dans sa main.

« Oh. J'avais oublié...

-Ouvre la bouche j'ai dis ! » répète Dean, en s'amusant à poser les fameux cachets sur le front, le menton, la joue de son frère, à tour de rôle, avant de finir par le nez « Fais "ahhhhhh" » lui ordonne-t-il en ricanant.

« Mais arrête » proteste Sam, levant les mains en l'air pour se défendre « Dean ! »

« Tu dois les prendre, Sam, ne résiste pas !

-J'en ai pas besoin ! Laisse moi dormir, c'est tout !

-Sammy ... » gronde Dean

« Bon ok, c'est bon, c'est bon ! Donne les moi !

-Pas trop tôt ! »

Dean les lui glisse délicatement dans la bouche, et lui redresse légèrement la tête le temps qu'il avale une gorgée d'eau avec.

« Et voilà » dit Dean tout bas « bon garçon. »

« T'es chiant ... » ronchonne Sam en réponse.

Ce n'est pas désagréable, de s'occuper de Sam de cette manière. Dean veut s'occuper de lui de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables …

Sam remue un peu, cherche une position plus confortable, fini par glisser les mains sous sa joue. Avant de changer d'avis, et de se tourner dans l'autre sens. Ainsi, il peut observer discrètement son frère d'en dessous.

Ses tâches de rousseurs, la droiture de sa mâchoire, sa nuque, même, et sa barbe naissante. Paysage qu'il n'échangerai pour rien au monde.

Dean essaie de se concentrer sur le petit écran. Difficile quand il sent physiquement le regard de Sam posé sur lui... C'est qu'il ne détourne pas les yeux, le salopard ! Dean a l'impression d'être tout nu devant ces pupilles inquisitrices.

Pas que ce ne soit jamais arrivé, d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

« Arrête de me fixer avec ces yeux de merlan frit » le gronde Dean avant de lui tourner la tête dans l'autre sens, face à la télé « voilà ce que tu dois regarder. »

« Hé, j'ai encore le droit de décider de ce que j'ai envie de voir, non ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'es casse pied !

-Et toi t'es la plus autoritaire des infirmières ! »

Dean met fin à cette petite dispute en riant.

« Je ne mettrai pas de jupes, inutile d'insister Sammy »

Sam pouffe aussi à cette réplique. Puis il accepte de laisser son regard sur la télé, et sur rien d'autre. Bientôt aucun autre son ne vient les déranger. Dean a choisit un film d'action, quelle surprise ! Sam se laisse bercer par le bruit des mitraillettes et les cris des mourants.

Dean s'absorbe également dans ce téléfilm sans grand intérêt. La tête de Sam toujours sur sa cuisse. Il en crève d'envie, mais n'ose pourtant pas poser une main sur lui. Quoi, sa tête repose déjà sur lui, pas besoin de le papouiller non plus ! Ça ira comme ça ! Pas son genre, merci !

Il observe discrètement ce grand corps, couché à coté, juste à coté de lui. Et même un peu sur lui. Comme cette position est enivrante ! Il a l'impression, plus que jamais, de ne faire qu'un avec son frère.

Il sourit, sans s'en rendre compte.

« Il est à chier ce film » chuchote Sam.

« Ouais, c'est clair » reconnaît il aussitôt.

Sam, toujours aussi appliqué, s'efforce tout de même de suivre ce scénario sans queue ni tête. Dean le voit froncer les sourcils quand les répliques sont vraiment trop mauvaises, cacher un sourire quand un mouvement raté l'amuse. Mince, on dirait bien que les rôles sont échangés, et qu'il est cette fois le voyeur de leur duo !

Puis il n'y tient plus, et avance les lèvres vers Sam, le surprenant d'un baiser venu d'en haut.

« Bah ... » fait ce dernier, étonné.

Il se reprend rapidement, pourtant.

« Encore ! » réclame-t-il quand son frère se redresse.

Dean ricane.

« Mais t'as quel âge ?

-Encore Dean » exige Sam, du feu dans les yeux.

Cette fois Dean n'ose pas se moquer de lui, et accepte de se pencher une seconde fois sur son visage. Sam accueille ses lèvres avec une tendresse qui lui retourne le cœur. Il est encore là, ce grain de tristesse qui accompagne toujours son bonheur. Cette petite tâche noire qu'il n'arrive pas à détacher de leur rapprochement. Étincelle de culpabilité, à moins que ce soit simplement de la peur ? Alors que sa poitrine s'enflamme d'envie pour son frère, elle vient encore le titiller, le narguer. Lui susurre « combien de temps ? » à l'oreille.

C'est Sam qui rompt le contact, trop fatigué pour aller plus loin. Il se contente de reposer la tête sur les genoux de Dean, satisfait, et de fermer les yeux. En sécurité. Au chaud de ce cocon si confortable qu'il a battis avec son frère.

C'est avec regret que Dean l'observe se rendormir. Il se sent seul l'espace d'une seconde. Une petite seconde où il a l'impression d'être abandonné. Elle ne dure pas, heureusement, parce qu'il est capable de sentir la poitrine de Sam se soulever tout contre lui.

Cette fois il pose la main sur sa joue sans plus se retenir. Et c'est une chaleur familière qui l'enveloppe tendrement. Le voilà inclus dans le cocon qu'il forme avec Sam. Oui, ils sont bien là, ils sont ensemble, et rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

Il tourne la tête vers la télé, regarde sans vraiment s'y intéresser les péripéties des héros à l'écran. Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce coup de pied ridicule ?! Dean rit tout bas. Cet idiot de cascadeur n'a même pas touché son adversaire. Qui pourrait se faire avoir ? Et la suite n'est pas vraiment meilleure...

Pas terrible ce film.

Rapide coup d'œil vers Sam. Il dort profondément, pas de doute à avoir. D'ailleurs ses propres paupières se font lourdes. Quelle journée. Calme, et pourtant pas reposante pour deux sous. Si seulement chaque jour pouvait ressembler à celui là ! Juste un peu, Dean n'exige pas tout, mais qu'une petite part de cette journée se glisse dans leurs prochaines aventures, ce ne serait pas mal …

Sa tête se fait cotonneuse. Fichus yeux qui ne restent plus entièrement ouverts ! Dean ne veut pas que cette journée se finisse !

Il est en train de piquer du nez quand un mince détail vient éveiller sa méfiance. Une alarme se déclenche soudain sous son crane.

Quoi ?

Il ne devine pas tout de suite ce qui l'a tiré de son endormissement. Il se redresse et reste ainsi, sur le qui vive, sans savoir pourquoi.

Quelque chose cloche.

Tous ses sens s'affolent, essaient de l'avertir. Mais de quoi ?! Il tourne la tête d'un coté à l'autre de la pièce, lentement. Rien. Alors pourquoi … Et soudain, il comprend. Dans un éclair.

Un courant d'air. C'est un courant d'air qui l'a mis en alerte. Un courant d'air, alors qu'il a bien pris soin de fermer toutes les issues. Pas de fenêtre, et encore moins de portes, ouvertes.

Alors d'où vient cette légère brise ?

De la salle de bain, lui apprend les poils de son avant bras droit qui viennent juste de se dresser devant ce constat. Chair de poule. Le chasseur en lui décide rapidement de la manière d'agir et il se lève souplement, repoussant Sam de coté.

Son frère remue à peine, recale sa tête avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau.

« Sam » averti Dean tout en se dirigeant précautionneusement vers la porte entrouverte en face de lui « réveille toi. »

Il n'entend rien. Ne voit rien d'anormal.

Dans sa tête pourtant, toutes les alarmes s'emballent, cacophonie silencieuse. Sa gorge se serre d'un peu d'appréhension. Un peu d'appréhension, mais beaucoup d'adrénaline.

Il y est presque … plus que quelques pas.

« Sam ! » insiste-t-il à mi-voix, irrité de la passivité de ce frère, tout autant chasseur que lui.

Sans résultat.

Dean dégaine son beretta, prêt à affronter seul ce qui se cache dans cette pièce. Il s'occupera de Cendrillon plus tard. Il ouvre d'un seul coup la porte dans un grand mouvement, le flingue brandi devant lui.

Rien.

Une fois de plus. Rien que cette fenêtre entrouverte alors qu'elle devrait être fermée à double tour.

Qu'est-ce qui est entré ?!

« Sam putain ! Debout ! » s'exclame-t-il cette fois sans dissimuler sa voix « quelque chose ne va pas ! »

Il vérifie hâtivement la ligne de sel, pourtant toujours en place devant l'ouverture quand une porte claque derrière lui. Pas celle de la salle de bain. Le calcul est rapide à faire. C'est la porte d'entrée qui vient de se refermer.

La vraie question étant : depuis quand était-elle ouverte ?

Dean serre la mâchoire à s'en casser les dents et retourne dans le salon à toute allure.

Personne.

Bon Dieu ! Quelqu'un se fout bien de sa gueule ! Il fait un tour sur lui même, scrute chaque angle. Rage comme un prédateur qui ne trouve pas de victime.

Sur son canapé, Sam couché de dos, ne bouge toujours pas.

Dean se dirige vers lui quand la porte de la salle de bain s'entrebâille sans avertissement. Cette fois il tire. Dans le vide. Mais il tire quand même. Sam grogne, à peine dérangé dans son sommeil, tandis que Dean pose un regard affolé autour de lui.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?!

La porte d'entrée se secoue brutalement, comme enfoncée par un poids énorme venant de dehors. Une fois, deux fois... Quelque chose est bien décidé à entrer dans la pièce. Dean se précipite sur la porte, et pèse de tout son poids pour ne pas qu'elle cède. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de se retrouver face à ce qui se trouve de l'autre coté du battant.

« Sam ! » appelle-t-il encore, désespéré.

Puis tout s'arrête.

Dean se recule légèrement, les yeux toujours fixés sur cette porte au comportement incompréhensible. Les genoux fléchis pour parer à toute éventualité. C'est dans cette position défensive qu'il se fait surprendre. Décharge de lumière qui ne se braque pourtant pas sur lui, mais à coté. Il se protège les yeux du coude et comprend qu'il s'agit là d'un spot qui vient de s'allumer.

Un spot de cinéma, suspendu au plafond comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il était là depuis le début.

Mais Dean ne s'attarde pas sur ce détail insolite.

Le spot éclaire quelqu'un. Une grande silhouette noire, à la tête penchée en avant, dissimulée par des cheveux mi-long.

Immédiatement le chasseur la met en joue.

L'homme, Dean suppose que s'en est un, est habillé d'une grande chemise, noire, d'un pantalon droit, noir, et tient un bouquet de fleur à la main. De grande fleurs blanches dont Dean serait bien incapable de trouver le nom. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de les reconnaître. Ce sont les fleurs que l'on voit toujours sur les tombes.

« Wow ! Pas un geste, guignol ! » menace-t-il.

Ordre suivit, la silhouette reste là, sans exécuter un seul mouvement, marionnette privée de ses fils. Le bras tenant le bouquet résolument tendu vers lui. Aucune ombre dans cette partie de la pièce, toutefois, impossible avec la lumière si crue pointée sans pitié sur lui. Tellement de lumière que Dean est incapable de distinguer le reste de la pièce à présent.

Tout devient noir face à une blancheur si ardente.

Surréaliste. C'est un putain de film d'horreur asiatique ou quoi ?! Mais la position étrange de l'intrus ne le fait pas rire.

Pour commencer, il est dans sa chambre, dans leur chambre. Erreur fatale.

Dean entame un demi cercle autour de cette caricature d'être humain. Il veut se placer entre lui et Sam, soyons clair.

« Montre moi donc ta face » ordonne-t-il prudemment à la chose qui veut lui offrir des fleurs.

C'est à peine s'il s'entend parler, dehors un orage bat son plein et la pluie fouette les fenêtres avec force. Un éclair le fait sursauter. Un éclair ? Sérieux ? Cette fois il est bien dans un film d'épouvante, c'est sûr ...

L'homme ne bouge toujours pas, immobilité inquiétante, inhumaine même... Personne ne peut rester aussi longtemps sans faire un seul geste, ce n'est pas possible ! Il ressemble à un épouvantail, posé là par hasard. Incapable de se libérer de ses attaches. Peut être que Dean se trompe ? Peut être que ce qui se tient face à lui n'est pas vivant. Simple pantin placé là pour l'impressionner.

Message insolite mais convaincant.

L'angoisse lui broie la gorge. Non, ça ne devrait pas arriver ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Il est celui qui tient l'arme ! Ce n'est pas à lui d'avoir peur !

La lumière du spot, braquée sur l'intrus, l'aveugle à moitié. Bon Dieu, il se fait l'impression d'être un petit personnage perdu dans une boule à neige qu'on vient de secouer !

Et puis la silhouette bouge. Minuscule mouvement, mais qui découvre son visage l'espace d'une seconde. Suffisamment longtemps pour que Dean réalise que l'homme est bien vivant. Et qu'il le connaît.

« Carl ? C'est toi Carl ?! Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

Silence.

« Carl ? »

L'homme redresse la tête. Il lui faut un temps infini, comme coincé dans une boucle temporelle ralentie. Dix ans s'écoulent pour Dean avant que cette tête soit enfin dressée face à lui. Les cheveux lui cachent encore le visage.

Puis un éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce. Dean sent son cœur se glacer. En une micro seconde, paf ! Du gel dans les veines. Carl rit, et Dean n'a jamais rien entendu de plus lugubre. De plus sombre. De plus menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que ... »

Il est à deux doigts d'appuyer sur la détente. Même si c'est Carl. Même si c'est censé être Carl. Cette chose en face de lui, cette chose a une présence si puissante qu'il se retrouve paralysé, incapable du moindre geste.

Chacun son tour.

Alors Carl rit encore. Et encore. Cliquetis de mâchoire. Inspiration, expiration. Son nasillard. Gloussements. Dean meurt debout et droit, foudroyé par ce qui devrait être un signe de joie et non de mort. Les épaules de la chose se secouent, agitées par des soubresauts si forts que Dean se dit qu'il va finir par y passer. Crise d'hystérie fatale.

Et soudain les rires s'arrêtent. Brusquement, sans signe avant coureur.

Le silence qui succède à cet éclat est tranchant.

Un grand frisson secoue Dean. Il observe la silhouette d'un œil horrifié, incapable de prédire sa prochaine action. Il se sent plus impuissant que jamais face à ce grand échalas pourtant plus étrange que réellement impressionnant.

« Carl ? » murmure-t-il tout bas.

C'est comme si sa voix avait enclenché un mécanisme caché, peut être un bouton sous cette chemise trois fois trop grande pour le supposé médium. Et les rires reprennent. Ricanements discrets, puis de plus en plus forts. Dean n'a jamais vu personne se fendre autant la poire.

Alors, sans cesser de rire pour autant, la silhouette tend le bras qui ne tient pas le bouquet en avant. Ce geste là est rapide, en fait, l'œil de Dean n'arrive pas à le suivre. Un instant son bras est plié, l'instant suivant il est tendu droit vers lui. Le chasseur a un mouvement de recul. Fin de l'immobilité.

Carl déplie un doigt en direction du canapé.

Il aurait aussi bien pu lui tirer une balle dans la poitrine. Il n'y a plus d'air dans les poumons de Dean, plus d'oxygène dans son organisme. La terreur a tout balayée sur son passage.

Il vient de comprendre que les fleurs ne sont pas pour lui.

Dean met une éternité à se retourner. Brave un air si lourd, qui pèse si fort contre lui ! Ses jambes ne sont que du coton, véritable miracle, qu'il tienne encore debout !

Il sait déjà ce qu'il va découvrir. Il l'entend avant de le voir.

Ce bruit, encore plus terrifiant que le rire de Carl. Ce son, qu'il redoute maintenant plus que tout au monde.

Le bruit d'une goutte qui tombe au sol. Puis d'une autre. Puis d'une autre.

Sam est toujours de dos, sur le canapé.

Mais c'est de lui que dégringole les gouttes. Des gouttes rouges, au goût de fer. Des gouttes de sang. Sa grande carcasse gît sur les coussins, la tête fracassée. Reflets blancs de l'os crânien. Reflets argentés de la structure qui devait être recouverte de peau mais qui ne l'est plus. Cratère improbable et dans lequel Dean perd une partie de sa santé mentale.

Il fixe d'un regard halluciné la flaque qui s'est déjà formée sur la moquette.

« Dean ! Dean ! Réveille toi vieux ! »

Quelqu'un le secoue.

Dean ouvre les yeux dans un grand sursaut, place immédiatement ses bras devant lui en un geste défensif.

« Hé ! Hé ça va Dean, tout va bien ! »

C'est Sam qui lui parle. Sam bien vivant, en face de lui.

« Sam ? »

Dean ne comprend pas, il halète, se dévisse la nuque sur la droite. Plus de silhouette noire. Lève les yeux sur un plafond vide de tout spots.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » demande Sam avec un air inquiet.

Dean pose enfin ses yeux sur lui. Ses pupilles sont si dilatées que Sam doute même qu'il puisse voir quelque chose à travers ces amandes disproportionnées. Soudain il lui attrape avec brutalité la tête et plaque une main sur l'arrière de son crane.

« Aie ! Doucement, ça fait encore mal ! » proteste Sam, mais tout ce que Dean enregistre, c'est que sa main n'est pas rouge. Pas de sang. Pas de plaie béante. Un mauvais rêve, bien sûr ...

Enfin il arrive à prendre une grande inspiration, rempli sa poitrine maltraitée d'air. Il se laisse aller en arrière sur le canapé, pousse un énorme soupir de soulagement et se prend la tête dans les mains.

« Merde » balbutie-t-il entre ses doigts.

Sam fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demande-t-il, dépassé.

Dean dégage son visage et l'examine une minute, indécis. Sam accepte cet examen sans râler, accorde à son frère quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Sa poitrine se soulève encore sur un rythme irrégulier, ses yeux papillonnent à droite puis à gauche sans se poser sur quoi que ce soit de particulier.

Sam connaît cette expression, c'est celle d'un homme traqué. Il se demande une minute ce qui a pu à ce point épouvanter un chasseur aussi expérimenté que son frère.

« Bon, c'était un mauvais rêve, ça arrive » dit enfin le cadet pour rompre ce silence étrangement lourd.

Il observe Dean avec crainte, comme s'il allait se mettre à hurler d'un coup, ou à tomber en poussière, peut être … Dean l'envisage une seconde, la première possibilité comme la deuxième.

Sa poitrine est tellement lourde. Tellement enfoncée par chacune des émotions qu'il vient de traverser...

C'est trop dur. C'est trop ! Et quand sa journée se passe bien, c'est sa nuit qui se charge de le rappeler à l'ordre ! Dean ne pense pas pouvoir encaisser plus longtemps, sa carapace se craquelle déjà de toute part.

Il n'y arrivera pas tout seul.

Alors il prend sa décision. Comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. Ça ne peut plus continuer, alors mettons y un terme. Trouvons un moyen de contourner l'obstacle. Il jette un coup d'œil désolé en direction de son frère. Une épreuve, qu'il va lui imposer encore, mais après tout, c'est lui qui a insisté pour qu'ils partagent tout à présent.

Et au fond de lui, Dean sait que c'est en se taisant plus longtemps qu'il trahirait sa confiance.

« Sam, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose et ... » il fait mine d'hésiter, lui adresse un regard embarrassé « et ça ne va pas te plaire. »

Sam fronce les sourcils.

Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est sa poitrine à lui qui est oppressée au possible.

« J'y crois pas ! » s'exclame-t-il « comment tu as pu me cacher ça ?!

-Ben, c'est jamais vraiment venu sur le tapis …

-Venu sur le … mais tu te fous de moi ?! »

Dean se défendrai bien, mais il ne trouve pas d'arguments. Alors il hausse les épaules, fataliste, et répond :

« Je te le dis maintenant »

Devant le calme de son aîné, il est dur pour Sam de hausser encore la voix. A la place, il se pince l'arrête du nez et gronde :

« Je croyais qu'on veillait l'un sur l'autre. Qu'on en avait fini avec ton sacrifice inutile de grand frère trop protecteur ! »

Dean a un petit sourire amer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure...

-Carl nous a mis en garde.

-Oui.

-Et tout ce temps tu … tu as gardé cet avertissement pour toi et … Ma chute … Tu crois que ... »

Sam réfléchit tout haut, emboîte les pièces du puzzle devant un Dean bien trop épuisé pour l'aider.

« Et c'est un simple cauchemar qui te pousse aux aveux ? » lui reproche Sam, incrédule.

« Tu es fâché contre moi ?

-Oui.

-D'accord.

-Mais moins que je le devrai... »

Silence tandis qu'ils s'évaluent du regard.

« Te gène pas surtout, j'ai l'habitude » frime Dean dans un sursaut d'orgueil.

« Arrête de craner » menace Sam.

Alors Dean arrête.

Sam se frotte la tête. Fichu mal de crane qui l'empêche de se concentrer. Fichu Carl … S'il avait pu se douter... Certaines choses paraissent plus claires, cependant, une fois toute la vérité dévoilée.

L'attitude irascible de Dean dès qu'il faisait allusion au médium, sa culpabilité disproportionnée après sa dernière blessure, la longue discussion sur le porche de la maison de Carl, jusque avant qu'ils ne quittent la ville …

« Tu m'as embrassé devant lui » se rappelle-t-il.

Dean hoche la tête, les joues un peu rouges.

« Ouais, ça m'avait fichu en rogne alors … j'ai pas réfléchi... »

Sam non plus, refuse d'y réfléchir plus avant. Il se lève brusquement, et attrape son portable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » s'alarme Dean.

« Je l'appelle » réplique Sam, décidé.

« Non ! » refuse Dean d'une voix grondante.

« Dean ! Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche, moi aussi !

-Ça ne sert à rien ! » s'énerve Dean en haussant le ton « il m'a déjà dit tout ce dont il se souvenait ! Tu n'apprendra rien de plus !

-Je m'en fiche !

-Sam non ! » s'écrit Dean « ça ne sert à rien ... »

L'expression de son visage est tellement poignante à cet instant. Meurtrie, en réalité. Un animal blessé au bord de la route et qui refuse qu'on lui roule dessus une fois de plus.

Sam sait que c'est sa fierté qui est malmenée.

Il doit évaluer la force de sa colère envers Carl par rapport à la souffrance de son frère. Décider de ce qui doit l'emporter dans cette lutte improbable. Sa fierté à lui aussi, est touchée. Ce dernier retournement de situation vient entacher malgré lui chaque souvenir qu'il garde du médium.

Le salaud ! Il avait pourtant l'air de les apprécier. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde fini toujours par se retourner contre eux ?! Ils sont vraiment maudits alors, destinés à continuer seuls sur cette route ou personne d'autre ne peut les suivre.

Dean le fixe toujours d''un regard quasi suppliant. Alors Sam repose doucement le téléphone, à regret.

« D'accord... »

Dean souffle, rassuré, et repose sa tête en arrière, contre le canapé. Il refuse de reconnaître que c'est la peur d'en entendre plus qui lui intime de ne pas contacter le voyant. Et s'il en savait plus aujourd'hui ? Si un autre « rêve » lui avait murmuré la suite de leurs mésaventures à l'oreille ?

Dean ne veut pas le savoir, tout simplement.

Le cerveau de Sam roule aussi à toute vitesse. Engrenage après engrenage.

En avertissant Dean de malheur, est-ce que Carl n'a pas précisément causé le premier pas vers ces malheurs en question ? Ne les a-t-il pas aiguillé sans le savoir vers l'exact embranchement qu'il voulait leur éviter ?

Il grogne encore dans sa barbe, se repose d'un bras contre le mur, perdu dans ses pensées.

C'est l'éternelle question des prophéties. Est-ce que ce n'est pas parce qu'on les entend, qu'elles se réalisent, justement ? Parce qu'on essaie de les éviter qu'on en arrive pile à l'événement redouté ?

Un doute affreux vient renforcer ce sentiment. Le loup garou … Dean l'avait bien en joue. Droit dans sa ligne de mire. Pourtant il a raté son tir, et provoqué involontairement la suite d'événement ayant conduit Sam à finir sur ce lit d'hôpital.

Et si sa première réaction a été la colère, contre Dean, contre Carl, le second sentiment qui envahi Sam est bien la peur.

Un avertissement de plus. Décidément, le monde entier semble insister et se mettre entre eux ! Un avertissement de médium ! Ce n'est pas rassurant, pas du tout... Est-ce que Carl a raison ? Voilà la question à un million ! Qu'a-t-il vu, en réalité ? Étai-ce simplement sa dernière blessure ?

Ou plus ?

Et si lui, ou pire, Dean, subissait quelque chose de plus grave ? La mort ? Si être ensemble était encore bien plus risqué que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu affronter par le passé ?

Dean l'observe sans rien dire, attentif à la moindre émotion qui traverse ce visage qu'il connaît par cœur. Imbécile de Dean, qui a une fois de plus voulu garder ce fardeau pour lui !

Quant il devient évident que Sam a eu tout le temps d'analyser chaque aspect de ce nouveau retournement de situation, Dean s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Alors Sam, maintenant que tu sais tout » grognement d'assentiment depuis le mur « qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu décides quoi ? » demande Dean le plus simplement du monde.

Sam marque un arrêt, surpris par cette question. Il se tourne vers le canapé, ou Dean est toujours résolument assis.

« Enfin, c'est un peu injuste de te demander ça alors que tu es affaibli... » regrette-t-il.

En témoigne un visage largement plus pale que la normale.

« Tu veux qu'on en reparle demain ?

-Non. Pas besoin de tergiverser pendant des heures. On continue, voilà ce qu'on fait. On continue bien sûr. »

Parce que Sam en a assez de retourner leur situation dans tous les sens.

Parce que ce n'est pas un avis négatif qui va le faire dévier de sa ligne de conduite.

Parce qu'il n'a jamais bien répondu à l'autorité.

Et parce que Dean.

Juste Dean.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à réfléchir, en réalité. Dean qui affiche de grands yeux devant cette affirmation soudaine. Sam a prit un ton définitif, qui ne souffre d'aucune hésitation.

Et Dean l'aime encore un peu plus pour ça.

Vaillant petit Sam, qui ne se laisse pas intimider facilement. Il ricane doucement, content malgré lui de ce caractère déterminée et un brin naïf. Oui, c'est agréable de voir que rien ne vient démonter sa résolution. Ensemble envers et contre tout.

« Ça te fait rire ? » réalise Sam.

« Ouais. Ça me fait marrer. Parce que t'es vraiment un petit con borné.

-Et toi un abruti beaucoup trop secret ! »

Dean approuve de la tête. Sam marque une pause avant de reprendre plus calmement.

« Dean, ne me cache plus rien. »

C'est un ordre. Dean penche la tête de coté, intrigué.

« Ou sinon quoi ?

-Ne me cache plus rien, c'est tout. »

Dean reporte son attention sur l'écran, ou un second film succède au premier, ne présentant plus que son dos à Sam.

« Ok » accepte-t-il.

Sam a envie de lui dire de ne plus s'en faire. Qu'il chassera les cauchemars pour lui, s'il le faut. Qu'ils ont déjà décidé de défier le destin et que ce coup du sort, cette mise en garde de médium, ne change rien.

Qu'il ne font que ça, avancer envers et contre tout, et qu'ils s'en sont toujours sorti.

Que rien ne pourra leur faire plus de mal que de ne pas être ensemble.

Mais au lieu de ça, au lieu de ces jolis mots et de ces phrases rassurantes, Sam délaisse la poésie et choisit d'enlacer son frère par derrière. Par dessus le canapé. Par dessus l'orage grondant de leur avenir. Par dessus toutes les raisons qu'il aurait de reculer.

Dean se laisse faire, surpris.

Sam enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, penché en avant, à deux doigts de tomber même. Il croise les mains sur la poitrine de son frère, prison de chair. Son plâtre cogne un peu durement contre son thorax, mais ce n'est pas grave. Dean choisit sans hésitation cette petite douleur physique à la souffrance morale de savoir son cadet éloigné de lui.

« Je ne te lâcherai pas comme ça, Dean » murmure Sam droit dans son oreille, sans voir le beau sourire qu'il fait naître sur ces lèvres qu'il aime tant.

« Je sais » soupire faussement Dean « un vrai pot de colle ... »

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de poser une main sur l'avant bras de son frère, ni de laisser sa joue reposer contre lui également.

Et même si la position est inconfortable pour Sam, tordu en avant, même si elle ne permet ni baiser, ni regards passionnés vissés l'un dans l'autre, elle n'en est pas moins foutrement rassurante, pense Dean.

Sam ... Sam ne fuit pas. Jamais. C'est une qualité dangereuse, mais là tout de suite, c'est aussi ce qui réchauffe de manière complètement indécente le cœur de son aîné. Ils se taisent tandis que chacun profite de leur peau en contact. Tandis que le cocon se reforme autour d'eux, fragile et tellement puissant.

Dean se sent protégé dans les bras de son frère. Il a le droit de penser ça maintenant, non ? Tant de chemin parcouru pour seulement reconnaître cette évidence.

C'est la fatigue qui a raison de Sam, et le pousse à mettre fin à cette étreinte autoritaire, à sens unique mais pourtant partagée.

« Tu viens te coucher avec moi ? » propose-t-il avec un regard d'envie pour le lit king size derrière lui.

« Pas tout de suite » décline Dean.

Sam s'affale sur le matelas avec un soupir de soulagement tandis que Dean braque un regard vide sur la télé.

Il s'efforce de ne plus entendre les gouttes tomber dans sa tête.

Ploc ploc ploc.

Goût de fer sur le bout de la langue.

* * *

 _Hmm c'est un chapitre doux/amer ... Je m'en rend compte à la relecture. Et bien, en espérant que cette saveur soit à votre gout, les amis._

 _Laissons nos amants maudits récupérer un peu, d'accord ?_

 _Clairaice : D'où j'ai eu l'idée du zoo ? En vrai ... je sais pas trop xp j'ai essayé de les imaginer dans un environnement complètement différent de d'habitude genre ... complètement en dehors de leur monde ! Du coup, ça donne ça, et en fait c'était vraiment très amusant à écrire. Merci de ton soutien :p je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment pour répondre régulièrement à tes messages, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas x) Hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre en tout cas !_

 _Tara : Oui, le chapitre précédent était improbable, je suis assez d'accord ! Celui d'aujourd'hui est un peu plus sérieux ... ben oui on peut pas se marrer tout le temps hein, ce serait pas réaliste x) bises :p_

 _Selene : Oh ben ... je ... c'est ... bon d'accord ta review m'a fait trop, trop, plaisir, je l'avoue x') merci mille fois de ces beaux compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! Cette histoire, c'est beaucoup (beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup...) de travail, alors quand on a des retours aussi élogieux que les tiens, c'est vraiment une super récompense ! Je vais m'appliquer pour que mon fil rouge reste bien droit et solide, promis. Merci merci merci :3 je sais pas quoi dire d'autre xp je t'aime ? Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas trop de rides en vrai ? Moi aussi je commence à en avoir au front, à force de me creuser la tête sur les aventures de nos Winchester xp_

 _Clemence : Pas de retour en arrière de Dean pour le moment :) j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, merci encore d'être là à me lire, tout simplement x) c'est super ! _

_Melanie : Oui tu as raison, il faut vraiment que Sam se repose maintenant... En fin de compte, il n'en a pas encore pris le temps. Pour le prochain chapitre peut être ? A voir ;) Oui les moments au zoo étaient très fun à écrire :p ravi que tu ai aimé ! Et merci de toujours prendre le temps de me le dire :3_

 _Narutine : Oh tu es fan de loutres, comme notre Sam préféré ? Ah ah mdr tu veux juste le suivre, lui et son joli fessier, avoue ! Hmm *se racle la gorge* soyons sérieuses 5 minutes ... Oui, donc les loutres ... moi aussi je les aime bien, en vrai je passe toujours plein de temps devant quand il m'arrive d'aller au zoo (celui de ma ville est plutôt chouette). Si seulement on avait un enclos avec les frères Winchester à observer dedans xp hmm ça fait un peu flipper, en fait ... Cette réponse à ta review n'a aucun sens ! Pardonne moi ! Et merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle à ma petite histoire ! :3_

 _Une Shapeshifter : Voilà la suite :p et si ça te fais plaisir, je t'emmènerai au zoo, comme ça on parlera de SPN tout le long xp Mais dis moi plutôt ce que tu as pensé du chapitre d'aujourd'hui, groupie ;)_

 _Emy : *coeur* *coeur* *coeur*_

 _Guest : je ne connais pas ton nom, mais bon Dieu, je t'aime déjà ! Ah ah ça fait flipper en fait ... non, n'ai pas peur ! Ce serait dommage ! Je te remercie mille fois pour la belle review que tu m'as laissé. Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, woah x) C'est génial de voir que j'arrive à toucher autant de gens avec mon histoire ! Je veux dire, je sais que je m'y investi beaucoup, mais se rendre compte que d'autre aussi sont émus par ce que je décris, et arrivent à ressentir ce que j'essaie d'exprimer... ça n'a pas de prix. Alors bienvenue dans ma version de SPN :) je t'y accueille avec grand plaisir ! Et je ferai tout pour ne pas te lasser x) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis._

 _Tenshimizu : J'espère que tu vas bien :) tes commentaires hyper argumentés et précis me manquent xp mais je survivrai x) je pense fort à toi, en tout cas._

 _Slashes : Ma petite élève x) j'espère que tu as le temps de continuer à écrire ! Ce serait tellement dommage que tu arrêtes... Je t'embrasse ! _

_Bientôt répondre à vos reviews prendra plus de temps que d'écrire un chapitre xp vous êtes géniaux !_


	61. Et le monde attendra

_Hello les amis !_

 _J'ai un aveu à vous faire : on se rapproche doucement de la fin de notre épopée …_ _Et oui, quand même, on va pas continuer toute la vie … Si ? On peut ?_ _Nan soyons raisonnable quand même ! Bon encore quelques chapitres, hein, je vais tomber en dépression si j'arrête d'un coup, comme ça …_ _Bref, c'est un discours complètement décousu, je crois que je panique … La vie sans BWO … Je sais pas si je suis prête x'(_

 _Alors on continue encore un peu, c'est d'accord._

* * *

 **Chapitre 61 : Et le monde attendra**

Dean met longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps, à trouver le sommeil. Il reste dans le noir, à fixer une télé éteinte, tandis que le souffle bruyant de son frère, depuis le lit, quelque mètres derrière lui, témoigne de son endormissement.

Et Dean lui en veut un peu pour ça.

Alors quoi, c'est si facile pour lui ? Il décide d'avancer, de ne pas écouter les conseils d'un homme qui voit des bribes de futurs, et cinq minutes plus tard il s'oublie dans un sommeil réparateur ? Est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas trop bien pris ?

Dean ne sait pas si c'est de l'inconscience, ou juste une énorme fatigue. Un peu des deux ? Mais le danger est toujours là, n'attendra pas qu'ils soient à nouveau en pleine forme. Rien ne les protège d'une mauvaise décision, prise à la va vite, un jour d'épuisement.

Est-ce qu'il doit insister plus ? Incruster dans la tête de son frère la gravité de l'avertissement qu'ils ne veulent pas suivre ? Est-ce que les conséquences possible de cette prise de position lui paraissent suffisamment réelles ? Est-ce que sa manière de présenter les choses a trop influencé Sam dans une direction ?

Dean doit faire un effort de volonté pour se rappeler que son frère n'est plus un enfant depuis longtemps, et est tout à fait capable de prendre une décision par lui même.

Peut être faudra-t-il tout de même en reparler plus tard … Pourtant Dean préférerait se planter un couteau dans la poitrine qu'essayer, encore une fois, de pousser Sam à le quitter. Il a beau être résistant à la douleur, il y a des limites à ce qu'il peut s'infliger ...

Il se passe la main sur les paupières. Fatigue … ouais tu m'étonnes ! La pièce devient peu à peu floue autour de lui.

Tout est de plus en plus flou dans sa vie … Un décor sans importance. Un univers qu'il délaisse, il en refuse les limites, en défie les lois, le tord à sa convenance et ri de ses règles, qu'il ne respecte pas. Tout ça pour atteindre son propre but... Sam. Dean abandonne le monde pour être avec son frère.

Quand il rouvre les yeux plusieurs heures se sont écoulées à son insu, et Sam est attablé dans la kitchenette à sa droite. Dès lors que Dean émerge, Sam tourne la tête vers lui, comme sur un signal invisible.

« Bonjour »

Dean se redresse en grognant, pas vraiment plus frais qu'avant sa petite sieste.

« S'lut »

Sam ne lui fait aucune remarque sur cette courte nuit, passée dans le canapé plutôt qu'à ses cotés, sur le matelas confortable. Non, en réalité, il a l'air bien trop occupé pour s'inquiéter de ça.

« Je nous ai trouvé une affaire » balance-t-il sans prévenir.

Dean, qui tentait vaillamment de se mettre sur ses pieds, se fige, pas bien sur de ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

« Répète moi ça ?!

-Une affaire » s'exécute Sam, mais sans oser poser les yeux sur lui.

A la place il désigne le journal ouvert sur la table.

« Vampire, je dirai ... »

Cette fois Dean ne peut plus douter de ses oreilles. Putain de merde. De bon matin, comme ça ? Le soleil se lève à peine, lui apprend un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre.

« Sam, tu délires ... » gronde-t-il à mi-voix.

Sam, dont les doigts s'agitent sur la table, émettant un petit tapotement des plus insupportable. Un gamin qui sait bien qu'il fait une bêtise, mais qui tente quand même de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour une cabane... » souffle Dean, découragé « on devait demander à Bobby...

-J'ai changé d'avis. »

Dean lui adresse un regard furieux. Bien, la voilà quand même, cette colère qui ne lui quitte jamais qu'à moitié. Toujours un peu cachée, toujours un peu retenue, mais jamais bien loin.

« Vraiment ? » ton acerbe « et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Je me sens mieux. »

Dean l'examine rapidement, un sifflement de dédain aux lèvres. Non, ce teint pâle, ces cernes un rien trop noires, cette lueur de douleur qu'il essaie de dissimuler quand il fait un mouvement trop brusque ...

Ce plâtre si voyant sur son poignet ...

« Menteur. »

Sam serre les dents, contrarié par cet affrontement auquel il s'attendait, pourtant.

« Ok, je n'ai pas envie de rester à rien faire, Dean, voilà ! Tu as gagné ! C'est pas une petite blessure qui va m'empêcher de bosser !

-Regarde toi, devenu employé du mois, tout d'un coup... » raille Dean, trop désabusé pour trouver une autre répartie.

La cabane s'éloigne de plus en plus …

Incapables de se comprendre, en fin de compte, incapables de se retrouver autrement que par le conflit. Toujours le combat, à toutes les strates de leur vie, à tous les niveaux. Quelle idée de se rapprocher encore ! Qui a dit qu'ils se feraient du bien en étant ensemble ?! Qu'ils étaient compatibles ?! Ah oui, c'est vrai, personne …

Nouvel examen rapide. Oui, il ne faut pas longtemps à Dean pour déchiffrer l'expression renfrognée de son petit frère. Quand il a une idée en tête... Il se pince le nez.

« Bordel Sam, on ne peut pas arriver à s'entendre, pour une fois ?! Je veux dire... pendant plus d'une minute ? Plutôt que de toujours se sauter à la gorge.

-Si, on peut, tu n'as qu'à démarrer la voiture, et je nous guide vers notre nouvelle affaire. »

Dean secoue la tête. Alors Sam croise les bras sur la poitrine, et prend grand soin de regarder ailleurs, renfrogné. Réaction qui ne fait qu'aviver encore l'indignation de son frère.

« Bon, très bien, tu veux vraiment le prendre comme ça ?! »

Ça sonne comme une menace.

« Tu vas me forcer à t'énumérer tous ces putains d'arguments que tu connais déjà ?!

-Pourquoi tu en fait tout un foin ?! » s'énerve Sam en réponse « tu ne demande que ça, d'habitude, qu'on bosse ! Tu n'imagines pas ta vie sans la chasse, tu te rappelle ? C'est ce que tu dis toujours ! »

Dean est sur ses pieds la seconde suivante.

« Je dis aussi que je n'ai pas envie que tu en meurs, sale ingrat ! »

Dean montre les dents et Sam sent qu'il est allé trop loin. Il lève les bras et bas en retraite.

« Ok... tu as raison, ok...

-Un peu que j'ai raison !

-Rassis toi, d'accord ? »

Sam lui désigne la chaise à coté de la sienne. Dean accepte à contre cœur d'y prendre place, son visage toujours crispé de colère.

« Je ne t'accuse pas de ne pas me protéger … » précise Sam.

« T'as plutôt intérêt !

-Je dis juste que je suis d'accord avec toi. On doit continuer la chasse. Quoi qu'il arrive. C'est trop important pour que quoi que ce soit nous arrête. »

Dean n'est pas dupe une minute. Pas même une seconde. Et cette mauvaise foi est carrément insupportable.

« Sam, tu sais ce qu'il se passe en réalité ? » siffle-t-il, mauvais.

Sam a un petit mouvement de recul, sur la défensive.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ?

-C'est Carl. »

Son nom provoque aussitôt un silence lourd comme le plomb. Maudit soit il !

« Tu as beau jouer au mec sûr de lui, ce que je t'ai raconté hier, ça t'as fait flipper » devine Dean.

« Non ! » réfute Sam, par réflexe « non, ça n'a rien à voir …

-Sam !

-Ça n'a rien à voir !

-Oh vraiment ? Alors quoi, tu changes d'avis comme ça, en une nuit, sans aucune raison ?

-Je …

-Hier tu parlais de retraite ! De repos, pour quelques temps ! Et aujourd'hui, c'est la chasse avant tout ?!

-Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? Ou bien ça t'énerve de voir qu'en fin de compte, je suis aussi le fils de mon père ? Autant que toi ?

-Ok, alors ça c'est petit. Très petit, Sam. Tu peux arrêter de mêler papa à chacun de nos désaccords ?

-Dean … est-ce qu'on peut juste s'occuper de cette affaire ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fait toute une histoire. Je veux chasser, juste chasser, c'est tout !

-Non c'est faux. Je te connais par cœur Sam ! Et cette réaction, là, ça veut juste dire que tu flippes à mort !

-Je ne flippe pas !

-Reconnais le ! La prédiction de Carl t'as foutu les jetons !

-...

-Tu fais toujours ça ! Quand tu es angoissé, tu fonces dans l'action la tête la première, quelque soit les risques !

-...

-Reconnais le ! Ça t'as fait peur ! Et putain, c'est normal !

-Dean...

-Reconnais le !

-D'accord. C'est vrai. »

Capitulation brusque et totale. Dean reste figé, coupé en plein dans son argumentation.

« C'est vrai » répète encore Sam « Ça me fait flipper.

-Tu...

-C'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. »

Dean acquiesce prudemment, ne sait plus sur quel pied danser.

« Alors faisons notre boulot, Dean ! » ré-attaque brusquement le cadet « donnons du sens à cette prise de risque ! Si ça doit vraiment mal se finir, je préfère me dire qu'on a fait de notre mieux ! Que ça... que ça ne nous a pas empêché de sauver le plus de gens possible ! »

Dean plisse le front, pensif. C'est un raisonnement qui se tient, et qui ressemble bien à Sam, malgré tout ce qu'il peut en penser. Foncer dans l'action pure et dure, agir plutôt que de laisser quoi que ce soit, encore moins le destin, décider de la suite pour eux.

Mais la réponse reste la même.

« Non » refuse-t-il catégoriquement avant de se lever et d'allumer la cafetière à leur disposition « pas si ça te met en danger.

-On est tout le temps en danger !

-Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es ! Même papa ne nous laissait pas bosser quand on étaient malades ! Tu as besoin de repos ! C'est pas si dur que ça à comprendre, merde !

-Tu te trompes sur mon état. Mais comme toujours tu ne veux pas m'écouter » persifle Sam, vexé d'être traité comme un enfant.

« Sam, tu sais que c'est faux. »

Les mains de Dean tremblent légèrement, gâchant cet air calme et posé qu'il voudrait se donner. Le ton du professeur. La voix de la raison. L'inflexion autoritaire de leur père disparu.

« C'est quasiment la ville voisine, Dean » Sam change d'angle, et essaie d'éveiller le chasseur en son frère. Il n'est jamais loin de la surface... « Une jeune fille vidée de son sang. Des marques dans le cou... »

Dean le laisse parler. Le café est presque prêt. Et là tout de suite, ce dont il a besoin, c'est bien d'un remontant.

« Un aller retour. Pas plus d'une journée. Un simple vampire, Dean, tu as reconnu leur mode opératoire, toi aussi.

-Très bien, alors, si c'est si facile, j'y vais » réplique Dean, prenant son frère par surprise « j'y vais tout seul.

-Non » refuse immédiatement Sam, en secouant la tête « hors de question.

-Tu l'as dis toi même, un simple vampire, rien de plus. Pas bien malin, en plus, pour se faire repérer comme ça …

-On ne se sépare pas. Ça ne se passe jamais bien quand on se sépare.

-Alors aucun de nous n'y va. J'appelle un autre chasseur » renchérit aussitôt l'aîné.

« Dean on est juste à coté !

-Je m'en fous, Sam ! Je m'en contrefiche ! Tu n'es pas en état, alors on ne chasse pas ! Fin de l'histoire.

-On ne peut pas laisser ces gens mourir, Dean » se défend Sam, à moitié suppliant.

Quoi, il en appelle à son empathie, maintenant, c'est ça ? Mauvaise idée, Sammy, parce que :

« Tu passes avant eux, Sam. »

Silence.

Sam essaie de déchiffrer l'expression de Dean. Mais il n'y a rien de plus à y lire qu'une parfaite détermination. L'obstination de celui qui veille depuis toujours, et n'a encore jamais failli à sa tâche.

Cette fois sa défaite est claire et nette. Sam se prend la tête entre les mains, vaincu. Dean restera intraitable sur ce sujet, il vient de le comprendre.

« D'accord » murmure-t-il

En récompense, Dean pose un mug de café devant lui.

« Bien. »

Plus indulgent depuis que Sam a bien voulu reconnaître la véritable raison de sa soudaine envie d'action. Chacun affronte ses peurs à sa manière, et la manière de leur famille inclue toujours son lot de sueur et d'hémoglobine.

Il s'installe également, souffle sur le liquide encore trop chaud.

« Vas y tout seul » lâche Sam.

Dean relève les yeux, surpris.

« Je ne supporterai pas qu'il y ait des morts à cause de moi. Parce que j'étais trop affaibli pour aller à leur secours. Et tu es le meilleur. »

Dean écarquille les yeux, saisit par ce compliment inattendu. Même si Sam n'a pas l'air ravi. Il fait tourner son mug entre ses doigts, taciturne.

« Ok. J'irai » accepte Dean avec circonspection.

Sam hoche la tête, la gorge serré. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sentiment ? Ce vide qui s'étend à l'intérieur de lui ? L'impression de prendre une mauvaise décision ? Ou juste cet attachement bien trop démentiel à son frère qui lui donne l'impression de mourir dès lors qu'ils sont séparés plus d'une heure ?

Dean voit soudain son cadet d'un nouvel œil. Lui qui a toujours prétendu détester leur mode de vie, cherché à le fuir à tout prix, affronté son père d'innombrables fois sur le sujet, le voilà maintenant prêt à sacrifier plusieurs jours de repos mérités avec Dean pour l'envoyer aider des gens dans le besoin...

C'est du respect, de la fierté presque, qui embrase la poitrine de Dean soudain.

Sam scrute encore le fond de son mug d'un air grognon, la bouche tordue en une moue boudeuse.

« Fais pas cette tête » lui enjoint Dean avec un sourire d'encouragement « je serai prudent. »

Sam ne dit rien, sombre. Alors Dean le pousse légèrement du coude.

« Et je suis le meilleur, c'est toi qui l'as dis » lui rappelle-t-il avec entrain.

« Pff » souffle Sam « ça va, en fait pas tout un plat, hein...

-Trop tard pour ça, mon vieux » rit Dean « Bon je vais m'habiller alors, si tu m'envoie au turbin ... »

Mais alors qu'il repose sa tasse, vide, et se dirige vers son sac, Sam avance brusquement le bras et le saisi par la manche. Dean fronce les sourcils, interrompu dans son avancée. Quoi encore ?!

Sam a les yeux baissés vers le sol, un peu à la manière d'un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise.

« Dean … tu reviendras, hein ?

-Quoi ? » demande Dean, perdu par cette question sortie de nulle part.

« Tu me le jure ? » insiste son cadet.

« Sam …

-Jure le moi !

-Mais t'es cinglé ou quoi ?! » se défend Dean, gêné par cette peur qu'il détecte dans la voix de son frère.

Sam ne lui laisse pas le loisir de se dérober plus longtemps, il affermit sa prise sur son bras et tire jusqu'à ce que la tête de Dean soit à son niveau. Sa tête, et ses lèvres, dont il s'empare avec avidité.

Oh.

Dean disparaît l'espace d'un instant, l'espace d'une union brûlante, d'un aveu saisissant d'attachement.

Et même s'il sait que cette fois, c'est l'angoisse qui a poussé Sam à se saisir de lui, comment résister à cette demande qui se passe de mots ? Dean se raccroche à son frère, comme il semble l'exiger. Il ne sera pas celui qui s'oppose à cette manière de fonctionner, à ce moyen si basique de se rassurer. Pas quand il réagit exactement de la même façon.

Finalement, ils sont bien compatibles. Pathétiques, à se perdre dans le contact physique quand les discussions ne suffisent plus.

Mais a quel moment sont ils le plus eux même ? Lors de ces étreintes désespérées ou lors de leurs affrontement verbaux ?

C'est alors que Dean réalise qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont unis comme de véritables amants. Le temps se moque d'eux. Jamais assez, il n'en ont jamais assez. Toujours une autre affaire, un autre séjour au milieu d'amis qui les pousse à se cacher.

Depuis qu'ils ont franchi la ligne, combien de fois ont ils pu vivre leur histoire jusqu'au bout ? Se comporter comme un vrai couple, ce qu'ils sont au plus profond d'eux même ? Au grand jour, et sans être pressés par autre chose, leur attention entièrement concentrée sur eux même plutôt que sur une éternelle urgence au pays de la chasse ?

Dean peut compter ces fois là sur les doigts d'une main.

Il se fait l'effet d'un voleur, n'ayant d'autre choix que de grappiller comme il peut ces quelques minutes de bonheur intense. S'accordant égoïstement ces instants si précieux avec son frère. S'autorisant à combler son appétit, à dérober à Sam le maximum de lui même pour le garder gravé à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Il entrouvre les lèvres pour accueillir un peu plus de Sam en lui, rencontre une langue provocante et décidée.

C'est une reconnaissance cellulaire détraquée. Une attraction de niveau moléculaire. Chaque élément de Sam l'appelle, de l'atome insaisissable à l'épiderme bien tangible, et c'est comme s'il les connaissaient déjà, comme s'ils étaient un peu siens, aussi. Même famille, même sang et même chair. Sam lui appartient, dans l'entièreté de ce qui le compose, dans l'existence bien réelle de leur lien de parenté.

Un peu de réel, juste un peu de cette réalité. Dean veut oublier tout le reste.

Sam lui appartient. Qui d'autre pourrait le clamer plus que lui ?! Qui aurait plus de droits sur lui que celui né des même gènes, des même composants ?! Dean le redresse sans ménagement, ce frère indécent, et le pousse à reculons vers le lit qu'il a boudé plus tôt. Il n'est pourtant toujours pas question d'y dormir.

Sam accompagne le mouvement, un peu trop bien même. Un peu trop pressé. Un peu trop consentant.

Sauvages. Instinct primaire qui prend le dessus et les réduit au stade animal. Oh Dean connaît cette sensation ! Il commence doucement à l'apprivoiser. Ce désir qui s'éveille, si puissant, dès lors que Sam pose les mains sur lui. Il a appris à ne pas se laisser entièrement emporter. A lui lâcher la bride, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point …

Alors quand il allonge son frère sous lui, sans que leurs bouches ne se soient séparées une seule seconde, il prend quand même soin de lui protéger l'arrière de la tête d'une main.

Rouge. Du rouge sur ses doigts. Du rouge qui envahit tout, se répand en flaque sur la moquette, s'enfuit à toute allure des veines de son frère, lui volant à chaque goutte un peu plus de vie. Non, pas maintenant ! Dean refuse ! Pas de sang ni d'horreur dans ce qui est en train de se passer ! Rien de tout ça ! Il repousse de toutes ses forces cette vision fugace, s'agrippe désespérément à l'instant présent, à la chaleur bien vivante de Sam, à la vigueur de son étreinte, à la rapidité de sa respiration.

Faiblesse soudaine qui permet à Sam de faire pression sur lui pour renverser leurs positions. Pas si fatigué que ça, le cadet, en fin de compte … Et Dean oublie soudain la crainte de se retrouver seul. De perdre son frère. D'échouer à l'ultime tâche confiée par son père.

Dean oublie le goût du fer.

Ne reste que Sam. Sam, partout Sam. Sam, qui se frotte contre lui de manière si impudique, mêle leurs langues en un ballet improvisé qui sonne tellement juste. Dean se rappelle qu'il est maudit. Dean se rappelle à quel point il aime ça.

Il permet à son frère de se frayer un passage jusqu'à sa ceinture, l'encourageant, même, de gémissements d'anticipation et de vifs baisers dans la nuque. L'excitation de Sam est plus que visible, et Dean se colle à dessein contre lui, lui arrachant un soupir de surprise et de plaisir mélangés. Il agrippe le visage de son cadet, s'approprie son menton, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres qu'il vient lécher et mordiller à tour de rôle.

Il découvre une sensibilité bienvenue au niveau du lobe de son oreille et insiste sur ce morceau tandis que Sam a déjà atteint son but et lui imprime un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Dean grogne et déclenche un frisson de ravissement qui remonte toute l'échine de son frère. Il suit le tracé de cette chair de poule du plat de la paume, imprimant une ligne sensuelle le long de son dos. Pression insistante et possessive.

Bien, Sam est satisfait du tour que prennent les choses. Rassuré d'être témoin du pouvoir qu'il détient toujours sur son aîné. Ainsi rien n'a pu entamer pour de bon ce désir dévorant qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Le destin s'incline une fois de plus face à cet appétit gigantesque, cette envie si folle et tordue.

Ce besoin d'être tout l'un pour l'autre, de ne laisser de place à rien ni personne.

Sam sent les mains de Dean tâtonner vers son jean et il s'empresse de l'aider à se déshabiller. Peau contre peau. Et tant pis s'ils prennent feu, tant pis si leur attraction est trop forte pour qu'ils s'en sortent indemnes, Sam refuse qu'aucune barrière les sépare encore.

C'est un empoignement plus qu'une démonstration d'amour. Ou alors les deux, étroitement entremêlés.

La passion est bel et bien là, dans ces contacts appuyés de la paume de la main, dans la rapide danse de deux langues qui se cherchent, dans les gémissements d'excitation et d'avidité, dans la saveur amère de ces moments volés au temps lui même, dans la langueur d'un baiser échangé avec âpreté.

Dean repousse Sam, le temps de se redresser et de faire passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête. Sam le regarde faire, du feu dans les yeux, et la main droite déjà occupée à détacher les boutons de sa propre chemise. Trop nombreux, trop délicats, Dean décide qu'il en a assez d'attendre et massacre les dernières attaches qui se tiennent entre lui et le torse de Sam. Puis il se jette contre lui.

Contact.

Dean se presse contre cette peau offerte avec la plus grande faim, embrasse avidement la légère pellicule de sueur qui couvre la poitrine de son frère. Savoure ce goût salé qui envahit bientôt son palais.

Sam n'est pas en reste, et choisit de joindre leurs bassins dans un tempo interdit. Dean s'interrompt un instant, le temps de se repaître des vagues de plaisir qui l'atteignent au rythme des frottements de Sam. Leurs virilités à présent réunies dans une cadence régulière.

Étincelles qui réveillent un violent incendie.

Les râles de Sam, juste là, dans son oreille, encore et encore, plus sensuels les uns que les autres, achèvent le travail entamé par ses mains baladeuses et Dean abandonne pour de bon toute retenue.

Sam se laisse faire quand son frère se place adroitement au dessus et entre en lui d'un seul mouvement précis. Le monde se renverse alors que Dean prend une fois de plus sa jouissance là où elle lui est interdite.

Violation de cet espace dans lequel il n'est pas censé pénétrer, cette chair qu'il n'est pas censé posséder, ce frère qui n'est déjà plus uniquement son frère.

Ce n'est pas grave, il n'est pas seul. Sam lui enjoint d'accélérer le rythme, et il s'exécute sans protester, la tête enfouit dans sa nuque, se remplissant de lui, tout autour de lui.

Se réfugier dans l'autre, y abandonner une partie de soi, se considérer entier. Une méthode désormais adoptée.

Et le monde attendra qu'ils aient fini.

Sam doit être un ange, ou bien un démon, pour le pousser tellement fort à la perversion ! Dean en perd la tête, n'est plus capable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à la chair qui se tortille sous lui. Sam enfonce les ongles dans son dos, l'attirant plus encore contre son corps brûlant. Comme si c'était possible. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà entièrement consumés l'un dans l'autre.

La boucle se répète, encore et encore. Manquer de perdre Sam, retrouver Sam, encore et encore...

Pourrait-il se l'approprier pour de bon ? L'enchaîner à lui « pour toujours », une expression à laquelle il a toujours refusé de croire ? Une piste se dessine là, sous ses coups de reins, sous la cambrure du dos de Sam et ses sursauts de plaisir.

Ouï, odorat, vue, touché, goût, chacun des 5 sens de Dean est comblé.

Un délice auquel il ne peut résister beaucoup plus longtemps, juste assez pour prévenir Sam et lui permettre de le rejoindre aux portes de l'orgasme. C'est presque avec colère qu'ils se libèrent, ensemble, les lèvres jointes. Leurs souffles se mélangent dans le soupir commun qui leur échappe tandis qu'ils concluent cette étreinte bien trop puissante.

Ce n'est qu'en s'affalant sur le coté que Dean réalise qu'il est hors d'haleine. Sam l'absorbe petit à petit. Avec sa plus parfaite bénédiction, victime consentante. Dean ne sait déjà plus qui il est en dehors de ces moments presque bestiaux d'union physique.

Il s'accorde quelques secondes de pleine et entière satisfaction, le bras de Sam reposant encore contre sa poitrine.

Voilà pourquoi ils risquent tout. Voilà pourquoi ils se battent. Une rébellion destinée à ce qu'on leur reconnaisse le droit de choisir la manière dont ils existent. Oui, Dean se délecte de la claque qu'ils viennent de mettre à leur destinée, une fois de plus. Peut être cette garce s'estimera-t-elle vaincue, un jour ou l'autre ?

Puis Dean se redresse.

Parce qu'il a beau chérir ces moments, les adorer du plus profond de son âme, sa voix de chasseur ne s'éteint jamais non plus. L'appel de la mise à mort. L'appel au secours de ces innocents qu'il doit sauver, envers et contre tout.

Sam observe son frère se lever si vite et serre les dents. C'est de sa faute. Et après le plaisir étourdissant de ne faire qu'un avec Dean, il est déjà l'heure des adieux. Au revoir ! se reprend il aussitôt, horrifié. Au revoir, pas adieu !

Il s'aperçoit soudain que Dean le dévisage sans rien dire, assis au bord du lit. Sans savoir quoi dire, après tout ça. Les mots sont bien trop insuffisants, parfois. Sam se redresse également, refuse de s'attarder plus longtemps sur ce matelas moelleux alors que son amour part au front.

Il le regarde s'essuyer rapidement puis s'habiller d'un air sombre, regrette déjà tellement fort sa décision ! Le laisser partir seul, à quel moment est-ce que ça lui a paru une bonne idée ?! Mais il sait bien, au fond, que Dean ne reculera plus maintenant. Et qu'il a déjà chassé sans lui. Plusieurs années durant même !

Dean intercepte son regard inquiet et lève un sourcil moqueur. Il se retient de le provoquer, pourtant, et lui sourit à la place.

« Je t'appelle dès que je suis sur place, ok ? Tout ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, de toute façon. On sait déjà à quoi on a affaire. »

« Je serai vite de retour. » Voilà ce qu'il a failli dire, mais qu'il retient juste à temps. Trop mièvre. Pas grave, Sam l'a lu dans ses yeux.

« T'as qu'à geeker, comme tu le fais toujours, en m'attendant » le titille-t-il.

Sam acquiesce en bataillant avec son plâtre pour enfiler un pantalon.

« Ou mieux, dors toute la journée, comme hier »

Sam grommelle dans sa barbe et arrache un petit rire à son frère aîné. Frère aîné qui décide finalement de revenir vers lui, le temps de l'aider avec ce jean récalcitrant.

« Merci » bredouille Sam quand ils viennent enfin à bout de cette épreuve.

Second sourire amusé. Il va avoir une crampe, à force … pense Sam, mi figue mi raisin. Difficile de se réjouir de la bonne humeur de Dean quand il sait que ce dernier part affronter un monstre sans lui...

Une dernière caresse, bien trop rapide, sur la joue de Sam, un dernier coup d'œil chaleureux et Dean s'avance vers la sortie.

« J'te jure, tu parles d'une cabane tranquille au bord de l'eau » ironise-t-il en franchissant la porte « qu'est-ce que tu peux être tyrannique quand tu t'y mets, pire que Bobby... J'espère au moins avoir droit à un jour de congé à mon retour ! »

Le battant se referme doucement et Sam n'attend pas longtemps avant d'entendre le moteur de la Chevrolet s'allumer.

* * *

« Dean, j'y arrive pas je te dis !

-Tu n'essaies pas vraiment Sammy » souffle Dean, fatigué.

« Si j'essaie ! J'essaie, mais ça marche pas ! »

Dean pose un regard blasé sur son petit frère de cinq ans.

« T'as même pas fermé les yeux ! Comment tu veux dormir si tu garde les yeux ouverts ? »

Oh oh là Dean reconnaît l'expression de Sam, cette moue des lèvres, ce regard déjà un peu humide, ce front plissé de contrariété. Il va pleurer …

« Bon, d'accord, d'accord, t'énerve pas Sam. Je vais te montrer un truc » invente-t-il rapidement pour essayer d'échapper à la crise.

Immédiatement, Sam affiche un air curieux et en oublie qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer en larmes.

« Quoi ?

-Mais je te préviens, t'en parles à personne, c'est juré ?

-Mais c'est quoi ?!

-Jure le d'abord ! »

Sam se pose un doigt sur les lèvres, pensif. Son petit frère n'accorde pas ses promesses facilement, pense Dean. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Il est déjà conscient que les mots ont un poids...

« Je le jure » dit il enfin avec un ton grave.

« Bien. Alors éteins la veilleuse » ordonne Dean en se glissant sous le drap avec lui.

Deux petits enfants, ça tient facilement sous une seule couette. Sam s'exécute rapidement et se blotti contre lui, riant déjà d'anticipation.

« Attends, pousse toi un peu. Mets toi là » indique Dean, se dégageant la place nécessaire.

« Et maintenant ? » demande Sam, pressé de voir le tour de magie que Dean doit bien lui réserver.

« Maintenant tais toi, et regarde. »

Flash ! D'un seul coup Dean allume la lampe de poche qu'il avait dissimulé sous son pyjama, et se sert de l'ombre derrière sa main pour recréer vaguement la silhouette d'un lapin.

Sam laisse échapper un cri de ravissement devant cette figure apparue de nulle part.

Dean s'échine à imiter un mouvement, et bientôt le lapin donne l'impression d'avancer sur le drap blanc, parfait pour capturer ce reflet.

Sam observe, émerveillé, le zoo que Dean tente vaille que vaille de bâtir sous ses yeux, et après un éléphant très largement raté, qui lui tire une grimace, son imitation d'un serpent paraît assez convaincante pour que Sam le suive du doigt, amusé. Il ose à peine toucher cette ombre, pourtant inoffensive, et s'étrangle de surprise quand Dean lui fait soudain changer de direction.

Sam s'amuse ensuite à tenir la lampe pour Dean, et à changer l'angle de projection de la lumière, créant des reflets un peu différents.

Véritable cirque miniature dans lequel ils s'absorbent tous les deux. Et alors que Sam devrait dormir depuis longtemps, alors que Dean vient de sacrifier le peu de temps qu'il pouvait accorder à ses devoirs, des rires résonnent de sous ce drap bizarrement éclairé.

Instant de partage que Dean ne regrette pas.

Il est encore facile d'impressionner Sam, et l'admiration qu'il déchiffre dans les jeunes yeux de son frère est plutôt agréable. Tout autant que ce grand sourire qu'il affiche ce soir. Ce n'est plus si courant que ça, malheureusement. Enfin, si des ombres chinoises suffisent à le distraire, Dean se promet d'étudier cette matière avec soin.

« Tu veux essayer ?

-Je peux ?

-Ben oui, idiot ! Bien sûr.

-Alors d'accord. »

Sam s'applique, on ne peut pas lui reprocher de prendre cet apprentissage à la légère, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'y est pas doué …

« Non, Sam, ton pouce comme ça ... »

Dean lui attrape les doigts et essaie de les placer de la bonne manière. Ils sont si petits ces doigts, si frêles. L'humeur de Dean s'assombrit considérablement quand il pense aux entraînements que son frère devra subir pour se renforcer. Son entraînement à lui a commencé depuis peu, et il sait que Sam n'y échappera pas non plus.

Sam tâtonne, maladroit, doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'obtenir un rendu acceptable. Pourtant quand son frère réussi enfin à représenter ce qui ressemble, de loin, et avec un œil fermé, à un canard, l'exclamation de joie qui lui échappe est revigorante et Dean chasse ces pensées noires.

On verra plus tard.

Pour l'instant, Dean doit faire en sorte que le canard de Sam vole. Alors il ajoute ses propres mains sur celles de son frère et rattache deux ailes déployées au volatile. Ils échangent un regard complice tandis que ce qu'ils composent, tous les deux, prend son envol.

Bien plus beau que tout ce qu'ils ont pu bâtir, chacun de leur coté. Ombre gracieuse et fragile. Étonnement harmonieuse.

Quand John rentre enfin, plusieurs heures plus tard, ses deux garçons sont profondément endormis, cote à cote et une lampe de poche à portée de main. Il leur trouve un air apaisé qui lui fait chaud au cœur. Peut être y arriveront ils, finalement, tous les trois, ensemble...

C'est de l'espoir, que Sam et Dean insufflent à leur père, sans le faire exprès.

Et sans lui montrer leur canard ailé.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre, les amis. Un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle : le prochain est déjà quasiment fini. Vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps :p_

 _En espérant que vous ayez pris plaisir à me lire. Merci encore pour votre soutien, à tous :) C'est très précieux pour moi. Merci !_

 _Clairaice : Tu es une vraie fan ! Tu me fais sentir comme un auteur reconnu (heu, on va se calmer quand même, hein ?! Bonjour la grosse tête !). Ah ah merci de toutes ces reviews, qui m'encouragent toujours puissance mille ! Pour répondre à ta dernière en date, non je ne pensais pas forcement à la Tasha de la série, m'enfin, pourquoi pas, ça me dérange pas que ce soit elle :) Ce serait un clin d'œil involontaire ? Ouais, ça me plait ! Dis moi vite ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre là :p je ne doute pas que tu sera la première à reviewer ( ça se dit ça ?) cette fois ! Bises_

 _Guest inconnue : Ah bah zut, maintenant tu as presque un nom alors ! Inconnue xp Ca me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois accro :3 merci ! Merci mille fois ! Mais ne me flatte pas trop, quand même, je vais prendre la grosse tête ... A très vite !_

 _Melanie : Bah ... pardon ! C'est vrai, tu as dis "une affaire, c'est pas le moment" et j'étais bien d'accord avec toi, mais ... Sam en a décidé autrement ! (arrête de parler de tes personnages comme s'ils avaient une vie propre alors que c'est toi qui décide pour eux ! - Mais heu, c'est vrai, parfois ils agissent d'eux même, sans que je ne sache où ils veulent en venir x( ) Bon tu vas me prendre pour une psychopathe, tant pis ... Je ne veux pas que Sam meurt non plus ! On va y arriver, courage, ils vont s'en sortir ! Peut être ... En tout cas merci d'être encore là après tout ce temps :3 Merci beaucoup !_

 _Tara : Bon, en fin de compte, tu vois, un lemon est bien arrivé quand tu en avais besoin xp petit lemon, certes, mais quand même ... Heu c'était pas du heavy slash, pardon ... Mais j'espère que tu aura apprécié malgré tout :p prochain chapitre dans pas trop longtemps ! bise_

 _Une Shapshifter : Et non, pas de Castiel ! C'est pas son histoire ici, il y a pas de place pour lui xp Même pas dans les rêves de Dean ;) A la place, j'ai encore écrit une engueulade entre Sam et Dean ... décidément, ça n'arrête pas ! Ils ne font quasiment que ça ! Bon, mais c'est plutôt réaliste en même temps xp bisou bisou petite fan girl _


	62. Sacrifice

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Un bon gros chapitre aujourd'hui ! Officiellement le plus long que j'ai jamais publié \o/_

 _Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas, comme toujours :3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 62 : Sacrifice**

Dean sort de la morgue avec un soupir de soulagement.

Sa cravate est trop serrée, son costume bien trop chaud. Ces imbéciles de costards ne vont bien qu'à Sam, lui se fait l'effet d'un clown dans cet accoutrement !

Sam … est-ce qu'il est en train de lire, son frère ? Le nez plongé dans un de ces vieux volumes que personne d'autre que lui n'a ouvert depuis des années … Ou bien il regarde la tv, peut être … Enfin, plutôt l'ordinateur, en fait, c'est plus son genre.

A quoi aurait pu ressembler leurs quelques jours à l'écart du monde ? Leur escapade dans l'ennui et les longues soirées près du feu ? Entourés de murs en bois chaleureux et … peut être … qui sait ... Dean peut bien rêver ... d'un disque de Led Zep en sourdine …

Est-ce que c'est ça son image du bonheur ? Pfff, bonjour le cliché !

Dean prend une grande bouffée d'air et lève les yeux vers les nuages gris qui s'accumulent au dessus de la ville.

Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu pathétique de ne pas arriver à savoir ce qui le rendrait heureux, à son âge ? Tout ce qu'il imagine, tout ce qu'il peut visualiser, c'est Sam à ses cotés. Il ne connaît rien d'autre, ne veut rien connaître d'autre. Qu'on lui laisse son frère, il ne demande pas plus. Sam et c'est tout. Il s'arrangera ensuite avec le bonheur comme il peut. Pas vraiment sûr que les deux aillent ensemble, mais incapable de faire autrement.

Une goutte explose brutalement sur son front.

La pluie. Voilà ce qu'il manquait au tableau ! Non seulement il est loin, très loin même, d'être réfugié avec son frère dans un cottage agréable, mais en plus il se pèle le cul !

Pourquoi a-t-il accepté cette affaire déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, sauver des gens, chasser des monstres, le business familial … En vrai, il aime ça, Dean. Ça fait partie de lui, et même l'idée d'une retraite avec celui qu'il … avec Sam, ne le dissuade pas entièrement de chasser.

La pluie se fait de plus en plus insistante, grondement glacé ininterrompu. Dean accélère le pas. Il a du se garer plus loin, à cause d'une circulation bien trop dense.

Dean n'aime pas les grandes villes. Il secoue la tête, content, en fin de compte, que Sam ne soit pas là, dans ces conditions déplorables. Même s'il avait raison.

Vampire. Le cadavre criait vampire de toute ses forces. Pauvre corps sans vie, allongé sous la lumière abrupte des lampes de la morgue... Une jolie fille. Avant que quelqu'un ne lui déchiquette la gorge et s'emplisse de son sang. Sûr que le rendu est loin d'être ragoutant...

Dean râle quand il marche dans une flaque sans faire attention. Bien, ses chaussettes aussi sont trempées à présent. Génial ! C'est alors qu'un mouvement attire son attention sur sa gauche. Un homme se tient là, au téléphone. Les yeux braqués droit dans sa direction. Sitôt que Dean lui rend son regard, l'homme lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne. Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude suspecte ?!

Le chasseur décide immédiatement de lui emboîter le pas. Manquait plus que ça ! Une course poursuite sous l'orage ! On est dans un policier des années 50 ou quoi ?! Pourtant Dean ne se plaint pas. S'il pouvait résoudre cette affaire si facilement …

L'homme accélère soudain l'allure et s'engage dans une ruelle étroite. Ben voyons ! Dean le suit, la main refermée sur son Beretta, sous sa chemise.

Toi, tu n'ira nulle part, mon gars ! Pas avant de m'avoir avoué tout ce que tu as l'air de savoir.

Dean le poursuit un moment, le coin est de plus en plus sombre, les rues de plus en plus petites et sales. Cent fois il pense le perdre de vue, mais il le retrouve toujours au détour d'un embranchement.

C'est ce qui fini par lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Il ralentit, méfiant. Non, ça ne va pas. C'est trop facile. Trop évident. Quoi, le vampire coupable l'attendrait à la sortie de la morgue ? Pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! Dean est presque arrêté maintenant. Non, ça ne sent pas bon.

Piège. C'est un piège lui hurle violemment son instinct.

Une seconde trop tard.

Quelque chose lui percute la tempe à pleine puissance et il n'a même pas le temps de voir des étoiles avant de s'effondrer.

L'eau tambourine pesamment contre sa veste en cuir, à présent immobile au sol.

* * *

L'odeur.

C'est l'odeur qui le dérange le plus, en fin de compte.

Pas le bruit. Le son d'un coup de poing, le bruissement de cheveux arrachés, le grincement d'un couteau qui glisse sur la peau, tout ça, il connaît déjà. Et on s'y habitue vite. L'odeur, par contre...

Dean ne sait pas vraiment d'où elle vient. De lui ? Du corps à sa droite ? Le garçon n'a pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures, et Dean doute qu'il le fasse à nouveau un jour. Mais est-ce qu'on peut commencer à se décomposer si vite ? Ou bien la puanteur vient-elle des blessures ouvertes qu'il affiche sur son corps entier ?

Hmm c'est une bonne théorie...

« Tu en veux encore ?! »

Non, en réalité, non, Dean n'en veut plus. Il n'en veut plus depuis un bon moment déjà. Pourtant :

« Te gêne pas, sangsue. J'ai vu pire.

-Quel idiot ! Combien de temps tu vas résister, encore ? »

Dean se résigne à ouvrir les paupières et à affronter son tortionnaire du regard. Beurk, pas une bonne idée.

Un gros tas de gelé. Ce truc ressemble à un gros tas de gelé. Un blob informe.

Dean baisse les yeux en ricanant. La chose qui s'apparente à un adolescent obèse, en face de lui, hausse les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Ça te fait marrer ?

-Ouais putain, ouais, ça me fait marrer » répond Dean en tentant de s'essuyer le nez de sa manche.

Pas évident vu sa position, les poignets attachées derrière un énorme pilier en bois. Seulement une des nombreuses poutres que compte cette grange abandonnée. Ah, peut être qu'il tient une piste ? Peut être qu'elle n'est pas abandonnée depuis si longtemps, et qu'il reste encore quelques vieilles bouses cachées dans un coin ? D'où l'odeur ...

Dean ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est là. Il a cru voir deux fois la lumière laisser place à l'obscurité, mais comme il tombe souvent dans les vapes, il ne peut pas vraiment se fier à ça …

La pluie ne s'est pas arrêté par contre. Il peut entendre l'eau s'écraser sur le toit de sa résidence actuelle, sans répit, sans repos. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet État en permanence sous la flotte ?!

Le blob en face de lui ne rigole pas et ne semble pas apprécier cette légèreté.

Et même si son corps est celui d'un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'enfance, la lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux ne trompe pas. L'expression inflexible de son visage, et ses mouvements, beaucoup trop rapides pour sa corpulence, non plus. Cette chose est beaucoup plus vieille, et beaucoup plus dangereuse que ce que son apparence le laisse suggérer.

Aie, nouvelle zébrure au couteau sur son torse, et Dudley expose ses dents de vampire.

Non, pas ça ! Dean ne veut pas leur donner encore de son sang !

Pourtant personne ne lui laisse le choix, et le monstre s'accorde une grande lampée d'hémoglobine, les lèvres scellée contre sa peau. Ce monstre précieux qui s'abaisse à lui trancher la chair d'une lame plutôt que de carrément planter ses dents répugnantes …

Quoi, c'est trop barbare pour toi, espèce de taré ?! Pense Dean.

L'adolescent lui agrippe une poignée de cheveux et lui tire la tête en arrière tandis que sa langue parcourt soigneusement les contours de la plaie, savourant chaque goutte. C'est une sensation que Dean ne souhaite à personne. L'impuissance, la honte aussi, de se voir dépouillé si facilement d'un élément de soi. C'est ce que ressente les victimes de viol, peut être ?

Et voilà, Dean a encore envie de rire, rire nerveux et tendu. Il fait tout pour se retenir. Pas question de lui donner encore une raison de se servir, à cette horreur sur pattes.

Pas quand c'est lui, le buffet à volonté.

« Tu ne fais plus le malin ? » s'enquiert celui qui ressemble à un adolescent.

Dean ne dit rien, se contente d'un regard d'absolue haine. Menace implicite, qui n'a pas l'air d'impressionner son ravisseur. Au contraire, il affiche un sourire satisfait et Dean remarque la tache rouge juste au dessus de sa bouche. Un peu de son sang. C'est un peu de son sang, qu'il observe sur le visage de son ennemi.

Dégueulasse.

La tête lui tourne, mais difficile de dire si c'est à cause de la répulsion ou de l'anémie.

Dean n'est pas un réservoir sans fin, et les vampires se sont servi un peu trop souvent.

Ils sont 5. Dean les a compté avec soin. A enregistré leurs habitudes, leurs affinités entre eux, leurs manières de se déplacer, et de le considérer.

Beaucoup d'antipathie et pas mal de gourmandise, jusqu'à présent …

Il a aussi examiné les lieux du mieux qu'il pouvait, se dévissant la tête quand l'occasion se présentait. Malheureusement, pas grand chose à sa disposition, à part plusieurs tas de pailles. Bizarrement, pas de fourche aimablement oubliée à coté de lui... Faut pas rêver. Par contre il a bien noté les deux issues différentes, deux grandes portes en bois. L'une d'elle mène dehors, l'autre sans doute au dortoir temporaire de ces dangereux squatteurs. Il lui semble qu'ils s'esquivent de ce coté quand le soleil brille un peu trop fort entre les interstices des planches des murs.

Peut être ont ils pris soin de calfeutrer plus soigneusement cette autre pièce, plus petite ? C'est touchant, qu'ils aient pu se fabriquer un charmant cocon dans lequel ils sont à l'aise, tous les cinq, malgré les circonstances, malgré les cadavres et l'odeur de merde...

Dean est dans une sale passe, il en est conscient. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais celle ci sent carrément mauvais. Au propre comme au figuré. Combien de temps avant que ses blessures à lui suppurent aussi ? Est-ce que c'est déjà infecté ? On pourrait croire que ces sangsues se soucierait de son état de putréfaction, qui a envie d'aspirer un sang contaminé, mélangé avec du pus, des miasmes ou de la gangrène ? Pourtant ils n'ont pas l'air de s'inquiéter de ce genre de détail, en témoigne leur victime précédente à sa droite.

Mais Dean se raccroche à deux choses... trois, en fait.

Déjà, Sam n'est pas là. Bonne nouvelle. Quoique … Ces vampires aurait-ils pu le capturer, s'ils avaient été deux chasseurs ? Il estime que oui. A cinq contre deux, plus l'effet de surprise, les probabilités étaient encore en faveur de ses agresseurs. Sans compter le plâtre de son frère. Sam privé d'une main pour se défendre …

Non, Dean ne regrette vraiment pas qu'il ne l'ai pas accompagné sur cette affaire là !

Deuxième chose … Il a détecté une fissure dans le poteau auquel il est attaché. Ça lui a pris du temps, de parcourir de haut en bas ce bois, et un sacré nombre d'échardes. Mission périlleuse, pour laquelle il a du se torde le poignet beaucoup trop de fois. Il a d'ailleurs découvert être plus souple que ce qu'il pensait à ce niveau là … Ce qu'on apprend sur soi même quand notre vie est en jeu ...  
Mais ses efforts ont portés leurs fruits, et Dean a repéré une entaille discrète dans le bois.

Alors il a commencé à frotter ses liens dessus.

Bon, il est encore loin d'être libre, hein. Il estime qu'à ce rythme il lui faudra environ trois ou quatre jours … Et puis, il faut ajouter dans son calcul les petites pauses tortures. Ah bah oui, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'ils peuvent insister autant qu'ils veulent, ces monstres, il ne leur avouera jamais où Sam l'attend. Jamais. Plutôt en mourir. D'ailleurs ça risque fort d'être le cas. Tant pis. Ça, il est prêt à l'accepter.

Mais la troisième chose est carrément plus agréable. La troisième chose, c'est un peu son ticket pour l'enfer, sa plus grande erreur autant que sa plus profonde source d'allégresse. La troisième chose, c'est aussi ce qui a failli l'entraîner au fond de l'eau de longs mois plus tôt, dans ce beau lac sans nom …

La troisième chose, peut être qu'il ne la verra plus jamais, c'est fort probable en fait. Pourtant cette simple image suffit à le réchauffer de la tête au pied. Elle suffit pour qu'il se dise que tout n'est pas perdu, qu'il existe encore des choses qui en vaillent la peine, dans ce monde noir et douloureux.

La troisième chose, c'est un souvenir de joie, tout bêtement.

Le visage de son frère illuminé d'un sourire rayonnant.

Oh oui, ce croissant lumineux tandis que Sam découvrait l'anneau que Dean lui offrait ! Scintillement argenté que Dean remercie de tout cœur d'exister. Oh comme il a eu raison d'aller à l'encontre de tous ses instincts, et d'acheter cette bague pour Sam !

Meeeeeeeerde …

Dean est sacrément plus atteint que ce qu'il pensait ! Le voilà qui délire complet, pire Roméo du monde ! Mais comment se soigner d'une addiction qui l'a tenu en otage sa vie entière ?

Il réalise soudain que son ravisseur n'est plus en face de lui, et qu'il avait à nouveau fermé les yeux. Combien de temps ? Ça a un coté frustrant de ne pas pouvoir se situer, ni dans l'espace ni dans le temps.

Enfin, ils sont dans un endroit isolé, ça c'est un fait, parce que malgré ses efforts, Dean n'a pas pu s'empêcher de crier un certain nombre de fois …  
Et même des idiots comme ces vampires doivent bien se douter qu'il est plus facile de séquestrer quelqu'un en dehors du centre ville.

Dean commence à fatiguer. Voilà, il peut bien l'admettre. Il frotte ses liens comme il peut, dès qu'il en a l'occasion, mais c'est une entreprise qui n'avance que très lentement. Difficile d'accélérer alors qu'on lui prélève un peu plus de ses forces au fur et à mesure de ses entailles... Son énergie s'enfuie avec son sang.

C'est un mauvais pas, un très mauvais pas. Et rien ne dit qu'il pourra se libérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais hé, Dean est résistant, et on lui a appris à ne jamais abandonner. Alors, vogue galère, il se battra jusqu'au bout.

Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de sentir ces lèvres nauséabondes se poser sur sa peau... Ce bruit de succion et … cette sensation qu'on lui enlève quelque chose qui lui appartient. Est-ce qu'il est toujours le frère de Sam si ces vampires le vident de tout son sang ?

Tiens c'est marrant, alors que le fait qu'ils soient de la même famille n'avait toujours fait que les freiner, les empêcher d'aller plus loin, Dean réalise qu'il n'a pas envie de dire adieu à ce lien de parenté. Rien ne lui paraît plus précieux, plus important.

La famille …

Tiens parlons-en de la famille ! Bordel, c'est exactement pour ça qu'il est là !

Il se rappelle très bien de la première fois qu'il a ouvert les yeux, emprisonné dans cette grange.

La douleur de ses poignets tordus dans des liens serrés, les fourmis dans ses jambes ligotées comme un jambon devant lui, le froid des gouttes de pluie pas encore sèches dans sa nuque, la moiteur de sa plaie à la tempe.

Puis les premières questions inquisitrices, les premières insultes, les premiers coups … Cet adolescent si plein de colère, une véritable furie cachée sous des tonnes de graisses. Exactement comme sa maman. Dean se souvient aussi d'elle. Même morte, il avait du la débiter en petit morceau pour qu'elle rentre dans son coffre …

D'où la rancune du gamin, et le fait qu'il soit légèrement en rogne contre Sam et lui …

Mais quand même, de toutes leurs affaires, de tous les monstres qu'ils ont abattus, de toutes les villes qu'ils ont visité pour ça, il a fallu que ce soit celle de White Oak qui revienne leur mordre les fesses. Oh comme Dean déteste cette putain de ville !

Triste ironie, il faut le reconnaître.

White Oak, la ville où il a embrassé Sam pour la première fois, la ville ou ce dernier l'a lâchement abandonné pour vivre avec Vanessa, et après tout ça, tout le chemin parcouru, la ville qui les éloignera peut être pour de bon. Car s'il y a un endroit où Dean n'a pas envie que son frère le suive, c'est bien la mort. Hors de question.

En fin de compte, s'ils ont été assez bêtes pour laisser un vampire s'échapper lors de l'affaire de White Oak, Dean veut bien être celui qui en paie le prix. Après tout, c'est lui l'aîné.

Autre ironie, quand on y réfléchis un peu, le monstre lui a avoué fièrement qu'il avait retrouvé leur trace grâce à sa voiture. Trahis par la seule chose qu'ils refusent d'abandonner, le seul repère de leur vie dissolue, le seul foyer qu'ils aient jamais connus. Dean revoit encore la face tordue d'amusement du monstre :

« Voiture de collection … facilement repérable. Quelle mauvaise idée pour des chasseurs ! »

Quelques jours stationnée au même endroit, dans le parking d'un hôpital pendant que Sam se faisait rafistoler de sa chute, et voilà une bande de vampires en colère à leurs basques. Bande de vampire arrivée un poil trop tard, ils avaient déjà décollés quand ces derniers ont voulu leur tomber dessus.

« Mais c'est pas grave, il suffisait de tendre un petit piège dans le coin, un meurtre surnaturel si évident qu'aucun chasseur à moins de cent borne ne pourrait le rater. Ça a été facile » s'est encore vanté le suceur de sang.

Dean ne peut pas lui donner tort sur ce coup là. Même s'il se la pète beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un avec un physique comme le sien. Réflexion faite à haute voix qui lui a valu un coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire, premier d'une longue liste.

C'était avant qu'il ne passe aux baisers mordants …

Cette ordure ! Cette créature qui ne mérite pas de respirer ! Le mal sur Terre existe bien, un bel échantillon se tient là, devant lui. Une putain de maladie contagieuse qui foule leur univers !

Car oui, un pseudo adolescent suceur de sang en rogne, et voilà bientôt quatre vampires de plus créés de sa fureur.

« J'avais besoin d'un coup de main... Cinq vampires pour deux chasseurs, je me suis dis que c'était pas mal » s'est justifié son tortionnaire « Un bon chiffre...

-Oh vraiment ? Tu as pensé ça ? Passionnant !

-Je t'explique pourquoi et comment tu vas mourir, ça devrait t'intéresser » a persiflé la sangsue.

« Tu m'as pris pour ton psy. Je m'en balance bien de ta vie, gras du bide ! »

Et le voilà attaché là, à subir les pires suçons du monde en attendant sa mise à mort.

Dean sait que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Ces monstres veulent aussi Sam. Un sur deux, ça ne leur suffit pas.

Mais ils ne l'auront pas. Sam est bien entraîné, et sans nouvelles de Dean depuis … un certain temps... il a bien du comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, et prendre la poudre d'escampette. Chez Bobby sûrement.

Dean prie pour qu'il soit chez Bobby. Refuse d'envisager le pire. Son frère aux mains de ces monstres … Non, ça n'arrivera pas. Sam est trop malin. Trop fort. Bien plus que lui.

Voilà à quoi se raccroche Dean les minutes, heures, ou jours suivants. Ça marche plutôt bien. Le prétendu adolescent, chef insolite de ce petit groupe, s'énerve un peu plus à chaque fois.

« Inutile d'insister, boule de graisse, je ne te dirai rien » lui crache Dean au visage lors d'un de ces interrogatoires.

Il y a encore de la vigueur dans cette affirmation, du feu dans ces pupilles. Encore menaçant, malgré son état. Dean reste sauvage. Refuse de se laisser apprivoiser, quelques soit les circonstances.

Jamais.

Et si c'est là sa fin, Dean partira en accord avec lui même.

Une putain d'écharde dans le pied de ce monstre !

* * *

Non !

Pour la première fois depuis sa capture, Dean a envie de rugir comme une bête en cage. De se rouler par terre jusqu'à s'arracher la peau. De maudire la terre entière.

Non !

Au lieu de ça, il garde un visage impassible alors que le pire est en train d'advenir. Alors qu'il observe froidement Sam être attaché à la poutre en face de lui. Sam qui n'a même pas la décence de le remarquer tout de suite, l'attention entièrement portée sur le tas de fripes qu'on traîne à sa droite.

« Lâche là, salopard ! Ne la touche pas ! »

C'est quand un des vampires tire deux petits bras de ce fouillis que Dean comprend soudain qu'il y bien une personne en dessous de ce pull trente fois trop large. Tête ébouriffée et air un peu sonné.

Meredith.

C'est Meredith.

Les choses se corsent encore, et un buisson d'épines pousse brusquement dans sa poitrine.

Voilà une réunion de famille dont Dean ne voulait pour rien au monde. Il se mord la langue pour ne pas hurler sa frustration. Son désespoir. Sa peur. Rien de tout ça, il ne montrera rien de tout ça. Plus question de jouer au martyr, pas quand la survie des deux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde dépend de lui.

Putain de destin.

Putain d'univers.

Putain.

« Salut Dean-o » a quand même le culot de chuchoter Meredith quand elle le reconnaît.

L'idiote.

Il voudrait lui dire de la fermer, de ne pas attirer l'attention vers elle, mais sa gorge est si serrée qu'il préfère se taire, de peur qu'on détecte une faiblesse dans sa carapace de gros dur. Les yeux de Sam papillonnent immédiatement dans sa direction, et Dean y lit une excuse.

Ouais tu m'étonnes, tu perds rien pour attendre toi. Qui t'as demandé de venir à ma rescousse ? Lui crie-t-il en silence.

Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, lui répond Sam sur le même canal.

Dean n'a plus de langue. Il est à peu près certain que ses dents l'ont traversé de part en part. Il conserve pourtant un visage inflexible tout le temps que le monstre obèse se pavane devant lui, ravi.

« Tu as vu ce qu'on a trouvé ? Deux petites friandises qui traînaient dans le coin. Ils avaient l'air de chercher quelque chose... »

Dean se garde bien de répondre à cette provocation, et tente d'évaluer l'état des nouveaux arrivants. Meredith a une grosse entaille à la tête et une expression hébétée. Elle n'a pas l'air de bien réaliser ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle, encore sonnée.

Dean se demande si les dégâts seront permanents. On ne se remet pas si facilement d'un coup de barre en fer dans la tempe. Il peut en témoigner ...

Sam n'a pas l'air blessé. Ah bon ? Tu te laisses attraper sans te débattre maintenant ? Pense amèrement Dean. Alors que même Meredith récolte une blessure de guerre … Est-ce qu'elle s'est interposée ? Est-ce pour ça qu'elle semble plus touchée que Sam ?

Sam est en train de le dévisager maintenant. Et l'horreur et la pitié qu'il peut lire dans son regard, Dean s'en passerait bien. Oui, il devine tout à fait l'image pathétique qu'il doit renvoyer, merci, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

« Tu aurais dû parler dès le début, ça t'aurait évité pas mal de désagréments, en fin de compte » ironise la sangsue sur pattes.

Bien plus maligne, bien plus malicieuse que ce qu'elle devrait. Ce vampire est décidément bien moins stupide que tous ceux chassé jusque là. Ce qui explique peut être qu'il ai pu leur échapper à White Oak.

« Ouais qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'adore prendre des coups dans la gueule, c'est plus fort que moi.

-C'est bien. Marre toi tant que tu le peux encore. »

Frisson glacé dans la nuque de Dean. La boule de gras lui adresse encore un clin d'œil avant de faire signe à ses sbires de le suivre vers la porte.

« On se revoit très vite »

Dès lors que les vampires sortent de sa vision, Sam s'adresse à Dean avec empressement.

« Dean ! Comment ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

-Merveilleux, Sam, c'est merveilleux. Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien » répond il d'une voix cassante « à part, peut être, que je me demande bien ce que vous foutez dans ce merdier !

-On venait t'aider » lâche Meredith du bout des lèvres.

Dean ramène son attention sur elle. Bon, peut être qu'elle se remettra de ce coup à la tête alors, elle vient encore de parler, c'est bon signe.

« C'est réussi » raille-t-il « Sam … quelque chose à rajouter ?

-Ils étaient plus nombreux que prévus … Plus avertis … Je crois qu'ils m'attendaient … Dean, ils nous connaissent ? Cette affaire, c'était un piège pour nous attirer ? »

Sam est rapide à additionner deux plus deux, comme toujours.

« Longue histoire, c'est pas le moment » élude Dean, basculant en mode survie. On verra plus tard pour la distribution des responsabilités de chacun dans ce foutoir.

Sam jette de rapides coups d'œil autour de lui, puis il murmure dans sa direction presque sans bouger les lèvres « Bobby et Rufus sont en route. »

Dean voudrait ne pas être défaitiste, vraiment. Mais il n'y arrive pas.

« Ce sera trop tard. »

Il ne comprend déjà pas pourquoi ils ont droit à ce répit. C'est mauvais signe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent, ces enfoirés ?!

« Écoute moi bien, je suis en train de scier mes liens, mais il va falloir un peu de temps. Alors ne les provoque pas, surtout. Ils vont vouloir profiter un peu de leur victoire, ils pensent que c'est foutu pour nous. »

Et ça l'est très probablement.

« Meredith, pareil pour toi. Ne croise même pas leur regard, tu m'entends ?!

-D'accord » acquiesce Meredith, livide comme jamais.

C'est un cauchemar. Un pur cauchemar. Tout ce que Dean aurait voulu éviter, rassemblé là, dans cette pièce, dans ce moment. Dean se demande encore ce qui a pris à son frère, de mêler Meredith à tout ça.

« J'avais besoin de renfort » se justifie Sam, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

A moins que ce soit un juste sursaut de honte. De regret pour avoir entraîné la jeune femme avec lui dans cette galère.

« Mon poignet … Et elle a insisté pour m'accompagner...

-On en parlera plus tard, une fois sorti d'ici » le coupe Dean avec un regard chargé de reproche « comment vous m'avez trouvé, d'ailleurs ?

-Le Gps de ton portable... » répond Meredith.

« Depuis combien de temps... »

Mais Dean n'a pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, les vampires reviennent. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que dans leur victoire, ils sont rayonnants. Ils rient, se bousculent, se tapent dans les mains... Dean jurerai que leur équipe préférée vient de gagner le Super Bowl …

Mais non, en réalité, rien d'aussi banal, c'est juste l'effet d'avoir attrapé les frères Winchester. De les savoir à leur merci. Ouais, bravo les gars ... Dean leur offrirait bien une médaille, s'il était certain de se sortir indemne de ce désastre.

Le chef de cette bande de joyeux lurons se plante devant lui avec un sourire de conquérant.

« Dean, tu as tué ma mère. Notre mère »

Geste théâtral de la main qui englobe ses quatre compagnons.

« Alors, il est normal qu'on se venge sur ta famille, non ? C'est un juste retour des choses. »

On y est. Tout ce que Dean redoutait. En plein dedans.

« Ne les touche pas » s'entend il quand même menacer, malgré sa position loin d'être impressionnante. Malgré ses blessures et son impossibilité à se détacher. La bouche tordue en une grimace effrayante et la voix grondante d'un animal sur le point d'attaquer.

Le vampire lui sourit.

« Mignon … »

Dean grogne encore, teste discrètement la solidité de ses liens. Rien à faire, il ne peut toujours pas bouger.

« Alors, Dean, on s'est concerté, et comme on a pas encore très faim, on pense être raisonnable. On va se contenter d'un seul de tes proches comme repas ... pour le moment. Sympa, non ?

-...

-Choisi lequel. »

Silence.

Dean n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Ne comprend pas immédiatement ce qu'on lui demande.

« Quoi ?

-Choisis.

-...

-Tss »

Le monstre laisse échapper un claquement de langue mécontent.

« Tu ne réponds qu'à la menace, pas vrai ? Bien, comme tu voudras, soyons plus clair. »

Il fait un signe à deux de ses sbires, qui se placent un derrière Sam et l'autre derrière Meredith. Macabre duo, aux intentions claires.

« Choisis en un. L'autre, on s'y attaquera un peu plus tard.

-Non ! »

Sur un signe amusé de leurs chef, les deux vampires découvrent leurs dents meurtrières, leurs yeux provocateurs plantés dans ceux de Dean. Dean qui leur rend leurs regards, essaie de paraître aussi intimidant que possible.

Non, leur intime-t-il par son attitude toute entière, non, je vous interdis de faire ça ! Peine perdue. Les monstres plongent ensemble dans la nuque de leurs victimes. Dean assiste, impuissant, aux premières gorgées que s'envoient ces horreurs.

Meredith a un glapissement de peur et de douleur mêlés, alors que Sam grogne de colère.

Ils boivent.

Sous les yeux de Dean, il boivent.

Sam et Meredith.

Juste là, devant lui.

« Arrête ! » hurle Dean à l'adolescent tandis que la panique s'empare de lui « arrête ça !

-Choisis, Dean » répète soigneusement le monstre.

« Laisse les partir, c'est moi que tu veux ! Laisse les ! » ordonne Dean.

Mais l'adolescent secoue la tête.

« C'est moi ! » s'affole Dean « c'est moi qui l'ai tué, ta putain de mère ! Je lui ai tranché net la tête, elle a crié comme une truie ! »

Le vampire semble moins avenant, soudain. Il croise les bras, une expression de haine pure sur les traits.

« Choisis ! » insiste-t-il malgré tout.

« Moi ! Je me choisis moi ! Tue moi ! » exige Dean, au bord de la rupture.

Le regard terrifié de Meredith planté dans le sien est bien plus douloureux que chacune de ses blessures infectées.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Dean. Tu dois en désigner un des deux » feint de lui expliquer l'adolescent, sur un ton docte « Allez, tu dois bien avoir une préférence …

-Moi, tu dois me tuer moi ! » s'époumone Dean, tirant sur ses liens comme jamais.

Oublié toute idée de discrétion.

La bave aux lèvres, il se débat, emploie toute l'énergie qu'il lui reste à lutter contre ses attaches. En vain. Dans ses efforts, il entend soudain son coude craquer de manière inquiétante. Mais ça ne suffit pas à l'arrêter, et il continue de se démener contre la corde qui l'empêche de voler au secours de Sam et Meredith.

« Salopard ! Enfoiré ! Je te dis de t'en prendre à moi ! Pas à eux ! » hurle-t-il, fou de rage.

« Si tu ne te dépêche pas, ils vont y passer tout les deux » constate sobrement le vampire alors que Sam comme Meredith blêmissent à vu d'œil.

« Dean ! » Sam redresse brusquement la tête, une grimace de souffrance au visage « Choisis moi ! »

Dean écarquille les yeux, foudroyé sur place.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Ce n'est pas grave ! »

Dean ouvre la bouche, cherche une solution, quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Ne trouve rien.

« Choisis moi ! » lui adjure encore Sam « Dean, dépêche toi ! »

Mais Dean a baissé le regard vers le sol, les yeux vides de toutes lueurs. Assassiné sur place.

Un monde dans lequel Sam n'existerait plus ?

« Tu peux sauver Meredith, Dean, s'il te plaît... » l'implore Sam.

« Il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps » lui chuchote le monstre sur un ton amical « Alors ? »

« Dean regarde moi … Regarde moi, putain ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ... »

Le gouffre a avalé Dean, canyon gigantesque sous ses pieds.

Vivre sans son frère.

Le regarder mourir, ici et maintenant.

« Dean ! » supplie encore Sam d'un ton déchirant « ne la laisse pas mourir ... »

Dean bascule.

Sensation de brûlure au bout des doigts. Appels d'air et murs qui s'effondrent, dévorés par le feu tandis que Dean s'enfuit de toute la force de ses pieds d'enfant. La voix de son père résonne encore sous son crane, n'en sortira jamais « Dean, emmène ton frère dehors aussi vite que tu peux ! ».

Respiration difficile, trachée brûlante, poumons lourds comme du plomb.

Et contre sa poitrine, les battements de cœur affolés de son tout petit frère, dont la survie repose entièrement sur lui.

Alors Dean relève la tête. Sam voit qu'il s'est mordu la lèvre au sang. Sa mâchoire plus serrée que jamais. Il essaie désespérément de croiser son regard, mais Dean refuse ce contact visuel.

Il s'adresse au vampire, détache chaque mot avec détermination.

« La fille. Prenez la fille. »

Le monde se renverse pour Sam.

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'exclame-t-il, révolté, tandis qu'un grand sourire illumine le visage de leur tortionnaire.

« Parfait ! Emmenez la.

-Non ! Prenez moi à sa place ! Non ! Dean ! Dis leur !

-...

-Dis leur qu'ils me prennent moi ! » lui hurle Sam, fou de colère.

« Dean ? »

C'est Meredith qui vient de parler. Elle le fixe sans comprendre, en état de choc. Dean ne détourne pas les yeux assez vite, et croise son regard horrifié tandis que les monstres la détachent et l'emmènent en riant.

Trahison. Voilà tout ce qu'il peut lire en elle. Incompréhension. Et trahison.

Dean revoit la jeune femme assise seule au bord de son feu de camp, entièrement dévouée à retrouver son frère, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Ce courage et cette détermination à protéger les siens qu'il avait tant admiré chez elle... Il la ressent encore au fond de lui, cette affection si forte née entre eux, cette confiance et cette reconnaissance mutuelle.

Mais Sam.

Dean ne peut pas sacrifier Sam.

Autant lui demander de s'arracher le cœur.

Non, c'est faux, Dean se serait arraché le cœur avec joie, si cela avait pu sauver l'un de ces deux là. Mais le vampire n'a pas voulu de son cœur, cette fois, et quelqu'un d'autre est sur le point de faire les frais de son amour dévorant pour son frère.

Meredith est brutalement traînée vers la porte.

Elle se débat comme elle peut, la toute nouvelle chasseuse, mais elle n'est pas de taille face à cinq suceurs de sang en position de force. Dean se tourne vers l'adolescent qui le regarde toujours avec une grande satisfaction, se gavant de chaque brin de douleur qu'il détecte chez lui.

Vampire qui absorbe cette fois la moindre bribe de joie de sa vie. La moindre trace d'espoir de ne pas finir en enfer. Après ce moment, Dean est bien certain de ne jamais pouvoir goûter au paradis.

Cette raclure vient de le condamner. Cette raclure va assassiner en son nom celle qu'il aurait tant voulu protéger.

« Je te tuerai » affirme Dean d'une voix plus froide encore que la glace « je te tuerai, je le jure. »

Et ses yeux prouvent qu'il ne ment pas. C'est une promesse. Un engagement qui vient du plus profond de ses entrailles.

« Tu n'en auras jamais l'occasion » lui répond calmement l'adolescent « maintenant, excuse moi, mais je commence à avoir faim. Tout ce sang, ça ouvre l'appétit. »

* * *

Sam reste immobile, à fixer le sol d'un regard vide.

Cet idiot, comme si c'était le moment ! Il a donc oublié tous les réflexes de chasseur qui les ont maintenus en vie jusque là ?!

La résistance à la douleur.

Le blindage psychologique.

Le déni, même, si ça peut les aider à s'en sortir !

Dean s'acharne plus que jamais sur ses liens. Maintenant, s'il veut sauver Sam, c'est maintenant qu'il doit se libérer ! Sam ne pleure pas. Ne lui a pas parlé. Même pas un coup d'œil. Pourtant Dean ressent puissance mille à quel point son frère est fou de rage envers lui.

Et s'il n'arrive jamais à lui pardonner, ça lui est bien égal à Dean, du moment qu'ils vivent assez longtemps pour en arriver là.

Il accélère ses mouvements de frottement, haut-bas, bas-haut, puis on recommence. Il se perd dans le son des fibres qui se déchirent, l'une après l'autre. Bas-haut, haut-bas.

Les vampires n'ont pas tués Meredith devant eux, non, ils ont fait pire que ça, la dissimulant à leur vue pour ne laisser que ses cris les atteindre. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Mais en fin de compte le silence qui a suivi était bien pire.

L'absence.

Une fois encore.

Le trou familier qui remplace la chaleur de sa compagnie. L'ablation du ventricule qui battait plus fort en sa présence. Fin de la certitude qu'elle sera toujours là, Meredith, à se moquer d'eux et à leur mettre de bon coup de pied au cul si nécessaire.

A les faire rire, mais jamais pleurer.

Amitié née dans la douleur et achevée dans la souffrance. Dean n'a jamais connu que ce genre de relation. Celle où l'autre part avant lui. A cause de lui ...

Il gratte la corde, encore, encore et encore. Chasse ses sentiments, comme des obstacles l'empêchant d'atteindre son but. Technique s'étant toujours révélée efficace. Plus tard, on verra plus tard, les émotions, la tristesse, tout ça ...

Sam tourne les yeux vers lui. Dean n'a pas besoin de cette montagne d'accusations, là maintenant.

« Tu vas te décider à faire quelque chose, ça y est ? » l'admoneste Dean « faut qu'on foute le camp d'ici »

Sam ne s'abaisse pas à lui répondre, mais se tortille enfin d'un coté puis de l'autre, en quête d'une faiblesse dans le nœud qui l'attache au poteau. Bien, Dean préfère ça. Il jette un œil nerveux vers là ou sont partis les vampires. Il sait, par expérience, qu'en plein jour, ces derniers passent plusieurs heures à dormir et les rayons qui filtrent à travers les planches lui apprennent que le soleil vient de se lever.

De plus, après le gueuleton qu'ils viennent de se taper, Dean suppose qu'il leur faudra un moment pour digérer. Il ignore le frisson d'horreur qui le traverse à cette pensée pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Ses abrutis doivent s'imaginer qu'ils sont bien trop traumatisés pour tenter quoi que ce soit. C'est mal les connaître.

Partir.

Ils doivent partir.

Dean refuse d'assister, impuissant, à la mort de Sam. Une seule mort par jour, c'est bien assez... Qui vient de lui mettre un coup de couteau dans le cœur ?! La douleur est si intense qu'un instant, il est persuadé de tourner de l'œil. Mais la sensation passe, et soudain, miracle, ses liens lâchent.

Il se retrouve à fixer ses poignets, libre, mais incapable d'agir.

Deux heures plus tôt.

C'est deux heures plus tôt qu'ils auraient dû lâcher ! Deux heure, seulement deux heures, et Meredith...

« Détache moi » ordonne Sam d'un ton cassant, tirant involontairement Dean de son état d'hébétement.

Il retrouve ses esprits et se précipite vers son cadet, défaisant le nœud qui le retient en un temps record. Sam se redresse prudemment, teste ses jambes, tandis que Dean cherche désespérément un pouls au cou du cadavre attaché à l'une des poutres. Il secoue la tête, déçu, quand aucun battement ne vient récompenser ses efforts.

Forcément.

Est-ce que ce gars là était le prochain à finir à la morgue ? Le prochain indice qui leur était destiné ? Un simple outil pour les mener dans ce piège ? Les vampires n'en ont même pas eu besoin, en fin de compte. Une mort inutile. Encore une.

Entre temps Sam réalise qu'il est parfaitement fonctionnel, physiquement parlant. Il n'est pas resté attaché bien longtemps, lui, c'est vrai. Juste assez pour perdre Meredith pour de bon...

A cette pensée, il serre les dents et se précipite vers la porte, vers les monstres. Dean s'interpose de justesse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu branles ?! » s'exclame-t-il le moins fort possible, la main tendue devant lui pour empêcher Sam d'avancer encore.

« Écarte toi !

-On est pas armés, imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut faire ?!

-J'en ai rien à foutre !

-Baisse d'un ton ! Ils vont t'entendre !

-Pousse toi !

-Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller te faire tuer, Sam, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Sam pose un regard halluciné sur lui à ces mots, un regard d'absolue répulsion que Dean ne lui avait encore jamais vu. En tout cas jamais à son attention.

Dans d'autres circonstance, Dean se serait probablement écroulé et roulé en boule jusqu'à ce que cette impression passe, jusqu'à ce que son frère arrête de le détester plus que tout au monde. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant.

Il conserve un court silence, s'assure qu'il n'entend aucun mouvement de derrière cette porte.

Rien.

Ces imbéciles ne devraient vraiment pas sous estimer autant la colère des Winchester ...

« Sam, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de vos armes ?! Quand ils vous ont attrapés ?

-Ils les ont jetés dans la rivière...

-Merde ! Bon et la voiture alors, elle est où ? »

Sam ne détache pas les yeux du vieux battant en bois, le front plissé d'une haine farouche.

« Sam, reste avec moi ! Où est la voiture ? Où sont nos armes ?! »

Sam doit faire un effort surhumain pour considérer la question. Il fixe encore la porte comme s'il pouvait la traverser en pensée, et brûler tous ceux qui se trouve derrière. C'est un sursaut de raison qui le pousse à secouer la tête et à répondre.

« Pas loin. Une demi heure, à pied. Dix minutes, si on se dépêche.

-Très bien » dit Dean avant de se tourner vers la porte à son tour, dans l'intention claire de la franchir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Cette fois c'est Sam qui agrippe le bras de son frère, l'empêchant de franchir le seuil.

« Je dois voir, Sam. Il faut que je vérifie...

-Elle est morte, Dean. Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière maintenant. »

Et l'expression intransigeante de son visage lui crie à quel point, cette fois, Sam ne pourra pas lui pardonner.

« Tu m'attends, je reviens vite » insiste quand même l'aîné.

Sam détache lentement ses doigts, un par un, les yeux toujours fermement plantés dans ceux de Dean. Ils s'affrontent un instant du regard, en silence, intenses, puis Dean se faufile sans rien dire, tandis que Sam part en sens inverse, l'attendre près de la porte qui mène à l'extérieur.

Dean ne met pas longtemps à revenir. Il secoue brièvement la tête face à l'interrogation muette de son frère et ils repartent tous les deux sans faire plus de bruit qu'un souffle de vent.

Un souffle de vent sacrément vide. Sam ne le dit pas, mais il a remarqué que le visage de Dean est plus fermé encore, plus décidé. Plus dangereux que jamais. Pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il a du trouver en cherchant le corps de leur amie.

Dean réagit toujours par de la colère quand il est profondément blessé.

Sam s'essuie rapidement le nez de sa manche, réprime un sanglot. Pas maintenant. On verra plus tard pour les larmes. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il régit exactement comme son frère. Comme un Winchester bien entraîné.

Ils avancent vite, en rythme, sur ce petit chemin désert aussi tôt le matin. Il ne pleut plus. Ne reste que cette odeur d'herbe fraîches et de terre mouillée qu'elle laisse dans son sillage.

La voiture apparaît devant eux. Ils ne perdent pas de temps et se jettent aussitôt sur le coffre. S'équipent, toujours en silence. Leurs gestes s'accordent, Sam glisse à sa ceinture la dernière machette, que lui tend son frère. Dean referme le coffre avec un regard dur.

Lui devra se contenter d'un énorme Bowie en guise de hache. Pas grave. Un peu de sauvagerie ne lui fera pas de mal. Mais alors que Sam fait demi tour et s'apprête à retourner vers la grange et ses occupants, cette fois équipé comme il se doit pour le massacre, Dean parle.

Sam se fige.

Non, il ne veut rien entendre de sa part. Pas un mot. Pas maintenant. Cette voix, celle qui a refusé son sacrifice. Celle qui a tué pour lui, contre sa volonté. Celle qui a estimée sa vie plus importante que celle de Meredith...

« Sam, je peux y retourner sans toi, tu es sûr que tu...

-Ferme la ! » rugit-il de toutes ses forces.

Directive aussitôt obéie, Dean étant mouché par cette brutale dépense d'énergie. Il hausse les sourcils, surpris.

« Ferme la, putain ! Et n'essaie surtout pas de me protéger ! Putain, surtout pas ! »

Sam frotte ses paupières de sa manche. Merde, il avait dit plus tard les larmes !

« Tu me dégoûtes ! Je ne veux plus que tu me protèges ! Non ! Ça me donne envie de vomir... »

Dean affiche immédiatement une expression blessée. Ouais, sûr que ça ne fait jamais plaisir à entendre, ce genre de chose.

« Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me protèges » pleure Sam « plus jamais ! Tu as sacrifié Meredith...

-Oh … alors quoi ? C'est ma faute, c'est ça ? Tu vas vraiment me mettre ça sur le dos ?! »

Et non, ce n'est pas un sanglot, ce son un peu étouffé qui échappe à Dean, tout au plus un glapissement d'indignation, c'est tout !

Cette fois Sam se retourne et lui fait face, toute sa colère flamboyant dans ses yeux noisette. Cette haine toute neuve, ce rejet qu'il lui crache dessus, comme un aveu de mépris profond...

« Si je te mets ça sur le dos ?! Mais évidemment ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté ! » s'époumone-t-il, lançant sa peine et sa colère comme autant de flèches vers son frère « elle ne serait pas morte, si, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu avais décidé de respecter mon choix ! Si tu m'avais simplement écouté !

-Espère d'enfoiré ! Tu as la mémoire sacrément courte ! » se défend Dean, le cœur à vif « C'est toi qui ne m'a pas écouté, dès le départ ! Je te rappelle que j'avais prévenu que ça finirait mal ! Vous étiez tous si content de la voir s'engager dans la chasse ! « Oh oui, apprenons lui le krav maga, ce sera marrant ! » J'étais le seul, le seul à essayer de la dissuader ! Le seul à avertir que ça finirai mal ! Parce que ça finit toujours comme ça, Sam, toujours ! Et tu le savais aussi bien que moi ! Ne joue pas les innocents ! »

Diatribe violente qui le laisse à bout de souffle. Sam veut jouer au plus malin ? Dean aussi a des choses à lui balancer, si il insiste !

« On ne l'a pas encouragé, elle avait choisi toute seule ! » réplique Sam « C'était sa décision !

-Très bien, alors. Si elle savait dans quoi elle s'engageait, tout va pour le mieux ... » ironise sombrement Dean.

« Salopard ! Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, son corps ne doit même pas encore être froid !

-Ne me traite pas de salopard ! »

Dean attrape le col de son frère et le pousse en arrière.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai entraîné dans cette merde ! C'est toi ! C'est toi que ça amuse depuis le début !

-Elle voulait t'aider ! » répond Sam, horrifié par ces accusations, que Dean lui jette à la figure « elle t'aimait, alors elle a voulu venir à ton secours, comme tu l'avais fait pour elle dans les montagnes ! Comment tu peux dire des choses pareilles ?! Tu n'as pas de cœur ?!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai emmené dans cette grange !

-Mais c'est toi qui a prononcé son arrêt de mort !

-Je ne l'ai pas tué, Sam...

-Si.

-Je n'ai pas bu son sang !

-C'est tout comme.

-Ouvre donc les yeux, espèce de gamin ! Tu m'accuses uniquement parce que tu te sens coupable !

-Non » Sam secoue la tête « ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est la tienne ! Tu l'a désigné, elle, alors que je voulais la sauver ! Alors que j'étais prêt à mourir pour qu'elle survive ! Et maintenant je dois vivre avec ça sur la conscience … et je … » sa voix se casse quand il réalise l'ampleur de la tâche qui lui revient à présent. La responsabilité terrible d'être sorti vivant de ce piège.

Il se prend la tête dans les mains et tourne le dos à Dean. Se pince les paupières pour essayer de se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve. Ça ne marche pas.

« Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte ? » demande-t-il à son frère d'une voix blanche « Je respire encore parce qu'elle est morte... Est-ce que tu peux imaginer à quel point c'est horrible ?

-Sam …

-C'était mon amie ! Notre amie ! Je ne veux pas de son sang sur mes mains !

-Sam écoute ...

-Je t'ai demandé de me choisir moi ! » aboie encore le cadet, sourd à tout autre son que sa propre douleur. Il affronte à nouveau Dean de face « c'était clair ! Je t'ai supplié de me choisir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Sam ?! » se récrit Dean, courroucé « Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi, au juste ?!

-C'est trop tard ! Beaucoup trop tard ! » se désespère son frère « J'étais prêt à mourir pour la sauver ! Je le voulais !

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que j'aurai pu faire ça ?! Te désigner toi ? Te condamner ? Si ? Tu le penses ?!

-Je … »

Sam cherche ses mots, à court de lettres pour exprimer ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

Dean prend une grande inspiration, et pose un regard navré sur son idiot de petit frère, bien trop naïf, bien trop innocent.

C'est de sa faute. Il n'a visiblement pas assez insisté, pas assez expliqué... le degré de dangerosité de ce qu'il se passe entre eux... le degré de dévouement, et d'amour qu'il peut ressentir pour Sam...

« Je croyais que tu avais compris, Sammy … » s'excuse-t-il « je croyais que tu savais maintenant...

-Compris quoi, espèce de malade ?! Compris quoi ?! » s'exclame encore le cadet, perdu autant par l'usage soudain de ce surnom affectueux que par le tour que prend leur confrontation.

Dean relève deux yeux sérieux à en mourir sur lui. Il plisse le front une seconde avant de lui balancer brutalement la réalité en pleine face.

« Je te choisirai toujours toi, Sam. Toi, et personne d'autre. »

Et il y a tellement d'amour dans cette phrase, tellement de regrets, et une tristesse si abyssale que Sam doit se détourner, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Non …

-Je ne te sacrifierai pour personne. Jamais.

-Non...

-Je ne peux pas, Sam. Je ne sais pas comment faire.

-...

-Je ne te sacrifierai jamais. Même pas pour Meredith. »

Sam se penche en avant, la tête entre les genoux. Quelqu'un vient de lui écrabouiller l'estomac.

« C'est la vérité.

-Arrête. Tais toi » implore-t-il en se pressant le cœur, dévoré par une puissante nausée.

« Tu veux vomir ? » s'inquiète Dean.

« Me touche pas ! » s'écrie Sam quand il avance la main vers lui.

Dean acquiesce et se recule lentement, le visage toujours aussi grave.

Encaisse ça si tu le peux, Sam ...

Sam fixe le sol de terre battue, mais ne le voit pas. Flou, tout est flou. Depuis que Meredith n'est plus là, son univers entier a perdu de sa consistance. Il n'est pas prêt à affronter Dean maintenant. Pas prêt à envisager bien en face que ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre provoque uniquement la mort autour d'eux.

C'est trop. Bien trop. Sam ne peut plus supporter le moindre gramme d'affection de la part de Dean. Il n'a plus le droit de l'aimer, après ça. Plus le droit d'essayer de le protéger. Plus le moindre droit du tout.

C'est bien trop effrayant !

Sam se redresse au bout de quelques minutes. Il n'a pas vomi, n'a plus que de la bile dans l'estomac, de toute manière. De l'amertume, de l'acidité même, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Finissons tout ça. Mettons un point final à cette histoire.

Sam s'élance sur le chemin, sans avoir le courage de regarder Dean. Incapable de poser les yeux sur lui pour le moment.

Dean lui emboîte le pas, en silence.

* * *

Les vampires ne se sont même pas rendu compte de leur absence quand ils sont de retour, 25 minutes plus tard, pas plus. Le massacre qui s'ensuit est des plus brutaux. Rapide et sanglant. Dean s'occupe personnellement de l'adolescent, comme promis.

Et bientôt, cinq têtes reposent sur le plancher de la grange.

Si facile … C'est si facile de tuer... Il suffit de se laisser un peu aller, d'écouter toute la rage qui circule en permanence dans ses veines. Oublier la douleur de son coude malmené dans sa quête de liberté, oublier les conséquences de leur survie à tous les deux, oublier la tristesse, le désespoir.

Ne reste que la furie et le besoin de faire couler le sang de leurs ennemis.

Dean sait que Sam et lui sont bien plus dangereux que ces cinq vampires réunis, en fin de compte. Ils viennent de le prouver.

Alors pourquoi est-ce si difficile de protéger ? Pourquoi le meurtre leur vient mille fois plus naturellement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut qu'ôter la vie autour de lui ? Pourquoi ne peut il jamais sauver personne ?

Personne, excepté Sam.

Les deux chasseurs se tournent en même temps vers le tas ensanglanté qui gît dans un coin sur la droite.

« Non » ordonne Dean, inflexible, quand Sam se dirige vers elle.

Il tient à peine debout. Camoufle à quel point ce combat l'a épuisé, à quel point il n'est encore sur ses pieds que par la force de sa volonté. Pourtant il arrache une veste à l'un des cadavres et s'en sert pour envelopper ce qu'il reste de leur amie.

Triste réminiscence de Ben, le frère malheureux qu'ils avaient du couvrir de la même manière dans les montagnes.

Il soulève ce corps bien trop léger et s'avance résolument vers la sortie, Sam derrière lui.

Sam qui essaie d'ignorer à quel point cette possessivité lui semble malvenue. Elle est morte à cause de toi, tu n'as pas le droit de prendre soin de son corps maintenant ! De faire comme si elle comptait sincèrement pour toi ! C'est faux !

Mais Sam n'a plus envie de parler alors il laisse faire et le suit sans rien dire.

Triste convoi, sur lequel finissent par tomber Rufus et Bobby, au détour du même chemin de terre, facile à tracer depuis l'Impala. Ils sont armés comme pour partir en guerre. L'expression résolue et concentrée de leurs visages s'efface aussitôt pour afficher la surprise puis la crainte.

Dean qui porte quelqu'un dans ses bras … quelqu'un qui n'est pas Sam, quelqu'un recouvert d'une chemise crasseuse et un peu ensanglantée … Le calcul est rapide à faire. Bobby secoue la tête et enlève sa casquette tandis que Rufus hurle de colère. Dean tient encore le cadavre serré contre lui, serré contre son cœur. Sam un peu en arrière, fixe le sol avec un air dévasté. Et coupable.

« Dean, fils, tu as vraiment sale mine ... » commence Bobby, mais Rufus le coupe : « Comment ? » exige-t-il de savoir, les dents serrés.

Dean n'accepte de décharger son fardeau dans les bras de son frère que pour faire face à Rufus.

« Ils m'ont demandés de choisir entre Sam et elle » pose-t-il le plus simplement du monde « J'ai choisi Sam. »

Toute couleur déserte le visage de Sam face à ce brutal exposé des faits.

Rufus, lui, a une réaction plus expressive encore. Il met directement son poing dans la figure de Dean.

Ce dernier tombe en arrière, sur les fesses. Pas vraiment en état de se défendre... Sonné, il porte la main à son nez et ses doigts en ressortent ensanglantés. Ce qui n'a pas l'air de le surprendre plus que ça. Il a l'habitude de perdre du sang maintenant. Un peu plus ou un peu moins …

Mais ce qui le blesse le plus Dean, plus que ce coup, plus que la douleur qu'il éveille sur sa joue, c'est que ce n'est pas Sam qui s'interpose quand Rufus menace de le frapper à nouveau.

C'est Bobby.

« Wow on se calme ! » fait il en se plaçant entre lui et son agresseur « ça ne sert à rien de réagir comme ça ! » Et quand il voit que le chasseur hésite : « Éloigne toi de lui... » insiste-t-il un peu plus méchamment.

« Mais ... » gronde encore Rufus, visiblement peu satisfait d'être coupé dans son élan de violence.

Parfois il est plus dur d'avoir mal à l'intérieur. Des phalanges à peine rougies, ce n'est pas suffisant pour lui faire oublier sa tristesse.

« Rufus, ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tué, et tu le sais très bien.

-Je ...

\- Comment tu aurais réagi si c'était ton frère qu'on avait menacé ? » demande calmement Bobby « Tu aurais choisi qui ?

-Je n'ai plus de famille depuis longtemps ! Elle était … »

Mais il s'interrompt, soudain conscient de l'inutilité de ses propos. A quoi bon s'expliquer plus avant ? Ça ne changera pas le cours du temps. Pff, quelle futilité... Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus besoin de personne pour vivre … non ?

Il hoche finalement la tête, et s'empare du corps de Meredith, sans laisser le moindre choix à Sam. C'est lui qui la porte, sans rien dire, jusqu'aux voitures.

Bobby aide Dean à se relever et le soutien lors de la courte marche de retour. L'ambiance est lourde entre ce groupe de chasseurs amputé d'un membre. Au moins aussi lourde que le cadavre de Meredith est léger.

« Bien, ramenons tout le monde à bon port, maintenant ... » souffle Bobby.

Rufus charge le corps de Meredith à l'arrière de son camion, sans rien dire. Complètement désintéressé du sujet.

Dean se met à vaciller tandis que l'adrénaline de la survie le quitte peu à peu. Sam est sain et sauf. Sa mission est remplie. Pour moitié, seulement pour moitié... se rappelle-t-il difficilement.

Il hésite, ne sait plus où aller, que faire.

« Bon port ? »

Un endroit sûr ? Un foyer ? Un lieu ou chacun passe un temps agréable, entouré de gens aimants … Dean a oublié ce que c'était. N'est même pas sûr de l'avoir jamais su...

« Chez moi Dean... Bon Dieu, assis toi, cinq minutes ! Tu fais peine à voir !

-Merci Bobby, ça fait toujours plaisir …

-Dean... » s'inquiète Bobby.

-Je monte avec toi, Bobby » affirme Sam sans remarquer le regard peiné que lui adresse son frère.

Un fossé vient de se creuser entre eux. Un puits aux bords si éloignés que Dean doute de jamais réussir à se rapprocher de lui un jour. Une séparation si brutale et complète que les plaies de son cœur en saignent encore un peu.

Il vient de perdre Meredith, et Sam avec elle. Deux pour le prix d'un.

Mais peut être qu'il le mérite.

Oui, peut être bien qu'il n'obtient que ce qu'il mérite.

Carl les avait prévenu ...

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _... Hmm je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, alors pour une fois, je ne vais pas écrire grand chose ici. Pour marquer le coup._

 _Merci tout de même aux incorruptibles qui me suivent, encore et encore, depuis leurs petits villages ou leurs grandes villes. Ne perdez pas espoir ! Forcement que ça ne pouvait que mal tourner à un moment ou à un autre :/ Après tout, c'est quand même Supernatural ! Soyons réalistes, tout le monde finit toujours par mourir._

 _*Je leur dis que j'ai créé le personnage de Meredith en ayant déjà en tête qu'elle allait mourir ? Je leur dis ? Que je savais tous ça dès le départ ? Que c'était vraiment dégueulasse, de les faire se lier autant juste pour qu'elle meure plus tard ? Je leur dis que je me suis laissée prendre au piège, et que je m'y suis de plus en plus attachée, au fur et à mesure des chapitres ? Que je me suis complètement fait avoir ? Et que finalement, quand il a vraiment fallu la tuer, notre petite chasseuse, c'était un vrai crève cœur ?_

 _Non, je leur dis pas, c'est mieux.*_

 _J'attends vos avis avec impatience._


	63. Deuils

_Bonjour à tous, mes chers suiveurs. Mes petites fans et mes lecteurs occasionnels. Oui vous tous, là ! Merci d'être là, à me lire, une fois de plus (63 chapitres, God, j'aurai_ _jamais cru que ça irai si loin !). On se rapproche de la fin, de plus en plus... Je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance, que ce soit pas un choc immense ! Mais on y vient, petit à petit ..._

 _Toujours est-il que voici la suite de notre histoire, que, j'espère, vous prendrez plaisir à lire._

* * *

 **Chapitre 63 : Deuils**

Quelques heures plus tard, les voilà tous les quatre assis autour de la table de Bobby, un verre de gnôle dans les mains.

Rufus, plus sombre que jamais, fixe son alcool d'un regard grave. Et sa tristesse silencieuse est sacrément douloureuse. Au moins autant que l'agitation de Sam, qui se balance d'un coté puis de l'autre sur sa chaise, comme si elle était recouverte de punaises. Dean conserve avec soin un air neutre. Calme.

Il a passé une demi heure dans les toilettes, à se rafistoler comme il pouvait.

Empêcher le sang de couler encore, de s'échapper toujours plus de ses veines, pour commencer. Recoudre, par ci par là. Accepter de laisser ces hématomes attester de ses heures de torture. Et surtout, plonger la tête dans un évier empli d'eau froide. Retrouver ses esprits et dévisager le reflet que lui renvoie le miroir. Pas franchement séduisant...

Il a passé ses doigts sur l'entaille en surimpression sur sa tempe, contemplé avec dépit le suçon marquant son cou. Celui qui entoure une énième marque de morsure … Il ne mettra pas d'écharpe pour le dissimuler. Personne ne serait dupe, et de toute façon, tout le monde a déjà vu l'étendue de ses blessures lors de son retour pathétique, le corps de Meredith dans les bras.

Meredith …

Dean s'est essuyé le visage, a attendu quelques secondes que sa gorge se desserre suffisamment pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Oh ce nœud dans son estomac, il ne s'est pas embêté à attendre qu'il passe. Non. Peu d'espoir de ce coté là. Il n'a même pas essayé de coiffer ses mèches emmêlées non plus. A jugé que c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Ne s'est pas attardé sur ces cernes démesurées, pas plus que ce regard froid qu'il semble incapable de réchauffer de quelque manière que ce soit.

Dean s'est caché pour panser ses plaies. Physiques. Les autres, il n'y peut pas grand chose.

Cette fois Sam n'a pas insisté pour qu'il voit un médecin. En fait il n'a rien dit du tout. Comme s'il s'en fichait royalement. Aie. Ça fait mal.

Dean hésite à boire cul sec le remontant devant lui. La tête lui tourne déjà un peu, et il a perdu une sacrée quantité de sang ces derniers temps … Autant y réfléchir sérieusement, parce que personne ici ne sera prêt à lui faire une transfusion si il s'écroule d'un coup...

Coup d'œil en coin vers Sam.

« Il faut qu'on décide ce qu'on fait de son corps » lâche soudan Bobby, brutalement, comme pour se débarrasser de cette pensée.

Deux regards outrés se tournent vers lui. Rufus, lui, ne lève pas les yeux de son verre.

« Comment ça "ce qu'on fait de son corps ?!" » s'indigne Dean.

« Des funérailles de chasseur, bien sûr ! » répond Sam en même temps.

Dean le fusille des yeux.

« Tu plaisantes ?! »

Regard furieux en retour.

« Non, je ne plaisante pas. Elle le mérite, Dean. Elle est … elle était devenue l'une des notre. »

Rufus a enfin redressé le visage vers eux. Il les observe se disputer sans rien dire, tout comme Bobby d'ailleurs. Difficile de s'interposer entre ces deux là quand ils se sautent à la gorge.

« Une des notre ?! On voit tout le bien que ça lui a fait ! Oh oui, ça lui a franchement réussi !

-C'est pas la question, Dean, bordel ! On brûle les chasseurs morts sur une affaire ! C'est comme ça !

-Je m'en balance bien de comment ça doit être ! Tu ne la brûlera pas ! » refuse Dean « jamais de la vie ! »

Sam ouvre la bouche tellement désireux de se faire entendre. De gagner sur ce sujet là, d'imposer sa volonté cette fois, juste cette fois … Pourtant l'argument imparable qu'il oppose à son frère, ce dernier ne veut pas l'accepter.

« Après tout ça » persifle-t-il « après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu vas vraiment refuser de lui accorder des funérailles digne d'elle ?

-Mais Sam, tu as l'impression de lui faire une faveur ?! Tu penses que c'est lui faire justice ? T'es à coté de tes pompes !

-Elle mérite des funérailles de chasseurs ! » persiste Sam, furieux.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ! » répond Dean sur le même ton.

« A qui d'autre ?! » s'écrit le cadet, désignant la pièce d'un grand mouvement de bras « dis moi, à qui d'autre ?!

-A ses frères ! » mugit Dean d'une voix puissante comme le tonnerre, le visage crispé de contrariété.

Silence dans la pièce.

« A ses frères, évidemment » répète Dean, plus doucement et d'une voix amère « cette famille qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter »

Il n'est pas en colère contre Sam, malgré ses cris. Ce n'est pas contre lui, pas vraiment. C'est contre cette situation toute entière que Dean s'élève.

Et pas question de léser les frères de Meredith ! Pas question de les laisser sans nouvelles de leur sœur, pas plus que de les priver de l'occasion de lui dire un dernier au revoir avant que son corps ne disparaisse.

« Ce n'est pas à nous de décider de la façon dont on dispose de son cadavre. C'est à eux.

-Dean...

-Quoi Sam ?! » s'irrite Dean « Tu veux vraiment leur désigner un petit tas de cendres, et leur expliquer que c'est ce qu'on a fait de leur sœur ? » siffle-t-il avec rancœur « Leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout va bien, qu'on a foutu le feu à Meredith avec les honneurs ?! Avant même qu'ils ne sachent qu'elle était morte ? »

Personne ne répond à cette question rhétorique.

« On la ramène à sa famille, sa véritable famille. Voilà ce qu'on fait » affirme Dean avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

« C'est évident » souffle-t-il encore en refermant le battant derrière lui.

Il marche un peu à travers la casse, pas bien longtemps, mais un peu. Assez pour s'éloigner suffisamment et échapper à tout regard indiscret.

Rester impassible. Crier au monde entier qu'il ne regrette pas son choix, l'assumer à 100%. Et mourir encore un peu à l'intérieur.

S'appuyer contre la carcasse d'une vieille voiture et se pencher en avant pour vomir. Pas grand chose. C'est pas comme s'il s'était tapé des festins ces derniers jours. Pas comme s'il avait mangé quoi que ce soit, en fait... Ce qui sort de son estomac est chaud et bien trop acide. De la bile. Belle métaphore. Il en rirait presque. Pourtant il ne se sent pas mieux, une fois son estomac libéré de ce liquide toxique.

Il ne regrette pas son choix, Dean, ce n'est que la vérité, il le referait cent fois s'il le fallait. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se haïr en tant qu'être humain. De détester cette partie de lui qui n'est qu'égoïsme.

Il n'a pas sauvé Sam sans arrière pensée. En fait, il a jugé que la volonté de Sam ne faisait pas le poids face à sa peur de le perdre. De ne plus l'avoir auprès de lui.

Meredith est morte parce que Dean est incapable de vivre sans Sam, tout simplement.

Et il peut toujours cacher aux autres la véritable raison de son choix, leur raconter qu'il s'agit de son éducation, de son devoir de grand frère, du dernier mot d'ordre de son père "veiller sur Sam." Mais ce ne sera jamais qu'une demi vérité.

Second haut le cœur. Pourtant il ne lui reste plus rien à évacuer. Il s'essuie la bouche de la manche.

Et maintenant ?

* * *

Rufus se charge de la pénible tâche d'abandonner le corps de leur amie près d'un commissariat, après l'avoir arrangé comme il le pouvait. Pas question de la laisser devant le seuil d'un de ses frères, aucun des chasseurs ne voulait donner cette dernière image de Meredith à sa famille. Son corps est bien trop... abîmé. Mieux vaut un policier sonnant à leur porte que ce dernier souvenir hideux de leur sœur …

Sam, Dean et Bobby observent la voiture du vieux chasseur soulever un nuage de poussière en s'éloignant. Adieu rapide et pathétique. Sam est le premier à tourner les talons et à rentrer dans la maison, claquant rageusement la porte derrière lui. Dean, perdu dans ses pensées, sursaute à ce son. Il fixe la maison avec un regard triste.

Bobby lui tape affectueusement dans le dos.

« Il s'en remettra » affirme-t-il avec optimisme, pour contrer ce désespoir qu'il sent poindre dans le cœur de l'aîné Winchester « il finira par s'en remettre et il te pardonnera...

-Ouais, on verra » murmure Dean avant de se rendre à son tour à l'intérieur.

Sam est monté dans la chambre. Difficile d'expliquer comment il le sait, mais c'est là, dans l'air autour de lui, ça vibre vers l'étage. Capacité presque magique à deviner où se trouve son frère. Capacité indispensable pour le maintenir en vie aussi longtemps.

Dean dédaigne volontairement l'escalier pour aller s'écraser dans un fauteuil. Et maintenant ? Maintenant on attend que ça passe. On attend que ce vide en lui se remplisse un peu, juste un peu, de quelque chose. Bof ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de 10 ou 20 ans. Ou alors ça n'arrivera jamais. Dean essaie de se remplir depuis longtemps déjà.

Ça marchait un peu en étant avec Sam... Finalement c'est en remplissant physiquement son frère que Dean se sentait le plus vivant. Tu parles d'une névrose !

Pathétique, c'est pathétique...

Il se prend à rêver une minute des bras de son frère. Juste ça, juste ces deux membres, leur fermeté, leur chaleur, leurs accueil bienveillant. Comme Dean aimerait y avoir encore droit ! Avoir encore sa place au creux de cette prise rassurante ! Comme il aimerait s'y sentir en sécurité, une minute, rien qu'une minute, une simple minute. Privilège perdu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Peut être à jamais ?

Et l'inverse alors ? Dean change d'angle, et s'imagine monter à l'étage pour l'étreindre, son petit frère, le serrer contre lui. Se gaver de son odeur. Capturer l'essence même de Sam, et s'en remplir de tout son saoul. C'est une belle image. Pourtant Dean doit y renoncer.

Dean ne peut pas rejoindre Sam, parce que son frère ne veut plus de lui. C'est aussi simple que ça.

A la place il allume la tv et refoule en bloc tous ses sentiments.

Il est profondément endormi quand Bobby le rejoint dans le salon. Terrassé par cette journée cauchemardesque. Il a l'air au bout du rouleau, l'aîné Winchester, réalise Bobby. Épuisé. Vidé. Dévoré même. D'ailleurs c'est un peu ce qu'il s'est passé, en effet …

Quand Dean se réveille un peu plus tard, il réalise que quelqu'un a pris soin de le couvrir d'un plaid. Il rejette cette chaleur avec dégoût. De un, il ne mérite pas d'être installé aussi confortablement après tout ça. De deux... de deux le fait de recouvrir quelqu'un d'un drap lui rappelle bien trop la mort à présent.

Sam déboule de l'étage au même moment. Est-ce que c'est ça qui l'a tiré de son sommeil ? L'approche de son frère ? Le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier ? Le souffle de plus en plus proche de sa respiration ?

« Donne moi les clés de la voiture » exige Sam d'une voix cassante sans même le regarder en face.

« Sam je …

-Donne moi juste les clés Dean, je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. »

Dean déglutit péniblement. Bien. Sam a besoin d'espace. Très bien, c'est noté. Dean fera toujours en sorte de lui accorder ce dont il a besoin.

« Dean, donne moi ces putain de …

-Tiens » abandonne l'aîné sans insister plus longtemps.

Il lui tend le trousseau. Sam est pris au dépourvu par cette soudaine capitulation. Son regard hésitant croise une seconde celui de Dean. Dean qui conserve un air grave et sûr de lui.

« Tsss » siffle Sam en s'emparant de la clé.

Dean se réinstalle sur le fauteuil sans rien dire, sans même le regarder sortir. Sam claque encore la porte comme un ado rageur.

« Gamin ... » murmure Dean avant d'attraper la télécommande.

Guéris comme tu peux, Sam. On a tous les deux du boulot, à ce niveau là …

« Bordel ! » jure Bobby à sa droite.

Dean avait oublié qu'il était là. Il lui adresse un regard surpris.

« C'est … Bordel ! »

Message reçu. Dean envoie un maigre sourire de connivence à son ami. Il ne veut pas inspirer la pitié. Jamais de la vie. Autant faire croire au monde entier qu'il a de l'espoir. Qu'il pense que tout reviendra à la normale un jour.

Joyeuse illusion.

« Sam se comporte vraiment comme un …

-Sam se comporte comme il veut » le coupe Dean « on est pas à sa place. On ne peut pas savoir... ce que ça fait. »

Bobby acquiesce lentement.

« Ouais, j'imagine que ouais …

-Une partie de carte, ça te tente ? »

Bobby le dévisage incrédule. Ne déchiffre rien, absolument rien, dans ses yeux. Il devrait pourtant. Y lire de la tristesse. De la douleur, peut être. De la colère. Du regret, qui sait ?! Mais pas cette inquiétante absence d'émotion.

Néanmoins, le vieux chasseur se garde bien de faire la moindre remarque. Chaque chose en son temps. Et Dean l'a dit lui même. Chacun réagit comme il peut. Chacun porte le deuil à sa manière. Bobby ne l'empêchera de dissimuler son véritable ressenti, s'il en a envie.

« Si t'es d'humeur à te prendre une branlée... »

* * *

Les blessures de Dean guérissent rapidement, plus que le poignet de Sam, encore plâtré. Dean sait aussi que la tête de son frère le fait encore souffrir. Quelques migraines agressives, de temps en temps. Il faut dire qu'on se remet pas d'une chute aussi spectaculaire que la sienne en seulement quelques semaines... à peine trois petites semaines depuis cette chasse au loup garou dramatique... Vraiment ? Est-ce que chacune de leur affaire finira aussi mal à présent ? Dean a du mal à imaginer comme cela pourrait empirer encore ...

Mais en ce qui concerne les migraines de Sam, une chose est sûre, l'alcool n'aide pas.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent et Sam refuse toujours d'adresser la parole à son frère. Au moins est-il encore là. Il n'est pas parti, du moins pas pour de bon. Dean pensait que ce serait le cas. Qu'il entendrait, un matin, le moteur d'une voiture démarrer, et que Sam s'évaporerait pour un temps, hors de sa portée. Mais non, il est encore là. C'est quelque chose, non ?

Pourtant Sam l'ignore royalement la plupart du temps. Ou alors lui envoie des piques brûlantes. Disparaît une ou deux fois par jour. Revient souvent bourré comme un coing.

Dean est obligé de dissimuler les clés de la voiture. Il s'inquiète de le voir conduire dans cet état. Mais ça n'empêche pas Sam d'aller tout de même faire le tour des bars quand il en a envie, même sans la Chevrolet. Et il en a souvent envie. Dean le soupçonne de voler des voitures.

Bonne chance pour garder un Winchester sous contrôle ! Alors Dean le laisse faire. Peut être que ça finira par passer ? Peut être qu'un jour proche, Sam sera un peu moins blessé, un peu moins en colère.

Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas.

Et Dean fait face bravement, sans se dérober, aux reproches que Sam lui lance parfois. Si ça peut l'aider … si ça peut le faire se sentir mieux, rien qu'un tout petit peu mieux …

Bobby est plus facile à vivre.

Sacrément compréhensif même ! Il accepte ces deux ouragans, ces deux aimants à problèmes, plus bourré de névroses l'un que l'autre, chez lui. Ne se plaint jamais des crises qui éclatent régulièrement. Supporte le désespoir furieux de Sam et le silence de Dean sans même sourciller.

Quoi, quelle serait l'alternative ? Que ces deux là se retrouvent seuls, dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissent pas, sans personne pour veiller discrètement sur eux ?! Sûrement pas ! Même si Bobby n'a pas vraiment l'impression d'être d'une grande aide. Dean n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de lui. Dean est bien trop calme, bien trop posé... Bobby devine le gouffre qui doit se cacher dans sa poitrine. Lui qui a toujours tout fait pour maintenir sa famille en un seul morceau... Bobby ne sait pas si on peut dire qu'il y a réussi dernièrement. Sam est vivant, mais … Sam est un désastre.

Il finira par encaisser, le cadet, Bobby sait qu'il est fort. Qu'il finira fatalement par intégrer cette blessure, et vivre avec au quotidien … Mais le bonheur …

Bobby voudrait qu'ils y goûtent encore un peu. Parfois il se rappelle ce dernier Noël, passé tous ensemble. La joie contagieuse de cette petite Meredith... le bien qu'elle semblait leur faire. Bobby observait leur petit groupe de 3 avec tellement d'espoir. Merde, même Rufus n'avait pu dissimuler un sourire ou deux ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Pas juste !

Bobby voudrait qu'elle ne soit pas morte.

Il voudrait aussi que ses fils arrivent encore à être heureux de temps en temps. Bobby ne demande pas la lune, pas une suite de félicitées plus agréables les unes que les autres, non, ce genre de bonheur n'est pas pour les chasseurs. Mais juste un peu de repos, parfois... Un endroit où il n'y aurait pas que des regrets ou de la tristesse... Des moments simples qui pourraient encore réchauffer leurs cœurs abîmés de chasseurs.

Malheureusement, pour l'instant, ces moments n'existent plus, et peu importe le nombre démentiel de parties de cartes qu'il a pu jouer avec Dean. Si Sam refuse encore de pardonner à son frère, Bobby ne donne pas cher de sa peau... Dean a toujours été trop dépendant de son cadet.

C'est assez ironique, quand on y pense, parce qu'il est celui qui s'acharne à le protéger, encore et encore, quel qu'en soit le prix … Pourtant Bobby a toujours eu l'impression que Sam était différent. Que Sam pourrait s'en sortir sans son frère … Ce ne serait pas facile, pas évident, mais Sam en serait capable.

Alors que Dean … Dean ne survit jamais longtemps sans Sam.

« Arf, tu es dur avec moi » rit doucement Dean.

« Tu joues comme un pied, c'est pas de ma faute » réplique Bobby, par réflexe.

Dean plisse le front, mais refuse de se défendre. Bobby ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il est décidément trop passif en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il mérite vraiment la montagne de reproches que Sam semble lui lancer, à haute voix ou non ? Bobby en doute grandement. Pourtant Dean ne laisse rien paraître, se contente d'encaisser, encore et encore. Sa façon de venir en aide à son petit frère ? Bobby n'approuve pas.

D'ailleurs personne ne peut se sortir d'une situation si délicate sans aide. Sam, comme Dean. Et Bobby veut participer à l'effort de guerre.

« Dean …

-Hmm ?

-Tu … tu peux me parler, si tu veux. »

Dean fronce les sourcils, le regarde sans comprendre. Bon sang, mais quelle bande d'idiots ! Bobby lève les yeux au ciel.

« De ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux dire. De Meredith. Tu n'as jamais vraiment … je sais pas... évoqué plus en détail …

-Il n'y a rien à dire » l'interrompt Dean en baissant le regard sur les cartes dans sa main « c'était mon amie. Je l'aimais bien. Puis elle est morte. Fin de l'histoire. »

Ton froid. Bien trop détaché. Aucune émotion dans ces quelques mots. Alors pourquoi est-ce si triste ? Pourquoi Bobby doit il se retenir à grand peine de hurler de frustration ? Pourquoi sa gorge se serre-t-elle aussi fort ? Les yeux de Dean sont plus durs. Plus froids. Plus vides que jamais.

Bobby prend peur face à cette lueur glacée. Cette petite flamme rapidement maîtrisée, mais qui témoigne l'espace d'un instant de la détresse si profonde du chasseur en face de lui. Ce détachement qu'il s'impose …

Parce qu'il a sauvé Sam, Dean, comme toujours, et que quoi qu'il fasse, quelle que soit la profondeur de sa douleur, quel que soit le prix terriblement élevé qu'il a du payer pour ça, il ne le regrette pas.

« Il n'y a rien de plus à dire » répète-t-il encore.

* * *

C'est au tour de Dean. A son tour, de hanter le bar du coin. Sam a eu la délicatesse de changer de repaire pour ce soir. Dean contemple son quatrième verre de Whisky d'un œil déjà un peu torve quand une jeune femme vient s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« Quelque chose à fêter ? Ou plutôt l'inverse ? » l'aborde-t-elle directement.

Dean ricane à mi voix. Tiens, c'est drôle ça ! Voilà longtemps que personne n'était venu le draguer aussi ouvertement. Est-ce qu'il passe moins de temps dans les bars ? Ou est-ce juste que Sam est systématiquement avec lui, maintenant, quand il pousse la porte de ce genre d'endroit ?

Comme ça lui manque ! Comme il aimerait être ici, en train d'épancher sa peine, avec Sam ! Comme il aimerait partager avec lui ces verres bien trop nombreux. Trouver ensemble un peu de paix dans la chaleur réconfortante de l'alcool...

« Crois moi, t'as pas envie d'entendre ça » répond il à la femme avant de s'envoyer une autre lampée.

Elle lui sourit joliment. Il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas moche, loin de là même. Il fut un temps où Dean lui aurait volontiers sauté dessus.

« On ne se connaît pas. Tu ne sais pas encore ce dont j'ai envie ou non » le nargue-t-elle.

Voilà. Ce n'est pas juste. Au lieu du plaisir anticipé d'allonger cette belle femme sous lui, Dean ne ressent rien. Que du vide. Que de l'absence de Sam, et c'est tout.

Quelle injustice !

« C'est vrai je ne te connais pas ... »

Et tu ne m'intéresse absolument pas …

« Sharon » lui apprend elle en lui tendant la main « ravi de faire ta connaissance...

-Dean » répond il en serrant cette main, fine et délicate, dans la sienne.

Est-ce qu'il ne peut vraiment éprouver d'intérêt que pour son frère ? Est-il vraiment le seul et unique ? Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, même si Dean était encore capable de ressentir un peu d'affection envers quelqu'un d'autre, est-ce que ce n'était pas Meredith ?

Aie, penser à elle fait mal. Encore. Toujours.

Elle était tout ce que la femme en face de lui n'est pas. Vigoureuse. Maligne. Pleine de vie. Dean déchiffre déjà un passé difficile, sans cadeaux, dans les yeux de Sharon. Et pourtant, Meredith aussi en avait bavé ! Bien comme il faut ! Il se rappelle soudain qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie dans les montagnes. Elle avait stoppé l'élan d'un monstre en pleine charge sur lui.

Ça fait mal, de se le remémorer. Dean fait tout pour ne pas y penser, pourtant. Pour essayer de survivre. Ce n'est pas facile.

« Dean, tu as l'air fatigué. »

Tiens, elle n'est pas si bête que ça, celle là, finalement. Mais elle ne compte pas face à l'ombre de Meredith.

Peut être bien que c'était là sa femme parfaite. La seule pour laquelle il éprouverait jamais un véritable amour. Une affection sincère, rien qu'entre eux deux, et qui n'incluait pas Sam. Sentiment rare et précieux.

Et c'est lui qui l'a sacrifié. Qui s'est amputé tout seul de ce havre de paix qu'elle représentait. Dean sait qu'il a perdu ce genre d'émotion pour toujours à présent. Ne reste que son frère. Encore et toujours son frère.

Il s'est lui même condamné à ce bagne là.

« Pardon Sharon, mais je dois y aller.

-D'accord » acquiesce-t-elle sans se récriminer. Sans insister.

Dean se dit encore une fois qu'il l'a mal jugé. Peut être méritait-elle un peu d'attention, cette jolie femme à l'air triste. Seulement voilà, Dean n'a pas parlé à une femme depuis pas mal de temps et aller savoir pourquoi, son image se superpose à celle de Meredith.

Et c''est encore trop douloureux.

Il laisse un billet pour payer leurs deux verres, et un sourire d'excuse un peu pitoyable dans la mémoire de Sharon.

* * *

Sam s'apaise. Enfin. Une éternité, cela a semblé une éternité à Bobby. D'ailleurs il ne saurait dire qui de Sam, ou bien de Dean et lui, est le plus fatigué de cette terreur nocturne.

Dean s'essuie le front avec un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Bon. Elle était pas bien forte, celle là.

-Vraiment ? » s'exclame Bobby, encore choqué de ce déchaînement.

Comme pour tout le reste, Sam ne fait pas semblant quand ça ne va pas. Après avoir vu sous quelle forme se présente ces fameuses terreurs nocturnes dont il avait vaguement entendu parler, Bobby ne peut que s'inquiéter.

« Et ça lui arrive souvent ?! » demande-t-il sans s'embêter à baisser le ton de sa voix.

De toute façon Sam est à présent recroquevillé sur le coté droit, bien trop épuisé pour ouvrir les yeux.

Dean hausse les épaules. Refuse de montrer sa peur. Comme c'est étonnant ! Pourtant il ne s'attarde pas au chevet de son frère, comme Bobby s'y serait attendu, mais quitte la petite pièce rapidement. Pas la peine de risquer que Sam se réveille et le repousse. Dean préfère éviter cette douleur là, merci bien, il n'est déjà pas en grande forme sans que Sam lui piétine une fois de plus le cœur.

Il redescend au salon, renonce aussi à retourner se coucher. De toute façon il n'a pas sommeil. Rien n'est pire que d'ouvrir les yeux au son des hurlements désespérés de son frère.

Il se verse une bonne rasade de remontant, puis reste là, à fixer le vide.

« Il a vu un médecin, au moins ? » insiste Bobby, de retour à coté de lui.

Second haussement d'épaule.

« Mais vous êtes abrutis ou quoi ?! » s'énerve le vieux chasseur.

Dean n'ose pas lui répondre que tant que Sam l'acceptait à ses cotés, il pensait pouvoir le protéger suffisamment. Mince, ça lui paraît bien prétentieux maintenant ! Puis il se rappelle quand même avoir insisté pour que Sam aille consulter là dessus.

« Il a estimé que les docteurs ne pouvaient rien pour lui...

-Ah bon, il a un diplôme de médecine Sam ? » raille Bobby, contrarié « je savais pas ! »

Coup d'œil réprobateur du plus jeune chasseur.

« Plutôt un Master dans l'étrange.

-Ça ne change rien » contre Bobby « tu aurais du le forcer » lui reproche-t-il.

Dean s'assoit lentement sur une des chaises de la cuisine, pensif. Comment expliquer ? Comment en parler avec son ami sans trop en dire ? Il se sent dépassé Dean. Coupable, coupable de tellement de choses que tout ça lui parait bien flou maintenant.

« C'est de ma faute... » avoue-t-il à mi-voix.

Bobby fronce les sourcils, intrigué.

« Comment ça ?!

-Je crois que j'empêche Sam de … je sais pas … être quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Dean lui même n'est pas convaincu par son choix de mot. Mais encore une fois, il est bien trop limité par ce qu'il ne veut pas que Bobby sache.

« Dean, tout n'est pas toujours de ta faute, tu sais ? » souffle ce dernier, peiné de voir son protégé plus bas que terre ces derniers temps.

Dean lève un regard indulgent vers lui. S'il savait ! Il détourne les yeux avant de rajouter :

« Sam et moi … on s'éloigne de ce qu'on est censé être. Je crois que c'est ce qui pose problème. On est trop loin de là où on devrait être. »

Et débrouille toi avec ça, Dean n'arrive déjà pas à se dépatouiller de ce bordel dans sa tête ! Juste une vague intuition basée sur rien de concret. Les sourcils de Bobby sont si froncés à présent, qu'ils se rejoignent en un bosquet touffu.

« Dean, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu me caches ? »

Dean prend grand soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Merde ! Il en a trop dit ! Danger ! Il rétro-pédale comme il peut.

« Non, Bobby, rien » ment-il posément.

Avant de décider que l'ambiance de la pièce est maintenant bien trop lourde.

« Je vais prendre l'air »

Bobby l'observe sortir avec un air partagé. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

* * *

Sam, Dean et Bobby sont attablés devant un repas préparé, non avec amour, mais avec tout le soin que Bobby a pu y apporter. Il n'est pas chef cuisinier, c'est certain, mais le plat devant eux est mangeable, et ils sont tous les trois dans la même pièce. Grand progrès ! Bobby s'en réjouit. Tout n'est peut être pas perdu !

Pourtant ce n'est pas gagné non plus. Sam évite consciencieusement de regarder son frère en face et Dean ne lui accorde de discrets coups d'œil que quand il est certain que Sam regarde ailleurs.

Bobby tambourine la table de ses doigts, pris d'une soudaine envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement de gamines pré-pubères ?! Ça commence à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Comment va ta tête, Sam ? » s'enquiert-t-il finalement « toujours des migraines ?

-Non, plus tant que ça.

-Plus tant que ça, ça veut dire encore » ne peut pas s'empêcher de corriger Dean.

Sam le foudroie du regard. Tiens, voilà qu'ils acceptent enfin de poser les yeux l'un sur l'autre ! Pas trop tôt.

« Et toi Dean ? Tes entailles ?

-Nikel.

-Pfff » siffle Sam, mauvais.

Cette fois c'est Dean qui le fusille des yeux. Bien bien … Bobby n'ose plus interroger aucun des deux, et bientôt la maison s'emplit de bruits de mastications pour toute conversation.

« Ça manque d'assaisonnement... » constate le vieux chasseur en grommelant.

La bouche de Sam se tord d'un sourire mesquin tandis qu'il envisage tout le potentiel destructeur de la réplique que lui inspire cette remarque inoffensive. Il ne met pas longtemps à prendre sa décision, un regard en coin vers son frère le pousse à l'attaque. Cet air calme et ... habituel... bien trop habituel ... presque fier. Aujourd'hui Sam a envie de le gommer de son visage pour de bon. Dean n'a pas le droit de paraître aussi indifférent à la tragédie qu'il a provoqué.

Alors il redresse les yeux Sam, insolant, et articule soigneusement :

« Demande à Dean de choisir entre le sel et le poivre. Il aime bien faire ça, pas vrai ? »

Silence stupéfait.

Bobby peut sentir chaque arrêtes d'acier de ces quelques mots déchirer la peau de Dean.

Lui qui se tient là, à découvert, sans armure et à vif... La phrase de Sam fonce droit là où ça fait mal, chercher à atteindre ses points vitaux. Déchiqueter, enfoncer la chair vulnérable en face de lui ! Réduire en poussière celui qu'il tient responsable de cette situation ! Sam veut blesser, et ses mots sont toujours des armes terriblement efficaces sur Dean.

« Sam ! » s'exclame Bobby, outré de cette tentative de meurtre.

On ne doit pas chercher à assassiner son frère ! Quelle horreur !

Dean, qui avait les yeux baissés sur son assiette, est violemment atteint par la perfidie de cette remarque. Par cette méchanceté gratuite à laquelle Sam ne l'a pas habitué.

Meredith.

Meredith dans chacune de ces lettres. Dans chacune de ces accusations implicites.

Meredith, partout autour d'eux.

Meredith, plus nulle part, à présent.

Dean ne bouge pas pendant un moment et Bobby a l'impression de voir le temps lui même se figer. Tout le monde retient son souffle. Cette fois Sam est allé trop loin, Bobby le sait, le ressent au plus profond de lui.

Dean reste immobile. Tente d'évaluer les dégâts. De rassembler les morceaux encore intacts de son être. Se recomposer et remonter à la surface. Ne pas simplement couler sans lutter.

Non.

Très peu pour lui.

Sam comme Bobby l'observent intensément. L'un avec une curiosité malsaine, la bouche tordue par un sourire provocateur, l'autre avec un air un peu désespéré.

Dean ne relève pas les yeux. Il pose d'abord soigneusement sa fourchette à coté de son assiette, encore à moitié pleine. S'essuie la bouche de sa serviette. Se racle la gorge. Puis consent enfin à planter les deux braises qui lui tiennent lieu de pupilles dans celles de son frère.

Voilà.

On y est.

Dean a atteint sa limite.

C'est trop.

Il en a sa claque.

Tout ce qu'il essaie de réprimer, pour protéger Sam, pour lui donner un peu de temps, tout ce qu'il encaisse pour l'aider, tout ce qu'il emmagasine pour que son frère n'ai pas à le faire... Tout ça s'envole en fine fumée. Impossible de se contenir plus longtemps.

« Tu sais quoi, Sam ? » demande-t-il, posément, d'une voix égale.

Sam crispe la mâchoire, tout prêt à affronter son frère bien en face. Une confrontation, il n'attend que ça.

Bobby plisse le front. Aie, il connaît cette expression là. Dean dévisage Sam avec une intensité quasi chirurgicale, la tête penchée de coté. Ça va faire mal devine le vieux chasseur.

« J'ai été suffisamment patient avec toi. »

Silence tendu.

Cette électricité qui a soudain envahi la pièce, Bobby la ressent plein pot. Il remercie le ciel de ne pas porter de pacemaker, sûr et certain que ces turbulences l'auraient fait sauter comme de rien. Le calme avant l'orage, ou l'œil du cyclone, au choix. Mais l'explosion n'est pas loin.

Dean plisse les yeux, s'assure qu'il a bien toute l'attention de son frère.

« Maintenant ça suffit. Tu peux aller te faire foutre. »

Là ce sont les sourcils de Sam qui se haussent à une hauteur faramineuse. Quoi, tu pensais que Dean aurait plus de tolérance ? Tu as déjà bien profité de sa bienveillance, fils, pense Bobby.

« Ouais, va bien te faire mettre » précise Dean, la bouche relevée en une grimace de mépris « Va bien te faire mettre, espèce de trou du cul immature. »

Dean hausse progressivement le ton.

Un ouragan se réveille sous son crane. Une tempête violente et hors de contrôle. Ça grimpe, grimpe, grimpe, le long de son échine. S'enroule autour de sa colonne vertébrale. Se précipite vers le haut, vers la sortie. Lui noue la gorge au passage. Amplifie pourtant sa voix au maximum, quand, enfin, ça s'échappe de sa poitrine.

En un éclair, Dean est sur ses pieds, la chaise renversée par terre derrière lui.

« Va te faire foutre, toi et tes grandes déclarations ! » hurle-t-il maintenant à pleine puissance « Toi et tes promesses à la con ! »

Là c'est Bobby qui fronce les sourcils. Déclarations ? Quelles déclarations ?

« Je t'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait des conséquences ! » rappelle Dean avec rancœur, les yeux encore vissés dans ceux de son frère « J'ai passé mon temps à essayer de te prévenir ! Et maintenant qu'on en affronte une pour de vrai, tu me mets tout sur le dos ?! Tu me laisses tomber en quatrième vitesse ?! » se révolte-t-il, vexé comme jamais.

Blessé.

Par la mort de Meredith. Par l'abandon de Sam. Et le voilà encore à affronter le pire, seul. Toujours seul. Malgré tout ce que Sam a eu le culot de lui murmurer à l'oreille, encore et encore.

Lâcheur.

« Sérieusement ?! » fait-il mine de s'étonner « tu changes ta veste de coté aussi vite que ça ? Tu ne me laisses même pas une chance ? Tu m'abandonnes immédiatement sur le bord de la route ? »

Cette fois sa furie ne cache pas aussi bien la blessure profonde qui entaille sa poitrine. Cette terreur primale de finir seul, tout seul. Abandonné une fois de plus. Déçu par son propre frère. Par celui qui est censé être là pour lui. Celui qui a juré vouloir s'engager la dedans avec lui. Celui qui n'a jamais cessé, encore et encore, de lui assurer son soutien sans faille.

Tout ça pour quoi ?!

Pour être jeté à la poubelle comme un malpropre, considéré comme quantité négligeable... Dégénéré, peut être ? Bien trop tordu pour ce que Sam peut supporter ?! Ce sont ses entrailles qui prennent feu à cette pensée. Incendie violent et inattendu. Étincelle qui embrase sa poitrine jusqu'à la carbonisation.

Dean ne peut pas revivre ce rejet encore et encore ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'y survivra pas !

« T'es vraiment un sacré enfoiré, Sam ! Et un putain d'hypocrite ! Un putain de menteur, oui ! » s'époumone-t-il « ne compte pas sur moi pour te supporter plus longtemps ! Je ne mérite pas ça ! »

Non, Dean s'évertue à croire qu'il ne mérite pas ce traitement, ce rejet impitoyable. Total. Cette négation de leur passé tout entier, de leur façon d'être, de vivre. De tout ce qu'ils représentent l'un pour l'autre.

Non, Dean ne mérite pas ça. Non.

Dean est le chasseur. Et ce soir il sera celui qui repousse Sam, et non l'inverse. Ce soir, et pour toujours, s'il le faut !

« Tu m'entends ?! Va te faire foutre ! » exige-t-il encore en attrapant une bouteille d'alcool et en la fracassant de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

Il ne supporte plus que chaque chose soit à sa place, que chaque bouteille se tienne bien droite, à attendre d'être bue, alors que son monde a explosé en mille morceaux. Il se satisfait de la voir s'éclater, cette bouteille, de la voir disparaître, de par la force de son indignation.

Détruire.

Ce soir, tout est détruit. Meredith est morte.

Et c'est un couteau planté dans sa poitrine, qui refuse d'en sortir. Un acier brûlant et dur, forgé d'une bonne dose de culpabilité et de regrets. Qui fait mal, à chaque inspiration. Qui fait mal à chaque expiration. Qui ne se laisse pas retirer, non merci, il est bien installé dans ce corps chaud.

Alors, même si Dean accepte qu'il ne peut l'enlever pour le moment, même s'il apprend péniblement à vivre avec, il a un peu de mal à supporter que Sam s'amuse à remuer ce couteau là dans la plaie.

« Espèce de merde ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir ta sale gueule » précise-t-il en pointant un doigt droit vers la poitrine de son frère.

Non, Dean ne veut plus sentir le couteau lui disséquer les entrailles, le couper toujours plus profond, l'inciser jusqu'à la moelle. C'est déjà assez douloureux comme ça de le savoir planté en surface.

Et si Sam n'est plus capable que de le faire souffrir, Dean ne veut plus de lui à ses cotés.

Ou du moins est-ce ce qu'il se force à croire. C'est la colère, qui parle. La déception. La douleur, aussi.

Alors il quitte la pièce, laissant Sam et Bobby immobiles, choqués de cette colère foudroyante. Quand Dean finit par s'énerver, il ne fait pas semblant. Même Sam ne s'attendait pas à un tel déchaînement.

Bobby fixe les éclats de verre au sol. Ploc ploc ploc. L'alcool glisse doucement contre le mur, rivière qui n'a rien à faire là.

« Et ben, c'est pas la première fois que je vois Dean faire sa crise, pourtant, là, je crois que ça bat tous les records … » puis après un regard en coin : « De quelles promesses il parlait, Sam ? »

Mais Sam ne lui répond pas. Il se lève et court après son aîné, les poings serrés.

« Dean ! » appelle-t-il d'une voix emplie de fureur.

« Bon d'accord, alors on parlera de ça plus tard, j'imagine ... » fait Bobby avec un soupir fataliste.

« Dean ! Ne t'enfuis pas ! » tonitrue Sam, furieux.

Il lui emboîte le pas jusqu'à l'extérieur, jusqu'au garage grand ouvert dans lequel il s'engouffre. Sorte de hangar dans lequel Bobby bricole, emplis d'outils et de bouts de voitures. Endroit crasseux et mal rangé dans lequel Dean s'est toujours senti à sa place.

« Dean ! » rugit encore Sam.

Dean lui lance un regard outré pas dessus son épaule.

« Je ne t'ai pas permis de me suivre ! » hurle-t-il « je refuse de voir ta sale gueule plus longtemps ! C'est au dessus de mes forces !

-J'en ai rien à foutre, Dean, et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me permette quoi que ce soit ! » l'affronte Sam.

« T'en as pas eu assez, t'en veux encore ?! J'ai pas mal de chose en stock pour toi, faux frère, si tu insistes ! » répond Dean.

« Mais tu vas la fermer une seconde ! Arrête de te placer en victime, c'est insupportable ! Comme si tu n'avais rien fait pour mériter ça ! »

Au tour de Sam de s'emporter. D'un grand mouvement du bras, il balance tout le contenu d'un des établis par terre.

« Tu fais chier ! »

Refuse de céder du terrain à Dean. De le laisser se comporter en martyr alors qu'il est celui qui doit être en colère.

Celui qui a le droit de lui en vouloir. C'est lui ! Pas Dean !

« C'est trop facile ! Trop facile de réagir comme ça, Dean ! De n'en faire qu'à ta tête pour ensuite m'en vouloir d'être fâché contre toi !

-Rassure moi, tu parles de toi là ?! » réplique Dean, mauvais.

« Tu n'as pas voulu respecter mon choix ! » répète une fois de plus le cadet Winchester « tu as décidé d'aller à l'encontre de ma volonté, tu n'as pas le droit d'être fâché contre moi ! C'est moi qui t'en veux ! Ne retourne pas les choses comme ça t'arrange !

-Ta volonté ? Ta volonté ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule » enrage Dean « je croyais que ta volonté, c'était d'être avec moi ? D'être vraiment avec moi ?! Je ne t'ai jamais caché ce que ça impliquait !

-Ne mélange pas tout !

-Je ne mélange rien, je te rappelle ce que tu as décidé d'oublier, c'est tout ! Tu es aussi coupable que moi de ce bordel !

-Dean !

-Tu as insisté ! Encore et encore ! Tu revenais à la charge, chaque putain de jour » se souvient Dean « même après que j'ai refusé ! Que je t'ai repoussé, à plusieurs reprises !

-...

-Et tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas ? Pourquoi ça me semblait trop dangereux ? Pour ça ! » s'exclame-t-il, bouleversé « exactement pour ça !

-...

-T'as jamais rien compris aux conséquences fâcheuses dont je te rabâchais sans cesse les oreilles, hein, espèce d'abruti !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et d'ailleurs tout ça n'a rien à voir avec la mort de Meredith ! » se défend Sam

« Ça a tout à voir avec la mort de Meredith ! Tu ne vois même pas ça ? Ton insistance ! Ta confiance ! Cette putain de certitude que tu as réussi à me transmettre ... Je me suis laissé convaincre ! Quel idiot je fais ! Je me suis laisser convaincre... » regrette Dean, de toute son âme « j'en avais tellement envie, que j'ai fini par y croire, par céder... »

Par croire que malgré le danger de leur relation interdite, Sam serait toujours là, à le soutenir. Quel imbécile... Il a besoin de se détourner un instant, Dean, de reprendre son souffle. Sa poitrine se soulève sur un rythme erratique. Merde, ça fait mal ! Ça fait bien trop mal tout ça !

Il ne sait plus exactement pourquoi il est si en colère Dean, si c'est parce que Sam vient de le quitter, ou parce que c'est lui qui vient de quitter Sam, ou parce que Meredith est morte. Il ne se souvient plus du plus important, de ce qui le rend le plus triste.

La mort de Meredith.

La désertion de Sam.

Pourtant, quand il se tourne à nouveau vers son frère, il le dévisage avec une colère toujours aussi vivace.

« Tu ne pense toujours qu'a ta propre douleur Sam ! Jamais à la mienne, putain ! Tu m'oublies toujours dans ces moments là ! Toujours ! J'en peux plus de ton égoïsme !

-Pauvre chou » raille Sam d'un ton sec.

Dean le dévisage, incrédule.

Est-ce que c'est sa faute ? Est-ce que Sam est devenu ce monstre insensible à cause de lui ? Il ne reconnaît rien de son frère cadet dans ces mots si durs qu'il lui jette à la figure ces derniers temps...

Non, Dean en a marre de toujours se sentir coupable pour lui ! Si Sam se comporte comme un parfait connard, autant lui en laisser tout le crédit. C'est un grand garçon.

Le regard de Dean se durcit encore. Il se place bien en face de son cadet, menaçant.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais pardonner ce que j'ai fait Sam, le sacrifice que j'ai fait. C'est horrible. C'est dégueulasse. C'est tordu. Oui. Et je ne sais pas comment tu pourrai me le pardonner, j'en ai aucune putain d'idée. Mais tu vas trouver un moyen de le faire quand même » ordonne Dean d'un ton venimeux « Tu vas le faire parce que tu l'as promis. Toi et moi contre le reste du monde. Toi et moi, pas Meredith, toi et moi ! »

« Mais tu es ignoble ! » s'écrit Sam en reculant d'un pas sous la lueur de haine dans les yeux de son frère. Il bute contre une étagère dans son dos.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Alors quoi, je dois être prêt à sacrifier Bobby aussi, par exemple, pour nous deux ?! » s'enquiert-t-il, dépassé.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, Sam, c'était être avec Dean.

C'était exprimer cet amour dévorant. Être honnête. Puiser du courage, du plaisir même, dans cette attraction si forte. Cette relation contre laquelle il n'a pas pu aller. Cette attirance terriblement enivrante.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Dean.

Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, Sam, c'est que cet amour puisse être le moteur de quelque chose d'aussi affreux que la mort d'une amie. Non. Tout mais pas ça.

« Je te l'avais dit, Sam ! Je t'avais prévenu bordel ! » lui assène Dean, rouge de colère.

Il essaie, il essaie tellement fort de le lui faire entendre. Qu'il le reconnaisse, Sam. Qu'il ne joue pas l'innocent après ce que leur attachement l'un à l'autre à causé. Dean ne peut pas affronter seul cette montagne d'horreur.

« Mais pas de ça ! Pas comme ça... »

Sam secoue la tête, incrédule. Refuse de voir ce qui juste là, juste sous ses yeux. Refuse d'envisager que s'il réagit aussi catégoriquement, c'est peut être bien par culpabilité. Par chagrin.

Par faiblesse.

« C'est trop tard pour avoir peur ! » insiste Dean, furieux « C'est trop tard depuis des mois maintenant ! »

Sam fixe un regard halluciné sur lui. Quel bad trip ! Quel cauchemar !

Sam n'est plus celui qui attaque. Il ne l'est plus depuis un moment maintenant. Il se retrouve à subir les assauts courroucés de celui qu'il a poussé à bout. Dean peut être plus percutant qu'un bélier quand il se retrouve acculé.

« Mais merde, tu croyais quoi ?! » renchérit-il « Que ce serait une promenade de santé ?! Que ça resterait quelques vagues menaces, au loin, que ça ne se concrétiserait jamais ? Qu'on passerait à travers aussi facilement ? Tu ne peux pas être aussi naïf !

-Je préférerai être mort » lâche Sam, soudain aussi pale qu'un cadavre « je préférerai être mort. Au moins je n'aurai pas à entendre ça.

-Lâche ! » l'accuse Dean, révolté. Il se rapproche « tu préfères fermer les yeux sur ta responsabilité ?! Meredith ne mérite pas ça.

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ne parle pas d'elle ! »

Ah la rage de Sam se réveille en entendant ce nom. Ce nom qui a tout gâché, tout tué entre eux.

Tout tué en lui.

C'est Dean qui projette tout le contenu de la table à sa droite par terre, à présent. Fou de rage.

« Tu es censé être de mon coté, Sam ! » hurle-t-il d'une voix brisée « moi je suis toujours resté du tien ! Toujours. »

Sam lui tourne le dos. Préfère cacher qu'il s'essuie les paupières. Préfère cacher ces tremblements qui le parcourent tout entier. Il voudrait que Dean le croit impitoyable. Inébranlable. Inaccessible.

« Refuser de respecter mes choix, ce n'est pas être de mon coté.

-Te protéger. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours fait. Tu ne peux pas être aussi surpris, ce n'est pas possible …

-...

-Arrête de me laisser tomber ! J'en peux plus de me retrouver seul dès que les choses se compliquent un peu !

-La mort de Meredith, je n'appellerai pas ça « une complication »...

-Ce n'est pas la première qu'on voit mourir, Sam. Pas le premier être cher que l'on perd. »

Cette fois Sam lui fait face, froid au possible.

« Je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne pourrai pas, Dean. Je ne pourrai pas te pardonner » affirme-t-il avec un ton qu'il espère convaincant « tu aurais du m'écouter, et sauver Meredith. »

Le cri qui échappe à Dean est autant un cri de colère que de désespoir.

« Jamais ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?!

-Alors je ne serai plus jamais avec toi ! Pas quand tu refuses de me laisser le moindre libre arbitre !

-Tout le reste Sam, tu peux choisir tout le reste ! Mais ne me demande pas de te tuer !

-Ce n'est plus la peine. Ça ne sert plus à rien. »

Tout est fini.

Mais ça, Sam ne le dit pas. Inutile. Tout est inutile. Il tourne les talons et repart vers l'extérieur, anéanti. Persuadé d'avoir fait ses adieux à Dean pour de bon.

« Salaud ! Tu vas me laisser seul ! »

La plus grande peur de Dean, sa plus grande crainte, juste là, devant lui. En train de se réaliser sous ses yeux.

« Tu m'abandonnes ! Encore ! »

Sentiment d'échec retentissant. Sentiment d'avoir raté la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

D'avoir échoué à se faire aimer, tout simplement.

« Traître ! » s'époumone Dean.

Oh il se hait encore plus qu'il ne déteste Sam. Voilà toute la profondeur de son égoïsme.

Aveuglé par sa douleur, Dean ne se contrôle plus. Alors quand son frère passe à coté de lui pour sortir, il le pousse en arrière, de toutes ses forces. Projette ses mains sur cette poitrine, qui ne se gonfle encore d'oxygène que parce qu'il a refusé de la sacrifier. Le repousse physiquement comme si cela pouvait suffire à le rejeter de son esprit pour de bon.

Il le repousse de toute sa folie furieuse, de toute sa détresse, de toute la puissance de son désespoir. Pour l'expulser de lui même autant que de son champs visuel.

Surpris, Sam ne peut résister à cette attaque, et se retrouve propulsé sur le dos. Sa tête heurte violemment le sol. Et immédiatement, Dean réalise son erreur. Sa tête. Non. Pas sa tête !

« Sam ! »

Un instant il reste là, les yeux rivés sur le grand corps immobile, à terre.

Celui qu'il avait choisi de sauver. Celui qu'il vient peut être d'achever, sans le faire exprès.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, Dean, n'en est plus capable de toute façon. La survie de son frère est un impératif bien trop ancré en lui pour qu'il puisse même une seconde envisager de ne pas s'en occuper. Il se précipite à coté de lui, l'attrape par le col de sa chemise, paniqué. Le sang … le sang va couler, encore. Il n'est pas remis Sam, pas en état de supporter un autre choc sur ce crane déjà si éprouvé !

« Merde ! »

Le temps se fige une nouvelle fois, le salaud, tandis que les yeux démesurément écarquillés de Dean scrutent avec horreur les paupières fermées de son frère.

Il l'a tué.

Voilà.

La conclusion de ce grand guignol. L'arrivée de ce chemin pathétique.

Incapables de se comprendre jusqu'au bout. Capables de tellement d'amour, mais de toujours plus de haine.

Dean vient de tuer son frère, il ne pouvait en être autrement. L'avertissement de Carl … il ne pouvait que signifier cet événement là. Tout fait sens à présent. Dean tuant son frère, le tuant d'amour. Quelle ironie.

Sam qui survie aux vampires seulement pour succomber quelques jours plus tard, des mains même de Dean.

Dean en est si profondément persuadé qu'il ne réalise pas tout de suite que Sam vient de rouvrir les yeux, assommé l'espace d'une seconde seulement.

« Sammy ! » s'exclame-t-il finalement devant le miracle de ces deux prunelles brunes qui se posent sur lui, juste un peu étourdies.

Une main glacée réanime alors son cœur pourtant déjà en miette. Le presse sans douceur aucune pour lui imprimer ce rythme vital, et pourtant si douloureux. Bouboum bouboum.

Encore vivant. Il reste une chance, une toute petite chance.

« Ne bouge pas ! » lui intime-t-il précipitamment quand il s'aperçoit que Sam tente de se redresser sur les coudes « Tu es tombé ... » précise-t-il, en vain, d'une voix blanche.

« Tu es tombé et ... »

Dean passe soudain ses mains sur lui, le visage contracté par l'inquiétude. Il tâtonne doucement l'arrière de sa tête. Pas de sang.

« Tu n'as rien ... » souffle-t-il en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains, pulvérisant la distance qu'ils conservaient depuis la mort de Meredith.

Elle ne compte plus. Ni la distance, ni Meredith. Elles ne comptent pas face à l'intégrité de Sam.

« Tu vas bien » fait-t-il encore, comme pour essayer de s'en convaincre « Tu vas bien ... »

Sam regarde son frère, quasiment en larmes, frotter son front contre son visage, caresse animale. Caresse de soulagement si intense … Il se colle à lui comme pour imprégner son odeur jusqu'au moindre tréfonds de son être. Promène ses doigts sur son menton, sa bouche, sa mâchoire même.

« Tu n'as rien » gémissement à peine perceptible.

Alors la rancœur de Sam disparaît en un claquement de doigt.

Comme ça, sans signe avant coureur. Pulvérisé par l'amour sincère qu'il peut déchiffrer dans chacun des gestes de son frère. Dans sa respiration haletante. Dans le tremblements discrets de ses mains. Dans l'humidité vainement dissimulée de ses joues.

Elle se fond dans cet amour, sa colère. Dans l'impossibilité viscérale de Dean d'être assez fâché contre lui pour lui faire du mal. Pour ne pas être là quand un danger le guette. Même s'il est, cette fois, la source de ce danger qu'il redoute tant.

Dean renonce à tout. Encore et toujours.

Dean renonce à lui en vouloir, si vite, comme si ses sentiments à lui ne comptaient pas, au final. Comme si, malgré tout le mal que Sam peut lui faire, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'abandonner pour de bon.

C'est un crève cœur, de réaliser ça. Un déchirement immense. Malgré sa souffrance, malgré son sentiment de trahison, malgré toute la douleur que Sam lui a fait endurer, il est encore là Dean, agenouillé devant lui, à exprimer son soulagement de le voir en un seul morceau.

Impossible de se forcer plus longtemps à le détester. Impossible de se voiler la face plus longtemps. Elle a disparu, cette colère si envahissante, elle s'est évanouit en un éclair, elle et la protection dérisoire qu'elle lui apportait. Ne reste que le chagrin pur et dur. Le noyau de sa souffrance, de sa révolte.

Et certains de ces morceaux d'emportements se recomposent en regrets profonds.

« Je voulais te sauver Dean » babille Sam. La vérité, rien que la vérité « Je voulais te sauver, et qu'on s'en aille ensemble, tous les trois. »

C'est dit. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Et Sam voudrait mourir pour ne pas avoir réussi. Il voudrait mourir pour ne pas avoir pu le faire là bas, dans cette grange.

« Je sais, Sammy » lui murmure Dean en réponse.

Il frotte encore son visage contre lui. Refuse de mettre fin à cette étreinte pour le regarder. Non, le réconfort qu'il cherche doit être bien plus physique que ça.

« Je ne voulais pas... je voulais juste qu'on reparte tous les trois » insiste Sam « juste ça. Qu'on rentre tous les trois.

-Oui.

-J'aurai préféré mourir.

-Je sais aussi. Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

C'est là l'essence même de leur malédiction.

« Tu m'appartiens » rappelle-t-il, à toutes fins utiles.

« Dean » gémit Sam, l'attirant plus près encore de lui, l'entourant de ses bras pour sentir son cœur battre contre le sien.

Sam n'est pas le plus cérébral finalement, plutôt le plus instinctif.

Lui qui prévoyait de passer cette porte sans se retourner, laissant Dean derrière lui, le voilà à présent à se nourrir de sa présence. A se blottir dans ses bras protecteurs. Sam réagit selon ce que lui dicte son instinct, dans l'instant. Il n'arrive pas à prendre suffisamment de recul pour modérer son premier réflexe.

C'est encore un gamin, pense Dean. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de le bercer doucement, son Sam, de tenter de lui apporter tout le réconfort dont il dispose. Le visage grave et les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

Sam garde la tête dans sa nuque. Il ne pleure pas. Ni lui, ni Dean. Ils sont bien au delà de ça.

« Moi aussi, j'aurai voulu que tu nous sauves tous les trois » avoue finalement Dean dans un souffle « mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. »

Sagesse toute Winchesterienne.

Et il n'y a rien de plus à dire, vraiment.

* * *

Bobby les a vu revenir tous les deux.

Deux cadavres marchant encore, par miracle. Si pâles et si effacés, presque des fantômes. Mais ensemble.

Ensemble.

Dean soutient Sam, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Ou peut être est-ce l'inverse, Bobby ne saurait dire. Ils le dépassent sans presque le voir, leur vieux mentor, et ils retournent s'asseoir sur le canapé d'un commun accord silencieux.

Il s'installent doucement, se recouvrent d'un plaid fatigué qui traîne là, presque aussi fatigué qu'eux.

Dean s'endort le premier. Ou peut être est-ce Sam ? La tête de Sam sur l'épaule de Dean et la joue de Dean sur le haut du crane de Sam.

Bobby les observe s'accorder un véritable repos, pour la première fois depuis leur retour de cette maudite mission de sauvetage ratée.

Et sous ses yeux, à Bobby, ils sont à nouveaux ces deux petits garçons, ces deux laissés pour compte, ces deux orphelins n'ayant rien d'autre au monde que le réconfort un peu fragile d'un frère à coté de soi.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre de (violente?) réconciliation._

 _Ah la la ça m'a fatiguée d'écrire ça ... comment ça je suis trop sensible ?! Mais ça suffit oui ! Ça se dit pas ça ! Et d'abord je fais ce que je veux ! Si j'ai envie de m'épuiser sur des chapitres de confrontations douloureuses et de sentiments trop intenses, ben je ... j'ai oublié ce que je disais ... Ce monologue n'a aucun sens ... *retourne pleurer dans sa chambre "Sam, mais pourquoi, Sam ?! Arrête de torturer ton frère, pitié !"*_

 _Lilie : Salut ! Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu sur le chapitre précédent ^^ mais ta review m'a fait très plaisir, alors merci à toi ! Je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme régulier en ce moment... A une époque j'arrivai à publier un chapitre par semaine, mais à présent ce n'est plus possible, je n'ai plus autant de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. C'est pas tant une question d'inspiration (ma petite tête travaille 24h sur 24 sur BWO xp la folle) mais plutôt de temps d'écriture et de relecture, tout simplement. _

_Narutine : Bah non, pardon, ne pleure pas :/ Bon mais c'est gratifiant en tant qu'auteur, d'arriver à atteindre autant ses lecteurs, alors je sais pas vraiment si ça me fait plaisir ou pas que tu ai versé ta larme ... *bug du cerveau, je répète, bug du cerveau !* Mais je suis comme toi, sur ce coup là, je comprends autant Dean, qui ne peut pas faire autrement que de sauver son frère, que Sam, qui lui reproche de ne pas respecter ses décisions ... tiens c'est un peu une problématique qu'on retrouve dans la série, ça, en fait ... Il n'y a pas de bon coté malheureusement. "Ma fanfic SPN préférée" ... j'ai vomi un arc en ciel là, je crois x) merci !_

 _Clemence10 : Hmm en fait je ne suis pas certaine que Sam sauverait Dean contre sa volonté ... est-ce qu'il ne le respecte pas suffisamment pour choisir de lui laisser ce choix final ? Le débat est ouvert ! Je ne sais pas du tout xp Merci pour tes fidèles review, en tout cas, ça me touche :3 et ça me donne du courage !_

 _Tara : Ah zut, tu sors d'une période bien compliquée alors ? J'espère que les choses vont s'apaiser pour toi maintenant. Oui la mort de Meredith était brutale, c'est vrai ... pardon ... j'aime le draaaaaaaaame j'adore le draaaaaame alors je peux pas m'en empêcher ... Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas :) toujours un plaisir !_

 _Melanie : Curieuse d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre là :) Oui, dans SPN, c'est un peu la malédiction des frères Winchester, tous le monde meurt toujours, à part eux (enfin ... eux ils reviennent ... enfin d'autres aussi... enfin ... voilà quoi !). Et ça doit être tellement dur à vivre ! Et tellement intéressant à explorer du coup :) même si triste, très triste ... Bref ! Oui, Meredith avait peu de chance de faire long feu dans cet univers là._

 _Guest inconnue : Alors je vais essayer de ne pas te faire un roman (c'est mort). Déjà tu n'es pas la seule à me dire que tu as du mal avec les personnages féminins dans SPN (mais sérieux, vous êtes trop protectrices envers eux ah ah c'est drôle !) et c'est pas grave. Mais pour la suite ... je ne pense pas que Sam aurait voulu "laisser Meredith" pour Dean, c'est plutôt un complexe du sauveur ... Sam ne peut pas envisager qu'il fait le contraire de sauver quelqu'un, c'est à dire qu'il le condamne. Oui, je pense que c'est plus qu'il ne s'imagine pas survivre "grace" à la mort de quelqu'un ... bon, en plus c'est quelqu'un qu'il apprécie, donc ça aide pas. Mais c'est plutôt ce dégoût de s'en sortir alors que d'autre en meurt. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? (Peut être même qu'il y a là un complexe plus profond ... qu'il estime que sa vie a moins de valeur que celle des autres... Il est bien abîmé notre Sam ... mais c'est partir un peu plus loin, et on pourrait en débattre longtemps xp). Oh et puis, merci pour tous les compliments que tu me fait :p dis donc, je vais prendre la grosse tête moi x) Je suis ravie que tu sois autant passionnée par ma fic ! C'est génial x) j'ai toujours un peu de mal à y croire. Et je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre, du coup, par rapport aux réactions des uns et des autres. J'espère que tu es un peu moins choquée xp_

 _Ga65800 : Oh la bonne surprise ! Tu es encore là ! Merci de me dire que tu apprécie encore mon histoire :) c'est super de savoir que tu aimes encore ce que j'écris x) Tu es là depuis un moment si je me souviens bien !_

 _Clairaice : La suite, c'était maintenant xp Oh non ne tue pas Sam ! s'il te plait ! Sans lui, ce serait bien moins intéressant ! Hmm bon c'est vrai que sur ces derniers chapitres, je lui ai un peu donné le mauvais rôle ... Mais sa position se défend aussi, je trouve ! C'est jamais évident ce genre de situation de toute façon (quelles genre de situations ?! Ça arrive qu'à eux des trucs pareils ! Ah oui c'est vrai ...). Bref, j'espère que ça t'a plu :) Bise !_

 _PrincessFraya : La date fatidique approche, je vais être triste tu sais ? J'espère qu'on communiquera toujours par mail, skype ou autre ... ou ici ! Je t'embrasse fort :3_

 _Une Shapeshifter : Arrête de bouder maintenant, ok ?! Oui tu l'aimais bien, oui elle est morte, ben c'est comme ça, faut s'en remettre maintenant ! Ah ah et bam, une engueulade gratuite *cœur*_

 _J'oublie personne ? J'oublie personne. Alors à la prochaine !_


	64. Cette vieille carcasse tordue

_Bon, j'ai un aveu à vous faire, cette fois on y est. Vous allez lire ici l'avant-dernier chapitre. Je suis à peu près sûre de la structure de ma fin. Alors il nous reste deux chapitres (celui ci inclus) + un épilogue._

 _Voilà voilà, c'est dit._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 64 : Cette vieille carcasse tordue**

Dean se passe la main sur le front, chassant négligemment cette sueur qui perturbe sa vision. Reste concentré sur son problème actuel. Il en a choisi un bien compliqué, qui nécessite toute son attention.

Bobby lui a cédé cette vieille carcasse sans un seul instant d'hésitation.

« Ah ouais, tu veux remettre en état une de mes épaves ? Et ben fait toi plaisir, essaie donc celle là ! »

Et le vieillard malicieux l'a conduit devant ce reste de Ford, en piteuse forme.

Comme lui.

Es-ce que c'est une sorte de thérapie par projection ? Réparer une voiture comme il se réparerait lui même ?

Cette idée le fait doucement rire. Comme si ça pouvait être si simple... Pourtant ces heures penchées sur le capot, allongées sous la carrosserie, ou agenouillées devant les pneus lui paraissent presque agréables. Il se sent utile, Dean, à faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts tandis que Sam s'accorde enfin le repos dont il a tant besoin.

Ah, voilà une projection intéressante ! Réparer une voiture, parce qu'il ne peut rien faire de plus pour réparer Sam... Là, oui, Dean y croit un peu plus.

Sam dort. Beaucoup. Au moins sept heures par nuit. Dean ne se souvient plus de la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu faire ça plusieurs jours d'affilés. Quand il était enfant, sans doute ? Puis sa journée passe entre longues marches dans les environs, lectures poussées et observation paisible des efforts de son frère sur son nouveau projet de rénovation. Il a transporté un fauteuil abîmé jusqu'à la carcasse en voie de guérison, et reste assis dessus, parfois plusieurs heures, à regarder Dean s'affairer.

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, Sam et Dean. Fatigués de ces mots qui ont une fâcheuse tendance à les blesser plus qu'autre chose. Alors ces longs silences font du bien. La simple présence de leur moitié réconforte. Redonne espoir. Peut être.

Dean n'aspire plus qu'à ça. La paix. Un peu de paix. Juste un brin, un minuscule morceau, une goutte … Comme ce serait bon, déjà ! Dean a appris à se satisfaire de pas grand chose. Parce que c'est toujours mieux que rien. Mieux que le vide.

Et voilà, rien que de l'évoquer, Dean le sent, tapis là. Expérimente le souffle de ce gouffre sur sa nuque.

Non. Ce n'est plus possible. Dean ne supporte plus cette vie en équilibre au dessus du vide. Ça suffit. Il rabat brusquement la tête vers la voiture, gravité faussée, les yeux scrutant la mécanique abîmée.

Une bougie. Il doit trouver une nouvelle bougie, et ce moteur tournera à nouveau, foi de Winchester !

Il fouille chaque tiroir, projette le contenu à terre, peste dans sa barbe. Ou donc Bobby a-t-il rangé sa réserve ?!

« Besoin d'un tour en ville ? » propose un Sam presque amusé par cette petite colère si ordinaire.

Dean lui adresse un regard surpris. Quoi, tu avais oublié que j'étais là ? S'interroge le cadet. Dean cesse de s'agiter et s'essuie la nuque, un peu gêné.

« Ouais, ce serait pas mal … Qu'on arrête de piquer dans les réserves de Bobby. »

Sam hoche la tête et commence à se lever.

« Mais laisse moi prendre une douche avant » demande Dean.

Sam approuve une fois de plus et tend la main vers lui, presque par réflexe. Il voulait lui donner un petit coup dans l'épaule. Preuve de complicité. Peut être d'affection aussi. De soutien, en tout cas.

Mais Dean s'esquive trop rapidement, sans le voir. Sam pince les lèvres.

Reste seul, à fixer la voiture que Dean s'échine à remettre en état, presque jaloux.

* * *

Dean est pire qu'une ménagère en plein Black Friday.

Il enchaîne les allées, jette ses achats dans le panier que tient Sam, sans ralentir. Sans chercher à le ménager, ce frère en convalescence. Il survivra bien à un shopping un peu agressif, non ? Une promenade de santé par rapport à leur quotidien.

Sam examine avec curiosité ce que Dean lui confie. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il s'y mette, à la mécanique. Au moins en ce qui concerne les voitures. Enfin, il est habile de ses mains, tout à fait capable avec une serrure, plutôt débrouillard avec le reste, cocktail molotov compris … Mais guère artistique.

Efficace.

Combien lui et son frère ont ils sacrifié à ce mot ? Efficacité ? Peut être que quand Dean bricole une voiture, il s'échappe un peu de ce carcan ? Peut être que c'est là sa fibre artistique à lui ? Sa façon de s'exprimer, de créer ?

Toujours est-il que ce n'est pas juste de lui abandonner entièrement l'entretien de la Chevrolet. Quoique ça n'ait pas l'air de le déranger, au contraire. Alors Sam hausse les épaules et suit sagement. Fait semblant d'acquiescer quand Dean hésite et lui présente un produit avec un regard interrogateur. Pas question non plus d'avoir l'air trop ignorant …

Même si son frère n'est sûrement pas dupe. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit sourire en coin qu'il s'efforce de dissimuler ?! Dean finit par s'immobiliser devant un rayon, comparant plusieurs composants, qui se ressemblent tous, pour Sam.

Pas plus intéressé que ça. Alors il s'éloigne un peu, laisse ses yeux se promener partout, sans vraiment faire attention. Si Dean a toujours besoin de s'occuper par quelque chose, que ce soit une chasse ou une voiture à réparer, Sam, lui, se contente très bien d'oisiveté.

D'un esprit qui vagabonde.

D'un corps en action dans lequel on peut se perdre quelques temps.

D'une simple méditation.

Pourtant avoir la tête ailleurs n'est pas toujours une bonne idée dans un magasin bondé de bricoleurs du dimanche. L'un d'entre eux le bouscule brutalement de l'épaule en le dépassant. Sam, trop distrait pour le voir arriver, est surpris par ce léger choc qui le déséquilibre un peu.

« Hé ! » proteste-t-il vaguement, le temps de se reconnecter à l'instant présent.

Son agresseur se tourne vers lui avec une grimace de colère.

« Reste pas au milieu comme ça, espèce d'abruti, tu vois pas que tu bloques le passage ? » lui lance-t-il, méprisant.

Mauvaise idée.

Sam hausse les sourcils, étonné de cette agressivité gratuite. Peu habitué à ce qu'on vienne lui chercher des noises, en général protégé de ce genre d'idiot par son gabarit de géant.

Un Roquet qui aboie après un Saint Bernard … Pas vraiment malin. Il s'apprête à secouer la tête et à passer à autre chose, conscient qu'il pourrait écraser son adversaire avec beaucoup trop de facilité.

Mais Dean ne lui laisse pas le loisir d'épargner cet emmerdeur.

Sam a juste le temps d'entendre une boite heurter le sol. La seconde suivante, Dean s'est jeté sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, le projetant au sol d'un magistral coup de poing. A faire applaudir Bruce Lee. Pourtant Dean ne s'arrête pas là et s'agenouille au dessus de sa victime, le bourrant encore de coups, en silence. Presque sans un bruit. Inquiétante absence de son.

Mais Dean n'a jamais eu besoin d'ambiance sonore pour laisser sa rage s'exprimer. Cette colère, qui finit par le caractériser... Cette fureur dormante, jamais loin de la surface ...

Heureusement, Sam est habitué à réagir rapidement. Il s'interpose immédiatement, repoussant son frère en arrière.

« Dean, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Ça va pas ! »

Le regard que Dean lui accorde est glacial. Froid comme le plus imposant des glaciers. La bouche agitée d'un léger tic, lui soulevant les lèvres par intermittence. Mauvais. Si Sam ne le connaissait pas, il aurait sûrement peur de cette lueur menaçante dans ses pupilles.

Est-ce que c'est ça, l'absence de Meredith ? Le trou qu'elle a laissé dans la tête de son frère ? Est-ce que c'est ça, de l'avoir perdu ?

« Putain, mais tu déconnes plein pot ! » s'exclame-t-il avant de le relever d'une puissante poussée du buste.

« On dégage » décide-t-il tandis que le pauvre homme ayant eu le malheur de s'adresser à lui gît encore à terre. Il se tient la mâchoire, choqué.

Dean reste silencieux tout le temps que Sam les dirige hors du magasin, à pas pressés. Il semble pourtant tout à fait lucide quand son frère tente de le pousser coté passager pour prendre le volant.

« Ça va, Sam, je peux encore conduire » proteste-t-il.

Sam le fusille des yeux. Ils s'affrontent un instant du regard.

Oh quoi, tu vas vraiment me faire la leçon ?! Défie Dean, sans parler.

Tu fais chier. Je me fais du soucis pour toi, c'est tout. Répond Sam de la brillance de ses pupilles.

Alors Dean hausse les épaules, s'installe à sa place habituelle, derrière le volant, et démarre le moteur.

« On reviendra un autre jour...

-On reviendra un autre jour ?! » s'indigne Sam en s'asseyant à coté « c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!

-En fait pas des caisses Sam, cet enfoiré méritait une bonne leçon.

-Il m'a à peine bousculé. Tu ne peux pas...

-Je t'ai dit de pas en faire des caisses !

-Tu ne peux pas te défouler sur n'importe qui juste parce que tu as les nerfs, Dean ! »

Cette fois tout dialogue devient impossible.

Sam assiste, impuissant, à la fermeture hermétique de son frère. Il garde les yeux sur la route, la bouche scellée pour un bon moment. Refuse d'en dire plus. De se défendre ou d'attaquer. Non, rien de tout ça.

Il conduit, Dean. Il conduit, et c'est tout. Ne regrette pas son comportement emporté.

Effraie Sam par ce silence lourd de sens.

* * *

Sam remonte la pente. Petit à petit. A pas minuscules et douloureux. Au prix d'effort de volonté et d'envie de passer à autre chose. De survivre. Encore et encore. Toujours. Puisque c'est là sa malédiction.

Bobby en est témoin. Sam veut s'en remettre, met tout en œuvre pour ça.

Dean, par contre, s'en sort moins bien. C'est évident, pour une figure aussi paternelle que le vieux chasseur. Il glisse. Bobby ne trouve pas de meilleures métaphore. Dean dévale des précipices trop escarpés, trop profonds. Ne se raccroche à rien de solide. Accepte que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds sans se battre suffisamment pour rejoindre le sommet.

Parfois Bobby se dit que seuls les sourires timides de Sam en sa direction l'empêche encore d'atteindre le fond si terrifiant de ce canyon imaginaire.

Si c'est ce qu'il faut. Si c'est là le seul moyen, alors Bobby prie pour que Sam le rattrape. Se rende compte de son rôle essentiel. Ne laisse pas Dean tomber trop bas, trop vite.

Parce que quand ils étaient enfants, c'était Dean le protecteur, Dean le pilier, Dean l'inébranlable.

Et parce que maintenant, ce n'est plus systématiquement le cas.

* * *

Dean fixe le miroir.

Longtemps. Attentivement. Applique toute sa concentration à ce reflet.

Suit du bout des doigts les traits distinctifs de son visage. La mâchoire solide, les cernes désormais bien installés, l'éternel début de barbe, toujours un peu crissant sous ses doigts. Les virgules autrefois malicieuses de ses sourcils. L'ombre discrète de ses cils. Et ces tâches de rousseurs, qui s'estompent avec le temps. Est-ce que tout finit toujours par disparaître avec le temps ?

Pourtant, quelle que soit la force qu'il y met, Dean, l'image qu'il rencontre ne lui dit rien. Un étranger. Oui, un espèce d'intrus, qui ne trouve sa place nulle part. Tu peux réparer autant de bagnole que tu veux, enfoiré, ce n'est pas ça qui suffira à te rattraper.

Exiger de Sam qu'il lui pardonne... c'était normal. Justifié. Un simple rappel des promesses que ce dernier lui avait faites.

Alors pourquoi cela sonne aussi faux ? Pourquoi la douleur de Dean n'a fait qu'augmenter ? Récupérer Sam n'a pas éteint cette culpabilité qui lui serre le cœur. Voir son frère évoluer, se remettre lentement, vivre … ce n'est pas un calmant. Juste une nécessité. Juste un impératif.

Et Dean se demande s'il n'a pas trop sacrifié pour ça.

S'il n'a pas perdu pour de bon l'intégrité de son être. Sauver Sam au prix de son âme... Oui, c'est un peu ça, en fin de compte. Et ça explique la coquille vide qu'il fixe droit dans le miroir. Dean n'est pas sûr de s'en remettre cette fois. Pas sûr d'en avoir envie, en fait. Pas très attrayant, de se reconstruire sur le cadavre de Meredith.

Bah, on verra bien, abandonne-t-il. Si le temps efface sa blessure comme ses tâches de rousseurs.

Ou non.

Finalement Dean n'est pas fort, il fait juste très bien semblant. Comme John aurait honte de son fils aîné ! Comme il ne fait qu'injurier sa mémoire, encore et encore ! Mais il ne peut plus faire autrement.

C'est trop tard.

Dean est allé trop loin, bien trop loin à présent.

* * *

« Voilà, c'est officiel » sourit Sam « je suis guéris ! »

Il expose son poignet, libéré de tout plâtre, avec fierté. Bobby lui rend son sourire.

« Pas trop tôt gamin, t'as pris ton temps ! »

Sam rigole doucement. Soulagé de se savoir enfin en un seul morceau.

« Et ta tête ? » interroge Dean « ils ont dit quoi pour tes migraines ?

-Qu'elles finiraient par passer. Rien d'anormal à ce stade. »

Dean approuve, satisfait. Au moins il a fait son boulot. Sam va bien. C'est le principal, non ? La seule chose qui compte.

Comme si le venin sorti, il pouvait guérir tranquillement. Il a fallu qu'il se comporte comme une ordure, pour tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Bon, Dean ne dirait pas que Sam est revenu à une innocence et une joie quotidienne, faut pas rêver non plus. Il n'a pas oublié que s'il respire encore, c'est au détriment d'une autre vie.

Voilà quelque chose de difficile à mettre derrière soit ! Mais peut être a-t-il compris que Dean ne pouvait viscéralement pas agir autrement. Peut être accepte-t-il toute la noirceur de ce lien qui les uni, toutes les implications malsaines de ce qu'il se passe entre eux.

Peut être a-t-il tort de se résigner ainsi.

Dean se dit qu'il pourrait espérer mieux, son frère, qu'il en aurait le droit. Pourtant il est encore là. Et parfois quelques éclairs de sourire se dégagent sur ses lèvres. Parfois ses yeux se font rieurs et Dean imagine presque que rien n'est arrivé.

Qu'ils n'ont tué personne.

Sam va mieux, et c'est encourageant. Si seulement il arrivait à l'imiter ! Si seulement il possédait cette même résilience en lui ! Mais ça ne semble pas être le cas.

Pas cette fois.

* * *

Carl est en train de se préparer un sandwich quand il reçoit quelque chose.

Il penche la tête de côté, intrigué. Cherche d'où vient cette sensation, et surtout, où elle le conduit, au juste. Essaie d'en analyser la provenance pour comprendre comment il est censé y réagir. Ses paupières se ferment et il reste là, en attente, quelques secondes. Plus immobile qu'une statue.

Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux s'ouvrent et il s'avance vers le téléphone. Avant de s'arrêter à nouveau, face à l'appareil. Il le fixe, les sourcils froncés.

C'est de l'angoisse à l'état pur.

Un étau qui se resserre autour de lui. Une boule dans la gorge et un estomac tordu d'appréhension.

Mais tout cela ne lui appartient pas.

Tout cela ne vient pas de lui.

Carl décroche le combiné une seconde avant qu'il ne sonne.

« Allo ? »

C'est d'abord trop flou pour qu'il puisse déceler quoi que ce soit. Brouillard encore épais. Mais Carl sent qu'il n'est pas loin d'en sortir. La limite est juste là, à portée. Il distingue presque le lumière derrière.

De l'autre côté du téléphone celui qui a pris la peine de l'appeler ne parle pas.

Une dernière hésitation.

Un dernier combat de volonté.

« Qui est à l'appareil ? » s'interroge Carl, à voix haute.

Il y est presque. Tout près. Il est tout près … Et soudain ça le frappe avec la violence d'un ouragan. Cette signature si distinctive. Ces ondes si caractéristiques... Elles lui font encore tourner la tête, de la puissance de celui qui ignore sa force.

« Dean... » lâche-t-il en un souffle, fatigué, déjà, par des émotions qui ne lui appartiennent pas.

« Carl » salut Dean, démasqué.

Carl voudrait lui demander ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Quel camion l'a percuté pour qu'il en soit aussi désossé. Même à distance, Carl est broyé par cette voix profonde, et ce qu'elle lui apprend de son porteur.

Malgré toute la pudeur que Dean peut revendiquer.

Rien n'échappe jamais à Carl.

« Est-ce que c'est fini ? » demande Dean d'une voix cassante. Dure comme le fer. Tranchante.

Oui, c'est comme ça que le chasseur essaie toujours de dissimuler ses faiblesses. Par l'attaque. Carl se pince les paupières. La question ne pourrait pas être plus claire. Oui, ces vibrations là, c'est bien ce qu'il craignait. C'est bien ce qu'il aurait voulu leur épargner. Où est Sam ? Se demande-t-il soudain, dans un début de panique. Est-il ...

Mais non, Sam va bien. Carl le trouve avec une facilité déconcertante, à peine s'élance-t-il à sa recherche qu'il le rencontre. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'un tel lien s'était tissé entre eux. Le médium en teste la solidité avec précaution. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il croit sentir Sam s'étonner de ce contact. Lui répondre sans vraiment le faire exprès.

« Carl ?! » le rappelle à l'ordre le plus âgé des chasseurs.

Carl abandonne Sam pour se concentrer sur son frère. Sur celui qui exige des réponses. N'accepte pas de perdre le contrôle, surtout pas sur sa propre destinée.

« Est-ce que c'est fini ?! » répète-t-il, insistant.

« Je ne sais pas, Dean » répond Carl avec regret.

Devinant la série de malheurs l'ayant amené à poser cette question. Devinant aussi la déception de son interlocuteur. Et pourtant, Carl ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Meredith est morte » avoue Dean.

Est-ce que c'est pour soulager sa conscience ?

Carl a un bref aperçu d'une senteur florale. Un rire joyeux et un mouvement tournant, comme un pas de danse. Ce qu'il reste de la fameuse Meredith dans l'esprit du chasseur ?

« Je suis désolé.

-Mais tu ne sais pas si c'est terminé. »

Carl est atteint par une odeur insidieuse de soufre. Pas question de démon, ici, mais ce n'est certes pas une odeur encourageante. Mille petits signes, plus discrets, plus légers, lui parviennent par ses autres sens. Difficile de mettre un nom sur ces signaux, Carl y a renoncé il y a longtemps. Mais il devine aisément ce qu'ils annoncent.

« Ce n'est pas bon.

-Encore ... » regrette Dean.

Il ne s'attendait pourtant pas à autre chose.

« C'est toujours sur vous » confirme Carl.

Mais il refuse de s'enfoncer plus loin. Ça lui fait peur. Ces images de violences, qui s'effacent dès qu'il cherche à les voir plus précisément. Ces sensations de brûlures, d'orages en colère et de …

« Dean je …

-C'est bon Carl, te fatigue pas. J'ai compris. »

Et ce n'est pas ta faute, pense-t-il avant de raccrocher. Trop fier pour le dire à haute voix, mais entièrement convaincu.

Il pose le téléphone à coté de lui sur le lit et se prend la tête dans les mains. A quoi s'attendait il aussi ? Un revirement de situation en leur faveur ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Une nuée de licornes dans un monde arc en ciel ?! Il ne demande pas grand chose, Dean, pourtant. Juste la certitude que ses choix n'apportent pas que la mort autour de lui ...

C'est le moment que choisi Sam pour débarquer, ouvrant brusquement la porte.

« Dean ! Je crois que j'ai senti ... »

Mais il se fige face à la position défaite de son frère.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiète le cadet.

Le chasseur relève les yeux, fâché de s'être fait surprendre.

« Quoi, tu sais plus frapper aux portes maintenant ?! »

Il se redresse en grommelant mais Sam n'est pas dupe.

« J'ai cru sentir Carl...

-Sentir Carl ? C'est quoi ces conneries encore ?! » s'irrite Dean

« Je ... » Sam tourne sur lui même, hésite, cherche ses mots, désorienté.

« C'est passé ... » remarque-t-il.

« Putain, t'as vraiment un grain toi » râle encore Dean pour cacher … et bien, tout ce qu'il a à cacher.

Pourtant maintenant que Sam n'est plus distrait par une présence intangible, il peut se reconcentrer sur son frère. Et additionner deux plus deux.

« Tu l'as appelé ? »

Cette fois Dean plisse les yeux, mécontent de l'instinct de Sam, qui se trompe rarement.

« Peut être » répond il sèchement.

Aie. Il est mordant son frère aujourd'hui. Sam se sent un peu triste face à la défense que Dean lui oppose.

« Dean, je ne suis pas ton ennemi » lui rappelle-t-il à toutes fins utiles.

Coup d'œil en coin. Dean évalue cette phrase un moment. Ouais, ça lui va bien de lui dire ça maintenant ! Après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir ! Mais difficile de rester fâché contre un Sam si ouvertement de bonne volonté. Dean ne va certainement pas cracher sur cette complicité. Il en a bien trop besoin.

Il soupire, relâche la tension comme il peut.

« D'accord »

Pardonné, pour l'instant. Dean se trouve bien trop indulgent envers Sam… Mais quoi, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, si ? Sam a toujours été son point faible. Ce dernier s'assoit précautionneusement à côté de lui.

« Je suis avec toi » répète-t-il doucement.

Sur le ton de celui qui veut apprivoiser une bête sauvage. Mais aussi sur le ton de celui qui l'avait oublié, et qui s'en est rappelé il y a peu.

« Poseur » ricane Dean, se souvenant très bien qu'il avait dû lui réapprendre cette réalité, au prix d'une sacrée colère. Une de plus.

Sam l'attrape avec douceur pour le serrer contre lui. Oui, la porte est bien fermée, et Bobby, lui, n'a jamais oublié de frapper avant d'entrer. Dean se laisse glisser lentement, jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose dans la nuque de son frère. Sa bouche à quelque millimètres seulement de cette peau si attirante. Si délicieuse.

Dean respire profondément cette odeur familière.

Inspire et tangue, bateau ivre de présence. A la dérive sur une mer déchaînée. Unique havre de paix dans la tempête.

Marin malmené, de retour à bon port. A bord de cette barque qui prend l'eau mais ne coule pas encore.

A chacun sa planche à requins. Dean perd l'équilibre au dessus du vide. La peau rougit par la caresse toujours plus rappeuse du sel des vagues. Il bascule un peu plus à chaque remous.

Jusqu'à ce que le chant de sirènes lui parvienne à nouveau. Alors Dean part pour un second tour du monde, pirate de rage et d'amour. Sans que jamais l'un ne prenne le pas sur l'autre. Mélange insolite et pourtant fonctionnel.

A l'assaut.

« Où es tu, Dean ?

\- Juste là, idiot. Où veux tu que je sois ?! »

Sam aimerait que ce soit vrai. Il étreint son frère avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. L'enlace en cherchant autant le réconfort que l'efficacité. Pour le retenir ?

Est-ce qu'il le sent s'échapper ? Est-ce qu'il a plus de mal à éprouver cette complicité ? Cette sensation de ne faire qu'un ?

Est-ce que Dean est en train de glisser ? Trop loin ? Hors de sa portée ?

La réponse de son frère ne le satisfait pas.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es ailleurs en ce moment...

\- Sam … »

Dean enroule ses bras autour de lui, presse leurs torse, colle sa bouche sur la chaleur de sa chair. Éprouve le bonheur coupable de celui qui goûte une joie interdite.

Sam, tais toi. Laisse moi profiter. C'est bon. Je ne veux pas réfléchir maintenant. Juste savourer. Toi et moi.

Mais Sam n'entend pas tous ces mots que Dean refuse de prononcer à voix haute.

« Tu peux t'éloigner un peu. Je suis d'accord » poursuit-il.

« Hein ? » grimace Dean en réponse.

« Mais s'il te plaît, reviens, ensuite ! Ne pars pas trop loin... »

Et si Sam n'entend pas le vœux de silence de Dean, Dean n'entend que trop bien l'inquiétude de Sam.

Et cela l'agace profondément. C'était prévisible. Il se détache de la prise de son frère, pourtant à contre cœur. Au mépris de tous ses instincts, qui lui hurlent de ne pas lâcher une sensation si agréable.

« J'ai pas besoin d'une séance de psychanalyse » lui reproche-t-il, vexé « juste d'un peu de temps, peut être. Tu n'es pas le seul a avoir du mal à encaisser ! »

Zut, le voilà qui hausse le ton à présent.

Difficile de garder son calme. Difficile d'oublier à quel point il a dû lutter pour que Sam revienne de son côté. Oui, difficile d'oublier cette trahison là.

Sam ferait bien de s'en souvenir aussi !

« Prend le temps qu'il te faut » accepte ce dernier, un peu rouge de honte et de regret.

« Trop généreux, votre altesse ! »

Et Dean s'enfuit, vite.

Avant de montrer qu'il ressent trop fort ses derniers temps. Que ses barrières sont rouillées, et ses yeux plus aussi imperméables qu'avant.

Il s'enfuit pour cacher qu'il voudrait plus que tout pouvoir rester.

Se pelotonner dans des bras accueillant. Cueillir du bout des lèvres une nouvelle promesse, un nouvel espoir. Un destin qui ne serait pas que sombre, pas que rouge, ou noir, ou vide... Une vie ou Carl ne lui en voudrait pas d'être avec Sam. Ou le monde ne se mettrait pas entre eux, encore et encore.

Ou il n'aurait pas eu à sacrifier Meredith pour continuer à vivre avec son frère.

* * *

Deux heures. Deux heures qu'il travaille sur cette foutue pièce métallique. Deux heures, alors que 30 minutes auraient dues être largement suffisantes pour redresser la plaque récalcitrante.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas dans son monde, où tout va toujours de travers. Il serre les dents, Dean. Essaie de s'accrocher, vraiment. Pourtant c'est encore un échec. Juste là, sous ses yeux, une preuve de plus de l'inutilité de chacun de ses efforts.

Il abandonne pour de bon toute retenue et laisse échapper un grand cri. Se fiche de qui pourrait l'entendre. Sa frustration est bien trop forte. C'est comme ça que le trouve Sam, de retour de son habituelle promenade de début d'après midi. En train de frapper comme un forcené sur la carrosserie de cette épave qu'il avait quasiment fini de réparer. Oubliés les coups justes et précis. Bonjour le défouloir.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, le côté droit n'a pas encore assez morflé. Dean se déplace aussitôt, repasse devant le capot pour atteindre cet espace encore épargné. Il ne supporte plus le mépris de cette réparation ratée, comme un crachat gigantesque en sa direction. Un rire moqueur à la face de celui qui se croyait suffisamment doué pour arranger les choses.

Le monde finit toujours par se foutre de sa gueule. Par lui rappeler que quel que soit son objectif, son but, il échouera avant la ligne d'arrivée.

Sam s'avance prudemment, craint une seconde de se prendre un méchant coup s'il s'approche trop. Pourtant quand Dean l'aperçoit enfin du coin de l'œil, il se fige, pris en flagrant délit. Bien sûr. Il fallait que Sam le voit dans un état aussi lamentable. Il ne pouvait pas garder un brin de dignité, c'était trop demander !

Mais l'empathie qu'il déchiffre dans les yeux de son frère a tôt fait de désarmer sa révolte. Si seulement le roi de France avait eu un regard aussi doux, il aurait probablement conservé sa tête.

Dean baisse les yeux. Le marteau lui glisse des mains. Il n'a plus envie de frapper. Il s'essuie distraitement le front de la manche, image même de l'échec.

« Ça ne marche pas, Sam » s'excuse-t-il à mi voix, découragé.

Cette fois Sam s'empresse de le rejoindre.

« Je n'y arrive pas » avoue-t-il en se laissant tomber, les fesses par terre. Dans la poussière. Il fixe ses mains, devant lui.

« Elle n'est pas droite ! » se justifie-t-il encore « pas droite du tout ! »

Et ce sentiment de défaite, Sam peut tout à fait le comprendre.

« J'ai essayé, mais je n'arrive pas à la redresser ! »

Sam se disait bien qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup plus de temps à Dean pour exprimer ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Cette culpabilité. Cette impuissance. Cette colère, contre le monde entier. Cogner ne suffit pas toujours, malgré ce que son aîné semble penser.

« Elle n'est pas droite » s'acharne-t-il à répéter.

Alors que Sam a bien compris qu'il ne parle plus de la voiture depuis un moment.

« Je n'y arrive pas, Sammy ! »

Et cette phrase est une excuse, reçu 5 sur 5. Sam s'agenouille devant lui. S'attache à prendre un air neutre, pour ne surtout pas lui donner l'impression qu'il a pitié de lui.

« C'est pas grave, Dean… »

Il place ses mains sur les siennes, essayant subtilement de desserrer les doigts de ses poings.

« Je voulais la réparer ! » réplique Dean, cinglant.

« Tu réessaiera plus tard » fait-il, concentré sur ces mains qui refusent obstinément de se détendre.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Je te dis que je n'y arrive pas !

-Tu es fatigué, Dean. Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as pas dormi ? Et ne mens pas ! Je parle de plusieurs heures, pas de quelques secondes de paupières fermées.

-Je ... »

Dean pose un regard triste autour de lui. Comme s'il voyait son propre carnage pour la première fois.

« Aucune idée.

-Ouais, c'est bien le problème »

Dean ramène les yeux sur lui, sérieux à en mourir.

« Je ne fais que détruire, tu sais ? Détruire et c'est tout. »

Comme un test. Est-ce qu'il va fuir, Sam, cette fois ? Est-ce qu'il va enfin comprendre ? Dean l'observe, sincèrement curieux.

« Bon ça suffit » coupe le cadet, agacé « Je t'emmène te coucher.

-Elle va rester tordue …

-On s'en branle. Laisse la être tordue, cette caisse, ça ne l'empêchera pas de rouler. »

Dean fronce les sourcils et semble trouver quelque sagesse dans ces paroles, parce qu'il abandonne pour un moment son chantier et accepte de suivre Sam à l'intérieur.

Etre "à part", "tordu", mais tout de même remplir sa fonction ... Oui, pourquoi pas ! Après tout, ça ne parait pas si inatteignable ... Et peu importe l'image choquante qu'ils renvoient aux autres, peu importe à quel point ce n'est pas "droit", ou même "joli", ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils doivent cesser de rouler ...

Voilà une métaphore qui lui parle, à Dean. Voilà une chose qu'il peut parfaitement comprendre.

Sam et ses éclairs de génie. Force est de constater que, s'il sait où appuyer pour lui faire mal, très mal, il est aussi celui qui trouve toujours les mots pour le remettre en selle. Réconfort bizarre. Logique interne à leur duo. Sam est autant son bourreau que son oasis.

« Où est Bobby ? » se demande-t-il soudain.

« En ville. Il l'a dit tout à l'heure au repas, tu n'écoutais pas ? »

Mais Dean se désintéresse de la question. Tout ce qu'il retient, c'est qu'il est, pour l'instant, seul avec son frère. Bobby peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, lui aussi a droit à son morceau de bonheur.

Le plan est déjà clair dans sa tête tandis qu'il referme la porte de la chambre dans laquelle l'a conduit Sam. Ce dernier se retourne dans un sursaut au son de ce claquement. Il n'a pas le temps de beaucoup s'en inquiéter, toutefois, parce que Dean l'attrape immédiatement. Encadre son visage et pose son front contre le sien. Plaque son corps entier contre lui.

Il n'a pas voulu fuir, alors Dean ne se retiendra pas. Il atomise l'espace entre eux.

C'est trop dur, cette « distance de sécurité » quand Bobby est dans les parages, il ne peut pas la respecter en permanence !

« Sam ... » souffle-t-il, promesse et tristesse.

Soulagement autant qu'envie. Et Sam se sent soudain investi d'une grande mission. Comme s'il tenait Dean entier dans sa main. Comme s'il pouvait le détruire, d'une seule parole, ou bien le réparer d'une caresse.

Le choix est là, l'embranchement s'étend sous ses pieds. Dean remet son monde entier à son bon soin. Comme toujours. Quel pouvoir immense ! Quasiment de vie et de mort.

Sam prendra soin de ce dévouement. De cette faiblesse qui n'en est pas vraiment une, plutôt une confiance hallucinante, basée sur une vie commune de combat, et pas toujours méritée.

« Je t'appartiens, Dean. Tu t'en souviens ? » lui murmure-t-il d'une voix chaude, tout en glissant une main provocante sur ses reins.

« Non, pas vraiment » bafouille l'aîné, perturbé par ces sensations étourdissantes qui se réveillent toujours au contact du corps de Sam contre le sien.

« Alors je vais te montrer. »

Il a beau être fatigué, Dean, et couvert de sueur, les habits sales, le visage barré de poussière et les bras encore un peu tremblants de leur effort de reconstruction puis de destruction, n'importe quel état est suffisant pour se retrouver avec son frère.

Et le redécouvrir, le parcourir du bout des doigts, voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis … oh depuis beaucoup trop longtemps ! Tous ces détails, qu'il retrouve avec bonheur, ces petits rien, qui composent son frère, toutes ces choses là lui sont nécessaires.

Autant que l'air qu'il respire. Air qui lui est immédiatement retiré quand ses oreilles perçoivent le bruit d'un vieux moteur.

« Non ! » grogne Sam, frustré.

Il ne s'éloigne pas pour autant.

Dean se mord les lèvres. Il a fallu que Bobby leur fasse ce coup là ! Il a fallu qu'il interrompe, sans le savoir, leur premier rapprochement physique depuis une éternité ! Depuis Meredith ...

Dean est à bout. Il a besoin de ses heures d'explorateurs. De ces instants volés avec son frère. Il en a désespérément besoin !

« On peut faire ça en silence... » suggère Sam, peu enclin à remettre son tee-shirt.

Dean retient un léger éclat de rire. Oh, voilà quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment ! Mais sentir le désir de Sam, aussi fort que le sien, aussi réel et dévorant, cela a quelque chose de rassurant.

« En silence, hein ? Non je crois pas ... »

Sam fronce les sourcils, vexé par ce sous entendu, quand la porte d'entrée craque sur ses gonds.

« Et si ...

-Non, Sam. Pas ici. Lâche moi maintenant. »

Sam envisage une seconde de ne pas obéir. Juste une. Puis la raison reprend le dessus.

« Merde ! »

« Les garçons ?

-Remet ton putain de tee-shirt ! » exige Dean à voix basse avant de se tourner vers la porte « J'arrive Bobby ! »

Il franchit rapidement le seuil, pour éviter que leur ami ne les voit sortir de la même chambre, et se dirige vers l'escalier.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, là dehors ? » interroge le vieux chasseur, sans parvenir à cacher tout à fait son inquiétude « tu t'es blessé ?

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !

-Je ne te prêterai plus mes outils, si tu t'en sert n'importe comment ! Elle t'as fait quoi, cette pauvre caisse ? » s'enquiert-il, mécontent d'avoir retrouvé l'épave encore plus abîmée qu'avant qu'il ne lui ai donnée à réparer.

Et alors là, Dean se sent bien. D'un seul coup. Sans qu'il soupçonne quoi que ce soit une seconde avant que ça n'arrive. C'est comme une vague de chaleur, inattendue mais puissante, qui part des pieds pour remonter jusqu'à la tête. Une onde réconfortante, née à la fois de l'affection retrouvée de son frère-amant, et de la sollicitude bourrue de leur père de substitution.

Ces deux soutiens dont il ne parvient pas à se passer …

Alors c'est possible ? Ces moments de bien être ? Il y a encore droit, en fin de compte ?! Voilà qui redonne courage. Un peu, juste un peu… Suffisamment pour qu'il reprenne le dessus ?

Il fera de son mieux.

« Excuse moi, Bobby » articule-t-il soigneusement.

Pour avoir massacré ce que tu m'avais confié. Pour ne toujours être qu'un poids sur tes épaules. Pour ne pas réussir à t'aider comme tu m'aides. Pour ne jamais t'avoir dit à quel point ça compte, dans une vie comme la nôtre.

Bobby écarquille les yeux, surpris.

« Je vais la réparer cette voiture, c'est promis. »

Et il sent dans son dos l'approbation silencieuse de Sam.

* * *

...

 _Une Shapeshifter : Salut toi :) j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu... mais je t'interdis d'étrangler Sam ! Non mais oh ! Même pas en rêve ! Bon, en plus, il s'est un peu rattrapé là non ?_

 _Clemence10 : Ah bah je te remercie pour tes compliments sur le chapitre précédant ! Ça fait chaud au cœur x) Quand l'histoire sera fini pour de bon, tu me diras quel chapitre tu as préféré ;)_

 _Mélanie : Ne pleure pas :/ on est sur la fin, mais on a quand même passé de bons moments ensemble, non ? Ça ira, on sera fortes x'(_

 _Tara : Non, non, c'est pas fini entre eux. Dans ce chapitre ils se retrouvent un peu, non ? Quant à comment je vais goupiller la fin ... Ah ça ! Faudra le lire pour le savoir x) J'espère que tu as pris plaisir à me lire, en tout cas. A bientôt :)_

 _Guest inconnue : Ah je suis contente si tu as mieux compris, à la relecture, les réactions de chacun :) c'est jamais évident de réagir à chaud après quelque chose qui nous a perturbé xp comment va se terminer l'histoire ? Hi hi tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas répondre à cette question :p il faudra le lire pour le savoir ! Hé, tu sais quoi ? Tu peux la relire autant que tu veux, mon histoire, elle restera en ligne un moment x) merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, tu peux pas savoir ! Merci :3_

 _Clairaice : "franchement incroyable" "tes prouesses comme celles ci" ... heu ... je suis partie me cacher sous ma couette, bien trop heureuse xp Merci à toi, dis donc, tu m'insuffle du courage en masse, c'est hallucinant ! Bon, maintenant, j'espère ne jamais te décevoir sur un de mes chapitres (ou une de mes histoires). J'ai la pression xp_

 _Ps : Hé les amis ! En manque de Wincest ? Ou de fics sur Sam et Dean, tout simplement ? Hésitez pas à jeter un œil aux OS de Clairaice sur le sujet, résultat garanti ! Je suis une fan :) "petits mots" ou "encore", par exemple._


	65. Hey Jude partie 1

_**Rectification :** Bon, il y a un changement de plan ... **Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre !** Juste l'avant dernier (cette fois pour de bon, promis). Ma dernière partie étant excessivement longue, j'ai décidé de la couper en deux. Voilà voilà._

 _Disons donc qu'on prolonge le plaisir (allez, soyez sympas, dites ça !)._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 65 : "Hey Jude" partie 1**

Sam sort de la douche brûlante. Légèrement roussi, il faut le dire. Mais il aime cette sensation proche de la l'inflammation, il aime pouvoir détailler avec précision le trajet de l'eau sur sa peau. Il aime qu'il en reste une marque pour quelque temps, juste quelques minutes, puis il redeviendra aussi lisse qu'auparavant.

Tu parles d'un complexe … Sam se rassure comme il peut. Les choses peuvent durer. Et si elles sont parfois belles et douces, il sait parfaitement qu'elles peuvent aussi être injustes, blessantes ou abruptes. Pourtant la vie, elle, ne continue jamais comme si de rien n'était, et c'est important.

Il pense que c'est important.

Rapide passage de l'avant bras sur le miroir pour chasser la buée, et son reflet apparaît en face de lui. Tiens, te voilà toi ! Sam s'observe et se fait la réflexion que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Bonjour inconnu.

Il a plus l'habitude d'entretenir ses mains que son visage. Qu'est-ce que ça dit sur sa vie ? D'ailleurs ne pas vouloir affronter une glace du regard, voilà qui doit sans doute en dire beaucoup également. Il secoue la tête, mécontent du cheminement de ses pensées, et se force à revenir au dessus du lavabo. Sort un rasoir.

Oui décidément, il aurait dû braver son reflet plus tôt. Ce qu'il y voit ne le satisfais pas du tout.

Il se savonne le menton, à court de produit de rasage (en même temps, avec Dean, il n'en ont jamais de gros stock … ils sont plus intéressés par le décompte de balles restantes … un peu moins facile à trouver, d'ailleurs).

Ne s'embête pas à chercher dans les placards autour de lui, vu l'état de la barbe de leur ami, il n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir en trouver un seul flacon.

La lame de rasoir se rapproche de son visage. Ah des lames ! Ça, ils en ont, c'est certain ! De toutes les formes, de toutes les tailles … Premier passage et l'arme lui rappe abruptement la joue gauche. Sam grimace. Pas la sensation la plus douce au monde ... Alors quoi, même se raser devient un geste de sauvage, avec eux trois ?!

Mais il n'a plus assez de révolte en lui pour se s'en indigner plus que ça. Non, la rébellion, ça va un temps. Et quitte à choisir un combat … Il sait parfaitement contre quoi engager toute sa volonté. Dommage qu'il soit trop tard pour ça …

Si seulement Dean l'avait écouté ! Ses doigts se crispent brusquement sur le rasoir et … Aie ! La lame le rappelle violemment à l'ordre. Une goutte de sang s'échappe de la nouvelle plaie qui vient de se creuser sur la mâchoire. Incrédule, Sam fixe dans la glace le petit trait rouge qui barre maintenant son visage.

C'est malin !

Une seconde goutte dévale son menton. Le message est clair, Sam en rirait presque. Passe à autre chose, chasseur, sinon il risque de t'arriver bien pire… Et Meredith sera morte en vain.

Meredith … Il n'est pas facile d'accepter cette mort là, oh non ! Sam ignore pourquoi. Dean a raison quand il dit que ce n'est pas le premier être cher qu'ils perdent … loin de là, même… Pourtant le gouffre qu'elle a laissé derrière elle… Est-ce parce qu'elle reste innocente dans l'esprit du chasseur ? Est-ce parce qu'au fond, quoi qu'il ait pu en dire, il ne l'a jamais réellement considérée comme une égale ? Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir accepté son aide pour la mission de sauvetage de son frère ?

Quel idiot !

Sa plaie commence à brûler, mais Sam s'est perdu dans le reflet de son propre regard. Ne sois pas naïf. La culpabilité. Voilà ce qui est si dur à accepter. C'est aussi simple que ça. Quant au refus de Dean … Le refus de l'écouter, et de le sacrifier ...

Comment lui en vouloir plus longtemps ? Comment lui reprocher de s'être comporté exactement comme la vie (leur père ?) lui a appris ? Réflexe imprimé si profondément en lui, si intimement, si douloureusement parfois … Non inutile d'être en colère contre Dean pour avoir fait du Dean, Sam le comprend maintenant. Un pardon difficile à encaisser, toutefois.

Parce que ne plus blâmer son frère, cela revient à analyser son rôle à lui dans ce désastre. A aligner les erreurs commises, tous ces petits détails, ces éléments à première vue inoffensifs, qui les ont conduit pile à ce résultat. Pile à cette mort.

Et plus il y réfléchit, Sam, plus il se dit que c'est Dean qui avait raison. Une fois de plus. Lui qui se montrait raisonnable, en essayant coûte que coûte d'empêcher Meredith de rejoindre cette voie. De se mettre à chasser. Il était celui qui se dressait contre cette décision, encore et encore. Triste ironie, qu'il soit finalement celui ayant prononcé la sentence fatale … Forcé et contraint, évidemment, mais tout de même …

Sam se pince le nez, épuisé par ces même pensées qui le travaillent jour et nuit. Sans relâche.

Il ignore encore les picotements de sa joue blessée.

Comment aurait il pu éviter tout ça ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Ou est-ce que lors de leur rencontre, dans les montagnes, c'était déjà trop tard ? Est-ce que ça n'a fait que sceller son sort ? Est-ce que, peu importe ce qu'ils aient pu dire ou faire, tout conduisait inévitablement à ce dénouement affreux ?

Comme Dean s'est dressé contre ce constat ! Comme il refuse, encore et toujours, de croire en ce mauvais destin farceur ! Comme il a mis toutes ses forces dans la bataille, à tenter de convaincre Meredith de retourner auprès de ses frères et de ne pas s'engager dans une vie aussi dangereuse !

Sam l'aime pour cette énergie. Cette bravoure, cette obstination, parfois. Quand Dean croit fermement faire ce qui est juste, il agit. Utilise tous les moyens à sa disposition, ne se ménage pas, jamais. Mais Meredith était aussi têtue que lui. Et sa décision irrévocable. Bornée petit bout de femme…

Elle lui manque tellement !

La seule à savoir, la seule à accepter… La seule qui refusait de les juger, tout en sachant ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Soutien irremplaçable, disparu pour de bon.

Et Sam se sent égoïste, de penser à sa mort de cette manière. De ramener à lui la disparition de quelqu'un d'aussi bon que Meredith. Elle mérite pourtant un chagrin plus honnête, plus désintéressé …

Mais en fin de compte Sam n'est capable de loyauté pleine et entière qu'envers son frère.

Dean … il ne lui reste que lui. Complexe d'Oedipe, hein ? Il se souvient que son aîné lui avait balancé ça à la figure il y a plusieurs mois maintenant. Et peut être bien que ce n'est pas si faux que ça … Qui d'autre aurait-il pu aimer, Sam ? Qui donc a partagé sa vie ? Qui donc a eu la moindre chance de l'approcher suffisamment pour se faire connaître ? Qui ?!

Qui aurait pu se creuser une place à côté de Dean ? Il n'y avait plus assez d'espace disponible, tout simplement.

Dean … Dean et ses principes moraux inébranlables, Dean et sa robustesse, sa résistance aux attaques, aussi bien physiques qu'émotionnelles... Il a fait face, Dean, bravement, patiemment. Jusqu'à un certain point…

Est-ce qu'il sera toujours là, à lui servir de paratonnerre en temps difficiles ? A encaisser pour deux, comme il le fait depuis toujours, s'il le peut ? A jouer l'indifférence, l'assurance, la force tranquille, alors qu'au fond il prend toujours tout de plein fouet, pas moins que les autres, au contraire ! Est-ce qu'il changera, lui aussi, dans la tempête d'événements qu'ils affrontent ? Est-ce qu'il apprendra à partager un peu plus ses blessures, ou au contraire, décidera de les montrer un peu moins encore ?

Sam frissonne, saisit par un mince courant d'air. La porte est bien fermée pourtant, pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de laisser tout le monde le voir avec une serviette autour des hanches pour seul vêtement ...

Quoi que ce ne serait pas si désagréable, s'il était seul avec Dean … Leurs contacts lui manquent … Dans le bordel qui a suivi la mort de leur amie, ils n'ont pas vraiment pris la peine de se lancer dans de longues séances de câlineries… Peut être n'en avaient ils pas vraiment envie non plus, pendant un certain temps … Oui, c'est même certain … Sam n'a pas été tendre envers son frère après cette catastrophe…

Second rappel à l'ordre, une chair de poule s'invite sur son bras.

Il glisse la main à l'arrière de son cou, devenu bizarrement raide. Mais d'où vient ce sentiment ? Cette insidieuse sensation de froid ? Il ne s'agit pas que de changement de température depuis l'eau chaude de la douche, c'est plus que ça … Et quand sa nuque se relâche un peu, ce sont ses doigts qui se mettent légèrement à trembler.

Un mauvais pressentiment. Il se dévisage encore dans le miroir. Cette ligne carmin qui laisse une trace poisseuse de son passage… Il a oublié de la recouvrir. Une troisième goutte s'échappe à présent de la plaie à vif. Sa vision se trouble.

Sam se détourne, fouille plusieurs tiroirs nerveusement, avant de trouver un bout de sopalin. Il l'applique immédiatement sur la coupure et ferme les yeux. Son cœur bat trop vite. Pourquoi ? Danger ? Pourquoi diable son alarme interne vient de se déclencher !

Il récite l'alphabet à l'envers dans sa tête, technique développée pour lutter contre la peur et accentuer sa concentration. John avait parfois de bonnes astuces et Sam a adopté celle là il y a longtemps maintenant.

Un sifflement envahit ses oreilles l'espace d'une seconde, puis repart comme il est arrivé. Sam en est à C quand, enfin, ce bourdonnement indistinct au niveau de sa tête disparaît. Il retrouve son équilibre, rouvre prudemment les yeux. Teste son corps, qui lui répond aussitôt que tout va bien. Tout est en parfait état.

A part que Sam n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer !

Une sorte d'avertissement lugubre, peut être ? Quasi indéchiffrable. Qui vient de le mettre en garde ? Lui même ? Et contre quoi, au juste ? Il contracte la mâchoire, déstabilisé. Force ses mains à cesser de papillonner autant. Mauvais présage … C'était un mauvais présage, Sam en est certain à présent.

Il envisage un instant d'en parler à Dean, avant d'aussitôt enterrer l'idée. Il ne se sent pas assez fort pour le rassurer alors que lui même ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive ... Et pas de doute que ce genre de récit le ferait flipper puissance mille !

Dean … Son estomac se serre en pensant à lui, et il est pris d'une violente envie de vomir. Il s'accroche au rebord du lavabo et inspire profondément. Le malaise passe rapidement.

Alors … Dean ? Cette sensation concerne son frère ? Sans plus se soucier de sa tenue, de la lame de rasoir qu'il tient encore dans la main, ou même de son état, Sam se précipite hors de la salle de bain.

« Dean ! » appelle-t-il avec force.

Personne ne lui répond. Mais un rapide regard par la fenêtre lui apprend tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir : son frère et Bobby se tiennent là, sous le soleil agressif de fin de matinée. Ils discutent, désignent de temps en temps l'épave en voie de rénovation devant eux.

Tout va bien.

Sam prend une grande bouffée d'air. Relax, relax … Il reste tout de même quelques secondes en attente, à l'écoute de son corps. Pas grand chose de plus que ce fourmillement gênant au bout de ses doigts... Il recule, se cache de derrière la vitre, pour éviter qu'un regard curieux capte son désarroi, de l'extérieur. Presque aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante lui traverse la tête, et il se penche en avant, le cerveau traversé par une vrille de douleur intense.

Migraine, bonjour. De retour pour une petit virée, pas vrai ?

Sam grimace et regagne tant bien que mal la salle de bain. Le bon coté, c'est qu'il a fini son introspection pour le moment. Que ce n'est plus sa poitrine, qui s'enfonce de chagrin, mais juste sa tête qui menace d'imploser. De quoi se changer efficacement les idées.

Il pose rapidement le rasoir sur l'évier, se rince le visage, et s'échappe vers une chambre, direction le lit. Foutues migraines ! Foutu pressentiment ! La boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge refuse de partir.

Mais à peine s'est-il étendu sur le matelas que Dean ouvre la porte.

« Sam, ça va ? »

Ah, alors il a dû le voir par la fenêtre finalement. Cette connexion entre eux ne faiblit pas. Wifi au signal toujours aussi puissant.

« Migraine, ça ira » articule-t-il, plus pour avoir la paix que pour autre chose.

Dean hoche la tête, comprend instinctivement le souhait de silence de son frère. Il ferme doucement la porte, après un coup d'œil nerveux dans le couloir. Puis il s'allonge.

Là, juste à côté, à quelques millimètres de lui. Sam sent immédiatement ce parfum si familier. Le parfum Dean, cent pour cent naturel, mélange de terre, d'un peu de sueur, d'essence, et de cet élément indéfinissable sur lequel il n'a jamais pu mettre de mot. Cet ingrédient qui doit être magique pour que Sam l'aime autant.

Son frère passe un bras au dessus de lui, et les milliers éclairs de douleurs qui lui traversaient les tympans semblent soudain reculer, terrassés par l'irruption inattendue de ce contact chaleureux.

Il soupire de soulagement Sam, et se blottit contre Dean. S'emplit de lui, une fois de plus. Il est bon d'oublier tout ce qui ne concerne pas la peau de son frère. Cette chair accueillante, à l'appel quasi irrésistible.

Pour une fois, Dean ne se moque pas de ce rapprochement. Ne le traite pas de petit chien en manque d'affection, ou d'imbécile trop volumineux pour ce lit deux places.

Non, il reste grave, Dean, sérieux. Toujours sévère quand la santé de son frère est concernée. On ne rigole pas avec ça. Sam ne doute pas que s'il pouvait absorber la moindre bribe de douleur en lui, il le ferait immédiatement, pour le soulager. Héro désespérément limité au rôle de martyr.

Sam profite au maximum de ce rapprochement volé. Secret et intense. Aussi tordu que la tôle de la voiture, là, dehors. Et il peut sentir que Dean aussi y puise de la force. Comme une onde vibrante entre eux. Intense. Presque trop. Réconfortante, aussi. Deux loups solitaires qui se réunissent en meute. Envers et contre tout. Envers et contre tous ?

Mais Dean ne reste pas longtemps.

Pas que ça lui fasse plaisir de s'éclipser aussi vite, après ce trop succinct avant goût de bonheur … Il pose rapidement une main sur le front de son cadet, s'assure qu'il n'a pas de température, puis déserte le lit sans un au revoir.

Trop risqué. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Dean ne se l'autorise pas.

« Descend quand tu te sentira mieux, d'accord ? » fait-il quand même.

« Ok » souffle Sam, déçu, mais rassuré.

Frustré de cette étreinte trop rapide.

Trop vite arrivée et trop vite partie.

Comme tous les bons moments de sa vie.

* * *

« Faut qu'on bosse sur tes colères Dean … Tu peux pas continuer à maraver des mecs, ou des voitures, pour rien... » avance Sam en se tapotant la lèvre.

Souvenir encore trop présent d'un client de magasin de bricolage ayant eu le malheur de le bousculer un peu...

Il est une fois de plus assis sur son fauteuil à moitié enfoncé, à regarder son aîné s'échiner à remettre en état l'épave qu'il avait pourtant quasi intégralement réparé, avant de la flinguer dans une crise de rage...

Aucune autre logique, là dedans, que la fureur d'un homme blessé. Homme blessé qui lui jette un regard courroucé.

« Oui voilà, ce genre de colère, là !

-Pousse moi à bout, et c'est toi qui je vais maraver ! Et j'aurai une bonne raison, en plus !

-Ça va tes phalanges ? » demande Sam face aux écorchures encore récentes.

Dean baisse les yeux sur ses doigts l'espace d'une seconde. Mais l'espace d'une seconde seulement. Pas besoin de s'attarder là dessus. D'ailleurs ça ne lui plait pas que Sam l'interroge de cette façon. Est-ce qu'il regrette son comportement agressif ? Pfffff ...

« Tu veux les voir de plus près ?

-Vous vous chamaillez encore, hein ? »

Bobby vient de les rejoindre, une bière à la main.

« Je parie que c'est Dean qui a tort » lance-t-il avec aplomb.

Nouveau coup d'œil furieux de l'aîné Winchester.

« J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous vous liguez toujours contre moi, vous deux ! Depuis quand vous êtes meilleurs amis du monde ? Bande d'emmerdeurs...

-Oh oui, et toi tu es si agréable à vivre !» rétorque Bobby, aussitôt.

Dean refuse de répondre. Il ramène son attention sur la voiture, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Reprend ses coups calculés de marteau contre la tôle. En réalité, il aime ça. Sentir l'inquiétude de Sam. Tout plutôt que la froide indifférence qu'il avait montré envers ses blessures après la mort de Meredith.

Sam a l'air de se sentir mieux, il sourit même un peu plus que la veille, après sa migraine.

De bonne humeur. Sam est de bonne humeur. Merde, Dean n'aurait pas parié là dessus avant au moins une bonne décennie ! C'est plaisant de se tromper. Finalement Sam est suffisamment costaud pour remonter la pente. Cette affreuse pente du nom de Meredith.

Il a juste fallu qu'il encaisse. Qu'il emmagasine, en urgence, cette déferlante de merde. Il n'y a pas de bonne façon de le faire. Seul le résultat compte, et si Sam a dû se mettre en colère contre Dean pour y arriver, alors ainsi soit il.

C'est si bon de le voir comme ça !

Il se tient là, son petit frère, abîmé, mais droit dans ses bottes. Comme Dean est fier de lui ! Prêt à en découdre, une fois encore, avec cette vie qui en a après eux. Quelle leçon de résistance ...

Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Dean se rembrunit à cette pensée, douché dans son enthousiasme.

Terreurs nocturnes, chute du haut d'un escalier, mort de leur amie la plus proche … Quelle est la prochaine étape ? La prochaine épreuve ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore devoir subir, ce frère qu'il aime à en mourir ?

Dean a peur. Peut être est-il moins triste, moins désespéré, peut être y a-t-il du mieux à ce niveau là. Mais la peur, elle, n'est pas partie. Pas tant que Carl sera encore là, à les observer avec inquiétude, dans un coin de sa tête.

« Oh, tu rêves, Casse noisette ? Bobby propose une marche en forêt …

-Une cueillette de champignons ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?

-Plutôt une promenade jusqu'à son champs de tir caché …

-Ce sera sans moi. Mais vas y toi, te gêne surtout pas. Descend quelques canettes, si ça te fait plaisir ...

-Dean, ça pourrait te vider la tête.

-Ma tête va très bien.

-A d'autre.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter de la tienne, tu ne crois pas ? »

Bobby capte immédiatement le changement de ton. L'énervement monte, comme en atteste le regard de défi que Dean adresse à son cadet.

Ok, terrain miné, Bobby est sur le point de changer de sujet quand l'aîné met fin de lui même à la tension qui régnait. Et ça, c'est plutôt une surprise. Il s'adoucit de plus en plus, Dean, quand ça concerne Sam …

L'aîné Winchester soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ecoute, Sam, je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espoir. J'aurai toujours du mal à ne pas me mettre en colère face à des abrutis …"

Sam fronce les sourcils, mécontent.

« ... mais je ne sauterai plus sur personne sans ta permission. Ça te va, comme ça ?

-Je suppose ...

-Oh vous êtes adorables, les filles.

-Bobby, ferme là un peu.

-Ne me dis pas de la fermer, tu squatte encore ma piaule, je te rappelle, crétin. »

Sam plisse le front, pensif. Avant de décider que c'est suffisant. Pour le moment. Mieux vaut ne pas trop pousser Dean dans ses retranchements. Pas la bonne période pour ça.

« Comme tu voudras »

Et Dean regrette presque son entêtement quand il voit le large dos de son frère s'éloigner. Il pourrait encore le rappeler. Faire un pas vers lui. Combler la distance qui les sépare. Mais quelque chose l'en empêche.

Il préfère terminer sa réparation.

Apparemment il y a encore du travail…

Pourtant Sam revient rapidement auprès de lui. Dean le soupçonne de s'être dépêché exprès. Quoi il refuse de le laisser seul, maintenant ? C'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il redoute, exactement ?! Dean n'est pas du genre à se couper les veines en catimini, pendant que son frère se promène en forêt ! Et cette surveillance ne lui plait pas.

Les regards fréquents en sa direction, que son cadet veut discrets, finissent également par lui taper sur le système.

« Un problème ? » lance-t-il, irrité.

Sam sursaute. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?!

Sam refuse de lui avouer son inquiétude. Ce mauvais pressentiment, cet avertissement sinistre reçu la veille même. Il l'avait presque oublié, pourtant. Oblitéré par le joli soleil, l'air frais sur son visage et la vision d'un Dean appliqué à reconstruire plutôt que détruire.

Oui, remisé dans un coin de sa tête… Jusqu'à ce qu'un frémissement inattendu lui fasse manquer sa cible, quelques minutes plus tôt. Piqûre de rappel.

Quelque chose lui intime de ne pas quitter Dean d'une semelle. Voilà comment Sam interprète ces toutes nouvelles sueurs froides dès lors qu'ils sont séparés. Et c'est plutôt un problème ça … Quoi, il ne peut même plus s'éclipser une petite heure sans que son corps de ne le trahisse ?!

Sam se renfrogne et Dean l'observe avec curiosité.

V'la autre chose encore !

Bobby l'empêche de se pencher plus sur la question en débarquant, son portable à la main.

« "Lamia", les garçons, ça vous évoque quelque chose ? »

Les Winchester secouent la tête en cœur, perplexes.

« Zut » grogne Bobby, contrarié.

« Un coup de main ? » propose immédiatement Sam en se redressant.

« C'est pas de refus » répond Bobby, reconnaissant.

Dean pose son marteau et les suit à l'intérieur.

Plusieurs heures leur sont nécessaires, même à trois, pour effectuer les recherches requises.

Dean a le nez plongé dans un bouquin sur le folklore (hé, c'est pas si mal écrit ce truc ! Prenant, même !) quand Sam s'écrit soudain "EUREKA"! L'aîné secoue la tête.

« Eureka ? Sérieusement, ça se dit encore ça ? »

Sam l'ignore magistralement et expose à Bobby sa découverte. Bobby qui s'empresse de passer l'info en question au chasseur sur le terrain.

Dean ricane doucement.

« Tiens, c'est marrant de voir comment ça se passe de ton côté …

-Tant mieux si ça t'amuses… Alors maintenant tu arrêteras peut être de râler quand je n'ai pas de neuf au bout de seulement deux heures ?! »

Dean accepte cette réprimande avec philosophie.

Sam est resté assis à leur droite, il ferme son énorme recueil de rituel païen avec un air songeur. Dean le remarque tout de suite.

« Sam ? »

Sam lui rend son regard.

« Dean … il faudrait qu'on s'y remette, tu crois pas ? »

Là Dean se fige, interdit.

« Qu'on s'y remette ?

-On est des chasseurs.

-Merci, Captain Obvious …

-Et je suis guéri. Il n'y a plus de raison de repousser ça.»

Plus d'autre raison que ce chagrin ignoble qui les bouffe depuis la mort de Meredith.

Ouais, Sam, tu choisis bien tes mots...

Mais les cicatrices psychiques peuvent aussi bien guérir en mouvement. Debout, couché, en pleine course ou bien recroquevillé au fond d'un canapé, Dean sait que ses démons ne le lâcheront pas pour autant. Malheureusement. Alors autant mettre sa tristesse au service des autres. Autant leur abandonner cette rage, cette animosité… Autant l'utiliser contre des choses encore plus mauvaises que lui.

« Tu as raison » approuve-t-il doucement tandis que Bobby fait exprès de quitter la pièce.

Voilà une conversation qu'il ne tient pas spécialement à entendre. A eux de décider de la suite.

« On devrait reprendre la route » confirme Dean.

Et le regard qu'ils échangent ne parle pas que de chasse. Non.

Embrasement tout autre, qui leur appartient entièrement, et sans lien aucun avec leur choix de carrière.

L'hospitalité de Bobby est appréciable. Elle leur est, une fois de plus, venue en aide quand ils en avaient besoin. Mais la restriction qu'elle exige, cette hospitalité, la retenue et le mensonge qu'elle sous-entend …  
C'est lourd à porter.

« Oui » fait la bouche de Sam alors que ses prunelles envoient mille signaux plus complexes.

Dean acquiesce gravement.

Il regrette vaguement la fameuse semaine de repos qu'ils envisageaient de prendre, à l'époque. La petite cabane, au fond d'un bois, ou à côté d'un lac. Cette image populaire de calme et de paix … Ou même ces vacances au Costa Rica, rapidement évoquées un jour de grande fatigue.

Ce n'est pas pour eux. Et dès qu'ils ont tentés de l'atteindre, ce joli rêve de retraite, tout n'est allé que de mal en pis. Alors il y renonce, Dean, aussi facilement que ça. Étiquette "trop bien pour eux" appliquée dessus avec conviction. A la rigueur, Dean veut bien y laisser un petit "ppt" : "peut être plus tard…"

Demain est un autre jour.

« Bobby, on a besoin de Whisky ! » hurle-t-il en direction de la cuisine où s'est esquivé le vieux chasseur.

« Encore ? » grommelle ce dernier en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte « Vous allez me ruiner à force ...

-Cette fois on fête quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Le départ de tes deux squatteurs.

-Idiots … »

Sam pouffe, soulagé. Pas de dispute cette fois ... C'est une soirée agréable. Un jour comme il souhaiterait en vivre plus souvent. Sans monstres (ou du moins, à distance) sans remise en question et sans blessures sanglantes … Ouais c'est pas mal du tout, pour eux !

« Vous partez quand ?

-Demain matin » fait Dean après un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son frère.

Une nuit. Une dernière nuit à faire semblant. A cacher ce secret si noir qui leur pèse sur l'âme. Et sur le corps. N'oublions pas le corps. Puis ils auront à nouveau le droit de vivre leur mauvais choix. Le culot de se noyer une fois de plus dans cette relation interdite, alors même qu'elle ne cause que des désastres autour d'eux.

Dean n'est pas assez fort pour y renoncer pour de bon.

« Bon, je vais faire un tour en ville alors, nous ravitailler en bibine » accepte Bobby, dans une grande commisération.

« Merci » lui sourit Sam.

Il l'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée et le regarde démarrer la voiture.

Cher ami.

Il se sent un peu coupable de lui mentir, Sam. Mais quand toutes les options sont mauvaises, on choisit la moins pire. En revenant vers le salon il trouve Dean en train de fouiller dans la collection de vinyle de Bobby.

« Matte un peu ça, Sammy !

-Ah oui, il y a de quoi faire » reconnaît le cadet, indulgent pour le sans gêne de son frère.

Il aime le voir comme ça à nouveau. Insouciant. Presque souriant. Touche à tout et provocateur. Parfois l'ado espiègle qu'il n'a jamais vraiment pu être se révèle de cette manière. Des années plus tard.

Dean finit par placer l'un des grands disques sur le lecteur. Et c'est "Let it be" des Beatles qui emplit la pièce de sa mélodie.

Sam s'affale dans le canapé et regarde son aîné se balancer d'une jambe sur l'autre, les yeux à demis fermés, murmurant des paroles qu'il connaît par cœur, mimant les gestes d'un guitariste en plein solo.

Sam se moque de lui.

« Les Beatles ? Un peu léger pour toi … »

Récolte immédiatement des insultes.

« C'est sentimental... Mais vous pouvez pas comprendre, toi et tes goûts de chiotte ! »

Bataille de mots inoffensifs. Affrontements verbaux sans conséquences.

Et bientôt ils se retrouvent seuls au monde à nouveau. Bonjour bulle familière. Ils s'isolent dedans avec plaisir. Les morceaux s'enchaînent, et le temps ne semble plus passer. Ils rient, se bousculent un peu. Se provoquent, jamais bien méchamment.

Eux, tout simplement.

Sam avait presque oublié ce que ça voulait dire.

Désolé Meredith … s'excuse-t-il en refusant de se laisser aller, une fois de plus, à la morosité et aux regrets. La vie doit être la plus forte. Il n'y a pas d'alternative. Juste ça, ou la mort.

Sam préfère imaginer qu'elle les observe avec bienveillance, de là où elle est, et qu'elle ne souhaite rien d'autre que leur bonheur. Peut être est-ce trop optimiste ?

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et malgré le premier relâchement affiché de son frère dans son deuil, Sam se sent un peu triste soudain. Juste un peu, c'est déjà un énorme progrès. Certaines blessures mettent plus longtemps à guérir...

Il décide alors de rejoindre la cuisine et s'attache à nettoyer la vaisselle sale entassée dans l'évier. Pas de raison que Bobby se tape tout le boulot. Et puis rendre propre à nouveau quelque chose d'usé, peut être que ça lui fait du bien aussi ...

Sam est bien éduqué. Quelle attitude de premier de la classe ! Dean cache un petit rire content, sans se douter de l'abattement discret de Sam, et s'assoit sur le plan de travail, à sa droite. Il accepte même, de temps en temps, d'essuyer les assiettes propres que son cadet lui tend.

Comme ça. Juste pour la gloire. Juste parce que rien ne lui parait plus intéressant que d'être aux côtés de son frère, quoi qu'il soit en train de faire.

Et Sam doit le reconnaître, la présence de Dean l'apaise plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Cette pointe de chagrin dans son cœur accepte de reculer un peu, de lâcher du lest. Meredith s'éloigne et ce moment n'est pas triste. C'est même le premier depuis bien longtemps, qui ne l'est pas.

Ils se tiennent là, presque en silence, satisfaits de cet instant de partage, quand "Hey Jude" retentit depuis la pièce voisine.

« Ah ! » fait Dean, toujours ravi d'entendre cette chanson.

Sam le dévisage discrètement. Traque cette lueur de bien être, ce sourire discret...

Oui, "Hey Jude", Sam était trop jeune pour se souvenir avoir entendu Mary lui chanter, mais il sait que ce morceau reste dans l'esprit de Dean directement relié à l'amour de sa mère pour lui.

Comptine étrange, un peu trop adulte pour un enfant. Mais qui a marqué Dean dès son plus jeune âge. C'était juste avant qu'il ne doive grandir à toute vitesse.

Il est beau Dean, sans s'en rendre compte. Dans la mélancolie un peu passée de l'enfant qui se rappelle sa mère disparue. Un vieux souvenir qui, l'espace d'un instant, estompe les blessures du temps de son visage. Les rides d'inquiétude s'effacent, les dents se desserrent et les épaules se relâchent.

Il ferme les yeux, de nouveau, et dodeline de la tête en rythme, bercé par ce rappel d'une vie où sa famille comptait quatre membres et non trois. Ni deux.

Impossible de résister. Elle est trop puissante cette image, bien trop magnifique. Sam a envie de se l'approprier. D'en faire partie.

« Dean … » appelle-t-il tout bas.

Dean redresse la tête, tiré de sa rêverie.

« Je suis là » dit il simplement.

Alors il ne lutte pas plus longtemps, Sam, et l'amène contre lui, ce Dean si songeur et si attirant.

 _« Hey Jude, don't make it bad »_

Une étreinte d'une douceur à laquelle ils ne sont pas vraiment habitués, en fin de compte. Dean enroule immédiatement ses bras autour de Sam, en réponse. Pas la peine de se mentir, il en a autant envie que son frère.

Ses pieds pendouillent toujours un peu ridiculement dans le vide, à la manière d'un enfant turbulent.

 _« Take a sad song and make it better »_

Mais Sam se débrouille vite pour venir se glisser entre ces jambes un peu écartées. Lui a le privilège d'être debout, le tricheur ! Dean est coincé contre ce corps puissant, sans vraie possibilité de s'échapper.

Les deux gigantesques bras de Sam l'entourent, un à sa droite, un à sa gauche. Cage de muscles et de tendresse. Bassin et torse en appui sur lui.

Dean doit lutter pour ne pas partir en arrière. Il est lourd son frère, quand il repose contre lui de cette manière… Lourd, et terriblement désirable.

 _« Remember to let her into your heart »_

« Je savais pas que les Beatles te rendaient aussi sensible » plaisante Dean depuis la nuque où il a enfoui la tête « peut être bien qu'on peut sauver ton oreille musicale alors ...

-Ferme la un peu, imbécile.

-Force moi … »

Défi aussitôt accepté, Sam attrape son cou et s'empresse de lui couvrir la bouche. De la sienne, tant qu'à faire.

Moment suspendu.

 _« Then you can start to make it better »_

Comment est-ce possible ? Comment se fait il que chaque baiser semble être le premier ? Aussi étourdissant, envoûtant, passionné …

Du Sam et du Dean, par lèvres interposées.

 _« Hey Jude, don't be afraid »_

Il y a tellement de désir dans ces baisers, tellement d'aveux et de promesses. De déclarations bien plus vraies, car non prononcées à voix haute. Cris du cœur enregistrés au plus profond de leurs synapses.

 _« You were made to go out and get her »_

Sam se recule au bout de ce qui semble une éternité et scrute avec précision l'éclat un peu rosé du visage de son frère. Oui voilà, cette nuance là, justement, pile celle là ! Elle est jolie.

Il sait qu'il en est le seul responsable.

 _« The minute you let her under your skin »_

Ils restent un instant silencieux, intenses, les yeux dans les yeux. Leurs souffles se mêlent dans l'espace réduit entre eux.

Sam se reconnaît dans ce souffle. Dans la respiration lourde de ce frère qui lui appartient totalement. Comme un petit bout de lui qui vivrait à travers les poumons de Dean.

 _« Then you begin to make it better »_

Dean presse son front contre son visage, caresse animale.

« Encore, Sam » quémande-t-il à mi-voix, crispant les doigts sur son col, les paupières à demi closes d'anticipation « C'est bon … »

Dean qui baisse enfin sa garde ... Il faut tellement de temps, tellement de douceur pour en arriver là ! Sam se délecte de ce goût d'abandon, ce goût de victoire, quand leurs langues retrouvent le chemin l'une vers l'autre.

Second ticket pour cette grande roue qui leur fait si bien tourner la tête.

 _« And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. »_

Il frissonne légèrement tandis que les mains de Dean se glissent sous son tee shirt, à la recherche de ce feu, ce brasier qui réchauffe toujours leurs chairs quand elles sont en contact.

 _« Don't carry the world upon your shoulders »_

Se nourrir de la caresse de ces flammes, les enregistrer pour toujours dans la mémoire de leurs corps …

Oui, "encore", Dean a raison.

 _« For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool »_

Et alors qu'ils sont là, Sam et Dean, à se retrouver, à se rappeler ce qu'il y peut y avoir de beau dans leur relation, la foudre frappe sous la forme d'une voix bourrue.

« Oh bordel ! » s'écrit Bobby devant le spectacle de cette intimité inattendue.

 _« By making his world a little colder »_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _Voilà voilà ..._

 _Combien de combustion spontanée dans la salle ?_

 _Ne me haïssez pas trop xp_

 _Tiens je me rend compte à la relecture que ce chapitre est plus du POV de Sam ...marrant ça ... (oui, oui, on s'en fiche, d'accord)_

 _Je n'ose plus promettre que la suite arrive vite, mais sachez quand même qu'elle est bien avancée._ _Dernier chapitre + épilogue. Peut être même en même temps, on verra._

 _Merci, merci, et merci encore à ceux qui me suivent. C'est génial. On se retrouvera tous au Paradis de SPN, d'accord ? On va être nombreux dans ce Paradis là !_

 _Tara : Ah oui, Bobby a le chic pour interrompre sans faire exprès, et ce chapitre n'arrange pas les choses... Fin proche, très proche... Tes reviews à des heures pas possibles, pendant tes gardes, vont me manquer xp j'espère que tu vas bien._

 _Mélanie_ _: Tes doutes quant à la fin seront bientôt levés, du coup. Un dernier chapitre et tu seras fixée ! Dis donc, il faut que je vérifie plus précisément, mais je crois bien que tu dois être une de celle qui m'a laissé le plus de review ... Owwwwww :3 merci à toi ! Quelle fidélité ! x)_

 _Clairaice : On échange tellement, toi et moi, que je sais plus vraiment quoi dire de plus xp Ah si, je suis hyper contente que tu sois là, à me suivre :3 Tu m'es devenue indispensable ! Merci_

 _Guest inconnue : Oh oui, je garderai contact avec toi avec plaisir :p n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mp quand tu auras un compte. Ne sois pas trop désespérée, ça ira :/ il y aura toujours une soixantaine de chapitres disponibles, si jamais c'est trop dur xp il fallait bien que je conclue tout ça un jour *retient sa petite larme* Merci pour ton enthousiasme en tout cas, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de lire tes impressions :)_

 _Lenae Lee : Hé hé, rien, je voulais juste te faire apparaître ici, avec mes soutiens les plus géniaux. Tu as ta place toute attitrée. Et tu sais ce que je pense de ta seule et unique review : un délice incroyable ! Merci :3_

 _Plume à Lune : "Meilleure fanfiction sur SPN" j'ai le droit d'en faire une plaque ? Ah ah merci pour ce très beau compliment, qui me va droit au cœur._

 _Et toi, petite sœur ! Ne poste plus tes reviews en utilisant mon compte, tu veux ?! Je passe pour quoi moi xp Fais attention ! Mais bon, je te pardonne, dans ma grande bonté ... et parce que tu m'as dessiné Meredith x) trop bien ! Tu vois, un chapitre bonus, c'est plutôt cool non ? :p_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2019, au fait ;) à très bientôt !_


	66. Hey Jude partie 2

_Bien bien bien…_

 _Il est temps, mes amis, si vous êtes prêts …_

 _Il est temps de finir cette histoire._

 _Un bon verre de grenadine (ou de ce que vous voulez en fait…) et on se pose tranquillement pour lire une dernière fois les aventures de nos Winchester préférés._

 _Petite info, j'ai publié l'épilogue en même temps, donc vous pouvez enchaîner directement les deux (l'épilogue est très court, pas comme ce chapitre qui bat tous les records ...)_

 _J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à découvrir cette fin._

 _On se retrouve en bas de l'épilogue ! Tchus !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 66 : "Hey Jude" partie 2**

Et alors qu'ils sont là, Sam et Dean, à se retrouver, à se rappeler ce qu'il y peut y avoir de beau dans leur relation, la foudre frappe sous la forme d'une voix bourrue.

"Oh bordel !" s'écrit Bobby devant le spectacle de cette intimité inattendue.

 _"By making his world a little colder"_

C'est une chose d'avoir quelques vagues soupçons sur un lien fraternel trop développé, une autre d'être témoin d'une étreinte amoureuse si flagrante entre les deux frères.

Et là, le monde de Dean vole en éclat. S'éparpille en milliers de morceaux aux arêtes acérées. L'irruption de Bobby juste là, devant eux, alors qu'ils se tiennent encore si visiblement enlacés, fait imploser leur bulle plus sûrement que n'importe quel coup. Cruel retour à la réalité.

Sam serre les poings de dépit. Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas alors que Dean s'ouvre à nouveau ! Pas alors qu'il est enfin en voie de guérison ! Ce n'est pas juste !

Ils ne sont pas prêts…

Merde ! Toutes ces précautions ! Toutes ces cachotteries, toutes ces restrictions, toutes ces frustrations … Pour ça ! Se faire surprendre aussi facilement ! Aussi totalement ! Sam n'envisage même pas de nier l'évidence. Il ne fera pas cet affront à leur plus vieil ami.

Il maudit juste la musique. Musique qui leur faisait passer un si bon moment. Musique qui les trahit de la pire manière qui soit, en les empêchant d'entendre le retour du troisième chasseur.

"Bobby …" murmure-t-il, atterré.

Ils se font face un instant, immobiles.

Sam et Dean comme figés dans cette position si compromettante. Comme conscients que de mauvaises choses se passeront dès lors qu'ils ne seront plus l'un contre l'autre. Dès lors qu'ils seront obligés de se séparer. Sentiment qui les recouvre brusquement et les paralyse d'appréhension. Se lâcher, oui, mais sans savoir s'ils pourront à nouveau se retrouver après ça. Après cette confrontation qu'ils ont pourtant tout fait pour éviter.

Les yeux de Bobby passent de l'un à l'autre, incrédule, incapable de choisir sur quoi fixer son attention.

C'est finalement Dean qui se dégage lentement de cet endroit dans lequel il se sentait si bien. Il repousse Sam, met fin à la trêve qui régnait encore tant qu'ils étaient en contact, et descend du plan de travail.

Bobby les dévisage comme s'il se retrouvait face à deux extraterrestres tout droit venu de Pluton. Non, en fait, Dean songe qu'il ne serait probablement pas aussi désorienté face à deux extraterrestres.

"Mais …" s'étonne le vieux chasseur "qu'est-ce que …"

Ce moment semble s'étirer sur une éternité. Dean se fait la réflexion que pas plus de trois secondes n'ont dû s'écouler. Trois secondes au goût âcre de défaite.

Les sourcils de Bobby se froncent affreusement tandis que l'information paraît se frayer un chemin dans sa tête. Il va comprendre. L'étonnement va bientôt disparaître. Ensuite il pourra mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent en les voyant tous les deux agir de la sorte.

Dean ne peut pas affronter cette réalité plus longtemps. Impossible. C'est trop lui demander, alors que le sol semble se dérober sous ses pieds, une fois de plus. Il se tourne avec lenteur, presque au ralenti, et se place dos à la pièce. Dos au drame. Dos à la catastrophe. Dos à tout ça. Une araignée tisse lentement sa toile sur le coin gauche de l'encadrure de la fenêtre, au dessus de l'évier. Dean décide de se concentrer la dessus.

Bobby ouvre la bouche comme un poisson sorti de force de l'eau. La referme sans trouver comment exprimer entièrement son ébahissement. Donne l'impression de s'étouffer de surprise.

Oui, Sam imagine que ça ne doit pas être évident de concevoir quoi dire dans une situation pareille ...

Dean fixe l'araignée en plein labeur. Elle avance avec assurance, une patte après l'autre. Une certaine grâce se dégage de ses mouvements déliés. Rien d'autre ne la presse que le besoin de se nourrir. Dean se dit que ça ne doit pas être une vie trop désagréable.

"Bobby, écoute …" se lance bravement Sam.

Mais le chasseur l'interrompt aussitôt.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!"

Elle est presque comique cette réplique. Presque.

Si seulement c'était quelque chose qui arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre. Pas à eux. Un dialogue de comédie romantique à l'eau de rose, à la fin heureuse, par exemple. Mais Sam doute qu'ils puissent rire de ce moment un jour ...

"Dean ?"

Bobby se concentre sur lui, désarçonné par le dos de celui qui refuse de lui faire face.

Dean ne se retourne pas. Il vient de remarquer un moucheron, juste là, empêtré dans un cocon blanc. L'araignée infléchit le sens de sa course vers lui. Toi, mon vieux, t'es sacrément dans la merde… pense-t-il

"Dean ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?!"

Non, Dean ne peut rien expliquer du tout. L'araignée se rapproche de sa proie.

Le visage de Bobby prend une teinte cramoisie. Malgré lui, Sam se recroqueville un peu. Réflexe de fils pris en faute. Il doit rassembler son courage pour affronter la suite.

"C'est quoi ce délire ?!" s'indigne Bobby "c'est comme ça que tu prends soin de ton frère ? C'est la seule solution que tu as trouvé ?!"

De la colère. Bobby vient de passer de l'incrédulité à la colère. Ce n'est pas bon. Sam n'aime pas ça.

Dean a l'œil attiré par une tache incrustée dans l'évier. Un ovale maronnasse, peut être reste de sauce barbecue ? Il crispe les mains sur le rebord en céramique. Le sol tangue bien trop fort ici.

"Ne t'adresse pas qu'à lui ! Je suis là, moi aussi !" défend Sam, irrité de cette prise à partie.

"Mais …"

Bobby est rouge. Rouge de surprise, d'indignation, de peur même, face à ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Les mots sont difficiles à trouver. Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il aurait à tenir ce genre de conversation …

"Je …" il déglutit avec peine, rassemble tant bien que mal ses pensées.

Se pince le nez. Reprend sa respiration. Essaie d'intégrer ce qu'il vient de voir. Avant de relever la tête avec rage.

" Ça fait longtemps ? Ce genre de dérapage, de … bêtises …" il s'étrangle à demi "Depuis quand ?

-On …" commence Sam, tout prêt à argumenter.

"Ça fait longtemps que vous vous foutez de ma gueule comme ça ?" coupe Bobby, finalement incapable d'attendre une réponse "vous vous comportez comme ça … sous mon toit ? Vous vous attrapez … ou je ne sais quoi ... dès que je passe dans la pièce d'à côté ?! Ça vous fait marrer, de me prendre pour un vieux con ?!"

Cette fois c'est un ton accusateur qu'il utilise. La voix de celui qui se sent trahi. Le dindon d'une farce de fort mauvais goût. Et pourtant, il essaie de comprendre, Bobby, il essaie vraiment.

Mais comment abandonner toutes ses convictions ? Comment tourner le dos à toute logique ? Il n'a jamais appris à faire ça, Bobby, jamais. Chaque monstre a ses origines et ses faiblesses. Chaque chose peut être analysée rationnellement.

Sauf celle là … Non c'est trop … absurde !

Dean imagine que la tâche brune de l'évier se déplace, se reforme à sa gauche. On dirait presque la figure de Carl en train de rire. Oui, cette ride moqueuse, au coin des lèvres, Dean la distingue parfaitement !

Sam cherche désespérément ses mots, dépassé par la situation.

"La bague" réalise Bobby au fur à mesure de ce retour en arrière qu'il impose à ses souvenirs, sous ce tout nouvel angle.

Plus loin encore.

"Le lit …"

Là Sam fronce les sourcils. Le lit ? Est-il possible que Bobby les ait déjà surpris en position compromettante ? Sans jamais leur en dire un mot ?

"Les pancakes" souffle encore le vieux chasseur en se rappelant cette scène de cuisine à deux qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, une éternité plus tôt.

Tout s'enchaîne si parfaitement. C'est si évident, quand on y réfléchit ! Les morceaux s'imbriquent les uns dans les autres, comblants peu à peu les vides.

"Merde … " siffle le chasseur, décomposé "depuis aussi longtemps que ça ?"

C'est une question qui n'attend pas de réponse. Un ton clairement dépité.

"Plusieurs mois ?" calcule-t-il rapidement.

Cette fois il quête du regard la confirmation de Sam. Le cadet hoche gravement la tête. Il observe avec appréhension le visage défait leur vieil ami, qui semble soudain porter le poids du monde sur ses seules épaules.

"Non" se désole-t-il "Pas possible…"

Plusieurs mois … c'est trop ! Trop de temps perdu ! Trop de pas dans une direction trop dangereuse ! Il a peur, Bobby, peur de l'inconnu, peur de ce que le monde peut réserver à un couple aussi improbable. Aussi fragile. Aussi interdit.

Sam se mord les lèvres face à ce dépit tellement humain. Quasi paternel...

Pourtant Bobby ne reste pas abattu longtemps. Le diagnostic est posé, à présent. Il faut agir. Il foudroie Sam du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur le dos de Dean.

"Dean, tu crois que ton père serait d'accord avec ça ?!"

Et bam ! Il vise juste Bobby. Sacré bon tireur, ça ne devrait pas les surprendre autant. Verve terriblement efficace. Même Sam en reste pantois.

"Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait, pour vous deux ? Que c'est ce qu'il entendait en te demandant de prendre soin de ton petit frère ?!"

Sam serre les dents, mécontent de voir la discussion lui échapper. Néanmoins il porte lui aussi les yeux vers son aîné.

"Tu sais que non !" tranche Bobby "Tu sais qu'il se retournerait dans sa tombe ! Et toi tu te lances dans cette folie ?!" crache-t-il encore "Au nom de quoi, putain ?! Qui te donne le droit de faire n'importe quoi avec ta famille ?!"

Véritable avalanche de reproches. Déferlante agressive qui ne cherche pourtant pas à tuer. Juste à secouer fort, très fort. Juste à faire revenir à la raison quelqu'un qui s'en est beaucoup trop éloigné.

Sam est surpris de cet acharnement sur son frère. Il croit deviner d'anciens débats dont il n'a jamais eu connaissance. D'anciennes confidences, peut être, et d'anciens conseils non suivis ...

"Jamais j'aurai cru que tu irais si loin !" lance encore Bobby "je savais que tu avais un problème avec ton frère, mais ça ... Sérieusement ?! Tu veux faire son malheur à ce point ?!"

Il est furieux Bobby, furieux face à une erreur pareille. Furieux qu'on puisse se tromper autant.

"Tu devais le laisser vivre sa vie ! Le laisser décider de continuer la chasse ou non ! C'était ça que tu devais faire ! Pas l'enchaîner à toi de cette manière tordue !"

Sam ne tient plus. C'est trop dur. Ces mots sont trop tranchants.

Et Dean ne devrait pas accepter d'entendre cette leçon de morale à deux balles ! Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont vécus ! Pas après s'être battus comme ils se sont battus !

"Dean … tu ne réponds pas ?" regrette-t-il, sincèrement peiné de cette absence de répartie.

" ...

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'occupe de son frère !

-Dean répond lui !" l'exhorte Sam.

"On ne fait pas ça avec sa famille" enrage Bobby, encore plus en colère face à ce silence coupable.

Sam lui jette un regard noir, se retient de lui remettre les idées en place avec un ou deux coups dans la gueule. Pourtant l'immobilisme de Dean le blesse presque autant que la colère de Bobby.

Dean refuse de prendre la parole, même du haut de son box d'accusé.

"Dean, dis quelque chose…" supplie encore Sam.

Défend toi.

Défend nous.

Ne te laisse pas couler aussi simplement.

Mais Dean rentre le cou dans les épaules et secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Confirme son incapacité à faire face à leur vieux mentor. Et Sam sent sincèrement son cœur se briser devant ce spectacle.

Cet aveu de faiblesse … Faiblesse que Bobby enfonce aussitôt. Impitoyable, ce soir. Monstre de bonne volonté et créateur de trou noir.

Il ne sait pas comment réagir, comment rester calme ?! Comment exprimer son désarroi, son indignation face à ce qu'il prend pour de l'inconscience ? Comment expliquer tranquillement que ce chemin là ne mène pas au bonheur, jamais de la vie, ni même au Paradis, loin s'en faut ! Que cette route ne les dirige que vers un précipice, un précipice et rien d'autre !

"De l'inceste …" souffle-t-il sur le ton d'une insulte grave.

Sentence à la lourdeur d'une enclume. Condamnation qui se passe de jugement.

"De l'inceste …"

Il baisse les yeux vers ses pieds, comme pour tester la consistance de cette phrase. La saveur amère de ces deux mots. L'interdit de ce comportement. Et l'échec de son influence sur eux. Oh comme il s'en veut de ne pas avoir insisté ! De ne pas avoir creusé plus que ça la nouvelle teneur, pourtant bel et bien tangible, de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Comme il aurait dû y mettre son grain de sel ! Imposer un stop avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

"De l'inceste, Dean !"

Le vieux chasseur évince une fois de plus le cadet pour se concentrer sur, selon lui, le plus coupable des frères.

Ou peut être est-ce aussi un moyen de ne pas reconnaître qu'ils sont deux à avoir pris cette décision, deux à s'être complètement engagés sur cette voie, deux à se tromper en parfaite connaissance de cause ...

"De l'inceste, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour le garder auprès de toi ?!"

Oui. C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé, Dean. Et l'araignée vient de recouvrir le moucheron.

"C'est dégoûtant !" crache Bobby, horriblement déçu par ce comportement qu'il n'a pas su anticiper. Cette relation plus profonde encore que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Aie. Touché. "Dégoûtant" c'est un mot qui fait mal. Sam l'encaisse de plein fouet. Il écarquille les yeux, adresse un regard d'incompréhension au vieux chasseur.

Tu n'es pas censé nous blesser ! Pense-t-il. Pas toi ! Pas après tout ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous enlever ton soutien de cette manière !

Dean ne réagit toujours pas. Alors la seule urgence qui s'impose à Sam est de le sortir de là. D'essayer de le sauver, alors que tout s'effondre autour de lui. Autour d'eux.

"Ok, ça suffit. On en reparlera une autre fois" décide-t-il d'un ton sec.

Bobby secoue la tête, pas d'accord.

"Je préférerai qu'on règle ça maintenant. Ça n'a que trop duré … plusieurs mois, bon Dieu !"

Le regard de Sam se fait menaçant. Froid comme la glace.

"Il n'y a rien à régler. Et tu en as assez fait comme ça."

Un instant leurs regards se croisent, et Bobby est étonné de l'intensité qu'il y lit. De la détermination de fer gravée au fond de ces pupilles. Peut être aurait il dû un peu plus se concentrer sur ce frère là, finalement. Peut être le vice est-il autant dans ces ovales marrons que dans les verts forêts de son aîné. Peut être les torts sont ils largement plus partagés que ce qu'il pensait.

"Sam …" entame-t-il, indécis.

Mais Sam ne pense qu'à une chose. Partir. Avant que les dégâts ne soient trop importants. Vite.

Il attrape la main de Dean. Ce dernier se laisse faire sans protester. Il abandonne, presque à regret, le moucheron à son sort peu envieux.

"Viens Dean, on s'en va".

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Dean accepte de le suivre, les yeux résolument dirigés vers le sol. Avec toujours cette impression un peu étrange de flotter hors de son corps.

Déconnecté.

Il sait qu'il n'est pas censé ressentir ça, que ce n'est pas la bonne réaction, que quelque chose cloche pour de bon dans son cerveau… Mais la main de Sam est chaude sur la sienne. Il a l'air de maîtriser les choses, son petit frère, alors autant le laisser aux commandes pour cette fois.

"Sam..." gronde Bobby, qui répugne à les voir partir dans ces conditions.

Sam se place volontairement entre Dean et lui.

"Non" refuse-t-il, intransigeant "plus tard !"

Il se contient comme il peut, mais ses prunelles lancent des éclairs quand elles se posent une dernière fois sur le vieux chasseur. Et Bobby en est peiné, sincèrement. Ce n'est pas ce qui est censé se passer entre eux. Pas cette haine. Pas un combat, encore un, alors qu'ils n'ont personne d'autre sur qui compter ! Il se prend la tête dans les mains, incapable de choisir une conduite à tenir. Les rattraper ? Leur dire de rester ? Qu'ils trouveront une solution, qu'ils ne sont pas obligés de se quitter aussi fâchés …

Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir voix au chapitre. Et Sam a l'air sacrément décidé à foutre le camp d'ici …

Bobby se demande s'il se reprochera, plus tard, de ne pas avoir eu la force de les retenir à ce moment précis.

Sam franchit le seuil et tire rapidement son frère vers la voiture. Ne s'embête pas à récupérer d'éventuelles affaires dans les chambres. Il ne peut penser qu'à une chose. Partir. S'enfuir. Battre en retraite, juste le temps d'atterrir. Juste le temps de ne pas se briser en mille morceaux, sous des mots que chacun risque de regretter plus tard. Des réactions à chaud qui ne peuvent que leur faire du mal.

"Les jantes …" murmure Dean indistinctement quand ils passent devant la Ford qu'il était en train de retaper.

Dans une autre vie.

"J'ai pas eu le temps de changer les jantes..."

Sam le pousse sans ménagement côté passager.

"On reviendra, Dean"

Dean hoche vaguement de la tête et observe la casse disparaître derrière eux.

* * *

Ils ne disent pas grand chose de plus les kilomètres suivants. Dean reste prostré, concentré sur le paysage qui défile à travers le vitrage. Il n'a pas l'air triste, en réalité, ni même choqué, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Non, il est juste étrangement calme. Songeur.

Et Sam ne s'inquiéterait pas autant si c'était son attitude habituelle.

Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux fuyards, dans le tremblement léger de ses doigts qui grattent sa joue, dans ces paupières qui clignent un peu trop souvent, témoigne d'une agitation interne.

Dean se passe une fois de plus la main sur le menton et Sam n'y tient plus.

"Ça ira, Dean" affirme-t-il résolu "il va se calmer"

Dean pose un regard interloqué sur lui. Presque surpris de le voir là, à conduire à coté de lui. Pourtant une fois qu'il l'a trouvé, il ne le quitte plus des yeux, l'examine d'un air attentif.

"Il se calmera, et on pourra en rediscuter" poursuit Sam "Il ne l'a pas appris de la meilleure des manières aussi" regrette-t-il en rabattant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste nerveux.

Dean conserve un visage impénétrable qui déstabilise encore plus son cadet.

"C'est sûr que ça doit être une découverte … surprenante."

Dean garde le silence.

"Peut être qu'on aurait dû s'y prendre autrement … Lui en parler au lieu de chercher à tout prix à lui cacher" hasarde Sam, toujours aussi bavard en période d'incertitude.

Dean ramène son attention sur la fenêtre. Sam serre les dents face à cette réaction désintéressée. Hé, ça te concerne toi aussi ! se retient-il de lui jeter à la figure. Ne joue pas au mec intouchable avec moi...

Ils roulent sans parler un moment, la Chevrolet avalant les kilomètres avec une constance rassurante.

Voilà. La seule chose de leur vie sur laquelle ils peuvent compter. Une voiture pour amie fidèle. Une carcasse d'acier pour seul foyer. La liberté de se mouvoir à volonté, alors que leurs corps restent atrocement prisonniers, en fin de compte. Prisonniers, dans leurs comportements, par ce que les autres considèrent comme "juste" ou "autorisé".

Non, Sam le refuse ! Sûrement pas ! Ils seront aussi libres que leur véhicule ! Pas question de faire autrement !

Et il espère de tout cœur que Dean arrive à la même conclusion que lui, depuis l'autre côté de la banquette.

Dean …

Dean qui conserve un silence toujours aussi inquiétant.

"Dean, est-ce que ça va ?"

C'est avec peine que Sam maintient les yeux sur la route. Pas vraiment le moment d'avoir un accident, en plus de tout le reste ! Pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de tourner la tête en direction de son frère quand aucune réponse ne lui parvient.

Son cœur rate un battement quand il le trouve en train de le dévisager, une fois de plus. Zut ! Qu'il choisisse un point de vue à la fin ! Ces aller retours improbables, entre la fenêtre de l'Impala et lui, finissent par lui donner le tournis ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? A quoi pense-t-il ?

Jamais Sam n'a autant voulu disséquer le cerveau de Dean.

"Ça ira" répète Sam pour se convaincre "il faut juste qu'il reprenne ses esprits… qu'il encaisse. Ensuite, je suis sûr que ça ira …"

"D'accord" répond enfin Dean de sa voix grave et basse.

Les yeux plantés dans les siens. Ces yeux d'un vert si déroutant. Sam n'y lit aucune hésitation, peut être juste … qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Cette lueur ?

Cette petite flamme qui y brûle pour la première fois ?

Sam n'arrive pas à poser de nom sur ce sentiment qui traverse, l'espace d'une seconde seulement, le regard de son frère. Il disparaît trop rapidement. Et Dean tourne à nouveau la tête vers la vitre, absorbé. Sam est frustré de ne pas savoir par quoi.

Cette réflexion silencieuse ne lui plait pas. Dès que Dean cogite un peu trop, de mauvaises choses se passent… Sam donnerait tout pour l'entendre râler comme d'habitude. Du genre : "Putain, mais qu'il se mêle de son cul, le vieux ! Est-ce qu'on lui demande nous, s'il voit quelqu'un ?! Jamais de la vie ! Parce qu'on s'en tamponne bien !" Sam peut toujours rêver …

Mais il ne sait plus quoi faire pour empêcher Dean de s'isoler comme ça dans sa tête.

"Arrête toi là" dit soudain Dean en désignant le panneau d'un motel.

"Quoi, déjà ?

-De toute façon on ne sait pas où on va, si ?" contre Dean avec justesse.

Sam serait presque rassuré de le voir argumenter ainsi. Voilà qui est mieux ... Au moins il a l'air d'avoir repris ses esprits. Il n'est plus aussi passif que face à Bobby. Sam se mord la langue plutôt que de lui reprocher cette faiblesse. Pas encore certain que cette crise sera aussi facile que ça à dépasser …

Ils se dépêchent de réserver une chambre et se réfugient dans cet espace comme deux bêtes blessées dans leur tanière. Reste plus qu'à panser leurs plaies pour quelque temps… Sam se demande si un ou deux jours suffiront à Bobby pour qu'il se calme et qu'ils puissent avoir cette conversation de réconciliation …

Pour être honnête, il est en colère Sam, et ne sait pas s'il pourra pardonner facilement des mots aussi durs que ceux que Bobby a employé contre eux. La surprise n'excuse pas tout.

Il pose son sac dans un coin, le front plissé. Mince, pour la première fois, il réalise que ça pourrait bien être la fin de cette amitié si importante pour eux…

Mais non ! Autant rester confiant en la force de l'affection de Bobby envers ses deux garçons, comme il les appelle souvent. Il saura dépasser ça, Sam en est sûr ! Il le faut.

Dean lui adresse un "douche" concis, du bout des lèvres, et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Sam observe, affligé, cette porte que son frère s'est empressé de mettre entre eux. Cette porte mince et moche. Exactement similaire à toutes ces portes qu'ils ont connues. Un motel après l'autre. Impossible de voir ce qu'il se passe derrière ce battant si ordinaire, mais Sam remarque avec un pincement au cœur qu'il faut un bon quart d'heure avant que l'eau de la douche ne se mette à couler.

Un quart d'heure… Un quart d'heure de quoi, au juste ?! Sam visualise une image de son frère, mortifié dans un coin. A essayer de reprendre une respiration trop lourde d'angoisse. Il serre les poings, frustrés d'être exclu de ce moment qu'ils auraient pu vivre ensemble. Partager les instants agréables comme les autres … C'est important.

Sam veut partager chaque minute de la vie de son frère. Ils ont beau ne pas être mariés, l'envie reste la même.

Tant pis. Ce temps là, en solitaire, si Dean en a besoin, Sam est prêt à lui accorder.

Il est tellement difficile de s'isoler dans la vie qu'ils mènent ensemble, il n'y a rarement d'autres endroits que la salle de bain, ou bien il faut carrément franchir le seuil de la porte pour ne plus avoir son frère dans le viseur.

Ensemble en permanence… Alors Sam peut bien accepter que Dean se mette à l'écart pour quelques minutes, quelques minutes qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui…

Quand Dean sort de la salle de bain, son frère l'attend, assis sur une des chaises du petit espace dédié à la cuisine. Dean l'avise et s'arrête. Il le regarde comme s'il le voyait pour la dernière fois.

Avec ce déchirement propre aux amants malheureux.

"Sam …" appelle-t-il doucement.

Ah ça y est. En redressant la tête vers lui, Sam la voit enfin.

Elle est juste là.

Dans le pli amer de cette bouche. Dans cette main qui se masse la nuque, geste rassurant. Dans la griffure sur sa joue.

La tristesse.

Juste là.

Voilà une émotion que Sam peut comprendre, parce qu'elle lui serre le cœur avec force, à lui aussi.

La déception.

Le regret.

La crainte de la suite.

Toute une palette, tout un nuancier qu'il préférerait ne pas connaître.

Sam se lève et attend que Dean se rapproche encore pour le prendre dans ses bras. Comme attirés par un fil invisible l'un vers l'autre. Harpon tranchant qui les rassemble et duquel ils n'arrivent pas à se détacher.

"Dean…"

Boucle sans fin.

S'étreindre. Se faire surprendre. Se séparer. Pour s'étreindre de plus belle ensuite. Ils ne s'échappent pas de cette répétition morbide. Celle qui les condamne. Celle qui les sauve.

Sam ne fait plus la différence.

"Ça va s'arranger !" promet il "je te le jure, Dean ! On ne perdra pas Bobby..."

Oh comme Sam voudrait que cette certitude touche aussi son frère ! Comme il voudrait réussir à lui faire croire !

Mais Dean n'est que très peu intéressé par les mots de son frère. Il vient de retrouver le chemin de sa bouche. Baiser humide et décidé. Sam est heureux de lui rendre la pareille, mais tique quand Dean y met peu à peu plus d'intensité.

"Dean, attend…" murmure-t-il alors que ce dernier laisse échapper un grondement presque animal et appuie résolument sa main juste à côté de son entrejambe.

Comme un besoin primaire, une nécessitée biaisée, triviale. Se presser l'un contre l'autre pour se sentir exister. Oui, ça ressemble bien à Dean de réagir de cette manière, Sam l'a appris ces derniers mois. Ces dernières années. Leur vie entière.

Pourtant l'action ne suffit pas toujours pour guérir une blessure.

Voilà une leçon qu'il aurait du retenir.

"Dean tu …"

Sam halète, à bout de souffle, déjà. La faute à cette poitrine qui s'affole dès lors que Dean pose la main sur lui, autant que de ces baisers qui lui coupent la respiration. Les doigts de son frère sont déjà sur lui, pressants.

"Dean, tu ne veux pas en parler ?" réussit-il enfin à placer.

Dean grogne, mécontent d'être interrompu.

"Mais tu n'as rien dit … rien du tout ! C'est ...

-Sam …

-On peut en discuter.

-Non.

-Mais …"

Cette fois Dean s'interrompt et pose un regard noir sur son cadet.

"Il n'y a rien à dire. C'était assez clair comme ça, non ?!

-C'est juste …"

Juste que j'ai peur que tu enfermes tout en toi, comme tu le fais toujours. Que tu souffres sans me le dire.

"Bon, Sam, écoute…"

Dean se recule légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir le fixer avec sérieux et faire une croix temporaire sur ses projets de rapprochements physiques. Sam a l'air si désorienté, presque paniqué … Attiré comme toujours par la proposition sensuelle de son frère, mais trop torturé par des pensées négatives pour se laisser aller. Dean lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Très bien, décide-t-il, crevons l'abcès "conversation". Il pourra ensuite se concentrer sur le plus important.

"Je ne suis pas sourd" affirme-t-il avec aplomb.

"D'accord …" veut bien admettre Sam, sur la défensive.

"Ça veut dire que j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit dans la voiture" consent il à développer.

Avant de se taire à nouveau.

"Et ?" demande encore Sam "tu as entendu et ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Cette fois l'aîné fronce les sourcils, contrarié.

"Et rien. J'en pense rien.

-Dean …

-Quoi Sam ?!" s'irrite Dean.

Il ne voulait pas d'explication larmoyante, pas de discussion à cœur ouvert. En quoi ça les avance, ce genre de trucs, hein ?!

A rien, rien du tout. De toute façon tout ira toujours de travers avec eux. Il ne peuvent plus rien y faire.

"Bobby nous a surpris. Il est fâché. Bien, c'est noté. On peut passer à la suite ?!

-Dean …

-Il n'y a rien à ajouter !

-Tu…

-Bon Dieu, Sam, tu lâches jamais l'affaire, toi, pas vrai ?!

-Je …

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux encore avoir à raconter sur le sujet ? T'es un puits sans fond de bla bla ou quoi ?!

-Non, je veux juste…

-Quoi, tu veux quoi ?!

-Je veux te protéger !" s'écrit finalement Sam, dans un élan douloureux.

Voilà tout de ce qu'il arrive à formuler, en fin de compte. La seule certitude à laquelle il se raccroche. Combien éloignée de la profondeur réelle de son affection !

Bravo, quel orateur ! On dirait un gamin de quatre ans face à la dépression de sa mère …

Et il devrait se récrier Dean, protester avec vigueur. Ou se moquer de lui. Jouer au dur, comme toujours. Bomber le torse et rire de ce frère bien trop sentimental. Pourtant il ne le fait pas.

A la place il reste figé, saisit par cette belle déclaration. Par la belle intention, derrière ces mots malhabiles.

Il le dévisage avec ce qui ressemble beaucoup à de l'amour.

Un amour inconditionnel, naturel comme le sel sur l'écume des vagues, comme la goutte de sueur qui perle du front d'un travailleur ou encore le père qui regarde son premier né récupérer son diplôme universitaire.

Personne ne peut cacher un sentiment aussi évident.

"Je te protège !" répète Sam avec conviction, du feu dans les yeux.

Il tient à être compris. Pose ses tripes sur la table. Ouvre sa poitrine, expose ses deux ventricules. Affiche sa force autant que sa faiblesse.

Et Dean ne peut pas rester insensible face à ça.

"Je sais, Sammy" répond il, grave comme il se doit.

Le regard qu'il lui adresse est empli d'indulgence.

Je sais que tu essaies de toutes tes forces, pense-t-il sans le dire.

A la fois amusé par cet éclat, et malheureux tandis que Sam reprend son souffle avec peine. Le cadet Winchester tente d'analyser la douceur qu'il déchiffre dans les yeux de Dean posés sur lui. Cet abandon ne ressemble pas à son aîné. Encore une fois, il aurait dû se récriminer… Au lieu de ça il affiche un calme olympien. Et ne dit plus rien.

Les mots sont tellement fatigants. Souvent vains.

Résignation, épuisement de l'âme, qu'on appelle ça comme on veut, Dean en a juste assez de vivre dans un combat constant. Une bataille sans fin, juste pour avoir le droit d'exister à sa manière. Qui pourrait supporter de vivre ainsi ?! De se débattre, encore et encore, pour une minute de plus, une heure, un jour, s'ils ont de la chance !

Qui pourrait remporter cette guerre là ?!

Sur une impulsion, il rapproche son front de celui de Sam et prend son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Récompense de vieux soldat en bout de course. Trophée déjà poussiéreux, et pourtant toujours aussi attirant.

Sam ne bouge pas, immédiatement absorbé par ce geste familier. Communication silencieuse, ou la tristesse de leur situation se joint toujours au plaisir d'être ensemble. Position favorite. A s'écouter respirer en cœur, sentiments entremêlés.

Sam se nourrit de la chaleur qui émane de son frère, la tendresse de cet échange qui se passe de mot... Dean lui caresse la joue par intermittence, étrangement serein. Concentré sur cet apaisement qui vient immédiatement l'envahir dès qu'ils se tiennent ainsi. C'est presque magique.

Trompeur aussi … parce que rien n'est plus agité que leur vie quand ils sont ensemble.

C'est Sam qui amorce un premier mouvement vers sa bouche. Avancée lente et terriblement sensuelle. Dean a tout le temps d'imaginer le délice de ce baiser en préparation, d'anticiper la décharge d'adrénaline de ces deux chairs sur le point de se retrouver.

Sam en joue-t-il exprès ? Ce minuscule recul, juste avant qu'il ne s'avance pour de bon, l'a-t-il prévu ? A-t-il deviné qu'après ce pas en arrière, le bonheur de voir sa bouche retrouver son chemin vers lui n'en serait que décuplé ?

Et le désespoir qui traverse Dean, quand leurs lèvres se rejoignent enfin, est déchirant.

Existe-t-il meilleure sensation au monde que d'être contre Sam ?! Supplice plus cruel que d'être éloigné de lui ?!

"Sam…" se décide-t-il en un éclair "Je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

La tentation est trop forte. L'occasion trop belle.

"Bien sûr" accepte immédiatement Sam, curieux.

"J'ai envie de …" Dean s'interrompt le temps de déglutir, la gorge sèche "est-ce que tu veux bien…"

Sam plisse les yeux, interloqué.

Ils sont toujours si étroitement enlacés que c'est dur de deviner l'expression du visage de son frère. A la place, Sam se concentre sur les battements effrénés de ce cœur, tout contre lui. Accélération soudaine qui lui met la puce à l'oreille.

"J'ai envie de sentir ce que ça fait " avoue enfin Dean, résigné.

Avec une pudeur toute délicate pour ce genre de demande.

Quand Sam devine où il veut en venir, ce sont ses battements de cœur à lui qui crèvent le plafond. La bouche de Dean, qui vient à sa rencontre, n'aide pas. Elle s'arrête à quelques millimètres seulement de son oreille.

"Je veux tout sentir, Sam. Tout, de toi. Tu comprends ?" murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Boum.

La poitrine de Sam vient d'exploser.

C'est une sensation trop puissante ! Bien … bien trop excitante !

"Sérieusement ?" ne peut-il s'empêcher de dire, désarçonné "Maintenant ?"

Dean ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça de devoir formuler ce genre de chose à haute voix ! Il se renfrogne, honteux. Fait marche arrière à toute vitesse.

"Ben si tu estimes que le timing est mauvais, on peut attendre une petite décennie, hein, avant que je te le propose une nouvelle fois ... Comme tu préfères ...

-Non !"

Dean hausse un sourcil surpris devant cet enthousiasme si évident.

"Non, je … d'accord ! Je suis d'accord" se rattrape Sam comme il peut.

"Sois pas aussi formel, c'est bizarre …" proteste doucement Dean, un peu rouge.

"Dean …"

Mince, il se sent presque intimidé Sam, par la tâche qui lui revient à présent. Après tout ce temps… Il a du mal à réaliser, à … Est-ce qu'il en est capable ?! Est-ce que Dean aimera ça ? Est-ce que … Foutu réflexe d'intello, qui le pousse à analyser la situation sous toutes ses coutures plutôt que de sauter immédiatement sur l'opportunité ! Sam se maudit de cette soudaine paralysie. Pour sa défense, il a déjà été pas mal secoué aujourd'hui et ... Et Bobby … Est-ce vraiment le bon moment pour s'envoyer en l'air ? Pour que Dean ... Est-ce qu'ils ne devraient pas plutôt réfléchir à la manière de s'expliquer avec Bobby ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas là une nouvelle forme de fuite ? De déni ? Quelle est la bonne chose à faire ?! Bon Dieu, Sam ne sait plus quoi penser, trop de paramètres, trop de … confusion…

Mais Dean n'a rien perdu de toutes ces émotions différentes qui ont traversées le visage de son frère. Serait-il plus perturbé encore que lui, de cette proposition ? Dean n'aurait pas parié dessus, et pourtant … En fin de compte, face à l'égarement de Sam, c'est lui qui décide d'agir. Pas envie d'attendre, non merci, l'urgence se fait déjà sentir de mille manières différentes sous sa peau.

Maintenant.

Dean ne veut penser qu'à l'instant présent. L'instant présent et rien d'autre.

Maintenant.

Ordre brûlant.

Pousse improbable de fleur vénéneuse. Dean accepte de devenir jardinier de l'absurde. D'encourager les bourgeons de l'interdit à s'épanouir. On verra plus tard pour les épines et le poison.

Il scelle leurs lèvres en un baiser empli de fougue. Sensualité un peu nouvelle, accompagnée d'un suggestif mouvement de hanches vers lui. Si ce n'est pas assez clair comme ça...

Et là le monde tourne rond à nouveau. Ah oui, Sam se souvient. Que rien d'autre ne compte. Que tout ce qui a de l'importance se trouve rassemblé ici, à portée de main.

Le monde n'aura qu'à attendre, une fois de plus.

Alors Sam prend la main avec une fièvre toute neuve. Un empressement que Dean suit scrupuleusement. Il se laisse faire quand Sam le plaque contre le mur. Émet juste un petit couinement surpris. Propose ses lèvres dans un déglutissement pressé.

Sam s'empare immédiatement de cette bouche. De cette bouche, et d'autres choses.

Dean laisse échapper un second râle, plus provocateur encore que le premier. Le son le plus sexy que Sam ait jamais entendu. Un appel clair et net, une tentation des plus chaudes … Oh Sam n'a pas besoin de se forcer pour prendre possession d'une chair aussi volontaire que celle là ! Aussi consentante !

Le corps entier de Dean s'arque vers lui, se tend dans sa direction. Bassin, hanche, torse… Sam plonge dans cette nuque si masculine, la torture de mille petites morsures, tandis que ses doigts glissent résolument sur ce corps offert.

Dean frissonne. Mais n'oppose aucune résistance, ni quand Sam déboucle sa ceinture, ni quand son jean s'abaisse vers ses chevilles, encore moins quand Sam taquine la peau ainsi découverte de ses doigts envahissants.

Plus aucune résistance ! Il n'y a plus aucune résistance ! C'est une reddition totale ! Un abandon absolu ! Sam croit devenir fou tandis que Dean le laisse entièrement décider de la suite.

Voilà. Il vient de trouver comment lâcher prise, Dean. Comment oublier de rester en contrôle. Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, en fin de compte. Pas quand Sam le touche de cette manière. Pas quand c'est avec lui, et uniquement avec lui, qu'il partage cette intimité. Ce soir tout est permis ! Dean dira oui à tout ! Ce soir Sam tout entier doit être sien !

Et il sera tout entier à Sam. C'est le cas depuis le début. Était-il vraiment le seul à le savoir ?

Dean continue de s'offrir, haletant, rouge de désir. Toujours aussi indécent … Toujours contre ce mur, qu'il commence presque à trouver sympathique. Il remue encore des hanches quand Sam l'attrape fermement. Le cadet presse cette chaleur toute neuve dans sa main et engage quelques allers-retours qui arrachent un nouveau gémissement à son frère.

Frère qui se raccroche à lui, enfonce ses ongles dans ce large dos qui a la prétention d'être à portée de main.

"Sam..." fait il dans un râle à se damner.

Mais Sam ne s'arrête pas à ces caresses déjà connues. Non, ce soir elles ne suffiront pas. Ce soir elles ne seront pas au cœur de leur étreinte. Pas uniquement elles …

Alors il lâche prise sur cette chair, pourtant entièrement séduite et toute prête à continuer de se faire cajoler, pour contourner lentement son bassin. Il s'attend à une protestation, même par simple réflexe, et affermit sa saisie sur son frère, utilisant le poids de son corps pour l'écraser plus encore contre ce mur. Pour l'empêcher de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour se dégager.

Mais c'est inutile.

Tout ce que Dean fait en réponse, c'est abandonner le dos de son tortionnaire pour crocheter son cou. Étranglement qui n'en est pas un. Son souffle vient se réfugier dans sa nuque tandis que Sam teste le terrain. S'approche lentement de cette terre qu'il a maintenant le droit de fouler. Ce petit bout de Dean qu'il avait jusqu'à présent, toujours gardé pour lui, pour lui et pour personne d'autre.

Première caresse concluante. Dean s'arque un peu plus vers lui. Sam passe encore les doigts dessus. Dean gronde. Sam ne sait pas si c'est pour lui enjoindre d'arrêter, ou l'inverse.

Il doit se mordre la langue pour revenir à lui.

Ne pas se jeter à toute allure sur cette zone qui mérite plus de préparation… Ne pas juste … Ne pas … Ne pas le clouer contre ce mur. Ne pas juste se servir, se comporter en sauvage. Ne pas juste le soulever à bout de bras et l'empaler sur … non !

Ce feu dans ses entrailles .. ça lui tord les tripes ! Lui qui était trop abasourdi par cette demande pour réagir, le voilà à présent qui s'enflamme comme le pire monstre qui soit ! Il se contient avec peine pour ne pas dépasser les bornes. Rattrapé une fois de plus par ses démons.

Peut être qu'en les chassant, en les mettant à mort, alors ils reçoivent un peu de cette violence en eux ? Peut être que c'est aussi ça, leur malédiction. Cette urgence, ce besoin de s'attraper, se dévorer l'un l'autre avant que quelque chose d'autre ne le fasse... Se prouver la force de ce qu'ils ressentent en utilisant les seuls outils qu'ils connaissent, les même que ceux qui leur permettent de survivre : la volonté, l'endurance, la rage de vaincre.

Et si son frère apprend à se laisser aller, alors Sam, lui, apprend à se maîtriser à son tour.

Oh comme ils ne tournent pas rond ! Comme ils sont détraqués, Dean et lui ! Comme leur manière de fonctionner est à la fois différente, et étonnamment proche ! Mais Sam refuse de tout gâcher par une action irréfléchie. Il n'outrepassera pas la confiance de Dean. Ce moment leur appartient, et la folie de la chasse n'y tiendra aucune place.

Dean profite de ce ralentissement inattendu pour fourrer à son tour une main baladeuse dans le jean de son frère. Sam tressaillit mais ne l'en empêche pas. Personne n'a dit qu'il devait rester passif de A à Z, et sentir ce désir partagé entre eux, presque douloureux maintenant, est terriblement excitant.

Malades d'envie l'un pour l'autre. Ils frémissent en cœur quand Dean rapproche leurs bassins d'un geste déterminé. Quand il agrippe les fesses de Sam. Quand de légers grognements pressés lui échappent alors qu'il finit par recouvrir Sam de sa paume chaude.

La réponse se manifeste d'une façon fort voyante, vêtement qui se déforme un peu plus encore sous sa prise. Sam est trop à l'étroit dans ce jean.

Et avant même qu'il ne réalise comment il est arrivé là, Dean se retrouve couché sur le dos dans le lit double, un Sam brûlant de passion au dessus de lui. Et débarrassé de son pantalon.

C'est une vision agréable. Terriblement sexy. Impertinente comme seul Sam peut l'être.

Il est magnifique. Dean se sent un peu assommé par cette beauté. Aveuglé par cette lumière.

Il ne reste pas longtemps immobile, toutefois, et se redresse le temps d'aider son frère à déboutonner sa chemise. Le temps d'embrasser ce torse chaud. Le temps de caresser à pleine main la douceur de ses reins.

Sam le regarde faire, hypnotisé par ce tout nouveau lâché prise. Par la facilité avec laquelle Dean accepte de ne pas être aux commandes. Pour preuve, il enlève immédiatement ses mains de Sam quand il sent que ce dernier a besoin de plus de liberté de mouvement. Redresse les reins quand Sam lui retire ce boxer qui se tient encore sur son chemin.

Il ne prend pas d'initiative mais suit dans la seconde la direction que souhaite emprunter son frère. A l'écoute et obéissant. Prisonnier de cette envie, ce désir noir de ne faire qu'un, de laisser Sam le faire sien pour de bon.

Abdication longtemps attendue, et obtenue ce soir, presque trop facilement pour Sam. Sans même avoir besoin de la réclamer. Reddition complète. Absolue. Y a-t-il un problème ? Un vice caché à cette proposition lubrique ? Quelque chose d'important qui lui échappe, dans ce comportement différent ? Sam a à peine le temps de se poser la question qu'il oublie aussitôt d'y réfléchir.

Le frottement de leurs peau, libérées de tout obstacle, est un délice à nul autre pareil. Sam jure presque voir des étincelles surgir autour de leurs deux corps enlacés.

"Dean" grogne-t-il, enflammé par cette situation tout entière.

Dean sent chacun de ses nerfs lui répondre, se tendre vers lui avec une urgence presque désespérée. Décharge électrique d'une ampleur profonde.

Mais si ce n'était pas un sentiment aussi fort, une émotion à ce point incontrôlable, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Alors Dean l'embrasse, cette sensation. L'emmagasine en lui, avec tout ce qu'il peut retenir de Sam. De ce frère qui lui fait la plus belle des déclarations, de ses doigts habiles, de sa respiration hachée et de sa voix presque cassée. Oui, Dean accueille tout ça avec la plus parfaite satisfaction, le grave aussi profondément qu'il le peut en lui.

Il se fait l'effet d'un voleur, déterminé à repartir avec le maximum d'objets de valeurs. Et Sam est plus précieux que n'importe quel bijoux. Dean est un dérobeur de génie. S'approprier une chose si désirable … Oui, personne n'est meilleur que lui ce soir ! Sam lui appartient encore !

Diable, s'il pouvait en marquer sa peau ! Tatouage ? Non, trop superficiel pour l'énormité de ce qu'il ressent ! Scarification ? Pareil, trop éphémère, largement insuffisant … Alors il se rappelle soudain que son sang même porte le germe de cette relation. Que ce fluide, qui circule à l'intérieur de ses veines, provient de la même source que Sam. Alors, en réalité, Sam fait déjà partie de lui, non ?

Aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

Dean se cambre quand les lèvres de son cadet atteignent ses côtes. Relève la tête le temps de lui voler un autre baiser. S'émerveille encore de la lourdeur de sa poitrine, enfoncée par tant de passion, tant de fougue, tant d'envies … C'est démentiel ! Sam est partout. Sa bouche revient butiner son cou et Dean jurerai qu'il en a la chair de poule.

Sam a tellement d'effet sur lui ! Tellement ! Imaginer qu'il va le sentir encore plus envahissant encore … encore plus profondément. Oh Dean est bien incapable de deviner la puissance de cette sensation là ! Mais son corps ne l'attend pas pour anticiper déjà le plaisir d'une telle intrusion.

Dean s'étonne de se trouver aussi réceptif, aussi demandeur, même ! Il a fallu … ce soir, il a fallu… pour qu'il découvre enfin le plaisir d'abandonner les manettes à Sam. Quel idiot ! Quel imbécile ! Le temps perdu … Le temps perdu à se retenir alors qu'il suffisait juste de reconnaître ce désir tapi au creux de ses reins… Vraiment pas sorcier, sacrément évident, même, à voir l'emballement de son cœur ! Temps perdu qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais rattraper. Les jours s'égrainent entre leurs doigts, encore et encore. Leurs échappent toujours plus.

Quelle tristesse.

Mais ce soir plus aucun tabou ne subsiste dans le vide de son âme. Dean renonce à toute pensée trop complexe. Ce soir il sera juste celui qu'il a envie d'être. Et celui qu'il a envie d'être a envie de Sam. Affreusement envie de le sentir dans l'entièreté de ce qu'il est. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au fond.

Sam parcourt avec émerveillement cette terre sauvage qui s'étend sous ses doigts. En redécouvre les aspérités, les particularités, à saluer du bout de la langue. Pourtant au bout de ce chemin là se tient un espace plus enivrant encore à conquérir. Terre encore vierge … du moins le pense-t-il.

Sam mélange une fois de plus leurs langues. Tente de prendre le dessus dans cette danse provocante. Éprouve la dureté de celui qui se tient juste en dessous de lui du plat de la main.

Tempête de sensations des plus agréables. Des plus intenses. Des plus insensées. Et si leur relation est névrosée, alors Sam ne veut plus jamais quitter cet hôpital.

Pauvres sains d'esprits, à ignorer tout ça !

"Sam !" le rappelle à l'ordre Dean, depuis les flammes de l'enfer.

Partenaire exigeant dans son abandon comme dans ses moments de domination. Sam lui dévore la nuque, emprisonnant la bas de son corps dans un rythme lascif. En avant, en arrière… Frottements absolument indécents. Il en joue jusqu'à ce que Dean ne puisse plus retenir son râle de plaisir.

Oh il est plus que temps ! Sam mouille rapidement son doigt et découvre enfin la sensation d'être en partie à l'intérieur de son frère.

"Ah !" s'exclame Dean, surpris.

Sam peut sentir le raidissement instinctif de son frère. Mais il ne dure pas longtemps, Sam s'occupant de le distraire en ramenant son attention sur les vas-et-viens qu'il exerce à nouveau sur lui de sa main libre. Sur les provocations de sa langue goûtant ses lèvres. Sur les mots indistincts qu'ils lui murmurent à l'oreille. Concentré de lettres qu'il oublie aussitôt prononcé. Ce n'est pas grave, le but n'est pas de lui réciter des poèmes, juste de lui rappeler le son de sa voix, la passion qui transparaît dans son ton ...

"Hmm" gémit Dean en réponse.

Mission accomplie.

"Sam …"

Incantation qui ne perd jamais de son charme. Dean est désorienté par ces mouvements à la fois sur et en lui. Caressé de tous les côtés.

Double peine.

Il ferme les yeux et un nouveau gémissement lui échappe. Sam vient d'augmenter son intrusion… Passe à deux... Puis trois. Dean reste réceptif, toujours aussi consentant, toujours aussi … aussi délicieux.

"C'est bon, Sam !"

Et Sam devrait être vexé par ce ton étonné, quasi incrédule.

Ce n'est pas le cas.

Sam ne souhaite rien d'autre que de le dévorer en entier, de le marquer pour de bon. Se l'approprier jusqu'à la moelle. L'enchaîner à lui de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Dean est toujours aussi ferme dans sa main, et l'excitation de Sam atteint des sommets alors qu'il devine que la préparation est suffisante.

"Dean tu es à moi" prévient-il d'une voix rendue cassante par ce moment "et je vais te faire sentir ce que ça fait !"

Ton à la limite de la menace. Les yeux brillants comme le plus dangereux des prédateurs.

Dean lui malaxe une fois de plus la nuque de ses doigts, continue de remuer de façon si provocante … Il est comme absent, complètement emporté dans toutes ces sensations nouvelles. Uniquement concentré sur la présence de Sam, partout autour de lui. Tout ce que Sam arrive à lui faire ressentir … Quelle tempête !

Il est trimbalé de droite à gauche, impuissant. Voyageur perdu qui reconnaît sa défaite et décide de continuer à suivre ce sentier sous ses pas, qui l'éloigne probablement de la bonne direction, mais qui a le mérite de se trouver là, à sa disposition.

"Toi et moi. Toi et moi, et c'est tout" chuchote Sam.

La plus belle musique que Dean ait jamais entendu. La plus touchante déclaration d'amour. La plus tordue, aussi. La plus interdite.

La plus fausse.

Puis Sam le relâche. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire le vide qui s'empare de Dean. Le froid glacial qui l'enveloppe avec une force terrifiante. La peur presque animale qui lui paralyse les sens. Seul. Après tout ça. Seul. Avant goût pénible de la suite de leur histoire ? Pourtant il lui suffit de rouvrir les yeux pour comprendre.

Sam ne l'a pas abandonné. Il l'a lâché pour mieux s'emparer de lui, voilà tout. Et l'appréhension qui succède à cette vague de froid est d'une teneur toute différente. Alors que Sam est fin prêt à prendre possession de lui, alors qu'il se tient au dessus, à la frontière même de son être, Dean déglutit et retrouve ses esprits. Comme un ivrogne qui dessaoule d'un seul coup.

On y est.

L'instant de tous les dangers. L'instant de tous les reniements. Sam semble deviner sa soudaine crainte car il s'arrête au lieu de s'emparer pour de bon de ce qui lui revient de droit.

"Je vais y aller doucement" prévient-il de sa voix si basse, si agréable.

Elle résonne toujours plusieurs secondes en Dean, même après qu'il ait fini de parler. Timbre unique et si attirant ! Si particulier !

"Rien à foutre" affirme Dean, qui rejette en une seconde toute forme de peur.

Ce n'est pas ça qui doit l'effrayer. C'est tout l'inverse. C'est ce qui arrivera quand ils ne seront plus enlacés qu'il doit redouter.

"Tu peux y aller, Sam. Je suis prêt !"

Maintenant ou jamais …

Le sang de Sam ne fait qu'un tour, et bientôt, Dean rencontre pour la première fois la sensation d'être pénétré . Ce sentiment est si puissant. Il explose entre eux, les surprend à égalité par sa force. Plus rien ne les sépare.

Mais Sam n'en perd pas la tête pour autant, et ne s'insère que progressivement dans cet espace réduit. Rien que le premier millimètre est déjà un délice ! Une gigantesque insulte crachée à la face du monde.

"Sam !

-Je te fais mal ?!" s'inquiète immédiatement le cadet.

"Tu peux aller plus loin.

-Dean …

-Plus loin. S'il te plait !"

Sam ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, il ignore avec soin le désespoir que contient cette voix, on verra ça plus tard, et se concentre exclusivement sur ses gestes. Son avancée. Il ne faut pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour qu'il soit pour de bon imbriqué dans le puzzle Dean.

"Han !" s'écrit ce dernier, de douleur et de plaisir.

Ils ne font plus qu'un. Configuration différente, et en même temps similaire.

"Oh Dean …" gémit Sam, en proie au plaisir pervers d'avoir indûment prit possession de quelqu'un qui ne lui revenait pas.

D'être à l'intérieur de son frère pour la première fois. Pour la première fois de cette manière.

"Sammy…" répond Dean sur le même ton.

Dean s'oublie. Entièrement. Pour de bon. Oublie d'être triste. Torturé. Coupable. Oublie même d'être en vie et se fait marionnette dans les bras de Sam. Réceptacle à tous ce que ce dernier veut bien lui transmettre, lui donner. Il prend tout. Ne refuse rien. Tue Dean pour renaître en cette fraternité déformée.

Ne plus exister que dans cet étau, dans cette cage de sexe et d'amour. Le bonheur est par là, pas loin, presque à portée de main.

"Han" gémit-t-il encore.

Mais sans remuer le bassin. C'est au tour de Sam de s'y mettre.

Roulement au rythme diabolique. Timide, de prime abord, puis de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que Sam prend de l'assurance. De plus en plus fougueux sous les encouragements de Dean. Choc électrique à chaque contact. Déferlantes, encore, et encore, et …

Encore.

"Sam " répète Dean en boucle, disque rayé "Sam"

Un coup de rein.

Sam.

Un grognement d'excitation.

Sam.

Une fine pellicule de sueur sur ce visage rouge de plaisir.

Sam.

Sam, Sam, Sam…

Sam triomphe. Crie son extase à la face du monde. Dean gémit de plaisir en dessous de lui ! Il est la raison de sa satisfaction ! Le moteur même de sa jouissance ! Alors le rythme s'accélère, les coups de reins se font plus brutaux, plus secs, plus décidés.

Et c'est Dean qui vibre alors que Sam joue de son corps comme d'un instrument.

* * *

 _"-Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _-Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better_

 _-And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

 _For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

 _By making his world a little colder"_

"Dean, tu chantes ?

-Non … Pas du tout ...

-Tu veux bien continuer ?

-Ok"

 _"Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better"_

"Elle avait quelle voix maman ?

-Je ne sais plus, Sam.

-Allez, je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens !

-Une voix de mère. Douce et chaude.

-Et elle chantait souvent ?

-Tout le temps.

-Dean …

-Je sais Sam. J'ai compris.

-...

-...

-J'aurai voulu qu'elle me chante des chansons, à moi aussi.

-Elle le faisait. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, c'est tout."

 _"Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better"_

* * *

"Dean ? Tu ne chantes plus ?

-Non. J'ai froid. Donne moi un peu de couverture.

-Comment tu peux avoir froid ? Il fait au moins quarante !

-J'ai froid à l'intérieur.

-Hein ?

-Non rien, laisse tomber.

-...

-...

-Dean …

-Oui ?

-On recommence ?

-Quoi ?

-Le sexe.

-D'accord."

* * *

 _"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

 _For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

 _By making his world a little colder"_

"Dean, je ne connais pas les paroles de "Hey Jude" par cœur.

-C'est pas grave.

-Si, c'est un peu grave.

-Je peux te les apprendre, si tu veux.

-C'est vrai ?

-C'est facile, écoute :

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

Et après :

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better_

Sam ?

-...

-Sam, tu dors …

-...

-Excuse moi.

-...

-J'aurai bien aimé t'apprendre ces paroles.

-..."

* * *

Sam entend vaguement son frère poser quelque chose sur la table, mais c'est le bruit que font les gonds de la porte en s'ouvrant qui le réveille pour de bon. Il se dresse brusquement sur son séant.

"Dean !" appelle-t-il, affolé l'espace d'un instant.

Dean ricane, moqueur.

"Arrête de flipper Sammy, je vais juste chercher le petit dej'.

-Ah" souffle Sam, rassuré.

Il se rallonge, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil.

"Tu peux te rendormir" confirme Dean d'une voix adoucie.

Emplie d'une tendresse qu'il ne s'embête plus à dissimuler. Il marque une pause et Sam est trop engourdi pour faire attention à cette hésitation. Pourtant elle est importante. Pleine de sens.

Puis "Je reviens vite" articulé du bout des lèvres, et la porte se referme doucement.

Sam grogne et pivote pour trouver une position plus confortable. Apprécie la chaleur des draps. L'oreiller de Dean porte encore son odeur. Il l'entoure de ses bras, respire profondément ce parfum enivrant. Se rappelle avec délice de cette nuit de dépravation toute épicurienne.

Le sexe avec Dean … il ne devrait pas en exister d'autre !

La légèreté des draps, la chaleur de ce matelas qui a accueilli leurs deux corps pour la nuit… Oui, Sam se prélasse entièrement dans cette luxure. Profite pleinement de ce moment.

Quoique, au bout de quelques minutes, de petites démangeaisons lui agitent faiblement le bout des doigts…

Hmm ? Quoi ?

Irrité, il se tourne de l'autre côté.

Et ses yeux se posent, presque par hasard, sur le réveil en face de lui.

"3:31"

Voilà ce qu'il indique.

3:31 ?

N'importe quoi, il ne peut pas être aussi tôt.

Dean est parti chercher le petit dej' …

Un doute terrible se glisse insidieusement dans son esprit. Déduction qu'il redoute de faire. Réalité qui vient frapper à la porte de son sommeil.

3:31 ?

Un seau d'eau glacé se déverse brutalement sur sa tête. Froid pire que polaire, qui lui fouette les sangs.

Il est sur ses pieds en un bond.

3:31 !

Dean !

Malgré l'angoisse terrible qui le suffoque, il se précipite dehors, notant dans un coin de sa tête le carré blanc posé sur la table en compagnie d'autres objets, formes vagues.

"Dean !" hurle-t-il dans la nuit.

Personne ne lui répond. Une bourrasque lui agite les cheveux tandis qu'il porte son regard sur la gauche. Et comme il le craignait, l'Impala est encore là, garée bien sagement sur sa place de parking.

4 roues et un habitacle de fer. Banquettes de cuir et poignée usées par le temps. Silhouette sombre, presque menaçante dans le clair obscur de la pleine lune. Et pour la première fois, oiseau de mauvaise augure.

Sam fait un tour sur lui même. Aucun magasin. Il n'y a aucun magasin dans le coin, aucune boutique où aller chercher à manger sans prendre de voiture.

Et pas de trace de son frère.

Pas-de-trace-de-son-frère.

Comment cette phrase peut-elle cohabiter avec ce qu'ils viennent de vivre ? Comment est-ce même possible ?! Dans quelle affreuse dimension alternative Sam se réveille seul de leur nuit d'amour ?

Le monde est devenu fou …

Il accélère Sam, il a beau être torse nu dans la nuit glacée, son corps est bien trop anesthésié pour s'en préoccuper. Ses poumons luttent pour se remplir d'air tandis que sous ses pieds, il ne sent rien d'autre que du goudron. Un gravier sec, parfois. Puis à nouveau la dureté du béton.

Un cauchemar … Ce doit être un cauchemar.

Il va ouvrir les yeux, et Dean sera là. Dean est toujours là. Que ce soit dans son lit, ou dans celui d'à coté. Toujours.

Rien.

Sam fait plusieurs fois le tour du motel, s'engage au jugé dans les ruelles du quartier.

Rien.

Nul part.

Dean s'est volatilisé.

Non ! Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Se méfier ! Le surveiller de plus près ! Dean a toujours eu des tendances fugueuses, surtout ces derniers temps… Surtout avec lui ... Il empêche ses larmes de couler.

Non ! Ce n'est pas juste !

Ses pieds nus sur l'asphalte, ses orteils qui commencent à bleuir, et le sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles le poussent à retourner à l'intérieur.

Sonné.

Il s'avance sur le seuil et pose un regard vide vers la table. Un carnet ouvert sur une note manuscrite, un portable et les clés de la Chevrolet.

Trois choses qui rendent cette évasion définitive.

Était ce le sens de ses toutes nouvelles attaques de panique ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de se prévenir lui même de ce dénouement ? Avait-il deviné, d'une certaine manière ? Sam serre les poings, le cœur en miette. N'ose pas encore y croire. Pas encore envisager ce que son âme a déjà compris, il y a un moment.

Il s'approche de la table comme un animal apeuré. S'empare de la note rédigée d'une main maladroite, écriture masculine et pressée. Il imagine Dean en train de coucher ces mots sur le papier. Mais quand ?! Quand a-t-il eu le temps de … la salle de bain. Il trouve la réponse en un éclair.

Quinze minutes avant que l'eau coule, hein ? Aucune hésitation à avoir, c'est si évident. Il n'y a pas eu d'autre moment possible. Le sommeil de Sam est toujours léger, Dean n'aurait pas pu s'esquiver du lit sans qu'il le sache.

La salle de bain. Juste avant qu'ils ne … Alors il savait déjà ? Il savait déjà, tandis que les bras de Sam se refermaient sur lui ? Il savait déjà que c'était la dernière fois ?!

La dernière fois …

Non, Dean ne peut pas être aussi cruel ! Pas avec lui ! Pas possible ! Sam s'essuie rageusement les paupières et approche le carnet de ses yeux.

" _Sam,_

 _Oh comme tu vas me détester ! Tu vas être si furieux !_ "

Ouais tu peux compter la dessus, espèce d'enfoiré !

" _Mais c'est pas grave. Ça passera. Tu verras. Tu as toujours été plus fort que ce que tu pensais._

 _La vérité, c'est que tu ne m'appartiens pas. J'avais juste très envie que ce soit le cas._ "

Le passé.

Dean utilise le passé.

Une douleur fulgurante traverse le ventre de Sam. Lui noue les entrailles. S'amuse à empoisonner son sang. Mais il ignore cette sensation pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la feuille.

" _C'est Bobby qui a raison depuis le début. Je ne fais que te salir._

 _Certaines personnes fonctionnent de travers et je n'aurai pas du t'entraîner sur ce chemin là._ _Tu es tellement plus qu'une partie de moi Sam ! Tellement plus ! Je ne peux plus accepter de te gâcher ainsi._ _Je ne supporterai pas que tu sois encore blessé à cause de moi._ _Impossible. Je ne peux pas._

 _Et ça arrivera encore, ça arrivera forcément, si je ne pars pas._ "

On y est.

L'aveu qui fait mal.

L'abdication.

En plein dedans.

" _Je n'arrive plus à croire que ce qu'on fait est une bonne chose._ _Pas quand tant de monde autour de nous se retrouve blessé par notre faute. Toi y compris._ _Peut être bien qu'on a sauvé des tas de gens, d'accord, mais Meredith est morte à cause de nous._

 _Et sa mort, je crois bien que ça m'a un peu tué aussi._ "

Sam serre les dents, poignardé par la tristesse de ces mots que Dean n'a finalement pas réussi à lui dire. S'il l'avait fait, peut être l'issue aurait-elle pu être différente ?

" _Je t'ai obligé à me pardonner, mais moi je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire … à me pardonner moi même._ _Et pourtant je ne le regrette pas. Je le referai sans hésiter une seule seconde._

 _Tu commences à comprendre le problème ?_ _Son sang est sur mes mains, et je suis incapable de le regretter._

 _Alors Sam comment je pourrais te toucher avec des doigts aussi sales ? Ça me dégoûte !_

 _Je n'y arrive plus. Je n'arrive plus à croire qu'être ensemble est le bon choix. On ne fait que blesser ceux qui nous entoure. Et on se blesse l'un l'autre aussi._ _Je ne suis pas sûrs qu'on se fasse plus de bien que de mal, Sam, pas sûr du tout !_

 _Tes terreurs nocturnes, c'est nous. Ça l'était peut être pas au début, mais ça l'est devenu. De plus en plus fortes, Sam, de plus en plus violentes tandis qu'on se laissait aller à être ensemble de cette façon !_

 _C'est évident, quand on décide de ne plus se voiler la face._

 _J'aurai aimé pouvoir rester avec toi. Vraiment. J'aurai vraiment voulu ! Merde, j'ai jamais rien demandé d'autre moi !_ _Mais je ne vois pas d'espoir._ _J'ai beau regarder partout, j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois que toujours plus d'épreuves, toujours plus de morts !_ _Il ne faut plus ignorer l'avertissement de Carl. Il a prouvé qu'il avait raison. Il l'a prouvé depuis un moment déjà._

 _On aura essayé, vraiment essayé, pourtant ça ne marche pas. On ne marche pas. C'est trop douloureux, trop instable. Bien trop dangereux. Pour nous et pour les autres._ "

Il s'embrouille, Dean, se répète, revient en arrière puis s'élance en avant. Sam est presque capable de sentir toutes ces émotions contradictoires, ce typhon, qui emporte tout sur son passage.

Cette terreur, quasi physique. Oui, Sam l'a aussi ressenti, inutile de se mentir. Pourtant Dean a décidé de ne pas lui en parler, et de s'enfuir à la place.

" _J'ai peur, Sam._

 _Je passe mon temps à me demander ce qui va nous arriver ensuite._

 _Et après chaque catastrophe, ta chute avec le loup garou, la mort de Meredith, et maintenant la colère de Bobby. Qu'est-ce qu'il reste ? Qu'est-ce qui nous attend, encore ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être encore pire que tout ça ?!_ _Parce que ça va continuer, tu peux en être sûr. Le pire va nous tomber dessus, comme toujours._ "

Sam frissonne.

Encore ce tiraillement au bout de ses doigts. Est-ce qu'il donne raison à Dean, ou est-ce juste le désespoir de lire des mots qu'il aurait voulu entendre de sa bouche ? Dean est cruel de ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre.

" _Sammy, ma vie a toujours tournée autour de toi et j'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire quand tu ne seras plus avec moi. Pourtant il le faut bien. C'est mieux comme ça._

 _Je regrette et ne regrette pas ces derniers mois._

 _C'était un beau rêve._ "

Cette fois Sam est obligé de fermer les yeux une seconde. De se forcer à prendre une grande inspiration. Avant d'affronter la suite. Avant d'affronter la fin.

" _Soyons clair, il n'y a pas d'avenir pour nous. Pas dans cette vie. Pas dans ce monde._

 _Alors essaie de ne pas trop m'en vouloir, d'accord ?_

 _Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, tu finiras par t'en rendre compte toi aussi._ "

La phrase suivante est gribouillée encore plus hâtivement que les autres, à cheval sur plusieurs lignes. De toute évidence rajoutée à la dernière minute.

" _En fermant les yeux cette nuit j'ai vu maman me sourire._ _Pas mal non ? N'oublie pas ça._ "

La dernière ligne, par contre, est droite et assurée.

Définitive.

" _Au revoir Sam, quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras toujours mon seul et unique._ "

Mon seul et unique …

Mon seul et unique quoi ?!

Frère ? Amour ? Regret ?

Ça ressemble bien à Dean de penser que sa phrase a du sens ainsi, même avec un mot manquant ! Comme si c'était plus qu'évident ! Comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de se fatiguer à l'écrire noir sur blanc !

Envolée lyrique d'un texte plutôt terre à terre.

La douleur de Sam est si intense qu'il croit mourir dans l'instant. Il n'a pas réussi. Il n'a pas réparé Dean. Tout l'inverse, en réalité. Il a échoué si fort que Dean a baissé les bras. Ce sont finalement des larmes amères qui dévalent ses joues.

Il y avait bien de l'abandon dans leur étreinte… Mais de lui ! Dean l'abandonnait, lui !

Ce n'était pas un acte d'amour passionné. C'était un adieu.

Il a choisi, Dean.

Entre la peur dévorante d'être seul au monde, et celle de voir Sam souffrir davantage.

Il a choisi son frère, une fois de plus.

Même si ça signifie ne plus être avec lui.


	67. Epilogue

_! Attention, je publie l'épilogue en même temps que le dernier chapitre, ne commencez pas à le lire avant d'avoir lu Hey Jude partie 2 !_

 _Voilà, maintenant vous êtes prévenus xp_

 _Bonne lecture._

…

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **Épilogue**

4 ans plus tard

Sam gare la Chevrolet sur le bas côté, le portable toujours collé à l'oreille.

"Où ça tu dis ?

-Alaska, gamin.

-Hmm"

Sam claque la langue, dubitatif.

"Ecoute, c'est pas grand chose, probablement rien" insiste Bobby "mais je pense que ça vaut quand même la peine de jeter un coup d'œil.

-Ok, alors envoie moi l'adresse exacte.

-Qui sait peut être que cette fois …

-Je n'ai pas trop de quoi me permettre d'espérer.

-Pour sûr, il sait se cacher l'animal ! Disparaître sans laisser de traces, comme ça …"

Sam se pince l'arrête du nez. Voilà trop longtemps qu'il roule, ses yeux commencent à lui faire défaut.

"Je suis fatigué Bobby. Quatre ans... Je ne crois pas qu'on le retrouvera un jour. Pas s'il ne le veut pas.

-N'abandonne pas Sam ! Cette fois ci pourrait être la bonne.

-L'Alaska hein ?"

Sam fixe la forêt de pins à sa droite, pensif. L'anneau d'argent tourne autour de son doigt, geste familier et un peu rassurant.

Sam a peur.

Peur d'espérer une fois de plus.

Peur d'être déçu.

Trop de fois. Il a vécu ça trop de fois.

"Sam ? Tu es toujours là ?"

Malheureusement.

C'est plus dur de jour en jour.

"Oui.

-Sam je … tu sais…" hésite Bobby.

Sam devine immédiatement ce qui le travaille.

"Ça va Bobby, tu t'es déjà suffisamment excusé.

-Mais …

-C'est lui, le seul imbécile de l'histoire, pas toi. Bon je te laisse. Il faut que je trouve un avion.

-Tu m'appelles sur place ?

-Ok."

Sam pose le téléphone à coté de lui sur la banquette. Regarde droit devant lui. Envisage une seconde d'abandonner.

Quatre ans … Est-ce qu'il veut vraiment continuer à se faire souffrir comme ça le reste de sa vie ? Chercher sans fin celui qui a voulu le fuir ? Puis ses yeux se posent sur le volant et il se souvient des mains de son frère.

La voiture redémarre dans un grondement mécanique.

* * *

"Merci" fait Sam avant de sauter à bas du gigantesque camion l'ayant pris en stop.

Le vieux routier acquiesce et disparaît rapidement sur la route.

Sam réajuste son sac à dos sur ses épaules et fait un tour sur lui pour embrasser le paysage du regard. Du blanc. Partout du blanc. Il a beau faire nuit, à présent, Sam capte cette blancheur partout autour de lui. Quelques bâtisses l'entourent. Petite bourgade qui semble figée dans le temps.

Il vérifie d'un coup d'œil l'adresse noté sur un bout de papier et hoche la tête, satisfait. Il y est. La neige crisse sous ses pas quand il décide de commencer ses recherches dans ce qui ressemble autant que possible à un bar.

Il frissonne et accélère vers le porche tandis que le froid étend son emprise sur lui. L'Alaska, pas le pays le plus accueillant du monde … Son souffle s'élève vers le ciel en une buée glaciale.

Il s'interdit de penser à celui qu'il veut retrouver. S'efforce de conserver la tête froide, et d'envisager ce cas comme n'importe quelle affaire.

La porte grince quand il la pousse, malmenée par cet hiver permanent. Immédiatement, une nuée de vie l'atteint. Rires gras, fumées de cigarettes, bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent et vieux rock en sourdine. Voilà une ambiance que Sam connait par coeur.

Il hésite un instant sur le seuil. Parcourt la salle du regard.

Et avant même de voir quoi que ce soit, il sait. Ça le frappe comme un boomerang. Coup de poing gigantesque et violent.

Il est au bon endroit.

Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur une table au fond, ou plusieurs joueurs sont engagés dans une bruyante partie de poker.

"Lloyd t'es vraiment qu'une merde. Tu crois que tu vas bluffer qui que ce soit avec ta tête de demeuré ?

-Vas te faire foutre, Ted. T'es pas meilleur que moi.

-Les gars …

-Ah non ferme ta grande gueule toi !"

Un rire s'élève. Plus fort que les autres. Un million de fois plus mélodieux. Sam se laisse guider par ce son.

Les jambes en cotons et le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'avance. Bientôt il est capable de distinguer l'homme qui émet ce rire. Il est assis, dos à lui. Coupe en brosse, large dos et mains calleuses, ornées de plusieurs anneaux d'argents un peu tape à l'œil. Un bracelet marron. Pas de montre.

De là où il se tient, Sam devine qu'il est en train de tricher.

Ses doigts s'esquivent discrètement vers une poche et en ressortent un as, qu'il place habilement dans son jeu. Geste rapide, presque professionnel.

"Les gars, calmez vous. Pas la peine de vous prendre le choux, vous savez très bien que c'est moi qui vais vous plumer, comme d'habitude.

-Toi le jour ou je te prends à tricher, tu vas sentir ta douleur !

-Ouais, vrai ça !

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je suis aussi innocent que le cul d'une vierge !"

Sam s'approche encore.

Parmi les fragrances entêtantes de cigarettes, mêlés de sueurs, il détecte cette odeur si caractéristique. Elle est là, juste devant. Elle se dégage du tricheur en veste de cuir.

Un des hommes lève soudain la tête et le surprend. Il fronce les sourcils, méfiant.

"Qu'est-ce tu veux, toi ?!"

Mais Sam est incapable de répondre à cette question. A celle là, comme à n'importe quelle autre. Ses yeux ne quittent pas la nuque de l'homme devant lui.

"Tu es là" dit-il simplement d'une voix blanche.

Incrédule.

La silhouette en cuir se fige, comme foudroyée sur place. Clouée par ces quelques mots. Crucifiée par cette voix d'un autre temps.

Sam cligne des yeux, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Témoin immobile d'un événement auquel il ne croyait plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, il retient sa respiration.

Le joueur de poker lâche lentement ses cartes, comme au ralenti.

Puis il se tourne vers Sam.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _...  
_

 _Et voilà, ça y est._

 _Le point final de mon épopée :/_

 _Il est temps de se dire au revoir, je le crains. De laisser Sam et Dean gérer la suite tous seuls._

 _Alors une dernière fois, merci à vous, pour vos encouragements._ _Partager cette histoire avec vous a été un vrai plaisir._ _Sans rire, je sais pas comment je vais continuer à vivre sans ça ! Vous avez été tellement supers avec moi x)_

 _Pour info, je compte à présent me consacrer à plusieurs projets d'histoires originales._ _J'ai bien forgé mes armes d'écrivain sur cette fanfiction, maintenant j'ai envie de tenter d'autres aventures !_

 _Bon, j'ai aussi en tête plusieurs autres fictions, toujours avec nos deux loulous préférés (mais jamais aussi longue que celle là !)._ _Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai les écrire. Ce ne sera pas ma priorité, donc pas tout de suite en tout cas._

 _Mais je suis sûre qu'on finira quand même par se retrouver sur ce site, un jour ou l'autre !_

 _Je serai très contente de recueillir vos derniers avis sur cette fin, ou bien sur l'histoire en entier (ou bien sur ce que vous voulez, en fait, je suis une bavarde xp). Alors n'hésitez surtout pas._ _Maintenant ou jamais !_

 _Oh je suis si triste d'abandonner mes "habitués"..._

 _Vous êtes les meilleurs !_

 _Pour la gloire :_

 _Une shapeshifter, Princess Fraya, Clairaice, narutine, Tenshimizu, Melanie, Guest inconnue, Tara, Clemence10, ga65800, Slashes, Selene271991, Shaolan, Gaalinette, lalala1995, MicroFish, XDlodidi91, Mellusine, Misew, KazukiTemura, Fullby, Lenae Lee, Archea, CopruxW._

 _Et tous ceux qui ont fait une seule apparition :)_

 _Merci !_

 _* Tire son chapeau puis s'en va vers de nouvelles aventures (couché de soleil dans le désert et cheval en option) *_


End file.
